Ash Ketchum in the world of the saiyans
by animelover627
Summary: what would happen if ash entered the world of the saiyans? im very curious about it! ash and goku share the same traits!
1. Chapter 1

**this is will take place during Kai the revised version of Z**

All of Goku's friends were with Dende and with all 7 dragon balls on the ground they were able to make 2 wishes. Though Shenron was only limited on certain types of wishes they shall think hard on the wishes they want granted.

"If Goku cant come back to us then how will we tell Chi Chi?" wonders Yamcha.

"Hey Shenron is there any way you can bring people from other universes?" wonders Gohan.

"Another universe?" wonders Krillin. "Yes! Like if there were someone like dad!" says Gohan.

"I can only grant wishes according to this universe!" says Shenron.

"Shenron I know it may be impossible but if you try then ATLEAST LET A PERSON WITH A PURE HEART APPEAR!" cries Gohan.

"I will try this once but next time you need wishes choose something that I am able to do!" says shenron.

"Thanks Shenron!" says Gohan.

Shenron's eyes start glowing but nothing was happening.

* * *

Ash and friends were thinking over all the places they have gone to and ash decided to go back to reflection cave.

"Are you insane!" says Clemont.

"What's wrong? I wanna check out more alternate universes!" says Ash jumping up.

"Ash...the last time you went to an alternate universe you almost couldnt make it back!" says Serena worriedly.

"I will be careful! I promise!" says Ash reassuring everyone.

"Well as long as pikachu is with you it shouldnt be a bother!" says Clemont.

"Thanks guys!" says Ash and took off with Pikachu in arms.

"I wanna check out an alternate universe!" says Bonnie.

"No! Ash probably just wants to make sure the reflection cave is safe!" says Clemont.

"Awwww no fair!" says Bonnie pouting.

"BONNIE!" yells Clemont, "No means no!"

reflection cave...

"Its so nice to be back here isnt it?" wonders Ash looking at all the sparkling wonders of the cave.

"Pika!" agrees Pikachu.

"Now where was that portal again?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu shrugged.

"It has to be somewhere!" says Ash looking all around.

"Pika!" says Pikachu spotting something glistening on a crystal wall.

"What is it pikachu?" wonders Ash.

"Pikachu!" says Pikachu happily.

Ash was confused.

"Pikachu..." sighs Pikachu face palming.

"You remember where the portal is?" wonders Ash.

"Pi!" says Pikachu happily.

"Show me!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped out of his arms and took off. Ash followed Pikachu.

soon they came across what was once the portal.

"Pi?" wonders Pikachu.

"I know what you're thinking! we cant find another portal here anymore!" says ash bummed.

Suddenly Ash started glowing.

"pika?" wonders Pikachu confused.

Ash disappeared.

"PIKA!?" says Pikachu startled.

* * *

after what seems like a couple minutes passed it happened! A boy appeared! Not just any boy! Ash had appeared in the world of the saiyans.

"Hey brat! Wake up!" says Piccolo.

Ash was asleep.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" yells Piccolo.

Ash jumped up startled and looked around.

"Where am I? I remember camping in a forest and sleeping with my friends!" says Ash confused.

"Your second wish will be what?" wonders Shenron.

"we want everyone who cell killed to be revived!" says Yamcha.

"Very well!" says Shenran and his eyes glowed.

Everyone who was killed was brought back to life except Goku sadly.

"I shall take my leave then!" says Shenron and disappeared.

"That's something you don't see everyday!" says Ash.

"Who are you?" wonders Krillin.

"Me? The names Ash! Where are we anyway? Doesn't look like earth to me!" says Ash.

"We are with the guardian of the earth!" says Krillin.

"Oh? But all I see is sky!" says Ash.

"We are still on earth! I'm the guardian of the earth! nice to meet you!" says Dende.

"Two green people?" wonders Ash.

"Namekian!" says Piccolo.

"Namek...what?" wonders Ash.

"He's an alien that lives on earth!" says Krillin.

"Oh? That's cool!" says Ash.

Gohan walks up to Ash.

"Your hair looks like mine but black! It is good to see another fighter though! We need all the help we can get!" says Gohan.

"I'm a fighter? You mean look like you guys?" wonders Ash.

"Ya! For all I know you might be my long lost brother!" says Gohan.

"You're kidding right?" wonders Ash.

"Who's to say! Stranger things have happened!" says Gohan.

"You said it! No matter where I go there's always danger around the corner! I do what I can for the regions I go too but sometimes it takes a toll on me!" says Ash.

"That sure sounds like us! Trying to save the world and half the time we are dead!" says Gohan.

"I do tend to die myself but I end up ok in the end!" says Ash.

"How do you revive?" wonders Gohan.

Ash shrugs.

"We use the dragon balls that make a dragon appear that can grant 2 wishes! Sadly dad couldn't get revived! He's gone for good!" says Gohan gloomily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry! I don't have a dad and I never let that tear me away from goal!" says Ash.

"You never had a dad?" wonders Gohan.

"Nope! That hasn't stopped me from becoming pokemon master!" says Ash.

"Pokemon?" wonders Gohan.

"Pokemon can be object or animal and you use a pokeball to catch them and help them get stronger!" say Ash.

"Heh?" wonders Gohan.

"That's good to know I guess! We better take Gohan home!" says Krillin.

"What about the kid and Bulma with her child?" wonders Dende.

"Better yet what powers do you have?" wonders Vegeta.

"None unless you count my aura but I think I used it up in Hoenn!" shrugs Ash.

"Hoenn?" wonders Vegeta, "Don't mess with us! Tell me your power!"

"It's true! It's gone! Though i'm not entirely sure!" says Ash.

Vegeta grabs Ash.

"Lets not have funny business! Show me your power!" says Vegeta.

Lay off vegeta! Yamcha doesn't have any powers and you dont hear him complain!" says Krillin.

"I HEARD THAT!" yells Yamcha.

Vegeta tosses Ash into Mr. Popo.

"Nonetheless that brat needs to learn how to fight our way! That means having to fight against us until he cant fight anymore!" says Vegeta.

"I can take on any bad guy!" says Ash.

"Oh?" wonders Vegeta amused.

"I dunno about here but I can do it in my realm!" says Ash.

"Well good for you!" says Vegeta walking up to Ash.

"Now isn't the time to pick fights Vegeta!" says Krillin.

"Buzz off shrimp! I wanna test this brat's skills!" says Vegeta.

"This isn't the place to wanna toss around others!" says Krillin.

"Well I wont here! On the earth ground is where this little smart mouth should be!" says Vegeta picking up Ash.

"Did I say something wrong?" wonders Ash.

Vegeta levitates and flies toward the sky but close to edge of the guardian's lookout.

"Say buh bye!" smirks Vegeta.

"VEGETA WAIT!" yell Krillin and Gohan.

Vegeta dropped Ash and laughed at the amusement that he can take on any bad guy and still recover from injuries in the end.

"You can't just do that! not everyone can fly!" says Dende.

"Alright Gohan! He may not be saiyan material but not everything is as it seems! Friends can become foes at any given moment!" says Vegeta and took off.

"I can't believe Vegeta got to become a super saiyan! He's one of us!" says Krillin.

"Saiyans may have been ruthless in the past but my dad didn't care! He'd be there to take on anyone who was out out destroy the world!" says Gohan.

"That's a long drop! We better help him!" says Krillin.

"You're a father for crying out loud Vegeta! Why must you act this way? Gaining power leads to nothing if you don't have something to show for it!" says Gohan angrily.

"Come on buddy!" says Krillin.

"Alright!" says Gohan.

"See ya guys!" say Krillin and Gohan and flew down to catch ash and set him on the ground.

"Now to get back to Chi-Chi!" says Krillin.

"As if she was mad before think about how mad she will be after hearing this!" says Gohan.

"Atleast he thought about the safety of the planet and took over after you took on the challenge and did amazingly!" says Krillin.

"Do you like being in forests?" wonders Gohan.

"I like to camp! Why?" wonders Ash.

"I live in a house near my great grandpa's house that is technically a shrine!" says Gohan.

"Gohan you take Ash to your house! I'll stick with the others!" says Krillin and flies back to the guardian's lookout.

"Mom may not be amused but you can stay with us till you can go back to your realm!" says Gohan.

"As long as I can help out when there is trouble!" says Ash.

"First we would need to train!" says Gohan.

"I'll do my best!" says Ash.

Gohan smiles and takes Ash back to his house.

"GOKU! GOHAN!" yells Chi-Chi.

Gohan gulps. Ash sweat drops. Chi-Chi slams open the door.

"I WAS WORRIED SICK!" yells Chi-Chi.

"We beat cell though!" says Gohan.

"Wait...where's your father?" wonders Chi-Chi.

"About that..." says Gohan.

After 15 minutes went by Chi-Chi's face went ghost white.

"Mom?" wonders Gohan.

"H..h...h...he's dead...again..." says Chi-Chi falling backwards.

"Sadly...yet he did make his choice!" says Gohan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ummmm ya...BYE!" says Gohan and took off with Ash.

"But your mom..." says Ash.

"He's died once before she will get over it!" says Gohan.

"That's supposed to be calming!?" wonders Ash.

"Well we were hoping he could be revived but that was a fail!" says Gohan.

"I train pokemon never myself so this will be different!" says Ash.

"Let's see how much you know then go from there!" says Gohan.

"Couldn't hurt!" says Ash, "Can I get a hat though? I feel weird without one on!"

Gohan laughed.

"Krillin has caps! Maybe he can lend you one!" says Gohan.

"How is creating an image funny? I'm nothing without my cap!" says Ash.

The laughing dies out.

"Sorry Ash! Not much fighters desire a hat!" says Gohan.

Ash was annoyed.

"I can't really go clothes shopping without mom besides I hate what she buys me!" says Gohan.

"What were you saying?" wonders Upa.

"An Indian!? But we are near Korins tower!" says Gohan.

"Where is Goku? I haven't seen him since we were kids!" says Upa.

"You know dad?" wonders Gohan.

"He only came around so he could get stronger but he did bring father back to life with the dragon balls!" says Upa.

"If you wanna talk to him you can't! It's not possible unless it's through king kai!" says Gohan. "King kai aye?" wonders Upa sitting down.

"You see...our battle with cell was fierce and he would never die no matter what we tried. Till the day he challenged anyone who dared to take him on! Luckily I was on verge of beating him but he had a bomb in him so dad took him away and the impact killed him and not cell...I had no choice but to kill him in the end!" says gohan.

"I see..." says upa.

"It might have to take a couple years but you will be one of us in no time!" says gohan. "Us?" wonders ash. "Unlike before there are 3 saiyans(Vegeta, future Trunks and Gohan), 1 namekian(Piccolo), 3 humans(Tien, Yamcha, Krillin) and I think that's it to take on whoever wants to destroy the world! Even though trunks is still a baby we got to meet his future self!" says Gohan.

"The future? You can go back and forth in time?" wonders Ash.

"Apparently!" says Gohan.

"I'll leave you two alone." says Upa and walks back into his tepee.

"We need to be ready for anything so once the enemies appear we will be ready for anything!" says Gohan.

"You just defeated a enemy right? Why not relax?"wonders Ash.

"Do you relax when it comes to something amiss in your realm?" wonders Gohan.

"Well no but when training to be pokemon master I make sure we have just as much fun as we do training!" says ash. "Bad thing is mom wants me to think about school more! If the world is in peril and dad is really injured then she yells at him for making me fight! I must fight otherwise everyone and everything will be gone!" says Gohan.

"Ya...danger shows up when you least expect it!" says Ash.

The others finally come down from the guardians lookout.

"We can never know who will show up and when so be on your guard!" says Piccolo.

"What about the brat that showed up?" wonders Vegeta.

"If that kid can take on any enemy like he claims then he's not your average human!" says Krillin.

"Training him will be tough but it will work out in the end!" says Piccolo.

"If Goku was here we could pass him off as his twin but he looks like gohan!" says Yamcha.

"No duh moron! Gohan is Goku's brat after all!" says Vegeta.

"Piccolo! you Gohan and I will train Ash!" says Krillin.

"We just got down here Krillin im not gonna go back up there!" says Piccolo.

"But dende may need help with the guardian thing!" says Krillin.

"He can do it on his own!" says Piccolo.

"PICCOLO! If you can make sure Gohan can become a fighter like his dad then you can whip Ash into the makings of a fighter!" says Krillin.

"that may be true but that was when saiyans tried to destroy the world!" says Piccolo.

"Ahem!" glares Gohan.

"Well any saiyan that wasn't Goku!" says Piccolo.

Gohan smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Its getting late! we will start training him tomorrow!" says Piccolo. "YES!" say Krillin and Gohan happily.

"Tomorrow? So soon? Im not even sure what im capable of in this realm!" says Ash.

"You'll figure out something!" says Piccolo.

"Unlike you wannabes who think about the earth then making sure you win...I'll make sure im the strongest saiyan here!" says Vegeta.

"And look at where that brought you!" says Krillin.

"SHUT IT!" yells Vegeta and flew away.

a week goes by...

"What is this place called again?" wonders Ash.

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber! A year can go by when its only been a day for earth!" says Gohan.

"so we've been spending 7 years here?" wonders Ash.

"Yup!" says Gohan.

"That's impossible!" says Ash.

"be glad your not pulled down by the gravity here!" says Gohan.

"im lost! if you spend a week in here then you'd get older yet still be the same age as when you entered the chamber?" wonders Ash.

* * *

Everyone was getting worried since its been a week since Ash disappeared.

"It's one thing to go for a walk but to never come back and never tell us!" worries Serena.

"Hes a strong kid! Hes never failed to come back when pokemon take him away!" says Bonnie.

"Pikachu was there any pokemon who took him away?" wonders Clemont.

Pikachu shook his head.

"That's great..." says Clemont.

"Ash...where are you? if you know you only have one day why stay there?" saddens Serena.

Clement was gonna answer but couldn't think up something good to say.

"Clemont! I think we should look for Ash!" says Serena.

Clemont wasn't paying attention.

"Earth to science guru! This means bad news for us!" says Serena.

Clemont jumps up.

"We need to find Ash and fast!" says Serena.

"We have no time to lose then! We better get to reflection cave as soon as possible!" says Clemont.

Soon everyone got to the cave, even the slowpoke of the group.

"Nice of you to show up!" says Serena.

"Well sorry!" says Clemont huffing and puffing.

"Its to late to get Ash back but...if we just look around there may be a portal!" says Serena gloomily.

"What got into you?" wonders cCemont.

"Its the anxiety of not having Ash around!" says Bonnie.

"Well the passageway is gone so whats the point now!" says Clemont.

"Come on guys!" says Bonnie worriedly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" says Serena.

They looked all over the place for a portal of some kind and none were available.

"Ash...no!" says Serena.

"She will be ok right?" wonders Clemont.

"Clemont I dunno who saddens me more you being the lamest inventor of all time or the fact Ash is lost for good!" says Bonnie.

"As long as he is in good hands regardless of the situation! We won't have to worry!" says Clemont.

"Well as long as they have a portal handy we can see Ash any time!" says Bonnie.

"Guys! he gets one day to be in another realm! Its not gonna be good if he cant come back!" says Serena.

"To think a whole week has gone by and no sign of Ash whatsoever!" cries Serena.

"We can always search for him tomorrow!" says Bonnie.

"We were searching for two days after not showing up for three! He's nowhere to be found!" says Serena.

"So? If something goes wrong does Ash give up?" wonders Bonnie.

"no..." say Serena.

"Then lets get looking!" says Bonnie.

"Maybe I can invent something to track down Ash!" says Clemont.

"NO!" yells Serena and Bonnie.

"It was worth a shot..." says Clemont.

"Where does Ash wanna go most of all without telling us?" wonders Serena,

"If only we knew pokespeech then Pikachu would be able to tell us where Ash is..." says Bonnie.

"I could invent a pokemon speech translator!" says Clemont.

"Again...NO!" say Serena and Bonnie.

"Just cuz my inventions don't last long doesn't mean it wont work!" says Clemont.

* * *

"That's enough chatting! If you were like these pokemon that you talk of then show me a move they pull off! We are wasting time as it is!" says Gohan.

"But you three said two days each!" says Ash.

"Its already midday though! If you wanna show your full potential you are gonna have to prove yourself and defeat the enemy along side us!" says gohan.

"I was a Pikachu once so maybe I have lightning abilities!" says Ash.

"Don't say it! Do it! Aim at me and take me out will all your might!" says gohan.

"But your a kid! I couldn't do that!" says Ash.

"It's been week of being in here! We should already be stronger then we were when we first came in! Yet you have shown little to no abilities!" says Gohan.

"Whatya expect? Im not of this realm!" says Ash.

"Krillin is a human so what have you shown him?" wonders Gohan.

Ash thinks hard to the third and fourth day spent in the chamber.

"I was seeing if I could get my aura back and focused my hands to form a ball of aura and shot at Krillin almost hitting him." says Ash.

"You mean like spirit bomb?" wonders Gohan.

"No! My aura is blue!" says Ash, "Its like aura sphere!"

"Aura Sphere?" wonders Gohan.

"It's what Lucario uses! Anyone who has a pure heart can wield its power! they call people who can use aura...aura wielders!" says Ash.

"Show me! I'd like to see it!" says Gohan.

"Alright! Hope it doesn't injure the building!" says Ash walking toward the white space.

"Don't injure yourself!" says Gohan.

Ash put his hands beside eachother and focused all of his energy onto them. Gohan walks up toward Ash and stands beside him.

"I'm not sure how sir aaron did it but if I still have that power I atleast would have one technique!" says Ash.

"Don't talk just focus!" says Gohan looking down at his hands.

Within seconds a small blue ball of aura appeared.

"Not bad!" says Gohan.

As Ash focused harder on his hands the aura ball grew bigger.

"You don't need to fire it!" says Gohan.

"Don't worry about me!" says Ash.

"I would be!" says Gohan.

"I'd be weird if I were able to do pokemon moves but doesn't seem like I'm the odd one here!" says Ash.

"FOCUS ON YOUR BALL OF LIGHT!" says Gohan.

"Oh right!" says Ash.

"When using a technique you must always aim for the enemy but never anyone else!" says Gohan.

"Wish I knew what these enemies looked like!" says Ash.

"You will in due time!" says Gohan.

Ash nodded.

"AURA SPHERE!" yells Ash and fired his aura into the white space.

"AWESOME! But you didn't hit me!" says Gohan.

"I cant use it all the time otherwise I will die!" huffs Ash, "You wanted me to show you! so I never aimed at you!"

"That's the only move you know?" wonders Gohan.

"As far as electricity techniques go for here id have to say so far that's the only technique I have!" says Ash falling to his knees.


	5. Chapter 5

"Another move that would seem like a move a fighter can use here hmmmm...electro ball?" ponders Ash.

"Electro ball?" wonders gohan. "It's a move Pikachu can use!" says ash. "Can you do it?" wonders Gohan.

"We won't know unless I try!" says Ash walking toward the building.

"Whatya planning?" wonders Gohan.

Ash smiles.

"You wanna fight? So be it!" says Ash.

Gohan flies away from the building.

"Here it goes!" says Ash lifting up his arms.

"Ash?" wonders Gohan.

Ash aimed at Gohan.

"You don't have too! The last thing we need is a destroyed building!" says Gohan.

Ash's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks. All the electricity then condenses at ashs hands that were still side by side and forms an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it.

"Ready?" wonders Ash.

"Well, it is training!" says Gohan looking down.

"Good." says Ash.

Ash then jumps into the air and throws the orb of electricity at Gohan.

Gohan flew to the side having it nearly miss him.

"So that's electro ball huh? Zapping people isn't much of an attack!" says Gohan.

3 weeks go by with nonstop training by Piccolo, and practice fights with Gohan and Krillin.

"Alright Piccolo! He seems like he's worthy!" says Gohan reverting back to normal.

"But he's not Saiyan ready!" says Piccolo.

"So? He has techniques like Goku and learned to fly using...what was it again?" says Krillin.

"Like ki for you and aura for me!" says Ash.

"Oh right aura!" says Krillin.

"He has the techniques of a Saiyan down but not hand to hand combat!" says Piccolo. "It's time for a break!" says Gohan.

"A break!? But we got him so far into mastering his techniques!" says Piccolo.

"He needs a breath of fresh air!" says Gohan.

"Fine just don't think about fun to much!" says Piccolo.

"Anything to eat? I'm starving!" says Ash.

"You have been eating senzu beans right?" wonders Krillin.

"What are senzu beans?" wonders Ash.

"They restore your energy!" says Krillin.

"I had them! They are all I ate here!" says Ash.

"How many senzu beans did you eat?" wonders Krillin.

Ash shrugged.

"One senzu bean gives you strength and won't make you hungry for 10 days!" says Krillin.

"We spent ten days here!" says Ash.

"You don't feel bloated at all?" wonders Krillin.

"Should I be worried?" wonders Ash.

"Nevermind! Let's get you a decent meal!" says Krillin.

"Sweet!" says Ash happily.

"I have things to do and a world to conquer one day!" says Piccolo leaving.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"Ignore him! He talks like he will but always helps us!" says krillin.


	6. Chapter 6

7 years later...(DBZ realm)

ever since ash entered the realm of dragon balls, aliens, and saiyans chichi let ash stay at hers and gohans place since not much people knew about him besides their friends.

it was the first day of highschool!

Gohan and Ash were walking to orange star high when they heard something from a bank nearby.

"Should we check it out?" wonders Ash.

"You aren't able to go Saiyan yet or rather you are but the instant your hair turns golden yellow it returns back to normal." says gohan.

"Oh gee thanks..." says Ash half annoyed.

"Atleast your willing to do things till exhaustion!" says Gohan.

"I don't even go to school! I'm out in the world training pokemon!" says Ash.

"In this world you go by what mom says! She doesn't need to know your a fighter like us!" says Gohan.

"Alright..." says Ash.

"I'd rather you be homeschooled since you aren't the school type!" sighs Gohan.

"I can't retain Saiyan form so you go! I will stall being new to this school thing and all!" says Ash.

"We stick together!" says Gohan.

"Early as it is...I will wait!" says Ash.

"You sure?" wonders Gohan.

Ash nods.

"If the teachers yell so be it!" says Ash.

"Your the best!" says Gohan and ran to an alley way and transformed into a Saiyan.

Ash ran to the school but stopped the moment he got to the door.

"I will wait ten minutes and if he isn't back by then we will be late! I'd rather not be mauled by questions of old school or where I lived!" says Ash to himself.

"Hey! Where's the boy you were with?" wonders a girl.

"Oh uhh...running late!" says Ash.

"Tell him Videl wants him!" says the girl and walks into the building.

"I will." nods Ash.

Minutes go by...

"I hope they don't mind that I still have Gohan's Saiyan hair! It's better then being like Vegetas!" says Ash.

"Young man!" says a teacher.

Ash jumps and turns around.

"Uh ya?" wonders Ash.

"You do realize the doors are open for you to get to class right?" wonders the teacher.

Ash sweat dropped.

"Yes sir! I'm waiting for gohan!" says Ash awkwardly.

"Don't be too late!" says the teacher and walked into the building.

Ash sighs.

"Doesn't help that I have an outfit like gohans! Granted its blue with a white shirt instead of white shirt with black vest and have his shoes but still!" says Ash.

Videl was watching from the bushes.

"I've never heard of this guy. Is he a transfer student? I thought I saw another boy with him before! What's going on here?" wonders Videl studying what was going on near the front door.

"As of today I have Gohan's Saiyan hair, white shirt with blue vest, blue cloth like belt, orange pants, black wrist bands, and same shoes as Gohan!" says Ash.


	7. Chapter 7

25 minutes go by and Ash was getting impatient.

"Maybe I should've went inside now we are both late!" says Ash.

Gohan flew into view and noticed a girl spying on Ash.

"Oh no! I shoulda went back to normal but we are late as it is!" thinks Gohan.

He landed behind a tree close to the school but out of range of Videl and turned back to normal.

"Gohan where are you?" wonders Ash looking around.

"Hey Ash! Finally got back! You know how it is when you forget something!" winks Gohan.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" says Ash.

They laugh.

"It's the other new kid! What is with those two? It's like they are something we don't know about!" says Videl and ran after them only to bump into a teacher.

"Sorry about that!" says Videl.

"Watch where you are going next time! Oh and no running in the halls!" says the teacher.

"Sorry! In a hurry!" says Videl and went to her classroom where she saw both of them sitting together chatting away.

"If we spent 10 weeks in the time chamber then we would technically be grownups right?" wonders Ash.

"A day in the real world is equivalent to a year in the chamber. so if we spend 70 days in there then we would be grandparents!" says Gohan.

"We would be that old!?" says Ash stunned.

"In retrospect yes!" says Gohan.

"But we are only 17!" says Ash.

"Technically I'd be 18 right now!" says Gohan.

"What's with the secrets?" wonders Videl walking up to them.

"Nothing! he was asking me a math question!" says Gohan.

"Oh really?" wonders Videl.

"Like if you spent time in a time chamber for 10 weeks when 1 year in there equals 1 day out here then if 10 weeks pass how old would we seem!" says Gohan.

"That's a strange question!" says Videl.

"if its so strange why come up to us?" wonders Ash.

"Cuz...well...you two are weird!" says Videl and went to her seat.

"Ummm k?" say Ash and Gohan.

"Alright class time to take your seats!" says the teacher.

The teacher looked around the classroom and glanced at Gohan.

"Something bothering you...Gohan is it?" wonders the teacher.

"Nothing's wrong miss! Just worried I was almost late for class!" says Gohan awkwardly.

"Is that all?" wonders the teacher.

"Yup!" says Gohan.

"That's good!" says the teacher.

Gohan sighed.

"My name is Miss Hamilton and I will be your teacher for the year!" says miss Hamilton.

"Nice to meet you miss Hamilton." say everyone.

"Can anyone tell me if this is true or false!" says miss Hamilton.

All went silent.

"True or false? there are saiyans on earth!" says miss Hamilton.

"True!" says Gohan.

"And why do you say that?" wonders miss Hamilton.

"My dad was a saiyan who destroyed Frieza and got killed thinking he was able to take Cell to another planet so both he and cell would be no more!" says Gohan.

Everyone stared at him.

"Are you trying to make a fool of yourself?" wonders Videl.

"Its true! His name was Goku and while everyone praised Hercule you booed at the screens of your tvs when he appeared! The only reason I can see why you would boo at dad was cuz he was in super saiyan form!" says Gohan.

"Gohan..." says Ash.

"If that is true when was it?" wonders Videl.

Everyone stared at Gohan.

"It was 7 years ago! Cell was putting on his own martial arts tournament and my friends, dad, and myself went there." says Gohan agitated.

"7 years ago? Hercule and his warriors were there I think!" says miss Hamilton.

"Ya!" say the class.

"Don't be fooled! Dad and I fought Cell with all out might! the moment dad took over he moved cell who was about to blow up to another planet and died in the explosion while Cell regenerated and I had to finish him off!" growls Gohan.

"If that's true then why'd the anouncer say Hercule was the winner!" says miss Hamilton.

"Well?" wonder the class.

"the camera mustve started working again cuz by then I had defeated cell and left with my friends!" says Gohan.

"Really now?" smirks Videl.

"YES!" yells Gohan punching his desk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Does kai have Saiyan god? Goku is a Saiyan god in gt but kai goes by the manga! **

**Ahhh well Ash shouldn't be able to be god Saiyan but I'll let it slide since he is the chosen one and since gohan is saiyaman ash needed an alter ego**

**Taught by gohan**  
**Ultimate knuckle**  
**Explosive Demon impact**

"Gohan snap out of it! this is school time not father be gone forever story time!" says Ash.

"You don't believe me?" wonders Gohan.

"I do but ever since this cell you talk of died there has been no need for saiyans!" says Ash.

"Cant blame you guys! Mom did always tell me to not act like a saiyan during school hours or in public!" says Gohan slumping down in his seat.

"I showed up after his dad died so I'm as confused as you guys are!" says Ash awkwardly.

"Well then...since this is the first day of class! the reason I asked was that a teen boy with golden blonde hair attacked the robbers and made them give back what they stole!" says miss Hamilton.

Gohan's eyes widened.

"Yes Gohan?" wonders miss Hamilton.

"Did he look like me?" wonders Gohan.

"No he looked like your friend!" says miss Hamilton.

"Me? but I was waiting for gohan!" says Ash.

The day flew by and before they knew it, it was evening. Chichi was home worrying about Gohan and his friend when she noticed what was on the news.

News report:

"We don't know how the bus tipped over but there is evidence that there was a blast of light before everyone was badly injured!" says a news man.

"The school bus was heading towards a bus stop to let the high schoolers out when in a blink of an eye the bus was tipped and basically everyone was unconscious!' says a news woman.

"When one of our news reporters closed in on the sight a girl jumped out of the bus and grabbed the mic! This is what she had to say!" says the news man.

sight where the bus was tipped...

"I Videl will see to it I find out who this saiyaman guy is!" says Videl.

"Why do you say that?" wonders the news reporter.

"If I can expose him to everyone then what he told the class was true!" says Videl.

"He who?" wonders the news reporter. "Gohan wherever you are I hope you see this disaster!" says Videl getting close to the camera.

"Ok then...saiyaman if you're out there come save everyone in the damaged bus!" says a news reporter.

Suddenly saiyaman and a red headed version of him appeared.

"Can't complain about the outfit!" says the red headed version.

"It's a little of saiyan and saiyaman!" says Saiyaman.

"Atleast I have cooler colors!" says the red headed version.

The news reporter and Videl stared.

"Look at me! compared to you my hair is red including my eyes, im wearing a saiyaman top like yours but is white muscle with blue vest, black wrist bands, your belt, blue pants, and red and black shoes like yours." says the red headed one.

"That's beside the point now! We can remark about who looks cooler later!" says Saiyaman.

"Very well!" says the red headed version.

"Who is responsible for this?" wonders Saiyaman.

"Dunno!" says the red one.

"A red headed warrior that looks like saiyaman?" wonders Videl.

"Saiyaman you take the girl to safety! I wanna test out my powers!" says the red headed version.

"Don't get to carried away God saiyaman!" winks saiyaman.

Saiyaman and God Saiyaman nod.

Saiyaman picks Videl up and flies toward Gohan's house.

Ash charges at the hijackers and roundhouse kicks both in their face. Then, he charges at the them again and hook kicks them away from the bus. The hijackers growled and shot bullets at Ash. Ash places a index and middle finger on his forehead to help concentrate and before they could think he was behind them.

"Most people don't know God Saiyaman but that's cuz I was able to get to it with no problems! Though we can't all talk about me! I won't kill you just paralyze you!" says Ash and with a single punch with the back of his fist he was able to stun the hijackers.

"Hey reporter stop the newscast and get an ambulance!" says God Saiyaman.

"Uh yes!" says the news reporter and called an ambulance with her cellphone.

The camera zoomed in on God Saiyaman tipping the bus right up and looking around for anyone who was still alive.

Four high schoolers were huddled in the back.

"Whoever you are get back! Red hair means evil right!?" wonders a girl.

"Red hair makes a person evil? I guess it would seem that way but right now we need to get any and all survivors to a hospital quickly." says God Saiyaman.

"It might be a ploy!" says another girl.

"Just answer me this!" says Ash.

"As if!" says a boy.

God Saiyaman sighs.

"Who tipped the bus over?" wonders God Saiyaman.

"Two pterodactyls! They may be looking for something!" says the boy.

"Two pterodactyls?" wonders God Saiyaman.

"We heard a circus had a pterodactyl baby!" says another boy.

"That's gonna be a problem then!" says God Saiyaman.


	9. Chapter 9

**I checked what goes on for the eps of highschooler gohan in kai and I seem to be following the descriptions on a wikia of summaries of ep 99-whenever gt started! Though I dunno how the manga pans out since I only watched the anime  
**

**taught by gohan and piccolo(game verse~Dragon Ball Z:super sonic warriors) ****Instant transmission**

"You planning to take the baby?" wonders a little girl.

"If the pterodactyls aim at the circus when finding us then so be it!" says God Saiyaman.

The moon lit over the sky.

"All people who are still alive head toward the ambulances!" says God Saiyaman.

"Mister?" wonders the girl walking up to the bus.

"Ya?" wonders God Saiyaman walking out.

"I'm sorry if I got in the way of the bus! I had to get away from the mean Dinos and they ended up crushing a school bus!" says the little girl.

"It's alright! When people are scared they do things without thinking!" smiles God Saiyaman patting her head.

The little girl giggled.

"Where's your mommy?" wonders God Saiyaman kneeling down.

"Mommy went to grab me but got hitted by the bus!" says the little girl.

"That's not good!" says God Saiyaman.

"I didnt mean too!" tears the little girl.

God saiyaman picks the girl up and carries her to the paramedics.

"Are any paramedics available? This little girl said her mom got caught in the wreck!" says God Saiyaman.

Two paramedics walk up to God saiyaman.

"Show us where your mom is lil one!" says a paramedic.

The girl was sad and scared.

A female paramedic took the girl.

"Where's mommy?" wonders the paramedic.

"Under the deb..debris!" says the little girl.

"Then by the time we find her it will be too late!" says the paramedic.

The little girl started crying.

"Where's the red headed high schooler?" wonders the paramedic.

God Saiyaman uses instant transmission and appears beside the paramedics and child.

"Need me?" wonders God Saiyaman.

"Can you take care of the girl?" wonders the paramedic.

God Saiyaman was stunned.

"Just until we find and make sure her mom is ok?" wonders the female paramedic.

"I dunno?" ponders God Saiyaman.

"Do you wanna go with the God Saiyan?" wonders the male paramedic.

"I already have two brothers!" says Ash awkwardly.

"Look at that cute widdle face! Who'd say no to that?" says the female paramedic in a baby tone.

God Saiyaman looks at the little girl then the paramedics.

"If she wants to come I'll have to see what I can do!" sighs God Saiyaman.

The little girl squeals. God Saiyaman smiles taking the girl.

"It's getting late! Even people like me need rest!" says God Saiyaman.

The little girl giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

3 days go by as the ptero family looks high and low for their child...

Finally on the third day ash snuck out of the house as God Saiyaman while chichi lay in her bed, gohan lay in hs bed, the little girl slept on a mattress, Videl laid on the couch, and goten slept in his bed.

"Where is the circus located again?" ponders God Saiyaman.

Finally at the circus...

Ash looked to the left and right hoping no one saw him as God saiyaman.

"Alright. All I have to do is get the pterodactyl away from here before the parents find out." says God Saiyaman.

God Saiyaman grabbed the bars and was about to break them but the ring master was checking out all the stands and abnormal people to put on display when he came across the little dino with a person taking gold of the bars.

"Excuse me? Are you a high schooler?" wonders the ring master.

"I'm God Saiyaman!" says God Saiyaman.

"I see..." says the ring master, "I'll be in my tent hoping this was a trick of the eye!" and walked away.

God Saiyaman sighed in relief and went back to what he was doing.

"I forgot Gohan said he'd be going to that Bulma lady's house so we can hide our saiyan power! Guess I'll do that later!" says God Saiyaman.

While God Saiyaman was breaking the bars Videl showed up.

"Hey mister red headed trickster!" says Videl annoyed.

"its God Saiyan!" says Ash.

"How do you know him?" wonders Videl crossing her arms.

"That's nothing to be concerned about!" says God Saiyaman.

"And I suppose breaking out a pterodactyl of a circus means you are still a good person?" says Videl annoyed.

"It's not what it looks like!" says God Saiyaman. "Oh ok! I will forget you were trying to take a pterodactyl!" says Videl.

"Before it blows out of proportion..." says God Saiyaman.

"God Saiyan and saiyaman save people not take people or dinosaur away from places like the circus!" says Videl.

"Not when there are rampaging parent pterodactyls!?" says God Saiyaman.

"What rampaging parent pterodactyls!?" wonders a mad Videl.

God Saiyaman looked up to see Gohan heading their way as Saiyaman.

"Hey god saiyaman! I thought I was getting the poor thing!" says Saiyaman.

"It is my duty too!" says God Saiyaman.

"You may have been told about it but it's none of your concern!" says Saiyaman.

"I thought we worked together not be petty theives!" says God Saiyaman.

"God Saiyan! You told me of a baby pterodactyl that was here and that it's parents were looking for it!" says Gohan.

"The circus crew don't know that!" says ash taking the baby.

A scream filled the air.

"What was that?" wonders Videl.

"Oh I dunno...THEM!" says Saiyaman flying up to the angered dinosaurs coming their way.

"Oh." says Videl looking up.

The parents show up.

"You want your baby?" wonders God Saiyaman.

The pterodactyls slammed god saiyaman into the cage.

"Anger has it's dastardly deeds!" says god saiyaman.

Saiyaman took the baby out of the smashed up cage.

"We don't have much time here God Saiyaman! Give it to them before even more trouble comes!" says Saiyaman.

"Ugh...ok!" says God Saiyaman picking himself up. Saiyaman handed God Saiyaman the baby.

"NO! STOP THIS!" says Videl.

"Well here! Go to your ptero family!" says God Saiyaman giving the pterodactyls their baby.

The pterodactyls calmed down and flew away.

"You brought a family back together..." says Videl.

"It is our duty not yours!" says Saiyaman.

"Do you want your cover blown!?" whispers God Saiyaman angrily. Saiyaman went silent.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" wonders God Saiyaman.

"AHHHHH CRAP!" yells Saiyaman about to leave.

"Hold it mister hot shot celebrity!" says Videl grabbing Saiyaman.

"What did I do? God Saiyan assessed the situation!" says Saiyaman.

"I was hoping to find Gohan so if he doesn't show up I will be pissed!" says Videl.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ummm miss you have to let go of saiyaman!" says God Saiyaman.

"WHY!?" yells Videl looking at him.

"He did his duty as a savior! Let him be!" says God Saiyaman.

"Not until I have gohan! That freak told the class of his so called Saiyan dad so if he's not at the house there's only one logical explanation!" says Videl.

"Ya?" wonders God Saiyaman.

"SAIYAMAN...Saiyaman is someone from his family!" says Videl.

God Saiyaman fell backward.

"That's not what I'm getting at..."sighs God Saiyaman jumping back up.

"Why would I take Gohan?" wonders Saiyaman.

"Then tell me what's going on here!" says Videl pissed.

"Let go of the Saiyaman!" says God Saiyaman.

"Whatya thinking?" thinks Saiyaman looking toward God Saiyaman.

"Do it!" says God Saiyaman.

Videl grumbled knocking him down. Saiyaman's face planting the ground.

"Make sure you two are face to face!" says God Saiyaman.

Videl sighed and turned him over.

"Who does he look like?" wonders God Saiyaman.

"A blonde haired Ash!" says Videl.

"No it's not! Ash isn't him! Look closer!" says God Saiyaman.

"It's not Ash? Then...Gohan but he has shorter hair and it's black!" says Videl.

"Did you have to do that?" wonders Saiyaman.

"I did too ya damn fool!" says Videl.

"That's a Saiyan! I've only just learned to be once since I got here 7 years ago!" says God Saiyaman.

"A...Saiyan?" wonders Videl thinking back to what Gohan said to the class.

"God Saiyan mode doesn't last as long so I'll take my leave!" says God Saiyaman and took off.

"If I'm in saiyan mode then what?" wonders Saiyaman.

"No! It can't be! it just couldn't!" says Videl.

"What can't be?" wonders Saiyaman,

"I've only known Gohan for a day and yet every time I try to find him you appear!" says Videl.

"Do you want me or Gohan?" wonders Saiyaman.

"Saiyaman...Gohan...I dunno!" says Videl.

"Seems someone even though irritated by it was intrigued!" says Saiyaman.

"How would you know? Unless..." says Videl trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"I'm Saiyaman!" says Saiyaman..

"Of course you are!" says Videl.

"How do you think I came up with this look? A store? No!" says Gohan.

"If you weren't shopping then you are saiyan and can be saiyan in battle yet you never actually battled anyone!" says Videl.

"Videl was it?" wonders Saiyaman.

"Ya?" wonders Videl.

"Don't spy on others!" says Saiyaman.

Videl glares.

"You wanna see who I really am?" wonders Saiyaman.

"More or less!" says Videl unamused.

"Clear your mind and look straight at me!" says Saiyaman jumping up.

"This outta be good." sighs Videl.

"I'll show you this one time but you gotta keep it a secret! Ash knows of me and Vegeta as saiyans so far." says Gohan.

"That's good to know! I guess?" says Videl.

Gohan makes sure no one notices and transforms back to normal.

"Gohan?" wonders Videl.

"Ya?" wonders Gohan. Videl punches Gohan making him wobble backwards.

"What was that for!?" wonders Gohan.

"That's for putting yourself in danger you moron!" says Videl walking toward him.

Gohan sweat dropped.

"Why didn't anyone know of this!? That's unreal!" says Videl.

"Didn't I tell you guys in class?" wonders Gohan looking away.

"You did but it's uncanny how saiyans can be on earth!" says Videl.

"Funny you should say that! Dad didn't know he was a Saiyan till Vegeta,uncle Raditz, and Nappa showed up! And I've had Saiyan powers for 7 years!" says Gohan.

"That's so awesome!" says Videl, "I'm lost for words!"

"Ya...people can get that...you aren't mad at all!" says Gohan, "Ash may need help! Now that I think about it! Paramedics gave him a little girl to take care of due to the crash!" nervously.

"Don't I get to know you better?" wonders Videl.

"Don't you have to go home?" wonders Gohan.

"You may not enjoy my dad..." Says Videl.

"Why?" wonders Gohan.

"His name is mr satan!" says Videl.

"Mr...SATAN!?" says Gohan jumping back.

"Don't worry about dad! He's Hercule!" says Videl.

"Wa...wa...wait!? Hercule...Satan!? That lame fighter who wanted to be praised when my dad died!?" says Gohan.

"That's the one! Thinking it over it stuck me as odd that you would talk of dad when talking about your dad then it hit me! Dad got all the glory while your dad risked his life!" says Videl.

"So why persue me errrr...Saiyaman?" wonders Gohan.

"To smack some sense into that man!" says Videl.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well I uhh...better see what Bulma is up too!" says Gohan.

"Bulma?" wonders Videl.

"Ya! A friend of my dad's! My lil brother's friends mom!" says Gohan.

"Which is it?" wonders Videl.

"Both!" says Gohan and took off.

"FIX THE DAMAGE FIRST!" yells Videl.

Gohan was gone. Videl sighs and heads home.

Soon Gohan caught up to God Saiyan.

"Let's head to Bulma's! It be so much easier!" says Gohan.

"Easier to do what?" wonders God Saiyaman.

"Don't you wanna be with your friends again?" wonders Gohan.

God Saiyaman stops.

"What I say?" wonders Gohan.

"For mirror realms or realms in general for pokemon you get one day and I've been here 7 years!" says God Saiyaman.

"And?" wonders Gohan.

"That'd count as me stuck here!" says God Saiyaman.

"that's why we are heading to bulmas!" says Gohan.

"Tho I cant say much to time differences between realms but if its been 7 years here so would that count as me still with the others?" wonders God Saiyaman.

"Relax Ash! Bulma can make time machines well sorta but a portal would be awesome!" says Gohan.

"What about the dragon?" wonders Ash.

Gohan shrugged.

"You used the star balls to make a dragon appear that grants 2 wishes!" says God Saiyaman.

"Its been 7 years though! Who knows if anyone bothered with them since Cell appeared!" says Gohan.

"We better see what bulma thinks!" says God Saiyaman, "Wanna race like when we were kids?"

"You cheated for the most part!" says God Saiyaman.

"You weren't able to fly like now so it was an advantage!" says Gohan.

"Race it is then!" says God Saiyaman.

"Catch up to me if you can remember where her house is!" says Gohan flying off.

"HEY!" yells God Saiyaman taking off after him.

While Gohan and Ash were heading to Bulma's Chichi was chatting with the little girl.

"I was wif the red headed guy yet there are no red heads here!" says the girl.

"theres a reason for that but lets talk about you!" says Chichi.

"like what?" wonders the little girl.

"like your name, and your interests!" says Chichi.

"as you can see I have blonde hair in curly pigtails." says the little girl.

"I did that for you!" says Chichi. "You could buy me more clothes! All I gots to wear is my pink with white flower shirt and short purple skirt! as for shoes black dress shoes!" says the little girl.

"I will worry about that later!" says Chichi, "What's your name?"

"My name is Hazzel!" smiles Hazzel.

"Well Hazzel that red headed highschooler came here when he was 10 years old! When my son brought him home and asked if he could stay I was fidgety at first espescially since he was saying strange things!" says Chichi.

"Like what?" wonders Hazzel.

"Like hes from another realm and that shenron brought him here!" says Chichi.

"That's silly! Dragons cant make people appear from other dimensions!" giggles Hazzel. "Shenron can grant wishes but that was surprising since hes new to this way of life!" says Chichi.

"He doesn't look like it!" say Hazzel.

"Well after my son trained him he was practically part of our little family." says Chichi.

"oh?" wonders Hazzel.

"Once you see him you might be surprised to see what he really looks like! He must seem scary as a red head right?" wonders Chichi.

"Hes nice for a person who looks evil!" says Hazzel.

"Well guess what?" wonders Chichi.

"Ya?" wonders Hazzel.

"Saiyans are people like us who can change appearance when fighting evil bad guys!" says Chichi.

"Really?" wonders Hazzel.

"There are two living here now! Don't tell anyone though! We don't need a repeat of 7 years ago!" says Chichi.

Hazzel nodded and ran off to play in Goten's room.


	13. Chapter 13

Once they were at Bulma's Ash was back to normal.

"Hey Bulma you home?" wonders Gohan.

"We need to ask you something!" says Ash.

Bulma stopped what she was doing and opened the door.

"Saiyaman and god saiyaman? I mean Gohan and Ash! I haven't seen you in a while!" says Bulma.

"Is Gohan here to bring Goten?" wonders Trunks walking up to the others.

"Sorry little buddy!" says Gohan.

"No fair!" says Trunks.

"Come in! What is it youd like me to do?" wonders Bulma.

"you know how you are great with technology?" wonders Gohan.

"Ya?" wonders Bulma.

"As you know Ash will have to go back to his realm sooner or later right?" wonders Gohan.

"Of course!" says Bulma.

"do him this huge favor! It may be great here but theres only so long till he starts missing his friends!" says Gohan.

"But the martial arts tournament is coming up!" says Bulma.

"What does that have to do with Ash?" wonders Gohan.

"i just thought hed wanna check it out before he leaves!" says Bulma.

"I dunno...knowing my friends I stayed long enough!" says Ash.

"What do you wanna do Ash?" wonders Bulma.

"I'd love to train and battle but I also wanna see my friends! Sure its been 7 years here but who's to say back on pokemon!" says Ash.

"Alright! It may take some time but atleast it will let you know what they are up too rather then you worry yourself!" says Bulma.

"That's awesome!" says Ash.

"But the girl that he took home will be part of the pokemon world!" says Gohan.

"Regardless of the situation I never let each moment ruin my day! Besides friends stick together!" says Ash.

"Friends forever!" says Gohan.

Ash nods.

"I'll let you know when its finished!" says Bulma.

"Thanks again!" says Ash.

"No thank you! Despite appearing 7 years ago you would do anything for others and play with the kids as if you were a kid yourself!" says Bulma.

"What's that supposed to mean?" wonders Ash.

"Nothing Ash! You act like a kid yet would take on any challenge head on!" says Bulma.

"No matter what happens I do what it takes even if it kills me!" says Ash.

"That's good to know!" says Bulma.

"I better get back to the girl! She must be confused to see me with black hair when I took her home with red hair!" says Ash.

"See ya Bulma! I'll tell Goten you wanna play again some time!" says Gohan.

"It was nice seeing you again!" says Bulma and closed the door.


	14. Chapter 14

For 3 days Gohan and Ash have been training at a clearing in a forest.

"For the time being we can only do physical techniques k?" wonders Gohan.

Ash nodded.

"Show me quiet rage!" says Gohan.

"But these are mostly your moves!" says Ash.

"We will worry about that later!" says Gohan.

"I'm up for the challenge anyway!" says Ash.

"Ash get serious! There is only so much time till something goes wrong!" says Gohan.

"Don't I have to be a saiyan though?" wonders Ash.

"You got to god saiyan mode right?" wonders Gohan.

"Well ya but that's an alter ego!" says Ash.

"Forget showing me moves let's picture this as the arena and the first one to beat the other doesn't have to train during the weekend!" says Gohan.

"You're on!" says Ash.

"I'll start off with burst rush!" says Gohan.

"Wha...?" wonders Ash.

"See if you can endure this attack!" says Gohan.

"An actual fight? No seeing who's more powerful!?" says Ash. A

gohan kicks Ash up into the air and flies up and attacks with a barrage of punches before sending him flying upward. He then flies after Ash who was trying to see where he was and knocks him into the ground, where he finally blasts ash with a Super Kamehameha.

"Too slow!" says Gohan.

"Looks like I will have to do better!" says Ash getting up.

"Like what?" wonders Gohan.

"You asked for it!" says Ash.

"As long as I get the job done I will do anything to win!" says Gohan.

"If your pissed enough!" says Ash.

"You gonna show me or what?" wonders Gohan.

"Oh right!" says Ash.

Ash holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the Kamehameha.

"WOAH!" says Gohan dodging it.

Ash stared.

"I understand you know my attacks but use that?" wonders gohan. "That's piccolos move!" says Ash.

"That explains alot even though I use it too!" says Gohan, "Take this!"

Gohan releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at Ash, causing a massive accumulation of damage.

"C'mon Ash! You were so into it when we were kids!" says Gohan.

"It may be 7 years but I'm still getting used to the whole Move set of this realm!" says Ash.

"Well try focusing and stop worrying!" says Gohan.

"I'm not worried!" says Ash.

Ash charges up and fires several energy spheres randomly in Gohan's direction, disregarding accuracy and with no intent on actually hitting the enemy. With efficient ki control, the multiple energy spheres are suspended in the air, completely surrounding them. Finally, Ash commands the energy spheres, which change from a yellow to purple color, to rapidly spin around the gohan and inevitably rain down on them with a vicious onslaught from every direction, filling the sky with a blinding light and inflicting a massive amount of damage.

"Did I cower?" smirks Ash.

"You actually hurt me!" says Gohan.

"We got all day what else can we muster up!" says Ash.

"Don't get your hopes up! It's only the afternoon!" says Gohan.

"If we can't go saiyan then we can just head home! I'd like to do more training but we may kill each other from all the fun!" says Ash.

"If dad were here we could take turns battling you but it's not gonna be likely so let's get lunch! We damaged the forest enough!" says Gohan.

"Ya your right!" says Ash.

They head home. They walk in the house to find a note.

"Chichi took Hazzel out shopping." says Ash reading over the note.

"What's it say?" wonders Gohan.

_Gohan and Ash,_

_I don't know when you will be back from your nonstop training for the martial arts tournament so shisu goten and I are gonna be out for the day giving shisu and goten new clothes and getting groceries! I left lunch in the fridge if you end up getting done early!_

"Shopping is a girl thing why make goten where clothes like she made me?" wonders Gohan.

"Maybe so he won't remind her of your dad!" says Ash.

"Then why not cut his hair then?" wonders Gohan.

"Dunno! We have the rest of the afternoon into evening to wait for them!" says Ash.


	15. Chapter 15

2 days go by and gohan went to videls house.

"Hey Gohan! Finally decide to date me?" wonders Videl.

"More or less!" says Gohan.

"Dads in the dining room if you need to talk to him!" says Videl.

"Don't be surprised if I slam him into a wall!" says Gohan annoyed.

"Hehehehe...ya...don't!" says Videl.

"That man needs to know the truth!" says Gohan.

"Let's just see if dad approves!" says Videl.

"No! He won't cuz of 7 years ago!" says Gohan.

"Who won't approve of dating?" wonders Hercule walking toward Videl seeing Gohan.

"Who's this? He seems familiar!" says Hercule.

"Dad this is that boy who talked about 7 years ago!" says Videl.

"That boy? Why him?" wonders Hercule.

"Did you forget?" wonders Gohan cracking his knuckles.

Videl sweat dropped.

"Forget what?" wonders Hercule.

"You know very well what I'm talking about mr world champ!" says Gohan.

"World champ? I haven't heard that since 7 years ago!" says Hercule.

"Really now?" says Gohan eyes shadowed, energy rising.

"Oh no..." mumbles Videl.

"What did you say his name was again?" wonders Hercule.

"Gohan!" says Videl.

"Gohan...I remember that name from somewhere?" ponders Hercule.

"Good thats a start!" smirks Gohan.

"Don't you even dare Gohan!" says Videl.

"Wait! That little blonde brat that went up against cell!?" says Hercule shocked.

"Glad we are on the same page!" says Gohan charging at Hercule.

"GOHAN!" yells Videl angrilly.

Gohan picked Hercule up by the neck.

"Don't proclaim that you sorry excuse of a warrior can withstand cell! GOT THAT!?" growls Gohan throwing him making a a hole in the wall.

"DAD!?" yells Videl running up to Hercule.

"That's for claiming you are world champ! This is for being a lier telling the world you won even though you cowered!" says Gohan forming an energy ball above his head.

"That was 7 years ago! I'm passed that celebrity nonsense!" says Hercule, "You gonna perform magic on me now? You kill me you don't get the girl!"

"Shut up! Dad blew himself for the world! You don't deserve the praise!" says Gohan.

"The blonde man with the idiotic expression?!" says Hercule.

"That's the one!" says Gohan about to blow up the house aiming at Hercule.

"STOP GOHAN! WHATS DONE IS DONE! ITS ALL IN THE PAST!" yells Videl getting between them.

"Get out of the way Videl!" says Gohan.

"Gohan you said you once saved the world from cell so why do this?" tears Videl.

"Hercule needs to learn that praising oneself doesn't mean anything if you don't really do anything about the threat! Honorable or saving the day as long as you do it for others you get a true praise!" says Gohan.

Videl smacks Gohan.

"YOU MORON! I told you not to kill my father and what do you do!? Aim at him like he doesn't deserve life!" cries Videl.

Gohan stares at Videl, energy ball gone.

"Idiots like you make me sick! Forget 7 years ago! Your dad died for the world! You should respect that not hold a grudge!" says Videl.

"Dad has always saved the world but does he ever get respect! The moment everyone gets to see him take out the enemy everyone was annoyed. They only wanted to see Hercule. If the camera hadn't been ruined they woulda saw what he did! Yes we are different but that doesn't mean we didn't risk our lives for all the earthlings! People who only care about the world champion aren't people I wanna be around!" says Gohan and walked away.

Silence filled the air.


	16. Chapter 16

Hercule gets up.

"Man...is his family full of magicians? Seems like it if he can take me down without letting me have a chance at him!" says Hercule.

"Dad..." says Videl.

"I woulda thought he turned evil a second there!" says Hercule.

"If you actually saw what went down 7 years ago we wouldn't be in this mess and I'd have a boyfriend!" says Videl annoyed.

"I was just near the camera guy and reporter when it went kaput..." says Hercule.

"Kinda noticed!" says Videl crossing her arms.

"I don't know how I did it but I didn't break a sweat!" says Hercule.

"I see...so while Gohan was fighting for his dad's sake you've been hiding! And they call you a champ! More like chump now!" says Videl.

"Don't say that about your dad!" says Hercule.

"I just did!" says Videl walking away.

"You wanna be with that guy after trying to kill me!?" says Hercule.

"It was more of a scare show but I guess in a sense he wanted to see how you felt dieing like his dad did!" says Videl.

"Great..." says Hercule sweat dropping.

Once Gohan was near God Saiyaman who was almost home from the hospital to check on the mother...

"I don't really know if I should go back right away! If I had my journey in Kanto then I'd know I'd be fine but I'm journeying Kalos now!" says God Saiyaman.

"Don't worry about it! Bulma will get it done in no time!" says Gohan. "I don't even know what to tell the little girl and I'm supposed to take care of her till we know if her mom is ok!" says God Saiyaman.

"You'll know what to do in due time! Besides if dad could choose a day to be on earth it would be the martial arts tournament!" says Gohan.

"So I'm like your dad?" wonders God Saiyaman.

"You eat like dad, you fight with all your might like dad, you have fun despite what your duty is, and as mom would say it you can get idiotic like dad!" says Gohan.

"Oh?" says God Saiyaman.

"What makes you say that?" wonders Gohan.

"I have wild messy hair in my realm yet I have spiky hair here!" says God Saiyaman.

"Dad has wild messy hair!" says Gohan.

"Well then I'm surprised I didn't look like him when I appeared!" says God Saiyaman as they landed at the house.

Hazzel was looking out the window to see Gohan and God Saiyaman who changed back to normal.

"Sorry for not being around! I was making sure the baby pterodactyl was with its family then off to the hospital to see Hazzel's mom!" says Ash.

"Doesn't help that I had to show Videl my true form!" says Gohan.

"Who's Videl?" wonders Chichi.

"Hercule's daughter!" says Gohan sitting down.

"Hercule? You mean that sorry excuse of a champ that they claimed killed cell?" says Chichi.

"Yup!" says Gohan pouring a drink.

"Why do that! We don't need the public knowing!" says Chichi annoyed.

"I couldn't leave! So Ash told me to show her who I errr saiyaman really is so shed stop trying to get in my face!" says Gohan.

"WHAT!?" says Chichi.

"Remember? I brought her back here when the bus was in shambles!" says Gohan.

"That was her!?" says Chichi.

"I think she wants me!" says Gohan.

"She wants you?" wonders Chichi.

"Ya! I told the class about 7 years ago so she wants saiyaman to pummel her dad back into reality!" says Gohan.

"Gohan do you want the paparazzi here!? What happened 7 years ago is long forgotten!" says Chichi.

"But mom...even so it annoys to know that good for nothing was praised while dad died saving the world!" says Gohan.

"If you are gonna be that girls boyfriend then promise me you won't do anything to Hercule?" wonders Chichi.

Gohan said nothing.

"Gohan!" says Chichi annoyed.

"I just went there and slammed him into the wall of the house!" says Gohan not looking her way.

"Gohan...that's not something you should do! Violence is never the answer!" says Chichi.

"what would dad have said then?" wonders Gohan.

"Goku doesn't go and blow people up! He saves the earth not make enemies!" says Chichi.

"Ok! Ok! He just happened to be in my sights so there!" says Gohan.

Chichi sighs walking away.

"I shoulda asked Bulma for a watch that can change me into a Saiyan but I pushed that aside so Ash can go back to his realm!" says Gohan.

"Ash is going back to his world?" wonders Chichi.

"Ash is leaving us..." tears Hazzel.

"He will have to in due time!" says Gohan.

"No! Ash lives here!" says Hazzel.

"That's Ash's choice! I mean Shenron brought him here so who's to say a portal can take him back!" says Gohan.

"Ash is like our brother! You can't just send him home! That's like saying you've been here long enough time for you to leave!" says Goten.

"Goten...Ash needs to be with his friends! We can't keep him away from them!" says Gohan.

"What if we brought one friend here so he won't be lonely!" says Goten.

"That friend would have to be very special to him!" says Gohan.


	17. Chapter 17

"Someone special to me? That would have to be the friend I treasure the most right?" wonders Ash.

"Anyone you want with all your heart?" wonders Gohan.

"I don't wanna point fingers and have my friends hate me for life!" says Ash.

"Who is it?" wonders Goten.

"Ya who?" wonders Hazzel.

Ash picks up Hazzel and put her on his lap.

"That would be Misty! She's the cerulean gym leader in Kanto, my first friend to start my journey with, but most of all i would do anything for her like she would for me..." says Ash.

"Kanto to Kalos is a long way for a journey!" says Goten.

"You have no idea!" saddens Ash.

"So you're actually 10 years old or have you aged?" wonders Goten.

"Still 10!" says Ash.

"Wow yet it's been 7 years of you being here!" says Goten,

"I have been 10 from Kanto to now so it doesn't really come to mind how I haven't aged yet so I shrug it off and have fun in each region I go too! I have two old friends Misty and the girl I'm traveling with right now!" says Ash.

"I'm lost!" says Goten.

"I know right! Took me a bit to remember our camp days!" half laughs Ash.

"No wonder why you said you'd be fine with being here if you were in Kanto!" says Gohan.

"Since I basically screwed myself over for letting myself be here longer then intended I guess I live here for good!" says Ash.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought up you having to leave if you don't wanna!" says Gohan.

"It's fine! We need to train for the tournament anyway!" says Ash.

"You sure?" wonders Gohan.

"We may not have much time besides if I wanna live here I'd have a watch that can take me home if need be!" says Ash.

"But you need to be in your realm otherwise your dream won't come true!" says Gohan.

"I told myself once the enemy is no more I'd leave and there hasn't been any sign of an enemy!" says Ash.

"Well ya but..." says Gohan.

"You need all the help you can get!" says Ash.

"Yay!" says Hazzel.

"First let's see what we can do about the tournament k?" wonders Ash.

"K! First stop guardian of earth!" says Gohan.

"That will be tomorrow!" says Chichi.

"But it's only Evening!" says Gohan.

"Exactly! You stay put! Besides you don't wanna forget dinner!" says Chichi.

"We rarely get to eat cuz of our duty as Saiyamen!" says Gohan.

"I can't complain! I love food as much as training for the league!" says Ash.

After dinner or rather between all ash ate and what the others could grab at...

"He eats almost as much as Goku!" says Chichi stunned.

"Well we wasted teaching me moves if you cant copy other people!" says Ash.

"Did not think of that! though you do need to train nonetheless for the enemy!" says Gohan.

That night...

"Hey ash?" wonders Gohan.

"Ya?" wonders Ash.

"What's so special about this Misty girl?" wonders Gohan.

"Misty is dear to me!" says Ash.

"Then once Bulma makes the portal you might be able to be with that Misty girl too!" says Gohan.

"Misty in this realm? I'm not even sure if she will be able to let me look at all the regions I've been too so let's not think that far ahead!" says Ash.

"You want her! You may not seem it but she is always on your mind! No matter how far you travel she is always in your heart! I think I screwed myself out of a girlfriend!" says Gohan mumbling the last part.

"Let's focus on whatever enemy shows up then I will focus on thinking about showing Misty around!" says Ash.

"After the world tournament!" says Gohan.

"Well duh!" says Ash.


	18. Chapter 18

The day after even though Gohan wasn't pleased he left for Videl's for another chance at the date. Gohan huffed and walked toward the house.

"Hercule? Ummm Videl? You home?" wonders Gohan.

No answer.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened yesterday!" says Gohan.

Still no answer.

"C'mon guys! You can't hide on me!" says Gohan looking through the window.

Hercule walked into the living room spotting Gohan who was looking inside.

"Are you serious!? After that he wants more!?" says Hercule.

"Mr Satan?" wonders Gohan waving.

"Oh crud! This is bad!" says Hercule walking in the other direction.

"I see you Mr Satan!" says Gohan tapping the window.

Hercule looked over at Gohan and awkwardly waved.

"Can I come in? Is Videl here?" wonders Gohan.

Hercule pointed toward the damaged wall.

"Oh...right!" says Gohan and walked in through the hole in the wall.

"Is it even safe for you to be around?" wonders Hercule.

"What's that supposed to mean?" says Gohan annoyed.

"Is it safe for us to be around you? I'd go for no!" says Hercule.

"Just tell me where Videl is! I wanna take her out for an apology lunch!" says Gohan looking away.

"That's your own fault! After you left she yelled and took off!" says Hercule sitting down.

"Sh...she did!?" chokes Gohan.

"Yup! She even blamed me for 7 years ago and left!" says Hercule.

"Videl..." says Gohan worriedly and took off putting a hole in the roof.

"HEY! Enough damages!" says Hercule.

Gohan was gone.

Ash and Goten...

"Why isn't Gohan teaching me to fly?" wonders Goten.

"He's trying to gain love!" says Ash.

"Love? What does love have to do with teaching me how to fly?" wonders Goten. \

"Be glad im around cuz who knows where gohan is by now!" says Ash.

"Fine..." grumbles Goten.

"Hey!" says a voice.

Ash and Goten look at where the voice was coming from to see Videl showing up.

"Videl? but I thought Gohan was..."

"I left home after he tried to take down dad!" says Videl.

"Oh...I assumed he went back to your house for an apology outing!" says Ash.

"An apology...outing?" wonders Videl.

"Ya! He was gone all morning!" says Ash.

"Since you are here wanna be taught how to fly?" wonders Goten.

"Taught to fly? But the tournament is coming up!" says Videl.

"well ya...but Goten may be a saiyan so I figured id see where he is on flight rather then looking silly with Gohan around!" half laughs Ash scratching the back of his head.

"That is tempting." says Videl.

"You will learn to fly too?" wonders Goten.

"Well you are the son of a saiyan right? Are you able to go saiyan mode?" wonders Videl kneeling down.

"Saiyan mode?" wonders Goten.

"Like your brother?" wonders Videl.

"I think?" ponders Goten.

"Im not even a saiyan yet I can go saiyan mode!" says Ash.

"You can?" wonders Videl.

"Well course I can! Ssj 1 I can do! Ssj 2 I can do! Somehow I can do god saiyan!" ponders Ash.

"You are god saiyaman?" wonders Videl.

Ash grins.

"You are something else ya know that!" says Videl.

"Ive only been here 7 years! I wasn't born a saiyan yet I have saiyan abilities!" says Ash.

"That's strange!" says Videl.

"I am the chosen one where I come from so it isn't all that strange!" says Ash.


	19. Chapter 19

Gohan finally found Videl who was talking to Ash and Goten.

"Videl!? Ash what are you doing!?" says Gohan annoyed.

"I know we are training for the tournament but since you left to find Videl Goten decided I was to teach him to fly!" says Ash.

"Gohan was looking for me?" wonders Videl.

"I thought he was with you on a make up date but since you came here I guessed wrong." says Ash.

"Do we get to fly or not?" wonders Goten.

"We need to focus on the tournament! We can worry about teaching goten to fly after!" says Gohan.

"But...Gohan..." says Goten.

"Alright! Fine! After I take Videl out for lunch." says Gohan holding her close.

"But you almost killed dad...then again he deserved it!" says Videl.

"So yes or no to the date?" wonders Gohan.

Videl blushed looking away.

"Well?" wonders Gohan turning her head toward his having her look up.

"Sh...shut up you!" says Videl.

"Yes or no is all I need!" says Gohan.

"N...no cuz you almost destroyed the house and tempted to kill dad! Yes cuz I wanna know more about your dad!" says Videl.

"I'll take the maybe as a yes!" says Gohan and walked away with her.

"So no flying lessons?" wonders Goten.

"Guess not! Wanna train for the tournament?" wonders Ash.

"What about-"

"You wanna be with your girlfriend?" says Ash.

"She's not my girlfriend!" says Goten.

"That's not how I see it!" says Ash.

"We..well it's nice to have someone your age to play with!" says Goten looking away.

"You like her!" says Ash.

"I can't like her! Once her mom is able to leave the hospital she won't be staying at the house!" says Goten.

"Love has no boundaries!" smiles Ash.

"SHUT UP ASH!" yells Goten going Ssj 1.

"So you can go Saiyan! That's awesome! I mean you are a Saiyan at the age of 7 while gohan finally got to Ssj 1 at the age of 10 which would technically be 11!" says Ash happily.

"You wanted to train didn't you?" wonders Goten.

"You may not have much moves to go by!" shrugs Ash.

Goten reverted back to normal.

"You're no fun!" says Goten and walked back to the house.

"HEY!" yells Ash flying after him.

"Oh ok! A game of chase it is!" says Goten running off.

Ash growled. Finally Ash caught Goten and took him to Bulma's.

"I'm pretty sure some kid would love to play with you!" says Ash.

"All you and gohan do is train! Why not have fun!" says Goten.

"To me training is fun! I do so much training that I use it as a game to see which pokemon has the best chance of winning a gym battle! I would assume a tournament here is like a pokemon league where I come from!" says Ash.

"Except here if you die you get one chance to love again!" says Goten.

"Precisely! I train hard so I could win! Even if I have to make a game out of it!" says Ash.

Once at Bulma's they reverted back to normal. Ash knocked on the door while Goten looked inside.

"Anyone home?" wonders Ash.

"Can't tell!" says Goten.

"I was hoping to get a quick update but I guess no one is home." says Ash.

"Everyone is practicing hard for the tournament so im sure Bulma is watching Trunks train!" says Ash.

"Awwww that means I cant play with him!" says Goten.

"Welp I guess our only choice is to head home." sighs Ash.

"All ive been doing was play with Hazzel and no time for training..." says Goten.

"Do you show her what your moves are?" wonders Ash.

"I cant say I have moves but I do try to train like you and Gohan!" says Goten.

"Then youll be fine!" says Ash.

"Guess so.." says Goten.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm confusing Super Saiyan with Saiyan race since super Saiyan you get gold hair...and normal form they seem human not Saiyan! I'll let it slide for ash though since he's not really a Saiyan**

While gohan and Videl were on their date ash and goten were looking for Bulma and trunks.

"Bulma!? Trunks!? Where are you? Goten wanted to play with trunks!" says ash.

"If you were Trunks where would you go to train?" wonders Goten.

"Somewhere he wouldn't get in the way of others!" says Ash.

"In the forest?" wonders Goten.

"That's a possibility!" says Ash.

"Then let's go!" says Ash.

"You go on home! I'll try Bulma's house again!" says Ash.

"But Ash...it's no fun if you have to go home..." says Goten.

"I'd say we could look longer but Chichi must be wondering where you are!" says Ash.

"Fine...I wanna have powers like you guys and Trunks might have powers...no fair!" says Goten.

"Hehehe...you never know!" says Ash.

Ash took Goten home and went back to Bulma's house.

"Mean...I wanna have powers like Gohan! Even Ash has Saiyan powers but he's not even a Saiyan!" says Goten annoyed.

"Gohan didn't get Saiyan powers till he was 10 so you still have-"

"I wanna-"

"Goten you still have 3 years don't rush it and play with Hazzel!" says Chichi.

"What about Hazzel?" wonders Goten.

"She's been waiting for you but all you think about is being with Trunks!" says Chichi.

"Alright...I just wanted to see what techniques I have...I mean I can go super Saiyan so why can't I have techniques..." says Goten bummed.

"You will in due time! Now run along and keep Hazzel company!" says Chichi.

Goten huffs and heads to his room to see Hazzel playing with his toys. Ash got back to Bulma's and was about to knock when Bulma opened the door.

"Curious about the portal are we?" wonders Bulma.

"Well maybe just a little!" says Ash.

"I finally finished!" says Bulma.

"You did? No wonder why I didn't see anyone! I assumed you both were together! Errrr you watching Trunks train for the tournament!" says Ash.

"No...I've been working on the portal!" says Bulma.

"So then..." says Ash.

"Don't worry! Trunks is training his hardest! He's taking a nap now so try not to wake him!" says Bulma.

"I won't!" says Ash.

Bulma takes Ash downstairs to see the finished portal.

"Wow!" says Ash.

"Wanna test it?" wonders Bulma.

"Could I?" wonders Ash.

"I'm not sure if they can come here like you did but you can watch what they are doing!" says Bulma.

"That's awesome!" says Ash.

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything!" says Bulma and heads to the kitchen.

"Let's see what all my friends are doing!" says Ash and uses the remote to turn on the portal.

The portal showed Delia in pallet tending to her garden with mr mime.

"I can't wait till Ash gets home! My little champ in the making will surely enjoy a little party! Misty and everyone will be here! Misty being here will surely liven his spirits!" says Delia.

"Mime! Mime!" says Mr Mime.

"Oh mom...always cheerful and rarely worrying!" says Ash clicking the button on the remote.

It showed cilan and Brock at a pokecenter in johto as Cilan tells Nurse Joy about the incident with the Gyarados and its Flamethrower. Brock walks in and offers to help with the treatment, and Nurse Joy thanks him. Pansage is sent to a treatment room as Cilan anxiously waits for him to recover. After a while, Nurse Joy comes back out and tells Cilan that Pansage is fine and just needs some rest, which Cilan is very relieved to hear.

"That's never fun...what about Iris?" wonders Ash clicking the button.

It showed another part of johto where Iris and Axew can be seen walking through the streets of Johto when all of a sudden some people begin to panic because a Gible is using Dig randomly and destroying everything including a fountain that can be found in the middle of the city, and the people are angry at Gible for what he is doing, and they assume he is bad, but Iris defends him saying there isn't such a thing as a "bad" Dragon type and she tells everyone she will try and reason with Gible.

"A Gible in johto? That's something you don't see everyday!" says Ash and clicks the button.

It showed Misty tending to the pokemon as her sisters talked of a underwater show with Misty as the mermaid and Tracey as the prince.

"mermaid shows...it be nice if Ash was here to be the prince for once!" says Misty gloomily.

"That boy with the Pikachu?" wonders Daisy.

"Mhm!" says Misty.

"We can't do much about him! He's off adventuring!" says Violet.

"Delia told me he couldn't wait to get to Unova when he came home from Sinnoh...heck he didn't think to come see me when Unova ended either..." says Misty shadow eyed.

"You make it sound like you never wanted to leave Ash!" says Daisy.

"I DIDNT! You guys decided to go on a trip and leave me with the gym!" says Misty.

"Misty that was then this is now!" says Daisy.

"It isn't fair..." says Ash.

"Misty..." says Daisy.

"IT ISNT FAIR! I could be visiting Ash and all you guys care about is plays and me as the mermaid!" says Misty.

"You know that's not true!" says Daisy.

"Ash was about to tell me how he feels...but we had to go our separate ways and move on in life..." says Misty.

The sisters looked at eachother then Misty.

"Whatever ash is doing must mean he's planning something! Why else hasn't he shown himself?" wonders Daisy.

"Whatya mean?" wonders Misty.

"Like he wants to be a champ right? He wants to be a champion and come here so you two can celebrate and the more loses he has the more he feels you don't deserve him!" says Daisy.

"Where are you getting at?" wonders Misty whipping tears.

"The moment he becomes champion he will take you off your feet and take you anywhere you want!" says Daisy.

"Ash do that? He's dence and hasn't thought about coming here!" says Misty.

Daisy sits by Misty.

"You worry about that when the time comes!" says Daisy.

"Misty...to bad you can't come here...and be with me!" says Ash and clicks the button.

It showed Hoenn. May and Drew were sitting in a meadow with their pokemon as they have a little picnic.

"You coulda added your neighbor!" says May.

"My neighbor?" wonders May.

"What was his name again? Brandon was it?" wonders Drew.

"B..Brandon!? He doesn't like contests so I didn't ask...should I have?" wonders May.

"The more the merrier as Ash always said!" says Drew.

"Ya...I wonder what Ash is doing!" says May.

"Probably on his way to whatever town is next in the region he's in now!" says Drew.

"He never thinks of anything but battles!" says May.

"That's not always a bad thing!" says Drew.

"I know...Misty must be miserable without him.." says May.

"Misty?" wonders Drew.

"Ya...I met her in hoenn and ash would do anything for her..." says May.

"Hey now! You have me!" says Drew.

"Well we better get our next ribbon!" says May.

Drew nods.

"Oh you two...you should be a couple! Heck I'm one to talk! I can't have the girl of my dreams since I'm always traveling!" says Ash and clicks the button.

It showed Sinnoh. Dawn is practicing Contest moves with Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil uses a Swift and Flame Wheel combination which impresses Johanna. Piplup tells Cyndaquil that he does a better job, and they start fighting each other. Dawn had to step in and break it up. Johanna suggests to Dawn that have a practice Contest Battle. Glameow and Umbreon begin the battle by doing a Swift and Shadow Ball combination, while Piplup and Cyndaquil respond with a Swift and BubbleBeam combination. Johanna is very impressed by their combination. Glameow uses Fake Out on Piplup to make him flinch. Johanna lets Dawn know that she is impressed by their combinations that they worked hard on. Cyndaquil and Piplup show off a new Contest move that they have been working on. Piplup uses Whirlpool while Cyndaquil uses Flame Wheel which create a cool shiny rotating ball effect. The move does not work properly when they try to open it up to create a sparkling effect, and the Pokémon fall to the ground. Piplup and Cyndaquil blame each other and once again begin fighting, leading Dawn and Johanna to decide to call the battle off.

Ash laughed.

"Oh boy..." says Ash clicking the button.

It showed kalos. Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Shauna, tierno, and Trevor were looking all over for Ash.

"He couldn't have disappeared!" says Serena.

"Where did you say he was again?" wonders Tierno.

"We don't know exactly! Pikachu was freaking out!" says Bonnie.

"Pikachu! Pi! Pika! Pikachu..." says Pikachu.

"Sounds like Ash was taken away by something!" says Shauna.

"Pikachu!" says Pikachu.

"The only way he wouldn't be here is if he went to the mirror cave!" says Bonnie.

"But it can't let you in alternate universes anymore!" says Shauna.

"Then how-"

"He was wished away!" says Trevor.

"By what?" wonders Tierno.

"Idk Jirachi?" wonders Ttrevor.

"Jirachi? I haven't seen that legendary around!" says Serena.

"They are still looking for me? I guess it's understandable!" says Ash clicking back to Misty, "I wonder if I can take you here!"

Ash stood up staring at the miserable mermaid swimming in the pool. Misty swam up to her clam bed crying. Ash looked left to right and went through the portal.

Misty looked up to see Ash smiling back at her. Ash waved for her to follow which she did curiously. They went through the portal back to Bulma's. Misty looked like a orange haired android 18.

"Ash?" wonders Misty.

"Hmmmm?" wonders Ash.

"You...somehow ended up in the pool...how?" wonders Misty.

"Look behind you!" says Ash.

"Huh?" wonders Misty and turns her head.

"I just wanted to test something out!" says Ash.

"You've been watching me?" wonders Misty.

"Well I was seeing what everyone was doing and went back to you since you looked gloomy!" says Ash.

Bulma comes downstairs with snacks.

"You done looking at your friends? I'm not sure if you can pass through it!" says Bulma.

"Who are you?" wonders Misty.

"I'm the creator of the portal! Who are you?" wonders Bulma.

"Bulma this is Misty!" says Ash.

"how'd she-"

"I can go through the portal!" says Ash.

"You can?" wonders Bulma.

"Well more or less!" says Ash.

"That's good right? You can go home now!" says Bulma.

"Bulma now isn't the time for going back!" says Ash.

"I didn't think it would work! This is great news!" says Bulma.

"Bulma!" says Ash.

"Hmm?" wonders Bulma.

"Misty has been grieving! I think it be best if she were here for now till the tournament ends!" says Ash.

"You sure?" wonders Bulma.

"I already brought her here! She doesn't need to be away from me any time soon!" says Ash.

"Well you guys will have to go back once the tournament is over! I don't want anything else going wrong!" says Bulma.

"I was gonna see what Gary was up too but that could wait!" says Ash.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ash and misty time in the dbz realm! **

"Ash I wanna see what your friends are doing!" says Misty.

"But I just checked on them!" says Ash.

"It won't be to much of a bother." says Misty.

"Well I...guess not!" says Ash.

Ash sat in the spot he was originally in. Misty sat beside them.

"I better check on trunks! I'll leave you two lovebirds to portal watching!" says Bulma leaves basement.

Ash and msity were blushing.

"Who first Misty?" wonders Ash.

"Brock!" says Misty.

"Brock it is then!" says Ash.

Ash clicked back to Brock and cilan.

"Who's that?" wonders Misty.

"My friend Cilan! He wanted to check out johto when we separated ways!" says Ash.

"Oh? He looks like he is the opposite of Brock yet is a chef!" says Misty.

"You can say that!" says Ash.

Back in johto with Brock and Cilan. Cilan and Officer Jenny get on a bridge and try to talk to Gyarados to calm it down, but this does not work. Brock and Nurse Joy show up with Pansage, who runs to Cilan and hugs him. Cilan is relieved to see Pansage feeling all better. Brock laments that their voices may not be able to reach Gyarados anymore since its Outrage has been triggered. Cilan does not accept, and he runs to the side of the bridge once more to talk to Gyarados, but this fails again. Brock then notices that Gyarados is wounded on its tail and should calm down so it can be treated. With a new plan, Pansage uses Grass Whistle by pulling out a chunk of the sprout on his head and playing music. The move's effect puts Gyarados to sleep, so Brock wastes no time to climb onto Gyarados and spray Potion on its wound. Later, Gyarados wakes up back in its lake and Cilan says it can now live in peace, so it leaves. Brock states that Cilan's courage reminds him of a friend he traveled with. Cilan says that he had a friend like that who must have rubbed off on him without him realizing.

Back at the Pokémon Center, Officer Jenny thanks Cilan for his help and says that Amer will be arrested. Never one to let such an opportunity go to waste, Brock starts flirting excitedly with Officer Jenny, but Croagunk Poison Jabs his efforts once again. Cilan jokingly comments that Brock is a "Lady Connoisseur" and sets off on the road. As he walks away, Cilan realizes that he never asked Brock his name, but he quickly shakes it off.

"You choose this time!" says Misty.

"Alright!" says Ash clicking the button.

It showed gary, professor oak, Tracey, Cassidy and Butch. At a lab, Gary compares the DNA of the seeds to the fruit DNA in their data bank. They find a match and Crystal recognizes that it still grows on the island. While Ivysaur picks the fruit, Professor Oak comments that all the flying will make it hungry soon. Aerodactyl appears and so the humans hide. It eats one of the fruit in the tree and visibly likes it. Gary volunteers to feed it the one they have, but a helicopter appears in the sky.

Inside, Cassidy and Butch prepare another capture attempt. Aerodactyl flies off and the helicopter gives chase. As it reaches the ocean, Aerodactyl turns around and uses Whirlwind on the helicopter. Butch is finding it hard to keep control so Cassidy sends a mechanical arm forward to grab Aerodactyl. Crystal sends out Ivysaur to use Razor Leaf on the helicopter. Being made of metal, the attack doesn't work.

The helicopter begins to head back to Professor Namba so Gary sends out Dodrio, which conveniently lands at the islands highest point. Dodrio jumps onto the front of the helicopter and uses Drill Peck. This eventually causes the helicopter to blow up. A Hyper Beam from Aerodactyl sends Butch and Cassidy blasting off again. Crystal and Gary tell Ivysaur and Dodrio that they were great. Professor Oak comments that now they only need to get Aerodactyl to trust them.

As Aerodactyl eats another fruit, the group sneak up on it again. It spots them and stands its ground, so Gary and Crystal run forward and try to convince that they are friends with Pokémon. Umbreon, Dodrio, Ivysaur and the Farfetch'd come forward to confirm this. Gary tells it that they trust and care for each other and that they want to be its friend. Aerodactyl stops to consider this but then stands its ground again. Professor Oak is now unsure about the plan but Gary walks forward to offer the fruit to Aerodactyl. Though Aerodactyl is scared, Gary manages to get it to eat the fruit. This makes it happy and it now becomes friendly towards them.

Later, Crystal holds a basket of fruit above her head and calls Aerodactyl to dinner. Aerodactyl comes up behind her and eats it all in one go. By the boat, Professor Oak is getting ready to leave. Gary is now going to look into reviving a Kabuto or an Omanyte. Professor Oak tells him that whatever he will do, he will do it well. Gary says he wants to research extinct Pokémon and Dora adds that they are offering him a job. Crystal heads over to them and asks if he will come back. Professor Oak assures her that he will and Tracey gives a sketch of Ivysaur to Crystal. Crystal says she loves it and the boat starts to head back. As everyone waves goodbye, Professor Oak tells Crystal to look after Aerodactyl and she tells him that he is the coolest.

As the boat travels across the ocean, Tracey points out the Lapras to Professor Oak. Tracey says that Gary will be a great Pokémon Researcher, but Professor Oak corrects him; saying that he already is.

"So gary is a professor? Like grandfather like grandson! Who else?" says Ash.

"Any other friends like Cilan?" wonders Misty.

"From Unova? Yup! Her name is Iris!" says Ash clicking the button.

It showed iris and Claire. At the Gym, Clair sends out her Druddigon, whom Iris is excited to see as she recalls her times traveling in the Unova Region. Iris knows to use a Dragon type Pokemon as well, and she chooses Dragonite. The battle begins and at first, Iris and Dragonite seem to have the upper hand. Just then, in the middle of the battle, Gible shows up and uses Bite on Axew and Iris pulls the two of them apart and then continues her battle. She knows Ice type moves are super effective so she has Dragonite use Ice Beam on Druddigon, who dodges and then uses Dragon Tail at Clair's command. Just then, Dragonite becomes annoyed and reverts back to the way he was back when Iris first caught him, not listening to any of her commands and just attacking willy nilly. Iris worries for Dragonite because she doesn't understand what's getting into him. She then is able to connect to his heart and realize he's feeling frustrated and overwhelmed, and she tells him she's able to understand, but he's not the only one battling and that the two of them need to work together as a team to win. Dragonite agrees and Iris orders him once more to use Ice Beam which Druddigon dodges and then Druddigon uses Dragon Tail and Dragonite is hit hard, and he ends up getting smacked against the wall. Clair then instructs Druddigon to use Dragon Rage at full power, and Iris instructs Dragonite to use his Ice Beam at full power. Druddigon's Dragon Rage overpowers Dragonite's Ice Beam knocking out Dragonite, thereby resulting in Clair winning the match.

Outside the Gym, Clair asks Iris where she's going next, and Iris responds she doesn't know yet, and that she'll go wherever the wind takes her. Just then Gible shows up again and Iris realizes he wants to go with her, so she catches him inside a Pokéball. She then lets Gible out and lets him walk on her shoulder with Axew. As Iris walks she remembers Ash, Pikachu, and Cilan as she wonders how they're doing on their journeys. Just then Iris sees the Legendary Pokémon Rayquaza which excites her and she decides to follow it to see where it ends up.

"Cool! How about May?" wonders Misty.

"Ok!" says Ash clicking the button.

Back in hoenn Drew and may were fighting over their next destination.

"Let's go to sinnoh! I've yet to be there!" says Drew.

"I was already in sinnoh!" says May.

"So? You can cheer me on! You are my star coordinator after all!" says Drew.

May blushes.

"Well alright!" says May.

"That's my girl!" says Drew.

"Dawns next!" says Ash clicking the button.

Back in sinnoh Dawn and Shinko see Chimchar in the trees, and before they can go after it, the other Piplup jumps in front of them and attacks Chimchar. Piplup and Chimchar run off and by the time Dawn and Shinko reach them, they see that they are caught in a web spun by an Ariados. Dawn scans the Ariados with her Pokédex. Cyndaquil uses Flame Wheel to break the spider web and set them free. Piplup gets a bump on its head from the fall and looks displeased about it instead of grateful for being rescued.

More Ariados appear in a large group on a large spider web connecting with the trees. Ariados begin attacking everyone with Poison Sting. Dawn brings out her Buneary, Togekiss, Pachirisu, and Mamoswine to attack the Ariados together. After all of their attacks hit, the Ariados are knocked down to the ground. Everyone thinks that they are out of danger but all of a sudden a Psychic stops them in their tracks. They notice that there is a Shiny Ariados hiding in the trees that is using the attack. The other Ariados use String Shot to tie everybody up. The Ariados move in but Cyndaquil breaks its threads and evolves into Quilava. Dawn scans Quilava with her Pokédex. The Shiny Ariados hits Quilava with its Psychic and Quilava is barely able to move. Quilava uses Swift to break everyone's threads but the Shiny Ariados again ties it up with String Shot. Quilava uses Eruption to break through the threads and attack all of the Ariados which sends them flying. Professor Rowan arrives to make sure everybody is okay and they head back to the lab.

At the lab, Shinko tells Dawn and Professor Rowan that she has decided to study the starter Pokémon some more before making her decision on which Pokémon to choose. Dawn tells Professor Rowan that she has decided to bring all of her Pokémon with her on her journey to the Hoenn region to allow her to bring out their full power and form stronger bonds with all of them. Dawn boards a boat and waves good-bye to everyone as she heads off to the Hoenn region and new adventures.

"Lastly your current region!" says Misty.

"I've seen enough! Let's go on a date!" says Ash.

"A..date!?" wonders Misty.

"Yup!" says Ash.

"It's so sudden!" says Misty.

"And?" wonders Ash.

"Ok!" says Misty.

"Chichi doesn't know you are here but Id like to know where Gohan took Videl!" says Ash.

"Who?" wonders Misty.

"Oh right! Im staying with a family!" says Ash.

"Well its getting to be sundown so would it be worth it?" wonders Misty.

"Relax Misty! If Gohan sees me I will have an excuse!" says Ash.

"Really now?" wonders Misty annoyed.

"You don't believe me?" wonders Ash bummed.

"Guess I cant believe anything anymore!" says Misty.


	22. Chapter 22

restaurant...

"gohan! videl!" says ash.

misty face palmed.

"oh why me?" wonders misty.

ash walks up to their table. misty follows.

"good news! the portal works!" says ash.

"it does!?" wonders gohan.

"more or less!" says ash.

"do you want yelling here?" wonders videl,

"sorry...hehehe..." says ash.

"whos the lucky girl?" wonders videl.

"you have a date?" wonders gohan.

"misty this is gohan and his girlfriend videl!" says ash.

"GIRLFRIEND!?" say gohan and videl.

"guess you could be!" says gohan.

there were stares.

"come sit with us! tell us what happened!" says gohan.

"well in short I wanted to test out the portal so after looking at what everyone was doing I went through the portal and ended up in her mermaid play and had her come here with me!" says ash.

"mermaid play...its so not worth it." says misty.

"YOU MORON!" yells videl.

"what?" wonders ash.

"I was in the middle of crying as a mermaid and ash came through the portal to take me away from the pain...my sisters must be wondering where I am!" says misty wide eyed.

"or thinking you need time alone!" says ash.

"theres that too!" says misty.

"you dont look pleased.." says ash.

"well you did barge in on our date!" says videl annoyed.

"did you just get here? if not we can go to another table!" says misty.

"your fine! we just got here from the movies!" says gohan.

"what movie?" wonders ash.

"nunya!" says videl.

A waiter walks up to the table.

"what would you like?" wonders the waiter.

"lemonade!" says vdel.

"coke!" says gohan.

"lemon water!" says misty.

"root beer!" says ash.

"when your drinks come let me know if you are ready to eat!" says the waiter.

moments later the drinks come.

"wait or are you ready?" wonders the waiter.

"sushi!" says misty.

"rice balls!" says ash.

"fried noodles!" says videl,

"hoagie!" says gohan.

the waiter left with their menus.

"that means you can go home sooner then we thought!" says gohan.

"i just hope we had enough time to train for the tournament!" says ash.

"what tournament?" wonders misty.

"its something held every two years! well they just started doing it again!" says gohan.

"ash is entering!? You sure!?" wonders misty.

"hes something for someone who just got to be a saiyan for some time now!" says gohan.

"you can fight like them!?" wonders misty.

"i pretty much have their techniques down!" says ash.

"but ash! every time you enter a tournament you lose!" says misty.

"dont jinx it!" says ash.

"ash...that bulma lady is right! we cant stay here forever!" says misty.

"i plan on giving you what you deserve!" says ash.

"this isn't where we are supposed to be!" says misty.

"you're still tense as ever!" says ash.

"just promise me you will make it to the finals!" says misty.

"i cant be certain but I can try!" says ash.

soon their food came.

"where would you feel most comfortable at? beach or aquarium?" wonders ash.

"are there any aquariums?" wonders misty.

"not that I know of!" says ash.

"beach it is then!" says misty.

"wait...you need your...ahhh dammit!" says ash.

"you took me here without realizing I need my stuff!" says misty.

"heheheheh..." says ash.

"we need to head back to bulmas and get my stuff!" says misty.

"but we just started eating..." says ash.

"ASH KETCHUM WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" yells misty.

"awwwww..." saddens ash.

"sorry guys!" says misty dragging ash out of restaurant.

"that would mean..." says gohan.

moments later the checks came

"figures..." sighs gohan paying both checks.

back at bulmas...

"didn't you guys leave?" wonders bulma.

"misty needs her stuff!" says ash.

"like what?" wonders bulma.

"my mermaid outfit, my bathing suit...some clothes!" says misty.

"don't be too long!" says bulma.

"we wont!" says ash.

"ash? whos the girl?" wonders trunks.

"my best friend!" says ash.

"we could be lovers!" says misty.

"boyfriend and girlfriend?" wonders trunks.

"don't bother them trunks!" says bulma.

"alright mom..." says trunks.

ash and misty head back down to the basement where the portal was. ash was glad the portal was still on and put on cerulean gym. no one was there at the moment as daisy violet and lily were asleep.

"you never know when they will wake up so lets get your things and leave!" says ash.

"don't you even dare go in my room!" says misty.

"you know that's more brocks style then mine!" says ash.

"you never know!" says misty.

ash and misty entered the portal and tiptoed to the costume box and grabbed mistys mermaid outfit and hairpiece.

"your wearing pants now?" wonders ash.

"SH! you want my sisters up?" says misty.

"sorry..." whispers ash.

ash found a travel bag and put the mermaid attire in along with the hairpiece.

"stay here! im gonna grab my clothes!" whispers misty.

ash nods. 15 minutes pass and ash was bored. 30 minutes pass and ash was startled by a sound.

"ash I have my swimsuit, and outfits!" says misty.

"sorry...I thought one of your sisters...well lets get going then!" whispers ash.

misty smiles putting the clothes in her travel bag, they walked back to the portal and went through it. little did they know daisy was watching as ash and misty went back to the dbz realm. daisy walks toward the portal wondering where misty and ash ended up and why they were staying there instead of where they should be. she reached for the portal but it closed before her hand could go through it.

"that's weird! ash and misty...they are in another place unknown to this one...whats going on here?" wonders daisy.

daisy shrugged it off as a dream and went back to bed.

dbz realm...

"that was a close one!" says ash.

"do you think anyone saw?" wonders misty.

"if they did theyd think they were dreaming!" says ash.

"true..." says misty.

"get everything you need?" wonders bulma.

"mostly!" says ash.

"did anyone see you?" wonders trunks.

"its a possibility but we didn't see anyone!" says misty.

"misty we could still finish our date!" says ash.

"its too late now! we can redo our first date though!" says misty.

"On another note...if im 17 here then what would that make you?" wonders ash.

"well how old did you think I was when we met?" wonders misty.

"12?" wonders ash.

"then ill be 19!" says misty.

"a 17 year old and a 19 year old dating..." says ash.

"that's 2 years apart! itll be fine!" says bulma.

"shes older then me!" says ash.

"so? im a year older then vegeta and he ended up my husband!" says bulma.

"then where is he?" wonders misty.

"well...we divorced when trunks was a baby!" says bulma.

"that's not fair!" says misty.

"I think you're working to hard mom! dad decided to live with us recently!" says trunks.

"trunks go upstairs now!" says bulma.

"dads just training more then wanting to be here so it seems like you two are divorced!" says trunks.

"trunks!" says bulma.

"fine..." says trunks and heads back upstairs.

"im currently 40 and have been revived once! vegeta is 39 I think and...not sure how much he revived...but vegeta continued his vigorous training here, coming much closer to Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 power due to Gohan focusing on his studies. Now that Goku is gone, Vegeta's goal is no longer to become stronger than him, but it is now to make Trunks stronger than both Gohan and Goku's second son, Goten, as he strongly believes Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 was Goku's doing!" says bulma.

"really?" wonders ash.

"yup!

"goten can so super saiyan! what about that?" wonders ash.

"he can?" wonders bulma.

"he doesn't have any powers but he showed me his super saiyan form when he wanted to learn to fly!" says ash.

"a super saiyan without powers...that's something you don't hear everyday!" says bulma.

"well its getting late!" says ash.

"that reminds me chichi called wondering where you were! I told her you were testing the portal and may not come back till late at night!" says bulma.

"Thats good to hear! the last thing I need is to be yelled at by her!" says ash.

"nice meeting you bulma!" says misty.

"same to you!" says bulma.

ash and misty left for gohans home.


	23. Chapter 23

next day...

hazzel woke up seeing ash snoozing away and turned over to see a girl.

hazzel rushed out of the room to see chichi making breakfast.

"chichi! chichi!" says hazzel.

"yes? what is it hazzel?" wonders chichi.

"theres a girl in ash and my bed!" says hazzel.

"there is?" wonders chichi.

hazzel took chichis hand and went to gohans room.

"see!" says hazzel.

"I do see!" says chchi.

gohan woke up to see a stunned hazzel and chichi.

"hazzel...mom...morning!" says gohan getting outta bed.

"whos that?" wonders hazzel.

"ash brought a girl home!" says chichi.

"hmmmm?" wonders gohan looking down at the mattress, "what about them?"

"why is there a girl here!?" says chichi annoyed.

"remember the talk about misty?" wonders gohan.

"uhhhhh huh?" wonders hazzel.

gohan points at the girl.

"that's misty? but she looks so much like android 18!" says chichi.

ash and misty sleepily wake up.

"whatya starring at? oh...misty...we can show you what we really look like!" says ash.

"whered she come from?" wonders chchi.

"remember the portal? its finally done!" says ash.

"bulma did tell me that! but..." says chichi.

"misty is from my world!" smiles ash.

"you need to do something about your hair!" says misty.

"i didn't choose this hairstyle! it came with ending up here!" says ash.

"you need a haircut!" says misty.

"no I don't!" says ash.

"yes you do!" says misty.

"fine! ill cut my hair after we all head to bulmas!" huffs ash.

once at bulmas...

"you sure enjoy the portal!" says bulma letting everyone inside.

"we wanted to show them that it works!" says ash.

"take as long as you like!" says bulma.

"follow us!" says ash. everyone but bulma and trunks went down to the basement.

"gohan videl and hazel come with us!" says ash.

"why?" wonders gohan.

"aren't you curious about what ud look like?" wonders ash.

ash turns on the portal and puts up cerulean gym.

it showed daisy calling kalos.

"your not gonna believe this! ash is with misty!" says daisy.

"what!?" says serena.

"they went through a portal before I can ask what was going on!" says daisy.

"portal? that would have to mean ash went to reflection cave!" says clement.

kalos...

serena noticed ash and misty with a by and 2 girls.

"look behind you!" says serena.

cerulean gym...

"huh?" wonders daisy turning around.

"bad timing?" wonders gohan looking like red.

"bad timing..." says ash.

"awwww but we just got here.." says hazzel looking like yellow.

"damn! we will head to my house in pallet! RUN FOR IT!" says ash taking off with misty and hazel.

"wait for us!" says gohan following with videl who looked like dawn.

"GET BACK HERE! I WANT ANSWERS!" says daisy.

before daisy can grab them they had left the city, went through pewter and got home in pallet.

"so this is the life of a 10 year old pokemon trainer?" wonders gohan.

"if you wanna be a trainer ya gotta catch pokemon!" says ash opening the door.

"mom is out shopping so we have minimum time to grab my clothes and run back to the gym and leave before daisy keeps us away!" says ash and runs up to his room and grabs at his clothes from each region hes been too and pokemon plushies from when he was in camp, "im sure hazel will enjoy these but this isn't the time to be relaxing!"

ash ran to the door having his belongings nad left for the gym. everyone behind him.

once back at gym...

the portal was open and hazzel, gohan, videl and ash got through without daisy touching them but as misty went through daisy had grabbed her arm pulling her back through and the portal closed. everyone was stunned. ash was lost for words.

"well that was short lived." says gohan.

videl swatted gohan with a pillow.

"lets just check on hazels mom! then I will figure out what to do!" says ash.

"ash..." saddens hazzel.

"no worries! I just wanna make sure ur mom is ok!" says ash.

"but..." says hazzel.

"im sure you do too..." says ash.

"ok..." says hazel.

once at the hospital...

"we are here to check on hazels mom!" says chichi.

"you may not like the news." says the nurse.

"I don't do well with bad news..." says ash.

"follow me." says the nurse.

the group follows the nurse to a room where her mom is staying in.

"what news is it?" wonders ash.

"she didn't make it..." says the nuse.

"whatya mean?" wonders hazzel tearing up.

"we were so happy that we could save her but last night...she stopped breathing.." says the nurse.

hazel starts crying. ash picks hazzel up.

"does she have any relatives?" wonders ash.

"yes and no." says the nurse.

"which is it?" wonders gohan.

"she has an aunt and uncle but they don't want anything to do with her." says the nurse.

"that's not right!" says ash.

"what can ya do? we told them to come but they never did!" says the nurse.

"someone has too!" says ash.

"how about you then!" says the nurse.

"me? I already have 3 boys to take care of!" says chichi.

"no! the highschooler holding hazzel!" says the nurse.

"what? me? I cant! I...it wont be possible!" says ash.

"its either with you or she goes to a foster home!" says the nurse.

"well alright! but im more brother then father! she also needs a mother but the girl I love has a sister that didn't let her leave with me! heck shes old enough to make her own choices!" says ash.

"well...uhhh...good luck on getting your girlfriend to live with you!" says the nurse.

"right...sure...let the kid become a father! it will be a great idea!" sarcasts ash.

gohan elbows ash.

"im only 17 but if its what hazel wants I can make an exception!" says ash.

"what do you think hazel?" wonders the nurse.

"ash as my guardian? YAY!" says hazzel.

"u sure?" wonders ash.

"wait...ash hazels new dad? im not even sure that would be a good idea! I mean it may seem fine now but what about when-"

"when what?" wonders the nurse.

"im not from here! when its time for me to go I wont beable to come back! I cant be her guardian! sure I wont know when I will take leave for good but I wont be her guardian for long!" says ash.

"you make it sound like once you leave you wont beable to take her with you." says the nurse.

ash nods.

"then youll figure out a way! love her to your fullest till the time comes that you cant stay with her any longer! don't fret!" says the nurse.

"whatya say?" wonders ash. "

lets go get mommy!" says hazzel.

ash laughs.

"i doubt her sisters will listen to reason!" says ash.

everyone left for bulmas.

"im gonna have to start letting ash live here! you guys keep coming over!" says bulma opening the door.

"we need to get misty back!" says ash.

"sorry ash I put the remote away! I don't want the remote to go missing or get broken!" says bulma.

"but misty..." says ash.

"if ash is gonna be my new guardian then misty will be my new mommy!" says hazzel.

"wha?" wonders bulma.

"her mom recently passed away and the nurse proclaimed ash be her new family!" says gohan.

"that wont be possible! ash is from a different world! hes a kid not an adult!" says bulma.

"once misty comes back we can be a real family!" says ash, "ill just make sure never to check on cerulean again!"


	24. Chapter 24

**FAST FORWARDING!**

It has been months since Misty got stuck in Ash's world or rather got unstuck from gohans world...

"I know I said I'd never check on cerulean ever again but I need to know..." says ash.

"need to know what daddy ash?" wonders Hazzel.

"You wanna check on Misty with me?" wonders ash.

"Could I!?" wonders Hazzel.

Ash nodded although feeling guilty that Misty slipped from his grip when coming back from cerulean the last time.

Finally at Bulma's...

"Ash! Hazzel! Been a while! You wanna check on your friends?" wonders Bulma.

Ash nodded.

Bulma let the little family inside and handed ash the remote.

"Don't let trunks get to it! He's been trying to grab it to see if he can be a pokemon trainer too!" says Bulma.

"Ya don't say!" says ash.

"I'll keep trunks up here!" says Bulma.

Ash and Hazzel had gone downstairs.

"Poor ash...he finally sees his girlfriend only for it to backfire." says Bulma.

Basement...

Ash sat on the couch. Hazzel sat beside him snuggling up to him. Ash sighed clicking the button to put on cerulean gym.

It showed Misty nurse joy and the trio he met with Misty and Brock in johto. Misty wakes up, and drinks the tea that Joy hands to her. Nurse Joy suggests separating Gyarados for the safety of the other Pokémon, and Misty agrees.

Misty gives Gyarados one more chance to return its Poké Ball, which is resisted. She then traps it in a cage, which Gyarados can't get out of. Misty feels bad for it, but before she can contemplate too much the Invincible Pokémon Brothers make an announcement to Cerulean City. They announce that as Misty has lost control of her Pokémon (not exactly true since she never had control of it to begin with), it is time for a change of Gym Leader. They challenge Misty to a battle, with the winner becoming the new Gym Leader. The residents of Cerulean City rush in to watch the battle.

The Invincible Pokémon Brothers introduce themselves as Kim, Khan, and Kam. They tell Misty that allowing a Pokémon to control her makes her unfit to lead a Gym, and suggest that she is too scared to battle because she would lose easily in front of everyone. Misty accepts the challenge. As the boy who fell in the pool earlier begins the commentary, Nurse Joy announces that the battle will consist of three one-on-one matches. Misty sends out Staryu, while Kim sends out Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan begins to drown, so Misty tells Staryu to help it out. However, it was a decoy and Hitmonchan punches Staryu, who goes down in one hit. Nurse Joy declares that to be an illegal move, and proclaims Staryu the winner.

Next, Misty sends out Corsola, while Kim sends out Tentacruel. Tentacruel starts out with BubbleBeam, which hurts Corsola badly. However, Misty orders a Recover, and then sends Corsola into a Tackle attack. As Corsola heads towards Tentacruel, Kain and Kon send out their own Tentacruel, which both bash into Corsola. As Corsola crashes into a rock near Gyarados, Nurse Joy tells them that it is a rule violation. Kim denies this stating that the challenge was from the Invincible Pokémon Brothers, and not just him. Everyone seems to forget that the challenge was for one-on-one battles. Misty comments that Kim is too chicken to fight by himself, and the brothers react by ordering the Tentacruel to use Poison Sting. Corsola is badly hurt, and so Misty dives in to save it.

Nurse Joy disqualifies them, and bans them from all official Pokémon matches. To try to reverse this, the Tentacruel are ordered to use Poison Sting on Gyarados. Misty impulsively protects Gyarados by diving in front of the stings and takes the hits herself. Gyarados is taken aback by how far Misty is willing to go to protect it. Kim's Tentacruel then Tackles her into the cage, and the air is knocked out of her. As she floats down to the bottom of the pool, Gyarados is horrified that she could drown, and it frantically begins to bang on the cage again. As everyone other than the Invincible Pokémon Brothers watch in worry, Gyarados makes a particularly powerful hit, making the cage collapse. Gyarados quickly speeds Misty to the surface.

The Invincible Pokémon Brothers are not happy with this turn of events, and order the Tentacruel to attack with Bind, BubbleBeam, and Hydro Pump. However, Gyarados easily reflects these, before using a Hyper Beam to send the Tentacruel blasting off. A Hydro Pump quickly sends the Invincible Pokémon Brothers to the same fate. As the crowd cheers, Gyarados happily returns to its Poké Ball. Nurse Joy congratulates Misty and tells her that she has proven herself to be a fine Gym Leader, and that her Gym has passed inspection. Misty is confused, but Joy explains that she is a Pokémon Inspection Agent.

"Mommy doesn't look happy at all!" says Hazzel.

"She knows she'll eventually beable to see me again! Don't fret!" says ash.

"why aren't u getting mommy Misty?" wonders Hazzel.

"It would make sense but then I'd be found out! Misty does have her sisters so I guess I can understand daisy would be worried but I would need a time where they are away to get her!" says ash.

"But they are away!" says Hazzel.

"That may be true but people were at the gym so I'd be seen!" says ash.

"Mean..." pouts Hazzel"All though if I were at the gym then I'd let the boys drown to see if they like it!" says ash.

"You would?" wonders Hazzel.

"I might!" says ash.

"Everyone is gone now so here's your chance!" says Hazzel.

"Her sisters won't like this but if she can take care of the gym on her own then I can let her come and go as she pleases!" says ash.

"Yay!" says Hazzel.

Ash hands Hazzel the remote.

"Don't let anyone touch the remote! I'll give it backs to Bulma when we leave!" says ash getting up.

Hazzel nods. Ash goes through the portal and looks around for anyone other than Misty and sees no one.

Ash went to mistys room to see misty sleeping.

"If I was here I'd make them pay." says ash annoyed.

Ash looked out, looked side to side to make sure no one was around, and carried Misty through the portal.

Misty was startled awake having ash and Hazzel stare at her.

"Wha?" wonders Misty.

"Welcome back!" says ash.

"But the gym and-"

"If need be you can leave if there are trainers!" says ash.

"You'd let me leave?" wonders Misty.

"It is your gym after all!" says ash.

"Well ya but won't you be lonely!" says Misty.

"I have Hazzel and everyone here! Though I might if you leave for long periods of time!" says Ash.

"If my sisters come back I might just have too!" says Misty.

"No! Mommy and daddy stay together!" says Hazzel.

"Mommy and daddy?" wonders Misty.

"Ehehehehe...it's a long story!" says Ash.

"Huh?" wonders Misty.

"My real mommy was in the hospital from a crash a couple weeks before you showed up!" says Hazzel.

"So you are taking care of her till she gets out?" wonders Misty.

Ash shook his head.

"Then..." says Misty.

Ash nodded.

"We went to the hospital after daisy dragged you back and got told she passed away so now I'm her family! Well you too if you could stay with me.." says ash.

"I'd love to stay with you! You're the only one I wanna be with!" says Misty hugging ash.

"It's been a couple months since then and I havent really trained since you had to stay in our world!" says Ash.

"What techniques do you have again?" wonders hazzel.

"Quite a few! Im not even sure if im aloud in the tournament since im using everyones attacks...hehehe..." says ash.

"That's to be espected for someone from another realm!" says misty.

"Speaking of the tournament...goku is supposed to show up for it! wait...the tournament is in 2 days...IVE BEEN TO GLOOMY TO TRAIN! doesn't help when gohan and I have to go to school!" says ash.


	25. Chapter 25

**The heat is killing my brain...let's see ash may or may not beable to be in the tournament but nonetheless I have to move onward to the tournament!**

It was mid evening and ash was showing Misty and Hazzel his techniques.

"Maybe you should stop! It's never good to overtrain!" says Misty.

"You know me better then that!" says Ash blasting a tree with Destructive wind.

"But we've been out here all day! You've shown us enough tactics! Though I can't say where you'd end up in the tournament!" says Misty.

"Ya daddy!" says Hazzel.

"I guess you're right! Chichi must not be amused..." says Ash sweat dropping.

Misty sighed looking away sweat dropping.

"Plus we need to get back for dinner!" says Ash.

"You and your food lust!" says Misty annoyed.

Hazzel giggled.

"Like you ever cared!" huffs Ash.

Gohan appeared.

"You guys better get home before mom throws another fit and rambles on about you going back to your world soon and what not!" says gohan.

"I thought I had a new house!" says ash.

"We are still in highschool! How could we afford a house!?" says gohan.

"You know what I mean!" says Ash.

"I guess you do live with Bulma now but that's beside the point!" says gohan.

"Ok! Ok! I just got carried away with showing my techniques you guys taught me!" says ash.

"Dads about to show up! He will be stunned to see he has a son and there's new faces around!" says gohan.

"What's gotten into you?" wonders ash.

"You're not as cheery as usual!" says Misty.

"I'm not even sure if it is right for you two to be here anymore!" says gohan.

"So? After the tournament we will be a memory of the past or may not even seem like we were here at all!" says Ash.

"Ash your hopeless!" says gohan.

"What? Hazzel is part of this world! I can't just take her with me!" says ash.

"There's just to many things going on!" says gohan.

"You can say that again!" grumbles Misty.

"I just wanna focus on one thing at a time! If I keep thinking about leaving Hazzel it will only keep me from being in the tournament! Your dad is gonna be on earth again so it's all good! If all we do is worry we won't get anything done!" says Ash.

"But ash..." says gohan.

"Just stay happy! There's to much chaos as it is!" says Ash picking up Hazzel piggy back style.

"You don't understand!" says gohan.

"Course I do! Now let's get back for dinner!" says Ash running off.

Gohan and Misty sigh.

"Ash has a one track mind! You can never get anything through him!" says Misty.

Gohan and Misty follow.

Chichis house...

"But I could've sworn I lived with Bulma and trunks now!" says Ash.

"You wanna see my dad right? For all we know trunks could've broken the remote!" says gohan.

Ash glared at gohan.

"Either that or trunks is trapped in your realm!" says gohan.

Gohan opened the door to see no one home.

"Maybe mom said it was at Bulma's?" ponders gohan.

"I better go check on the remote!" says Ash and flew off still holding Hazzel.

"There are many things I wanted to tell him but I guess he will find out for himself!" says Gohan.

"Find out what?" wonders Misty.

"The remote to the portal is gone!" says gohan.

"So? We will find it!" says Misty.

"That's the thing..." says gohan.

Misty was confused.

Bulma's...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRUNKS AND THE REMOTE ARE GONE!?" wonders ash.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out! Trunks must've snuck down, turned on the portal and went through with the remote!" says Bulma.

"Trunks is gonna be in the tournament he can't do this to us!" says Ash.

"Trunks is probably training with goten! There's no need to freak out!" says Bulma.

"If he is in one of the region of my world then we may b stuck here for good while trunks is stuck there!" says Ash.

"Now! Now! Let's not get upset over assuming!" says Bulma.

"If you had the remote who knows where you'd lose it!" says Bulma.

"Hazzel and I practically live here now!" says Ash.

"You're always checking on Misty and now she's back so you can focus on the tournament!" says Bulma.

"I was till gigs showed up with a worried expression!" says Ash.

"I guess anything could happen with you staying here now!" says Bulma.

"Isn't there another remote? Like a spare?" wonders Ash.

"I doubt it! I only made one!" says Bulma.

"Daddy! Bulma! Trunks is in the basement!" says Hazzel.

"He is!?" wonder ash and Bulma.

Hazzel nods. Ash and Bulma head downstairs.

"Hey mom! Ash and Hazzel!" says Trunks.

"Were you messing with the remote?" wonders Bulma.

"Just a little! Was that bad?" wonders Trunks.

"Why?" wonders Bulma.

"I kinda told Ash's friends that he was gonna be in the tournament and that he would let them come and watch! Hehehe..." says Trunks.

"Are you crazy!?" says Bulma taking the remote.

"I thought it be nice for ash to be with his friends during the tournament! I meant no harm!" says Trunks.

"Well atleast the remote isn't broken!" says Ash.

"That's the thing...a man, woman and a talking cat with a coin on its forehead almost took it off of me!" says Trunks.

"A man...woman...and a talking cat with a coin on its forehead...YOU MET TEAM ROCKET!?" say ash and Misty.

"Is that what they were called?" wonders Trunks.

"I'm better off keeping the remote! This world doesn't need more chaos!" says Ash annoyed.

"But I..." says Trunks.

"You can't keep touching things without asking!" says Ash.

"I was curious about Ash's friends..." says Trunks.

"The tournament is in 2 days...the last thing we need is another enemy!" says Ash.


	26. Chapter 26

**Uhhhh uhhhhh YAY GOKU! He's back!**

2 days go by and the day of the tournament arrived. Goku gets to be on earth for one day sadly. Goku had just arrived at home and entered the house to see two gohans, a orange haired android 18, a mini version of himself, a little girl, and chichi.

"I know it had to have been some time since Cell came but a twin? Is Android 18 changing her look? Why is she here anyway!? What's with the little girl and what's up with mini me?!" wonders Goku.

"Goku?" wonders Chichi looking straight at him.

"I'm lost? What's going on here?" wonders Goku.

"Dad!" says Gohan happily.

"Dad? Him?" wonders Goten walking up to the adult version of himself.

"Sure looks like I missed out on a lot!" says Goku.

"I showed up when gohan tried to resurrect you! The names ash!" says Ash waving.

"I don't know who this android 18 is but my name is Misty!" says Misty.

"We aren't from here!" says ash.

"So you are here for vacation!" says Goku.

"Uhhhh no! We are literally not from here! We are from another world!" says Ash.

"Or rather another realm!" says Misty.

"That's something you don't hear everyday!" says Goku.

"I know right! It's true too! I got to be there but just to get stuff for me ash and Misty! You can say I'm adopted per say since my mommy was killed by the pterodactyl family!" says Hazzel.

"Oh? Chichi took you in?" wonders Goku kneeling down.

Hazzel shook her head.

"Then...but they are just kids!" says Goku.

"It's cool! She's grown on me!" says Ash.

"Be glad I can't pummel you for leaving me when I was pregnant with goten you moronic bafoon!" says Chichi walking up to Goku and Hazzel.

"Hehehehe...wait mini me is our son?!" says Goku.

"Well duh! He looks exactly like you!" says Chichi.

"Oh right...it has been a while!" sweat drops Goku standing up.

"Gohan wanted someone as pure hearted as you and that's how I ended up here! I'm assuming I was meant to look like a 10 year old you but ended up looking like Ssj 2 gohan and the hairstyle stayed." says Ash.

"Uhhhhh huh?" nods Goku.

"Don't worry I will have your hairstyle when I'm in my realm!" says ash.

"You will?" wonders Goku.

Ash nods.

"Did you guys train enough for the tournament?" wonders Goku walking into the living room.

"Ash loves training but he tends to take breaks!" says gohan.

"You need just as much fun as you do training!" says ash crossing his arms pouting.

"You have as much fun training as you do helping me saving people!" says gohan.

"Save people?" wonders Goku looking back at the group.

"Don't get me wrong! There have been enemy attacks every now and then between your death by cell and now but lately it's just little things like back robberies and taming the dinosaurs." says Gohan.

"It's like saying team rocket was here except they aren't!" says ash.

"Who?" wonders Goku.

"An evil organization in Misty and my realm! There are evil organizations in each region but team rocket are after me! Always and forever!" says Ash unamused.

"Like what?" wonders Goku

"Kanto and Johto have team rocket, Hoenn has team magma and team aqua, sinnoh has team galactic, Unova has team plasma, and I haven't met who would try to take over Kalos so there may be a chance there is one!" says Ash.

"And you take them down by yourself?" wonders Goku.

"My friends and I take them down! For each new friends I have in each region they help me fend off those lowly organizations! Though I guess in a way it is only me since I've been saving each region since I started traveling to be a pokemon master!" says ash.

"Sure this is my 6th region but I went from kanto my home region to orange islands to johto to hoenn to battle frontier back in kanto to sinnoh to unova and now kalos!" says ash.

"Wow that's a lot of places! I bet you'd win if you used your pokemon from all the regions you've been too!" says Goku.

"Well ya but...I tried that in sinnoh and only got to 4th place since the trainer I battled had legendaries! My 6 pokemon beat 2 legendaries! Darkrai and Latios!" says ash.


	27. Chapter 27

Videl shows up, her hair having been cut. She opens the door to tell Gohan about it when she spotted Goku with the family.

"A dead guy is at your house!?" says Videl running toward Gohan.

"That's my dad!" says gohan as Videl hugged Gohan tightly.

"It is? He's the dad that died trying to kill cell!?" says Videl.

"You know it!" says Goku.

"Oh? Man you startled me! So dad never did win!? That's figures!" says Videl crossing her arms.

"That was then! This is now! We need to be ready for the tournament!" says Goku.

"I'm in!" says ash.

"You just got here! You can't just go and spar as you please!" says chichi.

"Can't I get to know you first?" wonders goten.

"Sorry buddy! I only have 24 hours on earth! If I were alive then. That be another story!" says Goku.

"First I can't go Saiyan and now I can't see the dad I never knew!? I get all the bad luck!" says goten crossing his arms.

"The tournament is in 2 hours! We are limited on me seeing how good you are!" says Goku.

"You will! Once the tournament is going on!" says gohan.

"Who's the girl that just showed up?" wonders Goku.

"Me? Oh uhhhhh I'm Videl! Hercules daughter and now gohans girlfriend!" says Videl.

"Gohan has a girlfriend!? Anything else I should know about?" wonders Goku.

"Your a idiot that does anything for his friends now be a dear and do one practice battle with Ash!" says Chichi.

"I'd love to test out my skills on Goku but we need to bring my friends here! I wasn't planning on it but trunks did tell everyone about me being here!" says Ash.

"How many female travelers did you have besides me?" wonders Misty.

"Well you remember may! So may, Dawn, iris, and now serena! Serena being an old friend like yourself loves me but if I could tell serena how I feel about the situation she wouldn't listen!" says Ash.

"Well she will have to sooner or later!" says Misty.

"What did you wanna tell the others once they get here?" wonders gohan.

"They will to realize you guys are an item now!" says Videl.

"I can picture it...if I were there now and tell her how I feel without hurting her feelings...I'd have to say 'serena its thoughtful of you to love me but I love another and that girl is my everything!'" says ash.

Misty blushed maroon.

"Given that thought shed not like the thought of being second and having to resort to being with Clemont!" half laughs ash.

Everyone stares.

"So in other words serena would rather be around you and love you and act like a sharpedo on the hunt for its prey than be with this Clemont kid and not have to worry about getting heart broken? Smart!" says Misty.

Ash shrugs.

"If you wanna get your friends we better go now if we wanna get to the tournament in time!" says Goku.

"I have a lot of friends!" says Ash.

Everyone headed to Bulma's besides Goku who went straight to the tournament ground. Ash grabbed at the remote and turned on the portal to see Brock tending to the pokemon.

"I'll be bringing them here!" says ash heading through the portal.

Johto...

Brock was tending to a hurt Pikachu when he noticed something glowing and was face to face with ash.

"Hey bud!" smiles ash.

"Ash! Been a while!" says Brock happily.

"Ready to go?" wonders ash.

"Go where?" wonders Brock.

"To watch me in the tournament!" says Ash.

"Tournament? OOOH the one the kid was talking about! I can't just leave the sick pokemon!" says Brock.

"That's true...it wouldn't be wise to leave the sick!" says Ash.

"I'll tell nurse joy something came up!" says Brock and went to the room nurse joy was in.

20 minutes later after going gaga then back to reality...

"She said it was ok to go!" says Brock.

"I'm sure!" says ash crossing his arms.

"Well more like stop acting like a lost puppy and go to that urgent matter!" says Brock.

"Uhhhh huh? I'll buy it for now!" says Ash.

Ash and Brock went back to the DBZ realm.

"Misty!? He already went to get you!?" wonders Brock.

"Something like that!" says Misty looking away.

"Oh ok! I'll leave the lovebirds be!" says Brock pervy.

"Riiiight!" says Misty.

"Onward to Cilan and Iris in Johto!" says Ash.

Ash changes the screen to Cilan and Iris who were talking about who they got to meet in Johto. Ash stepped into the portal

snother part of Johto...

Ash snuck up on his Unova friends andsurprised them ending up with Iris screaming "You're still suck a kid!".

"Did you guys forget?" wonders Ash.

"Forget?" wonders Iris.

"You look different! Did you change clothes?" wonders Ash.

"Ummm yes? Even a new hair style along the way!" says Iris.

"Then lets get going!" says Ash happily.

Cilan and Iris stared.

"Tournament in the realm I came across!" says Ash.

"Oooh that one? A silver haired kid did mention something about it but I figured he was lieing since you are in a new region!" says Cilan.

"I thought that was strange too!" says Iris.

"Then cmon! The portal cant last forever!" says Ash.

Cilan and Iris shrugged looking at eachother and followed Ash back to the dbz realm.

"That's 3 friends so far! Who should I bring next?" ponders Ash.

Misty tosses a pillow at Ash.

"Hey!" says Ash.

"What do you think moron?!" says Misty.

"Oh yeah!" says Ash.

Misty face palms shaking her head. Ash changed the image on the screen to see May and Drew talking to Brandon, another friend of May's.

"Im confused! Whats going no here?" wonders Iris.

"You are in the realm of saiyans! I was confused at first but im enjoying it here! I even ended up having a family!" says Ash.

"YOU WHAT!?" wonder Brock, Cilan, and Iris.

"Its a long story id rather not say till everyone is here!" says Ash going through the portal.

"Oh...ok!" says Iris sweat dropping.

hoenn...

"Hey guys! ready to come to the tournament?" wonders Ash.

"Ash!" say Drew and may startled.

"Who?" wonders Brandon.

"Ash is a traveling buddy I had when I started my journey!" says May.

"Really now? Then why the portal?" wonders Brandon.

"I came across the realm and am taking a liking to it!" says Ash.

"I see...then i'll head home! Mom must wanna hear about my journeys! Nice seeing ya!" says Brandon and ran off.

"This outta be good." says May.

"This better be worth it!" says Drew taking May's hand.

Ash took May and Drew to the dbz realm.

"I still have more friends coming! Thanks Trunks!" says Ash.

"No problem!" smiles Trunks.

"How many friends do I have again?" ponders Ash.

"This is gonna be a long day..." sighs Misty.


	28. Chapter 28

"Can I get your friends with you?" wonders Hazzel.

"You sure? They will be stunned!" says Ash.

"As long as you don't say im your daughter all should be good!" says Hazzel.

"That be lieing! You really sure about this?" says Ash.

Hazzel nods.

"Alright then! Next stop Sinnoh!" says Ash.

"Ya...wooooo...You're wasting the day away trying to do this!" says Misty.

Ash glared and went into the portal with Hazzel.

Sinnoh...

Dawn Barry Kenny Paul and Lucas were chatting about who decided to go with who.

"So which one of you likes me? My neighbor Lucas? My old friend Kenny? Maybe you Krabby!" says Dawn.

Paul crosses his arms rolling his eyes.

"As comers of twinleaf town...me or Lucas?" wonders Barry.

"Well you are crazy and think everyone should be fined!" says Dawn.

"Ya don't have to rub it in!" grumbles Barry crossing his arms.

"So that leaves Kenny and Lucas!" says Dawn.

Ash and Hazzel show up out of nowhere.

"Hey guys!" says Ash.

"Oh its you! I thought your idiotic mind wouldn't bother coming back!" says Paul.

"Your still the chip off the old block with your lifeless annoyed stare! You forcing pokemon to fight? Getting rid of the useless ones instead of training them?" says Ash.

"I have no time for this!" says Paul leaving.

"Ash! You came for me!" says Dawn.

"Ummm no! I came to take you to the tournament!" says Ash.

"Tournament?" wonders Lucas.

"Oh that tournament! I was in the middle of something!" says Ash, "Choose Kenny! He came to you not that guy!"

"That guy!?" wonders Lucas annoyed, "I have a name!"

"You want me to be with Kenny? So its not cuz we both chose penguin pokemon?" wonders Dawn.

"Technically Barry did too but he forgets to catch what he fights!" says Ash.

Dawn laughed.

"So true!" says Dawn.

"Don't make me fine you!" growls Barry.

"You always fine me!" says Ash.

"Then pay up!" says Barry.

"Im in a different region now! That wont be possible!" says Ash half smirking.

"Daddy! Focus on the tournament!" says Ash.

"DADDY!?" yell Dawn Kenny Barry and Lucas stunned.

"Hehehhee...long story!" sweat drops Ash.

They stared ghostly white.

"Welp lets get going!" says Ash pushing Dawn Barry and Kenny through the portal.

Hazzel looked back and smiled then went through the portal.

Lucas blinked twice sweat dropping.

"And finally KALOS!" says Ash.

"Finally." mumbles Misty on the couch.

Ash and Hazzel left for Kalos.

kalos...

"Ash is nowhere yet somewhere! He will show up!" says Serena shadow eyed.

"Only thing is a silver haired kid told us of some tournament!" ponders Clemont.

"GUYS!" yells Ash running toward them.

"BONNIE REALLY WAS CLONED!?" wonders Clemont stunned.

"Huh?" wonders Hazzel.

"She doesn't really look like Bonnie! She just took the appearance of her!" says Ash.

"Where were you!? We were worried sick!" says Serena shaking Ash.

"Im sorry! I got held up in the dimension I came across!" says Ash rubbing the back of his head.

"So why is the lookalike here?" wonders Bonnie.

"Technically we aren't wearing the same attire!" smiles Hazzel.

"Its still weird!" says Bonnie.

Pikachus ears twitched and turned around to see Ash and jumped into his arms.

"Pikachu!" smiles Ash.

Dedenne woke up from its nap to see a lookalike with Ash then went back to sleep. It jumped out of the bag Bonnie was carrying double taking the moment.

"Yes Dedenne! Ash is back!" says Bonnie.

"Im not here for good!" says Ash.

"WHAT!? BUT WE ARE...and you are...AWW CMON!" says Serena.

"Not to fret! Im taking you all to the tournament!" says Ash.

"I thought it was strange there was a silver haired kid trying to find us!" says Clemont.

Team rocket come outta nowhere. Ash sighs shaking his head.

"Don't tell me.." says Ash.

"We ran into the mystery brat and he told us of some tournament! So let us come too!" says Jessie.

"Well I guess...you aren't all that evil though you have your moments!" says Ash.

Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, and Pikachus mouths dropped.

"Just don't try anything!" says Ash.

"You said it!" say team rocket.

"Be glad you are in disguise!" says Ash glaring back at them.

Finally everyone was in the dbz realm!

"HALELUJAH! OFF TO THE TOURNAMENT!" yells Misty happily.

"I just hop it hasn't started yet!" says Ash half laughing.

"Its your own fault if it did!" says Misty closing her eyes, crossing her arms.

Ash smiled. Misty opened an eye, looked his way, and smiled.

"ONWARD TO TOURNAMENT!" yells Ash.

"YA!" chant everyone.


	29. Chapter 29

"Come on guys!" says Ash happily.

"Hold it! What are you forgetting about?" wonders Misty.

"Everyone is here so we can go!" says Ash.

Misty stares down ash.

"Ooooh! Pikachu Dedenne Axew and Meowth need names!" says Ash.

"Well yes that but you told them youd talk about Hazzel and us as a family!" says Misty.

"But we are running late!" says Ash.

"ASH KETCHUM THE TOURNAMENT CAN WAIT!" yells Misty.

"Fine..." huffs Ash, "Pikachu will be named Thunder, Dedenne will be named Thunda, Axew will be named Cassew, and Meowth will be named Stachio! If anyone has objections say them now!"

"NOT THAT YOU DOLT! TELL THEM ABOUT HAZZEL!" yells Misty.

"Ya...we are running late as it is and goku will not be amused!" says ash.

"tell them and we can leave!" says misty.

"Alright...alright!" says Ash, "Ill tell them what I told the others!"

Ashs friends were sweat dropping.

"Currently her mom recently passed away and the nurse proclaimed ash be her new family!" says Misty.

"What does that have to do with you!?" wonders Serena annoyed.

"I was here before I went back and hazel wouldn't keep away from ash! when he brought me back and said family I was dumbstruck and now im officially her mom!" says misty.

"that doesn't help much!" say the other girls.

misty shrugs. ash sits down and puts hazzel on his lap.

"Before I knew of how a portal can work in this dimension I was with gohan saving people from chaos! given that I had to go god saiyan in order for everyone to know its not me! Like saiyans when they go super saiyan!" says ash.

"long story short?" wonders Iris.

"When pterodactyls were on the loose a bus was tipped injuring most of the highschoolers! Videl was pissed trying to find gohan!" says Ash.

the girls stared unamused.

"Videl is gohans girlfriend!" says Ash.

'Just like each of us could be but look what happened! each time we become lovers you have to leave!" says dawn.

"Doesn't help you made two promises!" says Serena annoyed.

"SHUSH!" yells Gohan.

"When the bus was tipped something had to make it crash!" says ash.

"which was me trying to keep away from the scary dinos..." says hazzel.

"exactly! your mom was carrying you trying to keep away from the dinosaurs ending in a car crash leaving most students injured and your mom most of all!" says ash.

"uh huh?" wonder the others.

"The perimedics checked out the situation and took all the injured but hazzel who was a crying mess till she spotted me!" says ash.

"is that true?" wonders bonnie.

hazzel nods.

"all in all for the past couple months I kept her till I knew of how long her mom would be alive! Finally when misty was away I with gohans family went to check on her mom and before we could get a chance to talk to the mom the nurse told us she was gone...she had died!" says ash.

"So you became a permanent family..." says serena.

"I may be a kid but the nurse said since she warmed up to me I should take her in despite being a kid myself! if she was put in a foster home who knows how the parents would act!" says ash.

"that was a lame way to tell the story." says iris.

"we are pressed for time as it is and I don't even know if I will beable to be part of it!" says ash.

"Fine...we will leave now!" says misty


	30. Chapter 30

**Uhhhhh...hehe guess I keep forgetting about stories...not sure what to do for tournament but daydream came to mind**

As the previous days went by just in time for the tournament, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, Ash, Krillin, and Goku were training hard.

Everyone boarded Bulma's ship ready for the tourmant hoping they did enough training except Vegeta who knew he would get far in the rounds.

"Remember everyone, we dont need to go saiyan!" says Gohan.

"What's wrong with that?" wonders Vegeta annoyed.

"Well you know...with paparrazzi knowing about us and stuff." says Gohan awkwardly.

"They dont know me." says Ash leaning on the seat infront of him.

"That may be true but if people knew of you guys...not only will they know your names they will recognize you from seven years ago." says Bulma.

"When the journalists come ill just destroy them or make them cry like babies as I aim at them." says Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" says Bulma annoyed! "Would you behave yourself?"

"Fine! Atleast I'll be amused!" cackles Vegeta.

"Thats ok with us dad!" says Trunks who was also leaning on a seat.

"Uh huh!" agrees Goten leaning on the sane seat excitedly.

"Thanks everyone." says Gohan.

"Will Ash beable to do it?" wonders Serena.

"Nothing stops him from a challenge." says Misty with Hazzel on her lap.

"Thats true!" say Dawn and May smiling at eachother.

Ash's friends laugh leaving Hazzel confused and Ash dumbfounded as he looked their way.

"Where are we going again?" wonders Ash, "You talk as though you want revenge on Someone!"

"You dont deserve the title of saiyan!" says Vegeta.

"Its not like I planned it..." says Ash sweat dropping, "We are good people! We may not be able to do much unlike where we come from but atleast we can do something even if its just a little bit!" says Ash.

"Whats next? Stay here due to portal troubles?" wonders Vegeta unamused.

"About that..." says Bulma.

"Either way, since Ash is here thanks to Gohan's wish in we have no choice but to have them help us!" says Yamcha looking back at Ash, "No offense! You are an awesome fighter in your oen way!"

"But they are outsiders!" says Vegeta glaring at Ash.

"We are already driving toward the tournament building! Stop bickering about who deserves what and be glad you get to be in a tournament!" says Bulma.

Krillin sighed looking out the window.

"Well thats a good! I may actually have a chance to get in the finals." smiles Krillin.

"Fad chance!" says Vegeta.

Ash started daydreaming about if Misty came to Kalos to surprise him...

a what if day dream...

"Don't be such a wimp!" says Misty glaring at Ash, "You get to eat it all!"

"I am not! Your cooking looks like witches brew!" says Ash glaring at Misty.

"Geeee thanks!" says Misty leaning on the table.

"That was back in Johto I think...what does your food look like now?" sighs Ash setting his head on the table.

"I assumed you already had lunch if you're lazying around." says Misty.

"Is it even safe to eat your food?" wonders Ash unsure if it was really her cooking.

"As if i'd cook for you! Here! Store bought munchies for my time here!" says Misty reaching for her bag.

Nothing was there.

"Hey! Where's my munchy bag!?" wonders Misty looking around.

Ash was gobbling down the munchies.

Misty saw what Ash had done and glared at him.

"ASH KETCHUM!" yells Misty snatching the bag away

"Misty!" says Ash puppy dog eyed.

"Dammit Ash! Your stomach is not your brain! Stop feeding it!" growls Misty.

"Well sorry!" pouts Ash.

"Atleast back then you didnt gain weight!" says Misty putting the bag away.

"I'd say i'm a growing boy but...look! I wasnt trying to gain weight! It just happened!" says Ash standing up.

"Riiiiight!" says Misty reverting her eyes sweat dropping.

"What's wrong with me being fat?" wonders Ash annoyed.

"Nothing! You're a little man that loves nothing more then pokemon, food and poketreats." sighs Misty shrugging.

"So?" wonders Ash agitated.

"So?" wonders Misty pissed.

"This hasnt stopped you from loving me back when we were traveling together!" smirks Ash.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Ugh.." says Misty shaking her head with her hand on her face. "I will never stop loving you! Now where are your friends! I wanna meet them!" says Misty trying to calm down.

"I dunno! Clemont took them away and suddenly you show up just as I was calming down from Serena's rage which is rare for her." says Ash.

""Come on little man! Times a waisting! I wanna meet this Serena girl!" says Misty walking away.

"I don't wanna sound rude but I guess its bad enough she's clingy...but seeing you with me...I dont wanna know!" says Ash staying put.

"She can handle it! We are all your friends after all!" says Misty ticked off.

"Alright then...if we must!" sighs Ash unamused.

Misty drags Ash with Pikachu toward the streets to look for Serena Clemont and Bonnie.

"Why must dreams seem so perfect yet so long...the last thing I need is Serena yelling at Misty over who deserves me more." huffs Ash.

"Whats perfect is im with you again!" says Misty not even looking down.

"Hope Serena doesnt get mad that you are around!" worries Ash.

"There's another boy right?" wonders Misty dropping Ash.

"Ya? But Clemont is a geek who loves inventing. Heck I love his inventions but they always blow up in the end." says Ash looking up.

"She can manage! He can just invent stuff for her!" says Misty leaning down.

"If only..." says Ash reverting his eyes.

once near friends...

"Its nice you brought my childhood friend back but im not wanting to see this him!" says Serena unamused.

"Ash told me that you love him due to a childhood friendship!" says Misty as they showed up.

"Whats it to you?" wonders Serena.

"I'm Misty! Ash's first friend on his journey!" says Misty getting in her face.

"H...his first friend during his travels ever!?" wonders Serena surprised.

"Yup! When he started his journey I saved him from drowning though it was accidental save since I didnt know at the time it was him and not a pokemon." says Misty remembering back to that moment.

"Love from an accidental save...I doubt that!" says Serena.

"And What!? Your so called childhood friendship means love for life with him!?" wonders Misty dropping Ash.

"Yup!" says Serena smiling.

" HA! Good one! How about asking him! Not going about as if you two were meant to be!" says Misty stepping forward having Serena step back.

"And you two are? He hasnt seen you since what Kanto?" wonders Serena pushing Misty to the side.

"I stopped traveling with him at the end of Johto!" says Misty shooting deadly glares her way.

"That's sad! You were away from him for this long and you stilll love him! You should just break up and forget about him!" says Serena setting a hand on her shoulder.

"There's just one thing that clicks about us." says Misty digging her nails into Serena's hand as she took it off.

"That would be?" wonders Serena yanking her hand away.

"He may have used to be a cocky imbisile who thinks he could do anything but we have the same personality!" says Misty shoving Serena down.

"Wow same personality! You should have him then!" says Serena pointing at Ash.

"I should!" smirks Misty.

"Except one thing." says Serena annoyed.

"Ya?" smirks Misty looking down.

"He may be a sad excuse of a trainer but HE'S MINE!" says Serena getting up.

"Damn boyfriend snatcher!" says Misty taking out her mallot.

"Uhhhhh Misty? Is that even necessary?" wonders Ash watching the cat fight.

"Ash...your ex looks pissed!" worries Clemont.

"Ya think!" says Ash annoyed.

"How do you calm her down?" wonders Clemont backing away.

"She usually pummels me when pissed off then Brock calms her down." says Ash looking at Clemont.

"This is bad...really bad!" gulps Clemont fidgety.

"OOooooo cat fight! Who will win! Cazy lady with a mallot or Serena!" wonders Bonnie excitedly.

"At this rate...Ash will be screwed over whether Serena wins or the red head." says Clemont sitting next to Bonnie.

"Ahhhh...GO MALLOT LADY!" chants Bonnie happily.

"Bonnie!" says Clemont worried.

"OOooo sorry! MALLOT LADY MAKE SERENA WANT CLEMONT MORE!" chants Bonnie louder.

"Oh...brother." huffs Clemont.

Bonnie sits by Ash.

"Popcorn Ash?" wonders Bonnie.

"This close to the danger zone?" wonders Ash sweat dropping.

"Girls are fighting over you! You should be pleased!" says Bonnie munching down popcorn.

"Dont put me in with perverts! Its bad enough I could've been with three others besides these two!" says Ash pointing their way.

"Suit yourself!" says Bonnie hogging the bag.

Ash looked at the popcorn then at the girl back to the popcorn.

"Maybe some popcorn would'nt be that bad." says Ash taking the popcorn bag and eats the popcorn.

"I'd love to root for Serena but Clemont needs a girlfriend and seems you already have mallet lady." smiles Bonnie.

"ITS MISTY!" yells Misty.

"Whatever!" says Bonnie.

"Yup...crazy mallot girl at the service of no girl can have me Ash Ketchum!" sighs Ash, "The only time she didn't go all girls can't be around Ash is when she visited me in Hoenn."

"Who do you like?" wonders Bonnie.

"Ummm...as in?" wonders Ash leaning to the side.

"True love!" says Bonnie sparkly eyed.

"Well I uhhh...the only girl I know I loved is Misty sadly I haven't thought of her...or visit her...I should make myself drown." says Ash sweat dropping.

Misty misses Serena whacking Ash as Serena gets behind him.

"Then again...if I were to try I'd never beable too." says Ash swirly eyed.

"You sound like you are immortal." says Bonnie unamused.

"That's the thing! Every region I either die or on the verge of it! There's no in between! Yet in some meraculous way I'm able to get to a new region as if magically unharmed or revived. It's so confusing." says Ash leaning up.

"You sure you're ok? I'd say delusions done you in big time." says Bonnie reverting her eyes.

reality...

"Guess I will never know what might happen if I wasn't here." half laughs Ash to himselfeality...

"Well look at that! We finally made it to the islabd where the world tournament is!" says Bulma happily.

They arrive at the island with Gohan as Saiyaman and walk through a fair only to hear screams of joy.

"Ummmm do I wanna know?" wonders Ash turning around?

"Hmmmm?" wonder the others looking back.

"Oh boy..Hercule is here." says Krillin.

"Whoopdie doo." says Android 18.

"They will find out sooner or later hes a fake." says Bulma crossing her arms.

While Hercule was swarmed by the paparrazzi the gang found Piccolo standing in the shadows.

"Hey Piccolo! I dont suppose you found dad yet. Have you?" says Saiyaman walking up.

"Not yet but he'll be here." says Picollo.

"Oh where in the world could Goku be?" wonders Chichi looking around.

"I'll look else-"

Goku appears outta nowhere. Everyone turns around and gets startled by Goku.

"Finally found you guys!" smiles Goku.

"Daddy!" says Goten running up to Goku.

Goku picked Goten up and hugged him.

"Remember Goku you have 24 hours! the moment the tournament ends you have to leave." says Baba.

"Right!" nods Goku.

"I think we should head to the registration desk to sign up." says Piccolo looking back.

"Tell us your name." says the man.

"Saiyaman." says Saiyaman.

"Sorry what was that?" wonders the man next to him.

"Saiyaman." says Saiyaman.

"Saiyaman?" wonders Goku.

"Its what i call myself when i save the city!" says Saiyaman.

"I guess the name could be worse." half laughs Goku.

"Its the name I chose so deal with it!" says Saiyaman.

"Next please." says the man.

"The names Trunks!" says Trunks looking at the list of warriors.

"Youll go in the junior division!" says the man writing down his name?

"Thats not fair!" says Trunks.

"Rules are rules." says the man next to him.

"Sorry boys! Looks like tournament rules changed since then!" says Bulma.

"Ahhhh man!" pouts Trunks.

"Did you get Vegeta Goten goku ash piccolo and krillin?" wonders Bulma.

"Everyone here is on the list." says the man.

"Thats good." says Chichi.

"Alright everyone, get to your designated divisions! Juniors in one section! Adults in the other!" say the announcer.

Just as the Z fighters reunited then separate to start the tournament Videl ran into Sharpner who was holding flowers.

"Hey Videl!" says Sharpner walking up to her.

"Sharpner." says Videl annoyed.

"Good luck!" says Sharpner handing her flowers.

Videl turned around agitated.

"No thanks." says Videl crossing her arms.


	31. Chapter 31

**Redoing the tournament...**

After everyone who was participating wrote their names down at the sign up table, the participants went one way while the rest of the group except Bulma who left to get Ash's mom.

"Ash...ill say this once and once only so listen closely...AND I MEAN CLOSELY!" growls Vegeta.

Everyone around him sweat dropped staring at the little man.

"1...I'm starting to wonder if Goku crossed over into pokemon and did Ashs mom to gain a kid then had to go back to chichi to do her then woolah Gohan Goten and ash are long lost bros! yet Goku is part of this realm which would be strange! Since Goku and ash kill themselves when saving the world(ash each region), are fun despite being idiots though I beg to differ, and eat like no tomorrow! Seems plausible! Thinking about both realms(damn you unova of pokemon for killing brain cells ) Goku loves chichi who bitches at him constantly! ash cared about and would do anything for orange haired android 18 who yelled about his stupid decisions! I might be coming onto something!" says Vegeta.

"Come again?" wonder Ash and Goku staring blankly.

"This is what happens when you don't train for seven years." sighs Vegeta.

"We did too!" says Ash annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry...the only time they trained was for the tournament and even then it was pointless. Ok so they used their powers in some cases of helping the people of satan city but compared to when your son was battling Cell youd think he would worry about training more then school. Oh wait Chichi doesn't like hearing you two talk about fighting or duking it out with the enemy. Gohan is how old and he still has Chichi making the rules. That's just sad." says Vegeta.

Ash rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

"Now what was I saying?" growls Vegeta.

The z fighters stared trying to figure out what he was saying.

"Why me..." huffs Vegeta.

"I wonder who theyre gonna send out." says Gohan pumped up.

"I cant wait to see how much you progressed along the years. You already beat Cell in a fit of rage so this should be no sweat." says Goku.

"Ash how many times have we trained?" wonders Gohan.

"Don't go asking him. You can tell me. I bet your twice as strong now!" says Goku.

"Well I...we...uhhh..." says Gohan rubbing the back of his head.

"This is pathetic." says Vegeta watching Gohan awkwardly talk to Goku.

"Come on Gohan. We wont say anything bad! You had Ash with you so you had a training partner!" says Goku.

"Sure Piccolo, Krillin, and myself were showing Ash how we fought here but that was just for 10 weeks after we tried to resurrect you and well...I cant say we are qualified to beat whoever comes out of the door till the end outcome." says Gohan reverting his eyes.

"I cant say much for when Cell got destroyed by your son but nowadays hes been to busy doing school work with Ash and limited time training thanks to your wife. Am I wrong?" wonders Vegeta.

"Errrr..." says Gohan.

Awkward silence.

"I have been training if you count what we were doing for the city." says Gohan nervously.

"HA! You call that training? I call it as long as mom doesn't know we can sneak out and try not to destroy anyone as long as we save the day." says Vegeta.

"You love complaining don't you?" wonders Ash crossing his arms.

"What annoys me as much as Gokus happy peppy ways as he's goofing of was when you tried to train with me after you trained with piccolo Gohan and Krillin was every damn time I looked at you I saw Goku and it made me wanna gouge my eyes. Sure you were a brat who loves training more then scholarships but let's face it between you two...seeing another Goku...it made me wanna torture myself. It's unnatural knowing some moron from another realm is so much like Goku...I had to shake it off and ignore the runt but seeing Goku made me wanna fight him even more so every time I was in the gravity room I had it locked so I could concentrate every time I was alone." says Vegeta.

"Good for you!" sarcasts Ash.

Goku sets both arms around ash and Vegeta holding them close.

"Whatever the case, we are here for fun not torturing the opponents. Even if we act alike doesn't mean we are the same person." says Goku turning his head as he talked to them.

"It makes me wanna injure myself! I wanna injure you and seeing double is killing me on the inside! It's unnatural!" growls Vegeta.

"Let's just figure out who we get to be up against! k? Good! Let's get going to see who we can be up against!" smiles Goku.

"I'd rather die then see Idiot x2." grumbles Vegeta.

"Awww it's ok! I'm dead so you can't kill me!" says Goku.

"All the more fun to attack you! You can't die so you will be injured to a pulp." smirks Vegeta.

"You do that!" says Goku patting Vegetas shoulder walking away.

"Vegeta loves fighting more then anything but I bet he worries about others deep down." laughs Krillin.

"You want me to kill you now!?" growls Vegeta leaning down.

"Watch it! Chill Vegeta!" says Krillin waving his hands in his face awkwardly.

"only thing keeping me happy is the fact you're shorter then me!" laughs Vegeta following Goku.

Krillin rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

"Good to know." says Krillin.


	32. Chapter 32

Videl smiled noticing Gohan with Goku and happily walked away before Sharpner could take a picture.

Goku and friends...

"So what's with the hair? I thought you were Naturally bald." says Goku looking Krillins way.,"I just kept it ell waxed. I couldve swarn I told you that!" looking up.

"Hmmm...guess I forgot!" says Goku, "I only knew bald Krillin. What changed?" confused.

"I wonder if I should be in the junior division instead." says Ash.

"You may be younger in your realm but here you get to be with us! Heck even battle us if the time comes." says Goku.

"Thats true." nods Ash, "To bad mom doesnt know of this."

"So what kind of tournaments do we do again? There was an interruption last time we had one." says Ash looking up at Goku.

"Its hand to hand combat! Its nothing like this pokemon you talk about. You use your own abilities to see if you can get to be the winner." says Goku.

"In other words in the tournament, anyone who comes into contact outside of the ring, is knocked out and does not stand up until commentator counts to 10, or gives up, automatically loses. If both fighters are knocked out and neither can reach their feet by the count of ten, the match is normally declared a draw. However, the tournament as a whole must have a champion, so if this happens in the final round, a special "sudden death"-esque rule is employed: the first one to stand up on both feet and state the entire sentence "I'm the Champion" is declared the winner. The tournament forbids any use of weapons or protective body gear (although natural weapons, such as bear claws, are allowed, and it is never clarified if cups are included int he ban on protective gear). Poking someone in the eyes or hitting them in the groin is also not allowed, although the latter can be overlooked if it was accidental. The most important rule is that killing the opponent is not allowed. Disobeying any of these rules results in disqualification from the tournament. However, more than one villain has entered the tournament with more interest in killing someone against whom they have a vendetta than in winning the prize." says Piccolo showing up

Ash nods letting it sink in.

"The original arena:The tournament has two parts: the preliminaries and the tournament itself, although this changed significantly in the later tournaments. The preliminaries are held indoors and without an audience. In the preliminaries, all the contestants are divided in several groups, usually eight (after the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, more contestants than ever have started entering). These eight groups fight in mini-tournaments with a one-minute time limit for each match (matches that last longer than one minute are decided by points). The eight winners, one of each group, move on to the actual tournament." says Piccolo.

"Uhhhhh huh." nod Ash.

"We'll show your friends! Just let them watch and be amazed at what the Z fighters can do!" says Krillin.

"Z fighters? Am I one of them?" wonders Ash.

"The Z fighters were disbanded the moment Goku wasnt able to be brought back." says Vegeta clenching his fist.

Goten and Trunks were infront of the gang talking about who was stronger.

"Your dad doesnt look strong. Im sure my dad can beat him hands down." says Trunks.

"You never know." smiles Goten.

Goku looks up to see android 18 and gets shocked.

"Wait...Android 18!? Someone tell me if shes still terrorizing citizens!" says Goku stunned.

"Goku i knoe youv been dead for seven years but give me a break! I am Krillin's wife now and we hsve a daughter!" says android 18 looking back.

"Oh I get it now...Krillin hasafamily of his own now." says Goku happily.

Krillin nods happily as android 18 waks up to Goku.

"Take the idiot out of your brain." says android 18, "It makes us wanna punch you."

Ash sweat dropped looking away and whistled waking up to Goten and Trunks.

"Wait...what!? you had a kid with the enemy!?" says Goku jumping back stunned.

"we even got married!" says Krillin happily.

"Well uhhh congrats i guess but how-"

"Android 18 was originally human." says Krillin looking up.

"Ahhhhh ok." says Goku as android 18 walked ahead.


	33. Chapter 33

Ash's friends...

Barry...

They got seperated when the audience went from the junior arena to the bleachers at the adult arena and Barry was getting agitated trying to get to Dawn and Kenny.

"The next person who bumps into me will be fined!" growls Barry tryijg to push through the crowd to his friends.

Barry got ran over by a hoard of people running to available seats.

"Next time Ash decides to bring us to an unknown world, make sure to plan ahead." groans Barry getting up.

More people ran over Barry trying to get seats.

"When I find out who shoved me out of the way, they will be fined big time." says Barry pissed standing up.

Dawn and May...

"It would be nice if they had gift shops." pouts Dawn.

"We could get souvineers." giggles May.

"That won't be happening any time soon." huffs Dawn.

May looked over at Dawn and groaned.

"No fair!" worry May and Dawn.

Misty and Hazzel...

"I wanna see daddy! Can we see him?" says Hazzel looking up at Misty.

"I doubt we would beable too." says Misty taking her hand.

"But...I wanna! No fair!" whines Hazzel.

"You will get to see Ash battle when his turn comes." says Misty kneeling down.

Hazzel groaned saddened as they got their seats.

The others had gotten their seat already and soon Barry found a seat seperating the group on each side. Barry, Thunder, Bulma, Chichi, Misty, Hazzel, Marron, Yamcha, Delia, Thunda, Cassew, and Stachio were on one side while May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Cilan, Iris, and Brock were on the other side awaiting Ash and his new friends' matches to see who is the strongest fighter this year.

elsewhere...

"Ahem!" says a voice startling Saiyaman.

Gohan looked back fidgetly to see Videl and sighed in relief.

"Hey Videl!" says Saiyaman.

"Be glad I found you Gohan." says Videl.

"Ya...it does get easy being lost in the crouds." says Saiyaman rubbing the back of his head.

"Riiiight. As for the flying lessons you gave me, now im twice as fast." winks Videl.

"Thats awsome!" says Saiyaman, "Oh uhhh if I get the chance to take on Hercule ill be sure to knock him down."

"That be great uf we knew who we were fighting." says Videl, "Wanna race?"

"Now? As in now?!" wonders Saiyaman.

"Ya? What if it? You afraid I might beat you?" wonders Videl.

"No...not at all!" says Saiyaman.

Gohan and Videl raced around the fair only for Videl to fLy down as they got side by side.

"I am impressed!" says Saiyaman amazed.

Sharpner shows up with flowers annoyed to see saiyaman with Videl.

"Videl I've been looking all over for you! Why are you with Saiyaman? Is he that amazing you dont want me?" wonders Sharpner agitated.

"Looks like im not needed here." says Saiyaman walking away.

"Hold it mister im so awesome I should be praised." says Sharpner grabbing his shoulder.

God Saiyaman shows up to intervene.

"Be glad I was in the area Saiyaman. Whats the trouble here?" wonders God Saiyaman looking at the trio.

"Ash..." thinks Saiyaman.

"We are all participants here so whaz the matter?" wonders God Saiyaman.

"I finally find Videl only to see her with your Superhero double!" says Sharpner snnoyed sepping back.

"You seem to have flowers. Is she an old girlfriend?" wonders God Saiyaman.

"No god saiyaman! Hes just a classmate who wants me his but sorry to say im already taken!" says Videl.

"WHAT!? ALREADY TAKEN!? Since when!?" wonders Sharpner droppijg the bouquet of roses.

"Gohan showed up at my house and asked me out and once I warmed up to the idea I did abd weve been together ever since." says Videl smugly.

"Gohan you are so dead! She was mine for the taking first!" says Sharpner storming off to look for him.

Which technically speaking he was with Gohan.

"I best be going! id hate to keep you away from the tournament!" says god saiyaman and was gone.

"Will every contestant come up to the warm up stage! Preliminaries will begin with or without you." says the announcer.


	34. Chapter 34

**it just dawned on me I made some errors as I wrote the story so...IM SMART! NOT! Moving on...**

Warm up pavilion...

A news crew was asking contestants where they re from when they saw the kast of the group seem familiar and ran up to them only to have Piccolo destroy the camera.

"I see Piccolo hasnt changed!" says Goku happily.

"The camera...why?" wonders the news woman looking their way.

"Its better you didnt know of us. We are deeply sorry." says Goku.

"But all the people we interviewed...,its gone..." says the news woman.

"Look lady! He said it was for the best noone knew of us so scram!" says Vegeta agitated.

Goku and Krillin sweat drop.

Everyone headed into the pavilion only to be spotted by the spokesman.

"Long time no see!" say Goku and Krillin happily.

"It wasnt Mr Satan who defeated Cell! It was you after all." says the spokesman.

Goku grinned widely.

"So it was you! i knew it was to good to be true." says the spokesman, "Without you these past few tournaments were a bore!"

"Im sure they were!" says Goku.

"Hmmmmm?" wonders the spokesman looking behind Goku, "Are they with you too?"

"You can say that." says Goku, "These are friends of mine who helped destroy Cell."

"Great! Ever better! So you all came to fight! I cant wait for the outcome." says the spokesperson walking away.

"Now that everyone is here we can start the preliminaries." says another spokesman, "The fifteen toughest people will move on since Mr Satan is alady qualified."

Two people brought out a punchimg machine.

"Now to test the punching machine to see your score we ask Mr Satan to come on out and demijstrate!" says the spokeman.

Hercule walks up to the punching machine basking in his glory.

"Im sure you want a picture of this!" boasts Hercule.

Cameramen took their positions making sure Hercule was zoomed in.

"I cant take anymore of this foolishness." thinks Piccolo making the cameras break.

Hercule swest dropped as the cameramen were confused as to how their cameras broke. Hercule shrugged it off and punched the punch machine as hard as he could getting 137.

"Its only a mere 137! Is Mr Satan toying with us?" says the spokesman.

As the numbers were called the fighters showed how strong they were.

"Eighteenth up!" says the spokesman.

Android 18 walks up to the punching machine and taps it eith her fist.

"A wopping 774 points!? Astounding!" says the spokesman rereadng the score.

"I didnt even use full strength." says Android 18 walking back into the crowd.

"My eyes mut be acting up. Care to try again?" says the spokesman.

Android 18 taps the machine with her index and middle finger getting 203 points.

"Thats still high. Wow." says the spokesman.

Krillin was up and punched the machine.

"192 points." says the spokesman still amazed.

Goku was up and punched the machine.

"186 points." says the spokesman jaw dropping.

Piccolo was up and tapped the machine.

"210 points." says the spokesman.

"Stand back everyone! This is how a real man punches!" says Vegeta stepping up to the punching machine.

Vegeta punched the machine blowing up into pieces. The spokesman's eyes jutted out in shock.

"See ya pansies! Lets go see how our sons are doing Kakarot." says Vegeta waking away.

"Uhhh ya...sure." says Goku following behind with Krillin piccolo and android 18.

They walk passed saiyaman and videl only for Goku and Krillin to walk back up to them.

"Wish you could come with us Gohan and Videl but guess you wll have to wait for the new punching machine!" says Goku.

"So you two are a couple? Better not scew up during the match! Itll be tragic if you do." snickers Krillin.

"The only thing I have to say is...man you guys are strong! To be stronger than dad is unbelievable if he beat Cell." says Videl amazed.

"Do you see your dad work out? Im surprised he managed to stay alive let alone get beaten up." says Krillin annoyed.

"No worries guys. Dad will show everyone hes a fraud!" says Videl waving it off.

"Gohan make sure you dont blow your cover and show everyone what we are! It's been peaceful these passed Years and im sure your mother wont want paparrazzi wondering how a saiyan race came to be on earth. That was back when cell was around. Lets keep it that way." says Krillin.

"Ill be worrying about it! go check out what goten amd trunks are doing. Vegeta only as so much patients." says Saiyaman.

"See ya when the matches start." says Goku and ran off.

"It wont be pretty if they find out what happened seven years ago." gulps Krillin and followed Goku.

In the junior division...

There was a video on what happened 7 years ago for all to see.

"Dont panic. The news reporter and crew were hiding. There's no way-"

"Who wants to see all mighty Hercule at his finest!" says the spokesman.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"But I never-"

"Dont be modest Hercule! We get to show your glory!" says the spokesman.

The video was turned on and started playing. The truth was it was actors not the real thing. All the while the video played Hercule was in hiding. Goku and friends couldnt believe their eyes. It was niether lame or true.

After a couple rounds of the junior preliminaries it was finally 8 year old trunks vs 15 year old Idasa.

Trunks vs Idasa:

"Fight with me little shortcake! You cant stand up against me!" says Idasa.

"Dont talk." says Trunks and kicks him into the ground then up in the air.

Idasa face planted onto the stadium ground as Trunks walked away without a sweat.

"Finally some good fighting. Idasa is out cold so Trunks advances!" says the spokesman.

"Thankfully hes quiet." says Trunks and was gone.

After more matches come and go it was Ikosa a 14 year old and Goten who was 7 years old.

Goten vs Ikosa:

"I cant believe so many people are here." says Goten looking around.

"It must make you scared since you're so nervous." says Ikosa, "Arent you gonna do something? You scaredy cat!"

Ikosa was getting pmped for the win while Goten just stood there.

"You ok?" wonders Goten.

"Me? Shouldnt you be? You havent done anything yet." huffs Ikosa.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. Goten looks just like Goku from when he was a kid. He must be his son!" says the spokesman in awe.

Ikosa went to punch Goten only to be stopped by Goten's finger.

"Try this!" says Ikosa kicking Goten only to be stopped by Goten's arm.

"Stop it! Stop fooling around and fight." says Goten.

"Alright kid, looks like you know martial arts. Alright then, take these!" says Ikosa throwing punches only to be stopped by Goten's hand every time.

"This is all you can do? This isnt very fun." says Goten.

"Well too bad shrimp!" says Ikosa.

"My turn now!" says Goten.

"Huh!" wonders Ikosa.

Goten punched Ikosa under the chin pointing his head upward. Ikosa fell backwards after trying to stand.

"Goten and Trunks defeated their foes in one blow!" say Chichi and Bulma happily.

"Grrrr...You were lucky nothng more!" says the mom.

"Cant we be part of it? No? Fine..." huffs Thunder.

"You better not! Since you are different then us you only know one or two kinds of moves! Besides you wont know how good you are at the techniques you have." says Bulma.

Thunda, Cassew, and Satchio sighed bummed.

"And yet Ash is qualified unlike us..." says Thunder.

"I know maybe when the adults battle it out you can see Ash!" says Chichi.

"They might still be seeing who is all qualified." says Bulma.

While the other matches were going on...

in Adult division...

"Did I just hear Goten's match end? That's not good." says Videl.

"We will see him eventually." says Saiyaman.

"Hope so! We cajt take anymore waiting." says Videl annoyed.

Saiyaman tilted his head trying to see what was going on.

"Excuse me, you there making repairs?" wonders saiyaman, "Whats up!?"

"Hold on! It takes a bit to recalibrate the machine." says a repair man.

juniors division...

"Awesome job Goten! Thats my boy!" smiles Goku.

"Is Ash even qualified for the tournament? Hes spent seven years here and there hasnt been a tournament since Cell decided to take on anyne who showed up." thinks Krillin watching Goten bored, "Besides these junior matches are so boring. We both know they are stronger then the averge child so why bother."

"Goodness, Goten took Ikosa down without even trying! Now thats wht I call amazing folks!" says the spokesman excitedly checking Ikosa! "Folks, looks like we have a winner over here and his name is Goten!"

Everyone cheers and claps for Goten who rubbed the back of his head smiling.

"We need more fun matches." smiles Goten leaving the stage.

The mother was speechless her sons were losing while Bulma and Chichi high fived grinning.

Soon it was Goten vs Big Boomer:

Big Boomer ran up to Goten waling his fists only to be stopped and flicked backwards out of the ring.

"Another victory for Goten!" says the spokesman amazed.

Chichi and Bulma were jumping for joy as everyone cheered Goten on.

"Well one things for sure we should've been animals not humans but I cant complain. I get an adopted sister thanks to Ash." says Thunder.

"Lets just watch and be amazed! Goten is tearing through the matches without a sweat! Even Trunks! Are Ash's friends really that strong that they are inhuman!?" says Thunda.

As time went on Trunks and Gohan were winning match after match till they were face to face.

"Goten and Trunks are doing amazingly!" says Goku impressed.

"Would you shut up already!? Now that Trunks and Goten are face to face it will get intesting." says Vegeta.

"We are at the final round of Trunks vs Goten! Who will be victorious?" says the spokesman.

Everyone cheered for their favorite fighter.

adult division...

"Oh no! The championships about to start! We are gonna miss it!" worries Videl.

"Man whats the holdup? Some of us wanna how the kids are doing!" says Gohan unamused.

"We shouldve just left with them." says Ash turning around facing them.

"So now what? You wanted to see your brother!" says Videl.

"I cant believe this!" says Gohan urging to go to the front of the line.

"Its finally fixed!" says The repair man.

"Sweet! Maybe we can catch it in time!" says Saiyaman.

Hercule...

Hercule was snoozing when somene aproached him.

"Mr Satan...excuse me sir!" says the mam.

"Huh? Wha? I was in meditation and uhh...so whacha come here for?" says Hercule standing up.

"Works for me! Just to let you know...the final are sarting and itd between eight year old Trunks and seven year old Goten" says the man.

"Thats right! I was supposed to fight the winner? Im gonna check it out." says Hercule leaving the room.

"Very well sir!" says the man.

Junior divison...

Goten vs Trunks...

"Just to let you know im gonna win. Understood?" says Trunks.

"Finally some fun!" giggles Goten.

"Those little tykes made it to the championship?" wonders Hercule in disbelief.

"Yes they have! Its remarkable! Each match they did take down the opponent in a one hit ko." says the man.

"Interesting." grins Hercule, "Come to think of it. I think I saw that face from somewhere but I cant quite figure it out."

Hercule looks long and hard at Goten and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Im thinking of someone else." says Hercule.

"Relax and have fun you guys! You're both looking great down there!" yelsl Goku happily.

Goten and Trunks ran at eachother only to block each other with their arms, aimed at eachother with punches and kicks they easily dodged, jumped to the edges of the stage and jumped toward eachother for another bout of punching and kicking in the air which stunned the audience of how well they kept in the air without falling.

"Come on Goten! Hit me!" says Trunks blocking a kick.

Goten looked at the ground then the audience.

"Trunks I'd rather fight on the ground where everyone wont get surprised." says Goten.

"Thats boring!" says Trunks kicking Goten to the ground.

"Awesome job guys! You are stunning the audience at how well you fight!" says Krillin as Gohan Videl and Ash showed up.

"Wow! They are really going at it!" says Saiyaman looking at the stage.

"Says the guy who has a girlfriend." snickers Krillin.

"Sh...shut up!" blushes Saiyaman.

Trunks hit Goten and Goten hit him back.

"Man! Look at them go!" says Goku excitedly.

As magical as it seemed Trunks and Goten disappeared each time the other tried to attack soon punching and kicking eachother in the air again as everyone couldnt believe their eyes.

"So this is what saiyans are like? They are stronger then the average human. Im lost for words by how the fight holds on." says Videl.

"Yup! We sure are! Exciting right?" says Saiyaman looking her way.

"Dad is gonna get cremed out there." says Videl.

"He may be the strongest human but you wanted him humiliated." says Saiyaman.

Videl couldnt keep her eyes off the boys.

"Im really liking it here. Your saiyan familes are beyond comprehension." says Ash watching the boys duke it out.

The audience couldnt keep their eyes off the boys as they rose higher with every punch and kick they did to eachother. The moment they landed on the stage the boys smiled to eachother.

"Go Goten!" yells Chichi happily.

"Do it Trunks!" yells Bulma happily.

"I dont believe this. This cant be happening. Kids stronger then adults!?" says Hercule with his eyes widened.

"They will be stronger then us if we don't watch it." says Goku happily.

"Awesome job Goten and Trunks!" says Krilin happily.

"More!" chant the audience.

"Yes! Yes! Have you seen anything like it folks? Who will become winner? Trunks or Goten? Seems like it could be a tie!" say the spokesman.

"You may be stronger but this is going to make me winner for sure." says Trunks.

"Oh no...that cant be good." says Krillin.

"Energy beams should be off limits right?" wonders Saiyaman.

"Let the boy be. He knows what hes doing." says Goku.

Trunks tried to blast Goten out of the field but Goten dodged leaving the audience speechless.

"Ive uhhh seen this before at the cell games." trembles Hercule in hiding.

"So whatya think? Cool isnt it?" wonders Trunks.

"That was awesome Trunks!" says Goten happily. "Check out my move! Gohan. Taught me this one!"

Everyone was on standby watching the boys.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" says Goten using kamehameha.

Trunks tilted his head while the spokesman jumped having it break the building.

"Ahhh well. Goten still needs practice on that one." says Goku.

"Its like they are from anothwr planet." says Hercule, "More importsntly they are like those guys who went up against cell."

"This doesnt look good." says Goku as they watched Trunks lift Goten up in a head lock only to grt free as a super saiyan.

"Everyone is gonna learn the truth now! Ummm ok keep cool...is magic even aloud in the ring? He's a mini Version of that guy!" says Hercule backing away.

"Holy...you cant go super saiyan here it would mean our covers are blown!?" says Goku shocked.

Goten flew up and fell down like a meteor toward Trunks slamming into the ground as Trunks dodges turning super saiyan. Goten tried to chase Trunks only to land on the bleachers.

"Darn. He was so close too." says Goku bummed.

"Oh no! Everyone saw them as super saiyans. We are screwed." says Saiyaman in horror.

"Well I guess we all know what that means! Trunks is the winner!" says the spokesman.

Everyone cheered and clapped for Trunks excitedly amazed by the match.

"Trunks too? What's up with that?" wonders Goku amazed.

"Cheer up Kakarot! Just be glad they got this far even though my son won." says Vegeta laughing evilly.


	35. Chapter 35

"Before we can give Trunks the reward for such an amazing fight lets have Hercule come up to the ring to battle him!" says the spokesman.

Hercule was trembling in fear not wanting to be beat up and make a fool of himself but managed to come onto the stage.

"I am the greatest man alive!" says Hercule as the crowd chants his name.

"Whose up for someting to eat? This match will be over soon anyway." says Krillin.

"Food?" wonder Goku and Ash.

"Its better then being bored." says Krillin.

Everyone but Videl walks away.

"What about dad!?" wonders Videl annoyed.

"But...snack time..." says Ash bummed.

Videl glares at Saiyaman and Ash. Saiyaman walks back over to Videl sweatdropping.

"Couldnt hurt to watch. Right guys?" wonders Saiyaman.

The others were gone. Ash was leaning on the railing bummed he didnt get a chance to eat.

"I've been wondering what his technigue was but he doesnt look worthy of being conquerer of that Cell guy." huffs Ash.

"Ash dont make me shove you into the audience!" says Videl annoyed.

"No food for me..." groans Ash.

Trunks vs Mr Satan:

Trunks punches Mr Satan knocking him out of the ring.

"Oh good...hes just talk and no fight. Maybe he is strong for a human but not strong enough for a saiyan...thats a shame." say Ash walking away.

"A sad sad shame." agrees Gohan, "He could've let your dad hit him."

Hercule got up and turned around holding his side.

"Thats some punch there kid!" smiles Hercule amazed.

"You heard it here folks! Trunks is the winner!" says the spokesman.

The spokesman walked up to Trunks while Hercule headed back to his room.

"Congradutions Trunks. As your prize you get acknowledged as the strongest kid on earth!" says the spokesman, "Dont forget everyone the adult division matches will begin in 30 minutes!"

Goku and friends...

"Hold it! Unless you quaify you cant pass!" says the man.

"But we do! with flying colors." says Krillin.

"Dont forget me!" says Ash running up.

"Name?" wonders the man taking a paper out of his pocket.

"Goku." says Goku.

The spokesman looks at the paper.

"You may pass." says the man.

"Junior." says Piccolo.

"Vegeta." says Vegeta.

"Krillin." says Krillin.

"You all pass." says the man looking at the paper.

"Andriod 18." says android 18.

"You also pass." says the man.

"Ash!" says Ash excitedly.

"You pass but barely." says the man.

Ash went from excited to pouting.

"Atleast you got in." laughs Vegeta.

Ash groaned looking away annoyed.

"Awwww don't be mad! You made it to the match rounds so there amy be a chance you could win!" says Goku.

"Except he wont since he doesnt have control of his powers and even if he did its not like hes one of us!" says Vegeta.

Ash glares at Vegeta as they walked into the food court. Goku had ramen, Vegeta had meat, Ash had rice balls, Krillin had dumplings, Android 18 and Piccolo had nothing as they watched Goku and Ash devour what was on the table.

"For a dead guy, you sure do eat alot. Saiyans do eat alot but could ya atleast chew before you start choking." says Krillin.

"Sorry but the food is deliscious!" says Goku taking another plate.

"And Ash was it? This goes for all of us whe I say this. Goku...Ash...two beings from different realms yet have the same appetite and could tie at an eating contest if there was one." says Krillin.

"You never know what to expect." says Ash finisjing up the rice balls.

"Krillin has a point though. Being around Ash has me wondering this." says Vegeta.

"Hmmmmm?" wonders Ash reaching for a bowl. Vegeta grabbed his hand.

"Im not one to care about you guys' way of doing this but I am curious about you and orange haired android 18." says Vegeta.

"Ya?" wonders Ash.

"Im not sure if this question was asked so I will say this now and only now so you bettr be listening." says Vegeta.

Silence.

"Its more of a theory then question-"

"Then say it!" says Krillin unamused.

"You two have to be related! You morons are to much alike and I'm wanting to shove ash back to his realm and smash that damn portal that woman decided to do for you and your friends." says Vegeta twisting Ashs arm.

Everyone stared at Vegeta in silence.

"Thanks for that. You're a real joy killer." says Ash staring up at Vegeta.

"Do you hear yourself? Goku and Ash cant be related." says Krillin looking up annoyed.

"What's this about dad and Ash?" wonders Saiyaman walking up to the group.

"Im sure you agree since you've been with him The longest." says Vegeta looking at Gohan.

"I agree with what? What are you talking about?" wonders Sajyaman sitting down.

"That Ash and Goku are related despite beng in different realms. Now if you theorize something think it over before saying it." says Krillin unamused.

"If we can get your mom to come here she should explain everything." says Gohan.

"That be great!" says Ash slurping down ramen.

"I know you guys are saiyans but would it kill ya to keep your strength to a minimum?" wonders Videl walking up.

"The matches havent started yet." says Krillin.

"And yet Trunks defeated him with one punch!" says Videl annoyed.

"He is a showoff! He did say it was on purpose so relax." says Krillin.

"On purpose!? Show off!?" growls Videl.

"You wanted to see your dad get humiliated so chill." says Gohan grabbing a bowl.

After a couple rounds of food they walked out rearing to get the matches started when they spotted two mysterious beings.

"Hey there!" says Ash.

"Step aside I just want Goku." says the pink skinned being walking up to him.

"Do I know you?" wonders Goku.

"No but your reputaion intriques me." says the pink skinned being.

"Riiiight." says Goku sweat dropping.

"I wish to have an entertaining battle with you when the time comes." says the pink skinned being.

"Im sure you do." says Goku.

"Ive traveled very far to meet you. You can say Im a huge fan of yours." says the pink skinned being.

"Gee thanks! I think." says Goku happily.

The pink skinned being and Goku shook hands and the pink skinned being walked away.

"I dont knoe how many evil bengs are here but looks like we may have a problem." says Goku.

"I dont like this." say Vegeta and Ash.

"Do they even seem strong? They dont to me." says Krillin.

"Guess we wont know till we fight them." says Vegeta.

The others nod.


	36. Chapter 36

Interviewers were trying to talk to Trunks when he ran off with Goten at his side.

Adult divison...

"Those two are not to be trusted." says Piccolo.

"We better keep an eye on them." says Goku.

"You get aliens that shoe up on the spot while I get an idiotic team in disguises that we dont find out till its too late. By the way where are Jessie and James?" wonders Ash.

"Back it up! Who were they and why don't we trust them?" wonders Videl.

Errrrr...well sometimes Piccolo can uhhh...get psranoid and assume he worse." says Saiyaman.

"Man your friends are strange. I wont be mad at you so tell me the truth." says Videl.

"Well...you see...Piccolo can feel vibes that trll him if they are good or evil and some hes not even sure about." says Saiyaman.

"So what about saiyans?" wonders Videl.

"Tell that to my face." says Piccolo looking back.

"Even im not quite sure how anyone here does things but Saiyans are another race yet Gohans Family and Vegetas family get along with humans very well and would do anything if danger arises! Right?" says Ash looking toward Saiyaman.

"Just dealing with enemies nonstop is bad enough now we have to hide our identities so mr hot shot can be the hero." says Saiyaman.

"Which Goten and Trunks failed to do." says Vegeta looking back at Ash.

"Noone realizes it so relax." says Goku.

"Gohan. You sure Ash is fit to fight. Better yet was it wise to teach him techniques when he is clueless toward how we handle situarions?" says Vegeta revertihg his eyes.

"Ok so there hasnt been much danger since dad died but I trained him as much as I could." says Saiyaman.

"Dont worry about it Vegeta! We will know when he is up." says Goku.

"It ticks me off a little punk like him can just act like us and feel he is worthy of fighting us." says Vegeta.

"Everything ticks you off." says Krillin annoyed.

"I dont know how he does things in his realm but if he decides to mess with us id gladly make sure he is no mor here or his realm." smirks Vegeta amused.

"Wanna say that again Vegeta?" wonders an angered voice.

"Bulma!? You cant be back here!" says Vegeta.

"Not like I was given a choice! Ashs mom ran in here to see him and looks like we fouhd you guys. I wouldve prefered finding seats but too late." says Bulma.

"So wait...you rushed home to get mom ad rushed back only to come in here by mistake?!" says Ash shocked.

"You did wwnna see her! Nows your chance!" smiles Bulma.

"Uhhhh well I uh..." says Ash stepping back.

"You both look like twins yet one has blonde hair." smiles Delia hugging Ash, "And your older too."

"That's nice mom! Now uhh you can let go." says Ash awkwardly.

"Oh right." says Delia letting go.

"We could be going to the matches but I am interested in your father." says Vegeta amused.

"My...father." says Ash shadow eyed.

"Ash...isn't it weird that you have no dad?" wonders Videl.

"What?" wonders Delia backing away.

"Mom wouldn't lie to me! We...we were coloring when dad walked out on us! We thought he was gone for shopping or work but he never came back!" says Ash fidgety, "Mom did you have to startle us!"

"I see your little fighting group is having fun! Now what's this about your father!?" wonders Delia.

Ash looked away gloomily.

"I can talk about him! He had his moments but he did love me!" says Delia.

Everyone stared silently.

"Ash...you aren't immortal yet I guess as the chosen one...Arceus decided you be ten till you win a league!" says Delia.

"Really?" wonders Ash annoyed.

"So...who would be fit to have such an energetic, heroic, turn things around type of child?" wonders Gohan.

"For starters after I lost the league...I was always mad at myself!" says Delia.

"Ya?" wonder everyone.

"The only one who helped me stay calm was him..." says Delia.

"Who?" wonders Goku.

"Sh!" says Vegeta glaring at Goku.

"Just wondering yeesh!" says Goku trying to remember if he saw her before.

"I'd like to know about Ash's past!" yells Vegeta at Goku.

Silence.

"You can talk now" says Vegeta glaring at Goku.

"Uhhhhh...well that teen was a little on the anger side but he only showed it when pissed at what life brought him!" says Delia.

"Did you get hurt in any way?" wonders Ash looking her way.

"I almost did! He calmed down the moment I was in his sights for the most part!" says Delia angrilly.

"No way..." says Ash.

"Give me a chance to talk ash! It's bad enough your stuck in a lifestyle that doesn't let you age passed ten!" says Delia.

Ash jumped back sweat dropping.

Right...sorry...Im not sure whats right anymore." says Ash rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Was the teen with hair like mine and would be angered by anyone who would harm you?" wonders Goku.

"Yes! I was happy he looked like you! Like thry always say like father like son! Ah would save his friends and everyone in thecregion hed end up in and the boy who looked like you...,would pummel whoever... got me injured!" says Delia.

"It cant be...Bulma never made portals till now." says Goku shaky eyed, "What was your name again?"

"Delia? My name is Delia Ketchum! The mother who had the father walk out on us and never return." says Delia staring at Goku is disbelief.

"Mom?" wonders Ash setting a hand on her shoulder.

"I gotta go! You have a tournament to conquer!" tears Delia walking away.

"See ya when the tournament ends! I guess." says Goku waving till they were out of their sight.

"Mom..." worries Ash.


	37. Chapter 37

"Come on guys! Lets get outta here!" says Krillin turning around, "Domt you wanna see who we go up against? Or maybe not..."

"That would be great!" smiles Saiyaman.

Finally at pavilion...

"Oh you're here!" says the spokesman.

"We sure are. We had a run in with some people but looks like we made it just in time." says Goku.

"Now lets see." says the spokesman lookijg at the list, "Mr Satan should be arriving soon so-"

"Im sorry to inform you sir but Mr Satan is out at the moment due to the match he did with the strongest kid." says a man walking up.

"I see." says the spokesman.

The spokesman looked over the list.

"Ok everyone! This is how it works! Everyone takes a ball from this box and I will be callijg your names so hopefully you pay attention." says the spokesman.

"Please dont make me fight my friends. It wont end well." says Krillin.

"Destiny can lead to many things so relax and let the balls choose." says Piccolo.

"Most of these people arent eorth fighting but you never know." says Goku looking at the competition.

"When I call your name come up." says the spokesman, "Lets see now...Mr Killa!" says the spokesman?

"Yes?" wonders Mr Killa walkijg up to the box.

Mr Killa grabbed at a ball from the box and hands it to the spokesman.

"Number 14 goes to Mr Killa!" says the spokesman.

They started writing down the names under eqch number.

"Next is Kibito!" says the spokesman.

Kibito walks up to the bix and takes out a ball.

"Kibito?" wonders the spokesman.

Kibito shows the spokesman the ball.

"You're number 7!" says the spkesman.

"And next up for the drawing is...Krillin." says tthe spokesman.

Krillin walks up to the box and takes out a ball.

"Oh no. Dont tell me...im in the first match." worries Krillin.

"Uhhh Krillin?" wonders the spokesman.

Krillin gulps showing the spokesman the ball.

"Well...well...well! You're number 1!" says the spokesman.

"Don't remind me." says Krillin.

"Its time for saiyaman!" says the spokesman.

Saiyaman walks up to the box and grabs at a ball.

"I'm number 8." says Saiyaman.

"He's a big guy but remember a true warrior fights with His mind!" says Goku setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh...right. The mind." says Saiyaman.

"That takes us to Miss number 18." says the spokesman.

Android 18 walks up to the box and grabs at a ball.

"Well i'm number 9." says Android 18 tossing the ball.

"Shin's up next!" says the spokesman.

Shin walks up to the box and takes out a ball.

"I'm number 3." says Shin.

"I hope Piccolo is wrong about him." thinks Goku never keeping his gaze off him.

"Next in line we have Spopavich!" says the spokesman.

Spopavich walks up to the box and grabs a ball.

"You look stronger then I remember." says the spokesman.

Spopavich shows the spokesman the ball.

"You're number 6!" says the spokesman, "Next up for he drawing is Jewel!"

Jewel walks up to the box and grabs a ball.

"Im number 16." smiles Jewel.

Audience...

"Goku better get a good spot otherwise we wont have the money." says Chichi looking through her binoculars.

"Im sure Goku sill win but why need the money?" wonders Ox king.

"Dad! Do you realize we are broke! If Gohan wants to stay in school we need all the money we can grab at!" says Chichi angered looking his way.

"Im more worried about Ash. He never wins the pokemon leagues let along get near the top though I cant say since he never tell me anything anymore." says Misty.

Adult division...

"Goku your up!" says the spokesman.

Goku walks up to the box and grabs a ball.

"What number is it?" wonders the spokesman.

Goku shows the spokesman the ball.

"Its number 11!" says the spokesman.

"Next up is Videl!" says the spokesman.

Videl walks up to the box and grabs a ball.

"Cool! Number 5!" says Videl, "By the way I havent seen dad yet!"

"Mr Satan is taking a small nap." says the spokesman.

"Hold everything! Mr Satan is her dad!?" wonders Goku shocked.

"She doesnt look anything like her dad. Shes quite the looker." smirks Krillin.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." blushes Saiyaman.

"You just throw in a little bit of that charm and I'm sure she'll notice you!" says Krillin looking up at Saiyaman.

"Shut up Krillin! Besides if we were dating she would rather Gohan not Saiyaman!" says Saiyaman frantically.

"Looks like number 2 is Pintar." says the spokesman.

"So thats my opponent? What a relief." says Krillin looking toward the opponent.

"Vegeta you're up!" says the spokesman.

Vegeta walks up to the box and takes out a ball.

"Well looky here." smirks Vegeta showing his ball.

"Number 12 is Vegeta." says the spokesman.

"It cant be." says Goku fidgety.

"Anything but them facing off against each other." says Piccolo fidgety.

"Ash its your turn now!" says the spokesman.

"Awesome!" says Ash.

"This will tell us of he is worthy being a saiyan." says Vegeta.

"Noone cares!" says Krillin.

"He shouldve been gone but no! You had him sign up!" says Vegeta.

"I need to hear this!" says Goku.

Ash went up to the box and grabbed a ball.

"Number 13! Thats an unlucky number isnt it?" says Ash.

"In some cases." says the spokesman.

"Well atleast Im not fighting Goku or his friends." sighs Ash in relief.

"Junior is up next!" says the spokesman.

Piccolo walks up to the box and grabs a ball.

"You're number 4!" says the spokesman looking at his ball.

"Looks like I will be the first to see how powerful Shin is." thinks Piccolo looking back at Shin who was smiling smugly.

"Since Mr Satan has yet to be hre I will draw for him!" says the spokesman and grabs a ball.

Everyone was staring waiting for the number to be said.

"Mr Satan will be number 10." says the spokesman.

"Now that everyone knows their numbers the fighting will commense immediately!" says the spokesman.

Everyone stood still awaiting to be in the arena.

"If you don't already know, if you leave the ring, I count to 10, or if you unfortunately kill your competitor, each match has a time limit of 30 minutes!" says the spokesman, "If there is no winner within the time limot its all up to the judges."

"Thirty minutes isnt long enough." says Krillin.

Champion's room...

"So im in the fifth match aye? Who am I up sgainst?" wonders Hercule.

"Number 18 sir!" says the man.

"Oh great...lucky me." says Hercule.

"What was that?" wonders the man.

"I hear she's quite attractive!" says the man.

"Well then I'm one lucky man!" says Hercule sitting up happily.


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey! Ladies and gentleman are you ready for matches of a lifetime? Are you ready?" wonders the spokesman.

The audience cheered and clapped excited for whats to come. Some of the warriors were training while others were looking towrd the audience.

"This is so exciting. I'm gonna go all out." says Krillin.

"Now let the martial arts championship begin!" says the spokesman.

Hercule...

"So what do you think of today's lineup?" wonders a reporter.

"First who is the competitor?" wonders Hercule.

"I believe its a woman named number 18!" says another reporter.

"Oh really? Wow that'll be close!" smiles Hercule.

Hercule started laughing.

"I could have swarn i told him that already." says the man that was in Hercule's room.

Goku, Gohan and Videl noticed Piccolo sweating and twitching.

"Does Piccolo always get this way?" wonders Videl.

"He's a very serious man! He rarely gets fidgety about who he fights." says Gohan.

"You alright?" wonders Goku.

Krillin looks Piccolos way.

"Looks like he has his game face on!" says Krillin.

Shin and Kibito walk into the waiting room. Fireworks shot into the sky as the matches were about to begin.

Audience...

"Im still giddy from Trunks's win from earlier! I wonder if Vegeta will win too?" smiles Bulma.

"Goku will win hands down!" says Chichi annoyed.

"If he can win any match then why the halo? He did die didnt he?" says Bulma annoyed?

"For your information HE SAVED THE WORLD ENDING UP IN DEATH SINCE CELL CAN REJENERATE!" yells Chichi pissed.

Everyone aroud them stared.

"Vegeta will win!" says Bulma angered.

"GOKU!" yells Chichi.

"No VEGETA!" yells Bulma.

"Goku!" says Chichi angered.

"Vegeta!" says Bulma annoyed.

"Vegeta fights for the thrill of the battle! Goku fights honorably!" says Chichi getting in her face.

"Ladies...isnt this a bit childish?" wonders Yamcha trying to see the ring.

"Lay off LAMO!" say Bulma and Chichi knocking him down.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for the adult matches of the world tournament?" says The spokesman.

The audience cheered.

"I can't hear you!" says the spokesman.

The audience cheered loudly.

"Alright everyone, it's time for Krillin vs Pintar! Let's have Krillin and Pintar come out to the ring!" says the spokesman.

"Break a leg Krillin." says Goku looking his way as Krillin went onto the stage.

"I'll love breaking his legs." says Pintar walking onto the ring.

"Hey shrimp! I hope there is a room for you. You'll need it!" half laughs Pintar.

"Ooooo! Im so scared." sarcasts Krillin annoyed.

"It's so nice to see Krillin in the ring after a couple years." says the spokesman.

Krillin smiled waving to the audience.

"Pintar got all the way to the semis so lets see were he will end up today!" says the spokesman.

Audience...

"That huge man looks scary." say Marron and Hazzel.

"I just hope He doesn't get hurt." says Marron.

"Ive never seen gohans friens so I'm not sure." says Hazzel.

They look at the ring then eachother and giggled.

"No worries girls. I wouldn't worry about it." says Yamcha leaning down.

"But dad-"

"Your dad is one of the strongest fighters around." says Yamcha.

"Ahem." glares Misty.

"Oh right...just find out for yourself." says Yamcha leaning up.

"Alot of people are saying this is an unfair fight due to height difference but this is a fight and we can't change who we fight now." says the spokesman.

"You can't be serious. I would win this. I'll crush him!" says Pintar.

Krillin smirked crossing his arms.

"That's what you think." says Krillin looking up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" wonders Pintar.

"Let the match begin!" says the spokesman.

Krillin vs Pintar:

"You are so lame." says Krillin shaking his head.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but you can never hurt me." laughs Pintar.

Krillin punches Pintar in the gut then kicks him out of the ring leaving some of the participants along with the audience speechless.

"Out of the ring! Pintar is out of the ring which means Krillin is the winner!" says the spokesman.

The audience cheered as Krillin walked toward the spokesman silently aft thrustijg his fist in the air.

audience...

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" chant Chichi and Bulma happily.

"Yay daddy! Daddy you're the best!" says Marron happily.

"He may be short but he can pack a punch!" says Yamcha.

"I wonder if Gohan's other friends are strong?" wonders Hazzel.

"Oh believe me they are! Although you can never tell with Vegeta." says Yamcha.

Stage...

"Now that's the kind of fighting i'm talking about! That's true entertanment!" thinks the spokesman.

Waiting room...

"Nice going Krillin." says Goku giving a thumbs up.

"It was nothing." half laughs Krillin.

Krillin looks toward Piccolo.

"Sorry Piccolo but looks like they want the next victim out in the ring!" says Krillin pointing behind him.

Piccolo looks over at Shin who was smiling at the fact Piccolo and him were gonna fight.

"Piccolo relax! You don't havr to be so tense. Is Shin really that strong a fighter that even Goku snd Vegeta are tensing up?" says Krillin walkijg over to Piccolo.

Ash was getting a drink while the spokesman called for Piccolo and Shin to come up to the ring.

Stage...

"This time dont destroy the ring like last time Junior." says the spokesman.

Audience...

"He looks familiar." says a guy.

"He's the green guy from the television." says the guy next to him.

"What is this strange energy I sense?" wonders Piccolo startijg tp sweat.

Waiting room...

"Im not sure what's going on but what is it about that guy that gets under your skin so much?" wonders Krillin.

"Come on Shin! Show us why the namekian is so worried." thinks Vegeta looking at Shin.

Stage...

"Let the second match begin!" sasy the spokesman.

Junior vs Shin:

"Why can't i focus my power?" wonders Piccolo trembling.

Shin just stood there waitijg for an attack still smiling.

"Why am I holding back like this? I never met him before today and yet theres something about him." thinks Piccolo uneasily.

"Look folks it looks like we have an old fashioned stand off!" says the spokesman as the audience started booing at the fact they weren't fighting.

"I feel like I sensed this energy before somewhere. But where?" thinks Piccolo.

"The audience is waiting." says Shin smiling away.

"It couldn't be!" says Piccolo shocked.

Waiting room...

"What's wrong with Piccolo? He won't even fight." says Saiyaman stunned.

"What's up with you Shin?! Why won't you fight!?" thinks Vegeta getting agitated.

Stage...

"It can't be him! It just can't be! There's no way!" thinks Piccolo.

"I promise you'll know soon." smirks Shin.

"So...is this going to happen?" wonders the spokesman.

"Sorry but I can't." says Piccolo looking back.

"Does this mean...?" wonders the spokesman backing away.

"Im withdrawing." says Piccolo walking off the stage.

"Interesting. He knows more about me then I thought. He was the guardian of esrth at one point so I xant blame him for walkijg away." thinks Shin.

"Looks like Junior withdrew so that makes Shin the winner!" says the spokesman.

Waiting room...

"Whats wrong Piccolo?" wonders Ash.

"He is much stronger then we thought." says Piccolo not even facing his friends.

"How? How is that possible?" wonders Krillin.

"Youre just a human so you will never feel the strengths of others." says Piccolo.

"But Piccolo-"

"Its best you didnt fight him either." says Piccolo.

"But since you forfieted i have to fight him." says Krillin.


	39. Chapter 39

Stage...

"Looks like its time for Videl and Spopavich get to fight next!" says the spokesman.

Waiting room...

"Gohan I wanna see you in the second round ok?" winks Videl giving a thumbs up.

Saiyaman blushed in embarrassment.

Stage...

"As everyone knows Videl is the daughter of the champion!" says spokeman.

Videl vs Spopavich:

Half way into the match...

Spopavich flew high into the air and aimed a purple beam at Videl knocking her to her feet.

Waiting room...

"No!" says Saiyaman shocked.

"An energy wave!" says Krillin shocked.

Stage...

"This guy is a monster." thinks a bruised up Videl trying to stand.

Waiting room...

"I don't believe it! It's a good thing this guy's energy waves aren't very strong." says Krillin looking at the ring.

"You're wrong! The guy has some sort of unlimited power so he will lose if he kills Videl." says Vegeta watching the match as well.

"Unlimited power!?" wonders Saiyaman stepping back.

"I don't know how he is doing but something isnt right here!" says Goku watching the mach as well.

"That's not good!" says Ash walking up to Goku.

Saiyaman gasped turning his head toward Goku and Ash.

"It's strange but the last time he fought in the tournament. He couldnt fly or have powers." says Goku feeling uneasy.

"What does that mean dad?" wonders Saiyaman.

"I don't know. I dont know how he could have changed so much Gohan!" says Goku not once reverting his eyes.

"If he is with Hercule then there'd be no explanation to his new abilities. Right?" wonders Ash watching Spopavich walk up to Videl.

"Says the new guy with sudden saiyan abilities." glares Vegeta.

"Enough about me! Focus on the guy who shouldnt beable to use such abilities!" says Ash annoyed.

Stage...

"He doesnt scare me one bit." smirks Videl as they got face to face.

Videl kicks Spopavich's face a couple times which gets stopped when Spopavich punches Videl knocking her down.

"Videl has hit the ground hard! Let's hope she isn't out just yet!" says the spokesman.

Videl was struggling to get up.

"I will never give up. Never!" says Videl facing Spopavich.

Videl started punching Spopavich's face only to get kicked backwards and land on the stage. Spopavich knelt down and punched her gut a couple times when she rolled out of the way and got back up on her feet. Videl went back to punching Spopavich only to get blocked by his hand and get swung around. Try as Videl may, she was getting tossed around.

waiting room...

"Videl...oh no." worries Saiyaman.

"That creep is just playing with her!" says Krillin agitated.

Stage...

"It looks like Videl could be out of the fight! She has yet to get up!" says the spokesman.

waiting room...

"Stay down Videl! It's over! Dont get up!" thinks Saiyaman worriedly.

"At this rate she will die! Noone can do anything since this is a match...she's doomed." says Ash shaky eyed.

Stage...

As Spopavich gets nearer and nearer to Videl she manages to get up.

Waiting room...

"Videl no!" worries Saiyaman.

Stage...

"Looks like Videk isn't giving up that easily!" says the spokesman.

waiting room...

"She stood up." worries Saiyaman.

Stage...

Videl charged at Spopavich despite her injuries.

Waiting room...

"No Videl! Don't do it! You have to give up now!" says Saiyaman frantically.

"If that were Misty i would head onto the battlefield and take the person on in her place but this is a tournament so he can't help." thinks Ash shaky eyed.

Stage...

Spopavich started kicking her around until she landed on his leg only to be punched nonstop.

"Poor Videl! I don't know how much more of this I could take!" says the spokesman shaking.

Waiting room...

"I have to stop him! I just gotta!" says Saiyaman apalled by what was going on.

Ash nodded watching the fight go on.

"No matter which friend was in danger I would step up and do it in their place! I don't care about the odds as long as my friends were safe especially Misty!" thinks Ash trying not to get on the stage if Saiyaman wasn't.

Stage...

Spopavich with Videl still on his leg, was punching her face nonstop.

"This is just terrible!" says the spokesman.

Policemen...

"I bet Videl will go all the way to the winner circle." says a policeman.

"Atleast the finals would be great!" says another policeman.

"Guys! This is terrible! Videl is losing to Spopavich!" says a policeman running up to the group.

"What!?" wonder the policeman turning their heads.

The policemen run toward the arena.

Stage...

Spopavich picked Videl up and punched her stomach nonstop.

Audience...

"Someone stop that man! Anyone! We wont hold it against him!" says a man.

"I can't bare to watch anymore." says a woman covering her eyes.

"Videl..." worries Hazzelon te verge of tears.

"There. There. Let's hope a miracle happens and Videl is gonna make it through this." says Misty holding Hazzel close.

Stage...

Spopavich let's go of Videl and punches her having her end up at the edge of the side the spokesman was at.

Waiting room...

"Come on Videl! Just give up! It's not worth dieing over a match!" says Saiyaman urging to get in there and break them up.

Stage...

"Videl dontcha think you coud give up and call it a day? Its gone on long enough and you're losing blood!" says the spokesman.

"Never! A hero of the town ever gives up." says Videl slowly getting up, coughing up blood.

Waiting room...

"Stop being so stubborn! The last thing we need is you to die!" says Saiyaman grabbing the wall walking out of the waiting room.

Stage...

Spopavich walked toward Videl who was trembling and picked her up by the hair. Videl screamed as Spopavich kicked her face with his knee.

Waiting room...

"That's it! He's gone to far!" says Krillin angrily.

"Screw this. Screw the rules of the arena." says Saiyaman breaking the wall, leaving the waiting room, shadow eyed.

Policemen...

"Chief. Should we arrest the muscle man?" wonders a policeman.

Waiting room...

"Relax Saiyaman! The last thing we need is to interfere!" says Goku

"That scumbag needs to learn a lesson." says Saiyaman cracking his knuckles agitated.

Stage...

Without the audience, some of the participants, and the spokesman realizing it Saiyaman punches Spopavich up in the air and flies after him and knock him to the ground with a hand chop. Then he teleports to the ground and kicks the Spopavich back up into the air. When he howed himself they were stunned Saiyaman left the waiting room to help Videl.

"Now to finish you off!" says Saiyaman flying upward.

"So it was Saiyaman who was helping Videl out! Is this gonna cost him his match?" wonders the spokesman looking up.

"Gohan...this is my match." thinks Videl looking up.

Saiyaman attacks Spopavich with a kick to his face and another kick to his stomach.

"Saiyaman!" says Videl looking up.

"This better work." says Saiyaman coldly.

"Gohan..." thinks Videl worredly.

Saiyaman kicks Spopavich a few times, he then beats him up and kicks him to one side. He holds one hand with the other supporting it upward in a fashion similar to the Explosive Demon Wave.

"I've had enough!" says Saiyaman as he forms an energy sphere with excess energy releasing off of it in the form of medium-sized energy rings.

Saiyaman brings his hands forward and fires a powerful yellow energy wave with a large energy sphere at the end at Spopavich, inflicting a high amount of damage to the ring and Spopavich.

Saiyaman faces Videl and smiles holding out his hand.

"You should really listen to your body! Let's get you to a hospital!" says Saiyaman picking Videl up.

"I didnt need your help! I could've done it myself!" says Videl wanting down.

"Dont you dare move! You couldve been killed if I wasnt taking part in the tournament!" says Saiyaman looking at her.

Videl looked at him silently not knoeing whst to say.

"Sorry spokesman! I guess we will have to do intermission!" says Saiyaman flying away with Videl.

"Uhhh ya...sure." nods the spokesman.

The audience was speechless thrn cheered loudly at Saiyaman for saving Videl from peril.

"You heard the hero! Time for intermission!" says the spokesman.

Champions room...

"What!? Not only did Videl lose Saiyaman took her away!?" says Hercule shocked.

"Im sure he is taking her to the hospital!" says the man.

"Videl daddy's coming for you!" says Hercule taking off.

Hospital informery...

"Videl! Who did this...?" wonders Hercule.

"Hercule...didnt you get the line ups for the match?" wonders Saiyaman.

Hercule turned his head angered.

"You did this didnt yo...a blonde like from cell games..." says Hercule backing away.

"Relax sir! He brought her here." says a doctor near her bed.

"Is that so? I guess you arent half bad." says Hercule handing Saiyaman an autograph.

"Geee thanks. I guess." says Saiyaman.

World tournament Audience...

"This isnt good! Videl is Gohan's girlfriend and possible wife but with hwr wounds like this..." worries Chichi.

Hospital...

"I better go. I'd love to stay but the best I can do is fly her here." says Saiyaman about to leave.

"Wait...Saiyaman..." says Videl trying to move.

"That guy...Spopavich...go get him. Get that jerk and make him pay for injuring me so horribly." says Videl opening her eyes.

"You can count on it." says Saiyaman giving a thumbs up, "When my match is over he will pay."

Saiyaman flew back to the tournament onto the stage.

Korin's tower...

"Be sure to not use up your senzu beans at once you will need them in due time." says Korin.

"Thanks alot Korin!" says Goku taking the beans.


	40. Chapter 40

**I'd basically go by anime but it looks like I was better off with Babidi's chaos **

**Yup...starting to sound like the anime that's what I get for going by summaries **

"Again sorry about the stage but something had to be done." says Saiyaman.

"As long as Videl is alright we can go on with the matches." says the spokesman.

Hospital...

"No...I wont give up." says Videl in her sleep.

"How could Spopavich have done this?" wonders Hercule.

Videl was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"That guy is a creep. Videl how could you lose?" says Hercule.

"Gohan...is...going to beat him." says Videl in her sleep.

"First Saiyaman now Gohan? Which is it?" wonders Hercule looking at Videl sleep.

"As long as...he is Saiyaman he will defeat him." says Videl.

"Heh? Gohan who tried to kill me is Saiyaman!? The guy who brought you here!?" wonders Hercule shocked.

Outside...

When Sharpner came to check up on Videl he saw Saiyaman running away from the hospital.

"A blonde Ash?" wonders a blonde girl walkijg up to Sharpner.

"Ash is in the waiting room so it can't be him." says Sharpner.

"Then who was it?" wonders the blonde.

"How should I know? I just hope he didnt try anything when taking away my Videl." says Sharpner.

Waiting room...

"Hey Krillin shouldnt dad be back?" wonders Saiyaman.

"I dont know whats taking him so long." says Krillin looking his way.

"Dad sure is taking his time." thinks Saiyaman.

Stage...

"Alright folks! Its time for-"

"We still need more time! Dad set out to get medicine for Videl!" says Saiyaman.

"Then take all the time you need!" says the spokesman.

Waiting room...

Goku reappears with the zensu beans.

"Hey dad did you get the zensu beans?" wonders Saiyaman.

"Yup!" says Goku handing Gohan the beans.

"Only three?" wonders Saiyaman.

"Korin and Yajirobi only had three left. I'm sue you want them." says Goku.

"You bet I do!" says Saiyaman.

"Get them to Videl. She'll need one." says Goku.

"Right!" says Saiyaman and took off.

Hospital...

Videl woke up to see Hercule lookijg down at her.

"Hey dad." says Videl weakly.

"Oh Videl. Its so good to see you awake!" says Hercul happily.

"Sorry for barging in!" says Saiyaman opening the door.

"Not you again." groans Hercule.

"Videl I got something that may help you." says Saiyaman walking up to the bed.

"Hi Saiyaman. What exactly do you have for me?" says Videl weakly.

"Shhh! Its best you didnt talk in your condition. Take this." says Gohan putting a bean in her mouth.

Videl started chewing the bean.

"No! Videl spit it out!" says Hercule nervously.

"I have a match to go to now." says Saiyaman and leaves the room.

Videl swallowed the bean and regained her energy as of she were good as new.

"Im all better now!" says Videl happily.

The doctor and Hercule were speechless to see Videl all better so quickly.

Stage...

"So sorry to keep you waiting folks! Its time for Saiyaman vs Kibito!" says the spokesman.

Waiting room...

Shin walks up to the group.

"It's time! You do not need to worry about Gohan. He eill be fine." says Shin.

"Whatya mean?" wonders Krillin.

"Whatever happens do not come out of the waiting room." says Shin.

"What? No way!" says Krillin.

"Whatya want with Gohan?" wonders Goku.

"He wants to see his power." says Piccolo.

"I dont know you yet youre telling me what i can or cant do?" wonders Vegeta annoyed.

"Vegeta show some respect. That is the supreme kai!" says Piccolo looking back.

Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta were shocked to hear the legend was true.

"I heard stories about Supreme kai but I thought they were just stories!" says Goku stunned.

Videl ran up to the group and peeked up from the red and white wall that seperated the opponents.

Saiyaman vs Kibito:

"Are we gonna fight or what? Im not just saiyaman you know! Im also the gold fighter but lets judt keep it at that." says Saiyaman.

Yamu and Spopavich jump onto the stage to attack Saiyaman.

"Hold on we got company." says Gohan.

Audience...

"You know now thst i get a good look at him he looks like the boy from the cell games." says a man.

"That cant be! Hercule won against cell!" says another man.

Waiting room...

Shin zapped Saiyaman's energy away. While Spopavich grabbed hold of Saiyaman, Yamu put an object up to Saiyaman who started screaming as his super saiyan mode went away.

Audience...

"Gohan!?" wonder Sharpner and the blonde stunned.

Waiting room...

"Gohan!" says Videl jumpijg over the wall.

Goku grabs her arm and yanks her back.

"No Videl! This is something only Gohan can do." says Goku sternly.

"But Gohan needs our help!" says Videl trying to break away.

"Videl dont!" says Goku.

"Goku please elp him!" says Videl worriedly.

"Even if we could help we cant go Super saiyan for all to see." says Goku, "Everyone will learn the truth!"

"Gohan is in no danger." says Shin.

"You sure?" wonders Videl worriedly looking Shin's way.

Stage...

Gohan continued screaming as the object started glowing. The glow grew brighter and brighter till it filled the arena and Gohan fell foward, face down.

"That was easier then I thought." half laughs Spopavich.

Yamu and Spopavich flew away with the spokesman fidgety as everyone watched the scene unfold.

Waiting room...

"Stay back! Kibito will take care of Gohan now! He has nowhere to go!" says Shin getting infront of everyone.

"What is Kibito gonna do?" wonders Goku.

"Like I said dont worry! I must go follow Yamu and Spopavixh to see where they took Gohan's powers." says Shin flying away.

Audience...

"Did we miss something here Urasa?" wonders Sharpner shocked.

"What? I dunno. I was gonna ask you." says Urasa fidgety.

Stage...

Videl ran up to Gohan who was unable to get up.

Audience...

"First Videl now Gohan...the mean men took his powers for their own." says Hazzel as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Marron nodded.

"Those mean men have to pay for doing that!" says Marron.

Waiting room...

"Im not sure about you guys but if Gohan is gonna be ok then I will follow Shin." says Goku.

Stage...

"Hey! Get a stretcher over here!" says Videl trying to pick Gohan up.

Audience...

"Is it me or is Videl on the stage?" wonders the boy next to them.

"Sharpner pinch me so I know this isnt a dream." says Urasa.

Sharpner pinches Urasa's cheek.

"Ow!" says Urasa touching her cheek.

Waiting room...

"I cant say I dont like it but if your going im going too." says Krillin.

"Alright lets do it!" says Goku looking down.

"Hey Goku! You are only hwrre for one day yet you would skip out on our match!" says Vegeta getting in his face.

"I suppose that slipped my mind but some things are more important." says Goku.

"Guess I have no choice but to come too." says Vegeta crossing his arms, "But this will let me see how strong the new kid is!"

"Gohan...Videl gets pummeled to a pulp and now Gohan loses his powers." thinks Ash shaky eyed.

"Hold on guys!" says Goku.

Krillin tells Android 18 of the situation while Goku tells Kibito to take care of them and off the z fighters went.

"Hmmmm?" wonders Ash looking up.

Ash was shocked to see the others leave and went after them.


	41. Chapter 41

**I was really hoping the world tournament would be like nothing happened but guess not**

**Screw it...since Ash is stuck in Dbz realm I should go by anime and get Babidi over with** **I'd basically go by anime anyway but that's making me cringe even did as the moment the tournament summary came into my sights**

"Where did everyone go?" wonders Gohan opening his eyes.

Two men came up to them ready to take Gohan to the infirmary.

"We can take it from here." says a man.

"No you will not." says Kibito looking at the men.

"But sir you guys have been standing here the whole time." says the man.

Kibito glared at the men who were about to grab Gohan.

"Ok...hes all yours." says the man jumping back.

The other man was staring sweat dropping. Kibito set his hand on Gohan's back and healed him in which Gohan got his strength back.

"That should do it Gohan." says Kibito standing up.

"Gohan I'm so happy you're ok! Do you feel better now?" says Videl as Gohan stood up.

"I feel even stronger then I was before." says Gohan stretching his arms.

"That's good to hear." smiles Videl.

"What exactly did you do?" wonders Gohan looking toward Kibito.

"Come with me I'll tell you everything." says Kibito looking back.

Kibito flew off just as Hercule walked up to the stage.

"Oh great hes with that good for nothing house destroyer again." says Hercule.

"Gohan whats going on? Whyd he fly off like that?" wonders Videl.

"Whatever it is its not gonna be good. With how much enemies we have we should've just ignored the tournament." says Gohan.

"Don't do that! I would have loved to fight you more then dad! Him a champion must mean the citizens have been bamboozled by the fact better fighters came and defeated Cell." says Videl.

"I can hear you two! Videl keep away from the punk this instant! A fighter who destroys houses out of anger isn't worthy of my daughter!" says Hercule getting annoyed.

"Insane." says Videl getting closer to Gohan.

"Are you listening to me? It isn't nice to ignore your father!" says Hercule climbing onto the stage.

"Is it ok if I come with?" wonders Videl looking up at Gohan.

"Say no. I will make sure he isn't allowed anywhere near our house." thinks Hercule finally on the stage.

"I dunno. You aren't that good at flying and you will get injured in the battle against whatever presence Piccolo had." says Gohan.

"Come on Gohan! Let me go!" says Videl getting in his face.

"But the way Spopavich injured you...I don't want that happening again." says Gohan.

"GOHAN!" yells Videl.

"Videl if the punk is uneasy about you leaving with him you still ha-"

"Alright. If you get in danger I will see what we can do to protect you." says Gohan.

"Thanks Gohan! Youre the best!" says Videl.

Gohan reverted his eyes blushing.

"VIDEL GET AWAY FROM THAT PUNK RIGHT NOW! HOW COULD YOU LOVE A GUY WHO PRACTICALLY DESTROYED OUR HOUSE!? GET OFF THE STAGE THIS INSTANT!" yells Hercule annoyed.

Gohan and Videl flew off after Kibito leaving Hercule pissed watching them go out of sight.

"Wait a minute...Videl is flying!? How is that possible?" wonders Hercule wide eyed.

"So what if she can fly? Whats the big deal?" wonders the man next to him.

"That's it! I am gonna be more strict with her from now on! Sure I want her with a boyfriend who is stronger then me but why him? Did he put her under a spell? No...doubt he can do spells...yet he made it so Videl can fly." says Hercule.

"Its no wonder shes flown the coop. You need to get your priorities straight." says the man beside him.

Hercule glared back at the man unamused his daughter would take off on him.

"My tournament...what am I gonna do? We already wasted time as it is...I guess we can wait longer but for how long?" wonders the spokesman trembling.

Yamu and Spopavich...

"Majin Buu will be reseracted with the energy we gathered. Master Babidi will be so pleased." says Yamu.

Spopavich nodded and they flew farther toward their destination.

Z fighters...

They were flying further away from the tournament trying to catch up to the partners.

Satan City...

Gohan and Videl caught up to Kibito and off they went to catch up to the rest of the z fighters.

rest of the z fighters...

"Hey wait! If you knew about this did you know about Ash being here?" wonders Goku.

"A lot of things happen without a reason or maybe there is and we will never know it but for now we need to focus on Babidi." says Shin.

"But me being here has to be a reason. People just don't show up out of nowhere." says Ash.

"Surely I was surprised by your appearance and even more surprised you managed to become a saiyan even though you are only human. Given that fact. I like to believe you were meant to be part of the son family even though this is the first time you ever been part of this realm. Being startled about a boy who arrived the moment Cell died was suspicious at first but you've adapted and now you have powers though you may not have many that even I never thought would be possible. Then again Goku's powers didn't awaken till he was an adult and here we are now." says Shin.

"So you need us to beat Spopavich and Yamu?" wonders Goku.

"Those two aren't to be concerned about. Its the wizard controlling that's controlling them." says Shin.

"But then-"

"Long ago in a time when the human race was still in its infancy stage, a powerful wizard from the distant edge of the universe named Bibidi first appeared." says Shin.

"A wizard?" wonders Piccolo.

"With him he brought a terrible creation made to destroy anything in its path. The name of that monster was Majin Buu." says Shin.

"Buu huh? So what did this guy do?" wonders Goku.

"Better yet why would such a creature be made? If he wanted to destroy planets then he shouldntve chosen one where people were just starting a life on earth." says Ash.

"The monster had no feelings or a conscience. He was designed to spread evil and terror beyond imaginable. The single desire was to illuminate all living things and he was good at it." says Shin.

Vegeta smirked at the thought of such a being.

"With Majin Buu under his control Bibidi set up the systematic destruction of all life in the universe and one by one planets blew up and reduced to rubble leaving hundreds smashed to bits. Entire galaxies were erased from existence. No force could withstand his evil power." says Shin.

"This Majin Buu sounds like he would've been a decent Saiyan." thinks Vegeta.

"Youre wrong Vegeta. There were five Kais at that time. Each one far stronger then the one you call Frieza. When we fought Buu no one survived. You want everyone on this planet blown to bits just so you can see if you can win against such a creature? He will have whipped out your entire saiyan race with only a breath." wonders Shin looking back.

"Vegeta would rather blow up the earth then save it!? Hes fighting on our side yet hed rather that!?" wonders Ash.

"You dont know any of us so butt out and leave already! You may be one of us now but what good is it if you have minimum powers! I lived to destroy planets before coming to Earth and even now id rather be blowing things up then helping Goku and his friends." says Vegeta.

"Enough! Stop bickering so I can finish telling about Buu!" says Shin.

"Why didn't you tell us you could read minds! I thought Kais knew everything or was that just a lie! You know everything that goes on yet you cant even fathom why this brat who seems to be like Goku has been here even though he can just leave at any time!" says Vegeta annoyed.

"SHUT IT! I would leave but then who would be with Hazzel when I'm gone?! She is only a kid! I cant just abandon her!" says Ash.

"You seem to abandon the people who mean a lot to you so you can go on your so called adventures to gain freaky creatures or whatever they are!" says Vegeta.

"Mom knows I'll be fine wherever I am! Besides even if I can be with Misty it wont be possible with how far ive come to win a league." says Ash looking down worriedly.

"WOULD YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN! WE NEED TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS BUU GUY AND HIS MASTER!" yells Piccolo looking back at Vegeta and Ash.

"In time Buu had become so powerful that even Bibidi had to seal him up. Whenever he needed to rest, Bibidi would use a spell to conceal Majin Buu inside a ball where he would lay dorment when the spell was invoked." says Shin.

Kiito, Gohan, and Videl...

Bibidi would use this spell to transfer Buu from planet to planet and Earth was intended to be the nest target." says kibito.

"That's terrible." says Gohan.

"Obviously the action was prevented but Majin Buu remains to this day on earth." says Kibito.

Videl and Gohan stared nodding.

"The supreme kai could have destroyed him but he chose to leave him hidden." says Kibito.

"I don't get it. Why didn't he destroy him while he had the chance?" wonders Gohan.

"Because Majin Buu is no threat as long as he is confined to that ball and up until now we thought Bibidi was the only one to revive him." says Kibito.

"Until now? That doesn't sound any better." says Gohan.

"It would seem we discovered another." says Kibito.

rest of z fighters...

"Bibidi had a son who is here on earth." says Shin.

"Is it safe to say confusion is in the air?" wonders Goku.

"Bibidi named his son Babidi. We must defeat them at any cost!" says Shin annoyed.

"But what is he gonna do? Will we even have a chance to bring him down?" wonders Goku.

"I vote no. Especially if Ash doesn't do anything to help like he intends on!" says Vegeta.

"You would've rather me stay at the tournament waiting for you guys when we have no idea when you will be rid of this Babidi." glares Ash.

"I can only stand one idiot! Two is an ear sore!" says Vegeta.

"Do you ever think to think on the bright side?" wonders Ash.

"Mind your own business. This is how we do things so take it or go back because unlike your world where you can capture creatures to make them stronger we get stronger by actually fighting and using powers to our fullest. I dunno how many paths are in these regions you yap about but here each day is like a death threat. No matter what road we take every day we will always find a road that leads to death and demise. You think you have it rough with evil teams part of each region you end up in remember this. You may die near legendaries every couple rest stops on your prissy adventures with friends but we always deal with danger leaving us with the most life or death crisis or in your case the most deadly paths down death roads as we try to live normal peaceful lives." says Vegeta.

Ash went silent reverting his eyes.

"To continue his father's work hes going to release Majin Buu." says Shin.

Yamu and Spopavich...

Yamu and Spopavich were heading further and further away as the z fighters tried to catch up.


	42. Chapter 42

**Saw how many eps were for Majin Buu saga between all three Buus there's like what...97 eps in all...minus them aging toward the end of the saga...Babidi...you make things take forever...Imma just gonna deal with fat buu then figure out what to do with the other two**

**Well guess I can ignore some moments along the way**

"We did it! Once we give Babidi the energy we took he should be very pleased." says Yamu looking at the genie lamp like capsule containing the energy.

Yamu and Spopavich flew passed volcanoes where Pterodactyls lived.

rest of Z fighters...

They were catching up to Yamu and Spopavich passing the volcanoes where Pterodactyls lived.

"So it was obvious you were able to beat the wizard Bibidi back then before he can unleash Majin Buu on the earth and chose to leave Buu lay dorment instead of taking him down while he was vulnerable." says Piccolo.

"That's right! We thought it was best that way. We believed Bibidi was the only one who could free Majin Buu but we were mistaken in that belief. Bibidi has a son who is also a wizard and if he isn't stopped Majin Buu will live again." says Shin.

"So I'm gonna assume Yamu and SPopavich are being controlled by Babidi and had them enter the tournament." says Goku.

"Yes and as often the case as it is for this universe, the son is as evil as the father." says Shin.

"Why does that not surprise me?" wonders Krillin getting fidgety.

"Cant be all that bad right?" wonders Ash.

"You haven't seen much enemies so you don't know how strong they are. It would be best if we stuck together once we get there." says Shin.

"Well that's no fun." says Ash.

"Its easy! All we have to do is stop Babidi from waking Majin Buu." says Goku.

"That's right. I fear it may not be as easy as you would think. Babidis abilities as a wizard are not to be taken lightly. It may take all of us to defeat them." says Shin agitated.

"Sounds like this guy is pretty strong." says Goku.

"Sounds like Ash doesn't belong here." smirks Vegeta.

"Lay off. When this day is over and Babidi has been stopped I will be gone and Hazzel will be all alone. Happy now?" says Ash.

"Like I ever cared how you did things." says Vegeta.

"So if you had to leave Trunks and Bulma you wouldn't care?" wonders Ash unamused.

"That's for me to know and only me." says Vegeta.

"Then stop whining about me being in the realm and worry about if your around to see your family." grumbles Ash.

"Strength lies in his magic. Simply he is not very powerful nor was his father but a wizard doesn't need to be. Instead his magic enables the evil the resides in others to gain in his path to having Majin Buu resurrected and therefore control their actions like he did for Yamu and Spopavich." says Shin.

Piccolo was shocked at the thought.

"Think about it, if someone truly powerful came under his control we would be done for." says Shin.

They flew further away trying to catch up to Yamu and Spopavich.

Kibito, Gohan and videl...

"So Spopavich and Yamu didnt enter the tournament to win it. Why were try even there?" says Gohan, "It doesnt make sense. Better yet what did they do to me?"

"Babidi intends to resurrect Majin Buu but before he can do this he requires a tremendous amount of pure energy." says Kibito.

"So they came after me?" wonders Gohan.

"Babidi sent them to the tournament because he believed it could be the easiest place to gather a large amount of energy. Only after you got revenge during Spopavich and Videl's fight you became their target." says Kibito.

"Oh...gee...thanks." says Gohan unamused.

"Doesn't help that everyone knows your secret now 'Mr Saiyan' Gohan." says Videl rolling her eyes.

"I can't go to school now thanks to those-"

"We get it! You wanna kick their butts into the next century for screwing over an identity you came up with for saving the day. Go you and red head version of you." says Videl sarcastically.

"The last thing I needed was to get my powers takin away and I said something rediculous since Kibito kept staring at me like Shi...the supreme Kai did with Pi...Junior." grumbles Gohan.

"Could've been worse." says Videl.

"How?" wonders Gohan looking her way.

"For one thing if you hadn't dont something about the fight I would have died on the stage! Or even if you did get me away and didn't give me those weird medicine things I wouldn't be able to come with you." says Videl.

"Good point. Let's just catch up to the others before Ash decides to head first into battle without a plan like he did with the galaxy soldiers. Granted it was his first time I had to step up to the plate and destroy them. It was not fun taking on Bojack and his crew."

"You must've been awesome!" says Videl amazed.

"That was then this is now. I'm not as much of a fight as I used to be so saving the day for humans in need is my only way to use techniques since mom wants me to study more then be a fighter like dad and his friends. No wonder why I've slowly became lame. Ash wanted to train more then schooling but mom wouldn't let us." says Gohan.

"Atleast you look great saving the day and not look stupid in the process. If you haven't trained since your dad died and basically trained by saving people...man it must suck training by saving people without your mom knowing." says Videl.

"We do need better outfits. As far as mom knew when we saved the day it didn't mean training. To her asking as. You use your powers to help others it was ok as long as we got our school work done." says Gohan.

"That really does suck but she does have a point. You can't just forget about homework. You'd have to be pretty silly telling the teacher 'We are super heroes! Super heroes don't do homework!' Espescially if you don't bring it in." says Videl half laughing.

Gohan looked away sweat dropping.

"You did do that!? Everyone must've laughed at you two!" laughs Videl.

"Shut up. It was the first week of school. Espescially since Ash never had school before he arrived." grumbles Gohan.

"He's basically a fourth grader so shouldn't he have school?" wonders Videl.

"Remember what he told us when we went with him to get his belongings?" wonders Gohan.

"Something like 'Pokemon trainers start getting their Pokemon at the age of 10 and train hard catching wild pokemon and hope to win the league of that region.' Right?" ponders Videl.

"Right. Exactly something around those lines." says Gohan.

"I'm smart unlike you!" says Videl.

"Hey! Take that back!" says Gohan annoyed.

"As I was saying..." says Kibito.

Gohan and Videl turn their heads looking at Kibito going silent.

"The supreme Kai and myself entered knowing Babidi would send someone to the tournament. The ball containing majin buu has vanished and we went to where the ball was located and saw no sign of it. So we can only wait till it is in Babidi's hands only for the energy to open it on his success. It will fall into darkness of which the earth has never seen before." says Kibito.

"Whats the matter Videl?" wonders Gohan looking her way.

"I'm fine!" says Videl putting her arms infront of Her face.

Rest of z fighters...

"I don't think I understand." says Goku looking at Shin, "I mean you had your chance to finish Buu off off when fighting Babidi's father. Why didn't you take it then?"

"It wasn't worth the risk! We didn't want to accidentally set him free. The ball in which Manin Buu was confined in was deep within the earth where no human could find it. So we allowed him to lie dormant. If our actions were to set him free, we would have been powerless to stop him." says Shin.

Tournament...

The audience was throwing stuff at the spokesman angered by the outcome.

"Everyone calm down! We are trying our best to work around continuing with the contestants!" Says the spokesman nervously.

Audience...

"Daddy and his friends took off just like that..." says Hazzel worriedly.

"They will be fine. Though I'm not to sure about Ash." says Misty looking at Hazzel.

"What do you mean?" wonders Hazzel.

"A tournament is one thing but destroying the enemy is another. Sure he risks his life in my realm but this is different. For him to defeat an alien or whatever is going on right now would not bode well for him if he's not that good at his techniques." says Misty trying to to get worried.

"I see...this realm is alike yet different so if he can withstand enemies in the Pokemon world...he might never return." says Hazzel.

"When you put it that way it does sound horrible." says Misty looking up.

"Do you see what I see? Videl just flew away and with Gohan who lied to us all." says Sharpner not believing what he saw.

"He did tell the class his dad died and he had to save the earth from cell seven years ago but nothing about a golden haired savior. It's all so weird...Videl gets clobbered in the match against the sporadically guy only to get saved by saiyaman soon showing everyone his true identity when that Spopavich guy and the guy with him drained his powers. It's unreal! Next thing you know some of the contestants fly off even Gohan and Videl just like that." says Urasa.

"It has to be a trick! Mr Satan even said so!" says the boy next to them.

"Ya whatever! If you know magicians, they'd use trick wire yet they flew away with nothing attached to them." says Sharpner.

"Maybe she can actually fly!" says Urasa.

"I doubt it! She's never flown until now!" says Sharpner looking her way.

"Maybe I'm just gullible but that really looked like flying. No strings attached!" says Urasa.

The audience continued to toss food and drinks at the spokesman booing in anger.

"Hey announcer, how about you get in the ring!" says an angered man.

The spokesman was dodging the food and drinks aimed at him.

Kibito, Gohan, and Videl...

"The supreme Kai and the others are farther ahead than us. We'll have to move faster to catch them!" says Kibito.

"No problem!" says Gohan.

Gohan flew back to Videl.

"How are you holding up Videl? Should we stop so you can take a break?" wonders Gohan.

"I said I was good. I just wish I was as good at this as you are!" says Videl.

Gohan went to say something but Videl interrupted.

"I can't keep my eyes open. I'm just holding you guys back! It's not fair to you!" says Videl trying to look over at Gohan.

"You're just not used to the wind yet! You will get used to it eventually!" says Gohan.

"You're one to talk Mr half Saiyan!" says Videl.

"Videl...you are probably right. It would be best if you go back. It's starting to look like one of those days it could get really dangerous." says Gohan.

"If it turns out like that then I want you to take care of yourself. For me ok?" says Videl.

Gohan smiled never keeping his eyes off her.

"You got it! Be careful going back!" says Gohan.

"I'll be sure to tell everyone what's going on but tell me...all the Saiyan stuff about you and your dad..." says Videl.

"What of it? I haven't told anyone since first day of highschool." says Gohan.

"With you being the golden fighter...saiyaman...the hero of town with God saiyaman..." says Videl.

Gohan was confused staring at Videl.

"You were right! That group of people from seven years ago was you and your dad with friends during the fight with Cell. You defeated Cell while dad cowered and yet he's taking all the glory even though you are the hero of earth." says Videl, "You were the little golden haired boy who took down Cell with your group!"

"I was pretty mad when Ash and myself started Highschool but we don't win or take on the enemy for glory and popularity. As long as the enemy is no more we go back to our everyday lives content that there will be no more chaos until the next enemy shows up." says Gohan.

"Then go be a hero again along side your dad and friends! Everyone will know the truth eventually and when they do dad will never be the same again." says Videl.

Kibito and Gohan flew off to catch up to the others while Videl flew back to the tournament.

"Good luck Gohan!" says Videl looking back.

"You don't need to worry about that!" says Gohan looking back.

Kibito and Gohan...

"We have a lot of ground to cover so we best catch up now." says Kibito.

"Right!" agrees Gohan.

They flew off making the ocean waves splash.

Yamu and Spopavich...

They were getting closer to their destination with most of the a fighters and shin catching up fast along with Kibito and Gohan who were catching up to them.

Kibito and Gohan finally caught up to the rest of the z fighters and Shin.

"Finally caught up to you guys!" says Gohan happily.

"We were starting to think you didn't wanna come due to your girlfriend." says Krillin.

"Is now really the time?" wonders Gohan.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood." says Krillin.

Kibito nodded to Shin.

"We've been waiting for you." says Piccolo.

"Glad you're here. Looks like we got our work cut out for us again Gohan!" says Goku.

"I heard." says Gohan.

"Let's have some fun this time!" says Goku.

"Battling is fun! Training, in a league, or along the way to your destination!" says Ash.

"No one is talking to you! Are you and Goku equally idiots or was it planned that way!?" says Vegeta annoyed.

"Just saying crabby or should I say it like the Pokemon!" says Ash.

"I outta slug you for being your realm's dumbest trainer and this realm's second most annoying moron here!" growls Vegeta.

"Boo you!" says Ash annoyed.

"They both sure seem relaxed!" says Krillin watching Goku and Gohan chatting, "Goku did say it would be an easy one!"

"You and Goku were enemies and now friends like Gary and myself." says Ash flying up to Goku and Gohan.

"Gary? Who's Gary? If he is one of your pokepals then why didn't you bring him here!" says Vegeta.

"A guy who is my rival that ticked me off in Indigo but we became more like frenemies. We are friends but we love to see who's better at stuff like Pokemon races or the league which I haven't seen him since he surprised me Dawn and Brock in Sinnoh." says Ash looking back.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't bring him here!" says Vegeta.

"He is gonna be a Pokemon professor like his grandpa so he is studying Pokemon instead of sticking to being as Pokemon trainer." says Ash.

"You may have grown a brain by Sinnoh but you lost it wherever your next destination was! Bravo idiot for brains!" says Vegeta.

"We are here. Stop bickering so we can come up with a plan before Yamu and Spopavich see us." says Shin.

Babidi's lair...

The door slid open upward and one of the minions spotted Spopavich and Yamu.

"Looks like they have arrived." says the minion.

"We made it!" smiles Yamu.

Spopavich smiled nodding.

The z fighters along with Shin and Kibito land behind a huge rock, hidden from sight.

"Everyone suppress your energy. We don't want them to know we are here." says Shin.

Everyone was peaking over the parts of the rock they landed near trying to see why was going on.

"Is that Babbidi?" wonders Goku as they watched the minion and the partners talking.

"Not likely." says Shin.

"The ground looks like it's been dug up recently." says Goku turning his head.

"It's so obvious now! That's why we couldn't find it before!" says Kibito irritated.

"So then..." says Ash.

"There's a chance Babiddi learned that Kibito and myself have followed them to earth otherwise there would be no reason to hide his ship." says Shin.

"I say we attack them now, the longer we wait, we give them more time to resurrect buu." says Piccolo turning his head.

"No we will find our time." says Shin.

"I'm with Piccolo. I say we go head on." says Ash.

"Not a chance Ash! We don't need to be surrounded before we have a plan! They will be resurrecting Buu outside the ship so we will wait." says Shin.

While the minion along with the partners Gohan turned his head to see a man unconscious on the ground near his car not to far away.

"They are coming out." says Piccolo.

Evil doers...

Yamu and Spopavich bowed as Babbidi and another pink being who calls himself Dabura.

Behind the rock...

"Dabura?!" says Kibito fidgety.

"What is he doing here!?" wonders Shin stunned.

"Hes the king of the demons." says Kibito not believing what he was seeing.

"Which one? Which is Dabura?" wonders Goku looking down.

"The tall one." says Shin.

"I see." says Goku looking down at Shin.

"I'm used to taking on evil teams of each region in my realm and sometimes legendaries who go bursurk but I can't see myself taking on the King of demons." says Ash going between Goku and Shin.

"Is he strong?" wonders Goku.

"Very much so." says Shin.

Ash looks at Dabura and spots an M on his forehead.

"What is that mark on his head? What does it stand for?" wonders Ash.

"He is the demon king. He is the ruler of the underworld." says Shin.

"That isn't what I asked." says Ash.

"First off, what is this underworld?" wonders Gohan.

"It is a shadow world that exists on the other side of this one. It's like two sides of the same coin." says Shin, "One of you could be strongest in this world but if you enter the demon world he is the strongest by far."

"I'm beginning to feel I am outclassed here." says Krillin freaking out.

"The little guy...that's Babbidi?" wonders Gohan.

"Yes! He is the strongest of them all. Remember its not the size you are it's how powerful you came to be. Like his magic." says Shin.

"Can you answer my question or not?" wonders Ash.

"If he is able to keep Dabura under his control, just imagine the horror he could inflict on this one." says Shin.

"I guess not." huffs Ash.

"The M on his forehead stands for Majin like Majin Buu." says Shin.

"Now ya tell me." grumbles Ash.

"So if Dabura is that strong and Babidi has him, whatcan keep us from falking under his spell?" wonders Piccolo starting to sweat.

"He disires the evil within a person and seeks them out, one they are discovered he enhances them and ultimately uses them to control their every move. Once Babidi infiltrates a person's heart his influence is great. All he needs is to find some evil to bring someone under his power." says Kibito.

Piccolo started fidgeting while Vegeta didn't seems to care about the subject.

"Only people with the purest of heart like us can free themselves of the evil has a chance to fight them successfully." says Kibito.

"Well that works for most of us." says Krillin.

"Ya...Vegeta and I were once evil and coming from Ash he had his share of turning evil in one of the regions he's been too. This won't end well." thinks Piccolo, face sweaty from fear.

"Piccolo and Vegeta were evil so that leaves the rest of us!" says Krillin.

"Now is not the time!" says Piccolo angrily.

"I'd rather not talk about that situation. The moment I was possessed my friends at the time had to pretend I was sick when I went up against the next battle frontier leader...not fun." says Ash unamused.


	43. Chapter 43

**Something tells me I should've changed ashs hairstyle...which I might soon if I can figure out what hairstyle fits him for the rest of his teen moments Sadly the hairstyle I want isn't in any dress ups For dbz to let me see how he could look**

evil doers...

"Here is what you asked for." says Yamu handing Babiddi the item that looked like a genie lamp.

"Good and this has the energy stored inside?" wonders Babbidi.

"Yes! We took it just as the boy was about to fight! It made it easier since he was already in a form in which we could take it." says Yamu.

Dabura smiled.

Behind the rock...

"I never anticipated it to work. This changes everything." says Shin.

"Surely the supreme Kai isn't afraid now is he?" wonders Vegeta unamused.

Shin looked his way then down.

"Fine. Stay here and cower! I'll take him on myself if you guys won't! Heck even if you do I doubt none of us will fall under his control." smirks Vegeta.

"I may just let you do that Vegeta." says Krillin backing away.

"Krillin these guys seem pretty tough so do you think you and Ash shound get back to your families?" wonders Goku.

"No fair!" says Ash annoyed.

"Well I...that is...Id like to stick around but it looks like you guys pretty much have it covered." says Krillin fidgety.

"Then I'd hate to know what Android 18 will do to you if she found out you were injured before the second round. Ash, your mother worries about you, even Misty it would be best to go back too! The last thing we need is to tell them you were injured to the point of dieing when you kinda know how to use your techniques thanks to Piccolo Krillin and Gohan." says Goku looking toward them.

"But I am used to it-"

"Maybe in your realm but this is different! If you die here who knows if we could find the dragon balls to resurrect you. Let alone knowing where they ended up since Cell appeared." says Goku.

"Fine..." sighs Ash.

evil doers...

Babbidi started laughing pleased he got the energy for Buus resurrection.

"You've done well. We are one step closer to achieving our goal!" says Babbidi.

"Doing that job was like taking candy from a baby!" says Spopavich.

"Yes but it's such a shame that your duty has finished." says Babbidi.

"What!?" say the partners.

"I'm afraid I have no more use for you." says Babbidi.

Babidi's eyes glowed red making Spopavich explode from the inside out as Yamu watched hor rifled.

Z fighters...

Goku was horrified at the sight as well.

Evil doers...

"And I really liked him too." says Babbidi.

"Yes. What a shame indeed." says the minion.

"Now what do we do with him?" wonders Dabura.

Yamu stepped back fidgety and flew away.

"Pui pui! Go murder Yamu for me." says Babbidi.

Pui Pui lifted his arm and blasted Yamu before he could get away.

"Excellent." smiles Babbidi.

Z fighters...

Everyone was horrified but Vegeta who watched stone faced.

"I can't believe this...he would kill his own partners!?" wonders Gohan shaky eyed.

Evil doers...

"Wonderful don't you think?" half laughs Babidi, "Seeing their faces in total shock is priceless. It's easy to know how much humans are frightened."

"And they will be too. They have millions left to torment." says Dabura.

"I'm so excited." laughs Babidi.

Behind the large rock...

"This is bad! Scratch that. From what Shin told us this is really bad!" says Goku.

"That's Babbidi for you! He uses people then destroys them. If he frees Majin Buu will destroy all life on earth just like he did to Yamu and Spopavich." says Kibito.

Evil doers...

"Oh there's something else!" says Babidi.

"Yes?" wonders Dabura.

"It would seem we have some company." says Babidi, "I'm afraid Yamu and Spopavich were careless in their escape."

Dabura smiled.

"Looks like the supreme Kai came with some of his friends." says Babidi.

Pui Pui looks around trying to see where they have hidden.

"They think they are well hidden without our knowing." says Dabura.

Pui Pui looked toward Babidi and Dabura.

"Seems there are eight in all." smiles Dabura devilishly, "Each of them strong but cannot use the power of the supreme Kai. It will go a long way to reviving Majin Buu."

"And more to that Dabura." says Babidi, "There's just enough to turn evil and be under our grasp."

Babidi starts laughing at the thought.

"I never imagined we would accomplish our goal so quickly. Let's lure away those four so we can absorb their energy." cackles Babidi.

"Yes and the supreme Kai will try to prevent it." says Dabura.

"I think we can manage that little problem. Dispose of the stragglers and get back to the ship at once. The others will come storming after you in a rage." says Babidi.

"Very nice. In only a moment you will have them." says Dabura.

"Good. Good but spare the supreme Kai for now." says Babidi looking up then at the rock.

"As you request master." says Dabura.

"I will take my sweet time with the supreme Kai." says Babidi.

"I will lead him to your pleasure." smirks Danura.

"Shall we get to work then?" wonders Babidi.

"Certainly." says Dabura.

Babidi walked away from Dabura, passed Pui Pui.

"But master Babidi!" says Pui Pui concerned.

Babidi stops and looks back at Pui Pui.

"Dabura will not be needing help so why don't you come with me?" says Babidi looking passed.

"Alright." says Pui Pui and followed Babidi leaving Dabura behind.

Behind the rock...

"Why is Dabura just standing there?" wonders Goku.

Dabura...

"Now let's begin." says Dabura looking back clenching his fist.

Behind the rock...

"He knows that we are here!" says Vegeta shocked.

Shin couldn't believe it either.

Dabura smirked and flew fast toward the z fighters and put his hand in front of Kibitos face destroying him with an energy blast.

"Kibito!" say the others stunned.

"You." says Goku angrilly flying toward Dabura trying to punch him along with Vegeta.

Dabura was eyeing everyone looking to see who to take out next and looked at Krillin and Ash who were about to leave and spit at them.

"Look out!" says Shin trying to get them to move away.

The saliva had landed on Krillin before they could move away.

"I should have warned everyone about him but looks like sits to late now." says Shin.

"I'll take him on." says Piccolo flying toward Dabura.

Dabura spit on Piccolos cloak before he could reach him. Krillin and Piccolo turned to stone as everyone watched in horror.

"Guys hold on." says Goku running toward Piccolo.

"Krillin!" says Ash shaky eyed, "That could've been me."

Ash stepped back not knowing what to think.

"What's happening to them!?" wonders Goku looking up at Dabura.

"Don't...just don't." says Shin.

"Huh?" wonders Goku.

"It's one of Daburas powers. Anything he spits on turns to stone!" says Shin.

"Then how do we fight him if we will turn to stone?" wonders Ash looking toward Shin.

"No Piccolo!" says Goku looking at the stoned nemekian shaky eyed.

"Earth to Shin!" says Ash getting in front of Krillin.

"What we need to do is-"

"No!" says Goku getting infront of Piccolo facing Dabura.

"Don't touch them!" says Shin.

"Why not?! If we can't touch them how will we get them back to their normal selves!?" wonders Goku getting pissed.

"Goku! If we touch them, they might break and we wont have any possible way to put them back together." says Shin.

"Aww cmon! I've been turned to stone once and went back to normal when mew two tried to make clones of Pokemon so it won't be all alone! There has to be a way!" says Ash.

"Newsflash moron! This isn't like your realm where if you die you magically regain life thanks to the Pokemon around you or however your little get killed suddenly crisis ends up!" glares Vegeta.

"But Piccolo..." says Gohan looking up angrilly.

Dabura was floating in the air laughing at the situation.

"No!" says Goku not liking where this was going.

"I'll give you one chance to run! Take it before it turns out chaos!" laughs Dabura flying away, looking back.

World tournament...

"Please! Ladies and gentlemen if you could just calm down! Until the folks here can tell what's going on we will take a short intermission." says the spokesman.

Audience...

"Come on! Move it!" says a man on one of the bleachers.

"Hope they are alright. Ash can get in over his head but to leave without a word...means trouble." says Brock.

"Trouble...there's always trouble around Ash! It's getting sickening jsut to think about how much Ash goes through when team rocket or whoever is plotting in the region he ends up in try to take over the region." worries May.

"Ash can get through anything! We just have to believe in him!" says Drew comforting May.

"But this is a whole new world...with a different way to take on enemies..." worries May.

"That may be true but Ash never gives up no matter the situation!" says Cilan.

"It's rediculous how danger proned this world is compared to ours! Ash better get back safely!" says Iris annoyed.

"Oh boy..." sigh Dawn and Kenny.

Babbidis lair...

"What are we gonna do?" wonders Gohan looking back at Goku.

"Hey supreme Kai! You said if we break them we can't put them back together right!? So does that mean we can get our friends back some other way?" wonders Goku looking toward Shin.

"Yes. There is indeed a way. They will return to normal only if we defeat Dabura." says Shin.

"Is that all? Good! Then it will be easy. We'll have them back to normal in no time." smirks Goku.

"One idiot is dead and the other idiot thinks he can accomplish anything no matter how dangerous it is. Why so I even bother being around you people!?" growls Vegeta.

Everyone glares at Vegeta.

"You and me dad! Let's do this together!" says Gohan.

"Not without me!" says Ash walking up to them.

"I think it's time we showed them who they are dealing with!" says Gohan.

"But they took your super Saiyan powers. You can't beat them in your current state." says Ash.

"Youve been with us for seven years and minimum moves to train with. You may as ell be in the same boat I'm in." says Gohan.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get this over with!" says Goku looking at the boys.

Goku, Gohan and Ash flew off.

"Wait! You three will fall into their trap!" says Shin watching them fly away.

The three look back pratically flying backwards.

"They are counting on the fact you will charge right into their lair! It's safer for all of us if you just wait out here." says Shin.

"Im sorry but I never let anyone treat my friends like that! As good as that sounds, I go all out when my friends, everyone I met, and the region is turning to chaos thanks to the evil doers of my realm I take them on no questions asked! I can care less how you do it here! What's more important? Waiting till it's too late or heading in and preventing it from happening!?" says Ash.

"What he said! Waiting for an opening isn't the way I do things! I'd rather take them on then wait for an opening when they could be reviving this Buu guy!" says Goku.

"Make sure no one else ends up that way!" says Gohan.

The three saiyans took off toward the lair.

"No one ever wants to go the safe route." sighs Shin.

"If they are leaving I'm going too! Our patience has never been our strongest virtue." says Vegeta taking off.

"They are all fools." says Shin taking off after them.

Goku Gohan, Vegeta and Ash landed infront of the lair.

"Ok! Let's go!" says Goku looking back at the trio.

"Right." say Gohan and Ash.

They headed into the lair not knowing that they were being watched by Babidi through his crystal ball.

Evil doers...

"Here they come! I'd be shocked if any one of them had a brain!" half laughs Babidi.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Ash...

They ended up in the lair of the spaceship and looked around to see no one.

"This doesn't look like a spaceship." says Gohan.

"It's to spacious to be a spaceship." says Ash.

"There's nobody here!" says Goku.

"That's what they want us to think moron!" says Vegeta turning his head.

"Looks like there is a door." says Gohan.

"We could bust it down. Unless this is part of their trap and traps where I come from are lame compared to this." says Ash backing up almost bumping into Gohan.

"JUST SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH ALREADY! No one cares about what's similar or different between your lifestyle and ours!" growls Vegeta.

"Shin...you followed us." says Goku, "Looks like you could t resist either."

"You have no idea what you got yourselves into! I don't wanna say bad things about you saiyans but Ash hardly has techniques and Gohan lost his Saiyan powers so they won't be of help as much as it should be!" says Shin looking their way angrilly.

The group look up to see the spacepod closing.

"Once inside this ship there is no escaping." says Shin.

"I can help! It's just that I'm used to my realms way of battling!" says Ash annoyed.

"I really need a way to get away from you imbeciles." growls Vegeta.

"Focus! Our only way of escaping now is if we destroy Babidi!" says Shin.


	44. Chapter 44

"Master has the time come to fight?" wonders Pui Pui.

Babidi and Dabura...

"You sure you want to fight?" wonders Babidi.

Pui Pui...

"yes ive become impatient and am anxious to fight them." says PuiPui.

Dabura and Babidi...

"Lets put that to good use. I'll allow you to fight but don't leave a drop of energy behind." says Babidi.

Pui Pui...

"Not a drop? As you wish master." says Pui Pui.

Babidi and Dabura...

"Oh almost forgot. I need to put energy into Majin Buus ball." says Babidi.

Babidi put the crystal ball away and headed to where Majin Buu resided with Dabura and sent the energy that was collected into the Ball Buu resided in.

Stage 1...

The door opened and out came Pui Pui ready to fight.

"Welcome fellow warriors! You have arrived at stage 1 and your first battle is with me." says Pui Pui.

"Its about time." says Gohan.

"So who battles and how do we battle?" wonders Ash.

"First whats stage 1?" wonders Goku.

"This is stage one, followed by stage 2, then stage 3, finally being where Babidi is at stage 4." says Pui Pui.

"We will handle this doing rock paper scissors." says Vegeta.

Babidi and DAbura...

"I wonder how many people Yamu and SPopavich gathered to get the meter half way." says Babidi stunned.

"We cant ask them now since you had them blown up." says Dabura.

"What a pity that was. Oh well." says Babidi.

"It is possible we are able to resurrect Majin buu with four people. The better the enemy they face the more energy we gain." says Dabura.

"Then we can mark today as the beginning of the end." half laughs Babidi.

Babidi looked at stage 1 through the crystal ball to see the boys playing rock paper scissors.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. SHOOT!" say the boys.

Vegeta got Scissors.

Ash got rock.

Gohan and Goku got paper.

"Guess I'm last to fight. Paper covers rock but Scissors cut paper." says Ash.

"Looks like I'm first to battle the goons." says Vegeta.

"I wanted to fight." says Goku.

"Atleast me or Ash would've been nice." says Gohan.

"To bad! This will be easy." says Vegeta looking toward Pui Pui who was sweat drooping.

"You don't intend to fight him by yourself do you?" wonders Shin.

"Of course! How else can we advance to the little freak of a wizard?" wonders Vegeta crossing his arms.

"Master Babidi told me to be very cautious so there will be energy for Buu's awakening and I cant be the one injured." says Pui Pui.

"Good to know but do you know what I think?" smirks Vegeta, "Out of all the enemies we faced you guys are the fools here."

"Prove it. Lets see if you can get me." says Pui Pui disappearing then reappearing in different parts of the room.

"This is ridiculous! Babidi is gonna ruin our moods before we even get a chance to finish the tournament." says Vegeta disappearing then reappearing infront of Pui Pui.

Shin kept his eyes on Vegeta and Pui Pui as well as the other three unsure of what to think of the saiyans that felt they could take on anything.

"Vegeta..." whispers Shin.

Vegeta smirks as Pui Pui aimed a kicked at him in which Vegeta blacked with his arm. Pui Pui jumped back before Vegeta can start attacking.

"Looks like I will be having a fun battle. Lets just hope I don't injure you too much." says Pui Pui.

"Likewise." smirks Vegeta smugly.

Pui Pui ran at Vegeta attacking with a barrage of punches and kicks only for Vegeta to dodge every one of them until he caught his leg.

"This is supposed to make me fear you? You pitiful creatures need to know how I feel about the situation." says Vegeta.

"Huh?" wonders Pui Pui.

Vegeta kicks Pui Pui into the wall across from them and got knocked down in the process.

"You think you are the strongest among us we'll see about that." says Vegeta unamused.

Shin was amazed Vegeta was able to kick Pui Pui away without a scratch on him.

"Maybe I'm just unsure about the situation at hand but it looks like you can handle this. I don't really need to be here." says Ash sweat dropping.

"Everyone is here to destroy Babidi and his goons. Now didn't I tell you Vegeta can do it without our assistance." says Goku.

Pui Pui managed to get on his knees and looked up to see Vegeta staring him down.

"He can handle this no sweat." says Gohan.

Vegeta kicked Pui Pui upward only for Pui Pui to land on the ceiling and jump down. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Pui Pui who was confused to see no enemy to fight.

"You looking for me? Its sad when I'm doing all the injuring." says Vegeta.

Pui Pui turned his head to see Vegeta who knocked him down by swatting him.

"Hes good." says Shin.

"Don't we know it. All the times Ash tried to train with him Vegeta would try to kill him like he would if dad were around. Ash would always end up in the gravity dome locking the door on him until he caved in and agreed to letting him train with him. When I watched the scene I tended to laugh watching Vegeta aiming at Ash with no luck of injuring him. Good times...Vegeta always bickered about it but when doesn't he complain." says Gohan.

"He almost got me a couple times as he tried to get rid of me but Bulma showed up once and told Vegeta to let me train in the dome so Trunks wouldn't be awakened." laughs Ash.

"But more importantly He is really good. It looks like he has gotten a lot stronger." says Gohan.

"Well that's what happens when you spend all your time training." says Goku.

Babidi and Dabura...

"This is pathetic. Pui Pui should be defeating the fighter he went up against yet hes sprawled on the ground unable to lay a hand on him. What is Pui Pui doing up there?" says Babidi watching the crystal ball.

"Don't worry master. Pui Pui has a lot more fight in him.

Stage 1...

"Whats the matter? You wanna die quickly? Well why didn't you say so. With the way you are fighting id be glad to end your life." says Vegeta.

"No!" says Pui Pui turning around.

Vegeta jumped to the other side of Pui Pui and attacked with a barrage of kicks and punches. Pui pui fell on his back unable to understand why he wasn't landing a hit unlike the guy he fought.

Babidi and Dabura...

Babidi was getting annoyed and looked back at Dabura.

"Dabura where is a place we can fight and end this battle?" wonders Babidi.

"He will have the advantage on his own planet. Planet Boon." says Dabura.

"Yes. Planet Boon it shall be." smirks Babidi.

Babidi used a spell that transported the group to planet Boon.

Stage 1...

"What happened? Where are we?" wonders Gohan.

"Whats going on here? Did the room change? No...this isn't earth so-"

"Keep that trap shut!" growls Vegeta.

"Its Babidi's doing. Since he is capable of magic he can change the room whenever he feels his goons are gonna lose." says Shin annoyed.

"Should be an interesting fight." says Goku.

"Well it is the first stage so of course its gonna be easy." says Ash.

"You guys! Babidi changed the room to give Pui Pui the advantage!" says Shin.

"I know! You don't need to worry about this match." says Goku.

"Welcome to my home planet. By now you would have noticed my planet is different from yours. It be a shame if you died here where your unfamiliar with the gravity here. It is ten times stronger then earth so your hopes of winning are slim to none." half laughs Pui Pui.

"You are as annoying as Ash who is just as annoying as Kakarot now...ive lived on a planet with the same gravity and trained with five hundred times the gravity of earth now tell me I cant win." says Vegeta.

Pui Pui was speechless.

"Nothing? Not even a peep?" wonders Vegeta.

"Youre just bluffing. You cant have been training with that much gravity weighing you down." says Pui Pui.

"Wanna make a bet?" smirks Vegeta.

"No human being can withstand that much gravity. Youd be dead the moment you start training." says Pui Puii.

"Maybe I'm lying. Maybe I'm not. You have no proof." says Vegeta.

"Enough!" says Pui Pui running toward Vegeta attacking with a barrage of punches which Vegeta still dodged and punched Pui Pui in the gut and kicked him away.

"So you still think I'm bluffing?" wonders Vegeta just getting pumped up.

Pui Pui growled and ran toward Vegeta for the third time but by the time he got to him Vegeta had set his hands on his chest and blast him to smithereens.

"That could've been me when I tried to train with him." says Ash stepping back.

"And don't forget it ya damn brat!" says Vegeta putting his arm down.

Babidi and Dabura...

Babidi was lost for words as to why Pui Pui had been defeated so easily.

Stage 1...

"I'm amazed Babidi would send such a weakling." says Vegeta looking back at the rest of the group.

The floor opened up and Goku and Gohan ran up to the hole in the floor.

"The floor opened up. Guess that means we can progress." says Goku.

Ash walking up to the hole and looked down.

"If this was the easy part I wonder who Babidi will send next." says Ash.

"Guess we wont know until we find out!" says Goku jumping down.

"Right behind you!" says Gohan as he and Ash jumped down.

"Kids these days think they can defeat anyone. Children can be so easily amused." says Vegeta jumping down.

Shin was standing still speechless toward the scene that came to be.

"Come on Shin! I wanna see who gets to fight who next!" says Goku popping up.

"Oh...I see I thought wrong when I said his minions were powerful." says Shin staring into space.

"Shin?" wonders Goku.

"Right...coming." says Shin running up to the hole and jumping down.

Babidi and Dabura...

Babidi didn't like the outcome and was getting pissed trying to figure out what could have made the fighter stronger then he had intended on.

Stage 2...

"Oh boy. Stage two...now what?" wonders Vegeta looking around.

"That's weird. This room looks exactly like the previous one." says Goku looking around.

"What id like to know is who battles next. He will send someone stronger then the previous." says Ash.

"You make me wanna rip out your tongue." glares Vegeta.

"Don't forget he could change the room at any given moment." says Gohan turning his head.

Babidi and Dabura...

"Damn it! That fighter we sent to battle has been destroyed and the fighter isn't even phased. I thought there wasn't supposed to be anyone this powerful on earth." says babidi looking back at Dabura.

"I don't understand it. When we checked this planet three hundred years ago the humans werent powerful at all." says Dabura.

"Curses!" growls Babidi.

"They may be powerful but theres no need to worry. There are still two more levels to get through and even if they have four fighters it wont be fair to one but that wont matter once Buu is set free." says Dabura.

World tournament...

Audience...

Ox king yawned getting bored waiting for the tournament to start again.

"Whatya think the hold up is down there?" wonders ox king.

Chichi screamed realizing the boys were gone.

"What? Tell us." says ox king.

"Does it revolve around everyone leaving out of nowhere?" wonders Iris.

"No...they can handle themselves." says Chichi.

"Then..." wonders May.

"Even if something happened I'm sure the dragon balls will be a synch top find." says Bulma.

"Dragon balls?" wonders Iris.

"Dragon balls are orange balls with the same amount of stars as how many there are. Like say there are eight dragon balls. Ranging from one to eight is how many stars there will be." says Bulma.

"Heh?" wonder Ash's friends.

"How can I put it...one ball can have five stars while another can have one." says Bulma.

Ash's friends nod trying to register it in their minds.

"And when all the dragon balls are together a dragon appears who grants two wishes so choose wisely." says Bulma.

"I wanna see it! Dragons are my favorite pokemon!" says Iris excitedly.

"Good to know." says Bulma sweat dropping.

"More importantly wheres Goten?" wonders Chichi looking around.

"Huh?" wonders ox king.

"We got to find him!" says Chichi worriedly.

"It does seem strange Goten wouldn't be around. Doesn't help Trunks isn't around either." says Roshi.

"They couldn't have gone far. Then again they can fly to where the others are. Oh no...this cant be happening." says Chichi.

"I doubt theyd know where to go." says Yamcha.

"Then he must be embarrassed about losing the junior devision to show himself." says Chichi annoyed.

"Maybe he just went home." says ox king.

"Where would seven year olds go to have fun here? we are stuck at a tournament so they have to be doing something to entertain themselves." says Brock.

"This isn't the pokemon world so maybe they are fighting each other to pass time or racing to see who can fly the fastest." says Drew.

"I doubt that." says Barry, "With how people act here anything could happen."

"THATS NOT COMFORTING AT ALL!" yells Chichi.

"I'm gonna start fining everyone with how things are here." pouts Barry unamused.


	45. Chapter 45

**Seriously...I Could've given Ash teen Goten's hair from the end of Buu saga for teen Ash**

**this is what I get when I go by dress ups that don't have all the characters to choose from to see what ash could look like**

Babidi's lair...

Piccolo and Krillin were still turned to stone and Babidi was getting edgy thinking over who would be best to go against the rest of the group.

"Looks like its my turn to fight. I wonder whos behind door number 2." says Goku getting impatient.

"Cant all of us do it? It would be much faster." says Ash.

"I dont even know why I even bother fighting with you imbeciles and your friends. We aren't even Z fighters anymore so what does it matter if we fight together or not." says Vegeta reverting his eyes leaning on a wall.

Babidi and Dabura...

"Who will you send to battle the fighters in stage 2?" wonders Dabura.

Babidi pondered a bit and an idea came which lead to smirk.

"Send Yakon to the stage. Yes, Yakon will do brilliantly." half laughs Babidi.

"Are you sure about this? The situation hardly calls for extreme measures." says Dabura.

"I believe we may have underestimated the fighters' abilities here on earth. Just think about how Pui Pui was defeated easily yet the fighter who went up against him is un phased. It makes me wonder how strong humans really are. Did we miscalculate when we checked three hundred years ago or have they evolved since then?" says Babidi.

"If Yakon fights now I'm certain he will finish all of them off leaving no one left for me." says Dabura.

"We aren't here to mess around. Having fun is when the job is done but it would make sense to toy with the enemy until Buu is resurrected. Even so we are here to free Buu and no fun is given when the foe is stronger then us. It is utterly impossible to be this strong within three hundred years yet Pui Pui was defeated without the fighter tiring out. Its as if humans adapted to gain powers or something since the readings shows this planet would easily be blown to bits once Buu awakens." says Babidi.

"Yes of course. Forgive me." bows Dabura.

Dabura turns his head and points at a minion.

"Go get Yakon and tell him to head to stage 2!" says Dabura.

"Sir!" says the minion and off he went with another minion to fetch Yakon.

The minions got to Yakon's chamber and opened the door.

"Yakon-"

Before the minion could talk he was taken inside and eaten.

"Yakon uhhh...you are NEEDED-"

The other minion froze in fear as he was grabbed and taken inside and eaten like the other.

'Yakon! Sorry to keep you waiting my dear friend. I have some fighters whom you may wanna play with before they get eaten. Have as many as you like!' says Babidi's voice.

Yakon was pleased to hear that and left his chamber heading to stage 2.

Stage 2...

"Someone has to be coming right? What other creature is strong enough to fight me?" wonders Goku.

"Why don't we smash everything to bits and be done with it already? Anything is better then standing around wondering who is better then the previous evil being to come at us to fight." says Vegeta.

"We cant do that! Even though hes not at full power an unnecessary shock could awaken Buu! Do you want that happening? That would be disastrous!" says Shin agitated.

"The way you keep blabbing about this Buu guy I'm beginning hes not with fighting. Nor is Dabura at this point. Even Ash isn't strong enough to beat the enemy." says Vegeta.

"Yet he managed to stay alive till now." says Goku.

"HA! He stayed alive because Gohan was the only one who battle the galactic force. He went there to fight with Gohan but Gohan was the one to prevail in the end since Ash wasn't used to his powers. If it wasn't for Gohan getting in my way I would have tossed him back to his realm and be done with this stupidity. He has his own world he needs to be in so why not high tail it back and forget about us. I'm sure you have duties to fulfill and hes just prancing around here like his world doesn't matter yet the portal is staring him in the face each time he visits. Be glad I like being in the gravity dome otherwise I would have made it so he were gone sooner." says Vegeta.

"What? No. You cant be serious. Then you wont fight them?" wonders Shin.

"Well why should I? From what Ive seen so far is Dabura an spit on people making them turn to stone which seems like a stupid ability and the guy I fought wasn't even worth my time. If Babidi is almighty is every way possible he better prove it otherwise this has been a waste of our time." says Vegeta.

"Do you agree with him guys?" wonders Shin.

"I dunno what to think anymore. If I wasn't meant to be here then why was I wished here? I cant have come here for no reason and have been here all this time just to have Vegeta complain about me no matter where we cross paths." says Ash looking away.

"Don't let his complaining get to you. If hes not complaining about one thing hes complaining about another and it seems you are the lucky being to be complained about." says Gohan.

Ash walks toward the other side of the room irritated.

"What did I say wrong?" wonders Gohan confused.

"Nothing. Vegeta may be right. Daburas not that tough. If it was a few years ago we may be afraid of him. There was this alien who appeared on earth called Cell and boy was he tough. Hes the one who killed me leaving Gohan to do as Chichi said instead of training. I could have came back to life but lets face it like Ash I'm danger proned so I figured staying dead was the right choice and go figure nothing happened to cause chaos or mass destruction well besides galactic force that I recall and now that I'm back on earth another enemy shows up." says Goku.

Shin couldn't believe what was being told.

"I cant believe this. Can these super saiyans really defeat Babidi and his goons? We got lucky one time so it may be possible but Ash is fairly new to this world and yet he followed us and it doesn't look like we can leave until we defeated all the stages. Not even Gohan was at his full power now that I think about it so there may be a chance he can go super saiyan again. WIll it be worth it in the end or is there more danger to come. I dreaded this when Babidi showed up and who knows whats in store in the future." thinks Shin fidgeting.

"If no one shows up I will just have to make Vegeta stay put. Get out here now!" says Goku once again impatient and curious to why no one has shown up yet.

The door opened and out came another creature named Yakon ready to eat the fighters and be done with the battling so Babidi can have Buu sooner.

"What is that thing!?" wonders Goku stepping back.

"I dunno but youre the one who has to beat him." says Gohan.

"Is that a dinosaur? Nah...cant be. Whatever it is I doubt its been fed in a while." says Ash.

"Oh no..." says Shin shaky eyed.

Yakon was walking toward the group licking his lips at how many humans he can eat.

"Who's first to get eaten? Maybe I should eat all of you." says Yakon drooling.

"I am the one who gets to fight you." says Goku looking up at Yakon.

Gohan looked over at Ash who was quiet as a mouse starring at Yakon trying to figure out what he was.

"Well he is ugly. That's for sure." says Gohan.

"Why this guy out of all the minions? He may be big but he sure looks dumb to me." says Goku stepping forward.

"I say that you are stronger then any Saiyan I've come across but you are not as dumb as this creature. I can tell you that much." says Vegeta.

Gohan walked over to Ash who decided to be in the back of the room.

"I've seen this xcreature before guys and you may not enjoy what I tell you." says Shin walking up to Ash and Gohan.

"You know of this thing?" wonders Ash.

"What is this creature?" wonders Gohan.

"He is one of the most feared creatures in the universe and he is extremely strong. I don't think Goku wont be able to defeat him alone." says Shin.

Babidi and Dabura...

"That's it Yakon! You will bring his energy to me and we shall revive Majin Buu sooner then we intended on." hall laughs Babidi.

Stage 2...

Goku and Yakon were dodging eachother disappearing and reappearing and Goku's gai got torn without his realizing.

"That was close!" says Goku looking down at his outfit.

"So he's quick despite his size. " says Gohan looking back at the fight.

"Thats what I'm trying to tell you! Goku may need help yet you guys are doing nothing!" says Shin.

"Nah! Dad can take him hands down! He should be more then enough." says Gohan looking back at the two.

"As tempting as it is. You can't just head into the battlefield and attack the person your friend is up against. That's unfair to the rules. One trainer per battler for gyms and if there are trainers along the way then you can only go up against one at a time. Ganging up on them seems like a good idea but once the rules are set you can't undo them. That being in my realm atleast." says Ash.

"Then maybe..." says Shin.

"You are very lucky but you can't possibly defeat me." says Yakon.

"I better watch it. One slip up and those claws will tear me in two." says Goku backing up.

Babidi and Dabura...

"Look at that. He's afraid of Yakons claws." says Babidi.

"Yes. At this rate he won't last against Yakon." says Dabura.

"I'd like to let him have fun but there's no time for that." says Babidi.

Stage 2...

'Yakon can you hear me? You are doing fine for now but I have a treat for you that you will like. How would you like to be on your home planet? It is dark so it will be perfect and there won't be any disturbances waking Buu up.' says Babidi.

Babidi and Dabura...

"I don't understand. Why do you want him to go to his planet if he can finish him off here? We don't know what will happen to the ship so let's watch and wait to see how it goes." says Dabura.

"You see a shock could wake up Buu who needs to be at full energy when he comes back to life." says Babidi.

"Yes. Of course. Good plan." says Dabura.

"I know. Now watch as I transport them to the planet of darkness." says Babidi and chanted transporting them to Yakons planet.

Stage 2...

Ash fell down having been leaning on the wall and now wasn't leaning on anything.

"What's going on now? Why is it pitch dark suddenly?" wonders Ash.

"That's what dads trying to figure out." says Gohan.

"It would suck if we weren't together in this darkness." says Ash.

"Nah. Vegeta is with dad while we are with you." says Gohan.

"Babidi must've sent us somewhere again. That would explain the sudden darkness." says Shin.

"Welcome to the planet of darkness. You may not beable to see me but I am able to see you." says Yakon jumping onto the ceiling.

"You can?" wonders Goku.

"You are scratching your head are you not?" wonders Yakon.

"Sounds like he feels right at home." says Gohan.

"He is right at home. Yakon was born in this place and its in the farthest region of the universe where no light can touch it. Thus the planet of darkness." says Shin.

"You're mine now! It is impossible for you to see me so I will be the victor this time!" says Yakon heading straight for Goku.

Goku dodges having Yakon land underground and head back to the surface to look for him only for Goku to slam Yakon to the ground. No matter what Yakon tried Goku would defect it or get to him before he could strike.

"Can you tell what's going on out there?" wonders Shin.

"Yes. Kakarot is definitely winning." says Vegeta to no one in particular.

Goku landed infront of the others while Yakon managed to get up despite the injuries.

"You can see in the dark?" wonders Yakon.

"Well no. Not really but I can smell you and sense your vibrations if that counts." says Goku.

Yakon was taken aback.

"Wanna see?" wonders Goku.

Goku went super Saiyan mode which made Yakon stare unable to comprehend he could manifest light out of nowhere.

Babidi and Dabura...

"What is this power? He's changing." wonders Babidi.

"So what? He's just emitting light." says Dabura.

"You! Grab me my meter so I can measure his power!" says Babidi looking back at his minions.

"Sir!" says the minion and ran off to get the item and brought it back to Babidi.

Stage 2...

"Come on out stinky! I seem to have a spare flashlight." says Goku.

"So you fixed it so you can see in the dark. That won't help so it was a waste to conjure up." says Yakon.

Babidi and Dabura...

"I don't believe it. He has 3,000 kilis! How is this possible? How on earth can humans gather so much energy?" says Babidi shaky eyed, staring at his meter.

"It can't be. With 300 kilis it's possible to destroy a planet with 1,000x as much is nonexistent." says Dabura.

"The meter can't be broken so this guy he's facing...really has 3,000 kilis of energy. It's unheard of!" says Babidi.

World tournament...

Goten and Trunks were eating a lot of food at a stand. Everyone around the boys couldn't believe their eyes.

"More food please!" say Goten and Trunks holding out their bowls.

The staff and customers fell backwards at the thought of hoe much food was eaten. When the food was brought to them and eaten up the staff sighed in relief happy they didn't have to feed the now full boys.

"That was good." says Gohan rubbing his tummy.

"Sure was." says Trunks.

"So I guess you are gonna take care of the bill. Aren't you?" says Goten.

"I can't because they haven't given me the prize money yet." says Trunks.

"So then..." says Goten.

"Ya..." says Trunks.

Goten and Trunks ran away with the pissed staff following after and ran into Chichi and the ox King.

"Goten what have you been up too?" wonders Chichi annoyed.

"Uhhhh hehehe...BYE!" says Goten taking off.

"See ya!" says Trunks following after.

"Boys these days...never considerate." says Chichi.

The staff ran passed them following the boys urging for the money they spent on food.

Stage 2...

"Time to feed." says Yakon eager to take Gokus light energy.

Yakon opened his mouth and sucked up the light energy making Goku revert back to normal.

"It's pitch black again." says Gohan.

"Yes. Kakarot is back to his normal state." says Vegeta to no one in particular.

"Yummy. I've never eaten such an enriching delicious amount of light energy before." says Yakon.

"What's that? You want more?" wonders Goku.

"Don't Goku! You are super saiyans so the energy you emit is a delicacy to him." says Shin.

"Is that all? He's just hungry? Why didn't you say that sooner." says Goku.

"But Goku-"

Goku turned into a super Saiyan again emitting light once more.

"Thanks for the meal. Now come to me." says Yakon and sucks up the second dose of energy.

The further Goku was dragged toward Yakon, Yakon gained weight sucking in the energy that wouldn't go away and exploded with Goku still in super Saiyan mode.

"Alright! Dad won!" says Gohan happily.

"Super saiyans have that much energy...I'm glad you only go super Saiyan if need be cuz just from energy alone, we could defeat foes." says Ash amazed.

"And with energy to spare." says Vegeta.

The floor opened and the group went down with Shin shocked and amazed out hoe much energy saiyans have as he followed behind.

Babidi and Dabura...

"No...Yakon blew up...I dunno what to say." says Babidi fidgety.

"He sucked in more energy then he can handle." says Dabura.

"My pet...is gone." says Babidi stepping back.

Stage 3...

"Way to go dad! I guess that monster bit off more then he can chew." says Gohan turning his head.

"You know it." says Goku looking back at him.

"Whos up for this stage of boredom...Gohan I presume? This outta be good." says Vegeta unamused.

"Geeee thanks." says Gohan.

Babidi and Dabura...

"For that much energy to be emitted...they are not your average humans." says Babidi.

"Don't worry. I'll be the one to fight so you can relax on finding another suited to failure." says Dabura.

"I'd rather you stay and defend me but you are better off on stage 3...guess we have no choice." says Babidi.


	46. Chapter 46

Stage 3...

"Looks like we will be here a while." says Vegeta.

"Looks like I will be mute for the time being." grumbles Ash.

"Alright Gohan. You're next to fight whoever Babidi sends." says Goku.

"Goku for the last time Babidi's henchmen cone from the four corners of the universe. There's no telling who Babidi will send next!" says Shin.

"Don't worry about it! Gohan can handle anyone who comes through that door!" says Goku.

"Ya! I can take care of myself! Don't worry I'll show them!" says Gohan.

Shins eyes got shaky knowing the danger that awaited them.

Babidi and Dabura...

"Yes. Go and get them." says Babidi.

"Already on it." says Dabura heading toward the meditation room.

"You there! Go guard the meditation room for when Dabura is ready to come out." says Babidi.

"Sir!" says the minion following Dabura.

Dabura went into the meditation room and the minion stood guard making sure Dabura wasn't disturbed.

Stage 3...

"It's getting late. How long is Babidi gonna keep us waiting?" wonders Gohan.

Ash shrugged looking at Gohan.

"Relax! You'll do great! I wonder what they are doing at the tournament?" says Goku.

"If you wanna know I would've preferred the tournament done and out of the way so your runt of a copy can go back to his realm and be gone from this world once and for all." says Vegeta.

Ash glared at Vegeta walking to the other side of the room and leaned on the wall.

"Ash...Vegeta means well! He's just grouchy all the time!" says Goku.

"Of course im irritated! We are wasting our time here when we could be doing the tournament you originally came here for!" growls Vegeta.

World tournament...

Audience...

"Can we start already!?" wonders a woman.

"What's taking so long!?" wonders a man.

"We should've just left!" says another man.

"What's the hold up!?" wonders the third man.

"When can we see another fight!?" wonders a fourth man.

"Did I miss anything?" wonders ox King.

"I'm starting ot get worried...I'm sure it is an enemy but even so...where could they have gone that they couldn't tell us?" worries Chichi.

"They are pretty far away wherever they are." says Roshi, "And if they come back-"

"Where are you getting at!? Of course they'll be back!" says Chichi irritated.

"Seems like if they were gone this long then-"

"Shut up! Everyone just shut up! I don't wanna hear it!" says Chichi crossing her arms.

Babidis lair...

Dabura was meditating in the meditation room while Babidi was trying to figure out what to do in the mean time.

Stage 3...

"That's it! I'm smashing the door down and grabbing a enemy for Gohan to face!" says Vegeta.

"Don't! Whatever you do you mustn't create a shock!" says Shin.

"I'm getting sick of this place!" growls Vegeta.

Babidi...

"How is Dabura doing?" wonders Babidi...

"Sir! Looks like Dabura is still meditating." says the minion.

"Good. Good. Soon he'll be able to crush the intruders and we will have ourselves a new allie." says Babidi.

Stage 3...

"Where are they? Shouldn't they have someone already?" wonders Vegeta getting impatient.

"I'm sure Babidi is having a hard time finding an opponent." says Goku.

"Maybe they got scared off. You two did well in defeating the first two opponents." says Gohan doing some stretches.

Babidi...

Dabura was still meditating in the meditation room while Babidi was pacing back and forth.

"I can sense that Dabura is almost ready." half laughs Babidi.

Stage 3...

"Is it safe to say we can take a nap? I'm not even sure how long we've waited." yawns Goku.

"We have to be on guard!" says Vegeta.

"Looks like Ash fell asleep leaning on a wall." says Gohan looking toward Ash.

"He's not much use to us anyway." says Vegeta.

"Riiiight. You don't know what he's capable of so don't make accusations!" says Gohan.

Babidi...

Dabura stepped out of the meditation room ready to take down the group one by one if need be.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." says Dabura with a red aura around him.


	47. Chapter 47

World Tournament...

"Uhhhhh...Next up is our one and only champion vs 18!" says the spokesman.

Hercule hadn't come out of his room as he was trying to figure out how not to be a laughing stock while being dugged the bad guy for knocking out android 18.

Hercule room...

"No problem...ill get beat up by a girl. Sure I'd be laughed at but it's all in good showmanship." gulps Hercule.

Stage...

There was no sign of Hercule as Android 18 walks onto the stage.

Hercules room...

"I'm doomed." thinks Hecrule leaving the room.

Stage...

"Alright ladies and gentlemen looks like we have fans on both sides of the audience! So who will be the one to win? The girl with a number for a name or the champ?" says the spokesman.

Hercule peaks out form the waiting room looking at the audience and ran onto the stage hurting himself.

"And begin!" says the spokesman.

"What am I gonna do? I can't beat her! But if I don't I'd be laughed at and shunned by fans and Videl...my only daughter!" worries Hercule.

"What are you? Chicken for fighting a girl?" wonders Android 18.

Hercule vs android 18:

Android 18 flew passed Hercule ending up behind him and putting him in a headlock.

"Alright you wimp of a champ. Listen and listen well cuz I won't be saying it again." says Android 18.

Hercule was trembling looking back at her.

"It looks like mr Satan is in trouble! Android 18 has him stuck in a headlock." says the spokesman.

"So do you wanna win this match big guy? Seeing as your the champion and all, being adored by all your fans, I'd say you wouldn't like being the loser after you got this far as champ. Right chump?" wonders Android 18.

"No wait...that is...I do adore my fans but I am doing this for my daughter. I'm the only parent she has and it would break her heart to see me as a fraud." says Hercule.

"I see." says Android 18 cracking his neck.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow! Don't hurt me! I beg you!" says Hercule.

The audience was getting annoyed since no one was really doing anything.

"Now that I know you can't win...I won't mind letting you win this." says Android 18.

"What? What did you say!?" wonders Hercule.

"I said I wouldn't mind letting you win this match moron. You don't deserve it but it is for your fans." says Android 18.

"Oh...right. Hey wait-"

"All you have to do is pay up $20,000,000 in zeni and I will do the rest." says android 18.

"But...but...but..." says Hercule.

"You lamps piss me off." sighs Android 18, "$10,000,000 in zeni from the winnings and the other $10,000,000 in zeni from your pocket. Deal?" wonders android 18.

"Oh ya...sure. Whatever you say!" says Hercule.

"Good." says android 18 dropping Hercule.

Hercule was huffing and puffing trying to regain breath.

"This is gonna annoy me more then it annoys you." thinks Android 18.

Hercule kicks android 18 who doesn't feel anything but reluctantly tosses herself across the stage.

"That kick was pure luck you chump of a champ! I bet you can't even beat me! Or rath you're to scared too!" says android 18.

"Don't worry about me! Mr Satan will take you down before you even know it!" says Hercule pointing at her.

"Then do it! Take me down mr almighty champion!" smirks Android 18.

Hercule ran at Android 18 punching and kicking without even launching a blow to Android 18.

"Hercule is punching and kicking isty all he can muster but is this enough to defeat the girl with the number for a name?" wonders the spokesman.

Android 18 stopped his burage of punches and kicks by punching him in the gut.

"Youre a sad sad case you know that?" says Android 18 lifting Hercules head up by her finger.

"but you and I...this was supposed to be me winning." says Hercule.

"I know that but we have to make it look good for the fans don't we?" wonders Android 18.

"Well...ya?" wonders Hercule.

"Since the fans wanna see their champ win...,.toss me to the edge of the ring and do a finishing blow. Got it?" wonders Android 18.

"Ya...I got it." says Hercule fidgeting.

"Do it before I change my mind." says Android 18.

Hercule tossed Android 18 to the other side of the stage.

"That's a start." thinks android 18.

"Now for my true power! My mega ton punch!" says Hercule running toward android 18.

"This better hurt." says android 18.

Hercule got to android 18 punching her in the forehead in which taking a couple seconds knocked her out of the ring.

"Unless I am seeing this wrong. There was a delayed reaction to Hercules mega ton punch and android 18 is out of the ring." says the spokesman.

Hercule started laughing thrusting his arm in the air having won the match. The audience cheered and clapped but Chichi and the others wouldn't believe their eyes. Android 18 let the doof of a champ win.

"Looks like Hercule is the winner of this match and will become champ once again as we get passed more and more matches!" says the spokesman happily running up to Hercule who was showing off to the croud.

"Don't forget our agreement." says android 18 walking away.

"Right...ill be sure to do that." says Hercule staring blankly.

Audience...

Chichi and everyone stared blankly trying to figure out why Hercule won.

"We see it but we don't believe it." says Chichi.

The others nod.

"I'm lost. Is Hercule the strongest on earth or is he trying to make himself popular?" wonders May.

"If your popular you have a lot of followers so you best bet he is champ of something." says Dawn.

"K...?" wonder Ashs friends.


	48. Chapter 48

**REALITY CHECK**

**Gohan has to be older then ash if pokemon aired 1998 and Dragon ball Z aired 1993 but I made it so they were a year apart...****they are 90s kids so they are a 5 years apart if you go by year it aired but since I'm basing it off Kai they are basically the same age**

Babidis lair...

Stage 3...

"Get up you good for nothing Saiyan! If you are even one of us!" says Vegeta kicking Ash into the other wall waking him up.

"Vegeta! Don't wake up Majin Buu!" says Shin looking their way.

"Like I ever cared what happens! I've been in a fighting mood and so far nothing makes me satisfied since there are a bunch of weaklings on this ship." says Vegeta.

"Did you have to do it that way?" wonders Ash annoyed.

"It was either that or stomp on you and I doubt that would be any better." smirks Vegeta.

"I wonder who they are gonna send out next." says Gohan pumped up.

"You will do great! I bet you're stronger then you were when you beat Cell." says Goku.

"Well...what Vegeta said was basically it back at the tournament. Due to school we didn't get much training done only when the tournament came into our sights was when we really trained." says Gohan awkwardly.

"I can't believe this. How was I unable to see how powerful these four are? I can't say much for Ash but the other three are stronger then I realized. How can mere mortals have this much power and I never noticed? Maybe I shouldn't underestimate these fighters." thinks Shin.

The door finally opened and everyone stared as Dabura stepped into the room.

"It's Dabura!" says Shin shocked.

"He must've couldn't find anyone so Dabura stepped up to the plate." says Gohan.

"If Dabura said he would defeat us when no one else bothered to wanna fight then Babidi must have no one else." says Vegeta.

"It's only stage 3...why choose to come forth now?" wonders Shin shaky eyed.

"I must say Im impressed. No mere mortal would beable to advance to stage 3 after Yakon let alone stage 2...yes it was quite unexpected indeed. Once you battle me you won't be able to progress any further." says Dabura.

"If you are here Babidi must be trembling in fear and trying to find a suitable opponent in which you decided to do it when no one bothered to come forth and take us on." smirks Vegeta.

"Let the talking be dismissed so we can get on with the fight. It would be pointless talking your way out of it. So who's fighting me? There are two left isn't there?" says Dabura.

"I am although it may do well as a tag team battle." says Gohan.

"Two against one...that wouldn't be fair to the other rounds but I will say this. If you end up in trouble and want your buddy to lend a hand he better be worth the fight." says Dabura.

"You don't know that!" says Ash.

"Let's fight here and now! Ready when you are!" says Dabura getting into fighting stance.

'Hold it! Remember our goal Dabura. We need you in another place so Majin Buu won't be disturbed. I'm grateful he hasn't woken up when the agitated one kicked the sleepy head. Let's see now...where to put you? Any suggestions?' says Banidis voice.

"How about a planet similar to this one? We don't want any unfair advantages." says Dabura.

"You really wanna show them how powerful you are don't you? Very well. As you wish." half laughs Babidi.

Babidi casts a spell and they end up on a planet similar to theirs but is very rocky.

"Shall we start the fight?" wonders Dabura.

Gohan gets into a fighting stance and disappears then reappears infront of Dabura.

Videl, Goten and Trunks...

Goten and Trunks flew off only to find Videl and waved for her to come over to them.

"Hey you two! What makes you wanna go flying?" wonders Videl.

"It's boring watching the adult competition without the others in it so we decided to have a flying race and found you flying by." says Goten.

"Well you see guys..." says Videl.

"Ya? Is it about our dads?" wonders Trunks.

"That is...this strange man stopped by and told your dads, Gohan, and your friends that he needed help with something and they just flew off. I decided to come back to tell everyone about the situation that revolves around an evil wizard who's trying to destroy the planet and in order to do so has to revive this Buu guy so that's where they are at the moment." says Videl.

"Then the whole worlds in danger!" says Goten excitedly.

"Ya and they are gonna have to fight all those enemies." says Trunks.

The boys were trembling with excitement hearing something that was funnier then waiting for a way for the matches to continue came up.

"Wow! Magic!?" wonders Goten.

"That's what the guy with Gohan and myself said." says Videl.

"A wizard?" wonders Trunks.

"Uhhhhh huh." nods Videl.

"Then let's get going! They may need backup!" says Trunks.

"I'm in for going to where the real fights are at!" says Goten.

"But you guys-"

"Race ya!" says Trunks going super Saiyan taking off.

"Cheater!" says Goten going super Saiyan following him.

"Glad we uhhh had this chat boys." says Videl staring at nothing.

Stage 3...

Dabura and Gohan had been dodging each other's attacks which ended up breaking rocks and boulders around them.

"That was close." says Gohan looking back.

"Are you gonna run to your little friend yet?" wonders Dabura.

"It's to soon to back out! I will defeat you. Just you wait!" says Gohan.

"Doubt it." says Dabura.

Gohan looked around their battlefield, headed down into the lake, aimed a ki blast at Dabura only to keep him distracted, and knocked Dabura into a wall dodging his attack. Dabura flew up as if he was unharmed and thrust parts of rock that he slammed into toward Gohan knocking him into a boulder as well.

"You ready to fail this stage? And say bug bye world?" wonders Dabura walking up to the rock pile Gohan landed in.

"Who said I'd be giving up?" wonders Gohan who had turned super Saiyan.

"How do you kill a demon?" wonders Ash.

"I thought you said you'd keep your trap shut!" says Vegeta.

"That's two saiyans who went super Saiyan...and then there's you who didn't think it was worth it." says Ash.

"Ya well atleast we get to see a real match. Let's just hope you two have been battling to see who's stronger otherwise school made you poor saps weaklings compared to when Cell was around." says Vegeta.

"I came after Cell so stop blubbering about me and see for yourself." glares Ash.

"Its not like we are going anywhere soon." says Vegeta looking away.

Gohan who was frowning at the situation disappeared and reappeared punching Dabura in the gut, tossed him in the air, knocked him into the ground, and aimed another ki blast at him.

Dabura disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan to aim a punch but was deflected by Gohans hand. Dabura and Gohan were punching eachother going all over the place ending up on the ground facing eachother.

"Come on Dabura! Is this all you got? If you did have your fullest power I may bend the rule or let Ash fight with me but that would be rude to the first two fighters." says Gohan.

"Amazing." says Shin trying out make out who was winning as smoke disappeared from the area.

"You have no idea." smiles Goku.

Vegeta looked toward the others back to Dabura and Gohan.

"Well? How about it Dabura?" wonders Gohan.

"You want a glimpse of my true power? So be it! I didn't know you wanted an all out fight! Since its stage 3 I would've thought you'd wanna get this over with." says Dabura.

Electricity formed around Dabura as his power rises making some boulders break apart by the earthquake that came about and once again Dabura and Gohan were once again punching and kicking eachother as they disappeared and reappeared. When Dabura crashed to the ground he aimed his evil flame attack but Gohan dodged every time making Dabura annoyed and disappeared and reappeared somewhere else using an after image technique aiming at Gohan with a evil impulse attack sending Gohan back into the water.

"Is it safe to say I should handle it now?" wonders Ash.

"You can't...he has to see if he can win." says Vegeta.

Goku and Shin didn't like what they were seeing.

"He's waiting for me to use an attack but if I don't do something then we can't get to the people who need this planet to live let alone us." thinks Gohan who was now under water.

Gohan charges up two energy spheres and throws them at Dabura from under the water.

"Whats this?" wonders Dabura and kicks them away and hits Gohan as he's rising out of the water with another evil impulse attack.

"Gohan!" says Goku seeing more smoke form around Gohan.

"Is that all the power your transformation can handle?" wonders Dabura looking up at Gohan.

"Is it really worth doing it on your own?" wonders Ash.

"Dabura is stronger then Yakon and Pui Pui so he bettere watch out otherwise he will come after us next." says Shin.

"That's ok. Gohan is stronger then Yakon and Pui Pui too." says Goku.

Dabura bad Gohan begin to fight once more, each landing a couple powerful hits on the other.

"What is Gohan thinking? Direct attacks won't work on Dabura." says Goku.

"Do I have to say it again? Maybe in words you will understand?" says Vegeta.

"I should help him! Atleast one of us has too!" says Ash.

Vegeta rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

"I'll say it like I did at the tournament. This is what happens when you don't train as hard as you should. He's completely lost his fighting sense. Ash should've made it so he had more fighting spirit but your bothersome wife can't be reasoned with so she made a deal with them and if they did their homework like they should they can take on enemies but looks like that didn't do anything." says Vegeta.

"Not bad." says Gohan looking down at Dabura.

"Come and get me if you dare." says Dabura motioning for Gohan to follow him.

Gohan charged at Dabura who spit on his glove making him have to take them off.

"Talk bout your lucky break." smiles Gohan flexing his hands.

World tournament...

"We made an agreement and it seems that the others won't be battling due to how strong Android 18 is or the fighters who took off never ever showing up so Hercule has become champ after winning against Android 18! Wasn't this a great...day for a tournament." says the spokesman.

The crowd was cheering happy Hercule was dug champ despite the other rounds being dismissed as Jewel and Killa resigning from watching how awesome android 18 was at fighting. Fireworks went off as Hercule was given the champions belt.

"Let's hear it for our reigning champ Hercule!" says the spokesman.

Android 18 was watching from the waiting room while Chichi Bulma and Marron were looking for Goten and Trunks.

"Goten!?" wonders Chichi.

"Trunks!?" wonders Bulma.

"Where are you two!?" wonders Chichi.

"Look it's mommy! Hi mommy!" says Marron running up to Android 18.

"Hey sweetie." says Android 18 kneeling down.

"We saw you lost the fight to that Hercule guy. Did it hurt when he punched you?" wonders Marron.

"Not at all." smiles Android 18.

"Didnt think so." smiles Marron.

"I still can't believe that creep won and everyone thought you lost on purpose until he explained about that so called punch he pulled." says Bulma.

"Why would I lose on purpose?" wonders Android 18 walking away.

"I didn't say that! I said they thought you lost on purpose until he-"

"I don't wanna hear talk of throwing the match. Let's go Marron." says Android 18.

"Yes mommy!" says Marron running after her.

"What's her problem?" wonders Bulma annoyed.

Trunks and Goten...

They were neck n neck as they flew toward Babidis lair.

"Hey trunks!" says Goten.

"What is it?" wonders Trunks.

"What's a wizard?" wonders Goten.

"Man you're dumb sometimes. Ya know that? A wizard is...well uhhh...it's a lizard turned into a man! Ya a man! Since lizard and wizard sound the same." says Trunks.

"cant wait to see it!" says Goten.

"Me neither!" says Trunks.

"Huh?" wonders Goten.

"Who cares cuz I'm the strongest kid in the world!" says Trunks.

"I'm the second strongest!" says Goten.

They laughed speeding off toward the lair.

Babidis lair...

Stage 3...

Gohan and Babidi were punching and kicking eachother trying to knock eachother down.

"You seem to be getting weaker. Hopefully you don't make any mistakes." says Dabura.

"Not before you do." says Gohan.

"I wouldn't count on it." half laughs Dabura.

"This Dabura is giving him a lot more trouble then I thought he would." says Goku.

"If you guys aren't gonna help then I will. Screw being unfair! He needs all the help he can get." says Ash flying toward Dabura and Gohan.

"Dabura is tough but he's not unbeatable and now Ash has gone to help even tough Gohan may be able to win. He was stronger as a kid unlike nowadays where he focus on schoolwork. No wonder why Ash passed me off so much trying to keep away from school and homework. He's not used to school." says Vegeta.

"Gohan wasn't in school until now even so he gets straight As more then he is able to battle. I'm surprised Ash got him to fight even if it was just for the tournament." says Goku unsure of the situation.

"I could defeat Dabura and get this over with." growls Vegeta.

Dabura looked back at the little audience to notice one was gone but got intreged by Vegetas evil aura.

"Think fast!" say Gohan and Ash.

"Wait...Ash?" wonders Gohan.

"Sory to cut in but...well you know." says Ash.

Gohan nodded smirking and slammed Dabura into the ground. Dabura got up just in time for Ash to form the Spirit Ball by making an upwards facing open palm, and placing the other hand around the adjacent arm for support. The user then gathers surrounding energy into the open palm and shapes the energy into a yellow-orange sphere.

"Distract him!" says Ash.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" says Gohan flying toward Dabura and punched him making Daburs fly backwards.

Dabura stopped himself, formed a sword in his hand, and started slashing Gohan only to keep missing.

"Come on already! You wanna help so badly then just do something!" growls Vegeta taping a finger on his arm impatiently.

Dabura slashed his sword toward Gohan but Gohan had it in his grip and broke it in half.

"Do it Ash!" says Gohan.

"Huh?" wonders Dabura looking back.

Ash being able to control the spirit ball, guides it by pointing his index and middle fingers in Dabura and Gohans direction.

"I can't take this anymore! Why are we subjected to do this? Ash had better know what he's doing because I sure have something to say about him and it won't be pretty." says Vegeta agitated.

"Gohan can manage! He was doing a good job! Ash just feels help has to be needed to take down this guy." says Goku.

"Don't you dare give me that! Dabura has been toying with Gohan this whole time! If Gohan had been training like I have been we wouldn't be in this mess." says Vegeta pointing toward Goku.

"Cut them some slack!" says Goku.

The spirit bomb missed Dabura and almost hit Gohan crushing a boulder making Ash sweat drop. Dabura had been staring at Vegeta who was pissed.

"If that were me out there I would be done in no time yet you think this is a game where everyone goes by the rules and when we get to the final round there will be nothing but hell to pay! This isn't even father son bonding time yet it ended up this way and had to come check it out before our match! Well newsflash Kakarot! I should've switched with Gohan if he needs a wannabe like Ash to help him when he can do it himself! I'm the only fighter here who can defeat everyone unless you can tell me otherwise this match has been nothing but Gohan making stupid decisions trying to keep the little disgusting pest of a wizard away." says Vegeta.

"Master bring us back to the ship immediately. I have made a discovery." thinks Dabura.

Babidi...

"A discovery?" wonders Babidi.

'Yes and you won't believe who it is.' says Dabura.

"This better be good if you want to interrupt your fight! We need Buu at full power!" says Babidi.

'It is sir.' says Dabura.

"So you are ready to return now?" wonders Babidi.

'Yes.' says Dabura.

"Very well!" says Babidi and casts a spell to bring th group back to the ship.

"What's going on here!?" wonders Vegeta looking around.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is we are on the ship for some reason." says Goku looking around.

"This can't be good." says Shin.

Dabura left stage 3 and went back to Babidi.

"Are we fighting or not!?" wonders Gohan.

"Oh no. We are just having a brief intermission." says Dabura and was gone.

"Well that's just dandy! Now we wait even longer with boredom to spare!" says Vegeta.

Babidi and Dabura...

"Did you really find a new recruit or were you just saying that to get away?" wonders Babidi staring at the crystal.

"It is very true sir. It seems one of them still has some evil residing in them." says Dabura.

"I see. Now about this discovery of yours...you sure one of them has evil to spare?" wonders Banid turning around.

"It has been conformed sir. One of the fighters has evil to spare. He has hate in his heart that will do for serving you." says Dabura.

"That's good to hear. Now we will surely revive Buu in no time. Brilliant Dabura...simply brilliant!" half laughs Babidi.

Stage 3...

"You wanna know something? Its sad to see Gohan grow soft due to being a scholar if not basically one and with the fact you get to be here isn't helping either. The only time you two fought eachother was to train for the tournament and even that doesn't do us any good if schooling is more important then training but wait you love training so you should be fine but its not since you have been here for some time. Now I do seem to complain about you a lot lately so I will say this and only this. YOU ARE WORTHLESS HERE! YOURE NOT EVEN A SAIYAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! SAIYANS ARE BORN WITH MONKEY TAILS YET YOU HAVE NO TAIL! I MEAN HERE WE ARE TRYING TO KILL OFF AN ENEMY AND YOU MANAGED TO NOT ONLY GET ONE SUPER SAIYAN MODE ACCOMPLISHED BUT TWO AND NOW YOURE ACTING LIKE YOU WERE MEANT TO BE ONE OF US! DONT GET YOUR HOPES UP BECAUSE YOU WILL NEVER BE ONE OF US NO MATTER WHAT IT SEEMS LIKE! YOU AND GOKU ARENT FAMILY EVEN THOUGH YOU TWO ARE BASICALLY THE SAME BEING! NOW STOP RUNNING YOUR MOUTH SO WE CAN FOCUS ON WINNING AND IGNORE ALL THIS TALK OF SIMILARITIES AND WHATS BEEN GOING ON THESE PAST YEARS! NOONE EVER GAVE A DAMN AND NEVER EVER WILL!" says Vegeta pissed.

Everyone stared speechless. Ash walked over to Goku unsure of what to say to that.

"What is wrong with you Vegeta!? Of course hes new to this lifestyle! Hes just getting used to powers he never thought he would have and yet you yell at him like hes a worthless wannabe that doesn't deserve to be around!? Look at where I'm coming from! Ive been dead for seven years and do you wanna know the real reason I stayed in heaven? Probably not if you only care about yourself." says Goku.


	49. Chapter 49

"What do do now? Ash has to leave sooner or later and it won't end well with Vegeta yelling at him over every little thing." says Gohan.

"I don't understand it either. Seems like they have another strong opponent in store but Dabura is their strongest fighter. It doesn't make sense at all." says Shin.

"Do you think he was bluffing?" wonders Goku.

"I'm not sure but it is strange that a fighter with that much caliber to just show up outta nowhere like this." says Shin.

"Maybe I should've left before the tournament if this is how its gonna be." says Ash crossing his arms.

"It does seem better then having us do all the work and you stand around doing nothing. Oh right...you tried to help Gohan and that did nothing." says Vegeta.

"I AM NOT EVEN GIVEN A CHANCE! I FIGURED TAG TEAM BUT NO! JUST DO IT ONE PERSON AT A TIME!" yells Ash agitated.

"Now if you would just let me do this we would beable to leave faster." says Vegeta.

"Wait Vegeta-"

"You are as soft as Gohan is! Its no wonder you have to much kindness. Piccolo and Krillin would be bird baths now so lets blow this up like I originally offered." says Vegeta aiming a beam at the ground.

"Wait! That may do us more harm then good!" says Goku.

"Gokus right! You don't want Majin Buu awakening! Vegeta you don't know what Buu is capable of so listen! He is powerful is horrible. He is pure evil. Not even all four kais could stop him!" says Shin.

"Shut up!" says Vegeta.

"But hes murdered many innocent people! Don't be a fool! Stop this now or you will regret it!" says Shin.

"Get out of my way!" says Vegeta.

"If you do this history as we know it will cease to exist. He'll turn this planet into a lifeless tomb!" says Shin.

"Enough! Whatever happens to this planet is of no concern to me! So butt out! The strongest will learn to adapt to what has been lost and the weak will have perished!" says Vegeta.

"What kind of person are you?" wonders Shin stepping back.

"I'm your worst enemy when you least expect it!" says Vegeta.

Goku grabbed Vegetas arm making the beam go away.

"This has gone on long enough!" says Goku.

"You better let go of me Kakarot!

"The last thing we need is for Gohan and Ash to be dead before we can even destroy Majin Buu." says Goku.

"Oh my bad. Ash isn't your son but you treat him like one even though you just met. I wouldn't be surprised if Goten cries to Shenron that he wants Ash to be here forever or even more sickening is our worlds as a whole combined so we won't have to fight for ourselves and have monster creature things do it for us." says Vegeta.

"Pokemon are my friends! They help me time the danger that resides in each region!" says Ash.

"That's rediculous! It's like sayin im controlling your every movement just so I can win!" says Vegeta.

"People don't catch Pokemon to enslave them to do our bidding! We fight as one!" says Ash.

"That's utter nonsense!" says Vegeta.

"You never were in my realm so you don't know how trainers do things! I-"

"My whole time here on earth was to be with my sons during the tournament despite the chaos ensuing but all I hear is your mouth running off about how rediculous it is for Ash to be here when he belongs in his world well you wanna know something! I may have been to his world when I was training for the 23rd tournament when I was growing up and you know what? That world is as much fun as it is here and if I had to sneak out to see her in Ashs realm so be it. I wouldn't even care if they were brothers. So shut your mouth and put whats happened behind us and move on from here." says Goku.

Vegeta yanked his arm away.

"What a what now? What about us being brothers?" wonders Gohan.

"It's not the right time to tell you. Besides I may tell you once Babidi is no more." says Goku.

"Whatever you say Kakarot!" says Vegeta.

"Now what I wanna know is why he didn't bother to finish the fight!" says Goku annoyed.

"It doesn't make sense at all! If they want energy Dabura wouldn't have walked out on us." says Shin.

"Its definitely a possibility but I think I know who the new recruit is." says Goku.

"Who? Whos the new recruit?" wonders Shin.

"Hes standing in the room with us." says Goku.

"If its not me, you, Ash or Gohan then that leaves...don't tell me!" says Shin.

"Sadly yes. Vegeta is that recruit." says Goku.

"What about me!?" wonders Vegeta.

Babidi and Dabura...

"This is to good to be true!" half laughs Babidi.

"I take it that you are pleased." says Dabura.

"Oh yes. Pleased very much. This is a great discovery you've made. This one is nothing like the others. You hit the nail right on the head." says Babidi.

"Can you imagine the energy he will create once destroying the other fighters? Once he turns on then\m we will have more then enough power for Buu to revive." wonders Dabura.

"Alright then. Lets do it!" says Babidi and used his powers to get inside Vegeta's head.

Stage 3...

Vegeta was clenching his head.

"Vegeta whats wrong?" wonders Gohan.

"Gohan don't go near him! He has to fight and resist Babidi's incantation!" says Shin.

"Whatya mean?" wonders Ash.

Vegeta went super saiyan unable to resist any longer and was under Babidi's control.

Babidi and Dabura...

"I believe its too late. You belong to us now. Now let me restore your power to the way it was before you had good nature." says Babidi.

Stage 3...

Vegeta felt even more pain as Babidi restored Vegeta to the way he was before gaining a good nature despite wanting to fight rather then do what he can for others.

"No way..." says Gohan.

"Whats happening to him?" wonders Ash.

"Vegeta is reverting back to his old ways thanks to Babidi." says Goku.

"I take it that's not good." says Ash.

"Don't let them get to you! Youre stronger then them!" says Gohan.

"If Vegeta was a grump then he will kill on contact once Babidi is done brain washing him." says Ash shaky eyed.

Gohan walked up to Vegeta but was thrown back landing on the ground. Ash watched the scene unsure of how to handle the situation and ran over to Gohan watching Vegeta scream as he helped Gohan up.

"I'm fine. Thanks for helping me up though." says Gohan.

"Friends stick together no matter what." says Ash.

Vegeta had levitated with red lighting all around him as he screamed for the pain to stop.

"Gohan glad youre ok!" says Goku.

"I'm fine. Really." says Gohan.

"Vegeta you have to resist it! Don't give in to the dark side! Fight it Vegeta!" says Goku.

It seemed as though an earthquake started then it suddenly stopped as he fell to the ground.

"Dad talk to him!" says Gohan.

"Vegeta we are here for you! Its ok!" says Goku walking up to Vegeta, "We are going to help you get back to normal."

"Its to late Goku. Hes one of them now." says Shin.

"No...Vegeta." says Gohan.

"Vegeta maybe you should take a break or something. Better yet not fight at all." says Ash.

"Like that will ever happen." says Vegeta getting up.

The others stared seeing the M mark on his forehead as he started laughing evilly.

World tournament...

The audience was cheering for Hercule despite being champ by default.

"Oh ya! I'm the strongest in the world! I'm the untouchable champion that could never be defeated!" says Hercule happily.

Hercule turned around and started trembling remembering the agreement seeing Android 18 with her daughter.

Babidis lair...

"Look at his head. It has an M on it like Dabura." says Gohan.

"I don't know how GOku realized it so soon but as we see him now. Vegeta has an M insignia on his forehead meaning hes the new recruit." says Shin.

"Whether I know or not isn't important right now. Ash isn't capable of Vegeta's strength so if hes aiming for me Ash will be first to black out from his attacks." says Goku.

Babidi and Dabura...

"Oh my! This is going to be good! But they need a more interesting place to fight." says Babidi and transports them to the world tournament.

World tournament...

"Hey we are back." says Gohan looking around.

"Does this mean the tournament isn't over?" wonders Ash.

"Why say that? Oh riiight. If the tournament is still on then this would be their fight." says Gohan.

"Meaning I'm next to go." says Ash.

Audience...

"Hey they are back! Thank goodness!" says Chichi.

"They came out of nowhere." says Cilan.

"Did they use instant transmission?" wonders Yamcha.

"They need to be touching Goku or anyone else who knows that technique." says Roshi.

"Vegeta..." says Bulma.

"Daddy! I'm so happy you are back!" says Hazzel running down the stairs of the aisle.

"HAZZEL GET BACK HERE!" yells Chichi.

"Hey guys. Take a look down there. Something is seriously wrong here." says Roshi.

"I better go get her!" says Chichi.

"No I will. You cant fight and I doubt Vegeta will care who he aims at." says Yamcha and runs down the stairs after Hazzel.

Stage...

"Its good to see you returned but we decided the tournament was over due to you being away fro so long so theres always next time." says the spokesman.

"We are just here for a little exhibition match." says Vegeta.

Hazzel ran onto the stage up to Ash with Yamcha close behind grabbing her.

"Hey Goku! Didn't see you back there!" says the spokesman happily.

"Hazzel you cant be down here." says Ash.

"Why not? You've been away for a while now and I was starting to get worried but now that you are back we can go home and...and..." saddens Hazzel.

"Yamcha take Hazzel back to Misty. This is no time to have her in danger especially with Vegeta like this." says Ash.

"This means we will have to wait for you to leave for good." says Ash.

"It may sound like a good thing but at the rate we are going...we wont know until this is over with." says Ash.

"Come on Hazzel. Daddy is busy now." says Yamcha taking herback to her seat.

"I'm afraid you and your friends have arrived here to late." says the spokesman.

"Look out!" says Goku.

Vegeta powered up making Hercule fly toward a wall and the spokesman fly upward. Gohan had caught him and landed setting the spokesman on the stage.

"Thanks uhh Saiyaman." says the spokesman.

"My name is really Gohan but your welcome." says Gohan.

Babidi and Dabura...

"Now what shall I have him do? Ahh yes. Vegeta this is your new master speaking. I want you to kill your friends." says Babidi.

"Forget that! All I wanna do is aim at is Kakarot! The others are nothing to me." says Vegeta.

Ash sighed in relief.

Babidi and Dabura...

"Wow...even after all that hes still not completely under my control but he'll come around eventually." says Babidi.

World tournament...

Audience...

"It almost looks like Vegeta isn't himself." says Bulma.

"He just powered up and is a bit cocky but we saw a M mark on his forehead so someone has to be controlling him." says Yamcha running up to his seat.

"Vegeta is different somehow." says Roshi.

Stage...

"I cant believe they came back. What if they come after me." trembles Hercule.

"Its time Kakarot! Id aim at your wannabe clone but he will have to leave eventually." says Vegeta pointing at Goku.

Goku tried to push back the beam that was aimed at him but he was being pushed back to the edge of the stage so he flew up having the beam end up destroying the bleachers killing the people in the beam's path destroying a part of the stadium. Goku looked at the bleachers devastated then looked down at the smirking saiyan.

"Vegeta..." says Yamcha.

"How could you...? This is to awful to bear. There must be some mistake." wonders Bulma saddening.

"Bulma..." says Chichi.

Bulma fainted landing in Chichi's arms. The people in the audience were fleeing the stadium trying not to trample eachother as they ran away.

"Shame on you. The Vegeta I know may not care about anything but to do this is unforgiving even for him." says Goku.

Vegeta smirked at the response and chuckled.

"No! Don't do this! Its not worth ruining a stadium just so you can have your match!" says Gohan.

"Ahhh man Ive never seen this side before but I know that expression all to well." says Android 18.

Audience...

"He cant possibly be doing this now." says Bulma.

"Well with the way things are Ash may go back with allies that are dead or he dies before going back." says Yamcha.

Hazzel starts tearing up at the thought.

"But that wont happen! Ash has to be as strong as Gohan if they trained together so he will be fine. Maybe..." says Yamcha.

"That's so reassuring." sarcasts Chichi.

"Whatya want me to say? Vegeta aims to kill and we are just sitting ducks here." says Yamcha.

Trunks and Gohan...

"So whatya think this Buu monster is like?" wonders Goten.

"Well uhhh I dunno. I just hope our dads survived him." says Trunks.

"What!? They wont!?" worries Goten looking at Trunks.

"Relax. I was just saying that is a possibility but Gohan and my dad are really strong and I guess your dad is ok too." says Trunks.

"My dad is awesome! By the way Vegeta complained about him I bet he is stronger then you think he is." says Goten happily.

"Your dad is dead so I guess he cant die so that's a plus." says Trunks.

"Our dads are gonna make spaghetti out of them." says Goten.

"Then we better get there otherwise we will miss the action." says Trunks.

Goten and Trunks flew farther toward the lair.

Babidi and Dabura...

"Fabulous. The chaos has just been doubled." says Babidi.

World tournament...

Everybody had left the stadium leaving Ash's friends, Gokus friends, Hazzel, Goku, Ash, Gohan, Shin, the spokesman, Hercule, and Vegeta.

"What do you suggest we do now Mr Satan?" wonders the spokesman.

"Why in the world are you asking me?" wonders Hercule wide eyed.

"Oh I dunno...youre the champ." says the spokesman.

"Well ya...but I'm not even in the glowing guys league." says Hercule.

"Then there is a way to be stronger then the strongest person on earth?" wonders the spokesman.

"I guess so." gulps Hercule.

"You gotta do something." says the spokesman.

"Right! Hey maniac! Yes you! I'm afraid I cnat allow you to move another inch! You've come head to head with the champion of the world!" says Hercule.

"It isn't working." says the spokesman.

"Uhhh I SAID-"

Vegeta started laughing evilly making Hercule sweat drop.

"Well?" wonders the spokesman.

"ON second thought I will lea\ve this to you guys! There must be having unresolved issues so I will wait till there is one guy left and take you on." says Hercule.

"QUIET!" yells Vegeta making the spokesman and Hercule jump back, "How about it? Shall we commence?"

"This isn't the time Vegeta." says Goku.

"Is it safe to say Misty and Hazzel need me so I should stay." says Ash.

"Nope. No can do. We can be back with our friends once Babidi is no more." says Gohan.

"So we cant leave the circle? This is bad." says Ash.

"You'll fight with me Kakarot. Unless you like more bodies to pile up on your conscience." says Vegeta.

"Vegeta. Certainly you didn't. How sad? I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled so you had to of let him control you." says Goku.

"Dad...don't." says Gohan looking back.

"ANSWER ME VEGETA! DO you let yourself be a slave!?" wonders Goku annoyed.

Vegeta smiled wide holding his arm out and destroyed the part of the stadium that was to his left.

"Tell me. Is it slavery when you get what you want?" wonders Vegeta putting his hand down.

Goku was getting pissed by the second watching the beam miss their friends hitting the stadium that had what was left of the audience if there were any left.

"Can I take a rain check and make sure our friends wont end up being blown to bits like the people in the audience? No? Didn't think so." says Ash.

"Stand aside!" growls Vegeta blowing everyone around them off the stage, "This doesn't concern you. Its between me and the circus clown of a saiyan."

"Circus clown? Well cant say ive been called worse." says Goku going super saiyan.

"No Goku! You mustn't stoop to his level! Every injury that Vegeta causes will be sent back to the ship!" says Shin getting in the way.

"Tell me Vegeta. With that stamp on your head that must mean Babidi has been giving you orders. Is this one of them or is this something you've been wanting for some time now?" wonders Goku.

"Does it really matter!?" wonders Gohan looking up at Goku.

"Not to you Gohan. Not even the worthless wannabe who acts like your father but I can say this much when youre a warrior it matters greatly and you know this as well as I do Kakarot that in a day you will be dead again and I will not let this chance go away." says Vegeta.

"Who are you people!? Don't you have some decency that the universe matters more then a little quarrel between rivals!?" wonders Shin.

"Maybe we should step back...way...way...back." says Ash.

"This is meaningless to you aye? What do you know about whats meaningless!?" wonders Vegeta powering up.

"Ive been called worthless BY YOU NO LESS AND IVE HAD THE TIME OF MY LIFE HERE! Ok so I need more skills and techniques but that doesn't mean I should be part of my realm and forget this place ever existed! I found a family away from family and formed a family so I cant say my life was worthless here!" says Ash.

"I KEEP TELLING YOU TO SHUT UP SO DO IT AND STAY QUIET BEFORE I MAKE YOU MUTE!" yells Vegeta, "I am the blood of a saiyan prince and hes nothing but a joke yet throughout my time on earth this imbecile one ups me every time an enemy appears even though I'm supposed to be the strongest Saiyan alive! Hes even saved my life as if I were a helpless child! He has stolen my honor and his debts should be paid." says Vegeta.

"Babidi transport us away from here! These people have seen enough destruction! If you give me that much then I will fight Vegeta!" says Goku.

Babidi and Dabura...

"See. Ive done it! Now they will crumble from the inside." says Babidi.

World tournament...

"If this is what you want then so be it but you will have to get around me to do it." says Shin.

"Don't do this Shin." says Goku.

"I'm afraid I have no choice Goku." says Shin.

"Then neither do I." says Goku lifting his arm.

"Goku is this really the time to aim at friends? What would Chichi think of this or mom? Cant we do something else than destroy the stadium or the people in it?" wonders Ash.

"Ash butt out." says Goku.

"Maybe we shouldve trained more then we wouldn't be in a bigger mess then we were but what choice do we have? Gohan was teaching me how to do my techniques but that was after school or when the tournament was gonna come so I didn't get a chance to gain moves of my own and Gohan cant even do anything due to being school savvy rather then the fighter he was when we were in the time chamber seven years ago. We aren't strong enough despite all that training back then and even now. We should be stronger but we ended up weaker then when we were kids or rather when Gohan defeated Cell and gained me as a friend. This isn't anywhere near how I planned these past years and now everything will be blown to smithereens because we couldnt keep up with training due to school. Has Gohan realized it too?" thinks Ash watching the scene unfold.

"No! Dad you cant! Stop the senseless urge to fight! Ok so we haven't grown in strength but I did what I could training with Ash all these years but that's because mom wanted me to go to school and ended up telling Ash the same thing since he wouldn't stay quiet about training. The one thing I should be doing but rarely did and with Ash here it should've been constant training and now that this...it ended up this way I'm not sure any of us will beable to destroy Buu or Babidi." says Gohan clenching his fist annoyed by how he chose his life after Goku died.

"Fine...do what you will. Just make sure you two are ready to fight Buu if the time comes." says Shin stepping out of the way.

Ash was shaky eyed worried about the situation remembering all that Vegeta said about him.

"I'm sorry Shin but it doesn't look like I have been given a choice." says Goku.

Babidi and Dabura...

"Now it will be easier to revive Buu." says Dabura.

"Its a small price to pay for all of them." says Babidi and transported them near the lair.

World tournament...

The spokesman and Hercule couldnt believe their eyes. It was as if they disappeared.

"K...then? That's weird. Theyre gone." says the spokesman.

"Well that's a pity and when I was about to take them on." half laughs Hercule.


	50. Chapter 50

A rocky area near the lair...

"I trust you have no more excuses." says Vegeta.

"None at all." says Goku.

"Dad don't do this!" says Gohan.

"If this is because you are dead and cant die then you have to be out of your mind!" says Ash.

"Its alright. There is no point in resisting what cannot be undone." says Shin.

"Super saiyans will give off energy to revive Buu. Is it really worth it?" wonders Ash.

"Whats done is done." says Shin.

"What did we do wrong Gohan? Maybe we didn't train enough or even try to with school being most important. I'm sure we trained enough...we just had to and yet we...let him get away." says Ash.

"It was only inevitable Ash! Noone could've known Babidi would strike and the day Goku gets to be on earth no less." says Shin.

Ash saddened trying to figure out what went amiss these past few years.

"We will just have to continue our efforts with a new strategy. While you two fight here Gohan Ash and I will try to break open the ships entrance and continue our assault against Babidi and Dabura. I believe we may still have a chance at defeating them. Even if we tamper with Buus revival it will be better then getting Gokus energy. After all the time ive spent tracking Majin Buu I will avert him with my own hands." says Shin walking away.

Babidi and Dabura...

"Oh no you don't. You are forgetting what I can do. Vegeta kill this nuisance. Destroy the supreme kai!" says Babidi.

Vegeta grabbed his head as it was in pain again.

"Babidi must be trying to get him to kill us." says Shin.

'You have to dispose of him Vegeta. Kill him!' says Babidi's voice.

"I refuse! I will only fight kakarot and that's final!" says Vegeta letting go of his head.

'What!?' wonders Babidis voice.

Babidi and Dabura...

"Huh?" wonders Dabura.

Near the lair...

"Your business with the kai means nothing to me. Kakarot is my only objective." says Vegeta.

'I mean it Vegeta! Kill the kai! Kill! Kill! Kill!' says Babidi's voice.

"Never! Get out of my head! I already told you I only want Kakarot now butt out!" growls Vegeta.

Babidi and Dabura...

"This has never happened to me before. He seems to be under my control but he wont listen." says Babidi eide eyed.

"It doesn't make any difference Babidi. Just remember that the purpose is to steal energy for Buu to revive. Besides I can handle the boys and the kai so all you need to worry about is the two who are fighting eachother letting us get the energy." says Dabura.

Near the lair...

"I cant believe it. What kind of strength allows a person to ignore his masters orders?" wonders Shin.

"I guess ive been keeping you waiting a long time Vegeta but no more." says Goku.

The floor to the ship opened leaving the remaining three unsure of whats in store if they are able to head straight in to battle Babidi and Dabura.

"We must be watchful of traps." says Shin.

"Alright dad I guess I'm off." says Gohan.

"Guess after all these years I couldnt keep you away from school to fous on training and now we are heading deeper into more chaos than we already needed." says Ash.

"Take care boys. I don't have to tell you theres a lot riding on this so do your best." says Goku, 'Before I forget heres senzu beans for you guys. We only have two left so Ash since you helped last minute I'm gonna have to give one to Gohan." says Goku tossing a senzu bean to Gohan.

"And Shin?" wonders Ash.

"He knows what he is capable of." says Goku.

Gohan ate the bean and returned to full strength.

"You've got all the power you need to defeat these guys. Just remember how you fight with your feelings like you did with Cell." says Goku.

"But how?" wonders Gohan.

"Only you will know that. Like back like remember all the people you care for and wanna protect and let that be your weapon." says Goku.

"Ive missed hearing you dad." says Gohan.

"Once you tapped into your full power like you did with Cell it will be easy." says Goku.

"Its a shame you get only one day to be back and it ended up us battling an enemy instead of seeing who faced off who and became the new champion unlike Hercule who doesn't really deserve the honor but I'm glad you are here." saddens Gohan.

"You better go." says Goku.

Gohan nodded and he and Shin went down the hole. Ash looked back at Goku who was smiling and despite the thoughts swarming his mind of being unsure if he was better off going back or not followed them down the hole to the ship.

"Im ready now." says Goku looking at Vegeta.

"That's good to hear so lets get at it then. The table has been set so let us begin!" says Vegeta.

"The more time we spend fighting the better it is for Babidi to revive Buu. So if its aright with you lets skip the warm up." says Goku.

"That's what I like to hear. Lets just hope your being dead hasn't made you fragile. Atleast you are stronger then your son who beat Cell." says Vegeta.

"This may take longer then I thought." says Goku.

"All the better to injure you to a pulp since you cant die on me." smirks Vegeta.

World tournament...

"Well uhhh mr satan I'm sure you wanna postpone your award ceremony." says the spokesman.

"Of course. After all that's happened I think that's the right thing to do. Besides all the tv crews have ran off." says Hercule.

"Ok. We will reschedule for later then. I guess we should tell the runner up." says the spokesman.

"Whatya mean?" wonders Hercule.

"About the delay of course. I think Android 18 would wanna know about it. Or atleadt collect her einnings for second place right?" says the spokesman.

"Oh well uhhh...of course! She worked hard for this honor! She deserves it! not many people stand next to me when I put on my championship belt." says Hercule.

"What has gotten into Vegeta!? I didn't think he would wanna hurt people again! This is absurd!" says Chichi.

"Judging by what happened...Vegeta has to be under a spell like I told you!" says Yamcha.

"Still! What kind of an example is he setting!? You don't think...Goten...he was with Trunks. You don't think they would've been...oh no." says Chichi.

"If they were here they would be flying toward us wondering what is going on. So they mustve flown off somewhere." says Misty.

"I don't like where this is going..." says Hazzel.

Goku and Vegeta...

Vegeta started with a borage of kicks and punches but Goku dodged every one until he was knocked to the ground having been slammed by Vegeta's elbow. Vegeta flew down as if to land on Goku as he tried to get up but Goku flew upward getting out of the way. They both kicked eachother only meeting in the middle.

"Whats this? I thought you said you were skipping the warm up." smirks Vegeta.

"I guess I was wrong." says Goku.

Vegeta had his hands clenched onto Gokus as they kicked eachother ending up with Vegeta punching Goku in the stomach a couple times. In return Goku kicked Vegetas face and kicked him toward a boulder.

"That's more I like it." says Vegeta breaking the boulder he made a hole in.

They were at eachother again doing a borage of punches and kicks until they punched eachother in the face. Vegeta went back to punching Goku in the stomach.

Babidi's lair...

Babidi and Dabura...

"Good keep it up Vegeta. Hit him again! Hit him again! At this rate Majin Buu will be here in no time." half laughs Babidi watching the meter.

Dabura smirked knowing it was only moments away.

"Now what do we do with the Kai and his buddies?" wonders Babidi.

"I'm sure you know already master." says Dabura.

Babidi started laughing happily enjoying the fact Buu would arrive at any moment.

Inside the ship...

"Its them. Theyre here." trembles a minion.

The other minions were trembling at the sight of the kai, Gohan, and Ash who wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"It seems we have a welcoming comity. We don't have time to waste on small fish. Lets hurry!" says Shin.

"Right." says Gohan.

"Ready men. Attack." says a minion.

"Ya!" say the others.

The minions ran toward the trio and surrounded them only to be blown away by Gohan's power.

"I think that would do." says Shin.

"Hmmm? Oh right the guards...sorry what Vegeta yelled about me is on the mind. Hehe...doesn't help all this time we didn't get that much a chance to train since we had to be home at a certain time until the tournament came into our sights." says Ash.

"Stop worrying. Even I have doubts about it but we can always change it once Babidi is through. School distracted us from training and now that we are battling an enemy we will have lots of time to get stronger." says Gohan.

"Even so...you used to love training but since Chichi put us in school we haven't had much time to hone our powers." says Ash, "What he spat out about me...at me...is eating at me." says Ash.

The floor opened up and Shin and GOhan walked up to it.

"Hes daring us to come." says Shin.

"If its a fight he wants its a fight he gets." says Gohan.

Shin nodded and jumped down.

"We all have worries in life. Just think positive and it will wash away like it was never a bother." says Gohan,

"Ya...until it comes to mind again." says Ash.

"You need a clear mind. I knoe you've only spent a couple years here but don't fret. We are in this together. All of us are so you arent the only one trying to figure to which path is the right one." says Gohan.

"GUess youre right. I am over thinking things." says Ash.

"Lets get going to Babidi and Dabura to end this once and for all." says Gohan.

Ash nodded and they jumped into the hole following Shin.

Babidi and Dabura...

"Yes. Lead them to me master. I will make sure they are dead before they can get to Buu." says Dabura.

"I can just see it now." half laughs Babidi.


	51. Chapter 51

Goku and Vegeta...

They were during it out with borages of kicks and punches until Vegeta zapped Goku having him slam into a boulder having no way to push back the beam creating another hole. Still hidden in the hole Goku aimed a beat at Vegeta but he had aimed a beam at him as well.

"You are not going to win! Not this time!" says Vegeta.

The two beams exploded on contact.

Trunks and Goten...

"What are you doing Goten? You can't be that worried about them!" says Trunks.

"I'm not worried about them...more or less." says Goten.

"Then what's buggin ya?" wonders Trunks.

"Once the day is over not only dad will go back to heaven but Ash will be in his world again leaving Hazzel all alone." says Goten twiddling his fingers.

"Oh right...Ash isn't part of this world so he will have to leave regardless. Since the tournament was a bust he will have to leave once Buu is destroyed and Babidi surrenders." says Trunks.

"Uh huh...sure Ash isn't of this world but he's like a brother to me and seeing both leaving...I don't wanna think about it. Seeing Hazzel sad makes me sad and I'm not sure if we can make it so ash can be with us and be part of his world too...but I can't do anything about dad being revived." saddens Goten.

Trunks went silent trying to figure out what to say since he's known Ash a year longer then Goten.

"Let's not think about that right now! It will only ruin our chances of helping the others." says Trunks.

"But I don't...I don't wanna have them gone! I finally get to see dad and Ash said he'd leave once the tournament was over meaning he will leave after Majin Buu is gone...it's not fair to Hazzel...or us." mumbles Goten.

"Well only time will tell if Ash will end up leaving like he said...Espescially with how much danger shows up here." says Trunks.

"So we may have a chance to have him around longer?" smiles Goten.

"Let's not get our hopes up. Only Ash knows whether or not he's ready to leave. As for Goku...hes dead so only one day was granted to him." says Trunks.

Goku and Vegeta...

"Don't know why I'm surprised. He has been training for seven years straight." says Goku, now bruised up.

Vegeta picked Goku up by his arm smirking at the enjoyment it had been since Goku can't die.

"Vegeta..." says Goku.

"And away he goes!" says Vegeta swinging his arm having Goku fly toward a boulder slamming into it.

"Vegeta...we can stop now. Gohan and Shin need our help." says Goku.

Vegeta smirked and pinned Goku to the boulder using little energy beams.

"What's the matter? Not winning as easily as you thought? Not liking the fact I can pummel you to a pulp. I'd like to thank you for giving me such an idea." says Vegeta.

"I never said...this would...be easy.." says Goku though being choked by the pun around his neck.

"What was that? I kinda heard you." smirks Vegeta.

"Stop...this. You had enough fun...call it a draw...so we can help the boys..." chokes Goku.

"You mean your sweet hearted son who went from rage destruction to enemies to a wretched weakling who only wants to be a scholar and ignore his Saiyan duties and your clone of a pest? They can manage." says Vegeta.

"Vegeta..." chokes Goku.

"You won't be winning at all." says Vegeta slapping Gokus face a couple times.

Goku was agitated he would choose Babidi over his loved ones and friends.

"What's the matter now clown!? Do you wanna be humiliated? Is that it?" wonders Vegeta.

Goku couldn't do anything due to being pinned to the boulder.

"So be it." smirks Vegeta kicking Goku in the stomach.

Goku goku whimpered in pain as Vegeta started punching his face.

"I don't care what anyone tells me. You need to feel how I felt all these years." says Vegeta annoyed.

Vegeta was punching Gokus face while kicking him in the stomach making Goku cry out in more pain.

"Don't worry I will teach you a better taste just as you did to me." says Vegeta, "Me a warrior elite who could destroy planets by my finger tips. I have the power to destroy entire worlds. I am a Saiyan warrior the last of my kind carrying the burden on my shoulders, an extinct race who's civilizations trembled upon hearing the sound of my name but you, you didn't. Did you Kakarot? At your hands, your lowly commoner hands, destroyed my pride, upon the foundations in which I've always stood and yet you brought me down. It was at your hands that I had utter humiliation of bring defeated by a price of low level trash! Imagine my added shame when it was you who took down Frieza for tarnishing our race and not me. You who were the panicle of our race was the first within a thousand years who got to take the place of Saiyans of legend that I had always believe was my destiny. Eventually you died by Cells hands and your goody too shoes gentle hearted brat blew Cell to smithereens out of rage I have never seen before. Your son must've been enraged in such a way and I was on the ground only able to watch despite the strength I acquired was surpassed by a mere child with the disgrace I suffered as I lay there unable to do anything. I should not have failed and now it is time to take back what is mine. I will not live my life as your second! Every breath you take is an insult to my honor! But no more Kakarot! You will be cut down inch by inch so you will be no more!" says Vegeta.

Goku managed to break free along with parts of the boulder he was attached too and slammed the rocks into Vegeta making him fly backward.

"Stop complaining about every little thing! From the moment Ash appears youve been complaining that he shouldn't be around or that he would never belong here! It's not him your having a grudge over! It's me! Always have been and always will! It's one thing to be agitated to see Ash in a world where he can do things similar to his and not feel like the only one who has to burden himself but to constantly talk down on him over trying to train with you or doing things with Gohan Espescially when he has found a family away from family. Enough whining about everything! You may as well find a way for you to complain so you have something to complain about! And now you get the chance to fight me and complain about how strong we are!? Why you have to be second best!? How about I give you a newsflash! It doesn't matter how strong you are! You do what you can for the ones you love! Whether it's using up your strength trying to fend off earth or just being there for Trunks or Bulma! You are obligated to choose the path you want! Don't act like I am stronger then you no matter what! That just makes you paranoid!" says Goku.

"What!?" growls Vetega.

Goku smirked and attacked with a borage of punches and kicks until Vegeta was hurled into a boulder near the ground making a hole. Goku flew into the hole and landed on the ground.

"I know you are in here! Show yourself!" says Goku.

Vegeta came up behind him, put Goku in an arm lock, and flew upward almost landing on a spike on the ceiling of the hole only to fly backward as Goku got out of his clutches. They both hurled beams at eachother creating a giant hole as they floated over it.

Stage where Babidi and Dabura reside...

Shin, Ash, and Gohan were face to face with the cacooon that had Buu residing in it.

"This is it you two. This is what Buu has been captive in." says Shin.

"You mean Majin Buu is inside?" wonders Gohan.

"And it's pulsing meaning it's bound to break open soon." says Ash.

"Any plans?" wonders Gohan.

"No but judging by how we got here so quick and Buu gaining power by the second. Goku and Vegeta are having a blast fighting eachother. More Vegeta but you get what I mean." says Ash.

"Since dad is dead his only option is to pummel him to a pulp as he tells of how much he hates his guts like any other time." says Gohan.

"The meter shows Buu is about to hatch if I'm reading this right." says Ash looking at the meter.

"We must act quickly before Babidi and Dabura show up and of we combine our powers we may have a chance to destroy the cacooon before Buu comes to life." says Shin.

"It's terrible. I've never sensed anything like this. It's cold and empty." thinks Gohan shaky eyed.

"Well well well...what do we have here? Supreme Kai and buddies to tag along with him? I'm glad you can join us." says Banidi walking up to the two.

Gohan and Shin were on guard as Dabura showed himself.

"Espescially you supreme Kai." says Babidi.

"We've come to end this once and for all." says Shin.

"You mean like you ended my fathers life?" wonders Babidi.

"I will not let you resurrect Majin Buu." says Shin.

"That's to bad. I'm sure Dabura has been urging to meet Buu and I don't wanna make him wait any longer." says Babidi.

Gohan looked toward Dabura annoyed, still shaky eyed.

"Let's hurry boys. There isn't much time until he is awakened. We need to destroy Buu before its to late." says Shin.

"Right." say Ash and Gohan.

"I will even take care of Babidi myself." says Shin.


	52. Chapter 52

"We have to strike while Buu is still gaining power." says Shin, "Together on my mark. The panicle of the world depends on us destroying Buu."

"Something is bugging me and well more importantly...since Goku and Vegeta are pure saiyans..." says Ash.

"Ya?" wonders Shin.

"Maybe I'm just overthinking it but I'm pretty sure the meter is basically full if Goku and Vegeta are at eachother." says Ash.

"Id let you see but then there wouldn't be a surpise then wouldn't there?" wonders Babidi, "And the perfect place to fight is outside."

Babidi used his powers to transport himself and the others outside.

"Dabura I would prefer it if you turned them to stone like their friends." says Babidi.

"No. I have something better in store for them." says Dabura.

Goku and Vegeta...

They were attacking eachother with a borage of kicks and punchers until Vegeta knocked GOku down into the rocky ground.

"So you still got plenty of fight left." says Vegeta.

"Ya!" says Goku.

"Well then I am impressed. I didn't think youd last this long." says Vegeta.

"Really now? I could say the same to you Vegeta. You've learned a few new tricks while Ive been away." says Goku.

Vegeta aimed a beam at Goku who couldn't get out f the way in time.

Outside the lair...

"I really am glad to see you kai. Now I can get revenge for my father now cant I? You remember don't you? The one who murdered my father. I suppose he let his guard down. I suppose my dad didn't have the knack for spotting good company" says Babidi.

"Hes right. Hes completely on guard and we could fall completely right into his hands. I need to get to Majin Buu...we are running out of time as it is." thinks Shin shaky eyed, annoyed.

"Come on Gohan! Snap out of it!" thinks Gohan looking down shaky eyed.

He remembered what Goku had told them and played it back in his head.

'Let go son. Just let go. You got all the power you need to win this if you remember how you fought with Cell. Remember all the people you are fighting for and how much you care about them and let that be your weapon.' says Goku's voice.

"The fight with Cell was so long ago dad. I cant remember what went on back then." thinks Gohan.

He remembered back to seven years ago before Ash arrived and played it back in his head.

'Kame...hame...HA!' says teen Gohan's voice as he blasted Cell to smithereens.

Gohan was fidgety trying to think of a better way to approach the situation.

"Let alone what Gohan can do in a situation like this...if this was the pokemon world then I may have the advantage but this is different. Gohan used to be so awesome at fighting enemies that now it would be pointless seeing him on the battlefield no matter how many times I tried to get him to train in secret." thinks Ash looking toward Gohan.

Gohan went super saiyan agitated by the fact Babidi and ruined his time with Goku.

"Dabura..." says Babidi trembling at the sight of Gohan who was annoyed remembering his past when he defeated Cell.

"Ash go super saiyan too! You may not have much moves as I do but we are in the same boat. I haven't been training much and you know that so we are basically the same strength. We should be stronger then this since we trained when you first arrived so you have fighting experience." says Gohan.

"Right." says Ash and went super Saiyan.

It was time for Buu to hatch and before Gohan could do anything Buu had reached full power.

"Yup...id say Vegeta injuring Goku...as super saiyans was a bad idea to let that be while we fight these two." says Ash.

"We are to late." says Gohan.

"Majin Buu is at full power! Its really happening! Buu is coming back to life!" says Babidi happily.

"I don't understand...I let Goku ad Vegeta fight but to gain this much power in so little time?" wonders Shin.

"Shin...we are saiyans and dad has been fighting on a level beyond super saiyan. Dad and Vegeta both and when they collide for battle that leads to them getting all the energy needed to revive Buu." says Gohan in realization.

"Exactly!" says Ash stepping forward, "While we were chatting with this little lizard magician freaky...whatever he is. Vegeta and Goku have been duking it out giving them more then enough energy to awaken Buu."

"No...I should've made it so the match didn't happen. Yet I let them fight it out due to Vegeta not listening to reason. As long as he fights Goku he is satisfied. Not even caring if Buu awakens or not." says Shin stepping back fidgety.

Goku and Vegeta...

Vegeta was aiming beams at Goku who was dodging them. Before he could make a move Vegeta had put his arms in a lock and flew down like a meteor toward the rocky ground.

"You like being dead then lets pretend I WILL KILL YOU!" says Vegeta aiming beams at Goku yet again.

Vegeta realized Goku was behind him and turned his head in shock.

"Just like you I learned a few tricks too." says Goku.

World tournament...

"Tell us Mister Satan. It looked like Android 18 gave you some trouble out there. Did you fake it or was it really a slow paced move?" wonders a reporter.

"She is an amazing fighter and looks can be deceiving. Android 18 looked like she really wanted the money so she tried to make it so I wasn't the champ anymore but I with my fist of fury have managed to get Android 18 our of the ring." says Hercule happily.

"The men that attacked the stadium at the end of the match. Do you recognize any of them?" wonders another reporter.

"Most of them yes. They were from the Cell games if I recall but I had thought they fled and now that they are back...I'm surprised at how strong they are compared to when Cell was around." says Hercule.

"I see. So the fighters who smashed up the stadium were the ones who chickened out at the Cell games a couple years ago and have come back stronger and possibly able to defeat our champ." says the reporter.

"Well that is..." says Hercule nervously.

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" wonders the reporter.

"They should've known better then to show up when they know I am the one and only champ of the world. I'm just glad they left otherwise I would've given them a reason too." says Hercule.

Hercule looked over at Android 18 and her daughter and his nerves were a wreck yet again.

"Why is she still here? I told her id pay..." thinks Hercule.

Trunks and Goten...

"You feel that? Theres some serious fighting going on unlike at that ridiculous tournament." says Trunks.

"Do you think its my dad or your dad?" wonders Goten.

"It might even be both of them. It feels like its happening in more then one place." says Trunks.

"I wanna watch my dad first then we can watch your dad." says Goten.

"It doesn't matter. It will all be over by the time we get there. We might as well turn around and go home." says Trunks.

"NO! Even if Dad and your dads fights are done with. Gohan and Ash need us...the others need us." says Goten.

"Alright. Alright. Cant you tell when I'm kidding?" wonders Trunks.

"Noones laughing!" says Goten.

"Lets hurry up or we will miss everything." says Trunks.

"We get to fight along side the others! YAY!" says Goten happily.

They flew farther across the world trying to get to the lair.

Goku and Vegeta...

Vegeta blasted a boulder along with Goku then started doing a barrage of kicks nad punches attacking Goku yet again. Vegeta and Goku ended up above a lake and Vegeta blasted the lake along with Goku.

"Why cant you just stay down and play dead!?" wonders Vegeta.

"Why don't you have better moves?" wonders Goku.

"Alright that's it!" growls Vegeta.

They landed on the ground huffing and puffing out of breath.

"I'm amazed Vegeta. For the last seven years ive been in the other world doing some immense training and it seems you haven't once set foot out of your training area but we are still completely even. I guess this whole this whole time you have been pushing yourself harder then I have." says Goku.

"That may be true. I push myself to the edge of my limits so I can be stronger then you and yet we still end up in a tie of how strong we are. When I saw you fight Babidis monster I realized I can never be stronger then you. Imagine my shock to see the undeniable proof that I discovered that no matter how hard I try I can never be able to you. I'm a warrior prince forever living in the shadows of a commoner." says Vegeta.

"Oh ok. First you complain about Ash since hes so similar to me and now your complaining about how strong we are? If you are so pent on it then who cares whos strongest or the greatest. With our own strength that we gather from never giving up, we can do anything even destroy enemies yet you will always complain about one thing or another never satisfied. Always finding a way to complain about something when all you have to do is get as strong as you can and be proud of what you accomplished by going all out fighting the enemy until you can bare it no longer." says Goku.

"Don't you get it kakarot." says Vegeta.

"You mean...you fool! How could you?" wonders Goku shocked.

"I only did what I wanted." says Vegeta,

"You deliberately let yourself fall under Babidis spell so you can see Buu!" says Goku annoyed.

"Yes. I saw the power of Babidis magic and I knew that if I let Babidi put me under his control. The difference between our power would disappear. I'm quite pleased with the results even if they come at a price." says Vegeta.

"Vegeta. I don't understand what your implying. You never let anyone help you before in your life. Why now? Why Babidi?" wonders Goku.

"Because I wanted him to reawaken the evil in my heart. I wanted him to return me to the way I was before!" says Vegeta powering up, "I was once the ruthless of saiyans abided by my strength alone but once I came to the world and became one of you I was inhibited by foolish emotions but slowly over the years I became one of you and my quest for greatness was no more. I woke up one day thinking the earth was a nice place to stay and had a family who had grown on me. If you saw how I was before appearing n earth you would know I am not one to do this sort of thing. Got it? That's why I needed to have Babidi set me free. By releasing my heart. I have freed myself form these petty attachments and I have to say it feels pretty good." says Vegeta.

"Do you really believe what you are saying? That you would give up your family and friends you came to know living on this planet just so you can go back to being evil?" wonders Goku.


	53. Chapter 53

Outside the lair...

The cacoon Buu was contained in started spurting out air into the air indicating he was ready to be released.

"At last he will awaken master Babidi." says Dabura.

"We did it! It was a success! Hes gonna come out! Majin Buu is coming out!" says Babidi over joyed.

Shin and Gohan couldn't believe their eyes as they stood there unable to do anything while Ash looked from where Babidi and Dabura stood with the cacoon and Shin and Dabura hoping they would have a plan.

"I cant believe it. Majin Buu is really coming out." says Babidi.

"Yes master." says Dabura.

"This is joyous news! Now everywhere Buu goes everyone would be running away in terror and suffering the wrath of Majin Buu!" says Babidi.

"Dads energy had gone beyond super saiyan. Guess he had to do it to stop Vegeta." thinks Gohan.

"Come on Gohan! You usually knew what to do when around enemies." says Ash.

"To late. We must retreat. We have no choice in the matter." says Shin backing away.

"There has to be something we can do! We cant just stand here and be stunned all day!" says Ash pointing at the cacoon where Buu resides.

"Run when I signal!" says Shin.

"Wait! We gotta try and stop this thing before it hatches. There has to be a way! I mean you are the supreme kai!" says Gohan.

"Yes and unlike you two ive seen what Buu is capable of and its more then our present state can handle! This is a time for strategy Gohan not blindly aiming at the cacoon! We can handle this once we have a plan but right now...its useless even with him in a cacoon." says Shin.

"We still have to try!" says Gohan.

"Please! You don't know what youre doing!" says Shin.

"Ash! We may as well try even if it doesn't work!" says Gohan.

Ash nodded.

"Guys! Its not worth it! We need you alive!" says Shin.

"But theres no other option!" says Gohan.

"As good as it is to flee and regroup our thoughts about the situation. Its to late to even have a plan." says Ash.

"Gohan...Ash...I know better then you so listen." says Shin.

"Ash lets use Kamehameha!" says Gohan.

"GOHAN AND ASH! YOU MUSTNT!" yells Shin.

Ash and Gohan cupped their hands to the side and ki is concentrated into a single point. Their hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy at the cacooon. Gohan with electric Kamehameha and Ash with Kamehameha. Dabura got Babidi out of the way and the cacooon started releasing air. Ash looked over at the steaming cacooon and Gohan who was continuously using electric Kamehameha and decided to try something else despite Shin wanting to leave. Ash holds both of his arms at his side and charges electricity around his body. Then, he pulls his right arm back and swings it forward to fire a funnel of energy-charged air at the cacoon, practically inflicting a great deal of damage to Babidi and Dabura who were near the cacooon.

"Amazing." says Shin watching the boys try to make the cacooon break with Buu laying dead inside.

Trunks and Goten...

"Hold on Trunks!" says Goten.

"What is it Goten?" wonders Trunks looking back.

"Something over there feels really weird." says Goten looking back.

"I feel it too." says Trunks.

"Do you think the grow ups are over there?" wonders Goten looking back at Trunks.

"Could be. I think it's really weird and I feel something directly behind us too." says Trunks.

"Uh huh." nods Goten.

"Need to get them to give us directions next time!" ponders Trunks.

Goten looked over at a flock of birds in the sky and pointed to them.

"Look! Birds!" says Goten happily.

"So then what's really going here?" wonders Trunks.

"I dunno but seems to be fighting going on." says Goten.

"I'm not sure what scared birds sound like but it seems they are in some kind of trouble." says Trunks.

"Oh?" wonders Goten.

"That means we know where to go." says Trunks.

World tournament...

Near the stage...

"I'm feeling something very strange in the distance. Can't tell what it is exactly but it doesn't belong." says Roshi.

"I just know Goku Ash and Gohan are mixed up in it and now Hazzel won't wanna let Ash go back to his world! My little Goten is missing too and NOONE CAN TELL ME ANYTHING! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" worried Chichi.

"It doesn't help that his friends have to go too Chichi!" says ox King.

"I KNOW THAT!" yells Chichi.

Outside the lair...

While Gohan was using electric Kamehameha, Ash was making an upwards facing open palm, and placing the other hand around the adjacent arm for support. Ash then gathers surrounding energy into the open palm and shapes the energy into a yellow-orange sphere. Ash guides it by pointing the index and middle fingers in the direction of the cacooon. Finally Ash formed a razor-sharp disc of Ki above his hand that can slice through almost any substance and thrust it toward the cacooon nearly missing Dabura and Babidi who were nearby.

"Ash have any other new techniques? Ones that won't help opening the cacooon to let Buu out!" wonders Gohan.

"Well whatya want me to do!? I'm limited on techniques! And yes I used Krillins moveset that Vegeta can also do." says Ash agitated.

"Try something else!" says Gohan.

"Fine..." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"Atleast try an attack from Krillin myself or Piccolo! Possibly Vegeta would be awesome if he trained you! We did train you the best we were able didn't we?" wonders Gohan.

"Well I don't like taking other people's attacks and making them my own but atleast this will all be over soon." says Ash.

Ash swings his arms apart and charges an energy sphere in each hand, fires multiple energy spheres against the cacooon, then charges up a blast in a fashion similar to a Finish Buster, and fires it at the cacoon.

"There! A move from Piccolo and Vegeta. I'm basically taking everyone's moves and using them as my own but there. Atleast you guys taught me moves...well piccolo tended too and I never gave Vegeta a choice but still. Vegeta may be right...I don't have moves of my own to attack with so I'm better off leaving when Buu is gone from the world." says Ash looking at the cacooon.

"Pokemon can have the same moveset right? So what does it matter? You only know the Pokemon way of doing things and now you are borrowing form us!" says Gohan.

"Whats the boy next to he one who's trying to keep his move in tact talking about? Is he not of this planet because he looks like it." says Babidi.

"I'm not sure master Babidi. But whatever they talked about on stage 3 is getting to him." says Dabura.

"Sounds like I could've had two recruits but he isn't evil so he would be hard to control." says Babidi.

"That boy was once evil but all in all good hearted so it wouldn't be worth it now that we have Buu at our side." says Dabura.


	54. Chapter 54

"Curse those boys! Lets hurry before they break the hatchet!" says Dabura.

"Let them have their fun Dabura! Majin Buu will awaken anyway!" says Babidi.

As if on queue the cacoon spurted out pink steam and broke open.

"We did it! We really did it! Hes really alive!" says Babidi.

"Finally the day has come." says Dabura.

When the smoke dispersed the cacoon was empty. Babidi and Dabura couldn't believe their eyes to see no one inside despite it opening.

"Its empty." say Dabura and babidi stunned.

Even Shin Ash and Gohan were speechless as to what happened. Ash blinked twice taking it all in.

"So...did we do it?" wonders Ash tilting his head.

There was a little pink smoke floating in the air.

"But how? I did everything correctly. I followed every step...every word." trembles Babidi.

The pink smoke left the shell and Shin started laughing assuming they had done it.

"Come out. Yes come out and show us how strong you are." says Babidi motioning his hands.

"All your efforts have been wasted! You've made a fatal mistake Babidi just like your father! Fooled by overconfidence and underestimated your opponents and so this earthling has destroyed your only way to destroy the world!" says Shin pointing at the two, "Years in captivity must have made him defenseless and not even the energy from this planet could revive him! Now the story of Buu finally comes to a close"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." says Ash.

"What do you mean Ash? We could defeat Babidi now that we see Buu isn't alive so we can combine our forces and I hope you realize the significance of this day boys. You've realized your full power just like Goku said. Now look what its done." wonders Shin.

"I don't think this is over yet either. Shin we are not done yet! Ash feels it too! Our attacks weren't enough to destroy the energy that was in there." says Gohan shaky eyed, looking at the ground.

"But you broke the casket...he isn't in there." says Shin.

Ash and Gohan looked at the sky which had a pink cloud above the casket.

"Huh?" wonder the others.

"But I don't sense anything! It cant be!" says Shin shocked.

"Yet it is." says Ash.

"All we know is that something did come out of that shell and its floating above the very thing it came out of." says Gohan.

"I was sure we defeated Buu before he could surface...there has to be an explanation for this." says Shin.

"Does that look like it doesn't belong? I'm sure it doesn't cuz I never saw a pink cloud before." says Ash pointing upward.

"Whatever it is its up there now!" says Gohan.

"Dabura what are the boys looking at?" wonders Babidi.

"What appears to be clouds but judging by the color it is smoke. I cant feel anything from it but if it came from the casket it has to be the being we were hoping for." says Dabura.

Vegeta and Goku...

"His moves are incredible." thinka Goku impressed.

"Finally I can rip him apart!" thinks Vegeta smirking.

Goku dodged Vegeta's energy spheres until one hit the ground making a giant hole form.

Outside the lair...

"I'm getting a terrible feeling." says Gohan.

The pink smoked started to form together and Buu was now floating over them.

"Buu!" says Buu happily.

Everyone was in shock seeing Buu as he landed on the ground with a bang.

"So uhh...what now? Do we aim at it?" wonders Ash.

"Tell me master. Is this the great Majin Buu you were wanting to revive?" wonders Dabura.

"Well to tell you the truth I'm not quite sure. The only person who has actually seen Buu is that annoying kai." says Babidi turing his head.

"Whats the verdict Shin?" wonders Gohan.

Buu was looking around as Shin tensed up angered by the outcome.

"Is this the guy your so afraid of?" wonders Gohan.

"Are you sure hes evil? He looks like a fun creature to be around." says Ash.

"Yes. That's bibidis creation without a doubt. I could never forget that disgusting creatures face." says Shin.

"Look at how scared the Kai is. It must be Majin Buu." says Babidi.

"Are you positive?" wonders Dabura.

Buu was doing stretches while everyone was trying to figure out what to do.

"Majin buu come to me!" says Babidi stepping forward.

"This is strange. The way you told about him I would have figured he would be scarier." says Gohan.

"I pictured Buu was one to be arrogant and do as it pleased." says Ash.

"I cant bare to look at him! We have to go now!" says Shin.

"I'm not so sure about that. You may have been right about him weakening over time. He is obviously tought but I don't think hes unbeatable." says Gohan.

"Look can be deceiving." says Ash walking closer to the other two.

"But don't you sense his power! His strength?!" wonders Shin jumping back.

"Ya but I am also well aware of what Ash and I can do." says Gohan.

Buu walked up to everyone as if to see who he liked and didn't and walked away.

Goku and Vegeta...

Vegeta charged at Goku when Goku stopped him with his hand.

"Stop fighting Vegeta! I sense something amiss! While we were fighting that Buu creature mustve hatched!" says Goku.

Outside the lair...

Everyone watched Buu have fun as if he were a toddler but Gohan was still on guard as Ash urged to play with the creature.

Goku and Vegeta...

Vegeta started laughing evily.

"Its as I thought." says Vegeta, "Theres nothing to worry about Kakarot. This Majin Buu has been revealed to be a weakling. Atleast to the measuring bar you and me have set! Are you making sense of this clown? The saiyan race has evolved since that thing was around. Think about it! We were on Babidis ship taking on his minions and we didn't even break a sweat. Majin Buu may have roled over his time but now he is surely outclassed!"

"Youre wrong. I can feel something deeper inside him!" says Goku.

"Enough of your feelings! You are stalling because you know I'm going to beat you!" says Vegeta.

"No Vegeta! I know you can sense the same thing! Youre just to proud to notice." says Goku.

Outside the lair...

"I just wanna play with this...whatever he is. I mean look at em. Despite whatever he can do he seems alright to me." says Ash.

"You don't know him like I do! Youd be dead if he tried to aim at you!" says Shin.

"Look at me Buu. I am the son of your creator. See! You can call me master!" says Babidi walking up to Buu who was tapping his foot.

Buu opened his eyes and looked down at Babidi.

"See...if it weren't for me youd be stuck inside that ball forever." says Babidi.

Buu turned away crossing his arms as Babidi laughed nervously.

"Whats the meaning of this? Why are you turning your back on your master?" wonders Babidi.

Buu wouldn't budge.

"Atleast give me a proper greeting. Turn around! I command you." says Babidi.

Buu turned around making a funny face startling Babidi and laughed at Babidis reaction.

"He is but a fool." growls Dabura.

"Whats happening over there? Is he playing with them? Ash why are you going up to him!" says Gohan watching Ash walk up to Buu.

"Hey there Buu! I see you are having fun. Can I join?" wonders Ash.

"ASH!" yell Shin and Gohan.

"What nerve." growls Babidi.

"I had great hopes for this Majin Buu. It is a pity to say this but this deformed version is nothing more then an idiot and a waste." says Dabura.

"Well?" wonders Ash.

Buu looked toward Ash who was waving to him smiling and walked passed him toward Dabura and Babidi.

"Oh? Is there a problem with what I said?" wonders Dabura.

"Buu?" wonders Ash confused.

"Buu!" says Buu thrusting his arms in the air.

Everyone starred at Buu who was doing a little dance infront of Babidi and Dabura as he cnanted "Pow! Pow! Pow!"

"That looks like fun!" says Ash and joins him.

"Ash get over here! You don't need Buu to do something to you before you leave!" says Shin.

"Awwww but we need to have fun every now and then. Alright..." huffs Ash walking back to Shin and Gohan.

"What a pity he doesn't even know hes weaker then us. Run along Buu. Maybe even take down those three. Its your choice as long as it is evil and creates terror or should I turn you into stone?" says Dabura.

"I guess Babidi made a real mess out of reviving him." says Gohan.

"You could atleast enjoy this. Theres not much fun you can have battling constantly. As much fun as it is battling you need just as much fun so it will level out." says Ash.

"This isnt the time Ash." says Gohan.

"Then what is? Attacking Buu when he is having fun? You cant kill babies!" wonders Ash.

"Babies? There are no babies!" says Shin.

"He means Buu is acting just like a toddler...infant even." says Gohan.

"Don't be fooled by his infant ways. He has always been this way! When he acts like this he will play with you then kills you along with everyone else on the planet without any remorse." says Shin.


	55. Chapter 55

Steam was coming out of Buu's body and once it was all out he opened his eyes and giggled evilly.

"My what a charming trick." says Dabura.

Majin Buu releases steam and punches Dabura right in his eyes, gouging them. Dabura swings at Majin Buu but misses. Majin Buu kicks him and sends him bouncing and crashing into a mountain. Babidi praises Majin Buu.

"Nice! So hes on neither side!" says Ash amazed.

Gohan was lost for words trembling at how strong Buu is unsure why Ash wasn't trembling also. Shin growled unamused by the way Buu was acting. Babidi couldn't even believe his eyes as Dabura lay in the rubble face down unable to get up.

Majin clapped at his succession at defeating Dabura as Babidi stood speechless.

"Buu that was just fantastic. Did you see the way he bounced? I cant believe you killed him. This is wonderful! Your as strong as I thought youd be maybe even stronger!" says Babidi amazed.

"Hi...his power...it was as if he pulled out an endless amount of energy out of a well that doesn't end but it felt empty.I just don't know how to describe it." says Gohan.

Trunks and Goten...

"Did you feel that too Goten? Its like it went straight to my belly. Is that what evil feels like?" wonders trunks.

"Ya! So should we go there?" wonders Goten looking at trunks.

"Lets think this through Goten." says Trunks crossing his arms.

"Uh huh?" wonders Goten.

"The way we are facing feels scary so its probably more fun." says Trunks.

"I bet its where that Buu monster is!" says Goten happily.

"Ya and if hes a real life villain, I wanna see what he looks like." says Trunks.

"Ya!" says Goten.

"Last one there is a monkey butt!" says Trunks flying off.

"Wait for me!" says Goten following after.

Goku and Vegeta...

Vegeta kept trying to punch Goku but Goku always deflected the punches with his hands.

"Vegeta we don't have time for this! We need to get to Buu and see whats up! We let Buu out of its shell. Its because of us!" says Goku.

"Buu is just a side show. You are my only concern!" says Vegeta.

"Everyone on earth will be killed! Do you hear me!? That means if we don't head over there to help the others Bulma and Trunks will be dead! GOne form the world because you wanted nothing more then to defeat me!" says Goku.

"SHUT UP!" yells Vegeta kneeing Goku in the gut, "SHUT UP!" and swings Goku toward some boulders.

"Vegeta if all you want is to defeat me then what do you wanna protect? Want to cherish? This needs to end now." says Goku dodging more punches and kicks.

"They mean nothing to me! I sold my soul to Babidi so I keep no loyalties! I am a saiyan that depends on strength alone!" says Vegeta aiming punches that kept being defected.

"Liar! I don't buy it!" says Goku swinging Vegeta making him fly landing on the ground.

Vegeta leaned up pissed at Goku.

"Talk all you want but you have to convince yourself of it first." says Goku.

"Fine. You win. Our battle is postponed. I want you at your fullest when we fight. You are obviously too distracted by this Buu thing Shin kept talking about." says Vegeta turning his head.

"Vegeta." smiles Goku.

"Well don't just stand there. Get out your senzu beans! We should be at full power when we face him!" says Vegeta walking up to Goku.

Goku got out the senzu bean bag to fish out the remaining bean.

"With all of us working together I am most certain we can beat this guy." says Goku.

Vegeta hits him from behind, knocking him out cold. Vegeta shakes the bag upside down and takes the last senzu bean realizing that it was his fault that Buu was resurrected.

"So Kakarot. Even you can prove helpless when you let your guard down." says Vegeta, "I'll take care of this Buu myself. The last thing I need is for this clown to play hero again and dangle it over my head! We will finish this fight when I return Kakarot."

Vegeta looked down at Goku who was unconscious smirking.

"If you leave for the other world before I am back then we will just have to fight another day." says Vegeta.

Outside the lair...

"Your revival was a complete success. Now you must obey my every command. With you as my tool this entire universe will be canceled out!" says Babidi.

Buu stuck his tongue out making Babidi mad.

"So do you think its wise to disobey me? I'm well versed in all my father's incantations. I can put you back in the ball in a breeze if youd like. You don't wanna be trapped in the ball again do you?" says Babidi.

Buu smiled and bowed to his new master.

"New master!" chants Buu.

"Shin you do realize hes only active because hes afraid of being sealed up!" says Gohan.

"Why would he wanna be sealed up? Its more fun being with friends then doing peoples biddings." says Ash.

"If we can get Babidi out of the picture then no one will be controlling Buu." says Gohan.

"We mustn't do that! If we kill Babidi no one will beable to put him back inside his ball." says Shin.

"Maybe we can control Buu then. Anyone is better then Babidi." says Gohan.

"Once babidi loses control of him it will be time to strike. I'm afraid we have no choice but to wait fro that moment." says Shin, "Unfortunately us three wont beable to make that decision seeing as we will be the first to be in Buus path. I'm sorry. This isn't the way it was supposed to be. I was confident I could stop Babidi before Buu awakened. If only I had known about this side of the universe and seeing there are more people like you who can overpower Babidi seeing as Buus power far exceeds my own then the method may have worked."

"Hmmm?" wonders Ash.

"What method are you talking about?" wonders Gohan.

"Its to late for that anyway. The three of us wont beable to escape majin Buu to carry it out. We'll have to rely on Goku and Vegeta." says Shin.

"Listen to yourself! Are you just gonna pronounce yourself dead?" wonders Gohan.

"Attention! As my first command, I want you to kill those three and be quick about it." says Babidi pointing to the trio.

The trio was shocked to hear the command as Buu walked up to them.

"Come on!" says Gohan grabbing Shins arm and flying off.

"But Buu is fun! He just needs a playmate!" says Ash.

Gohan and Shin were gone. Ash huffed looking back at Buu and flew off after them.

In the sky...

"Don't worry about me. I'm pretty confident about my speed now to see if Ash catches up so we can find a hiding place." says Gohan.

Outside the lair...

"Hey! You are letting them get away!" says babidi annoyed.

Buu took his stance and flew off like a speeding bullet following the trio. Just as Ash caught up to Shin and Gohan Buu was hot on their trail.

"Well it looks like Ash caught up to us and no sign of Buu yet." says Gohan turning his head.

Gohan faced forward to see Buu and stopped midair having Ash almost ram into him as he stopped midair too.

"How is he able to be infront of us if he should be behind us?" wonders Gohan stunned by how fast Buu caught up to them.

"You fall dead!" says Buu and slammed Gohan into the ground with his hand.

"Gohan!" says Ash looking down at Gohan.

Buu giggled as Shin stared trying to figure out what to say but no words came out.


	56. Chapter 56

**I know Future Trunks and Gohan aren't of Buu saga but a thought occurred to me...**

Videl Jessie and James...

Videl landed near the stadium to see Jessie and James.

"Where have you been!? The moment the tournament started you disappeared!" says Videl annoyed.

"Relax twer...sorry we are used to calling Ash and friends twerps." says James.

Jessie rolled her eyes and shoved James out of the way.

"We were looking around the city when we heard an explosion and decided to head to where it came from and saw people running out in hoards trying to keep away from whatever was happening and got swept away!" says Jessie.

"I'm so sure!" says Videl crossing her arms.

"Well we did get a chance to spot a restaurant where what were their names again? Goten and Trunks? Where they ran from with the cooks chasing them. We thought free food! And ate there a bit and snuck out." says James.

"Riiight." says Videl, "We need to get back to the others you two!"

Videl drags Jessie and James back to the stadium where the others were.

Near the lair...

Ash flew down and took as much of the rubble off him as he can. Gohan tried to pick himself up.

"You ok Gohan?" wonders Ash.

"Ya. I can manage. Focus on helping Shin." says Gohan.

"Gohan..." thinks Shin looking down shaky eyed.

"gohan..I know this isn't the best time but I am curious about future trunks...and the future that never happened." says Ash.

"Is this really the time?" wonders Gohan.

"Hesr me out! I mean...if you were fighting as an alternate version of yourself against Buu what would you do?" wonders Ash helping Gohan up.

"Alternate me is opposite of this me so I would say if Cell didn't kill him Buu surely would. As epic as alternate me is he wouldn't be able to handle Buus immense power. Besides alternate me lives in a wasteland where only him and future trunks live together all alone to protect earth thanks to Cells destruction and the androids. But time has change for us so we don't have the same effect as alternate me would have when protecting alternate Trunks." says Gohan.

"Whatya talking about? I wanted to know what you'd do if you were in alternate you's shoes not know what date you could've had." says Ash.

"You don't understand. Future Trunks came here from a timeline of the future back when Cell was around and told us of a timeline where future me appears to be a tall, stern, and muscular man who also dons a uniform greatly resembling that of dads uniform and is far more serious and aggressive than the me you've been around. Where as here we can fight on alive in that timeline..." says Gohan.

"Ya?" wonders Ash.

Gohan told Ash of the kind of timeline they would've had if the Androids and Cell turned earth into a wasteland.

"In short...?" wonders Ash.

"More or less In that timeline Future me is showcased as a twenty-three-year-old man and is depicted as the mentor of Future Trunks. After the death of his father due to a heart virus and the murder of the Z Fighters at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18 six months later, Future me becomes Earth's last line of defense. Now a Super Saiyan, he spends the following thirteen years attempting to take down the androids, all the while training Future Trunks in the hope that he may one day be able to defeat them." says Gohan.

"Well say you were that version of you what would you or rather should you do?" wonders Ash.

"That was when Cell was around so he...I would've been dead..." says Gohan.

"No wonder why you tried to keep away from training and fighting enemies. I didn't even think about how you felt these past years." says Ash.

"You couldn't have known...it's fine." says Ash.

"No it's not! Buu fun as he is will destroy everything at Babidis command so I need to know. Will you stay sweet and gentle or will there be the boy that I came to love having as a buddy?" wonders Ash.

"That was seven years ago I can't be that boy even if I tried!" says Gohan.

"You get pissed at the first word of your dad and you charge St them with no remorse! Let's do that same thing but with the enemy and not people who don't deserve to be blown up even if it is the champ who took the glory." says Ash.

"Right...alternate me would be doing all he could for the world or what would've been left of it instead of trying to keep away form what could've happened. That future is gone and a new one was made thanks to Cell being defeated and only I should be the one to know if I should go all out or lay in wait and diss my Saiyan heritage all together." says Gohan.

"That's the spirit!" smiles Ash.

in the sky...

"Do you remember me Buu?" wonders Shin as Buu leaned toward him.

Shin tries to attack Majin Buu with a blast, but it does not work. Buu laughs evilly and no matter how much Shin tried Buu knocked him around like a rag doll.

Ground...

"Gohan just know you can do anything you put your mind too." says Ash.

"I know. Shin is getting butchered." says Gohan looking up.

Babidi was laughing happily at the sight.

"I'm not...letting you...down." says Gohan.

"No we won't let them down." says Ash.

Shin tried to get up out of the rubble he landed in but Buu decided to make sure he couldn't get up as he flew down landing on the ground near Shin.

"I drop you one time I think you dead, now your awake, I drop you more." says Buu and his eyes open as he smirks.

"Buu stop this!" says Shin trembling.

"Me try what you try before!" says Buu and blew Shin away just by staring at him.

Shin almost landed on Babidi but Babidi jumped out of the way in time.

"Do my eyes deceive me? It is the supreme Kai and he looks beaten up. To ad for you I'm not obliged to help someone like yourself. I enjoy watching Buu Todd you around like a toy." says Babidi staring down st the unconscious Kai.

Buu had flown toward where Shin landed and pounced on him, crushing him since he was ontop of Shin. Shin was crying in pain wanting him to get off.

"Look at that! A Kai snoozing on the job. Or did you enjoy getting your back cracked? I thought you were going to flee but I guess you couldn't get your little friends to come with you so you suffer even though somehow you are on the top of the food chain." says Babidi as Buu got off Kai.

Shin tried to get up but wasn't able too as Babidi felt joyous since Kai was down and so was Gohan or so he thought. Gohan flies up to Buu with Ash close behind and kicks him out of the way. Majin Buu gets angry, but Gohan charges at Majin Buu. Majin Buu fires a Vaporize! blast that sends Gohan flying far away.

"Buu I though you were awesome so heres a gift from me to you." says Ash.

"Gift?" wonders Buu.

"Here's to being the first fun enemy I came across." says Ash.

"Buu?" wonders Buu confused.

"Yup! Just for you. I will do this!" says Ash.

With Buu now on the ground, Ash aims at him with his outstretched index and middle fingers held together and creates a huge explosion on Buu. It didn't phase Buu and what he did to Gohan now did to Ash. Shins eyes glowed and Gohan and Ash landed in a forest area.

"Just stay down and don't get up or else...they're gonna find you." thinks Shin and his head fell back down.

"You are doing brilliantly buu. Wait...you didn't do something tricky just now. Did you?" wonders Babidi looking down at Shin.

southwest Forest...

Gohan and Ash were laying unconscious.

'Gohan...Ash...you don't need to overdo it to save the day. You two just have to keep on living. Gohan...Ash...you may be our last hope.' says Shins voice.

Buu Shin and Babidi...

"What a wonderful day this is! I was gonna rip you into pieces but watching you suffer like you did was thrilling. If it wasn't for you bringing all these amazing fighters I wouldn't beable to bring Majin Buu back to life. Normally I would let my minions show appretation so I will go and kill you myself. See what a marvelous circle this is. First you kill my father and now I kill you." half laughs Babidi.

Shin started twitching.

"Oh forget it. Majin Buu destroy this rat of a Kai for me!" says Babidi.

Buu hadn't been listening at first but eventually got hungry.

"Buu is hungry now. Buu eat him now. Yes?" wonders Buu, belly growling.

"That's just terrific. Of course you can eat him! What an appropriate end. Lost in Main Buus belly." says Babidi.

Before Buu can eat Shin a spear pierced Buus stomach startling Babidi.

"Dabura! Have you gon asbsolutely mad!? I just hope for your sake that you were aiming at the kai!" wonders Babidi annoyed.

Trunks and Goten...

"We must be really close now. I'm getting a feeling that's stronger then ever." says Trunks looking around.

"It makes my stomach feel funny." says Goten.

"Look Goten! There they are, straight ahead!" says Trunks.

They landed and changed back to normal peering above the rock they hid behind to see a Demon guy, a midget lizard magician, a pink blob of a playmate, and Shin in the outskirts of the lair.

"Mysterious. I don't know any of the guys down there." says Trunks.

"Isnt that mr Shin sprawled on the ground?" wonders Goten.

"Who?" wonders Trunks.

"Mr Shin...the one my brother talked to during the tournament." says Goten.

"Oh that's right! He looks pretty torn up. I wonder if hes done for." says Trunks.

"Which one do you think is the Buu moster?" wonders Goten looking at Trunks.

"Uhhh..." says Trunks.

"The pink guy or the red guy?" wonders Goten.

"I'm not exactly sure. Its hard to tell when we are this far away. So Goten...you brave enough to get closer?" says Trunks looking at Goten.

"Well maybe-"

Trunks slid down wanting to get a closer look.

"Hey! You cant just go without me." says Goten sliding down after him.

Trunks and Goten moved stelthly toward a boulder that was close to the chaos.

"I don't understand any of this. If the badguys are over here then where did everyone else go?" wonders Trunks.

"I dunno! Look over there! Could that be them?" says Goten pointing toward two statues.

"Good question." says Trunks.

"It looks like a person." says Goten.

"Then lets go and check it out." says Trunks.

They stealthily went up the rocky boulder running fast until they were face to face with statues of Krillin and Piccolo.

"Its Piccolo." says Goten.

"I see. Its just a statue of him. That scared me for a second. Whoever made this is really good. It looks just like him." says Trunks circling Piccolo with Goten.

Goten spots the statue of Krillin.

"Hey Trunks! Looks like they made a statue out of Krillin too." says Goten pointing toward Krilins statue.

Trunks taps too hard and breaks the Piccolo statue.

"Whoooops." says Trunks setting his arm down.

"Trunks! That looked expensive!" says Goten turning around to see the toppled piccolo statue.

Below...

"Babidi Buu looks to be too strong to handle. If he keeps tapping into his power it will only be inividable when you cant control him any longer." says Dabura walking toward him and Buu with Shin still sprawled onto the ground.

Babidi growled looking between Dabura and Buu.

"Make the best decision and make sure Buu is no more! We need to crush him while we can!" says Dabura.

"Dabura I'll have you know that now that Buu is revived I no longer need your assistance!" says babidi.

Buu had taken the spear out of its stomach and the hole that had been made ceased to appear.


	57. Chapter 57

Goku and Vegeta...

"Lets see...what would be the best way to break into the ship and stop the abomination that interrupted our match. I cant sense Kakarots son anymore. Hes gone. Even that pest is. I'm sorry I had you two take on Buu alone." says Vegeta.

Outside the lair...

Babidi was laughing at the fact he may as well have won. Noone was left to take them on until Dabura decided to destroy Buu.

"Me hungry! Me will eat you up now!" says Buu happily.

Daburas mouth dropped hesitating at what Buu just blurted out.

"You wouldn't dare." says Dabura trembling.

Buu started tap dancing and thurst his arms out toward Dabura.

"Buu!" says Buu.

Dabura growled not sure what to do.

"Me eat you up!" chants Buu dancing side to side as he went up to Dabura.

"Oh what fun this has become. Majin Buu will do everything for me now." half laughs Babidi.

"I'll show you!" growls Dabura punching Buus face and kicking him, making Buu fly upward, kicks him in the gut, and slams him down onto the boulder.

"Oh no! Majin Buu!" worries Babidi.

"Good riddance." says Dabura landing on the ground.

Buu got up as if it didn't phase him and dance.

"You cant be serious!? What is this creature? No matter what you do to him he doesn't feel a thing." growls Dabura flying up ito the air with a red aura surrounding him.

on a cliff...

"That guy gets pretty scary when he gets mad doesn't he?" wonders Trunks.

Below...

"This will finish you off." says Dabura putting his arm out.

Dabura unleashes a volley of energy blasts at Buu, who proves to be resistant.

"What do you think of your pet now?" huffs and puffs Dabura landing beside Babidi.

"Hes gone. Majin Buu...no. It cant happen." says Babidi staring at where Buu stood.

"Me eat you up!" chants Buu as the smoke blew away.

"What? No! That's impossible!" says Dabura looking toward Buu.

Dabura flew toward Buu aiming spit at him which he dodged.

"You turn into cookie!" says Buu as his antenna glowed.

Buu turns Dabura into a huge cookie and eats him afterwards.

"Beautiful! Well done Majin Buu! What a tasty performance." says Babidi as Goten and Trunks watch trembling in fear.

Cliff...

"I don't believe it. The creature...he ate him." says Goten turning his head looking at Trunks.

"Uh huh." nods Trunks.

Now that Dabura has been eaten Krillin and Piccolo weren't made of stone anymore.

"Goten? Trunks? What happened? I don't remember a thing." says Krillin looking up.

Goten and Trunks jump down happy to see Krillin.

"You don't?" wonders Goten.

"The red guy turned you into stone but he got eaten by the pink guy." says Trunks.

"A statue? Dabura got eaten by a pink guy?" wonders Krillin.

"Uh huh." nods Goten.

"Oh! That's right! Dabura used his spit to turn us into stone! Well looks like I'm ok now." says Krillin remembering what Dabura did.

"So you back to normal when the red guy is gone?" wonders Goten.

"Well duh! He got turned into a cookie!" says Trunks then realized what hed done.

"You ok Trunks?" wonders Krillin.

"You know what that means...right?" wonders Trunks trembling.

"What? Whats wrong trunks?" wonders Krillin.

"I hhhh gotta go check something." says Trunks flying upward.

"K?" wonders Krillin.

"Trunks kinda broke Piccolos statue so he went to check if he was in tact and alive." says Goten.

Krillin went wide eyed fidgety. Trunks looked around where he knocked over Piccolo and saw only his shoes and dreaded ever doing that and flew back down to Goten and Krillin.

"So...didja see him?" wonders Goten.

"You don't wanna go up there." trembles Trunks.

"What is it Trunks? You don't look so good." says Krillin.

"We gotta keep this a secret...so uhhh-"

"What secret?" wonders Piccolo who was above them.

Trunks and Goten turned around shocked to see Piccolo ok despite breaking his statued self.

"What the...whats giving off that enormous energy?" wonders Piccolo getting down so he was hidden and spotted Buu and Babidi, "Is that thing Majin Buu?"

The others climbed up to where Piccolo was.

"Piccolo...howd you get back to normal?" wonders Trunks.

"Dabura is gone so whatya think?" wonders Piccolo.

"I mean since I broku your statue self..." says Trunks reverting his eyes.

"As long as my head is in tact I can regenerate. But enough about that whats been going on here?" says Piccolo.

"We just got here ourselves and he watched the red guy...Dabura get eating by the pink guy." says Goten.

"Alright then...they must be injured if they fought the pink creature." says Piccolo.

"You talking about the pink guy? Is that majin Buu?" wonders Krillin shocked.

"I think so." says Piccolo.

"Hehehe...well he doesn't seem all that tough. So if its alright...id love to go home now." says Krillin backing away.

Below...

"Did you enjoy your snack Majin Buu?" wonders Babidi happily, "You can eat the supreme kai too if youd like."

Buu looked over at Babidi and Shin and laughed.

Cliff...

"Hold on...is that the supreme kai down there?" wonders Piccolo jolting up.

"Relax Piccolo! If you do anything they will surely notice us so lets wait for Goku to come unless hes injured too." says Krillin.

"I bet my dad will defeat him before he can get turned into a cookie." says Goten turning his head toward Krillin.

Below...

Buu peered over Shin and laughed since he couldn't do anything to thwart Babidis efforts.

"Does Buu want chocolate or Jelly this time?" wonders Buu.

"You can have whatever you want just eat him." says Babidi excitedly.

Buu was about to turn him into another snack when something blew up nearby and that happened to be the ship.

"Whats that? Whats going on over there? My ship...it blew up." says Babidi stunned as he blew backwards.

Babidi got up and started freaking out seeing no ship where he parked it.

"NO! My ship! My only transportation out of here...gone...how? Why?" says Babidi freaking out.

They saw a shadow coming toward them to find out it was Vegeta.

"Its...Vegeta!?" wonders Babidi stepping back.

"Who did you expect? That damn Kakarot?" smirks Vegeta.

Cliff...

"Dad!" says Trunks happily.

"Never thought id be glad to see him!" says Krillin.

"So Goku isn't with him? I could have swarn Goku would wanna battle this Buu creature. What happened that would make Goku not come?" wonders Piccolo.

Below...

"No...get...away!" says Shin waking up.

"Are you the one who blew up my spaceship?" growls Babidi.

"That's right! It was me and frankly I don't give a damn! Ive been urging to get rid of it and now that I did I feel satisfied I did that but looks like I have another challenge infront of me." says Vegeta.

"Why? Why cause such a mess?" wonders Babidi agitated.

"Gee...I wonder but then I never cared in the first place. What I would like to know is that Buu thing behind you..." says Vegeta.

"Ya? WHat about Majin Buu?" wonders Babidi.

"I assume that ugly blob there killed Gohan and Ash?" wonders Vegeta.

"What do you care?" wonders Babidi annoyed.

"I don't particularly care for anyone but that doesn't mean they deserved death espescially the moron whos supposed to be leaving and I very much like it to be now but you went and ruined that." says Vegeta.

Cliff...

Piccolo couldn't believe what he just heard. Instead of worrying about Shin who was sprawled infront of him he went and ignored the wizard's angry tirade, instead accusing Buu of killing Gohan.

"Piccolo what is it? What did dad say?" wonders Trunks looking up.

"Piccolo..." says Krillin looking up.

Goten looked over at Piccolo leaving him with three stares on him.

"How can I put this?" trembles Piccolo.

"You can tell us." says Goten.

"Gohan..."growls Piccolo trembling.

Below...

"Did he say oogly? WHats ooogly?" wonders Buu.

"He said ugly...which means your a hideous creature with a face that frightens small children. Now be quiet!" says Babidi.

"Me no ooogly!" says Buu annoyed and lets some steam out.

"What a strange creature you are. Able to kill two saiyans and have the kai sprawled on the ground. I almost pity them for trying to defeat you but we all know how that was bound to end." says Vegeta.

"Majin Buu kill Vegeta for disobeying me. Show him how you defeated these three." says Babidi pointing to Vegeta.

Cliff...

"Dammit! Why did Vegeta have to go and rile them up? Couldn't he have destroyed the ship after destroying whatever the pink guy is?" wonders Krillin.

"My dad can do anything. They wont be a problem for him!" says Trunks excitedly.

"This is gonna get rough." says Krillin.

"I hope so..." says Piccolo wrapping his mind around what Vegeta said.

below...

Vegeta and Buu were staring eachother down as Babidi a good distance from them.

"Get him Majin Buu! The last three didn't compare to your strength so youll be fine!" says Babidi hoping Buu would hear.

Vegeta had kept his eyes on Buu as sparkles appeared around him. Vegeta briefly catches a glimpse of Goku in Buu's place.

"What is this?! Kakarot has been injured to a pulp!? He cnat have come back! He just couldn't have showed up! He must be haunting me! But why? Is it because no matter how much stronger I get he will always be stronger? No...cant be that! Then its because hes always one step ahead of me! He defeated Frieza when I should have for killing the saiyan race I had known as a child. Then theres Cell...the last time we ever saw Kakarot. He deliberately killed himself just so he can save everyone. That should've been me! Doesn't help his first son despite never liking to fight would when the world was in danger...killed Cell and infront of me as I watch feeling worthless that I wasn't able to land a hit. Well now its my turn! I will settle this so we both can rest in piece! When you wake up I will not be around. I will be gone from the world while you sense your gentle son and the pest aren't able to fight anymore. Maybe due to death or unconsciousness. That much I can do for the clown I despise so much." thinks Vegeta staring at Buu as Goku giving up the grudge he holds against Goku.

"Ok Buu your time has come! As fro you Babidi we end this here!" says Vegeta powering up.

Shin tries to lift his head up.

"No...don't! Don't do it Vegeta!" says Shin.

Buu starts getting pushed back as rocks rise up around Vegeta.

Cliff...

"Alright! Check out my dads power!" says Trunks.

"Ya but...look at that Majin Buu. Hes not even phased. Hes not exactly running scared." says Krillin looking over at Trunks.

"Ive never seen him like this. What went on to make him act so different suddenly?" wonders Piccolo.

Below...

The rocks fall to the ground and Vegeta charges at Buu angrily slamming into Buus face with his knee. Vegeta starts punching and kicking Buu until he grabs Buus arm and kicks him to the ground.

"Majin Buu...you ok? You have to be ok right?" wonders Babidi wide eyed.

Cliff...

"Way to go dad! You got him!" says Trunks thrusting his arm into the air.

"Awesome!" says Goten.

Below...

Majin Buu gets up unphased by the attack.


	58. Chapter 58

Goku...

"Ve...Vegeta..." mumbles Goku regaining his strength.

Outside the lair...

Below...

Buu an toward Vegeta who punched his face and kicked him to the ground.

"Why cant you do what you did to the others?" wonders Babidi.

"Is this all your monster can do Babidi?" wonders Vegeta standing over Buu, "The terror of the universe? HA! Pathetic."

Cliff...

"And here I thought he couldn't get any cockier." says Krillin.

"Ya! You can do it alright!" says Trunks continuing to thrust his arm up and down.

"Something has happened to Vegeta. Even for a super saiyan he seems unnaturally strong." thinks Piccolo fidgeting.

Below...

Vegeta kept injuring Buu with no stopping.

"Amazing. His energy, it's enormous. I haven't sensed anything like this since...since Gohan fought Cell. But Majin Buu was able to take Gohan down, he killed him! I only hope Vegeta can't afford the same fate. He's the last chance we've got. And if he fails...No! Vegeta, you can't fail! Unless Goku reappears, all of our lives, this whole world depends on you!" thinks Piccolo while looking Vegeta fight Majin Buu.

Vegeta puches Buu into the air and disappears then reappears near him slamming Buu down to the ground.

"Majin Buu just eat him...squash him... or something! Anything is better then being tossed around!" says Babidi not liking what he was seeing.

Cliff...

Trunks was jumping for joy watching the scene unfold.

"Trunks your dads the best!" says Goten happily.

"What can I say? It runs in the family!" says Trunks.

Below...

The rock that was ontop of Buu broke into pieces and Buu jumped onto the ground with punch marks all over his body.

"Nothing can withstand your power Buu! Now kill him like I told you!" says Babidi happily.

Buu hopped toward Vegeta hopping on one leg at a time.

"Buu don't just stand there! tear him to ribbons! Tear him to bits if you have too! Are you even listening to me!?" says Babidi annoyed by Buu not doing anything to kill the remaining fighter.

Vegeta blows a hole right through Majin Buu using final impact.

"No...how could this have happened? My pet is gone." says Babidi fidgeting.

Buu stood up despite the blow to the gut annoyed and his belly went back to normal as if the hole was never there.

"No! No! Buu no die yet!" smirks Buu.

"What is he? Immortal?" wonders Vegeta.

"Oh yes! Victory is ours!" says Babidi dancing for joy.

Buu starts emitting pink energy as he crosses his arms opening his eyes.

"Buu power." says Buu in a deep voice.

Cliff...

"Uhh guys this is our queue to leave." gulps Krillin.

"But we cant. Dad is still out there." says Trunks.

"Whatya say we get outta here?" says Krillin fidgeting.

below...

"Me mad now. Me get big NOW!" says Buu deep voiced back to normal voiced and unleashes his Angry Explosion.

Cliff...

"Guys it's best we took cover!" says Piccolo.

Below...

Vegeta had his arms infront of his face as everything exploded around them creating a giant hole.

Part of the Cliff...

Everyone pushed the Rock ontop of hem off.

"Anyone hurt? Is everyone fine atleast?" wonders Piccolo.

"Oh ya! I feel great." says Krillin cross eyed.

Trunks walks up to the two without a word.

"Where's Goten? Has anyone seen him " wonders Krillin.

Some rocks came apart near the trio. Krillin scanned the hole to see a little blue lizard come out without even moving.

"Hi! Hi!" half laughs Goten lifting his head up having the lizard on him.

"Dammit Goten! You're gonna scare the daylight out of me one of these days." says Krillin landing on his butt.

"Bye mister lizard!" says Goten setting the lizard down.

The lizard looked up at Goten curiously.

"No! Vegeta can you hear me!?" wonders Piccolo spotting the giant hole.

"Dad!" worries Trunks.

Below...

Vegeta was trying to get up as he bled all over from the attack. Vegeta growled angrily as he knelt on the ground with blood dripping to the ground as Buu flew in the air. Buu was happy to see the damage he made. Vegeta finally got up and walked toward the giant hole holding his limp arm.

"Curse that thing."growls Vegeta watching Buu do a happy dance in the sky, "How can a defeat something that regenerates after every attack!?"

Part of the cliff...

"I don't think even Vegeta can do it on his own." says Piccolo.

"And Goku...Gohan...Kai...even the kid who came to us seven years ago...all gone thanks to that pink thing." says Piccolo, "Therer will be no one left to stop him."

"But isn't Gotens dad dead already? So he can't be unconscious that easily. Besides my dads way to strong to go down that quickly. Right Piccolo?" says Trunks.

Piccolo started trembling unsure what to think of the situation.

"Piccolo?" wonders Trunks.

Below...

"You no fun! You go bye bye now!" says Buu.

"I have to try harder! He must have a weakness! If this thing can be granted life it can also be taken away." thinks Vegeta.

Buu ripped off a part of his flab making everyone stare speechless as he stretched his flab to put it around Vegeta.

"What is that blasted creature up to now?" wonders Vegeta staring at Buu with his lopped off stretched flab.

Buu jumped toward Vegeta one leg at a time as the flab dangled from his hand. Vegeta still manages to dodge Buu's attacks, until Majin Buu uses his own body to trap him.

Part of the cliff...

"Oh no." says Piccolo.

Trunks trembled trying not to get in Vegetas way.

Below...

Buu kicked Vegeta away then jumped high into the sky and landed on him making Vegeta cough up blood.

Part of the cliff...

"Vegetas a goner! Where are Goku Gohan and Ash anyway?" says Krillin.

"Didn't I tell you! They are gone because of that pink thing!" says Piccolo annoyed.

The others were silent staring.

"Now trunks before you get into trouble like your father...stay put here! You'll just cause Vegeta even more pain!" says Piccolo.

Below...

Buu was over Vegeta punching Vegetas face over and over again.

Part of cliff...

"Trunks don't!" says Piccolo.

Trunks went super Saiyan and flew down to Vegeta with Goten right behind him as a super Saiyan.

"You can't ever reason with kids." says Krillin.

"I hope they know what they are doing! The last thing we need is more people dieing!" growls Piccolo.

Below...

Buu was stomping on Vegeta when Trunks kicked him through boulder after boulder away from Vegeeta. With Gotens help trunks was able to unravel Vegeta.

"Who are those meddling kids?" wonders Babidi, "Whatever the case...they can try to stop him but it won't make a difference."

"Dad..." worries Trunks.

"It's ok! We are here!" says Goten kneeling down beside Trunks.

"Come on dad. Wake up." says Trunks shaking Vegeta.

"is he alive?" wonders Goten.

"Of course he is! My dad is the strongest man on earth!" tears Trunks.

"Ya but...my dad seems to be even stronger...but that doesn't matter right now. Vegeta got hurt real bad." says Goten.

"Hey Goten! clean out your ears and listen closely! My mom told me dad used to be the prince of every single saiyan." says trunks turning his head.

"Hes a prince!?" wonders Goten shocked.

"That's right! Hes a prince Goten! A prince! Theres no way a prince can lose to a monster!" says Trunks.

Vegeta woke up to see Trunks and Goten look down at him.

"Trunks...what are you doing here? You brought Goten too?" wonders Vegeta.

Vegeta sat up looking around.

"Wait where is Majin Buu?" wonders Vegeta.

Babidi and Piccolo...

"It would've been better if he stayed dead now majin Buu can eat him." says babidi.

"That's not gonna happen. What you and that monster have done is unforgivable." says Piccolo who was behind him.

Babidi turned around to see Piccolo.

"Wh...who are you? My what a lovely shade of green you are. Who can blame you? You are green with envy." says Babidi.

"No! I always looked this way so theres no use in flattering yourself Babidi." says Piccolo.

"What? How dare you? You've got some nerve talking to me like that. You insect. Yes you better watch yourself or else I'll sick Buu on you too." says Babidi.

"Ya! Why don't you call him wizard I'm sure he will love watching you wither in agony like the worm you are." says Piccolo.

"Now that does it! You're going to regret every word of that!" says Babidi.

"Call your monster so he can watch you die." says Piccolo.

Piccolo tried to slice Babidi in half but he deflected it with a barrier. Babidi said a spell and blue liquid appeared on Piccolo making his muscles grow in which he powered up making them disappear. Babidi landed on the ground agitated.

"Majin Buu! Majin Buu! Come get the green guy! Come get him!" says Babidi pointing at Piccolo.

Piccolo set his hand on the barrier Babidi created yet again.

"No, you fool! Don't you know that if you destroy me, then no one...! No one will be able to control Buu! He'll run wild, and there will be no way to seal him up again-"

Piccolo ignored as he pressed against the barrier.

"LISTEN TO ME! If I'm gone, Majin Buu will destroy everything, until there's nothing left of this planet! Do you want that?!" says Babidi.

"That's not gonna happen even if you were alive so what does it matter?" wonders Piccolo breaking the barrier.

Babidi flew up thinking he got away but Piccolo was behind him.

"Goodbye!" says Piccolo slicing him up.

Babidi fell down to the ground.

"Wha...what have you done to me!?" wonders Babidi.

Ground...

Buu popped his head out of the rubble and created an earthquake.

"Buu mad! Buu go pow pow pow!" says Buu.

"Trunks listen...you need to take good care of your mother." says Vegeta.

"Take care of mom? You can do that too. Right? You can take care of mom too. Can't you dad? Why would you say that? Are you going somewhere?" wonders Trunks.

"I need you two to leave and get far away from here. As for Buu I will be the one to fight him." says Vegeta.

"Don't do that!" says Goten eyes trembling.

"Gotens right we'll fight with you. You don't wanna get killed do you? You've got to let us help you dad!" wonders Trunks.

"I'd love to help out!" nods Goten.

"See! We're with you!" says Trunks.

"Stop it! It's too dangerous for you too! I will finish this by myself." says Vegeta.

"Come on! He won't even know what hit him!" says Trunks.

"Ya! We're tough! We can even defeat the big blob even without your help! Right Trunks?" says Goten.

"You bet! I might even do better then you!" says Trunks.

"Trunks you are my only son and yet I haven't held you once since you were a baby." says Vegeta.

"Dad never held me or even knew about me since he's been dead for seven years but that doesn't mean-"

"Goten shut it. This doesn't concern you." says Vegeta.

Goten covered his mouth.

"Come here." says Vegeta.

Trunks awkwardly stepped back. Vegeta put his arms around Trunks making him embarrassed.

"What's wrong dad? Cmon dad this is embarrassing. Cut it out." says Trunks looking up trying to stop crying.

"Trunks there's something you must know." says Vegeta.

"Granted dad never knew about me until today. It was still awesome to be with him." says Goten.

"GOTEN SHUT UP!" yells Vegeta.

Goten went silent as he looked between Trunks and Vegeta worried that will happen to him later today.

"You made me proud." says Vegeta.

Vegeta knocked out Trunks having him face plant into the ground.

"What did you do to him!? Why'd you do that!? What's wrong with you!? You could have killed him! Are you crazy!? You're his dad for crying out loud! Fathers don't do bad things to their sons!" wonders Goten grabbing onto Vegeta.

Vegeta punched Goten in the gut making him fall to the ground too. Krillin was behind a rock watching the scene. Piccolo landed next to Vegeta.

"Vegeta I think I understand and one day so will trunks. The chaos Cell pulled has come back but instead of Cell destroying the world it's Majin Buu and as much as I hate to say it you will die no matter how hard you try to keep alive. Well fate brought us this far in the chaos of earth being destroyed." says Piccolo.

"Don't even tell me. It was eventually gonna come back to us. Unlike future trunks's timeline it has become this timeline." says Vegeta.

Piccolo and Vegeta turn their heads to see Buu come their way.

"Me get mad! Which guy hit Buu?" wonders Buu.

"Take the boys as far away as possible. Go now. They don't need to watch me die or get hit by any attacks that come their way." says Vegeta.

"Very well." says Piccolo picking up the boys.

"It's time hurry." says Vegeta.

"I guess this means your fate is death by whoever came to this planet." says Piccolo.

"There is one thing I'd like to know." says Vegeta.

"What is it?" wonders Piccolo.

"Tell me will I meet that clown Kakarot?" wonders Vegeta.

"I'm not gonna lie. Until you came to earth you did some really horrible things. Between you and Goku...Goku devoted his life to saving people because of his selflessness when he did he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet. You on the other hand have selfishly devoted yourself to your own desires. You've caused to much pain. When you die you will not receive the same reward." says Piccolo.

"So be it. That will be all. Get out of here and hurry!" says Vegeta.

Piccolo flew off with Trunks and Goten in his arms.

"You stay! You fight Buu!" says Buu.

"Ya! That's right! Your fight is with me! The others are of no concern to you! Got it you big balloon freak!?" says Vegeta pointing at Buu.

Buu was steaming angrilly.

"Buu no like you! Buu will fight you!" says Buu.

Piccolo and Krillin...

"Krillin we need to get out of here faster!" says Piccolo racing by.

"Ya. Right. Going as fast as I can." says Krillin flying after him.

Buu and Vegeta...

"Me make you hurt bad!" says Buu.

Buu had been steaming angrily.

"Me wanna take big man down! Me want fight!" says Buu.

"I think I finally understand you! Let's go!" says Vegeta.

Vegeta powered up to his fullest power.

Piccolo and Krillin...

"What's Vegeta trying to do? He's crazy and won't make it! That monster is bound to eat him alive!" says Krillin.

"For the second time Vegeta is fighting for someone other then himself. Controlling his own fate. Just like he did for future trunks he is doing now for the trunks we see today." says Piccolo.

Vegeta and Buu...

"You look tasty! What should I turn you into? Maybe I make you chocolate or maybe cracker and cheese!" says Buu.

"You are a fool! I'm going to crush you and throw you into the wind." says Vegeta.

Buu looked at himself confused.

"Trunks, Bulma...I do this for you. And yes...even for you, Kakarot." thinks Vegeta.

Vegeta mustered up the last of his strength going to maximum power and a huge beam of light appeared blasting Buu to bits along with killing himself as Krillin and Piccolo watched in agony.


	59. Chapter 59

In the ship...

"I don't know who Vegeta thinks he is but if he lays another hand on my boys it wont end well." thinks Chichi.

"OF COURSE NOT! There are kids aboard!" says Chichi.

Marron was sleeping while Hazzel was worried about Gohan and Ash and the others around Vegeta.

"Videl you are absolutely sure that's where they went right? You heard them say they were gonna fight this Majin Buu character?" wonders Chichi.

"Yes...and I couldn't stop them." says Videl.

"You know I hate to say it but I resent the fact you let Gohan and the boys go let alone Ash being with them. You could've atleast stopped them someway." says Chichi.

"Sorry Chichi I wasn't thinking." says Videl.

"I wouldn't feel to bad if I were you. Noone would beable to talk them out of it no matter how hard they tried." says Yamcha.

"I'm amazed by how many people can fit into this ship...going to the tournament and even now." says Misty.

"It is kinda cramped isn't it." says Videl.

"I just hope everyone is ok..." says Hazzel shaky eyed.

Yamcha looked over at Bulma who was miserable.

"Lighten up! The worst that could happen is one of us gets killed and if that happens we can wish them back with the dragon balls. No big deal." says Yamcha.

"Oh? IF THATS THE CASE YOU WONT MIND ME KILLING YOU! FOR ALL WE KNOW EVERYONE FIGHTING THAT THING IS DEAD! ITS NOT LIKE WE CAN WISH THE WORLDS COMBINED! SHENRON CAN ONLY MAKE WISHES THAT CORRESPOND WITH OUR REALM!" yells Bulma angrily.

Yamcha fell to his side almost tipping the ship over waking up Marron.

"Whyd you do that!? Marron was peacefully sleeping!" says Android 18 annoyed.

Yamcha sweat dropped grabbing the controls.

"And yet Ash was able to be here." smirks Yamcha.

"ASH...Ash was wished here because Goku didn't wanna come back to us. So even if we did make a wish going between dimensions Shenron wont grant it. Ash and his friends need to get home where they belong. We will just have to figure out something after seven years pass." says Bulma.

"And when Brock and I were exchanging thoughts on how pretty girls are." sighs Roshi.

"Girls here are gorgeous by far." says Brock.

Misty stepped on Brocks foot.

"Pervert." grumbles Misty.

"Now uhhh Bulma...I know it looked horrifying back there but we all know that isn't how Vegeta fights so he didn't seem like himself." says Roshi.

"Yamcha already said so at the destroyed stadium." says Misty.

"Now I'm reminding her." says Roshi.

"If you did get mind controlled. You need to fight it and get back to the way you were." thinks Bulma worriedly.

Yamcha noticed a huge amount of light which was the explosion and it was tampering with the controls having the ship shake about.

"Hey! You are making Marron cry! Stop it!" says Android 18.

"I wish I could but I cant! If this keeps up the whole ship is gonna break apart." says Yamcha.

"That wasn't anything like the perbulance we normally have. That was the aftermath of an explosion." says Roshi looking out the window.

Bulma clenched her chest.

"Whats this horrible feeling in my heart? I...I think I know and I wont be liking it. Vegeta! WHats happened to you?" thinks Bulma.

"This is bad guys...the controls aren't working. The engines are down!" says Yamcha trying to steer.

The engine went cuput and the ship fell toward some islands in the ocean.

"Its no use! We're going down!" says Yamcha shutting his eyes.

"Videl I need you to hold Marron for me." says Android 18.

"Uhhh...I guess." says Videl taking Marron.

Android 18 jumped out of the ship pressed her hands on the ship so it was level and set it down for a safe landing.

"Wow. Why didn't I think of that?" wonders Yamcha.

Vegeta and Buu...

Vegeta had turned to stone midair and fell to the ground. His body broke apart and blew away as if he were turned into dust.

In the air...

"Do you sense that Piccolo?" wonders Krillin.

"Vegetas energy signal has completely disappeared. He's gone." says Piccolo.

Krillin was trying to contain his tears.

"Take the kids. I'm going to peck things out on the battlefield." says Piccolo.

"I'm going too. I'd like to pay my respects." says Krillin turning his head.

"Nothing personal but I'd rather go alone." says Piccolo handing Goten and Trunks over.

"I got ya. Buu may still be alive." says Krillin annoyed.

"I don't think so but this isn't the time to be taking chances. Make sure nothing happens to them ok?" says Piccolo.

"You have my word. Just be careful. Ok? says Krillin.

"I will." says Piccolo and flies back to where Vegeta killed himself.

"What should I do with the kids?" wonders Krillin.

"Where do you think would be the best place to be at a time like this?" wonders Piccolo stopping.

"With Yajirobe in korins tower?" wonders Krillin.

"No...even better. I know this is gonna be hard but tel lthe others about today." says Piccolo looking back.

"Right but what do you mean?" wonders Krillin.

"im not sure what happened to Goku some may still be around. But you guys weren't so caught up on watching the chaos you would hear me better." says Piccolo.

"We heard you! We were just more focused on Vegetas battle." says Krillin.

"Now that there is no chaos...you can hear me better." says Piccolo.

"We get it...Vegeta killed himself trying to destroy Buu. Even as we speak Gohan and Ash are dead or dieing...and we aren't sure how Shin is doing down there." says Krillin.

"Go now before its to late. Go find Dende so Pop can tend to Goten and Trunks. They'd still be on earth but a much safer place." says Piccolo.

"Why me? That's not fair." says Krillin looking down.

On an island...

Yamcha was fixing up the ship best he could.

"Say now...you think you'll be done some time this year?" wonders Roshi.

"I think you're underestimating the damage! The explosion made some serious damage to the ship!" says Yamcha who was under the ship.

"Ya 18! You saved our lives!" says Chichi happily.

"Vegeta...trunks...are you both ok?" thinks Bulma worriedly looking up at the sky.

Piccolo...

"I don't sense anything but that doesn't mean Buu isn't alive. We need to keep up our guard until we are certain it is safe." says Piccolo.

Piccolo noticed a giant hole and stopped midair.

"This is definitely the place. He went out with a bang must've been some power of produce ahold as big as that to take down Buu. Vegeta..." says Piccolo, eye twitching.

Piccolo walked up and down the hole looking around for Buu if Buu had survived.

"I think it worked Vegeta." thinks Piccolo.

Piccolo stopped in the middle of the hole.

"There's Buu or what's left of him. He's been blown into a thousand pieces. Now I understand. Buu would simply regenerate like myself except I can only do it if my head is still attached to my body. Well with the attack you pulled you managed to do it. Your sacrifice wasn't in vein. Coming from a guy like me I'm sure it wasn't easy espescially for a selfish guy like you. I was like you once but Gohans love changed me. I know how much courage it had to take. Goodbye my friend." thinks Piccolo.

Piccolo spotted the hole Babidi landed in and saw he was still alive despite the explosion.

"Help me. Help me please." says Babidi.

"Help you? As if. You help others you get help in return. When's the last time you helped someone?" says Piccolo looking down at the split lizard wizard.

"Help! Don't lecture me!" says Babidi.

"You don't like being hurt do you?" wonders Piccolo.

"Just help me already!" says Babidi wailing his arm.

"But you delight in hurting others. You don't need a lecture you need to be exterminated." says Piiccolo.

Piccolo noticed the bits and pieces of Buu starting to move and change into many little versions of Buu leaving him speechless as they flew off reforming into the original Buu.

"This can't be happening. After all that it still is alive!? He was in a million pieces! How can we kill a monster like that!?" wonders Piccolo trembling as he looked up.

Piccolo fled the scene.

In the air...

"We are done for. Not even Goku has what it takes to beat this thing." thinks Piccolo.

Babidi and Buu...

"Majin Buu help me! Please!" says Babidi.

"Huh?" wonders Buu after thrusting his arms into the air happily.

Buu walks up to the little hole Babidi was in.

"Uh oh. You stuck in hole." hall laughs Buu.

"Of course I'm stuck you moron! I have but only an arm and no legs to stand up with!" says Babidi.

"Buu no can help." says Buu looking down.

"You know darn well that you can help me! Now do it!" says Babidi.

Buu was dancing all about.

"Me wanna know now! You tell now!" says Buu.

"If you don't help me there will be no one left to set you free!" says Babidi annoyed.

Buu stops and turns around.

"No one help set free me?" wonders Buu.

"Yes! Do you wanna have a fate where you're never free?" wonders Babidi.

"Buu no wanna. Buu like having fun!" says Buu.

"Now fix me up before I keel over and die!" says Babidi.

Buu used its antenna and zapped Babidi making his body go back to the way it was.

Krillin and Piccolo...

"Hurry up Krillin we need to get to the lookout now!" says Piccolo.

"That's what I was doing." says Krillin looking back.

"We are in huge danger now! It seems Buu regenerated and Babidi will be looking for them and me! If not now very soon!" says Piccolo.

"What about Vegeta?" wonders Krillin.

"There wasn't even a shred of him." says Piccolo.

"But if there's no way to destroy Buu then we have no hope saving everyone on earth!" says Krillin.

"For now Goten and Trunks are our only chance at beating Babidi." says Piccolo taking Goten and Trunks.

"So then Ash may not beable to help us since Buu killed the others..." says Krillin.

Babidi and Buu...

"Let's play a game Buu! A killing spree game!" says Babidi sitting ontop of Buu.

Buu started giggling.

"Destroy everything in sight and lure them out." says Babidi.

Kai...

Shin had woke up and started looking for Ash and Gohan.

"Go...han...Ash...where did you land? You guys have to be alive." says Shin pressing his hand against rocks as he treads down the path he was on.


	60. Chapter 60

Back in the ship...

Six dragon balls had been found and Marron and Hazzel were fast asleep.

"Six down. One to go." says Yamcha.

"Can I hold the dragon balls?" wonders Iris.

"They are fine where they are." says Yamcha.

"Videl you haven't seen the dragon nor have Ash's friends so you wont understand." says Chichi.

"Whatya mean we wont understand? You gather the dragon balls and poof a dragon appears that grant wishes." says Iris.

"Well ya...but you have to make sure the evil doers don't grab at the dragon balls otherwise they will be making wishes and not us." says Chichi.

"No wonder why we are finding them at a fast pace." says Misty.

"So...why aren't we looking for Goten and Trunks? Isnt that a little more important then finding the dragon balls?" wonders Videl.

"Good question. What do you think Bulma?" wonders Chichi.

"I don't know but Trunks and Goten could be anywhere." says Bulma, "Atleast with the dragon balls we are accomplishing something. Besides I want to revive the people Vegeta killed."

"We should be getting close don't ya think?" wonders Yamcha.

"We're close. Just keep heading in this direction. I say another fifteen minutes or so." says Bulma looking at the radar in her hand.

"Bulma be truthful. Are we gathering the dragon balls because something happened to the boys?" wonders Chichi worriedly.

"I'm sure the boys are doing fine. I did get a sick feeling about Vegeta though. He may have died but after what happened I don't think I want to wish him back. Unless hes back to the way he was." says Bulma.

"Don't worry Bulma. Vegeta isn't the type to be controlled." says Chichi.

"I hope youre right." says Bulma.

Bulma takes a closer look at the radar.

"We got an exact fix on the last dragon ball. Steady as she goes Yamcha." says Bulma.

"Right." says Yamcha.

"Its hard to believe people can be wished back to life." says Videl.

"Let alone there being dragons that make wishes." says Drew.

"Ya! In our realm theres a wishing pokemon named Jirachi." says May.

"Slow down Yamcha. It must be on the little island we are approaching. The dragon radar says its at sea level so that's got to be it." says Bulma.

"Ready as she goes." says Yamcha aiming the ship down for a landing and ended up having a bumpy ride through the sea into the sand on the island.

"What the heck was that Yamcha!?" wonders Chichi.

"Hey! That was a difficult landing!" says Yamcha.

"Maybe for people who don't know how to land!" says Chichi.

"Brock...get of me." says May.

"You can get up now." says Android 18.

Roshi was facing Android 18's cleavage while Brock's face was ontop of May's.

"Thank you so much! I almost hit the wall!" says Roshi, glasses tipped.

"BROCK!" yells Misty looking over at where Brock and May were.

"I could have sworn I was near Misty." says Brock sitting up looking at Misty's angered expression back to May sweat dropping.

"I could have sworn I hit a wall but it was you." says Roshi.

Videl opened the door sweat dropping as she got out.

"Damn PERVERT!" says Misty kicking Brock out making him smack into a tree.

"You lecherous old man. Don't make me kill you." says Android 18 grabbing Roshi's face, snapped his neck and tossed him outside making him slam into Brock as he got up.

Korin's tower...

"Hey guys whats the rush?" wonders Yajirobe.

"Do ya have anymore senzu beans?" wonders Krillin.

"We aren't running a bean factory here. You just took our last three." says Yajirobe.

"Come on Piccolo." says Krillin flying up to Kami's lookout.

Kamis lookout...

"Its Piccolo and Krillin!" says Dende running up to the two.

Mr Popo ran up to the trio.

"Looks like Goten and Trunks are injured." says Dende.

"Don't tell me the boys have been hurt." says mr Popo.

"No. Theyre fine. Vegeta just knocked them out. They just need to rest fro a little while." says Piccolo.

"Thank goodness." says mr popo.

"Then we should get them to bed. Popo if you would." says Dende.

"Ahh yes. I just washed the clothes yesterday and put fresh pillow cases on them!" says mr popo taking Goten and Trunks.

"Thanks Mr Popo." says Dende.

"My pleasure." says Mr Popo.

"So...Ash hasn't had any real training since he came here and I take it you cant fair against Buu or Babidi?" wonders Dende.

"I'm afraid not. They've been pounded so far. Even Goku." says Piccolo.

"I know its been hard. I have been sensing the whole battle." says Dende.

"You have?! Then you can tell us how Gokus doing! Is he ok?" says Krillin.

"Well it is difficult to kill a man who is already dead." says Dende.

"I guess you are right." says Krillin rubbing the back of his head.

"A while ago Vegetas energy signal had disappeared." says Dende.

"Ya...hes gone. His attack had Buu in a million pieces but it didn't phase him at all. He just regenerated." says Krillin.

"How do you beat an enemy that can do that? It doesn't seem possible." wonders Dende.

"What about Gohan and Ash? Ash hasn't had much training time but he had to of held on. Gohan wouldn't die so easily...either." says Krillin.

"I cant sense them. Sorry..." says Dende.

"What about the supreme kai? Can you still sense him?" wonders Piccolo.

"I forgot about the supreme kai. I'll look for him." says Dende.

"Good. Theres no way to figure out a plan until we figure out who we have left to work with." says Piccolo.

A couple seconds later...

"Got him! You can sense kai too right?" wonders Dende.

"I can feel him too but its faint. Buus power mustve been masking it." says Piccolo excitedly.

"Piccolo tell me...do we have a chance?" wonders Dende.

"Given what we have and are up against...id say no but nothing is certain. I may not have seen it but Goku can go super saiyan." says Piccolo.

"I understand. Youre saying we need a miracle to win." says Dende.

"So where do we go from here? Everyone is out of commission for the most part so we cant really do anything at the moment." says Krillin.

"If you were Goku what would you do? He would rather eat then fight on an empty stomach." wonders mr Popo.

"Why not? Lets eat!" says Dende.

"Gohan...have you really left us? I'm sure Ash cant do much despite the attempt but atleast you two did what you could." thinks Piccolo.

Kai...

Shin was leaning on a boulder trying to catch his breath.

"Gohan...Ash...you have to be alive. I don't know where you two ended up but you two are the only ones who can save the world." says Shin.

Island...

Bulma was reaching for the final dragon ball that lay resting in a nest.

"Guys can I get some help here? I found it but I cant reach it!" wonders Bulma.

"No deal!" says Yamcha.

"Pokémon may not beable to help here but I think Dragonite can help in some way!" says Iris.

"Uhh Iris...last time I checked pokemon turn into humans." says Cilan pointing at the four that came with them.

"I heard that!" says Stachio.

"Besides you wanted to do it on your own!" says Yamcha.

"You can do it!" says Videl.

"Here goes nothing! Alright Dragonite come out and help Bulma get the ball in the nest!" says Iris sending out Dragonite.

Dragonite roared and looked down at the group. Iris was sparkly eyed amazed he stayed a dragon while Pikachu, Dedenne, Meowth, and Axew didn't.

"Wait...Dragonite stayed a dragon. Why didn't Axew?" ponders Iris.

"How should we know?" wonders Thunder.

"I kinda like being a human. Mice might be thugs so id rather not live like that." says Thunda.

"You mean you two twerpish pokemon could be mice and a dragon and myself a cat?! We could be animals that talk!?" says Stachio.

"More or less." shrugs Thunder.

Stachio wasn't amused.

"Well id look more lizard like then dragon so I don't mind either." says Cassew.

"DOES IT REALLY MATTER RIGHT NOW!?" yells Misty.

Silence filled the air. Dragonite huffed looking up to see the nest and Bulma trying to reach for something and flew up. Dragonite grabbed at the orange ball and saw a pink dragon show up.

"Thank Iris for me!" says Bulma grabbing the dragon ball.

Dragonite pointed toward the dragon.

"Huh?" wonders Bulma.

The dragon wrapped its tongue around the nest and swallowed it. Dragonite let Bulma get on him as he held the dragon ball and flew down to the rest of the group.

"That was a close one. Thanks Iris...Dragonite." says Bulma.

Dragonite let Bulma get off staring at the huge pink dragon annoyed.

"Dagonite this isn't the time!" says Iris.

Dragonite tackles the pink dragon while exhibiting overwhelming menace. This made the pink dragon flinch.

"Umm Dragonite I never called an attack." says Iris.

Dragonite watched the dragon fly over the sea, eyeing it down as a target and attacks the dragon by wrapping it in a fierce wind that flies up into the sky. This has confused the dragon.

"Dragonite you keep forgetting that we are a team." sweat drops Iris.

"Well we got the dragon ball. Lets make that wish." says Bulma putting the ball with the others.

The dragon balls started glowing.

Goku...

Goku wakes up alone in the barren wastelands with an empty sack of Senzu Beans.

"Man...I feel like I got ran over by a train." thinks Goku getting up.

Goku made sure the last one was there which there was nothing left.

"Figures Vegeta would take the last one to fight Buu on his own. First he knocks me out then takes the last of the senzu beans himself. I wonder how the others are doing? I can still sense buu but not Vegeta, Gohan or Ash! How long was I out? If Buu took out three saiyans in one go then we don't have a chance. This isn't good. Seems like Piccolo and Krillin are still in action. I'm sorry boys...I wasn't there for you." says Goku.

Goku used instant transmission and teleported to Kami's lookout.

Kamis lookout...

"Looks like we are in a real dilemma here. Looks like Gohan Ash and Vegeta are dead with Shin still trying to hold on and we have no sign of Goku. Hes always rearing to go when it gets rough but today...he didn't show up. Dende am I able to bring my family here?"

"Normally no but since you guys tried to save the world I say go for it!" says Dende.

"Thanks a lot Dende!" says Krillin.

Goku shows up startling the others.

"Either I'm hallucinating or Goku is really here with us." says Krillin.

"Hey guys!" says Goku.

Krillin was practically in tears since he hasn't seen him for a while.

"Whats wrong? Arent you glad to see me?" wonders Goku.

"I'm not sad you goof! I'm so happy I could cry! Youre alive!" says Krillin giddily.

"Well I'm as alive as a dead guy can be!" says Goku.

"Look at you! You look like you've been through a meat grinder! We can heal you if you want?" says Krillin running up.

"You got senzu beans?" wonders Goku.

"We weren't able to get some but I'm sure Dende is willing to do some healing if hes up to it." says Krillin.

"Well of course!" says Dende.

"Thanks! I really appreciate it." says Goku sitting down.

Dende knelt down and started healing Gokus wounds.


	61. Chapter 61

"We are unaware of the Kai's whereabouts but we can faintly sense him." says Piccolo.

"Gohan...Ash...the Kai...even Vegeta...all dead. What kind of monster are we dealing with?" saddens Goku sitting on the steps.

"Majin Buus power increases by the second unlike any enemy we encountered before. Even as we speak he could be destroying cities and towns. If we can't stop him from destroying this world, there will no one who will stop him in his tracks." says Piccolo.

"Don't talk crazy talk Piccolo! We have Goku to beat the sense into that thing! You are alive after all! Err...you have a halo so you aren't dead dead! Err...Gohan Vegeta and Ash are dead but you came to earth to be with us and now..." says Krillin.

"Krillin...we can't defeat Buu no matter how strong we are but given the option I just can't beat him alone." says Goku.

"Why not?" wonders Krillin.

"He's simply too powerful an opponent." says Goku.

"Even for you?" wonders Krillin.

"Between Vegeta and me...we were evenly matched. He gave everything he had. Even his life and he still couldn't kill Buu. So what chance do I have against him?" says Goku.

Everyone was speechless taking it all in.

"Ash shouldnt even be going through this! He only knows the pokemon way of battling and needs to do it his way not ours." says Goku.

"It's a little late for that Goku." says Krillin.

"If only Vegeta hadn't been so arrogant! He wouldn't even have to take on Buu alone! His ignorance cost him his life and for nothing. Even Ash may be a Saiyan persay but he shouldn't go by our way of doing things and take on Buu the only way he knows." says Goku.

"Don't punish yourself like this. It wouldn't have made any difference. Not even an army of super saiyans or Pokemon trainers could defeat such a creature." says Piccolo.

"You're not hearing me! I was going to say Vegeta and I...Gohan or Ash were still alive we could've done a fusion." says Goku.

"A what?" wonders Krillin.

"A fusion! You know like namekians do but different." says Goku.

Dende was shocked at the idea Goku had in mind.

"You wanna merge?" wonders Dende.

"Ya! That's it Dende!" says Goku standing up.

"But besides namekians and metamorans-"

"I was taught it by the metamoris in the other world." says Goku.

"What is fusion exactly? Namekian so can do it but how did you learn it?" wonders Krillin.

"Fusion is the process of merging two or more separate beings into one, combining their attributes, from strength and speed to reflexes, intelligence and wisdom. When properly fused, the single being created has an astounding level of power, far beyond what either fusees would have had individually. So far, it has been shown that there are at least six different ways to fuse and there are many types of fusion, being Potara and Metamoru the fusions to increase battle power." says Goku.

"Now that I think about it you and nail were sort of a fusion too." says Dende.

"Yes we were of a sort. Nail had been badly wounded by Frieza when I found him. He was dieing and as his final act he wished to enpart his powers to me. I was reluctant to fuse with him at first but his promise of greater power proved quite persuasive and when it was over Nails body bad vanished though I could still sense his power in me. I felt his strength and his wisdom as it was so fresh and invigorating yet familiar thoughit would have been at my fingertips all along. I stood up reborn knowing I was fully capable of avenging Nail as I took on Frieza or any other villain who dare cross my path." says piccolo.

"But the fusion you pulled is quite different from the one the metamorans are able to do. The way I know is only temperary." says Goku.

"We understand that is different but it seems the end result is the same. I know when I fused with nail my body increased exponentially. So if Vegeta Gohan or Ash were still alive you could show them how to do it creating two fusions and then in your new forms you would beable to defeat Majin Buu." says Piccolo.

"It probably wouldn't have worked out so nicely even if we did a fusion. It takes a week to show them what to do but I'm only here for today. No to mention even though these fusions work in theory I've never done it before and I haven't been able to practice. No one in other world is similar enough to be compatible. So uhh ya! So much for that! It's just a crazy idea that may or may not work!" says Goku.

"No it's not Goku!" says Krillin.

"Huh?" wonders Goku looking toward Krillin.

"You said you were about to go back to other world. Do you know what that means?" says Krillin.

"I'm not sure I follow." says Goku.

"Vegeta Goha and Ash may really be dead so you'd be able to see them and do the fusion there!" says Krillin.

"That's a great idea!" says Goku.

"Impossible. Vegeta may not be where Goku is and even so he won't be able to return. The fusion would still do us no good." says Piccolo.

Goku and Krillin were bummed to hear that.

"Aren't Goten and Trunks the same size? They are sleeping right now but when they wake up you can show them." says Mr popo.

Goku grinned looking over at mr popo.

"Thanks Mr popo! You know that just might work!" says Goku getting in Mr popos face.

"Mr popo you're a genius!" says Krillin dancing with joy.

"Krillin..." says Goku.

"Is there enough time to teach them?" wonders Krillin.

"I'm afraid not! I'll work with them as long as I can but they are gonna need more time then I have on earth. Someone else will have to pick up the slack! Piccolo do you think you can finish instructing the boys after I'm gone?" says Goku.

"Well we still have Ash by our side but I doubt it'll get any better no matter how he battles. Besides he was supposed to leave the same day as you so we will have to move that back so we can defeat Babidi and Buu but I guess I can try." says Piccolo.

"Goten and Trunks will show Buu who's boss! He won't even know what hit him!" says Krillin.

"Not so fast Krillin. According to Goku it will take some time before they master the art of fusion and are ready to make their attack. Meanwhile many innocent people will be lost in the wake of Majin Buus destruction. I'm talking about total annihilation with everyone and everything on this planet wiped out! Just like what could've been what Cell and the androids would've done is happening now. Its a gamble on whether or not it will happen in this timeline so we must prepare ourselves for whatever comes our way and make sure the boys master the art of fusion." says Piccolo.

"You don't need to talk about Cell every time Piccolo. We all understand the consequences of what would be happening compared to now. I'm confident these two can learn to do this and we can always use the dragon balls to clean up the damage at the end of this hellish fate." says Goku.

"You think we still have a chance?" wonders Krillin.

"We cant ever give up hope you guys and right now Goten and Trunks are the worlds best hope. We should know by now not to underestimate the young. Especially when they are a couple of super saiyans." says Goku.

Capsule corp...

"Bulma! Why don't you just get it over with and summon the dragon?" wonders Yamcha.

"Does he just pop up out of the dragon balls?" wonders Videl.

"She might have a pretty face but her skull sure is think." says Oolong.

"Ashs friends haven either pig!" says Videl annoyed.

Oolong grumbled crossing his arms.

"Mind your manners. Not everyone is as worldly as you. Now keep ypur eyes on the balls." says Chichi.

"I'm not naïve you know! I just never saw a mythical dragon before and I'm sure they haven't either." says Videl.

"Ok do you remember the spell to awaken Shenron?" wonders Yamcha.

"Of course! I'm not gonna pull a frieza and screw it up." says Bulma.

"Bulma I think Frieza failed because he wore too many clothes." says Roshi.

"Frieza had too many clothes on?" wonder May and Dawn picturing it in their minds.

They started laughing.

"So theres a spell involved? I guess that would make sense." says Videl.

"What kind of spell? Like sorceress spell?" wonders Brock.

"You want me to put a spell on you like Lily did to Ash back in Johto!?" growls Misty.

"I'm good." says Brock.

"Go on Bulma dear. Call the dragon so we could wish all those poor people your Vegeta destroyed." says Mr Briefs.

"That is the plan." says Bulma looking back at her parents.

Everyone stared as Bulma put her arms out.

"Eternal dragon! By your name I summon you forth! Shenron!" says Bulma.

The sky grew dark and Shenron appeared from the dragon balls.

"So awesome." says Iris sparkly eyed.

"Hes as long as Rayquaza! Maybe even longer!" says May stunned.

Kamis lookout...

"Ok! I'm gonna head down and bring my family up here!" says Krillin.

"Good." says Piccolo.

"Take care Krillin." says Goku.

Krillin nodded and flew off to the others but stopped a little ways away from the lookout.

"Is it daylight saving time already?" wonders Krillin.

"I doubt that." says Piccolo.

"Oh no...its suddenly got dark which means...some released shenron!" says Goku looking side to side.

"And I think I know who too. Bulma. She would find them in a heartbeat but she couldn't've known about Vegeta dieing when facing off against Buu." says Krillin.

"Unless...its because Vegeta slaughtered people at the stadium! Bulma must be trying to bring them back to life!" says Goku shocked.

"Oh no! That'll ruin everything! Once two wishes are made we cant make anymore for another year!" says Dende.

"Alright then. Ill just have to go and stop her." says Goku.

Goku has trouble finding Bulma's ki because his mind is so clouded.

"Bulma? Bulma? Bulma where are you? Darn Bulmas ki is difficult for me to trace. Everything just feels so clouded here on earth." says Goku.

Capsule corpse...

"I'm dreaming. I just have to be." says Videl.

"You guys are so lucky!" says Iris.

Everyone in the city was freaking out at the sight of Shenron.

"You have disturbed me from my slumber. Speak and name your first wish." says Shenron.

"Id like to say my wish but I doubt it would be worth it." says Iris amazed.

"About Ash-"

"The boy who came here seven years ago has a way to leave. Now I will say it again. Just like seven years ago I am uncertain if I can do dimensional wishes. Be glad he has come here." says Shenron.

Hazzel saddened.

"Now how exactly should I phrase this wish?" wonders Bulma.

"How about bring everyone who died today back to life except for all the really really bad ones!?" wonders Yamcha.

"People being revived just like that?" wonders Videl.

"It is set in motion. Now what is your second wish?" says Shenron.

stadium...

Everyone who died at the tournament was brought back to life.

Kibito...

Kibito woke up on the hole that was in the place of the ship.

Kamis lookout...

Goku was trying to get another signal on Bulmas kai.

"Finally I got her!" says Goku and teleportorted away using instant transmission.

Capsule corpse...

"Amazing." says Iris.

"Iris is going gaga for the dragon." smirks Brock.

"Like you go gaga for girls?" wonders Misty annoyed.

"I'm with nurse Joy now! I don't need other girls." says Brock.

"Likely story." grumbles Misty.

"So what?! Id love to have a wishing dragon in our universe!" says Iris.

"I cant make that wish. You will have to think of something I am able to do. I must have your second wish." says Shenron.

"Did he say second wish!?" wonders Goku appearing.

Everyone turns their head to see Goku stunned.

"Goku where on earth have you been? Better yet where are my boys! Even Ash doesn't deserve this!" says Chichi agitated.

"Ash can handle himself very well but here...cant say." says Delia.

"Delia...Chichi...theres no time to explain. Please trust me. I can say a lot of things on where I stand on Ash's being here or why buu is doing things like Cell would've done but right now isn't the time for fooling around." says Goku.

"Exactly!" says Bulma.

"Wait...how do you know Ash's mom?" wonders Chichi.

"Its a long story Id like to tell but probably shouldn't." says Gou setting his index and middle finger on his forehead.

"Goku! We need answers!" growls Chichi.

"Hold that thought. Dende can you hear me?" wonders Goku.

'I'm able to hear you.' says Dende's voice.

"I arrived here to late. They already made their first wish. What should I do? Shenron wants the second wish." says Goku.

'Then there is still hope. Tell Shenron you want to save the wish for another time and if one wish has already been granted then we can use that wish again when only four months have passed.' says Dende's voice.

"Alright. Ill take care of that." says Goku.

Everyone was staring wondering who he was talking too.

"Oh I almost forgot! I'm bring you all with me once my business is done here. So get ready." says Goku.

'We'll prepare for your return Goku.' says Dendes voice.

"Thanks. Shenron you don't have to grant our second wish! We'll call you again sometime!" says Goku.

"As you wish." says Shenron and disappeared along

The dragon balls dispersed making the others mad.

"You mind telling us whats going on here Goku?" wonders Yamcha.

"If you made the second wish now we wont have a wish for when Ash goes back home." says Goku.

Kibito...

"I don't understand. My body appeared to be blown to bits by Dabura yet here I am standing and this place. Something is wrong. I shouldn't be here." thinks Kibito looking at his hands, "Have I been brought back to life? A miracle."

Kibito gasped in realization.

"The supreme kai...I must find and protect him wherever he may be." says Kibito looking around the hole.

Capsule corpse...

"So there you go." says Goku.

"But he has a portal to go through!" says Bulma.

"That may be true but Ash deserves a wish too." says Goku.

"Whatya mean?" wonders Chichi.

"Should I tell them Delia?" wonders Goku.

"If you want." says Delia.

"This is gonna sound confusing so bare with me. I will tell you when we get on kami's lookout. Now everyone as long as you are connected to me we can all travel together using instant transmission." says Goku.

Everyone but Mr and Mrs Briefs grabbed hold of eachother with Chichi grabbing hold of Goku's hand ad were teleported to Kami's lookout.


	62. Chapter 62

**The song Cats in the cradle keeps playing in my mind and it occurred to me it may fit Gohan and Ash! More gohan but the first part would be Ash in a sense but over all Gohan.**

**Maybe I'm overthinking it but ya...Ash is just like Goku in his realm but in this case Goku and Gohan would be perfect as its leading into Gt since ****Gohan has moments where he can be with Goku until he dies unlike Ash who hasn't seen his father since he was little**

Kibito...

"I mustprotect the supreme kai but I cant detect his presence but what if the worst is...no! I wont allow myself to think such a thing. Not yet." thinks Kibito.

Kibito suddenly feels Shins presence and flies off looking for him.

Kai...

"Gohan and Ash...must still be alive if I can fee...it. They have to be. They are the only ones...who can defeat them." says Shin.

Shin walked as far as he could and fainted on the path he took.

Babidi and Buu...

Buu was flying over a city with Babidi riding him.

"Hey Majin Buu. Where are you taking me?" wonders Babidi.

"Buu!" says Buu flying down to get closer to the city and landed having Babidi fall off.

"What the!? Hey listen punk I'm drivin here!" says a guy coming out of his car.

"You yell to Buu? Bye! Bye!" says Buu turning his head.

"Bye? Bye?" wonders the guy.

Buu rips a piece of flab from his stomach, wraps it around the guy and heads into a bakery breaking the window.

"Buu! Get back here!" says Babidi chasing after Buu.

Buu looks around the display case eyeing the sweets.

"Uhhh sir? Would you like to buy anything?" wonders a blonde girl trembling.

"Buu like!" chants Buu.

"Welcome to our bakery sir. Would you like some sweets?" wonders a black haired girl.

"Buu want all!" says Buu breaking the display case.

Buu started munching down the cakes as the girls trembled in fear.

"Majin Buu stop this! Lets go!" says babidi.

"Buu no go! Buu have big hungry!" says buu breaking apart a display case and the wall leading to a factory making cakes.

The factory workers heard the wall break and turned around to face Buu who was licking his lips seeing the cakes on the conveyor belt.

"Youre not aloud to be back here!" says a factory worker.

Buu knocked him into some boxes along the wall. The rest of the factory workers ran off. Buu turned the machine up to max and ate the cakes as fast as they landed in his mouth.

"Quit stuffing your face! Youre fat enough already!" says Babidi walking uo to the hole in the wall.

"Buu more hungry." says Buu and left the bakery.

"Wait majin buu!" says Babidi.

"Youre not going anywhere you wrinkled freak. You need to pay for all the cakes Buu ate along with the damage he did! So youre not going anywhere until you flash the cash." says the black haired girl.

"Not a chance! I am the great wizard Babidi and I can make sure the world will come to an end." says Babidi.

"I don't care if you pull a rabbit out of a hat! If your not gonna pay then get out!" says the black haired girl.

Babidi says his spell and the black haired girl disappeared before she could throw him out.

shin and Kibito...

Kibito looked high and low until he found Shin and healed him.

"Master?" wonders Kibito.

Shin woke up and managed to sit up.

"Ki...Kibito? Whats going on here? I watched you die before my eyes. If I'm seeing right you woke up as if nothing had happened?" wonders Shin turning his head.

"I must admit. I was surprised myself." says Kibito.

"I can sense Gohan and Ash! Kibito hurry! Their life hangs in the balance!" says Shin turning his head.

Shin and Kibito flew off looking for Gohan.

"Kibito do you feel that? Mjin Buus power continues to increase substantially." wonders Shin.

"His negative energy is impossible for me to ignore. It seems that after a thousand years hes still unstoppable." says Kibito.

"It is not entirely impossible. There are two beacons of light who made themselves known to me." says Shin.

"Does this have anything to do with our search for Gohan and Ash?" wonders Kibito.

"It does! Lets just say that for now Majin Buu however invincible he may seem to us he may not be the most impressive force in the universe." says Shin.

"You don't mean-"

"You don't know the power of the super saiyans. Yopu haven't seen what ive seen. We best hasten our search. Gohan and Ash's fragile life force is waning." says Shin.

They found Gohan and Ash in the forest ahead of them and landed. Kibito checks their pulses.

"They are still alive but barely." says Kibito.

"Better yet you can wait on restoring Gohans energy and just do Ashs." says Shin.

"Huh?" wonders Kibito.

"We will take Gohan back with us but Ash needs to be with his new friends while he still can." says Shin.

"But master...you don't mean to tell me we are bringing an earthling back to the world of the kais?" says Kibito.

"You heard me! Heal Ash so we can go home!" says Shin.

Kibito isn't liking the idea but ends up healing Ash. Ash wakes up and sits up.

"Shin? Kibito? Wasn't Kibito dead?" wonders Ash.

"Ash go find your friends. We need Gohan for something." says Shin.

"Whatya talking about?" wonders Ash.

"Just go while theres still time." says Shin.

"Uhh ya...sure. I know some people who need me by their side." says Ash standing up.

"We will make sure Gohan is capable of defeating Buu. You get stronger your way. See you when we get back and if not us just Gohan." says Shin leaves with Kibito and Gohan.

"If I were the others where would I be?" ponders Ash taking off.

Kami's lookout...

"With that wish we made..." says Videl.

"Did Gohan and Goten make it out ok?" wonders Chichi.

"Don't forget Trunks and Vegeta." says Bulma.

"And Ash..." worries Delia.

"What I have to tell you isn't easy." says Goku.

"Goku..." says Delia.

"Yes the wish you granted did revive everyone who got killed but I cant sense Vegeta so he is still not sure about Gohan but I can sense Ash coming our way. GOhan should've been revived unless he was still hanging in there in his unconscious states." says Goku.

"What about Goten and trunks?" wonders Chichi.

"They are sleeping soundly doing fine." says Goku.

"But Gohan...we made a wish to revive everyone. That should include him too. He has to be alive if we did the wish...I love him to much to lose him." tears Videl shaky eyed.

"Lets focus on the dangers now. We don't wanna lose any more family members." says Goku looking away.


	63. Chapter 63

**Now that I am interested in the age Ash should be in this situation**

**Hope this makes sense for Kai like it would the original but like dragon ball into Dragon ball Z this may or may not make sense but this is how I would see it**

"Goku what about the fusion?" wonders Piccolo.

"Good thinking. Mr popo get the boys." says Goku.

'People of earth! Can you hear me? I am the all seeing all knowing all powerful wizard Babidi and I'm using my unprecedented magical abilities to transport my words directly to you.' says Babidis voice.

Ash...

Ash flew up to Korinis tower after looking at the possible places the others would be and saw they weren't there not even Korin. Yajirobe was all alone.

'But people I'm sorry to bother you like this especially if you are having an otherwise pleasant day but as you can see earlier today three nuisances ruined my day. Now sit back relax and enjoy my show. Please be cutious and stay quiet.' says Babidis voice.

Ash...

"Maybe Kami's lookout!" says Ash flying up to the lookout and landing.

Kamis lookout...

"Whats Babidi up to now?" wonders Goku.

"There you are everyone." says Ash.

'I now present to you the ones who need to turn themselves in or the world will perish just like that.' says Babidis voice.

A picture of Piccolo, Trunks and Goten appeared in everyones mind.

'Get a good look at their ugly mugs for they are to blame for any and all destruction caused to you. Come on out you cowards unless you are scared of little ol me. Now get a look at me and my faithful sidekick.' says Babidis voice.

A picture of Babidi and Buu showed up in everyones minds.

"Now do you see the city?" wonders Babidis voice.

A glimpse of the city appeared in everyones mind.

"Its citizens are about to get a sneak preview of the cost of you cowards who are hiding in your hiding place! The following material is about a violent nature you enjoy watching what is about to become of you.' says Babidi's voice as he appears in the glimpse.

It showed Buu lifting the citizens into the air, turning them into candy and ate them.

'This is but a small taste of what Buu can do to you if they don't surrender.' says Babidis voice.

Babidi and Buu...

The city had become deserted and to prove more destruction was to come Buu blows up the now vacant city.

Kamis lookout...

"He made his point already. Why not leave it be? Now hes just rubbing it in our faces." wonders Goku.

Everyone listening...

'That's what I'll do to those three meddlers too. So one last reminder. These are the three beings you need to tell me about.' says Babidi voice.

Everyone started getting images of Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks in their head again.

'Theres really no point in protecting them for they aren't your friends. They are spineless cowards. If you value your lives at all you will tell me where they are or they would've turned themselves over to me. You now have the opurtunity to teach these selfish brats a lesson. One chance to spare your life and everyones as well. By the way you have five days then boom goes your planet. Oh and one more thing...you will need to contact me so ill tell you how. If you have some information I can hear you. Start talking and I will hear you inside my head. I'm listening so speak up now. If you tell me where those low lives are hiding I may even spare you.' says Babidis voice.

Kamis lookout...

"Piccolo stay calm. Don't let him get to you." says Goku setting a hand on his shoulder.

Tournament...

"Uhh mr Babidi sir at the tournament that was held earlier today...those three guys were participants of the competition." says a man.

'Excellent. What are their names?' wonders Babidis voice.

"Their names are Goten, Trunks, and Junior." says the man looking over the list.

'Listen I don't care about their names. Just tell me where to find them.' says Babidis voice.

"I don't know where they are currently." says the tournament staff member.

'You don't know aye? Then you are useless to me.' wonders Babidis voice.

The tournament staff members head blows up infront of the others around him and the body falls to the ground dropping the list.

Babidi and Buu...

"Now don't give me anymore useless information." says Babidi.

Buu flew away from the torn down town with Babidi on him.

"You can make this your last warning. Buu lets find another town to destroy. Hopefully it isn't yours. Remember you have 5 days until we tear this planet apart." says Babidi.

The message he linked to everyones mind ended.

Kami's lookout...

"Curse him! That demented wizard has to pay!" says Piccolo.

"We've got to stop him." says Dende.

"I don't know if they can be stopped." says mr popo.

"We have to figure out what to do within five days." says Dende.

"I will just show myself so the boys can be protected." says Piccolo.

"No! That wont help anybody and you know it Piccolo. Babidi is going to wipe everyone out no matter what you do. Stay and help me teach Goten and Trunks the fusion technique." says Goku.

"Fusion technique?" wonders Ash.

"When two beings become one and become a new being." says Goku.

"So if Vegeta isn't here then..." says Ash.

"Vegeta died battling Buu and when I could have sworn it was safe he regenerated as if the attack didn't phase him." says Piccolo.

Everyone turned their head to see Ash.

"What? I cant look for you guys? Despite Babidis ranting?" wonders Ash.

They were staring at Ash unable to say a word.

"Is it something I said?" wonders Ash.

Misty walked up to Ash teary eyed.

"The wish was a good choice Yamcha." says Misty.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"They wished everyone killed was brought back to life and now youre here." says Misty.

"You think that was the wish? When I awoke Shin and Kibito were beside us and after Kibito healed me they left with Gohan taking him somewhere." says Ash.

"So that's why I thought Gohan and Vegeta weren't able to be sensed." says Goku.

"Knowing the wish you asked Shenron you didn't want anyone evil to be revived so if Vegeta died protecting everyone he didn't get the chance to be revived." says Ash.

"Well you don't know Vegeta as well as we do so he didn't get the chance to revive due to his past." says Piccolo.

"Now about the fusion-"

"Ash I know this may be the worst time to tell everyone about you and Delia but I don't know if we will make it or not." says Goku.

"If this is about what you told Vegeta about dimensions you trained in as a kid-"

"Goku really is your father. You are the middle child of three sons he has." says Delia.

"I guess that explains why we are so alike...wait...he and I are from different dimensions...how did he manage to get mom pregnant if he was with Chichi and Gohan?" wonders Ash.

"I went between dimensions watching over you whenever I could while taking on enemies from the time Gohan was four." says Goku.

"That would mean I am the wrong age or Gohan is. He told me he was 18 so if I'm 17 he has to be 22 but hes in highschool so that means I'm supposed to be 12 and unable to go to highschool even though I'm in Kalos making me 17 here. I'm so lost." says Ash setting his hand on his head.

"Its a lot to take in sweety." says Delia putting her arms around Ash.

"Come again? Now of all times you remember? Is this really the time to talk of that?" wonders Krillin.

"If Ash is really your son then shouldn't he be 12 instead of 17?" wonders Piccolo.

"Technically yes but since he came after Cell he is basically Gohans age." says Goku.

"Ya...I mean it would be weird for an adult to go to highschool if Ash is supposed to be 17." says Videl.

"Given that thought...you love Gohan don't you Videl?" wonders Piccolo.

"I forgot you can hear things from far away." says Videl.

"According to this world with Ash being in Kalos he is 17 but if we compare here to the pokemon world right this moment, he would be 12 if he went to the following region after he ended the league in his region." says Goku.

"Well once the second wish is fulfilled we will know Ash's true age if we can merge the two realms as one." says Videl.

"Alright guys. What Delia said about me being with her when she and Bulma came to the tournament...well as you can hear...I remembered when Vegeta myself Gohan and ash were on stage 3 of Babidis ship trying to get rid of the minions." says Goku.

"What!? You and Delia!?" wonders Chichi.

"How can I put it...well that is..." says Goku trying to remember.

"As if we didn't have anything better to do." says Misty sitting on the steps.

"Yay! Story time!" say Marron and Hazzel.

"I was gonna wait for a better time but I hpguess this time is better then any." says Goku scratching the back of his neck.

"Just tell us already!" says Chichi trying to keep calm.

"Right." sweat drops Goku.

"WELL!?" yells Chichi.

"There was a place filled with realms you wouldn't believe existed but that was before the 23rd world tournament." says Goku.

"Come again?" wonders Krillin.

"I'm starting to see why Delia said I was Ashs father." says Goku.

"Whatya mean?" wonders Chichi.

"As a kid I was training in all sorts of ways before the tournament started. I had come across a world that seemed like ours but was fairly different and found a girl who had tried to defeat the league and went to comfort her. Like Chichi when she was a kid Delia had become my girlfriend and every chance I could get id spend time with her. Since the tournament was about to begin I had to leave until the tournament was over and I had become Chichi's fiancée. So all I had to do was go between two worlds and I would have lived two happy lives." says Goku.

"Uhhh huh?" wonder the others.

"Once Gohan was born I had to sneak away in order to see Delia which in turn lead to Gohan being born making it harder for me to go see Delia but I managed to see her every night while Chichi and Gohan slept until Gohan was four and Chichi was pissed learning that I would sneak away from family but calmed down when I told her I was training. She didn't like it but I do love training." says Goku reverting his eyes.

"This outta be good. Tell everyone a long story instead of short and to the point." growls Chichi urging to injure Goku.

"SHOOSH!" say Ashs friends turning their heads.

"It made it easier to leave at night along the years when it was clear that both of you were sleeping and not disturb you two as I took off to be with Delia. When you were five Delia had given birth to Ash and from what I would know that would be five years apart. If everything was calm I would venture to the pokemon world for a couple days when I told Chichi I would be training and not to be disturbed." says Goku.

"Ya right! If that were true you would have to get Chichi to agree with you." says Krillin pointing at the angered wife.

"Anyway...Ash got older like Gohan did but as happy as Ash was to see me when he was 7 and Gohan was 11 I had died thanks to Cell so I couldnt...couldnt spend any time with Delia and couldnt show my face to tell Chichi. Didn't help danger sprung all while I was alive making me think it was ok for me to be in heaven longer. Since I failed to be revived I had been in the pokemon world one last time before making my return here to be with king Kai again." says Goku.

"That's a very interesting way to put it Goku." says Piccolo.

"Ya its very confusing even thinking about it now but I managed to pull it off." says Goku.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME ALL THOSE YEARS!?" yells Chichi stomping up to Goku.

"No wonder why I didn't know of the dad she told about as I talked to her on the phone when I left on my journey to the Pokemon league in my region." says Ash.

"That reminds me...how my Pokemon doing?" wonders Goku.

"Your Pokemon? It feels like ages since you were around." says Delia.

"Professor Oak mostly has my and Gary's Pokemon now. I don't recall ever seeing other Pokemon around his lab." says Ash.

"I understand that much. I mean since I released them having to leave that dimension for the tournament." says Goku.

"I'm not sure where your Pokemon are but I'm sure they miss you." says Delia.

"Couldnt hurt to ask. Even telling you this seems crucial since we may be dead before we can defeat Babidi." says Goku.


	64. Chapter 64

**Since Goku was dead because of Raditz I guess that could work...still working it out in my mind**

**Interesting... talk of mega evolving Greninja in ep 91 of Pokemon xy where Ash meets Olympia...I'm writing this story...I dunno how that can be pulled off but that sounds like Ash could do that in this...o...m...g does this mean Ash really is...but pokemon is not dragon ball z...im lost for words**

**Pokémon is starting to sound like Dragon Ball Z...im doing this crossover...I don't know what to say about this...that's just creepy...**

**anyway moving on...**

Goten and Trunks...

Trunks woke up and looked around.

"Hey. Where am I?" wonders Trunks, half awake, "What a place. What is this?"

Trunks looked over at Goten and started shaking him awake.

"Goten wake up. Wake up Goten." says Trunks.

Goten turned in his sleep.

"Darn. Dumb kid sleeps like a rock." says Trunks crossing his arms.

Goten smiled in his sleep getting comfy.

"Hey Goten. Get up. Its time to eat and I may eat everything on you." says Trunks leaning over Goten.

"Food? I want food." says Goten sleepily waking up.

"Yep theres food. A lot of food." says Trunks.

"FOOD!" says Goten happily jumping off the bed knocking Trunks down.

Goten looks around the room seeing no food.

"Wow Goten you hear much better with your stomach." says Trunks sitting up.

"Wha? Where is this?" wonders Goten.

"You tell me." says Trunks leaning on the bed.

"You know it sure looks nice." says Goten looking around.

"Who cares. I wanna know what we are doing here." says Trunks looking away.

"That's an expensive plate." says Goten spotting a glass plate.

"Wait...where's dad?" wonders Trunks jumping on the bed.

"We were with him." says Goten.

"That's right." says Trunks leaning toward Goten.

"So that means he's not here?" wonders Goten.

Trunks shook his head looking down.

"I think we should check this place out." says Trunks.

They opened the door, ran around the building and came across a room.

"It looks like nobody is home." says Goten.

Mr popo...

"Wait...hold on! Where'd the boys go?" wonders Mr Popo.

Kai world...

Kibito and Shin arrived setting Gohan on the ground.

"Kibito revive Gohan with your power." says Shin.

Kibito growled still unamused and heals Gohan while Shin watched. Gohan opened his eyes and sat up looking side to side to see Kibito and Shin but somewhere else.

"What the...? Where are we? Supreme Kai...what's going on here?" wonders Gohan standing up.

"We are in my world. The world of the Kais." says Shin.

"This is where you two live? So this means I'm dead. Wait I don't feel a halo like dad." says Gohan looking toward Shin.

"No you aren't dead so don't worry. You're in bad shape but you're alive." says Shin.

"But if I'm not dead then Ash shouldn't be either! Where is Ash? What am I doing here?" wonders Gohan.

"Ash is healed like yourself and is looking for the others. As for you-"

"You are asking to many questions. You should try to be more respectful. You are a guest here. You yourself are the first human to ever stand on this ground." says Kibito glaring down at Gohan.

"Oh so I really did die but you revived me making me alive. But since I was dead you brought me here." says Gohan looking toward Kibito.

Kibito growled trying to contain himself seeing as humans weren't aloud on their world but Shin decided it and he has to obide to his decision.

"Gohan you are alive. You've always been alive. You were badly hurt! It is strange you are here. Very strange." says Kibito.

"That means Ash was too." says Gohan, "Why is it bad to ask quetions?"

"It's not right. Gohan doesn't belong in a place like this." says Kibito.

"I brought Gohan here to get the z sword." says Shin, "It's the only way to defeat Babidi now!"

"Heh!? The z sword!? You're joking right!? He can't be strong enough! Even we couldn't get the z sword out of the stone!(sword in the stone)" wonders Kibito stunned.

"I know what the sword is capable of and I'm certain Gohan is the right person to weild the sword." says Shin.

"What's the z sword? Let alone why you figure Ash isn't capable of wielding it." says Gohan.

"Ash will be leaving today so he can't do it." says Shin.

"He was supposed to leave today..." says Gohan.

"Master! Have you lost your mind?!" wonders Kibito.

"There's no harm in trying Kibito. Let's go! Gohan come with me." says Shin walking away.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what the z sword is?" wonders Gohan.

Shin flew off.

"Guess not." says Gohan following him.

"As if he could pull the z sword from that rock." says Kibito and flew after the two.

KAmis lookout..

They were eating food in the dining hall.

"This food is really good. So where's your dad and Piccolo?" wonders Goten.

"Goten don't you think it's rude to talk with your mouth full?" wondered Trunks.

"Sorry..." says Goten.

"Ahhh there you are! I see you found the food." says a voice.

Trunks and Goten drop their silver wear.

"That must be yummy since you were out cold all that time." says Mr popo walking up to the boys.

"Don't do anything to us! The food was just sitting here." says Trunks standing up.

"What makes you think that?" wonders Mr popo.

"Goten lets get out of here!" says Trunks looking back at Goten.

"You said it yourself. It's bad manners to eat and talk at the same time." says Goten sipping on soup.

"Goten! Forget manners! Come on! says Trunks annoyed going super Saiyan knocking over the table.

"My food...alright we will leave." says Goten going super Saiyan.

Goten and Trunks broke down the door attacking mr popo.

"Hey Goten! Get outta here!" says Trunks punching Mr popos hands.

Mr popo disappears and reappears infront of Goten. Goten did a barrage of punches and kicks knocking Mr popo down.

"Good job Goten." says Trunks.

"Boys! Stay right there!" says a voice.

Goten and Trunks turned their heads to see Goku and Ash.

"Its dad and Ash!" says Goten happily.

"Oh boy." says Trunks.

"Those boys certainly have a lot of energy Goku." says mr popo.

"Then I guess I can have them work it off. Now wont I?" wonders Goku.

"By teaching them the fusion technique." says mr popo.

Goten and Trunks were confused.

Kai world...

Gohan Shin and Kibito were flying to the z sword that was lodged in the rock.

"What a view! You know in a lot of ways this reminds me of where I live back on earth." says Gohan.

Kibito looked back at Gohan seeing what was left his ripped attire.

"Look at you! You are at a sacred place and you look like that!?" says Kibito.

"Huh?" wonders Gohan.

"I could give you another saiyan outfit or you can have an outfit like ours." says Kibito.

"A gi? I guess mine is ton up." says Gohan.

"Choose! Before I choose for you!" says Kibito.

"Oh uhh since there are no earthlings-"

"Our clothes it is then." says Kibito and provides Gohan with clothes similar to their own.

"Those clothes suit you well Gohan!" says Shin looking back.

"I'm starting to see why I'm getting lamer by the year...I need to look epic but since this is your world this will do." says Gohan.

They flew closer to the z sword in the rock and landed.

"Ahhh we're here! This is the z sword Gohan." says Shin.

Gohan walked up to the sword.

"Now try to pull it out. Noone else has done it. If you can pull it out you will be the first.(now to be like king Arthur)" says Shin.

"First one huh?" wonders Gohan.

Kamis lookout...

"WHAT!? No...that cant be...that just cant. That cant have happened to dad! No way! No!" cries Trunks.

"Vegeta didn't deserve to die!" cries Goten.

"Vegeta is dead...yes. Gohan is with Shin at the moment so I'm not sure when he'll be back." says Ash.

"Stop that! We don't have time for this now! We'll have to work together and get new moves fast!" says Goku.

"What about me?" wonders Ash.

"I cant say you have the best of movesets borrowed from us but we need to learn the fusion as fast as we can." says Goku.

"So who do I fuse with?" wonders Ash.

"Well we are look-a-likes so it be like saying I'm in your clothes." says Goku.

"You don't know that." says Ash annoyed.

"Besides...I think you were better off acting like a trainer then a fighter from this world. We can fuse and test our powers on your pokemon." says Goku.

"Sure...I guess. I doubt they would survive though." says Ash.

"Theres a chance Babidi will find this place so we have to start right away!" says Goku.

"What about the hyperbolic time chamber?" wonders Piccolo.

"No. That room can only be used twice in a lifetime. I'm sure in the future we are gonna have to use it again." says Goku.

"Gohan used it to train me with Piccolo and Krillin so that would mean Gohan cant be in it anymore. My being here screwed things over." says Ash.

"Not really. With you Gohan has gotten training time in despite school. We'll be just fine. If I'm right about these two, they'll master the fusion technique in no time." says Goku.

"You will have to learn this too Piccolo and Ash." says Goku.

"What good am I? Gohan is off doing who knows what with the kais so I don't have a partner." says Ash.

"We will take turns." says Goku.

"Good luck you guys. I guess..." says Krillin.


	65. Chapter 65

**P****okemon wise...thinking over what Olympia said...I'm not sure where Ashs pokemon stand for this evolved wise...and the more I think into it...all of a sudden the new episodes coming up are gonna be like Dragon ball z persay so...the more I contemplate it the more I wonder am I copying the anime or is the anime copying me on where Ash stands for this**

"I said stop that! Therell be no tears from now on! YOULL HAVE TO BE TOUGH TO STI|OP MAJIN BUU!" says Goku.

kai world...

"I was wondering exactly whats supposed to happen once a person is able to free the sword?" wonders Gohan,

"The sword draws on its masters deepest hidden powers. The two become one weapon capable of cutting down even the most powerful of enemies." says Kibito.

"Oh wow! Here goes nothing then." says Gohan gripping the sword.

Gohan then tries to pull out the sword and falls back on his head with his hands pounding red. After the failed attempt in his normal form, Gohan gives it a go again and turns into a Super Saiyan 2. With his strength, he pulls it out, managing to ruin a bit of ground around it.

"The z sword is free!" says Kibito shocked.

"You've managed to free it!" says Shin.

They landed on the ground, the sword still being in Gohans hands despite him being back to normal.

"Well Kibito it looks like you were wrong. How does it feel to weild the legendary z sword Gohan?" says Shin.

"Its heavy. That's for sure." says Gohan trying to lift it up.

Gohan fails, falling backwards due to the sword's immense weight.

"No...worries. I...got it!" says Gohan then struggles a bit getting back up, "Here! You try it! It is of your world after all!"

Gohan offers Kibito the sword, handing it over to him. Kibito takes it, but it is so heavy and contains so much mass that Kibito barely even holds it and it just falls out of his hands when he tried lifting it up.

"See! I told you it was heavy." says Gohan.

Kibito looked back at Gohan and cleared his throat.

"Its not that heavy." says Kibito.

"You couldn't even lift it off the ground." says Gohan.

Kibito sweat dropped.

"Well I'm not the one who has to use it! You are! So you better get started!" says Kibito turning around.

"Uhhhh ok? I was planning on doing that anyway." says Gohan staring.

Kamis lookout...

"Now remember if the fusion is successful. It will only last for thirty minutes. Once that time is up your bodies will separate and youll be returned to normal." says Goku.

"Leaving me with no fusion buddy to try it on." huffs Ash.

"You are leaving like me so it wouldn't matter." says Goku.

"You don't need to rub it in." grumbles Ash.

"Thirty minutes isn't long enough for these two." says Piccolo.

"Actually it is! As long as they do the fusion correctly." says Goku, "A half an hour is all they will need to take down Majin Buu. This technique is really that powerful. Ok you two I need you to become super saiyans for this." says Goku.

Goten and Trunks glared at Goku agitated Goku wasn't around to help Vegeta.

"Whats wrong?" wonders Goku.

"Listen we wanna know, youre supposed to be the strongest man in the world right? So why weren't you there?" wonders Trunks.

"Ya dad! While Vegeta and Piccolo took on the lizard wizard and the pink whatever he was, you weren't around." says Goten.

"I'm sorry boys." says Goku.

"We should be atleast happy Ash is still around but out of all that's happened you are sorry!? I'm sorry isn't gonna bring back my dad!" says Trunks.

"Ya! Vegeta is second strongest in the world so if he was almost as strong as you then he would have defeated him yet he died!" says Goten.

"Goten youre not helping!" says Trunks annoyed.

"Say something one of you!" says Piccolo.

"What can we say?" wonders Goku looking over at Piccolo.

"I did what I could with what techniques I have borrowed from this world and practically died along with Gohan." says Ash.

"We get that much! You are supposed to be like a saiyan yet you cant even hone your powers and make yourself just as strong as Gohan." says Goten.

"I'm not good at my powers no matter how long I'm here. I'm basically your brother yet the saiyan lifestyle just isn't me." says Ash.

"Look I wish I was the strongest guy in the universe then I could've helped but I'm not. Vegeta is as strong as I am and if Vegeta died trying then I will have no way of defeating Buu despite being unable to die since I'm already dead and believe me being unconscious isn't fun but with the fusion technique I know the two of you can!" says Goku.

"Back it up." says Goten.

"Me?" wonders Goku.

"No Ash. Whatya saying? You are actually my brother?" wonders Goten.

"Awesome you have two older brothers!" says Trunks.

Ash sweat dropped.

"Yes he is your brother but hes a half brother since I and his mom were together and never married in his world." says Goku, "But that's not important right now. If you trust and and youre willing to do this. I will show you the fusion technique."

"I'm game." says Trunks crossing his arms.

"Ok." says Goten.

"Hello earthlings! Its me again. The great wizard Babidi. Along with my hateful counterpart Majin Buu. The two of us have been doing a little bit of sight seeing and what a glorious sight we found. A perfect place for Majin Buu to grab a little snack. I hear the local cuisine is to die for but as we all know hes hungry for a heaping helping of Junior, Trunks, and Goten. Alas I guess we will just have to make do with this city we found." says Babidis voice.

"Why is that wizard talking about us? We didn't do anything. It was mostly Gohan Ash Piccolo and Vegeta." says Trunks.

"I don't know but if you close your eyes you can see him too!" says Goten with his eyes closed.

"Don't close your eyes." says Piccolo.

Trunks closes his eyes seeing what everyone else can see.

"I'm listening which means you have time to tell me where my quarry is hiding. I'll give you until I stop speaking this sentence. To late! Looks like Buu gets to have that snack. Yes but what should he eat? I'm sure hes had more then enough candy for today. Hold on. I think I know just the thing to hit the spot! You deserve chocolate!" says Babidi's voice.

Babidi and Buu...

Everyone in the city started levitating and got turned into chocolate.

Hercule...

Hercule was trying to see ways he could fly when a staff member walks in on him.

"Mr Satan sir...thers a crowd of people out here wanting you." says the man.

"Heh?" wonders Hercule walking out of his room.

"Mr Satan!" chant the crowd.

"Mr Satan can do it! If he can take on Cell he can take on Buu!" says a man.

"That's easier said then done...I mean I thought Cell was forgotten and now that we had the tournament...everyone remembers...thanks to that video." says Hercule.

The whole city was at his door chanting his name.

"My people! You have nothing to fear for Mr Satan is here!" says Hercule making a peace sign.

Everyone was happy to see him as they chanted his name.

"You can now relax everyone. I am in the middle of a new training technique and when I'm done I will have a new strength no one has ever been capable of!" says Hercule triumphantly.

Babidi and Buu...

When Buu was full he blew up what was left of the chocolate along with the city.

"Well the fun is done here. It seems Buu is actually full for once. I guess we will stop blowing up cities until next time. Ok time for us to move on." says Babidi.

'Babidi! Majin Buu! Can you hear me? This is Trunks!" says Trunks's voice.

"And I'm Goten!" says Goten's voice.

"So the two of you decided to find some courage." says babidi.

"No! Weve decided to find you and you don't wanna know what we have in store for that day." says Trunks's voice.

Kami's lookout...

"It wont be pretty!" says Goten.

"You two stop talking to him or he will find us!" says Piccolo agitated.

'Hello! Where are you boys? Whered you go? Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" says Babidis voice.

"I think its time to get started! Whatya say?" wonders Goku.


	66. Chapter 66

**Since I put Ash and his gang in a place that I never said was near anywhere in particular in the beginning I guess Ash didn't have any Pokemon but Pikachu Froakie and Fletchling...only three Pokemon...oh boy. **

**I guess given the options Froakie can't tap into the mega evolution like he would as Greninja so I will let it slide and Ash can have his team from Katerinas journey **

**~Greninja**

**~Lucario**

**~Talonflame**

**~Hawlucha**

**~Pikachu(human)**

**~Aegislash**

"Ash be on standby for when we need your Pokemon." says Goku.

"Can't I just go by your way of doing things? Are Pokemon even able to survive your attacks let alone the enemy's?" wonders Ash.

"If you can handle the enemies in your world you can handle our attacks." says Goku.

"You don't know that!" says Ash.

"I would rather see how strong you became in your world not ours! Anyway a fusion is like a dance you do. You have to do a specific series of movements and your movement has to be right on and it does take a lot of practice. Cmon guys what's wrong?" says Goku.

"Why do you want Ash to do it his way? Wouldn't it be better if he didn't have his Pokemon die?" wonders Goten.

"Well I thought it would make him feel more at home rather then trying to be like us." says Goku.

"What's so special about the fusion technique? It sounds stupid to me." says Trunks.

"It may not sound all that great but it may be the only way we can win. Now. Once you fuse together I want you to aim at Ashs Pokemon." says Goku.

"Won't it hurt them? I don't wanna..." says Goten.

"Watch me! Alright Ash send out a Pokemon." says Goku.

"Alright but I don't see why I should." says Ash sending out Greninja.

"Now you and your Pokemon have to defend yourselves. Think fast!" says Goku.

"But I-"

Goku aims for Greninjas tongue like scarf.

"Greninja dodge and use Dark pulse!" says Ash.

Greninja jumped up and Goku grabbed Ashs arm, then he spins and throws Ash into the wall. Greninja looked down and releases a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts making Goku look up and fly to the side.

"Evil aura for a Pokemon move? What type is Greninja?" wonders Goku.

"Water/dark type." says Ash.

"Makes sense then. Ash you need to work together! Try again! You two need to try to injure me." says Goku.

"Alright then...Greninja hyper beam I'll use kamehameha!" says Ash.

Greninja nods and attacks Goku with a powerful beam as Ash uses Kamehameha almost hitting Greninja and Goku hotting the wall.

"Ok...well time to see how well you boys can do the fusion dance." says Goku looking back at the boys.

"Goody." says Trunks unamused.

Ash rubbed the back of his head sweat dropping.

"Boys I need you to go super Saiyan!" says Goku.

Goten and Trunks go super Saiyan raising up their powers.

"Amazing and at their ages too!" says Piccolo shocked.

"What about me?" wonders Ash.

"You didn't know you were a Saiyan until you got here!" says Piccolo.

"And all you did was see what moves I was capable of using trained me on just that! And that was before school snuck up on Gohsn and myself! Goten and Trunks aren't even in school!" says Ash.

"You need a fusion buddy who is the same power level as you." says Goku.

"Does a pokemon work?" wonders Ash.

"Why would you fuse with one of your Pokemon? What are your Pokemon capable of that I don't know of?" wonders Goku.

"In Kalos many kinds of Pokemon can mega evolve. How? I'm still working that out persay." wonders Ash.

"Interesting. I never knew there was such a thing like mega evolution or anything similar to it." says Goku.

"Can you focus on the fusion...like Goten said we are limited on time." says Ash.

"Alright boys raise your power to max!" says Goku.

"We did." say Goten and trunks.

"Alright you two need to be the same power level. Trunks turn down your power level to match Gotens." says Goku.

"Will this do?" wonders Trunks powering himself down.

"Dial it down more." says Goku.

Trunks powered down to Gotens power level.

"That's perfect! Remember how this feels. Now back to normal." says Goku.

Goten and Trunks go back to normal.

"Phew!" says Goten.

"Man that's tough trying to keep the super Saiyan power in tact. Why can't Goten raise his level up?" says Trunks.

"I'm sorry Trunks. That's as high as I can get it." says Goten facing Trunks.

Ash remembered when he wasn't as high a power level as Gohan when he was finished training.

memory...

It was after Ash trained in the hyperbolic time chamber and Bojack was around...

"It's almost time for the universal tournament and a way for evil to emerge since that seems to happen. We get a tournament and all hell brakes lose. Never fails." says Gohan.

"We know everyone in the universe is gonna be here so there won't be a chance for any danger to happen." says Krillin.

"Really because last time I checked you always target number 1." says Gohan.

"Oh haha. Very funny." says Krillin unamused.

"Ash let's see how strong we are!" says Gohan.

"Heh!? I feel like I just got here. I can't be as strong as you! You defeated Cell which sounded awesome but we have a tournament that I can test my skills in and it will backfire anyway." says Ash.

"Well you are just getting used to your techniques. Granted they are ours but you don't really have any of your own so you have to make do with it." says Gohan.

Ash nodded reverting his eyes.

"Now let's see who's strongest since training!" says Gohan.

"Guys I think it's time for the tournament. We should be going." says Krillin.

"Oh...right." says Gohan.

"Maybe we will face off against eachother." says Ash.

"You don't know how many people per round there are." says Gohan.

"So? It is awesome that I am a Saiyan but part of me wonders why I was chosen of all people." says Ash.

"Well we will figure that out in due time." says Krillin.

Gohan and Ash nod smiling flying to the tournament.

"You're forgetting me!" says Krillin flying after them.

Switching too...

Gohan was chased by Bujin finding Krillin on the ground unconscious with Future trunks ontop of him.

"It feels like ages since I snapped a neck." says an alien walking up to his group facing Gohan.

"Where's Ash? We were in a tournament then you guys ruined it! So where is he? Did you snap his neck? Or their necks?" wonders Gohan standing up.

"I don't know names but I'd love to take away all the fighters so I can be strongest in the universe." says Bojack.

"What an immense power you have." says Gohan.

Yamcha and Tien show up to help.

"You murderers!" says Tien.

"Guys where's Ash? He was at the tournament with us. If they did something to him they are gonna pay." says Gohan annoyed.

"We need to kill the galactic fighters!" says Tien.

Bujin shows up with Ash who was behind him.

"You should not be trespassing. Earth belongs to my master now." kneels Bujin bowing.

"As if! Someone explain why the moment we have a tournament someone has to go and ruin it?" says Ash walking up to the trio.

"There you are!" says Gohan turning his head facing Ash.

"You can't take over earth while we are still breathing." says Yamcha.

"Master Bojack has no equal! He will demolish you." says Kogu.

Gohan turns into a Super Saiyan and tries to fight them. Ash ran up to Bujin and used Kamehameha or in his case Aura sphere by cupping his hands which are drawn to his side and ki is concentrated into a single point (between their cupped hands). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. Gohan is about to be hit by Bojack's Full Power Energy Ball when the kamehameha practically hits both having them fly out of the way. When Piccolo showed up he used his Special Beam Cannon to deflect the full energy ball as it aimed at Gohan and Ash. Since Ash wasn't used to his powers like Gohan all he could do was watch shaky eyed as the energy ball was about to hit them but thankfully didn't thanks to Piccolo showing up.

"You really need to think like a warrior Ash! You can't just watch Gohan battle them on his own and the attack didn't even hit!" says Piccolo.

switching to further in the moment...

"I wish I could help. I'm not good at my powers yet..." says Ash.

"Co...ome on Ash! Get them...get these Cree..."

Gohan was unconscious thanks to Bojack squeezing him.

"I'm a trainer not a Saiyan...I shouldn't have moves. I don't even have Pokemon that can heal you." says Ash.

Ash stared at the Galaxy soldiers agitated by what they have done. Before he could make a move Goku showed up punching Bojacks face.

"Don't you dare touch my sons!" says Goku.

For a breef moment Ash could see Goku holding Gohan in his arms and flew up to them.

"Am I seeing things? Hearing things too?" wonders Ash.

"The world is depending on you Gohan even Ash plays a role here." says Goku.

Gohan opens his eyes weakly to see Ash and Goku.

"Dad...?" wonders Gohan.

"Unleash your true power boys. Even if you have doubts it's the only way." says Goku then disappears.

Gohan was awake laying on the ground with Ash next to him.

"Was I dreaming?" wonders Gohan.

"I saw him too. He was saying something about not letting anyone touch his sons then saying we need to be at full power to defeat these guys." says Ash.

"Two sons? Besides me there's you and you can't be my brother." says Gohan.

"We need to figure out something and fast." says Ash helping Gohan up.

resulting in...

Gohan once again transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and unleashes his power.

"You may have been unleashed by dad but you forget I'm my dads son!" says Gohan.

"Bujin! Bido!" says Bojack looking to his side's.

Bujin and Bido fly up to Gohan in which Gohan kills Bido and Bujin each in one hit. Bojack is desperate and Zangya is frozen in fear of Gohan's unleashed power. Ash runs up to Gohan.

"I don't need your help. I can defeat them on my own but as an opening threat you can do the honors." says Gohan smirking.

"You sure? You look pissed and that means stay out of the battle." says Ash.

"In your world we are a tag team in pokemon battles so do what you can and I'll do the rest." says Gohan.

"Right...right. Guess I could try another energy move..." says Ash.

Ash makes an upwards facing open palm, and placing the other hand around the adjacent arm for support. Ash then gathers surrounding energy into the open palm and shapes the energy into a yellow-orange sphere. After forming the Spirit Ball, Ash guides it by pointing his index and middle fingers in Bohjacks direction.

Bojack disappeared then reappeared behind the frozen in fear Zangya. As Gohan charges at them, Bojack kills Zangya by shooting an energy blast through her to kill Gohan. Gohan dodges the attack and stamps his fist into Bojack's stomach out of his back. As a last duel, Bojack powers up his Galactic Buster and Gohan prepares his Super Kamehameha while Ash goes beside Gohan forming his kamehameha. The energies clash together, creating a blinding light through the street. In the blinding light, Gohan and Bojack go headfirst into each other, and Gohan punches Bojack clean through his stomach, killing him.

All Ash could do was watch in amazement at how strong Gohan was and didn't need his help after all.

"That was awesome Gohan! I didn't even need to help you!" says Ash happily.

Gohan looked back at Ash annoyed.

"Well I helped best I could...I guess if you call it that." half laughs Ash nervously.

"We did it. That's all that matters." says Gohan.

"Uhhh huh...you said...it." sweat drops Ash.

End of memory...

"I couldn't figure out my movesets then and I still can't manage them. I'm not meant to be a Saiyan." huffs Ash.


	67. Chapter 67

"Excuse me Goku. I don't want anything to do with you hurting my son." says Bulma walking into the room.

"And I put what badges I got for you in your badge case." says Serena walking up to Ash with his backpack.

"You didn't have too. I mean if you got the badges they are yours to keep." says Ash.

"I'm a performer not a battler." says Serena, "So did you train your Pokemon or did you forget about them?"

"I've been trying to find ways to train myself these past seven years and When I did train myself and Pokemon if Gohan was busy I almost killed them seeing if they could counterattack or dodged so I stuck with training myself." says Ash.

"Your Pokemon are just as important Espescially since that's the only way you know." says Serena.

"Goku...errr dad made me realize that I could fight along side my Pokemon but even so I cringed on thinking up a way for both of us to train as partners when he wanted to see how well I'm doing in the Pokemon world." says Ash.

"Girls wait! You can't disturb their training." says Krillin.

"I don't know what you see in Misty but whatever it is...I hope it was for the best." tears Serena leaving the room.

"What was that about?" wonders Bulma.

"Come on Bulma. It wouldn't be safe in this room." says Krillin carrying her out.

world tournament...

"You heard it here folks! I Hercule will defeat the enemy. I'll make sure this Majin Buu is no more once and for all. Until I'm done with my training I bid you farewell." says Hercule walking back into his room.

Babidi and Buu...

Buu was destroying cities despite people being in them one by one.

"Now where to go next?" wonders Babidi.

'I think you should know Trunks lives at capsule corps near west city!' says the woman whose kids lost.

"Who is this?" wonders Babidi.

'Why I'm the head of the pta at my sons school. Besides he cheated and stole the trophy from my son Idase! I kept telling my boys they should be stronger then the other boys but somehow that Trunks kid managed to win!" says the woman agitated.

"Shut up! I'm happy you gave me such information now stop talking!" says Babidi.

Kamis lookout...

"Now I want to see how much you can power up without going super Saiyan. It'll be easier learning if you aren't under to much strain." says Goku.

'Attention everyone! Once again I've oquirred some information about the three cowards who disappoint in showing their faces. The one named Trunks lives near west city. It's a place called capsule corporation and I hope you are there to see me when I arrive and kill all your friends and family who are located there.' says Babidis voice.

"Darn! Somebody...somebody told that lizard freak where I live. I can't let him get there. My grandparents are still there!" trembles Trunks agitated.

"Does this mean you're going?" wonders Goten.

Bulma ran back into the room.

"I just heard everything! My parents are gonna be killed!" says Bulma.

"Don't worry about it! We could just bring them back with the dragon balls." says Goku.

Bulma smacks Goku.

"You idiot! How moronic can you be to say that!? You wouldn't say that if Gohan were still on earth...trying to find us." says Bulma teary eyed.

"Good point." says Goku laughing nervously.

"BESIDES...we only have one wish to make it so everyone else dieing is brought back." says Bulma, "If he destroys west city then we have no radar to track the dragon balls."

"That does pose a problem." says Goku, "Trunks I know it will make you enemy number 1 to the city you need to get the dragon radar."

Ash returns Greninja getting up.

"If he goes he's gonna need backup to keep the mob away." says Ash.

"Alright. While you two do that I will get infron t of Babidi to buy some time. If anyone spots you or Ash then make sure you are hidden from sight." says Goku.

"You sure about that?" wonders Trunks.

"Not like we are given a choice. Babidi is having Buu destroy cities and towns trying to find you three and now that he knows where you are from it won't be long until he figures out about Goten and Piccolo." says Goku.

"Trunks you gotta promise to come back if things get tough fro you." says Bulma.

"Will do mom!" says Trunks.

"You fly fast so stay safe." says Goten.

"You got it!" says Trunks.

"I wonder if this is a god idea." thinks Ash.

"I wonder if I should stay." says Trunks.

"Nah!" smile Ash and Trunks running to the edge and flew off.

Trunks being in super saiyan form as they flew to Capsule corpse.

"Goten I need you to stay here and hold the fort." says Goku.

"Ok!" says Goten.

"You are a good boy." says Goku then used instant transmission to head to Babidi and Buu.

Goku Babidi and Buu...

"Whats going on? Why did you stop?" wonders Babidi.

Babidi is surprised that Goku is still alive after the fight with Vegeta.

"Hi. Did you guys think you would forget I was around?" wonders Goku smiling.

"Youre alive. I was thinking you were disposed of by Vegeta but it seems you are still breathing. Well that's a good thing because then I wouldn't beable to have Buu come back to life thanks to you and Vegeta battling." says Babidi.

"Vegeta and I both underestimated your monster! We didn't wanna believe the stories were true. We would never have let you succeed if he was this powerful!" says Goku agitated.

"So why did you come? Did you come to tell us how powerful we are or did you come to join our efforts? Maybe even tell where the two brats are?" wonders Babidi.

"Not in a million years Babidi. For your information one of those brats is my son and I'm here to give you a warning." says Goku.

"Oh you came to warn us? I'm so scared." half laughs Babidi.

"Now I think this is what the whole entire planet should hear!" says Babidi.

"I want you to listen very carefully. The three people you are looking for will appear soon enough. That I promise. So if I were you I wouldn't touch another thing until they get here." says Goku.

"Why should we stop? Buu was just starting to have some fun. Are they planning something special for us?" wonders Babidi.

"Yes and when they finish training they'll destroy you." says Goku.

Babidi and Buu start laughing hearing what Goku has said.

"They can train all day! They will never be stronger then the two of us." says Babidi between laughter.

"Oh you will see." says Goku.

"I don't think we will be waiting for that. Tell them to show themselves or we will continue to eliminate more and more people as we pass through cities and now you are trying to distract me from being at this capsule corporation." says Babidi.

"Ahh well. It was worth a shot. You know before you get to capsule corp you are gonna have to get through me!" says Goku.

"That's a good one. Majin Buu kill this guy so we can get to our destination. SHow him what you are made of and hurry!" says Babidi.

"I don't get it! Youre a thousand times stronger then your master yet you let him control your every move." says Goku.

"Don't listen. You better keep your mouth shut if you know whats good for you! I resurrected Majin Buu so he belongs to me!" growls Babidi, "Of course hes gonna do what I say!"

Buu looks down at Babidi unamused by what he was hearing.

"Don't make me put you back in your capsule! You wont be enjoying sleeping for another thousand years or so." says Babidi.

"Buu stuck in ball! You go buh bye! He gonna make you dead! But no worries! Me no like this guy more then you." says Buu.

"So much for talk!" says Goku.

"Buu have big fun now!" says Buu.

After moving a few feet away from Majin Buu, Babidi starts to broadcast to the world what will happen if anyone defied him.

"Here we go!" says Goku powering up to super saiyan.

From Kami's Lookout, Piccolo and Goten can sense Goku's power, while Ash and Trunks can also sense the immense power as he was flying toward West City.

"So its this trick again! What a waste of energy. Vegeta did the same thing and look what happened to him." half laughs Babidi.

"I'm guessing ascending super saiyan wont do for this situation so ill take it to the next level." says Goku.

"The ascending what...a...what to the next level? Whats that?" wonders Babidi.


	68. Chapter 68

**my brain cant muster buus infant like ways any longer...thankfully I'm practically done with fat buu...**

**doesn't help Olympias visions are eating at me I cant even watch dbz without seeing Ash part of it that's good for crossover but where to put the eps to come that seem like dbz related**

"As interested as I am toward your glowing blonde forms time is of the essence. The good people of west city are expecting us. Hurry up Majin Buu. We don't have all day to look for the city and it doesn't help with him around." says Babidi.

"With the way he acts I could never guess he would be so strong. Then again Vegeta probably thought the same thing. I only need to make sure I distract them long enough for Ash and Trunks to get the dragon radar." thinks Goku.

Ash and Trunks...

"Let's go faster! People may be at capsule corpse wanting answers." says Ash.

"As if I didn't know that!" says Trunks.

Goku Babidi and Buu...

"Perhaps a demonstration of what saiyans are would do wonders for you." says Goku powering down to normal.

"Why you power go down? You no wanna play?" wonders Buu.

"We will get to that. First let me show you the power of super saiyan." says Goku.

"Super saiyajin?" wonders Buu.

"Don't bother! I never wanted you to explain anything." says Babidi.

"You are gonna love this. Trust me. What you are seeing now is what I normally look like." says Goku.

Goku powers up to Super Saiyan.

"This is a super Saiyan." says Goku.

Goku powers up more to become super Saiyan 2.

"And this is a super Saiyan that has been ascended past a super Saiyan or in other words super Saiyan 2!" says Goku.

"What a useless transformation. All you did was change your hairstyle." says Babidi.

"Just you wait!" smirks Goku.

Kamis lookout...

"Has he really found a way to surpass an ascended Super Saiyan? Is that really possible?...He must be bluffing. What would that make him? Double ascended?" wonder Piccolo and Krillin.

Goku Babidi and Buu...

"And this is to go further beyond!" says Goku.

Goku powers up even further.

King Kai...

"No stop it Goku! If you do this now you will have drained away all your time on earth! Leave every second of it as it is!" says King Kai.

Earth...

Goku Babidi and Buu...

An earthquake starts erupting breaking buildings, smashing glass, breaking road signs, televisions explode, and so on in a nearby city.

King Kai...

"Stop it! Stop it now Goku!" says King Kai.

Earth...

Goku Babidi and Buu...

Goku transformed into super Saiyan 3 and stared back at Babidi who was petrified and Buu.

Ash and Trunks...

"Goku...dad is...am I missing something? Seems like I jumped to god mode to soon if there's a third super Saiyan mode." wonders Ash amazed.

"Come on Ash! Now you are stalling." says Trunks.

"Uhh right." says Ash looking back at Trunks.

Ash and Trunks zoomed off.

Goku Babidi Buu...

"I'm sorry that took so much longer then the others but I haven't had that much occasion to practice this one. This is what I call Super Saiyan 3." says Goku.

Kai world...

"That energy...,if I didn't know any better I'd say that was dad but that's crazy." says Gohan.

"It...it is Goku." says Shin wide eyed, "I have no idea how but that is definitely your father."

"That cant be Goku. Super saiyan powers aren't strong enough to be felt this far away." says Kibito.

"Well it is and I don't think that's a good thing." says Gohan.

Goku babidi and buu...

"Buu not scared! Big hair make you big funny!" says Buu pointing at Goku.

"Ya! I'm inclined to agree. This super 3 whatever it is is ridiculous. Majin Buu I think our friend here is in need of a haicut." says Babidi.

"I'm ready. Show me what you got." says Goku.

Ash and Trunks...

Ash and Trunks landed in front of the house.

"Cant hurt to have a guard." says Ash.

"Guard? Who guards the house? Noone will wanna." says Trunks.

"Exactly. Come out everyone!" says Ash sending his pokemon out.

"A red bird, the blue frog we met in the training room, a blue dog, a sword with a cyclops eye and shield and a bird that looks like he should be a masked fighter? Are they the pokemon you told about?" wonders Trunks.

"Yup! Everyone meet trunks!" says Ash.

"What is this place? Why do you look different?" wonders Lucario.

"We are in a different universe but this isn't the time for curiosity. If you see anyone tell us." says Ash.

The pokemon turned animals besides the floating sword nodded.

"Good to know." says Ash.

"Come on!" says Trunks running into the house.

"Right behind you." says Ash going into the house.

Inside...

Trunks found his grandpa sitting in a room with his black cat.

"In here!" says Trunks.

Ash ran into the room to see Trunks's grandpa.

"Why are your grandparents here?" wonders Ash.

"This is just as much our house like it is Bulma, Vegeta and trunks's." says mr Brief.

"How did I not notice?" wonders Ash.

"Oh hi boys. It looks like its a good thing I made tea. Want some?" says Mrs Brief.

"No we gotta hurry!" says Trunks.

"Well we have vanilla icecream if you get hungry!" says Mrs Brief.

"Theres no time for icecream!" says Trunks.

"Would you rather roast beef or a sandwich?" wonders Mrs Brief.

"You aren't listening!" says Trunks.

"How about Ash? If If the Babidi wizard and Buu are gonna blow up the world this may be the only chance to eat." says Mrs Brief.

"GRANDMA!" yells Trunks.

"Its nice of you to offer but time is of the essence." sweat drops Ash.

"Grandpa do you know where mom keeps the dragon radar?" wonders Trunks.

"Dragon radar?" wonders mr Brief.

"Yes! Do you remember where it was put?" wonders Trunks.

"The last time I saw it was...uhh..." ponders mr Brief.

"Hurry up!" says Trunks getting antsy.

Goku Babidi and Buu...

"Do it! Take him down!" says Babidi agitated.

Goku starts to pummel Majin Buu with ease with Babidi watching.

"Oh ya! I don't see why Goku didn't do this in the first place!" says Krillin.

"I knew it! Noone in the world can beat my dad!" says Goten.

"Perhaps. Cell killed Goku since he turned himself into a bomb but that doesn't matter now. It is true that Goku has proven he is stronger then any of us imagined but the chances of him defeating Majin Buu by himself is still slim." says Piccolo.

"Well if Goku cant do it then is there anyone who can?" wonders Bulma.

Everyone...

"Whos battling the pink guy?" wonders a man.

"I dunno but hes my new best friend!" says another.

Goku babidi and Buu...

Goku continued playing paddle ball using himself as the paddle and buu as the ball and spun around launching Buu downward into a building.

"No! What have you done!?" wonders Babidi.

Below...

"Did that guy win? Is the pink thing actually dead?" wonders a man.

Buu flew out of the rubble to Goku and Babidi.

"Welcome back Buu! I thought we lost you!" says babidi.

"Hes completely unharmed. Not so much as a scratch." thinks Goku.

Majin Buu fire multiple energy blasts at Goku, who simply swats them away, leaving Babidi dodging all of the blasts Goku was swatting away.

"That was one of Vegetas attacks. Amazing! He cant have seen it more then once. Its already mastered one of Vegetas best moves." thinks Goku.

"Ive had enough of you showing off! Buu finish the job!" says Babidi annoyed.

Majin Buu stretches his arm out and hits Goku in the face, but Goku is unharmed. This just leaves the two combatants smiling at each other.

King kai...

"Goku that's enough! Youre using to much power. Please stop before its to late." says king kai.

Majin Buu and Goku keep matching each other move for move.

"Buu have fun play with you! You strong!" says Goku.

"Thanks. So are you." says Goku.

"Buu smash this man to bits!" says Babidi.

"Quiet!" says Buu unamused.

"Buu this is an order!" says babidi.

"Trunks better get a move on." says Goku.

"What?" wonders Babidi looking toward Goku.

Capsule corpse...

"Stupid radar!" says Trunks.

"Is it really here or did Bulma take it without realizing it?" wonders Ash looking through drawers.

"She gave it to me just as Goku left with them." says mr brief looking in the box next to Trunks.

"Where did you last have it?" wonders Trunks looking through a box.

"I think it was somewhere in this room." says Mr Brief.

Goku Babidi and Buu...

"I see! So you have been in contact with Trunks all along." says babidi.

"Looks like ill have to stall for more time." thinks Goku.

Goku continues to pummel Majin Buu.

Kamis lookout...

"Keep it up Goku." says Krillin.

"My dad is stronger then ever." says Goten.

"This is getting dangerous. Goku may be stronger then ever before but the harder he fights the more majin buus power increases. There seems to be no end to it!" says Piccolo.

Babidi Buu and Goku...

Goku manages to land a kick in Majin Buu's stomach, but the kick does not phase Buu. Majin Buu expands his stomach, causing Goku's body to become enveloped within his body. This causes Babidi to cheer with delight.

"Oh ya! You have him! Squeeze that super whatever he is until he is no more. Come on Buu! Finish him off!" says Babidi excitedly.

Goku charges his energy and let it loose in a terrific explosion.

"Majin Buu!" worries Babidi.

Goku releases himself, causing Majin Buu to become as flat as the pavement. Majin Buu rectifies the problem by inhaling air to re-inflate his body to its normal form.

Capsule corporation...

"Grampa this is our third time looking around! You sure its here?" says Trunks looking in a covered.

"Did you drop it anywhere? There had to be a reason mom wanted her radar." says Ash.

"Whatya fellas say to a little snack break? I have pizza bagels in the oven and they will be ready in five minutes!" says mrs brief.

"We cant stop looking! Majin Buu will destroy west city and judging by what that lizard freak said...the citizens of the city may be at our door if they aren't praising Hercule." says Trunks.

"I doubt you want everyone to be dead and have the radar be destroyed! I should go see where Babidi and Buui are!" says Ash.

"So we should just keep looking while you leave us?" wonders mrs brief.

Goku babidi buu...

Goku giving Majin Buu a swift kick to the face. The force of the kick sends the evil creature a few feet away, but Majin Buu manages to regain control and fires several energy blasts at Goku. Goku manages to deflect the blast away with his hands and counterattacks by firing an energy blast at Majin Buu. However, Majin Buu cancels out the blast by catching and squeezing it within his hands.

"Whats taking Ash and Trunks so long? I cant go on fighting like this forever." wonders Goku.

The two combatants charge each other with amazing speed, releasing a fury of punches. When Babidi commends Buu for his performance, Majin Buu's attention is distracted momentarily for Goku to get in a real quick hit.

"What? Are you leaving so soon? Do you think you can quit any time you like? Youre through when we say you are through!" wonders Babidi.

Majin Buu starts to charge Goku, but the Super Saiyan 3 keeps moving at an extraordinary speed, gradually moving Majin Buu away from West City.

Below...

"Look! That guy is leading him away from the city! We may just be in luck!" says a man pointing up.

Babidi buu and goku...

As Majin Buu keeps getting frustrated in his inability to catch Goku, Goku manages to give Majin Buu a swift kick to the face. However, after inflating his face again, Majin Buu quickly hits Goku away.


	69. Chapter 69

Kamis lookout...

"Why didn't I realize it sooner!" says Bulma.

"What?" wonder the others.

"Trunks and Ash are looking in the wrong place. I left it in the ship." says Bulma.

"Does Trunks know?" wonders Krillin.

"Didnt you hear me?" wonders Bulma.

"I know what you said but its really hard for me in situations like this. I'm not good under pressure." says Krillin.

"We have to get in touch with Ash and Trunks immediately. Krillin go find a phone and call them." says Roshi.

"I wouldn't know where to start. I haven't seen a phone up here my entire life." says Krillin.

"I always carry a phone with me!" says Videl taking out her cell phone.

"Excellent!" says Krillin.

"I know you guys are used to your super powers and all but you can get help from technology once in a while." says Videl.

"Thanks! I will call Ash and Trunks right now!" says Krillin.

"What would we ever do without you." says Roshi reaching toward Videl.

Videl slaps Roshi knocking him to the ground.

"That could be you right now." glares Misty.

"Am I really that perverted?" wonders Brock.

"You tell me!" growls Misty.

Goku Babidi buu...

Buu launches an energy wave at Goku. The blast sends Goku flying several feet away, but after powering up, he manages to dissipate the blast.

king kai...

"Darn it Goku! "What are you doing? Are you trying to use up your time and ignore everything I taught you!? If you continue your time on earth will be over!" wonders king kai.

Goku babidi and buu...

"Amazing. Fighting at this intensity and still not out of breath." says Goku watching at buu dancing.

Capsule corp...

The phone rang and Mrs brief picked it up.

"Hi Bulma! What can I do you for?" wonders mrs brief.

'Uhh great mom. I need to speak to Trunks or Ash now.' says Bulma.

"Trunks your mother is on the phone." says mrs brief looking toward Trunks.

"Not now! I must find the radar and fast!" says Trunks.

"Hes not up for a pep talk." says mrs brief.

'And I don't have time for his smart mouth!" says Bulma.

"Give it to me." says Ash.

"Looks like Ash can talk with you." says Mrs Brief.

Mrs Brief hands Ash the phone and walks into the kitchen.

"Whats up Bulma?" wonders Ash.

'The radar is in the ship! It had cpletely slipped my mind until now.' says Bulma.

"Its in the ship? You don't own a ship?" ponders Ash.

'The ship I took you boys to the tournament in!' says Bulma.

"Trunks its in the ship!" says Ash.

"That's great news mom! Do we have a ship?" says Trunks.

"You mean the airplane?" wonders mr brief.

"Yup!" says Ash.

"This is an airplane." says Mr brief grabbing what looks like a pill.

Goku Babidi and Buu...

"Want to play more!" says Buu.

Buu extends his arms to try to hit Goku, but Goku evades being hit. However, this leaves Buu in a perfect position to grab Goku with his extended arms. After grabbing him, he shortens his arms again and gives Goku a terrific headbutt. The Super Saiyan 3 then fires a Super Kamehameha right through Majin Buu's stomach, leaving Babidi shocked.

"No...Majin Buu...it cant be..." says Babidi.

Buu heals his wound instantaneously then fires a pink version of what Goku recognized to be a Kamehameha, but Goku swats it at Majin Buu. Majin Buu swats it towards Babidi, and the wizard narrowly missed being hit as the beam hit a mountainside.

Kai world...

"That must be one incredible battle dad. I could sense it all the way out here." thinks Gohan.

"Gohan I doubt your father will win this fight." says Shin.

"Even at this high in strength?" wonders Gohan.

"Majin Buu is just to tough to handle. If you wanna stop Buu you must learn to fight with that sword. You must use it as an extension of yoursaelf." says Shin.

"I'll keep trying but the sword seems to be getting heavier." says Gohan.

"Visualize Gohan. See yourself and the sword as a single entity. It wont work if one is without the other." says Kibito.

Goku babidi and Buu...

"Buu are you trying to kill me along with the planet!? As for you! You whatever saiyan has done a good job thus far but you cant hold on for long. Do you have any idea how much of it you destroyed!?" says Babidi.

"Buu, I'm a man of courtesy as well as strength. So I've got to tell you that I'm quite impressed by your fighting techniques. I've fought beings from beyond nameless galaxies and you are by far, the best!" says Goku.

"Thank you!" says Buu turning away.

Capsule corp...

"Actually its inside this capsule." says mr brief.

Dr. Brief releases the airplane from its capsule, and Trunks continues his search for the Dragon Radar inside the plane.

"Is this the plane she was talking about?" wonders mr Brief.

Trunks looks around all the seats, finds the radar in one of the front seats, and after blowing off his grandma's invitation for lunch, he turns into a Super Saiyan and starts flying back to the lookout.

"What about you Ash?" wonders mrs brief.

"I better check on Buus whereabouts too." says Ash and used instant transmission.

Goku babidi buu...

"There trunks is and hes on the way to the lookout but wheres Ash? He was at capsule corp unless hes decided to check on the situation here. He must have the radar so I have to wrap it up here too." thinks Goku.

Goku powers down to normal as Ash appears.

"You again? Didn't you die from Buu?" wonders Babidi.

"Lets just say I had a way to be healed." says Ash.

"You shouldn't be here." says Goku.

"And miss out on the fun?" wonders Ash.

"Why you go back to normal? You and me not fight no more so me should fight the one next to you?" wonders Buu.

"Well I had a lot of fun too and as much fun as it was unfortunately I have some place to be and so does the saiyan next to me. Time wont let me play with you all day. Its time for me to say goodbye!" says Goku.

"Is your time up?" wonders Ash.

"Time is up? Whatya talking about? No matter! Buu stick to battling this saiyan so we can find those three pests." says Babidi.

"Hold it! Those three pests have names. Goten Piccolo and Trunks and I promise if you five them two days then they will be ready to fight. Theres no need to you to destroy west city or kill anyone else. They want to fight you. I'm asking if you will have some patience and they will come to you." says Goku.

"Are they really strong?" wonders Buu.

"Unbelievably." says Goku.

"You should go if its nearing time for you to leave." says Ash.

"Not now Ash. From what I see they will be fighting one of you since the other does nothing more then bark orders." says Goku.

"Cant Buu be on our side? he would benefit from us training instead of blowing up places or people and what not." says Ash.

"That reminds me...Buu I think you are to gifted a fighter to be controlled by a coward like babidi." says Goku.

"Come on Ash!" says Goku.

"Nice to see you in a playful mood!" smiles Ash.

Goku and Ash instant transmitted themselves back to kami's lookout.

"Can you see him? Did...did he just vanish in this air? Buu youre incompetent! Don't just look around dazzed and confused! Search for him right this instant!" says Babidi moving away.

Majin Buu remains faced away from Babidi getting angrier and refuses to follow his order. Majin Buu looks towards Babidi with a smile on his face.

"Me have better idea." says Buu.

"What is it?" wonders Babidi.

"Buu kill you dead! Yes Buu do that!" says Buu.

"Youre not seriously gonna go with what that saiyan said are you?" wonders Babidi.

Majin Buu grabs Babidi by the neck, choking him and disenabling him to talk. Majin Buu mentions that as long as Babidi can not talk, he can not say the spell to seal him away again.


	70. Chapter 70

Kami's lookout...

Goku and Ash appear back on Kamis lookout...

"Dad! Ash!" says Goten running up to the two.

"How are you feeling Goku?" wonders Piccolo.

"I'm fine!" says Goku.

"Once again I'm unable to be part of the action." says Ash.

"Trunks is on his way back with the radar so we have avoided one catastrophe I guess." says Bulma.

"I know Trunks is coming back but if Buu does destroy west city we will beable to undo the damage." says Goku.

"Meaning no way fro Ash to live with us." says Goten.

"He is bound to leave sooner or later. He cant just stay here forever. Even if there is chaos forever more." says Goku.

Goku suddenly senses something amiss.

"What's wrong dad?" wonders Goten.

"Goku what is it you're sensing?" wonders Piccolo walking up to the trio.

"It's Majin Buu. He's...he's killed Babidi." says Goku.

"That's good right? He decided to be on our side!" says Ash.

"Don't get your hopes up. Just because the ring leader dies doesn't mean destruction isn't an option. We can only hope." says Goku.

Buu...

"Buu is so free!" says Buu happily, "So free! What does Buu do first?"

Buu spots a city in the middle of the mountains.

"Buu have fun there!" says Buu.

Buu started destroying west city when he spotted a large haired girl.

Ashs Pokemon despite what Ash told them rushed to where Buu and the girl were except the sword which mr brief was examining.

"Does girl like Buu?" wonders Buu.

"No! Stay away you pink freak!" says the girl leaning on the wall of a building.

The wind started blowing making the magazine open to a page with a boy on it.

"How Buu become something like boy in picture if Buu look like this?" ponders Buu looking at the magazine.

The girl gulps trembling as Buu changes his face to look like the boy in the picture.

"Hey baby!" says Buu.

"Eww! Gross! Gets away from me!" says the girl as Buu tried to kiss her.

"Man you girls can't like just stick to one thing for long." Buu as his face reverts back to normal.

Buu angrilly turned the girl into candy and ate her.

"Mmmmm...Buu like candy!" says Buu.

Ashs Pokemon got the scene.

"Ill start off with aura sphere everyone else use your strongest attack!" says Lucario(sounding like the one from movie 8)

The others nodded.

"Huh? You no look like normal aminals?" wonders Buu turning around.

"Think fast!" says Greninja.

Greninja uses water shuriken hitting Buu by throwing stars two to five times in a row.

"Of course you'd go first." says Talonflame swooping down.

Talonflame uses fire blast flying toward Buu with an intense blast of all-consuming fire leaving Buu burned.

"Guess it's my turn!" says Hawlucha.

Hawlucha uses karate chop. Buu is attacked with a sharp chop.

"What good is that if he's already on the ground!" says Greninja.

"You try having most of your moves be useless!" says Hawlucha.

"You guys angry at eachother. Buu wanna be part of it!" says Buu.

Buus appearance was that of when they first arrived.

"This is bad." says Talonflame.

"Gee ya think!" says Greninja.

"Guys stand back!" says Lucario.

"But lucario-"

"Do you wanna be caught in my attack!?" wonders Lucario.

"Buu?" wonders Buu.

The others walked backwards until they were a good distance away.

"Take this you pink want ever you are!" growls Lucario.

"You guys do moves that aren't of this world and yet Buu fine." says Buu.

"Guess again!" growls Lucario.

"Lucario just do it!" growls Greninja.

Lucario glared at the others and used aura sphere. Lucario lets loose a blast of aura power from deep within its body at Buu.

"Buu seen this attack! Ya! The guy from before did kamehameha that look like this move." nods Buu with a hole in his stomach like when Goku battled.

"What is this thing?" wonders Lucario.

"Buus turn!" says Buu.

The Pokemon go into fighting stance. Buu smirks opening his eyes and blows up the city using Innocence Express.

Kamis lookout...

"He's even worse without Babidi." says Piccolo.

"Even with Ashs Pokemon defending the city he is able to blow up a city...this is bad." says Krillin.

"My Pokemon...AWWW DAMMIT! I left them at capsule corpse! Thry must've went off to Buu to help the city!" says Ash as it dawns on him.

"I guess it's in his nature to cause destruction. You better get your Pokemon if we are to learn the fusion dance." says Goku.

"No! Don't go making excuses for him! There is no reason to destroy anything or anyone despite the personality defects." says Piccolo.

"I'll be quick!" says Ash using instant transmission.

Below...

"This is where Buu is...where are my Pokemon? Lucario? Greninja? Any of you injured or worse?" wonders Ash.

"Did you have to leave us at that place!?" growls Lucario.

"Well it looks like capsule corpse isn't gonna be destroyed or lead to mobs..." says Ash.

"You're not even gonna ask why we are able to talk suddenly?" wonders Talonflame landing on his shoulder.

"It's awesome that you can talk here but more importantly where's aegislash?" wonders Ash.

"Still at the building you brought us out at." says Lucario.

"I see...well we have something to do within two days so aegislash will have to wait." says Ash sending his Pokemon back.

Ash looked around for Buu and used instant transmission.

Kamis lookout...

"How do we approach the situation now?" wonders Ash showing up.

"Buu seemed eager to kill Babidi so that buys us some time." says Goku.

"So no Babidi to control Buu letting Buu do as he pleases. I'm always up for a battle but Buu seems so sweet why the destructive phase?" wonders Ash.

"Isn't that what every toddler does?" wonders Krillin.

"We have to make sure the fusion technique works before we can worry about where Buus next meal will be and know how to word the wish whe we find the dragon balls again." says Piccolo.

"You and the boys are gonna have to work on it yourselves piccolo. I have less than an hour!" says Goku.

"Less than an hour!?" wonders Krillin.

"Ash when I leave you need to get your friends away from this world." says Goku.

"Why? I always fight with friends like you do here!" says Ash.

"IM...I'm not saying your friends are a nuisance bunt I'd rather them safe then killed by Buu." says Goku.

Ash nodded staring at Goku not knowing what to say.

"You must have more then that!" says Piccolo.

"Just like Vegeta did to Trunks...you're gonna leave too..." says Goten.

"I'm sorry buddy...id love to stay longer but I used up most of my time here battling Buu." says Goku.

Baba shows up hovering up to Goku.

"You're time remaining on this earth will be thirty minutes." says Baba.

"Baba what...why are...thirty minutes!?" wonders Goku.

"You heard me at the tone. BEEEP!" says Baba.

"Trunks better hurry up!" says Goku.

Kai world...

"The sword is an extension of my body. Feel the sword. Be the sword." thinks Gohan swinging the sword around.

"Don't hurt yourself Gohan!" says Shin.

"Gohan is able to weild the sword with such ease is uncanny." says Kibito.

"What did I tell you? Gohan is the one! I would have preferred Ash here to but it seems he doesn't need the swords help after all. Everything is going exactly as I planned. Soon gohan will beable to destroy Majin Buu and restore order to the universe." says Shin.

Gohan was kneeling down huffing and puffing.

"Alright Gohan you've done splendidly! Time for a break!" says Shin.

"No! I still have long a ways to tap into the power of the z sword. I won't let them down again! Ash was able to train with his Pokemon when I wasn't able to train with him but that won't happen anymore. I wasted so much time ignoring my Saiyan duties on schooling and that stops now!" says Gohan.

Kamis lookout...

Goten was sparring with Krillin while Goku was talking to Piccolo and Ash.

"I have two questions." says Piccolo.

"Ya?" wonders Piccolo.

"If you really did go to Ashs world and were with Delia then why didnt ash know until now?" wonders Piccolo.

"I wasn't part of that world so I wasn't able to be with them as much as I do with chichi and Gohan. It espescially got harder as more and more enemies dropped by. So the one time Delia told ash about his dad meaning me. It didn't click until we fought Babidis goons." says Goku.

Ash stared at Goku trying to figure out if what he said was true.

"Mom said it took my dad four days to get to viridian city when I went to the kanto league so if you are really my dad then you had to of been going to the league when meeting mom and if you are from here the how can that be if you met mom when she lost the league?" wonders Ash.

"Hold on Ash! One thing at a time!" says Goku.

"Well? If you knew my mom then you had to of been heading to the league and met mom along the way yet you tell us that you met her after the league." says Ash crossing his arms.

"You got it all wrong Ash!" says Goku.

"THEN WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" wonders Ash angrilly.

"When I first got to your world I entered the league to test my skills there and once the league was over I met your mom who was crying over not being able to win. I knew that I couldn't just leave Delia crying like she was but the tournament from my world was about to start so I did what anyone else would do. Stay by her side until I told her the truth about me and left for the tournament of my world." says Goku.

"Ahem!" says Piccolo.

"It just doesn't make sense." says Ash.

"Nothing makes sense anymore so your only option is to go along with it." says Goku.

"We have more important things to worry about!" says Piccolo.

Ash went silent.

"Goku...when you went super Saiyan 3..." says Piccolo.

"Ya?" wonders Goku.

"Could you gave defeated Buu?" wonders Piccolo.

"Well I can't say. Majin Buu is no ordinary opponent. It may have been impossible for me to win." says Goku.

"Didn't you atleast try to give him all you got or were you afraid of destroying the world?" wonders Piccolo.

"No. By all accounts I shouldn't even be in the world of rather be on earth. Ash shouldn't even be part of this world...it's not my or Ashs place to do that. I don't wanna be mean to Ash but I'm dead and Ash is meant to be in his world so we have no right to butt in. Call me crazy but after watching those boys fight at the junior devision Goten and Trunks are capable of winning." says Goku.

"So you are gonna wager on little kids taking on Buu whom we didn't...or never will win against. You've always been a hopeless dreamer Goku. It's no wonder why Ash is too." says Piccolo.

"I will win a league! Just you wait!" says Ash agitated.

"It's not like we can watch you! Don't even say we can due to the portal because even if we could watch your father can't." says Piccolo.

"Don't remind me. Dad is dead so he can't go through the portal." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"Goku...I'm sorry. Well give him my regards when you see him in the other world." says Piccolo.

"Vegeta will be fine whether he went to heaven or hell. He made the right choice in the end." says Goku.


	71. Chapter 71

**Can't stop laughing at the fusion dance **

**the dance is as lame as the Ginyu force's poses...no offense Goku**

**dammit! I started out laughing and ended up in tears...You just had to do stupid stunts that make you have to leave...granted ash does stupid things too...but CMON!**

Trunks lands on kamis lookout.

"It's good to see my little trunks! You must be tired." says Bulma.

"No I'm not mom!" says Trunks.

"Of course you're not." smiles Bulma.

"Here's the radar sir!" says Trunks holding up the radar.

"Good job soldier! Mission confirmed!" says Goku taking the radar.

"Now we can track down the dragon balls and wish for everything to be the way it was." says Bulma.

"When do we get to train for the fusion? You guys didn't start without me did you?" wonders Trunks excitedly.

"Of course we didn't. It takes two to fuse!" says Goku.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if I could fuse with myself." says Goten.

"Wha?" wonders Goku.

"Wouldn't it be?" wonders Goten.

"I doubt that." says trunks.

"Alright Ash send out your Pokemon and be on standby. We need to begin our training right away." says Goku.

"Yes sir!" say Goten, trunks, and Ash.

"I don't have much time left so we are gonna have to make this quick. The fate of the world depends on your cooperation." says Goku.

"Sir! Yes sir!" say Goten and Trunks.

Ash laughed sending out his Pokemon.

"Well alright then. Be on standby." says Ash.

"Whatya think got into them?" wonders Goku.

"Maybe you can teach kids new tricks." says Piccolo.

"Let's begin! First you have to realign your energies to match one another." says Goku.

"Yes sir!" say Goten and Trunks.

Goten and Trunks equalize their power levels, both as Super Saiyans and as normal Saiyans.

"It's amazing how powerful they are and at a young age." says Roshi amazed.

"Trunks mommy is proud of you!" says Bulma.

"Hey Goku you dont look so good even for you." says Piccolo.

"Thanks I'll be alright. Jsut a little tired." says Goku.

"I've never seen Goku so weak before... That Super Saiyan 3 transformation must've really taken its toll..." thinks Piccolo.

"Now are you ready to do the most difficult part of fusion? It requires a lot of patience and discipline." wonders Goku sweating.

"Ya!" say Goten and Trunks.

"Once you match your energies precisely you need to do a certain amount of poses together. If either one of you is the slightest bit off the the fusion will fail. Now I'm about to teach you the exact movements. So watch very closely." says Goku.

"Ya!" say Goten and Trunks.

"To get you started the two of you have to stand next to eachother. says Goku putting his arms to the left, "Then go like this."

Everyone stares at Goku not knowing want to say.

"And make sure your arms are straight then you say 'Fu-' and then step closer to eachother with outstretched arms moving exactly three steps over and once you got that you '-Sion!' Then do a quarter turn and touch the angle of your knee." says Goku showing everyone the dance.

Goku tips over with one arm above his head and the other blow it.

"Watch! Point your fingers parallel and don't forget the angle of your legs. It's very important." says Goku.

The others were sweat dropping watching Goku do the dance.

"This might be a bit tough." says Trunks.

Gohan nods.

"It's a silly dance but a tough one to learn." says Goten.

"Ha!" says Goku ending the dance.

Piccolos eye was twitching. Ash couldn't help but laugh.

"Now you boys try it!" says Goku.

"Yes sir! We will do our best sir!" says Trunks.

"Listen boys you two are gonna have to defeat Buu in two days. Now that's pretty soon. So it's crucial you know how to fuse by then. You understand?" says Goku.

"Ya!" say Goten and Trunks.

Piccolo notices Goku huffing and puffing.

"Listen to that! He sounds pathetic. I still can't believe how much energy Goku lost becoming super Saiyan 3." thinks Piccolo.

"Ok guys. I hope you were paying close attention. You are gonna have to do the same exact moves in perfect symmetry. Alright let's give it a try." says Goku.

"You ok? You sound like you're out of breath." says Ash.

Trunks and Goten stare at Goku blankly trying to figure out if it is worth their time.

"Don't worry about me. What's wrong you two?" says Goku.

"I don't think Goten knows what symmetry is sir." says Trunks.

"Oh right!" says Goku.

"Well...how should I put it? It's...kinda like mirrors. How about Piccolo and I show you!" says Goku.

"Huh? Are you sure!?" wonders Piccolo wide eyed.

"Maybe I can do it? I won't try to laugh as much." half laughs Ash.

Goku and Piccolo demonstrate the fusion dance which makes Ash almost fall from so much laughter.

"I'm truly loving this realm more and more each year." half laughs Ash.

"What the heck was that? Is that fusion or a junior high prom?" wonders Krillin.

"I don't know how I feel about that being our last hope in saving the world." says Bulma.

"Sorry...trying not to laugh but that is just to amusing to watch." says Ash trying to catch his breath.

"Now it's your turn to try." says Goku.

"Yes sir!" say Goten and Trunks running off.

"Goku...would you have really wanted Vegeta to do this move?" wonders Piccolo.

"Whatya trying to say?" wonders Goku.

"1...everyone is gawking at you probably thinking this won't be worth the two days. 2...both times you did the fusion dance Ash was laughing hysterically. 3...it's just that...well I can't see Vegeta agreeing to it." says Piccolo.

"Huh? Why not?" wonders Goku.

"Uhh...it's sorta...that is..." says Piccolo looking down.

"Hey dad! Look at us!" says Goten.

Goku and Piccolo watch Goten and Trunks get in position to do the fusion dance.

"That's it! Goten your arm a little bit lower then trunks's." says Goku.

Goten repositions his arm.

"Perfect! Now take three steps!" says Goku.

Goten and Trunks move toward eachother three steps.

Goten and Trunks move their arms to face eachother. Goten switched legs when realizing he did his like Trunks. When they pointed their fingers toward eachother Ash leaned on the broken wall smiling at the boys.

"Oh brother." says Goku scratching his head.

Goten and trunks try it again and did it correctly making Goku happy.

"Just keep doing it like that." says Goku.

"If Goten wasn't holding trunks back they would be ready to battle Majin Buu." says Bulma.

"Somebody's gonna have to hold me back if she keeps ranting." growls Krillin.

Goten and Trunks continuously try to do the fusion dance.

"That's still not right." says Goku.

Goten and Trunks huddle up.

"Goten ask your dad if we can have a break." says Trunks.

"You do it." says Goten.

"ATTENTION! Above phase!" says Goku.

"Sir! Yes sir!" say Goten and Trunks.

Buu...

Buu was making a house out of the people turned clay after he destroyed what was the country and decides to clean up and takes a bath. After his bath, Buu puts on his new pajamas, uses the bathroom, brushes his teeth, and goes to bed. After sleeping for several seconds, Buu wakes up and acts as he has slept overnight. He then flies off, excited that that fighter will appear in only one day.

Kamis lookout...

"What's the matter trunks?" wonders Goku.

"I'm sorry but this fusion technique is lame." says Trunks.

"So when Ash was laughing he thought it was lame?" wonders Goku.

"I said it was amusing to watch. Besides It looks like a fun dance if it wasn't to make you stronger." says Ash.

"You think it's lame yet amusing? Heh, kids today. Oh, fusion is anything but lame! The Metamorese people that taught this to me are some of the strongest warriors in the universe, thanks to fusion." says Goku.

"Ok...but can you show us how you turned into super Saiyan 3!?" wonders Trunks excitedly.

"That will make me leave jsut like that. Do you want that?" wonders Goku.

"Do it!" chant Goten and Trunks.

"Hold on you two! If he does it then he will have gone and left us and it's not even the end of the day as it is!" says Ash running inbetween the four.

"If we were super Saiyan 3 we would best Buu before he even knows it." says Goten.

"You can't! The only way to defeat Buu is by fusing together! Jsut trust me on this one!" says Goku annoyed.

"Fine! Ash stand beside me!" says Goku.

"Are you nuts?! If you do is then you will be gone...you have minimum time as it is. I don't even know whether or not I should go But if you go now then-"

"Ash trust me!" says Goku.

"Alright..." huffs Ash going beside Goku.

"This is what we normally look like but you already know that!" says Goku.

Goten and Trunks nodded excitedly.

"First is super Saiyan 1!" says Goku.

"I'm not gonna like this." says Ash.

Ash and Goku became super saiyans as everyone watched.

"Then comes super Saiyan 2! An ascended Saiyan!" says Goku.

Ash looked down unamused by what Goku was thinking as they powered up becoming super Saiyan 2. Goten and Trunks watched in amazement.

"Then comes super Saiyan 3! This is further and beyond the ascended super Saiyan." says Goku.

Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 3 making the lookout shake and almost knocks Trunks Goten and Piccolo off. Goten and Trunks looked at Goku and were lost for words.

"I guess that is as far as you go Ash." says Goku.

"Not exactly...I mean I'm sure there are other super Saiyan modes...forms but I jumped ahead and can become God Saiyan. Don't get me wrong...it's not exactly plausible but it was the only way to have a secret identity." says Ash swear dropping seeing gokus angered look despite being cheery.

"Well show everyone!" says Goku.

"Uhhh ya sure...I guess." says Ash reverting his eyes.

Ash looked behind him then back at Goten and Trunks.

"Guess it couldn't hurt." says Ash.

Trunks looked over at Ash as he powered up to God Saiyan making himself have red hair and red eyes.

"Awesome!" says Trunks.

"No! DOUBLE AWESOME!" says Goten.

Goku fell to his knees huffing and puffing as Goten Piccolo and Trunks run up to him.

"Maybe you should think before you do." says Ash.

"You has...time...to think...when chaos...comes?" wonders Goku.

Goku reverts back to normal. Ash reaches for Gokus arm which gets moved away.

"No worries! I'm fine." says Goku standing up, "Let's get back to work! You two promised me remember?"

Goten and Trunks nod.

"I know I can be stupid at most times when chaos roles in leading to horrible fates but I'm always there to tame the legendaries and take out the evil organizations. You swept away want was left of your time and now you can't help us." says Ash.

"You are like me. You can handle yourself even in the worst of times." says Goku.

"Goku you must know what this means right? Your time is up." says Baba.

Goku turned his head to see Baba float up to him once again.

"The last stunt you pulled drained your hourglass." says Baba.

"Oh alright. Piccolo make sure you teach them and have ash test his skills along with his Pokemon. They need to work together side by side jsut like Goten and trunks have to learn to fuse. I'm not sure how much time Ash has left here but I'm sure he will have no choice but to leave soon." says Goku.

"But Goku..." says Piccolo.

"I'm putting all my trust with this in you piccolo! you've earned it." says Goku.

"Goten...trunks I know you will show piccolo the dedication you have shown me! Ash despite all we've been through I'm glad I had a son who followed in my footsteps to save the world or in your case regions fro mother evil that resides in each one. He's the one in charge now." says Goku.

Goten was trying not to cry.

"Yes...sir." says Goten on the verge of tears.

"You said it sir!" says Trunks.

"Things aren't the same without you Goku. We never get to have fun." says Roshi.

"You still think about us don't you?" wonders Krillin holding Hazzel.

"Of course buddy!" says Goku.

"Goku! NO!" says Chichi running up to him.

"It was nice seeing you one last time. Granted I'm from another realm but I will always treasure what we had when you were part of that world." says Delia walking up to Goku.

"Chichi...you will do fine without me. You've lasted this long. You can last longer." says Goku.

"That's beside the point! Gohan is off doing who knows what leaving Goten and if possible Ash to keep me company." says Chichi.

"We all have a time when we have to leave. We may not want to but we know it's the right thing to do. Everyone has something I wanna do forever and for always but there comes a time where we have to say goodbye." says Goku.

Chichi started crying in his arms.

"Enough goodbyes. Your time is up." says Baba floating away.

"But..." says Goten terry eyed.

"What is it Goten?" wonders Goku picking Goten up.

"Its just not fair...first Vegeta dies after telling Trunks his goodbyes despite the confusion...now you are saying your goodbyes and are leaving...soon ash will have to do that...i don't like goodbyes." cries Goten.

"Little buddy...if the time comes I can still be wished back to life so I'll be with you guys someday." says Goku petting Goten.

"That may be true but there won't be any way for Ash to be here...once Ash and his friends are gone the portal will be no more. Never able to work again...I want the sad moments to go away and stay with happy ones. If Babidi wasn't here it wouldn't end up like this..." says Goten trying to dry his tears.

"Theres nothing to be ashamed of son. It's ok...we all have days we never wanted to happen but we learn from those days hope that one day if that day comes we will all find happiness wherever we end up." says Goku.

Goku hugs Goten tightly.

"Goku we can't put it off any longer." says Baba.

"Gotcha." says Goku setting Goten down.

"Goku cmon!" says Baba leaving.

"You've made me proud son." says Goku flying upward.

Everyone waved goodbye to Goku except Goten who was shadow eyed not wanting it to be like Vegeta and Trunks.

"So long everyone! Good luck fighting Majin Buu!" says Goku waving to everyone until he disappeared along with Baba.


	72. Chapter 72

Other world...

"Wow look at that line! There must be millions of them." says Goku looking at the pathway, bumping into baba, "Why'd you put the breaks on that!? What's up!?"

"I'm having second thoughts that's all." says Baba.

"Heh?" wonders Goku rubbing his head.

"I don't wanna be a worry wort but I don't feel comfortable leaving Goten and trunks to fight alone." says Baba.

"Oh so that's what's bugging you! Well if the two boys learn the fusion technique and Ash is able to fight along side his Pokemon there won't be any problems." says Goku.

"Are you kidding!? Do you really think those little tikes can defeat a power monste like Buu. Let alone Ash who's starting to get used to this realm and his abilities." says Baba.

Goku nods.

"I see. Alright then! Let's go!" says Baba.

Baba and Goku end up back at the check in place which baba leaves and Goku cuts in line.

"Huh? Hey it's you!" says a demonic man seeing Goku run inside.

"Oh ya! Nice to see you again! Bye!" says Goku as he got out of sight.

"Hey! The back of the lines the other...way." says the demonic man.

Inside...

"Hey King Yemma! I'm back from my day on earth! Sorry to cut in line like this!" says Goku.

"Oh it's you Goku! What brings you her today?" wonders King yemma.

"Two questions...is Vegeta in hell or heaven and I need to see Gohan-"

"Look Goku this is how many have come today and thry keep coming!" says Yemma.

"Ya...it is getting to be really bad on earth with it being under seage. The whole population with be here in no time." says Goku.

"What!?" wonders Yemma angrilly.

Goku dodged the books falling toward him.

"The whole population?" wonders Yemma.

"Well King yemma...my son Gohan can help to avoid that maybe even Vegeta but I don't know if Gohan is still on earth despite being with supreme Kai and if Vegeta can help that you let him come back from wherever you put him." says Goku.

"Oh alright! Vegeta...hmmmmm with so many people coming I can't remember but I did see Dabura. You may know him. He was supposed to go below but I gave him my stamp of approval and omitted him up here." says Yamma.

"Well if I can't get Vegeta then if Supreme Kai has him then...he's up here. That's why I haven't sensed him on earth! Ash said Kai took him somewhere but I didn't think up here! That's awesome news!" says Goku.

Goku uses instant transmission and head to the Kai world.

Gohan is swinging the Z Sword around with great ease when Goku appears without warning and is forced to dodge a swing from the sword.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Aren't you on earth for the day or is time up?" wonders Gohan.

"Gohan! Look at the new clothes you got on!" says Goku.

"Supreme Kai liked it too. Does it look good or did you rather a gi?" wonders Gohan embarrassed.

"Kai's here? Oh ya sure enough! Hey there supreme kai or would you rather Shin?" says Goku leaning to the side seeing Kibito and Kai.

"Greetings Goku!" says Shin.

"How...Goku appearing out of nowhere is impossible!?" says Kibito shocked.

"What is this place?" wonders Goku looking around.

"It's the world of Kai but Shin let me come here to retreve this sword. More importantly why are you up here? Your time can't be up!" says Gohan.

"Well son...nothing good. Everywhere Buu goes he leaves a path of destruction! He's killed Vegeta and countless others. Goten and Trunks are trying to perfect the fusion technique while Ash honed his powers by battling along side his Pokemon. I'm sure he does in his world but unlike his world he has powers he can help his team with." says Goku sitting beside Gohan.

"He won't stop... not until they're all dead... every last one of them." says Shin agitated.

"Can I check that sword out Gohan?" wonders Goku.

"Why? What for?" wonders Gohan.

"I wanna see something." says Goku.

"Uhh ya sure. Go ahead. Careful though! It's kinda heavy!" says Gohan handing the sword to Goku.

The sword drags Goku to the ground.

"Wow you weren't kidding!" says Goku.

Goku lifts the sword putting the sword behind him starts swinging.

"First Gohan now him!? How can he weild the z sword in such a short time!?" thinks Kibio stunned.

"Makes you wonder if Ash can wield the sword." says Shin.

"I was just gonna ask that." says Kibito.

"Ash has Pokemon so I figured he didn't need to wield it. I'm not sure what to think of Ash but it's amazing saiyans can kell that sword in a short amount of time." says Shin.

"You don't mind if I stay here until Gohan is done raining right?" wonders Goku.

"We don't mind at all. That would be s very big help!" says Shin.

"Do you think you can give us something good to eat?" wonders Goku.

"Uhhhh yes! How about we take a little break Gohan." says Shin.

"Sure!" says Gohan.

"He didn't want to before." thinks Kibito.

"Follow me then! We will round something up!" says Shin flying away.

"So dad...what's it like becoming super Saiyan 3?" wonders Gohan as he along with the others follow Shin.

"It's great! I'll show you hoe to do it after we get a bite to eat!" says Goku.

Ka is lookout...

"What do you think you are doing!?" growls Piccolo.

"If they are nodding off and ignoring you ill just take my friends to Bulmas so they can be home." says Ash.

Ashs friends sweat drop watching Piccolo yell at the boys to get up and Ash uses instant transmission heading back to capsule corpse or what's left of it.

"I don't believe this. They haven't heard a single thing I said!" says Piccolo annoyed.

Capsule corpse...

"Alright everyone...I know this has been fun and all but-"

"You spare coming back to kalos right?" wonders Serena.

"Not yet! I am needed here." says Ash.

"It's not the same without you..." says Serena.

"Alright one at a time I will put on the region you are to be at." says Ash grabbing the remote.

"How interesting that the remote or Portal didn't get damaged." says Clemont.

"First Brock!" says Ash putting on the pokecenter in Johto.

"I get to be with nurse joy again but the girls are what I like just as much! I can't decide." says Brock.

"I'll decide for you!" says Misty kicking Brock into the portal having him land on nurse joy who was tending to Pokemon.

Ash sweat dropped changing it to Hoenn.

"Welp Drew...may...you may be alone there." says Ash.

"Time alone at my house? No one looks to be there but you can't be to careful." says May.

"Just think what we could do if no one is home." says Drew.

"Sleepover at my house!" says May happily grabbing Drews hand.

"Sleepover it is." smiles Drew.

May and Drew went through the portal only for Max to spot them and s portal.

"Whats going on here? It's not normal to see a portal in our living room." says Max.

'Uhhhhh bye Max!' says Ash clicking a button having the portal disappear.

The portal had Sinnoh appear.

'Everyone can come back! It was very awkward to see everyone leave like that!' says Lucas.

Dawn Kenny and Barry went through the portal.

'I think I finally know a world where we can have just as much fun as we do here.' says Dawn.

'That's...good to...know. I guess.' says Lucas.

Ash switched the portal to Unova.

"Alright Cilan...Iris you are up!" says Ash.

"Actually ash...it would seem logical if I were in kalos." says Iris.

"You don't wanna be with me?" wonders Cilan.

"Well technically I get to visit Ash so-"

Cilan takes Iris's hand.

"That can wait a little longer." smiles Cilan.

"Well I guess I can help around the restaurant." smirks Iris.

"What?" wonders Cilan.

"If you make anything Apple related you have to let me taste test it." says Iris.

"Deal!" says Cilan.

Cilan and Iris went through the portal ending up infront of the striaton restaurant gym.

"So that leaves us with Kalos." says Ash changing it to Kalos.

"Ash...it's not fun without you." saddens Serena.

"Ill be there soon. This world needs me now and I don't know when I'll be back in my world but Hazzel needs me right now. Even Goten and if I leave now..." says Ash.

"Alright...but I won't like it." mumbles Serena.

"When I go through the portal I will be ready for the league. If not close to it. Wait fo pr me no matter how long it takes." says Ash.

"Oh Ash...you are an awesome person to be around. Don't stop being you." smiles Serena hugging Ash.

"There has to be something to her being his old friend. Just being together in camp where all of kanto kids were with professor oak...seems suspicious if she lives in Kalos. Maybe I'm just over thinking it." thinks Misty.

"But if I don't get to see you again...I just wanted to say I'm not sure what you see in Misty and I probably come off as a stalker but I want you to know that ever since that day when we were kids you never left my thoughts and seeing you after having been moved to Kalos sparked my love making it stronger. Two destinies...one where a tomboy fished you out that brought love at first sight and one that lead two kids who met once come in contact with eachother again. It looks like you chose accidental destiny. Ash...you have so many girls who could be with you yet you know what your heart tells you but if that heart lead you down a path that was wrong all along would you change your mind and go to the girl who truly deserved you?" worries Serena teary eyed.

"Serena you won't be seeing me until the region after that and if this is the last region I go to then you have to let me choose who I go too. I know it will be hard but you have to learn to go by two options. You set your mind on being with me but I always leave the region I tried to win the league in but what if I didn't choose you? To you Clemont isn't worthy of your love but if you gave it a try like the girls I've been traveling with so far then you can tell me once you come to the region I head to if you still want me or not." says Ash.

Serena started crying heading through the portal.

"When it comes down to it...you say some deep stuff." says Bonnie.

"She can manage a little longer can't she?" wonders Ash.

"Ill see what I can do!" says Clemont stepping through the portal.

"You always bring fun to the region! Sadly you never truly feel happy unless you're with all your friends or the one in your heart. You can mask it all you want but you can't hide the pain you feel inside." says Bonnie.

"Ok Bonnie. You can leave." says Ash.

"See you when the battle is over!" says Bonnie going through the portal.

The rest of the Kalos gang ended up near the seventh gym.

"Come on Misty. I'd hate to leave friends but we are needed here atleast until I can figure out east to do with Hazzel." says Ash.

"It's alright Ash. Focus on one thing at a time." says Misty taking his hand.

Ash nodded and used instant transmission heading back to kamis lookout.


	73. Chapter 73

**Buu is so sweet then he makes city go boom in happiness...**

"Wake up!" says Piccolo smacking Goten and Trunks, "You guys can go back to sleep now if you like."

"No thanks! We aren't tired!" says Trunks.

"Well now. That's what I like to call dedication." says Piccolo.

Goten and Trunks's eyes widen.

"What's for breakfast?" wonders Goten.

"Breakfast!? You're having a fusion technique for breakfast!" says Piccolo.

"Dammit! Forgot Aegislash! Well no matter...Piccolo is occupied so I can slip away." says Ash.

"It's no wonder why you two are alike. You do before you think." says Misty.

"I'm still trying to figure out of he tells the truth or not do if Piccolo asks for me tell him I'm getting my sword." says Ash.

"Sword?" wonders Misty,

Ash nodded and used instant transmission to pick up Aegislash and head back to Kamis lookout.

"Oh good you are back and you got your Pokemon in hand. That is a Pokemon right? Not just a sword?" wonders Piccolo.

"It's a Pokemon and a sword." says Ash.

"You left Jessie and James at capsule corps genius." says Misty.

"It's not like they can do anything. The city is in ruins after all." says Ash.

"What about the remote?" wonders Misty.

"I set it down to grab aegislash." says Ash.

Misty sets her hand on Ashs shoulder and squeezes it.

"Do you realize how idiotic that sounds?" growls Misty.

"I am not going back down there." says Ash crossing his arms.

"THANKS TO YOU WE WONT BEABLE TO GET BACK IF THEY HAVE THE REMOTE RETARD!" yells Misty annoyed.

"I was told to take my friends back home! I don't really consider Jessie and James my friends but they have their moments." says Ash.

"And what was that between you and Serena? I just stood there as she cried to you even though you can see her once this chaos is over. I give up on your way of doing things now. For all I know you don't really have an answer to who deserves you as long as you have time to spend with each of your friends. You know what...nevermind I'll tend to Hazzel while you just go and see what you can do with the fusion whatever." says Misty walking away.

"Uhhh ya...sure." says Ash looking back.

"Now lets get started shall we." says Piccolo crossing his arms.

"Ummm Piccolo...ya uhh Piccolo before we begin..." says Trunks.

"Spit it out." says Piccolo.

"Would you mind showing us the proper technique for us?" wonders Trunks.

"Uhhh well..." says Piccolo.

"If its your training camp shouldn't you show us what to do. We have only seen the technique done right once." says Trunks.

"You two brats brought this on yourselves so-'

"You will show us!" says Goten.

Piccolo starts sweating looking over at krillin then at the boys.

"Krillin be a man and do this with me." says Piccolo.

"Why me? Ash wanted to do it!" says Krillin pointing at himself.

"Ash is gonna help them hone their skills so he cant do with with me." says Piccolo.

"Uhh huh." says Krillin turning his head.

Everyone around him was gone and he sweat dropped.

"Fine..." says Krillin.

training room...

Krillin huffs walking over to Piccolo and the boys.

"This better be worth it." sighs Krillin.

"Atleast you get to do something. I have to wait for Goten and Trunks to fuse." says Ash sending out the rest of his pokemon.

"Lets do it Krillin." says Piccolo.

"Right..." says Krillin.

Piccolo and Krillin awkwardly show Goten and Trunks the fusion technique.

"They look funny." says Goten.

"This is ridiculous! Are we finished yet?" wonders Krillin.

"Hey! How do you think I feel? I had to do this twice! Do you think I enjoy this?" wonders Piccolo.

"Judging by the way you did it with Goku...no." says Krillin.

"Alright guys its your turn! Now get busy!" says Piccolo.

Buu...

Buu encounters a blind boy along a winding cliff.

"Hi whats your name? My name is Tommy." wonders the boy.

"Everyone know Buu!" says Buu.

"Everyone? That's a whole lot of people. I'm impressed! Hey I know! I bet youre famous aren't you?" says Tommy.

"You no fool buu cuz boys eyes closed so boy cant see buu. Why not open eyes?" says Buu.

"Even if I open my eyes I still couldn't see. Havent you ever heard of a blind kid before or anyone blind?" wonders Tommy.

"You no scared cuz you no see? Buu fix that!" says Buu.

Buu uses his healing powers to restore his sight.

"Whats going on? That feels strange. Hey! What did you do?" says Tommy.

"Buu make boy see through eyes." says Buu.

"But that's impossible." says Tommy.

"No Buu can do make boy eyes go open." says Buu.

Tommy opens his eyes and sees Buu infront of him.

"I don't believe it! I can see! This is incredible! I can see you." says Tommy.

Tommy starts crying for joy as he set his hands on Buus arm.

"Thank you. You healed me. Its a miracle. Now I know why you are famous!" says Tommy.

"Boy do?" wonders Buu.

"Youre a great great man." says Tommy shaking Buu.

"Buu a great man? Boy not scared?" wonders Buu.

Buu and Tommy were sitting on the egde of where they stood.

"Buu you must be a foreigner." says Tommy.

"Who buu?" wonders Buu.

"Uh huh. You have different hair then mine and different skin." says Tommy.

"Boy say Buu great man but Buu do bad things. Buu even called hideous. Is Buu hideous?" says Buu.

"Its not ok to do bad things. Everyone makes mistakes but its better to right them then finish off what you started. As for how you look...its not whats on the outside that counts." says Tommy.

"Buu like you!" smiles Buu.

"Before I forget. I have something for you." says Tommy.

"Buu?" wonders Buu.

"Ya! To pay you back for making me beable to see! I was gonna buy milk with it but id rather you take it." says Tommy.

Tommy took a coin out of his pocket and gave it to Buu. Buu tried to eat the coin and spat it out.

"Boy stay! Buu come back!" says Buu and flies away.

"Oh wow! He can fly! Does that make him a super villain if he did bad things?" says Tommy amazed.

Buu finds and turns an old man into a carton of milk with his Chocolate Beam. He gives the milk to the boy and flies off while cheering to himself that he is not hideous but beautiful. Buu then encounters another town and instantly destroys it.


	74. Chapter 74

**well uhhh...****.id hate to know what subbed be like...gohan broke his only way to defeat buu...sweet Gohan mad? He doesn't want anyone to touch his girl Videl...he flat out said it yelling at Goku**

Kamis lookout...

"You need to be synchronized. Listen its not just body movement. Before you become one, you have to become one. YOu have to think the same thoughts and breath the same rhythm." says Piccolo.

"How can I breath the same rhythm as Goten when hes got silent ones?" wonders Trunks.

"Look whos talking! Youre breath smells like death!" says Goten turning his head.

"It does not!" says Trunks annoyed.

"Does too!" says Goten annoyed.

Goten and Trunks got into a fight, knocking eachother to the ground as they yelled at eachother.

"Boys we can all agree to disagree but is it worth getting into fights over it?" wonders Ash.

"Butt out Ash!" says Goten annoyed.

"If youre not gonna fuse then whats the point in my pokemon being out. Speaking of pokemon where are Thunder, Thunda, Cassew, and Stachio. I decided to let them stay so I could see if they can use their attacks here." says Ash.

"ENOUGH!" yells Piccolo.

Goten Ash and Trunks look at Piccolo who was agitated.

"Stop this foolish argument and show me you are capable of fusing!" growls Piccolo.

While Piccolo was trying to get them to fuse Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi were playing cards as Marron and Hazzel played with Misty and Videl.

"Fusion ugh." says Android 18.

"Its enough to drive you mad." says Roshi.

"I even dreamed about it last night." says Android 18.

"Hehehe." says Roshi.

"You think youre about to win don't you? Well forget it!" wonders Krillin.

Android 18 gives Krillin signals when choosing the card in Roshis hand.

"Lets see...which one do I want? Its so hard to know." wonders Krillin.

Roshi turned his head to see Android 18 look away and noticed she was watching the girls have fun and shrugged it off.

"Its strange knowing that if those two fuse they will become one boy." says Bulma looking over her cards.

Krillin chose the card and didn't like it.

Kai world...

Gohan swings the Z Sword with ease in the air as Goku Kibito and Shin watched.

"I cant believe you've mastered the sword and in just one day!" says Goku impressed.

"Handling the z sword in this fashion is unprecedented." says Shin walking toward Gohan, "You should be very proud of yourself."

"Gohan if you really wanna test out the sword then lets see how sharp it is." says Goku.

"Sure! I could see if I could slice through objects." says Gohan.

"Awesome! I toss and you slice!" says Goku standing up.

"Sounds good to me dad!" says Gohan.

"Alright! Lets play the toss and slash game!" says Goku.

"Youre gonna make a game out of this?" wonders Gohan.

"Why not? You've been seinging the sword around so this will do you some good." says Goku.

Goku picks up the rock he was sitting on making Kibito shocked at how strong he was.

"I hope this doesn't over stress the blade!" says Goku.

"Nah! Itll take more then that to bust up the sword." says Gohan.

"Alright Batter! Batter! Swing!" says Goku and throws the rock at Gohan.

Gohan slices the rock perfectly in two.

"How many things can we throw at you until the sword breaks?" ponders Goku.

"Lets not start thinking about that!" says Kibito.

"Itll be fine!" says Goku.

"How about more density and a little less mass?" wonders Shin, "Here Goku. Catch!"

Supreme Kai gives Goku some Katchin, the hardest known metal in the universe.

"Wow! Whats this?" wonders Goku.

"Its Katchin! Its the hardest metal in the universe." says Shin.

"Hardest metal?" wonders Goku clanking the metal block with his finger.

"Yes if the z sword is capable of breaking anything, it can slice the metal." says Shin.

"Hey Gohan! Batter up!" says Goku and throws it at Gohan who tries to slice it, but the Z Sword snaps in two as he was puched back by the metal block.

"Ummm kais...you sure this is capable of defeating Buu?" wonders Gohan trembling as he looked at his dagger like sword.

"What do you mean?" wonders Shin.

Gohan sweat dropped peeking out from behind the metal block. Shin and Kibito were confused.

"Hehehe...this is bad." says Gohan waving the dagger sword as he walked away from the metal block.

Shin and Kibito couldn't believe their eyes seeing the broken sword in his hand.

"Well I guess its called the hardest metal in the universe for a reason." says Goku.

"But you mastered the sword. You have to be the one to bring down majin Buu oif you were able to take out the sword." says Shin wide eyed.

"With the sword you cannot be rivaled! Its legend!" says Kibito.

"I guess they mustve exaggerated a bit." says Gohan dropping the sword.

"Not even the sword of legends can conquer metal...how? What did we over look when the story of the sword was passed down?" wonders Shin.

"Hey guys there is definitely a bright side to all this!" says Gohan.

"That would be?" wonders Kibito.

"The sword training has made me a lot stronger and faster!" says Gohan.

"Elaborate for us. I'm so lost as to how...why that happened." says Kibito.

Gohan starts punching and kicking the air in a fast pace.

"It means the user that masters the handling of the z sword attains the greatest power in the universe!" says Gohan.

"It is possible your power increased by handling it!" says Shin.

"I wonder what would have happened if you brought Ash here. Whatever Goten and Trunks are doing must be boring if Ash has to test them. Or rather wait until they get a certain tactic right which could take hours." says Gohan.

"Ash may have a chance to battle along side his pokemon here but would that have broken the sword anyway?" wonders Goku.

The sword begins to emit waves of small energy that no one notices, until elder Kai, having emerged from the sword.

"Quiet!" says a voice.

Kibito and Shin were startled and looked back to see another kai.

"Uhh sir...we are kinda in the middle of training." says Goku.

"You call that training?" wonders elder kai.

"An older version of Shin?" wonders Gohan staring at the kais.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" wonders Shin.

"Who me? That's some hairstyle you got there! Even the ear loops and the dashing good looks! I'm just an older version of you! Fifteen generations to be precise!" says elder kai.

"Fi...fifteen!?" wonder Kibito and Shin stunned.

"So there are two supreme kais!?" wonders Kibito.

King Yemma...

"King Yemma sir?" wonders an ogre.(called them demonic people)

"What is it? There is no time for dilly dallying." says Yemma.

"Please sir...weve been working around the clock. May we have a break? Even if it is for a little bit?" wonders the ogre.

"Take a break? Take a break!? There is no time for breaks! We have so many people coming that theres barely time to have breaks!" says yemma looking down at the ogres who entered the room.

"But sir...weve been at this for days..." says the ogre.

"We are starving and our feet ache! Are we even able to get through all these people?" wonders another ogre.

"A little rest would do us all good." says yemma.

"So we can?" wonder the ogres happily.

"No. We cant just leave everyone who died waiting." says yemma.

"King yemma! There are more arrivals!" says an ogre running into the room.

"How many?" wonders yemma.

"Th...there are..." says the ogre trying to catch his breath.

The others stared waiting for the answer.

"There are all from earth sir! We estimate 1.5 million at the most!" says the ogre.

"1 million!?" wonders Yemma standing up.

"Uhhh...uh huh." nods the ogre.

"This is ridiculous! Wheres Goku when you need him?" wonders Yemma.

kai world...

"Did we hear you right? You are how many years old?" wonders Shin.

"15 generations?" wonders Kibito.

"This is to be exact! I'm sure you are wondering how I am still alive." says elder kai.

Everyone starred at elder kai unsure what to think with him being around.

"Well you see...there was a terrible villain who lived way back then. The villain wasn't as terrible as Buu but still pretty bad. The only thing he feared was my awesome power that could stop him and his evil ways. So he tricked me and sealed me away in the sword that boy was able to take out of the stone." says elder kai.

"You mean you were trapped inside the z sword all this time?" wonders Shin.

"I sure was. Now ive got a cramp!" says elder kai stretching side to side.

"I don't think this guy is as strong as he says. Do you?" says Goku looking back at Gohan.

"Not really." says Gohan scratching the back of his head.

"Lets put him to the test!" says Goku.

"You sure about that. Sure looks can be deceiving but-"

Goku winks and issues a tiny Ki Blast that hits elder Kai square in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"How dare you!?" says elder kai sitting up, "Babies in diapers is what you two are!"

"But sir that wasn't even my all out strength. It was childs play compared to what my full power is." says Goku wide eyed.

"My little brother can deflect that." says Gohan wide eyed.

"You have two brothers." says Goku turning his head.

"That cant be. I only have one. I mean Ash has been like a brother but to actually be one is highly unlikely." says Gohan turning his head.

"But he is. Hes the spitting image of me...has my personality...its creepy to even think about it but its true." says Goku.

"So then...back when Bojack was around...I thought it was strange of Ash to ask what you menat by sons." says Gohan.

"I know its hard to believe but since you were here you didn't hear what I told the others." says Goku.

"Anything else I should know about?" wonders Gohan.

"Nothing comes to mind besides saying Ash is your brother from another realm." says Goku.

"Ash is my brother aye? So we are twins or is he my little brother who came at a bad time making it seem like we are the same age?" says Gohan.

"Yes for the last time Ash is your brother. You aren't twins nor the same age. He is five years younger then you but since he came after Cell was defeated he is the same age as you or rather if you weren't in the time chamber with me." says Goku.

"Well Ill be damned. Ash seemed like the brother type but hes an only child." says Gohan.

"It confused Ash too but its true. You heard what I told Vegeta right? Well it may sound strange or unbelievable but I was with Delia until the tournament day came and went between realms in secret ever since." says Goku.

"I see. So when I was four and uncle Raditz came and killed you...you defied king kai and went to the pokemon realm and...seriously dad!?" says Gohan stunned.

The kais turned to look at Goku and Gohan who sweat dropped.

"Lets just focus on the old kai." says Goku.

"Well uhhh this was a turn of events." says Gohan reverting his eyes, mouth twitching.

"Trying an attack on a fearsome presence like me!? Are you crazy!?" wonders elder kai standing up.

"I dunno what to think now." says Gohan.

"You can take it as it is or stay in confusion." says Goku.

"AHEM! All of my enemies feared me! But not because of my strength rather then my menacing compacities. They were what struck terror in their hearts!" says elder kai.

"Whatya mean?" wonders Goku.

"I'm not telling. Give me one good reason why I should." says elder kai crossing his arms turning around.

"Lets see now...hmmmmm?" ponders Goku.

"Well?" wonders elder kai.

"Which would you rather? 'Magazines' from Master Roshi or a earth girl to date?" wonders Goku.

"I can see girls playing beach volleyball with my omniscient vision so a date with an earth girl would be nice." says elder kai.

Shin and Kibito fall backwards appalled by what Goku was trying to do.

"Goku why would you think such a thing? As for you! You call yourself a kai yet you think such things?" wonders Shin getting up.

"You are just like my master." says Goku.

"So is there any girls you know that are good kissers?" wonders elder kai.

"I know a couple girls who just might wanna kiss you." says Goku.

Gohan pokes Gokus shoulder making him turn around.

"Are you nuts!? Its one thing to talk about Ash out of nowhere and now this?! More importantly how are you gonan find a girl who wants to kiss that guy?" says Gohan.

"Don't worry! I may be unable to go back to earth but you can and tell Videl to kiss the old kai. You may have to suffer through it but its the only way to awaken your powers." says Goku.

"Videl!? You want Videl to kiss him!? ARE YOU INSANE!? No power is worth having my girl kiss the old kai!" says Gohan, face going tomato red angrily.

"Ok! Ok! Jeesh...who would kiss old kai then?" ponders Goku.

"Goku?" wonders Shin.

"I know who might kiss you but shes not exactly a spring chicken." says Goku running up to elder kai.

"It doesn't really matter as long as shes a good kisser!" says elder kai.

Goku ran back over to Gohan.

"Do you think Bulma would so it?" wonders Goku.

"Bulma kiss old kai?" wonders Gohan.

"Its either Bulma or Videl." says Goku.

"Id rather have no power then old kai be kissed by my girlfriend but Bulma?" ponders Gohan.

"So Bulma is a good kisser!" says Goku.

"Wait...WHAT!? Why are you asking me all this? Id rather stay out of it! Its bad enough when two people fight and you have to decide whos side is right!" says Gohan pointing at himself wide eyed.

"So was that with or without lipstick?" wonders Goku looking back at elder kai.

"Either way would be fine really." says elder kai.

"I think its worth it if he can awaken your powers!" says Goku.

"Do you really hear yourself? No wonder why Ash is the way he is...hes definitely more brains in the saving the world but not so much anything else." says Gohan.

"Bulma will listen to you Gohan! One kiss could save the world!" says Goku.

"Have you looked at that guy? What if his so called powers don't help? If she does kiss him it would be all for nothing." says Gohan.

"Its a done deal!" says Goku running back to elder kai.

"Man youre good!" says elder kai shaking Gokus hand.

"So what are these capacities of yours?" wonders Goku.

"How should I put it? If I use my powers on a kitty cat he will roar. In other words a kitty cat becomes a lion! So you see there in lies my talent!" says elder kai.

Gohan and Goku stared blankly as Kibito and Shin were amazed.

"So then you aren't really strong yourself." says Goku scratching his cheek.

"You fool! I can take a person far beyond his limits! A bird becomes a eagle! Get it!?" says elder kai getting in Gokus face.

"Its just a little hard to believe." sweat drops Goku.

"Young people...never able to get what I mean and assume it will be of no use." says elder kai.

Elder kai looks over at Gohan who was staring blankly.

"You come here." says elder kai.

"Who me?" wonders Gohan pointing at himself.

"Ya you! Theres no other human except the one near me. Now get over there." says elder kai.

"Ok?" wonder Gohan not once keeping his eyes off elder kai as he walks.

"A guy like you breaking the sword. I could do something with you. Yes you have great potential." says elder kai.

Elder kai looked back at Shin and Kibito.

"Funny though. I was hoping a kai would beable to break the sword but you are more like a shoe shine boy then a hero aren't you boy?" says elder kai.

Shin stared unable to say a word.

"Kais being rescued by mere mortals...things sure have gone down hill." says elder kai.

"Well we always tried our best..." says Shin looking down.

"Keep your chin up lad! Keep your chin up! Remain perfectly still." says elder kai walking up to Gohan.

"Right!" says Gohan standing still.

"Now just relax. Wake up you lazy no good powers! How dare you lay dorment when this boy needs you most!" says elder kai.

Elder kai starts dancing around Gohan as if doing a ritual.

"Uhh how long is this gonna take?" wonders Goku.

"Five more hours and plenty more after that!" says elder kai as he danced around Gohan.

"Well while you do that I'm gonna take a nap. Do your best Gohan!" says Goku waving as he left.

"Dad...don't leave me like this. I dunno whats worse...school making me not weaker then when I was younger or whats going on here." says Gohan.

"Shhh stay as silent as a mouse and keep still." says elder Kai.

"Wake me up when your powers awaken!" says Goku and was out of sight.

"Well uhh...this was an unexpected turn of events." says Shin.

"Very odd indeed." says Kibito.

"I'm suddenly glad Ash doesn't have to go through this." thinks Gohan.


	75. Chapter 75

Kamis lookout...

Training room...

"Alright boys now to really see if you can fuse." says Piccolo.

"Right!" say Goten and Trunks.

Piccolo looked at where Ash and his pokemon were and noticed Ash was gone.

"Hold on you two." says Piccolo leaving the room.

"Piccolo?" wonders Goten.

"Stay here." says Piccolo.

Piccolo walked up to Ash who was seeing if the pokemon turned humans were able to use their move sets.

"Is it that boring that you slip away to do this?" wonders Piccolo.

Ash jumped back and turned around.

"No offense Piccolo but waiting to see if I can counterattack with my pokemon or even myself does get boring after a while." says Ash.

"So what exactly is more important that you slip away?" wonders Piccolo.

"Just seeing if they have their powers like they do from my realm. They are pokemon too so they should be in the room too." says Ash.

"The boys should beable to fuse now so get back to the training room." says Piccolo.

"But Meowth or rather Stachio is iffy on-"

"GO!" yells Piccolo.

"Right away sir!" says Ash walking sideways awkwardly and ran back to the training room with Tunder, Thunda, Stachio, and Cassew behind him.

Training room...

"Remember don't think of yourselves as separate or different. You are just seeing another part of yourself." says Piccolo.

"This outta be good." says Yamcha walking into the training area.

The rest of the dbz gang shows up behind him.

"Heres the deal. Once you are fused together aim your techniques at Ash and his pokemon." says Piccolo, "Trunks make sure to keep your power level the same as Gotens. Are you ready?"

Goten and Trunks nod and perform the fusion dance which does not go to well as they end up in a fat form. Everyone stared at the fused form that stood before them.

"Well uhhh...atleast they fused." says Piccolo.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" wonders Krillin.

"Looking like Majin buu must mean you have lots of power!" says Yamcha.

"So any techniques you can pull off?" wonders Ash.

"This is so bizarre." says Videl.

Gotenks tries to run but only runs in place getting him tired.

"I guess not." says Ash.

"Looks like you goofed up in how you did it." says Piccolo.

Gotenks looks up confused.

"Its the form. Trunks made a slight error. Trunks shouldn't have extended his fingers and his hands should've been fists. Got it?" wonders Piccolo.

"How? I don't know how." says Gotenks looking up.

Everyone swarms Gotenks eager to get answers.

"What do you call yourself?" wonders Chichi.

"Uhh Gotenks." says Gotenks.

"So you do have a name." says Chichi.

"I cant believe you have your own set of clothes once fused. Let alone a new hairstyle." says Krillin.

"What does it feel like to be fused?" wonders Yamcha.

"Do you have any abilities you can use on us?" wonders Ash.

"Us? We want food. We wanna eat then take a nap." says Gotenks.

Fat Gotenks reverted back to just being Trunks and Goten.

"Alright everyone stand back! Now lets get back to work! You need to be in perfect sync then yo can test out your abilities on Ash and his pokemon." says Piccolo.

"But we don't remember anything." says Trunks.

"We are not taking any breaks until you do the fusion perfectly. Got it!? You did a good first try that's all I will say." says Piccolo.

Goten and Trunks nodded and tried the fusion technique again. This time they end up with a very skinny, bony form.

"He looks to be my age." says Roshi.

"Maybe even older." says Krillin.

"His ribs are showing." says Chichi.

30 minutes pass again...

"Boys are you ready?" wonders Piccolo.

Goten and Trunks then concentrate on doing it right this time and perform it correctly, forming Gotenks in a brilliant light.

"That's amazing." says Ash.

"I'm impressed." says Piccolo.

"That's definitely the one true Gotenks." says Roshi.

"Hes got Gotens eyes and Trunks's nose." says Chichi.

"Does it really matter?" wonders Videl.

"Now we can test your abilities." says Ash.

"No way. Theres no need for it." says Gotenks.

"What!? You need to beable to do your techniques! Ash trains his pokemon to get stronger not assume he is stronger. Granted I cant say since hes not once been able ot battle the enemy." says Piccolo.

"Well excuse me." says Ash crossing his arms.

"Buu is nothing. I will bring him back dead." says Gotenks.

"Does my existence here not matter? If I am not needed here then why me of all people!? It seems no matter how many of us go to destroy the enemy I can never get a chance to use my abilities except when I train with my pokemon and that almost ends horribly." says Ash annoyed.

"Guess you aren't needed anymore. See ya!" says Gotenks and flew away.

"Ash you should be upbeat like Goku not act like Vegeta!" says Piccolo.

"I guess its because after all this time I haven't once figured out why I got to be here. Gohan has been training me to be like I was part of this world rather then training the way I know best. Goku may be my dad...he may not be. I don't know whats right or wrong with the way he explained it ands Vegetas ranting never helped. Are pokemon truly happy with trainers or is there something more to it that I'm overlooking. Pokémon trainers capture pokemon to get them stronger but evil organizations treat them like slaves. Does this mean trainers treat pokemon as slaves and never realized it? Out of all the pokemon trainers that I came across along my journeys, they battled me or did something else like contests or gym battles or whatever else in the region they live in. Leaving me to wonder if I am the only pokemon trainer who acts like pokemon are family rather then tools to get gym badges, contest ribbons, or princess keys. Its really eating at me and I start to wonder whats truth over false way of doing things. I am the chosen one in my realm which is probably why I get to meet so many pokemon and help the regions to the best of my abilities but all in all pokemon do all the work while pokemon do the attacking or defending." says Ash sliding to the floor.

"Ash...pokemon choose to be with us. They don't feel like slaves. To the pokemon every trainer good or bad is a friend to them and they will stand their ground to defend them." says Misty walking up to Ash.

"Its alright ash...you've been defending the regions with us by your side. You've been doing it so long that you start wondering things and as the thoughts grow you start to wonder if pokemon trainers are no different then the evil doers that use pokemon for their selfish needs. All of us get that way at some point but we all know one thing that is definitely true. There are so many kinds of trainers that theres no telling if what you guys do is the right thing as long as you know whats in your heart. There are good choices and bad choices. You cnat expect everyone to go the right path. You as trainers decide what you feel is right and no one can take that away from you." says Thunder sitting by Ash.

gotenks and Buu...

Gotenks finds Majin Buu terrorizing a small town and blowing up a guy.(who sounds and looks like shaggy from Scooby doo)

"If you are looking for the guy who just turned you into a donut that would be me. You are going to wish we never met!" says Gotenks.

"Buu no wish? Buu make boy dead!" wonders Buu flying up to Gotenks.

"No! No! No! Boy make Buu dead. Yes! Yes!" says Gotenks.

"Buu?" wonders Buu.

"See I am way more powerful then you! You are just an overgrown pink dough boy!" says Gotenks.

"Buu dough boy?" wonders Buu.

"That's right!" says Gotenks flying toward Buu.

Gotenks gets in a few good hits, but is soon pummeled by Majin Buu very easily. Majin Buu does not see him as a great challenge; Gotenks uses the rest of his energy flying back to Kami's Lookout.

kamis lookout...

"So you are back. Serves you right! You fool! YOu could have blown our only chance to win! Now Ash is thinking negatively so that leaves no one to continue training!" says Piccolo.

"I thought I could win!" says Gotenks.

"You just managed to fuse perfectly and went off to Buu before we can finish! Now we have to wait until you two separate and see how strong You are compared to Ash. Gohan isn't even as strong as he was but he trained no questions asked! From now on we do things my way! Gohan trained under me and so will you! Ash kinda trained under me too and that didn't seem to go anywhere but figure out what attacks he can do." says Piccolo.

"Ya don't need to rub it in." says Ash.

"Tomorrow you will fight Buu and until then you will practice on Ash and his pokemon! Do I make myself clear?!" says Piccolo.

"Yes...sir." huffs Gotenks.


	76. Chapter 76

**How does Ash do mega evolution differently? How much likeness to DBZ is Pokemon? Those are the big questions now racking my mind and now I'm intrigued by how it will pan out **

**moving on...**

Buu...

Majin Buu is still terrorizing the Earth.

Hercule...

Mr. Satan is hailed by all as to be their savior once again against Majin Buu; he still upholds the lie that he destroyed Cell.

Kamis lookout...

"Ash this mega evolution you speak of...is it like us with fusion?" wonders Trunks.

"Must make you an awesome trainer if your greninja has a unique appearance!" says Goten sparkly eyed.

"I cant say that. Besides if I'm an awesome trainer I don't need to be strongest or have the pokemon with the best abilities or move sets. My pokemon grow stronger due to a bond we share and without that all we worked for will mean nothing." says Ash.

"So is that why we are bruised?" wonders Trunks.

"You took on their regular forms. That's nothing compared to mega evolution." says Ash.

"Then show us! You don't need to fight us! If you are dad's son then you cant be saying negative things! You always look on the brought side right? So you are able to show us but since we just learned to fuse...you feel you don't wanna make us feel let down. So show us atleast! I'm sure everyone is curious to how you are able to get mega evolution in your world." says Goten.

"Alright. Guess it couldn't hurt. You guys deserve a demonstration." says Ash.

"YAY!" yell the boys happily.

"Greninja you ready?" wonders Ash.

"You bet!" says Greninja.

"Well how can I put it into words...in short his strong bond with me, he can call upon a unique type of evolution similar to that of Mega Evolution where-" says Ash.

"Instead of saying it...do it!" says Trunks.

"How about telling me who said I wasn't needed anymore?" wonders Ash crossing his arms.

"It was our voices." says Trunks.

"Yes but Goten wouldn't say such a thing." says Ash.

"Just show us the evolution! We don't have all day." says Trunks.

"Ok Greninja...this will hurt me as much as it hurts you but theyve been wanting to know." says Ash.

Greninja takes on an appearance resembling Ash while being covered in a water torrent veil. Its full capabilities and attributes are currently unknown, but it appears to give a significant boost in speed and power. They also share each other's point of view. Even though this unique form can boost Greninja's speed and power, it has a terrible side-effect, if Greninja gets attacked and takes damage while in this form, he will feel his pain.

"The color of his face changed." says Goten.

"Its nothing special but what he feels I feel so we will have to try to keep away from your attacks." says Ash.

"What about your other pokemon?" wonders Trunks.

"Lucario can mega evolve but its nothing like Greninjas." says Ash.

"If Lucario has its mega stone then you must have something to let it mega evolve!" says Goten.

Lucario looks back at Ash who awkwardly looks at Greninja.

"So then only Greninja can?" wonders Goten.

"Lame." says Trunks.

"Lucario has a lucarionite but I dont have a key stone so he cant mega evolve." sweat drops Ash.

"I can still use a move resembling one in this world." says Lucario.

"You can!?" wonder the boys.

"What did the pink creature call it...kamehamaha?" wonders Lucario.

"Some of us can use that move!" says Krillin.

"Oh right! Everyone step back!" says Ash.

"We are fine just where we are." says Yamcha.

"Fine...Lucario use Aura sphere while I use Kamehameha." says Ash.

Lucario nods facing away from the group. Ash transforms into super saiyan 2 and gets infront of Lucario. Everyone was confused as they watched the two. Lucario lets loose a blast of aura power from deep within its body aiming at Ash. Ash cupping his hands at his side and _ki_ is concentrated into a single point (between their cupped hands). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. Lucario counterattacks letting loose a blast of aura power from deep within its body aiming at Ash. The attacks collide making an explosion in the air.

"What is kamehameha called in your world?" wonders Krillin.

"Aura sphere." say Lucario and Ash.

"A pokemon that knows Kamehameha...that's uncanny." says Krillin.

"But you saw it so it has to be true. Now Lucario attack Greninja." says Ash.

"Why? Cant one of the boys?" wonders Lucario.

"They are been tended to for getting injured." says Ash.

"Point taken." says Lucario.

"This is what I mean by us feeling the same pain. If Greninja is attacked in the leg, arm, anywhere I feel it in the same place as well." says Ash.

"Here comes the attack! You cant move or anything since Ash is demonstrating what hes trying to say." says Lucario.

"Show and tell...demonstration is best when in a new world." says Greninja.

"Good. Think fast frog!" says Lucario.

Lucario makes a swift attack on Greninja's legs making Ash clench his leg kneeling.

"Did you have to go for the legs?" wonders Ash.

"We are demonstrating." says Lucario.

"We aren't convinced. You could just be lieing." says Trunks not convinced.

"Alright. Lucario hyper beam!" says Ash.

"You are just giving your pokemon demands." says Trunks looking away crossing his arms.

Ash smirked trying to stand up and takes baby steps toward Greninja.

"Now Lucario!" says Ash.

Lucario opens his mouth and Greninja is attacked with a powerful beam and all you hear within the smoke is Ash screaming in pain.

"Just for kicks I will use psychic so we can get done with the demonstration." says Lucario.

Lucario raises its paw and with a blue aura going all around him he uses psychic to levitate Greninja off the ground which also levitates Ash and slams them into a nearby wall.

"Does this mean we are continuing the fight or are we scrapping it to get to Buu?" wonders Thunder.

"We will wait until Ash Trunks and Goten's wounds are healed or atleast most of the injuries." says Lucario.

Bulma and Chichi who were using an emergency kit to tend to Trunks and Goten's wounds now had Misty tending to Ash's wounds.

"Do you guys know what It means to win a battle? Its not just fists alone or in Ash's case strongest pokemon found." says Piccolo.

"Its by planning." says Trunks.

"That's right. Ash plans out strategies to take down gym leaders to get badges and all you two think about is how you dont need training to win." says Piccolo.

"So youre saying my dad just didn't plan enough then id end up doing the same thing!?" wonders Trunks.

"You both are amazing young men. Ash has his way to strategize how he wins battles and so can you if you put your mind to it." says Piccolo setting a hand on their head.

Trunks and Goten stared up at Piccolo not knowing what to say.

"Through each of your bodies flows the blood of a warrior who brought truth to impossibility. I could say many things about Ash but I know he will go al out to save whoever needed him most and he wouldn't care about his own being as long as all was right in the region again. Since I am talking to you two and you two alone you two will do the same." says Piccolo taking his hands off.

Piccolo heals Trunks and Goten who grin looking at each other then Ash who stood up and walked up to Goten and Trunks setting each hand on their shoulder.

"None of this will happen without none of your efforts. I suggest we take it from the top again immediately. Ash as a god saiyan along with his pokemon but this time Greninja is in his new form. You have ten minutes to see how many pokemon you can take down and if Greninja or Lucario are remaining you may or may not have an advantage against fighting Ash regardless if the ten minutes of his time is up." says Piccolo walking away.

"Alright!" say the boys and follow Piccolo.


	77. Chapter 77

**Didn't notice I doubled up on a chapter till now...as I write this...hearing these songs got me thinking**

**Dont let me go~The fray-I picture Ash telling me and I cry to this too**

**but mostly...**

**ash to misty...so many songs will go through my mind since it's basically gloom now **

**more importantly...**

**id choose faithfully~Journey(glee version)-as if ash and misty were singing**

** without you~Usher**

**Sorry~Buck cherry**

**I just died in your arms tonight~Foreigner**

**Not over you~Gavin degraw-perfect song for ash to sing to misty**

**Goodbye to you~Michelle Branch-to Kanto-Johto**

**Hello~Adele-this too which also makes me cry **

**Goku and Ash...**

**the best day of my life by amican authors-Spring into happiness **

**i keep listening to that song! That's my New Years jam!**

**For a part that made me think its ok to go by anime...**

**Love me like you do~Ellie Goulding-also picture the couples to the song **

**Ill stop rambling now...I'm in a music mood carry on...**

Hercule and Buu...

"So this is where the bad boy lives aye?" wonders Hercule.

"Uhhh yes sir...Mr Satan sir. We were told he lives here." says a Sargent.

"Well you guys can relax now! The champ is on the scene and I'm gonna teach Majin Buu not to mess with my fans!" says Hercule.

"Oh thank you mr Satan sir! You are a true hero!" bows the Sargent.

"I always do what is right even if it means I act like an idiot doing it." says Hercule.

"So then...what's in the bag sir?" wonders the Sargent.

"Nothing really just some toys!" says Hercule lifting the bag.

"Toys? That's not very heroic!" says the Sargent.

"Well...you see...you need to get in the mind of the enemy. Ya! Think how they think before you pummel them to a pulp!" says Hercule.

"That makes sense! Can I take a look at them?" wonders the Sargent.

"You need an element of surprise! I got all the surprises Buu will need." says Hercule as his cape blew away.

"Let me do for for you! MAJIN BUU GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! MR SATAN WANTS TO PICK A FIGHT WITH YOU!" yells the Sargent.

Hercule started cringing grabbing the Sargent and running toward a rock.

"Are you stupid!? I said surprise as in he doesn't know! What's the point of a surprise if you yell that!" says Hercule trembling.

"Sorry sir. We will be on our way sir!" says the Sargent.

"Ya! Sure! I need all the concentration I could get!" says Hercule shooing them away.

Hercules eyes widened as he looked up watching the ship leave.

"Cowards! Atleast they are out of the way! I sure hope Buu didn't hear them taking off!" says Hercule ducking.

Like you would do in the military he scurried toward the house.

"Hello!" says Buu flying down to Hercule who stared blankly.

"Finally uhhh mr Buu sir...youre back! I've been wanting to meet you since your first world devastation!" says Hercule awkwardly.

"So do you want to be candy, cookie, chocolate, or icecream?" wonders Buu.

"Come again?" wonders Hercule.

"I didn't come here to kill ya! I came here to give you some presents! Like for birthday or Christmas! Hehehe...here!" says Hercule handing Buu his bag.

"Gift? One person give me gift but it ended up me being attacked! Buu no trust you!" says Buu tossing the bag.

"WAIT!" yells Her use running toward the bag to catch it.

"Buu not amused." says Buu.

"There are chocolates! These are the best money could buy!" says Hercule.

"Buu like big chocolate! Ike Buu eat you as chocolate!" says Buu looking away.

"These are still chocolaty just in a smaller package so you can eat more!" says Hercule showing him the chocolate in the box.

"They do look tasty! You eat too?" says Buu.

"Nah! Chocolate makes me break out in hives!" says Hercule.

Hercule sweat drops as Buu eats the chocolate.

"Buu like! Better then chocolate made from people!" says Buu munching down the chocolate.

"I have something else!" says Hercule.

"Buu?" wonders Buu.

Hercule hands Buu what looks like a gameboy color.

"Video game?" wonders Buu.

"You use the button at the bottom to control the people on the screen and help them win." says Hercule showing him how to do it.

Hercule handed Buu the video game and clicked the detonator making the video game explode.

"Score 1 for Hercule! Ahhhh ya!" says Hercule thrusting his fists in the air.

The smoke blue away and at first Buu was annoyed then looked at Hercule happily.

"This fun! Me like when video game go boom!" says Buu.

Hercule stared blankly not knowing what to say.

"Wow uhhh...that's the part most people would hate!" says Hercule.

"Buu think you should be new friend!" says Buu.

"Uhhh that's great news! I'm not busy or anything!" says Hercule.

Buu took out three candies and showed them to Hercule.

"Candy made from people good! You try?" says Buu.

"Of course! Eating candy is some of my favorite stuff in the world!" says Hercule putting the candy in his mouth.

When Buu wasn't looking Hercule spit the candy out.

Buu looked over at Hercule.

"What you see? Buu see nothing." says Buu.

"Dont mind me! I thought I saw something! Like a rabbit or a snake!" says Hercule.

Hercule tricks Buu into laying on the ground belly first and sets his foot on Buus back, waits for the timer on the camera to go off and it takes a picture.

Kai's world...

"Morning sleeping beauty!" says Shin looking back.

"How...much...longer?" yawns Goku.

"It's been about five hours!" says Shin.

"That's good to...hear." says Goku turning on his side falling back to sleep.

"I can see it now...everyone asking how my training went espescially Ash and all I have to say is...ive been training for hours! It was so long that I was super bored standing like a statue for most of the session!" says Gohan.

"I SAID QUIET!" yells elder Kai as he was finishing his dance.

"Is it safe to say I feel sorry for Gohan! Boredom comes in many ways but to forever stand like a statue makes you legs go numb and you need to walk after so long." says Shin.

"Elder Kai did say it will take time and patience or something along those lines. I'm just surprised Gohan hasn't gone crazy." says Kibito.

Elder Kai finally sat down after the five hour long dance.

"So is it safe to move now? I need to stretch my legs." says Gohan.

"Goku I believe he's finished." says Shin looking back.

"I guess I slept as long as the ritual. I mean I did wake up midway but I don't feel like it." says Goku sitting up.

"Boy I'm exhausted! I havent done this in ages!" huffs elder Kai.

Gohan walks toward Goku.

"Must've been boring watching me stand ever so still for excessive hours." says Gohan.

"Well I woke up after two hours and you were still as a rock so I fell back to sleep but don't worry! You have to be stronger!" says Goku.

"I don't feel it. My poor legs must be tired from standing so long." says Gohan.

"Weve got twenty hours before he will feel anything!" says elder Kai.

"Twenty hours!? But that would be a day and an hour!" groans Gohan.

"You have to come back over to me and sit still to keep your focus as you meditate." says elder Kai.

"I only walked over to dad...alright..." says Gohan walking back to elder Kai and sitting down cross legged.

"It's gonna take disapline and concentration! Only then can. You aquire what you seek! Are you saying it's not worth it?!" says elder Kai.

"No! That's not what I meant! I mean...its just...I've been away for so long as it is..." says Gohan looking down sweat dropping.

"Then they can wait longer! Now get started! No time like the present!" says elder Kai.

"Whatever you say..." sighs Gohan and started meditating with pointer and thumb in a circle at each knee as he closes his eyes.


	78. Chapter 78

**Ive been listening to Final countdown by Europe since Christmas! Plus it's the last Ep of Majin Buu...**

**so...**

**to the couples...**

**thank you for loving me~Bon jovi-kanto-johto**

**Angel Goku...**

**If I let you go~Westlife-CHichi to Goku **

**ash in DBZ world...**

**Stand by you~Rachel Platten-ash doing all he can to help as the saiyans dance in the air with their lovers**

**Give me a sign~Breaking Benjamin-why was ash chosen of all people? **

**To Angelic Goku...**

**Youre my angel~Aerosmith-for when Goku is able to be on earth despite death**

**to Buu destroying the world...**

**Its the end of the world~Rem-since most of the world is in bits and basically all earthlings are dead**

**Ash ending up in DBZ realm...**

**im with you~Avril lavigne-when ash appeared in the DBZ world without warning**

**and for when ash leaves...**

**Time has come~Pokemon world**

Gohan opened an eye to peak at elder Kai who ended up falling asleep.

"Just watching this makes me sleepy." says Goku between bites of his meat bun.

"You should never doubt my ancestor." says Shin.

"Uhhh I guess he fell asleep." says Gohan, "Mr elder Kai sir...I HAVE A QUESTION!"

Elder kai snapped out of his sleepy daze.

"Huh? Wha...? Where a-"

"You fell asleep. Didn't you?" wonders Gohan.

"No I didn't! I was in s meditative state and you ruined it!" says elder Kai.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I heard snoring." says Gohan.

"I wasn't snoring! I was meditating now get back to your meditative state!" says elder Kai falling back to sleep.

"I don't care what he says...snoring means you are tired. If you were mediating you'd bpmake no noise." thinks Gohan.

Kamis island...

"You remember what I said right? If so good for you because this time I need you to turn super Saiyan and fuse." says Piccolo, " You don't want what happened to you last time happen to you again. Don't you?"

"Don't remind us." says Trunks crossing his arms.

"We weren't to smart." says Goten.

"No you weren't." says Piccolo.

Goten and Trunks turn into super saiyans.

"Good. Your energies are aligned." says Piccolo.

Goten and Trunks do the fusion dance and turned into super Saiyan gotenks.

"Since you aren't compatible with your new moveset...you leave me no choice but to tell you to dodge Ash or his pokemons attacks." says Piccolo.

"What!? I can handle myself!" says Gotenks annoyed,

"Not after what you came back as! Beaten and bruised! Didn't help when as punishment you went straight into battling Ash and his Pokemon! So for now you will be dodging!" says Piccolo.

Gotenks groans crossing his arms.

"If you will...Ash or whatever Pokemon wants to go." says Piccolo.

"Aegislah will be held by me and I will let him do the attacks while you use yours since you guys could call out your attacks." says Ash using Aegislash as a sword and shield.

His Pokemon nodded and Lucario started the attack.

"Let's see you dodge this!" says Lucario.

"Goody me." sarcasts Gotenks reverting his eyes.

Lucario runs toward Gotenks and slashes him with a sharp claw made from shadows easily hitting him.

"Thats called shadow claw." says Lucario.

"I can see that." says Gotenks stepping back.

"Aegislash use sacred sword! Well it's me pointing you at gotenks but you get the idea." says Ash.

Ash points the sword part of Aegislash at Gotenks.

"Ready?" wonders Ash.

"Surprise me!" says Gotenks.

Ash attacks Gotenks by slicing with a long horn. Gotenks moved out of the way but got a small cut on his cheek.

"Now it's my turn." says Greninja.

Gotenks is struck with an icy-cold beam of energy. This leaves Gotenks frozen.

"That's useless." says Lucario.

Lucario intensifies the sun for five turns having the ice melt off Gotenks.

"He's not even attacking so you don't need that move." says Lucario.

"Can't say I'd have the best of moves but what I have may not hurt him much." says Hawlucha.

"This is gonna take forever." says Gotenks rolling his eyes.

"Shut it!" says Hawlucha.

Hawlucha stabs Gotenks with sharpened stones from below.

"Let me at em! I am your Pokemon!" says Thunder.

"Alright Thunder!" says Ash stepping out of the way.

Thunder stepped in front of Gotenks smirking.

"Not sure if you see Gohan use this move but I'll put it as thundershock or thunderbolt." says Thunder.

Gotenks sweat dropped stepping back.

"Dodge this!" says Thunder.

Thunder charges up an incredible amount of ki so that the golden aura around his body keeps flashing. Then, he brings his cupped hands to his left side and charges a golden-yellow Kamehameha. Finally, Thunder brings his hands forward and fires the attack with the flashing light emanating from his body at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage, even creating a mushroom cloud in its wake.

Thunder high fives Ash but when the smoke cleared Gotenks was gone along with Piccolo who was chasing him.

Gotenks flies around the Earth eight times. By the time Piccolo talks him into fighting Buu, his fusion wears off and Goten and Trunks are forced to leave.


	79. Chapter 79

**Nowadays...I picture moments where Goten pounces on ash, Goten is in the middle of Gohan and ash with his arms on their should grinning, Goten and Trunks running into Gohans room as Ash sat on the bed with GOhan leaning on his dresser, etc**

**I mean Goku isn't really his father but ash and Goku are so much alike that's it's eerie**

**We don't know how much dimensions Goku went too to hone his skills so I like to think he went to the Pokemon world and got together with Delia**

**Guess this song would fit crossover...**

**with arms wide open~creed**

"Where were we? Ahhh yes! The men, he had led so many into battle, were dead. They had trusted him for only one thing. How to die quickly." saddens Hercule reading a book.

"Buu like book when people die! More! More!" says Buu happily.

Hercule stared blankly at Buu wondering how something sad could be so happy.

Buu walks out of his clay house to kill people but Hrcule ran out to get him.

"Buu gonna go kill now! You come to if want!" says Buu.

"I'll make food for when you come back." says Hercule.

"Buu like mac n cheese, cheese, and mustard." says Buu.

"Alright then...I'll even make fried eggs and bacon!" says Hercule waving goodbye.

in a city...

Two deranged gunmen named Smitty and Van Zant go around killing innocent people.

"Hey Van zant! Maybe we shouldnt kill anymore. You never know when the monster will show up." says Smitty.

"Every person on earth is gonna die soon! Wouldn't you like to go out with a bang in the end?" wonders Van zent.

Buus house...

Hercule was making brunch(I assume) when he heard Buu come back to see him with an injured puppy.

"Look! Puppy!" says Buu.

The gray puppy was whimpering as Hercule was trying to figure out how he got a puppy in a short time.

"Where'd you find em?" wonders Hercule.

"He no scared of Buu. He no run." says Buu.

"I can see that. I don't know how to talk to animals either but it looks like he hurt his back leg. Maybe that's why he didn't run away!" says Hercule.

"Buu make puppy better so puppy can run away." says Buu and heals the puppy.

The puppy started running around in circles around Buu barking happily.

"Why he no run away? He all better now so he can run away from me now." says Buu looking down.

"When you save animals like this puppy or people like me they feel grateful and don't feel the need to run away from their savior." says Hercule.

"So like the boy I help see better this aminal want to thank me and want to be friend?" wonders Buu.

"Yes! Very much so." nods Hercule.

"Me see." says Buu backing away.

Hercule was confused.

"Let Buu test to see if puppy want be friends since me help him." says Buu.

"Go ahead!" says Hercule.

Buu ran away from his house with the puppy chasing after him.

"Buu thinks puppy want to be me new friend." says Buu looking toward Hercule.

"You see his tail wagging back and forth? That means he likes you!" says Hercule.

Buu looked down at the puppy back to Hercule.

"Oh Buu friends with you and puppy now?" wonders Buu.

"Well doesn't everyone deserve friends?" laughs Hercule nervously.

"Buu has three friends now! Yay!" says Buu happily.

"Sure! We all could be friends!" says Hercule.

Buu leans down and offers the puppy chocolate.

"Puppy want chocolate?" wonders Buu.

"Buu! Puppies don't eat chocolate! It makes them sick!" says Hercule walking up to the puppy and Buu.

"Oh? Buu not know that." says Buu and eats the chocolate.

"I will get the puppy some food. Wait here with your little buddy." says Hercule and drove away.

Hercule stopped and went behind the rock he was at before and watched Buu and the puppy having fun through a telescope.

"He looks different. Gentle even. Nothing like the majin Buu that was destroying cities. I'll just give him some time. If people can change maybe aliens can too." says Hercule.

Hercule went up to his motorbike and sped away to the pet store.

once back at Buus house...

Hercule was feeding the puppy Buu brought home. Upon seeing the puppy chow down Buu started eating the dog food and didn't like the taste.

"Uhhh Buu...mr Buu...whatever you go by. Mind if I ask you a personal question?" wonders Hercule.

"Ok!" says Buu.

"Why do you fly around and you know...kill people and destroy building and stuff? You seem to like helping others which took as a surprise to me." says Hercule.

"Buu was told too!" says Buu.

"Who? There was no one with you. I mean there was but now isn't." says Hercule blankly.

"Bibbidi told Buu to kill people. Babbidi said to destroy." says Buu.

"You don't have to listen to orders if you feel it isn't right." says Hercule.

"Buu not know what else Buu can do." says Buu.

"You said that you had three friends. Maybe that other friend tried to tell you this! Besides if you destroy everything on earth then you cant play with the puppy, lose the friends you have, and many other things." says Hercule backing away hoping he wasn't gonna get hurt or worse.

"The boy me help gain eye sight said destroying is bad thing. Me not listen when me flew away." says Buu.

"Yes! It is a very bad thing! Some people destroy buildings because they need to be torn down but to demolish cities and kill people puts killers in jail but since most of the world is in shambles thanks to you...well...doing things for fun despite it being wrong makes the police or those blonde guys wanna make sure it doesn't happen anymore. Get it?" says Hercule.

"Alright. Buu do no more harm to world." says Buu.

"Heh? Seriously? Just like that you don't wanna harm anyone or anything?" blinks Hercule.

"Buu should have listened to boy so me will kill no more people or destroy city me come across." nods Buu.

"That's great news! I was brought here to destroy you for being a bad alien ofr destroying everything and now I don't have too!" says Hercule happily.

"What you say?" wonders Buu annoyed.

"Uhhhh nevermind that! Lets play with the puppy." says Hercule.

"Buu play with puppy? Ok!" says Buu.

Hercule sighed in relief and tossed the ball to the puppy who brought it back.

"Now you do it." says Hercule handing the ball to Buu.

Buu nodded taking the ball and tossing it having the puppy bring it back again. For some time Buu was playing fetch with the puppy when Smitty and Van Zant came into view. The puppy jumped up to catch the ball in his mouth when Van Zant who was lurking nearby with Smitty shot the puppy. Hercule went wide eyed as Buu and Hercule stood in shock.

"Well that's one beast that's out of the way!" says Van Zant standing triumphantly.

Van Zant fires a rocket towards Majin Buu, but Majin Buu is untouched and Mr. Satan is nowhere to be seen (apparently jumping out of the way). Suddenly Mr. Satan kicks Van Zant and his mate off the cliff, and discovers that Majin Buu's puppy is not dead. Majin Buu heals the dog, and the two celebrate.

Kami's lookout...

"I don't understand this. What is that joke of a world champion doing hanging around Buu?" wonders Piccolo.

"Well making friends. Maybe Buu will change if he has a friend and we wont have to fight him after all." says Dende looking up at Piccolo.

"I don't like mr Satan but I don't want him to get hurt. He would be in grave danger.

Earth...

While Buu rebuilds his house Hercule was playing fetch with the puppy.

"Wow what a work of art! It looks l just like a dog." says Hercule impressed.

"Me make house look like Bee." says Buu.

"Awwww you named the puppy." says Hercule petting Bee.

Hercule and Buu enter the house with Bee who was set in his dog house.

Kai world...

Elder kai was watching a female workout video on a tv(that just happened to be near them) while Gohan continued to meditate.

"While I sit here wasting hours upon hours he gets to watch tv. Seems unfair." thinks Gohan opening his eyes.

"You do realize that when people succeed they are geniuses." says elder kai looking toward Gohan.

"I didn't mean it like that. I guess looks can be deceiving." says Gohan.

"Look I know this can feel like a waste of time but I told you it would take 20 hours didn't I?" wonders elder kai.

"Uhhh...ya...sure. 5 hours of you dancing around me and 20 hours meditating. Seems like a whole days worth of me being as still as a statue." says Gohan.

"Has it been 20 hours" wonders elder Kai.

Gohan was staring at elder Kai blankly.

"Well?" wonders elder Kai.

Gohan shook his head sweat dropping.

"Then shall we continue?" wonders elder Kai.

Gohan nodded awkwardly.

"Since you look bored tell me about this Bulma lady." says elder kai.

"Heh? Me?" wonders Gohan.

"Yes you! Who else am I facing? I hope she isn't too old now. Is she? Well as long as she still has spunk left she will do for me!" says elder kai.

"Uhhhhh well she...that is..." says Gohan.

"After being trapped in the sword for so long Id settle for just about anything if ya know what I mean." says elder kai.

"I'm afraid to know what you are referring too." says Gohan.

"Looks like my video is over." says elder kai looking at the tv.

"Can we focus? Who knows what is going on back on earth and yet all you think about is Bulmas reaction." says Gohan.

"Focusing? Concentrating? How dare you! You don't think a supreme kai can tend to a matter like this without losing his focus?" wonders elder kai.

Shin was watching elder kai and Gohan as Goku ate meat buns and Kibito was reading.

"So what is Bulma like?" wonders elder kai.

"Well shes very beautiful for one thing. She can invent but still likes to look fashionable. Ummm-"

"Lets get this done with so I can have a kiss." smiles elder kai blushing.

Gohan was freaked out by elder kais sudden curiosity about Bulma and fell backwards.(my thoughts...oh god)

Goku Shin and Kibito poked their heads out from behind the tree.

"Looks like Gohan had enough rigorous training." says Shin.

"I dunno. Sure he cant take it anymore but to give up now would be meaningless if we have to take down Buu." says Goku.

kamis lookout...

"Are you two trying to get yourselves killed!? You dashed off when we wanted to see how skilled Ash was compared to your fusion and I had to go after you! Whats worse is you've been gone half a day even after I came back from trying to talk you into coming back! I don't know what goes on in your heads but you have to be prepared for the worse! Sure training can be a pain but its well worth it in the end! Since you think Ash isn't needed here then I guess your gloating means you are strong enough to defeat majin Buu!" says Piccolo annoyed.

"Ash can come back if he goes back to his world cant he? So it wouldn't matter." says Trunks.

"Bulma can just make a watch or something so he can keep in contact with us.(like jimmy from jimmy timmy power hour)" says Goten.

"I don't just make you train to waste time while Ash could be home any minute now! Ash could've gone home when sending his friends back but he decided to stay and make sure he is as prepared as you would be! You cant just do whatever you please. You have half an hour fused together and all while Ash and you can prepare for the worst outcome from the enemy you are flying around like its no big deal. When is any enemy ever not a bid deal!? Ash is still trying to hone his powers and yet he does a better job doing what he can to help unlike you two." says Piccolo.

"Yes Piccolo..." huff Trunks and Goten.

Earth...

Mr. Satan ponders on things when he looks at the picture of him faking his triumph over Buu. After considering the fact that he made him good, he tears the picture in pieces, realizing he no longer needs it anymore. Mr. Satan then cooks dinner for Majin Buu, but Van Zant appears in the window. After some talking, Mr. Satan charges Van Zant, only to get shot by him. Majin Buu gets really angry and steam that Buu is unable to control begins to erupt from the holes in his head. He then tries to heal Mr. Satan. He succeeds but can not stop his anger.

"Buu you saved me. Im alive. Thanks a bunch Buu." says Hercule walking up to Buu.

"Go away! Take Bee and go! Far away if you have too!" says Buu walking toward the table.

"Go? I wont leave you Buu. I'm your friend!" says Hercule walking over to Buu.

"GO NOW!" yells Buu paranoid as steam came out of his head.

"Uhhh ya...got it! Right!" trembles Hercule.

Hercule ran away from the house with Bee in his arms looking back as he ran.

"I can help! Any way I can I will-"

"GO!" growls Buu.

Hercule ran out of sight of the house as Buu walked outside clenching his head. In a giant puff of steam a new Majin Buu appears. Evil Buu flies up to Van Zant, who tries to shoot this new Evil Buu, but it has no effect on him, and Van Zant is killed. Evil Buu approaches the good Majin Buu, and begins arguing with him as Mr. Satan watches in horror.


	80. Chapter 80

Kamis lookout...

"This isnt gonna end well. Evil just separated from good." says Dende.

"All we can do is wait for Gohan then see what we can do." says Piccolo.

Earth...

Both Buus wee intensly staring eachother down with pink Buu getting agitated.

"Stop it! Who are you!?" wonders pink Buu.

"Tell me who you are first!' says gray Buu.

"Me majin Buu! Me told to destroy world but me wanted play time before me finished!" says pink Buu.

"You fool! I'm Majin Buu!" says gray Buu.

"Me majin Buu! Babidi free me to destroy world! If me two beings-"

"Woah! Did ya hear that!? Buu made a skinny version of himself and doesn't want it around! Should we run away?" wonders Hercule peering form the rocks.

Buu tries to punch the gray Buu otheir Buu keeps dodging each punch and in return gets kicked away and starts getting a barrage of punches.

"Cmon Majin Buu! You can take him! No one has ever defeated you yet! Oh right...they are both Buu...CMON BUDDY! Take me down!" says Hercule.

Kami lookout...

"They both seem to be majin Buu! How do we know if they both are evil?" says Dende looking up at Piccolo.

"Don't forget. Kami and I were the same being but separated into good and evil if you call it that. Kami watched over earth while I tried to destroy the world and now I'm on good terms with everyone so maybe the Buu we fought is actually good and the other one that resided in him is the evil that destroyed the world." says Piccolo.

"So do we stay up here or go and help pink Buu?" wonders Ash.

"I just know the struggle was already there but now it's on the outside. Kami and I were sept eater but one being jsut as the two Buus are below us." says Piccolo.

"I don't know who Kami was but we can't stay put here forever." says Ash.

"Ash go back to Trunks and Goten and leave us alone." says Piccolo.

"But trunks and Goten are bored with training and I already put my Pokemon back in their Pokeballs for a rest." says Ash.

"Then go play with Hazzel or something so we can figure out what's going on." says Piccolo.

"One of these times Buu will find us whatever form he is in." says Ash crossing his arms.

"Your frienemies are somewhere on earth if they aren't dead and Your mom should still be up here so be with your family because we will never know when you wil be gone at this rate." says Dende.

"Which family? Be more specific." says Ash.

"What do you think!? Your mom would be the logical choice but now you have a bigger family to be with! So go already!" says Piccolo getting edgy.

"Alright but if Shenron shows up and I'm not around Goten will make a wish and if im still around I might. We are limited on wished so who knows how we will word it." says Ash and walks away.

"Hold that thought Ash! Looks like gray Buu is stronger then pink Buu judging by hoe they are fighting." says Piccolo.

"Ash I hate to do this too you but...Ash, Goten, Trunks! Looks like break time will be cut short! You need to get back to training!" says Piccolo.

"Can't we rest some more piccolo! We did more training after you yelled at us and Ashs Pokemon are already put away so they can have a break too." says Goten.

"Youre too uptight! Jsut leave it to us! We can take that guy on!" says Trunks annoyed.

"Why you little good for nothing..." growls Piccolo.

"Boys maybe piccolo is right! They've been watching what is going on down there-"

"Shut up Ash! You are supposed to be gone when Goku left! That's what you agreed on right!?" says Trunks annoyed.

"THATS IT!" yells Piccolo.

Everyone stared at Piccolo blankly.

"I've fought with both of your father's in combat since before you were born! You boys don't have a clue! Even the smallest power can mean the difference between winning and losing! Ash is doing his best to help out in any way possible while you two can care less how strong the opponent is as long as you feel you can win regardless how strong they are!" says Piccolo.

"Ahem!" says Bulma.

"You are forgetting they are just kids!" says Chichi.

"Gohan has been fighting bad guys since he was little so don't even go there!" says piccolo.

"Goku let Gohan have breaks despite training so why not them!?" says Chichi.

"All you talk about is how good they will be after training but they are worn out between Ash and them fighting and heading in to the chaos of Buu! Ash liked training but he also liked having fun and now you have it so Ash and them train nonstop!" says Bulma.

"Do you want them exhausted when the time comes thry need to defeat that Buu creature!?" says Chichi.

"You guys don't know what sense and I are seeing-"

"WE DONT CARE WHAT YOU SEE! They need a well deserved break!" say Chichi and Bulma.

"Well i guess it won't be that bad to rest up! Ash trunks Goten...since Ashs Pokemon are in their Pokeballs now i want to resume training after you take a nap!" says Piccolo sweat dropping stepping back as Chichi and Bulma walked toward him almost falling off the edge despite being able to fly.

"YAY!" yell the boys happily.

"Most unusual. Chichi and Bulma get in your face but Ashs mom is happy to see Ash train regardless of the situation." says Dende.

"Never train children when their mothers are around although Delia doesn't mind. She knows Ash does what he can in any situation that comes his way." says Piccolo.

earth...

Pink Buu shoots out the Chocolate Beam, and the gray Buu blows it back towards him, turning the pink Majin Buu into a piece of chocolate. The gray Buu eats the pink Majin Buu and gains his power, thus becoming Super Buu.

"Oh no...he's even meaner looking than the last one." says Hercule fidgity.

kami lookout...

As the boys ate Kami lookout started shaking as if an earthquake could get that high in the sky.

kai world...

"Oh no...don't tell me..." says Goku.

"It's coming from earth." says Shin.

"What horrible power! Is that really who we are up against?" thinks Gohan.

Gohan looks over at elder Kai who was reading manga and chuckling to himself.

"Ive never felt anything like this! What's going on down there?" thinks Gohan.

Kami lookout...

Krillin walks up to Piccolo and Dende trying to figure out the power level he was sensing.

"Did you sense that too?" wonders Krillin.

"We sensed it alright. It's a power level I can't even imagine. Majin Buu transformed and it seems the dark side won and now hes on his way to being pure evil." says Piccolo.

"We can still beat him can't we?" wonders Krillin.

"I wanted majin Buu as a friend. He was fun up to now." says Ash.

"Of course we can! Goku said it himself. Remember?" says Krillin.

"Ash we have no time for frienemies you want from the evil side! We may not know if fusion will win at this point!" says Piccolo.

"Fusion has to win! We finally found a way to defeat Buu and now youre sayin it will be pointless." says Krillin.

Kai world...

"So this is what you meant by specacular power. This takes evil to a whole new level form what enemies I've faced." says Goku.

"Yes indeed." says Shin.

"Elder Kai sir. I'd hate to interrupt you're reading but we need a way to make me stronger faster. At this point the planet I'm supposed to save is gonna be history! I don't even know how Ash does it in his universe but it can't be as bad as what's going on here!" says Gohan.

"Just do it to the maximum. It will all work out." says elder Kai reading his manga.

Earth...

Super Buu brutally kills Smitty, the second deranged gunman, by turning into liquid and going down his throat, making him expand until he explodes. Super Buu looks over at Hercule who was freaking out holding Bee as Super Buu flew up to them about to attack but stopped suddenly remembering them and flew off leaving Hercule and Bee staring blankly. Super Buu remembers being promised that he would have a good fight with Goten and Trunks, so he decides to pay them an early unexpected visit, now able to sense energy levels while Ash Goten and Trunks slept.


	81. Chapter 81

"Is it safe to say Id rather the original buu better? What happened?" wonders Krillin trembling.

"Well he transformed. As you can see." says Piccolo.

"I would've rathered the fat buu not this...who is this one anyway?" wonders Ash.

"How should we know? Evil buu ate good buu and ended up like that." says Piccolo.

"I finally found you." says super buu looking around.

"Define you? There were a bunch of people battling you." says Ash.

"Produce the challenger." says super buu cracking his neck.

"Challenger? How should we know? Do you know what hes talking about guys?" wonders Ash.

"Don't look at us. We don't know what he means by producing the challenger." says Krillin.

"So then..." says Ash.

"Tell me which one of you it is. Don't be shy. The time has arrived so bring him forward." says super buu.

"Maybe its none of us. We would remember a promise." says Krillin.

"Ya...I know we wouldn't. Whod wanna fight you anyway?" says Yamcha.

"There has to be someone who made the promise. WHere is he? That lying good for nothing has to be around somewhere." says super buu.

"Someone who would make a promise that has fought with Buu and doesn't seem to be around...hmmmmm." ponders Ash.

Super Buu remembered Goku taking of a promise to wait two days for Gotenks to fight him.

"Wait a minute...aren't you supposed to be asleep?" wonders Krillin.

"I would say I got thirsty but who can sleep with him around?" says Ash pointing to super buu.

"Apparently Trunks and Goten can." says Krillin.

"The man who told you isn't here anymore and who he wanted you to fight is sleeping right now." says Piccolo.

"Well wake him up!" says super buu.

"But he just went to sleep! Let him rest a bit longer!" says Piccolo stepping back.

"Why rest when they can have fun fighting me now?" wonders super buu.

"if you really wanna have a challenge wait until you fight with the one having maximum power! You want a real fight don't you?" says Piccolo.

"Waiting is no fun. I hate waiting!" says super Buu agitatedly.

"But the promise was made for two days. We still have one!" says Piccolo.

"That may be true but I'm here now! So cough him over or the whole world will go buh bye." says super buu.

Chichi, ox king, and Bulma were walking by when they noticed why there was ruckus.

"I don't think the boys can handle fighting that guy." says Bulma.

"I will do it myself so the boys wont have too!" says Chichi swinging a mop around.

"Chichi...think about what you are doing!" says ox king grabbing Chichi.

"Let me down dammit! If no one is gonna fight in their place I will!" says Chichi trying to get down.

"Last time I will say this now produce." says super buu.

"Please! Just one more day will do! He will be at his best tomorrow! Promise. Think about it. This may be the only chance you get to test your strength." says Piccolo, "There is plenty of people you can kill for amusement until he is ready to fight."

Super buu starts walking around the lookout scanning for people who may still be alive.

"Look at him. Hes just taking a stroll checking out how many victims he gets to have." says Krillin annoyed.

"Krillin." says Piccolo appearing next to Krillin.

Krillin looked up startled a bit by how close he was compared to when around super buu.

"You and Ash wake up the boys and head into the hyperbolic time chamber to train. Keep quiet about it. I'm not sure what we can do with Ash but since this may be Ashs last moments here he can help out too." says Piccolo.

"Why don't they just fight him now? If not Goten or Trunks then Ash can or atleast try." says Krillin.

"Are you crazy!? He could kill all three in one sweep if he put his mind to it. I have never encountered a power like this. We need something more and I don't mean Ash either. Surely he is different then us but we cant risk them being killed. This is our last chance. Go and get Trunks and Goten so they can train while hes still looking the other way." says Piccolo.

Krillin and Ash ran off to get Trunks and Goten as Marron started crying getting scared as she stared down at the pink menace.

"Maybe being up here wasn't such a good idea." worries Hazzel.

"This is the safest place to be yet the enemy found us and now its scouting for more victims to buy us some time." says Misty.

Krillin was trying to shake the boys awake as Ash sent out his pokemon who weren't to pleased to be interrupted.

"This isn't the time to be mad! Even Goten Trunks and myself deserve a rest but there is never a time to rest till the enemy is no more." says Ash.

"The enemy is here?" wonders Lucario.

"I need you guys to get Thunder and make sure mom misty and hazel are in a safe place away from what might be a disaster." says Ash.

Super Buu destroys almost all of the Earth's population in one blast.

"What have I done?" wonders Piccolo, "We have to revive everyone but how with one wish? Everyone wants to wish something and now..."

"So am I able to see him or not?" wonders super buu.

"He will be ready within the hour. Please buu atleast give them an hour at most." says Piccolo.

"An hour? How long is it?" wonders super buu.

"When all sand has fallen to the bottom an hour will be up." says Piccolo making a hour glass appear.

"No way this much sand equals an hour." growls super buu.

"And why not? An hour is no big deal. Unless you are scared. Is that it Buu?" says Videl.

"Loud mouth girl you should die." says super buu putting his hand up.

"Wait! Shes mr satans daughter! One hour is all shes asking! She really is mr satans girl." says Piccolo pointing at Videl.

"Its true that her scent is like his. Very well then. This Buu will wait one hour. Then I will kill you all." says Super Buu.

Super Buu sat down starring at the hour glass intensely as Piccolo tried to come up with a plan.

Earth...

Tien and Chiaotzu looked around them down on earth wondering where the blasts came from.

"Don't be scared. Ill protect you boy." says Hercule picking up Bee.

Kami lookout...

Goten and Truks finally woke up and Krillin pushed them to the hyperbolic time chamber.

kai world...

"Kai I cant sense the earth." says Goku.

"Yes true they are gone. They've all been killed." says shin.

"WHAT!? All of them!? Bulma already made a wish on Shenron so we only have one to spare. If we make the wrong choice then...not only wil Ash Delia and Misty stay here but they may never see their world again!" says Goku shaky eyed.

"I don't like the idea either Goku but thousands upon millions have been elimated from life." says Shin.

"Elder kai sir...if you can hear me. I'm pretty sure weve been sitting here for over 20 hours and if ive been sitting here all this time then by the looks on dad and the other kais' faces it isn't anything we wanted happening." says Gohan.

"Ahhh yes. It should be over by now. You must be super strong now. Sometimes it takes a little while longer for the really strong ones of course." says elder kai.

"I'm getting sick of waiting around while everyone in the world has been elimated! Do you realize how much time we wa..." says Gohan powering up.

Goku Shin and Kibito were almost blown away from so much power.

"I cant believe it worked. It didn't seem like it but I became stronger! Sorry I yelled at you." says Gohan powering down.

"Sit back down so we can finish up." says elder kai.

"Right...whatever you say." says Gohan.

"Very impressive." says shin.

"That's incredible! Was all that power just waiting to be unleashed? I didn't think it was possible." says Goku amazed.

"I knew! He is my ancestor after all despite being shameless." says Shin.

"Whatya mean shameless? He was telling the truth." says Goku.

"Remember the kiss you promised." says Shin looking down.

"Ahhh man! That means we have to make it happen. I'm sure she will agree! Its to save the world after all!" says Goku sweat dropping.


	82. Chapter 82

"Is that really Majin Buu?" wonders Trunks as he and Goten looked down at Buu starring at the hour glass.

"If it is then he slimmed down really fast." says Goten.

"Don't let his looks fool you. That really is Majin Buu. You two need to know that we are in a grave situation. Like we did with Ash for ten weeks despite him not as good as he would if he was an adult you two will have to train for six hours in the time chamber equaling the amount of minutes you would waste doing it out here." says Piccolo.

Goten and Ash groaned unamused when they looked down at Chichi who walked up to Super Buu and smacked him.

"As happy as I would be since Gohan is alive but TO ATTACK MY ELDEST SON IS UNFORGIVABLE! HE COULD HAVE DIED THANKS TO YOU!" says Chichi angrily.

"Do you like eggs?" wonders super Buu looking toward her.

"Huh?" wonders Chichi.

"Chichi you could've stayed away from him! Gohan is fine wherever he is!" says Piccolo peering out of the window Goten and Trunks were near.

"I know that! Seems like I almost lost Gohan and I don't want that happening-"

Super buu turned Chichi into an egg and stepped on her.

"You beast! I'm gonna have to go down there and teach you a lesson!" says Goten jumping down.

"Like hell you will Goten! You go down there and we will all be dead!" says Piccolo.

"But...when Ash leaves Gohan will be all I have left wherever he ended up." tears Goten.

"Goten..." says Trunks.

"Look we don't have much time to bicker! Between you two and Ash you guys are all we have left unless Gohan shows up in the knick of time. There is no way to beat him at your current power levels and we got less then an hour left so the three of you must train quickly. Can you do it?" says Piccolo.

Gohan nodded whipping his tears away.

"That's alright Goten. We've all lost someone in our lives but that just means we will have to defeat Buu even harder. Right?" says Trunks.

"Uhhhh...uh huh. That's right." nods Goten.

Hyperbolic time chamber...

"Wow. This place is so cool. I wonder if there is any food around here." says Trunks looking around.

"Looks like Goten got motivated to get started on training." says Ash looking at Goten.

"Goten you don't need to start right away! We have time to spare!" says Trunks.

"I had to get started right away to see how good a fighter I am in this realm so its ok to get started especially when we have some time before we are toast if you start ignoring your duties." says Ash.

Trunks walks up to the fridge.

"Wow if you were the last one here then all you left was was a bowl of rice and some water." says Trunks shutting the door.

"I know nothing about there being food here. I was given a bean that made me full instantly or was it something else. All I know is Gohan and I had miminal to little breaks to go over my movesets, I was attacking Piccolo to see if I can defeat the enemy which he attacked at times, and I showed Krillin what moves I was able to have. No wait...maybe it was the other way around. Its been seven years so I don't remember but Piccolo was tough on me." says Ash.

"So you should beable to do a better job at defending yourself and attacking the enemy yet you have moves but cant even aim right or-"

"I may not be too sure Goku is my dad but Vegeta is his rival like Gary is mine and his constant bickering reminds me of Paul from Sinnoh. I did try to train with him but all that heavy gravity weighing on you as you train was better off for someone who is used to that kind of gravity." says Ash.

"So Gary as rival and Pauls bickering combined would be dad?" wonders Trunks.

"Crazy as it sounds that is how I see it." says Ash.

"Huh?" wonders Trunks looking over at Goten who was kicking the air.

"Hmmm?" wonders Ash looking from Trunks to Goten.

"Don't start without us!" says Trunks running up to Goten.

"We may be form different universes but in a way both universes are so alike its creepy. It almost makes me wonder if what Goku said was true that he might just be my dad since we are so much alike. Ive been though a lot of crazy moments but even though I ended up here it doesn't seem like I'm any different from them." thinks Ash watching Trunks trip.

outside hyperbolic time chamber...

"Piccolo! when you told Majin Buu about my dad it seemed like they knew eachother." says Videl.

"Yes." says Piccolo.

"But what I don't get is how can dad know about Majin Buu?" wonders Videl.

"To everyone on this world Hercule is a hero and he took it upon himself to find Majin Buu and fight him on his own ground. For reasons I'm not sure of but he decided not to fight majin Buu and the two became friends helping a puppy majin buu found. Hercule seems to be the only human he appreciates although due to some circumstances he made Buu adopt a life of peace. He may have transformed into this evil entity but somewhere in him is the Majin Buu who was showed kindness from a man despite being a monster. Youre dad will never have the power to defeat him Videl but his compassion exceeds any victory we could have made." says Piccolo crossing his arms.

"My dad did that?" wonders Videl.

Super Buu was getting agitated watching the sand go to the bottom and stood up angrily.

"THATS IT! NO MORE WAITING!" yells Super Buu.

"No! Its only been thirty minutes! If you fight now then you wont have challenger!" says Piccolo.

"I'm done waiting. I'm fighting now. COME OUT! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" says Super Buu angrily making the ground of the lookout break apart.

Piccolo picked up Videl and flew up to where the others resided and flew back down to Super Buu.

"Alright. I will take you to him. Lets go! Its this way." says Piccolo.

Super Buu followed Piccolo to the Hyperbolic time chamber while the others secretly follow close behind.

"Don't you think its strange that hes going the long way?" wonders Krillin.

"He already missed 3 or 4 paths that would make it there quicker so he must be going there at a slow pace." says Dende.

"If there is 6 hours in the time chamber equaling a minute out here then he will be giving them plenty of time to train." says Krillin.

"That's only matter in how long it has been since they started. If they started." says Dende.

"How far is it? Isnt there easier ways to get to this place?" wonders Super Buu.

"There probably is but none I know of." says Piccolo.

Hyperbolic time chamber...

"I'm not sure how long it has been but judging by Buus patience and there being an hour that leaves two transformations to take on if we were out there. We have 6 hours per minute i here so if thirty minutes passed then adding myself and Aegislash as one practice foe, you went through everyone so we can either do it again or have a break." says Ash.

"I guess pokemon trainers aren't meant to have our way of battling but everyone did their part. Although I'm not sure Hawlucha can withstand Super Buu since he has little to no techniques he can use." says Goten.

"I'm gonna ignore that." says Hawlucha.

"Well now that you did one at a time lets do all of us vs you again!" says Ash.

"Works for me! Just don't die on us if you cant handle it." says Trunks.

"But since we did all that training. We all deserve a rest." says Ash.

"Seriously? We wanted to fight again!" says Trunks.

"Sorry guys. My pokemon did all they could and normally after each pokemon is used they rest in their pokeball but they were guarding the door as they came in one at a time to train as hard as you." says Ash.

"Either way that was some workout." says Trunks.

"It sure is neat to know there are levels even higher then super saiyan. Even better Ash gets to fight along side us despite some differences in how we battle." says Goten.

"We weren't half as strong as when we came in here." says Trunks.

"Ash is right. We deserve a rest. I'm beat. It feels like all of my energy has fallen out of my body." says Goten.

"If we don't know what time it is they may be screwed." says Trunks.

"We may not have time for a break." says Ash.

"We don't know how much time we have left since we didn't look at the clock coming in here so we take on Super Buu and toy with him and when he least expects it we spring it on him with our new form." says Trunks.

"That would be great!" says Goten.

"Youre not the only one taking on Buu. I didn't end up here just to leave you guys to be the only ones to take on Buu. I'm not sure what is taking Gohan so long but you will need backup. No matter how strong you are you can never be to sure of how strong the foe is." says Ash.

"That's boring but you are right. If our dads couldn't defeat Buu whos to say we can despite all our training." says Trunks.

"The more battles there are the more fun it is but its not always the best. You may beable to take him down but it wont be as easy as it seems." says Ash.

"Why are we just chatting here when we could be eating." says Trunks.

"I love food as much as you guys but we are limited here. WEe can have all the time in the world but there will never be enough time before you are face to face with the enemy. Babidi would have been the leader of the evil organization but since he was killed that makes Buu the leader and army in one and you could be the strongest ouit of everyone but the enemy will be ten times stronger if that." says Ash.

"What are you trying to say?" wonders Trunks.

"Many things yet nothing. I'm comparing how I would take on the evil in my realm compared to here." says Ash.

"Uhhhh huh." nod Goten and Trunks confused.

"I would be fine in my realm but here whos to say. I train for the pokemon league or in this case world tournaments so with little knowledge on how strong your enemies are we may be doomed form the start if Vegeta died trying to kill Buu and Goku had to go back to the other world." ponders Ash.

"Something is bugging you. You cant stay happy forever no matter where you go pain and sorrow will forever stick around. Theres no way around it." says Trunks.

"Me acting happy despite sadness? I guess that would be possible but why the thought?" wonders Ash.

"This isn't any of my business but whether or not Gohan comes before you leave is up to him." says Trunks.

"Ehhhh huh?" wonders Ash.

"I don't know what you will end up doing in the end and for each girl that ends up youre travel companion they could end up with you at the end." says Trunks.

"What do Ashs companions have to do with Super Buu?" wonders Goten.

"Nothing I'm just curious." says Trunks closing his eyes crossing his arms.

"Well we all know Hazzel cant go with them to their realm because she is part of this one and the moment they leave-" says Goten.

"I see what youre trying to do. You wanna know who I will end up with in the end, Well I'm sorry but I leave fate to that. What was that saying again?" says Ash leaning back.

Trunks and Goten look at Ash confused yet intrigued by what he will do once he leaves.

"I'm sure it would sound like People come into your life and People leave it. You just have to trust life is a road mapped out for you. My destiny was to save each region from the enemy that resides there but fate is a different story. It was fate that I met Misty at the start of my journey to become pokemon master and it was fate that Serena and I would meet again but I assumed she would have a pokemon on her if we were childhood friends. So then...you mean to say..." says Ash.

"That makes sense." say Goten and Trunks.

"Super Buu will barge in here eventually so you best be on your guard." says Ash.

"I'm not one to oppose what you do in your pokemon lifestyle but between Serena and Misty who would you end up with?" wonders Trunks.

Ash jumped up taken aback.

"Where is this coming from?" wonders Ash.

"Two promises but can only choose one girl. Who will it be?" smirks Trunks.

"I think Misty! Mom was pissed at dad when he came back for a day. She keeps yelling at him just like Misty yells at you. I'm not sure about childhood friendships but since she was your first friend towards being pokemon master you did all you can for eachother and no one can go against that." says Goten.

"For sure but Serena and Ash were friends before Ash met Misty so she would be a childhood friend like Goku and Chichi were leaving Delia to be like Misty. Misty may have Chichis aggression but Goku and Chichi are childhood friends like Serena and Ash are. Goku ended up marrying Chichi as in childhood friend so Ash will have Serena." says Trunks.

"What are you trying to compare?" wonders Ash staring blankly.

"If Goku is so much like you then it would be obvious that like Chichi you would have Misty due to their temper." says Goten.

"Now. Now. I'm not even sure who I will be with in the end. Misty meant a lot to me but that's all in the past. This may be the last time I get to spend time with her before we have to leave here. I have to focus on the league. When the time comes to go back to Kanto whos to say what id do. Theres so many possibilities that I..." saddens Ash.

"I guess we shouldn't bring it up then." huffs Goten.

"No! No! You were just curious about the outcome for when I go back to my realm." sweat drops Ash.

"So tell us then!" says Trunks.

"Better question! If you guys came after me then how do you know how to compare my life to his?" wonders Ash.

"Why else would Delia end up here and remember Goku. Goku and Chichi had to be childhood friends if they are married now and since he met Delia when training that would mean you would end up with Serena due to childhood friendship and wont end up with Misty." says Trunks.

"I guess youd see it that way but that's Gokus life not mine besides Goku had only one friend who ended up being Chichi which is why they ended up marrying. I have two old friends so I'm not to sure who I will end up but something tells me the moment Misty and I separate ways again we wont ever see eachother again." says Ash.

Goten and Trnks chuckled looking at eachother.

"Serena and I are childhood friends like Goku and Chichi like Misty is who I met when I started my journey like Goku met Delia when he was testing out his skills." says Ash wide eyed.

"Bingo!" say Goten and Trunks.

"I thought it was eerie we were so much alike. I cant even fathom how he could be my dad but by the way this is looking Chichi is childhood friend of Goku like Serena is childhood friend to me and mom is who Goku met when training in the Kanto league like Misty is who I met when starting my journey trying to fend off Spearow. WHAT IS THIS MADNESS!? THIS IS CREEPY EYOND BELIEF!" says Ash backing away from the boys.


	83. Chapter 83

**omg...anime logics kill my mind but this crossover and its logics...**

**Goku and Turles looked like bardock so logically ash and Goten would look like Goku**

**There to many things alike it hurts my brain**

**For this crossover...the more I compare the two animes...**

**Chichi is to Goku like Serena is to Ash for childhood friendship **

**Delia is to Goku like Misty is to Ash for who they meet in kanto**

**Turles and Goku are to Bardock like Goten and Ash are to Goku family wise**

**I've been comparing fighting styles then it hit me!**

**That's to creepy even if it is crossover logic...**

**Maybe I'm overthinking it but the more I think about want to write for crossover the more that logic comes to mind**

**moving on...**

"I wonder if dad has any brothers? Seems to me in Ash has dads hair in his world and I look like dad then..." says Goten excitedly.

"Oh no...no more logics! ITs a coincidence is all. Theres no way that Goku would have two sons with his hairstyle unless his dad had a son with the same hairstyle like Gokus having two sons with the same hairstyle with one that doesn't like Gohan you and me." says Ash.

"There are can never be coincidences. There are always reasons for the way things are." says Trunks.

"As if my brain couldn't muster what Goku told everyone at kamis lookout now you have to destroy it with all this youre talking about. I'm officially lost for words. Fighting wise Lucario has a move like Kamehameha yet friendship wise Chichi and Goku were childhood friends like Serena and myself while I met Misty in Kanto like Goku met mom when training for the world tournament in kanto. Now youre saying family wise since Goku had two brothers and I have two brothers I never knew I had...two sons had the same hairstyle as the dad like you and I have the same hairstyle as Goku. I'm lost for words. I don't know what to say to this. If it isn't a coincidence then what is it? I only started knowing about this world seven years ago and now goku is talking of meeting mom and now with the whole family tree thing and more importantly how since Chichi and Goku are childhood friends who married that would be me and Serena and Goku entering my world even if it is for training and meeting mom cant be fate. I mena meeting Misty had to be fate. I need to get outta this place and try not to get a headache from all that's been told." says Ash walking away.

"Now that's a mouthful." laughs Goten.

"Now isn't the time to be laughing." says Trunks.

"Oh right." says Goten.

Goten and Trunks starred at Ash then eachother and shrugged.

"I think we killed his brain." says Goten.

"Just let it all sink in. No matter how much you wanna deny it this realm and his are alike in ways even we cant tell one thing from another. Fate has a way of doing things even if we cant fathom why or how it turns out." says Trunks.

"You cant run away from it so you will have to let it be. The way I see it...you were brought here for a reason and now that you are finding out so many things that are like your realm you cant muster up a brain to make it sound like dad and you even if you aren't blood related or whatever he may have said..." says Goten.

"What Goten is trying to say is...Goku and you are alike in so many ways its uncanny and freaky but logically you would be his son because theres no other way you teo have the same personality and traits and looking at the family tree. I'm cant be certain but goku had brothers and he and one of them looked like the father like you and Goten with Gokus appearance." says Trunks.

"You keep saying the same thing." says Ash.

Trunks glared at Ash.

"No matter how you wanna portray this outcome of you ending up in our world, it may not make sense now but it will! It just has too!" says Trunks.

"I want to believe it. I really do but all this so suddenly coming at me all at once. Its a lot to take into perspective." says Ash.

"Ash..." worries Goten.

"Alright...we may not believe it but it is true in some cases if I am really Gokus son." says Ash.

'Boys its me Piccolo.' says Piccolos voice.

"Piccolo?" wonders Trunks.

'Stay quiet and listen to me.' says Piccolos voice.

"So does this mean we cant have a break?" wonders Goten.

'BOYS! The three of you are going to fight Majin Buu earlier then expected. Hes on his way to you as I speak.' says Piccolos voice.

"We said some things and we think Ash is sulking. Wait...Majin Buu coming here!? I don't think we have the energy to take him on!" says Goten.

'Its ok Goten. We are taking the long way around to give you some extra time so don't be taking a break so soon. We should be at the door in one minute so thatgives you six hours to recuperate. Whatever time you wasted on taking a breather may not be the best of choices if Ash is contemplating all that was said if you were comparing his life to Gokus.' says Piccolos voice.

"Hehehehe..." say the boys.

'Prepare. Drink. Stretch your muscles. I believe in you boys. We all do and I'm counting on you three to finish this. Good luck to you three.' says Piccolos voice.

outside hyperbolic time chamber...

"Would you care to eat before the fight?" wonders Piccolo.

"No! I don't care for food! I want to destroy the one who promised to take me on! Now take me there before I break you in half." says Super Buu.

"Of course." says Piccolo looking back.

Hyperbolic time chamber...

"Ash no one knows what destiny awaits them or what fate has in store. Just be happy you are here regardless. You were happy until now. You may put on a smile but you are dreading something. I know it." says Goten sitting by Ash.

"I'm fine. Just trying to figure out why me of all people to be so much like Goku and so many ways I cant even understand." says Ash.

"Don't think about it. Thinking only hurts the mind. Despite all you've been through you are now thinking over how much you don't wanna be like dad?" says Goten.

"Its not that I don't wanna be like Goku. Hes a great guy to be around. Who wouldn't want a life like his? I finally have a father figure in my life and it pains me to say this but part of me doesn't feel right about this." says Ash.

"I see..." saddens Goten.

"But it has been fun here despite the chaos that ensues even if there hasn't been any since Bojack from what I know of." says Ash.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. You have to be realizing that even thought you are starting to get used to this lifestyle you fit in without a doubt. It may seem like a dream having a family away from family but we are all in this together." says Goten.

outside hyperbolic time chamber...

"We are here." says Piccolo.

Piccolo opened the door and let Super Buu inside with him following behind closing the door.

Hyperbolic time chamber...

"Where is he?" wonders Super buu looking around.

Super buu spotted Goten and Trunks fusing together with Ash and his pokemon side by side all in a line facing them.

"This is our last time so lets get to it Goten." says Trunks.

"Ya!" says Goten.

"Those kids and the one who tricked me into thinking I had a gift." says Super Buu.

"Yup." says Piccolo.

"They don't look as tough as they say. They couldn't even beat me the first time." says Super Buu.

"No matter how much one trains we still need a miracle." thinks Piccolo.

"So no one else came but Super Buu and Piccolo?" wonders Trunks.

"So the kids are the ones I have to fight or all three?" wonders Super Buu.

"The kids will show you the one you want to fight. As for Ash lets just say he wanted to make sure you were destroyed before he takes leave." says Piccolo.

"What does that mean?" wonders Super Buu.

"Alright Goten lets do this!" says Trunks.

Trunks and Goten got in position to fuse but Super Buu flew toward Trunks and punched him knocking him to the side.

"Ow, what's wrong with you? You can't just come swinging like that without any warning! Don't you know what a sucker punch is?! That's something only inexperienced fighters do! Do you understand what I'm saying? We're trying to prepare so we can give you a fair fight, so why don't you try some patience?! Now, we're going to power up. You stand there and be quiet and I'll tell YOU when it's time to fight!" says Trunks rubbing his cheek.

"So he aims for the kids and not me? Since I'm helping them it should be me." says Ash.

"Alright. Lets try this again!" says Trunks getting into position.

Goten nodded getting into position.

"This isn't gonna end well." says Ash sweat dropping.

Goten and Trunks did the fusion dance as Super Buu smirked.

"Ahh yes theres my fighter. To bad no one else is here to witness your final hour. There is the one who tricked me but he will be gone as soon as I kill you." says Super Buu.

"This is stunning. His power level has increased dramatically. Maybe he can actually win this without Ashs help." says Piccolo.


	84. Chapter 84

"Hey Piccolo I'm sure you don't want me to fight buu yet but something doesn't add up." says Ash.

"Normally buu wouldn't be your enemy but since you are here he is technically speaking. Just like Bojack after Cell and Goku were killed just before you came." says Piccolo.

"Guess so but that's not what I'm trying to say." says Ash.

"How you and Goku are alike is because there's just as much similarities as there are differences. What people tell you may not make sense at first but in due time it will." says Piccolo.

"So then how come Goten and Trunks know these similarities?" wonders Ash.

"What similarities or rather comparisons to this realm like yours did they tell you?" wonders Piccolo.

"I can't fathom Goku bring my dad since we are of different universes yet from what Goten and trunks tell me just like how Serena and I are childhood friends like Goku and chichi are childhood friends." says Ash.

"I can only assume Chichi told the boys about Goku and herself and how long they've known eachother so Goten can know about Goku before he was able to come back to earth." says Piccolo.

"I guess that could happen but then I would know too." says Ash.

"We can't ask Chichi how the boys know such things but if they compared your lifestyle to this one then it would fit the old friendships you both have despite different universes. Delia met Goku at some point in training like Goku told us so like meeting Delia you met Misty." says Piccolo.

"I can see the old friendship thing being the same but the only difference is Goku married his childhood friend and I have yet to know who truly deserves me." says Ash.

"You've been troubled since the moment Vegeta talked of how much you two are alike and now that you now know so much more you're not sure what is reality from truth." says Piccolo.

"You got that much right. About Gokus family tree...the boys shouldn't know about that right?" says Ash.

"Family tree...of Gokus? Raditz came when Gohan was little and Turles arrived when a strange huge tree appeared on earth. If Goten knows then Gohan might have told about it. Can't say for sure." says Piccolo.

"I don't think they know about the family tree on Gokus side but they think that if I am really Gokus son then his dad had to of had two sons that looked like him leaving one more that doesn't look like him." says Ash.

"As much as an assumption as it is they are right. Unlike Raditz, Turles and Goku looked like their father. So logically if you have Gokus hair in your realm then like Gokus dad, Goku had three sons, two of which looked like him." says Piccolo.

"But Goten and I hardly know Goku, how is this possible? Let alone eerie and creepy when thinking over what they said, it's scary hoe much likeness this universe is to mine and now everything is falling into place." says Ash shaky eyed.

"You are used to strange things but this must be the strangest of them all so part of you wants to reject everything you know according to this universe because there's no way two brings from two realms can be family." says Piccolo.

"Vegeta wanted me gone so maybe I should've left when Goku gave me the chance. Between how Goku saw things and now Goten and Trunks...makes it sound so crazy that it makes sense. For all I know Vegeta wanted me gone before I knew and now that I do know even I want to leave and contemplate being able to finally know who my dad is and how everything falls into place." says Ash.

"So you are saying you'd ignore Vegeta when he wanted you gone and now that you know what you never thought was possible you want to leave immediately and forget about Hazzel." says Piccolo.

"Part of me wants to leave part of me doesn't. I know I must leave but the longer I'm here the more I want to stay. What I'm trying to say is-"

"You leave when you feel it is your time too. You need as much fun as you do training and with buu around there hasn't been any breaks for you to spend time whatever it is you have left with everyone here." says Piccolo.

Ash silently nodded looking down.

"Let's focus on the now and hope for the best because there's no going back with this much chaos ensuing." says Piccolo.

"I guess theres not much you can go by to see if I really am his son." huffs Ash.

"I have an idea. Once the fight it away from kamis lookout, if the portal is still unharmed, you can leave and forget about this lifestyle. Act as if this never existed." says Piccolo.

"Just like that I could live like I have been without knowing my dad!?" says Ash.

"Its quite obvious that you finally have a father figure yet you are thinking about leaving at a time like this. If you really wanted to leave you could have when taking your friends back to your realm but you didn't so that tells me as much as you want to leave you feel you need to help us one last time." says Piccolo.

"Piccolo-"

"This is the end of discussion. Any more attempts at bringing it up and I will personally send you back with your mom and Misty. No questions asked." says Piccolo.

"But-"

Piccolo glared at Ash unamused Ash had doubts despite feeling like he was one of them.

"Alright...ill stop trying to figure out how I may or may not be Gokus son." huffs Ash.

"Just let Gotenks have his fight then when the time comes you can decide if it is better to leave this realm behind or help us when Gohan returns. Its your life so its your choice." says Piccolo.

"You guys make it hard to leave even if I should be gone already. If we end up having our realms combined and it starts irritating Vegeta I wouldn't have to leave my realm and hang out with you guys at the same time. Though I'm not sure if the pokemon will look like humans or stay the same." says Ash.

"What do you mean by humans?" wonders Piccolo.

"Its as if they are in human form but are still pokemon. Errr...Pikachu ended up a human here right? He can still be in human form but he will have Pikachu ears and tail with an outfit that looks like that of a Pikachu." says Ash.

"In other words...?" wonders Piccolo.

"Pokémon in human form are called gajinkas. Whether male or female they are the human version of the pokemon." says Ash.

"So pokemon instead of looking like object or creature it will be a human in the place of them but will look like the pokemon." says Piccolo.

"I guess. Like Honedge, Doublade, and Aegislash are knights, Meowth would be a male or female person with cat ears and tail, Pikachu will most likely be blond like he is now wearing a yellow and brown striped shirt, brown pants, and yellow shoes, etc. I was never good at descriptions but ya...humans that look like pokemon." says Ash.

"I'm just gonna agree that in a sense the pokemon could look like that of when Goku was a kid or be human and still look like pokemon in a sense." says Piccolo.

"But that's only if someone wishes it and unless Bulma can say the wish she wants happening Goten will beat her to it and that's if I'm not around." says Ash.


	85. Chapter 85

**I can never know how stories play out **

**all I can do is write and see where it leads me**

**Thoughts on Goku as father have been stuck in my mind...if**** Goku had come to the Pokemon world to be with Delia the more I looked at ash and Goku I started thinking they are to much alike between looks and personality! I've been contemplating if Ash was based off Goku or if there is something more to this we aren't seeing. Ash has no father figure in his world so I can't say ashs father died when he was a baby or whatever other reason the anime isnt telling us but if his father was never shown on Pokemon then the only reason must be due to the father never being part of that world to begin with**

**i was starting to think I was onto something but there's only two reasons Goku could be the father that I can find. I may be having doubts every now and then about Goku being ashs dad but with no clues as to whereabouts of his dad I decided Goku was due to too much likeness. I'm weighing my options as I add to the story and with little to go by for the Pokemon anime I assumed he wasn't part of the anime...**

"Since you and Misty have a family here what does that make us?" wonders Thunder.

"Us?" wonders Ash.

"Your pokemon of course! If you and Misty are Hazzels parents then what does that make your pokemon? I could be the uncle but the others are like pets besides Ageslash which can be a normal sword and shield and Greninja...a frog. Whod want a frog as a pet?" ponders Thunder.

"Ill figure that out at a later time. I'm still trying to figure out ways we are family if it is even possible Goku is my dad. All I know is according to Gokus family tree it is possible I could be his son and the whole old friendships are similar. If there is anything else amuse me because besides that I got nothing to go by." says Ash walking away.

"So we stay put until Gotenks is done with his battle!? Why are we in here then!?" wonders Lucario.

"To see if we are ready to take on Super Buu who incidentally felt the need to barge in and battle Gotenks. So until we are away from Kamis lookout all we can do is wait." says Ash.

"You never wait! You're always heading into danger no questions asked so for you waiting is pointless!" says Thunder.

"Well you have a point but I need to check on my friends since this may be the last time. Meet you when everyone is off Kami lookout!" says Ash sending back his Pokemon.

"Ash that wasn't what I meant!" says Piccolo.

"Once he has something on the mind there's no going back." shrugs Thunder and runs after Ash.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Only the citizens of the world are gone." thinks Piccolo unamused.

outside time chamber...

"Ash what are you doing?! The enemy is where you were!" says Misty walking up to Ash.

"Gotenks is taking care of him. In the mean time even though it's risky I need to check on Kalos. For all I know that regions enemy will show up any time now. The last thing I need is for both sides to lead to a horrible outcome. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. If the regions enemy is around I may just have to leave which in a sense would be ok since I've overdone my stay here. I may not be sure what to think on the matter of possibilities between anime realms but I do know I can never let my friends down regardless of what the outcome is." says Ash looking back at Misty.

"Never again! I won't let you leave me! The only time I got to see you again was Hoenn and now that we are finally together again you are just gonna leave again and all our time together will have been a waste." says Misty.

"Mist...out of all my friends new or old I'm not sure why but even if I can't see you again-"

"Ya right! All you do is journey! What do I get out of it? One chance to be around you! Do you care? Most likely no!" says Misty agitated.

"Wow shes on the cranky side!" says Hazzel looking over at Ash and Misty.

Ash was silent.

"Go be with the stupid good for nothing girl! She's better off destined to be with you!" growls Misty.

"Misty you should know me by now! I go to become pokemon master! if I wanted a girlfriend I woulda chosen already!" says Ash.

"Thats funny ash...you just said you had no girlfriend! Don't joke around!" says Misty walking toward Ash.

ash went silent backing up almost falling off Kami lookout.

"I don't get this!? Ash is serious!? He's forgotten our love!" says Misty tearing up.

"We can talk about this all day! Even if it's every time you feel you are betrayed! Misty you are my best friend! No rather my very best friend whom I treasure most of all! But we moved on in life or so it seems." says Ash.

"The one you treasure most? Out of all your friends? I...I don't know what to say!" says Misty backing up.

"Misty...there's been so much chaos that even I have my doubts but all in all I know you will be waiting for me when I come back." says Ash.

"Don't tell me..." worries Misty.

"Sounds like when Goku left to fight Cell and ended up dieing." says Krillin walking up to the couple.

"Either way I was never good at choosing sides so if the inevitable comes I will be in our realm fending off the evil company of Kalos. I've done all I could here now it's time to help out my kalos friends. Sorry misty...I know you've been wanting to be with me all this time. Times have changed and as much as we want something sometimes it's for the best we didn't. Don't think of this as goodbye for I will find a way to be by your side again." says Ash.

Gloom set in as Ash and Thunder teleported away.

"Whether ash likes it or not he found his dad here in this realm. Goku may not have been in the Pokemon world for long but he knows Ash came back to him. It's not ashs fault he can't remember his dad's face. His dad left him when he was little so of course he's gonna have mixed feeling about Goku being his long lost dad. No rather the dad who left Delia to be the only parent ash had all this time." says Krillin.

"We shouldnt've snooped around. I may be mad at him for leaving espescially since he's been gone for what feels like forever in our realm but it still pains me. Every now and then I remember Ash and his smile despite being a moron but even so happiness turns to sorrow with my smile turning into a frown since I'm never gonna be around him again until now." says Misty shadow eyed.

"We can go to bulmas right? That's where he's headed so we can go there." says Hazzel gloomily.

"That moron has another thing coming if he leaves me here!" growls Misty looking down at Hazzel.

"Are you able to fly?" wonders Krillin.

"I look like android 18 right? I'd beable to fly! I just don't feel it's necessary." says Misty.

"Then you should know what you need to do." says Yamcha.

"Its better if you stay here Hazzel." says Misty smiling down at Hazzel.

"Wha...?" wonders Hazzel.

"I'm sure Ash would love to live here but he has a duty to our world to fend off the enemy of each region. He can't choose both worlds to be in and seems neither can I so our time here has come to a halt." says Misty.

"Whatya talking about? Sure you two are needed in your realm but is that what you two really want?" wonders Yamcha.

"Many people want many things for reasons only they know. Yes there is chaos going on now and Ash would stop at nothing to help out but face the facts. Ash and I aren't of this realm and neither is Delia. We can stay here as long as we want but in the end as happy as we are being with everyone here it wouldn't be the same." says Misty.

"It's not fair..." saddens Hazzel.

"Life is never fair. You take things as it is and go on hoping for the best. Good days or bad days you suck it up and keep doing what you do best. The last thing we need is for Hazzel to be alone so once everyone is revived until we can be with you guys again send Delia back to Kanto and Hazzel can live with the son family." say Misty.

"Gohan isn't gonna like this. Once he hears that you two left in the middle of battling Buu-"

"You guys have your enemies while enemies plague us too. Multitasking two worlds...each having an enemy at the moment. Ash can't go between worlds and take out two versions of enemies. I'm not sure what to think on the matter at hand but like Goku had to take care of something here despite wanting to be in our world longer Ash has his duties to our realm. As much as someone wants something they can never have it because the realm they are in isn't the one that will bring them happiness. Same goes for old friends you cant ever see again who are in a different place then you are making you scream inside despite knowing Ash does what he can whether saving legendaries or taking out the evil companies of the region." says Misty and took off to Bulmas.

"Misty Ash wants what's best for all his friends!" says Delia running out the edge of ka is lookout.

"They won't be around anymore. They made the decision that it's time to leave. Not because of how long they were here although it may as well be. If Goku were in Ashs place and had to leave for the tournament I'm sure he wanted what was best for you and Ash and if being away from you two was what had to be done then so be it." says Krillin.

"You can't take people from the world they grew so fond of and expect them to be happy. There will always come a day when they want to go back. Gokus reason was the tournament he loved competing in and now Ashs reason is to make sure nothing harms the region he journeyed too." says Delia picking up Hazzel.

"Ya...no one is truly happy until they find the one thing that makes them happiest of all." says Krillin.

"I just hope Ash makes the right choice. I'd rather him leave when Buu is done with or atleast this Buu." says Yamcha.

"I know he did. Goku and Ash are one in the same and I'm glad Ash does what he can for each region he goes too even if I worry about him time to time." says Delia.

"If you're talking about Gohan he better show up soon or else nothing will turn out well!" says Videl walking up to the group.

"More like this won't end well any time soon." says Yamcha.

"Misty was acting like chichi and it didn't sound good." says Videl.

"Why would it? From what I can tell Ash has a lot of female travel companions and she feels left out." says Yamcha.

"You mean like you and your many girlfriends?" wonders Bulma walking up to the group.

"Don't point fingers at me! I had girlfriends unlike Ash who had friends that were female who traveled with him." says Yamcha.

"Like you he had many girlfriends in a sense. The first being Misty and the recent one being Serena. Misty feels left out because Ash never spends time with her anymore while Ash is with Serena now. If she has a grudge against Ash all hell will break lose once she finds him. That's if he hasn't gone back to Kalos." says Bulma.

"I was your boyfriend once and it didn't work out!" says Yamcha.

"Shut it! I'm glad I have Vegeta and not a womanizer like you!" glares Bulma.

"So now Ash is a womanizer!? Ash is to clueless to know what love is!" says Yamcha.

"TAKE THAT BACK! Ash and misty did everything they could together even if it seems like a lost memory." says Bulma annoyed.

Delia Videl and Hazzel watch sweat dropping.

"I was better off checking on the boys." huffs Krillin reverting his eyes.


	86. Chapter 86

"What is going on here? It went from us checking on the boys to people leaving out of nowhere. " says Dende walking up to the group.

"Just dandy." huffs Videl.

"We were supposed to check on the boys but it didn't stick to their minds. Ash was even with the boys when he decided to leave." says Krillin.

"Can we focus!?" says android 18 walking up to the group.

"Wha...android 18!? Why'd you show up here!?" wonders Krillin.

"Easy! Bulma Videl and I were wondering why no one was around and now that we do know where everyone went we can all go back and not disturb the fight." says android 18.

"You would so disturb a fight." says Yamcha.

"Maybe but this is Gotenks' fight. It's his and his alone until further notice." says android 18.

"Sure you say that but in reality-"

Android 18 grabbed Yamchas collar bringing his face closer to hers.

"For your sake i don't need piccolo knowing there was snooping so if you would kindly SHUT YOUR TRAPS! Piccolo can hear everything we say so it's in your best interest TO STOP YELLING SO HE CAN WATCH!" glares android 18 tossing Yamcha having him launch off kamis lookout.

"Men are imbisils whether good natured or dispicable, you'd think they would know better than to leave the one most precious to them!" says Bulma.

"Ash knows Misty always be by his side one day. Only problem is as much as he wants to be at her side, there are more and more regions waiting to be discovered and Ash gets rearing to go." says Delia.

"Since we are talking about love lives...No matter how much you strive for something it won't be worth it if you are away from your special someone." says Videl.

"Goku has Chichi and Ash can't choose even though he knows what his heart is telling him but rejects it so he can go on adventuring but maybe I'm overthinking it." says Delia.

"Like Goku said when talking about you and Ash and being with you two...Goku would have loved to take you to the tournament of this world. You watching him go to the finals and winning would have been the best experience but it ended up surprising to everyone of the proposal there. If you could see Gokus confused face you would have laughed but probably be hurt at the same time." says Bulma.

"Thanks to Babidi we have to endure more torture before Buu is finally gone from the world. I can't say taking on the enemy is father son bonding but nevertheless Goku wanted to spend what time he and Ash had left here at the tournament. Now both are gone and without much needed bonding time." says Dende.

"Seems that way..." worries Hazzel.

"Didn't you hate Vegeta for killing people at the stadium?" wonders android 18.

"Well ya but that doesn't mean he can't come back for a day. Right?" says Bulma.

"This gies for guys too but girls know when guys they love move on. We may break down in the beginning but we pick ourselves up in the end. Some stay single and others find someone better. We may have found our one and only but Misty had waited for hers far too long to give up on him now." says Videl.

"Since he broke up with Bulma I doubt Yamcha found someone better." says Krillin.

"Who cares about fates and destinies! You know what is right for you and who your special someone is when the time is right! Jealousy is just part of the hate that manifests inside all of us. Love is mysterious and once it fades you move on until you realize who you truly want. Forever is a long way from never so no matter how long it takes until it dawns on you then you are the idiot for doing such a foolish thing and that makes idiots out of both Ash and Misty." says Videl.

"Don't we need to focus on Gotenks not things girls can chat about after danger lurks?" ponders Krillin.

"Can it Krillin! If you're so bent on Gotenks losing then go check yourself!" says android 18.

Krillin backed away laughing nervously.

"Misty waited for Ash to come back to her even if it's just for a day or a couple hours but he never once called or came over. Ash goes on so many adventures and as time goes by he would start missing his old friends but most of all the one he did anything he could for with all his might. Now they must find out if they wanna make amends and get together as long awaited love blossoms or with it being so many years without either one...they should stay friends and leave it at that." says Delia.

"Couldn't say it any better myself!" says Videl leaning on a wall.

"This isn't the time to talk about love and who deserves more over someone else. Whether it is love or just friendship it will all work out in the end. Right?" wonders Krillin.

Bulma Videl and Android 18 glared at Krillin who awkwardly bumped into a wall backing up more.

"Speaking of the boys who's to say whether they are dead or not!? Do you think Piccolo would want to kill them and himself in order for things to be better once we make our wish!? Well I don't know about you but I absolute hate the idea of my sons mentor being the one watching them battling!" says Bulma annoyed.

Inside hyperbolic time chamber...

Gotenks was punching super buu with all his might putting holes in the ground as the punches reached the enemy then spun around heading straight for Buu only to not only land on the ground but get stuck between the icy floor.

"Please tell me that move was part of his plan." says Piccolo in disbelief sweat dropping.

"Feeling dizzy runt? I've had enough of this foolishness and I see the other fighter isn't around with his buddies. What's the meaning of this?" wonders super buu walking up to Gotenks.

"Come to think of it not only did I let Ash leave but I have a feeling Misty went after him." thinks Piccolo reverting his eyes.

"I should be fighting great warriors not little warriors who think they are superior. I can only assume the other one chickened out or got worried about the others. Then again he didn't seem like he was part of this lifestyle so what's going on here?" grumbles Buu.

"I am a good fighter! Who cares about what Ash is doing!? You need to focus on me! I've been using a strategy and I'm stronger then you think." says Gotenks breaking out of the ice surrounding him.

Piccolo is really surprised that they can go Super Saiyan after fusing and begins to have more hope that Gotenks will save the world.

"Time to stop the goofy tactics and start the real fight! Ash is gonna miss out on destroying you but like I told him. He wasn't needed here anymore." says Gotenks.

"What does that mean? Is there something I don't know about?" wonders Super buu.

"Are you ready To have the best fight of your life?" smirks Gotenks.

"From the way things are going it doesn't seem you are qualified to beat me." says Super buu.

"Then again which move would be the best move to pummel you with?" ponders Gotenks.

"Gotenks get serious! Buu has little patience for you to decide what moveset is better then others!" says Piccolo.

"Alright guess this move will do!" smirks Gotenks looking up at Super Buu.

"This won't end well and he's the only fighter we have at the moment." thinks Piccolo.

"Takes this you pink freak!" says Gotenks.

Gotenks tossed cosmic halo at Super buu and for a brief moment buu seemed to be captured but Super Buu breaks out of it leaving Piccolo who was excited to see how strong Gotenks got get embarrassed once again as Super buu starts to really beat up Gotenks knocking Gotenks and Piccolo into the building. Gotenks charged up and head butted Super Buu making both swirly eyed.

"So you're not completely indestructible now are ya Majin butt!" says Gotenks.

"Why you little brat!" growls Super Buu.

"I have a move I've been saving until now. Wanna check it out or is your headache still throbbing?" says Gotenks.

"Come on Gotenks! You need to have an attack that works!" says Piccolo.

Gotenks uses his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, spitting out a ghost of himself leaving Super Buu speechless as to what was going on.

"What is that thing!? A ghost of himself?! That's his new move he's been saving!?" wonders Piccolo wide eyed.


	87. Chapter 87

**ash and misty are perfect for the DBZ realm since the z fighters wives get angry easily and you don't want that**

**yup...you never wanna be around DBZ women when they are pissed**

**I don't care if Goku is father of ash or not now and regardless of what goes on I pronounce Goku as substitute dad till we figure out who ashs true father is which is probably ignored or forgotten about. I'm usually stopping midway on stories but Im having to much fun with this! Db realm is funner then Pokemon realm in my opinion for current Pokemon no offense ash...**

**come to think of it comparing db series and Pokemon series with aging really confuses the brain...while DBZ characters age Pokemon characters don't...**

**so if Goku had been with Delia when he was a kid and say Delia was a kid at the time then it may make sense since Delia would have been 10 if she was going to the league I would assume BUT characters age in DB series while they don't in Pokemon SO I would say Delia would be in her thirties in dbz realm if chichi is older then her husband since he's been dead all this time. No offense Goku**

**DBZ wise...**

**Gohan is what 17 18 in highschool toward the end of z series? He was 11 when defeating cell and 7 years passed. Ash shows up once cell is destroyed. So if you age ash 7 years in DBZ realm then Delia would go from age 29 when ash was 10 in kanto to age 36 **

**So logically since characters age on the show I aged ash and can assume Delia would be 36 when going through the portal**

**brain hurts every time a thought comes to mind...and the tears come around as this part comes to mind**

Bulmas...

"Ash why'd you tell her you had no girlfriend? You obviously love no one but her so why say that of all things?" wonders thunder.

"I guess I'm not good at wording things. I woulda added more to what I tried to say but she kept yelling at me so it feels like what I tried to say was cute off." as ash looking for the remote.

"Oh ok so you said you had no girlfriend since all you do is go region to region with no actual girlfriend to lean on and talk too." says thunder looking around what remained of the corp house.

"Don't even go there Pikachu. It's bad enough as it is feeling like I am repeating time over and over again forever stuck in a loop. Going to a region gain a girl that loves me whom I travel with only to lose the league and leave her and go to the next region as if I started all over again. It makes me sound crazy." says Ash.

"I'll help you find the remote which may never-"

"FOUND IT! It was under rubble." says Ash standing up.

"Well good for you." grumbles thunder.

"Now to check on kalos and see what is happening to-"

Ash suddenly got slammed into the rubble as misty appeared agitated by the way ash talked to her back on Kami lookout. Misty was breathing heavily storming up to ash and bringing his face to hers with fiery angered eyes staring at worried eyes as Ash tried to figure out what to say.

"You are such an imbecilic moron! You must have a girl you love otherwise every girl you've been with up to now mean nothing to you." growl misty.

"You misunderstand!" says Ash sweating.

"SHUT IT BACKSTABBING FREAK!" yells Misty.

"I said I love no one and it seems like it is as I said but if you'd let me talk-"

"For an awesome guy like you who is always there for others when going gets tough it's hard to tell if you still love me or not. Sure the pain passed as the years went by but every now and then I get gloomy knowing your sorry ass will never come to cerulean and see me. How do you think that makes me feel!? Since sinnoh I happily waited for you both times you ended your regional league only to hear from Delia you were already off to a new region just like that." says Misty tears eyed dropping ash.

"I didn't mean to make it the worst chat ever. How's about this then?" says Ash looking up to his angered best friend.

"I don't even wanna hear it." mumbles Misty crossing her arms turning away.

"I was just about to check on the region I'm currently in. If you wanna go home tell me now. I'm sure you wanna kill me after all it seems like I dissed you and only focused on my goal but if it makes you feel better and we see each other in our realm you have permission to pummel me. K?" says Ash smiling up at misty.

"That's what you say but how do I know it's true?" wonders Misty not once budging.

"We don't need to kill each other to feel better. It would only make more misery. So let's stop having grudges and focus on the good things. I'm not going right away...I just wanna make sure my kalos friends are safe. You can take all the pent up anger and torture me to your hearts content back in kanto." says Ash looking down at the remote beside him.

"Well do you still have it?" wonders Misty.

"Have it? You mean...?" wonders Ash taking hold of the remote.

"OF COURSE I MEAN THAT! What else!? I gave you my misty lure didn't I!? Now where is it!?" cries Misty shadow eyed.

"I can't say much mist...I'm sure you want to hear I have had it but I haven't once looked at the lure since sinnoh." says Ash standing up.

"You dolt." grumbles Misty.

Ash walks up to misty and puts his arms around her and put his mouth near her ear.

"I can give you so many reasons I haven't seen you but that would only make you feel worse. I'm sorry misty. For everything I've done or will do. I must be a jerk for leaving you all this time while you wept yourself to sleep. So I will do you the favor of choosing where you end up." whispers Ash.

"You aren't a jerk but you may as well be...wait what are you talking about? A favor?" says Misty turning her head.

"Your Pokemon need you mist. I will be leaving for our realm soon but for now. Farewell." says Ash shadow eyed.

"Wai...you can't be serious." says Misty taking his arms away.

"I SAID FAREWELL!" yells Ash tearing up.

Misty jumped back almost falling backward into the portal. Ash set the portal for kanto, inside cerulean gym, clenched his eyes looking away and shoved her into the gym.

Pokemon world, Cerulean gym...

"ASH NO! This isn't what you want!" says Misty facing Ash.

"I'm really sorry misty. I hope you can forgive me." mumbles Ash from the other realm.

Misty tried to jump through the portal but it had gone away making her land in the pool spooking her Pokemon.


	88. Chapter 88

"I may be a jerk but this is for the best." says Ash clenching the remote.

Thunder whacks the back of ashs head making ash flinch despite not looking his way.

"Must you do things for others all the time! I know it's right to help but not all the time! There's only so much you can do until you start realizing what you want and you got what you wanted didn't you? You had the one you cherish here with you and you blew it off." says thunder.

"Maybe so but it's who I am. I can't just leave when they need all the help they can get and if that means making misty leave before me then so be it." says Ash.

"That's still not right! I'm not sure what will come of this world but you got to be with misty of all people and you push her away." says Thunder.

"I'm not even sure what to think of my lifestyle anymore. Am I just going off to forever lose leagues or is there something more I'm missing? I'm stuck on repeat just different area and friends but why is that? I can go to new regions but they all end the same way." says Ash.

"Buddy...you can't dwell on things forever. You loved misty and still do. As a Pokemon I don't really care what goes on as long as we are happy but what I do know is for each girl after misty...i was hoping they would have someone to be with due to you leaving her when you head back to kanto. Just because you have a broken heart you try to hide doesn't mean they deserve the same outcome. Serena really likes you but that doesn't mean she can't give Clemont a chance." says thunder setting a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't give up on my goal but at the same time I'd like all my friends to journey with me or be in kanto waiting. I'm not gonna enjoy being anywhere if this keeps up. I can put on a smile but I would just be dead inside." says Ash keeping his gaze on the portal.

"We don't have to finish buu off. We can go back now and do what we can where we belong. This world is fun I will give you that mister stays here for seven years enjoying himself." says thunder.

"I want you to choose where we go from here Pikachu." says Ash sitting down.

"Whatya mean?" wonders thunder looking down at ash.

"Tell me honestly...once we see what is going on in kalos would you rather leave knowing the portal may be gone once their wish is made or stay and help since this will be the last time we are here." says Ash looking up into the sky.

"Do what makes you happy. If you feel it is right to help out here then so be it." says Thunder.

"It's a coincidence we have the same hairstyle but I'm glad I found a father figure even if it was a little while." says Ash.

"Ya...you two would have had lots of fun despite taking on enemies. You may as well be part of the son family with how much you are alike but that isn't enough to be convinced he is your dad." says Thunder.

"Whoever my dad is and it most likely won't be Goku is out there somewhere in our realm. Ever since mom talked of dad and me not seeing him once...I wasn't gonna enjoy Giovanni being dad. You are supposed to look like one of your parents right? As hard as it was to believe...I was kinda hoping Goku would be my real dad. Seems that way if he met mom in our realm but that doesn't mean he is my dad right? So many new questions I want answered but I won't beable to ask after this. I've been doubting it thinking it was a way to make me feel better about not knowing my dad but mom wouldn't trick me...it's unlike her and Goku doesn't know of our realm regardless of portal training when he was little. When she came here she was happy to see Goku as if he were my dad and he went along with it. So maybe it's a tease since not even mom knows what he looks like now. She would know my dad but how my dad looks now would be a complete mystery to her so seeing a grownup me she figured he looks just like me so maybe he's been here all this time." says Ash.

"How'd we go from dissing misty to figuring out if all this is true about your dad who is never around wherever you go?" says thunder.

"Pikachu lets get serious here? Even the z fighters aren't sure what to think of this!" says Ash.

"You had a father figure regardless of hoe long he was here and maybe due to there being no father in our real for you. Leaving Delia to be with her baby and care for you until you started going off on your own would have made her miserable and angry at everything but she isn't. She's happy despite being your only parent because she knows you will be alright wherever your feet take you. So whether or not there is truth or lies behind what Goku said to make you feel better about having no dad like Delia who saw people here who you were happy to be around. Delia couldn't just say 'Who are you and why is my son here of all places!?' That wouldn't be like her at all." says thunder sitting beside ash.

Ash groaned not knowing what to think about all that's come to him on this long stay away from his realm. Thunder looked at Ash who looked like a wreck trying to piece it all together back to the portal reaching for the remote.

"Let's focus on our realm and check on our friends. I'm sure they are fine but with all that's happened I wouldn't be too sure." says thunder.

Ash grabbed thunders arm twisting it behind thunders back annoyed yet flustered.

"Relax bud! We will know from Delia when we get back to kanto whether it's before or after you let misty pummel you." says thunder jerking his arm away.

"So you made your decision or not?" wonders Ash.

"Like I said...as my long time buddy who has endured many outcomes you deserve what you feel is right." says thunder rubbing his arm.

"So be it." huffs Ash.


	89. Chapter 89

**At this point Goten basically claimed Ash as his brother and who could say no to him? Delia and Goku know Ash isnt Goku's son and ash is based off red but in my head Ash...his hairstyle was like Gokus having delias eye color despite having black eyes in kanto-sinnoh like DBZ eyes for the men but I was overthinking it so now I can see it as them being brothers by heart **

**My mind goes in many directions so I have to double take my thought process and more so when I'm enjoying the anime and forgetting about many things...I don't even realize it until a couple episodes later **

Yamcha was walking by when he noticed ash and thunder at bulmas. He knew he had to fly back to kamis lookout but was curious about whether he will stay or not and walked up to the two.

"I'm starting to wonder if you even doubt yourself the more that comes to mind." says Yamcha.

"Howd you get here? Shouldn't you be on kami lookout?" wonders Ash.

"Let alone hearing our conversation." says Thunder crossing his arms.

"All the z fighters know is you keep rambling about if goku is your dad or not. I mean it seems plausible since you have the same traits but hes of this realm so how would that be possible? Don't even say the portals from when he was a kid either. Noone is ever sure of anything so they start assuming and the more the assumption prospers they get doubtful but are sure of themselves that something isn't right regardless of what it is." says Yamcha.

"Giovanni has been to Unova despite being part of my home region so hes a possibility I dread then there's Sir Aaron and me having the same pure aura the Lucario at the time sensed making him an ancestor if that because theres no way I could come to the future if sir Aaron was my dad. There's so many regions I could go too but what I want most is two things. To know who my dad is and if I could ever be with Misty again. I may be forgetful but Ive only saw Giovanni once passed Kanto so he may as well be my dad but if for some reason he hasn't been around then why hasn't he shown himself in any region up to now? I know who my heart belongs too but as for my dad...im not to sure what to think. Seeing Goku got my hopes up despite my dad dissing mom when I was just a baby and if Ive seen my dad since then...maybe our memories are fake because for all I ever known was only having a mom and no dad yet for some reason...Serena says we were together during camp until she moved to Kalos making us old friends but that had to be after dad was with us like mom said and even Goku was saying it would be possible." says Ash looking at the ground gloomily.

"The more you desire something the more you think unclearly. Just because you look like someone doesn't mean you are related. Vegeta sees double Goku, you think you see a father figure in Goku, Goten wants you to be his brother even if you aren't, that's not much to go by with how much danger there has been since Goku appeared for the tournament. You can think about it all day or when it comes to mind every so often all you want but there wil be the same result. As much as you want Goku as the dad who left you and Delia it just wouldn't seem right. I'm not sure about how you see things but if you take a picture of yourself and put it near Gokus you would think he was the dad who dissed you all those years ago but he can only be Gohan and Gotens dad." says Yamcha.

"With Goten wanting me as a brother I guess the lies wouldn't be toward me but Goten despite me knowing of it first yet it still doesn't seem right." says Ash.

"Since you are here I can assume youd rather stay then leave after all." says Yamcha.

"More or less." says Thunder.

"Misty and I got in a fight which was more her and gloom set in as I pushed Misty back to her place without thinking." says Ash.

"How are your kalos friends anyway?" wonders Yamcha.

"Hadnt gotten that far." huffs Ash.

"We don't have much time left to dawdle so..." says Yamcha.

"You fly back to the others. I'm checking on them now." says Ash.

"You sure? Id rather you take on Super Buu so Gotenks wont be alone." says Yamcha.

"Ill go afterwards. I must see if danger is lurking on my end." says Ash.

"You had your chance now lets get going before Gotenks gets badly injured." says Yamcha.

"You don't wanna bother him right now." sweat drops Thunder.

"Its your choice. You do your thing while we do ours. Its been fun while it lasted and you know it." says Yamcha.

"What does that mean? I'm not leaving just yet!" says Ash getting up.

"Well what would you rather? In a scenario of both worlds having evil you would have to go to your realm. As much as you need to stay here and help in the only way you know best, it would be better you went back and took on the enemy of your realm whoever it may be now." says Yamcha.

"It would be the most likely thing in this situation but when have I ever backed down from a battle?" says Ash getting up.

"Never which makes me worried most of the time when things go horribly wrong. Espescially when doing what you can for legendaries." says Thunder.

"Right. Right..." says Ash.

"Its gonna be as much a pain whether you go or not so while you help out I will see whats going on. Only seems fair to the one kid legendaries warm up too." says Thunder.

"Im still trying to figure out why that is." shrugs Ash.

"JUST GO IF YOU WANT TO HELP! I'm not sure if our friends are fine but it can't be good if the evil orginization of kalos is near." says Thunder annoyed.

"Alright. If Gohan hadn't made that wish I wouldn't have met Goku...the father figure who I was starting to like having around. I have confused myself and others over the matter of my dads disappearance making me only having one parent who's happy despite being away from me so much due to going to different regions for the league. I'm sure mom cries over it while I'm gone but she never shows it when I get back and leave again." says Ash.

"Come on Ash. Even if it is a short while longer we need all the help we can get." says Yamcha.

Ash nodded gloomily looking at Yamcha then Thunder and the portal.

"I havent regretted anything I've ever done and I won't start now." says Ash tossing the remote to Thunder.

"You weirdo." chuckles Thunder.

"Shut up." smiles Ash.

Yamcha and Ash flew back to Kami lookout as Thunder looked for Kalos wanting to go back but knew it wasn't time yet.


	90. Chapter 90

**As of current ash became epic in Kalos and Goku became a god but as far as the mothers go**

**Delia let Ash a 10 year old leave the house to go adventuring gain Pokemon and try to win a league which hasn't happened as of yet I feel sorry for Ash...so very sorry but he's a great kid to be around so that's a plus**

**Can't say much for the Pokemon anime though...it's not surprising anymore it's the same thing over and over again ash goes to new region gain a female traveler and gym leader from the game leaves the region and the girl only for her to visit in the next region forever in a loop no offense to the creator but I want something unexpected like ash taking out his misty lure or call an old friend maybe even visit misty for once **

**Chichi insists Gohan focus on school and not be a fighter like Goku which in turn****...I don't even wanna look at him IT BURNS only good thing about Gohan now is he's a sweetheart **

**Well alright then...**

"Ash you make both sides regardless of what is going on wanna choke you. I'm sure Goku gets in that situation too but more so with Chichi around trying to tame her anger. I'm sure misty wants to strangle Ash big time. This won't end any better then it should have been or would be. Alright Kalos...what do you have in store for our fave knucklehead trainer?" grumbles Thunder staring boredly at the portal.

Pokemon world...

Team flare has spotted the Pokemon they were searching for near a lake of water opinion a cave. Unfortunately for them, they immediately lose sight of Zygarde right after. Mable tells Lysandre that they lost Zygarde, and Lysandre responds with a request to search for it.

Dbz world...

"The gang can handle it for the time being hopefully. Seeing as Ash won't leave until Buu is done for. Where are the others anyway? They should be near the current gym right? Our world is as doomed as this one." says Thunder unamused.

Thunder continues to stare at the portal wondering why he ever agreed to such a thing.

pokemon world...

At some point...

Team Flare is in the mountains looking for the Zygarde Core, with Bonnie, Clemont, Serena and a boy named Sawyer all searching the forest for Squishy too. Celosia and the Team Flare Grunts' corner Squishy as Celosia commands her Drapion to attack it with Pin Missile, causing an explosion that catches Ashs friends' attention. With the Zygarde Core in Drapion's grip, Team Flare prepare to return back to the Laboratory, but the rest of the gang arrive at the mountain and order them to let Squishy go, to which Celosia orders Drapion to use Toxic and Clemont commands thunderfang to use Thunder fang to counter it. Sawyer commands his Grovyle to use Leaf Storm as the attack cuts through the smoke cloud, hitting Drapion and freeing Squishy, who is then caught by Bonnie before it can fall to the ground. A Team Flare Grunt then orders his Pokémon to attack as well, but Serena sends out her Braixen telling it to use flamethrower, stopping the opposing Pokémon in their tracks before Celosia orders her Drapion to use Sludge Bomb, which is countered by Clemonts Luxrays wild charge. The collision causes another explosion and smoke cloud, which is enough for Ashs friends to escape with Squishy.

DBZ world...

"Ash should've gone back...but I guess he thinks he's not needed until further notice. Still, without Ash there's only so much until team flare overpowers them. Should I go in Ashs place? I should but I shouldn't. Ash needs to know what happened to his friends." says Thunder.

Thunder continues watching weary of his friends being unable to keep it up before Ash and he head back to them.

Kai world...

"Hey supreme Kai do you sense that? It feels like majin Buus Kai is completely gone." says Goku.

Shin looked over at Goku blanky then sensed it.

"You're right!" says Shin hesitantly.

"Well doesn't seem like Ash or his Pokemon have left us but Misty has and something tells me majin buu is still alive." says Goku.

"I don't know who ash and misty are let alone about Pokemon but gotenks and buu are fighting in another dimension it would seem." says elder Kai.

"A different dimension?" wonders Goku.

"That is what I said isn't it?" wonders elder Kai turning the page of his manga.

"Wai...a different dimension but that can only mean..." says Goku.

Shin looked toward Goku confused as Kibito peaked his head from behind the tree.

"Ash was supposed to be in the time chamber with Goten and Trunks but if buu is fighting gotenks without help...I can only assume Buu barged in on them while training and Ash must be near the portal at bulmas! If not there going away from the place! Thunder is still at bulmas though. To many things going on at once. I hope Ash was just checking on his friends and let misty leave then told thunder to see what the enemy of their world is doing." says Goku frantically.

"Let's forget about the mystery guy and focus on what's going on in the time chamber. It seems the fellow from planet namek let buu in." says elder Kai.

"Thanks for the uhhh tip. Wow hes good and he even boosted Gohans power." says Goku.

"Truly. You'd think myself or Kibito haven't done anything to help at all. Let alone the Ash kid." grumbles Shin agitated.

Kami lookout...

"Whatcha got Bulma?" wonders Roshi turning his head.

"Oh this? This is just a snack I made since everyone is waiting to see the outcome of Gotenks' battle." says Bulma walking toward eveyone with sandwiches.

Yamcha and Ash arrive landing near Dende and Ash reaches for the sandwiches which Bulma smacks his hand.

"Hold it! Misty left but not you? What happened at my house or what's left of it?" wonders Bulma.

"Well you see...Ash told me-"

"By the time Yamcha found us Misty had already left but it was due to me pushing her back to her realm after the fight we had which was her constant yelling that I'm never calling her or visiting when I get home from the region I've been too." says Ash.

"So no enemies on your end?" wonders Krillin.

"I didnt check but Im sure they are around now but it can't be anything the others can't handle for the time being unless I was better off leaving while You guys fight off Buu here. I can't diss you guys but at the same time what good am I here if my friends get overpowered by the evil orginization." says Ash.

"Ash you do what you can for others. It's in your nature but you can't choose both." says Delia.

"Which is why I decided I should help everyone finish off Buu since I never run from a battle and yet my friends will need me at their side at some point." says Ash.

"You cant back down from your word now. I'm sure Thunder will want to help out the region you're in so don't expect him to be around when you go back to Kalos." says Yamcha.

"If the enemy is a real threat then he might. Pikachu can help them out. I never said he shouldn't." says Ash.

"I'm not sure how Ash handles danger but you guys seem too calm!" says Bulma.

"Well how do you want us to feel? Goku and Vegetas sons are taking on Buu right? If there's anyone who can save the world, they can!" says Krillin.

"So im unworthy?" wonders Ash crossing his arms.

"I never said that! I'm just saying if you were to go back theyd be our only way to save the world! Ehehehe..." sweat drops Krillin.

"Well in any case...it's only fair I take on the enemy of this world one last time before I take on the one in mine." says Ash.

"How? You would only have five pokrmon at your side! Buu would laugh at how little your army is." says Krillin.

"Army? I don't boss around my Pokemon! We work together and demolish the enemy. Granted there's no killing in my world compared to here but I take them down regardless." says Ash.

"Ya...good for you. Now if Gotenks fails we only have you to back him up." says Krillin.

"Thats supposed to make me feel better how? Gohan better get done otherwise if I had left, you guys would be screwed!" says Ash.

"Good point." says Krillin rubbing the back of his head.


	91. Chapter 91

"So does this mean I technically lived here despite being from a different world?" wonders Ash.

"I'd say no since you weren't supposed to be around in the first place but since Gohan made the wish this is a temporary home. I guess?" ponders Yamcha.

"Then it's safe to assume you guys are tired of me being around. It's only natural since I've overdone my stay and should be gone by now. Since Buu is attacking this version of earth I decided to stay put until he was no more or helped to the best of my ability if he is too strong to handle-"

"Just stop talking. Someone like you is only able to do so much yet you insist on staying around. Is there something you wanted to ask Goku because by the looks of it you'd rather take on Buu then the enemy of your realm." says Android 18 leaning toward Ash annoyed.

"I'd be gone by now if there wasn't a threat at the tournament. My friends, myself and mom would be as if we were never around and you'd be doing whatever it is you do when there's no enemies around. I can't be certain what would come off my leaving here but-"

"SPIT IT OUT!" yells Android 18.

"How can I put it...wording things is hard when under pressure. Well there would have been many possibilities. Like uhhh everyone going back to the pokemon world with the portal broken thanks to Vegeta if he's ever around or everyone going back to the pokemon world and when the Pokemon league is over we come back for a congratulatory banquet and head to another league as if his time in the dbz realm was all but a dream and never happened." says Ash scratching the back of his head looking up.

"No other possibilities? You seemed to have been thinking it through these past couple years." says Bulma.

"Well there is another that involves Goku if he comes back." smiles Ash closing his eyes.

"How so?" wonder Delia, Bulma, and android 18.

"More or less he could be in the pokemon world with Serena grabbing him instead of me." ponders Ash.

"Goku in our world...as a grownup or as a kid?" wonders Delia.

"I'd assume kid but who am I to say what will happen." shrugs Ash reverting his eyes back to the sandwiches.

"These are for when Gotenks is done fighting a battle you should be helping with." says Bulma walking away.

"Piccolo told me to wait so I went to check on my friends in Kalos while he could see if Goten and Trunks really do need help!" says Ash.

"That's no excuse for leaving and now Misty is gone too!" says Bulma going out of sight.

"I don't wanna see misty suffer anymore but I can't be around her either. I would love for the chance to be with her and I did here in this realm but in mine...it won't ever be possible." says Ash gloomily.

"Its the choices you make that will have people turn against you but as long you are doing what makes you happy it will be alright in the end." says Krillin.

hyperbolic time chamber...

"Ghosts are you ready? If so then move out!" says Gotenks thrusting his arm in the air.

"Yay!" say the ghost versions of Gotenks in unison.

"Alright everyone move out! Number 10 stay with me!" says Gotenks pointing toward Buu.

They get into a huddle and say that something looks tasty, and ask if its a cookie. Super Buu comes over and the ghosts attack him and explode, causing a large boom and tons of smoke. Super Buu is still there, and Gotenks tells #10 to go down his throat and explode, which he does.

"Sucks to be you Buu. My ghosts made mince meat out of him." says Gotenks turning around and starts laughing triumphantly.

"This isn't over yet Gotenks! Buu can regenerate or rather Majin Buu did not sure about this one. We have to make sure he really is dead otherwise what you just did will have gone to waist!" says Piccolo looking down.

Piccolo and Gotenks start frying the little bits of Super Buu that are left so that he can't regenerate. There is then this big wind, and the smoke starts forming together. Super Buu is back.

"So uhhh you have any ideas as to how I can beat him because I'm fresh out of ideas. Ash can come back in right? He would beable to help...right?" wonders Gotenks.

"Well you should beable to come to the time chamber twice to train but since I'm here...im not quite sure if Ash should help out or not." says Piccolo.

"Oh. Well that's great...I did all I could to get rid of this creep and now Ash cant come back in." hmmphs Gotenks crossing his arms.

"Even though we blasted Buu to bits he was still able to reform. Of course it was a waist...I just had to let Gotenks battle on his own let alone letting Ash leave? He isn't all that great with his new powers but Gotenks wouldve atleast had backup. I let Buu in here assuming you were ready to fight. I even put faith in you beating Buu and let Ash leave this place leaving you to be the only to defeat him." says Piccolo.

"Ash isn't all that much help to begin with." says Gotenks looking toward Piccolo.

"Let me think...are you able to use that ghost kamikaze whatever it was attack you did before?" wonders Piccolo.

"I might have more ideas but they aren't as good as before." says Gotenks.

"Go on! You have to come up with something!" says Piccolo.

"I'm trying but I may not have the power to do another super ghost kamikaze attack. I cnat seem to beable to fight anymore! The world is finished!" says Gotenks stunned.

Super Buu grabs Gotenks and swings him around then punches Gotenks away. There is an explosion from where Piccolo is. He has just blown up the only door to the chamber. Super Buu is scared/mad at being trapped in there.

outside chamber...

"Whats going on in there?" wonders Bulma.

"I have a bad feeling about this." says Ash.

"You were supposed to be in there! We cant let you go places all willy nilly!" says android 18.

"Whatya want me to do?! I needed to check on my friends and see if the enemy corporation finally showed itself!" says Ash.

"You didn't have too! It couldn't have been that long since you sent them back!" says Android 18.

"That's none of your concern!" says Ash.

hyperbolic time chamber...

"Am I seeing right? He shot the door." says Gotenks wide eyed.

"I'm sure Ash is back by now but I had no other choice." thinks Piccolo.

Super Buu looked over at the smoky area Piccolo was at.

"Now we are stuck in here so Ash cant get in even if he tried too. We may even be in here for good." says Piccolo turning around.

Super Buu couldn't think of what to say as he and Gotenks stared at Piccolo speechless.

"You heard me right. The door that lets us leave this place has been destroyed." says Piccolo.

Gotenks couldnt believe what he was hearing going wide eyed.

"Make yourselves at home. We are gonna be here awhile. You are indeed stronger then Gotenks and myself but as far as we know we will be living in here for an eternity." smirks Piccolo.

"Uhhh...did I hear right? We are stuck here?" wonders Gotenks.

"Yes. Noone but you and me can take on Buu now. That's if he still wants to kill us since we have nowhere to go." says Piccolo.

Super Buu was horrified at the thought while Gotenks was trying to figure out why Piccolo would do such a thing.


	92. Chapter 92

"Why Piccolo? Why did you feel the need to destroy our only way out of here?" wonders Gotenks falling to his knees.

"I would have rathered Ash come in here before I destroyed the door to the outside world but you said Ash was useless here so I figured now you get to be the savior of the world and without help." says Piccolo.

"I said we didn't need him here anymore and he may not beable to use his powers as well as us but he's all the backup I need." says Gotenks.

"Pretend Ash was never here. What would you have done? Let Buu leave while you battle him? I would rather the fight in here. Is that so wrong?" wonders Piccolo.

Gotenks stared down at the ground shaky eyed trying not to cry as Piccolo turned around facing Buu.

"Now about you...what will you do without candy or anything sweet? Obviously nothing if we are the only ones stuck here." says Piccolo.

Buu screamed in despair at the idea of having nothing sweet as Gotenks was on the verge of tears huddling up staring at what would have been the exit.

"I can't believe this...Piccolo never thought to wait to see if Ash would show up." sniffles Gotenks.

outside chamber...

"If they are just starting to fight, that was some blast." says Krillin.

"I should get to the chamber! Gotenks may be full of himself but he needs help taking Super Buu down!" says Ash running to the chamber.

Mr popo grabbed Ashs arm and brought him back to the others.

"Mr popo let go of me! I need to get back in there!" says Ash taking mr popos hand away.

"Ash you can't get inside! No one can!" says Mr Popo.

"What!?" wonder everyone.

"My only guess would be that Piccolo destroyed the door. He was probably forced to do it." says Roshi.

"That was part of the plan right? Piccolo trapping himself Gotenks and Buu so he wouldn't try anything." says Bulma worriedly.

"I'm sure Buu was to much for Goten and Trunks to handle so Poccolo did what he thought would be the best thing to do. Now they are trapped in that dimension for the rest of their lives." says Roshi.

"It nice to hear Buu is stuck but what about Piccolo trunks and Goten? I would have preferred Piccolo destroy it once he and Gotenks leave. Now they...wait what about the dragon balls? If they are alive we can't wish them back!" says Bulma.

"Relax Bulma. I'm sure Buu will kill them eventually." shrugs Krillin awkwardly.

Bulma glared back at Krillin who started cringing in fear of what Bulma might do to him.

"Are you even listening to me!? Relax because a monster they are fighting will kill them so we should be fine with reviving them once we have all the dragon balls again!? They are children for Dendes sake! You are the ones who should be fighting not little kids! Don't even think about saying it Ash! You are a kid who takes on many evil orginizations in your realm so it would be easy for Goten and Trunks to defeat Buu. You out of everyone should be in there fighting along side them yet your out here now unable to get back inside." says Bulma angrilly.

Everyone was silent looking away unable to make out a word.

hyperbolic time chamber...

"I can't have any candy...not a single bite?" wonders Buu.

"What you did was unforgivable! Now I can't do my best technique!" says Gotenks annoyed.

"I thought you said you didn't have one! Your moves as they are can't destroy Buu!" says Piccolo frantically.

"Since Ash failed to show up you could have let me take down Buu without the need to make sure he stays put and you blew it!" says Gotenks.

"You told me you didn't have any good moves and now you decide you do!? You want to take down Buu on your own!? What kind of kid are you!? You can't just run into battle thinking you have the better techniques!" wonders Piccolo.

"You're the idiot who blew up the door assuming I couldn't battle anymore! You could have had a different option like making him stuck in here!" says Gotenks.

"Well now there's no way out so deal with it!" says Piccolo.

"Buu need candy...must have candy." says Buu walking passed Gotenks and Piccolo who were bickering.

Super Buu starts yelling that he is hungry. The vibrations caused by the scream blow a hole in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and he gets out. However, the hole closed before Piccolo and Gotenks could make it out.

"Well that's just great! We let Buu escape without trying to do anything!" says Gotenks.

"How was I supposed to know he could do that?" wonders Poccolo.

Gotenks rolls his eyes crossing his arms.

Kai world...

"It seems Buu isnt in the time chamber anymore." says Goku feeling uneasy.

"Does this mean the others got out too?" wonders Shin.

Goku starts sensing Piccolo and Gotenks' whereabouts but to no avail sighs.

"I can't be sure if they got out or not. I can't sense them at all. Damn it! I wish I knew what was going on down there." says Goku.

"Sounds like somebody is impatient. Goku heads up!" says elder Kai looking toward Goku.

Goku was confused staring at elder Kai and Gohan as elder Kai formed a crystal ball in his hand and slid it down to Shin, Kibito and Goku. The crystal ball emitted a glow and Kami lookout appeared on the crystal ball.

"You can see the lookout! It's as clear as day! This crystal ball sure works great!" says Goku happily.

Kami lookout...

"What is that thing? Is that who I think it is?" wonders Bulma.

"It's him! It's Buu in the flesh!" says Roshi.

Everyone was shocked to see Buu grinning slyly back at them.

"I'd hate to say this but I'm heading back to bulmas to tell thunder of the situation here." says Ash backing up.

"I don't think he will give you the slip." says Krillin.

"He won't be letting anyone slip away!" says Yamcha.

"Grrrr what have you done to Goten and Trunks!?" wonders Bulma annoyed.

"No more talk. I've heard to much of that. Let's just eat." says Buu cracking his neck.

"Then is safe to say I was never here." smirks Ash grabbing Delias hand as she held Hazzel with the other arm.

"Do you think you can get away from me?" wonders Buu.

"We were never part of this world to begin with so chase us or turn the others into candy. Your choice." smirks Ash.

"Don't you dare mess with me! You wanted to be friends yet you tried to end me! So I will end you and everyone here!" says Buu.

"Good luck with that!" smiles Ash.

"Good luck with what?" wonders Buu.

"Sayonara pink one." says Ash using instant transmission.

"Huh?" wonders Buu.

Ash Delia and Hazzel had disappeared from the lookout leaving him with the others.


	93. Chapter 93

**This story is getting to be too long but I must go on with the story**

"Is anyone understanding this?" wonders Buu.

"Uhhh Majin Buu is it or is it something else? He arrived seven years ago and all we know is he's exactly like Goku, the saiyan who died at the time as the z fighters fought Cell. I'm not entirely sure how it was possible but Gohan made the wish hearing that Goku didn't want to come back yet." says Bulma.

"I coulda made a wish but Gohan beat me to it." says Yamcha.

"Youre wishes are stupid and useless." sayd Bulma staring down Yamcha.

"Stop staring at me. It's creepy...so very creepy." says Yamcha backing up.

"You get two wishes when summoning shenron and I feel like we had more then two wishes even though we didn't. First was reviving everyone Cell killed and Goku never showed-"

"Vegeta never showed when we revived everyone who were at the stadium so he must be evil..." says Bulma.

"Uhhh ya...Gohan couldn't believe what he heard so he tried to have someone just like Goku appear and at first it was denied but eventually shenron gave in and made it so Ash appeared." says Krillin.

"So all the crazy kid said...he's not actually crazy? Eat you guys or take on the strange one? I am starving so I will eat you then look for the one who isn't of this realm." smirks Buu licking his lips.

Bulmas house...

"Ash it would be better if you were here because I can't tell if the enemy Corp is around or not on our end." says Thunder standing up.

"Nows not the time to bicker." says a voice.

"Oh so you show up even though you basically just left." says Thunder turning around.

"Ya...change of plans. I'm not sure how much longer Gohan will be but mom and Hazzel need to go back to Pallet." says Ash.

"News flash Ash! It's not just here that has the enemy around! Kalos' evil Corp is around yet it doesn't seem that way." says Thunder.

"Whatya mean? If Kalos' evil team is around shouldn't they be trying to go after them?" wonders Ash confused.

"I need the old you back...this you is just not you. Rather you are you but just not the you you used to be. Screw it. You should get what I mean." says Thunder.

"Everyone changes in one way or another but we should always be ourselves." says Ash.

"Ugh...I should electrocute you but it would be pointless. You and I go on many adventures and thorough out those adventures you seemed older in Sinnoh compared to Unova and now you are epic yet you don't seem like you are as concerned as you used to be." says thunder whacking Ash.

"Alright...yeesh! What has been going on since team evil appeared?" wonders Ash.

"Can't say much for the Pokemon they found but since we aren't there they did what they can to fend off team flare and while they took a break in a field Chespins evolution ran up to them having fallen in love with Eevee and wouldn't leave until it saw another Pokemon and took off after the other. I was laughing since it seemed like Brock in Pokemon form." says Thunder.

"Nothing else then?" wonders Ash.

"I'm sure they are near a Pokemon center. Without team rocket around its been farely quiet." says Thunder.

"We would like to go back then." says a voice.

"It's been fun here but the ray of lights almost got us." says another.

"Dats right!" says a third.

"Don't even tell me." huffs Ash.

"Yes it is us! Team rocket!" say the trio.

"Where have you guys been!? I could have sworn you guess disappeared from the world!" says Ash.

"Since noones around we got to stealing." says James.

"Problem?" wonders Jessie.

"Get back to Kalos and try not to disturb my friend or you will pay when I get back." says Ash.

"Can't make promises but we will do our best." says Jessie.

"We just love being around you guys." says James.

Jessie whacks the back of James's head.

"Basically you stalk us...or rather me to the ends of the earth just to get one Pikachu. I'd let you get a wild one but knowing you guys it won't happen. I won't let you have any Pokemon until you come to the good side." says Ash.

"Whatever you say little man." says Jessie.

"Just go." says Ash pointing to where the gang was.

"See ya twerp!" say the trio heading back to Kalos.

"I may make everyone's head hurt but they make mine hurt. I can't believe I can never figure out their tricks and with the lamest disguises. Let alone why James chose to wear girl clothes back then." says Ash, eye twitching.

"They don't even try to disguise anymore and what was with the way they acted in unova." says Thunder.

"Not to bother anyone but who knows what the pink guy is doing and with the evil team of Kalos lurking around I'd hate for Ash to leave now." says Delia.

"Let's focus on getting you two to safety first mom." says Ash.

"Hazzel is of this realm not ours." says Thunder.

"And? Sam wasn't from the time period we were in back in Johto but that didn't stop us." says Ash.

"That's beside the point." says Thunder.

"Set the portal to Kanto. Who knows when Buu will be around." says Ash.

"He'd be here by now if he was!" says thunder.

"I'll keep the remote with me. Once Delia and Hazzel are back in Kanto I'll put it back to Kalos and you can help them out or stay and help here." says Ash.

"You should know the answer to that." says Thunder.

"Then relax. I didn't wanna send mom back this early but given the option...its better this way." says Ash.

"You must have mixed feelings because I know for a fact you are happy one moment and gloomy the next as if all the happiness form the beginning of the day just drained out of you making you not wanna do anything. I'm sure there are days like that. Even days where you are content but can't help but to feel like you are worthless." says Thunder.

"Can we focus?" wonders Ash.

"Sorry Delia. You must not be enjoying the constant bickering." says thunder.

"I don't mind it but Hazzel isn't wanting anymore of the fighting and bickering." says Delia.

"Buu will be gone and she will be able to come back. Until then she can be with mom." says Ash.

"Pallet town it is then. Right outside professor oaks lab." says Thunder.

The portal was set to Pallet town in Kanto.

"When I'm done with the league or Buu is no more regardless of form you will be back where you belong." says Ash.

Delia took Hazzel through the portal back to Pallet town.

"That will be us soon. Once Buu is no more we will be back to take on the team of evil." says Ash.

"You say that but you can't get yourself to leave." says Thunder.

"Oh shut up." says Ash.


	94. Chapter 94

**I dunno what went through my mind for this chapter and feel I made a mistake letting Ash leave  
**

**Pokemon episodes...where is Lysandre like the game!? He was shown once when team flare wanted Squishy and I saw Pyroar as preview pic current ep and instantly thought Lysandre so I had Ash leave...i regret this choice**

"If you had come sooner we could be with we friends now yet you are so bent on making sure Buu isn't around. I had a plan and now it's ruined." huffs Thunder.

"Whatya mean ruined?" wonders Ash.

"Oh I dunno...THE FACT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD BE GONE SO THE SAVIOIRS OF THIS REALM CAN FEND OFF BUU WHILE YOU TAKE ON THE EVIL OF KALOS!" glares Thunder angrilly.

"In order for us to leave someone needs to be here to hold onto the remote or one of us if we were to go back but then Gotenks would be the only one to take on super Buu until Gohan shows up. You keep saying we should be gone, I said we would leave but is it really a good time to go back?" says Ash.

"It's hard to get it through your thick skull but you are needed in our world not here. The z fighters can handle themselves. You did all you could here and now it's time to go." says Thunder.

"But...I could be with Misty in this world and I feel like I have a second family...I can't just leave in the middle of a battle. That isn't like me at all." says Ash.

"Everyone has to make tough choices in life and if that tough choice is to leave the life you've come to know here then that is just what you have to do. As hard as it is to leave you hav been here far to long. You have it in your head that you can't leave until the enemy is gone from earth but who's to say you will tell yourself you will leave this world after Shenron appears but never do so. What's more important? Saiyans you've come to know and their way of doing things or our friends in our world whether we can see them or not and take on the evil of Kalos like we did every other region..." says Thunder grabbing Ashs arms.

"Repeat it all you want I've made my decision to stay longer." says Ash.

"ASH KETCHUM! Listen to yourself! There are so many villains in both worlds but only one chance to get the Kalos league championship. We must go whether we like it or not!" says Thunder annoyed.

Ash stared at thunder in silence annoyed he will be leaving Gotenks to be the only fighter until Gohan got back but there is only one Kalos league and he huffed taking thunders hands off him.

"I never diss my friends whoever they may be but I only have one chance at the Kalos league." says Ash.

"That's my buddy!" smiles Thunder.

"I already told them I was never meant to be here. I just hope nothing goes wrong while we are back in our realm." says Ash.

"There always will be but they can handle it just like you. Let's get going before Buu looks for us." says Thunder.

Ash nodded smiling and although skeptical of if it was still early yet to leave, he and thunder went back to Kalos.

* * *

"Alright Pikachu lets go see how close our friends are!" says Ash looking down.

"Pi!" nods Pikachu.

"Sh! We are making sure Litleo is..."

Ash looked infront of them to see the others behind a rock watching a Pokemon.

"Is?" wonders Ash.

Serena turns around to see Ash and Pikachu confused.

"Ash!" says Serena happily.

"Good to see you're back! We are making sure Litleo will do well on its own." says Clemont.

"I see. Should we really be doing this?" wonders Ash.

"Pi." nods Pikachu.

"Ash we can't be seen." says Bonnie yanking him down.

"So anyone see any signs of danger?" whispers Ash peaking his head out next to Bonnie's.

"The floating berry was weird but not much danger." says Bonnie.

"Then it's safe to follow." says Ash taking off.

The others look at eachother, nod, and follow Ash who took off after Litleo. Like the gang Pyroar was watching from a distance as Litleo trudged along the rocky path jumping from one end to the other.

"It's like a whole different Litleo." says Serena.

"It's moving so fast." worries Bonnie.

"I wonder what happened." says Clemont.

* * *

"Hehehe...which person should I eat first? The child? The women? Men? All at once? So many to choose from." says Buu.

"Mommy...daddy...I'm scared." trembles Marron.

"Talk about a bad situation. Ash left for his world for reasons he only knows let alone being here for a long while. As for Goku Vegeta and Gohan...Gohan is who knows where and giving the chance to beat him is slim to none of Vegeta couldn't even take him down but if not anyone else I will be the only one to tak chim down." thinks Krillin agitatedly.

Krillin looked back at Android 18 and Marron.

"18 this may be my only chance but as I'm charging at Buu I want you to take everyone inside!" says Krillin.

"Are you serious? That's suicide. Gohan practically died to Buu and Vegeta died going against Buu so what good does it do you?" wonders Android 18.

"Do you understand?" wonders Krillin.

"Krillin...?" wonders Android 18.

"Do me that one favor. I'll see you later." says Krillin facing Buu again.

"KRILLIN!" yells Android 18.

Krillin charged for Buu as everyone who watched stunned followed Android 18 as she took Marron to safety. Before Krillin could do anything he was turned into a chocolate bar and was eaten. Buu aimed his chocolate beam toward the others turning android 18 and Marron to chocolate bars too.

"First Krillin now 18 and a child...mr popo this isn't right." says Dende.

"Two more sugary bites." smirks Buu and ate the two chocolate bars he picked up, "Still so hungry."

* * *

"What's going on now?" wonders Ash.

They start hearing a vacuuming noise only to look up and see team rocket in a giant charizard vehicle.

"I KEEP TELLING YOU GUYS TO NOT START TROUBLE AND WHATYA DO!? Follow me everywhere JUST TO GET POKEMON! This is getting old!" yells Ash pissed.

"Oh wah! We said we wouldn't keep our promise and that Pyroar needs to be taught a lesson." says Jessie.

Pyroar gets sucked into a tube attached to the tail of their Charizard vehicle.

"We need to get Pikachu too! We can't have just one Pokemon captured!" says Jessie.

"Already on it!" smirks Meowth pulling down the lever infront of him.

While Pyroar was trying to break the tube Pikachu was being pulled closer and closer to the Charizard vehicle's mouth.

"We need more suction. Give it more power!" says Jessie getting annoyed.

"Already on it!" says Meowth pulling the lever all the way down pulling in more air.

Pikachu was almost inside Charizards mouth when a flame thrower get the vehicle.

"What was that?" wonders Jessie.

The gang turned their heads to see Litleo angrilly attacking the machine like vehicle.

"That Litleo is in the way of the twerp!" says James.

Litleo was knocked to the ground by the arm of the vehicle as team rocket snickered down at the gang.

"WHY I EVER THOUGHT OF YOU AS FRIENEMIES WAS MY MISTAKE!" yells Ash.

"Well we used to help you but we are passed that now. We could care less about your heroic antics." says Jessie.

The gang circled around Litleo as Ash held him in his arms.

"Litleo you will be ok." says Ash.

Pyroar was pissed and used overheat giving team rocket the power to use a flame thrower directed at Litleo and the gang only for Ash to jump out of the way.

"Pyroar calm down!" worries Bonnie.

"Get back. We are safer behind this rock." says Ash.

"It seems Pyroar is to angry to realize what it's doing." says Clemont.

"Greninja water pulse! Everyone else leave now. I will take on these fools." says Ash.

"First how did your Frogadier evolve with you stuck in another realm and second we should be working together." wonders Clemont.

"That's not important right now. They have ruined my mood for far too long." says Ash unamused.

Greninja(Technically still Frogadier in anime) uses water pulse only for it to fail and the flame thrower hit the ground near the gang and the Pokemon.

"I will distract team rocket while you guys calm down Pyroar." says Ash.

"How do we do that? Pyroar is too angry to listen." says Serena.

"If not us then-"

Litleo took charge and aimed for the Charizard machine line vehicle.

"Well isn't that sweet. It just loves having a hot time." smirks Jessie.

"And we do mean hot." says James.

The Charizard vehicle used flame thrower once again but Litleo was immune as he went up to Pyroar and called out to him until he heard his voice and calmed down.

"Alright!" say the gang happily.

* * *

Gotenks screams and blows a hole in the chamber and Piccolo and him get out. Super Buu is just sitting on the ground eating candy as they come out.

"Hey Majin Buu! Didn't think we should old gets out now didja?" wonders Gotenks.

"So you went and got yourselves out the same way I did. You look a little different." says Buu.

"That's right! While you keep looking freaky looking I'm stronger, faster, and I'm ready for action!" smirks Gotenks.

Kai world...

Goku and Shin were looking at the crystal ball still now seeing Gotenks and Piccolo got out safely.

"Wow they made it out! Gotenks is even a super Saiyan 3! Impressive and for two kids who fused this is phenomenal. I can't believe what I'm seeing! They were able to do it fused together. This is great news!" says Goku.

Gohan looked over at the trio who were looking down at the crystal ball.

"Is that also part of fusion?" wonders Shin.

"No it isn't! This is hard to explain so bare with me. See we've all gone beyond super Saiyan before but this is a level far beyond that. So far I am able to do it and now Gotenks can." says Goku.

"So is Gotenks stronger then you or the same despite being the same level of super Saiyan?" wonders Shin.

"We may be at the same level but Gotenks is far more stronger. I've spent all my life trying to get to the level you see in the crystal ball while in jsut the time of being in the time chamber they were able to get to the level I showed them before leaving." says Goku.

Kami lookout...

"Look at this place...it's completely ruined again." says Piccolo looking around.

Piccolo reverted his gaze back to Buu agitated.

"Where is everyone? Better yet did Ash leave on his own or did you eat him along with the others?" says Piccolo.

"I did enjoy eating everyone on Kami lookout. As for the strange one and the ones he took with him. Haven't seen them since he disappeared from this place. I was opting to go off and look but you guys decided to finally show yourselves." says Buu.

"YOU ATE THEM!?" wonders Gotenks wide eyed.

"Yes everyone but the strange one and those who left with him. You are in my way of seeing where they disappeared too." says Buu.


	95. Chapter 95

**Is anyone who reads this actually enjoying the fic? Half the time I get the feeling this story isn't as good as it should be more so when I put it up on other websites. **

**...DBZ realm guess I'm gonna go by you for the time being...**

Gotenks resumes his fight against Super Buu, but as a Super Saiyan 3. Again, Gotenks displays a wide variety of bizarre and childish techniques, such as the Splitting Headache, a powerful blast that can slice through anything.

Kai world...

"I haven't seen anyone get sliced in half since future Trunks defeated Frieza and that's saying something since Gotenks is super Saiyan 3." says Goku.

Gohan was looking over at the trio who were looking down at the crystal unsure of what to think of Ash leaving the lookout let alone Gotenks being the only one taking on Super Buu at the moment.

"Not to be a bother but what exactly is going on here?" wonders Gohan.

"Not to long ago I decended to super Saiyan 3 and let me tell you it's not the easiest thing to control yet the boys seem to be handling it fine." says Goku.

"Gohan keep focused on me and nothing else. We only have so much time to prepare for your arrival back on earth." says elder Kai.

"But Ash left this world in the middle of us taking on Buu leaving-"

"FOCUS! The greatest of warriors is always focused on one thing and one thing only. His victory. I realize you are still growing up and have many things on the mind but you must stay focused." says elder Kai.

"But since Ash left for his realm for reasons only he would know I must help the only fighter there is on earth that's taking on Buu!" says Gohan.

"If you don't focus who's to say how much power you have once you leave." says elder Kai.

"It feels like a day went by! Just let me go and see what's going on!" says Gohan worriedly.

"You need to focus on your training otherwise you won't get the power needed to defeat Majin Buu." says elder Kai.

"I'm sure it's been long enough and while you enjoy a manga you keep telling me to stay focused on you." thinks Gohan agitatedly.

"Wow Gotenks sure is amazing and here we were worried about if we should let Ash head back or not all this time. Ash was bound to leave sooner or later and it seems he chose now to be with his friends in his realm." says Goku.

"Ya but even so having children take on Buu may be to much for them even if they are fused and able to go to supper saiyan 3. Ash probably heard that there are enemies lurking around in his realm so without a second thought Thunder dragged Ash back to his realm to see what was up." says Shin.

"Those kids aren't even 10 and they are winning. If I were Majin Buu I'd have to consider fleeing to come up with a different tactic." says Goku.

"Goku think about it. Ash is just like you even though you aren't related and could take down any enemy of his realm with friends at his side or alone if need be yet he had no choice but to go back in the middle of the battle here. What if they saw the enemy and couldn't tell anyone whilst deciding if they should continue helping out here or see where the enemy of his world is. But that doesn't matter now with Gotenks' skills being strong and impressive and for all we know Majin Buus may have become greater as well." says Shin.

"Well I guess I can't say much for Ash since I've barely been around him nor the boys but after being blown to bits Buu still wants more!?" says Goku.

Earth...

"For a pink guy you've got a lot of temper." smirks Gotenks.

Buu was chasing after Gotenks and when he thought the coast was clear Buu was right infront of him grabbing Gotenks by the hair.

"Bye bye!" smirks Buu and shoots Gotenks with a pink beam form his hand knocking the little fusee into what was left of Kami lookout.

Piccolo looked around the lookout looking at what damage it did and saw the lookout cut in half.

"What are you so freaked about?" wonders Gotenks.

"G...Gotenks you practically destroyed the lookout." says Piccolo fidgeting.

"Oh right. It was bound to happen anyway." says Gotenks.

"It's all gone...all gone!" says Piccolo frantically holding a piece of the lookout.

Super Buu then notices that Piccolo is concerned with the lookout, so he forms into a sphere shape, and destroys every last piece of it. Gotenks then powers up for his newest technique, the Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball. After pulling it off, it appears that the destructive Super Buu has met his demise, but the victory is short lived, as Super Buu reveals he is far from finished.


	96. Chapter 96

**I'm just curious since I've recently got a comment on another website to a chapter saying 'You're a terrible writer and nobody loves you.' That's what started making me wonder who really liked my stories and yes I have been thinking of a sequel but dunno if it will revolve around super or gt which makes me wonder how Gohan turns out for super.**

"That's some light beam he used." says Gotenks.

"Don't start getting cocky and assume you win every time he gets blown to bits! There's no actual say on if you will win in the end or not if he keeps regenerating." says Piccolo.

"Kinda noticed! Now pink freak stop smiling and fight me!" says Gotenks and started aiming Kai blasts at Buu.

"Slow down Gotenks or you will destroy the entire planet!" says Piccolo.

"Maybe so but I don't see anyone backing me up any time soon." says Gotenks.

"Yes you should take on Buu but not at the expense of the planet you are trying to save! The dragon balls are scattered all over and we only get one wish so if you want to make the perfect wish that will benefit everyone you can't destroy it in the process of eliminating Buu." says Piccolo.

"The dragon balls...what does the wish have to do with...ooooh right. I forgot." says Gotenks looking back at piccolo.

"You always seem to forget things when you fight! How about thinking your plan through before jumping into the fight!?" says Piccolo.

"You know...I don't wanna say anything that will sound bad but if I were defused Goten wouldn't be pleased if he didn't get his wish. Besides look at the size of that hole! If he can still walk after that I'll be really surprised." says Gotenks.

Piccolo looked around for any sign of Super Buu and being unable to see him on the ground, he looked up and there Buu was in the distance growling angrilly.

"The guy is barely even bruised! Man this is getting old! Why'd Ash have to leave!? He could be helping us not waisting time in his world. He may need to be there but this is more important at the moment!" says Gotenks.

"Forget Ash! I'm not even sure he can be here anymore so stop worrying about him and figure out how to take down Buu! Worrying about what ash feels is the right thing to do isn't gonna help us defeat the enemy!" says Piccolo.

"But Piccolo he was supposed to help me! He promised he'd be back and he went back to his realm! How is that fair!?" wonders Gotenks.

"GOTENKS! I keep telling you about Ash now drop it!" says Piccolo.

Gotenks went silent reverting his eyes.

"How is that a good thing?" wonders Gotenks.

"I'm not sure about you but from what I can tell, you did hurt Buu but it's not his body that's suffering. It's his ego. As a fighter you are his equal. He's never fought anyone as strong as himself." says Piccolo.

Super Buu charged straight for Gotenks headbutting him, wrapping his arms around him, and hurling down having Gotenks form a hole as cracks started forming in the ground.

Kai world...

"He's one tough kid isn't he?" says Goku.

"Finally there is a warrior capable of taking on Buu." says Shin.

"Id love to know what's going on. This is taking forever. Guess I have to trust the elder Kai. Something tells me I should just leave. I can't believe this." thinks Gohan looking at the sky.

Earth...

Where Kami lookout should be...

Gotenks slams Buu into buildings with his fists.

"Now for the clean up crew!" smirks Gotenks heading straight toward where Buu landed.

Before Gotenks could make a hit Buu stretched himself and went back into the sky. Gotenks stopped to a halt and looked up growling angrilly. Buu stretched his arm, wrapped it around Gotenks' neck and held Gotenks close to himself. Only way for Gotenks to be free of Buus clutches was to bite his arm. Gotenks charges toward Buu only to fly through the hole Buu formed in his belly having Gotenks almost hitting the building. Sadly for him Buu charged straight for where Gotenks stopped himself and rammed into the building and Gotenks.

"You creep. Buu you shouldnt've done that!" says Gotenks powering up.

"Control you're anger Gotenks! It's only a matter of time until you revert back to two saiyans again!" says Piccolo flying in the air.

Gotenks ignored as he charged at Buu only to be enveloped in a huge pink beam from Buus mouth.

"That really hurt you scumbag!" says Gotenks now barbecued, "Take this!"

Like Buus beam Gotenks did the same to Buu but his was yellow having Buu fall to the ground. Gotenks starts pummeling Super Buu, bringing his power down. Just as he is about to finish Super Buu off with a Kamehameha, his Super Saiyan 3 power wears off, rendering his attacks useless against Super Buu. Gotenks refuses to accept defeat, but his fusion time expires just when Super Buu was firing a Vanishing Beam at them, and Goten and Trunks are forced to retreat.


	97. Chapter 97

**I've been thinking and I've come to the decision that Ash could be a guardian angel of the regions he's been too, is at, and will end up in. **

**Gohans outfit...since he used to wear a purple gi ive decided to change the colors of gokus attire when Gohan wears the same thing...Purple and light blue go together right? Those are the colors id choose for him.**

**BACK TO EARTH GOHAN GOES WHERE HE LANDS NOBODY KNOWS!**

Kai world...

"Now that my training is over how do I make sure what you did to me comes through when I battle?" wonders Gohan standing up.

"Well you jsut do that super Saiyan thing you always do. It'll happen. Just make sure you let it." says elder Kai.

"All I have to do is turn into a super Saiyan and believe." says Gohan.

"Dont over exert yourself! Better yet do it some place else!" says elder Kai looking up.

Gohan powers up blowing elder Kai away from him as Goku Kibito and Shin watched in amazement.

"I can't believe he couldn't wait until I moved out of the way." says elder Kai.

Gohan looked at both hands as they sparked.

"This is awesome." says Gohan.

"That's incredible Gohan! I'm so proud of you!" says Goku happily.

"Perfect. Gohan has decended past his previous limits." says Kibito.

"But look at him! He still looks normal. Its incredible how strong he is now. He has to be stronger then when he's s super pan but his expression changed and by the looks of it that's about it. I didn't know sitting for so long could do that for ya." says Goku.

"And not so much as any appreciation for the one who gave him such power." says elder Kai getting up.

"We should leave here immediately! By the looks of it Gotenks couldn't handle buying more time until your arrival. So we have to get to earth quickly for this to work!" says Shin.

"Not us master. It will only be Gohan who goes to earth and stays to battle." says Kibito.

"What about my obligation!? I am completely responsible for the planets fate!" says Shin looking up at Kibito.

"You going with him will not help his chances of defeating Buu. Your presence will only a distraction and impede his every concentration. I will take him back and wait here for the good news." says Kibito.

"So what's the plan?" wonders Gohan walking up to Shin and Kibito.

"Looks like it's time to go and you won't be traveling with me. Instead you will travel with Kibito." says Shin.

"Good luck Gohan. I wish I could come with you but the day of being on earth is over for me so the only way for us to see eachother is if you died by Buus hands." says Goku walking up to Gohan.

Gohan gasped at the thought of going to fight buu only to die just to see Goku again.

"You go back to earth and show me what you're made of." smiles Goku.

Gohan smiled which turned to a frown.

"Ya...im happy I got to see you again both on earth and here but you don't need to think such a thought." says Gohan hugging Goku tightly.

"Ok. Go be a hero and give it all you got." says Goku setting a hand on his shoulder.

Gohan smiled slightly and ran up to Kibito waving goodbye.

"I'll do what I can! Even if my best is still not enough." says Gohan looking back at Goku.

Goku and Gohan gave a thumbs up to eachother as Kibito and Gohan teleported to earth.

Earth...

Rocky area...

"Hey Kibito one last favor before you leave." says Gohan.

Kibito turned his head toward Gohan looking down at him.

"I want you to change my clothes this last time. My dad is the greatest fighter and I'd like it if I had the same clothes as him." says Gohan.

"Of course. You are quite respectful. Explain to me what the outfit looked like. What color was it?" says Kibito.

"The outfit he was just wearing! I'd like a different color for it though it would be better the colors weren't changed." says Gohan.

"What do you mean?" wonders Kibito.

"Dads outfit on Kai world was orange and blue but I was thinking about how purple and light blue would look as dads gi." says Gohan.

"I'll change the outfit to gokus then I will change it to the colors you wanted instead." says Kibito.

Little dotted lights swarmed around Gohan changing the outfit to Gokus.

"Are you sure you want different colors then the outfit has now? The moment I will there no going back." says Kibito.

"I'm sure. I shouldn't change s thing about dads attire but I'd rather the same color as the outfit I woar defeating cell." says Gohan.

"If you insist then I can't change your mind now." says Kibito and changed the colors of the outfit.

"Technically I still have blue like dad jsut s different shade. Thanks Kibito." says Gohan.

"Anything for a savior. Please dont leave us and the rest of the world disappointed." says Kibito.

"You don't need to worry about that! I won't be disappointing people now!" says Gohan.

Kibito did a thumbs up to Gohan and left for Kai world.

"Maybe I should've kept the colors the same even if I have blue it's not the same shade." says Gohan.

Gohan shook the thought from his mind.

"I need to focus on Buu not how I look when taking on him. Alright this it." says Gohan and flew off looking for Buu.

Pokemon realm...

Ash and the gang had fallen asleep watching a meteor shower and had the strangest dreams. One of them being Ashs friends thinking it was all but a dream but ash knew it wasn't.

Ashs dreamscape...(gonna be different from anime)

Ash woke up to the others staring down at him in confusion. Ash couldn't tell why until he jumped up wondering why he was back, looking around the forest they were in.

"You feeling alright? You keep chanting something about your mom and some guy and universe that's is kinda like ours." says Bonnie.

"But I...we...huh?" wonders Ash.

"It's ok ash! After you've been to a dimension where you saw other versions of us your mind would have eventually succumb to wanting a dad that is never around by the way you were talking." says Serena.

"It was very strange too. I've never heard of such a place and yet you subconsciously talked about it in your sleep. I couldn't believe it. You would have to be at the reflection cave to know of other realms and we are heading to the 8th gym so there'd be no way to go to such a world." says Clemont.

"It was all a dream...so then..." saddens Ash falling to his knees.

"This misty you talked of...is she your special someone? Is she the one you want over old friendship?" wonders Serena teary eyed.

"Serena it's not feast you think. Misty is...she...we...I can't say we are lovers since we separated ways in johto but we were together in a world like ours yet different. I can't explain it but I loved being there and finding a way to be with her again." says Ash looking down.

"And I suppose the whole family away from family thing is part of the dream too where you and this misty you kept talking about have a daughter in that world?" cries Serena.

"Shouldnt you guys know of the world too. I even brought the remote with me now where is it?" wonders Ash feeling around his pockets.

"Pikachu?" wonders Pikachu scampering up to ash confused.

"Pikachu where'd you put it? I know we had the remote coming back since you practically dragged me." says Ash glaring down at Pikachu.

"Pi? Pikachu?" wonders Pikachu tilting his head.

"You don't have it since we were never there in the first place?" wonders Ash jumping up.

"Ash is getting crazy in the head." says Bonnie looking at Serena and Clemont.

"I had to of been in another realm I don't remember getting all the badges up to 7th gym let alone whether or not someone pushed me here against my will or Pikachu forgot where he put it and is lieing to me." says Ash.

"Why would your Pokemon lie to you? You know them better then any other Pokemon we came across." says Serena.

Ash started backing away from his friends and took off looking to see where he or Pikachu would have set it. No matter how much he looked he couldn't find the remote and it worried his friends even more watching him frantically look for a remote that was never around in the first place.

"It just has to be here. I can't be going crazy over a dream that seemed real." says Ash with grass in his hands.

"Ash I don't know who this misty is and I think your mind consciously created a world where you can be with misty and do all kinds of stuff that makes you feel like you were part of their world. You are worrying more and more about a girl you left behind to continue journeying. Without realizing it your desire to be with misty created a dream that seemed real and even more so to have the father you never had. Maybe we should take a break for a bit so you can calm down. It's late as it is and its not good to act this way. I wanted to be with you but it seems like you are better off in kanto." says Serenas voice fading.

Reality...

"Serena you or the others don't understand...I always remember my friends wherever they are." yawns Ash turning on his side almost touching pikachus tail.


	98. Chapter 98

DBZ realm...

Not too far away...

"Goten go see if the remote is still present so we can do the alternative!" says Trunks.

"But Ash is gone and he probably has it with him." worries Goten.

"Do ya wanna keep whining or go and see him?" says Trunks clenching his teeth.

"What about Buu? We can't just leave Piccolo alone with him!" says Goten.

"First we will get candy and other sweets so we can become friends and if it doesn't work we will sneak over or Ashs world and spy on him." says Trunks.

"Are you crazy!? We can't do that!" says Goten.

"I don't hear any good ideas from you." says Trunks.

"Maybe we should go back to Buu. Piccolo can only do so much." says Goten.

"Fine. So be it." huffs trunks and heads back to Buu and piccolo.

"HEY! Don't leave me behind!" says Goten flying after him.

where Kami lookout is supposed to be...

Super Buu had fallen asleep, but Piccolo is not sure if he is pretending or not. Goten and Trunks who had changed their minds about retreating, decided to test Super Buu by trying to pull his head tentacle, but Piccolo calls the two back. It seems Super Buu might sleep out the hour Goten and Trunks need, so they can do the fusion technique again. Suddenly Gohan shows himself ready to take on Buu.

"Doesnt seem like Ash is any longer here and you two aren't capable of defeating Buu as you are now." says Gohan.

"Is that really you Gohan?" wonders Trunks.

"Of course it's me. Who'd you expect? Oh right...ash." says Gohan looking at Buu.

"Gohan...are you wearing dads gi? The colors are changed but it looks like dads gi. What happened to you all that time?" wonders Goten.

"More importantly-"

"Everyone thought you were dead!" says Goten happily.

"I thought I was gonna die too but supreme Kai helped me get stronger." says Gohan.

"I've known you since you were a boy Gohan, but I hardly recognize you. Your face, it's changed a little and your power's increased dramatically but that's not it. It's your attitude, so different, so confident." thinks Piccolo looking at Gohan.

"Where is everyone?" wonders Gohan keeping his gaze on Buu.

"They are all gone!" says Goten.

"Videl...mom...they're gone! Damn it Ash. Did you have to leave at a crucial moment?" growls Gohan.

"They were delicious. Every last one of them turned to chocolate and eaten up. Now if you would excuse me. I'd like to see where the strange one got too." smiles Buu evilly.

"Trunks...Goten...I'm sure you want to be help but If you do plan of leaving, check to see if the portal is still active and if the remote is still around. I don't need you getting ash back as soon as he had left but if for some reason I can't handle him I will give you the signal to leave." says Gohan.

Trunks, Piccolo, and Goten stared speechless as they watched Gohan walk up to Buu.

"So you want to take me on hot shot?" half laughs Buu.

"Take you on? No I want to kill you." smirks Gohan.

kai world...

"Awesome! We get to see Gohan take on Buu now. I wonder how strong he has gotten." says Goku looking down at the crystal.

"He is an extraordinary man. Who would have thought that a mere mortal could progress so rapidly." says Kibito looking down at the crystal.

"I guess my recruiting instincts were correct. If I had brought both, Ash may have the burden of taking on Buu without knowing the dangers of his world." says Shin.

"Yes, Gohan was the right choice to bring here and it was remarkable he was able to take out the sword. It was only when Gohan shattered the sword and brought elder Kai back to us that such a legend could turn into him getting stronger." says Kibito.

"Well if you can't do it yourself having someone do that job for you can. You just have to remember if you choose someone to do such a job to make sure they have the right intentions." says elder Kai.

"I can understand your sediments but I think it all worked out well. Besides in my humble opinion planet earth should be protected by earthlings don't you think?" says Shin.

"You said it! The nearest hero just can't be dropped from the heavens. Not now and ma kind has to learn to fend for itself. No dead guy could ever save them from Buus clutches either. Then again I guess I fall under that category myself." laughs Goku awkwardly watching the crystal.

"Indeed. Heroes should be home grown." says Shin.

"Stop twisting up the subject! You aren't kindergarten kids! Don't you think I'd know that by now! I'm an ancient Kai for crying out loud! I don't need a lecture from the Kai's of today! I get no respect at all!" says elder Kai annoyed.

"But sir...that's not true." says Shin.

earth...

"I recognize you now!" half laughs Buu, "You're one of the ones I've beaten before. One escaped me and one decided to fight me again despite the injuries from the first time."

Gohan said nothing continuing to smirk at Buu.

"So you want to fight again aye? Ok but this is going to be your last time." says Buu.

"Gohan what are you doing!? This isn't the time for a staring contest! You should be buying us time for the next fusion as you fight head to head." thinks Piccolo stepping back.

"Do we stay here and help or go get Ash? I say we help since we are here." says Goten.

"And how? It's to soon do the fusion." says Trunks.

"We have to do something! I can't watch Gohan get killed. He's my brother and if he's gone...I love him. If he dies I won't have anyone to come home too." tears Goten.

"We could always try the fusion anyway. If it doesn't work we will go get ash." says Trunks.

"Ya! Thanks trunks!" says Goten looking at Trunks.

"No problem buddy." says Trunks.

While Gohan walked toward Buu having him back up, trunks and Goten tried the fusion again. Gohan smirked and kicked Buus leg making him topple to the side and landed a punch to his face, having him wobble backwards.

"Why you...you're making a mistake. I'll make you dead!" smirks Buu.

"I'd like to see you try!" says Gohan.

Gohan jumped up and kicked Buus face landing on the ground behind him.

"You stupid boy!" growls Buu turning around.

"Did he just say he would kill Gohan?" wonders Gotenks.

"If it ends up like the others then we are doomed." says trunks.

Gohan and trunks jump down infront of piccolo facing him.

"Piccolo do us this one favor and be on standby for when Gohan needs help." says Trunks.

"Whatya mean standby? Gohan barely started fighting." says Piccolo.

"It's a risk we will have to take but we think Ash is better off helping Gohan. We were gonna go get him anyway but decided it was best not too since we don't know how strong Gohan really is. You heard Buu right? He will kill him and I don't want that so our best bet is to get Ash back." says Goten.

"Boys relax. Gohan seems like he is able to take on Buu without the need for help." says Piccolo.

"Then we will see if the remote is still around. I doubt Ash would do something like taking the remote with him." says trunks.

"The portal should still be showing Ashs whereabouts right? So we would beable to get him right?" says Goten.

"Boys this is hardly the time to look for backup even if it is ash." says Piccolo.

"Guess we will watch Gohan take out Buu then." says Trunks.

"He did tell us to leave on his signal anyway." says Goten.

Goten, Trunks and Piccolo kept watch of the fight between Gohan and Buu as Gohan deflected Buus punch with his hand and punches Super Buu in the gut making him walk backward holding his stomach.

"Alright Gohan!" says Trunks.

"We are going to get ash aren't we?" wonders Gohan.

"Of course we are! Ash would love watching Gohan defeat Buu!" says Trunks.

"Cant you two just stay put!? You can't keep going off places when you feel things get reckless. Gohan is warming up so there's no way ash should come ba-"

"Onward ho! To ash we go!" say the boys and flew off.

"Kids...always think they know what's right." thinks Piccolo unamused.

Gohan looked up to see the boys leaving the reverted his gaze back to Buu.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted me dead?" wonders Gohan.

"Buu make you dead! Buu make you regret taking Buu on!" says Buu angrilly charging at Gohan.

Once at bulmas...

"Remote...remote...remote where would ash set the remote if he forgot it?" wonders Goten tossing rubble away from the portal.

"Goten it would have to be where it is visible if ash was able to leave this world." says trunks.

"Oh...ya. I just figured-"

"Thunder must've had the remote and set it somewhere for us to-"

"Trunks it's still on his world!" says Goten looking at the portal.

"How? No one is here to turn it on?" wonders Trunks looking at the portal.

"Everyone is sleeping even though it's still day time?" wonders Goten.

"Goten...it's day time here and night time there." says trunks walking up to the portal.

"Is it even safe to go? I don't wanna be trapped there." says Goten.

"Do you want ash or not because I'd rather watch Gohan fight. No offense." says Trunks.

"Quick run in to get ash." says Goten.

"That's if the portal stays open any longer." says Trunks.

"Don't sound like it will make it so ash is stuck there for good." says Goten.

"I'll stay just in case it starts to close." says trunks.

"Thanks trunks." says Goten.

"Now get going before its to late." says trunks shooing him away.

Goten smiled nodding and went through the portal.

"I have a bad feeling about this but we have no other option according to Goten." thinks Trunks.

* * *

Goten tiptoed toward Ash and pikachu who were sound asleep in their sleeping bag.

"Ash." whispers Goten kneeling down.

Goten looked up to see everyone else sleeping soundly too and started feeling awkward about the idea of taking ash back to their world.

"A...ash wake up. Everyone's been eaten by Buu." whispers Goten looking at the others hoping they wouldn't wake up.

"Wake up from the craziness in my head Since everything I've known up to now is all a lie and I've been training instead of being a Saiyan? That's the thing...id remember but I don't. Creepy...huh?" yawns Ash.

"Ash get up. There's an emergency in my world. You need to come." whispers Goten shaking him.

"I need to come too and wha?" wonders Ash.

"Earth to Ash! Are you home? Urgent message from the other realm!" says Goten poking Ashs cheek.

Pikachu stretched his paws and sat up rubbing his eyes to see a figure near ash.

Goten stopped poking Ash yanking his arm back startled the mouse Pokemon woke up. Pikachu was annoyed someone was disturbing his sleep let alone Ashs and angrilly electrocuted Goten along with Ash waking ash up.

"Pikachu what dream did you have that made you wake me up!?" wonders Ash sitting up agitated.

"Pikachu! Pi!" says Pikachu pointing to the figure who happened to be Goten now that he had a better look at him and sweat dropped.

"Goten? Wha...what? Why? I'm confused?" wonders Ash helping Goten up.

"Watch it thunder! I wasn't trying to take Ash away as in I was the enemy." says Goten glaring down at Pikachu.

"Pi...pika..." says Pikachu sorrowfully.

"It's alright! You thought I was someone else so it's understandable." says Goten.

"What's up?" wonders Ash.

"Buu...since you left he...that is..." says Goten.

"What did Buu do?" wonders Ash.

"He ate everyone and destroyed Kami lookout fighting trunks and me when fused and is now taking on Gohan. Gohan seems to be able to defeat Buu but if you could...come back and finish off Buu. I know it isn't fair to ask when you just got back but all that's left to take on Buu is Gohan and us. Just three people if you were to continue staying here. I don't want Gohan to die. He's the only family I have left and you if you want to be part of my family." says Goten.

"Wow uhhh...I'm always running into the action but I'm needed here." says Ash awkwardly.

"Please Ash! The world has gone to ruins thanks to Buu and we are the only ones left who are able to take on Buu." tears Goten looking up at Ash.

"Little buddy...I can't just leave now. My friends have been away from me long enough as it is." says Ash running the back of his head.

"Is the remote with you or thunder?" wonders Gohan.

"It should be in my backpack. Why?" wonders Ash.

"Whatya mean why? I came through the portal even though the remote wasn't with us. The portal stayed on as if Pikachu or you wanted someone to check on you or to get you to help with the chaos." says Goten holding onto his arm.

"Goten it's night time. I should be sleeping." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"So you don't care. You'd rather stay and deal with team rocket then take on Buu? You even told my family you would stay until the enemy was gone and yet you are here? That's basically lieing and I don't like being lied too." says Goten.

"Serenas gonna freak when she sees I'm not around but I never back down from my word." says Ash grabbing his backpack.

"Pi. Pikachu." says Pikachu.

"Pikachu I guess we have no choice but to deal with Buu despite being back for a little bit." says Ash looking down.

"Pikachu. Pikachu pi!" says Pikachu.

"Do you wanna wake the others?" wonders Ash.

"Sorry I came at a bad time." says Goten looking down worriedly.

"It's cool. I'm always there when someone needs help. It's just that I am needed back in your realm much sooner then I realized." says Ash putting his sleeping bag in his backpack.

"Come on thunder." smiles Goten.

"Pi." nods Pikachu and scampers through the portal.

"Well this was short lived." shrugs Ash and went through the portal.

Goten went through the portal and the portal was closed without waking the friends who dreamed happily.


	99. Chapter 99

"Don't you want a new outfit or something? Gohan did somehow." says Goten.

"Gohan has a new outfit?" wonders Ash.

"It's like yours and Gokus but purple and blue." says Trunks.

"So Gohan is finally strong enough to take on Buu? Awesome!" says Ash.

"The only problem is now Ash has no chance against Buu." says trunks.

"Ash can too if he really tried! He trained with us in the hyperbolic time chamber so-"

"He would still get creamed like us and we were not only fused but were able to get to super saiyan 3." says Trunks.

"You two got to super Saiyan 3 like Goku? How? When?" wonders Ash.

"We got to super Saiyan 3 taking on Buu and with Gohan fighting now there is only so long until he will need help so let's get going." says trunks.

"I could be sleeping. Did you have to choose now to get me?" wonders Ash looking back at the portal.

"ASH IS THIS REALLY THE TIME TO SLEEP!?" yells Trunks.

"Maybe not here but it is in mine." grumbles Ash crossing his arms.

"Ash...I know you probably deserve sleep now but we really need you. Only Piccolo, ourselves, and Gohan are left on the world thanks to Buu and with such a small group taking Buu on Swo knows if he will prevail. We don't just want you here to forget about your duty in your realm...we need you to help this last time. With how things are looking all I can do is think of how it would turn out if everyone was gone." says Goten trying to hold in his tears.

"Alright. Alright. I understand the circumstances of what's to come but you can't force me to come back." says Ash.

"Then go back to the lifestyle you have on Pokemon and forget we ever existed. Ignore us jsut so you can get what you desired all this time." says trunks annoyed.

"You wanna know my desire?" wonders ash.

"Obviously to get in the league and win it like you've been trying in other regions." says trunks turning to his side crossing his arms.

"That's half of it." says Ash.

"You have a new one?" wonders Goten.

"A new desire that's just not toward your world?" wonders Trunks putting his arms down.

"Originally it was to win the league and go back to Misty but since I've been here I've come to realize I don't just want to win a league or become champion. I want that and more." says Ash.

"How much more does a Pokemon trainer need?" wonders Trunks flying up.

"Boys...you misunderstand! The gang and I saw a shooting star before heading to bed and do you know what I wished for?" wonders Ash.

"Wishes can't come true not without shenron." says Trunks.

"Shhh. I wanna hear what he's trying to say." says Goten flying up and covering trunks' mouth.

"I wished I would become champion and go home to be with misty but only if I could be with my friends from the realm of saiyans who watch as I take on trainers until I was number 1." says Ash.

"Maybe you should shorten it." says Goten.

"How would you have worded it?" wonders Ash.

"I dunno maybe saying that you wish for worlds to be combined so not only with you be with us but you can win the lesgue and be with misty again." says Goten.

Trunks took gotens hand away fron his mouth.

"That's as long as Ashs wish!" says Trunks.

"Well it sounds better then hoe he worded it." says Goten.

"That does basically sum it up!" half laughs Ash.

"Are we gonna go see how Gohan is doing or continue the pointless chatting?" says Trunks.

"Alright. Time to head back to Gohans fight." says Ash.

The trio flew back to the others hoping Gohan was really able to take on Buu without getting injured.

Where the lookout should be...

Gohan kicked Buu in the gut and face having him slide backwards then grabbed Buus head tentacle and spun him around flinging him toward Piccolo who got out of the way as Buu smashed into a rock. Buu was able to get up and aimed a pink blast from his mouth almost hitting Piccolo again but as it got to Gohan, it was swatted away. Buu formed into a ball and charged at Gohan who tried to stop hit with his hands only ot slide backwards as his feet dug into the ground as they smashed through a rock. Buu did all he could to injure Gohan but he would only get out of the way each time which made Buu furious. Before buu knew it Gohan grabbed his arm and swung him out of the crack that was made in the wall they entered.

"He did that?" wonders Piccolo looking up stunned.

Gohan flew out of the crack toward Buu and kicked him having him hurl toward the ground. Buu looked around him but couldn't see Gohan neither to his sides or infront of him growling at the fact he would lose to the Saiyan he was able to beat up the first time.

"Hey Buu if you really wanna know. Look behind you." whispers Gohan landing behind him.

Buu turned his head to see Gohan behind him and his mouth went agape.

"Hey! How's it been? It's a nice day today." smirks Gohan.

Piccolo's mouth was agape as well watching Gohan do so much to Buu while Buu could do so little.

"What's the matter buu Buu?" wonders Gohan.

Buu was trembling as he looked at Gohan in shock unable to say a word.

"It's Buu not buu buu! You...you are dead! No one dares mock me. I'll kill you all if I have too." growls Buu burning red with rage.

"Did you hear that?" wonders Goten landing near piccolo.

"I wish he wouldn't have said that." says trunks landing beside trunks.

"Boys your back so soon and with ash no doubt." says Piccolo.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" wonders Ash setting a hand on piccolos shoulder startling Piccolo.

"More importantly be careful boys. He will come at you if Gohan doesn't come at him first." says piccolo.

Buu teleported behind Gohan only to be head butted by his elbow and kicked toward a rock. Gohan batted away pieces of rock as Buu charged at him to use his mouth beam again but with Gohan holding it back it exploded inside him. Gohan walked up to Buu and punched him in the gut. Gohan elbowed Buu many times knocking him to his knees.

"Oh ya!" say Goten and trunks turning to look at eachother and hifiving.

"Give it up already." says Gohan looking down at Buu.


	100. Chapter 100

**WOOOOO! 100 chapters...never thought I'd get this far**

"If you are here then shouldn't thunder be here too?" wonders Piccolo.

"I'd bring him here but we need someone to keep tabs on the portal until it turns off completely." says ash.

"Oh? So you didn't just leave him behind?" wonders Piccolo.

"Given the option...he can't fly and we are needed here...so ya! He's like my lookout." says Ash.

"Whatever you say." says Piccolo.

"I know it seems harsh but it's all I can have him do." says Ash.

Buu stood up and turned around facing Gohan smirking.

"You enjoying being beaten up or is the fight finally fun?" wonders Gohan.

"So it's you." says Buu.

"Huh?" wonders Gohan.

"I've known about you for some time now." says Buu dusting himself off.

"What!? Whatya talking about?" wonders Gohan.

"I mean I've been expecting you ever since I fought the brats and look at that the strange one came back to me as well. Even while I was fighting I could sense your power in a far away place but couldn't sense the strange ones at all. I knew you'd be coming here because I could feel you getting stronger and eventually the one I couldn't sense would show himself since he can't stay away for much longer. Opposites attract one another. Good would always want to take on evil even more so when you want to protect the ones closest to you but alas they aren't around so you have to take the revenge way out. Yes. Yes! I've been awaiting for you two the whole time. As much as you want to keep away the more it lingers the more you want to do something about it. I can't let a power greater then mines exist but since I can't get to you I will start with the one who disappeared from this world." says Buu.

"Oh ya? Well I understand you're feelings are hurt but between the two of us I don't think you have much of a choice but to focus on me. It would seem the scales are tipped in my favor." says Gohan.

"For you fighting me but not your buddy." says Buu looking toward Ash.

"I can't say I should fight right away. I want to see how this turns out." says Ash awkwardly.

"Ylu feeling ok to fight? Don't want you falling asleep as you battle me." says Buu.

"In my defense it was night time where I was." says Ash setting a hand behind his head.

"Night time?" wonders Buu.

"Night time is when humans like us sleep and where I was it was night time, asleep in my sleeping bag." says Ash.

"So when I thought it was a day...it actually wasn't?" wonders Buu.

"That doesn't matter right now. Just carry on with the fight. I'm not needed after all." says Ash glaring down at the boys.

"We would have gotten you whether you were asleep or on your way to some other place." says Trunks.

"Gohan will need help eventually so who will you strike? Me or continue with Gohan?" wonders Ash getting infront of the boys.

"As if you can defeat me. Even the creatures you have with you can't purge me." smirks Buu.

"Never say never." smirks Ash.

"I can understand if he'd known about Gohan all along but why ash too? Sure you can't keep away from danger but ash wasn't expecting himself to be around. Either way he was merely using Gotenks as a warm up." says Piccolo.

"That can't be good. What if he was holding back his power?" wonders trunks.

"Enough is enough. Goodbye. Now you will what happens to those I hate. Yes you are going to pay for everything you did to me." says Buu.

There was a sudden gust of wind as Buu powered up and piccolo shielded the boys with his cape while Ash covered his eyes with his arms. A pink swirling vortex appeared above Buu as he screamed.

"Go ahead and make me pay but if that's all the power you got you're gonna have a hard time collecting." smirks Gohan as pink lightning went everywhere.

"You're missing the point." smiles Buu evilly tilting his neck.

"Come again?" wonders Gohan.

Buu was laughing crazily and self districts just as Gohan, piccolo, ash, and the boys fly upward.

"Woah, look at that hole." says Piccolo looking down.

"Thanks Gohan." says Piccolo dangling from one of Gohans hands.

"Ya. Sure." says Gohan holding trunks with his other hand.

"Oh man! We would've died down there!" says Goten who was in Ashs arms, looking down.

"No kidding!" It's gigantic!" says Trunks looking down.

"We figured you needed all the help you could get but I guess you didn't. You were awesome down there! How'd you know he would blow himself up?" wonders Goten looking at Gohan.

"I'm not so sure he did." says Gohan looking around.

"WHAT!?" wonder Trunks and Goten.

"Quiet." says Piccolo.

"But he has to-"

"Quiet you too!" says Piccolo.

The group landed on a cliff overseeing the land below.

"Do you think he's dead?" wonders Piccolo.

"I doubt it. He'd never let himself die that easily." says Ash.

"Was I asking you?" wonders Piccolo.

"Well excuse me." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"But he blew himself up! He was trying to take you with him!" says trunks.

"Don't go by what you see. What you've seen is what he wanted us to believe. You should always keep your guard up because looks could be deceiving. That freak is still out there somewhere." says Gohan.

"Are you positive? Even if he was still alive, I can't sense him anywhere!" says Piccolo looking toward Gohan.

"That may be so but he must be masking it so we would let our guards down." says Gohan.

"That means he could ambush us at any moment." says Goten.

"Could be. He's obviously planning something." says Gohan.

"Who's cares if Buu is still alive we not only have Gohan beating him up but we have ash back! What are we so worried about. Gohan did amazingly." says Trunks.

Goten nodded vigorously looking toward trunks.

"Even we were stronger then Buu as super Gotenks!" says Trunks jumping for joy.

"By the way, how did you manage to get so strong?" wonders Piccolo.

"I took out the z sword and as we tested the swords strength, it broke and an elder Kai appeared who helped me train." says Gohan.

"So breaking the z sword turned out to be a blessing in the skies." says Piccolo.

"Exactly." says Gohan.

"It's strange how things work out sometimes." says Piccolo.

"Ya even if it seems impossible." says Gohan.

"It just hit me...we are gonna be needing the dragon radar." says Gohan.

"I had it but gave it to piccolo." says Trunks.

"Well ya. That is right but I think it's in my other pants pocket. Only it doesn't make a bit of difference guys. Dendes gone! Remember? With Dende gone it would be useless looking for them now." says Piccolo.

"Does that mean they don't work?" wonders Trunks.

"Don't always assume the worst guys. We are jumping the gun here. Feel it? It's faint but it's still there!" says Gohan.

"What?" wonders Piccolo turning his head.

"Just focus and you will beable too." says Gohan.

Piccolo closes his eyes and tries to sense Dende and it prevails.

"You are right! It is barely there but it is Dende for sure." says Piccolo.

"Ya! Me too!" says Trunks.

"Great! Whatya say we track down Dende! I can't be sure we all have the same wish in mind but we all know one thing. This world has to go back to the way it has before Buu ate everyone." says Gohan.

"So is it safe to say we head back to bulmas then search for survivors or just search for survivors?" wonders Ash.

"We better get thunder! He can't fly like we can but with that kind of explosion who's to say what bulmas house looks like now." says Gohan.

"If to say the portal is damaged I can't get back to my world and Hazzel will be stuck in mine. Ahhhhh damn it all! I didn't think this through." says Ash.

"No more assumptions until we get there! Our main focus is making sure Dende is alive and I guess it's safe for Hazzel to come back. Buu isn't gonna be around any time soon but you will have to carry her Ash." says Gohan.

"Thanks bud." says Ash.

The group flew off looking for Dende and to see how much more damage there is to trunks' house.

"I'll warn you now. Once we make the wish and yes I would let you make it so the worlds were one so we can be together still but more impotently the world had to go back to the way it was before this destruction happened and in doing so i can't be sure if doing so will make it as if ash was never here and there was no portal or the portal stops working having ash and whoever he brings here stuck in the world." says Gohan.

"So with only one wish it can either be as if I didn't exist over here and continue my journey since the portal wasn't supposed to be built or the portal is still around but can no longer work leaving me and whoever else stuck here unable to fulfill our duties of our world!?" wonders Ash.

"Pretty much." says Gohan.

"So we could still have ash here but he won't beable to be in the league like he intended on..." saddens Goten.

"But if the portal disappeared as if it wasn't built in the first place Ash would go on aiming to be champion never to see misty and forget all the fun we had here." says trunks looking at Gohan.

"We would only benefit for having ash here but ash won't beable to have his dream come true and vise versa. Ash would live his dream or come close to it as if we never met." says Gohan.

"Ash and I agreed and we wanted the same wish that will benefit all of us." says Goten.

"We can wait on that! I'm not sure if this will be the last time we will beable to use the dragon balls but what's more important? Getting everyone revived and having the world back to the way it should be or having a life where worlds combined? Obviously the first choice." says Gohan.

"I wouldn't mind waiting in my world...the wish could be at any time. For now we need to focus on Dende and freeing the world of this disaster." says Ash gloomily.

"It wouldn't be the same because you will have forgotten who we were once you are able to come back! It wouldn't be right for the parents to forget their daughter!" says trunks.

"Whatever happens...happens. What's done is done. We only get one wish and I think it is better for everoyne of this earth to be back even if I stop existing here." says Ash.

"But that's a huge risk I'm not liking the outcome of! We just got you back and it wouldn't be fair if you had to go and never return!" says Goten gloomily.

"Hazzel will be crying her heart out for losing the only parents she has now but you will be by her side right? I wasn't able to be by mistys side and I'm regretting it more and more as the days go by. I don't want the same thing to happen to her and leave her even more heartbroken." says Ash.

"Me by her side? But if she's living with us...the son family. Won't she be like a sister then lover?" wonders Goten.

"If anyone questions if she's a relative just say 'Her parents died so I am letting her stay with my family. Which is technically true since her mom died but who's to say about her dad." says Ash.

"I don't like the outcome. Can't we come up with something else?" wonders Goten holding in tears best he could.

"There can only be one wish and it's been decided. Now to see where Dende is so we know whether or not we can make the wish." says Gohan.


	101. Chapter 101

"Where are we going exactly? I was gonna use instant transmission but it is a nice breeze up here." says Ash.

"I see something down there." says Gohan looking down.

"What is it? Is it someone we know?" wonders Piccolo.

"Not sure but I see a man and a dog!" says Gohan.

"A man and a dog?" wonders Goten.

"But we are the only ones left on earth." says trunks.

Hercule and bee...

Hercule and bee had been sweating the whole time they looked place to place for food and water.

"This is worse then what Gohan did to my house. I thought that was punishment enough but this is as good a punishment as any of something else bad luck worthy came my way. With my lies came fame and fortune and women who loved me. Videl was skeptical but it never really bothered her until that Gohan kid came into her life. Sorry you have to be with me bee. I must feel like a disgrace right now." says Hercule.

In the air above...

"Don't even tell me. It's him isn't it? We aren't gonna help out the so called champ are we? He's not worthy to be called a champion unless he proves himself not to mention he lies a lot. Some hero he came to be." says Trunks crossing his arms.

"Yes but I think he payed for what he's done. Deep down he's a descent guy." says Piccolo.

"A descent guy who's house was wrecked out of my anger toward 7 years ago." says Gohan.

"I've been keeping tabs on him lately." says piccolo.

"How could you when the lookout was destroyed?" wonders Ash.

"Since before it was destroyed ash! Get with it!" says Piccolo.

Hercule and bee...

"I don't think I could go on anymore bee. I officially give up. Anyone...if you could. Just take me away! So very...far...away." says Hercule.

Hercule and bee look up to see piccolo flying toward them and screamed startled trying to run away but Hercule got grabbed by the collar as he held bee.

"No angel of death! I take it back! I don't wanna die just yet!" says Hercule.

Bee looked to his sides to see people flying and tilted his confused. Hercule opened his eyes and looked to his side to see Gohan and Ash flying pne one side and Goten and trunks on the other.

"G...Gohan!? Uhh thanks for the lift." saye Hercule.

"There's just one thing that's bugging me and yes it is a surprise seeing hercule even though no one should be on earth but how is it Dende is still alive? Buu had ample time to hunt down Dende." wonders Piccolo.

"Huh?" wonders Gohan.

"When Buu gave us the slip it was quite some time until we caught up with him again. So even if Dende got away, it seems Buu would've found him." says Piccolo.

"I see but you guys were fighting in the hyperbolic time chamber! I'm sure you were planning on getting ash even then if he didn't come back. Besides it was a good while until you finally got out but if I remember correctly it would be equivalent of a couple minutes would it not?" says Gohan.

"Yes! That's it! It's so obvious that it never crossed my mind!" says Piccolo stopping mid air.

The others stopped around piccolo and Hercule confused by what he was saying.

"I guess I let the stress get to my head!" says Piccolo.

"Are we gonna find Dende or not?" wonders Trunks.

"Why?" wonders Ash.

"I see him creeping by a rock on the ground! You guys its Dende!" says trunks flying toward Dende.

Dende looked up to see trunks, waved to him along with everyone following behind and ran up to the group as they landed.

"Hey everyone!" says Dende.

"It's good to see you again Dende! I don't know how you did it but it's good to see you are well." says piccolo setting his hands on his shoulders.

"Thanks but if it wasn't for mr popo I would've never escaped. At the time Buu came through a small hole and was in liquid form Mr popo tossed me off the lookout." says Dende looking up at piccolo.

"Let's make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain. It was a very wise move. You're a fine guardian dende." says Piccolo.

"That scrawny little green guy is a guard?" wonders Hercule.

"If you think that's the weirdest thing here you must not have realized I wasn't part of this realm." says Ash.

"Not of this realm? That's crazy talk!" says Hercule.

"It may sound crazy but it's the truth unlike how you do things." says Ash.

"You doofus! He's the guardian of the world! Even ash knows that and he's not supposed to be part of this version of earth." says trunks.

"Ash isn't of this earth? There can only be one earth. How is that possible?" wonders Hercule.

"Oh why do we even bother having you around as champ if you are clueless as ever." huffs Trunks.

"Really!? Well I'll be darn!" says Hercule.

"Aside from that, does anyone know where the dragon radar is?" wonders Dende.

"In piccolos other pants pocket." says Gohan sitting on a rock.

Kai world...

"It's nice to see Ash is back to help fight off Buu but I would have figured the boys would be happy to have Gohan take him down. Even more a relief Dende is doing ok. It would be really bad if Dende was gone." says Goku looking down at the crystal ball.

"Goku, what do they intend to do with the balls? How will they utilize the wishes?" wonders Shin.

"That thigh never crossed my mind since getting everyone to Kami lookout. I'm not to sure what they will do. Logically you'd get two wishes but since one was already granted, they should get one once they find them. says Goku.

"So they can stil save the world!" says Shin happily.

"Ya there's that and a certain wish that Goten and ash want. Ash may accept wishing the earth back to normal but Goten won't. Espescially since ash may leave for good." says Goku.

"This generation needs to plan things out better! Do I have to do everything?" says elder Kai crossing his arms.

Earth...

"WHAT!? My sweet little videl is dead!? My poor daughter...how could you let this happen? Buu was my friend he shouldnt've done that! How dare he!?" tears Hercule shocked.

Hercule grew angry as he walked up to Gohan getting in his face.

"How could you let Buu do this to my videl!? What kind of boyfriend are you!? Huh punk!? It's one thing to destroy my house but to let Buu do such a thing to my little girl!? What's wrong with you!?" wonders Herzcule grabbing Gohans collar.

"I wasn't there! For all I knew was the boys were taking on Buu unlike a certain Pokemon trainer that decided to leave host haste." says Gohan.

"Thunder brought it to my attention that the league was nearing and I've stay long enough as it is. Im sure you guys want me here but I realize that I can't multitask and carry the burden of leaving you to die by Buus hands while I tease on the evil of my realm wherever they may be." says Ash pointing to himself.

"Of course you stayed here longer then you were expecting but you are like a brother to Goten and family sticks together no matter what comes their way even if you have to be gone for a long while." says Gohan.

"Relax sir. We will find a way to bring her back to life. Sure I have my wish but there's more important things like making sure everyone is back." says Goten.

"What are you talking about kid? People can't be revived just like that! How do you supposed she can be revived!? Magic!? She's my daughter for crying out loud!" says Hercule turning his head toward Goten.

"Im not joking! It is possible!" says Goten.


	102. Chapter 102

Everyone but Hercule senses someone in the distance which happened to be Buu coming back to take them on again.

"That didn't take long!" says Gohan.

"What!? Majin Buu is here?" wonders Hercule turning his head.

"It's him but why?" wonders Piccolo.

"Better yet who will he aim at first this time?" wonders Ash setting bee down.

"Surely he's not after Gohan again unless he's managed to improve in the last hour." says Piccolo.

"Ash come with me. We're gonna see what he's up too." says Gohan looking back at the others.

"Us? Wouldn't it be better with a plan?" wonders Ash.

"It's to late for planning anything. Let's just hope we aren't in for a fight." says Gohan flying off.

"Hope he doesn't try anything." says Ash following after.

Gohan and ash landed in a area close to where Buu was flying not once keeping their eyes off Buu.

"Why is he back so soon? What could've changed?" thinks Gohan.

"We would've eventfully had to be face to face again but in only an hour?" wonders Ash.

"It's best you be quiet. We can never tell what's up his sleeve." says Gohan.

"Come on." says trunks jumping down.

Goten nods and follows after jumping down to trunks' side.

"You! Hey Majin Buu! How dare you hurt my daughter? What's wrong with you!? You promised not to kill anymore didnt you!?" wonders Hercule peering his head from behind a rock.

Buu landed infront of Gohan and ash laughing tilting his head.

"Buu dontcha recognize me?" wonders Hercule worriedly.

"Wake up Hercule! The Buu you knew isn't here anymore!" says Piccolo looking toward Hercule.

"What about bee? You practically named it after saving it even if you weren't trying too. You two had lots of fun!" says Hercule holding up bee.

Bee barked happily looking up at Buu wagging his tail.

"You remember bee dontcha?" wonders Hercule.

Buu continued laughing despite the effort of jogging Buus memory.

"Welp you gave it your best shot. Now back off. Let Gohan and ash handle it." says Piccolo.

Hercule was annoyed at the fact his effort was useless but seeing piccolos expression calmed him down.

"We better keep quiet bee." says Hercule petting bee.

"I don't get it. I'm not sensing anything g different from Buu so why so angsty to continue the fight?" thinks Gohan.

"I bet Buu is bluffing! There's no way he could get stronger in so little time. I bet he'll run away again!" smirks Trunks.

"Come on then little worms! I want to fight you now!" says Buu.

"That isn't gonna happen! You're fighting me Buu got it!" says Gohan.

"I'd rather it be both of us. I may not be as strong as you but w need team work to take him down for good." says Ash.

"Sure you guys were first to take me on but I have a score to settle with the brats first!" says Buu pointing at trunks and Goten.

"Last time I checked-"

"You weren't the one making the rules around here!" says Gohan.

"What's the matter boys? Don't tell me you are scared to fight Buu? You were rearing to go before but seem to be trembling. Oh I'm sorry I must have misjudged you." wonders Buu.

"I wouldn't say we were down for the count jsut yet." says Trunks waving his index finger in front of his face.

"Ahhh I see. For a moment I thought you were gonna do your little magic so we can get started." says Buu.

"I'm ready! With the way Gohan was beating him there's no way we would be beat." says Goten.

"I'm sick and tired of this pink freak running his big goofy mouth." says trunks.

What the group hadn't noticed was that pink ooze was coming down Buus back and legs.

"Boys hold on a moment. I'm sensing some kind of deception." says Piccolo.

"Come on piccolo, you've gotta be kidding me. He's not smart enough for something like that! He can't even spell deception." says trunks.

"Let's go!" says Goten charging at Buu and Gohan.

"Ready when you are!" says trunks following.

"No! Boys get back here! You don't know what your in for!" says piccolo.

Goten and trunks landed near Gohan about to do the fusion when Ash spread his arm out infront of the boys.

"Goten, trunks, even Ash, you need to let me handle this. If the going gets rough I will have to tag team with you but for now let me get rid of him." says Gohan.

"Awwww cmon Gohan! We are really good!" says Goten.

"This stinks we can't just stand here and watch you get all the glory." says Trunks.

Bee senses something wrong and starts walking toward the pink goo growling and barking.

"Don't worry Gohan! You haven't seen me and trunks in action! Ash kinda did but not the super Saiyan 3 version of us." says Goten.

"Thats it boys! You can do it! Do your little fusion so I can gain its power." thinks Buu smiling evilly.

"You ready Goten?" wonders Trunks.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" says Goten.

To much of Buus delight Goten and trunks did the fusion turning to super Saiyan 3 Gotenks.

"Woah. So that's what fusion looks like." says Gohan stunned.

"Makes me wonder who else can do fusion. Obviously not me of course but who's to say." says Ash.

"Sorry you were missing me ugly but now I'm back and stronger then ever." says Gotenks making a peice sign with his hand.

"Now that's just weird. First there were two kids and now there's one. He's got blonde hair...can someone clue me in on what's going on?" says Hercule stunned watching from behind the rock.

"The power of Gotenks and the mind of piccolo. Unstoppable." thinks Buu.

Behind rock...

Bee continued to bark knowing something was amiss but no one payed attention as Hercule and Dende watched from a distance. The pink ooze was getting closer and closer without piccolo or Gotenks realizing it.

"I just don't get it. If two kids became one they'd be twice as big." says Hercule.

Bee started yanking at Hercules pants trying to get Hercules attention and in doing so Hercule looked down.

"Bee I understand you're hungry but you have to wait. Right now everyone is on the verge of fighting and I'm trying to figure out what's going on." says Hercule.

Others...

"Gohan, Ash one of you is strong enough to beat pinky here while the other isn't as strong as he should be so why not let me at him to start us off." says Gotenks.

"Nice attitude! You definately got some Vegeta in you." says Gohan.

"Thanks!" says Gotenks.

Bee jumped from Hercules arms and ran toward the ooze barking as it got near Gotenks. Hercule tried to scoop him up and take him away from the danger but ot no avail noticed two globs of ooze aiming for Gotenks and piccolo.

"I'll give you the first move." says Gotenks.

"So be it shrimp." says Buu.

"Two clumps of Super Buu's back fall off and advance toward Piccoloand Gotenks. He then absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo. He soon transforms into a more powerful form, and Gohan's confidence is slowly chipped away, as Super Buu taunts him by telling him how disappointed his absorbed friends are while all Hercule could do is cower near a rock huddled together with bee watching the scene unfold.

"The more I think about it the more I doubt this is even worth it. So if he got the kids and the tall green guy then we will be next!" says Hercule running back to Dende.

"Looks like he's only interested in absorbing the best fighters." says Dende looking at hercule.

"I am not taking any chances! If we saw two kids and a tall green guy get absorbed he is bound to do it again!" says Hercule holding bee close as he trembled behind the rock.

"If he absorbed again there wouldn't be anyone to fight. Not saying ash isn't a great fighter but he hasn't been doing as much training Gohan has." says Dende.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Not listening." says Hercule shutting his eyes.


	103. Chapter 103

"Gohan, you know I like to battle regardless of the foe but now that I think about it. If we ever go to bulmas it will definately be never." says Ash stepping back.

"Ash I'd hate to say this but Goten and trunks should've left you in your realm. I don't wanna make you feel like you shouldn't be here again but as far as I knew Gotenks piccolo and myself were taking on Buu but with that thought aside, looks like I will be needing help after all." says Gohan stepping back.

"Be my guest and start aiming at him. He won't be an easy target now. As for you Buu, how could you? They've been fair in this fight since the beginning!" says Gohan agitated.

"I'm not interested in fighting anyone." says Buu.

Gohan tell me when to leave so you can start him off." says Ash looking at Gohan.

"You can leave on one condition. You bring Hazzel back and not pull another stunt like going back until this jerk is long gone." says Gohan.

"If you'd just listen that be great you two." says Buu.

Gohan and Ash stared at Buu trying to contain their anger as he smiled at them happy to have new powers.

"I'm only interested in making sure there's no one left on this planet. A good fighter knows his mental and physical limitations but a great fighter knows his way around them. From the moment I felt your power, I knew I was beaten but then I figured out something. If I could plan the perfect way to get rid of everyone was to only absorb Gotenks and piccolo then no one would beable to stand in my way." smirks Buu forming a first infront of his face.

"That may be nice for you but that only makes me angrier. Better yet if you wanted the best you should've come after me. Ash get to the portal and bring Hazzel back. Take Hercule and Dende with you too. It's time we had a rematch." says Gohan.

"Doesn't matter if you let him flee with the others. I could've absorbed you but then I needed someone to act as my punching bag." says Buu.

"Let's do this!" says Gohan getting in position.

"Dont get yourself absorbed or killed for that matter. If that happens nothing good will happen." says Ash.

"Thats what you think. Leave before he does something to you too!" says Gohan.

Ash nodded and walked up to Hercule and Dende.

"What are you planning?" wonders Hercule.

"I need to get someone who should really be here in this world." says Ash.

"Would you like to be in the danger zone or somewhere away from it?" wonders Ash.

"Obviously away from this madness." says Hercule standing up.

"Then let's get going. I will have to fight along side Gohan soon and it won't be pretty if he starts absorbing again." says Ash.

Dende held onto Ashs hand while Hercule held onto dendes and using instant transmission they disappeared form the battlefield to the corporation where the portal was the last thing standing.


	104. Chapter 104

**You know...putting ash in Gokus scenario may or may not be the best of choices and I do wonder to myself if this is a real story time to time but I have come this far in the story of fused animes despite choosing how this is portrayed. I even read it over and can only see where this leads me till the end.**

The trio appeared infront of thunder who wasn't thrilled to see Ash come and go not knowing where he should be rather then wants to be.

"Hey thunder. How damaged is the portal?" wonders Ash.

"Thanks to the explosion that almost had more of the building fall on me. The portal seems to be working fine but it is very cracked so I can't say how much longer it will last." says thunder turning his head.

"Ahhhh cmon! I need to get Hazzel back here before the portal falls apart." says Ash.

"Now I've seen everything. There really is a portal. I mean it's in poor condition but we can actually go through it." says Hercule walking up to the portal.

"Watch your step chump of a champ. I can't be sure anyone can go through it and back before it crumbles so we have to work quickly." says Thunder.

"But this is amazing! To think there can be other worlds besides ours." says Hercule feeling around the portal.

"Don't touch it! Thunder, Dende and Hercule stay here. I will be the one to go and retrieve Hazzel. It is risky with how much damage the portal has but atleast Hazzel will be in her home realm." says Ash.

"Don't screw to urself over. You seem to do that a lot to yourself even if you don't try too." says thunder.

"Lets hope for the best." says Ash taking hold of the remote.

Ash set the portal to pallet town in Kanto and ran through to his house.

"Anything else I'm missing out on because I'm lost as to why a portal is around or Ash was it? I'm so confused." says Hercule.

"Everyone was at first but they've gotten used to him here." says Dende.

* * *

"Ash! You're home! How is it going in the other realm? Why are you back so soon?" wonders Delia coming home with Hazzel.

"I wasn't planning on taking Hazzel home so soon but there's even worse news." says ash rubbing hte back of his head.

"But that meany Buu guy is still around right? Why come so soon if you want to keep me safe?" wonders Hazzel.

"The portal may crumble any second now. So my only option was to bring you back." says Ash.

"So no mommy then..." saddens Hazzel.

"Given the option...even I'm not sure how much longer the portal can hold out but I do know you are needed where you belong." says Ash kneeling down.

"Like you are needed here?" wonders Hazzel.

"Ya...like this is my home realm where I belong even misty but the longer I stayed the more I don't know if I want to go back to the way things were or not. I guess I will have to wait and see how it turns out baby girl." says Ash petting hazels hair.

"Well even if it was a short while we went to oaks lab and played with the Pokemon and I even told Hazzel a story about a girl who would go on s Pokemon journey just as you did and even let her choose her starter but she couldn't decide so I gave her a Charmander in the story." says Delia.

"Is it anything like mine?" wonders Ash.

"You would just have to ask her." smiles Delia.

"As fun as it would be having a Pokemon at the age of 10 I kinda wanted a Pokemon now but I was told I was still young yet." says Hazzel.

"Well of course you are you silly girl." smiles Ash standing up.

"Gary even came over to tell tales of your adventures with misty from when you started out and johto and always lost to him which made you angry and Hazzel laugh." says Delia.

"Gary always thought he was better then me and may still be but we are good friends now so it doesn't matter." says Ash.

"That's good to hear." says Delia.

"Thanks mom. I know it must be worrisome knowing I'm away a lot." ays Ash.

"I've gotten used to it so it doesn't bother me as much." says Delia.

"Alright Hazzel, it's time to go." says Ash taking hazels hand.

"We can get mom right?" wonders Hazzel.

"If we have time." says Ash.

Ash looked back at Delia waving goodbye taking Hazzel back to the other world, as the portal disappeared.

"He really deserves a party. Instead of a welcome home champ in the making party, it will be a party for all he's done for each region and now the other realm. I just hope nothing goes wrong even if it does seem the worse is there." says Delia going inside the house.

* * *

"Sorry guys but can you wait a little longer? I need to get misty. So we can be together one last time." says Ash.

"You really do look like Goku yet you aren't even relatives." says Dende.

"I had to double take since you have the same hairstyle." says Hercule.

"Try to get back. Who knows when it will collapse or if you will return." says Dende.

Ash nods switching it to cerulean city gym and jumps through the portal.

"I'm starting to get the feeling this was a bad idea from the start. I'm sure dad is loving it here but if Gohan hadn't made that wish..." saddens Hazzel.

"Ash wouldn't have met so many new friends and a child he took in even though he was never supposed to be here. Whether he was wished here or not isn't the case right now because what's happening will have happened regardless." says Dende.

* * *

inside cerulean gym...

Misty was in her bedroom and the stars shined through her open window as a breeze came through having her reach for her comforter that was purple on one side and floral on the other. As she lay there thinking she saw a figure at her bedroom door.

"Ash? That's has to be you Ash." says Misty.

"Sorry about before misty. My mind was going in circles trying to figure out if what I was doing was worth it." says Ash putting his arms around her.

"Everyone can be weary about many things. The worries start to build up making you wonder if what you do is right or wrong. It may seem right now but it will only bring you down again." says Misty setting her head on Ashs shoulder.

"The portal will be crumbling soon so we better leave." says Ash.

"But it's so good to see you even if it seems like a dream. I could be crying my heart out knowing you didn't want to visit me and just head straight to the next region wherever that may be and the more thoughts that pour in my mind I suddenly picture what might happen if he and the girl he was with on such a journey ended up together and you stop wanting to be with me." says Misty.

"Times change for better or worse but regardless of the outcome I would let you pummel me for dissing you or scream until you can no more. Let's get going before we really are stuck here." says Ash.

"But I'm so comfy here with you." says Misty.

"I can't let you stay here forever." says Ash.

"You are such a kidder." says Misty.

"Literally! The portal will be closing if we don't go." says Ash.

"Then take me into your arms and swoop me away like last time." says Misty.

"Whatever you say milady." smirks Ash.

"I'll give you something to smirk about." smirks Misty.

"I wonder what it is." says Ash scooping up misty.

Ash and misty nuzzled laughing to eachother as Ash took misty away from the gym through the portal as it disappeared behind them.

* * *

"Yay! Mom is here too!" says Hazzel.

"Well I couldn't just get one person. You two are the world to me." says Ash hugging Hazzel and Misty.

Everyone watched as the portal crumbled to the ground leaving ash and misty stuck in the DBZ realm.

"Ok! In retrospect if we had stayed in the Pokemon world we would be screwed out of helping out here." says Ash getting up.

"Nice going genius!" says Misty annoyed.

"What did you want me to do?! I could have left you behind! Would you have rathered me just get Hazzel!?" wonders Ash angrily.

"What were you expecting to do? Would you bring Hazzel back knowing you may be stuck in our world? You need to think more then do." says Misty crossing her arms.

"First off...being with everyone here once the league was over. Secondly...I could have left when Hercule was with Buu acting like buddies but I put the thought to the back of my mind and now we will have to leave once super Buu is no more." says Ash.

"I see...but we have to stay here for good. That's just lovely." says Misty rolling her eyes.

"You never know what the wish will do! I could have chosen to stay away but I can't say no to Goten. I mean I tried but gave in so as a last resort while the portal still stood on its last leg...I got you two. Hazzel needs to be here regardless but what's a daughter without both her parents." says Ash looking down at Misty.

"Don't you have to help Gohan?" wonders Misty getting up.

"More importantly where would a good place to stay be? The earth is a wasteland at this point. So is there such a place?" wonders Ash.

"Id say we go back to Gohan and Buu but it's not the best place for a child." says Dende.

"Gohan came back from the Kai world but I doubt any of the Kais will be willing to let anyone on their planet besides Gohan." ponders Ash.

"We need to think fast guys. Who knows how much longer Gohan can hold on." says Dende.

"Guess our only option is to go back. Anywhere there would be buildings had been demolished by Buus self destruction." says Ash.

"Hazzel and misty can stay here with me. You three get back to Gohan." says thunder.

"You sure?" wonders Ash.

"Do you have any better ideas?" wonders thunder.

"No..." huffs Ash.

"Then go. Atleast they will be safe here." says thunder.

"We won't try to be too long." says Ash.

"Knowing you?" wonders Thunder.

"Hopefully." says Ash walking toward Dende and Hercule.

Ash smiles waving goodbye as he disappeared with Dende and Hercule leaving Hazzel tearing up watching them go.


	105. Chapter 105

where kamis lookout should be...

Ash arrived wih Hercule and Dende watching as Gohan and Buu were head to head as Gohan aimed punches and kicks which Buu deflected each time.

"You're gonna have to try harder then that." says Buu grabbing Gohans arm.

Buu twisted Gohans arm behind his back making Gohan yelp in pain.

"That's none of your business!" says Gohan.

Before Gohan could touch Buu he disappeared and reappeared beside him and tapped Gohans cheek with his fist.

"Alright! How about giving this a try?" wonders Ash looking up.

"Hmmmm? Oh it's the one with those creatures." says Buu.

Ash charges at buu and roundhouse kicks him in the face. Then, he charges at buu again and hook kicks buu away from Gohan.

"Sorry I'm late. Hazzel really wanted misty to be here and with the portal cracked to the point it would crumble, the moment I came back with her the portal was no more. It went to peices the very moment we arrived back in this realm." says Ash.

"Gohan is the only one I want to fight! If he wants help so badly then where's the fun in that?" says Buu flying up up to the two.

Gohan and Ash turn their heads only to be kicked away and slammed into the ground. Gohan looked up growling as he stood up but anger turned to surprise seeing what attack Buu chose.

"Ash if I didn't know better, I'd say he has piccolo and Gotenks' techniques." says Gohan turning his head.

"Is that even possible?" wonders Ash staggering as he stood up.

Buu stared down at the two touching his forehead with his middle and index finger and charging enough ki to attack. Its speed changes to the power level of buu as the fingers are extended forward and two thin energy beams are unleashed from the fingers. One remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam headed straight toward ash and Gohan. Gohan fell to his knees trying out hold on as Buu landed and walked up to the two. Ash stood infront of Gohan on guard for any other techniques aimed at them.

"Now that felt like a piccolo technique. I didn't think the special beam cannon could pack such a punch but it seems one is down while the other is trying to keep standing but maybe it's much stronger now that it's coming from me." says Buu shoving Ash out of the way and kneeling down infront of Gohan.

Gohan aimed a beam at Buu which was dodged easily giving Buu the chance to put his hand on Gohans face.

"I said I'd only fight Gohan and that's just what I'll do. Getting the stronger one out of the way seems fitting after all." says Buu.

Ash watched shaky eyed as Buu stretched his arm having Gohan smash into one boulder after another unable to do a thing.

Lucario you are the only one who seems best suited for this realm." says Ash sending out Lucario.

"Anything you need Ash?" wonders Lucario.

"See that floating pink guy?" wonders Ash pointing at Buu.

"Pink guy? Don't tell me..." says Lucario.

"Look at where my finger is pointing. You will see him." says Ash.

"See him? He's still around!?" wonders Lucario.

Ash face palmed and pointing Lucarios head up.

"He doesn't look like he did destroying cities! What happened since then?!" wonders Lucario.

"Lets just say we are the only people left on earth thanks to Buu and three out of all of us have been absorbed by him." says Ash.

"Is that why there's a mini ghost by him?" wonders Lucario.

"Mini ghost version by him? He's using another attack that isn't his own!?" wonders Ash looking up.

"Using someone else's attack? That's not a new attack like how we level up?" wonders Lucario.

Buu had used Gotenks' kamikaze technique and now there was a mini ghost version of himself next to him.


	106. Chapter 106

Behind rock...

"Am I seeing things or did Buu burp a ghost of himself out of his mouth!?" wonders Hercule looking up.

Gohan...

The ghost charged at Gohan even as Gohan tried to fly away from it but to his dismay the ghost Buu was hot on his trail.

Ash and Buu...

"Lucario, im gonna need you to use kamehameha on Buu while he's distracted by Gohan." says Ash.

"Would you rather use all your Pokemon?" wonders Lucario.

"Definately when he's too powerful to handle but in the mean time that's our only option." says Ash.

Ash and Lucario got into position, keeping their eyes on Buu as he focused on Gohan who was aiming ki blasts at ghost Buu. Lucario lets loose a blast of aura power from deep within its body at Buu which hit but did some damage.

"What goes on here is none of your concern! Go back to where you belong!" says Buu looking down at Ash and Lucario.

"And how do you suppose that smart one? There is no portal to go back too." smirks Ash.

"Seriously?" wonders Lucario.

"As of now...yes. Pretty much." says Ash, sweat dropping awkwardly.

"Oh goody." says Lucario looking away, sweat dropping.

Ash and Lucario heard an explosion and turned their heads to see a huge explosion in the direction Gohan was and saw Gohan falling to the ground.

"See you one who is of another world." says Buu flying up to Gohan and landing.

"Damn it!" says Ash disappearing then reappearing between Gohan and Buu.

"Get out of the way. You are of no use here. I'm sure Gohan is still anxious to defeat me. How amusing. A Saiyan who think he can take me down and a person from another world feels the need to help him in his dire need." says Buu.

Behind the rock...

"Phew I've been saved. I thought I was next on his list to kill." sighs Hercule in relief.

Hercule looked down to see no puppy in his arms and started freaking out.

"This can't be good! Where'd the puppy go?" wonders Hercule.

Gohan, ash and Buu...

"If you insist on helping then try harder. The earth is depending on you yet here you are unable to do a thing." says Buu putting his hands around Gohan and Ashs necks and picking them up.

Behind rock...

Hercule turned his head to see Bee scamper up to Gohan ash and Buu barking for Buu to let them go.

Kai world...

"Seems Ash isn't enough to help now that Buu absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo. If only there was a way to help them win." says Goku.

"That's a very good point Goku. Interesting as it may be, perhaps we can send you down to help fight." says elder Kai.

"I couldn't! My day on earth expired so it can only be Gohan to save the earth now. Having one person to back him up isn't going as well as we hoped though." says Goku looking over at elder Kai.

"Goku is right. In his present state, he cnat go back to earth even if he wanted too." says Shin.

"You don't think I'd know that? I'll give you the life left inside me and you can go help the boys back on earth." says elder Kai.

"You mean it!? You're giving up your life for mine!?" wonders Goku.

"This is absurd! You can't just offer your life to handle a situation that was left to Gohan even if ash is back!" says Kibito freaking out.

"You seem to be missing the point. Once no one is left on earth, Majin Buu will come here." wonders elder Kai.

"Is that true!?" wonders Shin.

"If Majin Buu does end up killing Gohan or absorbing everyone who is left on earth then yes he will surely come after us." says elder Kai.

"Then let me offer my life instead! Buu and I have been enemies for thousands of years since Bibidi was around. So let me sacrifice myself as a pay for my debt." says Shin standing up.

"Master do you realize what your saying!?" wonders Kibito.

"Don't be to hard on yourself. It's time to let the old men sacrifice themselves so the young ones can live." says elder Kai.

"That's to kind of you." says Goku.


	107. Chapter 107

**Maybe I overthink things but as I read this story I see so many things I could have rewritten but I continued on and still do even though I try to distance myself for so many reasons even after so many chapters had been done but even with such doubts I can't keep away. I'd steer away to think of a new story but all that comes to mind is Goten Gohan and ash having fun together**

**For any confusion on Ashs team lineup for this story last chapter, I figured I'd choose the final two pokemon for his team, seeing as Noibat became Ashs Pokemon on a later date. Logically since I'm going between animes I shouldn't be choosing his new Pokemon but I did and I'm sticking to them. Ash is like a knight taking on the enemy of each region so I chose Aegislash as his 5th Pokemon and Ash was technically an aura user in movie 8 when helping mew with sir Aaron's Lucario and as silly as this sounds, aura sphere makes me think of kamehameha in the db realm so Lucario became the 6th Pokemon on his team.**

King Yemmas office...

"So you are telling me Vegeta should go and help out Gohan? You're kidding right?" wonders Baba.

"I know Vegeta did harm to everyone at the stadium but we need our strongest fighter. I leave you to sending him back to earth. I will be taking care of the rest." says Yemma.

"By all means, this is a bad idea but if you insist then I will do it." says Baba.

Vegeta walks up to the two setting a hand on his waist unamused.

"A deal is a deal but I won't be enjoying seeing the wannabe who's like Kakarot in so many ways." says Vegeta.

"I don't care who you like or dislike back on earth. You need to leave immediately if you want to save earth." says Yemma.

"Guess I can't go back on my word to bring the strongest warrior back but does it have to be him?" wonders Baba unamused.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Baba." says Yemma.

"With Buu being strong as it is, would it be sare to go back to earth?" wonders Baba nervously.

"Enough! Now go before no one is left!" says Yemma.

"Earth it is then. I could always knock some sense into that boy after Buu is gone for good." smirks Vegeta amused.

Earth...

"It's truly sad when you don't have your father holding your hand. It's pitiful how you can still get beaten up even after you trained all that time. I was gonna get rid of you but it seems this pest wants to die first." says Buu to Gohan and Ashs unconscious bodies.

Buu looks down to see Bee who scampered up to the three growling and barking. Hercule hurriedly scooped bee into his arms and backed into a rock unsure if he will get hit next. Gohan wakes and kicks Buu in the gut with his knee then kicks him away from Ash.

"Don't do anything just yet Gohan. I wanna try something." says Ash.

"Try something? I doubt Pokemon can help in this situation." says Gohan.

"Who said I was using Pokemon? Oh right...Lucario. I may suck at using techniques from this realm but I'm a better battler when using Pokemon." says Ash getting up.

"Since Buu is so bent on defeating you Gohan, try to stall him. Even for a little bit." says Ash.

"It's not like we can do any better then before. I can't be certain but I can manage." says Gohan.

Gohan charged at buu only to miss giving Buu the chance to fire Galactic Donuts at Gohan and wraps him up.

"Lucario you still here?" wonders Ash looking around.

Lucario runs past buu, who was focused on Gohan, up to Ash from behind.

"Any plans Ash? We can't just blindly attack." says Lucario.

"I know that. I was just thinking about what the other Pokemon may beable to do." says Ash.

"We weren't able to do much to Buu in his previous form so what makes you think we can now?" wonders Lucario.

"Where there's a will, there's a way. I need you to use earthquake on Buu while he's still focused on Gohan. I will see what I can do once he's stuck in the ground." says Ash.

"But he can fly. How will it work?" wonders Lucario.

"Do it before he is able to attack again." says Ash.

Lucario turns his head,looking toward Buu and Gohan and sets off an earthquake that strikes Buu making the ground crack toward Buu making his feet get stuck in the crack formed around him.

"Guess it's my turn." says Ash looking over at Buu.

With Buu on the ground, Ash aims at him with his outstretched index and middle fingers held together and creates a huge explosion on Buu.

"That may not be enough but that'll have to do." says Ash.

"Unless...Ash send out Greninja!" says Lucario.

"Alright but I wasn't planning on sending any Pokemon out." says Ash.

"That plan changed the moment you sent me out." says Lucario.

"Greninja looks like you're up to face Buu!" says Ash sending out Greninja.

"What I miss?" wonders Greninja.

"Buu is still around so we need to help Ash out since he can't land a hit." says Lucario.

"Well who would? Buu couldn't be beat before. How can he now?" says Greninja.

Ash and his Pokemon hadn't noticed but Gohan broke free from the rings just as Buu was making his next move.

"First Greninja uses water shuriken then Lucario and I will use kamehameha." says Ash.

Greninja and Lucario nodded and the trio faced Buu getting into battle stance.

"Greninja use water shuriken!" says Ash.

Greninja nodded and started throwing stars two to five times in a row.

"I can't be too sure this is a good combination but it's all i can come up with for the time being!" says Ash.

Ash cupped his hands drawing them to his side and ki is concentrated into a single point.

"Lucario now!" says Ash.

Lucario lets loose a blast of aura power from deep within its body. Ashs hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The aura sphere fused with kamehameha which consumed the shurikens which hit Buu who gasped seeing Gohan dodged his kamehameha despite not being able to dodge the two attacks headed for him.

Kai world...

"I'm not sure how this will help. Isn't there another way?" wonders Shin.

"Not unless you have a better idea." says elder Kai.

"I guess it's the only way but why tell us now?" wonders Shin.

"You can't give your life up just like that! Leave that to me. See you later." says elder Kai.

The Old Kai sits down and falls to ground.

"Goodbye elder Kai. It was nice meeting you." says Goku.

Shin and Kibito were devastated to see elder Kai lying on the ground unable to move as Goku's halo disappears and he becomes alive again.

"Thanks elder Kai. This won't go to waste." says Goku gloomily.

"Then hurry to earth!" says elder Kai waking up.

Goku, Shin and Kibito jumped back wide eyed, surprised seeing elder Kai awake and now sitting.

"Why are you wasting time here!? Get going Goku! The earth isn't gonna save itself if Gohan is defeated!" says elder Kai.

"What about Ash?" wonders Goku.

"Him...he wasn't meant for this world but I guess he has his moments." says elder Kai.

"Oh...ok then." says Goku awkwardly.

Earth...

Buu was looking for Gohan and Ash along with Ashs Pokemon and finally found them behind a rock as he stood on the rocks side.

"That must've hurt. Didn't it Gohan? Ash...since you are so desprate to fight I can take you down first." says Buu.

Gohan growled aiming a punch at Buu but was slammed down by Buus elbow in turn aimed a ki blast at Buu only for the blast to backfire and head straight for him instead creating a giant hole.

"Gohan!" says Ash running up to the hole.

"Move it useless one!" says Buu knocking Ash down.

"I am not useless!" growls Ash grabbing onto Buu.

Ash and Buu started falling down the hole to where Gohan was gaining conscious at.

"Get off me weirdo!" says Buu grabbing Ashs arms.

"It's not all about fighting Gohan! I don't care what happens to me but you have two opponents, not just one." says Ash glaring at Buu.

"Like you ever stood a chance even with your creature buddies." says Buu.

"Maybe I don't but it's well worth the effort of trying." says Ash.

"Guess I could have some fun smacking you two around. Does that seem fair?" wonders Buu.

Buu starts pummeling Ash and Gohan as Lucario and Greninja run up to the edge of the hole.

Behind the rock...

"That doesn't sound good. It sound bad! Very bad!" says Hercule.

"First things first, take the puppy as far as you can. Humans like you don't have s chance against Buu! Leave before Buu comes out of the hole!" says Dende.

"As if I will! I'm a champion for crying out loud! I can't be scared off by everything Buu does!" says Hercule readying his gun.

"If you say so." says Dende awkwardly.


	108. Chapter 108

**I don't know what to think anymore but I do know this much. This story keeps coming to mind but part of me wants to keep away while the other wants to keep going**

kai world...

"Looks like I have to go." says Goku.

"Hold i-"

Goku used instant transmission and was gone.

"He's persistent. I'll give him that but I didn't tell him how he can fuse." says elder Kai.

Goku reappeared again awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehehe...if I can fuse like Goten and trunks then if I fuse with Gohan I may have a chance." says Goku.

"I doubt it. Do you think Buu has the patience to let you practice? I think not." says elder Kai.

"Ok...confused. Would I beable to fuse or not? You gave up your life for mine so there has to be a way!" says Goku.

"Put these on. Snap this onto your left ear." says elder Kai.

"What will this accomplish?" wonders Kibito.

Shin tilted his head in confusion as Kibito started freaking out.

"So how do the earrings work? I don't feel any different." says Goku touching his earring.

"Of course you don't. You need to have Gohan put the earring on his right ear to merge together." says elder Kai.

"Seriously!? That's all there is to it!?" wonders Goku happily.

"If there was such a fusion then how come we never knew of it?" wonders Shin.

"You didn't know because you didn't try hard enough. Now...you have Kai earrings right? Try it for yourself." says elder Kai.

"Alright. Well uhhh Kibito, I'll take off my right earring and you take left then we will beable to fuse." says Shin.

They did so and their bodies were dragged toward eachother until they fused together into one being.

"Awesome! It worked and now we can help Goku." says Kibito Kai.

"Hold your horses!" says elder Kai.

"Whats wrong with me going with him?" wonders Kibito Kai.

"Is there something we missed?" wonders Goku starring at the other earring.

"You most certainly can't leave with him." says elder Kai.

"Then why'd you let us fuse?" wonders Kibito Kai bummed.

"One more thing...how long can you stay fused?" wonders Goku.

"The power of the earrings has no time limit." says elder Kai.

"That means..." says Goku.

"You will be stuck together forever. Once joined together you can never return to your normal bodies." says elder Kai walking away.

Kibito Kais smile turned into a frown.

"So...I...we..." says Kibito Kai fidgety.

"Yes, stuck together as you are now." says elder Kai.

"That may be good to know that I can fuse in a easier way but to be joined together forever means I will have to choose the right person." says Goku, mouth twitching.

"Indeed. Wish I could do it again or at the most one more time." says elder Kai.

"Whaaaa...you are the result of a fusion? Which two turned into the you we see infront of us?" wonders Goku.

"Errrr...in a sense I am. I didn't always look like this but I let a witch walk up to me and take one of my earrings resulting in the Kai you see today. The good thing is I am able to use powers like the one you saw me do to Gohan." says elder Kai.

"Well it is gonna be strange fusing with my son if we can't go back to normal. Hopefully Chichi doesn't make me study or go to school but it cant be as strange as when Ginyu and I traded bodies. Maybe? I guess I will have to find out." says Goku.

Earth...

"Do you know what's going on down there?" wonders Hercule walking up to the hole.

"Can't tell." say Lucario and Greninja.

"This looks bad." says Dende walking up.

"Buu is all over the place so we can't aim any attacks if we wanted too." says Lucario.

"Ash can handle himself but judging by no one coming out of the hole, I can't tell who's winning." says Greninja.

in hole...

Buu whips Gohan and Ash with his stretched tentacle then zaps them in which gets deflected by Gohan powering up.

"Ash are you able to fight still?" wonders Gohan.

"Can't say I am able to your way but I can't be to certain my way will work either." says Gohan.

"I've probably said this before but I can't remember half of what's gone on since we've been focusing on Buu. It's kinda irritating though. You started out wanting to leave once the tournament was over but that changed to when the enemy is gone for good. Look at us now, you could be doing things with your friends instead of hanging around here getting pummeled to a pulp by an enemy that won't go away. We lasted this long so why not finish this and come up with a wish everyone will want." says Gohan.

"I wouldn't have it any other way but I figured I'd leave as soon as Buu was gone since it's only fair with me being mostly in this realm. Besides no matter how much I want to keep away I can't. I know I shouldn't be here but I can't get myself to leave for long. The longer I'm away...the gloomier I get." says Ash.

"Whatever happens, I'm glad we stuck together to the end." says Gohan.

"Right back at ya!" smiles Ash.

There was a sudden earthquake where the others were as a pink been shot out of the ground behind them, having Gohan and Ash land unconscious.

"Gohan! Ash! You ok?! Im gonna heal you best I can!" says Dende running up to the duo.

Dende manages to heal Gohan and Ash which enrages Buu, who shoots a pink blast of energy at the small Namekian. Mr. Satan gets into a fit of righteous anger when he sees this and starts shooting madly at Super Buu's energy sphere with his handgun. Suddenly, Tien Shinhan makes a surprise appearance and deflects the energy wave with his Tri-Beam.

"Whata who now? Who just did that?" wonders Gohan looking around.

"I'd say it was him." says Ash.

"Him?" wonders Gohan turning around.

"Hey Gohan! Been a while." says Tien.

"Tien! Long time no see!" says Gohan happily.

"I see you changed a lot! Who's your friend? He's a new face that looks like yours!" says Tien.

"Ash? It's a long story I'd rather not say." says Gohan.

"Fair enough. I see Majin Buu changed as well." says Tien.

"Where are all these pests coming from? I'll just get rid of you one by one then." says Buu.

Buu aimed a pink ray at tien which was dodged quickly having the ray destroy the rocks that were behind tien. Tien landed and used tri beam on Buu which ended up being useless.

"Poor you. You're even weaker then the others." says Buu.

"I can't believe this. He didn't flinch one bit." says Tien.

"How about this? I show you how it's done." says Buu.

Super Buu is about to destroy the planet with a Destroy Everything energy ball.

kai world...

"Fusing would seem better if we could go super Saiyan." says Goku.

"Once you fuse you may never power down and if I know anything about saiyans. It's that they can't stay powered up forever. It can even shorten your life." says elder Kai.

"Really?" wonders Goku.

"Yes, the additional power isn't even needed. I'll say it one more time. Once you fuse with someone it stays that way." says elder Kai.

"I understand. Choose fuse partner wisely." says Goku.

"You can go super Saiyan after you fuse but only after. Got it?" says elder Kai.

"You can stop coaching him now! Take s look at what's going on!" says Kibito Kai.

"I need to get going and fast! Thanks for the help guys!" says Goku.

"Best of luck to you." says Kibito Kai.

Goku uses instant transmission and leaves Kai world for earth.


	109. Chapter 109

Goku appears in the nick of time and slices Buu in half with a destructo disk.

"What are you doing here dad!? Shouldn't you be in heaven?" wonders Gohan looking up.

"Goku!" says Ash happily looking up.

"According to Piccolo, you are Goku. Since I've already absorbed some of your friends and taken their power would it be worth taking you down? It is satisfying either way." says Buu.

"As far as you've known we weren't able to take you down. Well you may have to reconsider being the stronger one here." says Goku.

"Must I prove myself for every time you think you have something up your sleeve?" wonders Buu.

Super Buu's bottom half knocks Tien out with one swift kick and he pulls himself back together.

"If I could knock your friend down with just one kick then that so called trick up your sleeve won't work." says Buu.

"Yet you were so quick to pull yourself together. Weren't you?" smirks Goku.

"Let's see what you are capable of." says Buu getting into fighting stance.

"Ash! Gohan! Ive got something that may help us win! Catch!" says Goku tossing the other earring.

"What is dad thinking?" wonders Gohan seeing a earring come toward them.

"An earring? Why?" wonders Ash.

"Guess it's for me." says Gohan.

"One of us has to catch it." says Ash walking backwards.

Gohan reached for the earring but it not over his head into Ashs hand.

"Well wrong person for the job but Ash may have to do." says Goku sweat dropping.

"Why exactly do we have such earrings?" wonders Ash looking at the earring.

"That looks like the kind Shin and Kibito wore." says Gohan.

"You're right! Goku brought back Kai earrings! Goku why do you have these earrings?" wonders Ash.

"That doesn't matter right now! Put it on your right ear!" says Goku looking down.

"My right ear? Is there something we should be knowing?" wonders Ash.

Gohan shrugged and picked up the earring.

"Which one? Me or Ash?!" wonders Gohan looking up.

"It doesn't matter! We need it to beat Majin Buu!" says Goku.

"Id say you wear it but I may be the best choice." says Gohan.

"Rock paper scissors?" wonders Ash.

"This isn't the time for that! Put it on your ear one of you! We will beable to join bodies and defeat Buu!" says Goku.

Gohan and Ash sweat dropped looking up then back down at the earring.

"You want more fusions? Is that really all you're about now?" wonders Buu.

Gotenks defuses inside Buu, cutting Buu's power to less than a third.

"What!? Don't tell me those brats defused!?" wonders Buu.

"Looks like the fusions time is up! You still planning on beating me?" wonders Goku.

"Ash will have to leave sooner or later so I will be the one to fuse with you! Did you say left or right ear?" wonders Gohan.

"That can wait! Seems I may not be needing it after all." says Goku.

"Then why'd you toss it? There has to be a reason you want to fuse with the earrings." says Gohan.

"Do you notice anything? Last time I checked a part of me was missing." says Buu.

"A part of you..." says Goku.

Buu pointed at his tentacle that was on the ground smirking as it enveloped Gohan having him drop the earring.

"Gohan!" says Goku looking down.

Buu absorbs Ultimate Gohan, giving him even more power than he had than when he had absorbed Gotenks.

Goku landed on the ground next to Ash and picked up the earring.

"Gohan..." says Goku forming a fist around the earring in his hand.

"Goku, if there's no one else to fuse with, I can." says Ash looking over at Gokus fist.

"No, it's a nice jester but you are needed in your world and if we fused then I wouldn't beable to be where I belong." says Goku.

"Whatya mean?" wonders Ash.

"Once fused we would be stuck together and if you leave for your world you are basically taking me with you on your journey. Sure it may not matter since we are so much alike but I'd rather fuse with someone from my world." says Goku looking over at Ash.

"I see. We won't beable to defuse after defeating Buu fused together...HOW IS THAT A FAIR DEAL!?" wonders Ash.

"Only problem is Mr Satan is left besides you. My only option is to fuse with Mr Satan." says Goku awkwardly.

"Goku do you wanna know what your sons think of you?" wonders Buu.

"If they wanna say something they can tell me themselves!" says Goku.

"Suit yourself. You're still a failure of a father for not only leaving one son but both now." says Buu.

"Am I not considered a son?" wonders Ash.

"You? Goten considers you a brother but you are no son of Gokus. Just because you are alike doesn't mean you are related." says Buu.

"I understand that much! Just looking at Goku makes me wonder if he is my dad or not. It will most likely be a no since we are of different worlds but I don't care. I may not know who my dad is but from the moment Goku appeared for the tournament, I have been considering Goku as a dad with how much alike we are." says Ash.

"Really now? Pity you don't know your real father if you love seeing Goku as a father because Goku only has two sons and they are inside me. I will consider letting you fuse with someone Goku, as long as you don't make me wait to long." says Buu.

Baba and Vegeta...

"Looks like this is as far as I can take you. Whether you wait here or not is up to you but I'd rather stay safe." says Baba.

"Doesn't matter to me. Buu will find me sooner or later." says Vegeta.

Others...

"Are you gonna fuse or not? Who are you looking for? There's two people you can fuse with." says Buu getting impatient.

"Ash you sense that?" wonders Goku.

"Course I can but why is he here on earth?" wonders Ash.

"Obvious if you think about it." says Goku.

"Well ya but he shouldn't beable to come to earth." says Ash.

"Guess we will have to ask when we meet up with him." says Goku.

"Knowing Vegeta there has to be a reason he is able to be on earth." says Ash.

"Let's get going. I may have someone to fuse with after all." says Goku.

Ash nodded and they used instant transmission leaving Buu behind to see Vegeta.

"Wha...what's going on here? Don't just hide on me!" says Buu.

Baba and Vegeta...

Baba was about to leave when Goku and Ash appeared startling Baba as Vegeta smirked amused.

"I knew it was you! It's good to see you came to help defeat Buu." smiles Goku.

"So it seems Ash can never keep away no matter how much he tries to leave." says Vegeta.

"What of it?" wonders Ash annoyed.

"When Buu has ended his life I will come after you!" says Vegeta annoyed.

"Goku!? You...how...when?" wonders Baba.

Vegeta looked up to see no halo and was taken aback.

"Kakarot has no halo now. Interesting. No dragon balls have been seen after I died, so how is it you're alive?" wonders Vegeta.

"Halo? There's no halo?" wonders Ash.

"You hadn't noticed even though you were with him!?" wonders Vegeta unamused.

"He was near Buu most of the time so I wasn't really paying attention!" growls Ash.

"Long story short...this old Kai gave his life for mine and...well...here I am now." says Goku waving it off.

Look at the time! I best be leaving now." says Baba and zoomed away.

"I can't be sure you are happy to see me but boy am I happy to see you." says Goku.

"When am I ever happy to see you?" wonders Vegeta.

"Ok. Hear me out. I have a way we can fuse together and defeat Buu." says Goku.

"Oh? Can't you and the pest fuse?" wonders Vegeta.

"Vegeta as tempting as that is, if Ash and I fuse I won't beable to be in this world." says Goku.

"Even better!" says Vegeta amused.

"VEGETA LISTEN TO ME! I need you to put this earring on your right ear! You need to hurry and do this. Even I think it's strange but would you rather the earth blown up?" says Goku holding out the earring.

"I could care less about that earring and what you are babbling about. You had Ash to fuse so why not fuse with him? Unless it would be pointless since you two look the same." says Vegeta.

"Just put the earring on! We can fuse together as one being and take down Buu!" says Goku.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not sure what this fusion is you talk of but if you're so worried then you should've fused bodies with the pest instead of coming to me." says Vegeta.

"We don't have much time! Buu could be coming to us for all I know! We need to do this and quick!" says Goku.

"As awesome as it would be to fuse here, it would be best if you two did. If I fused with someone then I'd be taking them away and if the fusion is permanent then-"

"Wait...the fusion is permanent?!" wonders Vegeta wide eyed.

"According to Goku...yes. Yes it is." says Ash.

"That settles it. I'd rather lose my body then deal with what you put me through!" says Vegeta.

"Vegeta...we gotta do this. Buu could be here any second. This is the only chance we have." says Goku.

"I don't care! Have Ash fuse with you! I would love to see two people who are the same in many ways fused as one so I can pummel him." says Vegeta going super Saiyan.


	110. Chapter 110

"Vegeta just listen to me! Even this one time!" says Goku.

"Why should I?" wonders Vegeta crossing his arms.

"Someone call for me? You look familiar. I fought you before didn't I! I wasnt planning on it but I guess I can fight three people at once." smirks Buu showing up.

"Ash I need you to go super Saiyan." says Goku

"You sure? Heck I'm not even sure why I'm able to go super Saiyan but alright." says Ash.

"Just shut up and do it! Unless you wanna use your so called Pokemon." says Vegeta.

"They aren't needed yet!" says Ash.

"Then get Greninja and Lucario. We can handle Buu for now." says Goku going super Saiyan.

"Try not to fuse while I'm gone!" says Ash using instant transmission.

Dende Hercule and Tien...

"Hold on Tien! I'm going to heal you." says Dende kneeling down.

Hercule watched as Dende healed Tien and was amazed he was back to his old self again.

"Thanks Dende. " says Tien getting up.

"How do you do that?" wonders Hercule.

"Im a healer of some sorts." says Dende.

"Wheres Goku and Buu? I could have sworn I heard him." says Tien.

"Goku left with Ash using instant transmission leaving Ashs Pokemon with us." says Dende.

"Pokemon? Is that what they are? I thought it was weird animals could look like that." says Tien.

"Ya well Buu followed after them to wherever they appeared." says Dende.

"I see." says Tien.

Goku Vegeta and Buu...

"Would you relax! You need to understand that fusion is the only answer to this chaos." says Goku.

"Chaos? Fighting enemies is to fun for chaos." says Vegeta.

"Buus powers have increased since you last fought! There's no way you could win. Im not sure if I can defeat him on my own if I were to try." says Goku.

"He must be the toughest enemy we ever fought to you but like you he doesn't have true pride. Unlike you I sent myself to oblivion and I did it all on a lie. I will not let you get in my way ever again!" says Vegeta powering up.

Vegeta aims energy spheres at Buu but are deflected by a barrier formed around Buu and sent to the ground.

"Vegeta if you listen to me then you'd know what went on!" says Goku.

"You are trying to beat Buu! What more do I need to know?!" wonders Vegeta.

Vegeta charged at Buu who deflected each punch and kick and slammed him into the ground. Vegeta charged at Buu again but got caught in an arm lock by Buu. Goku powered up and grabbed Buus tentacle and punched Buu sending him away from Vegeta.

"Don't you dare help me Kakarot! All you do is help me and in doing so prevail while I watch you, unable to harm the enemy!" says Vegeta.

"Looks like you guys have issues. You seem to want to tag team against me but all you do is yell at eachother." says Buu.

"See what I mean Vegeta? There's only one thing we can do and if you would calm down you'd realize it too. You can be angry all you want but time is running out! Let it go." says Goku.

"Quiet!" says Vegeta agitatedly.

"I guess they want to die at this canyon. I wouldn't mind that." says Buu.

"You've got to help me just this once." says Goku.

"You want my help that badly? You've got some nerve coming to me for help when you already had someone. You still don't know what you've done to me. By traveling to the other world, I knew about the super Saiyan 3 technique. You hid it from me during our battle. You allowed me to believe I could defeat you!" says Vegeta.

"That's partially true. I have the ability to become super Saiyan 3 but I can only do it for a short time!" says Goku.

"Even Ash can become super Saiyan and he isn't supposed to be a Saiyan! Do you know how much that irks me!? You've humiliated me for the last time Kakarot! Just get out of my sight and stay away!" says Vegeta.

"You two done fighting yet? If so I'd like to have even more fun." says Buu.

Goku and Vegeta do all they can to fend off Buu but to no avail could only wait until Ash returned in their normal forms.

"I told you it would be impossible. If we don't do something soon then there won't be any saiyans left along with this planet." says Goku.

"Why should I give a damn?" wonders Vegeta looking at Goku.

"Wake up! Majin Buu's eaten everyone we care about! Everyone is gone, even Bulma! They've become part of Buu, they can't even die! I just thought the least we could do is put our old differences aside, just this once, and really work together. We owe that to our teammates, our families Vegeta, our friends! Look, you've always talked about our Saiyan race, how we're the last of a mighty people. Well it's time we accept we're starting a new race, one that can be just as strong, just as proud! But not if we're caught up in so much of our old birthrights to see what we have right in front of us! We've lost our old race Vegeta... let's not lose this one, too!" says Goku.

"So while Ash left to keep his family safe in his world, everyone on earth have been succumb to Buus tretury." says Vegeta.

"What about me?" wonders Ash appearing.

"Where are Lucario and Greninja?" wonders Goku.

"In their Pokeballs." says Ash.

"Nevermind you Ash. How do you know if the fusion will work Kakarot?" wonders Vegeta.

"I'm not sure but it's the best chance we have to save the earth." says Goku.

"Then give me the earring. Give it to me before we ourselves are no more!" says Vegeta.

Goku tosses the earring to Vegeta who puts it on his right ear just as Buu charged at them.

"I'm not gonna enjoy being fused with you forever but it's our last shot at taking down Buu!" says Vegeta.

"You said it." says Goku.


	111. Chapter 111

"Goodbye to you three and the earth!" says Buu charging up a beam.

Buu stops in his tracks as he and Ash watch Goku and Vegeta's bodies get dragged toward eachother fusing into who is now called Vegito.

"The previous fusion was fun to watch unlike this one. This one is just weird." says Ash staring blankly.

"It's the Kai way to fuse so it is different but worth it." says Vegito.

"Did you have a plan for when you fused?" wonders Ash looking over at Vegito.

"Let's find out how strong this body really seems like a suitable name for this new form." says Vegito.

"Now that you chose a fusee, I may have a decent competition. Ash is useless here so it looks like I'm mostly taking on the fused warriors." says Buu.

"Ash feel free to check on your family. I can handle Buu by myself." says Vegito.

"Ya...sure. Still trying to work things out in my mind." says Ash.

Vegito waves Buu over as if he were toying with him but dodged as Buu angrily charged at him only to get knocked to the ground. Buu growled getting angrier by the second flying back up to the fused Saiyan and doing a barrage of kicks and punches to Vegito, knocks him to the ground.

"Now for Ash but is it really worth the fight? Are you gonna use your Pokemon to protect you or will you use the powers you gained being here?" wonders Buu.

"In some cases I want to get away from here but I've been having so much fun being with everyone that I can't get myself to leave. It seems wrong to be here but it also feels right and with how long I've been here, I couldn't have had a better experience. I was never meant to be here but in all my time living here as one of the gang, I was and still am happy. I am a Pokemon trainer through and through and still will be except it will be different since I have families in both worlds. You don't need to be related to be called family because for all I know Goku is like a father to me and I will accept being part of his family even just for a little while longer." says Ash.

"You sound like you are trying to hard to see where you belong and knowing you feel like you belong here makes you wonder which world you belong too and should be part of." says Buu unamused.

"Buu has been around long enough. I'll go check on my family but you can't have to much fun fighting off Buu." says Ash and disappears using instant transmission.

"One runs away while the stronger one stays. I can still beat you regardless." smirks Buu.

"Oh really?" wonders Vegito looking up.

"Just you wait." says Buu.

Vegito disappeared and reappeared infront of Buu and in using big bang kamehameha, created a dark cloud with Buu falling being torn apart.

"Amazing how that attack can tear you up." smirks Vegito.

"Shut up! What have you done to me!?" wonders Buu.

"Pull yourself together! I wanna see how long you can last against me." says Vegito.

Super Buu regenerates and continues to do a barrage of punches and kicks along with Vegito who was doing the same.

"Interesting how much you can do besides trash talk." says Buu.

"Trash talk? Are you saying that or one of my sons?" wonders Vegito.

"If it comes out of my mouth, I am saying it." says Buu.

"Oh? Sounds like something my sons would say." says Vegito.

Vegito continued his barrage of kicks and punches until Buu reformed his body.

Buu reveals his destructive energy ball technique and heaves the massive ball while Vegito stands confident knowing he can stop it, tosses it into space, and apears infront of Buu.

"You could have tossed it back at me but instead tossed it into space. How generous of you to keep me alive." says Buu.

"Me generous? Fad chance. I would love nothing more then to keep battling you since it's my destiny to destroy you." says Vegito.

Vegeta powers up transforming into a super Saiyan.

"I'll call this transformation super Vegito." smirks Vegito.

"Interesting how we both have super in our name but you have two saiyans and I have three." says Buu.

"Correction. Ash is technically a Saiyan even if he isn't supposed to be. He could have come here only being able to use Pokemon but then what fun would that be? Besides our union wasnt achieved by kidnappings." smirks Vegito.

Bulmas...

"Ash you're ok!" says Misty happily running up to ash.

"For the most part." says Ash rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatya mean? Is Buu gone or not?" wonders Thunder standing up.

"How should I put it? I was informed that Buu ate all our friends of this realm but when I was with the boys, Buu absorbed them as Gotenks and Piccolo. He recently absorbed Gohan even though Goku is back on earth to help stop the creep but thankfully Vegeta appeared afterward and-"

"Get to the point Ash." says Thunder.

"Goku and Vegeta who are somehow able to be on earth fused together and are currently fighting off Buu." says Ash.

"And yet you come here!?" wonders Thunder.

"Well excuse me for checking on you guys!" says Ash annoyed.

"So in other words...good news is Goku and Vegeta fused and are able to take on Buu but bad news is you and the fused saiyans are all that's left to fight him. Super." says Thunder.

"I doubt they need me anyway but as a precaution I better head back to them." says Ash stepping back.

"Hold it!" says Misty.

"Uhh ya?" wonders Ash.

"You are such a doofus. You know that. You have stayed all this time along side everyone in this realm despite thinking about leaving time to time but you know what I think?" wonders Misty.

Ash gulped, shaky eyed, leaning back but calmed down as Misty put her arms around him.

"Dont die on us now that you've come so far being with our new friends. I know there are ups and downs being in a different lifestyle but everyone loves being around you regardless. Don't run away from this world when you feel you need to be where you belong. If it's this world, our world, or even both, then go for it. Just make sure you are happy with the choice you've made. Never regret it either otherwise what you've been doing all this time will be all for nothing. Be where you are happiest of all not where you are forever gloomy." says Misty.

"Misty..." says Ash.

Misty steps back smiling despite tearing up.

"You go do what you can with Goku and Vegeta. We will wait here no matter how long it takes." says Misty.

"You don't need to worry one bit. I'll be back when Buu is gone. I better see how Vegito is holding up." smiles Ash and disappears.

"Keep leaving us here in the rubble...that's so nice of you." grumbles Thunder.

"Is it really that bad that there are three fighters left to take on Buu? What are the chances we do see Ash after this?" wonders Hazzel.

"Guess all we can do is wait and see if he comes back for us." says Misty.

Vegito and Buu...

Buu charged at Vegito but every time he went to punch or kick him, he stepped to the side making Buu pissed and aim a pink beam at Vegito who tosses it back almost hitting Buu.

"You can give up and leave this planet or stay and be pummeled to a pulp by me. It's your choice." says Vegito.

Vegito charges toward Buu and kicks him in the face.

"You're a waste of time. Better yet Id let you leave but you choose to keep fighting." says Vegito.

Buu angrily powers up and punches Vegito in the gut and kicked him having him slam into the waged breaking a rock. Vegito comes to the surface and levitates above the water.

"Wow you tossed me into the water. Were you planning on me drowning? How pathetic. I guess I will show you how it's done again." says Vegito.

Vegito lifts his arm up and sends a beam toward Buu turning him into bits and pieces.

"Go ahead. Take as much time as you need." says Vegito.

Buu regenerates and angrily forms steam around him but ends up getting beaten by Vegito.

"Villains like you don't take true pride in fights. It doesn't just take senses to be a true fighter." says Vegito.

Vegeta grabs Buus leg, flies down, tosses him to the ground, and uses a beam to pick him up despite Buu being upside down.

"You finally give up Buu? No matter what you do, you can't injure me. It's not much fun being hunted down, is it Majin Buu? Being hunted just the way you hunted down our friends. DOES IT HURT?!" says Vegito.

Ash appeared going wide eyed as his mouth twitched watching Buu in liquid form go toward Vegito.

"Obviously I came back at the weirdest of times. I assumed the Kai fusion was weird but what Buu just did...ya...I have no words." says Ash backing away.

"Ash why'd you come back?! I said I'd handle it!" says Vegito.

"Obviously not if he looks like that!" says Ash flying up to Vegito.

"Ash you better do something or so help me...,I will be aiming at you when this is over." says Vegito not once reverting his gaze from Buu.

"With Buu like that!? No one would beable too!" says Ash.

"Then think of something if you're so worried about the outcome." says Vegito.

"I wonder..." says Ash.

"Regardless of how you attack, you are saving this realms earth not a corporation who wants to take Pokemon for themselves. This is life or death and there's no going back now." says Vegito.

With minimum time to think Ash held both of his arms at his side and charges electricity around his body then pulled his right arm back and swings it forward to fire a funnel of energy-charged air at Buu, blowing his liquid form in the opposite direction until he went back to normal.

"I guess air would do well against a water substance." says Vegito.

"There's not much moves I can use so make do with what I'm able to do." says Ash.

"I will accept you as a Saiyan although you shouldnt've been able to be one if you're human." says Vegito.

"You've got some nerve doing that! I will destroy you and your petty so called son of a Saiyan and end this world!" growls Buu.

"Ash you may have to wait on using your Pokemon. Go super Saiyan like when you showed everyone on kamis lookout." says Vegito.

"I'd rather do it my way!" says Ash looking over at Vegito.

"At this rate your Pokemon will die if you use them against Buu! Become a super Saiyan and help me take him down. You may not have much techniques but that never stopped you before." says Vegito.

Ash looked up at Buu who was screaming like a madman then back to Vegito and went super Saiyan.

"This may be our last chance so let's give it all we got." says Vegito.

Ash nodded reverting his gaze back to Buu as an earthquake formed, having the ground and sky start breaking apart.

"You have made me mad long enough! No one shall make fun of Majin Buu!" says Buu as the lightning coming from his body creating more holes in the dark cloud that was in the sky.

"So you've decided to destroy everything. This has gone far long enough." says Vegito flying toward Buu.

Vegito tries to attack but Super Buu places an energy barrier around himself. When Vegito starts to get pushed back, he begins to Power Up and proceeds to break through the shield before uppercutting Buu, having him fall toward the ocean below.

"Vegito didnt need me after all." says Ash looking at Buu who's head surfaced in the water.

"It seems I lost. I have been beaten from the start." says Buu.

"Sure you lost but have the decency to learn your lesson. There's no way you could ever beat me." says Vegito.

"Man, if you can handle Buu then Goten didn't need me back here." says Ash flying up to Buu and Vegito.

"Unless Buu would like to try his secret technique on us." says Vegito.

"I would rather us take him down now while we have the chance." says Ash.

"We could but there wouldn't be any fun in destroying him right this moment." says Vegito.

Vegito and Ash looked down at Buu who was bummed, contemplating his next move.

"Figure out who you will go after next?" wonders Ash.

"You can have the first attack unless you would rather one of us attack." smirks Vegito.

Buu heads into the water and once near Vegito and Ash, strikes Vegito first punching him but was deflected by Vegitos arms being crossed. Ash watched as Buu was focusing on Vegito who dodged no matter what he did then punched him in the gut and face the blasting the now stretched Buu as he held onto his tentacle. Super Buu uses the Wrap Attack on Vegito, but Vegito bites him and breaks free.

"Come on Ash. Attack him while he is paying attention to me." says Vegito tossing Buus tentacle into the air.

Buu was growling after regenerating as he looked between Ash and Vegito reaching for his tentacle.

"Oops. Just destroyed it." smirks Vegito blasting the tentacle into nothing.

Buu regenerated his tentacle and spat out Super Ghost Kamikaze buus around him and had them charge at Ash and Vegito but Vegito attacks with banchy blast making the ghosts explode one by one.

"Ash you could be attacking. Can't be that hard to call out a move." says Vegito.

"As if I already didn't know that! You don't even need me anyway!" says Ash.

"That may be true but two are better then one and I don't mean only to fuse with." says Vegito.

Vegito and Ash watched as Buu spat out more ghosts of himself.

"I was starting to think you were like a ditto since you are not only pink but transformed using the ones you absorbed but I guess I was wrong." says Ash.

"Ditto?" wonders Buu.

"A pink Pokemon that can transform into other Pokemon and use their moves." says Ash.

"So you see me as a ditto now? I am not this ditto of which you speak of!" says Buu.

"Kinda noticed. I wonder what moves would beable to take down Buu that my Pokemon can use. " says Ash.

"Stop talking nonsense about your world! This world is nothing like yours!" says Buu.

"Compare and contrast all you want Ash but I'd like to see your fighting tactics." says Vegito.

"Oh right." sweat drops Ash.

"Do something now!" says Vegito.

Ash watches as the Buu ghosts fly after Vegito and as the ghosts were about to attack, Ash swung his arms apart and charges an energy sphere in each hand. Then, he fires multiple energy spheres against the buu ghosts who flew out of the way using kamehameha on Vegito. Vegito had outrun the kamehameha attacks but was face to face with Gallic gun.

"Vegito!" says ash up running up the edge, looking down.

"And you call this a child's game." half laughs Buu smirking.

When the smoke cleared no body was seen making Ash happy while Buu looked down in shock.

"Hey Ash! Look out!" says Vegito looking down at the confused Buu and happy Pokemon trainer turned Saiyan.

"Huh?" wonders Ash turning around.

Ash saw Buus head explode from an attack made by Vegito who was smirking from above.

"When our worlds combine I will teach you how to use your techniques better. As for Buu, that's looking like an improvement. To bad it's not permanent." says Vegito looking down.

"How...when!? I don't undestand." says Buus head.

"You never heard of instant transmission? Ash knows of that move and it was originally mine. If I didn't learn this technique I would have been a goner leaving Ash to beat you and I could never let that happen." says Vegito.

Buu attached his head to his body, charged at Vegito only to be dodged and continued to get beaten up by Vegito.

"Using your eyes won't let you win. Just give up and leave this planet be." says Vegito.

Ash charges at buu and roundhouse kicks him in the face then charges at buu again and hook kicks him away as he was about to attack Vegito who watched being face to face with Buu.

"Buu can't even lay a hand on me and it's been fun watching Ash do what he can to keep him away. Hey Buu, do you like being pummeled to a pulp since you are so bent on destroying a world where you can't even take down three saiyans. You could have easily takin down Ash but you ignored him and still are to this point. If you wanted us to kill you then that can be arranged." says Vegito.

"Come and destroy me if you feel so obligated too but I wouldn't have a doubt in my mind that once Vegito is out of the way, I won't beable to be taken down." smirks Buu.

"What's that supposed to mean?" wonders Ash.

"Vegito is the stronger of the two of you and without him to back you up, I will win without even trying." says Buu.

"Ash, stay back! There's no telling what he will try so I will be the one to go up to him." says Vegito putting an arm infront of Ash.

"Knowing Buu...everything gets weirder by the second and there's no telling what he will try." says Ash.

"Which is why I will be going alone. Call it whatever you want but you need to stay around if you want to go home to your realm." says Vegito putting his arm down.

"Sure I will have to go to my realm but-"

"Just let me do this Ash. You will figure out what if something happens to me." says Vegito.

"The only thing I can think of as a ploy to get you near him would have to be-"

Vegito flew up to Buu as Ash hesitantly watched unsure of how he can beat someone of this realm on his own.

"Yes, come to me if you desire to win so badly." smirks Buu.

"Let's get this overwith. You want me to attack first or will you do the honors?" wonders Vegito.

"Oh I'll be doing the honors alright. You're going to make delicious candy." says Buu.

"C...candy!? Him candy!? Haven't you had enough!?" wonders Ash.

"You can never have enough sweets." says Buu.

Buu used his tentacle to turn Vegito into a coffee flavored jawbreaker and laughed triumphantly forming a fist around the candy.

"Give me the candy Buu. Vegito doesn't deserve to be eaten by you or anyone else you ate!" says Ash holding out his hand.

"Never! He's my sweet treat not yours. I'll even make you a wajor. Since Vegito is about to be eaten and you will be the only one to take me on, wanna be a candy too so I will save you the embarrassment?" wonders Buu looking at Ash.

"I don't care! Just give me the candy!" says Ash charging at Buu.

"I said no and I mean no! Coffee flavored candy is my favorite and you will not be taking it away from me!" says Buu flipping Ash.

"What's the point in battling you? I will prevail in a heartbeat so I will go after your family once I'm done eating Vegito." says Buu.

Ash growled glaring at Buu about to knock the candy out of his hand when he saw Buus hand flinch. Buu was to busy laughing happily to notice his arm going backwards. Ash smirked tapping Buus shoulder which got Buus attention and before he noticed his arm going down, he got punched on the side of his face.

"I was gonna do that but looks like your arm has a mind of its own." says Ash.

Buu dropped the candy but it stayed in the air which stunned Ash who leaned forward pressing his hands on Buus shoulder and Buu who couldn't believe his eyes as his mouth went agape.

"Vegito?! I'm so lost." says Ash leaning back.

"Don't hurt yourself. Ash just watch and be amused." says Vegito.

"I'd be amused but so many weird things are happening and now this." says Ash.

"You will be laughing in no time." says Vegito.

"Why would I wanna take on candy!? That's rediculous!" growls Buu.

"So you'd rather surrender to a jawbreaker like me? Surrendering to sweets means you are weak and won't admit it." says Vegito.

"As far as I can tell, since I'm still around I am not weak but I am getting hungry." says Buu licking his lips.

"Alright then, if you can catch me then you can eat me." says Vegito.

Candy Vegito slammed himself into Buus gut, uppercutted him, then knocked Buu to the ground. Ash was watching all this happening but he wasn't sure what to think of it.

"He should have just given up. It will save him the embarrassment of having someone watch him get beaten up by candy." says Vegito.

Super Buu tries to fight back, but Candy Vegito is too small and fast for Super Buu to hit him.

"Alright, the more I watch the more I find it funny but it's still strange either way." half laughs Ash.

"Since you seem so hungry I let myself get eaten but you didn't let it happen. Maybe you changed your mind." says Vegito.

"When I tell everyone what went on here they won't believe me." laughs Ash.

The laughing ceased as Ash watched Buu turn Vegito back to normal.

"Awww it was getting good too." says Ash bummed.

"Looks like Buu lost his appetite. This is why you can't have to many sweets. It basically came back to haunt you." says Vegito.

"Lay off! I will find a way to beat you and after I instantly defeat Ash, I will be glad to eat his family once I find them." says Buu.

"Don't you realize to much of anything will be your downfall?" wonders Vegito.

"I wouldn't care if I was defeated as long as the world is destroyed." says Buu.

"Well your luck has changed. Big time." says Vegito.

"Buu you are a lost cause. I'm tiring of fighting you so let's call it quits and be happy with the way the world looks at the moment." says Ash.

"If you insist on me leaving things as they are then you won't mind me doing this to you." says Buu.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

Buu was charging up a beam directing it towards Ash when Vegito headbutted him and kicked him away.

"Id feel sorry for Ash since he can hardly do anything but my main focus is to take you down not worry about how it will be done." says Vegito.

Vegito shot a beam at Buu tearing him limb from limb, kicked him around and grabbed his antenae having them face to face.

"You deal with me not him! He may be helping but I am handling it on my own. I'd much rather him stick by his family's side than dealing with a sorry excuse like you." says Vegito.

No one had noticed Hercule and Dende were watching from below, looking at the smoke clearing the area Ash, Vegito and Buu were at as Buu was not pleased anything and everything he did didn't have an affect and he couldn't aim at Ash since Vegito always got in the way.

"Here, let me end your suffering." says Vegito dropping Buu toward the ground.

Vegito looked back at Ash and nodded. Together Vegito and Ash used kamehameha on Buu, forming a hole in his stomach. Vegito appeared infront of Buu as he regenerated not realizing his stomach had a hole in it.

"It's so nice of you to continue this brawl. To bad you still have a hole in your stomach." smirks Vegito.

"A hole in my..." says Buu.

Buu looks down and growls angrilly.

"Usually you are able to regenerate your whole body yet I see a gaping hole in you." smirks Vegito crossing his arms.

"That should be regenerated!" says Buu.

"Not only is Ash getting tired of this, I am as well but then you'd always want to create even more battles. Ash...Buu don't do anything until I count to ten." says Vegito.

Ash looked down to see that Dende and Hercule had found them but was unsure when and landed infront of the rocky area they were at.

"With all this fighting going on we didnt notice you guys showed up." says Ash awkwardly.

"It's fine. I'd much rather Goku and Vegeta get this overwith because the longer they wait, the easier it will be for them to slip up and let Buu try another stunt that may make it so they are never able to be around to save the world." says Dende.

As Vegito got to the count of 4 Buu looked down to see his severed tentacle and smirked getting a plan then when the count of 8 came Buus severed tentacle was levitating behind Vegito without him noticing. On the count of 10 the goo that was Buus tentacle stretched around Vegito with the help of Buu using his mind.

"Thanks for severing my tentacle. Now you get to be absorbed." says Buu.

"What!?" wonders Vegito turning his head.

Vegito powered up but that didn't do him any good as Ash, Dende and Hercule watched Vegito get absorbed in horror.

"This is not what I had in mind when taking on Buu with Goku finding a way to have a powerful fusion to take down Buu." says Ash hesitantly.

"You had to of had something on the mind as Vegito took it upon himself to defeat Buu even if you kinda helped!" says Dende.

"I had one thought...how am I who is of another realm able to defeat Buu who seems to have absorbed and used everyone else's techniques?" wonders Ash stepping back.

"How should I know? Just do what you normally would do if you were with your enemies." says Dende.

"I don't have powers in my realm. It's only Pokemon that have techniques and last time I checked I had barely any movesets here and I will not enjoy seeing my Pokemon die before they can be in the league!" says Ash looking over at Dende.

"Just be happy you tried unlike mr champ here who cowered beside me this whole time." says Dende.

"I'm just a human...nothing I do will injure Buu so I'm useless here." says Hercule.

"If Buu manages to take Vegitos form then we are standing in the pit of death as we know it." says Dende.

"Don't say that! There has to be a way to defeat Buu! Right?" wonders Hercule.

"All we have left is Ash and that isn't saying much for a fight to take down Buu." says Dende.


	112. Chapter 112

"You didn't even take part in the tournament even though you entered it so don't go saying you can or can't take him on!" growls Hercule.

"I don't see you doing anything!" says Ash agitatedly.

"I have a gun! That counts for something!" says Hercule agitatedly.

"Obviously it can't work on aliens! Buu are you up for a game of chase like before? If so then let's see who gets to my family first!" says Ash.

"I could care less about your family because there's no one left from this world who can withstand my power." says Buu.

"Yet someone from another world is fighting you." says Ash.

"Ash there is no need for negative thoughts. Let alone egging him on to get to your family!" says Dende looking back at Hercule and Ash.

Ash and Hercule sweat dropped looking up at Buu who had stopped doing he happy dance and smirked.

"I guess I can take you up on that offer but only because you guys and Ashs family are the only ones left to eat." says Super Buu.

"I'm not liking where this is going." says Ash.

"You suggested it so now you can watch me kill your family of combined worlds." says Buu.

"Like hell you will. You have to go through me to get to them." glares Ash.

"Ash if you keep doddling I will get to your loved ones before you even rElaine it!" smirks Buu taking off.

"I can use instant transmission! I have no need for flying after you!" says Ash.

"Focus on taking Buu down then we will figure out what do about your world." says Dende.

Ash nodded and used instant transmission heading back to his family while Buu was breaking down buildings in a town he flew through heading for west city.

"Now that I think about it...if I absorbed Vegito why haven't I gotten his powers? I should have changed and got his powers. Well he was a tough opponent so once he is digested Ash will rue the day he ever came back to this world." says Buu.

Inside Buu...

"What a disgusting place to be trapped in. Atleast he isn't digesting me thanks to the barrier but I need to find my sons and fast." says Vegito looking around.

Once the barrier was down Goku and Vegeta separated, going flying to both sides of Buus stomach.

"I could have swarn elder Kai said the fusion was permanent so why'd we separate once the barrier was down?" wonders Goku.

"Well its good to be separated from you. Any longer and I would have gone mad." says Vegeta.

"You mean I could have fused with Ash if we were able to defuse!? This doesn't make sense at all!" says Goku standing up.

"I'd much rather you stay you and me stay me. I like it better this way." says Vegeta taking off his earring.

"Vegeta put that back on! We may beable to fuse again once we get out!" says Goku.

"And when do you suppose that will happen? I say screw the fusion and we can take him out as ourselves." says Vegeta.

Vegeta looked down at the earring in his hand unamused and crushed it with his fist.

"What is wrong with you Vegeta!? How are we gonna defeat Buu now!?" wonders Goku.

"It doesn't matter what we try. We gave it all we got now it's time to see if we can beat him as ourselves and not rely on pitiful objects." says Vegeta reverting his eyes.

"How do you suppose we do that? Last time we tried by ourselves as ourselves, we didn't put a scratch on him. Even if we find out sons I doubt Ash can do anything with the way things are now." says Vegeta.

"What's so special about Ash anyway? He's no son of yours and he will never be one as long as we are of different worlds so why must you act like he's one of us?!" wonders Vegeta.

"Of course our worlds are different but that doesn't mean he isn't part of the family. He's not even a z fighter to begin with but everyone treats him like he is unlike you who treats him like scum and isn't worth having around." says Goku.

"Well isn't this gonna be interesting. We get to see where our sons are while your fake son is out there probably getting pummeled as we speak." smirks Vegeta looking toward Goku.

"Well ya! He's bound to be injured but his heart is in the right place!" says Goku.

"Oh cut the crap. Ash may as well be stuck here if the portal is out of commission which isn't any more pleasing than it has been and all we have is him to take out Buu once and for all!" says Vegeta.

"You would rather have Ash as far away from this world as possible. Wouldn't you? All you think is negativity, never anything positive unless you enjoy the fight you come across." says Goku.

"I wouldn't have a doubt in my mind if Ash lost. Now let's get looking while Buu is preoccupied." says Vegeta walking away.

"Fine. Have it your way." says Goku unamused.

Goku took the earring out of his ear and crushed it as he followed Vegeta down a path.

"Haven't you ever noticed why we are opposites? I'm always happy and rearing to go while you are grumpy and want nothing to do with things unless you get to fight." says Goku.

"Everyone sees that. Why did such a subject come to mind?" wonders Vegeta.

"If Ash and I are really alike then won't you consider Ash as my son if he actually was and we weren't known of this until now." says Goku.

"It truly is creepy how much you two are alike but there's no way in hell Ash could be your son." says Vegeta.

"Just think about it. Delia hasn't seen her husband and Ash never knew his father so there has to be a reason for that." says Goku.

"It's all a coincidence and always will be. Delia saw you when Bulma brought her here to watch Ash in the tournament and upon seeing you, with how long it's been since she saw her husband, it's obvious she would have thought you were since you are the grown up version of Ash. Goten wasn't around at the time so there's no way you could be lieing to Goten and he even believes Ash is his long lost brother. I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but Goten wants to believe Ash is his brother while Ash isn't even sure you are." says Vegeta.

"You weren't around when he said it though!" says Goku.

"What's there to be said? That you were the wretch of a father that abandoned Delia who had to raise ash on his own? Don't give me that crap!" says Vegeta.

"He didn't say that! If you showed up sooner you would've heard him say that I am like the father he never had and can't see himself having to leave the family he was practically part of." says Goku.

"I heard what he said when we were fused and as sweet as it is that Ash would take to this lifestyle over his, this isn't his place to be. He has only one home and that is in his world! He shouldn't have come to the world and learned of you because now he thinks you are his one true dad but you can never be relatives so let's drop it!" says Vegeta.

"Well maybe we can cooperate on the matter at hand. Ash wants to become champion but can't in this world so why not have both worlds as one and revive everyone." says Goku.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" wonders Vegeta.

"There is one wish available and there lies the problem on how to word it." says Goku.

"Let's focus on getting our sons not your fake son who should've been gone for good but keeps coming back!" says Vegeta agitatedly.

Bulmas...

Ash appeared to see nothing was amiss but no one was around either.

"Thunder? Misty? Hazzel?" wonders Ash looking around.

No sound was heard except the parts of the house he stepped on until he looked down at what was left of the portal.

"Well I can only hope the portal is good as new once we make the wish but I won't know where the gang are." says Ash.

Buu shows up to see no one but Ash and got annoyed thinking Ash sent them away. Ash turns his head angrilly staring at Buu as he grabbed at a Pokeball.

"No Pokemon will be taking me on. I'll be sure of it." smirks Buu.

Buu puts his hands together in front of himself as he charge a yellow energy sphere in his hands. Then, he brings his hands forward and fires the energy sphere at Ash.

Thunder huffed coming back with the girls behind him when he noticed Buu aiming at Ash and ran up to them.

"Thunder get the girls out of here!" says Ash lifting himself up.

"Ash are you trying to see how well you can go up against Buu because that's the dumbest idea ever." says Thunder looking at Ash.

"Who said I was fighting him? I'd lose if I took him on." says Ash sitting up.

"Then why bring him here?" wonders Thunder.

"I did but I didn't. I mean I wanted to see if he could get to you before I did and it seems you had other plans. I'm not sure what's going on with Buus body since he hasn't transformed again even though he absorbed Vegito." says Ash.

"You moron! How do you expect to take on Buu!? You don't have backup to help you defeat him!" says Thunder.

"What's going on here? Why did Ash bring Buu here of all places?" wonders Misty showing up with Hazzel.

"This idiot figured he might beable to do something to Buu and brought him to us without thinking." says Thunder.

"So where's this Vegito guy Goku and Vegeta became?" wonders Misty.

"He was absorbed so I panicked and said if you beat me to my family you can eat them." says Ash standing up.

"You said what now?" wonders Misty agitated.

"You heard me. I had a race with Buu to see if Buu will eat you guys before I got here." says Ash.

"What are you thinking saying that!? Do you have a death wish!?" wonders Misty.

"No but since the portal is unavailable...I figured I should fight like everyone here and act like I wasn't from another world." says Ash.

"Smart. Next time think clearly because I can't believe you'd choose the one place a child is." says Misty angrilly.

"Do I sense tension between you two? How sweet. I don't care." says Buu.

"Ash can I ask you one thing and only one thing?" wonders Thunder grabbing Ahs by the collar.

"Ya?" wonders Ash.

"A moron like you deserves to be injured for stupidity." says Thunder.

"Why?" wonders Ash.

"Arent you forgetting something? Something really important." wonders Thunder lilting Ash up.

"Thunder we can worry about it when the wish is granted." says Ash sweat dropping.

"Back when the portal went to bits after you brought back Hazzel and Misty, did you ever consider how we were gonna take on the enemy of our world if we may possibly be stuck here?" wonders Thunder.

"He may beable to take out Buu here but he can't take down the enemy of his world. Where something goes right another thing goes wrong." says Misty.

"Ive known about it for some time now. I gave it a lot of thought and accepted the conciquences." says Ash.

"You did aye? THINK HARDER!" growls Thunder slamming Ashs face into the rubble.

Misty and Hazzel worriedly watched Thunder continuously bang Ashs head in the rubble.

"If the portal is no longer available then we can't help our friends fend off team flare. Dammit! We went back in case team flare was around and got swept back here! I know it isn't Gotens fault for wanting you back since Buu is too much to handle but now we don't have a way to check on them!" says Thunder teary eyed.

"Get it together! Heroes make sacrifices in order to beat the enemy and in your case it would seem that the sacrifice was to never be in your world again!" says Misty.

"Some hero Ash is if he gives up his life as a Pokemon trainer and diss the league for a world hes only known for some time now. Team flare is getting closer and closer to our friends in our world and now we can't help them take down team flare. We may defeat Buu but we won't be defeating the enemy of Kalos." says Thunder.

"Get a hold of yourself! That's not the way you should be talking right now and you know that!" says Hazzel.

"Stay out of this Hazzel." says Thunder turning his head.

"I tried saving the world when Buu was in his previous form! That has to count for something!" says Ash.

"Well if we can't go back to our world then your dream will be all but nothing. Right?" says Thunder glaring down at Ash.

Ash looked up at Thunder not saying a word.

"Your dream has to become reality in our world not here." says Thunder standing up.

"To late to worry about what will happen with your friends." says Buu amused by what he's watching.

"I can always become champ of this one. It may not entirely be the same but atleast it will be better then Hercule." says Ash awkwardly smiling.

"You're missing the point ash." growls Thunder.

"Damn indigestion. I can't fight if my stomach is acting up but atleast my next meal is near me." says Buu.

"Why'd I have to be the starter of a moron? He always does but never thinks of the conciquences. I don't know what goes on in Ashs mind but I'm not enjoying one bit of it." says Thunder stepping on Ash.

"Damn that Vegito. Can't he be digested so I can have a new form already!?" wonders Buu clenching his stomach.

"Boo hoo you Buu. If you had gone away earlier then we wouldn't be stuck here! Now I feel for Vegeta who's putting up with Gokus stupidity everyday. It's not that I mind it so much as I wanna electrocute you every now and then." says Thunder.

"We are happy here. Aren't we? It's not exactly like our world but it has it's perks." says Ash standing up.

"We are missing out on so much now that the portal is in shambles and we can't do a thing about it until we make the wish. This isn't good at all." says Thunder.

"Stop thinking negatively. Negativity creates stress which leads you to worry about so much you never thought were problems until now. Positive thoughts being positive outcomes. I mean sure Buu is here but I haven't once attacked him." says Ash.

"You may as well be Gokus kid if you two can't gain a brain for anything but battling and food." says Thunder reverting his eyes.

"Being grumpy all the time won't get you anywhere. So make the best of the situation." says Ash setting a hand on Thunders shoulder.


	113. Chapter 113

**I go by dub even though sub has more episodes out for Pokemon...can't say much for Goku and Vegetas situation though...**

inside buu...

Goku is seen still covered in the green slime and the roundworm hovers over him with its mouth wide open.

"Kakarot you better think of something before you get eaten!" says Vegeta.

The worm closes in but Goku frees himself from the goo and defeats the huge worm by unleashing a huge amount of _ki_ energy.

"You don't want us to be known about by Buu yet you use your energy to keep the worm away!?" wonders Vegeta.

"Says you and your fear of worms Vegeta. I wonder if Misty is afraid of worms or all bugs." says Goku.

"This is no time for thinking about the pest and his so called girlfriend!" says Vegeta.

The two feel another earthquake and another worm shows up to help his brother.

"My poor big brother. What have they done to you?" wonders the worm.

Vegeta and Goku sweat dropped watching the worm moarn for his brother.

"Daddy do something! These two meanies hurt brother!" says the worm worriedly.

"So they are huge for uhhh kids." says Vegeta wide eyed.

"If they are kids then how gigantic is the dad?" wonders Goku wide eyed.

"I'm not gonna wanna know." says Vegeta.

The father worm shows up seeing one son sprawled on his side and looked back to see Vegeta and Goku.

"Who knew worms can be so gigantic!" says Goku.

"I want nothing to do with worms of any size. Keep them away from me!" says Vegeta.

"Dad those two guys were picking on me." whines the worm.

"They have?" wonders the dad.

"Kakarot if you know what's good for you then let's shoot them down and get out of here!" says Vegeta looking at Goku.

"You could be mistaken. It's not like Buu can hear us down here." says Goku.

"If you're not gonna get rid of them, I'd be glad too." says Vegeta standing up.

"Wait, Vegeta this may be a misunderstanding! Let's not jump to conclusions!" says Goku standing up.

Vegeta was about to aim a beam at the father when the dad worm bopped the little worms on the head.

"What's the big idea dad?" wonders worm son 1.

"No one likes smart alics! Now apologize to these men." says dad worm.

"But they hit me dad." says worm son 2.

"Ya? They could have destroyed you if they wanted too but they didn't. Now get back to the pack this instant!" says dad worm.

"Sorry dad! Never again dad! We lost our way!" say the worm sons.

The dad worm looked back over at Goku and Vegeta who couldn't believe their ears as they watch the worm family with mouths agape.

"Sorry for what my son tried to do. He's still young and doesn't no any better." says the dad worm.

"Uhh ya...sure. No problem. We have kids of our own too so it's not that big a deal." says Goku blankly.

"Kakarot you sound like you want to make friends with these disgusting creatures." says Vegeta.

"I truly am sorry. They have a bad habit of trying to eat anything that moves." says dad worm.

"You're little ingrates should be taught manners." says Vegeta.

"That's what he's doing Vegeta! Speaking of us talking about our kids, we are trying to find our sons. Do you have any idea as to where they could be?" wonders Goku.

"I've seen them!" says worm son 1.

"There was a green guy with them too!" says worm son 2.

"Say, do you know where they are right now?" wonders Goku.

"The green guy went up there!" says worm son 1 pointing his hand upward.

"Thats where the other ones went too!" says worm son 2 point his had upward too.

"Well that looks inviting." says Vegeta looking up.

"Its so dark up there unless it's because we are down here." says Goku looking up.

Goku, Vegeta, and the worms are caught by a water-substance, but Vegeta and Goku escape by flying away.

* * *

Clemont and Bonnie worried about Serena being to focused on Ash leaving them once again and not on the showcase.

"Bonnie if I didn't know better, would it be possible that the portal is out of commission. You know with Buu destroying everything he sees or comes in contact with." says Clemont.

"Ash couldn't be ignoring us because he knew he would have to meet up with team flare at some point but with him in the other realm, it's hard to tell what's going on." says Bonnie.

"I hope everything is fine over there. We don't need to be worrying about anymore disasters." says Clemont.

"Shh! It's starting." says Bonnie.

"Bonjour trainers and Pokemon alike! Get ready for a showcase like any other!" says Monsieur Pierre appearing on the stage.

Everyone cheered and clapped seeing Monsiuer Pierre as he took off his mask and bowed.

"Let's give it up for the rookie class who will be performing! As you already know, the winner will be one step closer to first class devision and becoming kalos Queen with this princess key!" says monsiuer Pierre.

Back room...

"Ash I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." thinks Serena worriedly.

Serena and the other competitors watched the screen as a pokepuff kitchen set was brought onto the stage behind Monsiuer Pierre as sparkling fireworks formed into a pokepuff to shoe what the theme of the round was.

Stage...

"As a reminder from last time, in the Pokemon performance, it's not just about baking as much as its elegantly and imaginatively performing the task. The judging is simple as it is all in the votes you cast with your glow casters. Once she has enough votes, she will move on to the freestyle performance. Without further ado, let's bring out our first performer, Nini!" says Monsiuer Pierre.

Nini appeared on the stage with her three Pokemon and began making the pokepuffs. Soon they get done with their pokepuff and the crowd goes wild.

"Tre Bien! If you as the audience would please take hold of your glow casters, we will find out if Nini will move on to the freestyle round." says Monsiuer Pierre.

The votes have been counted and Nini was off to the next stage.

"Now it's time for the next performer, Jessalie!" says Monsiuer Pierre.

Jessie appeared on the stage triumph she was gonna go to the next stage. Wobuffet made the dough then Meowth kneeded it with his paws. Soon their pokepuff was finished impressing the audience.

"Now it's time to cast your votes!" says Monsiuer Pierre.

The votes have been counted and Nini was off to the next stage.

More performers made their best looking pokepuff and it was time for Serena to make hers.

* * *

"Better get a bite. There's no sense in destroying the world on an empty stomach." says Buu licking his lips.

"Don't you even dare." says Thunder.

"It's fun watching quarrels but I do need to eat." smirks Buu.

Dende and Hercule...

"Stop acting like you can defeat Buu and we can track him down." says Dende.

"Say what!? I was pretty sure you knew I can't take on Buu since I'm a human and all." says Hercule fidgety.

"Well that's good! No sane person would ever take on Buu even if he wanted too. We are gonna do it anyway. Ash needs all the help he can get." says Dende.

"And how would it be possible to take down Buu?" wonders Hercule.

"I doubt he'd beable to attack Ash if his stomach has been acting up so let's do a sneak attack!" says Dende.

"Us best Buu? That's suicide." says Hercule.

"Let's go! We don't really have a choice." says Dende.

"Wait? Why so soon? We need a plan." says Hercule.

"There's no time for a plan well enough to work." says Dende.

Dende took to the skies with Hercule who was dangling by the collar.

Inside Buu...

Goku and Vegeta had been fighting off memories of their sons and piccolo. Vegeta fighting Gotenks ssj 3 and Piccolo on the right while Goku was taking on Gohan on the left.

Right side...

"Fighting off both of those idiots is pretty tough." says Vegeta.

Vegeta looked up annoyed like any other time growling.

"Wheres that clown when you need him?" wonders Vegeta.

Piccolo used special beam cannon but Vegeta dodged just in time to attack Piccolo as his beam cannon hit Gotenks. Piccolo and Gotenks fell floor of the path Vegeta was on as he stood up.

"That was a close call. Can't say much for hoe Kakarot is doing." says Vegeta whining the sweat off his forehead.

Vegeta powered down thinking it was over but he was face to face with Piccolo and Gotenks yet again.

"What is this!? I was sure I hit you with a direct attack. You were both out cold." says Vegeta.

Left side...

Super Saiyan Goku was huffing and puffing as he was face to face with Gohan in the air. They both used kamehameha and hte blasts hit eachother creating a bright light on Vegetas side making Vegeta fly away from his position.

WIth both sides now one where Goku and Vegets were at...

"Now what?" wonders Vegeta lilting himself onto his side and saw Goku in the air on the left side.

"Kakarot!? You did this!?" wonders Vegeta unamused.

"Hey Vegeta! Didn't think that blast would be in your area as well as mine." says Goku looking down.

"We're you trying to kill me with that attack!?" wonders Vegeta getting up.

"It was an accident." says Goku.

Gohan was about to attack when Goku slammed him down with his elbow. Now Vegeta and Goku were back to back fending off the imposters of Gotenks, Piccolo and Gohan.

"I don't think these imposters will let us pass any time soon. They just keep getting up." says Vegeta.

"I noticed." says Goku.

"So any ideas?" wonders Vegeta.

"Normally one wouldn't take on their family members regardless of fake or real but nothing comes to mind." says Goku.

"Well that's just dandy. We are stuck fighting imposters." says Vegeta.

Bulmas...

"Who to snack on first? The child? That would make an appetizer. The ones that aren't of this realm? Three for one meal would be pleasing." ponders Buu.

"Misty I know we just got back from a walk to clear our minds but you need to get Hazzel out of here and fast." says Ash.

"What fun would that be? I wouldn't mind having four sweets in one sitting." says Buu.

Dende and Her use came into view seeing Buu with everyone where the portal once stood.

"How about I give myself a treat and turn you guys into cake! Ahh yes, I'm in the mood for cake." says Buu.

"Misty don't just stand there! Take Hazzel and leave!" says Thunder turning his head.

Inside Buu...

The imposters were walking toward the two who had no way to escape which was ruining Veg gas mood more so then usual.

"Not even a scratch! What are these imposters made of!? I'll give you this much. They aren't made of flesh and bone." says Vegeta.

"Ya but it sure does feel like it when these guys come after us." says Goku.

* * *

Serena had finished her freestyle performance and everyone was cheering loudly. Eevee who was looking at the cheering crowd, falls off Braixen's stick. Serena Braixen and eevee finished their performance but eevee was down afterwards due to slipping during the performance.

"It's ok eevee. It was your first performance and you did wonderfully. I'm sure Ash would love watching my performances but until then he will be in the world he can't keep away from." smiles Serena teary eyed, picking eevee up.

"Alright audience members, light up your glow casters and we will see who wins this showcases princess key!" says monsieur Pierre.

At the end of the showcase, Jessilee is declared the champion and wins her first princess key.

"As the winner of this showcase, I present to you Jessilee, the princess key." says Monsieur Pierre as Klefki flies up to the two.

"I did it! I can't believe it! It's a dream come true!" says Jessilee happily gazing at her key.

After the showcase...

"It's your first princess key. I'm so happy for you Jessie!" says James running up to Jessie.

"And to think we went through so much to finally gain a key." says Meowth running up to the two.

"Just two more keys and I will become Kalos Queen. Just knowing the audience was mesmerized brings me joy." says Jessie.

Ashs friends...

"Nini we will try it again next time ok?" wonders Serena.

"Of course! I'll even work hard." says Nini.

"Eevee..." saddens Eevee.

"Don't worry about it Eevee. You did great for your first performance. There's no need for being upset." says Serena looking down at Eevee.

Eevee smiles as Serena makes it so they were face to face.

"We are all here for you whenever you need us." smiles Serena.


	114. Chapter 114

Goku and Vegeta, who ended up in the mind fighting off memories, had found their sons and piccolo in pods.

"Trunks and Goten seem to have separated. Judging by how we ended up, the fusion technique doesn't work down here." says Vegeta looking between Goten and Trunks.

"It may just be that the fusion timed out." says Goku looking between the boys.

"The memory of them was able to fuse so it might just be possible." says Vegeta.

"I hope so because we are gonna need every advantage we can get." says Goku.

"I wonder if Ash is stalling because there hasn't been any battling since we were absorbed." says Vegeta unamused.

"Either that or Buu is on his way to his family and Ash is trying to tell them this very second." says Goku.

"We can only assume." says Vegeta.

City...

Dende was tired out from flying as he carried Hercule who was holding Bee and accidently dropped Hercule.

"Sorry Hercule." says Dende landing near Hercule.

"It's fine. The ground broke my fall." says Hercule who had landed on his side.

Bulmas...

Buu had been aiming at Ash and thunder with his tentacle beam wanting sweets since Misty was not to far away with Hazzel and was about to blast the boys when something seemed amiss. The transformations he gained disappeared as instantly as they appeared.

"Whats going on with my body? Is this the work of those fools? What have they done!?" wonders Buu.

"Thunder you have a move you can use. Right?" wonders Ash.

"An electric move like if I were in Pokemon form...I have one but it may not be much." says Thunder.

"Anything is better then nothing." says Ash.

Inside Buu...

Vegeta and Goku had taken down the pods Piccolo and their sons were held in and set them on the ground.

"Feel that? Buu is back to his old self now." says Goku.

"Thanks to us. I'm not sure what's going on out there but I would assume Buu took off sparing Ashs life." says Vegeta.

"Might be but boy what a difference it makes just by doing that." says Goku.

"We can worry about it later. Let's blast our way out of Buu since we did what we came here for." says Vegeta.

"Wait a minute, just because he's back to his original self who's to say we can defeat him? We weren't able to best him with transformations so even with Ashs help we can't be sure we will defeat him." wonders Goku.

"Me helping that weakling that calls himself a Saiyan? You can forget it Kakarot!" says Vegeta.

"Must you be a stick in the mud every time we have a conversation? You don't even know-"

I"There's no need to keep talking. You are basically saying 'Let's have Ash battle with us going up again Buu as he is now' but we are stuck in here for the time being so it won't work unless we make a hole in his head. Even more so you want that certain something that starts with an F and ends with an N." says Vegeta.

"Exactly." says Goku.

"No means no! We are Saiyan warriors not Ash and even if he were to be helpful, he would just hold us back." says Vegeta.

"Holding us back? Every fighter starts out not knowing if their techniques work or not. Don't be too harsh on him." wonders Goku.

"Fighting alongside you is something I have to deal with unlike fighting alongside Ash who can't do much of anything." says Vegeta.

"You had to of trained him even for a little while." says Goku.

"Wheres a mute button when you need one?" growls Vegeta.

"Even if you don't want Ash to fight with us we can still use a temporary fusion." says Goku.

"I've had enough fusion time being merged with you. If you want to fuse so badly then fuse with Ash. I feel much better fighting as myself." says Vegeta.

"Well if we fuse in here then no one will be seeing us. So that's a plus. Right?" wonders Goku.

"You will never catch me doing that form of fusion. That's dancing not fighting." growls Vegeta.

Vegeta spots something not to far from where they stood and that something was fat Buu.

"Kakarot do you see what I see?" wonders Vegeta.

"Majin Buus original form? How is that possible?" wonders Goku.

"Seeing is believing but why is this one in a vessel if we were fighting Buu before we were absorbed?" wonders Vegeta.

"I have no idea." says Goku.

"Of course you don't if I don't moron." says Vegeta.

"How can Buu absorb himself? We had to of been fighting Majin Buu." says Goku.

"It's quite obvious now that he isn't the Buu we originally fought." says Vegeta.

"This just got weirder. Do you think there were two Buus at one time and the one we are fighting absorbed the one we previously fought?" wonders Goku.

"Thats ludicris. There can only be one Buu and we have been fighting him all this time. Assuming he transformed into the Buu we fight now." says Vegeta.

"What do you suggest we do? The original Buu is right infront of us so do we free him or leave him be?" wonders Goku.

"Obviously villains should be left where they are." says Vegeta.

"Maybe we can read this Buus mind. Wanna give it a shot?" wonders Goku.

"Us read his mind? I guess we have nothing better to do." says Vegeta.

Upon reading fat Buus mind they hadn't noticed a mini version of super Buu forming behind them.

"There have been two Buus all along." says Goku.

"The evil one overpowered the good one which is how super Buu came to be. Here we thought we were fighting one instead we wreck fighting another." says Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta turn their heads to see evil Buu grinning evilly.

"Am I really the evil one here? I suppose I am but you only fought me and never actually talked to me." says evil Buu.

"How can he be inside his own body?" wonders Vegeta.

"The real questions are why haven't you fools been absorbed and how did you end up finding everyone I absorbed?!" growls evil Buu.

"Kakarot, I think it's safe to say we were better off escaping. Now we are in trouble." says Vegeta.

"We could be fused but no. You went and crushed the earring that lets us fuse into one being." says Goku.

"So you can't fuse together at all anymore? You just created your own death sentence." says evil Buu.

"Bravo genius! Anything else you want to blab to him?" wonders Vegeta.

"I was telling you not him!" says Goku.

"Well he can obviously hear you moron!" says Goku.

"You idiots are mine now!" says evil Buu.

Vegeta and Goku go super Saiyan ready to take on evil Buu.

"I'm pretty sure I know how to get the smirk off your despicable face. Allow me to add a sky light." says Goku raising his arm.

"Go ahead. Try it." says evil Buu.

"If you insist evil Buu." smirks Goku.

Goku attacks mini Buu with a beam but it doesn't seem to injure mini Buu as it passes him and hits the fleshy wall of Buus mind.

"Not even a single hole!?" wonders Goku surprised.

"That's not good." says Vegeta.

"It felt like a mosquito bite but for a miniature guy like you. It felt like nothing." says evil Buu.

"Vegeta we will escape and regain our size. Let's give it a go. We just need to get passed this Buu." says Goku powering up.

"Is that so? I'd like to see you try small fry." says evil Buu.

"Shall we?" wonders Goku looking toward Vegeta.

"I would say we have nothing better to lose but anything we do won't do us any good." says Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta charged at evil Buu who swung them toward opposite sides of his head.

"Ooooo scary. Was that a viscious attack? Seemed like a pathetic attempt to me." says evil Buu.

Bulmas...

"Ash we can stop now. Buu isn't moving at all suddenly." says Thunder.

"Come to think of it, why did he end up that way? I could have sworn he wanted cake." says Ash.

"So does this mean we win or is it a fluke?" wonders Thunder.

Ash shrugged looking over at Thunder.

Dende, Hercule and Bee show up as confused as Ash and Thunder as they watched Buu jsut stand like a statue suddenly.

"Dende do you know what's going on. I'm pretty sure we won but I can't be to sure since there wasn't really any fighting." says Ash.

"No, I'd like to know what he's doing too. He's like a statue." says Dende.

"So he's not hungry and we either got lucky or we haven't won at all." says Ash.

"Where are Hazzel and Misty?" wonders Dende.

"Dende! You came! Who's the guy with you? I'm pretty sure I haven't met him yet." says Hazzel running up.

"Hazzel! I doubt it's safe to go back!" says Misty running up to the others.

"I'm not sure what's going on but I call this a good thing if he isn't aiming at us." says Hercule.

"You would think so wouldn't you?" wonders Dende.

"By the way what form is that?" wonders Hercule.

"Thats his original form. From back before he absorbed the others." says Dende.

"Well ya I kinda know that but if he absorbed Vegeto, why isn't he in that form?" wonders Hercule.

"Who is the mustached guy? He wasn't with everyone up at kamis lookout." says Hazzel.

"You have to know me little one! I was the champion of the tournament." says Hercule.

"Oh...that guy. The one who took on Android 18 and became champ just like that." says Hazzel unimpressed.

"So are we safe or not?" wonders Misty.

"I have no idea." says Ash looking over at Misty.

inside Buu...

It seemed like Goku and Vegeta were able to injure evil Buu but he would go to another spot unharmed and used them to headbutt themselves.

"What is your head made of?" wonders Vegeta rubbing his head.

"That's using your heads boys." smirks evil Buu.

Goku and Vegeta fly up and kick evil Buu backwards and combine their efforts, and blast mini Buu.

"I think we did it. Now if you don't mind...get away from me so we can destroy what's left of him." says Vegeta.

"Oh ya...sure! We aren't done with Buu yet." says Goku.

For a short while it seems he is defeated as Goku and Vegeta zap away the tiny blobs around them.

"I don't ever want to have to combine efforts with you again. That isn't how a Saiyan should battle." says Vegeta rubbing his cheek.

"We make a great team when it comes down to it." says Goku looking at Vegeta.

"Ugh...don't remind me. I need you to be as far away from me as possible." says Vegeta unamused.

"Aren't you forgetting something? You didn't defeat me yet." says evil Buus voice.

"Whatya mean?" wonders Goku.

"I've been waiting for a chance to use a certain move." half laughs evil Buus voice.

"What move?" wonders Goku.

"Knock. Knock." says evil Buus voice.

"Whos uhhh there?" wonders Vegeta.

"Boo." says evil Buus voice.

"Boo who?" wonders Vegeta looking around.

"Is this the best time to cry? You will be dead soon anyway." says evil Buus voice.

Goku and Vegeta were looking all around them and blasted Buu as he appeared behind them. No matter how much they aimed attacks at evil Buu, he would appear in another place.

"How can we get him to shut up!? Forget muting Goku and we can get ourselves to take down Buu once and for all." thinks Vegeta.

"Vegeta try to relax. He's doing this on purpose and will continue to make us go crazy if we don't have calm minds." says Goku walking up to Vegeta.

"You're right Kakarot. Every Saiyan warrior needs a calm mind in order to defeat the enemy." says Vegeta.

"You may as well be absorbed now because you will be spending eternity in here." says evil Buu looking down at the saiyans.

"Our time isn't up until we say it is." thinks Goku powering up.

Goku blasts a hole in Super Buu's head, but he quickly regenerates, not giving Goku and Vegeta enough time to escape and renders Vegeta unconscious as Goku tried to get up from where he landed. Super Buu prepares to absorb Vegeta as Goku tries desperately to come to Vegetas aid.

"Ahhh he will bring me much power." smirks evil Buu eyeing Vegeta.

"We will see about that you creep!" says Goku using instant transmission to be near Vegeta.

Goku blasted away the blob that tried to absorb Vegeta, picked him up and flew away from evil Buu. He didn't get very far as evil Buu came up behind them and flung Goku, still holding Vegeta into a flesh wall.

"This is when you freaks become a part of me." smirks evil Buu.

Goku jumped out of the way from almost being absorbed by the blob coming their way. Evil Buu was laughing at the fact Goku was scared of being absorbed.

"I sure scared you good!" half laughs evil Buu.

"Shut it! I am not scared! I was startled!" says Goku looking up at evil Buu.

"Sure you were." says evil Buu amused.

Goku is firing Ki Blasts at random targets, one of them almost hits the vessel that contains the fat Buu. Evil Buu gets scared and intercepts the blast, which gives Vegeta an idea.

"I can't help to see that you are starting to lack power as you try to destroy me." says evil Buu showing up infront of Goku.

Evil Buu was about to attack Goku when he got interrupted by Vegeta who was near the vessel fat Buu was in.

"You touch the moron then I will take down this version of you. You've got bigger things to worry about like me taking down this version of you." smirks Vegeta.

Evil Buu turned his head and watched horrified as Vegeta detached fat Buus vessel.

"You shouldn't be doing that!" says evil Buu.

"Oh really? I think I just did. I'm not sure what you'd turn into without this Buu being in your system but it can't be pretty." says Vegeta.

"No! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" says evil Buu flying up to Vegeta.

"I think I do. The you we see here is because of this big guy isn't it?" wonders Vegeta.

"Stop this right now!" says evil Buu frantically.

"Which is it creep? First you laugh at us saying we won't beable to defeat you regardless of what we do and now that I am near this version of you, you want to scream like a banchy trying to keep me away? Didn't anyone teach you manners? Apperently not." says Vegeta.

"Ok uhh please! Please let go of that vessel or I won't be me anymore!" says evil Buu frantically.

"Heh? You lent be you anymore? What does that mean?" wonders Goku confused.

"Interesting thought. If I pull fat Buu down then you will become something else I'd assume? Let's find out." smirks Vegeta.

"NO! Take your hands off that pod this instant!" says evil Buu charging at Vegeta.

Vegeta took the pod down and tossed it to the ground making evil Buu fall to his knees. Goku and Vegeta watched as evil Buu melted away but were suspicious if he was finally gone or not.

"What are the odds he will surface again?" wonders Goku.

"Rest easy Kakarot. That Buu is gone for good." says Vegeta.

Bulmas...

Everyone watched as Buu was screaming at the top of his lungs as if something were happening to him suddenly.

"What has gotten into him suddenly?" wonders Hercule.

"I'm not sure." says Dende.

"This has to mean we won because if it isn't, we are even worse off then we have been." says Ash.

inside buu...

"Come on Kakarot! We don't have much time to lose! Grab the pods so we can get out of here!" says Vegeta looking back at Goku.

"Oh right." says Goku.

Goku and Vegeta take the pods of Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, and Trunks and fly away. They successfully escape through one of the holes in the side of Super Buu's head after Goku holds back the exiting steam with a Kamehameha, leaving them just enough time to escape.

Bulmas...

Everyone was fixated on Buu not noticing Goku and Vegeta were free and back to normal. The pods pop open and the bodies are free.

"Everyone is out of their pods! Yahoo!" says Goku happily.

Vegeta looked down at the others who were starring at Buu unsure of what to do about the situation.

"Hold that thought Kakarot." says Vegeta flying down.

"Huh?" wonders Goku looking down.

"YOU BETTER HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO IF YOU WERE JUST STANDING AROUND THIS WHOLE TIME!" yells Vegeta annoyed.

Everyone jumped and looked back to see Vegeta then look up to see Goku along with Piccolo and their sons.

"You guys are safe? You guys are safe!" says Ash happily.

"No thanks to you!" says Vegeta slamming ash into the rubble.

"Vegeta must you torture Ash at a time like this?" wonders Goku catching Gohan and Goten.

"Hmmmmph. That was a disgusting experience and don't plan on having it done to me again." says Vegeta flying up to catch Piccolo and Trunks.

"It wasn't that bad." says Goku.

"You say that now." says Vegeta.

"I can't believe you guys made it out of Buu! Even if you are defused! What a relief!" says Dende happily.

"We need a safe place to take everyone then destroy Buu." says Vegeta.

"And where would one be crabby?" wonders Ash crossing his arms annoyed.

"Forget about safe places because Buu has grown muscles." says Hazzel pointing at Buu.

"He should be decreasing not increasing!" says Vegeta.

"What did you two do to him?" wonders Ash.

"We took the pods down and apperently that lead to Buus power increasing rather then decreasing." says Goku.

"Man, that must've been some battle in Buu." says Ash.

"As if you'd know! Now stop standing around because you are all we have as backup!" growls Vegeta.

"We may as well have backup. He's gotten bigger." says Goku.

"Ash we may need your so called Pokemon for this battle. So don't screw us over like you've been doing. Got it!?" wonders Vegeta.

"Sure thing crabby." says Ash reverting his eyes.

When Buu was done screaming he looked down at the group who were standing in shock at the childlike Buu standing before them.

"Misty you should've been long gone if you wanted to keep away from danger." says Ash stepping back.

"No one can keep away from danger because it's always lurking around!" says Misty annoyed.

"Well ya...but now hes staring us in the face. Which is creepy enough as it is." says Ash.

"He shrunk yet everyone seems worried." smirks Vegeta.

"So you arent worried one bit aye? You have to be if we don't know how strong this form is." says Goku looking over at Vegeta.

"Goku we need to get everyone away form this place or rather us away from them. Mostly it being Buu regardless of form." says Ash sweat dropping, reverting his eyes.

"I would if we were able to but it doesn't look like this Buu wants to move an inch." says Goku.

"We are standing here like idiots so we have to do something!" says Vegeta.

"Guess we only have one choice then. Dende we are gonna need you and Hercule to stay with Misty and Hazzel along with the others. Even find a better place to stay, if you can find such a place. Since Ash and I are the only ones able to use instant transmission, I will grab Buu while Ash grabs Thunder and Vegetas hands." says Goku.

"That's easy for you to say." says Ash.

"Feel free to fuse with Ash since it isn't permanent like the other one was supposed to be." says Vegeta.

"I need to fuse with you again." says Goku.

"Hell no! Being fused once is enough now you pester me about fusing again!?" wonders Vegeta.

"Come to think of it. Why isn't Ash fused with Greninja when he becomes ash-Greninja?" wonders Goku looking back at Ash.

"Don't look at me. I thought it was a new kind of mega evolution." shrugs Ash.

"What are you trying to say!? Screw it! I don't care what the outcome is, I am not and never will fight alongside Ash!" says Vegeta crossing his arms.

"Stop bickering over meaningless things! We are the only ones who are able to do this! If you don't like it you two could've done something that didn't have Buu turn into this and still destroy him!" says Ash.

"Would you two stop bickering at eachother? This isn't the time to fight over who should fight Buu and who to leave behind. This isn't the best place to fight Buu anyway. Even worse that no one really has a safe place of be now." says Goku.

"Suit yourself. I don't really care where I fight as long as we get rid of the enemy." says Vegeta.

"Good for you crabby." sighs Ash.

Ash grabs Thunder's hand and Vegetas arm and used instant transmission before Vegeta could swat Ashs hand away.

"I'll try to come back for the others." says Goku.

Kid Buu watched Goku closely yet didn't aim any attacks as Goku took him away using instant transmission.

"So uhhhh now what? We need to plan these things out better." says Hercule.

"It's better to say we tried because for all we know. With the way tHingis look now...who's to say fusions will work this time?" wonders Dende.

"I figured why not go for a walk to calm ourselves down. So much for a relaxed mind." says Misty.

"It can't be even more worse off then it has been. Then again...no one can be too sure." says Hercule.


	115. Chapter 115

Goku appeared at a cliff with Kid Buu along with Ash appearing with Vegeta and Thunder moments later.

"Now what? You left our only possible backup with Dende and the so called champ!" wonders Vegeta.

"I would rather have Dende tend to them than to have them wake up and unable to fight." says Goku.

"Don't my Pokemon count as backup?" wonders Ash.

"Your Pokemon are useless here, let alone how little you can do." says Vegeta.

"It was either take Buu away, have us battle him with everyone around unable to get away in time, or take everyone away and take on Buu there." says Goku.

"It's quite obvious which you chose. Take Buu away from everyone and not have who should help us, be around!" says Vegeta crossing his arms.

"We are limited on options and what we want, we can never have. If we have what we want, would it be right in the end? Don't overthink it otherwise you will think of something negative and we can't have that now." says Goku.

Kid Buu walks up to the edge of the cliff and looks down at the valley unamused but not wanting to budge from the place.

"I'll tell you this much, is it even possible we have the upper hand? I can't tell if he's stronger or weaker. I guess for a precaution you took him away but all we have are Ash and his Pokemon and even then it's not good enough to defeat Buu once and for all." says Vegeta looking toward Buu.

"I just hope keeping them there was the right choice. As a last resort Ash or myself can get them but with what they've been through, I would have thought Ash was a goner too." says Goku.

"Defeating your enemies is not the easiest but I've managed." says Ash.

"Hardly. If Buu had absorbed you then you'd be in the state they are in now." says Vegeta.

"Goten didn't have to bring me back but he did so now you have to deal with it until the wish is fulfilled." says Ash reverting his eyes, agitated.

"Part life is no life at all." says Vegeta.

"I hope they'll be alright. Goten and Trunks did well for being kids but even then it wasn't enough." says Goku.

"They did well while they were still alive but being defeated by Buu was a feat within itself." says Vegeta looking the other way.

Bulmas, Safe zone...

Dende walked up to the unconscious group to notice Gohan was starting to wake up.

"Gohan you're ok!" says Dende running up to Gohan.

"What happened? I remember taking on Buu with Ash then...where's dad?! Isn't he supposed to be around!?" wonders Gohan jumping up.

"Slight change of plan Gohan. Goku and Ash came in contact with Vegeta who seemed to be allowed back on earth nad are fighting Buu now." says Dende.

"Are they insane!?" wonders Gohan grabbing Dendes shoulders.

"I wouldn't call it that but in the condition you were in..." says Dende.

"Where are they now? They need as much help as they can possibly get!" says Gohan.

"In the condition you appeared to be in they weren't sure when you'd wake up so they left you with us until further notice." says Dende.

"Whos us?" wonders Gohan looking up.

"Including myself, there's Hercule, Misty, Hazzel, and now yourself along with Piccolo, trunks and Goten who are still unconscious." says Dende.

Cliff area...

Buu powers up with a mighty screech, causing mass destruction with his voice alone. He unleashes a vanishing beam towards the Earth, but Vegeta deflects it with his final burst cannon.

"Hey Buu if you wanna blow up the planet so badly then why not take us on first? You seemed to wanna do that before!" says Vegeta.

Kid Buu looked back at the little group and snarled.

"Some speaker you are." smirks Vegeta.

Kid Buu turned around and chuckled, grinning and charges up another attack, capable of destroying the planet.

"That can't be meant for us. It's enough to blow the planet to bits ten times! As much as we should take on kid Buu, I doubt we can survive that." says Goku.

Kai world...

"Listen to me carefully, you need to take your earring to Goku and Vegeta and step on it." says elder Kai.

"You have my word." says Kibito Kai and left.

Earth...

"We have to go back to get the others and quick!" says Goku.

"We need to get our families to safety! I will get Misty and Hazzel while you guys get your sons and piccolo. Dende may even need to grab Hercule and Bee!" says Ash.

As the attack was tossed toward the group, Goku and Ash used instant transmission with Vegeta and Thunder, going back to Bulmas house.

bulmas, safe zone ...

Goku and Ash appeared with Vegeta and Thunder and frantically ran up to Dende who was trying to calm down Gohan near piccolo, Goten and trunks.

"There you guys are! Should it be a good thing Vegeta is around? Why is he even around?" wonders Gohan.

"I don't have a one day be on earth kind of deal like Kakarot. I was sent here by King Yemma to help out and we did fairly well fused together even though Ash isn't all that great a warrior to begin with." says Vegeta.

Ash glared at Vegeta unamused.

"Dende grab hercule and Bee. As for you two, you know what you should be doing." says Goku.

"If we need to take everyone somewhere else, I doubt there is such a place." says Dende.

"No time for chat! Buu is moments away from destroying earth." says Ash.

Since using instant transmission was no good, Ash picked up Hazzel and took hold of Mistys hand and started flying away. Dende grabbed Hercules collar and followed after having Hercule once again dangle from Dendes grip as he held Bee in his arms. Goku set his hand on gohans shoulder happy to see him awake atleast before the world ended. Dende and Ash stopped and looked down at the others hoping they would hurry up so they could get away from the danger that was bound to get close to everyone. Kibito Kai showed up and grabbed Gokus hand.

"Everyone grab a hand! I'll take you somewhere safe!" says Kibito Kai frantically.

Everyone did as they were told but Gohan was weary about leaving Piccolo, trunks and Goten behind.

"We don't have much time Gohan! I know it is sudden to see them come back even though they wanted to take the danger away from everyone here but that all changed in an instant!" says Kibito Kai.

"I can't just leave my brother and leave with dad when Buu is destroying the world as we speak. It isn't right." says Gohan.

"We don't like the sound of it either but Buu already made his choice and now we have limited time for who can leave earth before it's gone for good." says Goku.

"You guys go. I'll stay put and be by gotens side as the world disintegrates into nothingness." says Gohan.

"I know this isn't what we planned on when taking Buu away but-"

"Can't we take them with us? Isn't that the right thing to do? Instead of let them die..." wonders Gohan.

"What Goku was trying to say was, he knows this isn't what they planned on when taking Buu away but you need to grab Piccolo and the boys now if you want them in a safer place." says Kibito Kai.

"I've made up my mind. Atleast you guys will be safe compared to us." says Gohan sitting down.

"You sure?" wonders Kibito Kai.

"I'm very sure." says Gohan.

"The attack Buu made is about to collide with us. You need to make a decision and fast!" says Vegeta.

"And I told you before and I won't say it again. You guys need to go to the Kai world without us!" says Gohan.

"Gohan you are the only one who is awake so you have to come with us. It may seem harsh a thought but what choice do we have?" wonders Kibito Kai.

Gohan looked down at Piccolo, Goten and trunks who were motionless and get up sighing.

"I hope what we are doing is the best choice because it feels very wrong to leave them to die." says Gohan.

The attack was behind them and all Kibito Kai can do is take Goku, Vegeta, Ash, Misty, Dende, Hazzel, and Hercule away to Kai world then as the attack hit the ground all that were left of earth were gone as the earth exploded killing Tien, Yajirobe, chiautsu, Gohan, trunks, piccolo, and Goten.

Kai world...

"I'm so happy to see you're still alive!" says elder Kai happily.

"Gohan didn't wanna leave with us...he chose to die at Gotens side. We told him to grab them so you can watch over them but with the attack Buu did we were limited on time and now they are gone. Damn it!" says Goku punching the ground.

"And what do you have to say for yourself? Gohan chose to stay so you can't beat yourself up about it but to leave behind those who are unconscious. Your son, my son, and piccolo sprawled on the ground while we can get away is dispicable Espescially since you're not the type to do such a thing." says Vegeta walking up to Goku.

Vegeta grabs Gokus collar making them face to face.

"Morons like you make me sick! How can we let the little namekian guardian and some chump of a champ be here but you can't get yourself to grab our sons or Piccolo!? Gohan was awake and you still couldn't take him!? What is wrong with you suddenly!?" wonders Vegeta shaking Goku.

Goku didn't say a word feeling worse as Vegeta yelled at him despite staring at Vegeta.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. If we had more time we would have planned it out better." says Dende walking up to Vegeta and Goku.

"We can't rewind time so there's no point in getting them now! I can't believe we let that monster destroy the earth and no one bothered to make sure we had everyone but no! We had to let him stay behind and die along with them!" grumbles Vegeta dropping Goku.

"I would have grabbed Gohan since he was awake at the time but judging by how limited our time was to get away all we could do was leave them behind." says Ash walking up to Dende, Vegeta and Goku.

Vegeta walked away pissed at Goku and unamused by the fact all they had left for backup were Ash and his Pokemon. Ash looked over at Goku who kept staring at the ground in silence unsure of what to think about the decision of leaving behind Gohan with Piccolo, Goten and trunks who were unconscious and letting them die by Buus hands while they got to escape.

"It's official. The earth has been destroyed and Buu will be regenerating any moment now." says elder Kai.

"What about Gohan and the boys? He had to of taken them to a better place-"

"Goku id hate to say this but they are gone. I can't be to sure but I would say whoever remained on earth are now gone for good." says elder Kai.

"You're telling me that the earth is gone? How can that be if we are on earth. This has to be earth old man." says Hercule.

"Is it ok if we call you chump for now?" huffs Hazzel.

"So what you're trying to say is-"

"What the little namekian guardian is saying is...WE WERE TAKEN FROM EARTH BECAUSE IT WAS ON THE VERGE OF EXPLODING INTO NOTHINGNEES! You are the only human left from earth! Got it!?" says Vegeta not liking the situation.

"It would be best if you didn't call him old man mr Satan. He's a Kai just like the one who brought us here." says Dende.

"A Kai? What's a Kai?" wonders Hercule.

"Kais are able to see all that goes on in the universe! In a sense they can be called gods of the worlds as they protect each quadrant but unlike most Kais, these are supreme Kais. No one has more authority over us then them." says Dende.

"Wait a minute...I'm confused. If they are all powerful then why haven't they been able to stop Buu? Couldn't they have had a way to take him down without the earth being blown to bits?" wonders Hercule.

"So they saved this guy over their sons and the taller namekian?" wonders elder Kai.

"Gohan chose to stay behind and I respect that but I don't like the idea of it." says Goku.


	116. Chapter 116

"I get it now! This is all a dream unless you did choose the hero of the planet to be saved so I can take on Buu and save the world like I originally planned." says Hercule.

"It's all a dream alright. It's all your imagination because no one can beable to end up in this world due to there being no portal to begin with. Your mind is playing tricks on you. You are the strongest man on earth after all and yet there seems to be a being stronger then you." says Dende.

"So Ash and his girlfriend aren't really here but they seem like they are really here. I do know that as long as I'm champion, no one can be stronger then me. It's not possible but Ash a figment of my imagimination? That's silly." says Hercule.

"There is no way Bulma can make a portal. It may be possible but a portal seems like something abnormal." says Goku.

"So there are no such things as purple or pink beings, let alone little green men that guard the earth and Ash and his girlfriend aren't really here." says Hercule.

"Sure...lets go with that." says Ash sweat dropping, unamused.

"Kakarot, if I could injure you I would. As tempting as that is though, I'd have to say, you let piccolo and our sons get killed for this so called champion of earth!? We can't even wish them back. The dragon balls were destroyed along with the earth." says Vegeta.

"Everyone do you see this?! Buu is regenerating! How can he reform after such a blast? If he can withstand an attack like that then how will we defeat him?" says Kibito Kai stunned, looking at the crystal ball.

Space...

Kid Buu powers up and searches for Goku and Vegeta, but unable to locate them, he teleports to the nearest planet and powers up. He fires a blast, and in a second the planet is destroyed. He transports to a couple of other planets and does the same.

Kai planet...

"I'm positive Buu is trying to look for you two and is heading to each planet that has a higher power level until he is face to face with you." says elder Kai.

"And what? Destroy every planet he checks out?" wonders Goku.

"Im afraid so. This version of Buu has no remorse for anything and will destroy without a second thought." says Kibito Kai.

"If he is able to use instant transmission then he will beable to kill the whole solar system if he tried too." says Goku.

"Are we able to wish back the world or not? Obviously it looks like earths dragon balls are no more but what about if we made the wish on another planet if there is such dragon balls?" wonders Ash.

"That's it!" says Dende happily.

"What's it?" wonders Ash.

"Thanks for reminding me Ash! Planet namek has dragon balls you will beable to wish from." says Dende.

"Heh?" wonder Goku, Vegeta and Ash.

"My original home world may be no more but the dragon balls weren't able to be destroyed. Atleast they shouldn't be as long as they live in the hearts of the namekians. I'm sure elder Mori has made a new set by now. We can wish back everyone Buu has killed and remake the earth!" says Dende.

"There's a small problem Dende. The other nameks are to far away. I can barely sense them from where we are which means we can't use instant transmission." says Goku.

"Oh right. We would need a spaceship which we don't have." says Dende bummed.

"If you need a way to get to planet namek I could take you there! I'm not sure what dragon balls are but as a Kai I'd be happy to take you there. Instant movement is unlimited so I'd beable to do it!" says Kibito Kai.

"At last things seem to be going on our favor!" says Vegeta happily.

"Hold it! I'm familiar with the dragon balls and using them in this case just isn't proper. They aren't meant to be used anywhere except their home planet! Using them elsewhere will upset the balance of the universe!" says elder Kai.

"Aren't you being a little strict?" wonders Goku walking up to elder Kai.

"Kakarot what are you doing?" wonders Vegeta looking toward Goku and else Kai.

"There has to be something I don't know if Goku is being secretive." says Ash pointing at Goku.

"Did you forget that there are lovely ladies on earth. Espescially a certain someone that you wanted a kiss from." whispers Goku.

Elder Kai smiled remembering the agreement for Gohan getting stronger.

"Oh that one!" says elder Kai grinning.

"I'm sure you want to meet her." says Goku slyly.

"Didn't she die along with the destruction of earth?" wonders elder Kai unamused.

"If we wish all the earthlings back, you will get your kiss!" says Goku getting in elder Kais face.

"Kakarot maybe now is a good time to injure you." says Vegeta annoyed.

"Huh?" wonders Foku turning around.

"This woman you plan on having elder Kai kiss...she isn't anyone we know right?" wonders Vegeta.

"Well yes, she's someone we know. She's someone we know very well." says Goku.

"Who gets to kiss who if everyone is brought back?" wonders Ash.

"If it isn't Chichi then it has to be Bulma. You were talking about Bulma weren't you?" wonders Vegeta.

"She was the first one to come to mind." says Goku leaning to the side.

"YOU IMBESILE! HOW COME IT ISNT YOUR WIFE THAT GETS TO KISS HIM!? I MAY AS WELL WRING YOUR NECK! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE AT ALL?! LET HIM KISS YOUR WOMAN!" yells Vegeta.

"I would but she's not as pretty as your wife." says Goku awkwardly.

"Buu is still on a rampage and has been destroying one planet after the other. What an insane creature!? Every time he blows up a planet he regenerates." says Kibito Kai looking at the crystal ball.

"I think it would be better of you gave Goku and Vegeta your earrings to fuse with." says elder Kai.

"Of course!" says Kibito Kai.

Kibito kai hands Goku and Vegeta the earrings but Goku and Vegeta crush the earring after landing in their hands.

"You should have reconsidered! How else are you gonna destroy Buu as you are now? Since Buu is in his original form he is more powerful then he was!" wonders Kibito Kai.

"I don't know how it will turn out in the end but if Buu isn't a fused being anymore then we shouldn't have the upper hand and fuse ourselves." says Goku.

"Have you lost your marbles!? You didn't have to do that! This is the fate of the universe we're talking about!" wonders elder Kai stunned.

"We are saiyans after all. We do have our pride as warriors after all." says Vegeta.

Grand Kai planet...

Kid Buu appears catching a falling spire, only to then let it go for fun and then flies to the training field. The other people there think that he is there to train, and joke that he needs to be more powerful. He gets angry and blasts a few people. Krillin tries to stop him, but to no avail kid Buu gets ready to destroy the planet.

kai world...

"This can't be good. Now he's aiming to destroy grand Kai planet even though everyone is already dead there!" says Kibito Kai.

"Krillin and Yamcha already died so I don't see why he feels the need to destroy that planet. If that ever happens they won't exist in this realm anymore." says Goku.

"That last quote would make sense if it were toward us but a way so you'd be permanently gone? Is there such a way?" wonders Ash.

"I'm not going to allow that to happen." says Goku walking away.

"Kakarot wait! Why don't we get Buu to come to us. That way he won't be near all those innocent people. It's us he's after not them." says Vegeta.

"How do you suppose we call him?" wonders Goku.

"Use your head for once. If we can't put Buu in Ashs world and fight him there then the only logical thing to do would be to raise our power levels and he will come running." says Vegeta.

"You wanted him to be where!?" wonders Ash.

"Oh shut it! It would have been a last resort if he didn't blow up the world and the portal along with it." says Vegeta.

"I know your ploy. It would be a way for me to stay put in my world but the portal was already destroyed so we wouldn't beable to do it anyway." says Ash.

Vegeta glared at Ash and started powering up along with Goku. Ash sighed and powered up soon after. Kid Buu senses this and teleports to the Supreme Kai's planet smirking.


	117. Chapter 117

"This is perfect! We can fight to our hearts content here." says Vegeta cracking his knuckles.

"Ash, Thunder, myself, and Vegeta will stay here and fight. Everyone else get to a safe distance. The last thing we need is for you to get hurt!" says Goku looking back.

"What!? Let me get this straight. I bring you here to safety yet you break the earrings enabling you to fuse and now you made it so kid Buu would come here!?" says Kibito Kai stunned.

"It's not like we asked for your help." says Vegeta.

"if I hadn't jumped in to save you guys then there'd be no one to destroy Buu." says Kibito Kai.

"Of course not! I'm just saying that thanks to you saving us we are now possibly gonna destroy your world taking on the runt version of Buu." says Vegeta.

"So no one cares about what mr champ is doing? No? Ok." says Ash.

"Sorry guys. Besides how can we fight to our full potential if we are worried about your safety. We already lost our sons and piccolo along with everyone Buu ate as super Buu so it's best you keep away for the time being." says Goku.

"So you're saying our sacred planet will be demolished like the others aye? Go kick some butt you three!" says elder Kai.

"You don't need to tell us twice." smirks Vegeta.

"Do your best Goku and Vegeta. Espescially you Ash! You may use Pokemon to take down enemies in your world but its a whole different way of battling here!" says Dende.

Goku gave them a thumbs up and Kibito Kai took elder Kai and everyone else except Hercule and bee who were accidently left behind.

Planet in the physical plain...

Ending up on a safe place, the group continue to watch the fight through their Crystal Ball.

kai world...

"We should decide on how we are gonna get rid of Buu once and for all." says Goku.

"Well ya...of course." says Ash.

"How exactly do we do it though?" wonders Vegeta looking back at Buu.

"Guess we will do it the old fashioned way." says Goku.

"Old fashioned way?" wonders Ash.

"Alright Kakarot. You're asking for it." says Vegeta.

"Who will be first to take out Buu?" wonders Goku.

"Not this again. Why is it we need to do Rock Paper Scissors of all things?" wonders Ash.

"Why is it you feel the need to help when all you do is get in the way?!" wonders Vegeta looking back at Ash.

"I do not get in the way!" growls Ash.

"Shut your trap and be happy you have more time until you leave because you better not screw us over like the other times when you got in our way." says Vegeta.

"I DIDNT DO ANYTHING UNTIL GOHAN FOUGHT DABURA!" yells Ash angrilly.

"It should've been you unable to fight due to the way of the game but you went and did a stupid thing when you decided Gohan needed help when he was just fine!" says Vegeta annoyed.

"Can we focus? We only have so much time until he wakes up." says Goku.

"Ash is a nuisance! I don't know why he feels the need to help out when he has his world to worry about!" growls Vegeta.

"Oh boy. Alright you two, time to do Rock Paper Scissors so we know who fights when." says Goku.

"Kakarot I have a better solution." says Vegeta.

"You are not killing Ash at a time like this." says Goku.

"Well I could but it won't be happening no matter how much I want too. So let's do this, you and I will do Rock Paper Scissors like at Babidis ship but to see who fights with Ash first!" says Vegeta.

"Cant we do it at the same time or is that to much of a hassle?" wonders Ash.

"You're a hassle to be around. Now who will be first to destroy Buu? The eerily similar nuisance? Kakarot? Me? I hope it's not Ash. He's hardly done anything." says Vegeta crossing his arms.

Goku and Vegeta played Rock Paper Scissors as Ash rolled his eyes looking over at what Hercule was doing.

"Rock paper scissors shoot!" say Goku and Vegeta.

Goku got rock while Vegeta got scissors. Vegeta wasn't amused to be beaten by Goku again. Even more so since he felt Ash wasn't needed and had the chance to leave and failed to stay in his world.

"Alright! Im first to take on this transformation of buu!" says Goku happily.

"Wouldn't it be better to call him kid Buu?" wonders Ash.

"Shut up and do a better job then the previous times! There's a good chance you don't need to fight when it comes to be my turn." says Vegeta glaring daggers at Ash.

"Does anyone know where the champ is? If he wasn't around when the Kais took everyone away then where'd he end up?" says Ash glaring back at Vegeta.

"This should've been a tag team effort since we are stuck with Ash but since the so called champ thinks he isn't supposed to be here, Ash feels he doesn't need to do a thing." says Vegeta.

Vegeta reverted back to normal and went his separate way as Goku did some stretches.

"Vegeta needs a way to be happy. Happy enough to not seem crazy." says Ash.

Vegeta was gone.

"I had my chance to take down Buus original form but I told him to wait and now look where we are at. Buu killed everyone on earth and even destroyed the planet even though some people were still on it. No one can beable to live forever." says Goku.

"I guess you will know what to do if our worlds combine." says Ash.

"What about you? You have a league of your own to go to right? So would it be right to combine worlds?" wonders Goku.

"Hmmmmm. If we combine worlds then it would be like saying Gohan, Videl and Goten can tag along with me but they are needed to fight off enemies in this realm. Then again would it be necessary to combine worlds if you can visit seeing as there's a portal at Bulmas? Once we make the wish will we be happy with it in the end?" wonders Ash.

"Well I guess we won't know until the wish is granted." says Goku.

"If it's able to be granted." huffs Ash.

"If all you do is contemplate the wishes then you wouldn't know what you want and will wish for something you don't desire. When the time comes no matter how many scenarios are conjured up in the mind will feel like nothing and you will say one wish and that one wish will be the one that will lead you back to your realm, keep you here, or have the realms joined together as one." says Goku patting Ashs shoulder.

"They say the longer you are somewhere, you'd never want to leave that place. That place being here is what gave me so many great memories and I don't wanna lose them when I make the wish." says Ash.

"When the time comes you will know. Now aside from Hercule how does one defeat an enemy that can regenerate?" ponders Goku.

"You can't. It's just not possible yet there should be but we have to figure out what it is." says Ash.

Hercule had been trying to fly since then injuring himself more and more with each time he fell. Goku looked back at kid Buu and was stunned he would fall asleep after getting there to fight the remaining warriors. Ash curiously looked over at what Goku was starring at seeing Buu asleep as well.

"Why sleep now of all times!?" wonders Ash.

"That doesn't matter right now. He's killed to many innocent people and it's gone on long enough!" says Goku powering up.

As Goku and Ash powered up to Super Saiyan 2, Kid Buu woke up ready to fight and powers up to his maximum.

planet in a physical plain...

"Those idiots! What were they thinking playing a game when they shouldve been making sure our world doesn't get blown to bits like theirs did!" says elder Kai.

"We left behind that man and his dog! They will be in the middle of the all out battle!" says Kibito Kai frsntically.

"Mr Satan and the dog will be fine. Probably." says Dende.

"Oh well. That's what he gets for walking away from the group. Poor puppy too." says elder Kai.

kai world...

Hercule noticed Goku, Ash and kid Buu standing face to face but since bee was tugging on his pants leg he looked down to see what was troubling bee.

"Hey boy! Glad to see me. Aren't ya?" says Hercule picking up bee.

Grand Kai planet...

"Where are they?" wonders Yamcha.

"Shoosh! He's searching. Wait I can see them!" says Krillin.

"The planet you are seeing is the sacred land of the Kais. The abode of supreme Kai which is why us lower Kais have a bad time reaching them. I doubt Buu would have found that planet on his own. So I'm thinking whoever survived like Goku or Vegeta may have brought him there." says grand Kai.

"It wouldn't surprise me." says Yamcha.

"What is this nonsense you are babbling about this Majin Buu that made you so worried before Northy?" wonders west Kai walking toward the trio.

"You have eyes right? You saw what Majin Buu looked like!" says north Kai.

"Of course I did! We all did!" says west Kai.

Kai world...

Goku and Ash watched blankly as Kid Buu was acting like a gorilla as he pounded his chest.

"Ive had enough." says Goku.

Goku knees kid Buu in the stomach and again in his face from above. Then, Goku roundhouse kicks buu away and teleports behind him to knee his back. Next, Goku turns around and backhand punches buu before back flipping in the air and descending to knee him in the stomach. Finally, Goku puts his hands forward and blasts buu away with a yellow energy wave.

"He did it! He defeated Majin Buu for good!" says Hercule happily.

"Don't always assume." says Ash walking up to Hercule.

"I am but I never really saw how strong Goku was so I want to wait a bit then get in the action." says Ash walking up to Hercule.

"Sure...you do. With the way things are going, you are the weakest Saiyan among them." says Hercule.

"Technically Saiyan if you see it that way. I'm still iffy about the situation but it's growing on me." says Ash.

"So when do we chime in? Never?" wonders Thunder walking up to the two.

"I mean Goku and Vegeta can handle themselves so I decided I will wait. Id feel better if I fought with everyone at our side." says Ash.

Goku looked up to see kid Buu regenerate in the sky then disappear and reappear infront of him as he levitated upward and punched Goku backwards then went to blast him but Goku counterattacked with a blast of his own which collided and exploded even though they were near eachother, creating a giant hole. Goku looked up seeing Kid Buu regenerate as Vegeta watched amused.

"Why isn't Ash doing a thing? It couldn't be that he feels he isn't worthy of taking on Buu. He's better off helping the clown more then me." says Vegeta.

Lightning starts forming around Goku who was levitating as kid Buu appears infront of him and they start aiming at eachother once again yet kid Buu would never fall once.

"Shouldn't you be helping? You're the type to do that right? Take on the enemy with friends? Go and do that!" wonders Hercule.

"It is your dream so you tell me what I should or shouldn't do. If I'm not really here then I can't do a thing even if I wanted too." says Ash looking down at Hercule.

"DO SOMETHING LIKE YOU HAVE BEEN ON EARTH!" says Hercule.

"That would be!?" wonders Ash.

"Ash just send out your other Pokemon. At this rate someone will need to help and I doubt Vegeta will any time soon." says Thunder.

"Again, it's Hercules dream so why isn't he doing anything but cowering? He became buddies with Majin Buu yet he hid cowardly when super Buu came and even now with kid Buu around." says Ash.

"Ignore the champion. Let's help out in the only way we know how! If all we do is wait then there will be no chances to take on kid Buu." says Thunder.

"Alright, we will step in if Goku feels he needs to be stronger." says Ash.

It started looking like Kid Buu was playing wack a mole with Goku except he was aiming to kick Goku as he levitated but instead of Goku kicking Buu away, Buu slammed Goku to the ground. Buu aims a pink blast toward Goku who tosses it into the air and gets strangled by Buus tentacle and swung around.

"That beast! I don't care if this is a dream, one of us has to help and now! If no one feels they have to then make sure Buu loses blonde guy!" says Hercule fidgeting.

Kid Buu swung Goku toward a cliff having Goku end up slammed in the middle of the rocky cliff, landed on a small crack and went back to acting like a gorilla waiting for Goku to strike again. The crack was getting bigger and bigger making Kid Buu stop and look down confused to see Goku breaking the cliff in half making it so Buu didnt have a place to land on as the cliff crumbled into pieces.

Grand Kai planet...

West Kai stared at Kai world wide eyed unable to say a world as he watched what was going on.

"Wow...just wow. That guy is something else. This is great! It's the best I've seen! Isn't that the guy named Goku who wasn't in the tournament here not that long ago? That pink creature has been on earth for how long and he still hasn't given up? Amazing! No better then amazing. OUTSTANDING!" says west Kai excitedly.

"Yup. He's the guy who defeated Pikkon. He's gotten a lot stronger since then though." says north Kai.

"So who's the pink guy again?" wonders west Kai.

"You don't remember at all? He defeated us when Bibidi was around a long time ago. Just think for a moment. He was wreaking havoc all over the universe!" wonders north Kai.

"You gotta be kidding!? He's who defeating all but supreme Kai a long time ago!? Hes been revived after all this time!? This isnt just a horrible outcome, it is disasterous!" worries west Kai.

North Kai nodded keeping his eyes on Kai world.

"Im so lucky I haven't died yet! No offense Pikkon but he's a lot stronger!" says west Kai looking up at Pikkon.

Pikkon opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out as he watched shocked.

Kai world...

"Ok, onto plan b. Ash...Thunder you ready?" wonders Goku.

"Half and half. One of us wants to fight while the other wants to watch you. Can you guess which is which?" wonders Thunder.

"Ash can't fight like us all the time. He's gonna have to do it his way sooner or later." says Goku.

"Exactly my point except he can fight like you alongside his Pokemon." says Thunder.

"I guess it wouldn't be that strange to use my Pokemon but this is hand to hand combat so how will Pokemon work with this lifestyle?" wonders Ash.

"So you're saying after all we did with training your Pokemon against our tactics, it's still not good enough?" wonders Goku.

"No. Not at all. I'm curious to what type of Pokemon suits everyone of this realm." says Ash sweat dropping.

"Ash we don't even know if we can combine worlds if you are needed in your realm to do the league. You have to stop thinking about stuff like that. It's pointless until we know what we can wish for in the end if the namekians lend us their dragon balls." says Goku.

"What exactly is plan b anyway? Hercule may need to help too." says Ash.

"Nope. We may need your Pokemon as well as yourself to help defeat Buu. As for plan b, I'm not entirely sure what that is yet." says Goku.

"How can you say we have a plan b if you don't know what it is?" wonders Thunder.

"Ash did what he can battling as one of us even with two Pokemon at his side so why not battle his way until we find a better way to destroy Buu." says Goku.

"Alright, I'll send out my Pokemon but I can't say they have the best of moves." says Ash.

Kid Buu disappeared then reappeared above Kai planet and charged at Goku, punching him as Goku punched back as an explosion formed around them, forming a hole in the ground, having the world shake creating an earthquake on Kai world.

"Great. Now what's in store for us? Ash did you send your Pokemon out yet?" wonders Goku.

"Well ya but I think it's best we waited. That energy ball Buu is forming...could that be what I think it is?" wonders Ash.

"A sphere like what you think it is? You mean that huge sphere Vegeta and I tossed into space when we were fused?" wonders Goku looking at ash back to kid Buu.

Goku aimed a enervy beam at Buus attack but it was ineffective as the energy sphere got bigger and bigger and tossed the attack at Goku, grinning evilly. Goku caught the huge energy sphere with is hands, even though it was about to envelope him, he tossed it toward another cliff breaking it apart, having it go into space and almost hit Goku as it fell back to the planet. Dark clouds formed in the sky having lightning strike the ground as the Kai planet started breaking apart.

Planet in physical plain...

"I don't wanna see anyone else get hurt. Buu has to have a weakness right? It's still sweets right?" wonders Dende.

"Goku still seems fired up so there might be a chance. Even the boy from the other realm has to have a chance of see if his way of battling can work against Buu. Not just our way either." says elder Kai.

Kai world...

"Please tell me the dream is over. I can't stand looking at Buu much longer. I know the original one is my friend but this one needs to be the last transformation." says Hercule opening his eyes.

Hercule looked at his surroundings and started freaking out.

"I can't take this anymore! To much chaos for one dream to handle!" says Hercule.

"Where is your weak point? You used to like sweets so you should still now but with earth destroyed we can't find that out." says Goku.

Lightning struck around everyone on the planet as Goku powered up to super Saiyan 3.

"So Kakarot is finally in the mood to take things seriously now. Is he? Can't say much to how well Ash can take on the enemy with the way he only knows since his tactics of our realm don't seem to have much effect on the pink menace." says Vegeta.


	118. Chapter 118

"Are all your Pokemon out or were you just saying that?" wonders Thunder annoyed.

"I hear what people say but everything goes in one ear and out the other as I think of what's to come of us living in this realm. I know I shouldn't but it keeps coming to mind, forever eating at me now." says Ash.

"Riiiiight. Right. Think of kid Buu as the company of Kalos and aim at kid Buu like it were a Pokemon battle otherwise your useless powers of this realm will have been for nothing." says Thunder.

"Let's stop talking and focus on the battling." says Ash sending out the Pokemon.

"The only problem now is if Goku is attacking Buu as much as Buu is attacking him who will be aimed at in the process?" wonders Thunder.

"I said stop talking so I can think!" says Ash.

"Whatever floats your boat. I only have one move in this form so I can't do much." says Thunder.

"Let's see if your realm's way is just as effective while we see how powerful kid Buu really is." says Goku.

"The blonde guy changed again." says Hercule going into hiding.

"If my Pokemon die I blame the so called champ of the earth." says Ash.

"If he is praised for our triumph against Buu then the champ has two saiyans glaring down at his pettiness to actually fight." says Thunder.

"Hey kid who shouldn't even be of this realm...are you able to do that too? I've seen you as a blonde so is it possible...?" wonders Hercule.

"Nope but I can go even farther which is strange enough as it has been." says Ash.

"Ash think fast. Buu is on the move." says Thunder.

"Buu is to focused on the long blonde haired guy to focus on us. The long blonde haired guy became the distraction without even trying too so now you can aim at Buu with no worries!" says Hercule.

"Easier said then done but let's give it a go." says Ash.

"It's easier to wait for a good time to strike. You don't want to aim at the long blonde haired guy." says Hercule.

"Obviously I wouldn't be trying to aim at Goku if we are fending off Buu!" says Ash.

Everyone watched as Buu and Goku were at eachother punching and kicking with every chance they got.

"It's about time Kakarot decided to stop messing around and actually fight him. I would have preferred Ash battle along side Goku but it's to late now. I'll have to deal with him getting in my way." says Vegeta.

Kid Buu wrapped his tentacle around Goku's neck and headbutt him away but was blasted to bits, ending up having to regenerate.

"I know we are both under a lot of pressure but Ash if you know what moves to use then you better do them now!" says Goku.

"Guess I'm starting with Hawlucha. You up for it?" wonders Ash looking at Hawlucha.

"We are all up to battling as long as you know who you want in battle." says Hawlucha.

"If I was were a Pokemon battle and we were up against a ditto then...start off with x scissor!" says Ash.

Hawlucha nodded and flew up to Goku and kid Buu, slashing at kid Buu by crossing its claws as if they were a pair of scissors. Kid Buu dodged, swatted Hawlucha away and started punching and kicking Goku upside down but ended up getting kicked which then Goku and Buus barrage of punches and kicks continued.

"You better have another plan." glares Thunder.

"I'm used to fighting like them now so my Pokemon trainer sense isn't cooperating with my mindset." says Ash.

"Sure it isn't." says Thunder sarcastically.

Planet in the physical plain...

"Are they winning?" wonders Hazzel running up to the crystal ball.

"Can't say. Goku has been fighting Kid Buu and now that Ash chimed in, I'm not sure if his realm's battle tactics can do much." says elder Kai looking at the crystal ball.

"He will prevail as long as he thinks like himself and not who he became during his stay in this realm." says Misty following behind.

"Are you seeing this!? Even the heavens are shaking." says Kibito Kai looking at her crystal ball.

"Come on you two! You have to destroy him!" says elder Kai.

grand Kai planet...

"So far so good. Looks like Goku's doing all he can while Ash finally decided to use his Pokemon in battle. If I remember Ash only sent out his Pokemon to hone his skills as well as theirs and now that Buu came along and has destroyed the earth he's having second that's which isn't normal for a kid like him." says Yamcha.

"Goku...Ash...hang on. It doesn't matter how you do it as long as Buu is no more in the end. Don't think about it, just let it happen." says Krillin.

Kai world...

"Alright then, Greninja time to use double team around Goku and kid Buu, Hawlucha try using x scissor again while Buu is focused on Greninja and Goku, then when Buus guard is down Talonflame will use flame charge, ending in a three way Kamehameha." says Ash.

Everyone nodded and went into battle stance.

Hell, other world...

Everyone in hell was watching the fight on a giant crystal ball amazed at the fact Goku can still keep going despite being at a disadvantage. They never even heard of anyone named Ash or Pokemon and were baffled as to how someone from another world can feel as though he belonged. Let alone how Pokemon can take on Buu and not be killed in the process if he's never once used them yet.

"I've never once seen that kid when doing the cell games so how is he around now?" wonders Cell.

"I can tell you this much. He's not from another planet if he is like Goku. He can't be like that kid from the future because Goku died when battling you." says Frieza.

"And with the dragon balls you can wish for anything so maybe he was wished here by the brat who killed me seven years ago." says Cell.

"Wishing for someone like Goku should have been impossible. If there is such a way then I'd love to know why." says Frieza.

"Sh! I've never seen a fight like this." says a blue ogre.

"Neither have I! This is most unusual indeed." says a orange ogre.

"Take a good look at that guy! Isn't he the one who fell off snake way when he defeated you in a foot race?" wonders the second blue ogre.

"You're right! That is him! No wonder why he defeated me." says the orange demon.

"Something doesn't seem right here. The brat with creatures of his own shouldn't even be here! Why was he able to show up after I was defeated!? It shouldnt've been able to be done!" says Cell.

"I know I could've defeated him if I didn't lose both my legs. Lousy no good Saiyan! If only we knew more about the brat!" growls Frieza.

"I want to know who they are fighting against. That little imp is giving Goku an even tougher fight then I did and he quit against me." says Cell.

Everyone watched as Greninja used double team by creating a wall around Goku and Buu which made the two stop suddenly. As Buu was looking around them trying to find the real one to attack, Hawlucha swooped in and slashed at the target by crossing its claws again then flew away from the encircled Buu and Goku back to Ash. Talonflame was next to swoop in with an attack and cloaking itself in flame, talonflame put Buu on fire. Buu buu wasn't to pleased putting both arms up at his side's and blasted Goku away but his other blast went through the Greninja illusions.

"I dunno about you but I like that shade of pink." says the second blue ogre.

"They sure pack a wallop." says the orange ogre.

"Not so much those creatures that look like they could be from earth." says the first blue ogre.

The trio heard laughing and turned their heads to see Babidi.

"That's my boy! I'm responsible for that demon of disaster." half laughs Babidi.

Everyone looked up at Babidi as it played on the crystal ball that Ash, Lucario used Kamehameha while Thunder used electric kamehameha to blast kid Buu away but it went back to Goku and Buu doing more barrages of kicks and punches.

"Yes! It is I the great wizard Babidi who you can say is like a mentor. I came to earth to resurrect Buu who had been slumbering all this time but I didn't think it would take this long to get rid off all the earthlings. Though I will give him credit for destroying earth and who was left on it." says Babidi.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves of whether or not Babidi was worthy a mentor if Buu killed him.

"I taught him everything he has to know about fighting. He's not much on brains though. It's all brawn." says Babidi.

"If what you say is true then you must be the best trainer there is." says the first blue ogre.

"Ahh yes. So true. You're really smart for an ogre. Come by for a lesson sometime. Why don't you?" says Babidi turning around and walking away.

"I will sir." says the first blue ogre.

Everyone went back to watching the giant crystal ball which has no chance of knowing who would win with how much they've been doing barrages of kicks and punches.

"Destroy that squirrelly monkey!" says Frieza.

Behind a rock...

"Yes, destroy Buu for what's he's done to me. That disrespectful creature should be blown to smithereens. I hope it happens soon. How dare you make a mokery out of me! Do it! Destroy Buu once and for all!" says Buu.

Kai world...

Goku slammed his fists onto Buus shoulder knocking Buu down to the ground creating another hole but Buu was still able to charge at Goku. Ash charged for kid Buu and had Aegislash, which was shield in one hand and sword in the other, attacks kid buu with a slash of blades but it didn't phase Buu since he's able to regenerate the injuries away and formed himself into a ball and played pinball knocking everyone around him away until he slammed into the ground almost colliding with Goku. Goku, Ash and his Pokemon looked down the hole Buu was in. Goku inched himself toward the center of the hole trying to figure out where Buu landed when the ground started shaking again. Ash looked over at Goku who looked like he was trying to get away from something even though no one but them was above the ground.

"Goku something the matter?" wonders Ash.

"We need a place Buu won't jump out from!" says Goku stepping to the side.

"So he won't be coming out of the hole? Then there isn't a safe place to be?" wonders Ash.

"I'm trying to figure out where Buu will strike from underground." says Goku going from one place or the other.

"So the verdict is?" wonders Ash.

His Pokemon stared at Goku confused as to what was going on until he dove into the hole Buu made.

"Hey! You can't just leave us behind!" says Ash looking down.

Soon Goku was unable to be seen until Buu sprung out, still formed into a ball launching Goku toward a rock and fall to the ground. Goku lifted the rubble off of him and stood up.

"How does he keep it up? I can't even keep it up at super Saiyan 3 and I'd hate to have Ash deal with Buu all alone unless Vegeta feels he needs to finish him off. All those fights and he still shows no sign of fatigue." thinks Goku staring up at Buu who was laughing at him.

Buu was still laughing at Goku as Vegeta watched what was going on with Ash feeling the need to tag team once again.

"His strength is preposterous!" says Vegeta.

Buu stopped laughing and charged at Goku ignoring Ash and his Pokemon when Goku used kamehameha to stop Buu in his tracks. Once the blast was gone Goku was on his hands and knees exhausted but regardless of what he did, tiny Buus had regenerated. Hercule looked up to see tons of tiny versions of Buu laughing at Goku as they were only focusing on hI'm and not Ash or his Pokemon.

"Even my nightmares don't get this freaky! Ummmm bee what type of nightmare would you say this turned out to be?" wonders Hercule.

Hercule looked down to see Bee stepping back, whimpering.

"I don't wanna know either boy but there has to be a way to turn this is into a happy dream." says Hercule.

The tiny Buus continued to laugh at Goku and aim at him with pink Kai blasts forming a huge pink puff of smoke around Goku. Goku's power finally ceased and he reverted back to normal, falling out the ground.

"No!" say Vegeta and Ash shocked.

"Goku!" says Ash running up to Goku.

"Kakarot!" calls out Vegeta.

Vegeta angrilly powered up and flew up to the group, shoving Ash and his Pokemon out of the way, and kneeled down next to Goku who was unconscious.

"Kakarot I think having Ash here for so long got him wondering what path was the right one! We can't have him with us any longer! Once the earth has returned and everyone is revived, Ash will have to go back with Misty. No questions asked! We can't keep worrying about what's to come if we don't know how it will turn out! So Ash you will stay put next to Kakarot with your Pokemon. Got it?" says Vegeta.

"Once Goten only sees me and no Ash he will be heartbroken. Wouldn't there be a better way? A way where I won't see a gloomy face every time I look at Goten?" wonders Goku trying to pick his head up.

"I'm sure everyone can agree that his time has finally come to return to his realm and finish what he originally planned on. If there ever comes a day where we can wish again then maybe I will reconsider both realms merging as one." says Vegeta.

"Is this what you want or what all the z fighters want? If it's what everyone has decided on then I will be on my way. I wont enjoy seeing evyone faces as I leave but there's no going back once the decision is made." says Ash.

"Then it's settled. You are to wish you were back in your realm with Misty. Goten will get over it sooner or later." says Vegeta.

"I guess it's up to you now Vegeta but you have to be careful. Everyone can only stay strong for so long until they fall to the ground in tears wondering why things have gotten this far." says Goku.

"I'll be here if you need me." says Ash.

"I hope I don't need you any time soon." growls Vegeta getting up.


	119. Chapter 119

Vegeta flew up to the tiny Buus who still continued laughing which was starting to get annoying to him. The tiny Buus surrounded Vegeta able to punch and kick him until they scattered away as Vegeta attacked them with Kai blasts but the tiny Buus reformed back into kid Buu and started punching Vegeta, not giving Vegeta a chance to strike, giving Vegeta no choice but to disappear and reappear still facing kid Buu. Vegeta, Ash and his Pokemon blankly watched kid Buu do a little dance infront of Vegeta.

"What is going on here!? What's with the random dancing!?" wonders Vegeta looking down at Ash.

"He must be trying to catch you off guard! If we weren't going up against Buu, I'd think this would be fun to watch." says Ash.

"Buu has lost his mind! Who dances in the middle of battle!? Obviously no one!" says Vegeta.

"If this goes on any longer Vegeta will share the same fate as Goku in no time." says Ash looking down at Goku.

"No one mocks the Prince of saiyans! I don't care who they are!" thinks Vegeta.

Kid Buu dodged every punch aimed at him by Vegeta who blasted away kid Buus legs, having Kid Buu look down shocked. No matter how many times Vegeta blasted kid Buus legs to bits, kid Buu would always regenerate.

"Ahhh great! No offect at all." huffs Vegeta.

Kid Buu stretched his leg kicking Vegeta in the stomach and retracted back to where his foot landed. Vegeta was headbutted and launched back into a cliff, being lodged inside the hole he made. Goku was lifting himself up with his arm trying to see what was going on when Ash looked down, happy to see Goku was ok and helped Goku up. Vegeta opened his eyes to see Kid Buu directly face to face with him with his eyes closed as he grinned.

"I can't do it. I'm no match for him. I can't believe I'm gonna let some goody two shoes from another realm be my stand in during my battle but I may have no other choice." thinks Vegeta trembling.

Vegeta's mouth went agape as kid Buu flew back a bit to charge up his pink beam when Goku flew up headbutting Buu backwards as the beam he was about to use on Vegeta went flying backwards along with kid Buu who wasn't to far from his attack, despite Ash feeling he should chime in after all Goku did fighting kid Buu.

"Sorry to interfere like that. Even Ash decided he would do something about Buu but I was to fast for him. Buu may even be stronger then me so I should be the one to fight. Not saying you two aren't strong enough as you are now but as the strongest enemy I ever faced, I'd prefer it if I fought him for a while longer." says Goku going infront of Vegeta.

Vegeta and Ash couldn't believe what they were hearing and Ash was loving the idea of Goku fighting stronger enemies like he loved fighting strong trainers but no matter how alike they were Ash didn't want him falling from exhaustion again but accepted the fact he wanted to fight alone even if it was for a little while longer. Goku became a super Saiyan and flew after kid Buu becoming super Saiyan 2 and as he found kid Buu he became super Saiyan 3 ready to fight kid Buu again.

"Take two on me vs you!" says Goku.

Goku started blasted spurts of air at kid Buu making him back away more as Vegeta landed on the ground.

"Amazing. How do you do it, Kakarot?" wonders Vegeta looking up at Goku and kid Buu.

Goku and kid Buu went back to doing barrages of kicks and punches.

Flashback...

Vegeta and Goku first met back when Vegeta was a villain standing next to Nappa as Goku appeared, seeing Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin on the ground unconscious and started fighting Vegeta.

"You've always been like this, ever since the day I first met you; always ready to meet the next challenge, even if it's bigger than you are..." thinks Vegeta.

It switched to Racoome vs Goku with Racoome ending up hunched on the ground infront of Goku, clenching his stomach.

"It was the same on Namek. You had improved so much that it made Recoome look like he was standing still. Your power had increased so dramatically since our battle on Earth that I thought you had done it, I thought that you had become a Super Saiyan! It tore me apart! How could a low-class soldier accomplish so easily what I...I had to struggle my whole life to achieve!?" thinks Vegeta.

Switching again to Super Saiyan Vegeta facing off against android 19.

"After a thousand years, it just finally happened; a new Super Saiyan has emerged, and, somehow, I have become this pauper's witness. Then at last, it happened. I too transformed. After living every moment of every day for the singular purpose of surpassing you, I finally became a Super Saiyan myself, the Prince had reclaimed his throne and fulfilled his destiny. But no matter how strong I became, your power still exceeded mine." thinks Vegeta.

It switched a third time showing not only Goku's family but his friends too to Goku finally able to be with his family again at the tournament even if Ash was there too and he isn't even part of this realm yet he acts like he might as well be part of Goku's family then Vegeta's family

"At first, I thought it was your loved ones; that it was your instinct to protect them that spurred you on and pushed you beyond your limits. But then I found myself with a family of my own, and my power... didn't increase at all." thinks Vegeta.

It switched a fourth time to Vegeta taking on whoever he felt was his opponent to going from images of Goku and Friezas faces next to eachother to super Saiyan Goku and Cells faces next to eachother, followed by dr gero and Goku's faces ending up being super Saiyan Vegeta and super Saiyan Goku facing off.

"I used to fight for the sheer pleasure of it; for the thrill of the hunt, oh I had the strength unmeasurable - I spared no one. And yet, you showed mercy to everyone, even your fiercest enemies, even me! Yet, you never fought to kill, or for revenge. Only to test your limits and to push yourself beyond them, to become the strongest you could possibly be." thinks Vegeta.

The flashback ended and it went back to Goku and kid Buu still doing barrages of kicks and punches as Vegeta watched.

"How can a Saiyan fight like that and at the same time be so gentle that he wouldn't hurt a fly? It makes me angry just thinking about it! But, perhaps it is my anger that has made me blind to the truth for so long. I see it now, this day has made it all too clear." thinks Vegeta.

Goku had bitten kid Buus head and started blasting Buu as Vegeta walked back to Ash and his Pokemon.

"You're better than me Kakarot. You are the best." thinks Vegeta.

Goku slammed Buu toward the ground and once buu got close to the ground Goku disappeared and reappeared close to he ground charging toward Buu. Kid Buu played whack a mole again by putting his foot underground and Rose his leg out of the ground kicking Goku in the face.

"Zoning out after Goku said he would go back to fighting Buu. That's nothing like you. Were you thinking about something?" wonders Ash.

"Get going! There's only so much time until Buu ruins this planet too!" says Vegeta.

"Well I'd have to say your fight with kid Buu was short lived." says Ash.

"I said IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR BUDDIES FROM YOUR REALM GET GOING NOW!" says Vegeta.

"What's the magic word?" wonders Ash.

"Forget what Kakarot said and help out in the best way possible!" says Vegeta.

Goku dodged every other attempt at getting kicked by kid Buu but as kid Buu attacked with a pink beam, Goku used instant transmission appearing behind kid Buu and kicking him. Kid Buus upper body stretched all the way to where Hercule was as Ash appeared next to Goku with his Pokemon lined up on the ground, facing kid Buu. Kid Buu used his pink beam on Hercule who got tossed away holding Bee and sprung back to Goku and Ash, headbutting Goku, Goku fling his head back konking Ash.

Hell, other world...

Everyone was impressed by Goku's fighting skill except some who fought Goku before and they weren't to impressed by how Ash battled when he had the chance before.

"If Goku fights like this then this is incredible! Can't say much for the kid with creatures that look like animals on earth though. If he is indeed an earthling then I've never seen those creatures until now as we watch the crystal ball!" says the second blue ogre.

Babidi took a peek at the giant crystal ball still hiding behind the rock he stood on amazed Goku could continue despite falling from exhaustion before.


	120. Chapter 120

Kid Buu backflipped onto a higher part of the ground and fires a Kamehameha wave which Goku manages to block as the blast is enveloped Ash and Goku while a huge gust of wind created by the explosion almost blows Hercule and Bee away as Hercule tried to hold onto the rock he was near.

"Bee I never want to have a nightmare again. Never have I felt so terrified by the mother of all nightmares." says Hercule falling out the ground.

Just as Hercule thought it was safe to get up, a rock was hurdling toward Hercule, making he and Bee get blown to another part of the Kai planet, unable to see how the fight was going. There was still smoke residing where Goku and Ash smashed into the ground but despite that they used their kamehameha waves back at Buu who blocked the attack with his arms, at the expense of his left arm and right hand.

"Don't you ever get exhausted? If you tend to fall asleep then I guess eventually you would." says Goku.

"As long as he has the motivation to destroy us then there's no stopping him." shrugs Ash.

"I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news but I don't see any way we can withstand Buus energy." says Goku.

"We would have more backup if you didn't have me take my friends back." says Ash.

"It was the only way they would be safe from Buu." says Goku.

"Now we can't get to them so smart thinking." says Ash.

"Hold on you two. There's only so much time until Goku is exhausted again. Then again Ash has been fighting Buu since the original version, not only tag teaming with Gohan, Goku and us as Vegeto but now back to fighting alongside Goku. Which means I will have no choice but to be stuck with him. To bad I already took my turn." thinks Vegeta.

Ash and Goku looked at eachother and nodded then Goku charged at Buu going back to doing barrages of punches and kicks fighting Buu who got hold of Goku's foot and swung Goku around, tossing Goku to the ground creating a hole. Buu charged for Goku when Goku destroyed the hole he was stuck in and shot Kai blasts at Buu who shot the blasts back at Goku who aimed a beam at Buu, making another explosion around Goku and Ash but when the smoke cleared Ash and Goku were nowhere to be seen. By the time Buu turned his head, Goku had slammed his fists into buus shoulder tossing Buu to Ash who had grabbed Buus tentacle and whipped Buu in the direction of his Pokemon. Buu was closing in on the group as they were deciding what attacks may work on BuuGreninja gladly created a shuriken-shaped water projectile launching the attack at Buu twice, leaving rows of small slits on Buus arms and a long slitted cut mark on Buus stomach. Lucario followed up by unleashing a barrage of punches on Buu after Buu had hit the ground. With all that Goku could muster up, he used kamehameha, putting his hand on Buus head and blasted right through the planet.

Planet planet in the physical plains...

"Ash and Goku should help eachother out more! They woul make a great team as well as when he's with Gohan." says Misty.

"If Ash uses his Pokemon then won't they die? Wouldn't he be better off using his techniques? If Ash dies then his Pokemon will be without a trainer and if his Pokemon die then Ash will be without Pokemon." says Hazzel.

"They just ruined our planet. The Kai planet is in shambles thanks to their battle with Buu!" freaks out Kibito Kai watching the crystal ball.

"Am I hearing you right!? You would rather save our planet over the universe!? I would gladly lose the planet over having Buu destroy the universe and everyone in it!" says elder Kai annoyed, looking over at Kibito Kai.

"But sir..." says Kibito kai.

"We may be homeless but atleast we have eachother to support!" says elder Kai.

"Dende where is Ashs backpack? Is it in Kai world or was it left on the deceased earth?" wonders Misty.

"Ashs backpack with all his belongings on earth? We were so panicked that we didn't have a chance to grab anything." says Dende.

"So all he has to wear are the outfits of this world." says Hazzel.

"I'm afraid so. I just hope they are doing well facing off against Buu." says Dende.

"It would be deemed disasterous if Buu was able to kill them and the planet with it like he did with earth! You need to think positive regardless of the outcome!" says elder Kai looking back at the crystal ball.

"Who can think positive when all that's been given is negativity?" wonders Kibito Kai.

"The only thing Negative about this is Buu killed everyone but all who were able to get to our planet. The positive thing would be to put all negative thoughts to the back of your mind and see how thry can win! They won the battles facing off against The first two forms leaving this as the last and the war of destroying worlds will be at an end." says elder Kai.

"Yes sir. One can only hope sir." says Kibito Kai.

Dende went back to watching what was to come of the Kais planet as Misty worried about if Ash and she will beable to go back to their realm.

"Come on! Just like Ash is the one to handle any enemy of his realm, Goku, you are the only one who may just beable to withstand Buus attacks." says Dende.

Kai world...

Goku turned his head facing Ash to say something but was dragged down by Buu before Ash could grab his hand.

Inside hole...

With an outstretched arm Buu continuously slammed Goku into the sides of the hole and the rumble that came down along with Buu. Goku finally hit the floor of the hole, leaned himself up using his arms, saw Buu on a ledge waiting for the next attack that will fail.

"Oh man, I enjoy fights with enemies who are stronger then me but to keep it up for this long is astounding! You may be the strongest opponent I ever faced." says Goku.

"Me Buu, kill you." says Buu pointing down at Goku.

"Is that so?" wonders Goku.

Above ground...

Ash sent his Pokemon back, put the Pokeballs on his belt and jumped into the hole and started searching for where Goku landed even if it meant Buu got in his way.

Inside hole...

As Ash got deeper he started hearing a faint conversation between Goku and kid Buu but all he heard was Goku's voice as he got closer.

"On one hand, you could destroy the universe and everyone in it but then there'd be no one to fight you once the universe is gone. On the other hand, you are stuck fighting us, beings from earth that won't back down until you disappear from existence. When I fight, Its like my friends are still around even though they are dead and to me, noone has ever destroyed what I represent! says Goku getting up.

Goku and Buu went back to barrages of kicks and punches as they slammed into the walls of the hole at times. Goku got the chance to kick Buu into a dark space in a corner of the hole, almost colliding with Ash who had just landed.

"It's safe to say, Buu has the upper hand regardless of what we aim at him." says Ash.

"Follow me Ash. We may not beable to see him now but you never know what Buu will end up doing." says Goku.

"We can see the blasts, just not him. Dandy." huffs Ash.

"Come on!" says Goku waving for Ash to follow.

Goku landed infront of a dark space with Ash deep in thought, not to far away.

"Ash, you are needed over here." says Goku looking back.

"We can have a combined worlds! Instead of regions, we could have the towns of all the regions of to now in different locations of the earth here. That will be giving Pokemon trainers of both realms a chance to get badges as well as giving whoever leaves on the journey a chance to take on enemies of my realm as well as this ones with the z fighters to back us up if the enemy is of this realm. The only problem is, will it work out? The z fighters are the only beings on earth that have powers so everyone of the Pokemon world will fit in. I just don't know where the locations will be." thinks Ash.

"Ash are you hearing me? You are needed near me!" says Goku.

Ash snapped out of it and looked around, hoping to see a dark space Goku was near. Once he saw Goku facing a dark space, at a slow pace, Ash flew toward where Goku landed, looking around for any attacks Buu may use to separate them. By the time Ash got to Goku, he had fallen to his knees. They heard a faint whistling sound coming from where Buu landed and turned their heads to see an outline of Buu turning to face Goku and Ash and grin.

"Shoot! Our attacks aren't working on Buu! I'm at super Saiyan 3 form and I could have sworn I was injuring him but you've hardly used your super Saiyan forms and can't injure him no matter what you use. This is gonna get worse by the second if we don't do anything fast! What's going on here?" wonders Goku.

Despite buu being unseen by them, Buu stuck his tongue out making a silly face at the two. Goku stepped back as Buu charged at the duo, forming himself into a balloon as he came into the light, leaving Goku and Ash no choice but to back up. As a last resort, Goku blasted Buu out of the hole then Ash flew out of the hole Buu made as Goku made a hole, going above ground.

"Ash needs a break from fighting! He's been fighting nonstop!" says Vegeta walking up Ash and Goku.

"So have we and no matter how much power we muster up, we can't seem to get anywhere." says Goku.

"Ash resorted to using his Pokemon and neglecting his super Saiyan strength!" says Vegeta.

"Since when have you cared about what I do or not?" wonders Ash.

"It's not so much I care about what you do as much as it would be when something happens to you if you aren't to careful with how you battle!" says Vegeta.

"We will switch in a little while if that's ok with you." says Goku looking back at Vegeta.

"You're better off fighting Buu then Ash and myself. I'm not to keen about other realm creatures fighting our battles but they did what they could. Come to think of it, where's your backpack? You brought it to our realm right? Don't tell me you forgot it on earth that since then has been destroyed." wonders Vegeta.

"Once the earth is brought back, everything on it will be as it was left as? I either left it back with mom in kanto or I left it at Bulmas and with the earth being gone...I won't know until the earth is back. Or rather that-"

"We were in a rush thanks to the pink menace so it isn't your fault you can't think fast. Though it should be because you never know where your Pokeballs would end up." smirks Vegeta.

"I always keep my Pokemon with me at all times! I don't really have a belt here so I put my Pokeballs around my cloth like belt. The cloth is technically a belt right?" wonders Ash.

"Now where was I? Oh right. Kakarot is the only one who is able to face off against Buu right now. As annoying as it is having Kakarot get in my way, Kakarot shouldn't even be told about it since he knows better then anyone that he's the strongest one here because Ash and I are only capable of powering up to super Saiyan 2 unless you count the red haired form you use as an alter ego." says Vegeta.

"I understand everyone's minds and bodies are over exhausted due to how long this battle has waged between everyone and Buu Espescially with no one to help us but ourselves. Even so, you'd do fine even if you do little at a time per attack." says Goku.

"Don't give us such nonsense. You and your 'Everyone can win regardless of how strong they are.' and you with 'Everyone being together on one world where both lifestyles coexist would be the best ever!' Just stop talking so we can figure out whether or not we will be alive!" says Vegeta staring at Goku then reverting his eyes looking at Ash.

Anything unexpected you wanna tell us before Buu ends up exterminating us while we still stand?" wonders Ash.

"I'll tell you this much. You can forget it Kakarot. I fought Buu and had my chance but now I know the truth. He's stronger then me and considering how strong Ash is in his realm compared to ours, I'd have to say, he has no chance of winning either." says Vegeta.

"Vegeta-"

"I'll make sure Ash isn't dead before he makes his wish so you go out there and finish Buu off! You were able to get to super Saiyan 3 so you should have more then enough power to destroy that pink pest." says Vegeta.

"Well there's so many things we could've done before things got out of hand but I let the fight drag on so Ash could have a shot at face off against Buu. I even opted to give you a chance at fighting Buu since you've been dead since Majin Buu was around. You can put the blame on me all you want and talk about it until you get sick of the thought but we can either fight as one and work together or fight individually and still be nowhere as we try to tire out Buu which hasn't made much progress." says Goku.

"Huh?" wonders Vegeta.

"I should've done it while I had the chance! Now it's come to this but I'll need time to regain my power leaving you two to fight Buu. I don't wanna have a fate where everyone dies and being unable to live lives with our friends and families will have perished because we aren't able to defeat Buu." says Goku.

"What is with you two!? You were so eager to fight and now you are two saps who think the worst to come. Never to think positive again is like saying you guys are turning into me and that's to weird to think about." says Vegeta.

"But Vegeta I need time to recuperate." says Goku.

"How much time is that exactly?" sighs Vegeta.

"A minute is all I need. If it's any longer I give you the right to yell at me again." says Goku.

"I'll take you up on that offer but only because I won't just need to yell if a minute isn't long enough." says Vegeta.

"Is a minute even long enough to withstand Buu?" wonders Ash.

"A minute feels like an eternity as we continue to swallow our pride and do what we can with how little we know about Buu despite taking him on so long." says Vegeta.

"What's Buu doing now?" wonders Ash reverting his eyes toward Buu.

"I could've done it when I had my power back but now I'm to weak to handle him." says Goku.

Vegeta went wide eyed unable to say a thing, staring at Goku as if he's gone crazy then at Ash who was curious how the fight will get dragged on even longer.

"Why the thought of warm up to the idea of you being stronger then me is beyond me. I might beable to see you as a father of Ash but I'd rather put needles in my eyes then see that happening." says Vegeta.


	121. Chapter 121

"Seriously guys what is Buu doing this time?" wonders Ash.

"You owe me for this Kakarot!" says Vegeta.

"That's good to know I guess but for the time being can you deal with Buu even just for a little while?" wonders Goku.

"I hate you and the Pokemon trainer lookalike too." growls Vegeta.

"You're the best Vegeta." says Goku.

"Ya! Ya! Anything to get earth back along with our families and friends." say Vegeta.

While the trio was talking about who should stand in for Goku, Buu appeared to be dancing again which Ash started watching halfway through the chat.

"And to answer your question Ash. It seems Buu is having the time of his life dancing with a twisted body and injuring us." says Goku looking over at Buu.

"I said I'd do it so while you give yourself a chance to power up, Ash will just have to put up with me hogging Buu." says Vegeta.

"I feel better fighting alongside the son family and trunks. Not so much you but if you insist." says Ash.

"Get going Kakarot while you still have a chance." says Vegeta going infront of Goku and Ash.

"Vegeta if Buu kills you then you will cease to exist!" says Goku.

"Then that's a price I will have to pay. Maybe I deserve to be gone for good." says Vegeta.

"Vegeta don't say that. Everyone has things they regret and with each thing they regret, the path they choose may seem like a good thing but in reality it isn't." says Goku.

"You heard me so get going before I make it so you will not just move away from the battlefield! Don't worry about me. I'll keep my end of the deal." says Vegeta.

"Alright. I'll do it but on one condition. I don't want you to be reckless. Just hold him off best you can ok? You don't have to win this. So don't get anary and blow yourself up again. You died once so if anything happens to you then you won't exist anymore. Whats to come of your family if you never existed? Things like that make you wonder and there's nothing I can do to bring you back. Stay alive. Ok? If not for the z fighters then for your family." says Goku.

"Thanks for worrying about me but I'm already dead." smirks Vegeta.

Vegeta powered up to super Saiyan 2 and charged at kid Buu as Ash looked between Vegeta changing toward Buu and Goku. Ash sighed and powered up to super Saiyan 2 as well and looking back at Goku who was starting to power up himself, had charged at kid Buu following Vegeta. By the time Ash caught up to Vegeta, Vegeta had covered Buu in smoke due to the constant energy sphere attacks.

"Don't get in my way or you will get what's coming at Buu." says Vegeta.

"We'll see about that." says Ash.

As Vegeta continued firing energy spheres, Ash also began firing energy spheres by swinging his arms apart. Then by charging an energy sphere in each hand, he fires multiple energy spheres at Buu. It wasn't Hercules day as he got blown away again with Bee in his arms. By then all Vegeta and Ash could see is smoke as Ash and Vegetas energy spheres clashed as they hit Buu and the ground around him. Ash stopped what he was doing and looked back at Buu who was able to regenerate behind them instead of where Vegeta started aiming when he thought Bu uses in his sights.

"Vegeta turn around." says Ash.

"You shut your trap! I know what I'm doing!" says Vegeta.

"I said turn around! He's right behind us!" says Ash.

Vegeta growled knowing Ash wouldn't stop pestering until he turned around but by the time Vegeta turned around, appeared behind Vegeta and kicked him to the ground. Buu was about to do the same to Ash but instead was inpaled by a fired blast in a fashion similar to a Finish Buster. Vegeta landed on the ground, setting his hand on his head as he stood up. Vegeta looked to see what was going on but before Ash can do anything, Vegeta was kicked toward a cliff but was able to land in time. Buu who was underground, jumped into the air above ground and kicked Vegeta, having Vegeta lunge forward as he coughed up blood. With Ash a little ways from Buu and Vegeta, Buu gladly headbutts Vegeta, knocking him to the ground. With Vegeta on the ground unconscious, Buu charged at Ash as he holds both of his arms at his side and charges electricity around his body. Then, pulls his right arm back and swings it forward to fire a funnel of energy-charged air at buu. Buu went against the attacks air current getting closer and closer to Ash, almost having Ash in his reach but stopped and turned his head to see Vegeta trying to get up.

"I am not backing down just yet you little pink imp. Just a little longer and you will be through." says Vegeta.

Buu decided to deal with Vegeta and flew back over to him unamused, ignoring Ash who stood in silence, putting his arms down. Vegeta managed to get up and walk up to Buu who landed near the rubble, grinning about the fact Vegeta was still up to fighting.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that. If you want a fight then focus on me and not the runt who feels the need to help everyone around him." says Vegeta.

Buu was laughing at the fact Vegeta couldn't beable to win no matter how much he powered up. Even Ash wasn't a match and he had help from creatures he had never seen before.

"Don't you even dare! I'm the one you need to worry about! Not some pest from another realm!" says Vegeta annoyed.

"Ash from other realm? Me not know that!" says Buu.

"Well now that you do, come at a true Saiyan!" says Vegeta.

"Vegeta did you have to broadcast that?" thinks Goku.

Buu was waving Vegeta over to him which wasn't needed because Vegeta powered up and charged at Buu anyway. Vegeta punched Buu in the face, making Buus face go side to side then kicked Buu in the gut with his knee. Vegeta punched Buu again but Buu dodged and kicked Vegeta, having him fly backward toward Ash. Ash charged at Vegeta to set him on the ground but instead Buu slammed Vegeta to the ground again. Buu was sure Vegeta was down for the count this time and charged at Ash once again.

"Where do you think you're going you damned pink imp? You are only allowed to focus on me! Ash has nothing to do with this realm!" says Vegeta slowly getting up.

"At this rate no one will be thinking about what to do about Buu and focus on their desires. Vegeta!" says Goku looking down at Vegeta who thought he was only worthy of taking on kid Buu.

"What's the matter? If you really wanna take us on one at a time, I sure as hell am not down for the count yet! Ash may or may not be useless to this realm but unlike him, you're just a body that only knows to fight. Never have any strategies for end in your thick head." says Vegeta.

Buu stopped in his tracks and spun his head around to face Vegeta.

"Is this what you want? To take us down one at a time? I wouldn't mind that! Team work really isn't my thing so Ash should stick around Goku rather then battle you." says Vegeta.

"If that's how you see it then you better not go out of existence over pride." says Ash flying back to Goku.

Buu looked between Ash and Vegeta. He could take out the weakest of the warriors but the other won't let him. Buu growled at the fact Vegeta wouldn't go down so he can take on the other fighter and charged at Vegeta for the third time.

"Take this fool!" says Vegeta putting his hand up.

Vegeta shot a beam at kid buu but it went right through Buu as he formed a hole in his stomach to dodge the attack. Buu decided not to worry about Ash and started pummeling Vegeta by slamming his elbow onto Vegetas head and chest. Then Buu started punching Vegeta in the face and kneeing Vegeta in the stomach, going back to punching Vegeta.

"Just a little longer Vegeta. You can do it! Please hold on as long as you can." says Goku as Ash was now beside him.

"Man he's stingy. I can still fight but you won't give me a chance." says Ash.

"Then we will have to make do with Vegeta battling Buu for the time being. I just hope nothing happens to him because I just need a little longer to power up completely." says Goku.

"I'd say good riddance to the stinginess Vegeta has and just be happy I'm doing what I can." says Ash.

Buu had been punching Vegeta in the stomach and just as Vegeta was falling to the ground, Buu grabbed Vegeta by the hair, aiming nightmare impact at Vegeta and with his hand close to Vegetas face. Vegeta was sprawled on the ground, back to normal as Buu walked up to the hole he formed as he crashed out he ground. Buu laughed happily now knowing Vegeta was unconscious and turned his head of face Ash, grinning.

"Don't get so extatic to know I am unconscious until you be sure I am unable to say a word you freak! Ash is reckless enough taking on whoever is the enemy of the region he's been too. He doesn't need to die here for any means necessary!" says Vegeta picking himself up.

Despite having a bloody face, Vegeta was able to climb out of the hole he was in, facing Buu who's jaw dropped. Buu was too stunned for words as he tried time and time again to keep Vegeta down so he can spar with Ash.

"What are you gawking at?! What did you think I would do to myself if Ash died here? I may not give a damn what others do during battles like this but with how many people you killed regardless of form, there's no way in hell we will let you kill us too!" says Vegeta holding his arm.

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2 holding his fist in the air as Buu backed away unsure what to think of the situation.

"I don't get it. I should've been able to power up all the way. How is that even possible?" wonders Goku.

"Maybe I should cut in now. Vegeta sounds like he gone insane if he's worried about what might happen to me before we can wish for everything to be back to normal." says Ash.

"Ash you stay put where you are. Any movement and you're dead just like that. If not then being badly injured is just as horrible with Buu around." says Vegeta.

Vegeta jumped toward Buu pressing his hands against Buus continuing the battle of wits. Buu kicked Vegrta in the stomach, launching Vegeta backwards and with an outstretched arm, was able to choke Vegeta.


	122. Chapter 122

"That could've been me if I went onto the battlefield." says Ash.

"Technically we are still on the battlefield. All we can do is watch Vegeta manage to keep up with Buu no matter what Buu does to him." says Goku.

"What do you really wanna say about the situation?" wonders Ash.

"Really. Vegeta is holding on despite the injuries. I can't take this. It's to much to bear." says Goku.

"Alright I won't enjoy it but I'll do it. Vegeta isn't my favorite person to wanna save but neither was Paul and I got through Sinnoh." says Ash taking off.

"I'm lost for words. How am I decreasing in power instead of increasing? Is there not enough energy on this planet?" wonders Goku.

Buu brought Vegeta over to him, making them face to face, and tightened his grip around Vegetas neck. If Vegeta still wanted to play then he got what he wanted. As Ash charged to where Buu and Vegeta were, Buu happily slammed Vegeta into rocks that were around them.

Planet in the physical plain...

Everyone watched at Kibito Kai walked away from the crystal ball.

"Does this mean they are losing? It doesn't look like Goku can muster up any strength and Vegeta is being tossed around. Ash is barely doing anything now." says Hazzel.

"Ash must not be focusing on the battle so much as how the earth will be reformed. If he's sidetracked then that may be why he's not doing as much as he did." says Dende.

"Are you that worried that you can't bear to look at the crystal ball any longer?" wonders elder Kai.

"I know Buus strength is superior to mine and that we can rely on only three warriors at the moment. If at all possible, I'd like to give them a hand so Goku can have more time to power up. I can't stand by like all those years ago when Buu first attacked. It doesn't matter how long, I will be happy to fight along side them and actually do something." says Kibito Kai.

"Are you nuts!? Don't tell me you're thinking the same thing." says elder Kai looking toward Dende.

"It may be unplausible but we need to do something instead of be here and do nothing. Besides if I manage to stay alive then my healing powers may come in handy." says Dende.

"If you are going then I'm going too!" says Misty.

"It's better if Dende and I went. If worse come to worse then Hazzel won't beable to have any parents again." says Kibito Kai.

"I'm willing to take the chance if it means helping Goku." says Dende.

"Well shall we go?" wonders Kibito Kai.

"Hold it! Hold on just a second. Look I know how much you want to help and I admire your courage but that's two more people for Goku to worry about. Besides we have a child with us and we can't leave her with noone. I know how you must feel but we have to trust in Goku's judgement. Let's be patient and let Goku, Vegeta and Ash handle it. This is what Goku and Vegets live for and most likely Ash does too but in his own way." says elder Kai.

Kai planet...

Buu continued slamming Vegeta into rocks, with Vegeta unable to breathe. With only one shot Ash used destructor disk, by cutting Buus stretchy arm with a razor-sharp disc of Ki. Vegeta managed to get free but had fallen to the ground but despite that was able to sit up.

"Ash...Kakarot, there's no need to help me due to all I went through during this time. It's my fault I got myself into this and I'm gonna keep it at that. Now finish the job you started you bafoons!" says Vegeta.

Before Vegeta could trade off with Goku, Buu had put a hole in the ground and thrust his arm out of the ground to grab Vegetas neck again. Vegeta reverted back to normal, choking again as Buu formed a beam in his hand. Ash appeared behind Buu to grab at Buus arm when everyone but Vegeta turned their heads toward Hercule upon hearing his voice.

"Buu! We've caught you with your hand in the cookie jar! Haven't we? How long did you think you could get by doing all these injustices? Mr Satan will step in if the long blonde haired guy wont do a thing and the other kid is tired of taking you on!" wonders Hercule standing proudly on a hill.

"Anyone but him. Anyone but he should be aiming at Buu! What did I do to deserve this? To think he would step in now of all times. Well I can say I deserved to meet the son I never had but this guys another story. He cowers for most of the time yet he's out in the open wanting to get beaten to a pulp." says Goku looking down at Hercule and Buu.

The beam Buu was about to shoot had disappeared from his hand as he dropped Vegeta to the ground. Buu looked over at Hercule unamused a human would wanna come out and attack when he had the upper hand.

"You had your fun senselessly beating those three but let's see how you fair against me, the world champ." says Hercule walking up to Buu.

Ash landed near Vegeta to help him up as Hercule and Buu were face to face, with Buu still frowning, knowing such a weakling will be out in seconds. Ash looked over at what Hercule was doing and stared blankly as Hercule made silly faces at Buu, almost dropping Vegeta. Ash watched as Hercule backflipped a good distance away making Buu pissed by the second.

"What's the matter Buu? To scared to move because the champ is here? If this truly is a dream then I'd like it to become a good dream where I mr Satan saves the universe." wonders Hercule doing his best to taunt Buu.

Buu angrily charged at Hercule, swatting him which was dodged when Hercule ducked, having Buu miss for some reason.

"Don't hurt me! I'm unworthy!" says Hercule bowing to the ground.

Buu jumped up to land a kick to Hercule but missed again when Hercule sat up.

"I'm sorry for making you think you were scared of me! I was just kidding when I said that!" says Hercule hesitantly.

"Amazing! Hercule is doing well for a human. He's off it down in art form. What an interesting style and it's working." half laughs Goku watching the scene.

"Please! Oh please! Oh please! Don't hurt me! That's the last thing I need." says Hercule frantically.

Hercule looked up at Buu who was getting pissed again and backed up farther away, hoping something good will happen to their fight. Ash was lost for words on the situation Hercule put himself in. He opted to help but was slowly getting entertained. Buu had been walking toward Hercule hoping to injure him this time but as he got to Hercule he started clenching his head as if a headache was forming. Hercule stood up blankly watching Buu scream in pain unsure what caused it but happy to know he was spared for the time being.

"Hercule has him completely subdued but isn't exactly doing anything." thinks Goku.

"Alright champ of the century...its best you stepped away from Buu until further notice." says Ash walking up to Hercule.

"Kakarot don't just stand there! If Ash isn't gonna do anything then you better be fully powered!" says Vegeta looking up.

"You're right! Instead of watching the fights, I should've been fully powered by now." says Goku.

"Goes to show how much idiots get distracted." says Vegeta.

Just as Ash gets in Hercules way, Kid Buu releases the fat and good Majin Buu from his body and spits him out. Everyone went wide eyed, stunned to see kid Buu willingly make Majin Buu love his body.

Planet in physical plain...

"There have been two Buus all along?" wonders Hazzel.

"Two Buus!?" wonders Kibito Kai stunned.

"Can someone tell me how two Buus came to be?" wonders elder Kai.

"Well as the guardian of earth I can see everything that goes on. The Buu that appeared was originally friends with mr Satan until he was split and was eaten by the new evil Buu that they are trying to take on now. He must've been kept in evil Buus body to keep him from harming mr Satan." says Dende.

"Evil Buu spit good Buu out like he was a peice of chewing gum. Now he can attack everyone around him as long as good Buu doesn't get in the way of Hercule." says elder Kai.

"Mr Satan is the last human of this realm to be alive." says Kibito Kai.

"Not sure how to take that since a little girl is with us." says elder Kai.

"I mean if Hazzel was to be part of their realm." says Kibito Kai.

Kai world...

Hercule ran up to Majin Buu worriedly, going to shake him awake best he could.

"Buu...speak to me Buu. You've got to wake up! It's me! Your old pal!" says Hercule.

Bee scampered up to Majin Buu and Hercule, whimpering hoping Majin Buu was ok.

"Oh Buu...you saved me again. Didn't you?" wonders Hercule.

Hercule stop shaking Buu, formed fists and started hitting the ground as he started crying, wondering what he could've done to keep good Buu away from evil Buu.

"That does it! I can handle this no more! If evil Buu wants it, he will get the pummeling of his life!" says Hercule standing up, agitatedly.

"Uhhh Hercule, the fact you can fight doesn't actually mean you will win." says Ash.

"I can care less what you think! Majin Buu is my buddy so I'll be the one to avenge him!" says Hercule angrily.

"Well uhhhh good luck with that." sweat drops Ash stepping back.

"I'm gonna tear you limb from limb! I'll be sure of that!" says Hercule.

Buu was laughing as he walked toward the small group, unphased by Hercules words.

"You did hear me right? You had to of yet you're acting like you can defeat me with no problem." says Hercule.

Hercule did what he could punching and kicking buu with all his might which didn't get anywhere. So it became Buus turn to bash Hercule and with that Buu punched Hercules nose. Hercule backed away as Buu reverted back to acting like a gorilla, pounding his chest as he looked up at the sky. Kid Buu stopped what he was doing and charged at Hercule when a blast of yellow light shot between them making kid Buu stop and look for the cause of the attack and the fighter to come into his sights was Majin Buu. No one believed their eyes. Majin Buu was up and ready to fight evil Buu again. Bee scampered up to Buu happy to see him alive and well.

"You leave alone. Him buu buddy!" says Buu angrilly.

"Kakarot! How long does it take to power up!?" wonders Vegeta looking up at Goku.

"Somethings not right. I can't power up anymore. It's not working. I thought I was up to full power but now I'm not to sure what's going on." says Goku.

"You tended to say it was decreasing instead of increasing right?" wonders Vegeta.

"That was before I realized I had been powering up but now it literally is decreasing. It just started slipping away out of nowhere." says Goku.

"WHAT!? Whatya mean it's slipping away? If it was slipping away then you wouldn't be in any super Saiyan form right now!" says Vegeta.

"That's what I've been trying to tell ash!" says Goku.

"Well you're horrible at explanations!" says Vegeta.

Kid Buu and Majin Buu charged at eachother but Kid Buu was able to kick Majin Buu away from his and Hercules battle. Majin Buu stopped before he can slam into the ground and charged at kid Buu, head butting Kid Buus stomach, making kid Buu fly backwards. Kid Buu stretched his arm to grab hold of Majin Buus tentacle and flung him to the other side of him. Majin Buu shot Kai blasts into the ground that shot out of the ground around kid Buu, taking out part of kid buus upper body. Kid Buu regenerated his body as Vegta stood up.

"Will someone help Majin Buu take out his evil form!? This is a golden opportunity and Ash is wasting it watching both Buus fight and Kakarot suddenly doesn't have the power he needed a while ago. Come on you two! It doesn't get any better then this!" wonders Vegeta.

"I really don't understand this myself. I can't find the right words to say! I shouldn't even be tense yet I am." says Goku.

A bright light shined on Goku as Vegrta looked up at him and Goku reverted back to normal. All bruised with no idea what just happened or why.

"Goku...he...the Saiyan form...it just went cupput on him or maybe someone took the power Goku needed but that can't be possible." says Ash.

"This can't be happening." says Goku.

With a pink aura around kid Buu, kid Buu charged at Majin Buu evadimg yellow Kai blasts, taking out Majin Buus head. What kid Buu hadn't realized was that Majin Buus head was safe since majin Buu was able to pop his head out which angered kid Buu more.

"Me big Buu. Why little Buu stronger?" wonders Majin Buu turning around.

"To think that moron has done something useful." says Vegeta looking down at Hercule with the two Buus.

Goku landed on the ground, almost stumbling forward walking toward Vegeta. Now it was time for Buu vs Buu to see which was superior as everyone who was supposed to fight kid Buu watched.


	123. Chapter 123

**I don't know namekian language so I went by subbed for the wished quotes...having 2 out of 3 wishes made**

"What's the big deal Kakarot? You must've had me fooled into thinking you would end up stronger but instead you are where you started when you collapsed! Hell even Ash isn't doing anything now and it's pissing me off." says Vegeta.

"You said you didn't need my help or want anything to do with me." says Ash walking up to Vegeta.

"Not when I fought kid Buu! I mean when Hercule decided to jump in and feel the need to fight off kid buu and still is but now with Majin Buu!" says Vegeta.

"Does anything nice come out of your mouth? No? That sucks." says Ash.

"Sorry about that. I misjudged and now I can't do anything to help like I promised." says Goku.

"Something must've changed the moment you were revived but what could that be?" wonders Ash.

"All I know is I was able to get to super Saiyan 3 easily compared to now. I bet it needs twice as much energy then in other world. Guess you're pretty mad then." says Goku.

"Think what you want." smiles Vegeta.

Majin Buu was confused as to where Kid Buu ended up and before he could strike, kid Buu slammed Majin Buu into the ground with his elbow then grab his tentacle and put his arm around the front of Majin Buus neck.

"Unhand him you fiend!" says Hercule punching kid Buus back.

"I did say I'd cut in once Vegeta was down for good. Alright Majin Buu, let's see how we can handle teamwork." says Ash taking off.

"We really need to do something about that boy. I'm going crazy just having him around and he's going crazy coming up with better ways for both lifestyles to combine and work out with eachother." says Vegeta.

"I guess we won't know until we get on earth. Whenever that will be." says Goku.

"Get out of the way!" says Ash charging at both Buus.

Hercule stopped punching as he turned his head to see Ash getting closer to them and jumped out of the way. Ash charges at the buus and roundhouse kicks kis buu in the face and charges at kid buu again and hook kicks him away.

"Buu do it! Buu take on little Buu!" says Majin Buu.

"You looked like you needed the help! I'll just watch if you'd rather that." says Ash backing away.

"You guy that not act like friend before." says Majin Buu.

"That was then and I feel ashamed for doing that! Now we all need to find a way to get rid of kid Buu." says Ash.

"Me say Buu do it!" says Majin Buu.

"Carry on then. It's never a good thing to interfere anyway." sweatdrops Ash.

"Turn little Buu into chocolate!" says Majin Buu.

Majin Buu used his chocolate ray on kid Buu which was dodged with kid Buu having the chance to blast away Majin Buus face again. Majin Buu regenerated his head, steaming angrily and starts punching Buu who keeps dodging even though his arms were crossed.

"Majin Buu was able to handle us yet he can't land a punch to kid Buu." says Goku.

"It is his fight and I respect that but to fight alone is suicide." says Ash appearing in between Vegeta and Goku.

"If we can't overpower him then we will just have to outsmart him." says Vegeta.

"How will that help?" wonders Ash.

"Hiw about shutting your trap! I fought alone by choice and I'm already dead so it's not really suicide now is it?" wonders Vegeta.

"All depends on how people look at it." says Ash.

"SUPREME KAI! DENDE! OLD KAI! HAZZEL! MISTY! If you're listening to me I need you here right now!" yells Vegeta.

Goku and Ash blankly stare at Vegeta wondering why he chooses now to yell at the sky.

"We have all gone psycho fighting Buus. Big time." says Ash.

"Yup. Vegeta said the same thing but I didn't know how nuts you'd be from doing something for so long." says Goku.

"COME ON KAIS! I know you can hear me!" says Vegeta to the sky.

'Yes. Yes. We are here.' says elder Kais voice.

"Good. Now listen up! Go straight to new namek right away!" says Vegeta.

"Wait you want them to go to new namek now of all times? Have you really thought it out Vegeta?" wonders Ash.

"Butt out Ash! I'm busy! Gather the dragon balls and make the wishes happen if you know what's good for you!" says Vegeta.

'We can hear voices in our minds?! That's awesome!' says Hazzels voice.

'Yes it is Hazzel. Now stay quiet.' says Mistys voice.

Planet in the physical plain...

"The dragon balls? We can't have them settle our affairs every time something goes wrong." says elder Kai.

"But sir! Vegeta needs them! This isn't just our affair! It's everyone's too!" says Dende.

"Alright. Youve made your point. Now take it easy. Now let's get going." says elder Kai grabbing the crystal ball.

"Thanks sir." says Dende.

Everyone held hands and were transported to new namek.

kai world...

"Hey don't you remember from last time?" wonders Goku.

"Yes? Your point? Kakarot, I don't feel like comparing you and Ash on saving the worlds of your realms or rather world in Ashs case. With how much saving you do, have you ever know how many times you saved earth?" wonders Vegeta.

"How many? I'm not sure. Even if you asked Ash the same question, he probably lost count as well." says Goku scratching the back of his head.

"Then give me an estimate." says Vegeta.

"I'd say half a dozen, if not more." says Goku.

"And you Pokemon trainer?" wonders Vegeta.

"I've been around so many legendaries during my time in many regions I came too for leagues and looking back now, I never really kept track. I don't care how many times I save a region as long as the enemy is gone and by now I would've figured Jessie and James would end up good instead of persisting I give them Pikachu. Though who's to say how many times I did save regions?" says Ash.

"I was kinda hoping you'd say something new since the first day of your arrival." growls Vegeta reverting his eyes.

Goku and Ash look at eachother and shrug at what was up with Vegeta and the sudden questions.

"Then it's about time the world fended itself for once and in your case ash, the region you come across." says Vegeta.

New namek...

Everyone appeared on the planet and looked around.

"It's just as I remember it." says Dende leaving the group.

"So this is namek? You must've came here before Ash showed up because I never knew of such a place." says Misty.

"It really is a nice place, short grass too." says elder Kai.

"Where is everyone? It seems eerily quiet for a namekian world." says Kibito Kai.

"It's so good to be back. I wonder what everyones been up too." says Dende.

"You're happy to be back I see. You must've been homesick all these years." says a voice.

Everyone turned around to see a group of namekians which Dende ran up too, happily seeing everyone again.

"Hey everybody. It's good to see you all again. Elder you truly are a picture of good health and wisdom." says Dende.

"Oh Dende, you've grown into a noble, strong guardian." says elder moori.

"Well sort of. That's why we came here. You see...how should I put it? The planet I was guarding was left with a little accident and blew up." says Dende awkwardly.

"Excuse me but don't we hare more concerning things to do?" wonders elder Kai.

"You should beable to know the Kais but the other two are new to west city and are some of whom uhh...managed to stay alive thanks to the Kais." says Dende.

"The highschooler and child?" wonders elder moori.

"Uhhh yes! I'd tell you the whole story but long story short. The world is in danger and with your permission we would like to summon Perugia." says Dende frantically.

"I see. Well uhh...you knew the rules concerning the dragon balls. I'm surprised you would come here and make such a request." says elder Moori walking toward the group of villagers.

"But sir...we really need the dragon balls!" says Dende.

"Im very disappointed in you Dende. You shouldnt've given up so easily!" says elder Moori.

Everyone showed the group the dragon balls.

"I was only testing you my son. Of course you can use the balls. Sometimes a guardian must follow his heart instead of the rules. Lord Kais forgive me sirs, I just couldn't resist. Please name your wishes." says elder moori.

"Gladly. Uhhh does everyone know what to wish for and how to word it? If so, Dende do the honors of waking the dragon!" says elder Kai.

"It'll be my pleasure!" says Dende excitedly walking up to the dragon balls.

Kai world...

'Vegeta we are all on namek and we got the dragon balls. We just need to know what your wishes are.' says Dendes voice.

"Listen carefully Dende. This is very important." says Vegeta.

'Ready when you are.' says Dendes voice.

"I have two wishes I want to make and Ash wants the last one. First I want the planet to be restored to its original state and the second is that I want everyone who were killed since the morning of the martial arts tournament revived. As for Ashs wish which is going to screw us over-"

New namek...

"We know what Ash wants, just wording it is tricky. Did you want us to make the wishes?" says Dende.

'Yes! As quick as you can!' says Vegetas voice.

'I'm gonna put faith in Vegetas plan and I'd like for you to do the same. If Ash was there with you guys then he would make the wish so can Misty do it for him?' wonders Goku's voice.

"I'll be sure to let Misty handle the last wish." says Dende.

Kai world...

'So to make it clear, Vegeta would rather give up his third wish for Ashs?' wonders Dendes voice.

"Only those two wishes matter to me so do as you please." says Vegeta.

"Just out of curiosity, why didnt you tell the dragon to bring everyone Buu killed back to life?" wonders Goku.

"No can do. That would mean Babidi would be revived and I never want to see that little imp again. Also that wish wouldn't restore all the innocent lives I destroyed at the stadium." says Vegeta.

"Wow Vegeta! I'm impressed by how you're handling things! You really thought this through and we never realized it." says Goku.

"That's because-"

'Oh no! I forgot he has the power to bring one person back to life per wish!' says Dendes voice.

New namek...

'Wait, so you're telling me earth Shenron can revive lots of people at a time but only one person gets revived thanks to uhhh was namek shenron?' wonders Ashs voice.

"There is no namek Shenron Ash. His name is Porunga and he's the namek wish maker if that's how you'd put it." says Dende.

'Thats right! Porunga is different from Shenron and is only limited to how many people can be revived!' says Goku's voice in realization.

"This is awful! We didn't give porunga that ability because Nameks don't believe in wishing people back to life." says Dende.

"As the humans say it, chill out! After the Frieza chaos, we restyled the dragon balls to increase porungas power." says elder Moori.

"Seriously!? So he can restore everyone now!?" wonders Dende shocked.

"Oh yes, he most surely can." says elder Moori.

"Oh sure! Forget about the evolution of the universe!" says elder Kai unamused.

Kai world...

Both Buus were still at eachother as the chat was still going on.

'Vegeta, looks like the wishes are still a go!' says Dendes voice.

"Thank goodness. Please proceed now!" says Vegeta.

New namek...

"Allow me to give it a whirl. Arise Porunga!" says elder Moori.

The sky went dark as the dragon balls started glowing and Porunga appeared looking down at everyone.

"Why have you summoned me?" wonders Porunga.

The Kai were startled by the size of the dragon unlike Misty and Hazzel who were happy to see another green dragon.

"A magnificent sight." thinks elder Moori.

"Wow, he huge! Amazing." says Kibito Kai.

"Why have you summoned me? Name your first wish and I will grant it." wonders Porunga.

"Well mr. guardian of earth. Get your planet back." says elder Moori.

"Alright earth, I'll keep you alive this time or I'll die trying." says Dende.

"I can't hear you." says Porunga.

"Porunga! The faraway planet called Earth has been destroyed and has disappeared! Please, if you would, return it back to the way it was!" says Dende.

"That is not an easy wish. Ok. It shall be done." says Porunga.

Within moments the earth was reformed and was part of the galaxy again.

"Look, we can see the earth! It's a good as new!" says Kibito Kai looking down at the crystal ball.

"The earth has been restored. What a delightful place. What is your next wish?" wonders Porunga.

"Let's see, how should I word it...? Ahh yes, revive everyone who has died before Babidi came to earth, leaving out the ones who are really evil." says Dende.

"Do you realize what you asked of me?" wonders Porunga.

"Yes I do!" says Dende.

"Understood. However what you ask will take some time but it shall be done." says Porunga.

"Is such a thing even possible?" wonders Kibito Kai.

Kai world...

Kidd Buu had wrapped himself around Majin Buu leaving Hercule no choice but to help him get loose.

"I keep telling you, you good for nothing evil side! Get away from him! If you don't do as I say then you leave me no choice but to rip your head off!" says Hercule tugging on kid Buus tentacle.

Since kid Buu wouldn't budge, Hercule bit Buus tentacle, hoping that will get him to loosen up. It worked only for Hercule to get kicked away from the Buus. Majin Buu angrily charged at kid Buu, got kicked in the stomach, and was moved backwards despite being unphased. Kid Buu charged at Majin Buu, punched him, having him launch backwards into a rocky formation. Kid Buu yanked his arm off and formed it into a ball and launched it at Majin Buu who was just about to stand up and was hit in the face, getting knocked backwards. Majin Buu was able to stand up but kept getting hit in the face by kid Buus arm ball.

"Kakarot do you feel that?" wonders Vegeta.

"Ya. The good Buu is losing energy and fast." says Goku.

"He should really be the one to fight his evil side but just to be on the safe end, who should help him besides Hercule?" wonders Ash.

"At this rate the good Buu will lose! What's taking them so long!? It can't be that long to have three wishes done!" growls Vegeta.

"Dende, hurry it up! We haven't got all day!" says Vegeta agitatedly.

New namek...

"Ya. Ya. We hear you loud and clear. What are you griping about? Porungas doing all the work!" says elder Kai looking down at the crystal ball.

Suddenly the halo above elder Kais head vanished meaning the second wish had been done.

"Your second wish has been granted. The people of earth have been restored to their home planet." says Porunga.

"Vegeta, the people of earth have been revived! They're alive!" says Dende happily.

'Superb!" smiles Vegeta.

"So what have you been planning? What got you to get then to awaken Porunga?" wonders Goku.

"Goku do you see what I see?" wonders Ash.

"No what?" wonders Goku.

"It's something that isn't there anymore." says Ash.

"You're still here so it can't be that you've been wished back to your realm." says Goku.

"Look at Vegeta very closely." says Ash.

"Wai...you mean to tell me...VEGETAS HALO IS GONE!" says Goku stunned.

"Good job noticing." sighs Ash reverting his eyes.

"Vegeta, you're alive again. You lucky dog." says Goku pointing at him.

"I wasnt even able to tell. I was to focused on the wishes." says Vegeta.

"Guess what else! The evil people weren't wished back so verdicts in and it looks like you're a good guy!" says Goku.

Earth...

Everyone on earth couldn't believe they were alive but things were back to normal. Even the z fighters couldn't believe it as they looked around the area they were killed at.

Gohan. piccolo, Goten and Trunks...

"Hey where are we?" wonders Trunks.

"I think we've been brought back to earth." says Goten.

"That means we're alive!" says Trunks.

"He's right! Our halos are gone." says Piccolo.

Kami lookout...

"We're all back on Kamis lookout." says Krillin.

"Whatya mean? You've always been crazy." says oolong.

"Maybe so but we really are back. We really are on Kamis lookout. Aren't we?" says Videl.

Kai world...

"I know what you're trying to do! I bet you are gonna have Gohan, Goten and trunks fight. Aren't you?" wonders Goku.

"With the way you're acting, it seems as if you would consider both worlds combining but with this lifestyle except with Pokemon around us. No regions because it spuds be agitating going back and forth. Right?" wonders Ash.

"No and you make my ears bleed with hoe much it comes out of your mouth." says Vegeta.

Kid Buu was still injuring Majin Buu as everyone kept chatting without helping one bit.

"Let's do it! Now it's time." says Vegeta.

"It's time? Time for what?" wonders Goku.

"Do you ever use your brain? You need to use the spirit bomb." says Vegeta.

"That's your big idea?" wonders Goku.

"Do you have any better ideas? I think not." says Vegeta.

"Wai...A SPIRIT BOMB!?" wonders Goku wide eyed.


	124. Chapter 124

**The last moments of DBZ...I didn't expect Ash to leave anytime soon. My mind is too focused on the wishes **

Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Trunks were looking down at the city of rejoicing citizens.

"What in the world is going on here? It's as if nothing happened." says Piccolo.

"How come majin Buu isn't here guys?" wonders Goten.

"Neither is mr Satan. Don't tell me he of all people defeated Majin Buu. That can't be right?" wonders Trunks, mouth twitching.

Kami lookout...

"And just where have you two been?" wonders Bulma.

"Well Krillin and I got to get a little training done eowth King Kai." says Yamcha.

"Oh I guess we had it all wrong then." says Bulma crossing her arms.

"Daddy!" says Marron running up to the small group.

"There you are! How's my little girl?" says Krillin.

Marron jumped into Krillins arms, hugging him.

"I missed you so much!" says Marron happily.

"Ya, what a journey. Even dad wasn't scared one bit." says Krillin.

Krillin noticed android 18 was watching in the distance as she waved at them from the shadows.

Heaven, other world...

Dabura was picking flowers in a flower field, with a crown of flowers on his head, putting the flowers into a bouquet.

"Dear Videl, chichi and Bulma, I'm so glad you made it home. Oh how I wish I could've joined you but not this time. For far to long has love bee a stranger to my heart. Maybe next time." says Dabura with his huge sparkling eyes.

Kai world...

"Let me get this straight. You want me to form a spirit bomb like back when Frieza was around?" wonders Goku.

"Who?" wonders Ash.

"A villain who came to earth before cell or you showed up." says Vegeta.

"So he came to earth long before I showed up in this realm meaning he came before cell?" wonders Ash.

"Yup. Now shut your trap so I can contemplate things with Kakarot!" says Vegeta.

"Do you really think it will work this time?" wonders Goku.

"It will." says Vegeta.

"What you told us was a lie. When you said the earth can fend for themselves, you meant you wanted them revived so I can use the spirit bomb to kill kid Buu." says Goku.

Kid Buu had been punching Majin Buu nonstop knocking him down and jumped on his stomach to continuously kick him. Kid Buu stopped as Majin Buu sat up, ending up all bruised up.

"Me make you candy!" says Majin Buu angrily.

Majin Buu zapped in the direction kid Buu was but missed and turned a rock into candy. Kid Buu swiped some candy to eat and went back to punching Majin Buus face.

"Come on Kakarot, if you don't make the move and use spirit bomb then even if we do help out, it wouldn't be enough. This is your last chance! Do it and be free of Buu or let Ash handle kid Buu before he can leave and possibly die thanks to the pink menace." says Vegeta.

"Well ya but do you think the people of earth have that much energy?" wonders Goku.

Vegeta glared at Goku groaning about the fact Goku wasn't doing as he asked.

"Im not doubting your plan. It's just that Buus so powerful and we don't even know of the portal is even up and running for Ash to leave once we get back to earth." says Goku.

"It'll be enough. I learned not to underestimate the human race. We won't just take a little bit. We'll take as much as the earthlings can give us." says Vegeta.

"The maximum huh?" wonders Goku.

New namek...

"What is your third and final wish?" wonders Porunga.

"One moment." says Dende awkwardly.

"Vegeta, I'll ask one more time. Would you rather Ashs wish over any third wish you can think of?" wonders Dende.

'How about some nice new boots, size 9!' says Vegetas voice unamused.

"New boots? He's not serious is he?" wonders Dende.

'Of course not! Misty, this is your only chance so don't blow it! If you were Ash how would you phrase the wish to combine both worlds?' wonders Vegetas voice.

"Well I think i know what to say but once it's said we can't go back on it." says Misty.

'Exactly, so don't blow it! Now is Kibito shin there?" wonders Vegeta.

"It's Kibito Kai now!" says Kibito kai.

'Like I ever gave a damn! I need to speak to the inhabitants of earth. All of them at one time.' says Vegetas voice.

"Are you saying you need to speak telepathically to the entire planet?" wonders Kibito Kai.

'Exactly!' says Vegetas voice.

"It can't be done." says elder Kai turning his head.

"Ehhhh...Vegeta slight problem. We don't know how." says Kibito Kai awkwardly.

"Well that's just great!" says Vegeta.

'Hey fellas! I can arrange that!' says King Kais voice.

"Oh wow! It's King Kai! Can you really do it?" says Goku.

'Of course I can! It's a synch! Planetary telepathic communication is my specialty. Vegeta, you've got the floor whenever you're ready.' says King Kai.

"That's more I like it." says Vegeta.

Earth...

'People of the earth, listen carefully! As you know some very strange events have been taking place recently! Your entire planet was destroyed at the hands of Majin Buu but then in a snap, everything was restored to normal. Many of you are doubting is this actually happened but I can assure you that this is not a dream.' says Vegetas voice to all of earth.

kai world...

"Not a dream? So there really is a portal that the boy and girl came from? What's this guy talking about?" wonders Hercule.

"Sh! He's speaking to the people of earth." says Goku looking back at Hercule.

"That's not possible! This kid or the girls he brought back arent of our realm and no one can actually talk to millions of people telepathically. Instead of pretending to talk to earth, you should really be taking on evil Buu." says Hercule.

"We are trying help. Believe me, this is the best way." says Goku.

Earth...

'Unfortunately Majin Buu is still alive meaning earth is still in grave danger. A small group of warriors have taken up the fight on your behalf.' says Vegetas voice.

Kami lookout...

"We are actually hearing Vegeta. I can't believe it." says Bulma happily.

"Sh!" says Krillin.

'However the battle has been extremely difficult and we can't win it by ourselves. That is why I'm speaking to you right now, to ask for your help. If all of you would raise your hands up to the sky and offer a portion of your energy then we will beable to win against Majin Buu once and for all. No more being slaughtered like sacrificial lambs. Consider this your small strive towards becoming a warrior race. Let's begin and raise your hands now!' says Vegetas voice.

Kai world...

'Vegeta certainly has a way with words. He's overly dramatic as well.' says King Kais voice.

"They're ready Kakarot. Take your place." says Vegeta looking toward Goku.

"You really are ontop of things! I'm impressed." says Goku.

Goku flew high into the sky and lifted his arms up, getting into position.

"Alright! If there was ever a time you guys, this is it!" says Goku.

The energy of Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks forms a small spirit bomb.

"This must be from Gohans group! What an incredible start! When everyone kicks theirs in we will have energy to spare!" says Goku happily.

"Yes! That's it! Keep going! We need more. Give it everything you got." thinks Vegeta watching the spirit bomb get bigger by the second.

"That's the spirit bomb? How is that like electro ball? Pikachu forms a ball of electricity with its tail while Goku is forming a ball of energy with his hands...I guess in a way it is the same except spirit bomb is huge compared to electro ball. No wait I'm thinking of spirit ball...nevermind. Forget I ever said anything." says Ash.

Earth...

'People of earth, don't stop now! It's starting to work! Now get your hands up!' says Vegetas voice.

Everyone on kami lookout puts up their arms to help make the spirit bomb bigger.

Kai world...

"That boost was from Krillin and bulmas group." says Goku.

"Good. Good. They are doing great helping us with their energy." thinks Vegeta.

new namek...

"Look how big it is. That should be enough to destroy Buu!" says Dende.

"Not quite but it won't take much longer. It looks like they are going to pull it off!" says Kibito Kai.

'Guys, somethings wrong! If Goku's gathering energy from everyone on earth...' says King Kais voice.

"Should I make the wish now?" wonders Misty.

"Oh right the wish. Lets wait a little longer." says Dende.

'There's no rush in figuring out how to word the wish.' says Ashs voice.

"We realize that but Porunga needs his last wish to be told." says Misty.

'...the spirit bomb should be much larger by now. Somethings not right." says King Kais voice.

"Give it some time! I'm sure it's gonna get bigger and bigger!" says Kibito Kai.

"Ya...surely." says Dende.

"Porunga are you positive that everyone was brought back to earth?" wonders elder Moori walking up to Porunga.

"Do you doubt me? It is as I said." wonders Porunga.

Kai world...

Both buus had been continuously punching eachother nonstop until kid Buu bit Majin Buus hand when ended up being a big mistake as Majin Buu blasted kid Buu deforming him. Kid Buu reverted back to normal and created a massive blast directing it at Majin Buu, forming a gust wind that almost blew away everyone around the Buus.

"Is the fat one dead now? Is it gonna be all over!? We haven't even gotten enough energy from earth!" thinks Vegeta.

Kid Buu landed in the hole Majin Buu created to see four Majin Buus smile at the angered kid Buu. Each Majin Buu punched kid Buu making Hercule laugh watching the fight with Bee.

"Nice! We're still in the game." smiles Vegeta.

"Vegeta it's not getting any bigger! There's no way this is going to cut it! We need more energy then this!" says Goku looking down.

"Now what? It should've been completed by now! What's going on?" says Vegetz looking up at Goku.

"I guess it doesn't count if Chump of a champ, Vegeta or I send you some of our energy." says Ash.

They started hearing the voices of the people of earth.

'Come on, raise your hands.' says a boys voice.

'You raise your hands! I don't believe in that nonsense." says an old woman's voice.

"Where did that come from? There's nobody around. Is there?" wonders Hercule.

'Who's voice was that?' wonders a woman's voice.

'I don't know but he sounded nuts.' says another's voice.

"Are you serious!? I don't believe this!" says Vegeta angrilly.

earth...

"Are you gonna raise your hands up?" wonders a cowboy.

"No. Let's go see a movie instead." says a teen.

The car they were in drove away from where they were parked.

"That was so weird." says a girl walking by.

"No kidding." says the other walking with her.

"Mommy, my tummy is growling. Let's get something to eat." says a little boy.

"How about a big icecream?" wonders the mom.

"Yay!" says the little boy.

"Icecream!" say the siblings happily.

Kai world...

'It must've been trick.' says a mans voice.

'Ya some kind of mass hypnosis.' says his friends voice.

"Are they mad!? Damn those idiots! Don't they know what happened to their world!? They're like children! Everything has to be done for them! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GROW UP!? CANT YOU IDIOTS DO ANYTHING YOURSELVES!?" says Vegeta angrilly.

"What's the hold up? Why isn't everyone giving their energy? We don't have much time. Every second is vital." thinks Goku.

Kid Buu was getting red with anger as Majin Buus kept punching him and flew up so the Majin Buus can punch themselves. The Majin Buus got tied up making kid Buu laugh and blasted the Buus that became one again. Majin Buu stood up and shot Kai blasts at kid Buu that dispersed every time kid Buu came in contact with them. Buu wasn't able use his technique anymore letting kid Buu slam Majin Buu into the ground.

"Please do something! Anything is better then nothing! Jsut help Buu!" says Hercule worriedly.

"Damn those earthlings! Maybe they're not worth saving!" growls Vegeta trying to get away from Hercule.

"I know this is Buus fight but you have to help!" says Hercule.

"Fine! Ash we're going!" says Vegeta kicking Herule away.

'Wait Vegeta! You have to try to persuade them again. Think of it form their point of view. Would you obey a strange voice fork the sky Vegeta? They're frightened because this sort of thing doesn't happen everyday. I think you should try again!' says King Kais voice.

"Alright, I'll do it." says Vegeta.

earth...

'People of earth, RAISE YOUR HANDS OR YOU ALL WILL DIE!' yells Vegetas voice pissed.

Hell...

Everyone still kept their eyes on the giant crystal ball seeing Goku holding a small spirit bomb.

"Vegeta is a master tactician. This plan is excellent. The one flaw would be that he put his faith in a polibian race from the dark ages. I finally get to see those monkeys fry!" half laughs Frieza.

Kai world...

"What the heck is going on down there!? No one except our family and friends offered their energy!" says Goku.

"I know that! For some reason those idiot earthlings won't do as I tell them!" says Vegeta annoyed.

"Vegeta you have to keep trying!" says Goku.

"Ok but noones listening." says Vegeta.

Earth...

'Hey, people of earth! You are all in grave danger! Majin Buu has not been defeated and still lives. The reason your whole planet was destroyed, that was not a dream! It will happen again if you don't act quickly! Stand up for your planet and raise your hands. Lend your strength and get rid of Majin Buu before he gets rid of you.' says Vegetas voice as everyone ignored, doing their own thing.

New namek...

"In our current situation, the people of earth have closed their hearts." says elder Moori.

"Then they're not listening to Vegeta! Not one extra person has offered their energy!" says Dende.

"Do you think Vegeta could soften his request a bit? You know ask nicely? Oh good, he's trying again." wonders Kibito Kai.

'People of the earth, you have to listen to me...' says Vegetas voice.

"Remarkable." thinks elder Kai.

kai world...

"Come on! Work!" says Goku.

"Raise your hands before its to late. Don't let Majin Buu destroy you and your children. Please. Don't let him win!" says Vegeta.

Earth...

"Maybe he's right." says a man setting down a milk container in the snow.

"Are you seriously gonna do it? You agree with this?" wonders the other.

"What if Buu is still alive?" wonders first man.

"Well alright but I'm telling ya, my men are at the lodge there." says the second man.

"Well I'll tell them what you want." aye the first man lifting his arms.

"Well now do you feel like an idiot?" wonders the second man.

Energy came out of the first man leaving him out of breathe.

"Damn, I feel like I just ran a mile." says the first man.

"You poser, you aren't getting mine, aye. I know what you are, aye. You're a demon." says the second man.

Kai world...

'No. Put your hands down. My son is dieing. Oh no, it's a trick!' says a woman's voice.

'What?' says a mans voice.

'They stole his soul. Don't raise your hands up! They're trying to steal our souls!' says the woman.

"Idiots. They deserve to die!" growls Vegeta.

Kid Buu stretched out his arm grabbing Buu and once his arm reverted back to normal, Kib Buu continuously punched Majin Buu in the stomach.

"He's finished." says Vegeta stunned.

"He didn't want help then and he may not need help now. He wanted to do it on his own but now it's hard to tell." says Ash.

"He doesn't have anything left!" says Vegeta.

"This isn't right! My Buu can't die in my dream!" says Hercule.

Kid Buu kept punching Majin Buu as he dangled from kid Buus other arm and let Majin Buu drop to the ground.

"Me Buu not you." says kid Buu.

"Oh no! Buu!" says Hercule worried.

"It's his finishing move!" says Vegeta.

"No way! Not while the champ is still alive!" says Hercule taking off.

"Are you still up to fighting Vegeta?" wonders Ash.

Hercule picked up a rock and tossed it at Kid Buus head which didn't help much.

"It hit him but it didn't do anything." says Hercule blankly.

Kid Buu turns his head looking at Hercule who took off in the other direction.

"So uhh you gonna come at me or not? Let's go!" wonders Hercule running toward Ash and Vegeta.

Kid Buu looked over at the others spotting something that Goku was doing. Goku had a huge energy ball but hadn't done anything with it.

"Uh oh." says Goku looking down.

Kid Buu growled now knowing they were gonna attack yet did nothing to him as he fought Majin Buu.

"Well this is just marvelous." says Vegeta unamused.

"Ash and I are gonna have to buy you some time to take energy from those nitwit earthlings!" says Vegeta.

"Everyone just stopped caring altogether. This is gonna be the longest day we fought anyone. And that's saying something since I wasn't around until after cell." says Ash.

"You two be careful! Espescially you Vegeta. You just got your body back so don't overdo it!" says Goku.

Vegeta appeared infront of Kid Buu making him stop when charging at Goku and dangles his arm in the air as he laughs at the duo.

"So what! I'll rip that arm right off!" growls Vegeta.

Kid Buu punched Vegeta in the stomach making him lunge forward.

"No! Vegeta!" cries out Goku.

Kid Buu grabbed Vegetas hair as he punched Vegeta one last time.

"Kakarot any day now! I can't believe those earthlings..." says Vegeta losing his breath.

"Vegeta! No!" says Goku.

"Kid Buu lay off the crabby Saiyan!" says Ash charging at Vegeta and Kid Buu.

"Fellow earthlings, please listen! We need your energy now! Raise your hands up! I beg of you! There's no time left. This is our last chance to save ourselves from Majin Buu!" says Goku.

Earth...

Indian village...

"Hey father, who was that? I feel like I should know him but I can't remember who." says Upa, now 29 years old, looking up at the sky.

"Well I think you know due to the scar on my chest. It's Goku, our friend. When he came here to train, he revived me after Tao attacked." says Bora.

'Everyone please raise your hands in the air! Send me your energy now!' says Goku's voice.

"Ahh yes father! It is him!" says Upa happily.

"Do as he bids and put up your hands everyone." says Bora.

"It's ok! Don't be afraid! He's a very good man!" says Upa.

The Indian villagers raise their hands to help aid in destroying kid Buu.

Korin tower...

"So what's the deal with this raising hand stuff? I'm not in school anymore." wonders Yajirobe.

"Fine. Don't do it if you don't wanna. I'll just tell Goku." says Korin.

"Fine, I'll put up one arm so you better not say that." says Yajirobe.

"You just sit on your behind all day anyway." says Korin.

Forest...

"I may know your voice but I doubt we ever met but I'll go along with it just this once. Well what do we have here? Oh look, two more volunteers." wonders Android 17.

Android 17 put a gun up to two men's faces making them raise their arms in fear, giving Goku their energy without trying.

"Hey. You beat me to it." says Android 17 raising his other arm.

another part of the forest...

"Here it is my friend. Take all the energy you need. Use it as you please! Defeat him Goku. Show him what true power is!" says Tien.

Tien and Chiaotsu raise their hands to help make the energy sphere bigger.

Jingle village...

'Fellow citizens please raise your hands! We need more energy!' says Goku's voice.

"I think I know that voice! It's Goku!" smiles android 8.

"Oh my gosh! I think you're right Eighter! Here Goku!" says Suno happly, now 34 years old.

"If it feels good then do it." says the chief.

"In this case you're right." says the woman next to him.

The villagers put their arms up to help aid Goku in destroying kid Buu.

City...

Launch was doing her rounds when she stopped her truck, got out and put her arms up.

"That guy sounds cool! I don't know who you are or if I remember you but I'd be glad to do it for a nice voice like yours!" says Launch, now 44 years old happily.

Satan city...

'Citizens please! The situation is critical! Raise your hands!' says Goku's voice.

"Who's that guy? He's different form the last one." wonders a girl.

"I don't know but I like this one. I believe him. I think it's scandalous. I mean who are they to tell us what to do from the sky?" says the second girl.

Kai world...

Kid Buu punched Vegeta in the stomach, grabbed him by the hair and punched his face knocking Veget backwards. Ash charged up a blast in a fashion similar to a Finish Buster as Kid Buu slammed Vegeta into the ground and fired it at kid Buu who dodged walking up to Vegeta. Kid Buu stepped on Vegetas stomach and charged at Goku with Ash following behind. Goku looked up as the spirit bomb got slightly bigger and was still bummed no one would listen. Only the few who recognized his voice gave him energy and it still wasn't enough.

"Oh no! That's all we gained after I tried reasoning with them!?" says Goku reverting his eyes back at kid Buu.


	125. Chapter 125

**Vegeta has the right to be pissed...all of earth is eager to lend Hercule a hand but not Vegeta or Goku!? I can see ignoring Vegeta but a nice guy like Goku too!? ****The final wish...a wish that has both what Vegeta wants and misty...fusing it into one quote...now that Buu is no more it's time to let Ash and Pikachu instantly be back in his world...while Misty stays with Hazzel...it's a sacrifice I never thought would cross my mind...**

**Im in a music mood again****...**

**Time of your life by greenday~Ash** **to friends**

**lightning crashes to live~Gloom set in for me**

**take a bow by Rihanna~To the end of the story**

**Hero by skillet~Goku vs Kid Buu**

**Who's crying now by journey~Misty in DBZ realm**

**Time of my life by david cook~Ash in DBZ realm**

**Right here waiting by Richard marx~misty to ash**

**right here waiting by white dawg~Ash when making wish**

**Ash leaving:**

**Home by daughtry**

**Wherever I go by Miley Cyrus**

**Stitches by Shawn mendes**

**Every breath you take by the police~Goku to ash**

**Same old love by Selena Gomez~Misty to ash**

**Skyscraper, nightingale and ****I really don't care ****by Demi lavato~Misty ****gloom turning to anger**

**Time after time by cyndi lauper~Misty and Ash**

**I will always love you by Whitney Houston~Ash to misty**

As Kid Buu got closer to Goku with Ash close behind, Vegeta blasted Kid Buu with the blast enveloping Ash and exploding once touching kid Buu.

"Vegeta! Leave me out of your line of fire!" says Ash looking down at Vegeta.

"Then get out of the way you moron!" says Vegeta looking up.

Vegeta fell to his knees as Kid Buu looked down, grinning leaving Ash no choice but to step in.

"Oh no! Vegetas hurt!" cries out Goku.

"Theres no way I'm gonna lose to him. No pink mutant freak is gonna beable to defeat me. I'll beat you." says Vegeta looking up.

Kid Buu disappeared and reappeared near Vegeta, kicking him. Vegeta and Kid Buu rolled away from Ash and Goku giving Kid Buu the chance to punch Vegeta some more.

"Please everyone! Hurry and offer up your energy! Can't you understand that if you don't now then we are all going to die! " says Goku frantically watching kid Buu focus on Vegeta.

earth...

"Why isn't anyone offering their energy? They have to think about why they were reserected." wonders Gohan.

"With all things concerning everything that's happened to them lately, they're unable to believe or understand the situation we are in. Espescially something they can't see so they need witnesses to build up their faith. I guess the only options left are for us to let Ash leave for his realm to finish his quest for the league and we need to go to every city to convince everyone to put up their hands but not recklessly force them like Vegeta tried telepathically." says Piccolo.

"I can understand they think it's a lie since there hasn't been any danger for the last 7 years but convincing takes time so how will it work when everyone ignored not only Vegeta but dad too?" wonders Gohan.

"The earthlings can't see what's going on like back when Babidi came so we need to do what we can and tell whoever will listen to put up their hands so Goku will have enough energy to attack Buu." says Piccolo.

Gohan, Goten and Trunks nodded and went their separate ways.

City...

"Everyone if I could just have your attention for a moment! If you don't raise your hands to the sky we will all be in danger." says Gohan.

A group of teens looked back at Gohan then looked back at eachother.

"Get out!" says the first girl.

"No way!" ays the second girl.

"What a freak." says the first guy.

The group went back to what they were doing leaving Gohan no choice but to keep trying but was unable to get out of the way of passerby who were crossing the street.

"Everyone if you could just listen! The voice is telling the truth! Please do it!" says Gohan.

Gohan was the last one to cross the street as cars were stopped, urging to get to their destination but couldn't with Gohan in the middle of the road. When it was time for the cars to go, Gohan pdodged the vehicles and jumped onto a building.

"They won't listen." says Gohan looking down at the passerby.

country...

"Now that's what I call an ear of corn." says a farmer.

"Yes, we've been blessed with a good crop." says a woman.

Goten and Trunks land near farmers who were gatherings ears of corn.

"Oh wow, they're sky diving without parachutes." says the farmer.

"Hey you guys, we need you to raise your hands and quick because there are people fending off Majin Buu as we speak." says Trunks.

"Look kid, we are busy here. Ya see us tending to the crops and all we hear is jibberish about some Majin Buu fella who don't even exist. Now beat it." says the farmer agitatedly.

"No it's true! Our dads are fighting him right now! Even my half brother is!" says Goten.

"Ash isnt your half brother Goten. I may have thought he was too but he actually isn't. He's just a boy who seems like your dad." says Trunks looking at Goten.

"Shut up trunks! We may not be blood related but he's still a brother to me." says Goten.

"Ya! Ya! Let's focus on the issue at hand." says Trunks.

"Hey if you boys play over there. I'll give you these." says the woman holding two ears of corn.

"Sure! I'll take one! Thanks a lot! I love corn!" says Goten happily grabbing a thing of corn.

City...

Everyone was running away from Piccolo as he approached the city leaving Piccolo all alone near an amusement park.

Kai world...

Vegeta was being tossed around by Kid Buu as kid Buu grabbed Vegetas foot, swung him around and dropped him to the ground.

"People please! Time is almost up. Don't any of you care if you live or die!? Hurry!" wonders Goku.

Earth...

"So now we're fools. Is that it?" wonders a boy.

"Ya. Really. That's no way to ask a favor." says a girl.

Kai world...

'Man forget that dude.' says a girl's voice.

'Why use the hands? Why not the feet? I'm a good guy. Sheesh." wonders a boy's voice.

'Just who does he think he is yelling at us. I get enough yelling form my husband.' says a girl's voice.

'No kidding.' says a boys voice.

'Ya. Where does he get off telling us what to do?' wonders a woman's voice.

"Idiots. Don't they have any brains!? Ash has been here so he better tell them straight!" wonders Hercule.

Hercule stomped on the ground angered by the way the earthlings were acting.

"You ingrates! What's wrong with you people!? Can't you lend us a hand!? How many times have I saved you people!?" says Hercule angrily.

Earth...

"Hey that was mr satan's voice just now." says a boy.

"Youre right. It was." says the mom.

"Dude if that wasn't the champ I will eat the hat I'm wearing." says a teen boy.

"I believe it was." says the teen girl behind him.

Kai world...

A lot of people started talking about mr Satan leaving Goku speechless.

"Please calm down everyone. Don't doubt for a single second that I was working under cover. I was keeping my identity a secret. I need you guys to lend me a hand and give me your energy so I can defeat Majin Buu." says Hercule forming a peace sign with his fingers.

Goku had been staring down at Hercule unsure what to say or even think of anything.

"Nothing personal but if it wasn't me doing all the fighting then they wouldn't be lending us a hand. Besides defeating Majin Buu is all that matters." says Hercule awkwardly looking up at Goku who was speechless.

Earth...

All the earthlings raise their hands, happy to lend a hand to Hercule.

Kai world...

Goku was overjoyed to see the spirit bomb get bigger by the second. Even Vegeta was before he was choked by kid Buus arm.

Earth...

"Hercule the champ? What a laugh." half laughs Piccolo standing on a seat of the Ferris wheel.

"I can't believe it. Everyone's giving their energy now. Go dad!" says Gohan happily.

Even trunks and Goten gave more energy dempite already giving energy with Piccolo and Gohan.

"Alright! Go dad!" says Goten happily.

Kai world...

Kid Buu couldn't believe his eyes seeing the gigantic sphere of energy above Goku. When Goku was about to fire it, he noticed Vegeta was lying on the ground because he had been injured while trying to distract Kid Buu.

"Vegeta you need to get out of the way!" says Goku.

"Kakarot what do you think I'm doing? I can't!" says Vegeta looking up at Goku.

"You've got to be kidding me. Vegeta what are you trying out say!? You've got to get out of there!" says Goku.

"Why you irritating fool. Just do it. Fire that thing. Do it now! Kakarot be a true Saiyan. Launch that spirit bomb." says Vegeta.

"I can't!" says Goku.

"You have too Kakarot." says Vegeta.

Kid Buu was stomping on Vegeta's back grinning up at Goku.

"Shoot! He knows." says Goku.

New namek...

"This is bad. This is very bad. He won't fire the bomb." says Dende.

"But he must!" says Kibito Kai.

Hell, other world...

"How preposterous? He'd lose just to save Vegeta?" wonders a villain.

"That Saiyan is such a sucker." says Frieza.

"Buu I hope you die! You were such a spoiled brat!" says Babidi.

Kai world...

"Don't just waste all our efforts just to save me. Release the bomb." says Vegeta.

"No! You're the one who got us this far! Come on Vegeta." says Goku.

Kid Buu fires Ki Blasts each one larger than the previous at Goku, who tries to dodge them without losing the Spirit Bomb's energy. Good Buu awakens and Hercule happily runs up to Majin Buu who was pissed at this point, smacking Hercule away and smashes himself headfirst into Kid Buu, dispelling the massive energy sphere Kid Buu was about to fire at Goku.

"Get him!" says Good Buu pinning Kid Buu down.

While Mr. Satan runs over and carries Vegeta away, Kid Buu blasts away Good Buu, giving Goku an obstacle free path.

"Hey you! Whatya waiting for!? It's now or never!" says Hercule looking up at Goku.

"Way to go champ! You really are a hero! This is for you Majin Buu! It's from the people of earth!" says Goku happily.

Goku tosses the spirit bomb at kid Buu who went wide eyed watching it come toward him but was easily stopped by kid Buu.

"Come on! Go! It won't budge." says Goku.

"Ash its in your best interest to get back to your realm! Vegeta and I can handle it from here and make sure Misty is back at her gym!" says Goku looking down.

Ash looked up at Goku then kid Buu and Majin Buu back to Vegeta and Hercule and before Thunder could respond, Ash grabbed Thunders hand and used instant transmission.

Earth...

capsule corp basement...

Ash and Thunder appeared with thunder twisting Ashs arm angrily.

"Thunder...since the tournament didn't happen yet..." says Ash yanking his arm away.

"Whatya trying to say little man?" wonders thunder.

"You can see it right?" wonders Ash looking over at where the portal once stood.

"I see no portal or remote with us not going back anytime soon." grumbles Thunder crossing his arms.

"Yes...our way back to our realm vanished since the tournament never happened." says Ash.

"Geee...what else is new!?" says Thunder hitting the back of Ashs head.

"I can't ask Bulma to build a way for us to keep in contact let alone a new portal...its to much to ask." says Ash.

"You really wanna live here don't you? We have a league to get to so you have no choice but to make the wishes to leave." wonders Thunder reverting his eyes.

"Then we better get going. Tell the gang we are stuck here unless we wish ourselves back." says Ash.

"So, are we going or not? I could wait here if you'd rather go alone." says Thunder.

"This isnt how I want to end my time here. I want everyone to be happy living together but I can't get myself to stay happy." says Ash grabbing thunders arm.

"I should've stuck with the others. You too, mr heads into danger without a second thought!" says Thunder.

"Come on thunder. We need one more favor from Bulma if she will do it." says Ash.

"Oh goody us." says thunder sarcastically.

Ash used instant transmission, taking them to the lookout where everyone was happy to see eachother.

In the air...

"Gohan can you hear me?" thinks Piccolo.

City...

"Piccolo...you feel that? Dad and Majin Buu...danger will be no more." thinks Gohan setting a child down.

in the air...

"You got that right. They appear to be in the sacred world of the Kais." thinks Piccolo.

City...

"Ya...you're right and we can't get there to help unless Kibito Kai can take us there." thinks Gohan standing up.

in the air...

"Ya, that's true. But we can sense the fight a lot better if we go to the lookout." thinks Piccolo.

City...

"Cool. Meet you there?" thinks Gohan.

in the air...

"Sounds good. We are meeting up with Ash anyway. I can only assume he wants to do something for you and Videl." thinks Piccolo.

Country...

'Goten! Trunks! Time to go! Ash will be showing up to tell his goodbyes and leave. Maybe for good, but he needs to be where he belongs.' thinks Piccolo's voice.

"We have to go? Now?" wonders Trunks.

"Yes now...it's a shame we can't be with brother ash anymore..." says Goten.

"You're calling him brother ash now? That sounds lame." says trunks.

"It does not!" says Goten.

"Does too! Ash belongs in his realm whether we like it or not and now that kid Buu is being taken care of, he can leave for the league like originally planned before you got teary eyed seeing super Buu wanting Ash back." says Trunks.

"Hey! He made a promise and he can't back down from it!" says Goten.

"Ya...just like two promises that seemed to be zapped from his memory. Misty or Serena? If he stays here he gets Misty. If he leaves he gets Serena unless misty is wining for him in kanto. So if both realms become one then ash can have all his friends and be with misty." says Trunks.

"Can we be with ash the rest of the time?" wonders Goten.

"That's not how it works. Let's get going before piccolo gets angry." says Trunks taking off.

"It's only fair! In case we don't see him ever again..." says Goten.

Goten huffed and took off after Trunks, racing him back to the lookout.

Kami lookout...

"Why can't we see the fight mommy?" wonders marron.

"Because it's on another world sweetie." says android 18.

Krillin looked back to see Piccolo appearing on Kamis lookout.

"Everyone, it's piccolo!" says Krillin happily.

Everyone turned around happy to see Piccolo was alright but no Gohan or the boys.

"Alright, piccolo! Good to see your ok!" says yamcha happily.

"Likewise." says Piccolo as Gohan appeared.

Chichi turned her head to see Gohan beside Videl with his hand on her shoulder.

"Gohan! I'm so glad to see you're alive again!" says Chichi happily.

"Gohan?" wonders Videl turning her head.

Gohan looked down at Videl as Videl blushed up at Gohan and glommed him happily but the happiness subsided as she started punching him.

"Gohan, you are so gonna get it! You have brains and brains yet you worried me to the point where I didn't know if you were still alive helping Goku Vegeta and ash or long dead by Buus hands. No one saw you in other world so I was really hoping you were alive." says Videl pounding his chest.

"Gosh, Videl...I'm really sorry. I wish you wouldn't cry." says Gohan scratching the back of his head.

"Videl, he's my son after all. I should be the one crying. How dare you?" tears Chichi.

"Easy there Chichi. Face it, your son is growing up." says Bulma walking up to Chichi.

"Hey mom!" say Trunks and Goten in unison showing up at kamis lookout.

Chichi and Bulma look down to see Goten and Trunks smiling up at then and glomp them with joy.

"Something's not right. It's good to know Goku had Ash leave the sacred world but Goku's power is decreasing." thinks Piccolo.

"Speaking of leaving the sacred world, I'm not sure how far back we went in order for there to be a redo of the tournament but now that I get to leave you guys for the league...is it really worth leaving the best of friends I ever had in this world? I don't even knpe what could happen if there was no portal and we were wished back to my realm for good." says Ash.

Everyone looked back at Ash and Thunder staring blankly at first then running up to them happy to see they were ok.

Kai world...

"Why are you dragging your feet Kakarot!? Finish the job already!" wonders Vegeta.

"Darn it! I'm all out of power! Not now. Any time but now. Don't give out on me." says Goku.

"Look, he's losing ground. He can't do it. We've overestimated his strength. He's totally drained." says Vegeta.

"No! Hold on!" says Goku.

new namek...

"I feel drained." says a nemekian.

"Ya! Me too." says another.

"It's no good. Look, he's falling back. The spirit bomb isn't strong enough. He needs energy." says elder Kai.

"Yes but how? We've already given him everything we have!" says Dende frantically.

"How can someone be that strong!? Look, he's taking control of the attack." wonders Kibito Kai.

King Yemma...

"Geez...this is a ripoff! Come on Goku! You better beat him! I didn't give extended people just so you can lose!" says King Yemma irritatedly.

Kai world...

Kid Buu destroys the planet even more as he pushes the spirit bomb back to Goku.

"He's maxed out. Dende can you hear me?bwe need you now so come and heal Kakarot. It's now or never!" wonders Vegeta.

New namek...

"I've waited far to long. Nows the time for Ashs wish." says Misty.

"Vegeta needs me on Kai world to heal Goku." says Dende getting up.

"You can't get to the others Dende. With hoe much energy I drained for the spirit bomb, I'm unable to take you there." says Kibito Kai.

"Oh no...Vegeta our power levels are to depleted. We don't have the energy to make the jump!" says Dende.

'Well that's just great. Now what are we supposed to do? Hey chump of a champ, it in your hands now! Talk to your people! If we can't strengthen Kakarot then our only chance is to have the earthlings give more energy." says Vegeta looking at Hercule.

Kid Buu continues to shove the spirit bomb at Goku as it levitates to Goku.

grand Kai planet...

"No! Vegeta don't do that! We've already taken out a maximum amount of energy from the earthlings. They haven't had time to recover yet. If you take anymore you would be deviding the life force that they need to love on. If they give more energy right now, then they'll all die!" says King Kai.

Kai world...

"Shut it you old fool! Let's think of the alternative. You know we don't have any other choice! Now tell them we need more energy!" says Vegeta.

"But I...I can't." worries Hercule.

"Then the whole universe will perish and you don't want ypur planet to die out again!" growls Vegeta.

"Please, not now! Don't let me give out now!" says Goku bring pushed back.

"Fine then you stupid good for nothing! Dende, since you can't get here, are you able to wish it back?" wonders Vegeta getting pissed.

new namek...

"Yes! We still have that one wish that...two people want it to be. You and Ash. Porunga is still with us Vegeta and he's been very patient." says Dende.

Misty stood up and looked up at Porunga.

"What is your third and final wish?" wonders Porunga.

"Porunga...dragon sir...this wish is for an old friend of mine that I finally got to be around again." says Misty awkwardly.

"What would the wish bThe e? Speak it now." says Porunga.

"Ash can you hear me?" wonders Misty.

'Yes? I'm on the lookout with the others.' says Ashs voice.

"I figured you'd have to be somewhere on earth if Goku and Vegeta are still on the sacred world of Kais. What did you want the wish to be? Vegeta wants Goku's power to be back." says Misty.

'I'm sure you know what you wanna say to Dende but I figured I should tell you first.' says Ashs voice.

Dende walks up to Misty and Porunga.

"I'll try to word it so both wishes become one." says Dende.

'I don't want to leave the life I have here with all our new friends but since I have a league to get too...' says Ash gloomily.

"Ash..." says Misty.

'Dende, I know you can hear me as well as the others, I want you to tell Porunga that as long as Goku gets his to be full strength, misty stays here with Hazzel while I go back to Kalos to finish the league.' says Ashs voice.

"You can't mean that ash! Hazzel can't only have a mother! She deserves both parents..." saddens Misty.

'This is my final decision until both worlds can become one. I'm sorry misty.' says Ashs voice.

"You're making a huge mistake you idiot!" cries Misty.

'I may be an idiot but I'm an idiot who needs to finish the league. I wouldn't normally care and would just let the combination of worlds come to be but I'm needed in Kalos while if you leave you'll be all alone again. Tell it to Porunga. Goodbye everyone...' says Ashs voice.

"I'll see what I can do. Porunga, two people want the last wish. So I'll put in in question form." says Dende.

"Tell me the wish you want now otherwise I will leave." says Porunga.

"Wait Porunga! Can you raise the power level of Goku and have ash leave this realm at the same time?" wonders Dende.

"Two wishes in one? I can raise Goku's power but I have never granted a wish for an other realm being." says Porunga.

"Please! This is all I ask of you!" says Dende.

"Alright, I'll grant the two wishes in one but this will be the only time I do this. Goku, who is now on Kai world has been granted strength and the other realm being who wanted the other wish is no longer of this realm." says Porunga.

Misty fell to the ground in tears as Hazzel ran up to her worried about how misty will take not having Ash around longer then she has in the Pokemon realm.

"It's ok mommy, daddy will be here again. I just know it." says Hazzel looking down at Misty.

Kai world...

"It's no use. I can't." says Goku putting his arms down.

Kid Buu fires the Spirit Bomb back at Goku.

'Goku, good news! We've restored your energy to full power! Ash and thunder will be gone soon, leaving Misty behind! He gave up his wish to combine realms to finish the league!' says Dende's voice.

"Ash dissed the wish he's wanted all this time when he could've made it so he could still win the league and have us around?" wonders Goku.

'If we combined realms, who's to say which realm will be dominant so he decided to let someone else wish it that way. If the wish is still up for grabs.' says Dendes voice.

"We still have Shenron so he better know what he's doing." says Goku.

'It's been fun here but he knew what he had to do even if it hurt to say it.' says Dende.

"Oh right. My power has been restored. Ash was better off going back to his realm. Good luck getting through the league Ash. When the time is right we will be sure to be at your side." says Goku.

Goku powers up to Super Saiyan, stops the Spirit Bomb in mid air, and pushes it back at Kid Buu who is unable to push the Spirit Bomb back.

New namek...

"He's doing it! Alright!" says Dende happily.

Kami lookout...

"Looks like our time has come guys. It's been fun but I can't stay here forever." says Ash.

"Course you can! You wanted to combine worlds so why say that of all things?" tears Goten.

"I'm needed in Kalos lil buddy. It's where I need to be until the league is over." says Ash kneeling down.

"You can't go if you can't have what you want." cries Goten.

"Not everything we do is what we want. Kid Buu is no more so our promise is fulfilled." says Ash.

"Well ya...but we agreed on combining worlds. You can't go back on that now!" says Goten clenching his fidgety on Ashs gi.

"You and your family are like an extended family I never knew existed until now. I know it's been mostly fighting the enemy but I loved every second of being here with everyone and wouldn't want it any better but what's done is done. Now it's time for me to go." tears Ash hugging Goten.

Everyone watched as Ash and Thunder disappeared right before their eyes. Goten whipped his tears looking up knowing Goku got his strength back and smiled even as the tears kept flowing. Everyone looked up feeling Goku's power rise.

"Hey guys, do you feel that?" wonders Gohan.

"Is that dad?" wonders Goten.

"Yes! He has his old strength back!" says piccolo.

Hell, other world...

All of the villains are amazed at Goku's power.

"Why am I not surprised?" wonders Frieza crossing his arms unamused.

"This must be what joy feels like!" says Babidi jumping for joy.

Kai world...

"It looks like it's the end of the line for you Buu. It's a damn shame too. When I first met you, I could sense that there was good in you. You were like w naughty little child that didn't know any better and was fighting like it was more of a game than anything else but then you separated and the evil was expelled. The struggle taking place in you was now on the outside for all to see. With the darkness overpowering the light, you became different. You were ruthless and became a living nightmare who delighted at every moment of it. You didn't even show a shred of decency or mercy and that's why it has to end like this. Now you'll have to learn the hard way and know what it feels like to have your life taken away against your will. You have caused the boy who came to this realm, not knowing what would come of him, to force a wish he didn't plan of wanting to say and now he's gone, never to return again. All I can say now is, I hope one day he will come back and we will coincide with eachother giving the kids a chance to be able to do something besides fear the enemies that come to earth. I would've liked that a lot. Sayonara Buu, it's been fun while it lasted." says Goku.

With a great force of power, Goku pushes the Super Spirit Bomb into Kid Buu. With a look of fear on his face, Kid Buu is completely obliterated and defeated.

"It's over." says Goku powering down.

"Its about time." sighs Vegeta looking up before collapsing.

As Goku's feet hit the ground, he smiles and gives Vegeta a thumbs up.

"We make a great team Vegeta." smiles Goku.

"And to think Ash would actually give up living here for a league he may as well be losing." says Vegeta lifting his head up.

Vegeta smiles and gives him another thumbs up. From that moment on, Goku and Vegeta were no longer enemies, but friends. The Earth was finally at peace, and all was well once again.

Goku and Vegeta laughed happily giving eachother a congratulatory thumbs up for the success of destroying kid Buu.


	126. Chapter 126

**Now that kid Buu is no more it's time to relax and have fun for a change and for the next six months Bulma will create a better portal while Misty tries to keep calm even with how long she's waited for his return in their realm. Everyone is happy to be alive again and in hopes of Ash one day being with them, try to keep majin Buu out of sight for the next six months until shenron is able to appear**

**Ash and Pikachu are back in their realm but the timing is bad since they appeared moments after the showcase which is bad timing but everyone will be happy to know Ash will be staying by their side until the league was over. What better way to be back then to surprise Serena at the showcase building **

**now that I am finally caught up on Pokemon eps seeing as I've focused more on db realm screwing up chances I thought fit Ashs return...I'm picturing ash singing rocketman by Elton John and as he's singing im picturing him with misty in his arms as he flies and with Hazzel and misty having fun **

**We are the champions By Queen**

**locked away by Adam Lavine ft R. City**

**I won't give up by Jason Mraz **

**Fireflies by owl city**

**When I'm gone by 3 doors down**

**all**** of me by John legend**

**Don't stop believing by journey**

**second chance by shinedown**

**Slipped away by avril lavigne**

**In the end by linkin park**

**daylight by maroon 5**

**im already there by lonestar**

**i will wait by Mumford and sons**

**Please don't leave me by pink**

New namek...

Everyone on new namek was cheering with joy for the fact kid Buu was finally dead after so many attempts. All except Misty and Hazzel who were feeling down wondering why Ash would leave when he can spend his last moments on earth with everyone.

"Ash, just you wait until I get my hands on you. You just wasted a wish when you could've waited to see what Bulma would do about taking us home." growls Misty whiping tears off her cheeks.

"Don't worry to much about it misty. They finally did it! It was outstanding!" says Kibito Kai looking over at misty.

"Ya...wooooo...good to know. I just can't believe this. How is it the portal disappeared? Obviously it doesn't mean we are a fused world." huffs Misty looking back.

Kibito Kai reverted his eyes, sweat dropping.

"Think about it. Gohan became saiyaman which led to Ash becoming a form of saiyaman. With no saiyaman, there was no need to ask for a favor." says Dende walking up to Misty.

"With no favors, there's no need for a way to bring Ash home but now instead of Ash being stuck here with me-"

"He wasn't stuck here. He chose to stay until the tournament was over but instead of leaving when the tournament was over, he left when kid Buu died by Goku's hands." says KIbito kai walking up to them.

"That was only because Buu took away Ashs only way of knowing which realm he was best at. He loses leagues no matter where he ends up so it would be something if he won a tournament here. Now we will never know." says Elder kai walking up to the small group.

"Elder kai go back over to the others. This doesn't concern you." says Kibito Kai looking at elder Kai.

"Ok fine. We can forget about Ash ever left and focus on why it is that if Ash said i can live with the son family, then Misty wouldn't be around." says Hazzel cleaching mistys arm.

Earth...

Back on Cliff...

"So what do you think?" wonders Piccolo.

"About ash deciding to leave when we could've wished for both realms to become one and forget about building a new portal?" wonders Gohan.

"Well that too but that's not where I'm getting at." says piccolo.

"The only other thing that comes to mind is the fact the fight is over but is it over for good? Ash left so he assumed it is but can we say for sure?" wonders Gohan.

"No, there's not a trace of them left." says Piccolo.

"Yahoo! We won!" says Trunks happily.

Trunks and Goten danced happily in the grass as Gohan looked up at the sky.

"You've done well dad...even you Ash and we had doubts you wouldn't beable to pull it off." says Gohan.

Kai world...

"So uhh...is he gone? Did we finish him off? Tell me.." wonders Hercule looking over at Goku.

Goku was smiling at the ground, sitting on a rock then looked up at Hercule as if reassuring him that kid Buu was no longer alive.

"Yes! We did it! It's finally over! That ash kid even left without saying goodbye! Citizens of earth, this is the champ speaking. Thanks to your help, we can all live in peace once again! If you're wondering who this ash guy is, he helped out little by little until he knew it was time for him to no longer stay with us." says Hercule turning his back to Goku.

earth...

Everyone on earth cheered for Hercule and the mysterious helpers and started chanting for Hercule.

kami lookout...

"Oh how embarrassing." growls Videl clenching her fists.

Kai world...

Bee happily ran up to Hercule who picked him up and let bee lick his face. Dende, Kibito Kai, elder Kai, misty and Hazzel appeared and ran up to the others happily.

"Goku you did it!" says Dende happily.

Goku turned his head to see Dende, the Kais, misty and Hazzel and smiled.

"Well it's not to bad considering what went on here. Atleast the grass is short." says elder Kai looking around.

Vegeta tried to walk up to Goku but fell to his knees in the process.

"Dende, you should heal Vegeta first. I would say Ash, since he was the most injured between the time Majin Buu was evil and now but he is in his own realm now, hopefully resting up from the disaster that reigned upon us." says Goku looking down at Dende.

"Right." says Dende looking over at Vegeta.

Dende ran up to Vegeta and heals Vegeta then back to Goku to heal him as well.

"This has been some day. Hasn't it boy? You must be as hungry as I am." says Hercule holding bee.

Bee barked happily at Hercule then noticed something was wrong and jumped out of Hercules arms to run toward Majin Buu. While the others were talking, Hercule followed bee to Majin Buu who was laying unconscious on the ground.

"I...its Buu." says Hercule looking down at Buu.

"What!?" wonders Vegeta turning his head.

"Buu...Buu...wake up. Oh good you're alive! Hey little green guy, heal Buu so we can take him back to earth." says Hercule as the others walked up to them.

"What the hell is wrong with that head of yours!? It's insane enough some brat from another realm wants to fuse realms now you want us to heal the blubbery Buu!? Get back everyone! It's not over until the other Buu is dead!" says Vegeta pointing his hand at Majin Buu.

"But he...he's different then he was before. He's a good guy now just like you guys. He won't do bad things ever again. You saw him fight his evil side! He fought that evil Buu with all he had!" says Hercule frantically.

"Tell us this then, if he's not all gone then what if he blows this stack up again and produces another killing machine?" wonders Vegeta.

"Well I don't know." says Hercule.

"Well I do and it would mean the end of the world. You might be willing to take that damn oaf but I'm not!" says Vegeta.

"Does that also count for when we wish the worlds combined with shenrons wish? We will be doing it regardless and you can't stop a boy form wanting ot wish it." says Goku.

"Shut your face and butt out!" says Vegeta reverting his eyes, looking at Goku.

"Look, if that idiot hadn't shot his puppy...let alone me, he wouldn't have been in such a rage that produced such evil. Please, I beg of you! I'll take full responsibility for Majin Buu. He can live with me." says Hercule pointing at bee then himself.

"Oh sure! That sounds great until his little mutt is ran over in the streets! Keep a leash on him then there wouldnt be any problems! Clear out fool or you'll die with your friend." says Vegeta getting annoyed.

"Dende, go ahead and heal Majin Buu ok?" wonders Goku smiling.

"Has the insanity gone to everyone's heads now!? Explain to us why Majin Buu deserves life." says Vegeta.

"I'm just returning the favor and I.l even return the favor of letting ash live with us again someday but it won't be any time soon. So be glad he's gone for the time being and let Majin Buu be our new buddy until that time comes." says Goku.

"We can't have everything our way!" says Vegeta.

"Remember when Majin Buu had kid buu pinned down? He had Hercule take you to safety, right?" smiles Goku.

Vegeta looked between Goku and Hercule with Majin Buu growling as he gritted his teeth.

"The fact of the matter is, we couldn't even pull it off on our own and had these two as well as ash by our side amd were able to win against kid Buu. I think that gives them as much right to live here as well as anyone else and I'm not just saying that. Hercule is human and he helped the best he could in his own way, Majin Buu was keeping kid Buu at bay and throughout all this time of having Buu around, Ash never once gave up despite his injuries and not knowing how he would win against a foe like Buu with his Pokemon at our side. They put their lives on the line to help us and you know it." says Goku.

"Yes, that may be true but the earthlings don't know what went on up here. I think their fear of Buu is gonna cause some serious trouble." says Kibito Kai.

"Ya, I see what you mean. I guess we can keep Buu indoors until we find a way to make it seem like ash can come back. Like say build another portal but to let a portal show up no matter where you are with the remote." says Goku.

"Goku, this is serious." says Kibito Kai worriedly.

"Right, though we do need a way for ash to be back. How's about six months indoors? That should be enough time to work on a new version of the portal. Then we can wish the earthlings had no memory of Buu and combine the worlds as one wish." says Goku looking back at Kibito Kai.

"Sure it is, just wish their memories of Buu away...just like that." says elder Kai.

"Well then, it's settled right?" says Goku looking at vegeta.

"That's a brilliant idea lets all let Bulma work on a new portal that can let enemies take hold of the remote and go to Ashs realm before the wish can be made. Even worse is you prefer wishing memories of Buu away making everything peachy keen." growls Vegeta.

"Thanks so much. I'll never forget this." tears Hercule standing up.

Goku looks down at Dende and gives him the ok to heal Majin Buu which Dende does so.

Earth...

Lookout...

Everyone had left Kai world for earth and appeared on the lookout where everyone on it ran up to happily greet them as the Kais left for their world.

"Before we forget, look who we brought back." says Hercule pointing back at Majin Buu who was behind a bush.

Everyone jumped back ready to attack when Majin Buu did but calmed down as Goku and Vegeta reasoned with them that it's ok to have him around now.

"It sure is nice to be back. Sorry ive been gone so long. To bad Ash left because Misty hasnt been in a good mood since he made his wish. Other then that, elder Kai granted me life in exchange for his." says Goku.

"You're kidding me. You mean we are going to live together as a family. An actual family of four?" wonders Chichi shaky eyed.

"Well that's what I planned on if you guys could put up with me. Heck, we could be like an even bigger family once the realms combine." says Goku.

Chichi wrapped her arms around Goku happy, startling him as tears of joy flowed down her cheeks.

"I missed you so much Goku. I'm so happy we can be one big happy family again." tears Chichi.

"Again, we could be like a bigger family once the realms are combined." says Goku.

"What good is a bigger family if everyone is off taking on the enemies of earth?" wonders Chichi looking up at Goku.

"Having someone by your side to keep you company like say Delia. You guys practically make buffets of food for your families and Delia only has one so compared to you who has three saiyans." says Goku.

"Oh shut up and let me stay like this." smiles Chichi.

* * *

stage...

The popular girl of the city, Amelia appeared on the stage for Clemont and Bonnie to see as they continued pondering why she was the hype of the city.

"Alright, Espeon use psychic. Dragonair use dragon dance." says Amelia putting her arm in the air.

Espeon jumped in the air to use psychic to bring dragonair up to her and dragonair used dragon dance and spun in circles creating sparkles above Amelia and both Pokemon landed on the stage.

"Espeon and Dragonair, use attract." says Amelia putting her other arm in the air.

Espeon and Dragonair did flips in the air as they used attract creating hearts that touched the audience amazing them. Amelia hopped onto Dragonair and walked toward her tail.

"Espeon use rain dance then Dragonair will use ice beam!" says Amelia jumping onto the stage.

Espeon created a storm cloud above the stage which Dragonair turned the water into snow using ice beam.

"Now Espeon use hyper voice." says Amelia.

Espeon used hyper voice turning the snow into another batch of sparkles.

"And woolah! Finished!" says Amelia as Espeon landed next to her.

"Next up is Serena!" says Monsuier Pierre.

Serena appeared on the stage along with her Pokemon looking up at the audience sighing knowing Ash wasn't around to see her perform yet again but looked at her pokemon smiling as she nodded as if giving them the queue to begin.

Audience...

"Hey Serena!" says Bonnie happily.

"Just relax. Just relax." says Clemont.

"You can do it Serena! We believe in you!" says Bonnie waving down to Serena.

stage...

"Braixen use flame thrower!" says Serena spinning around.

Braixen twirled around Serena, Pancham and her newly evolved Sylveon creating a circle of fire around them.

"Fairy wind. Go!" says Serena putting an arm in the air.

Sylveon uses Fairy Wind which spreads the circling fire into a dazzling display in the sky.

"Pancham you're up!" smiles Serena.

Pancham jumps high off of Sylveon's bows and punches the ground using Stone Edge which collides with the fire and makes a shower of sparkles. Serena and her Pokémon dance around the bright rays off the light falling to the ground. Palermo is shown to be slightly impressed by Serena's performance.

"Now let's wrap it up." says Serena happily.

Pancham uses Stone Edge, which Braixen and Sylveon jump on. Braixen uses Fire Blast which, when hit by Sylveon's Swift, creates a row of sparkles for the audience. Serena is now finished with her performance.

"Now who will become our beautiful and elegant performer? Correspond your glow casters with the performer you think is the best." says Monsuier Pierre.

The audience took out their glow casters and as the final result, Serena as the winner. Serena receives her third Princess Key, qualifying her for the Master Class Showcase.

Video call...

Serena had called Shauna to show her she got her third princess key.

'Congrats Serena!' smiles Shauna.

"Thanks! It's like a dream. I get to be on the same stage as Aria." says Serena happily.

'It's not a dream Serena. You really are going to be alongside Aria as a performer.' says Shauna.

"I am. Aren't I?" wonders Serena.

'That's right and me too! That's why I'm practicing really really hard for my master class performance.' says Shauna.

"Well I'm not going to lose either." smiles Serena.

"Serena, we're ready for you!" says Bonnie walking up to Serena.

"Already? Shauna I have to go." says Serena.

'Ok.' says Shauna.

The video phone turns off ending the call and Serena follows Bonnie to another room to see a buffet of food on the table.

"We're celebrating your chance to win at the master class showcase and during our time away from Ash, you've been smiling brighter with each showcase." smiles Clemont holding his hand out to show the buffet of foods.

"You did this all for me? Errr...it truly is amazing that you made all this food." says Serena turning her head toward Clemont.

Serena's pokemon agreed looking at all the kinds of food on the table then turned to look at Clemont who moved his hand in the direction of the pokemon food.

"I even made special pokemon food for Braixen and our other pokemon as well." says Clemont as Bonnie arrived at the table.

Everyone happily ate their dinner in the cafeteria then Serena went to their room to brush her Pokemon when she realized she left it behind and went to get it.

"Is this your brush?" wonders a woman.

"Yes, thank you so very much." smiles Serena.

"Your very welcome." says the woman and goes back into the building.

"Now let's go back so I can brush you." says Serena putting her brush away.

Her Pokemon agreed and they were about to leave when they saw Palermo talking to Amelia.

Palermo and Amelia...

"Come on! This is unacceptable. Mine was a much more polished performance than hers was." says Amelia annoyed.

Serena and her Pokemon peaked around the corner at Palmero and Amelia trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Yet the fact remains that you lost. That's simply how the audience judged it." says Palmero.

Amelia reverted her eyes groaning at the idea of Serena winning while she didn't.

"Isn't there something more productive you can do?" wonders Palmero.

"But I want to become a better performer than Aria!" says Amelia worriedly.

"You can't just win for the score. The only person who can come up with more than that is you." says Palmero.

Amelia, watched Palmero walk to her limo shaky eyed and walked away into the building annoyed. Palmero was about to leave when she noticed Serena who didn't try to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What are you doing here?" wonders Palmero.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping. I didn't mean too. It just happened." says Serena awkwardly walking up to Palmero.

"With the way you win, are you satisfied with the way you perform?" wonders Palmero taking off her sunglasses.

"I think what I did was fun." says Serena confidently.

"I see. What's next?" wonders Palmero unimpressed with her answer.

While Palmero and Serena were talking, Ash and Pikachu appeared beside the wall Serena walked away from, overhearing the conversation. Pikachu wanted to leave seeing as it wasn't their business but stayed put since they didn't know where the others were staying. Ash peaked around to see Serena who was still at the showcase, staring at Palmero, shaking unable to say anything but the others weren't.

"There's something you definately lack to become Kalos Queen. Until you figure that out, you'll never beable to defeat Aria." says Palermo.

Serena couldn't move as Palermo got in the limo and watched the limo drive away. Ash walked toward Serena with Pikachu on his shoulder as Sylveon looked up at Serena worriedly. Serena didnt pay any mind to the footsteps and was about to leave when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Serena you ok? I overheard what happened without trying too. Let alone why I show up now of all times." says Ash who was behind Serena.

"That sounded like...but it couldn't be. Could it?" wonders Serena.

Serena turned around to see Ash and Pikachu behind her but couldn't believe her eyes so she rubbed her eyes thinking she was seeing things yet he was actually there with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I need to get back to the room, I'm starting to see things that seem real but can't be around yet." says Serena backing away.

"It's the real thing but to hear that you are lacking something seems strange if you are happy doing it. I'm sure you are amazing at what you do regardless of winning or losing." says Ash.

"Thanks Ash. That made me feel a little better.." says Serena smiling but still feeling down.

"To be told that when you've gotten this far just doesn't make sense. I can't really say since I've never once seen one and yet I'm supposed to be in this league. Nonetheless, there's always a way to have just as much fun as being a outstanding performer." says Ash.

"Let's head back to where the others are staying. You deserve a good nights rest and I need to come up with a fun unique performance for the master class." says Serena.

"Well ya...course I do but you won't beable too." says Ash.

"Don't worry about me and worry about if you have all the badges for when you take on the eighth gym." says Serena walking away with her Pokemon.

"I can always check my bag tomorrow. Hopefully I didn't lose anything with all that chaos." says Ash following behind.

night...

While everyone slept, Serena was up worrying about what Palmero told her as she turned her head to face the window.

"Something that I lack...? I wish I knew what that one thing I lack was so I'd beable to work on it for the master class." huffs Serena.

Day sprung and the gang was watching monsuier Pierre on tv in the lobby now that everyone was happy to be together again. Clemont was a little skeptical about the timing of him appearing next to Serena as she got her brush, let alone last night while they slept but was shrugged off since he figured it was the portal which unbeknownst to the gang has disappeared.

"Hello, the winner of the fluer city showcase is Serena and we look forward to more magnific future performances form this bright young lady." says Monsuier Pierre lifting his staff into the air.

"Isn't it cool that you're on tv all the time now and it's even better that Ash is back with us again and can stay with us until the end. " says Bonnie.

"Ya! Even I can't believe it and I'm hearing it on tv. Ash even chose to be back when danger was no longer lurking around in the other realm so we can continue normally from now on." says Serena happily.

"But wait, the much unanticipated Pokemon master class showcase has been decided. Gloire city is where our gifted performers will be gathering not. So we'll look forward to a gifted and excellent performance from you." says Monsuier Pierre.

Serena checks her map and it looks like gloire city is far away from snowbelle city making her worried about how long it will take until ash can get his last badge.

"It's kinda far from snowbelle city." says Serena closing her map.

"Then gloire city it is! Let's head there and check out the master class!" says Ash excitedly setting his hand on serenas shoulders.

"But ash..." worries Serena looking at Ash who was getting pumped up.

Soon it was time to leave and everyone was running down the path to gloire city not only happy to know Ash was around but we're excited to find out what Serena will do during her performance.

"Wait up Serena!" says Ash as Clemont caught up to him.

"Hurry it up guys! Quick!" says Serena excitedly.

"Whether we hurry it up or not, gloire city isn't going anywhere." says Clemont trying out catch his breath.

"Let's hurry anyway!" says Serena happily.

"Let's hope it's not to far from fluer city. My legs will be tired in no time." says Clemont.

"Thinking to much won't help so I gotta keep moving forward and be happy no matter what will come of me at the master class." thinks Serena.


	127. Chapter 127

**Welp it'll be Pokemon episodes for the time being and I figured the eighth gym must be coming up soon and**** he technically trained if he used his Pokemon when fighting Buu even if it didn't do much damage to the regenerating alien...**

**Xy E****p 110; xyz ep 17~ ****I'm not amused with leaving someone behind so I had Stan tag along with help from Clemont and ash until the cave collapsed and Serena helped in Ashs place. Given that thought, if**** Zapdos isn't furious enough with team rocket trying to capture the legendary...he won't be calmed by ash anytime afterward if the gang was seperated because of the trio...**

Nightfall...

"We need to get moving everyone. Let's really step on the gas!" says Clemont looking back at the others.

"How much weirder can it get tonight? Clemont is finally infront of us instead of behind us." wonders Bonnie, on Serenas right side.

"I don't know but it must be somewhere important if it's caught his interest. Maybe we even let him pass us without knowing it." says Ash, on Serenas left, confused.

"It has to be very important if he's excited about it." says Serena looking at Ash.

Clemont turned around and ran back to the others, stopping infront of Serena as they chatted.

"There's going to an electric type celebration. We are going to a Zapdos festival and as an electric type trainer, I've been wanting to witness this great event." says Clemont getting in their faces.

The others weren't to amused with what Clemont was saying and wouldve rathered just get there and find out for themselves.

"You see, the tree in the center of joule town was zapped by lightning sent from Zapdos but amazingly the tree grew bigger and stronger and became think with berries. The towns people were overjoyed and that's when the festival was created. They did it in the hopes that Zapdos would give them good luck once again." says Clemont happily.

"What's a Zapdos?" wonders Bonnie.

"It's a powerful Pokemon that can control lightning. There's moltres who we met with Trevor, arcticuno who has the ability to freeze things and finally Zapdos. Together they form a trio of legendary Pokemon." says Clemont.

"Oh wow. Three legendary Pokemon. If just love to see them." says Bonnie sparkly eyed.

Dedenne happily agrees as he peaks his head out of Bonnie's bag. Everyone starts hearing thunder coming from storm clouds that came out of nowhere and spot Zapdos flying by.

"I can't believe it. That's Zapdos. He actually came for the festival." says Clemont stunned.

"Wow." says Bonnie amazed.

"I've never seen a Zapdos before." says Serena.

"I got to see Zapdos." says Serena happily.

"Isn't it cool? To think legendaries like moltres and Zapdos are around even in Kalos." says Ash looking back at Serena.

"We can't just stand here. We gotta keep moving." says Clemont taking off.

"Hold on Clemont. What's the rush? You were telling us about Zapdos and suddenly you wanna continue on?" wonders Ash.

"If we don't make it to town before Zapdos arrives, I'm afraid we are going to miss the festivals main event." says Clemont turning around.

Lightning strikes a tree infront of Clemont, startling him and blocks their path to the town.

"Clemont, you ok?" wonders Ash.

"I'm ok but that was close." says Clemont as tears flowed down his face.

The group hears Zapdos and looks up to see him pass them angered by something which the gang couldn't figure out.

"Zapdos is angry." worries Bonnie.

"Ya, I wonder why? What could be wrong?" wonders Clemont.

Lightning strikes near the gang again making the gang jump and Serena look back.

"It's to dangerous to get to town now. Let's wait it out under some shelter." says Serena reverting her eyes wearily.

"Where is shelter located around here?" wonders Bonnie.

"I'm not sure but there is a cave around here." says Serena looking at her map.

"Great! I think we should go quickly." says Ash looking back at Serena and Bonnie.

The gang takes shelter in a nearby cave to realize they weren't alone and get startled by a man who had been staying in the cave but not by choice.

"Wait! I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Stan and I'm a paramedic." says the man as the gang was about to leave the cave.

The gang turns around to see Stan with an injured leg leaning against the cave wall.

"What happened to your leg?" wonders Clemont.

"Strange how ironic it is that a paramedic needs rescuing. I was driving in that crazy storm when I had to make a sudden turn and crashed my ambulance." says Stan as Ash knelt down infront of him.

"Oh no. Are you badly hurt?" wonders Serena.

"No, I patched myself up but more importantly there's something I really need to ask you guys." says Stan.

"What can we do?" wonders Ash.

"Actually I need you to take this into town. There's a child there who's waiting for this medicine. It needs to get there as soon as possible but I'm in no condition to walk. I'm sorry for having to ask in the first place but if you could just do this for me I'd be grateful." says Stan taking the medicine out of his pocket.

"So we just need to get it to the hospital." says Ash taking the medicine.

"Will you beable to do it?" wonders Stan.

"Of course we will." smiles Ash.

"It may be hard with this lightning storm though." says Clemont wearily.

"This cave used to have a straight connection into joule town but now the only open route is outside. You see the entry way was sealed by a rock slide. The road's been blocked ever since." says Stan.

"No problem. I'm glad you gave us a heads up." says Ash stabbing up.

"You are?" wonders Stan looking up at Ash.

"Hawlucha, you guys have done well in the other realm and will be happy to be back where we belong but I need your assistance now!" says Ash sending Hawlucha out.

"Other realm? Back where you belong?" wonders Stan confused.

"It's nothing important. He's just been around reflection cave which is near the third gym even though we are far away from it." says Serena.

"Reflection cave huh? Must be a cave like no other if he wanted to go back to it." says Stan.

"You have no idea." says Bonnie unamused.

"Alright Hawlucha, quickly use karate chop to break the rock in our way!" says Ash pointing at the rock.

Hawlucha karate chops the rock in half clearing the path for the group.

"Way to go Hawlucha!" says Ash happily.

Pikachu happily agrees as Hawlucha puts up his wing, looking back as if to say your welcome.

"Lucario, it may be risky but we need your assistance too!" says Ash sending Lucario out.

Lucario faced Ash with a determined look on his face only to realize they were back in their realm with the rest of the gang.

"Since you can sense auras, you can view surroundings even when blind so we are gonna need you to use your aura sensory to help us get outside where Zapdos is." says Ash.

"Braixen, let's go!" says Serena sending Braixen out.

Braixen looked back at the others happily able to help out.

"I want you to make a flame to give us some light." says Serena.

Braixen grabs her stick and creates a small flame as Clemont and Ash helped Stan up and the group went on their way to make sure Stan got help as well as getting the medicine to town and soon come across two tunnels. Lucario closed his eyes and sensed for any Pokemon on the other side of the cave that meant they were closing in on the exit going from one tunnel to the other and ran down the left tunnel giving them the ok to follow.

"Ok everyone, let's get going!" says Ash taking off after Lucario.

The gang followed ash and Lucario down the left tunnel hoping nothing else could go wrong as they helped Stan find the exit.

outside...

Zapdos was still outside chasing after a Ferrothorn mecha that was created by team rocket in an attempt to capture the legendary.

"We have an enraged legendary bird on our hands. What do we do now?" wonders Jessie annoyed.

"I didn't think catching that large sized lug would be this big of a pain in the neck." worries Meowth looking back at Jessie and James.

"Uh oh...it's time for round two." says James.

Zapdos charged at the mecha giving team rocket little time coming up with a way to attack the legendary.

"It's good to know offense is the best defense. Keep attacking with that magnetic field!" says Jessie pointing at Meowth.

"Ten, four!" says Meowth aiming missiles at Zapdos.

Despite shooting missiles at Zapdos, the legendary dodged every one of them.

"Oh man, now the magnetic field's out of gas!" says Meowth wide eyed.

Zapdos gets the advantage and strikes team rocket with a lightning bolt only to up hit a rock, narrowly missing team rocket.

"The term legendary fits now." says Jessie terrified as she looked back at Zapdos.

Cave...

The cave starts to quake, causing a part of the cave ceiling to collapse, heading straight for Lucario. Ash let go of Stan to push Lucario out of the way, looked back to see if the others were ok and was shocked to find out the cave collapsed separating him and his Pokemon from the others.

Right side...

"Is everybody alright?" wonders Clemont.

"Where's Ash?" wonders Serena jumping up.

Serena ran up to the rock collision worriedly as Clemont watched her in despair leaning himself up with his hands.

"Ash! Lucario! Hawlucha!" worries Serena.

"We're all ok. How about you guys?" wonders Ash on the left side of the rock pile.

"Everybody is alright over here." smiles Clemont standing up.

Left side...

"That's a relief." says Ash happily.

Lucario and Ash stand up to dust themselves off of any debris that hit them.

"Ok guys, we are gonna make a hole in the rock pile. You better get out of the way!" says Ash.

Lucario readies an aura sphere as Hawlucha starts hammering away the rocks with his claws.

Right side...

"Wait a second Hawlucha! It's going to collapse if you use karate chop again! It would be even worse if Lucario uses aura sphere!" says Serena.

Left side...

Hawlucha growled as he stopped what he was doing as well as Lucario who's aura sphere disappeared.

right side...

"You'll have to deliver the medicine to the doctors on your own while we take Stan to the hospital!" says Serena helping Stan up.

"It isn't safe to leave Stan here but we really need ot find a doctor fast." says Clemont.

"Which is why we brought him along." says Serena.

Clemont nodded and put Stans other arm around his neck and they went back the way they came to the entrance of the cave.

Left side...

"Let's get outta here." says Ash facing away from the rockslide.

As Ash and his Pokemon got closer to the exit, they came across another set of tunnels giving Lucario the chance to use aura sensory again and ran down the tunnel leading him to Zapdos with the others following behind. Finally being able to be outside again, Zapdos who had perched on a rock near the exit, sent a lightning bolt toward where Ash and his Pokemon were standing, forcing them to take shelter in the cave again.

"It's Zapdos again! What's going on?" wonders Ash leaning against the wall of the cave.

Upon hearing thunder crashing, Ash hears screaming coming from within the cave and looks around, trying to pinpoint the sound of the screaming to find team rocket begins some rocks trembling in fear from their encounter with Zapdos.

"Us! We're preparing for trouble too!" says Jessie with her eyes clenched.

"And making it double exactly like you!" says James eith his eyes clenched too.

"Still, we're protecting the world from devastation." says Jessie standing up, trembling.

"Still, we're uniting all people within our nation." says James doing the same.

"To denounce the evils of bullying and fear." says Jessie.

"To extend that fear because the twerp is here." says James.

"J..Jessie." says Jessie.

"Ja...James." says James.

"Team rocket blasts off with newfound courage at the speed of light." says Jessie lifting her arm up.

"Surrender now or prepare for a windswept furious fight." says James putting his arm up too.

"It's Meowth. Ok, I'll bite." says Meowth getting infront of the duo.

"Team rocket!? When'd you get here!?" wonders Ash stunned.

The more the thunder crashed, the more shaken up team rocket became and ran further into the cave frightened by the storm and what Zapdos may do to them if they went outside again.

"Lets stop for now.!" says Jessie.

"Team rocket, time out!" says James.

"Enough!" says Meowth.

Meowth trips over a tiny rock, sliding forward faced down, gets up to try to make a run for it with Jessie and James and looks back to see Ash walk up to him pissed with his Pokemon beside him.

"Alright you three, I've had enough with you! What have you been doing all this time!? You're up to no good again aren't you? Figures as much." wonders Ash annoyed.

"Honestly, not this time. It all started when we were planning on capturing a Pokemon as per usual but we hadn't planned on lugging a large load like that that big Zapdos." says Meowth worriedly.

"So now I understand what this is all about. Now I understand why Zapdos is so angry." says Ash looking outside.

"Ok, so we got carried away." shrugs Jessie.

"I don't know about you guys but I say, we ask Zapdos to let us through." says Ash stepping forward.

"Ask?" wonders Meowth.

"We have to deliver medicine." says Ash.

"Are you out of your twerpish mind." wonders Meowth.

"While you've had the time of your life finding Pokemon to send to Giovanni, you decide on a legendary that aims at anyone it sees when pissed!? There is a town in need of medicine and now I am the only one who can calm Zapdos down. This would have been prevented if you didn't get Zapdos angry in the first place! This is all your fault for dragging us into this which we had nothing to do with! If you have nothing better to do then be my guest and stay in here fearing the worst will come of you when the time comes." glares Ash angrily.

Meowth was speechless as team rocket watched Ash leave the cave and head toward a very pissed legendary with his Pokemon following behind.

"I say, cooperation is good in this case. Right?" wonders Jessie.

"Right. Besides if we split up now, we're toast!" says James following alongside Jessie.

"Wait for me guys! I don't wanna be a dumb piece of toast!" says Meowth running after the duo.

Outside...

"You three need to stay back! You'll ruin the situation even more!" says Ash looking back at team rocket.

A lightning bolt struck the ground as team rocket neared the exit making them jump back.

"Zapdos, we aren't your enemies! Let us through!" says Ash looking up at Zapdos.

Zapdos strikes the ground again with another lightning bolt giving Ash and his Pokemon no choice but to dodge and duck behind some rocks infront of the exit.

"We're your friends and we'll go with you to the Zapdos festival!" says Ash peaking out from behind the rock.

Ash sends out Talonflame in an attempt to distract Zapdos in order to escape but gets instantly knocked out.

"Talonflame!" says Ash stopping suddenly as he ran by with Hawlucha, Lucario and Pikachu at his side.

Ash sent back Talonflame as Zapdos approached them. Hawlucha decides he will be the one to battle Zapdos so everyone can get away and lands a hit yet Zapdos is unphased. Zapdos sends a lightning bolt toward Hawlucha hitting him along with the rock he landed on, making Hawlucha fall in midair.

"Lucario it's up to you now!" says Ash.

Lucario nodded as Ash ran toward Hawlucha to catch him as he closed in on the ground.

"Hawlucha you were awesome." says Ash smiling down at Hawlucha.

Lightning struck as Lucario and Zapdos eyed eachother and the fight started with Zapdos attacking first which Lucario managed to dodge and use aura sphere which Zapdos dodged the moment it closed in on him. Lucario dodged as many lightning bolts as he could but they kept coming and injured Lucarios arm. Ash looked away from the battle, to see a bunch of rocks around where Zapdos was flying.

"Lucario use the terrain to jump between the rocks and when he's not paying attention, use Aura sphere followed by shadow ball!" says Ash reverting his gaze back to Lucario.

Zapdos chased Lucario as he hopped from one large rock to the other, gaining in speed and zapping the rocks Lucario landed on, barely missing Lucario as he got away. Zapdos looked around to see where Lucario landed.

"Lucario start off with aura sphere then use shadow ball!" says Ash.

Before Zapdos could turn around Lucario used aura sphere slamming Zapdos into the large rock and went to fire a shadow ball when team rocket's mecha came into view.

"And now while the twerp's Lucario is busy distracting Zapdos..." says Jessie.

"We will have our chance to capture it." says James.

"Time to fire the capture missiles!" says Meowth deviously.

Meowth fires the missiles and captures Zapdos as the legendary falls through the air.

"That worked like a charm." says Meowth happily as James and Jessie hugged.

"Game, set, match!" say team rocket happily.

"DAMMIT TEAM ROCKET! You'd think they'd take a hint! They could've became our friends rather then enemies but they are too hopped up on catching pokemon to care if thry get blown away!" growls Ash.

"Who else could've pulled off such a jumbo feat?" wonders Jessie.

"Snatching victory from the hands of a twerp is sweet!" says James.

"Now you can go deliver that medicine using your twerpish little feet." says Meowth.

"They make me furious for each time they come around and if this was the other realm I'd dispose of them for good." says Ash agitatedly.

Lucario watched as Zapdos dangled from the mecha and made sure he was a good distance away.

"Lucario use shadow ball on the mecha!" says Ash.

Lucario barked down at Ash and used shadow ball on the mecha, making it explode having team rocket fall toward the rocks.

"Pikachu time to use thunderbolt!" says Ash pointing at team rocket.

Pikachu uses thunderbolt, blasting off team rocket as Zapdos neared the group of rocks.

"Aegislash, I need your assistance now! I need you to use aerial ace to free Zapdos!" says Ash sending out Aegislash.

Aegislash levitates up to Zapdos and frees him using aerial ace on the ropes binding him. Zapdos faces Aerial Ace and thanks him for freeing him form the clutches of team rocket.

"Alright! Everyone did a good job handling team rocket! You get it now. Don't you Zapdos?" wonders Ash happily lookin up at Zapdos.

The sky cleared with the sun shining through the dispersing storm clouds, meaning Zapdos was calm again and Ash went on his way with his Pokemon having sent back Aegislash.

Town festival...

Nightfall...

"You really helped us out." says the doctor at the door.

"Awww, I just hope she gets better soon. See ya." says Ash.

"Thanks very much." says the doctor.

"Ok Pikachu, let's look to see where the others are." says Ash.

As soon as he walked away form the clinic, his friends showed up happy to see Ash again.

"Hey Ash! What about the medicine?" wonders Serena.

"I just got it to the hospital." says Ash.

"Yay!" says Bonnie happily.

"So how's Stan doing?" wonders Ash.

"Looks like there's nothing to worry about." says Serena.

"Nurse joy is helping him at this very moment." says Clemont.

"Nurse joy? Shes a Pokemon Doctor though." wonders Ash.

"We came across her as we searched for the hospital here." says Bonnie.

"That makes sense." says Ash.

"Stan is doing just fine now." says Clemont.

"Awesome. You didn't really miss much but finding out team rocket was the reason behind zapdos's rage yet it worked out in the end." says Ash.

A fireworks display begins as Ash and his friends watch seeing Zapdos fly through the sky and stop midair to create sparks as more fireworks lit up the sky.

"Can you believe it? That's really Zapdos!" says Serena happily.

"That must mean the festival is about to begin." says Clemont happily.

"Alright! This is gonna be fun!" says Ash happily.

"I've been waiting for this!" says Clemont excitedly.

"Me too!" says Bonnie happily.

Zapdos looks down at Ash and his friends as they roam the streets enjoying the festival.


	128. Chapter 128

**Either I'm seeing things or naruto is wearing Kaito kid's attire...how'd...when'd...why? At first glance I thought Kaito kid jumped animes just for this episode but he looks like naruto. ****o****mg...Naruto is starring as Kaito kid is in the Pokemon world just for this episode which I think is awesome yet it's suspicious since Kaito kid is from detective Conan and naruto is from naruto/Shippuden. The fact nothing was stolen and a card was in his place sounds like Kaito kid yet the culprit looks like naruto**

**Anyway...**

**XY ep 111; xyz ep 18:****So while Xerosis of team flare is experimenting on z2, officer Jenny is tying to catch a clone of Naruto who is wearing kaito kid's attire with the gang at a museum****...I'm so confused but I'm loving this ep**

Team flare headquarters...

"Begin irradiation." says Xerosis looking back at his assistant.

Z2 starts glowing in the tube he was placed in and starts screaming in pain while the admin assistant was pressing buttons trying to figure out z2 wavelengths.

"Oh my. Your power is truly terrifying. You do realize that. Don't you? Such an incredible thing to see." wonders Xerosis.

Jacore town...

Squishy worriedly hopped onto Bonnie's head, looked around and layed down. Bonnie looked up and took Squishy off her head to put him at eye level eith her.

"You ok squishy? You seem worried about something?" worries Bonnie.

Bonnie calms Squishy down by singing him a song as the others watch.

"Bonnie is something wrong?" wonders Ash.

"Nothing!" says Bonnie happily running passed the others.

Serena spots a diamond exhibit poster and gets excited about the location.

"Wow! Hey look! They're exhibiting a diamond at a hotel!" says Serena setting her hands on the transparent billboard.

"I wanna see!" says Bonnie excitedly.

"A beautiful gem?" wonders Ash trying to get a closer look at the poster on the billboard.

Pikachu also looked at the poster in confusion as to why the gem had so much value, it had to be shown in a museum.

"We should all go." says Serena happily.

"You really want too?" wonders Clemont.

"Sure!" say Bonnie and Serena happily.

How about you guys go? You three have been doing just fine without me." says Ash.

"Ash you feeling ok?" wonders Serena.

"Yes...no...I don't know." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"You don't know? I thought you wanted to be where you were happy. Since you got back, I thought you chose your realm over theirs due to guilt over not being with us when you should've." says Clemont.

"That's kindve true. I even left Misty in the realm so she wouldn't be lonely anymore while I carry out a duty I should've done the moment we became a group...I should be happy with the choice I made but I'm not." says Ash.

"No one is at first but as time goes by gloom turns to happiness and you come to know where you are is better then where you've been." says Clemont.

"For me it's the opposite. Where I've been Ive been happy to be with everyone there and felt like I was one of them even if it could never work for a pokemon trainer to be part of the z fighters. What's the point of leaving the one thing that makes anyone happy to be part of even if it means going back to the lifestyle you knew your whole life?" wonders Ash.

Oh I get it. Spending all that time in another realm has made you want to live there and destroy the only lifestyle you've ever known." says Serena.

"So little time away from that world and already he's debating if he made the right choice coming back to us." smirks Bonnie.

"I want everyone to be happy! I don't wanna destroy one lifestyle for the other yet no matter how much I work it out in my mind. There's just no way both realms can coexist with one realm overpowering the other." says Ash sweat dropping.

"Be more specific Ash." says Serena.

The more I talk myself into it, there can only be two ways and it would only lead to one realm but with both versions of earth coexisting with one another." says Ash.

"Ash! What has been going on in your mind whilst being in that other realm which may as well have warped your mind." says Serena.

"Two versions of one wish I can't get myself to believe will work yet someone wants and I started to want until now." says Ash.

"Ok...how about telling us these two versions of the one wish you had in mind?" wonders Clemont.

"Weighing my options by wishing both realms into one earth, I'm down to either creating a world where Pokemon, trainers and gym leaders live in the db realm like regular people but instead of the usual tournaments that go on every once in a while, it would be like the league where everyone can have a Pokemon battle to see who ends up the victor but without the gym battles or putting the other realms characters in this world so each city was part of the regions of this realm but then like usual I'd be away a lot, going from one region to the next without a way to be with my new friends." says Ash looking at the ground.

"That's a lot to take in. Espescially for someone like you who feels like you are part of both realms but can only choose one seeing as you weren't supposed put be in that realm in the first place." says Serena.

"So that's why you chose to come back. Despite knowing what you wanted, you knew what was best for everyone and left them so they could carry out there days as if you never existed there." says Clemont.

"Well ya...and I need to win the league even if at this point I stopped caring about my duty as a trainer and went for what made me happy." says Ash gloomily.

"Alright...alright. You are back with us now so why not focus on the league then once you are back in your region, you will then come to realize what you really wanted in the end." says Clemont.

"So uhh...are we still going to the diamond exhibit?" wonders Bonnie.

The others look down at Bonnie and Clemont set his hand on her shoulder.

"Ya...ash just needs something to take his mind off things. We can talk about it at a better time." smiles Clemont.

Bonnie looks up at Serena smiling and high fives Serena and they went on their way to the museum where a thief was ontop of the building.

Museum...

"Wait, the museum is closed now?" wonders Serena.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. Come back another time please." says the female clerk.

"I was really looking forward to it." huffs Serena.

"I know. Do you have an available room?" wonders Ash.

"Why yes, we do actually." says the female clerk.

"Let's stay here tonight and see the diamond exhibit tomorrow." says Ash.

Serena's eyes lit up as Bonnie and her high five happily again. While the gang slept, the thief that made it onto the roof was running across it toward where the diamond was located. The thief opened the window on the ceiling to the right of the glass case and jumped down infront of the glass case where the diamond sat on a cushion.

"I'm only after one thing." says the thief eyeing the diamond as he stood up.

The thief picks the lock with a hair pin and binacal's claw.

hallway...

"Let's go to bed early tonight so we can be extra early for the exhibit." says Serena.

The alarm goes off as the others were about to answer and they looked around to see what tricked the alarm.

"What's that?" wonders Ash.

"It's so loud!" says Bonnie covering her ears.

"It sounds like an alarm went off." says Clemont.

"It's on the top floor." says a guard.

"We need to get to the gem exhibit!" says another guard.

THe gang watches guards pass by, aiming to catch the culprit.

"Did he say gem exhibit?" wonders Bonnie

"That's what we heard. I wonder what's wrong?" wonders Serena.

"We need to find out and fast!" says Ash.

The others nod and they followed the guards to the exhibit room.

Exhibit room...

"The diamond is still here." says guard 1 beside guard 2.

"Looks like nothing was stolen." says guard 3 walking up to the glass case.

"That's strange. All they did was pick a lock." says guard 2.

Ash and co finally got to the exhibit room to find the thief on the windowsill of the ceiling.

"You!" says guard 2.

"Yes it is I, master theif keys! Who opened the lock you ask? I did!" says the thief grabbing his hat and tossing down a card with his picture on it.

The thief laughed and disappeared from the museum into the night as everyone in the room watched him leave.

"Masked thief keys?" wonders Ash.

"Yes! This is definately his handiwork. You were watching too. Weren't you? Tell me what happened." says officer Jenny taking hold of the lock.

"He tossed that card then escaped through the ceiling window. He laughed and called himself the master thief keys." says Bonnie pointing upward.

The right side of Binacle was peering over at Bonnie as she was telling officer Jenny what everyone saw then jumped startled as a locksmith came into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late officer Jenny. Is this where it took place?" wonders the locksmith.

"Yes, sorry I had to call you in. Here's the lock." says officer Jenny walking up to the locksmith.

The locksmith took the lock and examined it.

"Yes, that's mine. There's no doubt about the fact I made this lock." says the locksmith.

"No way! You made the lock yourself?" says Bonnie as the group was stunned.

"Ed is a locksmith who I thought should be here during the investigation." says officer Jenny.

"Hi, my name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu but you can call him thunder if you want." says Ash.

"I'm Serena." says Serena.

"My name is Bonnie and with me are Dedenne and squishy." says Bonnie happily.

"I'm Clemont." says Clemont.

"It's nice to meet you too but I need concentration if officer Jenny needs to know who the culprit is." says Ed walking up to the glass case.

"If that guy really is a thief then what was up eith the way he left the scene?" wonders Ash.

"Its really not impressive. After all, he managed to easily unlock it." says Ed looking down at his lock.

"See for some strange reason, the locks come undone yet nothing is ever stolen." says officer Jenny.

"That sounds so weird." says Ash looking at officer Jenny.

"I wonder why?" ponders Serena.

"For all I know, he may have a grudge against Ed." ponders officer Jenny.

Without anyone noticing, team rocket were watching from the balcony, overlooking the scene of the crime.

"This is music to my ears." says Jessie.

"Let's get that lug to join team rocket." says Meowth.

"Now that sounds like a plan. We would then beable to pick any lock that comes our way." says James.

"We'll break in anywhere at any time, any day." says Jessie.

Jessie grins as Wobuffet agrees with their plan.

Hallway...

"This is just to wierd..." says Bonnie walking backwards.

"Whoda thought we would witness an insident like this." says Clemont on the right of Serena.

"Now they're calling off the gem exhibit too." says Serena bummed.

"Bonnie it wouldnt be wise to walk backwards." says Clemont.

"I'm fine." says Bonnie.

"All thanks to that master thief guy!" says Serena annoyed.

"What I'd like to know is who that guy was?" wonders Ash crossing his arms.

Everyone stopped spotting the right side of binacle that decided to ride on Bonnie's head.

"Get it off!" chants Bonnie freaked out.

"Bonnie calm down." swest drops Clemont.

"Take it easy." says Ash taking hold of the binacle.

Ash pulled the right binacle from Bonnie's head with all his might but it wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck." says Ash.

"Hold on. I'll help." says Clemont taking hold of the binacal.

Clemont and Ash pulled with all their might and pulled out the right binacle. In a fit of rage the right binacle smacked Ash and Clemont and hopped back onto Bonnie's head.

"That hurt." say Ash and Clemont rubbing their cheeks.

"Get off of my head." freaks out Bonnie.

binacle yelled at Ash and Clemont to stop yanking him off Bonnie.

"Sounds like he's trying to tell us something." says Clemont.

"What is it anyway?" wonders Ash.

Ash got out his pokedex and scans the right Binacle to find out what it is.

'Two Binacle live together on one rock. When they fight, one of them will move to a different rock.' says Ashs pokedex.

"The pokedex says there should be another one." says Ash confused.

"Its true that binacles live in pairs." says Clemont.

"But what does it mean? What could've made them fight in the first place?" wonders Serena.

"Maybe it has something to do with this Binacle sticking to Bonnie's head." shrugs Clemont.

"Wow...you really think so?" wonders Ash.

"Is that you righty?" wonders Ed walking up to the group.

The right Binacle took a good look at Ed and turned its head annoyed.

"Excuse me. Is this your Pokemon?" wonders Ash.

"Yes, we had a fight awhile back and it's been missing ever since." says Ed.

"We know that feeling. Except instead of fighting, he just up and leaves. " says Bonnie as the others stared at Ash.

"Makes us wonder what Ashs true intentions are but we've shrugged it off until now." says Clemont.

"That's none of his concern." says Ash.

Ash awkwardly sweat dropped stepping out of the way for Ed to pick up the right binacle.

"Righty where have you been!?" wonders Ed looking down at the right binacle.

The right Binacle wasn't amused with being away from the left one and wanted Ed to leave.

"I told you to forget about lefty. Now you get off of this little girl. Let's go." says Ed.

The right binacle slapped eds hand away.

"You are so stubborn! Who taught you to act that way!?" wonders Ed annoyed.

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to calm down?" wonders Serena.

"She's right!" says Clemont.

"What made you get into a fight in the first place?" wonders Ash.

"Maybe we can figure out what happened." says Bonnie.

"Alright. Alright. Righty has been looking around everywhere for Locke. My apprentice tried to get a lock open yet to no avail, I was able too and left shortly afterward with the other Binacle lefty." says Ed.

"Then what?" wonders Ash.

"Well righty really wanted to find them both so I said 'do whatever you want. I have no time for the likes of them. Once those two are gone, they'll be out of my sight for good.' and off righty went." says Ed crossing his arms.

"Then that explains why righty is still mad." says Serena.

"Ya...it sure does." says Bonnie looking up at right binacle.

"Righty will you stop causing all this trouble and get off that little girl now!" says Ed angerily.

Right Binacle looked up at Ed and stuck it's tongue out.

"Why you...!" growls Ed.

"Please calm down! Perhaps it would be a good idea if righty stays on Bonnie's head for the time being. Righty can even stay with us tonight." says Clemont.

"Stay with you guys tonight?" wonders Ed.

"I'll take good care of righty." says Bonnie happily.

Binacle agreed to staying with the gang.

"Ok but just for tonight. You better not cause any trouble." says Ed turning away.

"Now that that's all settled, let's go look for Locke and lefty together tomorrow." says Ash happily.

The gang happily agreed and off they went to bed in their room.

Later that night...

locksmith building...

"I have such a troublesome apprentice. Only we can unlock this, my difficult apprentice and myself." says Ed looking at the golden lock to the glass class.

Forest...

"Once he sees how good I unlocked that lock, he will have to take me back." says Locke happily.

Left Binacle jumped onto lockes shoulder.

"You're right. We make a great team. I owe you a lot for helping so much." says Locke.

Left Binacle and Locke were laughing while team rocket watched from a distance.

"So that's the other Binacle. Binacle number two is dead ahead. That lug must be the master thief keys from earlier." says Meowth.

"Quick! Catch the duo!" says Jessie.

"We're off!" says James capturing Locke.

Now that Locke was tied up, he couldn't get away from team rockets clutches.

"You're master thief keys. Aren't you?" wonders Jessie.

"And who are you? If you want the gem, I don't have it! I didn't steal anything!" wonders Locke sweating.

"That's of no concern to us. We only want you and your Binacle." says Jessie.

"My Binacle?" wonders Locke.

Following day...

"Alright, time to looks for Locke and his Binacle. First we have to figure out where to start." says Ash.

"It would be nice if we have a clue." says Serena.

"This is where I come in because the future is now thanks to science. Clemontic gear on!" says Clemont pushing up his glasses.

Clemont sets his invention on Bonnie's head for right binacle to sit on.

"You and your boring invention names." sighs Bonnie unamused.

"It's actually not a Binacle finder so much as a specific finder but let's call it that for now." says Clemont awkwardly.

"Lazy too." says Bonnie unamused.

"We can find it with that?" wonders Ash excitedly.

Pikachu excitedly wondered the same thing.

"Ya? Binacle live in pairs so all we need to do is find a Pokemon with the same exact biometric data as Binacle." says Clemont.

Clemont takes hold of the controller and turns it on.

"We're ready to go." says Clemont happily.

"Wow! To think science is so amazing. How have you kept this up so long?" wonders Ash.

"I found it. It's this way!" says Clemont taking off toward the palace that's blinking.

"We'll find your buddy on no time." says Ash.

Ash, Serena and Bonnie follow Clemont to the destination.

Pokecenter...

"What's this place?" wonders Locke looking around.

"The back of the Pokemon center." says Meowth deviously.

"We're going to have to open the storage house and make off with every single pokeball kept in it." says Jessie.

"It's right up your ally." says Meowth.

"Picking that should be a breeze." says James crossing his arms.

"Alright...ill do it." huffs Locke.

Team rocket highfived happily and released Locke and left Binacle.

"Let's go lefty." says Locke as left Binacle landed on his hand.

"Chop! Chop!" says Meowth pointing at the locked door.

"Now we can have all the Pokemon we want." says Jessie getting giddy.

"As if I'd do this! I don't steal anything despite unlocking locks. Lefty use brick break!" says Locke facing team rocket.

The left Binacle jumped off lockes hand, used brick break on Meowth and ran off with Locke.

"You can't do this to us! Quick gourgeist, front and center now!" says Jessie sending out gorgeist.

"Inkay you too!" says James sending out Inkay.

"Seed bomb!" says Jessie.

"Use psybeam!" says James.

Gorgeist uses seed bomb while Inkay used psybeam yet Locke and lefty dodged every time. Locke comes across nurse joy hoping not to be aimed at in the process.

"Dont I know you?" wonders nurse joy.

"Nurse joy you need to get officer Jenny and quick. They're trying to catch every single Pokemon you have!" says Locke frantically.

"Use seed bomb!" says Jessie.

"Inkay you use psybeam!" says James.

Gorgeist uses seed bomb while Inkay used psybeam but Locke dodged knocking nurse joy down. The attacks blew up the generator and a fire broke out as team rocket got to Locke and nurse joy. Team rocket got blow away by the explosion as nurse joy drops the key to the pokecenter. Locke and nurse joy sat up to see the pokecenter ablaze moments before Ash and his friends arrived.

"Oh no!" freaks out nurse joy.

"You can't go in there!" says Locke grabbing nurse joys shoulder.

"But there is so many Pokemon inside. They're all inside!" worries nurse joy.

"Nurse joy! Everything ok?!" wonders Ash.

"We should be fine but the pokecenter isn't." says nurse joy.

Both binacles were happy to see eachother again after so long.

"Locke you work for Ed right?" wonders Ash.

"Uhhh...ya?" wonders Locke.

"Oh good. Righty has been looking everywhere for you and lefty." says Bonnie.

"Looking for us?" wonders Locke.

The right binacle nodded in agreement.

"Now first things first, If I had my powers from the other realm I might beable to help without using my Pokemon." says Ash.

"Run that by me again. I'm confused." says Locke.

"Everyone we come in contact now will be either lost in confusion, stunned or won't believe him regardless of what he proclaims." huffs Bonnie.

"Forget it. Just figure out a way for everyone to take out this fire." says Ash.

"Do you have the key? We need to beable to get inside." wonders Locke.

"I must've dropped it in the confusion." says nurse joy.

"Ok, then contact the fire department." says Locke.

"Right!" says nurse joy leaving the others at the pokecenter.

"So now what?" wonders Ash walking up to Locke.

"Seeing as the Pokemon are still inside, my locksmith skill will come in handy. I'm not really sure what went on the the realm you came back from but there's no way you'd beable to use the power you gained there in this realm. With lefty by my side I know just what to do. We'll simply save them all." says Locke looking back at Ash.

The left Binacle agreed with Locke and off they went toward the burning building.

"But wait!" says Ash.

Pikachu was worried about the outcome of if Locke and lefty will be alright. Ash and the gang were startled by the building falling apart as Locke got to the entrance.

"This can't be good. Look out!" worries Bonnie.

"We all need to help out in some way but to take out this big a fire will take some time." says Ash.

"Ash maybe it would be best if noone talked of the DBZ realm. It may have been a fun place but you are needed here now so you can't go around talking about techniques you had while being there." says Serena shaky eyed.

"Alright then, Greninja come on out and take out the fire with water shuriken!" says Ash sending out Greninja.

Greninja used water shuriken on the building but it wasn't enough to take out the fire. While Greninja used water shuriken, the others brought buckets of water to put the fire out.

"Righty can you use water gun?" wonders Bonnie.

Binacle uses water gun on the building creating a path for Locke to use. Locke ran down the path to the door and picked the lock as fast as he could.

"Keep it coming!" says Ash dumping water onto the fire using a bucket.

Greninja continuously used water shuriken while the right binacle continued to use water gun. Squishy watched Locke and lefty as they tried to get the lock to unlock itself. Once the door was unlocked, Locke and lefty went inside to look for any part of the storehouse that wasn't that smoky and gathered the pokeballs into a cart. With all they could gather, Locke pushed the cart back to the entrance only to find out the lock was busted and they were stuck inside.

"It's stuck. Can anyone hear me?" wonders Locke.

outside...

"Ya!" says Ash.

inside...

"The door won't open!" says Locke.

outside...

"What are we gonna do now?" wonders Bonnie.

"I'm not really sure." worries Clemont holding Bonnie close.

Righty had Bonnie leave the scene to get help as the firetrucks finally arrived at the pokecenter relieving nurse joy even though she was still concerned.

"Hurry up! There are Pokemon still inside." worries nurse joy.

"On it." says the firefighter.

Locksmith building...

"Ed we need ypur help!" says Bonnie frsntically.

"It's that girl." says Ed looking back.

Righty tried to tell Ed about what happen and Ed immediately stood up.

"What's going on!?" wonders Ed.

Pokecenter...

Inside storeroom...

Locke and Lefty were coughing due to inhaling to much smoke.

outside...

Greninja along with the firefighters did what they could to put out the fire as Bonnie came back with Ed.

"Is everyone ok?" wonders Ed.

"Bonnie came back with Ed!" says Ash.

"Of course! You went with righty to get Ed who can help Locke escape the storehouse." says Clemont.

"Locke is here?" wonders Ed.

"Ya and the entry door won't open." says Ash.

"She told me. Now its work time righty." says Ed running up to the entrance with righty riding his shoulder.

"Wait!" says Ash.

"It's dangerous. Stay back." says the firefighter.

"I have to go save my apprentice!" says Ed.

"Hey! Wait!" says the firefighter.

Smoke served as a force field between Ed and the firefighters.

Inside...

Locke was crouched down infront of the cart, coughing with his head facing down and he hugged his knees.

Outside..

"Hey, it's me! Are you alright?" wonders Ed.

inside...

"It's Ed!" says Locke lifting this head up.

Outside...

"A locksmith never ever gives up a job of opening a lock. I taught you to always try to find a way to open every lock." says Ed.

inside...

"Ed..." says Locke.

Outside...

"You're hand stuck together?" wonders Ed.

inside...

Locke stood up and walked up to the entrance of the storehouse.

"I was just giving myself a little break. Lefty let's go!" half laughs Locke.

Outside...

"That's the spirit. I'll work on it form the outside while you work on it from the inside." says Ed holding righty.

Inside..

"Ok." says Locke holding lefty.

Outside...

"See the rodary lock?" wonders Ed.

inside...

"I do." says Locke.

outside...

"It's a difficult job. There are five of them inside. Move the back latch to the right twice. Move the closest latch to the left one and then the middle latch over to the right by one. I'll hold onto any damaged parts while you give me a hand with this righty." says Ed.

With rightys help, Ed was able to unlock it from the outside while with leftys help, Ed was able to unlock the locks on this inside.

Inside...

"Before I go outside, I just wanted you to know that master theif keys was actually me. I just wanted you to acknowledge me." says locke shamefully.

Outside...

"You didn't need to tell me because I've always known it was you. Do I have to spell everything out for you? There are only two people who know how to open these kinds of locks and they are you and myself. Yes, you've already become a fine locksmith and I couldn't be any prouder." says Ed.

Inside...

"You mean it?" wonders Locke teary eyed.

Locke, taking hold of the cart runs out of the building with Ed right infront of him and everyone was happy to see they were ok.

"Well done my apprentice." says Ed patting Lockes shoulder.

"Thanks. We did well together. Didn't we?" wonders Locke looking at Ed.

Both binacles happily agreed and the duo laughed happily after so long away from eachother.

While officer Jenny was filing a report, the gang was chatting with the two locksmiths.

"So you were master thief keys all along?" wonders Ash.

"And you knew the whole time?" wonders Serena.

"Yes." says Ed crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this and the trouble I cause you. Really." says Locke shamefully.

"You have to pay the price for ruining the poke centers storehouse." says Ed.

I know." smiles Locke.

The left Binacle jumped into locks shoulder trying to make him feel better.

"Awww thanks lefty." says Locke.

Officer Jenny walks up to the group.

"So you can tell me all about it down at the station." says Officer Jenny.

"I hope you come back when you're a free man. I'll leave the door unlocked." says Ed.

"Thanks Ed." says Locke shaky eyed.

Ed and the gang watched as officer Jenny took Locke down to the station.

"I'm glad things turned out ok." says Ash.

"And he'll always have a place to come back too." says Serena.

"With all his talent there's no dout he's a great locksmith." says Clemont.

Like Ash except the last part with the locksmith ing!" smiles Bonnie.

"Uhh ya...though you never know what happened to the portal." says Ash scratching the back of his head.

"Whatya saying? The portal isn't around anymore?" wonders Clemont.

"You can say that. With so much chaos, the portal kinda...well it's no longer around." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"So you were wished back due to there being no portal!?" wonders Clemont.

"And you werent going to tell us?" wonders Bonnie unamused.

"I was honestly but everyone was excited about the master class. Hehehe..." says Ash awkwardly.

"Hey kids, this stays between us. Alright? He will beable to come home soon since he was given a warning." wonders Ed.

"Seriously?" wonders Ash.

"I figured by keeping quiet for a change then I could teach him a lesson." says Ed.

The gang waved goodbye to Ed and went on their way to the master class in Gloire city.


	129. Chapter 129

**Xy ep 112; xyz ep 19:master class reunion of Shauna and Serena part 1 **

**Did hinata and Brock have a kid!? Creepy...I was like hey hinata is on Pokemon...then noticed her eyes**

**Also Miette wanted a chance to take on Serena and coincidently they do in the first round but I'll go along with it since they are bound to be up against eachother **

Gloire city...

"Serena, this is it!" says Ash.

Serena nodded as they got to the gate to the castle the master class was being held in.

"Oh wow." says Bonnie gazing at the castle.

"This is a big castle." says Clemont stunned.

Serena took a deep breath and looked at the castle confidently.

"Im finally here. The gloire city master class is underway." thinks Serena.

Shauna shows up at the showcase and walks up to the gate on Serena's right.

"Can you believe it? We can finally dance on the stage of our dreams..." says Shauna looking at the castle.

"Shauna!" says Serena happily.

Miette showed up shortly, shoving Katerina out of the way to stand on Serena's left side.

"...where the Kalos Queen is decided." says Miette.

"Miette!" says Serena happily.

"Because of that, we tried getting three princess keys after all." says Nini showing up.

"Nini!" says Serena happily looking back at Nini.

"Wha...everyone knows eachother?" wonders Shauna.

"We sure do. We all stood on the same stage of the riddle class." says Miette crossing her arms.

"And that means we're rivals to the very end." says Nini putting her hands in her sides.

"It's so cool that you all are here wanting to win the master class." says Bonnie happily.

"Of course." says Nini turning around.

"I'd say this is going to be more challenging." says Clemont.

"But I'm going to be ready." says Serena confidently.

Smoochim was happy to see Pancham again to panchams dismay for wanting to get away.

"Is this the handsome ash you always talk about? When the dance was in session I had no one while Serena had someone. Care to tell us why you dissed Serena for so long? Do you not prefer Serena over another? Did you leave because Serena wasn't good enough? If so why wasn't I involved?" wonders Miette walking up to Ash.

"Yes there is someone that I hold dear in my heart but it lies in the other realm where I had to depart. I had to give up the life I had there for the life I have here but now I can finally see her perform. It's gonna be a blast to see everyone do their performances. I wouldn't even know who'd be best so I'll be rooting for all of you." says Ash.

"So you've been in reflection cave all this time going between mirror realms? You find that more fun then being with your friends here? Interesting." smirks Miette.

Serena was taken aback by Miettes response but it may as well be true with how long Ash was gone.

"So given the fact you came back from your uhh voyage to other dimensions as you say, you'd watch me and Serena go head to head to win the master class?" wonders Miette.

"Huh!?" wonders Serena.

"Well, if you're still choosing a girlfriend, I'm available." says Miette.

"No thanks, I already have someone in mind-" says Ash.

"He sure does and he's not leaving her despite being here." says Serena.

"Well well well...I would've assumed you were here for Serena because you were an item. I mean why else come back to this dimension? It couldn't be to see Serena perform. If you really wanted too you'd come back after the master class so you can stay with your special someone." says Miette.

"As I was saying, I'd root for Serena all the way. She is my friend after all. I've dissed my friends for far to long and now I'm making it up by being here for Serena." says Ash happily.

"You two have to be an item if you go between girls. Two girls, one guy to love, a love triangle between Ash, Serena and another girl is so worth seeing fall apart. Espescially if I get involved." says Miette.

Serena pulled Miette back beside her embarrassed by the fact she'd call them an item when she was starting to like him despite just meeting him.

"That's none of your business! Ash can do whatever he wants on his own time but he does get to see me perform for once so that's a thing." says Serena awkwardly.

"I wonder what would happen if I was Ashs girlfriend?" smirks Miette.

"Dont you dare snag him away! I love him as much as Misty does but it's obvious where our relationship will end up." says Serena gloomily.

"The girls name is Misty aye? She must be very pretty to catch Ashs eye while away." says Miette.

"Maybe I should stick to keeping my mouth shut about the other realm." says Ash to the others.

"I don't know to much about reflection cave but it must have amazing dimensions for you to be gone this long." says Nini confused.

"I had my duty there and now I have my duty here. What more can I do?" shrugs Ash.

"Isn't it obvious Ash. You have two girls who are not only your old friends but love you just the same. It's obvious you've chosen so you have to let the other down easy." shrugs Bonnie.

"Whatever. Let's go and show everyone what we're made of." half laughs Shauna.

"Of course I'll win." say Miette and Serena.

Team rocket...

"The time has finally come. It's time for jessilee to grab this historic moment and be dugged Kalos Queen." says Jessie.

"Hail the queen!" says James tossing confetti everywhere.

"That crown is key!" says Meowth happily.

Jessie laughed triumphantly as James knelt down exhaustedly.

"Keeping Jess happy is tiresome work." says James.

"We're still gonna have to stay on our toes. All Jessie needs is all the help she could get." says Meowth.

"Right." agrees James.

Wobuffet also agreed with what they were saying.

Hotel...

Video call was in session...

'So it starts tomorrow?' wonders Graces voice.

"Ya!" says Serena excitedly.

'I'll be there in a flash.' says Graces voice.

"Oh cmon mom...you don't need to travel all this way." says Serena.

'What are you talking about? I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world.' says Graces voice.

"I'm worried I won't perform well. I guess I'm a little scared." says Serena nervously.

'Being nervous is only natural. I was always that way before a race.' says Graces voice.

"Wha...? You were?" wonders Serena.

'And that's when you tell yourself 'go for broke'" says Graces voice.

Serena smiled looking down at the desk then looked back at Grace on the holophone.

"Um mom...at first I set off on my journey only because I didn't wanna be a rhyhorn racer like you but what a great time I've had. I met so many wonderful friends and they support me all the way. Even Ash is back from being stuck in reflection cave but he has even decided to support me tomorrow." says Serena.

'Oh Serena, I'm so glad to see you happy again.' says Graces voice.

"Tomorrow I'll give it my all. It's time to go for broke." says Serena confidently.

'Great. See you there!' says Graces voice happily.

The following day...

As everyone arrived, fireworks were going off around the castle getting the kids wowed and excited.

'The opening of the gloire city master class showcase is filled with excitement as we find out if there will be a new Kalos Queen.' says a woman's voice.

Showcase...

back room...

Everyone was in their performer outfits awaiting their turn to find out if they will go to the performance round.

"Great. Perfect." says Serena happily.

Her Pokemon agreed happily being able to be in their outfits right off the bat.

"This is finally it. Win or lose, we've gotta give it everything we got." says Serena grabbing Braixens stick.

Her Pokemon agreed as Serena knelt down.

"Here it goes." says Serena pointing the stick outward.

Her Pokemon agreed putting their paws on the stick.

"Ready...set...go!" says Serena happily standing up.

"No doubt Serenas work is amazing but we'll show them what we got too. Whatya say ivysaur?" says Shauna looking over at Serena.

Ivysaur nodded in agreement as the other two girls got ready for the theme performance.

"Who's going to be Kalos Queen? Why it's me of course." says Jessie happily.

"We'll show the whos top of the ranks." says Meowth in his joker costume.

Gorgeist and Wobuffet happily agreed.

Stage...

The room got dark as lights shined down upon the stage and Monsuier Pierre appeared with Klefki.

Audience...

"If Jessie wins, we can go back to what we usually do. Return to the life of crime and steal Pikachu." says James.

"What a crowd." says Bonnie standing up.

"Well this is the master class. This is what it's all about. The whole world is watching." says Clemont.

"Almost makes you wonder if Bulma still had the portal, everyone there would beable to watch this or even check on us as we inch our way to the league." says Ash.

"Your body may be here but your mind is in the other realm." sighs Bonnie.

"Whatya expect? I'm practically part of that realm. Now what was I gonna say...oh right. I know Serena will be great." says Ash.

Stage...

"Bonjour Pokemon lovers and welcome. The hour is here and we are now the moment you've been waiting for has arrived. It's the gloire city showcase master class and it's about to begin!" says Pierre walking down the steps onto the stage.

Fireworks went off inside the building making the audience cheer in excitement.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Monsuier Pierre, your host." says Pierre.

Klefki greeted himself too.

"Now will you please turn your attention to the stage." says Pierre.

All the performing contestants appeared on stage with Serena holding her three keys close with determination.

"And now ladies if you please. Take the princess keys you earned and place them into the keyholes you see infront of you and watch as the door to your future opens." says Pierre.

Serena, in her modified first dress, nodded at her Pokemon and put the first key in the top keyhole remembering all her performances up to this point. The first being her despair over losing her first performance, ending in her first win in the modified version of the outfit she wore in Valerie's fashion show.

"My first key...it represents the wind that marks the beginning of my quest. The search for my dreams." thinks Serena.

Serena put the second key in the middle keyhole as more thoughts came to mind. Serena was in the dress she was currently wearing on when everyone except Ash was looking for Eevee which they did in the end and showed Eevee she didn't have to be nervous.

"My second key...showing me that my dream was one step closer to becoming a reality." thinks Serena.

Serena put the third key in the bottom and final keyhole. Despite some moments when didn't go so well Serena, again in her modified first dress and her Pokemon pulled through in the end with Eevee who became a Sylveon and lost her nervousness.

"My third key...yes we had some rough moments winning it but we overcame them and now I'm here. I'm going to become Kalos Queen." thinks Serena.

The door glowed and opened for Serena to step onto the stage with the other girls. While Grace and Serenas friends clapped, everyone in Kalos was watching on thier tvs or tvs in the cities and towns.

"It's my pleasure to introduce you to our very special guest." says Pierre shining a light on the balcony.

Audience...

Ash, Bonnie and Clemont looked up trying to get a good look at the special guest.

"Who could it be?" wonders Bonnie.

Stage...

"Our previous Kalos Queen and well known producer. She has launched the careers of Kalos performers and op lost their careers. Give a very warm welcome to Palermo! She's agreed to take on the role as special judge." says Pierre putting Palermo on the screen above him.

Serena looked up to see Palmero look down at everyone in a stern way.

"I know her." says Serena amazed to see her again after a short time.

Serena remembered what Palmero told her and wasn't as fidgety as she was when taken aback by her words after the last showcase.

audience...

"She's the woman who was talking to Serena when I got back. She's a judge of performers? MAy be I shouldnt've talked about her to Serena after Palmero left." wonders Ash amazed.

"You saw her? We just assumed you appeared at our window for Serena to let you in but you showed up at the showcase building?" wonders Bonnie.

"Yup. I wasnt pleased with what I was hearing as I kept my distance and wasn't seen. Even more so when I saw Serenas expression as Palmero said those things." says Ash.

"To think you'd end up there and not to the dinner table when I made food." says Clemont.

"Hey, you try being wished back then tell me where you end up." shrugs Ash.

Balcony...

"I'm very much looking forward to observing everyone's wonderful performances today. Good luck everyone." says Palmero.

Stage...

"Thank you and again it's a pleasure to have you." bows Pierre.

Pierre faced the balcony behind the contestants and pointed his his Klefki staff upward.

"Alright then, let's turn our attention please. Let's greet our current Queen as she makes a grand entrance. Please give a warm welcome to Aria!" says Pierre.

The light moved from Palmero to the door Pierre came out of and it opened for Aria and Delphox to walk down the steps onto the stage.

Audience...

The audience cheered and clapped while Bonnie couldn't keep still as she stood up on her seat to look around again.

"Everyone loves seeing Aria." says Bonnie.

"Aria is a true Kalos Queen." says Clemont.

"In order to win Palmero over, Serena must have been training hard. This is amazing." says Ash amazed.

Stage...

"Greetings everyone!" says Aria looking at the audience.

Aria turns around to face the contending performers.

"Also greetings to all of the performers. I'm honored to be here and to compete by everyone's side. So with the title of Kalos Queen at stake, let's compete with everything we got." says Aria.

Aria looked back at Serena, taking Serena aback then faced the audience again.

"To all of you here in person and to all of you watching the tv, I hope everyone enjoys the show." says Aria.

"Those were lovely words Aria." says Pierre walking up to Aria.

"You're to modest Pierre." says Aria.

"Now to explain the rules about our master class. There is no theme performance for it consists of only freestyle performances." says Pierre.

Audience...

"Why no theme performance if there has been theme performances up to now? Even if I haven't seen them." wonders Ash.

"If I had to make a guess, I suppose the theme performance is intended to see the strong bonds in each performer and their Pokemon." says Clemont.

"So no theme performances this time? What were the theme performances and why not do one now?" wonders Ash.

"They always did a pokepuff theme so maybe this is something different. Like say they are changing it up seeing as this is the last showcase." says Clemont.

"I would've loved to see Serena make pokepuffs. Are pokepuffs supposed to be for Pokemon because they make me think of cupcakes for trainers." says Ash.

"Pokepuffs do look like cupcakes but Pokemon eat them. Humans can't eat them so don't get your hopes up." says Bonnie.

"Anyway...they've come this far already so I have to assume that the girls went beyond their early stages." says Clemont.

stage...

"Furthermore, the performers will face off against one another in the following tournament format." says Pierre snapping his fingers.

The performer lineup appeared above the stage in the format of a DBZ tournament/Pokemon league to see who the final two are.

"The first and second rounds features each performer only being able to use one Pokemon." says Pierre.

Klefki flew around the stage toward the lineup moving up to the semifinals.

"The semifinals consists of having two Pokemon then in the final round, the winning performer will get a chance to perform beside Aria the Kalos Queen and the winner will be receiving a tiara becoming the new Kalos Queen." says Pierre.

Backstage...

Serena knelt down to fix Braixens bow on her stick.

"Braixen, I choose you to be the Pokemon for round one because we know who our opponent is." says Serena turning her head looking at Miette.

"Bad luck for one of us." says Miette.

Stage...

"And now for the first group on the first stage and the performers are, Jessilee, Nini and Conceta and we'll be starting with a solo performance from each pair and that will be followed all three pairs performing together. Now, let's begin." says Pierre.

Jessie started off the round by twirling gorgeist until she flew above Jessie but to her side.

"Go for it gorgeist. Use shadow ball." says Jessie.

Gorgeist used shadow ball creating sparkles around her and Jessie making the crowd go wild.

Audience...

"Jessilee for the win!" says James happily.

Backstage...

Serena and Shauna were watching the performance on the screen while Meowth and Wobuffet were watching from a distance.

"Break a leg Jess." says Meowth.

Wobuffet agrees.

Stage...

Jessie finished her performance only to be pissed to see the light shine on Nini.

"And following the mysterious Jessilee is the charming Nini." says Pierre.

Nini started swaying side to side then pressed her face against Smoochim.

"Alright Smoochim, use heart stamp." says Nini.

Smoochim uses heart stamp creating pink hearts in the air. Nini tosses Smoochim in the air toward the hearts and Smoochim fell through the hearts landing next to Nini.

Audience...

"Way to go friend of Serenas!" says Ash.

"Her name is Nini." says Bonnie.

"I know that but I don't know her like you three do." says Ash.

"Thats a shocker." says Bonnie unamused.

"Can we focus on the showcase? We can worry about what you did while I was gone. The last thing we need is to ruin it for Serena." says Ash.

"Just seeing Palmero probably ruined her mood but she can get through it. She can't be gloomy about your disappearance forever." says Bonnie.

"My disappearance wasn't my fault." says Ash.

"Yet you chose to stay there even when you knew there was a portal you could leave through. Alright so you let all your friends of this realm go to the other realm but while you were with the z fighters you left us with the others to get the dragon balls. What does that make you? The fool who decided to live in the other realm because you fit in somehow or the jerk who left his friends of the realm he is supposed to live in for friends who shouldn't even be your friends in the first place? Now that's something to think about." says Bonnie.

Ash stared at the stage in silence, slouching down in his seat, not knowing what to respond with.

Stage...

"And welcome the third performer, Conceta." says Pierre.

The light shines down on Conceta.

"I've been ready to go. Scraggy, focus blast!" says Concetta.

Scraggy uses focus blast creating a ball of light that whirled around them.

"Ok scraggy, now use brick break." says Conceta.

Scraggy uses brick break on the ball of light creating two clouds of smoke and glistening sparkles. The lights turned on meaning all three performers got to dance together with their Pokemon.

"Alright, now it's time for all the performers to come together and see who will captures the audience's hearts." says Pierre.

"Powder snow!" says Nini.

Smoochim jumps into the air and uses powder snow.

"Focus blast!" says Conceta.

Scraggy launched focus blast into the air. While sparkles rained down on the stage Jessie was waiting for the right time to make her move.

"Time to get ready for us. The best has yet to come." says Jessie raising her arm.

Gorgeist synced with Jessie, raising her arm up.

"An alluring woman doesn't compare to those losers. Girls you can take that to the bank. Gorgeist shadow ball full blast!" says Jessie raising her voice.

Gorgeist levitated infront of Jessie and used shadow ball at full power creating a huge puff of smoke around not only herself and her Pokemon but the other two performers and their Pokemon as well that turns into sparkles dazzling the stage with Jessie smiling triumphantly.

Time passed and everyone was done with the performance.

"Now for the judging. Ladies and gentlemen, please take out your glow casters and vote for your favorite performer and don't forget that those of you watching the tv, that are unable to be here are now, you are able to cast your votes too. Pressing the crest holding buttons will do the trick. Now that you're ready to go, please make your choice." says Pierre.

Everyone with glow casters and gadgets with buttons on them were able to choose who they thought was the best performer and with the end results in, Jessie moved onto the semifinals.

audience...

"Go Jessilee!" says James happily.

"And the first performer to advance to the next round is Jessilee!" says Pierre.

Audience...

"Thank you." tears James happily as audience members look up at him.

Stage...

"No surprise." smirks Jessie crossing her arms triumphantly.

Smoochim looked up to see Nini tearing up as the shock of not becoming Kalos Queen was hard on her.

"That's it. It's all over. We're going home." cries Nini.

Backstage...

"She did it!" says Meowth happily.

Serena kept her gaze on the screen as well as her Pokemon, staring intensely at the competition.

"This isn't gonna be easy." says Serena clenching her hands together.

Her Pokemon agreed with her as Serena got startled by Miette talking to her.

"Serena, no matter who wins, we're still friends aren't we?" wonders Miette.

"Of course." smiles Serena.

Stage...

More performers entered the stage to see who would move onto the second round until it came to be Serena and Miettes turn to shine.

"Now it's time for our fourth group of lovely performers, Saralee, Serena and Miette!" says Pierre.

audience...

"There she is!" says Ash happily.

"Shes up against Miette." says Clemont.

"Go for it Serena!" says Bonnie happily.

"Now it's time to go for broke." says Grace leaning forward.

Stage...

"Now performers go!" says Pierre.

"Alright Slurpuff, cotton spore." says Miette.

Slurpuff uses cotton spore creating swirling clouds rising into the air. Miette and spurpuff danced and played in the cotton spore that was on the stage portraying itself as snow.

audience...

"Those two look great. Their dance is so cute." says Bonnie amazed.

"Ya. Wow, she and her Pokemon are moving better then ever." says Ash amazed.

Stage...

"Now it's time for fairy wind." says Miette twirling around.

Slurpuff used fairy wind creating a mist of sparkles toward the audience then bowed ending their performance. The light shines down on Serena for her to start her performance and smiled up at the audience confidently knowing Ash was gonna finally see her perform.

"Now Braixen, let's go! Use flame thrower." says Serena twirling around.

Braixen and Serena took hold of each others hand as they spun around and tossed Braixens stick in the air having the flame thrower wirl around like a tornado ending up as sparkles as Serena smiled at the audience and the stick was back in Braixens paw with the leftover flames turning into sparkles.

Audience...

"That was great!" says Clemont happily.

Chespin happily agreed waving his arms, hoping it didn't end soon.

"Serena and Braixen are having a blast." says Bonnie happily.

"That's the best way. The judge may be around to see if there can be a new Kalos Queen but if you can't have fun doing what you aim for then what would be the point in enjoying yourself? Weariness will ware you down if you don't go all out in what you believe in. Who cares who the winner is in the end, just seeing Serena enjoy herself on the stage is good enough for us. You don't need much to win as long as you do it eith your heart. You mind may be saying one thing but you know you can't fall back on something you've come so far to achieve regardless of what comes our way or rather her way right now." says Ash.

Grace smiled nodding her head as if knowing however far she will get in the master class, she will be happy for how far she's gotten between her first showcase and now.

Balcony...

Palmero watched the performers very carefully wondering if Serena has what it takes to be Kalos Queen in such a short time.

Stage...

"Ice beam!" says Sara Lee.

Glaceon used ice beam to create a icy path going toward a mountain of crystals.

"Now for the simultaneous performances." says Pierre.

The lights turned on meaning Miette might upstage Serena if she feels up to it.

"Slurpuff use fairy wind." says Miette.

Slurpuff uses fairy wind creating rainbow sparkles.

"Glaceon ice beam!" says Sara Lee.

"Braixen fire blast!" says Serena.

Glaceon uses ice beam while Braixen uses fire blast ending in Braixens Fire blast becoming a star then disappearing into sparkles.

"Time to cast your votes. Is everyone ready? Sifu pley!" wonders Pierre.

Everyone with glow casters and gadgets with buttons on them were able to choose who they thought was the best performer and with the end results in, Serena moved onto the semifinals.

Audience...

"Come on Serena!" says Bonnie happily.

"You can do it!" says Clemont happily.

"Serena!" says Ash happily.

The pokemon cheered happily.

"And the winner is Serena! Congratulations!" says Pierre.

"We did it Braixen!" smiles Serena hugging Braixen.

Audience...

While Grace clapped smiling, the rest of the gang were cheering and clapping.

backroom...

"We did it!" says Serena running toward Pancham and Sylveon.

Pancham and Sylveon turned their heads to see Serena with Braixen right behind her.

"Alright Pancham and sylveon, I'm counting on you for the next round." says Serena leaning down.

Shauna shows up out of nowhere hugging Serena happily.

"Yay Serena! You were great." says Shauna.

"Thanks Shauna." says Serena.

"Shauna you're on standby so be ready." says a woman walking into the room.

"Looks like I'm up. Good luck in the second round." says Shauna.

Shauna left the room to head onto the stage as Miette walked up to Serena.

"Congratulations Serena." says Miette.

"Miette!" says Serena surprised.

"Now get out there and win it for me." smiles Miette.

Miettes happiness turned to gloom as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You've gotta become Kalos Queen." says Miette worriedly.

"Right.." says Serena.

"Ya...for me too." says Nini showing up.

Serena turned her head to see Nini and was stunned.

"Right. I'll do it. I promise." says Serena.

stage...

"And the performer moving on is Shauna!" says Pierre.

Time went by with every passing round until it came to be Jessie, Shauna and Serena going up against eachother.

"Now for those who are moving on. Let's have the three performers come onto the stage. Beautiful...talented...wonderful..." says Pierre.

Audience...

"Oh no. My heart is pounding with anticipation." says Bonnie nervously.

"This will decide it all." says Ash intensely keeping his gaze on the stage.

"I believe in Serena." says Clemont confidently.

"Go Jessilee! Go! Go!" cheers James making an awkward scene out of what he was doing.

Stage...

"The three performers to make it to semifinals are Jessilee, Shauna and Serena. Which one will beable to perform next to Aria?" wonders Pierre.

"Here we go Serena." says Shauna looking at Serena.

"Good luck!" says Serena happily.

Serena remembered when she and Shauna first met where Serena and Shauna decided to take part in showcases.

"Hey Shauna, thanks." says Serena.

Shauna was confused.

"You offered to come with me. Remember?" wonders Serena.

"It's not over yet you know." says Shauna.

"Ya. Let's both be happy we gave it our all." says Serena.


	130. Chapter 130

**Xy ep 113; xyz ep 20:master class reunion of Shauna and Serena part 2**

**like Vegeta says, ITS OVER 9000! words between both parts since the showcase is two eps...**

**Serena did the finals despite a sore wrist yet despite all her efforts, Aria is still Kalos Queen!? I know I'm not amazed by showcases but I was kinda expecting Serena to win yet Aria did but Serena did a better job then her. I'm just gonna go along with it since it's not her time to win the master class. Well I guess a recount can't be done if audience members and tv viewers voted...my mind went in another direction when Aria was dugged Queen keeping her status**

**Breakfast at tiffanys by Deep blue something(ignore the breakfast with Tiffany parts)**

**Because you live by Jesse McCartney **

**hey there Delilah by plain white ts(switch Delilah for misty)**

**Some nights by Fun**

**wide awake by Katy perry**

**If we ever meet again by Katy Perry ft timbaland **

**We're not gonna take it by twisted sisters**

**living on a prayer by bon jovi**

**butterfly by aqua**

**innocence, anything but ordinary, fall to pieces, my happy ending, and ****keep holding on ****by avril lavigne**

**lips of an angel by hinder**

**cant stop the rain by cascada**

**ho h****ey by lumineers**

**you'll think of me by Keith urban**

**so yesterday by Hilary duff **

**halfway gone by life house**

**all you need is love by Jim sturges ft Dana Fuchs**

"Serena just needs two more wins to become Kalos Queen. Go Serena!" says Ash.

Pikachu happily agreed as Bonnie turns her head to see Clemont sigh in relief.

"I wish this was over because it feels like my heart will explode any second now." says Clemont setting a hand on his chest.

"You're not even competing so calm down and relax your mind." says Bonnie unamused.

"Jessie, Meowth, Gorgeist, courage! Remember all that vigorous training and transform it into a win!" says James going from excited to teary eyed.

"During the semifinal round, our three finalist performers will do a freestyle performance using two Pokemon." says Pierre.

"I just gotta do what I do best. Simple." says Jessie brushing the fabric of her flower ribbon out of her face.

Gorgeist agrees with Jessie.

"Serena let's get out there and show our skills." says Shauna looking at Serena.

"Right." smiles Serena looking at Shauna.

"And now we begin the semifinal round where we are off. Will we see tears of happiness or sorrow? Maybe even both but only one performer will beable to move on. Now, to start us off, I give you Jessilee!" says Pierre.

The light shines down on a curtain that Jessilee and her Pokemon are behind that has risen to show her and her Pokemon.

"Start off with leach seed!" says Jessilee having Meowth on her arm.

Gorgeist levitated high above the stage and used leech seed at the ground creating trees on the stage.

"And for the winner, which is me..." says Jessie.

Gorgeist levitated high into the air with Meowth as her dance partner.

"Now use seed bomb!" says Jessie.

Gorgeist uses seed bomb creating fireworks as Jessie stood ontop of the twisted binding of the trees Gorgeist created.

"Now use fury swipes!" says Jessie.

"Got it." says Meowth.

Meowth used fury swipes on the twisted binding of the trees Gorgeist created making sparkles appear on the stage as Jessie landed.

"And finished." says Jessie putting on arm in the air while the other held the bottom of her dress.

Audience...

"Wow! Perfect!" says James beaming with happiness.

Stage...

"Next up we have the lovely Shauna! Get ready for a dazzling performance." says Pierre.

The light shined down on Shauna got started on her performance.

"Now ivysaur, use vine whip and Flabebe use fairy wind." says Shauna.

Ivysaur uses vine whip to lift Shauna in the air and spins her around while Flabebe uses fairy wind creating pink smoke that circled around them as Ivysaur had Shauna follow Flabebe. Shauna jumped out of the grasp of the vine whip and landed on the stage.

"Use vine whip again." says Shauna.

Ivysuar used vine whip to turn fairy wind into a tornado lifting Ivysaur into the air as Shauna twirled around while Palmero watched from the balcony.

Private backroom...

Aria and Braixen were watching Shauna perform on the tv.

Stage...

"Time to use solar beam! Flabebe moon blast!" says Shauna.

Flabebe used moon blast while Ivysaur used solar beam. Both attacks collided creating sparkles and tiny bubbles rain down onto the stage.

"We're finished." says Shauna making a peace sign with her hand.

Audience...

"The announcer said her name is Shauna right? Alright Shauna!" wonders Ash.

"Shauna is so cool." says Bonnie giddily.

"Serena and Shauna must've practiced together if they both are amazing." says Ash.

"Shauna was rarely around but Serena did practice at times. Why are you saying Serena is amazing if you have another?" wonders Bonnie smirking.

"Can't friends say friends are amazing at what they do? The last thing we need is jealousy." says Ash.

Stage...

"And last but not least...the final performer before the finals. Let's hear it for Serena!" says Pierre.

The light shines down on Serena as the crowd cheered for her.

audience...

"Go Serena! Let the awesomeness begin!" says Ash excitedly.

"Do your best!" says Bonnie.

"If I could stay cause stay calm I wouldn't be as tense as I am even though I'm just watching." says Clemont.

"Ummm Clemont, don't let your nerves get to you. Think of something else and it will go quick." says Bonnie.

Stage...

"Now Sylveon, swift! Let's go!" says Serena.

Sylveon uses swift, shooting stars into the sky that spread out having them rain down on the stage.

"Pancham, time for stone edge." says Serena.

Pancham backflipped across the stage then used stone edge creating pillars for Sylveon to pounce across and use fair wind using the strands of ribbon as a windmill. Pancham and Serena were lifted off the ground and ended up next to Sylveon as the fairy wind turned to sparkles. Sylveon Pancham and Serena landed with Serenas hand and her pokemon's paws touching the ground. Pain surged through Serenas hand and as she fell forward, Sylveon caught her with her ribbons giving Serena the chance to slide toward the edge of the stage on her legs.

"Now we're all done." says Serena happily.

Serena looked down at Sylveon smiling while Sylveon was curious.

"Thanks for saving me at the last second Sylveon." says Serena.

Audience...

"Serena was great!" says Ash happily.

"With the way your acting, it seems you might consider being with Serena." says Bonnie.

"I'm still sticking by mistys side. I'm just saying as my first time watching Serena perform, she is amazing." says Ash.

"Serena, you've done it!" says Pierre.

Serena put her hands over her mouth, stunned she was not only better then Jessilee but Shauna too. She was thinking she'd be tied with Shauna.

"We won. We actually won. We did it." says Serena.

Pancham and Sylveon happily jumped into Serenas arms as she cried for joy.

"You were great. Thanks you two." smiles Serena.

Audience...

"You did it Serena!" says Ash happily.

"I'm so happy for you Serena." says Bonnie moving around in her seat.

"I feel like I'm in a dream." says Clemont.

"Be glad you got this far Serena." says Katerina.

"She is great. I knew she could do it." says Grace tearing for joy.

Grace stood up and turned to both sides of her as everyone around her stared.

"That's my daughter who won and I'm so proud of her." says Grace happily.

Balcony...

Palmero walked away once finding out who the finalist is.

stage...

"Oy vey." gulps Meowth.

Gorgeist agreed starting to sweat worriedly.

"Oh well. I made it this far. Now Kalos knows what a beauty I am. Not to shabby if I say so myself." says Jessie as her ego rose.

"Congratulations Serena. Will you hold onto my dream. If you don't mind." says Serena walking up to Serena.

"Shauna..." says Serena saddening.

"I'd be lieing if I said I was not upset but..." tears Shauna.

Shauna glomps Serena crying over not being able to be Kalos Queen.

"Do your very best for all of our sakes because you are the best of all of us." cries Shauna.

Serena looked down at Shauna with a small smile as she set her hand on Shaunas head.

back stage...

The woman brought Serena to another room for her to stay in and opened the door for her to go inside.

"Please wait in here until the finals start. I'll get you when the time comes." says the woman.

"Right." says Serena walking into the room.

Serena sat on the couch and took off her glove to see her wrist red and swollen. Her Pokemon looked down at her wrist worried about if she would beable to perform in the finals.

"It's alright. there's no need to worry at all." says Serena.

They heard a knock at the door and turned their heads seeing Palmero walking in so Serena quickly hid her hand behind her back.

Show me." says Palmero.

"Huh?" wonders Serena.

"Come on." says Palmero sitting next to her.

"Huh?" wonders Serena.

"Your wrist." says Palmero.

"But...how did you know?" wonders Serena.

"By how you were moving. I see you could barely make a fist. You need to forfeit the finals. You can't go on like this. You can't win a proper performance like this, much less against Aria." says Palmero setting Serenas hand on her hands.

"Forfeit but I can't forfeit. This is our big dream. I had no real ambitions but I finally found one with my Pokemon by my side. I've come to far to back down now. I don't want to lose by doing nothing. By doing something regardless of injury shows how dedicated I am despite losing to the current Kalos Queen." says Serena.

Palmero remembers Aria saying the same thing before she became Kalos Queen.

"Seriously, you two are so much alike. You can only do one performance but you need to get it to a doctor before the finals start." says Palmero walking up to an emergency kit.

Palmero walked back over to Serena to put the bandages on her wrist.

"I can make it hold until then. Promise that you'll do that. Ok?" says Palmero.

"Yes." smiles Serena.

stage...

The lights shined down on the stage, moving all around as Pierre showed up.

"And now we come to the moment where the hailed title of Kalos Queen is up for grabs and on the line. The performers may use as many pokemon as they want. Let's wish them both well. Two great performances! The final round is between Serena the challenger and our reigning Kalos Queen, Aria." says Pierre.

Serena waved while Aria bowed and looked over at Serena smiling.

"That look, there's no need to hold back against someone who's that determined. For sure." thinks Aria.

Serena stared at Aria wondering what was on her mind and nodded smiling.

"When all is clear ad all that gas been set is done, who will become Kalos queen? Let us begin with challenger Serenas performance." says Pierre.

Serena walked down the steps onto the stage to start her performance.

Audience...

"You can do it Serena! Don't let it get to you if you lose." says Ash.

"What does that mean?" wonders Bonnie.

"Nothing, I had a rough patch starting out journeying. For the first two leagues I was gloomy due to losing but it doesn't phase me anymore." says Ash.

"Uhhh huh." says Bonnie.

Bonnie closed her eyes tight and held her hands above her lap, hoping with all her might to have Serena win.

"Win it Serena. You just gotta beat Aria." says Bonnie.

Backroom...

"Here it goes." says Shauna.

"She knows she's performing for all of us too. So she better win." says Miette.

"She can do it. I just know." says Nini.

balcony...

Palmero was watching the stage on the screens on both sides of her.

stage...

The light continued to shine down on Serena as she started her showcase.

"All ready!" smiles Serena.

Her Pokemon happily agreed. More lights shined down on Serena and her Pokemon who were dancing. While Serena and Sylveon were next to eachother, Braixen was twirling and Pancham was backflipping.

"Braixen use flamethrower. Pancham use dark pulse." says Serena twirling around.

Braixen used flamethrower while Pancham used dark pulse having both attacks collide creating a pokeball mid air made of flames.

"Sylveon use swift!" says Serena.

Sylveon uses swift turning the flaming pokeball into a giant sphere of flames. Braixen caught her stick and pointed it at the ground and went in a circle around Serena, Pancham and Sylveon and tossed it toward Serena who caught it. Serena spun the stick like a baton and finished the circle of flames with Braixen.

Audience...

"Go Serena!" says Ash happily.

"Pancham, Braixen, Sylveon!" says Bonnie happily.

Dedenne, Chespin and Bunnelby were also rooting for Serena.

"You're doing great!" says Clemont happily.

Stage...

Pancham used stone edge creating crystal pillars around them in the place of the circle of fire. Sylveon pounced from one pillar to the next then jumped up to use fairy wind creating a pink tornado lifting Serena, Pancham and Braixen into the air.

"Here we go!" says Serena happily.

Pancham used dark pulse, Sylveon used swift and Braixen used flame thrower having all three sttacks collide, turning the pink fairy wind tornado into a giant flower that turned into sparkles raining down on the stage.

"Finished. Ya!" says Serena lifting her arm in the air happily.

Serena looked up at her hand while the audience cheered and clapped for her and her Pokemon.

"I did everything I could possibly think of." thinks Serena.

"And now defending her title of Kalos Queen, Aria!" says Pierre.

The crowd cheered for Aria as she waved walking down the steps onto the stage with her Pokemon.

"Of course I won't be backing down any time soon either." thinks Aria.

"Delphox, use mystical fire! Vivilon use psybeam!" says Aria.

Delphox uses mystical fire while Vivilon uses psybeam having the attacks collide making a tornado of fire in mid air.

"Auromatise use reflect!" says Aria.

Auromatise used reflect for Aria to jump from one to the next with Vivilon behind her. Vivilon launched Aria into the air. The audience was cheering for Aria while everyone watching the big screen outside.

"She keeps giving such awesome performances. Her smile gove everyone such strength and endurance. Funny, I was the one getting strength from everyone else." thinks Serena watching from afar.

A flame symbol was created which turned into sparkles raining down on the stage.

"And that's all!" says Aria lifting her arm in the air.

audience...

The audience stood up cheering and clapping for Aria and her Pokemon.

"Awesome!" claps Ash happily.

"No surprise there." says Clemont.

Bonnie was trying to see Aria but since everyone around them were taller she wasn't able too.

Stage...

"So these two lovely performers have finished their exciting performances. Grab your glow casters and get ready to cast your vote. Everyone ready to go? Even you tv viewers should know who you want to win the most. Eh da qua!" says Pierre.

While the audience used their glow casters the viewers pressed the button of who they wanted to win.

"Will the new Kalos Queen be crowned or will the old Kalos Queen keep her status? The fateful moment of decisioning is upon us." wonders Pierre.

The lights of the room went out only having lights shown on Aria and Serena.

Audience...

A drum roll was set in motion just before it was decided and everyone watching tv and in the sudden everyone tensed up wondering which girl was dugged winner.

Stage...

"The revealed title of Kalos Queen belong to..." says Pierre.

Audience...

Bonnie was shaky eyed hoping it was Serena.

Stage...

"Serena!" says Pierre.

Serena was happy to hear her name.

"You've done a marvelous job performing up to now but even with amazing performance you've pulled off, Ari is still the reigning queen of Kalos performances! Aria has defended her reigning status of Kalos Queen!" says Pierre.

Audience...

The audience cheered and clapped for Aria, all but Grace and Serenas friends who were speechless looking at Serena next to Aria.

"Serena didn't win..." worries Bonnie.

"Serena did the best she could. She was great." says Clemont.

"We all have a dream we want happening and sometimes the dream changes when you least expect it. As long as you want it with all your heart, it will happen someday though I'm debating on whether I should stay here for good or let the wish happen so both realms can coincide with one another. Tempting as it sounds to live with the z fighters...I doubt it will work out. I'm no member of the son family despite loving it in the db realm but I still have more regions to explore once the Kalos league is over. Serenas not gonna enjoy the moment I leave here." says Ash looking toward Clemont and Bonnie.

"Ash don't you need to focus on a certain performer?" wonders Bonnie.

"Don't make it sound like a bad thing. Serena got this far. We should be happy with that." says Ash.

"I think your mindset is discombobulated and I don't mean you being dumb about who really likes you. It's nice to know you know Serena likes you but must you talk of the other realm like its where you were meant to be. It does seem like you are the funny guys son but only because of personality and looks so don't get your hopes up. Looks are deseptive and if that Buu whatsits guy is no more then your time there is done and you can love your days traveling regions again." huffs Bonnie leaning back in her seat.

"I have so many friends, new and old. So the friends of the other realm get to choose the wish now. I can't do a thing about it unless we can somehow be back in their realm." says Ash sweat dropping.

"That's what I'm afraid of." says Bonnie looking away crossing her arms.

Grace was nodding as tears of joy flowed down her cheeks.

Balcony...

Palmero was silently clapping for the Kalos Queen that managed to keep her crown and e runner up, Serena.

stage...

"And with her brilliant performance, Aria is still Kalos Queen. Klefki, her tiara please." says Pierre.

Klefki levitated toward Aria and Pierre setting the crown in Pierres hand to set on Arias head meaning she kept her status as Kalos Queen.

Audience...

The audience clapped happily keeping their Kalos Queen as it should be.

stage...

Serena slowly gloomily clapped while her Pokemon looked at Aria and her Pokemon.

"Aria sure is amazing." says Serena looking over at Aria.

Braixen wasn't so sure if they didn't earned the tiara or not while Pancham was pouting annoyed that they lost and Sylveon brushed her ribbon across his cheek making him turn his head blushing. Aria walked up to Serena who faced her and shook Serenas hand.

"Serena, wow that was fun. Let's perform together again some time." smiles Aria.

Serena gasped not knowing how to react so she continued shaking her hand.

"Great. I'm gonna keep working hard and pretty soon I'll become Kalos Queen." says Serena clasping both hands onto her hand.

"Then bring it on." says Aria.

Both performers and their Pokemon waved at the cheering and clapping audience.

"And that concludes our master class until the next time when we discover who will be the next performer to challenge our Kalos queen. So until we all gather around this beautiful and exciting stage, once again orevua!" says Pierre.

Dressing room...

"There, you'll be fine. Just take it easy and don't overdo it." says the female doctor getting up as she gathered her belongings.

"Right!" says Serena looking up.

"Take care." says the female doctor and left the room.

Serena spots Palermo walking up to the door and is speechless letting her into the room to sit by her.

"How do you feel?" wonders Palmero.

"I feel fine. Thank you so-"

"Don't push youself like that again. Especially if you want to beat Aria." says Palmero.

Grace was walking by the room when she peered in trying to figure out who was talking.

"Yes...you're right. You said I couldn't beat Aria. I remember it exactly. It's something Aria has that I don't. I think I know now, what this is that I've lacked all this time after watching her performance just now. I have lots to learn. My friends and Pokemon were the ones who were always there supporting me. Aria has a gift. She makes people smile and she once gave me advice even though she didn't know me at the time. She's a giving person. I know I've been on the receiving end until now but I wanna become Queen so I cane give back to everyone else too. I wanna give them strength, make them smile and give good advice. Even gove tough love. That means I've gotta work even harder so I could be a good Queen." says Serena.

"Now that you've realized it, you've become an even better performer." says Palmero turning around.

"Huh?" wonders Serena.

"Would you like to learn with me?" wonders Palmero.

"Whaaa? Whatya talking about?" wonders Serena.

"I'll teach you everything there has to be known about performances. You don't have to answer right now. Give it some thought and let me know." says Palmero.

Palmero left the room almost colliding with grace who bowed as Palmero walked away. Grace peered in on Serena shaky eyed.

Outside...

Smoochim leaned up to Pancham and gave him a smooch which Pancham didn't enjoy.

"Wow Serena, you were so close." says Bonnie.

"Ya. All of you put your faith in me yet I lost." says Serena.

"Whatya talking about? For us it's a brand new start. You see?" wonders Miette.

"I'll be sure to come up with new performance routines." says Nini.

Outside...

Smoochim leaned up to Pancham and gave him a smooch which Pancham didn't enjoy.

"Wow Serena, you were so close." says Bonnie.

"Ya. All of you put your faith in me yet I lost." says Serena.

"Whatya talking about? For us it's a brand new start. You see?" wonders Miette.

"I'll be sure to come up with new performance routines." says Nini.

"All my losing days are over." says Shauna.

"All of mine are too." says Serena.

"You would think so wouldn't you?" wonders Katerina.

"And there's you know who." smirks Miette setting a hand on Serenas shoulder.

Ash was watching clueless as Serena blushed awkwardly turning her head to face Ash.

"MIETTE!" yells Serena annoyed.

"See you later. Take care Ash." says Miette waving goodbye as she left with Slurpuff.

"You two uh rival lover." says Ash.

"Rival lover? Her!?" wonders Serena.

"I would think so since she's taunting you every time I'm brought up." shrugs Ash.

"Just stay positive and positive things will come your way." says Serena.

"I should be saying that to you" says Ash.

"The fact you came back means you can stay in this realm now and forget all that Saiyan nonsense. You aren't one of them yet you seem to think otherwise. You are you and you can never be what they are." says Serena.

"His friends of that realm are only able to make the wish. I just hope they don't regret their choice even if it feels right." says Bonnie.

"There's only one Ash who can fend off the evil organizations of this realm with friends who come his way and he can't trade this life away for a life he's just getting used too. Even if they don't regret it, Ash will in time." says Serena.

"The wish hasn't been made yet so relax you two." says Ash.

"See you at the next showcase if there are any we find eachother at." says Nini leaving with Smoochim.

"Later! Take care! Bye!" waves Shauna leaving with Ivysaur.

"Bye! Say hi to tierno and Trevor for us!" waves Serena.

"Bye bye!" says Bonnie.

"Take care of yourselves." says Clemont.

Team rocket...

James Meowth Inkay and Gorgeist were following Jessie afraid to know when or if she will start screaming to the heaven on how she lost when suddenly they came to a halt.

"Say James..." says Jessie.

"Uhhh yes Jessie?" wonders James.

"Oy vey..." says Meowth worriedly.

"Do you know what I think? We should have a feast." says Jessie happily turning to face them.

"Wai...wait. So you're not angry at the fact you lost?" wonders James.

"Of course not. I was able get this far because of you. It even makes me want to sing." says Jessie.

James, Meowth, Gorgeist, and Inkay smiled teary eyed.

"Oh wow, Whoda thunk." says Meowth.

"Jessie!" say James happily.

James and Meowth jump onto jessie freaking her creating a dog pile on her.

"We love you." says Meowth.

"We want to follow you forever." says James.

"James the feast will be on your wallet!" says Jessie.

"But you did amazing." says James.

"Get off!" says Meowth.

Hotel...

"I tried but I did end up in second. I came up a bit short." says Serena.

"What matters is that you did your best. Now you simply need to go toward your next goal." says Grace.

Serena nodded trying to stay happy.

"Well I gotta scoot. Rhyhorn is waiting for me." says Grace walking out the door.

"But mom!" says Serena worriedly.

"What's the matter?" wonders Grace looking back at the group.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Nevermind." says Serena brushing it off.

"Right. We'll see ya guys." says Grace.

"Bye!" says Bonnie.

"Have a safe trip." says Clemont.

"Take care!" says Ash.

Night...

Outside hotel...

Serena sat gloomily next to her Pokemon thinking about how far she will get compared to her time with ash when Ash walked up and sat down beside her.

"Hey...feel like chatting with me?" wonders Ash.

"I guess..." huffs Serena.

"Whatcha thinking about?" wonders Ash.

"Don't mind me. I'm just thinking about the performances up to now and how far they've taken me." says Serena.

"So then your wrist doesn't hurt at all?" wonders Ash.

"Ash I know this is a touchy subject for you but if you think you are supposed to be part of the son family, you are sadly mistaken. You can pretend he is your dad all you want but a reality check needs to be made. You guys may have the same personality and hairstyle for whatever reason is very freaky on all accounts. I mean seeing Goku makes anyone of this realm see a grownup you even though you aren't related. You do so much for each region that comes your way and you do the same for the db realm, taking on the enemies of that realm like you do here. Just thinking about it makes me worry about your well being. If you enjoy something then go for it but don't lean toward a life of seeing the son family as your second family. That's not something you normally think about and can make happen." says Serena.

"I thought we were focusing on you and your performances?" wonders Ash confused.

"Now, would it be wise to live in the other realm you came across? You are a Pokemon trainer so it is very unlikely that a combined world will be the best desision ever made. You have so much potential here, seeing if you can become a champion and taking down enemy orginizations along the way with friends you've come to know and will soon meet in new regions. I know it seems boring in some cases but you can't make it so you're something you're not supposed to be. Why is it you want to be back in that realm so bad? Don't say it's because Goku has the same hairstyle because there's no way Goku can be your dad no matter how much you hope it's true." says Serena looking up at Ash.

"I know it was stupid to ever think Goku was father material but seeing Goku the first time got me wondering what kind of father he would be if he were mine." says Ash.

"No matter the situation, you always know what to do and in this case you did fine in the other realm. You just can't home your Saiyan skills because you aren't a true Saiyan. You have your way of battling while they have their own battling style so don't let this go to waste over a desire that's making you think there can be so much more to your life when you got it all right here." says Serena.

"I'm sure we will come across some trainers heading to the league and I'll be ready to take them on but I can't diss something I came to love being around. You have something you want to do and make it happen so what difference does it make for my choice in the end? Once Goten and trunks are old enough, I'll let them be part of this realm someday but until then can you let this happen for me? We all should be happy yet gloom strikes making us doubt if what we do is worth it and it is. You can't do anything about destiny because when two beings are meant to meet, there's no going back on what the experiences bring you." says Ash sitting down.

"Ash don't even say it...we are better off as we are." says Serena.

"I understand now that Goku and mom were saying it because of Goten wanting it to be true, that I was somehow their half brother. Even I started to believe it at times. It's a nice thought but it can't work out that way so I will just be the kid who's their brother at heart and Goku could be a father figure until I find out who my dad really is. It was an unexpected surcumstance even though I had a blast being there but as time passed I figured my time would come to a close and I decided it was time to come back when kid Buu was no longer a threat. Part of me still wants to believe Goku is my father so until the time comes for me to meet my real dad, Goku will be my dad since I never knew my real one. I'm not sure where he even is or even why he left in the first place and never came back, leaving mom all alone to raise me and still she'd be cheery when I get home." says Ash.

"It's great that you're always so positive Ash even in the most unexpected places." says Serena.

Ash stared at Serena blankly while Pikachu agrees.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"It all seems to go so naturally for you. You never back down from danger no matter what life throws at you which is amazing. You always find a way to make any situation fun and have people want to spend more time with you. It's awesome you wanna do this for Goten but you need to move on and do what normal trainers strive for. The fact you wee in a different realm is all in the past so you can go back to the duty you desired since starting your journey through the regions. For its not good enough for you then maybe I'll reconsider but Kts not gonna end well if you change your mind." says Serena looking at Ash.

Braixen agrees.

"Seriously? I don't always know what to do in each situation that comes my way. That's for me to find out myself." says Ash getting up.

"Huh?" wonders Serena looking up.

"Exactly! I'm still unsure of whats to come and I'm okay with that because if you really think about it, regardless of how things end up in the end you will know you went down the right path. As long as friends stick together, no one gets left behind wherever your feet take you. That's whats so great about my life here." says Ash heading down the steps.

Serena smiled down at Ash and Pikachu.

"Theres nothing we could ever do that's a waste of time. Fate and destiny are one in the same and whoever you meet along the way will be there for you until the very end." says Ash heading down the steps.

"Oh Ash..." says Serena.

"Ok. Time to hit the hay. We've got a early start tomorrow morning." says Ash as Pikachu jumps off his shoulder.

Serena stood up as Ash and Pikachu went up the stairs toward Serena.

"Make sure you get enough sleep too." says Ash standing next to Serena.

Serena looked up at the moon as Ash and Pikachu went inside up to their room.

Next day...

Palmero was walking to her car so she could leave when Serena stopped her.

"Miss Palmero?" wonders Serena.

"My, you're up early. I hope you're here to say yes." says Palmero.

"Thank you. You're offer has made me really happy. I...I just can't leave right now." says Serena.

Serena bows apologetically.

"I'm sorry." says Serena.

"Alright dear, why not? I think it's a great opportunity for you." wonders Palmero.

"I know I should accept it without a second thought but I don't think it's right to leave with you, leaving ash and the others behind it kind of feels like Ash just got back to being around his friends and I can't leave if he's barely had time with all of us. It just wouldn't be the right thing to do." worries Serena.

"You and the others are his friends and you feel you need to stay with him longer." says Palmero.

"In the beginning my journey was part of an excuse for me to leave the house but after becoming a performer and meeting rivals along the way, including Aria. I wanted to learn everything about being a performer." says Serena.

Her Pokemon agree.

"I need to make it through my journey first then when I get up to that point, I'll be ready. I need to let Ash have whatever time there is left of his journey to be with all three of us. It's going to hurt when he leaves but I will get over it in time while being with you." says Serena.

Palmero got into her car and rolled the window down.

"Alright. Keep going on your journey to your hearts content and once you're all ready for the next step, you can just give me a call." says Palmero handing Serena a business card.

Serena happily took the card and the limo left leaving Serena to stare at the card.

streets of gloire city...

"Alright Ash, you're up next!" says Serena walking backwards.

"Ya. Snowbelle gym, the final gym that will get me in to the league. I'm gonna train hard and win." says Ash excitedly.

"And you know we are here for you all the way. Even your other friends if they are able to come in time for the league." says Clemont.

"I know. I have a crazy life now but I couldn't have it any better." says Ash.

"What are the odds they'd have a portal up and running in time for the league?" wonders Clemont.

"Knowing Bulma, she'd figure out a way to build a portal so we can see eachother again. It would be so awesome if there was still a portal around. We would beable to trade off like say they come eith us to the league then we all leave for their realm to make the wish unless they wanna do it on their own." says Ash.

"According to Goten you are like a long lost brother to him since you have the same hairstyle but we all know that can never happen even if they wish our realms to become a whole. You will be yourself, without powers, only able to use Pokemon and lose the power you gained there. I don't care how much you contemplate it, it would be interesting to be Bulmas assistant when inventing." ponders Clemont.

Everyone stared at Clemont.

"Well I can't be to sure but we are fellow inventors so it be nice to work on inventions that don't go cuput on me." shrugs Clemont.

"Now you are believing the idea of both realms combining as a good thing? In what way would it work out?" wonders Serena.

"We won't know until we find out." says Ash.

"You're not only excited about winning your last badge to get into the league but for the fact we might be back in the other realm which can't be possible no matter how much you hope for it." says Bonnie.

"You bet! Well not everything is as it seems so have to keep an open mind." says Ash.

"Ya and I'll keep moving forward too!" thinks Serena happily.


	131. Chapter 131

**Xy Ep 114; xyz ep 21:Bonnie is regretting ever asking Lillia to be clemonts wife and it becomes to much for her to handle when she wants a partner for her dads electronic company and it doesn't help she had a dream the previous night with Clemont having a mystery bride in a church...I would've preferred it to be Serena but she'd prefer Ash then Clemont **

Dreamscape...

There was a knock at the door as Bonnie slept and when Clemont opened the door to go up to her to take the covers off, Bonnie woke up confused then went wide eyed seeing Clemont in a suit.

"Bonnie you need to wake up, it's my wedding day." says Clemont.

"Wedding!?" wonders Bonnie instantly sitting up.

"Right and I'm also apointing you the gym leader. Take good care of it." says Clemont.

Bonnie went wide eyed, unable to say anything as she stares at Clemont.

"Wait...you can't do that!" says Bonnie jumping off of the bed.

"Come on! Get dressed so you can come to the wedding ceremony." says Clemont leaving the room.

Church...

Clemont and his bride were walking down the aisle and faced the girl as Bonnie got to the door.

"No! Stop it now!" says Bonnie pounding on the door.

Clemont lifted the veil as the doors slammed open for Bonnie to run up to them.

"Clemont for the last time, stop what you're doing!" says Bonnie worriedly.

Dream gets cut off...

reality...

Bonnie was sitting up in her sleeping bag sighing in relief.

"Oh good. It was just a dream but if it was to become real then...would it be possible...? No way. It could never happen." says Bonnie looking at Serena.

Bonnie went back to sleep and dreamed happily for the rest of the night.

day...

Serena and bonnie were brushing their teeth at the lake while Ash was eating and Clemont was holding a satellite dish.

"I had a dream last night." says Bonnie.

"You did?" wonders Serena.

"Ya! It was the strangest dream I ever had." says Bonnie.

"Whatya mean?" wonders Serena.

"Cant really say. Its a secret." says Bonnie.

"Dreams can come true. Right? So dream carefully." wonders Serena.

"Dream carefully?" wonders Bonnie.

"Its like be careful what you wish for." says Serena.

"Heh? You mean like Ash wanting to live in the db realm because they can wish for many things on their end and most of what they wish can come true." says Bonnie.

"Ash needs to be careful of his wanting to be part of the other realm but this is about you and your dream." says Serena.

"Wha...whatya mean?" wonders Bonnie.

"Because you might just get it and it wont be the way you expected it to be." says Serena.

"Oh no..." worries Bonnie.

"Did I just hear my name and the fact the z fighters can wish it to come true?" wonders Ash.

"Well its obvious that your friends of the other realm can and you cant unless you go there again which is impossible. For each wish made and is granted on their end, does it go as well as it should have in their head because it may start out the best thing to ever happen but you will miss the life you had before the wish was ever granted and youd be stuck that way until someone wishes it back to normal." says Serena.

"Don't knock it till you try it." says Ash.

"You really want it to happen but you're having second thoughts." says Serena.

"That's because you guys are making it hard to want it to become a thing." says Ash.

Ash turns around to face Clemont who was doing his own thing.

"Hey Clemont, aren't you hungry? The food is gonna be gone before you even get a chance to eat." says Ash.

"Ill be there in just a minute." says Clemont.

His satellite explodes in his face.

"Oh well...guess I wont be having an invention that I can show Bulma. That is if my inventions can last without exploding after a certain amount of time." says Clemont.

Serena laughed nervously while Bonnie looked away agitatedly.

"What am I to be worried about? Ash is crazy over the fact he wants to be part of the other realm and Clemont with his wife thing...I don't know which is the better way to go." says Bonnie.

"You still want Clemont to have a wife? Wouldn't he get one regardless of the realm?" wonders Serena.

"Ehhh...I guess it wouldn't matter. I just hope he doesn't find someone who isn't to not just his liking but all of ours. I just hadn't realized it until now that Clemont needs all of our consent and not just mine." says Bonnie looking toward Clemont.

"Hey Ash...I wanted to ask you one more thing last night." says Serena,

"What is it?" wonders Ash.

"What comes to mind for when the wish is granted?" wonders Serena.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"I mean with how long you've been gone someone would think you were grieving and wanted to come back but it was the opposite of how I thought youd end up. You were enjoying yourself more in the other realm then you are here and that shouldn't even be right." says Serena.

"What I do with my life is up to me. If there are any problems then shouldn't friends be there for friends because my gut feeling says that if I love it there then id let it come true but not if all I get is, stick to your own realm because that's where you belong or a mixture of Pokemon world and db world would never make sense due to whatever reasons are given to me. Friends are supposed to be supportive but instead I get grief and hate toward the idea. In some ways maybe it shouldn't be a good idea but I can't see it any other way. People have accepted me in the other realm and I enjoy being around my new friends and doing things with them I never thought would end up that way but when you guys see me with them, all you see is them trying to take me away from you for which I'd never come back. You can see me here now and I will finish the league no matter what. I'd even be happier if all my friends could watch but the most that would happen is my new friends showing up through a portal that will never be made again." says Ash leaning back in his chair.

The gang were watching their Pokemon play catch to which Chespin kicks the ball into the bush leaving Bunnelby no choice but to get it. When Bunnelby found the ball, he saw a buneary holding it blushing upon seeing Bunnelby walk up to her. Buneary handed Bunnelby the ball once the gang found where Bunnelby ended up.

"Bunnelby, you find it?" wonders Ash.

"What Pokemon is that?" wonders Bonnie.

"It's a buneary." says Clemont.

Serena took out her pokedex to find out what buneary was.

'When it senses danger, it perks up its ears. On cold nights, it sleeps with its head tucked into its fur.' says Serenas pokedex.

"It's adorable." says Serena.

"It sure is." says Bonnie.

"Buneary! Where'd you go?" wonders a voice.

A girl with braids in her hair hops up to Buneary and the gang and knelt down.

"So that's where you ended up and you made friends." says the girl.

"Excuse me is that buneary with you?" wonders Clemont.

"That's right mad that Bunnelby must be yours." says the girl.

"You're right." says Clemont.

"She's so pretty." says Bonnie.

"Huh?" wonders the girl.

Bonnie runs up to the girl and gets down on one knee.

"You're a keeper! I want you to be my brothers girlfriend! You could be the one girl who will always love mmy brother. Sure my brother invents things that explode soon after and can be unreliable so he needs someone to keep him on the ground. So what do you say?" says Bonnie.

"Bonnie get serious. If you keep asking girl s to be my wife, I won't have any girls that will love me for me so stop this chaos of wanting me to have a bride and focus on our last moments with Ash and it would be amazing if he actually won a league. Maybe he flunked the previous leagues but something tells me that Ash won't be stuck in the semifinals for long." says Clemont yanking Bonnie back with his robot arm.

"You just changed the subject. Didn't you?" wonders Bonnie annoyed.

"Yes I did. Ash hasn't been with us in what feels like ages so anymore talk of marriages and I will choose someone like Serena and she will have to learn to like me for me!" says Clemomt.

"Like you instead of Ash!? I know it will be a gloomy day for me since Ash will be leaving but I have a performing to keep it off my mind even if I'll cry for a little while." says Serena.

Everyone stares at Serena.

"That's if it becomes a gloomy day. I mean it will for me since we are old friends who deserve to be together but since he's with someone else...I won't be happy watching him leave for Kanto." says Serena.

"I know you love Ash to the point where you desire him to stay by your side but now I'm thinking you should be with Clemont. I realize geekiness doesn't suit you but if you give him a chance then you will start to like him too." says Bonnie.

"Me with Clemont? That's never gonna happen." says Serena.

"Fine...Ill say it but I would've rathered it kept a secret. Remember the dream I told you about. Ya...I'm starting to think you and Clemont are more of an item since ash hasn't been around. It not only freaked me out but I actually didn't want Clemont to have a girlfriend just yet. Even more so since you like Ash so much and I don't want you two to be forced to become a couple but seeing you dance together made me realize how cute you were together." says Bonnie crossing her arms, gloomily.

"You had a dream about me?" wonders Clemont.

"Well ya...I mean there was no specific bride beside you at the wedding but just seeing it made me cringe." says Bonnie.

"Sounds interesting. Actually I'm looking for a partner too. I'm Lillia by the way." says lillia standing up.

Clemont stared blankly while the others stared speechless.

"Better yet what's that contraption?" wonders Lillia walking up to Clemont and Bonnie.

"It's my robotic Aipom arm. I made it myself." says Clemont awkwardly.

"Awesome!" says Lillia.

Bonnie was horrified by what she had done as the dream came to mind and grew weary of the fact Lillia needed a partner too. Clemont and Lillia chatted but Bonnie couldn't register anything as she stood freaked out by the way things turned out.

back at the picnic area...

Clemont sets a napkin on the ground infront of Lillia who sat down next to Clemont.

"Please." says Clemont.

"Thanks." says Lillia.

Everyone was sitting near the lake with Bonnie being angered by the way things turned out.

"Oh wow. So you're father is the president of Orangix? Incredible." says Clemont.

"He sure is." says Lillia.

"I can't believe it. Oranges the the largest well known company that makes robots." says Clemont amazed.

"Awesome! Wow! Talk about cool." says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

"It's beyond amazing!" says Clemont happily.

"Even so, your Aipom arm is more amazing by a mile." says Lilia.

"Ya! I haven't been around much but if you've seen what he's invented, you'd wanna find out what his machines were able to do." says Ash.

"Oh I dunno about that. It's more of a hobby then anything else." says Clemont scratch the back of his head awkwardly.

"He also made a robot named Clembot. Clembot would've made an amazing substitute gym leader of he hadn't gone berserk but that's all in the past." says Serena.

"The robot who threw me out of the gym when I came to Kalos went berserk by the time you went to his house?" wonders Ash.

"He is the fifth gym leader after all but to have a robot as a gym leader made it so all Pokemon he had within the gym only obey the robot. Not a fun time but Clemont returned Clembot back to normal after the gym battle." says Serena.

"Oh brother." says Bonnie looking away.

Dedenne agreed.

Clemont showed Lillia some of his gadgets which amazes her as she circled the inventions.

"They're all so fascinating." says Lillia.

"I keep my Aipom arm hidden in my backpack for when we're ready to go." says Clemont.

"What a great idea. Then you can use it any time." says Lillia.

"Clemont is such a big help that while I've been away he's been doing all he can for the group and I appreciate all he's done up to now. He's gotten everyone out of really tough spots and I wish I was around to make sure everyone was alright but knowing these guys, they've done just fine on their own." says Ash.

Serena awkwardly nodded.

"Wow!" says Lillia taking out her invention.

"So Lilia, didn't you say you were looking for a partner?" wonders Serena.

"But Bonnie told us she dreamt of a bride for me." says Clemont.

"Yes I did. I'll have to take over for my father's business some day." says Lillia.

"You mean you're going to become president?" wonders Clemont.

"Most likely but the partner I'll be choosing will have to be ready too." says Lilia.

Realization hit Clemont and his eyes widened.

"The girl from Bonnie's dream...if it isn't Serena then could it be...Lillias the bride!?" wonders Clemont freaked out.

"This is why I didn't wanna mention it but it had to be done." sighs Bonnie.

"Well uhhh...makes sense to me. The needing a partner part, not so much the wedding part." says Clemont sweat dropping.

"That's great that you think I should I should have a partner." says Lillia.

Bonnie wasnot liking their chat anymore then seeing them as a couple.

"It can't be...if it's not Serena that should be with Clemont then it will be Lilia that becomes Clemonts bride since they're into inventing." says Bonnie worriedly.

Nightmarish daydream...

The dream became a daydream turned nightmarish thought.

Bonnie ran up to Clemont and his bride as he lifted the veil and turned his head to face her.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I haven't introduced you to her yet. I want you to meet my bride. Lilia." says Clemont.

Lillia turned around to face Bonnie and smiled happily knowing she was chosen as his bride.

"Hi there. Nice to meet you." says Lillia.

"Now that we own orangix, you don't need to help me out anymore. So good ridence to your bride craze because I'm putting you in charge of lumoise gym." says Clemont.

The chunch turned into a giant building that Clemont and Lilia stood on looking down at his horrified sister who was wishing she never asked Lillia to be Clemonts girl. Then turned to a life of Clemont and Lilia being a husband and wife with Clemont working on gadgets as Lillia gave him tea to drink while he worked hard creating his new inventions.

"Darling your tea is ready. Why don't you take a break?" says Lilia.

"That would be great!" says Clemont picking up the cup of tea.

When Lilia sat next to Clemont the halved hearts on their aprons became a whole as the heart was blinking while they smiled looking at eachother.

Reality...

"oh no...please just don't let this happen. She can't be his girlfriend. I know I ask girls to be his girlfriend a lot but this doesn't feel right." says Bonnie horrified by what she was watching.

"You ok Bonnie? You don't look so good." says Serena looking down at Bonnie.

"If this is because of that dream, you can't be to sure who the bride will be if the bride was never shown." says Serena.

"You want him to have someone by his side right? Maybe you just think it's Lilia due to the dream you had." says Ash looking down.

"But the way they are chatting...I get the feeling she is." says Bonnie.

"Bonnie relax, everything will fall into place when the time comes. You can't rush love or anything for that matter." says Ash.

"Serena, i know this is an odd request but need you to pinch my cheek." says Bonnie looking up at Serena.

"You sure?" wonders Serena.

"Do it, please!" says Bonnie.

"Alright..." says Serena.

Serena pinched Bonnie's cheek making her yelp in pain rubbing her cheek.

"So it's definately not a dream if I'm awake while this is going on. I think that dream is getting to me. There's no way they could end up together." says Bonnie.

Lilias belly starts growling as Ash stands up.

"Are ya hungry?" wonders Ash.

"Maybe I should make lunch." says Clemont.

"Didn't we just have something to eat?" wonders Bonnie annoyed.

"Who cares about when we eat. With Clemont being an amazing cook, you can eat any time of the day." says Ash.

"I just met you guys. I couldn't have you cook something for me if I can't do anything in return." says Lillia.

"It'll be my pleasure." says Clemont.

"Then that would be wonderful." says Lillia.

Bonnie angrily watched Clemont and Lillia get chummy with eachother as if thy became fast friends with how much they liked inventions.

"Just keep telling Lillia about Clemont. You guys are making her want him more." thinks Bonnie puffing out her cheeks.

Lillia was in awe of the oven machine Clemont made as it cooked lunch for Lillia.

"Earth to clemont I'm hungry too." says Bonnie getting in Clemonts face.

"But we just ate a little while ago." says Clemont getting concerned by the way Bonnie was acting.

"Whatever." says Bonnie annoyed.

Dedenne agreed.

"Hey look, buneary likes Bunnelby." says Lillia.

Buneary scooted over to Bunnelby as he looked down at the lake sweat dropping making Pancham and Chespin jealous. Pancham and Chespin schemed up a plan to get buneary away from Bunnelby. Chespin walks up to Bunnelby and Buneary and pushed Bunnelby away and went up to her to tell her his feelings. Buneary knocked Chespin backwards with her left ear. Pancham walked up to Buneary and triumphantly told her his feelings leading to Buneary knocking Pancham to the side with her right ear getting agitated. Buneary scooted back over to Bunnelby getting cozy next to him. Chespin and Pancham were annoyed that Buneary chose Bunnelby over them.

Team rocket...

Team rocket were watching the love quarrel between Pokemon through their binoculars.

"Dig it! It's a Buneary." says Meowth.

"It's so adorable." says James.

"With that Buneary in my hot little hands, the whole world will be at my command. Then my ravishing beauty will be at a whole new level." says Jessie envisioning herself with Buneary.

"You don't say." smirks James.

"I do say. That's the way this whole world goes round." says Jessie forming her hand into a fist.

"I'm dizzy." says Meowth.

"One can never be too beautiful. So we're catching Buneary and that's final!" says Jessie.

"Remember what ash told us? Never to be around them when catching Pokemon." says Meowth taking his bonoculars away from his face.

"That was back when we were terrified of Zapdos. This is a Buneary. Now make it so we can catch it without them noticing." says Jessie.

"Crystal clear." says James amused looking over at Jessie.

"You know that Buneary might just be the thing to warm team rocket right up." says Meowth putting the binoculars back up to his eyes.

"Like a hot plate?" wonders James.

"Let me give it to ya straight. If it were Inkay or Gorgeist, it's not all that adorable, let alone cute." shrugs Meowth.

"I think Inkay is adorable!" says James looming over at Meowth.

"Not much warmth going on there." says Meowth.

"Then it's decided. We catch Buneary before the twerps realize we were around." says Jessie.

campsite...

Clemont set down food on the table Ash and Lillia were sitting at with Bonnie leaning in the table unamused. Dedenne was unamused sitting on the table next to Bonnie.

"This is delicious. Such great food." says Lillia digging in.

"I know right. I could just sit here all day devouring his cooking if I wanted too. Believe me, they may even beable to eat more then a buffets worth in food. I'm so happy I love food cuz who knows when an eating contest would become a thing between us." says Ash.

Everyone at the table stared at Ash.

"Man that sounded weird...that's what I get when I around new friends who love food way to much." says Ash reverting his eyes sweat dropping.

"So you're a man that can cook. How lovely." smiles Lillia.

"Stop that. I'm blushing." says Clemont.

"Well uhhh...I just made things awkward without trying too." says Ash turning away.

Nightmarish daydream...

The nightmarish daydream from earlier came to mind again making Bonnie concerned.

"Here, try this. A little honey for my honey." says Lillia squirting honey out of a baby bottle into his tea cup.

Clemont sipped his tea down and felt warm inside as he smiled closing his eyes.

"Wow that's so sweet." says Clemont.

"Now say ah!" says Lillia pointing a fork with a piece of banana up to his mouth.

"Delicious." says Clemont eating the piece of banana.

'And then Clemont would say...' says Bonnie's voice.

"I'm the happiest man in the world." says Clemont.

Reality...

Bonnie was grinding her teeth trying to keep the thought out of her mind. Dedenne walks up to Lillia annoyed and attempts to use thunder bolt on Lillia by jumping on her shoulder and electrocuting her.

"What was that for? You know tyou shouldn't do that! Now apologize!" says Clemont sternly.

Dedenne angrily yells back and walks back over to Bonnie who was happy to see that happen.

"No, it's fine. I'm ok." says Lillia waving it off.

"Nice job. Thanks Dedenne." says Bonnie picking Dedenne up.

Dedenne happily gestured that he did it of his own free will even though it was what Bonnie was hoping for.

"Hey you two!" says Lillia walking up to the bunny Pokemon.

Buneary and Bunnelby looked up at Lillia.

"How about you go for a walk? Just the two of us." says Lillia.

Buneary and Bunnelby stood up and walked away?

"Bunnelby is extremely reliable. You don't have to worry about a thing." says Clemont walking up to Lillia.

"Whatya say to going for a walk too?" wonders Lillia.

"Sure. Sounds fun." says Clemont.

Bonnie watched Clemont and Lillia walk away while Serena watched how Bonnie acted around them.

"Just because Buneary and Bunnelby are getting along so well doesn't mean they have to be together too." grumbles Bonnie.

Dedenne agreed.

"That's so sweet. Isn't it?" wonders Serena.

Bonnie and Dedenne look over at Serena confused.

"I have a feeling things might go well for those two." says Serena.

"It's bad enough as it is trying to get ash to put the thought of the other realm to the back of his mind but for me to tel lder she's. keeper...I should be enjoying this but I'm not." thinks Bonnie worriedly.

forest..

"That's right. Once I was kicked out of my own gym." says Clemont.

"So that's why they said your robot was able to control the Pokemon. I just assumed that with your robot being gym leader for the time being, you were having a little vacation but to be thrown out is obsurd." says Lillia.

Bunnelby and Buneary sensed something amiss and were on alert for danger which caused Clemont and Lillia to stop. The ground caved in created a hole that Bunnelby and Lillia fell in.

"You ok!?" wonders Clemont frsntically.

Bunnelby was also worried.

"I think so..." says Lillia sitting up.

Team rocket...

"We missed and got the girl with the glasses and Bunnelby." says Jessie.

"Lousy aim." says James boredly.

"Onto plan b." says Meowth.

Clemont, Bunnelby, Buneary, and Lillia...

"Grab hold of my hand." says Clemont reaching down to Lillia and Bunnelby.

Lillia took hold of Clemonts hand and Clemont was able to lift her out of the hole as Bunnelby hopped out of the hole.

"Thanks a bunch." says Lillia.

Buneary was worried about Bunnelby.

Campsite...

"There ya go." says Clembot putting band aids on Lilias leg and Bonnie put band aids on bunnelbys ear.

"Thanks so much for the help. You're so sweet and kind." says Lillia.

"Well it wasn't really anything." half laughs Clemont standing up.

Bonnie walked up to Lillia as Clemont set his backpack on the table.

"Lillia can I talk to you for a minute?" wonders Bonnie.

"Sure." says Lillia standing up.

"Come with me." says Bonnie grabbing her hand.

Clemont turned his head to see Bonnie taking Lillia over to the lake.

"What are they doing?" wonders Clemont.

"Bonnie is a gullible sister." says Serena looking over at Clemont.

"Hmmm...oh ya." says Clemont.

"Wow. So your brother makes all sorts of inventions. Doesn't he? Seems like they're all really incredible." wonders Lillia.

"They've all blown up. Every single one of them. They're all disasters. They go boom and it makes a mess." says Bonnie annoyed.

Dedenne agreed.

"Failure leads to success. That's how inventions get perfected." says Lillia.

Bonnie wasn't amused. Not even Dedenne.

"You know what...he gets scared of the dark. Like a baby he'll freak out." says Bonnie slyly.

Dedenne agreed.

"How sweet. That's so adorable." says Lillia.

Bonnie was having a hard time believing she was thinking he was adorable when he was afraid of the dark still.

"You know what else...he likes to take off his shirt then he'll rock himself like an arbok with a blankly." says Bonnie.

"That's so nice. An arbok can be so comfy on your arm." says Lillia.

Bonnie fell backwards hitting her head on the ground. Dedenne even hit his head.

"Well that didn't go well." says Bonnie.

Dedenne agreed.

Later that day...

"Time to hit the road." says Ash smiling back at the others.

Pikachu agreed.

"Do you mind if I walk with you to the next Pokemon center?" wonders Lillia.

"Sure. Let's all go." says Serena.

"Ya. Come on." says Clemont.

Everyone left the campsite to look for a pokecenter close by. Buneary walked next to Bunnelby making Chespin and Pancham pissed she was paying more attention to Bunnelby then them.

"So is your leg alright?" wonders Clemont.

"Yes it's fine now. It doesn't hurt s bit." says Lillia.

Bonnie squeezed between Clemont and Lillia and grabbed Clemonts hand.

"Clemont, let's hold hands." says Bonnie.

"Bonnie you never wanna hold hands." says Clemont looking down at Bonnie.

Lillia giggled seeing how jealous Bonnie was with how much she despised them being together.

Buneary and Bunnelby by became alert again when something was being shot at the group creating smoke around them.

"What happened?" wonders Ash.

"Something made the ground break apart." says Clemont.

With the gang out of the way, it was time to snatch Buneary but she wasn't alone. Bunnelby got snatched away too. Ash looked up to see what was going on. The others looked up soon after trying put figure out what was happening.

"Now what!?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu wasn't pleased either.

"Pit trap curtesy of us! Yours truly team rocket." says Meowth.

"Must you guys appear every time! I thought I told you to keep away from us for good!" says Ash annoyed.

"We remember but don't care. It's no fun catching wild Pokemon so we opted for the glasses girl's Buneary and got Bunnelby free of capture." says Jessie.

"Who are these guys?" wonders Lillia.

"Bad guys who keep pestering me no matter where I journey. For every group of friends I travel with these three have to stalk me until they get what they want which won't ever happen because Ill always be around to thwart their plans." says Ash.

Pikachu angrily agreed. Team rocket lifted the trap in the air along with Pancham and Chespin who jumped to their rescue but got carried away too until they couldn't hold on much longer and fell to the ground.

"We've just grabbed at a cute pair of Pokemon for a song." says Jessie.

"So long!" say team rocket as the hot air balloon leaves the gang behind.

Everyone got out of the hole safely, looking down at Pancham Pikachu and Chespin who were annoyed.

"You two...are you both ok?" wonders Serena.

Chespin and Pancham looks up at Serena angrily.

"Clemont get us outta here!" says Bonnie jumping up to no avail.

"Lillia...grab my hand." says Clemont reaching down to Lillia.

"I need to get out too!" says Bonnie trying to get out.

"Buneary..." worries Lillia.

"I promise I will find Buneary and bring her and Bunnelby back. How's that sound?"says Clemont getting infront of Lillia.

"Thanks Clemont." says Lillia.

"The future is now thanks to science. Clemontic gear on! I thought we would encounter a situation like this. My protection progress machine! There are transmitters iinbedded in yours and bunnelbys bandages." says Clemont holding his new invention.

Clemont showed the gadget to the others by pointing it down at Lillias injured leg.

"It's responding." says Lillia.

"Science is so amazing." says Ash happily.

"So let's begin." says Clemont powering on his gadget.

Clemont got Bunnelbys signal and they were off to search for the bunny pokrmon.

"I got a signal." says Clemont and took off toward team rockets destination.

"Alright. Let's find them!" says Ash.

Ash and the others followed Clemont through the forest, tracking down Buneary and Bunnelby.

Team rocket...

Bunnelby was trying to keep Buneary calm with them being stuck in a net.

"Our own sweetie." says Jessie.

"It's a cutie crew!" smiles Meowth.

Ash and the gang found team rocket with Buneary and Bunnelby.

"Buneary! Bunnelby!" says Ash.

"How did you guys find us?" wonders James.

"Clemonts invention." says Bonnie.

"Gorgeist make them pay!" says Jessie sending out Gorgeist.

"Inkay go!" says James sending Inkay out.

"Gorgeist shadow ball!" says Jessie.

"Chespin pin missile!" says Clemont.

Gorgeist used shadow ball while Chespin used pin missile having them collide creating smoke in the air.

"Alright Pikachu thunderbolt!" says Ash pointing at Team rocket.

Pikachu jumped in the air and shot thunderbolts at team rocket.

"Inkay psybeam now!" says James.

Inkay used psybeam against Pikachu's thunderbolt creating another explosions.

"Luxray I need your assistance! Use thunder fang." says Clemont sending out Luxray.

Luxray uses thunder fang on Gorgeist.

"Inkay psybeam once more!" says James.

"Shadow ball now!" says Jessie.

Inkay used psybeam and Gorgeist used shadow ball on Pikachu and Luxray knocking Bonnie off the ledge.

"Bonnie! No!" says Clemont running to the ledge and used his Aipom arm to save Bonnie.

"Clemont." says Bonnie looking up happily.

"You're going to be fine!" says Clemont.

"Gorgeist make sure they all fall off the ledge!" growls Jessie.

Gorgeist used shadow ball on the ground infront of Pikachu.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" says Ash agitatedly.

Pikachu dodged the attack in time for Serena to send Pancham onto the battlefield.

"Now Pancham it's our turn. Use stone edge." says Serena.

Pancham used stone edge on Inkay having the tall crystals slam into him.

"Seed bomb! Go!" says Jessie agitatedly.

Pancham ran away from the seed bombs Gorgeist was aiming at him with. Clemont was trembling as he retracted the Aipom arm slowly.

"Bonnie jsut stay still. I'm pulling you up now." says Clemont keeping his gaze on Bonnie.

"Can you do it?" wonders Lillia running up to Clemont with Luxray.

"Course I can." says Clemont.

When Bonnie got halfway up the cliff, Clemonts Aipom arm malfunctioned and exploded making her fall again but Clemont managed to catch her in time.

"Gotcha!" says Clemont lifting her up onto the ground of the cliff.

"See, everything's alright." smiles Clemont.

"You did it." says Bonnie looking up at Clemont.

"What a relief." says Lillia.

Bonnie held onto Clemonts jumpsuit teary eyed as Clemont put his arms around her.

"Braixen, it's your turn. Fire blast!" says Serena sending Braixen out.

Braixen jumped into the air and aimed fire blast at Gorgeist.

"Pikachu electro ball!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped into the air and used electro ball on Inkay. Jessie was furious seeing her Gorgeist covered in soot.

"Are you alright?" wonders Clemont.

"Ya. I'm just fine but your Aipom arm isn't." says Bonnie looking down at his Aipom arm.

"Oh that. I can fix it easily. The important thing is that you're safe and saving you was my top priority." says Clemont looking down at his Aipom arm.

"Oh Clemont..." tears Bonnie setting her head on his chest.

Lillia smiled watching Bonnie and Clemont hold eachother while Bonnie cried due to being scared.

"These bunny cuddlies is staying right here." says Meowth patting the net.

Buneary saddened, worried thry wouldnt beable to escape their grasp.

"Pikachu, use iron tail to cut through that net." says Ash.

Pikachu nodded in agreement and scampered up to the net to cut it with his iron tail making team rockets mouths go agape shocked by Pikachu easily tearing the net into shreds.

"Thank goodness you're safe." says Lillia.

Team rocket could ing believe their eyes holding their Pokemon.

"Guess what's next." says James.

"I think he goes soft on us. He could've destroyed us in previous regions while he had the chance but to destroy us in the other realm would be very painful." says Jessie.

"Yup...he's waiting until then to teach us a lesson about stealing." says James.

"Pikachu send them away with thunderbolt!" says Ash.

"What better way then to wait until we are all back in that peculiar realm to take us down for good." says Jessie clinging to James.

"Unless we find a loophole so he won't do anything hasty." says James holding onto Jessie.

"You said it." says Meowth backing away.

Pikachu jumped in the air and used thunderbolt on team rocket making them fly away.

Sky...

"We wanted to get that cute Buneary. It would've added to my beauty, bringing it up to an eleven." says Jessie.

"I would've thought team rocket had more cuteness power. Instead we get booted out of situations where we might beable to get the twerps Pokemon." says Meowth crossing his arms.

"Atleast Inkay is still my cutie of the hour." says James still holding Inkay in his arms.

Inkay agreed and soon they were out of sight.

ground...

"Oh buneary. Is everything alright?" wonders Lillia picking up Buneary.

Buneary was happy to see Lillia again.

"I'm just glad everybody's safe." says Clemont.

"Thanks so much Clemont. All of you took the time to save my buneary." says Lillia.

"It's was nothing." says Clemont happily.

Sun sets...

"Well then time to say goodbye." says Lillia.

Everyone was stunned to know she would set off again when it was getting dark.

"I thought you were going with us to the Pokemon center." says Serena.

"Not right now. I've decided I wasn't ready to choose a partner just yet. There's still a lot for me to learn. More like an awful lot. Besides who could make a decision like that in so little time?" says Lillia.

Serena looked over at Clemont as everyone else stared blankly at Lillia.

"Bonnie, be nice to your brother. Ok?" smiles Lillia kneeling down infront of her.

"Ok." smiles Bonnie.

"Let's go buneary." says Lillia standing up.

Buneary saddened letting go of bunnelbys hand to walk away from the group with Lillia.

"Take care of yourself Lillia." says Ash.

Pikachu said his goodbyes too while the group waved goodbye to Lillia and Buneary.

"We'll see you again soon!" says Serena.

"Bye Lillia!" says Bonnie.

Bunnelby said his goodbyes.

"Have a good time!" says Clemont.

Lillia got further and further away until she was out of sight eith Buneary waving back to them.

"You knew what Clemont. You're fine just the way you are." smiles Bonnie looking up at Clemont.

"Whatya talking about?" wonders Clemont.

"Oh nothing." half laughs Bonnie holding Clemonts hand tightly.


	132. Chapter 132

**Xy Ep 115; xyz ep22:now that ash is sick he can't tell something real from hilusination. He doesn't realize the kids were around from the db realm until his vision clears and he doesn't believe his eyes as he looks around seeing who was by his side taking care of him.**

**According to the game, for the boutiques in cities and towns, Serena bought an attire similar to Ashs due to his absence. Except for gloves since Kalos didn't have any in any boutiques but that didn't bother her since she needed ash to get into the league despite wearing her usual showcase outfits and her journey attire.**

**The articles of clothing were: **

**mens department:**

**an outdoors cap red from Santalune city**

**zipped jacket navy blue from anistar city(same style different colors)**

**short boots red from laverre city**

**female department:**

**skinny jeans blue from cyllage city**

**Misty to pokemon world~**

**Dont phunk with my heart by black eyed peas**

**Battlefield by Jordan Sparks **

**Dont forget by Demi lavato**

**Say something by Christina agulera**

**try and blow me one last kiss by pink **

**Waiting for superman by daughtry**

**Whats going on by 4 non blondes**

**cry me a river by faith hill**

**What the hell by avril lavigne**

**I will remember you by Sarah McLaughlin**

**bad blood by Taylor swift **

**me and my broken heart by rixton**

**Im a bitch I'm a lover by Meredith brooks**

**my heart will go on by Celine Dion**

**Love is a battlefield by pat benatar**

**lonely no more by Rob Thomas**

**Don't speak by no doubt**

**problem by Ariana grand e**

**give your heart a break by Demi lavato**

**kiss from a rose by seal**

night...

Ash was in the water training Greninja and Pikachu.

"Water shuriken!" says Ash pointing at Greninja.

Greninja jumped in the air and aimed water shuriken at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge and use electroball!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped in the air and deflected the water shuriken with electroball.

"Great! Now Greninja use cut!" says Ash.

Greninja ran on the water and cut the electroball that became two electric orbs diving into the water splashing Ash making him soaked wet.

"Awesome Greninja! Keep it up and use double team." says Ash looking up at Greninja.

Greninja used double team masking his presense while Bonnie watched excitedly.

"Oh wow. Ash Greninja and Pikachu are training like crazy." says Bonnie.

"I'm having a battle with them after dinner." says Clemont who was also watching them train.

Serena ran up to Clemont and Bonnie seeing ash soaken wet and grabbed at a towel for ash to dry off with.

"Ash! You'll catch a cold! Here's a towel!" says Serena tossing a towel to ash.

"Don't worry. I'll be just fine." says Ash.

Ash sneezes catching the towel.

Dreamscape...

Team rocket...

"I hear you've been quite successful in Kalos which means you are doing well." says Giovanni.

"Sir." say team rocket.

Giovanni turns around in his chair facing Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Espescially Meowth. You have been earned a praise for your intelligence and your amazing robotic piloting skills in capturing that pikachu." says Giovanni.

"Huh?" wonder Jessie James and Meowth.

"Thanks. It's an honor." says Meowth.

"If it's no trouble, let me reward you with all these sweets." says Giovanni.

"But we've been having trouble capturing Pikachu and you know it." says Meowth worriedly.

reality...

"Meowth, Wobuffet..." says Jessie.

"Inkay." says James.

"You can't sleep the day away! We've got to get Pikachu." says Jessie.

"Good sleep provides us for hard work." says James.

Meowth jumped up screaming knocking Wobuffet and Inkay off him.

"Oh it was just a dumb dream." says Meowth.

"You kept saying boss." says Jessie lifting her eyebrow in confusion.

"Sounds like corporate dreaming to me." shrugs James.

"Corporate whatever. The point is, we gotta get to that powerhouse Pik bu pronto. As long as good things happen to me." says Meowth sparkly eyed.

A trainer with a guitar stood atop a tall hill, looking down at team rocket with his rocker Pikachu at his side.

"Check it out! That Pikachu you want can't be stronger then my Pikachu." says the guitarist trainer turning to his side playing his guitar.

"He's got it turned up to twelve." says Jessie confused.

"Sheesh...turning it to zero would be making it so we can't hear him jam to his guitar." says James.

"Beating Pokemon trainers on the road is my game. The names Jimmy and I'm the best Pikachu trainer around! This is my Pikachu partner spoke." says Jimmy.

Spike shook his head as if rocking to a rockstar band.

"We're on a journey in search of other Pikachu." says Jimmy pointing down at team rocket.

"I think their heads blew a fuse." says Meowth unamused.

Wobuffet agreed.

"So where's that Pikachu you were rapping about?" wonders Jimmy.

"We rap?" wonders Jessie turning to face James.

"Apperently so." says James facing Jessie.

"Word up." huffs Meowth.

Campsite...

Everyone was getting ready to leave so they could be on their way to snowbelle city.

"Ash sure is taking his time. I mean he's a late sleeper but he'd be pup by now." says Bonnie looking at the tent Clemont and Ash shared.

"That's because he was training until sunrise." says Clemont facing Bonnie.

"Bonnie could you wake Ash up for us?" wonders Serena.

"Sure thing guys." says Bonnie getting up.

Bonnie walked into the blue tent to get Ash up when she noticed something strange about him.

"Ash breakfast is ready. You better get eating so we can leave." says Bonnie.

"It's ready?" chants Ash rubbing his eyes.

Ash tiredly walked up to Serena and latched onto her.

"Nows your chance Serena. Now...now." says Ash trying to breathe.

"Wait...what? Hold on. Where's all this coming from?" wonders Serena.

"I...I..." says Ash.

Ash put his hands on her arms, looking up at her making Serena blush.

"I what? What is it Ash?" wonders Serena.

"I...iron tail pi...ka...chu..." says Ash collapsing on the ground.

Clemont, Serena and Bonnie started freaking out as Clemont and Bonnie ran up to ash and Serena.

"What's wrong Ash?" worries Bonnie.

"What do we do?" wonders Clemont.

Serena puts her hand on his forehead, checking for a fever.

"He's got a high fever. He's burning up and sweating really bad." says Serena looking at Clemont.

"We need to get him back to bed and keep him there until he's better." says Clemont.

Clemont and Ashs tent...

Serena kept setting a wet handkerchief, used as a cloth, on Ashs forehead to try to keep the fever down.

"Hes definately got a high fever. The wash cloth gets warm so fast." says Serena soaking the handkerchief in the bucket of water next to her.

Pikachu got worried sitting near Serena.

"It must've been from when he got soaked training meaning he caught a really bad cold." says Clemont.

Pikachu agreed.

"You must be worried too Pikachu." says Bonnie looking at pikachu.

"He'll be fine. I'll go get some medicine." says Clemont standing up.

"I wanna go too." says Bonnie standing up.

"Wait a minute...from where we are now, there's a pharmacy just south of here. Take this with you." says Serena.

"Ok!" says Bonnie grabbing Serenas map.

"Take good care of Ash while we're away." says Clemont stepping out of the tent.

"Just leave it to me." says Serena proudly.

Pikachu agreed.

"We'll be back soon!" say Clemont and Bonnie.

Clemont closed their tent and he and Bonnie went on their way to the pharmacy.

"I've gotta be strong no matter what." says Serena wiping the sweat off Ashs face.

Pancham offered to get more ester into the bucket and did so bringing it back to Serena.

"Thanks you three." says Serena.

Serena soaked the handkerchief and set it back on Ashs forehead.

"He looks much better to me then before." smiles Serena.

Pikachu agreed.

"We'll take care of everything until they bring the medicine. Then ash can get better." smiles Serena.

Everyone heard a guitar being played and it was loud so thry looked outside the tent to see a boy and his Pikachu.

"What in the world is making that deafening racket?" wonders Serena stepping out of the tent.

"Shredding guitar on the road is my gig. I'm jimmy, the Pikachu trainer. Im here to battle any Pikachu we come across!" says Jimmy playing another verse.

"What the..." says Serena.

Jimmy looked at the alignment of pop okemon gathered infront of the tent and spotted Pikachu.

"Oh ya! Does that Pikachu travel with ash Ketchum? I've come to challenge it and word has it, it's really strong!" wonders Jimmy.

"Really strong? Yes it is." ponders Serena sweat dropping.

"I can't believe I found them in a flash. I'm so awesome." says Jimmy.

Spike agreed.

"I'm sorry but could you keep it down?" wonders Serena worried Ash may wake up.

"So you're one of Ashs buddies. Am I right?" wonders Jimmy.

"Uhh yes but here's the thing..." worries Serena.

"Listen up and give him a message. I'm into my Pikachu so much that I don't want to battle using any other Pokemon." says Jimmy continuing to strum his guitar.

Spike shakes his head to the music.

"If I hear there's a strong Pikachu in my midst, I go all out just to battle it. If I hear there's s Pikachu out west, I'll be there too. I'd go to the east upon hearing about a strong Pikachu there too. I'd go anywhere to feel that my Pikachu can't be beat." says Jimmy.

"Uhh...could you turn it down a Little bit?" wonders Serena.

"Hey ash from pallet town, I challenge you to a rock and Rollin pokebattle with out Pikachus." says Jimmy strumming his guitar.

"Stop it!" says Serena covering her ears.

The Pokemon were covering their ears too.

"That kid is gonna wake ash up." thinks Serens looking back at the tent worriedly.

"It's time to battle! Ash I what you and your Pikachu to show me you're amazing skills!" says Jimmy.

"Ok! Ok! I'll get him if you'd stop playing you're guitar so loudly!" says Serena.

"You'll really go get him?" wonders Jimmy.

Serena was annoyed but calmed down soon after looking back at the tent.

"If you could please wait here, I'm sure he'll be out of the tent soon." says Serena.

Clemont and Ashs tent...

"If Ash finds out he's been challenged, he will head into battle regardless if he's in no condition to do so." thinks Serena shaky eyed.

Serena got startled by ash talking in his sleep.

"Alright Greninja, use double team." says Ash in his sleep.

"I can't let ash get into a battle right now but I doubt Jimmy is the kind to leave even if I tell him what the situation is." says Serena worriedly.

Serena looked at the entrance of the tent.

"I told them I'd take care of ash so what am I going to do?" wonders Serena.

Serena looked down at Ashs outfit and remembered her attire to make people think she was Ash during gym battles.

"I wasn't planning on using the attire since ash is back but that kid leaves me no choice." thinks Serena.

Serena bowed to Ash in apology, took his gloves and awkwardly put on her Ash desguise, periodically checking if ash was awake and thankfully he didn't because by then she headed outside with Pikachu. Serena cleared her throat and got Jimmy's attention.

"Here I am. I'm ash Ketchum from pallet town." says Ash(Serena) in a deep voice.

"Whatya think kid? Check out my Pikachu. He's the strongest of the strongest. It's the ultimate Pikachu. Here's Spike!"says Jimmy.

"Thank goodness he bought it. Stay calm Serena. You've been handling gym matches for Ash so this isn't any different. thinks Ash(Serena).

Pikachu was ready to take on Spike and pep talked Serena. Serena looked down and smiled, nodding her head.

"Just like always Pikachu. It's been hard only using you in gym battles but we got through them and now it's our time to take on a passing trainer." says Ash(Serena) in a deep voice.

team rocket...

"Who would've thought he'd make contact with the twerp?" wonders James.

"He may be way to loud but atleast he's determined." shrugs Meowth.

"So that loud mouth thinks he can defeat the twerps Pikachu!?" wonders Jessie annoyed.

"You can't win with determination alone." says Meowth putting his binoculars to his face.

"For the chance they are really strong, He might just be the ticket to take down Ash before he can get to us. Once Pikachu is in s weakened state we will snatch him away without them realizing it." says James.

"That sounds great!" says Jessie looking back at James.

Wobuffet agreed.

Ash aka Serena vs Jimmy...

"Pikachu I choose you!" says Ash(Serena).

Pikachu jumped onto the battlefield getting into battle position.

"Sell it! You've got the first move." says Jimmy strumming his guitar.

"Pikachu start off with quick attack!" says Ash(Serena).

"Same here. Use quick attack too." says Jimmy.

Spike and Pikachu use quick attack, ramming eachother in the air and landing on the ground.

"Ya, you're quick. Word on the street is straight up and I'm getting stoked." says Jimmy.

Serena straightened her hat.

"Times like these, I'm glad I decided to cut my hair. It would be bad if my hair fell out of my hat making Ashs presense seem like a lie even though it is if I pretend to be Ash for some of the time." thinks Serena.

Pikachu was ready for the next attack.

"That's a tough Pikachu you got there." says Ash(Serena).

"Alright Spike, time for thunder punch." says Jimmy pointing at Pikachu.

"Just think ehat would ash do and you'll be fine." thinks Ash(Serena).

Spike headed toward Pikachu aiming thunder punch at him.

"Dodge it! Now ust thunderbolt!" says Ash(Serena).

Pikachu jumped in the air aiming thunderbolt at Spike.

"That attack is useless! Spike use dig." smirks Jimmy.

Spike spun around being able to dig a hole in the ground unable to be touched.

"Pikachu stay on your guard. You never know where his Pikachu will end up or when he will come above ground to attack." says Serena looking around the ground with her eyes, keeping still.

Pikachu agreed keeping his eyes on jimmy.

"Now Pikachu use iron tail! Go!" says Ash(Serena).

Pikachu jumped in the air and used iron tail on the ground, breaking the ground thry stood on in pieces leaving spike no choice but to show himself.

"What was that about?" wonders Jimmy.

"Great job! Now use iron tail again!" says Ash(Serena).

Pikachu saw where Spike popped up and used iron tail on him, slamming him into the ground. Serenas Pokemon happily cheered for Serena and Pikachu.

"Are you ok?" wonders Jimmy.

Spike assured Jimmy he was alright.

"Perfect. This is what I've been searching for." says Jimmy.

"Just you wait! When it comes to what I'm able to do, you haven't seen anything." says Ash(Serena).

Pikachu looked back at Serena and nodded for Ash(Serena) to make the next move.

"When ash was gone we all decided I was to be Ash even though Pikachu was the only Pokemon around. I had to use my Pokemon to make a team during each gym battle which started getting harder to do with my showcases back to back but I've managed and won ash the badges he needs up to now and as a last resort, with ash being sick, gigs will be my last time using this outfit while finding out which Pikachu is strongest so this kid could leave us alone." thinks Ash(Serena).

Pikachu brought her out of her thoughts trying to get her to make the next move.

Team rocket...

"Say...good match." says James.

"I just had a thought, with how strong the loud mouth trainers Pikachu is, if he loses against the twerps Pikachu, to make things interesting, we can grab two Pikachus for the price of one." says Jessie.

"If this is toward ash injuring us, he still has the rest of his Pokemon." says James.

"You're a genius." says Meowth happily.

"I know I am. Feel free to recognize that all you want." says Jessie happily.

"That means the boss will reward me and I'd be wide awake." drools Meowth.

"Uhhhh...Jessie to Meowth. Earth to Meowth." says Jessie waving her hand in his face.

"Let's roll this rock." smirks Meowth slyly.

Pharmacy...

Clemont and Bonnie walked out of the store with the medicine in Clemonts hand, happy to know Ash will be better as soon as they get back to the campsite.

"Clemont, with this Ash will get better right?" wonders Bonnie facing Clemont.

"Ya. We better get back quickly." says Clemont.

Clemont and Bonnie were about to walk away when they saw a bright light and a portal appear with gohan, trunks, Goten and Hazzel behind it. Clemont and Bonnie stood still trying to fathom how there could be a portal when Ash told them it wasn't around anymore.

"Clemont and Bonnie right? Has Ash won all his badges yet or do you still have ways to go?" wonders Gohan.

"Oh uh no but we should be close to the last gym. Actually we were getting medicine for Ash since he caught a cold." says Clemont holding up the bag.

"So he's been training hard I suspect just like in this realm." smiles Gohan.

"You look different but I can't put my finger on it." says Clemont reverting his gaze to Gohan.

"You guys haven't been around for the battle against Buu so it's understandable." says Gohan.

"You're not wearing your green attire from when we met." says Clemont.

"I had no choice. I was given a new outfit resembling dads since mine was torn to shreds when fighting Majin Buu." says Gohan.

"Uhhhh huh...yet Ash wasn't able to change attires?" wonders Bonnie.

"He kept his attire through all the Buu battles." says Gohan.

"I see. So he decided to be in the same attire like when going to new regions and sticking to the same outfit." says Clemont.

"Three forms of Buu and Ash never once backed down. Ash is truly something else if he has the guts to take down the enemy without ever once taking a break." says Gohan.

"That's Ash for you." says Bonnie.

"Once you put him in a situation with enemies like team flare, there's no stopping him until the enemy retreats." says Clemont.

"Anyway, we only found three dragon balls so since we are still looking for the rest of the dragon balls, i figured since there's no more enemies in our realm that Goten and Hazzel could go with you guys until we call upon Shenron." says Gohan.

"Yay!" say Goten and Hazzel.

"That means we can help ash get better!" says Goten happily.

"That would seem like a good idea. Alright, but they come back once the league is over." smiles Clemont.

Goten and Hazzel go through the portal and run up to Clemont and Bonnie.

"Yeesh, you dont even consider Mistys feelings." says Trunks crossing his arms.

"That reminds me, ever since Ash abruptly left, Misty has been a wreck and I'd assume even more so then she might usually be in your realm. I'll go get her so she can be in Kalos." says Gohan.

"Misty talked of going back to her gym since Ash left for this region." says Goten.

"She has? I know she complains about Ash dissing her but not once have I heard her talk of leaving this realm." says Gohan.

"That because you're always with Videl now." says Hazzel.

"Well ya but...you know what...i'll check on her. Don't stray away from Ash or his friends...ok. This is our little secret." says Gohan.

Goten and Hazzel nodded happily while Trunks showed up while the portal was still open, scoffed and went into the Pokemon realm

"Where Goten goes, I'll be with him all the way." says Trunks.

"Picture this as a sleep over except you're temporarily staying with Ash." says Gohan.

"Oh don't worry. Ash will be in for a surprise." says Goten.

"You bet Goten!" giggles Hazzel.

"I better get going then. Oh and don't get into to much trouble." says Gohan.

"We may be kids but we can take care of ourselves." says Trunks.

"You might but Goten can be hyper." says Gohan.

"How about closing the portal before mom finds out." says Trunks.

"Your right. I need to see how much progress we made in finding the dragon balls on the radar so we can get to them." sweat drops Gohan.

The portal closed and Gohan huffed dragging himself to the kitchen where Misty, Chichi and Bulma have been chatting.

"I should be happy for Ash but deciding to leave out of nowhere doesn't resolve anything that could've been done with everyone as a last day here but instead he left as soon as kid Buu died...then again he is needed in Kalos fro the league so I guess it would make sense to leave on short notice." huffs Misty leaning against the wall.

"Cheer up and be happy for ash rather then hating him. Remembering all the times you can recall, can you really hate him for the decisions he makes? It may have been nice to travel to the other regions with him and have the love you had grow stronger but he felt you needed to tend to your gym." says Bulma looking over at Misty.

"Not you too. First Dende, now you? It hurt to know ash never bothered to visit after I visited him in hoenn but to be left behind again makes me furious even though I should expect it by now." says Misty reverting her eyes.

"How's everything up here? Hazzel and the boys wanted to test out the new portal...so I let them and bow they are with Ash." says Gohan awkwardly.

Misty, Chichi and Bulma turned their heads toward Gohan in silence until Chichi and Bulma stood up and walked up to Gohan and set a hand on both of his shoulders.

"Tell me again what happened while we left you with the kids?" wonders Chichi agitatedly.

"Well Goten kept starring at the new portal and no matter how much I told him it would be dangerous to test it out, he grabbed the remote to put it to Kalos spooking Clemont and Bonnie as they were leaving the store in Ashs realm. I had to lie and say the kids wanted to visit ash for a change since we are tracking down the dragon balls to which Goten and Hazzel immediately jumped to Ashs realm with Trunks following behind." grins Gohan awkwardly.

"The portal is still in its experimental stage yet you let this happen!? They might be stuck there for good! You should've asked me before you ignore my warning." says Bulma happiness turned to anger.

"Uhhhh right. Do you know where the coordinates of the last four dragon balls are?" wonders Gohan nervously.

"Guess it's time for me to leave if Hazzel is with Ash now. If you need me you know what button to click." says Misty walking away.

"Misty it's better to stay here! Once you leave we may be unable to get you back. This portal isn't like the other one." says Bulma.

"Well tough luck. I've waited to long for Ash to sweep me off the ground happy to be with me again and he ruined it by going back to get to a league he may as well lose." glares Misty looking back at the trio.

"You'll get to be with him once the league is over so don't jump to conclusions." says Bulma.

"Besides...I have my Pokemon I've been meaning to tend too and who knows how many trainers have been waiting for my return." says Misty gloomily.

"You do what feels right but try not to be to hasty. Alright? Take it from someone like me who gets mad at Goku whenever Gohan got involved in battles when he was younger." wonders Chichi.

"Just remember even if it doesn't seem like it, you're always in his heart. He's just waiting for the right time to be by your side again which in a sense he has been by your side while in this realm but not so much in your realm. For hoe long you waited, you can still wait a little while longer. Just don't give up hope because you two have a bond that can never be broken." says Gohan.

"Thanks guys...for everything but I'm needed at my gym. Hope I get to see him when he comes home from Kalos which would probably not be likely given how many times he went from one region to the next without any time to spend with old friends." says Misty.

"You never know. If you truly gave up on Ash you'd be either someone else by now yet you stuck to waiting it out and I'm sure it seems Ash will end up with any girl in the region he heads too but no one compares to you even if he blocks the love out most of the time." says Gohan.

"See ya guys. I still can't believe where fate brought us or why it chose to be between these two realms but it was a blast even if you had to battle Buu most of the time." says Misty.

"Stop talking and get going. Ash understands you will either be waiting for him in your gym or you running toward him in anger swatting him for dissing you all this time. Whichever it ends up as will feel right in the end. We may not know where fate leads us but we can make our own destinies happen even if it's unexpected." smiles Gohan.

Misty nodded and headed down to the basement where she set the portal to cerulean gym and a line of Pokemon trainers waiting to get their badges and went through.

Cerulean city; Kanto...

Misty startled the trainers who thought she was coming back from her time alone to think and proceeded with the pokebattles knowing somehow someway they will end up seeing eachother again.

Campsite; Kalos...

Clemont and Bonnie went back to the campsite with Goten and trunks beside Clemont while Hazzel was beside Bonnie.

"Look at that." says Bonnie stunned.

"Is that Ash?" wonders Clemont.

"Ash is black haired. There's no way that could be Ash." says Trunks.

"His hairstyle is like dads and mine." says Goten.

"Then...Serena wouldn't be trying to use her ash attire since Ash is sick but with there being a trainer wanting to battle, she's given no choice." says Clemont.

Bonnie runs up to Ash(Serena) with the others not to far behind her.

"Serena! Is this really a good time to become A-"

Serena screamed startled, waving her arms spastically.

"I know there's a trainer in our midst but A-"

Serena waves her arms again, screaming louder.

"They your friends?" wonders Jimmy looking at who showed up.

"F...friends?" wonders Ash(Serena) awkwardly.

Bonnie wasn't amused watching Serena act like Ash. They agreed to have Serena pretend to be him on short notice but it was still strange to watch.

"Of course they're my friends!" says Ash(Serena) confidently.

Pikachu agreed.

"Uhhhh hold on." says Ash(Serena) walking up to Clemont and Bonnie.

Jimmy stared blankly while Spike sweat dropped.

"Did you get the medicine?" wonders Ash(Serena) whispering in her normal voice.

"Huh? Ash will feel better in no time. What about you?" wonders Clemont happily.

"This kid challenged ash and Pikachu to a battle." whispers Ash(Serena).

"Oh I get what's going on. I think. You just leave the rest to me." says Clemont readjusting his glasses.

"Wait a minute...why are...when they're...what's going on here?" wonders Ash(Serena) confused.

"Whatya mean 'what's going on here?' Looks like your friends met up with new friends." says Jimmy sweat dropping.

"Well you can say that..." says Ash(Serena) in her deep voice, looking back at Jimmy and Spike.

"Maybe the best is getting to you if you're jumpy suddenly." says Jimmy.

"But seriously..." whispers Ash(Serena) in her normal voice, looking back over at Clemont, Bonnie and their new friends.

"Gohan dropped us off here through the new portal mom made, though its still in its experimemtal stage. Goten and Hazzel were really happy to see Ash again so they begged gohan to let them through. Once he caved and said yes, he turned on the portal to kalos and we met up with Clemont and Bonnie. Upon hearing ash was sick, goten and hazzel immidiately jumped through leaving me no choice but to follow and now were here seeing you acting like Ash." says Trunks crossing his arms.

"Thats one way to summarize it." sweat drops Clemont.

"Right! I'm counting on you. Oh and I act like ash when it comes to the gyms and I thought it would be time for ash to battle himself instead of have me do the battling but with Ash being sick...I awkwardly figured I'd be in his place until he was better." says Ash(Serena) confidently to awkwardly.

"Let's go." says Clemont looking down at his brother and their little friends from the other realm.

Bonnie, trunks, Goten and Hazzel followed Clemont into his blue tent. Serena went back to their battle hoping Jimmy didn't notice anything strange about thier conversation but he only noticed how jumpy she was and sighed in relief.

"Sorry about that! Didn't mean to make you wait." says Ash(Serena) deepening her voice, looking at Jimmy and Spike.

"Alright! Let's get back to the battle!" says Jimmy thrusting his fist in the air.

Clemont and Ashs tent...

"Here take this." says Clemont putting a pill in Ashs mouth.

Ash gulps down the pill even though he was still breathing heavily.

"I hope he gets better soon. It would be a shame if he couldn't head to the Pokemon tournament over being sick..." says Goten.

"It'll be fine. Ash has been resting this whole time and sleep is very good for when you're sick." says Clemont holding the pack of pills.

Outside...

"Now Pikachu, thunderbolt! Let's go!" says Ash(Serena).

"It's party time! Let's show him how we rock out! Use thunderbolt too!" says Jimmy.

Spike and Pikachu jumped in the air using thunderbolt, that clashed making an explosion in the sky.

"Good stuff!" says Jimmy.

"Use quick attack!" says Ash(Serena).

"You use quick attack too!" says Jimmy.

Spike and Pikachu rammed into eachother using quick attack. As the two Pikachu slammed into eachother, two robotic arms expended toward them and grabbed them.

"Spike!" says Jimmy worriedly.

"Pikachu!" says Ash(Serena) worriedly.

A truck appeared, skidding infront of them creating smoke around Serena and Jimmy. Two people emerge from the top of the truck on a stage and begin singing the team rocket motto. They looked nothing like team rocket but them who'd wanna take Pikachu if it was always them? The singers took off their disguises revealing themselves as team rocket. Jimmy was shocked to see the evil doers were the ones who told him of ash and his Pikachu. Awkwardness set in as Serena didn't know what to do between Jimmy finding out and her begin the only one out of the group to take on team rocket at the moment.

"You guys are back again?" wonders Jimmy.

"You know them!?" wonders Ash(Serena) shocked.

"They're the ones who gave me the low down on you and your Pikachu." says Jimmy facing Serena.

"We were strategizing making off with your Pikachu once it was in a weakened state after battling." says James.

"When we realized there were two strong Pikachu..." says Meowth.

"We figure we should grab both making it two for the price of one." says Jessie.

Team rocket looked at Ash closely to see a girl in his place.

"Is that the twerpette dressed as the twerp again?" wonders Jessie.

"With how much we see her in that outfit when going to gyms to catch Pikachu, I never understood why the twerpette needed an attire like the twerps. Now that we finally know where the twerp has been, it kinda makes sense to wear his clothes. Only thing is, was she so gloomy about the twerps absense that she got herself an attire similar to the one the twerp wears to make herself feel better then got the idea to become the twerp every now and then." shrugs James.

"Are those friends of the twerp into cosplaying? I mean the twerp needs gym badges to get to the league yet the twerpette is wearing an attire like the twerps." says Meowth confused.

"Why so worried about me cosplaying when you guys desguise yourselves?" wonders Ash(Serena).

"Atleast our disguises get us Pikachu even if it isn't that long but if you've been wearing the twerps attire for this long then I'm sure the gym leaders notice that you look like a girl more then a boy." says Jessie.

"I had to...well it's really none of you're concern." says Serena wearily.

"What's going on? Why are you guys fighting over who does the best cosplay?" wonders Jimmy.

"Serena looked away nervously.

Spike and Pikachu used thunderbolt but it didn't phase team rocket.

"Save your strength Pikachu. Your zaps are worthless against our zapping traps." says Meowth.

"Alright, now that we got them, there's nothing more to do. So let's get going." says Jessie.

"As long as the twerp isn't around we are able to get away safely!" says James happily.

"That's all for the show." say team rocket.

James hopped into the diver seat and sped away from the campsite with Serena and Jimmy chasing it.

campsite...

clemont and Ashs tent...

"What's going on out there?" wonders Hazzel.

"Something about capturing Thunder." says Goten.

"Team rocket?! Now of all times!?" wonder Clemont and Bonnie.

"What about team rocket?" wonders Ash sturing.

Everyone in the tent look down to see Ash woke up but he was just as confused seeing Goten, Hazzel and trunks were around.

"What's going on here? Better yet, I need to get Pikachu then worry about why three kids from the other realm somehow made it back here." says Ash getting up.

"Ash don't strain yourself. We will worry about them later. Go get Pikachu before team rocket ends up with Pikachu for good." says Clemont standing up.

"It's bad enough I was sick. Who knows what's been going on while I stayed in the tent!?" says Ash gathering his clothes.

"Cmon guys. Let's wait outside for Ash." says Clemont waving for the kids to get out of the tent.

Once Ash got on his clothes, he looked around for gloves that weren't around anymore, shrugged it off and ran after the truck with the others close behind.

team rocket...

Team rocket and their truck were hit by water shuriken surprising Jimmy and Serena.

"What gives? Who had the nerve to stop our progress!?" wonders Jessie as the smoke cleared.

Team rocket looked down to see the rest of the gang had found their way to them.

"Team rocket you need to think fast if you wanna dodge my attacks. To bad your so focused on telling us your plans that you fail to get away in time." says Ash standing near Greninja.

"You're alright?" wonders Serena confused.

"Look! It's the twerp and his buddies form that strange world are here too!" say team rocket.

"But you were very sick before." worries Serena.

"Im not anymore thanks to Clemont and Bonnie. It's also good to see our friends form the other realm were worried and came to be by my side." says Ash looking toward Serena.

"Heh?" wonders Jimmy.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Any normal person would take a couple days to get well." says Clemont sweat dropping.

"He's not your average human. I mean if he's not a Saiyan then we will never know what he is despite being a pokemon trainer of this realm." says Trunks.

"Even if he isn't, he may as well be. We are so much alike that I can't tell what to believe anymore." says Goten.

"For all we know he was meant to be more then just a pokemon trainer and he found that certain something that makes him unlike any other but who can really tell what he can become from what hes been all along." says Hazzel.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" wonders Bonnie.

"Uhhhh...well looks can be deceiving so whatever Ash really is compared to what he chose to be really doesn't matter anymore because..." says Hazzel.

"Because none can really tell where the path will lead them on the journey to find out who you've always been all along. It may take a long time to figure out but hes finally found a place where he belongs other then this realm." says Trunks.

"Id have to admit, journeying from your home region to here and only recently finding a cave where you can go through realms when you weren't even supposed to come across dimensions means hes been soul searching. We don't know what goes on in Ashs mind but I can only assume that if you come across a cave that can act as a portal then hes been trying to figure out where he can fit in and not worry about a thing when he has friends by his side even if he wasn't supposed to be in our relam in the first place. Whatever path he chooses now will determine the fate to have faded away and hed rather stay a pokemon trainer or let fate take its course and see where it leads us on an earth made up of fused realms." says Goten looking at Ash.

"So Serena, looks like you battled in my place. You even have your own version of my attire even though you took my gloves." says Ash.

"Hehe...sorry ash. It was the spur of the moment and I had to do something quick so no one would be suspicious. I was hoping I didn't have to wear my version of your attire again but it seems this will my my last time now that you're around." says Serena.

"What's going on? You called the boy with the Greninja Ash." says Jimmy.

Serena went silent going wide eyed, looking at Jimmy.

"It's a long story that I'm sure you'd wanna hear but that can wait till later. Right now, making sure Pikachu is back with us is top priority. The only way for team rocket to stop catching Pikachu is if they quit and travel with us but let's face it. Old habits die hard." says Ash stretching.

Jimmy looked over at Serena confused, staring blankly.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I hope you'll forgive me. I meant no harm." says Serena taking her hat off.

"It's you!" says Jimmy surprised.

"Ash!" says Serena tossing his gloves to him.

Ash caught his gloves and put them on.

"Oh, if only we got away in time. If the getting was good we'd be gone." says Jessie, eyes twitching, closed.

"Inkay psybeam!" says James sending Inkay out.

"Gorgeist shadow ball!" says Jessie sending out Gorgeist.

Inkay used psybeam while Gorgeist used shadow ball at Ash and Greninja.

"Greninja water shuriken!" says Ash charging at the truck.

Grenjinja jumped in the air and aimed water shuriken.

"Let's help them out. Braixen use flamethrower. Pancham use dark pulse. Sylveon use swift!" says Serena pointing at Gorgeist and Inkay.

Braixen used flamethrower, Pancham used dark pulse and Sylveon used swift having the attacks creating an explosion.

"Wow, she rocks." thinks Jimmy watching Serena.

"Now Greninja, use cut!" says Ash.

Greninja used cut on the robot arms letting both Pikachu land safely on the ground.

"Hey! I call that a foul!" says James in shock.

"What a rude call." says Meowth.

Both Pikachu run back to their trainers happy to be at their side again.

"Awesome!" says Serena.

"Oh ya! Rock and roll!" says Jimmy lifting his head to the sky.

"You ok buddy?" wonders Pikachu.

"Now what do we do?" wonders Meowth bummed out.

"Act like we lost." groans Jessie.

"Don't look now." says James looking down.

"Now Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" says Ash annoyed.

"Spike, thunderbolt too!" says Jimmy annoyed.

Both Pikachus used thunderbolt on team rocket making em fly off in the distance.

Team rocket...

"Guess my reward from the boss is gonna have to wait a bit longer." says Meowth.

"Hey...what reward?" wonders James.

"If anyone gets a reward it's me." says Jessie.

"It's my dream not yours!" spazzes Meowth waving his arms.

"We did it Pikachu!" says Ash triumphantly.

Pikachu agreed.

"Thanks for everything you three." says Serena.

Her Pokemon were happy to be of assistance.

"By the way, I don't like how you were pulling my leg but I gotta admit that the way you battled with your Pokemon majorly rocked!" says Jimmy playing his guitar, shaking his head back and forth.

Spike shook his head back and forth too.

"Thanks Jimmy." half laughs Serena smiling.

"Alright! Now it's time for a change." says Jimmy rocking to their battle style.

Everyone was laughing happily at the way Jimmy was acting.

"Oh ya! You came to battle with me. Didn't ya?" wonders Ash getting into position.

"Bring it on my brother!" says Jimmy confidently.

Ashs stomach growled ruining the moment.

"Sorry about that. Guess I didn't get a chance to eat anything. You don't mind if I had something to eat first. Do you?" wonders Ash rubbing his stomach.

"Food! We want some!" say Goten and Trunks happily.

"I'll whip up something for you guys." says Clemnot running back to the campsite.

"Wait a second! I wanna help too!" says Bonnie happily running after Clemont.

"Wanna join us Jimmy?" wonders Serena.

"Doesnt he already have more mouths to feed?" wonders Jimmy.

"We've got plenty. Everything Clemont makes turns out good." says Serena.

"That sounds really nice Serena. I'd be glad to join you and your new friends." says Jimmy.

campsite...

Ash, Goten and trunks were chowing down as if they haven't eaten in weeks.

"So ash, is it ok if we follow you? You've done so much in our realm that I just thought...it would be our turn to be with you in your realm. Just until the league is over which shouldn't be that far away." says Goten.

"It's kinda sudden but I wouldn't mind at all. Just seeing you three here means the z fighters and old friends can watch me in the league once Goku or whoever it is that comes to pick you up. Besides I'd love to be with my little buddy again." smiles Ash.

"If I wasn't confused before, I am now." says Jimmy.

"Some things are better off not talked about." says Clemont waving it off.

Everyone happily enjoyed their meal as the sun set meaning another day has come and gone while being at their campsite despite getting ready to leave in the morning.


	133. Chapter 133

**Xy ep 116; xyz ep 23:Alain meets up with the gang again, finally getting the chance to battle ash but after the second time Ash collapses from exhaustion. In the midst of all this Clemont creates a mini Clembot and wrist watches for Ash and Greninja and a communicator watch that Bulma created before the tournament but was unable to give until now**

Aegis city...

Alain was walking through a meadow of flowers, looking down at the pokecenter the gang was walking out of.

Outside on battlefield...

"Alright, Ash and Greninja I need you for something." says Clemont putting his hand on his glasses.

"What something? We've already decided that he's a Pokemon trainer with Saiyan qualities." says Trunks.

"Well ya...I think everyone's grasped that by now but I have a theory about the fusion between ash and Greninja I'd like to test out." says Clemont.

"What about me and Greninja?" wonders Ash.a

"There's the fusion of this realm and the fusion of their realm. The future is now thanks to science! Welcome back Clembot but he's not the Clembot from my gym..." says Clemomt.

"Clembot? Haven't seen him in ages." smiles Serena leaning down.

"Hes so adorable." squeals Bonnie kneeling down.

"So this is what Clembot looks in mini form? Nice." says Ash leaning down.

"This is my ground breaking support machine. His name is mini Clembot." says Clemont.

"Lame thing to call Clembot." says Bonnie crossing her arms.

"Alright little guy, mini Clembot show us an analys of both realms fusion styles." says Clemont.

Mini Clembot looked up and projected Goten and trunks fusion compared to Ash and Greninjas fusion which stunned ash, Goten and trunks since Clemont shouldn't have such footage from the Saiyan realm.

"This may come as a surprise since I shouldn't have anything relating to the other realm in this realm but I need to know how much alike you really are." says Clemont.

"Of all things we have to start off with this?" wonders Trunks unimpressed.

"I've had all this time to come up with an hypothesis and you guys don't wanna hear it? If what I say seems boring then don't act like you're interested." says Clemont.

"Why the interest in Greninja and myself all of a sudden?" wonders Ash.

"Relax Ash. It's just an hypothesis that could end up being right or wrong. Remember that you miraculously recovered even though I only gave you pills and unlike potions for Pokemon, it shouldn't cure you that fast so it came to my attention that you are unlike any trainer I've ever seen." says Clemont.

"Can't we just claim him as a saiyan and go on with our lives. This is pointless." says Trunks.

"Everything he invents is pointless. Now about Ash, he isn't a real Saiyan so everything he did in your realm puts him close to a half Saiyan since he's full on Pokemon trainer here." sighs Bonnie.

"As I was saying, there have been changes occurring between Greninja and ash each time they go into battle. During those battles, Greninjas appearance seems to resemble ash. I think this is because of something more deeply related to a psychological element between the two of them." says Clemont.

"As in...?" says Bonnie reverting her eyes.

"In other words, it's a mental change and because they have the same responses, how they react each time Greninja moved starts to look alike. For every time Greninja gets injured, ash gets injured in the same place and the more times ash-Greninja is around to get knocked around the battle field, Ash will end up collapsing and unable to move if he's not to careful." says Clemont.

"Uhhh huh..." says Bonnie looking from Clemont to what's being projected to mini Clembot projector back to Clemont.

"Ash shouldn't beable to fuse because he's not part of your realm yet this is as close as he can get to your style of fusion boys." says Clemont.

"Ash, you don't know Olympia but this is just like what Olympia told us when I battled in your place. She knew I wasn't really you but she let me battle her anyway." says Serena looking at Ash.

"For Olympia to know about me must mean she's psychic and there's only one gym leader I know who's psychic from Kanto." says Ash.

"Ash, there's another psychic type gym leader that's psychic then if you already know of one." says Clemont.

"Then what does this all mean?" wonders Ash.

"Do you remember what she said Serena?" wonders Bonnie.

"If I remember correctly it went something like..." ponders Serena.

flashback...

"It's power will become greater and greater. However, I do know this. Ash and his Greninja will be unlike anything anyone has ever seen before. The two of them will reach these new heights together." says Olympia to the gang.

reality...

"That's it!" says Clemont.

"What's it?" wonder trunks bad Goten.

"That's what Olympias prediction has been all along." says Clemont.

"This outta be good." says Trunks.

"This is actually interesting though I'm still u sure of Clemonts thought process toward ash being a Saiyan or the fact ash and Greninja get linked together." says Bonnie.

"Bonnie hush." says Clemont.

"Another thing is, Olympia knew you were somewhere that wasn't of this realm and that you were becoming something more then what a normal Pokemon trainer should be. She even said that while in this mysterious realm you came across, Greninja was trying to earn your love." says Serena.

flashback...

"However what Ashs Froakie has been urging for all this time was much deeper. I have a word for that and that word is love." says Olympia to the gang.

reality...

"So maybe that's the reason for all these changes. Ash wanting to live in a world alongside Goten and trunks while still being with his friends of this realm and the fact, ash and Greninja have their own version of fusion even though it was never meant to happen." says Serena.

"Sawyer did say that deep bonds begin to look alike. Maybe that's why it could be happening to you and Greninja." says Celmont.

"That's explains Greninja and me becoming linked together but that doesn't explain me being a Saiyan somehow." says Ash.

"So it's time to prove my hypothesis." says Clemont.

"It sounds suspicious." says Bonnie.

"So...ummmmm new topic, what is Clemont giving ash and Greninja?" wonders Goten.

"Beats me. Must be another invention he created without our knowing." says Hazzel.

"That reminds me..." says Goten taking out bulmas invention.

"That thing? Im not sure this qualifies as an invention worthy of this realm." says Trunks.

"Yet your mom made it for Ash so we could communicate despite being in different realms." says Goten.

"See now...I thought you were badgering Gohan to come be with Ash because you missed him." says Trunks.

"Well that's partially true but this invention needed to get to him." says Goten walking up to the gang.

"Uhhhhh...you do that." says Trunks confused as to why now of all times it shows up.

Hazzel and Trunks watched Goten tug on Ashs shirt to get his attention which finally worked and he gave the watch to Ash to put on his other wrist.

A couple minutes later...

Ash and Greninja had wristbands on similar to that of a key stone and mega stone.

"What did you put on our wrists?" wonders Ash looking at the gadget.

"I'll show you. Clemontic gear on! I call them battle pulse meters." says Clemont.

"And my other arm has...?" wonders Ash.

"Remember back when Bulma took everyone to the tournament of my realm? She made a watch that can let you talk to everyone in our realm." (like Jimmy's from Jimmy Timmy power hour) says Goten.

"The portal was functioning then though." says Ash.

"For just in case." says Goten.

"Mom was really bent on making sure we got in contact with eachother when the portal went caput." says Trunks.

"No wonder why she tried to tell us something that Vegeta interrupted." says Ash.

"Ash..." says Clemont.

Ash was eyeing bulmas invention, about to turn it on.

"Ash I'm talking to you." says Clemont.

Ash looked up at Clemont and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry you were saying...about battle post meter things..." says Ash reverting his eyes back down to bulmas invention.

"Exactly, you have battle post meters on your wrists. They collect and display brain waves, heart rate and other data during battle. Any changes Greninja experiences are recorded as well as reflected in you." says Clemont.

"Then let's give it all we got. Ready?" wonders Ash.

Greninja was ready for action.

Clemont vs Ash...

"The battling research begins! There's no holding back Ash." says Clemont sending Luxray out.

"I never do! Greninja use cut!" says Ash.

"Luxray deflect it with thunder fang!" says Clemont.

Greninja charged at Luxray using cut only for it to be deflected by Luxrays thunder fang knocking Greninja back. Greninja was still on his feet ready for the next attack.

"That was a strong move." says Ash.

"Wait till you see this. Luxray wild charge." says Clemont.

Luxray used wild charge and charged at Greninja.

"Greninja double team!" says Ash.

Greninja uses double team making Luxray pounce on the fakes until he found the real one.

"Now Greninja use aerial ace!" says Ash.

Greninja jumps into the air to use aerial ace knocking Luxray down but he was able to get back up.

"That was an excellent move." says Clemont adjusting his glasses.

"Oh wow. Ash and Greninja are really intune to eachother." says Serena.

"To think we'd actually see ash battle his way. He may be a better poke battler since he's used to this realm but it would be more amazing if be fought along side us again." says Goten excitedly.

"Goten, you do realize ash could never be one of you no matter how much you want it to happen so just be excited for the league coming up because he is an awesome pokemon trainer who loves to fight but only using Pokemon, never himself. Well until the whole ash-Greninja fusion came to be." says Serena.

"This is our first time seeing ash in a Pokemon battle. If Greninja and ash are really in sync with eachother then would it be wise to say that he needs to be just as an amazing fighter in our realm as he is here?" wonders Trunks.

"Ash only has so many movesets of your realm so who's to say but Ash knows what he's doing when it comes to battling." says Serena.

"I'm not sure if ash used ash-Greninja in our realm but if he did that form didn't last long during the fight against Buu." says Trunks.

"Well now you can watch him battle his way with whoever comes our way." says Serena.

"Just try not to get too excited about Ashs battle style." says Bonnie.

Alain...

Alain walked into the pokecenter and was greeted by nurse joy and Wigglytuff.

"Welcome to the Pokemon center." says nurse joy.

Alain looked out the window seeing Ash training with Greninja.

outside...

Luxray and Greninja were neck in neck with eachother until Clemont called for a time out having them stop for a bit.

"Time out! I'm not seeing any changes." says Clemont making the signal with his hands.

"I guess it doesn't happen all the time." says Ash rubbing the back of his head.

"And here I thought wed see a good battle...but nothing amazing happened to Greninja." says Goten.

"Like I told you in their realm, neither of us knows how it happens or what makes it happen. It just ends up that way." shrugs Ash.

"Maybe it's when he gets into predicaments?" ponders Hazzel.

"Well there isn't any now that Buu is gone." says Trunks.

"That is a possibility. There may be even something critical we are over looking. If we are facing the bad guys there would be a chance Greninja and ash will link together again but there's no way to tell without the enemy around." ponders Clemont.

Squishy sensed Alain was near and jumped into Bonnie's bag to hide so there wouldn't be anything suspicious about them having him around.

"Who do I have the pleasure of meeting this time? I see three kids and the boy with the Greninja you told me about." says Alain.

"Alain this is our friend Ash who has the unique Greninja." says Clemont looking at Alain.

"Hey there. Over there next to Serena and Bonnie are our new friends, Goten, trunks and Hazzel." says Ash looking at Alain, pointing at the little group watching the battle.

"I see. Interesting device you're wearing." says Alain looking at Ashs wrist.

"Oh this? Sorry I haven't been around to meet you before. Right now we're trying to figure out what's up with greninjas power." says Ash.

"But it looks like it won't happen today. If he was able to use it where he was at then it doesn't appear to be wanting out show itself again." says Bonnie.

"Where he was at? You told me he had left you guys to do something but I didn't think he was trying to perfect a move." says Alain.

"You thought he was perfection a move all that time? I thought we told you. He was at reflection cave to see what portals were open-"

"-and somehow ended up in another realm where he got to train and have us come to watch him in their tournament that went wrong." says Goten.

"I thought they were joking. I've never heard of such a thing." says Alain stunned.

"Well it happened and now he's back and he brought us too." says Trunks.

"Heh?" wonders Alain.

"Trunks we really shouldn't talk about it." says Serena.

"Serena keep quiet. He ended up in another realm kinda like this one if you put it that way but with more actions and when his time was up he brought us here because a certain kid wouldn't stop blubbering to his brother so he can be with ash throughout the rest of his journey here." glares Trunks at Goten.

"Sure...lets go with that. It doesn't make sense but I'll go along with it." says Alain.

"If it's not due to danger then there must be something we are forgetting but what." ponders Clemont.

"That's it! Battling you might just make it happen again! You wanna battle?" wonders ash.

"That would be great! Then I can concentrate on the data." says Clemont.

"Right. I was hoping to battle Greninja after all they said about him." says Alain.

"Yay! An actual battle between two strong trainers! He's strong right?" wonders Goten.

"We've only watched Alain train so it's hard to say." says Serena.

"Then this is gonna be an awesome battle!" says Goten excitedly again.

"Boys will love battling regardless of what realm they are from." sighs Bonnie shaking her head.

"Or end up in..." says Serena sweat dropping.

"In that case, thanks for helping out Luxray." says Clemont sending Luxray back.

"Take a little rest Greninja." says Ash sending Greninja back.

Inside pokecenter...

"Put them right here." says nurse joy settings s container for pokeballs on the counter.

"Thanks." say Clemont and Ash setting their pokeballs in the container.

"I'll take good care of them." says nurse joy.

Wigglytuff and nurse joy walked away with ash and Clemonts pokeballs.

"Alright Alain, Whatya wanna do while we wait?" wonders Ash facing Alain.

"I'm not sure. I've heard so much about you but I'm not really sure I can understand the fact that the kids you befriended aren't of this realm as you say. What is all this talk of realms anyway?" wonders Alain.

"That's nothing to worry about now. You must have some other Pokemon with you besides Charizard." says Ash.

"Ya...in fact I do." says Alain.

"Alright! Let's have a pokebattle until Greninja is well rested." says Ash getting pumped up.

Pikachu was ready to battle Alain too.

"You're on." says Alain.

"Ash will win. I just know he will." says Goten.

"Well we are here now so we can't do much about what's to come of this realm." says Trunks crossing his arms.

Outside on battlefield...

"Aegislash come on out!" says Ash sending Aegislash out.

Pikachu was annoyed ash would choose Aegislash over him first.

"Sorry buddy. I want to give all my Pokemon a chance." says Ash awkwardly.

"Good luck Aegislash!" says Serena.

"Finally a real match! Using Pokemon in our realm must've made them stronger so this should be a piece of cake for ash." says Trunks.

"Come on Ash! You can do it!" says Goten excitedly.

"Battle hard!" says Bonnie excitedly.

"Metang lets go!" says Alain sending me tang out.

"A metang!" says Ash.

Serena took out her pokedex to get a reading on metang.

'Metang. The iron claw Pokemon and the evolved form of beldum. It is formed by two Beldum joining together. Its two brains are linked, amplifying its psychic power.' says Serenas pokedex.

"Metang is a powerful Pokemon. It will be a formidable opponent no matter who it goes up against." says Clemont.

"It looks strong alright." says Bonnie worriedly.

"Aegislash, let's give it all we got!" says Ash.

Aegislash continues to levitate in place staring at Metang.

"Alright then, battle begin!" says Clemont.

Ash vs Alain...

"Start off with iron head!" says Ash.

Aegislash charges at Metang using iron head.

"Alright, metal claw!" says Alain.

Metang deflects iron head using metal claw as they come in contact with eachother.

"Psyshock! Let's go!" says Alain.

"Sacred sword!" says Ash.

Metang uses psychock while Aegislash used sacres sword having both attacks collide creating an explosion.

"Aegislash seems to be battling hard." says Serena.

"Shadow claw!" says Ash.

Aegislash used Shadow claw on Metang before Alain could make his move.

"I wanted to see Lucario in action. Aura sphere is just like kamehameha. I love seeing that move." says Goten.

Alain was shocked and couldn't think of what to say.

"Ash isn't gonna let down that easily." says Clemont.

"Awesome! Cut!" says Ash.

"Quick! Psychock!" says Alain.

Metang used psychock but Aegislash dodged every time and in turn Aegislash went to use cut but was finally hit and fell toward the ground.

"Now meteor mash!" says Alain.

"Dodge it! Quick!" says Ash.

Metang aimed meteor mash at Aegislash but Aegislash came to and was able to move out of the way a split second before it hit him.

"Sacred sword! Go!" says Ash.

Aegislash used sacred sword which had some effect on Metang.

"Alright metal claw!" says Alain.

"Iron head!" says Ash.

Aegislash charged at Metang using iRon head against metangs metal claw ending up in another explosion leaving Aegislash on the ground fainted.

"Aegislash is unable to battle. Metang wins." says Clemont.

"Aegislash are you ok!?" wonders Ash running up to Aegislash with Pikachu running after him.

Ash leaned Aegislash up to get a better look at his injuries but Aegislash closed his eyes in a happy way.

"Awesome! All of you guys, including myself...we work great together regardless of the realm we are in." says Ash.

Ash smiled a bit sending Aegislash back.

"Aegislash battled really well against a whole lot of power." says Serena.

Trunks cleared his throat and looked up at Serena unamused.

"Well considering we never saw ash or his pokemon take on Buu." says Serena.

"You're right. Aegislash was so good." says Bonnie.

"A little bit more time and we would've been beaten." says Alain.

"You have no idea what I've been through and I wouldn't ever change it." says Ash standing up.

There was a jingle meaning Ash and Clemonts Pokemon were healed.

"Ash, Clemont im happy to let you know that your Pokemon are fully recovered." says nurse joys voice.

Moments later...

Ash puts the battle pulse meter back on greninjas wrist.

"So that contraption will beable to tell you something?" wonders Alain.

"More or less, with all that's happened to ash, I want to know if the bond between them is stronger or weaker." says Clemont.

"With all that ash has been through with his Pokemon aye?" wonders Alain.

"We haven't seen much of the new form but I believe that the phenomenon between ash and Greninja is psychological. In other words, I think the changes occur when their mental and emotional states are truly in sync." says Clemont.

"Truly in sync..." says Alain.

"We're all ready here. Let's do this." says Ash getting pumped.

Greninja agrees.

"Charizard lets go!" says Alain sending Charizard out.

"Alright, we are all set. Battle begin!" says Clemont.

Ash vs Alain round 2...

"Start off with water shuriken!" says Ash.

Greninja aimed water shuriken at Charizard.

"Charizard, dragon claw. Go!" says Alain.

Charizard deflected the water shuriken with dragon claw knockoff Greninja backward.

"Double team. Let's go!" says Ash.

Greninja used double team to mask himself for sight.

"Flamethower. Knock them down!" says Alain.

Charizard uses flamethrower destroying the fakes that were infront of him and with none being the real one, Charizard was caught off guard by Greninja showing up behind him.

"Now use cut!" says Ash.

Greninja used cut pushing Charizard down but Charozard was able to stay up and faced Greninja.

"Way to go Greninja!" says Ash happily.

Greninja looked back at ash and thanked him.

"You ready ash. It's time to face the stronger version of Charizard." says Alain.

"Bring it on!" says Ash.

"Respond to my heart key stone. Beyond evolution, mega evolution!" says Alain.

Charizard mega evolved to mega Charizard x.

"This is gonna be an awesome battle." says Ash.

"Let's see if we can trigger that change." says Alain.

"You'll know it when you see it." says Ash.

"Charizard thunder punch!" says Alain.

"Aerial ace!" says Ash.

Charizard used thunder punch while Greninja used aerial ace ramming into eachother, knocking mega Charizard back.

"Look at that." says Serena.

"Anything Clemont?" wonders Bonnie looking at Clemont.

"I haven't seen any changes yet." says Clemont.

"Use cut!" says Ash.

Greninja used cut on mega Charizard but just as the attack reached, mega Charizard chomped down on the cut attack.

"Now use flamethrower." says Alain.

Mega charizard grabbed the cut attack and Flamethowered Greninja in the face making him slide backward.

"Next thunder punch." says Alain.

"Water shuriken." says Ash.

Mega Charizard charged at Greninja with thunder punch while Greninja charged at mega Charizard with water shuriken. Mega Charizard dodged and knocked Greninja backward with thunder punch.

"Greninja you're able to continue right?" wonders Ash.

Greninja looked back at Ash and reassured him.

"That's the spirit!" says Ash.

Clemont walked up to the holograph seeing the heart rates that started out calm started to speed up.

"The pulse is overlapping." says Clemont.

"What does that mean Clemont?" wonders Serena.

"The synchronization is starting." says Clemont.

"We will become the strongest duo youve ever known! Let's go!" says Ash.

Goten, trunks and hazzel's eyes widened in amazement as they watched ash and greninjas version of fusion, resulting in Greninja taking on an appearance resembling Ash while being covered in a water torrent veil.

"Totally in sync." says Clemont.

Pikachu agreed.

"If only we saw that during the battle with Buu instead of showing us their movesets." says Trunks.

"I know right." say Hazzel and Goten.

"It's starting." says Serena.

"Alright!" says Bonnie jumping for joy.

"So my hypothesis is correct!" says Clemont.

"What was the hypothesis again?" wonders Goten.

"To see if the fusion as you call it, shows itself due to physical or emotional changes." says Clemont.

"Then in a sense you're correct but is it physical or emotional?" wonders Trunks.

"If I was correct then there shouldn't be a reason to figure out if it was physical or emotional." says Clemont.

"Whatever you say." says Trunks.

"Do you really wanna know?" wonders Clemont.

"Maybe." smirks Trunks.

"In order for the change to take effect, ash and greninjas emotions have to be in sync with eachother." says Clemont.

"Let's go Greninja!" says Ash.

"Heads up!" says Alain.

"Use cut!" says Ash.

Ash-Greninja charged at mega Charizard using cut.

"Dodge it!" says Alain.

Mega Charizard dodged Ash-Greninja as he got near him, flying upward.

"Flamethrower! Let's go!" says Alain.

"Cut again!" says Ash.

Mega Charizard used flamethrower on Greninja, having the flames envelope him.

"Aerial ace!" says Ash.

"Intercept it with thunder punch." says Alain.

Mega Charizard dived down and electrocuted ash-Greninja with thunder punch but ash-Greninja was able to dodge in time.

"Alright Greninja! Keep it up!" says Ash.

"Oh ya! This is what I'm talking about! Can you feel it like I can? Can you feel their power yet?" wonders Alain.

"Alright, let's really get into it! Use cut!" says Ash.

"Dragon claw!" says Alain.

Mega Charizard and ash-Greninja charged at eachother with their attacks, going head to head.

Ash felt something amiss watching ash-Greninja and mega Charizard go head to head with eachother but dismissed it as a false alarm since they were able to use the fusion the last four times.

"Greninja cut one more time!" says Ash.

Ash-Greninja pushed mega Charizard back using cut, knocking Charizard to the ground.

"Charizard!" says Alain.

That feeling he had came back and it was worse then before. Suddenly ash wasn't able to talk or move, just stood there like a statue unable to know what was going on.

Serena looked over at Ash and was confused with the way he was acting.

"What's wrong with Ash?" wonders Serena.

"Maybe his Saiyan blood is trying to expel the fusion stance between him and Greninja." says Trunks.

"This is the Pokemon realm...that's just not possible." says Serena.

"Do you have any better reasonings behind this? No? Didn't think so." says Trunks.

Clemont glanced up at the graph, to ash and Greninja, back to the graph.

"The graph...it seems ash and greninjas battle pulses are seperating!" says Clemont.

"So it might just be the fact that Ash has been a Saiyan all this time, triggering Greninja into thinking ash doesn't need the form anymore." says Trunks.

"I might consider that since he's been in your realm but it seems like Ash is..." says Clemont.

"Ash is what? What's happening to them?" wonders Hazzel.

"I...I don't know. I can't think of a reason why they want to seperate when they just got themselves to sync together." says Clemont.

"What does that mean?" wonders Serena.

"Then obviously this isn't normal for when a fusion to seperate." says Trunks.

"Well duh! Ash and greninjas synchronization lasted longer then this and if it seperated ash didn't look like this!" says Bonnie.

"We need to do something and fast!" says Clemont.

"We are if you're not! Gohan does have the remote...hopefully so maybe he should stick to our realm if this continues." says Goten.

"Ash needs all the help he can get right now and we are just sitting ducks watching it happen." worries Hazzel.

"Maybe it will pass and ash will be fine." says Clemont unsure of the situation.

Ash was heavily breathing trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Wha...what's happening...to me? I...I suddenly can't breathe. What's going on!?" thinks Ash.

"Clemont were serious! Go get him or we will make sure he won't be around this realm!" says trunks.

"It doesn't matter where he ends up. Ash will keep having this happen to him." says Clemont.

WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING AND WE NEED TO DO IT NOW! Not gawk at him just to see what happens!" says Trunks.

Ash collapsed on the ground unconscious ending the synchronization.

"ASH!" yell Goten and Hazzel running toward ash.

"Ash!" say Clemont and Serena.

"Man, for friends you guys just watch in shock, never thinking fast! So much for thinking he'd be fine." says Trunks following Goten and Hazzel.

Pikachu called for Ash scampering up to him with the gang and Alain behind him.

"Maybe I should've waited for another time. I didn't think this would be the end result of my hypothesis!" says Clemont as he and the others ran up to the kids and ash.

"Enough with the theory! If it wasn't for your inventions and the need to find out why ash-Greninja occurs, ash wouldn't be in this state!" says Bonnie.

"I couldn't do it in the other realm since we had to come back so-"

"Just don't. Not now Clemont.." says Serena.

"This is why I hate his inventions but I gotta admit mini Clembot and your heart relate gadgets actually never exploded." says Bonnie.

"We can worry about his stupid hypothesis later. LETS GET HIM OFF THE GROUND ALREADY!" says Trunks annoyed.

"Ok...ok...everyone calm down." says Clemont picking Ash up.

Later...

Inside pokecenter...

dreamscape...

"Greninja what's happened to us? I can't move." wonders Ash.

Greninja looked back at Ash and walked away.

"Wait! Don't go Greninja! GRENINJA!" says Ash.

Reality...

Ash woke up, instantly sitting up huffing and puffing seeing his friends around him.

"He's waking up." says Serena.

"Ash you're ok!" say Goten and Hazzel.

"Hey ash..." says Bonnie.

"Ash are you alright?" wonders Clemont.

"Thank goodness. You had me so worried." sighs Serena in relief.

"Sorry guys...I guess I should lay off the Pokemon battles with all I've been through." says Ash.

"You need to take it easy for the rest of the day." says Alain.

"Sorry about ending the battle that way." says Ash.

"No worries." says Alain.

"You know...I really should keep it quiet about the other realm but it's all I want now. The only thing keeping me away is the league which I know isn't a bad thing because I get to be with you guys again but once that's over I'm going back to visit everyone. Just one last time couldn't hurt until I go back to Kanto." says Ash looking down.

"We would love it if you did! These 6 months are all about the dragon balls which gets boring after a while so maybe a dance party for you could be in session regardless if you win or not." says Goten.

"A dance party...that sounds like a great idea." says Ash looking at Goten.

"Can we get serious here? Ash collapsed and we couldn't do anything about it." says Trunks.

"More importantly...back when Greninja and I fused and we were battling mega Charizard and Alain, something strange happened to me that I can't really describe." says Ash looking up at everyone.

"Whatya mean?" wonders Clemont.

"I couldn't move no matter what I tried." says Ash.

"Synchronizing to that degree can definately put a strain on the trainer." ponders Clemont.

"That doesn't surprise me at all." says Alain.

"That doesn't yet your lost in confusion over where ash has been?" wonders Goten.

"I said I'd go along with it. I never said I trusted the idea of ash living in another dimension but ya...this doesn't surprise me at all." says Alain.

"You never said you didn't. You better be a friend of Ashs since we told you that regardless if it makes sense or not." says Hazzel.

"Well...I've never seen such power between Pokemon and trainer before." says Alain.

Ash closed his eyes, laughing awkwardly. Smile turned to frown as he looked down again.

"That still doesn't explain why I wasn't able to move. I'm not gonna like what this means for me." thinks Ash.

"Ummm ash if you're having doubts on your fusion then tell us now." says Goten.

"It's nothing to worry about. Hey Alain, if we can learn to control the power, I wanna battle again." says Ash looking up at Alain.

"The reality is, our battle hasn't been decided yet." says Alain holding his hand out.

"I'll train hard and get strong enough to beat you and win the Kalos league!" says Ash grabbing Alains hand.

"It be interesting if you were you were the you of our realm come that time." says Trunks.

"No...no I won't." says Ash.

"Well we will see about that." says Goten.

"I'm sure Goku will wait until after the league." says Ash.

"You don't know that." says Hazzel.

"Neither do you guys. I want to become Pokemon master." half laughs Ash.

"That's not what everything you told Goten." smirks Trunks.

"Before either myself or Goku wishes the worlds to come one realm." says Ash looking over at the kids.

"That's better but we would rather." smiles Goten.

"Dial it down on the other realm so I can get to the league without something going wrong." says Ash.

"I'm sure there will be but you will know when that time comes." says Trunks.

"I will chase after you guys if you tell anyone but our friends about the other realm but even then don't talk to much about it." says Ash.

"Beggers can't be choosers." shrugs trunks.

"So you're going to be entering the Kalos league." says Alain.

"You're going to enter too. Right?" wonders Bonnie.

"I'm not." says Alain.

"Why not? All the strongest Pokemon and their trainers are gonna be there." says Ash.

"And your new friends from our realm." says Goten.

"I'd rather it be a surprise but ya...for your sake, you do need to see them again. Hopefully soon too." says Trunks.

"I'm so psyched for the league." says Ash getting eager to get to the league.

"Sounds like fun." half laughs Alain.

Night...

alain...

Forest...

"Everything's fine here. I'll continue my research on mega evolution and-" says Alain looking at his portable holophone.

'Hold on, a new video from Lyssandre has just arrived." says male team flare grunt.

Video call...

'Hi Alain! I got good news! Chespys spines just moved a little while ago! Not a whole lot but they did. I just though you'd wanna know. Everything's fine now. Bye! Good luck!' says Mairlin.

'That's all. Continue with your mission." says male team flare.

Alain turned off the holophone and looked up at Charizard.

"So how did you like the battle with ash?" wonders Alain.

Charizard loved battling Ash and Greninja so much he wanted another chance soon.

"It really brought me back. Thinking about my time with the professor, we need to get stronger too. Otherwise, we can't protect the ones we love." says Alain gazing at the stars.

Charizard agreed.

day...

"I'm gonna become Greninja." says Ash turning his hat around.

"You're gonna what now? Become a Pokemon?" wonders Hazzel.

"Heh?" wonder the others.

Pikachu was even baffled despite knowing Ash was a Pikachu back in johto.

"Don't confuse my fusion with yours. As far as this realm goes, I'm not gonna become a Pokemon. Atleast not like I did in...well that doesn't matter now." says Ash.

"Uhhh huh..." nod the others skeptically.

"I just mean I'm gonna get really strong and maybe it will end up like my life in the db realm." says Ash.

"Ok...but how does this revolve around the db realm?" wonders Serena.

"Ya? You weren't supposed to be part of it in the first place yet here we are now talking about that realm like its a normal thing." says Bonnie.

"Strangely making it sound like what's going on here revolves around you being there." says Clemont.

"Let's just say Goku does wish that both realms fused as one before I got to the league, I'd have the powers I had in the db world so I'd beable to fight along side my Pokemon instead of letting them being the only ones who fight but with the league coming up all we can do is find ways to get stronger together in the only way we know here. I've gotta do this. No doubt about it." says Ash.

"There's only one way to get stronger and that way is what you've been doing all this time as a Pokemon trainer." says Serena.

"I know. Which is why that's a what if depending on when the wish is being made." says Ash.

"You're always training hard so you'll become stronger then ever before in no time." says Serena.

"Ya! Like you said about what Olympia told you, like in the db realm, Greninja and I will be reaching new heights in this realm together. Whatya say Greninja?" says Ash.

Greninja agreed.

"That sounds like you alright." says Clemont.

"I'll need as much energy as possible if I wanna see how far I can go without the Saiyan abilities I've been given!" says Ash thrusting his arm in the air excitedly.

Greninja agreed.

"Time for a marathon! As long as we all work together, we can defeat anyone who comes our way." says Ash.

"So no training? Just running?" wonders Clemont unamused.

"Well we do need to get to snowbelle gym so what are we waiting for?" wonders Ash.

"You must be rearing to go." says Bonnie.

"You bet!" says Ash happily.

"But you don't know-"

"Come on out everyone so we can get on our way!" says Ash sending out the rest of his Pokemon.

Once all his Pokemon were out, he ran away from the gang to get a head start on the marathon to their next destination.

"Hey! What happened to chasing us?" wonders Goten running after Ash with Hazzel and trunks following.

"Wait for me!" says Serena running after Ash and the kids.

"Hurry up Clemont! You don't wanna be left behind!" says Bonnie running after the others.

"That's not fair! You know I'm a slow runner!" says Clemont running after everyone.


	134. Chapter 134

**Xy ep 117; xyz ep 24:ash and the gang come across a shiny phantump after team rocket ruins a ritual and let's the shiny hangout with the group and after some time saw the world differently and came to like being around the gang**

Team rocket...

forest of no return...

Team rocket found macarons and started munching them down.

"Not bad at all." says James.

"Finding a mountain of glorious grub in the middle of nowhere makes no sense at all." says Meowth.

"You're wrong. Where team rocket travels, fate keeps up well fed." says Jessie.

Wobuffet agreed. A group of phantump that had a shiny were watching team rocket eat their stash from afar. Team rocket looked up to see glowing eyes staring down at them and jumped up startled.

"Whoevxer is there, stop laughing at us!" says James.

"Stop laughing at us and show yourselves!" says Jessie.

The phantumps peaked out at team rocket angry at team rocket.

"What Pokemon are they?" wonders Meowth.

"I believe they are called Phantump." says James looking it up on his pokedex remote device.

A Phantump angrily tells them to get away from their offering.

"What are they saying Meowth?" wonders Jessie.

"They said, 'Gobbling up all their goodies without asking permission is a big no no.'" says Meowth.

"Does it say anywhere that it's yours? I don't think so." wonders James.

"Humph! Finders keepers losers weepers. What we find is ours to keep." says Jessie taking another macaron.

The shiny phantump tried to keep the macaron from being eaten but got swatted away by Jessie.

"Don't be so stingy!" says Jessie annoyed.

The shiny phantump used Forest curse on team rocket, spooking them.

"Wha...wha...wha...What's going on here? What's up with here branches? They're moving on their own." wonders Jessie looking around.

"Let go!" says James.

"This is no way to treat someone over having sweets." says Meowth.

Wobuffet agreed.

"If this is how you're gonna act. We will gladly eat more. What belongs to phantump, belongs to me." says Jessie reaching for another macaron.

The Phantump shot shadow ball at team rocket shooting them through the air with the shiny.

"Let go! This is mine!" says Jessie.

The phantumps realized thier shiny self was whisked away with team rocket. The shiny phantump tickled Jessie's nose making her sneeze, letting go of the shiny phantump.

Ash and co...

another Forest...

Now that everyone caught up with eachother, almost ending with a dog pile on Ash, they were walking through phantump forest.

"Alright everyone, let's get some training in for the snowbelle gym!" says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

"It would be better if-"

"Not another word about the other realm. We are doing things my way now so let's see how much training we can get in today." says Ash.

"I was gonna say that if-"

"We aren't in your realm anymore so time to watch my version of training." says Ash.

Dedenne noticed something in the sky that caught Bonnie's attention.

"Something is falling from the sky." says Bonnie looking up.

Before anyone could look up to see what it was, the shiny phantump slammed into Ashs head and both fell to the ground swirly eyed.

"Ash!" says Clemont startled.

"Oh man, that sucks. Pokemon really do love you enough to bash your head when coming toward us. " says Trunks looking between phantump and ash.

Goten and Hazzel laughed but it died down when Ash and the shiny phantump came too.

"Ash how are you? Are you ok?" wonders Serena.

"Ya...I'm good." says Ash leaning up.

"If we had our powers then we'd beable to take it on." says Goten.

"He said never to bring up our realm." says Trunks.

"Well ya but as funny as it seems for a ghost tree thing to ominously come out of nowhere to bang into Ash, it should feel bad about slamming into him yet he...she...whatever gender it is...is eating without a care." says Goten watching phantump eat it's macaron.

Shiny Phantump happily ate his macaron as everyone watched curiously as to how it found its way to them.

"Think it fell out of a tree?" wonders Clemont.

"No, it fell from the sky. I saw it with my own eyes." says Bonnie pointing upward.

"I wonder how it got here?" wonders Ash taking out his pokedex.

'Phantump. These Pokémon are created when spirits possess rotten tree stumps. They prefer to live in abandoned forests.' says Ashs pokedex.

"This looks different than the one in the pokedex. It's color isn't like the picture shown to us." says Ash looking up from his pokedex.

"What an amazing sight! That's what I call a rarity." says Clemont.

"It's so cute." says Bonnie leaning down.

"I don't think it's wise to walk up to Phantump." says Hazzel.

"Don't worry. I'd be happy to greet Phantump." says Bonnie.

Bonnie, Dedenne and Pikachu walk up to Phantump who turned around worriedly.

"Hey there. It's nice to meet you Phantump." smiles Bonnie.

Shiny Phantump backed away startled and used Forest curse on the group, giving them no chance to to move despite noone doing anything wrong.

"I know looks can be deceiving but if this is a move then what is it?" wonders Ash.

"I believe it's called Forest curse." says Clemont.

Everyong tried to move but couldn't budge as Phantump happily left the gang wrapped around in purple aura vines.

"Hey wait!" says Bonnie looking up at the shiny Phantump.

"Pikachu iron tail! Now!" says Ash.

Pikachu used iron tail cutting down the vines Forest curse created.

"Way to go Pikachu!" says Ash happily.

"Now what was I saying before the Phantump startled everyone? It would be nice if we had Pokemon too but that won't be happening." says Trunks.

"Sorry guys, I'd get you one but we are closing in on the eighth gym. About that Phantump, do you know what was up with it?" wonders Ash fixing his hat.

Pikachu wanted to know too.

"The pokedex said the Phantump lived in remote forests so it's highly unusual for one to live around here." says Clemont.

"Mine said that according to old tales, phantump are stumps possessed by the spirits of children who died while lost in the forest and can imitate those children's voices to lure in anyone who wanders into their forest." says Serena looking down at her map.

"That's so cool! I wanna hear them sound like children." says Bonnie excitedly.

"You're kidding. Right? I never wanna hear them or get lost in a forest." says Serena.

"What's so scary about Phantump? I won't be scared off due to eerie noises." says Trunks.

"That's because your world has freaky creatures come to earth to destroy it." says Serena.

"Exactly! Not gonna be scary at all. Right Goten?" wonders Trunks.

"Its better safe then sorry." says Goten.

"I don't wanna get lost either." worries Clemont.

Everyone hears a noise and gets startled then looks back at Ash and the boys hearing their stomachs growling making ash and the boys laugh nervously.

"Hehehehe...sorry about that. Guess we're hungry." says Ash.

Serena got out a bag of sweet buns out of her backpack.

"Want some?" wonders Serena.

"Ya! That be great Serena!" says Ash handing trunks and Goten a sweet bun then bit into the third one.

The shiny phantump was watching from the bushes and before anyone knew it, the shiny phantump snatched Ashs snack away.

"Hey! Bring back my snack! You can't do that to me!" says Ash as the shiny phantump floated toward the bush.

"I think this phantump lies sweets. Do we have any more Serena?" says Bonnie walking guy to phantump again.

"Sure. Take as much as you want." says Serena.

"Ahhhh...no fair." groan trunks and Goten.

Bonnie offered the shiny phantump another.

"Here. Do you want this too?" wonders Bonnie.

"Theres one more left and it's for ash since its been taken away from him." says Serena.

Phantump quickly snatched the sweet out of Bonnie's hand while Trunks and Goten stared in shock watching Serena hand Ash another.

"Are you all alone? Where are your friends? Are you scared?" wonders Bonnie.

"Do you think it could be lost?" wonders Clemont.

"If it is then we know what to do. Get this phantump back to its group." says Ash.

"But how are we gonna do that?" wonders Serena.

"Well this situation isn't like ending up in another realm but if I were to guess, there would have to be a huge tree around here somewhere and we need to find it so can you check for us Serena?" says Ash gulping down the last of his snack.

"Hold on a minute..." says Serena checking her map.

While ash Serena and Clemont were checking the map, trunks Goten and Hazzel walked up to Bonnie and the shiny phantump.

"Why so intune or the phantump? You want one of them to catch it? You already have a Pokemon while we don't which annoys me but we aren't of this world so there's nothing we can do about it." says Trunks.

"Sh! I'm trying out hear what Serena is saying." says Goten.

"You want the phantump too?" wonders Trunks.

"Heh...no. It belongs in the wild." sweat drops Goten.

"Well we better get a Pokemon soon since the worlds will be becoming one." says Trunks annoyed.

"You can't just rush things." says Hazzel.

Serena, ash and Clemont...

"There's one at the top of the mountain. Yup...here!" says Serena giving ash and Clemont a better look at her screen.

"That was fast Serena." says Ash.

"It says that long ago, many people got lost in those woods because they would be led astray by children's voices. So the people built a place where they could leave treats for the phantump. After that, the voices stopped and people won't be lost anymore." says Serena.

"You can't make sense of anything these days." says Trunks walking up to the gang with Goten, Hazzel Bonnie and phantump at his side.

"It looks like people are still leaving lots of treats up there." says Serena.

"Then it's settled. We shall climb to the highest part of the mountain." says Ash thrusting his arm in the air.

Pikachu agrees.

"Doesn't that sound great? We can take you back to your friends." wonders Bonnie looking down at the shiny phantump.

On their way to the forbidden forest, Bonnie and the shiny phantump get startled by Diglett and dugtrio.

"Wow! To think we'd find diglett and dugtrio." says Ash.

Diglett and dugtrio were happy to see trainers around.

"Diglett dig! Diglett dig! Trio! Trio! Trio!" say the dugtrio happily.

Pikachu and Dedenne were happy to see dugtrio and Diglett.

"Everything's ok. Dugtrio and Diglett are really nice." says Serena to shiny phantump.

"Ya! They're all just saying hello." says Ash.

Pikachu and dedenne waved goodbye to the group of Diglett and dugtrio as they left whilst being underground. Shiny phantump sighed in relief.

"I think that this is the first time phantump has met Diglett or dugtrio." says Clemont.

"You think?" wonders Bonnie.

"This is probably the first time this phantump has been away from home." says Clemont.

"Ya! It must've been really surprised to see all of us when landing back in a different forest." says Bonnie.

"Phantump sime are kind, fun...there's so many kinds but we all get along with each new friend we come across. Believe me, there are so many kinds of Pokemon in the world that for each region I've been too, I've been unable to catch them all." says Ash.

"I doubt phantump cares how many Pokemon you got throughout the regions." says trunks unamused.

"Now I'm curious about how many Pokemon ash has." says Goten.

"Good for you." says Trunks walking up to Bonnie.

"You should meet tons of new Pokemon and meet tons of new friends. Even our new friends want Pokemon but to become friends with them since they don't have pokeballs." says Bonnie.

Pikachu agrees.

"I guess we might beable to have Pokemon once the worlds combine but it gets further away with each passing second we are still aiming to find the gym that has yet to show itself." says Trunks.

Phantump went sparkly eyed thinking about meeting so many Pokemon that may or may not wanna be friends and went on its way.

"Wait up!" half laughs Bonnie running after phantump.

"Don't go to far!" says Ash.

The group found their way onto a cliff overlooking a forest below.

"The air is so fresh." says Ash taking a deep breath.

"Let's all take a break." huffs Clemont out of breath.

"Just take a look at the view." says Ash.

"Good idea." says Serena looking at Clemont.

"Ok!" says Bonnie.

"But we can still get to phantumps forest." says Goten.

"We could be close for all I know." says trunks.

"Well ya...anyone who can fly can get to their destination in no time but we are humans so it's takes longer on foot." says Ash.

"How much longer till we see phantumps friends?" wonders Hazzel.

"Squishy, now you can finally get some sun." says Bonnie.

"Who wants some homemade macarons?" wonders Serena.

"So yummy." says Bonnie looking down at the basket.

Chespin pops out of its pokeball grabbing at as many macarons as it can hold getting Serena annoyed.

"Chespin!" says Serena angrilly.

Chespin looked up to see shiny phantump look down at him and awkwardly offered a macaron. Shiny phantump remembered a phantump shared with it when it wasn't able to grab at one and started crying.

"What's wrong?" wonders Serena.

"Do you not like macarons?" wonders Bonnie.

"It's ok to be sad. I didn't like the idea of seeing ash leave at first but I was soon occupied with other things so it didn't cross my mind as much." says Goten.

"Hey ash, with all that talk about our realm. Sounds like you either miss it or really loved being there and wanna go back. Either way, if such a thing is true you will get gloomy over time." says trunks looking over at Ash.

"Phantump doesn't have to cry and I do tend to get sad but I get over it soon so you will know if I ever get sad." says Ash awkwardly.

"Alright...with a boy like you who is always happy, something is bound to get you gloomy." says Trunks reverting his eyes back to the shiny phantump.

"Let's focus more on the phantump. Ok?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu felt sorry for shiny phantump.

"It's ok. We can eat them together." reassures Bonnie.

"Looks like it misses its friends." says Serena.

"It's feeling homesick." says Clemont.

"Like a certain someone who won't admit he misses his new friends and the life he had with us." huffs Trunks.

"Trunks, we can talk about it some other time. Stop sounding like you want ash back too." says Hazzel.

"You'll be back with your friends before you know it. Just like I will someday but it won't be happening any time soon." says Ash.

"Knew it." says Trunks.

"Shoosh you." says Hazzel whacking the back of trunks' head.

Trunks rubbed his head.

"Why'd you do that?" wonders Trunks annoyed.

"I said we will worry about it at a later time now hush up." says Hazzel annoyed.

"Just a little farther to go. Eat up so you can be stronger for when you get home." says Bonnie happily.

Phantump happily ate with everyone.

"It's like everything's fine now." says Serena happily.

"For the most part anyway." says Trunks keeping his eyes on Ash.

"Who knew Pokemon treats could be so yummy?" wonders Goten eating the last of his macaron.

"And once we are done eating, we will get to your friends in no time." says Ash.

A wild helioptile walked up to the group wanting a treat.

"Hey look! It's a helioptile." says Ash looking down.

The shiny phantump looked down unsure of what to think of helioptile.

"Phantump, this is called a helioptile." says Ash pointing down at helioptile.

Dedenne jumped down and offered his macaron to helioptile. Helioptile sparked happily taking the macaron. Dedenne and Pikachu sparked happily making a new friend. Shiny phantump backed away nervously.

"Don't be worried. Helioptile is your friend." says Bonnie.

Phantump nervously went up to helioptile. Helioptile was happy to meet phantump and rubbed it's ear against it. Phantump happily rubbed it's head against helioptiles ear.

"Told you everything was gonna be just fine." smiles Bonnie.

Pikachu and Dedenne agreed.

"It sure looks like they broke the ice." says Serena.

Chespin agreed. Everyone looked to their right to see a bidoof walk by. Phantump went up to bidoof and greeted itself. Bidoof greeted itself and went on its way.

"Phantump seems to be getting used to meeting other Pokemon." says Clemont.

"Ya! Just like me when I was getting used to the other realm." says Ash.

"You see what you did trunks. You got him talking about it again when it wasn't supposed to be brought up!" says Hazzel.

"Well it seems odd that this situation is starting to seem like Ashs but I must be overthinking it." says Trunks finishing another macaron.

"You make a good point." huffs Hazzel.

"You're making so many friends now. Yay! Let's make a whole lot of new friends." says Bonnie happily.

Phantump agreed.

Team rocket...

"I wonder if the twerps wanna shlump that Phantump back to its home base?" wonders Meowth.

"Forest curse is one treacherous move. It might wreck our chances of catching Pikachu. We need to get them seperated somehow." says James.

"Ya but it looks like they're having lunch." ponders Meowth.

"The answer is clear. We need to do some good acting." says Jessie.

"Heh?" wonder James and meowth.

"What was that you said?" wonders James.

"Acting?" wonders meowth.

"How will that help?" wonders James.

"We need a convincing performance leveled at that clueless group, so Phantump will be gone along with that Pikachu." says Jessie.

James, Meowth and Wobuffet looked at eachother sweat dropping nervously.

Ash and co...

Everyone was walking down a path hoping to see phantumps group soon.

"You're gonna make so many new friends." says Bonnie.

Dedenne agreed.

"Look who's infront of us!" says Bonnie pointing at a group of Ralts and its evolutions up ahead. Jessie as Gardevoir, James as Gallade, Meowth as Kirlia and Wobuffet as Ralts.

"Look up ahead! It looks like there's a Kirlia!" says Ash.

"And a Gardevoir." says Serena.

"And a Ralts too! Though I've never seen one that big before." says Clemont.

"Maybe they come in different heights." shrugs Goten.

"Doubt it but it is amazing to see Ralts and its evolutions in one place." says Clemont.

Team rocket...

"Let's get chummy with the phantump and get it away from them. However you take it is up to you. Remember, we're acting!" says Jessie.

"Right. Like a bro." says James.

"Yo. Yo." says Meowth.

"Wobuffet!" says Wobuffet.

Phantump went up to teamrocket thinking they were really ralts and its evolutions and shook their hands.

"They look so happy together." says Serena.

"I don't know what Ralts really looks like but I doubt it's that tall." says Trunks.

"Even so, it's just what phantump needs." says Ash.

Pikachu agrees.

"Now." says Jessie.

"Roger that." says James.

Team rocket started playing with phantump until they decided to take phantump with them.

"Let's go!" says Ash.

Pikachu wanted to go too. Serena and Bonnie followed Ash who was following the Ralts and its evolutions who took off with shiny phantump.

"Guys wait for us! You gotta stop leaving me behind espescially when we all need to stick together!" says Clemont following ash, Serena and Bonnie.

"Ash is an idiot. He just follows a group of Ralts and its evolutions. No questions asked? Makes me wonder who's more gullible. Goku or Ash? Right now it may seem like ash is dumber then your dad by the looks of it." says Trunks.

"One can't be dumber then the other. Its just saying you're expecting ash to screw up here." says Goten.

"Come on you two! The others will realize we never followed them!" says Hazzel running after the Kalos gang.

"Now you're leaving us behind?!" say Goten and trunks.

Goten and trunks follow Hazzel who was catching up to the Kalos gang.

"Hey! Wait up!" says Ash.

"Guys This is really bad! The twerp crew is gaining on us." says Meowth looking back.

"This is unacceptable. If they catch up to us then we're toast." says James.

"Put the peddle to the metal!" says Jessie.

Team rocket aka Ralts and its evolutions didn't realize they ran out of land to run on and fell into the forest below with the shiny phantump slipping out of James' arm and into Bonnie's arms as the group got to the edge of the cliff.

"You're alright." says Bpnnie happily.

"Hold on what happened to the others?" wonders Serena looking around.

"They must've gone somewhere." says Clemont out of breath.

"Awwww...I wanted to play with them." says Bonnie bummed holding shiny phantump close.

Dedenne was bummed too.

"I don't wanna say you people are idiots like Goku, maybe even dumber but isn't it obvious where they went?" wonders Trunks looking down at the forest below.

The phantump from the forest below were searching all over for their buddy while team rocket, out of their Pokemon disguises, were watching the gang walk by with the shiny phantump.

"Now it's time to shine. Our next scene will be an award winner. Get ready to make the perfect performance." says Jessie.

"What? We're really gonna do it again?" wonders James.

"Duh! Now do it right!" says Jessie putting the mask on James.

Phantump was finishing off its last macaron when the group spotted what they thought were phantump near them. Meowth, Wobuffet and James were pretending to be phantump peeking out from a rock a little ways infront of them. Phantump went up to team rocket fooled into thinking they were his friends.

"Hey look! Phantumps friends are here! They've come to take him home!" says Bonnie happy for the shiny phantump.

"I think so! They were looking all over for it." says Serena.

"It was strange enough with the Ralts and I don't know these Pokemon well but judging by how small the phantump with us is, that's one oddly giant sized phantump infront of us." says Trunks.

"You're taking the fun out of this. Ash can't be that stupid. Right? He just toys with team rocket by going along with it then destroys them." says Goten.

"Sure...lets go with that." says trunks.

Shiny phantump looked at the giant phantump curiously then team rocket wanted everyone to follow them.

"I think they're saying come here." says Clemont.

"Let's go check it out!" says Ash.

"Uhhh...I think not. Tempting but the huge phantump looks sus-"

The others ran after team rocket wondering where they were taking them.

"The huge phantump looks suspicious yet you say it's the phantumps friend...what you people need is a wake up call! There's no way a giant phantump is an actual phan...HEY! DONT LEAVE ME BEHIND!" says Trunks running after the others.

Ash, his friends, trunks, Goten and Hazzel were chasing James, meowth and Wobuffet not realizing where they were taking the would end up splitting them up. Trunks got the feeling something was up but wanted to find out how Ashs enemies would try to suceed in getting Pokemon.

"Hey...wait." says Ash running further away from the group.

Pikachu agreed scampering after Ash with the kids behind him.

"I'd say we're a success!" says Jessie hiding behind a rock.

Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobuffet traded off and Ash and the kids were chasing after Jessie.

"Yes! There they are!" says Ash.

"I doubt that's a real phantump but whatever you say!" says trunks.

"Ash, if this is just to make sure it isn't an evil doer, playing chase isn't something you should be doing." says Goten.

"Whos playing? I wanna meet his friends." says Ash.

Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, James, Meowth, real shiny phantump and Wobuffet...

"Come on...wait for me. I can only run so far." says Clemont catching up to Serena with bonnie beside him.

"You can go faster." says Bonnie unamused.

"I'm going as fast as I can." says Clemont.

"Ash?" wonders Serena.

Serena looked down to see a macaron that was the same color as the grass and got worried about where the shiny phantump got too.

Team rocket...

"We rocked the house. Didn't we?" wonders Meowth.

Wobuffet agreed.

"Well I sure could a nap." says James holding the case the shiny phantump was in.

"Sorry but we're not your friends." says James.

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie caught up with James, Meowth and Wobuffet just as they took off their costumes.

"Team rocket!?" wonders Serena.

"It's the twerps!" say Meowth and James frantically.

"What are you doing here?" wonders Serena.

"We're busted. That's what." says James.

"So who tipped you off that we were here?" wonders Meowth worriedly.

"We found phantumps macaron on the ground!" says Serena annoyed.

"It may have been the same color as the grass but we pointed it out quickly! If phantump were to drop its macaron then we'd know its been taken away!" says Bonnie.

"Let phantump go right now!" says Clemont.

Dedenne wanted James to set down phantumps case and back away too.

"Curses...what could Jessie be doing?" thinks James wondering where Jessie got too.

"This little phantump needs relocation and that's what we plan to do kinda like the twerp but I doubt he wants to leave any time soon." says James standing up with the case in his hand.

Balloons came out of the case shiny phantump was being held in and it floated away.

"That baby balloon worked like a charm." says Meowth sinisterly.

"And away we go." says James.

James, Meowth and Wobuffet took off before Ashs Kalos friends can do anything.

"That's so horrible!" says Serena.

"Serena let's go!" says Clemont taking out a pokeball.

"Right!" says Serena taking out a pokeball.

Shiny phantumps friends finally found it along with trainers and linked together using Forest curse to free their shiny buddy.

"Great." says Clemont happily.

"This time they're your real friends." says Serena.

The group of phantump opened the case letting shiny phantump roam freely and fly down to his new friends.

"Phantump are you ok?" wonders Clemont.

Shiny phantump happily thanked his new friends. Clemont Bonnie and Serena turn their heads to see shiny phantumps group.

"You know all of them. Don't you?" wonders Bonnie.

"That's so wonderful that your friends came to help you." says Serena.

Shiny phantump was happy to be with its group again.

"Now that you are back with your real friends let's tell Ash!" says Serena.

"Where did ash and the trio from the other realm go anyway?" wonders Bonnie.

"They're not with us!" say Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont in realization and took off to look for the others.

Ash, kids, Jessie...

Ash, Hazzel, trunks, and Goten were still chasing Jessie when she stopped making them stop. Jessie tossed her phantump plushies at Ash making the bombs inside go off and in an instant, Pikachu was captured.

"What's going on?" wonders Ash.

"Ash you make people wanna smack some sense into you. I knew this wasn't a real phantump. Anyone could tell with this isn't phantump seeing as its bigger then the others." says Trunks.

"And this one oddly sounds female rather then male like before..." says Goten.

"Have any plans?" wonders Hazzel.

"Team rocket!?" wonders Ash annoyed.

Trunks face palms shaking his head.

"You know enemy from friend in our real yet you're too stupid to realize it here...that's sadder then sad itself. It's pathetic!" says Trunks.

"Phantump was moved so now everything's a bubble town groove." says Meowth.

"My only regret is an award winning performance but mine wasn't captured on film." says Jessie.

"Whoopdie doo." says trunks.

"Looks like I'd have to let you use one of my Pokemon but first...Pikachu thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu used thunderbolt but nothing happened.

"Puhlease! A thousand thunderbolts wouldn't let Pikachu escape so why keep trying?" says Jessie.

"Time to leave you with less." says James.

"Alrighty, you three can choose one of three pokeballs." says Ash setting three pokeballs on the ground.

Team rocket got into their hot air balloon and drifted away from the little group.

"Do it now!" says Ash pointing up at the hot air balloon.

Goten picked up a pokeball and sent out Lucario. Trunks sent out Aegislash. Hazzel sent out Hawlucha.

"Talonflame cut the hot air balloon with steel wing!" says Hazzel.

Talonflame flew up to team rockets balloon while they heard voices thinking one of them used ventriloquism paying no attention to the Pokemon aiming at them. Before they could look down to see what ash was scheming their balloon had been cut by steel wing, putting a slit in the hot air balloon for the air to come out.

"Alright, who's next?" wonders Ash looking at goten and trunks.

Sky...

"Seriously, I wouldnt throw my voice out for a pra...is our balloon slowly landing?" wonders James.

"It shouldn't be...wait...I think I know where this is going. It's the babbling phantump!" says Meowth.

Jessie and James looked down to see Ashs Pokemon were out of their pokeballs then back up to see a group of phantump around them.

Ground...

"Lucario aim dragon pulse at the slit in their balloon!" says Goten.

"Hold it Goten. There are phantump around them now. More importantly, what's going on?" says Ash putting a arm infront of Goten and Lucario.

The rest of Ashs group showed with Clemont trying t po catch his breath for the third time.

"Hey ash!" says Serena happily.

"All of phantumps friends came to save it." says Bonnie.

"Well Whatya know? I was about to let these three aim at team rocket." says Ash looking back.

Sky...

The group of phantump put a hole in team rockets hot air balloon using energy ball and the hot air balloon crashed into the ground having Pikachu get launched into Gotens arms.

"Thunder, you're ok!" snikes Goten open the case.

"Thunders safe now." smiles Trunks.

Pikachu happily jumped onto Ashs shoulder.

"Pikachu I'm so glad you're ok." says Ash happily.

"The nerve! You're not reigning on our parade!" says Jessie.

"Im getting tired of telling team rocket this! It's about time you had something better to do! Stalking a ten year old for Pokemon all this time is really pathetic. Go back to Kanto where you belong so I can focus on the enemy of the region instead of having to destroy you just to get Pikachu back! You people dont seem to care about what I told you so why should I care how much I torture you back into giving Pikachu for good. Oh wait...you will always and forever follow me like stalkers in the night until one day they can take it no more and aim for the thing they want most but no matter how hard they try, it inevitably fails...always and forever fails, hoping the trainer or trainers go mad with insanity that they give you Pokemon left and right but we aren't like that so step down otherwise something will torture you to no end and it won't be just me or rather a version of me who's evil along with another being who is evil who loves nothing more then killing sprees and the sight of trembling passerby hoping they wouldn't be next." says Ash grimly.

"Woah ash...what was that about?" wonders Trunks.

"I'm actually intreged to know whether I or another version of me that will be part of the db realm will kill these three off. Won't that be interesting to watch." says Ash.

"That sounded creepy." says Hazzel.

"Sorry guys, trying to make a point." says Ash.

"It's not helping if you get everyone creeped out." says Goten.

"Sorry guys but they may as well be frenemies but they are a pain." says Ash.

Shiny Phantump was angry with team rocket.

"Dig this, not only did we steal the phantump groups treats but we had the call to be really mean and nasty to their new buddy. Even the twerp was right to tell us off even if it didn't know what the twerp was talking about." says Meowth sweat dropping.

"That was so wrong and you know it!" says Ash annoyed.

"We were hungry! You'd do it too if you were starving! There's such a thing as sharing you know!" says Jessie.

"Sharing is caring unless you are rude to others! Ever think if you apologized for stuff you might just see what would it be like if thry let you instead of forcing them too!" says Ash.

"You've been talking about us quite a lot lately and it's driving us mad, let alone you! Gourgeist blacked their world with dark pulse!" says Jessie sending out gourgeist.

"Inkay use psybeam!" says James sending out Inkay.

Gorgeist used dark pulse while Inkay used psybeam on the gang which the phantump deflected with horn leech.

"Way to go phantump!" says Bonnie thrusting her hand in the air.

The phantump group use Forest curse on team rocket.

"Alright you three, let's try this again! Pikachu thunderbolt!" says Ash.

"Talonflame use flame charge!" says Hazzel.

"Lucario use dark pulse!" says Goten.

"Aegislash use night slash!" says Trunks.

Pikachu, Lucario, Talonflame and Aegislash worked together and blasted team rocket away using the attacks at the same time.

"You guys did great but maybe you should stick with Pokemon when going toward the first gym." says Ash sending his Pokemon back.

"Worth a shot." says Trunks.

"Hooray for phantump!" says Bonnie happily.

sunset...

"Here, eat up!" says Serena setting macarons on the ground.

"Everyone dig in." says Clemont setting poke food on the ground.

The phantump dug into their new treats and happily ate as everyone watched.

"Phantump take care of yourself and don't get lost again." says Bonnie.

Pikachu was happy to see shiny phantump happy again. Shiny Phantump thanked his new friends for the treats and showed his group his Pokemon friends.

"Wow, it's introducing them to its new friends. You can never have to many so always make more even if they aren't of this realm. Friends stick together no matter where they are from!" winks Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

"You will become Pokemon trainers some day but first let's focus on seeing how the worlds being combined goes. Living with you guys, like actually living with you guys may actually be fun. If you feel it isn't right then we can always change it but whatever happens, your realm has been the strangest experience but it let me have a father figure when there never was one in this realm atleast that i know of. If you ever see me gloomy, try to talk me out of doing something I'll regret. Ok?" says Ash hugging Goten trunks and Hazzel.

"We can try but we may not succeed." says Goten.

"Then let's train together if we are ever alone." says Ash.

"With only your Pokemon?" wonders Hazzel.

"There might be wild Pokemon who may wanna join in but I doubt it." says Ash.

Serena turned her head and watched Ash with the kids and pictured ash back in their realm being fighting alongside the z fighters, hanging out with his new friends, wacting to forget about his Pokemon lifestyle since there won't be any need for him to get Pokemon. Serena smiled faintly then looked away unsure of what to do about the path ash chose.

Ashs group waved goodbye to their new friend, it's group and new friends and went on their way.


	135. Chapter 135

**Xy Ep 118; xyz ep 25:The gang comes across Diantha and after introductions tells the gang about a threat as well as about his other realm traits...Ash and Diantha having a pokebattle that turns into a draw when Ash collapses for the second time**

"A Kalos disaster?" wonders Diantha.

"The form of take isn't clear but still I thought it would be best to warn you. As the vision I showed had the swirly green flame consuming everyone and everything! If for the fact that people and Pokemon alike throughout the Kalos region." says Olympia levitating in the air.

"And you say that Ash is finally back in the realm he belongs? Im still confused as to why you said all that about ash. Though I only saw ash with the gang once. Even so I havent visited them in ages so I never know what's going on but to think he'd end up in another realm moments after I met them and actually stayed there all this time." says Diantha looking up at Olympia.

"I'm can't be certain of what lies ahead for Ash but tell him this if you ever visit them, With his time in the other dimension his other side will try to come out and do things in the way of the other dimension so he should be careful of how he deals with the enemies that come his way. One false move and things won't end up as they should be in this realm." says Olympia.

"I'd like to ask two more things if you'd please let me. If you only met the group once, how'd you know this Ash kid wasn't in this realm and what was that green flame you saw?" wonders Diantha.

"I can't answer the first question because Ash only knows why he was chosen to be part of such a realm but as for the green flame, I'd start with this...BEHOLD!" says Olympia starting to glow.

A green mist came forth and showed Diantha a glimpse of Zygarde.

"Oh my...could that be Zygarde?" wonders Diantha stunned.

Ash, Pokemon and kids...

Ash was stretching with Greninja.

"What are you two doing?" wonders Goten.

"We are getting ready to run through the forest." says Ash.

"What does running have to do with training?" wonders Hazzel.

"Must be a new training method." shrugs Hazzel.

"Alright you three, ready with the Pokemon I gave you?" wonders Ash.

"Ya? Just that Aegislash is a levitating Pokemon by the looks of it so how can this work?" wonders Trunks.

"How is it different then when you levitate then fly? You're moving forward so then Aegislash is able to move forward." says Ash.

"Well ya...but did you choose randomly or by what Pokemon you thought suited us?" wonders Goten.

"More or less, at the time I set three pokeballs on the ground for you to use against team rocket and those Pokemon will be yours to use for the time being. Now off we go!" says Ash.

Ash ran off with Greninja while the kids watched blankly then followed Ash with the Pokemon chosen for them.

"It's pretty hard to dodge anything when moving this fast!" says Ash.

Greninja agreed. The kids were gaining on Ash and Greninja but they went further into the forest every time one neared the duo. Ash looked over at Greninja after dodging trees, almost running into them, seeing how easily Greninja was able to dodge the trees.

"Oh? So that's how you eVader everything in your path!" says Ash focusing his attention on Greninja.

Talonflame and Aegislash neared Ash with Goten, Hazzel, and trunks not to far behind. Greninja used the trees to get to their destination with Talonflame flying close by.

"I can do that too!" says Ash jumping onto a tree branch.

"Cheaters!" say Trunks and Hazzel.

Ash was caught off guard and fell to the ground. The kids ran up to Ash and helped him up while Greninja jumped down and ran back to Ash and the kids with their Pokemon with Talonflame being the last to land.

"Thanks guys. I need to do this, otherwise we won't beable to use the fusion and the power we gained will be nothing more then a fusion that continues to seperate on us." says Ash.

clearing...

"They're taking such a long time." says Bonnie putting her hands on her waist.

"Leave it to ash to find a way to incorporate Hazzel, Goten and trunks in his training strategies. Even if it seems like he wants to become a Pokemon." says Clemont.

Pikachu agreed concerned by what's to come of ash.

"Clemont, even though ash is safely back with us...ever wonder if him coming back was better or worse then when he hasn't been around?" wonders Serena.

"Are you worried about Ashs well being? He seems like his normal self to me if that's where you're going with this." wonders Clemont looking at Serena.

"More or less, he really wants to have his life changed around so he can be a Pokemon trainer and a Saiyan but there's only so much a person can do to achieve the goal and if he starts doubting himself then he won't be thinking like his usual self. All that there will be is anger and sorrow if we don't do something to keep him from gloomy days." worries Serena.

"No worries. Ash has it all covered. Knowing him, he'd find a way to work things out even if doubt rolls in. Change could be a good or bad thing so we should always look on the bright side before doubt turns to despair and gloom takes over turning your thoughts from positive to negative and even though ash tends to yell at team rocket it's all for good reasons. Though I can't help but to wonder why he says such things to team rocket as if they were an enemy of the other realm." says Clemont.

Serena nodded gloomily looking down at Pikachu.

"Yay! They're back!" says Bonnie happily.

Ash and Greninja were inching their way to the clearing, having Greninja come in first while Ash was out of breath being in second with Hazzel, Goten and Trunks with their Pokemon coming in last.

"Greninja came in first and Ash came in second leaving the remaining racers in a tie for last place!" says Bonnie.

Lucario, Talonflame and Aegislash went over to Greninja while Hazzel plopped half on the ground and half on Ashs stomach and Goten and Trunks plopped on the ground on both sides of Ash exhausted. Pikachu jumped out of Serenas arms and scampered up to the collapsed runners wondering if they were ok.

"I guess. Oh man, even with more racers Greninja was still the fastest one." huffs Ash sitting up having Hazzel land on the ground.

"Here, have some water ash." says Serena handing ash a water canteen.

"So ash, two questions, do you feel like Greninja yet and do you get the urge like back in the other realm?" wonders Clemont.

Ash gulped down the water and gave it back to Serena.

"First, I think I am starting to be like Greninja even though it's not much and second, I do feel like I should do something to team rocket as if they were an enemy of the other realm but with this realm having only thieves who steal Pokemon, all I can do is yell at them until it dawns on them that they can't follow me to the ends of the earth." says Ash.

"Sounds like your Saiyan half is wanting to come out the more team rocket comes into sight. " says Serena.

"From what I can tell, you've been under the z fighters influence. Especially Goku and Vegetas and with one who likes to fight as much as you and the other who loves to kill when fighting...I will bet weighing the option to take down the enemies the db realm way in a sense that given that there is evil in both worlds that you should do the alternative and not only destroy team rocket but kill every single team flare member so there wouldn't be any more chaos...which doesn't sound good if you end up killing the enemy creating a new dark era where you slay everyone you see as evil people." ponders Clemont.

"That sounds like ash is becoming evil if that is true." says Serena worriedly.

"But that can't be because that isn't ash at all. He battles for fun and nothing more." says Clemont.

Everyone felt a sudden gust of air and looked up to see a helicopter above them and were shocked to see who was coming out of it.

"Whats with the sudden gust of wind?" wonders Trunks sitting up.

"Did it suddenly get chilly or is it just me?" wonders Goten sitting up.

"It's windy because of a helicopter above us." says Hazzel looking up.

Ash looked to his sides to see the kids were awake and baffled.

"Oh...uhhhh well that could've went better. Better yet, what's that?" wonders Ash looking back up at the helicopter.

"More like who is that?" wonders Goten.

Sky...

helicopter...

"Are you certain those are the ones?" wonders the pilot.

"Yes." says Diantha.

"Alright I'll take us down." says the pilot.

"We've got a show to take care of after this so don't be to long. Don't hurt yourself." says a woman.

"Our altitude is low enough. Hit me up later!" says Diantha opening the door and jumped out.

"Alright Diantha!" says the woman as Diantha slid down to the ground on a rope.

ground...

"Are you alright?" wonders Clemont.

"No problems whatsoever. Long time no see." says Diantha.

"Diantha!" say the gang happily.

Diantha looked back at the group to se new faces and found it peculiar that one of the boys looked like Ash.

"Shes Diantha?" wonders Goten.

"If even ash knows her then she must've met them before heading to whatever gym was next at her time." says Trunks.

"Why is she here now?" wonders Hazzel.

"I heard you came back from your adventures in a mysterious realm but I didn't think that when Olympia said you brought back kids from the other realm that one would have your hairstyle. Unless he's a brother who ended up here without your knowing." says Diantha stunned.

"These three? I guess you can call one of the boys family but we aren't really brothers." says Ash sweat dropping.

"Oh? He could be your brother since he has the same hairstyle." says Diantha.

"Nah, Goten is of the other realm so we aren't blood related but if you put Goten, his dad and me together you'd think we were family as if I were a long lost brother when I'm actually just a Pokemon trainer who happened to have their hairstyle. It would be awesome if I was really part of gotens family but alas it's nothing more than wishful thinking." says Ash.

"Their?" wonders Diantha.

"He has an older brother who is helping out with something while Goten is with me for the time being." says Ash.

"Interesting. Who are the others?" wonders Diantha.

"This is Trunks and Hazzel. I'm also with them for the time being since Trunks' parents are also helping gotens family but hazzel's parents...they aren't around anymore thanks to an incident awhile back." says Ash.

"What kind of incident?" wonders Diantha concerned.

"I don't know what happened to the dad but her mom got hit by a bus as it swerved off the road." says Ash.

"The poor thing..." says Diantha saddening.

"But enough about that...what brings you here after so long. I could've swarn you'd meet up again while I was away but I guess you didn't." says Ash.

"Is everything alright?" wonders Clemont.

"Oh right, I just heard Olympias prediction and she even told me to tell you something Ash. So I dropped in to see all of you." says Diantha.

team rocket...

"Who knew following the group of pests would lead us straight to Diantha who's not only the Kalos champion but a movie star too." says James looking through his binoculars.

"Her beauty, popularity and her prowess as an actress are all minimal to me. I guess she can't even be considered a rival." says Jessie.

James and Meowth stared back at Jessie speechless.

"You got a problem?" wonders Jessie leaning forward.

Meowth and James went back to what they were doing.

Ash n co...

"What was it she said? It has to be important if it's from a psychic." says Serena worriedly.

"About his other worldly lifestyle, she can't be certain of what lies ahead for Ash but with his time in the other dimension...he has to be careful of his other side otherwise there will be even more chaos then what the enemies of this region are capable of if you're not to careful." says Diantha.

"Ok...so maybe I do get into one of those moods but I only yell at Team rocket...nothing special." says Ash shrugging.

"Well how she worded it was, with you going between realms...your other side will try to come out and do things in the way of the other dimension so you should be careful of how you deal with the enemies that come your way. One false move and things won't end up as they should be in this realm." says Diantha.

"That makes somewhat more sense." says Clemont scratching his cheek.

"No more talk of this ok? " says Ash.

"We can talk about it later, Whatya mean by Kalos crisis? If it's what Olympia told us about Ash and Greninja, let alone Ashs whereabouts at the time then this could end up becoming something more then just chaos." says Clemont.

"Ya...which is why I'm doing some research of my own. Have you ever heard of this place?" wonders Diantha showing the group a picture of a sperated island on her map.

"What is that?" wonders Serena.

"This island used to be thriving with nature." says Diantha.

"Heh? Really?" wonders Ash taken aback.

"It's nothing like your normal everyday island either. Not just ash ending up in another dimension drop so long either, there are already many abnormal inscidents happening all over Kalos." says Diantha.

"What happened there?" wonders Clemont.

"We don't know anything for sure yet but if these abnormalities are the crisis the prediction was referring to, I'm sure zygarde has taken action as well. I believe that if the prediction is true then you ending up in another dimension put the enemy at an advantage but they might not know you have returned so you have put make sure you're not seen." says Diantha.

"Well I have my own reasons for coming back but-"

"You were told of zygarde!?" wonder the gang.

"Ya, this Pokemon." says Diantha showing the group a picture of zygarde.

"What Pokemon is zygarde?" wonders Goten.

"Sounds mysterious even for a realm where ash is dumb towards team rocket." says Trunks.

"Don't say that!" says Ash.

"It's true and you know it." says Trunks turning his head annoyed.

Team rocket...

"Could that be...?" wonders Jessie.

"...the Pokemon the glasses guys were after?" wonders James.

Ash and co...

"Zygarde is the order Pokemon. It lives deep within a cave, and when a crisis befalls Kalos, it's said to appear infront of everyone and protect the land." says Diantha.

"Protect the Kalos region? How would it restore balance to the region?" wonders Ash.

"Zygarde is the protector of the Kalos region?" wonders Serena.

"If I recall correctly..." says Clemont.

flashback...

"A disaster in the future will be the one you are ossociated with so you best hope your friend comes back from the other realm." says Olympia.

Reality...

"It seems we have something to do with the crisis." says Clemont.

"Precisely why I came here in a hurry after hearing the prediction. It concerned me a little so I had to come make sure." says Diantha.

"So let me get this straight, the crisis that is coming here will be what we will be up against and if I didn't come back, all the chaos that's soon to come will...will...reign supreme because I wouldn't be here to help my friends." says Ash clenching his fist, shaky eyed looking down.

"Ash, has anything strange happened to you lately other then going to another realm? Like something out of the ordinary, something you wouldn't normally have yet do?" wonders Diantha.

"Well since we are talking realms, I have been a Saiyan in the other realm for a good period of time helping the saviors of that realm and while there Greninja and I somehow merged into one being even though greninja gains a new form but it couldn't last long and still doesn't. It's like, when we are battling, we are so in sync with eachother that once the transformation shows itself, it's like becoming one being but our minds become one and whenever Greninja gets hurt, i get hurt in the same place. " ponders Ash.

"A Saiyan? That must be the other half Olympia was referring to in the warning. You and Greninja...I wanna see your Greninja in action since we haven't faced off against eachother since our last battle. I'm sure it's grown stronger." says Diantha.

"Oh it has. You will be shocked by what Greninja is capable of." says Ash.

"Capable of?" wonders Diantha.

"Ashs Greninja is really amazing! You have to see it for yourself!" says Bonnie excitedly.

Moments later...

"Wai...what? Is what ash said between what happened here and the other realm of Greninjas new abilities really happened?" wonders Diantha.

"So this it is what Olympia told us. Olympia mentioned it to us as well...even without ash around she still predicted it right. At first I was skeptical but seeing it for myself in the other realm and now here, it's all making sense now." says Clemont.

Flashback...

"However, I do know this. It will reach new heights to which no one has seen before. With Ash in this mysterious realm I'm sure you will know what I am talking about once you see it yourselves and those two will reach new heights together with them having new versions of themselves taking on the enemy of Kalos." says Olympia.

Reality...

"In what way does this make sense?" wonders Goten.

"Ya? He's a Saiyan in our realm taking on our realms enemies while he takes on enemies the Pokemon battle way in this realm. What makes it seem like it all links together?" wonders Hazzel.

"Wait a minute...the fact he was chosen to come to our realm and stay there to train and help defeat the enemy with his Pokemon in the best way he can without killing himself then coming back to destroy the enemy of this realm so this zygarde Pokemon can rest easily again...?" says Trunks in realization.

"That sounds like you're insane but at the same time what else could it be?" wonders Goten looking at Trunks.

"It's all coming together...eerily coming together. I didn't think I'd get the heeby jeebies from the phantump we met phantump but you've been seeing it...the way phantump needed to get back to his friends like me when I ended up in you're realm...how did I not see this? That's creepy." says Ash kneeling down setting his hand on his forehead.

"I'm sure it's merely a coincidence. There's no way that this realm is corresponding to you being away. That's just crazy talk." says Serena hesitantly.

"If it's not that then then what else is there to believe?" wonders Ash unsure on what to think of the matter.

"Greninja and ash...bonded together as if merged into one being but still as if it were a Pokemon battle like any other?" thinks Diantha curiously.

"I was so intune to getting phantump back with his friends the mere fact of the situation was making you creeped out by the situation and I never noticed it once." says Ash.

"So ash...this may be a bad time but can you show me the astonishing fusion you and your Greninja do?" wonders Diantha.

"Huh?" wonders Ash looking up.

"Let's battle, you and Greninja verses Gardevoir and myself. Whatya say?" wonders Diantha sending out Gardevoir.

"It would be my honor to battle you! Having a Pokemon battle with you is the greatest Diantha! Let's do our best Greninja!" says Ash excitedly.

Pikachu agreed excitedly.

Team rocket...

"This is our chance." says James.

"As long as they are focusing on their battle, we might beable to capture a mega evolving Gardevoir." says Meowth.

"It's nowhere near as worthy an opponent but if you're pinning you're hopes on me, I guess I have no choice." says Jessie leaning forward seeing what was going on.

"Right...make sure to..." says James not feeling up to the job.

"...aim for the Gardevoir." says Meowth not feeling up to the job either.

"What are those things on your wrists?" wonders Diantha.

"I have Clemonts invention on one arm and a communicator watch on the other in case I get seperated or something like that." says Ash.

"They are what you call battle pulse meters that measure ash and greninjas pulses." says Clemont.

"Battle what?" wonders Diantha.

"The measurements are then sent to mini Clembot here, which turns into holograms." says Clemont taking mini Clembot out of his backpack.

"So what you're saying is-"

"Ya! Red and blue wavelengths indicate the changes in ash and Greninja in real life." says Clemont getting the holoscreen ready.

"I see. That's impressing." says Diantha looking over at Ashs friends.

"Greninja be ready for anything. In our last battle with Diantha, we were interrupted by team rocket before Gardevoir showed her mega form but as hard as it was being in another realm, we've pulled through and gained a lot of experience facing the enemies of the other realm along with some training between me and all of you with Gohan at times but we managed to get this far and I'm not going to deny that we should've lost to an enemy with three forms and absorbed transformations. So let's give it all we got and show Diantha that we can get through anything that comes our way. Diantha, please bear with us." says Ash.

"Whos Gohan?" wonders Diantha.

"Gotens big brother." says Ash.

"Oh ok...wasn't sure who you meant by brother who's helping his family with a task. Give it all you got if you want. It would be interesting if you won against me, the champion." says Disntha.

"That's what I'm aiming for." says Ash.

Ash vs Diantha...

"Alright, come at us. Ash you have the honor." says Diantha.

"Ok! Greninja start off with cut!" says Ash.

Greninja charged at Gardevoir and used cut but Gardevoir dodged in time.

"That's incredible." says Clemont looking at the battlefield.

"They can communicate using only their eyes. Amazing!" says Serena stunned.

"You can do it ash!" say trunks, Hazzel and Goten.

"Water shuriken!" says Ash.

Greninja tossed two water shurikens toward Gardevoir. Yet again, Gardevoir manages to dodge.

"Use cut and don't stop!" says Ash.

Greninja charged at Gardevoir and used cut but like the last two times Gardevoir dodged every strike.

"Aerial ace! Go!" says Ash.

Greninja used aerial ace yet Gardevoir continued to dodge the attacks.

"It dodged everything! Just like last time, Gardevoir is just to fast. We can't get in there." says Ash annoyed.

Pikachu was worried about Ash and Greninja.

"Come on Ash! There has to be an attack that hits!" says Trunks excitedly.

"Don't let Gardevoir get the best of you!" says Goten.

"Diantha is so tough." says Serena looking toward Diantha and Gardevoir.

"Damaging the champion of Kalos will not be that easy." says Clemont facing in the same direction.

"You can do it ash!" say Hazzel and Bonnie waving their hand.

"Greninjas been trained well for a life living in another realm until now but I don't sense any difference from other Greninja I faced. Now it's our turn." thinks Diantha keeping her gaze on ash and greninja.

"Shadow ball!" says Diantha.

"Gardevoir moved." says Serena.

"Can they even defeat her?" wonders Hazzel.

"We won't know until one of them faints." says Clemont.

"Greninja double team!" says Ash.

As Greninja used double team, Gardevoir shot the shadow ball and hit a clone, giving Greninja a chance to strike.

"Alright!" says Ash.

"Shoot them all down! Shadow ball once more!" says Diantha.

Gardevoir aimed shadow balls at the many greninjas, being able to hit the real one despite it being the last shadow ball to attack. Either way, Greninja was able to land on his feet.

"You alright Greninja?" wonders Ash.

Greninja looked back at Ash forming a fist ready for more.

"That's the spirit!" says Ash.

"There seems to be no change. The wavelengths are still the same." says Clemont.

"There's gotta be a way for their pulses to link together." says Trunks.

"This battle may be over by then." says Clemont.

"Ash, Greninja, show her already!" says Trunks.

"Cool it trunks. It will come when the time is right. You can't force it." says Goten.

"Now use water shuriken repeatedly!" says Ash.

Greninja used water shuriken nonstop but no matter where it hit, Gardevoir would always dodge.

"Damn! She predicts our every move." thinks Ash getting on edge.

"Moon blast!" says Diantha.

Gardevoir used moon blast making Greninja get slammed into a tree.

"Greninja!" says Ash looking back at Greninja concerned.

Ash ran up to Greninja to see if he was ok. Greninja managed to get himself up.

"Can you continue?" wonders Ash looking up at Greninja.

Greninja nodded. Ash and Greninja looked back at Diantha and gardevoir.

"I have an idea but it may not go as well as I hope. You up for it?" wonders Ash.

Greninja nodded,

"Greninja use water shuriken on Gardevoir!" says Ash.

Greninja charged at Gardevoir and jumped in the air to use water shuriken but Gardevoir inevitably dodged.

"Now use cut!" says Ash.

Gardevoir looked back at where the water shuriken landed and wasn't paying attention to Greninja. Without her realizing, Gardevoir got hit by the cut attack made by Greninja.

"You did it Greninja!" says Ash.

"Thi...this is..." says Clemont looking at the screen.

Trunks, Goten and Hazzel ran up to Clemont and looked at the screen.

"Seems they got us." says Diantha.

"We gotta get much much stronger. Let's go!" says Ash.

Clemont, Hazzel, Goten and trunks kept their eyes on the screen, amazed by the wavelengths starting to go ontop of eachother. as the others looked toward ash and Greninja, Goten and trunks looked up to see ash merge with Greninja and tapped Hazzel so she could get a look at it too.

"Alright Ash!" says Hazzel happily.

Ash-Greninja finally showed itself on the battlefield. Team rocket couldn't believe their eyes as their mouths went agape while Diantha was speechless.

"Wh...what the...?" wonder Jessie and James.

"The twerp and Greninja fused together!?" wonders Meowth.

"This is the fusion I was talking about Diantha! If you compare the other realms fusion to mine, Greninja and I don't look like we fused yet he gained a new form! Please watch our power." says Ash getting excited.

"It's true...the Greninja that stands infront of me is unlike any other. I've never seen a Greninja like this before." says Diantha.

"Cut!" says Ash.

Ash-Greninja charged at Gardevoir with cut but Gardevoir deflected the attack with a huge shadow ball making a huge explosion, sliding Gardevoir backwards.

"Had that hit, we wouldn't have any chance of continuing the battle. Ash and his friends never cease to amaze me but is that Greninja in any way related to the prediction? The answer lies in this battle." thinks Diantha.

"Shadow ball again!" says Diantha.

With another huge shadow ball, Gardevoir shot it at ash-Greninja.

"Deflect it with water shuriken!" says Ash.

Greninja charged at Gardevoir using water shuriken then cut but despite dodging, Gardevoir was hit.

"Amazing! Despite dodging she got hit!" says Serena.

"Oh ya...forever dodging. How exciting is that?" wonders Trunks unamused.

"You're not used to Pokemon battles so you wouldn't understand." says Serena.

"What I understand is that Gardevoir is barely attacking. I want suspense not boredom." says Trunks.

"I'm enjoying it just as it is." says Goten.

Hazzel nodded in agreement.

"He caught up!" says Serena excitedly.

"Ash-Greninja caught up to greninjas speed!" says Bonnie excitedly.

Pikachu kept cheering for Ash.

"Let's settle this right now! Use aerial ace!" says Ash getting into position.

Aah-Greninja charged at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir time to mega evolve!" says Diantha setting her hand on her mega stone.

Gardevoir mega evolved and stopped aerial ace in its tracks.

"She finally mega evolved it!" says Ash getting pumped up.

"They got Gardevoir to mega evolve!" says Hazzel sparkly eyed.

"They put Gardevoir and Diantha in a corner." says Serena happily.

"I see worry turned to happiness for both you and Ash. Well more worry for you then our battler here but he was against himself for a moment." says Trunks looking up at Serena.

"Me? I've been fine this whole time." says Serena.

"Says you. We saw how you acted when you guys through the portal but when we got the phantump to its friends you looked at us with grief and anger as if taking ash away was the worst possible thing we could do even though it hasn't happened yet. " says Trunks.

"You were thinking ash was finally back so there won't be anymore worrying yet all this talk of our realm has put your mind in a wreck of wanting to keep Ash here no Matt the cost. What's the matter? You want ash to stay here so you would be happy when he has the best of both worlds?" wonders Goten.

"Well it didn't really strike me as ash going back to your realm being a bad thing until after the master class. I was happy that Ash was back with us but all he talked about was your realm. At first I warned him not to think like that but as time went on all I wanted was for ash to be a full time Pokemon trainer and forget his Saiyan ways. A Saiyan isn't what he is yet he seems to be part of your realm despite never being part of it prior to buus destruction. I thought I'd finally be happy again. Espescially now that ash is back but the happiness faded little by little until I saw him talk to you three like you were more then just friends..." says Serena gloomily.

"I will know how you feel once we get to the eighth gym. If you're feelings are still the same and you still want ash to stay in a realm of forever journeying then hope that ash reconsiders otherwise it won't be fun from here on out. Ash needs to do things his way. You need to think about the situation that has been brought to this realm as well as the situation of whether both realms can unite. The only thing on his mind now is to see how far he can get in the league then celebrate one final time in our realm. No one can tell what will come of them so for the time being, let's watch him and find out if what he's chosen will be ruining everything during what's to come or will be bringing on a brighter future that has yet to be known. It might even blow up in your face if you're not to careful." says Trunks.

"Go Ash-Greninja!" cheers Bonnie.

Serena and trunks looked at Bonnie then back at Ash and Dianthas battle. Pikachu and Dedenne cheered for Ash and Greninja.

"Greninja, the time has come. The real battle begins now!" says Ash.

"The stronger our opponent is, the stronger we will become too! Just like how Goku likes it!" says Ash.

Ash-Greninja agreed.

"Talk of Goku now? Is he the father of that child?" thinks Diantha in confusion looking at Goten cheering Ash on.

"Water shuriken!" says Ash.

"Shadow ball!" says Diantha.

Both attacks collided bringing on an explosion.

"Aerial ace! The strongest you can get it!" says Ash.

"Reflect!" says Diantha.

Ash-Greninja jumped in the air to strike with aerial ace but mega Gardevoir used reflect, keeping her safe from the attack.

"That was close." says Bonnie.

"They almost got it." worries Serena.

Pikachu continued to cheer happily.

"That may be true but Greninja is the aggressive one out of the two Pokemon." says Clemont.

"Faster! Faster!" says Ash.

Clemont looked at the screen again to anticipate the pulse readings.

"I've never seen these wavelengths before." says Clemont keeping his gaze of the screen.

"Double team!" says Ash.

Ash-Greniinja used double team.

"What? What on earth?" wonders Clemont looking at the battle.

"Follow it up with cut!" says Ash.

Mega Gardevoir used reflect that the many ash-greninjas came in contact with creating the explosion. Mega Gardevoir covered her eyes.

"Shadow ball!" says Diantha.

"Aerial ace!" says Ash.

Mega Gardevoir used shadow ball while ash-Greninja jumped up and used aerial ace.

"Become the strongest you can be!" says Ash.

Ash-Greninja gained a new form. He now has a Water Fuma Shuriken on his back. Everyone was in shock of the fact Greninja got a new ash-Greninja form.

"Greninja water shuriken!" says Ash.

Greninja took the water shuriken off his back and flung it toward mega Gardevoir.

"Shadow ball!" says Diantha.

Gardevoirs shadow ball collided with ash-greninjas water shuriken.

"Forever dodging and shadow balls compared to ash and greninjas form of attack. How about something unexpected!? You need to do better then that Diantha!" says Trunks unamused by Dianthas way of battling.

"At this rate Ash will become super Saiyan by the looks of it!" says Goten amazed.

"I doubt that can happen here." says Clemont sweat dropping.

The water shuriken went through the shadow ball and hit Gardevoir, knocking her backwards.

"Go Greninja!" says Ash on the verge of having his Saiyan half come out.

Clemont gasped being caught off guard by the wavelengths that were being shown as Ash called out more attacks.

"Cut!" says Ash.

Suddenly the fusion stopped and Ash couldnt move for a couple seconds.

"ASH!" yell Goten and Hazzel running up to him.

"Ash needs help!" says trunks following Goten and Hazzel.

Greninja collapsed on the ground and Ash collapsed into Goten and Hazzel's arms with them looking down shaky eyed, worriedly.

"Ash!?" wonders Diantha in shock.

Pikachu frantically scampered up to Ash and the kids.

"Ash!" says Serena following Pikachu, running up to the kids with ash.

Diantha ran up to the group hoping mega Gardevoir was behind her but as soon as she went to run, she was captipured by team rocket.

"What's going on here?" wonders Diantha turning around.

Team rocket showed up in their balloon laughing.

"Team rocket!" says Serena.

"Get lost team rocket! This isn't the time to be dealing with you!" says Bonnie annoyed.

"The wrong time for you is the right time for us." says James.

"I'd knock you low lives out if I could! Scum like you don't deserve to stalk Ash!" says Trunks annoyed.

"I think otherwise. Listen up diva Diantha, let a real actress take that Gardevoir." says Jessie.

"I got a mega strong rope to take that Gardevoir off your hands. We'd beable to keep that Gardevoir tied up for years." says Meowth.

"Guaranteed to withstand any attack. Mega or otherwise." shrugs James.

"You take care of Ash and I'll take care of this." says Diantha looking back at the group.

Everyone nodded and Clemont and Serena took Ash off Goten and Hazzel and set ash on the ground.

"Don't you dare unterestimate Gardevoir. Use full power now!" says Diantha.

Mega Gardevoir used full power while team rocket watched laughing.

"Don't waste your time." says Jessie.

Gardevoir was able to disintegrate the ring around her. Team rocket looked down freaked out by the immense power, lost for words.

"Perhaps we scored to soon." says Meowth.

"Incredible." says Clemont.

"Shadow ball! Go!" says Diantha.

Gardevoir shot shadow ball at team rocket making the hot air balloon explode, having team rocket get launched into the sky.

"We didn't get a chance to battle!" says Jessie.

Team rocket was gone and Gardevoir returned back to normal.

"Gardevoir! You've got to be exhausted. Take some rest. You've done a lot between battling ash and dealing with team rocket." says Diantha sending Gardevoir back.

Ash was finally able to wake up and sat up unsure of what happened just then. The rest of the group was happy that ash was ok. Hazzel and Goten jumped onto Ash in tears.

"Ok you two, there's no need to worry." says Ash hugging them.

"But you could've been out cold for hours!" says Goten.

"Nah, I feel fine. Wai...where's Greninja?" wonders Ash setting Hazzel and Goten on the ground.

Greninja called out ash making him turn his head.

"Are you alright?" wonders Ash.

Greninja claimed he was fine.

"That's a relief." sighs Ash in relief.

"Ash are you alright?" wonders Diantha walking up to the group.

"Ya!" says Ash trying to get up.

Ash fell toward the ground having Clemont catch him.

"It's better if you held onto me!" says Clemont getting up.

"Thanks Clemont...Goten and Hazzel. Looks like I passed out again." says Ash standing up, looking at Greninja.

"Don't scare us again like that! You should know your limit!" says Hazzel worriedly.

"Don't you know your Saiyan limit?" wonders Trunks.

"Guess not...to think this battle was the greatest thing ever. We were really in since weren't we?" says Ash.

Greninja agreed remembering what happened during their battle.

"We need to remember how that felt." says Ash.

Greninja agreed. Everyone got startled by a gust of wind and looked to to see the helicopter was back and had landed next to them.

"About that power of yours...I'm not sure if it was part of the prediction but there's no doubt in my mind that you'll always work with that power only for good. For all I know this new fusion could revolve around your Saiyan half and if you learn to control that side, you'll definately reach the new heights Olympia told of." says Diantha.

"Right!" nods Ash.

Greninja nodded in agreement.

"Maybe, you'll be lucky enough to see me at the Kalos league. You against the champion at the arena would be most fitting with the way you fought me." says Diantha.

"I'll definitely be at the league! All I need is the eighth badge! I'll be sure to see you there!" says Ash.

"Until then, the best of luck to you." says Disntha holding her hand out.

"Thanks a lot Diantha." says Ash shaking her hand.

The group waved goodbye to Diantha as the helicopter flew away.

diantha...

helicopter...

"If in fact, ash and his friends have something to do with the prediction, the Kalos chaos Olympia foresaw...that power must have something to do with it." thinks Diantha.

Diantha thought back to the battle and the new form of ash-Greninja.

"I need to investigate this even further. Not only to protect ash and his friends but to protect the whole region front a disasterous future." thinks Diantha.

Team flare...

"All issues have been cleared up." says Xerosis.

"That means we can move forward to the final stage of our mission." says Lyssandre.

"Right." says Xerosis.

ash n co...

"Squishy, ready to go? It's time for us to hit the road again." says Bonnie looking down at Squishy.

"Hey Greninja, let's work hard until can really control that power. With that new form you showed, I'd go super Saiyan but this realm doesn't let me have Saiyan abilities so we need to be the strongest we've ever been." says Ash.

Greninja agreed.

"First the snowbelle gym then off to the Kalos league." says Ash.

Pikachu and Greninja agreed.

"Ash is so fired up." says Bonnie excitedly.

"It's as if he was trying to go super Saiyan thanks to his Saiyan side when Greninja got a new form of thier fusion." says Trunks.

"Won't that be something." smiles Goten.

"Just think of what would be in store for this fusion." says Hazzel looking up at Ash and Greninja.

"He'll be great." says Serena.

"So why don't we get on our way." says Clemont standing up.

"Alright! Let's get to the snowbelle gym right away!" says Ash looking back at the others.

"A blonde ash with Greninjas new fusion form...won't that be a sight to see." says Clemont.

"We gotta win no matter what." says Ash.

Greninja and pikachu agreed.


	136. Chapter 136

**XY ep 119; xyz ep 26:Ash battles with Sawyer yet for the first time ash-Greninja fails to make itself known and Sawyer heads to snowbelle city with the gang afterward**

Pokecenter...

Battlefield...

Ash vs trainer...

"Alright Greninja, double team!" says Ash.

Greninja used double team as scizor charged at him.

"Don't stop! Use bullet punch!" says the boy.

Scizor looked back at its trainer and used bullet punch on all of the greninjas around him.

"Alright, aerial ace!" says Ash.

Greninja used aerial ace on scizor, knocking it out.

"Way to go!" says Bonnie excitedly.

Dedenne cheered for Ash.

"Who else is gonna battle ash?" wonders Hazzel.

"I'm wondering when something will happen to ash, let alone seeing ash-greninjas new form." says Goten.

"Knowing this realm it would seem unlikely but given the fact he's been to our realm, sooner or later his Saiyan half won't beable to contain itself regardless of the realm." says Trunks.

"Thst just makes me wanna know even more." says Goten.

"Alright!" says Ash happily.

The boy ran up to scizor worriedly.

"Are you ok scizor?" wonders the boy.

Scizor nodded getting up.

"That's good to hear. Take some rest." says the boy sending scizor back.

The boy turned to Ash and Greninja, amazed by greninjas strength.

"You're Greninja sure is strong. It has awesome moves. They're fast and powerful." says the boy.

"Thanks." says Ash bowing his head.

"Good work Ash. What a great battle to practice for the snowbelle gym." says Clemont walking up to Ash.

The rest of the group followed Clemont happy to see Ash wasn't on the verge of collapsing during the battle.

"What's that boys name again?" wonders Trunks.

Goten shrugs.

"It will be tough but I just know you will win you're final gym battle." says Serena.

"My eighth Kalos gym badge...time to see if I lost my touch." says Ash.

"You've been collapsing every time you used the fusion technique so I hope it was just you getting used to going back to you're usual battle style." says Trunks.

"Hey guys!" says Sawyer.

The group turned their heads to see Sawyer was around. They hadn't known how long he watched the battle but it was great to see him again.

"Long time no see! I see new faces within the group now. I overheard you call out to ash as you ran up to the boy on the battlefield. Judging by that, this boy must be the ash I heard so much about and he brought friends." says Sawyer.

"Is that the Sawyer you told about me being in another dimension?" wonders Ash.

Inside...

"Sawyer this is Ash, our companion who was caught up in something for a long time." says Serena.

"So this is the amazing Ash who came up with a unique fusion? I can't believe I can finally meet you!" says Sawyer excitedly.

"Ehh...I'm flattered but it wasn't intentional although I did like the place I ended up in." says Ash.

"Really!? What place is so magnificent that you diss your journey for a while?" wonders Sawyer.

"It's complicated but I brought back new friends who wanted to check out the league. On another note, did you defeat snowbelle gym?" wonders Ash.

"Snowbelle gym? If you were away so long why are you know able to get your eighth gym?" wonders Sawyer.

"Well...I...that is..." sweat drops Ash.

"Anyway, I defeated the eighth gym. Here's my eighth badge to prove it." says Sawyer looking through his bag.

"You got them all?" wonders Ash amazed.

"They aren't in the right order but I finally have all eight!" says Sawyer happily.

"Well done! I mean for me to get into the league after Korrina..." says Ash.

"You got most of your badges right?" wonders Sawyer.

"You know reflection cave before you get to Korrina?" wonders Ash.

"Ya? Is there really something mysterious about it?" wonders Sawyer.

"There is. You may not have believed whatever was told to you but I can't remember if I was wished away or checking out reflection cave. I guess it doesn't matter now but somehow I got to another dimension like this earth but different." says Ash.

"How different?" wonders Sawyer.

"To put it bluntly, Ash ended up in a world similar to this one but like Pokemon here, a group called the z fighters which is made up of different kinds of beings living on earth have powers and are the saviors of that world like ash would be of this world and for most of the time being there, ash needed a way back but a portal was only just finally being made moments before an enemy attack giving ash no choice but to stay longer then what he intended on result in him coming back during the showcase Serena got her final key at." says Clemont.

"So in other words...?" wonders Sawyer confused yet amazed at the same time.

"Serena was against herself on the fact ash may never come back so as time went by, we went to many boutiques to gather clothes that were-"

"Clemont shut it! I only grabbed at clothes similar to Ashs attire since he wasn't around resulting in me being ash for the time being. Don't get the wrong idea though because in some cases, grabbing at clothes of your crush makes you crazy but that wasn't why I got them yet the clerks and team rocket think I have gone crazy with how long ash has been away." says Serena.

"It does sound strange for a girl to pretend to be a boy for the gyms but if you were actually in such a place where you can still take on enemies then if you take on enemies here, it's no different from where you ended up." says Sawyer.

"Ok Sawyer..." says Serena awkwardly.

"So...back to snowbelle gym..." sweat drops Ash awkwardly.

"I managed to get three badges for Ash despite being a performer which drained me a lot but I pulled through in the end doing an amazing final performance despite losing." says Serena awkwardly.

"So Ash only has-"

"Yup! I have seven badges thanks to Serena! I'm still behind though." says Ash.

"No ash...with how much I've heard about you...for each thing I heard its gotten me through each gym battle I faced and made it so I can enter the league. I've trained hard so that one day when I met you, I'd beable to face off against you and possibly win which seems to be likely of you've been to another realm leaving you no chances to train like a Pokemon trainer. " says Sawyer.

"It doesn't matter what realm I ended up in, I used my Pokemon as if they were part of the z fighters and took on the enemy of that realm along side the z fighters so I did manage to get in some training for my Pokemon although the opponent was brutal so I'm thankful my Pokemon didn't die." says Ash.

"Ahhh so you did use your Pokemon!" says Sawyer.

"I will train in any way possible so I can win the league and one day go back to that realm." says Ash.

"I keep telling you it's a pointless dream! You are a Pokemon trainer, not one of them. So stop thinking like it will happen because once the kids go back to that realm...you won't see them ever again." says Serena.

"That's what you say but you have no proof of that." says Ash.

"Sawyer...about the snowbelle gym...?" wonders Serena.

"The snowbelle gym is an ice type gym." says Sawyer.

"That's great news! Ice attacks aren't effective against water attacks!" says Clemont.

"Then I'm sure Greninja will win there!" says Ash confidently.

"Then once in the league you can meet up with Diantha again!" says Serena happily.

"Heh!? Kalos Queen Diantha!?" wonders Sawyer stunned.

"She has a mega Gardevoir!" says Bonnie putting her arms on the table excitedly.

Dedenne and Pikachu agreed.

"When battling Diantha, Greninja and I fused again or rather Greninja did but it was like we fused together." says Ash.

"Fused...Greninja transformed again? When?" wonders Sawyer.

"I tended to use it in the other realm but it made its first appearance here when battling a trainer named Alain. Thinking back to my and Alains battle, it was different from when it transformed while using Greninja to take on Buu." ponders Ash.

"Buu? Was that the enemy you faced? Oh man...you must've had an amazing life in that mysterious realm you speak of." says Sawyer sparkly eyed.

"More importantly-"

"When Greninja transformed, it had a huge water shuriken on its back." says Bonnie excitedly.

"Giant...water shuriken?" wonders Sawyer.

"It was truly an amazing sight! It's head got all pointy looking too." says Bonnie excitedly.

"Pointy looking?" wonders Sawyer.

"Bonnie let ash tell the tale of his adventures in the other realm. Even ash-Greninja is his own special fusion." says Serena looking at Bonnie.

"Sorry...got excited." says Bonnie.

"So...Sawyer was it?" wonders Ash.

"Uhhh ya? wonders Sawyer.

"Can we battle to see which of us is stronger? Given the fact I've been in another realm and you finally getting your badges for the league, I want to know if my Pokemon trainer senses have weakened. Whatya say to training with Greninja?" wonders Ash.

"Of course! I've been waiting for this day to come and this may be my only chance to do it!" says Sawyer happily.

"I guess it would be your final chance before the league and this being our first battle but...?" wonders Ash.

"I can learn many things battling you. Since you've been in a mysterious realm you must've had to train really hard the other realms way whilst using your Pokemon. You must be really strong now." says Sawyer.

"Wha...no. I mean it surely was their training and battle style but I'd have killed myself if I wasn't careful." says Ash.

"I've battled Serena in you're place and now I can battle the real one. I came close to defeating Serena but to actually battle you after how much I trained for the league, I will surely beable to defeat you." says Sawyer.

"Let's get battling then!" says Ash standing up.

"How does a three on three battle sound? I'm sure you wouldn't mind." womders Sawyer.

"You got it!" says Ash.

officer Jenny and farmers...

"Is this the place?" wonders officer Jenny.

"Ya!" says farmer 1.

They trudged through the forest until Manectric sensed something.

"What's wrong?" wonders officer Jenny.

Jenny and Manectric looked to their side and heard a strange sound coming their way.

"It's coming! That's the sound I heard earlier..." says farmer 2.

"What could it be?" wonders officer Jenny.

"It's coming near..." says farmer 2.

The sound got closer and closer to the group.

"Whats that?" wonders officer Jenny.

A stampede of Pokemon came their way getting them spooked as they wondered what could be making the Pokemon jumpy.

"Everyone run!" says officer Jenny.

The group ran and ran until they found their way to a cabin. They looked back to see a skiploom trying out get away from giant branches coming out of the ground that stopped suddenly infront of Manectric.

Team flare...

"Confirmation of remaining energy. This is the residential amount that we initially expected. The estimated duration is 2%." says team flare admin male looking at the computer.

"Both are in an error range." says team flare grunt female.

"What about the impact on the cell?" wonders Xerosis.

"No significant decrease in their level." says team flare admin male.

"This is our best result." says team flare grunt female.

Team flare base...

"I see, keep working on it." says Lyssandre.

'Ends before actual use.' says Xerosis on the giant holo screen.

"It's understood." says Lyssandre.

Lyssandre walked up to the case holding the zygarde cell.

"We'll meet you a little further down the road." says Lysandre and walked away.

Pokecenter...

"You, what's wrong? Can you hear me? Are you safe?" wonders Squishy.

"Squishy!" says Bonnie running up to Squishy, "Ash and Sawyer are going to battle."

Dedenne tells squishy how exciting it will be. Bonnie noticed something off about squishy.

"Something wrong? Looks like you're worried about someone." wonders Bonnie picking squishy up.

Squishy looked up at Bonnie.

"Don't worry. You always have us." says Bonnie.

Bonnie sang to Squishy to calm its nerves.

Battlefield...

Sawyer was curious about what Ash and Greninja had on their wrists.

"Hey ash what's that thing?" wonders Sawyer pointing to the gadget on his wrist.

"They're called battle pulse meters. It's a gadget that closely monitors ash and Greninjas emotional synchronization. Essential for Greninjas peering up." says Clemont.

"That's great! Is it just Greninja that powers up or does ash power up as well?" wonders Sawyer.

"Just Greninja as far as we know of but I'm sure ash is trying to become super Saiyan just like in the other realm. His Saiyan side can't hide forever but what good will it do here? That's what I hope to figure out upon seeing it." says Clemont.

"Ready?" wonders Ash.

"Ready!" says Sawyer.

Ash vs Sawyer...

"For my first choice...Doublade come on out!" says Sawyer sending out Doublade.

"You have the sword Pokemon too? It even evolved by the looks of it but I have the fully evolved version." says Ash.

"You have the fully evolved form?" wonders Sawyer stunned.

"If this were a double battle I'd use Lucario and Aegislash but I'd like to see which sword is the strongest. Let's go Aegislash!" says Ash sending out Aegislash.

"So that's the fully evolved form. Doublade becomes a sword and shield? Awesome!" says Sawyer taking out his pokedex.

'Aegislash. When using a dark stone it evolves from Doublade. Apparently, it can detect the innate qualities of leadership. According to legend, whoever it recognizes is destined to become king.' says Sawyers pokedex.

"Whoever it recognizes is destined to be king? Then does that mean Aegislash...doublades evolved form not only detects Ashs innate qualities of leadership but it recognizes him in a kingly way? That makes Ash a knight. No way!" says Sawyer excitedly.

"Aegislash, shadow claw!" says Ash.

"Doublade use iron defence!" says Sawyer.

Aegislash charged at Doublade using shadow claw. Doublade hardens its body's surface like iron as Aegislash came in contact with it, getting Aegislash sent backwards.

"Use shadow claw again!" says Ash.

"Iron defense one more time!" says Sawyer.

Doublade hardens its body's surface again while Aegislash aimed for Doublade using shadow claw again.

"Doesn't look like he's gonna win this time." says Bonnie.

"Ash won't beable to win if Sawyer keeps telling Doublade to use iron defence.

"Good! You deflected both attempts. Now use slash!" says Sawyer.

Doublade charged at Aegislash using slash but it did little affect to Aegislash.

"That won't phase us! Use night slash!" says Ash.

"Use night slash too!" says Sawyer.

Aegislash and Doublade went sword to swords using night slash.

"Sacred sword!" says Ash.

"Sa...sacred sword? The pokedex said doublade could only be evolved by use of a dark stone but you've managed to train it that high!?" wonders Sawyer surprised.

Aegislash used sacred sword on Doublade but Doublade dodged at the last second getting nicked.

"Finish it off with aerial ace!" says Ash.

Aegislash used aerial ace knocking Doublade of the ground.

"Doublade! No!" says Sawyer looking down at Doublade.

"Ash won!" says Serena.

"Well of course. Aegislash is at a high power level." says trunks.

"Thanks doublade. You deserve a good rest." says Sawyer sending Doublade back.

"Ash will never lose!" say Goten and Hazzel happily.

"Noivern and doublades positions were presice. Don't tell me...Aegislash wasn't even trying. How'd it get so strong?" wonders Sawyer in awe.

"When I train, I go all out and boy did I in the mystery realm revolving around saiyans. Espescially against Buu." says Ash.

"You couldn't have had the time to train with your Pokemon when fighting thier battle style." says Sawyer.

"Did you forget? I used myself against my Pokemon as well as against my new friends during my stay even if I felt uncomfortable at first." says Ash.

"So that's why your Pokemon are so strong despite the different lifestyle. I must take note of this." says Sawyer taking out his notepad.

"Do you always write down your experiences?" wonders Ash.

"I've written stuff on you since the day I met your friends. Didn't I tell you before?" wonders Sawyer.

"We can worry about advices later. Onto round two!" says Ash getting pumped up.

"Alright." says Sawyer putting his notpad away, "Here we go!"

Sawyer sent clawitzer onto the battlefield.

"What Pokemon is that?" wonders Ash taking out his pokedex.

'Clawitzer. It is the evolved form of clauncher. By expelling water from the nozzle in the back of its claw, it can move at a speed of 60 knots.' says Ashs pokedex.

"A clawitzer aye? I wonder how strong it is." says Ash.

"This time I'll win!" says Sawyer.

"Maybe. Aegislash, you did excellently in the first round! Let's see if we can continue this winning streak." says ash.

"Clawitzer use crab hammer!" says Sawyer.

"Dodge it then use iron head!" says Ash.

Clawitzer used crab hammer which Aegislash dodged and used iron head knocking Clawitzer backwards.

"You're gonna be just fine. Use heal pulse." says Sawyer.

Clawitzer used heal pulse, regaining energy shocking Ash.

"Woah it's glowing." says Bonnie.

"Like a super Saiyan except as a Pokemon technique." says Goten.

"That's right. Heal pulse is a move that restores health. It also used mega launcher, clawitzers ability and that's what helped it to recover." says Clemont.

"As in a special move or sensu beams." says Trunks.

"Something like those." says Clemont.

"No way!" says Serena.

"Aegislash use cut!" says Ash.

Aegislash swooped down using cut.

"Deflect it using dragon pulse!" says Sawyer.

Clawitzers dragon pulse collided with Aegislashs cut creating an explosion, making Aegislash fall toward the ground.

"Aegislash!" says Ash worriedly.

Aegislash slammed into the ground with the shield spinning on its side until it stopped.

"Alright!" says Sawyer happily.

"Did you see that?" wonders Bonnie.

"Ash my actually lose..." says Hazzel.

"That can't be! Ash took on three versions of Buu and even beat the champion of kalos." says Goten.

"He already won three times in this realm so maybe that's all the will power ash can muster. Let's not make anymore accusations until all three Pokemon fainted." says Trunks.

"How strong is Clawitzer?" wonders Ash.

"Probably as strong as Aegislash but I beat Aegislash due to the accumulation of attacks brought on by Doublade." says Sawyer.

"Oh wow...you really are ready for the league." says Ash stunned.

"Wait...was that its ability too?" wonders Serena.

"Ya! It increases the power in aura and pulse moves." says Clemont.

"Aegislash, you did great. Time to rest you knightly sword of action." half laughs Ash sending Aegislash back.

"So it's a tie." says Sawyer.

"For now atleast. Hawlucha, you're up!" says Ash sending Hawlucha out.

A couple minutes in...

"Use dragon pulse!" says Sawyer.

"Quick dodge it!" says Ash.

Clawitzer used dragon pulse but Hawlucha dodged in time.

"Alright, mega launch is impressive but check this out! Grab it by the claw!" says Ash.

Hawlucha swooped down toward Clawitzer.

"I knew you were gonna do that ash! Clawitzer use dragon pulse on the ground!" says Sawyer.

Clawitzer aimed dragon pulse at the ground and launched into the air.

"Wha...its flying now! You know, like ash and the z fighters back in the other realm." says Bonnie stunned.

"You wanna have a battle in the air aye? Just like in the other realm." says Ash.

"Focus on the battle not your favorite dimension!" says Serena.

"Oh right, Hawlucha get above it!" says Ash thrusting his arm in the air.

Hawlucha flew high into the air startling Clawitzer as it looked up.

"Hawlucha, flying press!" says Ash.

Hawlucha dived down using flying press.

"Alright, Clawitzer use ice beam!" says Sawyer pointing upward.

Clawitzer pointed it's huge claw at Hawlucha and aimed ice beam at Hawlucha knocking him down with icicle wings.

"Hawlucha!" says Ash looking up in shock.

"They were waiting for that!" says Serena looking up.

"Ice beam is super effective against Hawlucha!" says Clemont looking up.

"Thanks Hawlucha. You've done wonderfully." says Ash sending Hawlucha back.

"At this rate I could beat you." says Sawyer.

"It's not over until all three Pokemon are down for the count." says Ash.

"I still have my second Pokemon." says Sawyer.

"I was so worried about pulse moves, I forgot to remember that we'd be off guard." says Ash.

"I taught it to Clawitzer to deal with the disadvantage to grass types. I'm glad it worked." says Sawyer.

"So Clawitzer used dragon pulse to dodge instead of attacking and delt the final blow with ice beam thats very effective against p Hawlucha. The way he called those moves was very presise." says Clemont.

"So Sawyer studies really hard to be like ash and it shows but ash is more then just a Pokemon trainer now and that's something I don't wanna see. I want him to be himself, not change..." says Serena smiling at Sawyer but saddening upon looking at ash.

"I can see why he gained all eight badges." says Clemont.

"Sawyer has been battling Serena in my place this whole time but now that he's battling me, I can't believe how strong Sawyer became. He's been trying to be as strong as me yet I never once crossed paths with him unlike my friends. Well...can't say I've made progress until I've beaten a trainer with all eight badges." thinks Ash.

"We can't let our guard down at all." says Ash looking toward Greninja, "Hey Greninja, are ya ready to go?"

Greninja jumped onto the field, going into ninja fighting stance.

"I finally get to see Greninja in action! This battle will be great experience for us. We'll do our best!" says Sawyer.

"Until the last Pokemon is left standing." says Ash.

"Clawitzer dragon pulse! Let's go!" says Sawyer.

Clawitzer charged at Greninja using dragon pulse.

"Dodge it!" says Ash.

Even though Clawitzer closed in on Greninja, Greninja was able to dodge.

"Now what? Do we just go for it? What move is Sawyer planning next?" wonders Ash deep in thought.

"I bet ash won't beable to pull off their fusion." says Trunks.

"He has before so why stop now?" wonders Goten.

"Whether he does or not, he'd probably lose just as he gets in the winning strike." says Hazzel.

"Well, with ash being on his third and last Pokemon, it doesn't look good for him." says Trunks.

"Greninja use cut! Now!" says Ash.

Greninja charged at Clawitzer using cut knocking out Clawitzer.

"Clawitzer!" says Sawyer in shock.

"So fast! So strong! So cool!" says Bonnie excitedly.

Dedenne cheerfully agreed.

"Clemont you've been staring at the holo screen for some time now. What's up?" wonders Serena looking at Clemont.

"Their battle pulses are still staying seperate." says Clemont.

"It's not merging like when they battled with Diantha and Alain." says Clemont.

"It didnt last long during Alains battle yet Greninja gained a new form going against Diantha." says Serena.

"Why is that? I mean Ash just started using Greninja but they were so in sync before." says Hazzel.

"I'm wondering the same thing too." says Serena looking at Ash.

"You'd like to see ash-Greninja if it were of this realms way of merging." says Serena.

"Whatya mean?" wonders Serena looking down.

"It would be amazing if ash could change with Greninja but in this realm Greninja is the only one who can change." says Goten.

"Well Ash has changed since being in the other realm, I'd expect ash having another form as well but to actually see it is abnormal to this realm." says Serena.

"So you'd expect such an outcome due to our way of life but it would make you cringy due to the fact it shouldn't be happening in this realm at all?" wonders Trunks looking up.

"You were awesome Clawitzer! Just leave the rest to us." says Sawyer sending Clawitzer back.

"Go sceptile!" says Sawyer sending out sceptile.

"A sceptile like I had in hoenn...awesome. The battles not over yet!" says Ash.

"Now it's time to show you how much stronger we've become! Get ready ash!" says Sawyer.

With Sawyer and Ash neck in neck in how many Pokemon fainted, now that they were on thier last choice, it was time to see who would be the strongest our of the two and become victorious.

"Here we go. I know I already won eight badges but I'm up against Ash now. Just hearing about him isn't as good as actually battling him. I've gotta beat him! Espescially since he's been away from this realm. I only have one more chance and if it's true then I'll become a full fledged trainer. I just gotta make sure he knows it. If he's gone weak during his time away we will know in this final battle." thinks Sawyer.

"Sawyer looks deep in thought." says Hazzel.

"Ready sceptile! Leaf blade! Let's go!" says Sawyer.

"Now it's time to show you what we're made of." says Ash.

"Down to their last Pokemon...the battle ends here." says Hazzel.

"Greninja, aerial ace! Go!" says Ash.

Sceptile and Greninja charged at eachother using the attacks chosen for them to use and clashed with eachother.

"Use bullet seed!" says Sawyer.

"Use water shuriken!" says Ash.

Greninja tossed two water shurikens toward Sceptile that stopped half way, creating a watery smoke screen.

"Now leaf blade!" says Sawyer.

"Double team!" says Ash.

Sceptile charged at Greninja using leaf blade but Greninja jumped up just in time to use double team.

"Weed it out with leaf blade!" says Sawyer looking up.

Sceptile jumped to Greninja and used leaf blade on the copies until he found the real one. Sceptile was about to slash Greninja but Greninja jumped back in time.

"So fast!" says Serena shocked.

"Greninja is great at close range battles but they're taking it on anyway?!" wonders Clemont shocked.

"Greninja use cut!" says Ash.

"Back away!" says Sawyer.

Greninja charged at Sceptile using cut but no matter how much he aimed at him, Greninja could only slash the air each time Sceptile jumped back.

"Use leaf storm!" says Sawyer.

Sceptile flung Greninja into the air with the tornado like leaf storm.

"No way!" says Ash in shock.

Greninja plummeted onto the ground getting ash weary of making the next move.

"It stayed away this time." says Serena.

"Greninja should beable to handle attacks yet Sawyer has the advantage." says Goten.

"You get what I mean now?" wonders Trunks glancing at Goten then looked back at the fight.

"Sceptile is amazing during close up and long range battling." says Clemont.

"Greninja! You gotta pull through and get up!" says Ash.

Greninja managed to stand up and wait for the next attack.

"You two are really good. You've definately earned the badges." says Ash.

"Even so, there are some things you just can't ever know until the time is right. You may think what you're doing is not the right way to go but in the end, when you think you've chosen the wrong path and you end up seeing things you thought were supposed to be the way it should be...you've come to realize, you won't ever know right from wrong until it's shown to you. This battle for instance, it's obvious he trained really hard to get in the league but he couldn't even be this strong since his and serenas last battle prior to this one." thinks Ash.

"To adapt to any situation and and being able to choose the most effective moves...I never knew what ash was capable of until now but that didn't stop me from getting this far." thinks Sawyer.

"Greninja aerial ace!" says Ash.

"Heads up!" says Sawyer.

Greninja ran around Sceptile aiming to get Sceptile dizzy then jumped up using aerial ace yet instead of being caught off guard, Sceptile swatted Greninja away with his tail.

"Greninja here we go! Alright, we're gonna battle this one." says Ash getting pumped up.

Greninja reverted back to running around Sceptile as Ash got angrier by the second. It suddenly dawned on Ash that the fusion didn't come to be yet.

"It's not happening!" thinks Ash shaky eyed.

"This can't be right. The wavelengths are seperating just as they link up." says Clemont looking at the screen.

"It figures ash can't handle a simple fusion. Wait...the pulses seperated or have they stayed seperated?" wonders Trunks watching the battle calmly to looking at Clemont shocked.

"You heard him! They seperated moments before they linked!" says Goten.

"Heh?" wonder the girls.

"I can't do it...why is that? We were able to tap into it yet now it doesn't wanna be shown. How'd we do it when first showing the z fighters? We even showed my friends here during Alains fight then a new form showed itself during Dianthas battle yet nothing seems to be working now." says Ash shaky eyed, looking down.

Greninja kept its pace running around Sceptile, gaining speed by the second.

"Alright Sceptile use leaf storm." says Sawyer.

Sceptile used leaf storm forcing Greninja to stop suddenly and get swept away by the leafy tornado attack.

"No Greninja!" says Ash watching Greninja get entrapped by the attack.

Pikachu was equally worried.

"Finish this with leaf blade!" says Sawyer.

Sceptile jumped into the air and used leaf blade causing Greninja to fall to the ground fainted shocking everyone but Sawyer and Sceptile.

"Greninja!" says Ash running up to him with Pikachu following.

Greninja woke up seeing Ash looking down at him unsure of why the fusion didn't kick in.

"Greninja you ok?" wonders Ash leaning down.

Greninja reassured Ash.

"I guess we lost before we can show Sawyer the fusion technique." says Ash helping Greninja up despite being bummed.

"Did we just...we actually...won against ash. We defeated Greninja." says Sawyer unable to believe it.

Sawyer smile widened with glee having defeated ash.

"Sceptile, we did it. We defeated Ash!" says Sawyer excitedly.

Sceptile happily looked back at Sawyer.

"I can't believe ash lost." saddens Bonnie.

"It happens sometimes. It's almost impossible to win every battle." says Clemont.

"And don't forget, Sawyers gotten really strong. Besides, Ashs Saiyan side had nothing to do with this battle." says Serena.

"I can't imagine how strong he must've gotten to beable to defeat the eighth gym in so little time." says Clemont.

"Thanks Greninja. You've done so much for me. Now return and get all the rest you need." says Ash sending Greninja back.

Pikachu worriedly looked up at Ash who's eyes were shadowed with gloom. Ash looked down at Pikachu faking a smile as he winked.

"Sawyer got me good. Looks like I lost touch with my Pokemon trainer self and facing Sawyer proved I'm no more Saiyan then I am a trainer." says Ash.

Pikachu was confused tilting his head.

"Hey ash..." says Sawyer walking up to ash and Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu looked up at Sawyer curiously.

"Do you think I've gotten stronger? I mean sure you got strong in your own way but I was able to defeat you." says Sawyer.

"You've definately gotten strong. It even surprised me and I should be in touch with my trainer instincts as well as Saiyan." says Ash standing up.

"We all can't be perfect but we do what we can't to aim to be the strongest we can be before the league comes." smiles Sawyer.

"I'm lost for words due to the fact Greninja and I couldn't fuse." says Ash handing Clemont the pulse meter.

"I really have no idea. You're pulses didn't overlap even once during the battle. You were able to fuse in the other realm right? That's when it first came to be so maybe something inside you made the fusion possible." says Clemont clenching the pulse meter.

"Forget about it. No point in making ourselves go crazy over a fusion that accommodates the other realms way of fusion. Better not get used to beating me. Ok?" says Ash.

"Ok!" says Sawyer.

"Now it's time to face off against the snowbelle gyms leader! We're off to snowbelle city!" says Ash.

Pikachu was excited to finally be heading into snowbelle city.

"Do you think I could come along? It'll be awesome to be with you during your battle. You can tell me about the other realm on the way too." says Sawyer.

"I'll try not to go into detail. You can even watch me get my eighth gym badge." says Ash.

Pikachu jumped onto Ashs shoulder happy to let ash talk about his life as a human.

Time passed and they were nearing the city wearing coats the gang bought along the way to Fleurrh city except for the coats Serena made last minute for Goten, Hazzel, and trunks.

"There it is! Snowbelle city is just moments away!" says Ash pointing at the city that was within their sights.


	137. Chapter 137

**Xy Ep 120; xyz ep 27:Ash battles the final gym leader and loses then decides to go on his own for a change in gloom over what the gang has been told...ash needs a hug but he doesn't want anyone around...**

**Well it makes sense that Greninja is like that of the db realm if you see his ash-Greninja forms as Ssj 1 and 2 for saiyans but ash can't become a super Saiyan in his realm yet he's able to fuse with Greninja...To bad ash can't go super Saiyan other wise it would be awesome to see how powerful Ssj ash and ash-Greninjas second form can be**

**When ash is sad I get sad and I go overboard on sad music...**

**goten, trunks and Hazzel to ash~**

**Come back to me by David cook**

**just give me a reason by pink ft Nate ruess**

**say what you need to say by John mayers**

**separate ways by journey**

**simple and clean form kingdom hearts**

**far away by nickelback**

**Whered you go by fort minor**

**just a dream by nelly(glee version)**

**disturbia by Rihanna**

**Love the way you lie by Rihanna ft Eminem**

**facedown by the red jumpsuit apparatus**

**white flag by dido**

**I'll stand by you by pretenders(glee version)**

**everywhere by Michelle branch**

**Ash in gloom~**

**Don't wake me up by Chris brown**

**see you again by Charlie puth ft whiz khalifa**

**hey Jude by the Beatles**

**to close by Alex clare**

**How to save a life, you found me and Over my head by the fray**

**Story of my life by one direction**

**Genie in a bottle by Christina aguilera**

**only time by enya**

**counting stars by one republic**

**break even and better off nothing by the script**

**wake me up by Aviici**

**Reason by hoobastank**

**Someday and how you remind me by nickelback**

**one last breath by creed**

**shadows of the night by pat benatar**

**comatose by skillet**

**i want to know what love is by foreigner**

**forever young by alphaville**

**goodbye my lover by James blunt**

**Scream and bet on it by zac efron**

**when I was your man by Bruno mars**

**Basket case by greenday**

**One more night by cascada**

**Welcome to my life, Addicted and untitled by simple plan**

**blurry by puddle of mudd**

**im blue by Eiffel 65**

**Bring me back to life by evanescence ft Paul mccoy**

**broken by Amy Lee ft seether**

**behind blue eyes by the who(talk of dreams)**

**Scars by papa roach**

The gang and Sawyer were looking down at Snowbelle city from a snowy hill not to far away.

"Snowbelle city, here we come." says Ash.

"Yay snow!" chants Bonnie running down the hill.

"Bonnie...you'll catch a cold." huffs Clemont.

"It's ok Clemont. Don't worry." says Bonnie making a snow angel.

"Just think, you're about to get your eighth gym badge. It won't be long until we get there." says Serena looking over at Ash.

"I'll get it and catch up with Sawyer." says Ash looking back at Sawyer.

"I know you'll get it ash. I can't wait." says Sawyer.

"Sawyer will get to see ash-Greninja today." says Bonnie walking up to the others.

"That's if the battle will last long enough. Who's to say if ash will change appearance soon too? That shouldn't be a thing yet it could happen." wonders Serena.

"A true fusion is when two beings combine into one yet when ash and Greninja fuse Greninja transforms while ash stays the same. He needs to find a way to not faint during every use while sustaining a form similar to that of our realm." says Trunks.

"Right...that's what I was gonna say for the most part." says Serena.

"For the most part? Greninja is the only one who can transform here but despite that, ash and Greninja go all out until they win or faint from a loss." says Bonnie.

"The fact that Greninja can transform is amazing but both ash and Greninja is risky..." worries Serena.

"Ash-Greninja is the best thing ever to happen to ash! Ash must have special privileges or something because fusions shouldn't be happening in this realm that I know of." says Bonnie getting excited.

"It would fit in better with the db realm but ash-Greninja fits here too due to ash and greninjas bond so..." says Clemont.

"Come on guys! Let's get to the gym right away! Eighth gym badge, I'm aiming to win you!" says Ash thrusting his arm in the air.

Pikachu happily agreed.

Finally at the gym...

"Looks like this is the place." says Serena checking her map.

"Yay! Last one in is a rotten egg!" says Bonnie running to the entrance.

"No fair!" says Serena running after Bonnie.

"It's so icy though. We need to be slow and steady in case of icy paths." worries Clemont.

"Watch me get the eighth gym badge. It may be a close match but I'm sure I will win it in the end. I'm gonna break my losing streak then you and I will even the score and face off against eachother in the league." says Ash looking back at Sawyer.

"You're on ash." says Sawyer.

"Ash, Sawyer, hurry up! Trunks, Hazzel, and Goten are ahead of you too!" says Serena.

Ash and Sawyer saw how far ahead the gang walked.

"Dont get left behind!" says Serena.

"Come on!" says Ash looking back at Sawyer.

"Ok!" nodded Sawyer.

Ash and Sawyer ran up to the other and they were nearing the entrance of the gym that would either lead to excitement for the league ahead or lead to grief over a loss that changes Ashs way of seeing things.

Inside gym...

Everyone walked up to the entrance of the battlefield.

"I'd like or have a gym battle if you don't mind." says Ash.

A group of Bermice appeared infront of the group.

Ash took out his pokedex to see what kind of Pokemon they were.

'Bergmite, the ice chunk Pokemon. It blocks opponents' attacks with the ice that shields its body. It uses cold air to repair any cracks with new ice.' says Ashs pokedex.

"Wow. Are they greeting us?" wonders Serena.

The bergmite turned around to face the entrance.

"Hello and welcome to the snowbelle gym. It's cold inside the gym so make any presise preparations for the cold temperature." says the voice on the intercom.

"So it's cold inside and out." says Serena.

"I'm sure glad we woar coats." says Bonnie.

"Excellent! Please enter." says the voice on the intercom.

The bergmite lead the gang inside the battlefield. The group was surprised by how alike the battlefield was to a ice rink.

"Hello there and welcome to my gym." says Wulfric.

"I'd like to have a gym battle please." says Ash.

"Very well. I'm Wulfric and I'm the ice type gym leader." says Wulfric.

"Don't you get cold sitting on a icicle chair?" wonders Bonnie.

"You know what? When you get to this point, you can have a heated heart, even when sittin on ice. So being here is absolutely comfortable." half laughs Wulfric.

Wulfric spied Sawyer within the group and was surprised to see Sawyer was back.

"Right. I challenged you to a gym battle." says Sawyer.

"I recall our battle quite indeed." says Wulfric.

"Thank you so much." bows Sawyer.

"Who challenges me now?" wonders Wulfric.

"My name is ash Ketchum from pallet town." says Ash.

Pikachu greeted Wulfric too.

"Number of badges so far?" wonders Wulfric.

"I have seven." says Ash.

"I see. So you're going for your final match. Enjoy the experience." says Wulfric.

"Right!" says Ash.

"Hold my coat and backpack for me. I'm getting really heated up." says Ash handing Serena his coat and backpack.

"Alright, the snowbelle city gym battle is about to begin! Each side will have the use of three Pokemon and the battle will be over when all three of one trainers Pokemon are unable to continue. Only the challenger will be aloud to make substitutions during the battle." says the referee.

"You know what, ice is extremely hard and fragile at the same time. So depending on what Pokemon you choose, I could be you're most challenging match yet or a dull pushover. Which is as it should be but enough of all this rambling. Let's get this show on the road." says Wulfric.

"Right! As my first Pokemon I choose Hawlucha!" says Ash sending Hawlucha out.

Hawlucha was trying to stand still best he could without falling.

"Be careful Hawlucha. We are battling on an ice rink today." says Ash.

"Go abomasnow!" says Wulfric sending out abomasnow.

Hail started falling onto the rink like battlefield.

"Hail?" wonders Serena.

"This could be bad." says Clemont.

"You know what? You are seeing Abomasnows ability." says Wulfric.

"Abomasnows ability is use hail on the entire battlefield. Hail candy a good deal of damage if he's not careful." says Clemont.

Ash vs Wulfric...

"Bring it on Abomasnow! Hawlucha full throttle right off the bat! Use flying press!" says Ash.

Hawlucha charged at Abomasnow using flying press pushing Abomasnow back.

"Ahhh, most impressive power." says Wulfric.

Hail continued to rain down on the field damaging Hawlucha.

"The hail is hurting Hawlucha." says Serena.

"If there's hail, the gym leader has an advantage. Ash needs to think and fast!" says Trunks.

"Never put a bird in a winter climate! The wings could freeze." says Goten.

"This is Ashs battle so he might have something up his sleeve. I can't be sure though." says Clemont.

"Now use high jump kick!" says Ash.

Hawlucha flew high in the air, looking down Abomasnow and Wulfric.

"Ice shard! Let's go!" says Wulfric.

Abomasnow shot ice shards at Hawlucha forcing him to get out of the way and aim high jump kick at the shards.

"Wood hammer." says Wulfric.

Abomasnow charged at Hawlucha using wood hammer.

"Dodge it and use flying press!" says Ash.

Just as Abomasnow struck, Hawlucha dodged and used flying press.

"We're just getting started! High jump kick!" says Ash.

Hawlucha charged at Abomasnow using the ice to go in zigzags then jumped in the air to use high jump kick knocking out Abomasnow and shocking Wulfric.

"Abomasnow is defeated! Hawlucha is the winner!" says the referee raising his arm on Ashs side of the battlefield.

"Way to go Hawlucha!" says Ash happily.

Pikachu cheered for Hawlucha happily.

"They won!" says Serena happily.

"Hawlucha is so awesome!" says Bonnie jumping for joy.

"Don't get to excited. This is just the first round. Two more Pokemon to go and he will either win or lose." says Trunks.

"He better win. All that time battling Buu wasn't for nothing and ash wasn't even trying to train his Pokemon during that fight so who's knows how strong they really are." says Goten.

"I guess we will find out when the match is over." says Trunks.

"Don't jinx it!" says Hazzel.

"I'm not jinxing anything. He's thinking more like a Saiyan than he does as a Pokemon trainer. If he thinks he's stronger here then a reality check will role in like his battle with Sawyer." says Trunks.

"This is classic ash. Right?" wonders Sawyer.

"This is ash alright. He never backs down from a challenge which makes me wonder if he's meant for our realm rather then this one due to the fusion he and Greninja share but I can't be to sure." says Trunks.

"He did manage to pull off all the stops." says Clemont.

"Sure! He has to do all he can during his final battle!" says Serena.

"Abomasnow you fought well." says Wulfric sending back Abomasnow.

"You really showed them how to do it." says Ash.

Hawlucha was happy to have won the first round.

"Now, your turn!" says Wulfric sending out avalugg.

Avalugg was ready for battle.

"Here we go avalugg." says Wulfric crossing his arms.

"It's huge!" says Ash stunned.

Ash took out his pokedex to see what the Pokemon facing him was.

'Avalugg, the iceberg Pokemon and the evolution of bergmite. Its ice-covered body is as hard as steel. Its cumbersome frame crushes anything that stands in its way.' says the pokedex.

"Let's wrap this up quick! Karate chop! Let's go!" says Ash.

"Stone edge. Go!" says Wulfric.

Hawlucha jumped in the air about to use karate chop but avalugg intervened with stone edge which didn't help as Hawlucha dodged it and struck avalugg with the karate chop having avalugg slide backwards.

Hail rained onto the field healing avalugg stunning ash and Hawlucha.

"It's ability is ice body. You see, when hail is falling any damage it takes slowly heals." says Wulfric.

"Slowly heals?" wonders Ash.

"I see. So that's why Wulfric used Abomasnow first." says Serena.

"It's kinda obvious if you're in an ice gym. You need all the advantages you can get." says Trunks.

"Ash should've chosen a Pokemon better suited for this situation." says Goten.

"The odds are against him." says Hazzel.

"Keep it up with high jump kick!" says Ash.

Hawlucha jumped in the air.

"Gyro ball!" says Wulfric.

Avalugg started spinning like a top using gyro ball. Hawlucha went to use high jump kick and injured his foot upon touching avalugg.

"Avalugg counterattacked so fast!" says Ash growing weary.

Hawlucha backed away and slid backwards upon landing.

"Hawlucha keep the heat up and try flying press!" wonders Ash.

Hawlucha tried to fly but wasn't able too and got hit by Avaluggs gyro ball attack and got launched backwards.

"No! Hawlucha!" says Ash.

Hawlucha lost consciousness and fainted.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! Avalugg is the winner!" says the referee raising his arm on Wulfrics side of the battlefield.

"Oh no..." saddens Bonnie.

"The hail really worked." says Clemont.

"Let's hope he chooses his next Pokemon wisely." says Trunks.

"I'm waiting on Lucario or Aegislash but it is Ashs choice regardless of the outcome." huffs Goten setting his arms on the railing.

"Now it's tied. Both sides have one loss." says Serena.

"Yup! It's even." says Sawyer.

Ash sent back Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha you were awesome. Thanks for your efforts." says Ash.

Ash looked up at the gang and noticed Sawyer looking down at him as he took out talonflames pokeball.

"Alright Talonflame, turn up the flame and heat up the room!" says Ash sending out Talonflame.

Talonflame was ready for battle.

"Make sure you steer away from the hail. Use flame charge!" says Ash.

Talonflame charged at avalugg using flame charge.

"Alright! That was a great hit!" says Ash.

"Super effective! What a hit!" says Sawyer amazed.

Avalugg was able to heal afterward getting Ash annoyed.

"This could go either way." says Clemont.

Pikachu was annoyed too.

"Use Avalanche!" says Wulfric.

"Heads up!" says Ash.

Talonflame wasn't worried one bit.

Avalugg created a giant storm cloud that rained down giant blocks of ice onto Talonflame.

"Talonflame!" says Ash in shock.

Talonflame fell onto the battlefield tumbling backwards.

"You ok Talonflame?" wonders Ash.

"What power." says Serena.

"You see, Avalanche becomes more powerful When it's used against Pokemon that attacked the user." says Clemont.

"That's bad if ash keeps attacking his opponent." says Serena.

"Wulfric will use that speed against him." says Clemont.

"I guess that means his Pokemon aren't as strong as they are lead to be." says Trunks.

"At this rate even if he uses a strong Pokemon, two Pokemon losing will be a disadvantage and it won't be good if he uses their fusion technique to conquer the gym leader only to be defeated." says Goten worriedly.

"Fire does melt ice so there's some advantage in using Talonflame but how much Talonflame can handle will result in seeing Wulfrics third Pokemon or avalugg defeating all three meaning Ash may actually be more in touch with the other realm then here." says Clemont.

"Avalugg is tough to crack but ash will win. If not today, then when he knows he is ready for the rematch." says Trunks.

"Let's not assume until the end. We don't know what the outcome is yet you're talking as if Ash losing is bound to happen." says Hazzel.

"It's hard to tell what someone's power level really is until you face off against them. If you lose you need to find a way to get stronger even if you need some time to think it over." says Trunks.

"They are on their second Pokemon so one of them is likely to lose. I just hope it's not ash." says Hazzel.

"Talonflame you just gotta get up!" says Ash worriedly.

"Avalugg use stone edge." says Wulfric.

Talonflame was lifting himself up when Avalugg used stone edge.

"Dodge it!" says Ash.

Talonflame safely got out of the way as he flew toward the ceiling.

"Way to go!" says Ash looking up.

"If what you say is true trunks then ash will have to be careful not to make a mistake and make himself lose." says Clemont.

"If Wulfric counterattacks with Avalanche, ash will be losing in no time." says Sawyer.

"We can't attack head on or else Wulfric will use Avalanche again but what choice do we have? If I could just get passed Avalugg I might just make the win." thinks Ash.

"Talonflame flame charge one more time!" says Ash.

Talonflame charged at Avalugg using flame charge.

"Use Avalanche." says Wulfric.

Avalugg used Avalanche knocking Talonflame out the floor unsconsious and fainted. With Talonflame fainted Ash had one more chance at victory and wasn't liking the odds against him.

"Talonflame is unable to battle! Avalugg is the winner!" says the referee raising his arm on Wulfrics side of the battlefield.

"Grrrrr...Avalugg is so strong." thinks Ash getting angrier by the second.

"Seems like if ash starts screaming he will become a super Saiyan. I wonder why he hasn't bothered letting it happen here? Is he afraid because this isn't the right realm for such a power to exist?" wonders Trunks.

"Its one thing to fuse even though the trainer doesn't actually fuse together with the pokemon but becoming a super Saiyan here when Greninja transforms shouldn't be done." says Serena.

"Ash only has one Pokemon left so this may be it for Ash." says Sawyer.

"Thanks Talonflame. Take a good rest." says Ash sending Talonflame back.

"His last Pokemon...I don't this at all." worries Hazzel.

"Greninja come on out and show them that we never give up!" says Ash sending Greninja out.

"Greninja is his last chance..." worries Bonnie.

"At this rate there won't be a fusion to handle Avaluggs attacks and even if he did, he'd be out cold by the time he transformed." says Trunks.

"He's getting tense. If he can use that energy and turn it into the fusion, ash may have a chance after all." says Clemont.

"He could transform into ash-Greninja and bypass Avalugg to get to Wulfrics final Pokemon." says Sawyer.

"Try not to worry about the hail Greninja." says Ash.

Greninja looked back at ash ready to strike when he was.

"Alright, use cut!" says Ash.

"Use stone edge." says Wulfric.

Greninja charges at Avalugg as he aims for Greninja using stone edge. Greninja jumped up and used cut on Avaluggs back.

"Well..." says Wulfric.

"We're still in this. Use aerial ace!" says Ash.

Greninja twirled around in the air upside down then charged again at Avalugg.

"Now gyro ball." says Wulfric.

Avalugg spun like a top using gyro ball against Greninjas aerial ace and forced Greninja to back away.

"Let's see what you think of this." says Ash.

"Greninja water shuriken over and over again!" says Ash.

Greninja jumped in the air and used water shuriken on Avaluggs gyro ball.

"Useless." says Wulfric.

Greninja continued to strike and froze Avaluggs feet to the floor.

"I already told you it wa...huh!?" says Wulfric stunned.

Avalugg was unable to move no matter how much he budged.

"What!? What is this!?" wonders Wulfric.

"Alright, cut! Let's go!" says Ash.

Greninja charged at Avalugg using cut forcing Avalugg to slide backwards.

"Yippee!" say Bonnie and Hazzel.

"What gives? Ash just froze Avalugg in place yet broke the ice making Avalugg slide backwards." says Trunks.

"What just happened Clemont?" wonders Serena.

"It appears that the water from the water shuriken froze the moment it hit Avaluggs body." says Clemont.

"Wow! So it couldn't move." says Serena impressed.

"That's not impressive at all. Water always freezes in cold temperatures. What's not to expect?" wonders Trunks.

"I must say, I'm quite surprised." says Wulfric.

"Seriously!?" wonders Trunks.

"Way to go! Now whatya say to showing these to what we're made of?" wonders Ash.

Greninja agreed to showing Wulfric the extent of their power.

"We need to be the strongest we've ever been!" says Ash.

Ash and Greninja fused together giving Greninja the chance to transform into ash-Greninja, now awaiting the next move.

"Here it comes." says Bonnie happily.

"Yay ash-Greninja!" say Hazzel and Goten happily.

"What's ash-Greninja?" wonders Wulfric.

"That's the ash-Greninja ash used in the other realm?" wonders Sawyer looking down at the battlefield.

"Let's do this!" says Ash.

Greninja was ready to make his move.

"Use aerial ace!" says Ash.

Now in tornado like water enveloping him, Greninja charged at Avalugg using aerial ace kicking Avalugg and pushed Avalugg backwards.

"Speedy! Use avalanche." says Wulfric.

Avalugg used avalanche and had ice rain down on ash-Greninja. Ash held his arm in the place Ash-greninja was injured.

"It looks like when Greninja takes a hit, ash can feel it too." says Sawyer looking down.

"No wonder why he hardly used it in our realm even if he probably wanted too. It be suicide to use the fusion." says Goten.

"To bad we don't know how much he used it." says Trunks.

"Is that even possible?" wonders Sawyer.

"Of course it is! By now, they're both in total synchronization. It won't matter where Greninja gets hit because ash will feel the pain too." says Clemont.

"You can do it Greninja! Win it!" says Bonnie.

Hazzel looked at Serena, seeing her gloomily look down at Ash and went back to watching the battle worrying about ash too.

"Ash...don't strain yourself." thinks Serena.

"I just gotta win. This is the battle of all battles." says Ash as his fists trembled.

Greninja greninjas looked back at Ash hoping he had a steady mind so they could continue the battle.

"Greninja use cut!" says Ash.

"Avalugg use stone edge!" says Wulfric.

Greninja charged at Avalugg using cut to cut through the stone edge Avalugg used and cut Avalugg.

"Stone edge again!" says Wulfric.

Avalugg used stone edge hitting Greninja as he jumped up to safety. Ash clenched his shoulder now that his shoulder was in pain.

"Greninja!" says Ash.

Pikachu was worried too. Greninja landed on the ground facing ash.

"You're ok! Quick, aerial ace!" says Ash.

Greninja charged at Avalugg using aerial ace to kick and punch Avalugg, pushing avalugg back.

"Ahhh...incredible power. Even so, use avalanche!" says Wulfric.

Avalugg used Avalanche having ice rain down on Greninja but Greninja managed to dodge and keep safe.

"Greninja we need to be stronger than Avalugg! Use cut!" says Ash.

"Use ice fang!" says Wulfric.

Greninja charged at Avalugg using cut but it was stopped by Avaluggs ice fang that almost froze Greninja.

"Now gyro ball!" says Wulfric.

Avalugg spun like a top using gyro ball against Greninja making him launch backward.

"Grenin-"

Ash blacked out unable to move, then wobbled a bit stepping back, falling to his knees closing his eyes. Pikachu, worriedly jumped onto Ashs lap. Everyone on the bleachers was shocked to see ash-Greninja wear off with Greninja fainted, slammed into a wall of the battlefield.

"Greninja is unable to battle, avalugg is the winner! That means the winner of this battle is Wulfric the gym leader!" says the referee raising his arm on Wulfrics side of the battlefield.

Pikachu cried out to Ash hoping he would open his eyes and say he was alright.

"I lost?" wonders Ash looking down at Pikachu.

Pikachu saddened.

"The water changes but it's still water. That's why I love ice types. Now you tell me, if you trust your Pokemon then why is it you couldn't win against me? So until you do, I can't give you the ice badge." says Wulfric walking up to ash and Pikachu.

Ash looked down gloomily unable to say a word.

Night...

Pokecenter...

Everyone was waiting in the lobby hoping for good news about Greninja when nurse joy walked up to the group.

"How is he?" wonders Clemont.

"It took a lot of physical and mental damage but now it should be fine." says nurse joy.

Everyone walked out of the building to wish Sawyer good luck, come time for the league.

"You gonna go?" wonders Ash.

"Yep! I need to prepare for the league and so do you once you get your ice badge. Ash, I know we've just met but I'll be waiting for you at the league." says Sawyer holding out a hand.

"You bet! I'll be waiting for you too." says Ash grabbing sawyers hand.

"See you guys! I hope we will get the chance out battle again. Bye!" says Sawyer and left the pokecenter.

"Take care!" says Serena.

"Be careful!" says Clemont.

Dedenne said his goodbyes.

"Ok...the person I finally get to meet despite all the amazing stories, has fallen behind. I will wait for the moment we meet again." thinks Sawyer.

Sawyer looked back at the group and faced forward getting farther away from everyone until he was gone.

"We will meet in the league...just you wait." thinks Sawyer.

Ash, kids, Greninja...

Ash silently stood over Greninja with the kids looking between ash nad Greninja wondering if it was to soon to face off again the gym.

"Ash...what can we do to turn that frown into a smile? You always smiled regardless the situation back in our realm so what changed?" wonders Goten.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna be left alone." says Ash keeping his gaze on Greninja.

"But ash..." says Hazzel.

"I can feel what happened today Greninja." says Ash clenching his fist.

"Ash you're never alone-"

"How is it I can fight in another realm where I can hardly use my powers yet when I'm where I should be...I can't even beat the gym to get into the league?" mumbled Ash trying to hold in his tears.

"Only you should know that answer." says Trunks.

"Guys can you leave the room. I know you want to help me stay calm but I really do need some alone time." says Ash.

"Well...if that's what you want. We can't do anything about it..." saddens Hazzel.

Goten, Hazzel and trunks left the room with ash still looking down at Greninja, unable to move an inch as pain and sorrow swarms his mind.

"This realm isn't like the other realm so I cant do as much...and it's annoying me so much. If I had been better...closer to the way I was in the other realm. Maybe...just maybe, I could have improved your skill. We can't be like we were in the other realm until Goku makes the wish so until then we are gonna have to bear with getting stronger our original way but even then it isn't enough since I've spent so little time in this realm because of a pest of a villain that wouldn't let me leave when I wanted too." mumbles Ash.

Lobby...

Everyone looked up to see Ash walk out of the room.

"Ash..." worries Serena getting up.

Ash got on his coat and boots and walked toward the entrance/exit of the pokecenter.

"Whatya doing? You can't leave in the middle of the night without someone with you!" says Trunks getting up.

"Who knows what will happen to you!" says Hazzel running up to Ash.

Ash turned his head, looking down at Hazzel who latched onto ash worriedly. Pikachu jumped down wondering what was up with ash all of a sudden. Ash shook his head taking Hazzel's hand off him.

"I already told you Hazzel, I want to be left alone..." says Ash putting his hand on the doorknob.

"At a time like this?" wonders Clemont.

"Don't worry...I'll be back soon. I just don't know how soon." says Ash and left the pokecenter.

Pikachu didn't like the idea of ash going on his own.

outside...

winding woods...

Ash found himself trudging through the snow in the winding woods yet he never really cared about where he was going at the time.

"To think I'd be damning myself again. Its awesome that I have a fusion of my own but what good is it if it causes me to lose consciousness too. Fusions are only meant for the db realm so how does it work with this realm? Why me of all people to have such a power when it could end up killing me if I'm not careful. It would be better off being a thing where I changed too since Greninja is the only one who can transform now. Two forms that are like that of super Saiyan forms and that can't be right. It made more sense in the db realm to have a fusion but here...its like a mega evolution but it's trainer and Pokemon syncing together to become one which seems strange when it's never been done in previous regions." says Ash not paying attention to where he ended up.

Ash picked his head up and looked at his surroundings soon realizing how deep in the forest he walked and clenched his fist hitting a tree that caused snow to fall to the ground then leaned against it on his side tempted to call his new friends of the db realm but didn't know if they were sleeping or still gathering the dragon balls even though it was getting late.

Even though he didn't wanna admit it, he had been killing himself inside by picturing himself getting beaten up by Vegeta in his head since the moment Wulfric talked to him. At this very moment what was being pictured in his mind was now imagined infront of him. The Pokemon who were around him, if any, we're watching ash stare at nothing even though it looked like he was watching something that wasn't there in the first place.

Ashs imagination...

"What's with you all of a sudden? You're just walking around in a daze when you should be thinking up ways to win!" says Vegeta grabbing Ashs collar making them stare st eachother face to face.

"Greninja is hurt...I can't train with him until he gets better." says Ash glaring shaky eyed.

"Then tear yourself away from your gloom or doom will await you." says Vegeta tossing ash to the ground.

"Get out of my realm already. I don't need anyone at me right now." says Ash getting up.

"You seemed to be rearing to go when taking on Buu so what changed little man? Did they tell you stuff you didn't wanna hear so you ran away?" wonders Vegeta.

"I left of my own free will to collect my thoughts." says Ash whiping the snow off his pants.

"Oh? By the look of things you're running away from something that's holding you back. Something like your fusion needing something to sustain the form and keep you from collapsing." says Vegeta walking toward Ash.

"If you're thinking I can go super Saiyan here then you're sadly mistaken." says Ash stepping back.

"You won't know that until you try. Why else is the form incomplete? You've managed to use it while you were a super Saiyan in my realm even togugh you were a fake Saiyan to begin with yet for some reason each time it is shown here, it looks like you're getting a seizure moments before falling to the ground unconscious." wonders Vegeta appearing infront of him with a hand on his neck.

Ash put his hands on Vegetas arm trying to yank it away.

"Don't go fooling yourself otherwise something far worse then what's been happening takes your life from overusing you're special fusion technique moments before you can march yourself toward a victory or lodd in your version of a tournament. You can only go so far before sorrow takes a hold of you and bends your mind into thinking the worst is yet to come when in wctuality it was all in your head to begin with." says Vegeta picking Ash up still clenching his neck.

Ash was starting out black out moments before going unconscious.

"To think I thought you were like Kakarot. You're just an empty soul waiting for something that can never and won't ever become a thing. So rot here all you want because you won't be wanting anyone around you even when they find you. One more thing, you aren't one of us so stop trying to be." says Vegeta dropping ash to the ground and disappeared back to the db realm.

reality...

Ash huffed and went back to strolling through the forest until his feet could take no more and sat on a log for the rest of the night.

day...

"He hasn't returned yet..." worries Serena.

"This isn't normal for him. Something must be up that ash isn't telling us." says Goten walking up to Hazzel.

Ya...what should we do?" wonders Clemont.

Hazzel stood up, keeping her gaze on the door that won't be opening any time soon.

"Maybe we should look for him." saddens Hazzel.

"At the least, we can all do is wait a little longer. That much we can do." says Trunks walking into the room.

"Morning! Heh!? Where's ash? Shouldn't he be here by now?" wonders Bonnie looking around as she enter the room behind trunks.

Dedenne and squishy were also curious.

"He's still gone..." worries Serena.

"No worries. Knowing ash, he'll be around for lunch." says Clemont.

"Ash...what are you doing right now?" thinks Serena shaky eyed.

Ash...

Winding woods...

The sorrow hadn't shaken away while Ash sat gloomily on a rock trying to figure out why everything seemed to go wrong in his realm while everything seemed to go right in Goten and trunks'. He knew he didn't have much power to ward off the enemy in their realm against Buu so why was it he couldn't even win a gym match the way he, Vegeta and Goku took on buus three forms? So many thoughts swarmed his mind that he didn't know what was right from wrong between the dimension he's come to love being in and the dimension he was always in all this time.


	138. Chapter 138

**Xy Ep 121; xyz ep 28:Ash is perfecting the ash-Greninja form and gaining a new version of himself in the process, he ends up in a cave with Pokemon snuggling up to him then goes back to his friends where they learn of where the league will be held**

**I guess I overdid it but I enjoyed this ep regardless. Ash-greninja has become my favorite and have chosen ash and greninjas partnership over amourshipping but ya...I was expecting ash to sound pissed as if not wanting anyone around even if he was trying to be in a better mood the following day but with gloom still looming over him...it takes time for him to feel better and Serena isn't really helping much. Serena may have been worried but the best thing to do is let ash come back when he's ready not force it...**

**A full moon...the one thing that turns saiyans into apes...its s good thing they don't have tails and are in Ashs realm otherwise they'd be doomed...so very doomed. So yay for this being a different dimension and I figured ashs saiyan side needed to come out even if it isn't likely toward the anime itself. On another note...vegetas pissed that this is over 9,000 in words to the story itself XD**

**during fight:**

**Ash to Serena~**

**honey I'm good by Andy grammer**

**Let it go by John bay**

**you give love a bad name by Bon jovi**

**Stressed out by twenty one pilots**

**la la land by Demi lavato**

**get off my back by Bryan Adams**

**Serena to ash~**

**set fire to the rain by Adele**

**love hurts by Nazareth**

**A little to not over you by David archuleta**

**if you're gone by matchbox 20**

**what if by kate winslet**

**both~**

**i will survive by Gloria gaynor**

**hallelujah by Rufus wainwright**

**ash and misty~**

**picture by Sheryl crow nad kid rock **

**listen to your heart by roxette**

**Ash to Goten, trunks and hazzel~**

**please forgive me by Bryan adams**

**africa by toto**

**Bad day by Daniel powter**

**wake up call by maroon 5**

**Fuckin perfect by pink**

**Firework by Katy Perry**

**if you're not the one by David bedingfield(ignore you as my wife part)**

**sorry blame it on me, mr lonely and right now na na na by Akon**

**when you call my name by madonna**

**the monster by Rihanna ft Eminem **

**I'm taking my time on my ride By twenty one pilots**

**Human by Christina perri**

**Can't fight this feeling by reo speedwagon**

**I can only imagine by mercyme**

**Next to me by Emily Sandé**

**man in the mirror by Michael jackson**

**Wherever you will by by the calling**

**still haven't found what I'm looking for by U2**

**Free falling by tom petty **

**wonderwall by oasis**

**Part of me by Katy perry**

**superman(one call away) by Charlie puth**

**it's not over by daughtry**

**if today was your last day and savin me by nickelback**

**All for you by sister hazzel**

**you'll be in my heart by Phil Collins**

**Never to late by three days grace**

**heat of the moment by Asia**

**not afraid by eminem**

**leave out all the rest and breaking the habit and numb by linkin park**

**on the way down by Ryan cabrera**

**never forget you by Zara Larrson**

**These dreams by heart**

**somewhere only we know by Keane**

**little talks by monsters and men**

**Gohan to Goku~**

**Don't you worry child by Swedish house mafia**

**Welcome to the black parade By my chemical romance**

**carry on my wayward son by kansas**

**kryptonite by three doors down~Gohan to Ash**

Ash looked up at the chirping Fletchling and huffed.

Pokecenter...

lobby...

Pikachu was shocked to hear the news.

"Greninja as well?" wonders Clemont.

"Ya...he's recovering physically and there's not much to worry about but do you know where he went?" wonders nurse joy.

"Where do you think he went?" wonders Bonnie.

"Probably went after ash." says Serena looking down at Bonnie.

"You thinking what im thinking?" wonders Goten looking at the door that ash should've came in from by now.

"Is it by chance, Ash is neglecting his Saiyan ways and is putting the thought of being back in our realm to the back of his mind so he can focus on his duties of this realm?" wonders Trunks.

"It's so awesome how everything is falling into place." says Goten excitedly then turned gloomy.

"What is going on in that brain of yours? You're sounding like I did when Diantha was around." says Trunks.

"I think I know what Goten is trying to say but we've hardly been here so this will sound strange. It is very suspicious how everything is falling into place as if everything that's happened was meant to be and now we are standing here figuring out if Ash is gonna be ok being all alone wherever he ended up at this point in time." says Hazzel.

"Again...don't get your hopes up! We all have our own reasons for doing things so shut up and let's focus on the fact we can be with Ash again even though we've barely been apart." says Trunks getting in Goten and hazzel's faces.

"K...we can't be sure now but we will be in a later time." says Goten looking at Hazzel hoping for a response.

Hazzel shrugged.

"Ok then...let's just say in some ways it is and some ways it isn't. It's like a 50/50 chance of this realm actually going along with ash being away so long. That's just not the case though because in our minds with him being away from his world to battle Buu, what goes on now seems like it is going along with all that's happened while ash was with us but in reality ash is doing his normal routine here." says Goten.

"Who are we to say if what's going on is actually corresponding with the events leading up to him coming back to his realm." says Hazzel.

Greninja...

Greninja was in a tree sulking.

pokecenter...

The little trio watched Serena leave and took off after her.

Ash...

"Why'd I have to tell everyone that i needed to be back for the league once kid Buu was no more? If anything, it went from good to worse and now all I can do is sit here hoping things will get better again when in reality, my reality was choosing the best region I've come across in my realm over the greatest, most amazing realm I've been wished too and actually stayed in for years not because I had too but because I chose too. Their time, resulting in me choosing the wrong path that lead up to this point and now I can't change it. I thought I'd be choosing my realm so I can be part of a league where I may as well be losing but as happy as I am being back, it's been harder for me to do things like normal and looking at the result brought upon me, I don't think being back was the wisest choice I made." mumbles Ash.

Pokemon were coming up to Ash watching him mumble to himself.

"The reality I've known all this time, going from region to region is not the reality I've come to want anymore. Now I can't even be near my friends because I can't tell them whats really going on in my head. Sure I talk a lot about the other realm like I was meant to be there but I didn't think that realm would be the place my heart chose. Logically I wanted to leave since I wasn't really part of the db realm but now I can't even see myself as part of this realm if things keep going wrong." mumbles Ash.

Pokecenter...

Clemont was holding Ashs belt with his pokeballs, watching Bonnie play in the snow.

"Ash is coming back right?" worries Bonnie.

"Don't worry about it." says Clemont.

Pikachu got an idea and jumped onto Clemonts arm, sending the rest of Ashs Pokemon out and told them of the circumstance they were in. Hawlucha ran up to a tree and punched it out of anger making some snow fall on his head.

"Serena, Goten, trunks and Hazzel are missing too." says Bonnie looking around.

"I hope they didn't think they'd find ash and with how things went down at the gym, he's not gonna wanna come back." says Clemont.

Serena and kids...

"Serena! Wait up!" says Trunks.

Serena looked back to see trunks, Goten and Hazzel behind her.

"Guys, go back! It's not safe out here!" says Serena.

"We are coming too! He's as much part of our realm as he is yours!" says Goten.

"You need all the help you can get and you know it. Getting ash to come back to the pokecenter will be no picnic if you try on your own and even with help it'll still be hard." says Hazzel.

"Alright, we've come this far anyway. Just keep close and don't stray away." says Serena.

The three kids nodded and ran ahead of Serena.

Team rocket...

Team rocket were spying on Ash from a distance.

What's he doing?" wonders Jessie.

"Looking at the sky." says Meowth.

"Why is he looking at the sky?" wonders James.

"If he's alone, it would be a great time to capture Pikachu." says Meowth.

"That would be perfect, sneaking up on him to capture Pikachu while he's deep in thought." smirks Jessie.

Greninja...

Greninja was forming a fist with his hand remembering his battle against septile and the gym battle that he and ash lost.

Serena, kids, Ash...

"Ash!" says Serena happily.

"We were so worried about you." tears Hazzel running up to Ash happily.

"You were aye...of course you were. Everyone was...sorry for leaving so suddenly like that." says Ash setting a hand on hazzel's head.

"Ash if there's something troubling you, you can tell us anything. We will do anything for you as long as you need the company. I know how you feel Ash. I was gloomy most of the time you were gone but I finally got over it as I neared the master class then you came back lifting my spirit even more." says Serena walking up to Ash and Hazzel.

"Serena, there's no way you can feel how I feel!" says Ash angrilly standing up spooking Hazzel.

Everything went quiet with trunks, Goten and Hazzel staring at Serena and Ash hoping it will be better soon.

"Ash-"

"Don't. If this is about Hazzel or the other realm then drop it. I've heard far to much already but I've chosen the path I want to take. Don't tell me ten year olds aren't fathers because in my case, going from Kanto to this region I should be older. Maybe not much older but I feel like a seventeen year old trapped in a ten year olds body. Hazzel doesn't have parents anymore and yet all I'm hearing are things like, 'you're making the hugest mistake of your life or even you've known this lifestyle your whole life so why try to take it away now of all times!?' Heres a thought, I wasn't sure that I could be a father to Hazzel due to this lifestyle but here we are now...and I've come to realize this lifestyle isn't what it was supposed to be. It started out great going from one region to the next to see how I'd do in the league presented to me but as life goes on, you start wondering to yourself if what you're doing is all its cut out for." says Ash setting his hand on Serenas shoulder.

"You look like you've been trying to figure something out. I see now that it couldnt be only Greninja you're worried about. It's quite obvious you wanna be in our realm. It's fine to talk about our realm because you were happy there but you broke your ties with us when you disappeared from the world for a league you were hoping to win but you can't even win the last gym battle." says Trunks staying where he was.

"It may have hurt you to choose the league over a life with us but looking at you now...your a wreck. If you know what's in your heart, why go against it? In your mind you know you have to go to the league but your heart chose our realm and now you're stuck with deciding if you should go through with the league or run back to our realm and forget this world ever existed." says Goten walking up to Hazzel and Ash.

"You're not thinking straight ash. There is no life for you in that realm because looks can be deceiving and you could end up doing something insane that will get you killed for good. Dragon balls can only do so much for wishes so think before you do anything that will get you hurt. Saying you and misty are hazzel's parents is making you lose touch with your Pokemon trainer instincts. One of these days you will lose your Pokemon trainer self and you will be a lifeless body who doesn't know how to become Pokemon master and only fights for fun in a way thats only of the other realm." says Serena.

"This is my problem! What I do between leaving this region and being back in mine is up to me and me alone! Leave me be!" says Ash shadow eyed.

"Boys, Hazzel, time to leave the once happy no matter what turned gloomy and stingy trainer!" says Serena taking hazzel's hand.

"Get away from my daughter, soul brother and his friend! If you're so worried about me then you should've had Clemont and Bonnie help you instead of these three!" says Ash.

"Ash, they are waiting for your return. I just figured I'd sneak away out of concern and they followed me on their own so now I'm taking them back." says Serena holding Hazzel close.

"I said...GET AWAY FROM THEM ALREADY! They can stay but you must go!" says Ash turning around, pushing Serena to the ground, snatching Hazzel away.

"We all need to get back to the pokecenter! Clemont and Bonnie are waiting for us and you continue to go against it! You've been away for the night so it seems natural to not worry but you looked hurt inside and that should've been long enough seeing as you're back to become a Pokemon master! The one dream you've held onto for so long! Whatever is going through that thick head of yours is ruining your time back with us!" says Serena angrily looking up at Ash.

"Did you not hear me Serena!? It's time for you to go! Just leave me and the kids here!" says Ash glaring down at Serena.

Serena angrily tossed a snowball at Ash.

"Don't treat me like I am the worst possible person to be around! Id be there for you throughout this region if you hadn't left us!" says Serena looking down shadow eyed.

Ash set Hazzel down and fixed his collar looking back at Serena. Hazzel looked between Ash and Serena shaky eyed, latching onto Goten worriedly. Ash waved for the kids to move behind him. Goten, trunks and Hazzel moved to the other side of the log and watched on, hoping it got better soon.

"You haven't been around much for this group you call your new friends of the Pokemon world yet you tell me I am unworthy a friend!? Just look at yourself and tell me the place you desire is really their realm! If you're still unsure then it's obvious you don't know who you are anymore! Everyone you've ever come across between this realm and the db realm can vouch for this because the ash we all know is always full of energy, can be a leader when given the chance, is optimistic, and works hard...never backing down from a battle no matter how much he fails..." says Serena looking at Ash.

"Serena...i think you should leave before he yells again." says Hazzel.

"This doesn't concern you three. This is between me and ash." says Serena glaring down at Hazzel.

"It has as much to do with us as it does you guys." says trunks crossing his arms.

"Right now, it should be a talk between us yet you three feel the need to be wherever ash is." says Serena standing up to whipe the snow off.

"Well excuse us for wanting to help look for ash!" says Trunks annoyed.

Serena continued tossing snowballs at Ash, making Ash trip over the log he was sitting on. Goten, Hazzel and trunks jumped out of the way but were on opposite sides of him.

"You're not acting like your usual self. Even your other so called 'brother' noticed it!" growls Serena and took off back to the pokecenter.

"...wanna go back now?" wonders Goten looking down at Ash.

"I'm not myself..." mumbles Ash staring at the sky.

"Ummm ash...you can come back to reality now." says Hazzel kneeling down.

"Well I got nothing. He battles like a Pokemon trainer yet with how long he's been a Saiyan, he's slowly losing touch with his Pokemon trainer side. You're losing your touch ash and it's gonna get worse from here on out." says Trunks shaking his head ashamed of ash.

Ash screamed to the heavens forcing trunks, Goten and Hazzel to put their hands over their ears.

Ash would you relax!" says Trunks glaring down at ash.

"I guess we can gaze at the sky for the time being until you feel better." says Goten laying on Ashs right.

Trunks and Hazzel nodded laying down on his left.

"We can even make snow angels but this wouldn't be the best time to play in the snow..." says Hazzel.

"Does anyone know what I really am anymore? In one realm I am a Saiyan but not of Saiyan blood while in the other as in here...I'm a Pokemon trainer who can't even win the eighth gym badge. I can't have lost my touch if I've been gone for the majority of this region yet the ash-Greninja form is...and the fact I seem to keep losing now...its making me feel like this lifestyle seems meaningless now." says Ash keeping his gaze on the sky.

"That's why I said you were soul searching back when you were sick. You need to find your true self and you can't do that if you continuously lose Pokemon battles you should be winning thanks to the unique training of our realm." says Trunks turning his head toward Ash.

"Sorry guys...remembering back with the phantump we met got me thinking and I guess spazzing out wasn't the best of choices but when gloom strikes and you feel empty inside, you never realize how you act until it's to late." says Ash sitting up.

"Nobody's perfect. You're a unique Pokemon trainer who lives two lives and yet everything seems to be going wrong for you." says Goten sitting up.

"You still have the communicator watch?" wonders Trunks sitting up.

"Ya?" wonders Ash.

"Then use it! You keep telling yourself you don't need too but it's quite obvious you wanna talk to them." says Trunks.

"If you don't, we will find a way to turn it on for you." says Hazzel.

"Only I can use it. Why are you bringing it up anyway?" wonders Ash.

"You haven't tested it out and gloom makes you want people to keep away from you yet call certain people so you can get away from the regio, you were brought back too." says Goten.

"But I wouldn't...I mean..." says Ash standing up.

"Ash, you're tempted to ask for the portal to be open so you can leave yet you are to hesitant to do so because you told everyone you are needed here now." says Trunks.

"Heh? Whatya talking about?" wonders Ash setting his hand on the communicator watch.

"You're doing it right now without realizing it." says Trunks.

Ash looked down at his wrist and put his other arm down.

"So what if I am. I could just be urging to check on things on your end..." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"You can't lie to us." says Trunks crossing his arms.

"I guess you caught me then...all last night if been tempted to tell Gohan or someone on your end to turn on the portal so I can come back but as time dragged on I couldn't get myself to do it and have been walking back and forth figuring out which path to take. Should I stay? Should I go? This isn't what I wanted to happen." says Ash.

"Things happen even when we don't want them too. Where things go wrong, things start going right again in no time. If all you do is think things go wrong then you haven't noticed a great life you had up to now and now your shoving it away, wanting nothing more then to repeat a moment in time so you can change something that will end up going wrong even if it starts out the best thing you ever had. You want to have misty around but mistys time in this realm has ended the moment you went to hoenn. All you can do now is hope you and her meet up again so you two can go back to our realm and continue being together to take on enemies that have yet to show themselves. Do you really wanna give that up?" wonders Trunks.

"Me give up being with you guys again? Never! That's what I want now." says Ash.

"Then why is it you're doubting all you've done up to this point over a realm where you shouldnt've been a part of yet were welcomed into without a second thought?" wonders Trunks.

"Screw this...I officially give up! I 100% give up on this damned lifestyle of mine! I want to leave and forget I was ever burdened into going from region to region only to leave my friends of thus region and move on to gain more and leaving my Pokemon at professor oaks when they could be doing more then waiting for me to return! I doubt I even brought back the Pokemon I promised to come for when their duty has been done...I hate this! If anything, I'd rather have all my friends at my side from previous and new ones to come but that will never happen as long as I continue journeying!" says Ash annoyed, spooking the Pokemon around them.

Trunks, Goten and Hazzel stared in silence as Ash went back to sitting in the snow.

"I'm rarely in this mood so why now? Why now of all times to break down? I'm nothing like this. I don't just sit around and think things through." says Ash looking at the trio turning hate frown into a smile.

"Did I miss something here? One moment he's gloom and doom then the next happy peppy." says Trunks wide eyed.

"It's not just you." says Goten stunned.

Hazzel nodded in confusion.

"If I don't know something, I'll keep continuing forward until I find the answers I'm looking for." says Ash standing up.

"Uhhhhh...huh." nod trunks and Goten.

"Come with me if you don't wanna go back to the others!" says Ash looking back at the kids.

"Ash, what's the rush all of a sudden?" wonders Hazzel.

"So what do we do? Have someone go back or...?" wonders Goten.

"We could always go back or train with ash like momders before Diantha arrived." says Trunks.

"Which do you choose?" wonders Hazzel looking to her side.

Hazzel was looking at no one and got creeped out, until she saw they were running in the direction Ash was going.

"Guys!" says Hazzel.

"They can't run that far ahead of me." says Ash taking off.

"Once again we enter the chase game. Whoever gets to ash first will get to see ash-Greninja in action!" says Goten.

Trunks and Goten were out of sight leaving Hazzel to run after the, on her own, worrying about being left alone in the woods as she tracks ash down too.

A little ways ahead of trunks and Goten, ash had been running up a hill and soon slid down ending up plopping onto a snorlax then landing on the ground hurting his butt in the process. Ash looked down to see a Bidoof walk up to him then get spooked by snorlax turning over. Ash looked back, scooped Bidoof up and leaped to safety before they were squished.

"That was close." says Ash looking back.

Bidoof got scared and scampered away from ash. Ash stood up wondering what was up with Bidoof.

Pokecenter...

Pikachu used iron tail on some rocks, Hawlucha was punching trees, Lucario was tracing Ashs aura, and Talonflame was circling around in the air with Aegislash was levitating near Talonflame.

"Looks like serenas gone now. Clemont, where do you think Serena went?" wonders Bonnie looking up at the sky, rocking her legs back and forth.

"I'm sure they'll both be back soon. Look, serenas here now so ash is practically here too." says Clemont.

"You mean all of them?" wonders Bonnie.

"Uhhhh ya...was to focused on ash leaving suddenly last night." sweat dropped Clemont.

Serena stomped her way up to the porch of the pokecenter, annoyed by the way ash was acting when she tried to help.

"Serena where've you been?" wonders Clemont looking up at Serena as she found a seat to sit in.

"Don't bother talking to me. Just drop it before it gets worse." says Serena.

Serena humphed crossing her arms, closing her eyes.

"Think something happened?" wonders Bonnie.

Clemont and Bonnie looked up to see snow falling.

"Looks like it's snowing." says Bonnie.

"Quick! Everyone get inside. There's gonna be a blizzard! It could snow heavily any time now." says nurse joy walking outside.

"But ash and the other three aren't back yet!" says Bonnie.

"We could wait for them inside. They should be back soon." says nurse joy.

"Oh ok." says Clemont.

Pikachu jumped onto the table urging for Serena to listen but Serena turned her head ignoring him.

"Who cares. If ash wants to live in the db realm so badly he should've just stayed there." says Serena.

Pikachu was worried.

"Alright already! I'm getting ash to come back whether he likes it or not!" says Serena charging off.

"Uhhh Serena?" wonders Bonnie looking back.

"Unless you wanna stay here, I'm getting ash back before the weather gets any worse." says Serena looking back.

"I'm coming too." says Bonnie walking up to Serena.

Pikachu and the other Pokemon were already on their way.

"I've got get my backpack!" says Clemont running into the pokecenter.

Greninja...

Greninja remembered back to when Ash and the kids were beside him while ash talked fast forwarding to ash by himself talking to Greninja. He punched the tree he was sitting on and went looking for ash.

Ash...

Ash found his way to a cave and went inside to to keep out of the snow storm.

"It's a good thing I found a cave to keep me safe from the storm." says Ash looking out.

Hazzel...

"This snow isn't letting up...I can't even tell where trunks and Goten are. Ash might even be stuck somewhere..." worries Hazzel trying to figure out where she ended up.

rest of the gang...

Pikachu called out for ash, trunks, Goten and Hazzel but with no response he trudged on.

"Ash, trunks, Hazzel, Goten where are you?" wonders Bonnie.

"Ash! I'm sorry for yelling at you! I didn't deserve to be mad at all of you! Anyone out there? Please answer us!" says Serena looking around.

"You should've brought the other kids back but now they could be anywhere. Stuck and alone in this storm." says Bonnie.

"Ash had been here all night. I'm sure of it and I left the kids here too since ash wouldn't let me touch them. They couldn't even be that far from here in the time I left for the pokecenter and returning with you guys." worries Serena.

Luxray used his X-ray vision to look around but only saw what appeared to be two people and a Pokemon.

"Luxray any luck finding ash?" wonders Clemont.

Luxray looked back shaking it's head. Talonflame looked from the air while Lucario used its aura sensory to look for ash.

"Hey ash!" says Serena covering her face with her arm.

See anything?" wonders Bonnie closing her eyes.

Dedenne was curious too. Pikachu found his way to trunks and Goten and told them to look for ash and Hazzel when team rocket came up to them.

"Well well well...look what we have here." says Jessie.

"Two brats of the db realm and Pikachu are all alone while the twerp isn't around." says James.

"I call interception." smirks Meowth.

Pikachu was annoyed to see team rocket out and about while he tried to find ash.

"Pikachu you look like you wanna do this on your own. We'll stick to looking for ash some more since he wanted us to chase him in the first place." says Trunks.

"And with this storm, no one will beable to find their way around. Hopefully you don't get separated like we did." says Trunks.

Trunks and Goten went on their way as Pikachu fired up a thunderbolt at team rocket not really in the mood to see them.

"Not that old trick." says James putting his hands up.

Team rocket felt the electrocution but they didn't go anywhere which got Pikachu confused.

"Did you feel that?" wonders Jessie looking at James.

"Hardly." says Meowth.

"It tickled me a little bit. It usually would hurt my back." says James looking at Jessie, putting his hand on his back.

Wobuffet was confused by this too.

"Come on! Give us your best shot!" says Meowth.

Pikachu used thunderbolt cresting an explosion but team rocket stayed put.

Rest of group..

The rest of the group were shocked to see smoke coming from farther into the forest.

Pikachu and team rocket...

"That was your best?" wonder team rocket.

"Zap us like you mean it kid." says Meowth.

Pikachu was getting even more worried, unable to know where ash was or how far he got.

"I think your battery needs recharging." says Jessie.

Wobuffet agreed. With all Pikachus muster, it shot a thunderbolt at team rocket.

Pikachu was getting even more worried, unable to know where ash was or how far he got.

"I think your battery needs recharging." says Jessie.

Wobuffet agreed. With all Pikachus muster, it shot a thunderbolt at team rocket.

"We're in for it now!" say team rocket.

Still the electrocution did nothing to rid of team rocket as they shrugged in disbelief.

"Blasting off seems to not be working now." says James scratching the back of his head.

Wobuffet agreed. Team rocket walked up to Pikachu wanting answers.

"What gives? Your thunderbolt stinks." says Jessie.

"Pikachu may be in need of help." ponders James.

"Seeing the twerp all alone made no sense either." says Meowth.

"I say catching a weak Pokemon seems useless." shrugs James.

"I agree. Just think of the zapping we'd get from the boss." says Jessie putting her hands on her hips.

"You said it." says Meowth.

"Let's go home." says Jessie walking away.

"Already on it." says Meowth.

Pikachu curled up in the snow to wait for the rest of the group when they showed up.

"Pikachu!" says Serena happily.

Pikachu jumped into serenas arms.

"Pikachu what's wrong?" wonders Serena looking down at Pikachu.

Pikachu was glad to find trunks and Goten but got worried again wondering if it was right to leave again. Ash and Hazzel had yet to be spotted too.

"You say you found trunks and Goten but they ran off again?" wonders Serena.

Pikachu looked up gloomily.

"We need to find the others and fast." says Clemont.

"Ash...the kids...I shouldnt've been so rash." thinks Serena worriedly.

"Clemont...l don't think we will beable to see with how bad the weather is gettin g." says Bonnie.

Squishy closed its eyes and searched around for a safe place to stay while Lucarios aura sensory wasn't working well due to the snow storm getting worse. Squishy jumped out of Bonnie's pocket of her coat and jumped off in search for a safe place to keep warm.

"Wait...squishy!" says Bonnie.

Pikachu rushed after squishy but squishy got away from the group.

Moments later...

"Look guys, squishy found a place for us to stay!" says Bonnie.

"We should take a break for now." says Clemont catching up to the others.

"Ok." says Serena.

The group trudged through the snow into the vacant cave and made a fire to keep warm.

Oh ash...why'd I have to go and say those things? You said horrible things too but you were trying to think up ways to keep your mind off things and I went and ruined it even more for you...I hope you're alright." says Serena gazing at the fire gloomily.

"Don't worry. It's ok. I'm sure the others are looking for ash as we speak. I just hope they got out of the storm too." says Bonnie looking at Serena.

"Thanks Bonnie...I know you're trying to help me feel better but I let our fight get to me and now he won't ever wanna be around me again. Its...its just that I admire ash...so much." worries Serena.

"Same. Ash is a one of a kind." says Clemont.

Pikachu jumped onto Clemonts shoulder annoyed.

"We'll continue looking for him as soon as the storm let's up." says Clemont looking outside.

Ash and hazzel...

Ash looked outside the cave to see Pokemon gathering around him and a very cold Hazzel who finally found Ash. Hazzel didn't like the thought of trunks and Goten being lost in the woods but she was happy to see Ash.

"Hazzel! You found me. Were you still playing chase or did you stop to look for me so we could go back?" wonders Ash.

"Both I guess. Started out chasing you...got fidgety from being alone in a forest...decided to find you so I could have company until were found. Dunno where trunks and Goten got to though." says Hazzel going inside.

"Hopefully they find us soon but in the mean time...see the Pokemon around us?" wonders Ash.

"I thought they were finding somewhere to stay until the storm passes then noticed you inside." says Hazzel.

"That would make sense." says Ash.

"Are we gonna let them inside?" wonders Hazzel.

"Hmmmmm...? Oh right..." says Ash looking outside.

"I wonder what trunks and Goten are up too. They must've found a cave too. Some...where..." says Hazzel looking away worriedly.

"We won't hurt you. Come be with us. It ok." says Ash holding out his hand.

Ash remembered back to when he was 6(I assume) when he was inside a tree cave in viridian forest.

Flashback...

"It's ok." says little ash holding out his hand.

Reality...

Ash looked at the Pokemon then the floor of the cave.

"It's warmer in here." says Ash.

"And safer." says Hazzel.

"Let's stay together! That's it. You can come in out of the snow storm." says Ash.

The Pokemon ran into the cave and huddled around ash and Hazzel.

"See. You're warmer already." says Ash.

Trunks and Goten...

"Are we lost? It was lucky to have found thunder but do we even know where we are going? Who knows of Hazzel or the others found ash?" wonders Goten.

"You say we are lost when in fact we are going wherever our feet take us. Sadly, I don't know if we are going in the right direction with how bad the snow storm is getting." says Trunks.

"Can we atleast find somewhere to stay?" wonders Goten.

rest of group...

night...

While everyone slept squishy snuck off startling Pikachu transformed and went searching for Greninja who was looking for ash too.

Ash, Hazzel, Pokemon...

Ash smiled sweetly looking down at Hazzel, who snuggled up to Ash and the Pokemon around them slept peacefully until they woke up hearing Pokemon cry out for help.

"A Pokemon in need of help?" wonders Hazzel rubbing her eyes, sitting up.

Hazzel leaned forward, setting her hands on Ashs leg trying to get a better look. Even ash and the Pokemon were looking outside wanting to know what was up. They caught sight of a group of spewpa stuck on a branch huddled together.

"Spewpa!" says Ash shocked.

"Ok everyone, stay here while I go check it out." says Ash setting Hazzel down.

"But ash..." worries Hazzel.

"I know we just met up with eachother but I'll be fine. I promise." says Ash looking back, stepping out of the cave.

Hazzel watched shaky eyed as ash ran toward the spewpa to help in any way he could.

Greninja and squishy...

Greninja jumped down to meet up with squishy. Squishy got a reading on where Adh and Hazzel were and that sh went off to help spewpa and told Greninja what was going on. Greninja thanked squishy and went on his way to where squishy told him.

Ash, Hazzel, Pokemon...

Ash managed to get three of the spewpa down and slid down to the ground with the fifth one to set it down with the others.

"Only one more to go. Hang in there!" says Ash.

Ash climbed up and ended up on the same branch reaching for the last spewpa.

"Over here!" says Ash.

The spewpa looked at Ash unsure if it should move.

"You can do it! Just be strong." says Ash.

Ash leaned up to reach for spewpa better but the branch was cracking under the pressure.

"Come with me please. Be with your friends." says Ash holding onto the branch tighter.

The spewpa looked at Ash and jumped into his arm.

"Alright. You're awesome." says Ash.

With the spewpa in his arms, ash was falling off the cliff when something latched onto Ash startling him as it brought him and the spewpa back onto the ground. Ash was happy to see Greninja after the night of being alone to sulk which didn't help any better when Serena was around.

"Greninja!" says Ash happily.

A sudden gust of wind swept the spewpa away as the blizzard grew stronger.

"Hazzel, don't move. I have a plan." thinks Ash.

"You aiming to save the Pokemon falling down that steep cliff?" wonders Hazzel looking down.

"I need to save him." thinks Ash.

"I'm guessing yes." worries Hazzel.

Ash and Greninja fused and Greninja became ash-Greninja, jumping off he cliff toward the scared spewpa.

"We can do it!" says ash getting fired up.

A bright light shined linking their minds showing their bond has strengthened and ash-Greninja transformed into its second form, flying down to the frightened spewpa.

"Lets go!" says Ash getting fired up.

Ash-Greninja got closer and closer to the spewpa and was able to catch the Pokemon.

"Dodge it! Go right!" says Ash as his super Saiyan side flickered a bit between looking like his usual self and turning blonde with turquoise eyes.

Ash-Greninja steered clear of the branches along the side of the cliff.

"Keep dodging!" says Ash as the flickering grew faster.

Ash-Greninja kept going down further and further, jumping over the branches that came his way then spun around and landed on the ground safely.

"Alright!" says Ash thrusting his arm in the air with glowing light brown eyes and golden blonde hair.

Ash-Greninja thrust his arm in the air overjoyed by the way he saved spewpa. Ash-Greninja handed the spewpa to Ash but the spewpa was confused by the hair color change suddenly.

"You're safe now." says Ash holding spewpa close.

Not only was Hazzel amazed by ashs shade of eye color but so were Goten and Trunks stunned, catching up to Ash and Hazzel, as well as Gohan, piccolo and Goku watching the scene from their end of the portal.

* * *

"Did you see that!?" wonders Piccolo wide eyed.

"I am...I was! It's just not something you'd normally see in his realm." says Goku leaning forward.

"Well he tried to keep it hidden but I guess that didn't work out seeing as he was blonde more than a couple seconds at a time. Usually when we become super Saiyan, we have an aura around us yet there seems to be none around ash yet his eyes are now glowing as if he were super Saiyan even though he looks normal." says Gohan standing up.

"What's the concern guys? You look like something strange happened in Ashs realm that you couldn't believe happened." says Bulma looking at Gohan, Goku and piccolo as she walked downstairs.

"Bulma, we don't have all the dragon balls to make a wish. Right?" wonders Piccolo.

"No. We locked on the coordinates of the sixth ball though." says Bulma walking up to them.

"It's so great we have a portal again." says Goku hesitantly looking at Bulma.

"What's the big scoop that's shocking you suddenly?" wonders Bulma looking toward the screen of the portal.

"Just that Ash shouldn't beable to go super Saiyan in his realm." says Goku looking back at the portal.

"Impossible...he managed to get glowing eyes as if his Saiyan side fused with his Pokemon trainer side?" wonders Bulma stepping back.

"Well I can't be to sure about what's going on with Ash but if I had to take a guess, since ash-Greninja revolves around our way of fusion then it would seem that both ash-Greninja forms would be super Saiyan forms like the saiyans here. Since being back in his realm, his new form just came to be and yet despite the first time the second form came to be, ash didn't have any changes. That is until now." says Piccolo.

"We can only assume he hasn't noticed since he was preoccupied with helping the Pokemon who was falling. Then again, he might have noticed the changes that brought upon this outcome that we see now." says Goku.

"No one else should know about this until the Pokemon league. Got it?" wonders Piccolo.

"Everyone's gonna be in for a shock once this gets known." says Goku.

"Which is why we need to keep it a secret until then. So don't drop hints or blab it until we figure out what changes are happening to ash since living here with us." says Piccolo.

"Do you think Goten and Trunks know? They ran after him after he took off again." wonders Goku.

"I'm sure they are nearby and out of sight yet are able to watch what ash and Greninja are doing right now." says Piccolo.

"So we can't tell the others?" wonders Goku looking at piccolo.

"NO MEANS NO GOKU!" yells Piccolo annoyed.

"Alright. Alright. I just don't think we should keep it from them for to long." says Goku sweat dropping.

"I don't either but if word gets out that Ash developed a way to be like his Saiyan half then that will take the shock away from ash realizing it on his own. Thankfully everyone is searching for the dragon balls right now. Well except Chichi who is having tea with me." says Bulma.

"What about me?" wonders Chichi coming down the steps.

"Nothing chichi. We are just checking up on ash and behold...ash looks different." says Goku scratching the back of his head.

"Something up with ash?" wonders Chichi walking toward the little group.

Chichi glanced over at the screen, to Goku and Gohan, back to the screen and her mouth went agape.

"Tha...thats not something that should normally happen. Ash isn't one of us so how...? Why? He's just a Pokemon trainer, things like this can never happen to a boy like him." says Chichi keeping her gaze on the screen.

"Yet it has. Ash bottled up his Saiyan half due to the fact his realm doesn't have anything to do with saiyans but since meeting the trainer in white, his Saiyan side couldn't be contained anymore resulting in him unconsciously making his eyes glow." says Piccolo.

hasn't realized it, he will once he battles the gym again." says Goku.

"He's just a unique normal human...yet he's been able to do so much here as something he shouldn't be..." says Chichi shaky eyed.

"Hes become a super Saiyan here to take on Buu even though we never gave him a sensu bean. Having to be careful around Buu while maintaining the ash-Greninja form and now the ash-Greninja hasn't been sustainable since returning...he needed to find a way to bring back the power he had here. Of course he won't have an aura but his eyes will glow as well as having blonde hair like that of a super saiyan during the ash-Greninja form." says Piccolo.

Chichi fell to her side, onto the couch groaning.

"He's not a true Saiyan yet this whole time he was able to become one out of either pure luck or it was meant to happen and he accepted that fact. Now ash is able to embrace it in his realm!? Only the dragon balls can make it so he can turn super Saiyan but seeing it with our own eyes now...it doesn't make sense at all." says Vegeta showing up.

"It may as well have been meant to happen. There's no better lifestyle for him then here with us." says Goku.

"What makes Ash so special though? He's the chosen one of his realm? He can take on anyone who comes his way? The fact he was able to fappear as a Saiyan and even become a super Saiyan when he shouldn't have the ability to? It sickens me to see him like this even though he's in his realm now. So he is able to go super Saiyan here. That's how it's supposed to be, not ash gain glowing eyes of have blonde hair in a realm with no saiyans. I don't even give a rats ass if that Greninja Pokemon has new forms like ours. If that's supposed to be happening then as a trainer, ash should look the same no matter what. Though seeing it happening from here, it's strange seeing a blonde ash with glowing brown eyes. For all we know, this may be temporary until the gym match. If he is a super Saiyan he should look like something that mixes the lifestyles together besides glowing eyes." says Vegeta leaning on the couch.

"Did you find the dragon ball or-"

"The others left me behind so I figured, better to stay with your rival and find out how Ash uses his Saiyan half in a realm where he shouldn't have such a power." says Vegeta.

"You can never be happy no matter what life throws at you. Even after Ash leaves, you still snarl at the fact Ash is a Saiyan of our realm. You would live to watch ash continuously fall unconscious just as he gets to full power on his fusion. To you, what good is his Saiyan half if he can't use it in his realm? As long as ash-Greninja is a fusion of his realm, what you see here is his way of using his Saiyan half!" says Bulma annoyed.

"Must you say such things woman? Of course it pisses me off that another dimensional human can just appear and end up having Saiyan abilities whilst not actually being of Saiyan blood. Right now, it still puts me on edge but since he seems to wanna perfect his fusion rather then faint during every use, he may have just found a way to go super Saiyan. The bigger question now is, will the super Saiyan form last as long as ash-Greninja regardless of the form Greninja is in? That will be up to Ash to decide." says Vegeta.

* * *

Ash set spewpa down next to its friends as the fusion dispersed, making ash and Greninja revert to their usual selves.

"Thanks Greninja. I made you worry. Sorry about that." says Ash turning around.

Ash and Greninja high fived and everyone went back to the cave.

"A long time ago, even before I was stuck in a cave when starting my journey, something similar happened to me when I was little." says Ash.

The Spewpa gathered around Ash, the kids, and Greninja as he told the story of his childhood.

"When I was little, I went into the forest to see the Pokemon and got lost. I stayed inside a cave to wait for the rain to stop along with some Pokemon to keep me company. We snuggled up to eachother to keep warm form the cold breezes brought on by the rain shower. I was very happy at the time. Seeing the Pokemon that decided to share the cave with me, got me thinking about becoming a Pokemon trainer and go on adventures with Pokemon." says Ash.

The spewpa went back to being huddled together so ash and Greninja can talk privately.

"Sorry Greninja...I promised you that we'd become strong. After the battle with Wulfric, I ended up alone and I realized then that compared to how we did the fusion in the db realm while I was super Saiyan, I was just a normal human trying to do the fusion in this realm. It seemed to work since you became ash-Greninja but I didn't become a super Saiyan during the synchronized fusion. I needed a way to become a super Saiyan like while being in the other realm since my Saiyan half has been bottled up, urging to come out each time we fused. I was somewhat impatient or rather, to eager to use the fusion in this realm where it was supposed to be. I thought that I was all trainer and nothing more seeing as my life as a Saiyan seemed like a lie. I should've been fine with the decision I made to leave but that doesn't mean that I only wanted this realms dream to come true. I was going against myself in what I really wanted and becoming a team became harder. When I look at my side, I don't only wanna see my friends of this realm but of the other realm too. We are all united because of a special bond we share. " says Ash looking down.

Greninja turned his head, looking at Ash who was petting spewpas head.

"A while ago I wanted to save him and thanks to you I did." says Ash.

Ash walked infront of Greninja and faced him.

"Greninja, I want you to share your power with me. Let's start from the bottom and work together from there." says Ash.

Trunks, Hazzel, and Goten looked up at the sky as the moon shined down on Greninja and ash as they shook hands in agreement.

"You're all gonna be ok now." says Ash walking out of the cave.

Once everyone left the cave, Ash, Greninja and the kids watched the spewpa evolve into Vivilon and fly away.

"That moon is not only full but really bright." says Goten.

"Normally you'd transform yet I doubt it will work in this realm but it is nice to look at as the Vivilon fly in that direction." says Ash.

The rest of the group...

The others walked out of the cave they were staying in.

"The snow stopped." says Clemont.

"I hope Ash and the kids from the other realm are alright." says Serena.

Pikachu scampered infront of the group to get a better look at some shadows walking toward them. The shadows became clearer and it looked like everyone was coming back but Hazzel. Bonnie tried out get a better look at the shadowy figures but couldn't tell who they were.

"Who are they?" wonders Bonnie.

The fog cleared a bit so the rest of the group could see them clearly and they realized Ash was carrying Hazzel piggyback style.

"Hey guys!" says Ash happily.

"Took us a bit but we eventually found him with Greninja. Not sure how long Hazzel was with ash before we found them though." says Goten.

Pikachu was happy to see everyone was ok and that they were finally back together and scampered up to them and jumped in Gotens arms.

"Pikachu, I'm sorry for making everyone worry." says Ash.

"Hey! Sorry doesn't cut it when we've been searching everywhere for you." says Bonnie annoyed,

"I'm just glad you're ok." says Clemont happily.

"I really am sorry everyone. My leaving out of the blue caused everyone to run around looking for me." says Ash bowing for forgiveness.

Greninja bowed too feeling sorry for leaving unannounced.

"Ummm...ash I'm sorry for all i said when confronting you..." says Serena.

"Don't worry to much about it. I needed someone to wake me out of my sorrowful trance and that someone just happened to be you when you tried to comfort me as the kids showed up and I didn't listen." says Ash standing up.

"Heh? The kids came as soon as I did." says Serena confused.

"You started to get me out of my daze and the kids ended it by doing something with me even though it got out of hand thanks to the snow storm." says Ash.

"It's so good to see you all back. Espescially you ash." smiles Serena.

"Can you hear me? Ash and Greninja, even though they were apart, were able to increase their bond. Now I'm starting jot believe in a world where Pokemon and humans can correspond with eachother and work together." thinks Squishy telepathically to the zygarde core at Lysandres lab.

Greninja nodded.

Team rocket show up going for take 2 on capturing Pikachu having gorgeist use seed bomb. Greninja intercepted the seed bomb by using looked up to see team rocket standin on a hill.

"We came to capture Pikachu again! Even the twerp has finally come back." says Jessie.

"Pikachu must be so extatic." says James.

"Hes now ripe for the picking." says Meowth.

Pikachu got into position to take on team rocket and told Greninja he wanted to do this on his own.

"Oh...feeling better. Aren't we?" wonders James happily.

"That's the spirit we adore!" says Jessie happily, "Gorgeist use dark pulse!"

"Inkay use psybeam." says James.

Gorgeist used dark pulse while Inkay used psybeam.

"Pikachu...thunderbolt! Let's go!" says Ash.

Pikachu fired up a thunderbolt and aimed it at both attacks coming toward the gang. The attack caused an explosion and hit team rocket in the process and they actually enjoyed the feeling of being electrocuted.

"There it is. Just like old times." says Meowth.

"The power never phases." says Jessie.

"And it was worth the wait." says James.

Team rocket got lunched in the air without a care since they were happy to see Pikachu at full power again.

"Refreshing. A zap worth mentioning in the history books!" says Jessie.

"Which means we need to get our rise back for the Pikachu prize." says Meowth.

"Worthy and wise." says James.

"So it's back to plan A." says Jessie.

Wobuffet agreed.

"We're blasting off again!" say team rocket going out of sight.

Pokecenter...

day...

"Look everybody, lumiose city is on tv." says Bonnie excitedly running up to the tv on the wall.

"Wow! I wonder why?" wonders Clemont.

'I'm bringing you news live from lumiose city where the Kalos league will be taking place.' says the news reporter.

"Ya! Lumiose city is where it will be hosted for this region." says Ash excitedly.

'All the exciting preparations are currently underway which means it is sure to be as stupendous as ever.' says the news reporter.

The gang watched the Kalos league stadium being built.

"We get to finally see your version of a tournament and it will be coming up soon. We need to get there and fast." says Goten.

"We first need of make sure we know how long it will take before we get going." says trunks.

"That's no fun." says Goten.

"We are in snowbelle city so it will prob ably be awhile until we get to lumoise city." says Hazzel.

Pikachu was fired up for the league.

"I know. We are so there! Right Greninja? Let's really show them." says Ash getting pumped up.

Greninja agreed.

"Unless there's a shortcut we don't know about." says Trunks.

"Then we really need to get there as soon as possible." says Goten jumping for joy.

"Hazzel lets keep saving the pokemon to ourselves. Especially with how it ended up." says says Ash kneeling down.

"Us and you...keeping a secret from your friends?" wonders Hazzel hesitantly.

"They'll find out in the rematch if I use greninja which will be most likely." says Ash.

"Uhh ya...sure thing ash." says Hazzel.

"That's my girl." smiles Ash petting her head.

Greninja wanted ash to recall the time greninja was captured as a froakie. Ash faced greninja who as holding his pokeball.

"Greninja whats up?" wonders Ash.

Greninja set his pokeball on the floor and rolled it over to ash wanting him to pick it up. Ash remembered back to when greninja was a froakie throwing frubbles at Ash to get his attention so froakie can become ashs pokemon without having to capture it the battle way.

"I get it Greninja. I'll never lose my way again." says Ash picking the pokeball up, "We will get to the league but first we need to win at the snowbelle gym." says Ash holding out greninjas pokeball.

Greninja agreed fist bumping his pokeball and off everyone went toward the snowbelle gym for ashs rematch.


	139. Chapter 139

**Xy Ep 122; xyz ep 29:ash is back in action having a rematch with Wulric and wins thus earning him a place in the Kalos league**

**As Talonflame slams into an icicle and a figment of Wulfric and mega Abomasnow appear above what appears to be blue flames...I assumed ash had a blue aura around him but I was mistaken**

**That reminds me...Now that ash is fine, I just can't help wondering...I don't know how this idea of yours came to be Japanese creator of pokemon but it seems like you are going by all that's happened while ash was in the db anime before returning in this crossover which cant be true yet it seems plausible with the way things are looking. Android saga, goku had heart virus that he overcame in time to see cell in the semi-perfect cell saga and ash kept having seizures leading up to his 8th gym match which ended in his grief that he overcame and won the badge in the rematch**

**Anything else you wanna take from dbz cuz I only did this crossover because ash and goku are alike in so many ways that I originally thought goku was the father that left ash and delia when ash was little but now I see ash as the goku of the pokemon anime in xyz. ****I'm trying to figure out why a fusion technique is on Pokemon when it's not needed but for now I have mixed emotions toward Ashs situation and why the fusion is needed where it hasn't been needed before now. ****Literally, for ash to be like goku suddenly in the anime for xyz while I still had ash in the db realm taking on buu is weirding me out. I shouldn't be comparing the two and I'm sure no one cares but I can't understand why Pokemon seems to be like DBZ now in the anime when xy is supposed put be toward mega evolution...at first I shrugged it off seeing as it only showed ash and Greninja fusing but now all I see is ash as a saiyan which he shouldn't be if Pokemon is its own lifestyle but then why does ash have a fusion and no one else within a region revolving around mega evolution? This question keeps coming to mind. Sorry, I must be sounding crazy...guess I can wait to see how things go in later episodes in case my mind is playing tricks on me. **

**to all DBZ fans, if you recall back in android saga Goku got the heart virus when the androids appeared which caused Goku to appear strange while fighting android 19 and despite getting well from the heart virus that almost took his life, upon fighting cell Goku killed himself hoping to be rid of cell which resulted in ash appearing moments later. Now I can't be to sure but using ash-Greninja lately got me thinking if there's some connection between gokus heart virus and ash suddenly collapsing from battling with ash-Greninja. Given that he appeared after Goku died, ash shouldn't have the heart virus inside him yet ash would act as though he had seizures moments before falling to the ground resulting in the fusion splitting yet suddenly he's able to use the fusion without any worries but the only contrast is ash can't die in his realm unlike he would in the db realm...this is strange**

**Renegade by x ambassadors**

**fight song by Rachel platten**

**brave by Sarah bereilles**

**smooth by Santana **

**borderline by madonna**

**The heat is on by Glenn Frey **

**straight up by Paula Abdul**

"Ash..." worries Serena.

"After yelling at him when you should've been comforting him...I doubt he wants to hear you or look at you and focus on the match." says Trunks.

"He might glance up if you're lucky enough." says Goten.

"Don't worry. Ill be at ease now that the guilty feeling subsided. I wont let it get to me anymore." says Ash looking back.

"Ash, get you're eighth badge so you can show everyone that you triumph even in the darkest of days." says Bonnie.

"I will. To bad sawyer didn't stay otherwise he would see that I can win regardless of how many times I fail." says Ash.

"Sawyer must be on his way to the league by now." says Clemont.

"Then we will be on our way once the battle is over." says Ash.

"I cant wait to see whats in store for us this time." says Goten.

Hazzel agreed.

"Its about time his saiyan side came out. Dontcha think?" wonders Trunks.

"I guess we wont know until ash-greninja forms." says Ash.

"I just love seeing ash-greninja." says Bonnie.

"Excuse me. I would like another try at beating the gym leader." says Ash facing the door.

"You say you want a rematch? We've been waiting fro you." wonders the referee on the intercom.

The door opened letting the gang walk onto the battlefield with Wulfric on the other side of the battlefield hoping that what ash thought over will manage to help him win this time.

"Glad you're here. This is one of those rematch situations. Right?" wonders Wulfric.

"Ya! I'm aiming to win with a clear mind and you'll get to see the part of me that's been hiding all this time." says Ash.

"A part of you that I haven't seen yet? That's an interesting take on the situation. So...what happened after our last match?" wonders Wulfric.

"Lets just say I've been finding out who I really am along with who I wanna be and with that thought in mind, I came back to show you our true power." says Ash.

Wulfric laughed.

"Seems like you were busy aiming for a better way to battle me. Will it work though?" wonders Wulfric.

Ash stood confidently ready to battle when Wulfric was.

"You don't need to answer that. Looks like you found your true calling." says Wulfric walking up to the battlefield.

"You'll know it when you see it." says Ash.

"Come on. Let's get started already, shall we? It looks like it's gonna be a good battle." wonders Wulfric.

"You have no idea." says Ash walking toward the battlefield.

"Try to melt my ice with you're new found fiery passion." says Wulfric about to send out a Pokemon.

"Don't make you're move yet! I haven't explained the rules yet..." says the referee.

"That's alright! He's already been here. So...you know...let it begin like you've already claimed the rules. Right?" says Wulfric.

"Ya! I'd like us to start as soon as possible!" says Ash getting fired up.

"I know. Right?" wonders Wulfric.

"But seeing as you're the gym leader...this is an official match. I know this is a rematch but I assumed-"

"Let's not bother with minor details. It's just...you know...us getting on with the battle. Whoever defeats three of the opponents Pokemon wins. Simple as that. Right?" says Wulfric.

"Uhhh...uh huh..." nods the referee.

"How bold..." says Clemont.

"He better win this time otherwise all that he did away from the pokecenter was all for nothing." says Trunks.

"This could be the day ash-Greninja won't lose so easily! I don't care if it is abnormal to see a blonde ash, I really really wanna see it happen!" says Goten excitedly.

"Knowing ash, anything is possible." says Trunks.

"Can't wait for Greninja to appear." says Hazzel.

"Hes so eager to battle that anything could happen and he won't beable to help himself." says Serena.

"Before anyone else can have a say toward the battle, let's begin!" says Wulfric sending out bergmite.

"A bergmite aye?" wonders Ash.

"This isn't what Wulfric did last time." says Serena.

"I wonder what Wulfric is setting up by switching up his three Pokemon choices..." wonders Clemont curiously.

"Since you decided to switch it up, I'll be starting with Pikachu. You're up first, buddy!" says Ash.

Pikachu scampered onto the battlefield ready to strike.

"Alright, begin the match!" says the referee.

"Start off with electro ball!" says Ash.

Pikachu nodded, jumped in the air or gather electricity then shot bergmite with electro ball. Bergmite used the ice rink to dodge the attack.

"I knew it would start to dodge." says Ash.

"Icy wind!" says Wulfric.

"Don't let your guard down Pikachu!" says Ash.

Bergmite went to use icy wind as Pikachu jumped in the air to keep safe from the oncoming attack but it didn't do much by the time Pikachu landed.

"Charge in and use quick attack!" says Ash.

Pikachu charged at bergmite using quick attack but as annoyed as ash was about last time, he needed to keep a level head this time.

"What happened?" wonders Bonnie looking up at Clemont.

"It is icy winds secondary attack." says Clemont.

"Seems thunder wasn't as careful as he thought." says trunks.

"But it didn't look like it caused damage." says Bonnie.

"Look closely at Pikachu. His leg and foot have bits of snowy ice on them." says Clemont.

The others gasped.

"Because of icy wind, his body is beginning to freeze making him slow down." says Clemont.

"All right! Pikachu thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped in the air and used thunderbolt knocking bergmite to the side but it caught itself at the last second.

"It can still keep up with our speed huh? In that case, here comes bergmites trump card! Sharpen!" wonders Wulfric.

Bergmite lowers its polygon count to make itself more jagged.

"Sharpen? This is the first I've heard of this attack." wonders Ash.

Pikachu was also curious about the attack.

"It's so pointy!" says Bonnie.

"Have you guys ever heard of sharpen because it looks like ash never heard of it?" wonders Goten.

"I have. It's a move that raises its attack power by sharpening its body. Kinda like harden but pointier." says Clemont.

"Now add rapid spin to that!" says Wulfric.

Now with an ice diamond body, bergmite used spin spin and spun like a top toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu evade it!" says Ash.

Before Pikachu could move he got sucked into the rapid spin and got flung an icicle hanging from the ceiling. Pikachu was able to land safely on the ground but was falling to the floor.

"Pikachu!" says Ash.

"Ontop of having Pikachus speed reduced, ishes now getting battered by these consecutive attacks. What now ash?" says Clemont.

Pikachu wanted to keep at it despite the damage.

"I got it! Keep moving around! Move, move!" says Ash.

Pikachu ran around the ice field, melting the ice that was forming on him.

"Good work Pikachu!" says Ash.

"Impossible!" says Wulfric.

"I see." says Clemont.

"You see what?" wonders Hazzel.

"What do you mean?" wonders Bonnie.

"By raising his body temperature, Pikachu was able to melt it's frozen body." says Clemont.

"Ash and Pikachu turned their fiery passion into a counterattack." says Serena.

"As good as that sounds, the more Pikachu runs, the more likely it will be frozen in midair or on the field so they have to be careful of when to strike next." says Trunks.

Well, isn't that interesting. Bergmite, aim at Pikachu with another rapid spin!" says Wulfric.

"Pikachu counter it with quick attack!" says Ash.

Pikachu stopped in its tracks and turned around to use quick attack on Bergmite as it spinned rapidly and got in a direct hit.

"Nice! Now use iron tail!" says Ash.

Pikachu stopped infront of ash then jumped into the air and dived down using iron tail to break the ice around bergmite. Bergmite fell on his side unsconsious as Pikachu landed.

"Not bad." thinks Wulfric.

"Bergmite is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!" says the referee raising his arm on Ashs side of the field.

Pikachu was happy to finally be of service to ash and win the first round.

"All right!" says Ash happily.

"They did it!" says Bonnie jumping for joy.

"Just like last time! Ash is victorious in the first round!" says Goten happily.

"Let's hope he doesn't falter again." says Trunks.

"What a way to bring down the mood." says Goten.

"Last time he was able to get to the second Pokemon but wasn't able or get passed it. Even with ash-Greninja, Wulfric was able to win the match. I guess ash wasn't expecting to lose since every other time he used the synced fusion, he won." says Trunks.

"Things are different form last time." says Clemont.

"Things are surely different...as if both realms became one inside him but atleast he's back...the ash we know so well has returned to his senses." thinks Serena not liking the idea ash being part Saiyan even though it was still him in a sense.

Wulfric returned Bergmite.

"I've been waiting for the burning passion but will this burning passion get passed my next Pokemon? Avalugg lets see if ash can defeat you this time!" says Wulfric sending out Avalugg.

Pikachu was startled by Avalugg.

"Fire me up some more, a lot more if possible, challenger." says Wulfric.

"I'll win for sure!" says Ash.

Pikachu was rearing to continue the battle.

"Let's do this Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped in the air and used thunderbolt on Avalugg making Avalugg lose his balance.

"Avalugg use avalanche!" says Wulfric.

Avalugg managed to get the electricity off him and used Avalanche making Pikachu slide backwards.

"Pikachu dodge by sliding!" says Ash.

Pikachu slid around hoping another attack wouldn't strike him.

"I expected you to do that!" says Wulfric.

"Gyro ball!" says Wulfric.

Avalugg spun like a top, heading in Pikachus direction catching him off guard.

"Pikachu use iron tail on the feild!" says Ash.

Pikachu created a hole in the ice by using iron tail to stop Avalugg in its tracks.

"All right!" says Ash happily.

"Stone edge!" says Wulfric.

Even though Avalugg was stuck, he was able to strike with stone edge.

"Thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu aimed at the ice pillars with thunderbolt but more appeared knocking Pikachu backwards. Pikachu fell to the floor unsconsious.

"Pikachu!" says Ash worriedly.

"Thunder!" say Goten and Hazzel worriedly.

"The challenger calls him Pikachu but I hear a name like thunder. Which is it?" wonders Wulfric.

"Both! I never nicknamed him but my new friends did." says Ash glancing up at the others.

"Sounds reasonable." says Wulfric.

Pikachu had fainted slamming into the ground.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Avalugg is the winner!" says the referee raising his arm on Wulfrics side.

Ash walked up to Pikachu and held him in his arms tightly.

"You did your best Pikachu." says Ash shaky eyed.

Pikachu opened his eyes and reassured ash that he was able to defeat one Pokemon despite losing to the next.

"Come on, get more fired up! So...figure out your second Pokemon choice?" wonders Wulfric.

Ash walked back to his spot on the battlefield with Pikachu and he jumped down beside him.

"It's this guy!" says Ash holding out his pokeball.

"A Pokemon I know or a new choice?" wonders Wulfric.

Ash sent out Talonflame.

"Interesting, they all have a gleam in their eyes." says Wulfric looking up.

"Let's go! Flame charge!" says Ash.

Talonflame charged at Avalugg using flame charge sliding Avalugg backwards.

"Stone edge." says Wulfric.

Avalugg stomped the ground creating stone edge that Talonflame evaded by flying around each one that appeared except when bumping into one.

"What do you think? That hit the mark. Right?" wonders Wulfric.

"Talonflame steel wing!" says Ash.

Talonflame charged at Avalugg using steel wing by tipping itself on its side so one wing looks like it was cutting through Avalugg.

"It won't go down aye?" wonders Ash.

"What vigorous power...Avalanche!" says Wulfric.

Avalugg used Avalanche on Talonflame turning him upside down due to the pressure of the hail.

"Talonflame you have to keep your passion burning! Use flame charge one more time!" says Ash.

Talonflame charged at Avalugg using flame charge.

"Brute force huh?" wonders Wulfric.

Avalugg laid on his side unconscious. Now that Avalugg finally fainted, ash was able to find out who Wulfrics third and final Pokemon was.

"Avalugg is unable to battle. Talonflame is the winner!" says the referee raising his arm on Ashs side.

"Now ash has two victories." says Bonnie impressed.

"It would be faster if he chose stronger Pokemon but this works too. This isn't like last time even if he chose a different Pokemon to start off with." says Trunks.

"Never expected Talonflame to defeat Avalugg this time after what happened last time." says Goten.

"This time he'll accomplish it." says Serena happily.

"But he can't be comfortable yet." says Clemont growing concerned.

"Return Avalugg." says Wulfric sending Avalugg back.

"Yes! Two down and one to go!" says Ash.

"The Pokemon goes wherever the trust reaches." says Wulfric.

"I trust all my Pokemon. I assume you wanna be sure of it." says Ash.

"I want to get to know you more. This is it. The last Pokemon to beable to battle. Abomasnow come on out!" says Wulfric sending out Abomasnow.

Abomasnows hail ability made hail fall to the floor all around the battlefield.

"Seems Abomasnow is the final Pokemon to enter the battlefield. I wonder who he would've chosen last time." says Ash keeping his gaze on Abomasnow.

"Show me more." says Wulfric.

"Let's do this. Steel wing!" says Ash.

Talonflame charged at Abomasnow using steel wing.

"Abomasnow use wood hammer!" says Wulfric.

Talonflame got near Abomasnow but got pushed away by Abomasnows wood hammer. Ash, with a blue aura around him, was shocked to watch Talonflame as he slammed into an icicle hanging from the ceiling.

"Wait...what?" wonders Ash.

What appeared to be a blue aura was actually blue flames with a figment of Wulfric and mega Abomasnow infront of him.

"You want to defeat me. Right? This battle is barely getting started." says Wulfric.

"Talonflame flame charge one more time!" says Ash.

Talonflame charged at Abomasnow using flame charge.

"Ice shard!" says Wulfric.

Before Talonflame could get close to Abomasnow, Abomasnow used ice shard. Talonflame narrowly escaped and ended up being unable to use flame charge.

"Wood hammer!" says Wulfric.

As Talonflame got to Abomasnow, Abomasnow used wood hammer knocking Talonflame to ground making ash shocked by how much Talonflame was getting beaten.

"Talonflame!" says Ash wofriedly.

Talonflame slammed into the icy floor and came tumbling toward ash unable to battle. Talonflame had fainted.

"Talonflame is unable to battle. Abomasnow is the winner!" says the referee raising his arm on Wulfrics side of the battlefield.

Pikachu was worried about the outcome while ash clenched his fist, getting frustrated again.

Abomasnow had no problems keeping up with talonflames speed." says Serena.

"Ash, keep a calm mind! Don't let Wulfric get to you again!" says Goten looking down.

"Thus continues the tie of two to two Pokemon that fainted. Only time will tell of who the victor will be in this match." says Trunks.

"It used ice shard to skillfully block any escape routes." says Clemont.

"What?" wonder Hazzel and Bonnie looking at clemont.

"This is what Wulfric is like when he plays for keeps." says Clemont.

"You did your best. That's all that matters. Now to see how well my third Pokemon can hold on." says Ash sending back Talonflame and grabbed Greninjas pokeball.

"New choice or old one?" wonders Wulfric.

"Doesn't matter as long as you're able to win. Now to show you our true power and the real me! The me I kept hidden from you until now. If you're confused, that's ok. I didn't think this me was the one I'd have chosen since it doesn't correspond with this lifestyle but I can't see it any other way." says Ash.

"Looks like this'll be a fun final round and a test to see if you're able to win against the ultimate challenge to get in the league." says Wulfric.

"Greninja, what we have is the best thing I could ever have even if it's not the true Saiyan way but I couldn't have it any better. Show Wulfric your true form and fight until the end." says Ash sending out Greninja.

"Talk of saiyans? What saiyans? I never heard of such people." says Wulfric.

"Then you'll be up against the true power of trainer and Pokemon becoming one with eachother in mind and heart!" says Ash.

"Well then, I've been waiting for you Greninja. This true power of yours must be something if you wanna test it out here." says Wulfric.

"Alright Greninja, aerial ace!" says Ash.

Greninja charged at Abomasnow using aerial ace.

"Now use water shuriken!" says Ash.

Greninja jumped into the air and used water shuriken on Abomasnow, knocking him down.

"Energy ball." says Wulfric.

Abomasnow got up and aimed an energy ball at Greninja.

"Intersept it with cut!" says Ash.

Greninja charged at Abomasnow and deflected the energy ball with cut and got knocked backwards due to the collision.

"Use wood hammer!" says Wulfric.

Abomasnow jumped up high and lunched himself toward Greninja aiming wood hammer at him.

"Quick! Dodge it!" says Ash.

It appeared to look like Abomasnow hit Greninja but ice formed around him is if it were a shield. Abomasnow was curious to why ice formed around Greninja when Wulfric called for wood hammer. The ice shards shattered and Greninja was looking back at ash ready to fuse. Wulfric was stunned to see that happened but reverted back to his senses eager for more fury from Ashs side of the field. Ash nodded as a smirk formed on his face gearing up for the fusion.

"Now Greninja together...we form the greatest fusion this lifestyle ever knew!" says Ash thrusting his arm in the air.

Light in the form of dna spun around the two and both trainer and Pokemon transformed to create ash-Greninja and Ssj ash. Wulfric was shocked to see a new form of ash-Greninja and the fact ash looked different as soon as ash-Greninja formed unlike last time.

"Yippee!" say the kids.

"The giant water shuriken has shown itself!" says Bonnie happily.

"And ash looks different too! This may be the beginning to a whole new lifestyle for Pokemon and trainer kind." says Clemont.

"Don't get a hold of yourself. This is only due to our lifestyle that ash became this way. If this realm decided to copy our lifestyle, there will be hell to pay." says trunks.

"But it seems so perfect for ash." says Goten.

"Sure it does but this realm shouldn't have the power to fuse like us so why is it appearing now of all times?" wonders Trunks.

"It does seem strange in a way but ash gets so pumped to use his special fusion here so maybe the fusion technique will wanna be used in new regions. " says Hazzel.

"Ash going to another region where synced fusion is appearing everywhere...it's unbelievable but you never know what lies in the region you end up in." says Clemont.

"Fusion is our territory...you can't just copy it and use it as your own. I'll let it slide for ash since he's been in our realm but it doesn't seem logical to use fusion in a realm that never needed it until now." says Trunks.

"Relax trunks." says Goten.

"It shouldn't be happening in this realm." says Trunks.

"Now you're starting to get my point. Ash shouldn't have the power to fuse like ypur realm yet he's able to fuse with Greninja to create ash-Greninja here...it doesn't seem to fit this realm so ash has to stop using it before he becomes full on Saiyan..." saddens Serena.

"Ash! You're so awesome! We need you back in our realm so you can use the fusion where it rightfully belongs!" says Goten excitedly looking down at the new and improved ash.

"Oh right...fighters never wear hats even in battle. Someone catch my hat!" says Ash taking his hat off.

Pikachu offered to wear it.

"Sorry Pikachu but you're one of them now too." says Ash looking down.

Pikachu huffed shrugging as Ash tossed his cap up to the group. Goten jumped up to catch it before Serena had a chance to grab it.

"Now we get to the real battle." says Ash reverting his gaze back to Wulfric and Abomasnow.

"I like you're spunk kid. You continue to surprise me as the battle goes on. Now feel the heat. " says Wulfric.

"Coming back from a realm with a different training style made me assume I lost my way trainer way but now I can use both training methods to win this gym battle and gear up for the league." says Ash.

"You know what? Show me that this new form you gained for yourself is the future you desire in your will to fight!" says Wulfric holding his fist out.

Abomasnow was rearing to continue the battle.

"Aerial ace!" says Ash.

"Wood hammer!" says Wulfric.

Ash-Greninja charged at Abomasnow using aerial ace but Abomasnow intercepted with wood hammer.

"Use cut!" says Ash.

Ash acted like he was grabbing two swords that were against his back as ash-Greninja used cut on Abomasnow. Ash was doing the same thing as ash-Greninja as he finished the attack and backed away.

"To find a Pokemon that's unlike it used to be is a rare find." says Wulfric.

"Water shuriken!" says Ash acting like he was grabbing a giant shuriken that was on his back.

Ash-Greninja whirled his giant water shuriken toward Abomasnow slamming him into an icicle and landed on the ground with the water shuriken reforming on his back.

Abomasnow landed on the ground but was able to continue battling.

"This is astonishing. You were here not to long ago yet you have all this power stored in you. How could you have gotten so much stronger if you've been in another realm all this time? If that is even true!" says Wulfric amazed by the battling ash-Greninja did.

"By working with my Pokemon in a different environment alongside my new friends and allies even though I didn't want them to perish when I was brought there! Here, I don't have to worry about them dieing and was able to use both tactics of battle strategy at my disposal!" says Ash thrusting his fist in the air.

Ash-Greninja did the same.

"I can feel it. The two of you are battling as one." says Wulfric.

"We didn't think it was possible either but while being in the other realm and seeing the fusion techniques there despite it being funny to watch, Greninja and I found a way to fuse that is unlike theres but comes close. It may not look like their fusion forms but we fight as one even when times got hard and I didn't wanna fuse most of the time. All I can say now is to find out why I was chosen to have a synchronized fusion while no one else here was. So, we vow to give it our all when the fusion sets in with this being the first time we've been in control of it. I would of preferred being in control of it where the fusion technique belongs but since I'm able to use it here, I needed time to perfect it in this realm. Not just so we can be unbeatable but to show that we won't give up until all is lost and nothing more can be done." says Ash.

Ash-Greninja agreed.

"I could see so much potential in you between your essence, power and the future that lies wait. Noe it's our turn to show you our power that we also his from you." says Wulfric holding up a keystone in his icicle diamond necklace.

"A key stone!?" wonders Ash.

"Bare your fangs, oh freezing power! Mega evolve!" says Wulfric.

Abomasnow mega evolved into mega Abomasnow. Everyone on the bleachers were shocked to see the mega evolution.

"A mega evolution!?" wonders Bonnie.

"Another new form for Pokemon?" wonders Goten.

"It's nothing like what ash and Greninja have." says Trunks.

"Only problem now is, which is stronger? This mega whatever or ash-Greninja?" wonders Hazzel.

"A mega Abomasnow? Will it surpass my fusion? Can't wait to see the end result!" says Ash.

"Youve gotten me so fired up. So it's only fair that I accept you're challenge of bouts between mega evolution and what you call fusion." says Wulfric getting fired up.

"Let's give it all we got! Water shuriken!" says Ash grabbing at the invisible shuriken on his back.

Ash-Greninja jumped into the air and hurled his giant water shuriken toward mega Abomasnow.

"Ice punch!" says Wulfric.

Mega Abomasnow intercepted the attack with ice punch turning the water shuriken to ice and shattered it.

"It froze..." says Serena.

"...in so little time too." says Bonnie.

"Mega evolution has increased its power significantly." says Clemont.

"That may be true but no matter how strong you get, it won't mean you'll win in the end." says Trunks.

"I get what you guys are doing. You're using reverse psychology on me. I've been wanting ash to never use the fusion again since he's becoming more and more like you and suddenly you agree? I don't buy it at all." says Serena.

"For your information, I don't know why you want to stop the fusion technique he has when he's better off using it in the realm he chose to live in. Sure he belongs here but he developed a fusion technique that only he can use. I'm not really sure what is up with ash gaining a fusion technique but as far as I know, with a technique like this being used, he's better off using it in our realm so it won't seem alien to anyone who sees the synced fusion that haven't heard of it." says Trunks.

"I'm with you there trunks. Ash seems more like he belongs in our realm with this amazing fusion. It doesn't fit this realm at all unlike ours." says Goten.

"Don't worry about it. Ash belongs here with us and nothing can change that. Not even Ashs fusion technique. I'm sure ash and Greninja realize that too which is why ash decided to live with you guys. If there was no fusion there'd be no reason for ash to wanna go back to your realm." says Serena.

"Ice shard!" says Wulfric.

Mega Abomasnow aimed ice shards at Ash-Greninja.

"Dodge!" says Ash.

Ash-Greninja jumped out of the way yet as much as he tried to keep away, the shards were right behind him and finally hit him causing Ashs arm to feel pain.

"Greninja double team!" says Ash looking up at ash-Greninja.

Greninja used double team to form an army of Greninjas around mega Abomasnow.

"Aerial ace!" says Ash thrusting his fist in the air.

The army of ash-greninjas dove toward mega Abomasnow using aerial ace.

"Wood hammer!" says Wulfric.

Mega Abomasnow intercepted with wood hammer making the fakes disappear and hit ash-Greninja. Ash-Greninja was launched backwards toward ash making ash clench his stomach as more pain surged through his body. Everyone on the bleachers were shocked to see ash-Greninja laying on the ice field.

"Ice shard!" says Wulfric.

Ash and Ash-Greninja managed to stand be ready for the next attack.

"Cut down the ice shards!" says Ash.

Ash-Greninja jumped into the air and cut up the ice shards with cut.

"Oh?" wonders Wulfric.

"Go!" says Ash grabbing the invisible swords on his back.

"Ice punch!" says Wulfric.

Ash-Greninja used cut on Abomasnow but the ice punch was to much for ash-Greninja and he was lunched back again but safely landed on the ground.

"Keep coming at me! Give me a reason to give you the badge!" says Wulfric.

"If that's how you wanna play it...so be it." says Ash.

"Wood hammer!" says Wulfric.

Mega Abomasnow used wood hammer on the feild aiming to reach ash-Greninja.

"Jump onto your frozen blades!" says Ash.

Ash-Greninja looked back at ash and nodded then ran toward mega Abomasnow the used his ice shards as skates and headed straight for mega Abomasnow and jumped up as he closed in on the wood hammer.

"Awesome!" says Bonnie.

"I didn't think you can use cut that way." says Clemont.

"What!?" wonders Wulfric.

The others were amazed by the way ash and Greninja were handling things even if it didn't seem right to have a fusion in this realm.

"Woah!" say everyone impressed.

"Ice shard!" says Wulfric.

Ash-Greninja skated his way through the ice shards that were shot at him by mega Abomasnow.

"Water shuriken!" says Ash grabbing his invisible shuriken.

Ash-Greninja swung his water shuriken at Abomasnow.

"Ice shard!" says Wulfric.

Mega Abomasnow used ice punch on the field to break the ice.

"Aerial ace!" says Ash kicking the air.

Ash-Greninja used aerial ace, kicking Abomasnow around then launched him toward the icicles and breaking them.

"They went and broke my ice." says Wulfric in shock.

Abomasnow fell to the ground unconscious. With Abomasnow now fainted, ash finally defeated Wulfric.

"Abomasnow fainted, Greninja is the winner! Therefore, the winner of the match is the challenger ash Ketchum!" says the referee raising his hand on Ashs side.

"THEY FINALLY DID IT!" yell Goten and Hazzel happily.

Ash and Greninja reverted back to normal as everyone cheered for them.

"Alright!" says Ash running toward Greninja happily.

Ash and Greninja high fived for the great job they did. Soon all of Ashs Pokemon were out of their pokeballs were on the ice field to congratulate him along with his friends.

"Saiyan life all the way!" says Goten.

"Congratulations ash!" says Bonnie.

"You did it ash! Now you have all eight badges!" says Clemont.

"Yup and it's all thanks to the methods of the db realm. At first, when Olympia said there was something special about Greninja, I wasn't expecting I'd be using a form like the fusion technique but now I can't help but wondering why now of all times does my lifestyle revolve around db realm if Ive been with the z fighters and couldn't have a fusion technique whatsoever until buu showed up? Ya...fusion should stick to db realm yet its part of this realm now but the reason behind it...I will never know." says Ash.

"Atleast you're back. That's all that matters." says Bonnie.

"Ya! The one I admire most has his senses back even if he's more like the other realm then this one now." thinks Serena gazing at Ash.

"You might want your hat back ash." says Goten handing ash his cap.

"Thanks Goten." says Ash putting his hat on.

Ash knelt down and put his fist out for Goten trunks and Hazzel to fist bump him then the rest of the gang.

"Wow that was a heated battle." says Wulfric walking up to the gang.

"I know. I'm not your average Pokemon trainer and I like it that way." says Ash.

"Your ash-Greninja has strongly improved since then. You've shown me something special. Something unlike anything I've seen during my time as a gym leader. I will be rest assured that this will be in good hands." says Wulfric.

"Ya!" says Ash.

"Here's the iceberg badge. You proved you earned it and so you shall take it." says Wulfric showing the gang the badge.

Wulfric handed ash the iceberg badge which ash gladly accepted.

"Thanks very much Wulfric. I finally got the iceberg badge!" says Ash lifting his arm in the air showing it off to no one in particular.

Ash set his badge in the case, closed it and put it back in his backpack.

"Take them back out!" says Hazzel.

"Alright, one more time at looking at then then we need to go on our way." says Ash raking out his badge case.

Ash opened his badge case and gazed at all of them, happy to know he will be entering the league.

"They all look awesome when they're lined up together ash!" says Serena.

"Somehow in deeply moved too!" says Clemont.

"You've gotten all you're gym badges now, right? You can now enter the league." says Wulfric.

"I will fight my hardest in the league and make it to the end. I'll be sure of it." says Ash.

"I've seen how much you believe in your Pokemon and the stronger you've become has proven how much potential you have in store for the league. So...ya...I like you now. Go see how far you can get with that newfound strength." says Wulfric.

"I will!" says Ash.

Pokecenter...

The rest of the gang watched ash and the kids with his Pokemon.

"Thanks everyone! Without you or my other realm friends I'd be trying to win my badge still but this is where things get serious. This realm may not exactly be like the db realm but we will get through it. We may have to pretend it's the db realm when the time comes buy all in all, we've come to far to ignore our duty in both realms." says Ash.

"Once everything is done here, we can spend time in our realm and relax for a change." says Goten.

"We need to get to the league first and find out how strong the trainers are once everyone is gathered at the league. Sawyer will be waiting there too." says Ash.

Pikachu was confident in their ability to win the Kalos league.

"Ya! With the spirits of our new friends by our side, we will beable to dash toward the finals and get our way to victory!" says Ash.

Everyone outside thrust their arms with high hopes that they will make it to the end.


	140. Chapter 140

**Xy Ep 123; xyz ep 30:the gang heads back to the wetlands where the gang introduces Ash, his pokemon and the db kids to goodra only to have a run in with a group of carbink that are looking for its fellow carbink who left the group**

A group of carbinks were playing in the meadow when one got an idea and went underground to surprise them.

"Dedenne go!" says Bonnie.

Dedenne came out of nowhere and conked heads with the carbink while trying to catch up with a ball.

"Dedenne did you catch the ball?" wonders Bonnie running toward Dedenne.

Dedenne pointed at carbink showing Bonnie who he ran into but it didn't look like a Pokemon making Dedenne confused.

"What's that?" wonders Bonnie.

Dedenne curiously poked the carbink until it reformed spotting Dedenne with Bonnie.

"Are you from around here? I'm Bonnie and this is Dedenne. Oh and the one in the bag is squishy." says Bonnie pointing at herself then Dedenne and squishy.

Carbink stared at them curiously.

"These are the Pokemon I take care of." says Bonnie.

Carbink worriedly dug a hole to get away from them.

"What happened to him?" wonders Bonnie looking around.

Dedenne was confused by the carbink leaving too.

"Bonnie! You need to stick with the group." says Goten running up to Bonnie and Dedenne.

"I know. We were trying to grab at the ball. It kept getting away from us every time we caught up to it and then we-"

"Bonnie, we need to leave! Have you forgotten?" wonders Clemonts voice.

"On my way!" says Bonnie taking off.

Dedenne and Goten followed Bonnie back to the rest of the group.

On their way to lumiose city for the conference for the Kalos league, the group finds their way back to the swampy area where Serena, Clemont and Bonnie left goodra to be with his friends.

"We finally get to see goodra again." says Bonnie happily.

"Goodra? Who was Goodra with previously or did we already talk of this?" wonders Ash.

"He stayed with me since I pretended to be you for a while or did you forget?" wonders Serena.

"I didn't think you'd end up with more Pokemon." says Ash.

"You never asked and assumed." says Serena.

"It would be good to see new friends but how will Goodra react to us?" wonders Goten.

"I guess we won't know until we see him." says Hazzel.

"Are you eager to see Goodra Dedenne?" wonders Bonnie.

Dedenne was jumping up and down happily.

"The two get along very well." says Clemont.

"I'm sure Goodra will be happy to see Dedenne." says Serena.

Dedenne agreed.

"I'm sure you guys told Goodra about me. I can't help but to wonder what he will do once he sees us." says Ash.

Pikachu was curious about that too.

Cabin...

"Hello there!" says Ash walking toward the cabin.

"I see new faces. Could you be the ash we heard about?" wonders Keanon turning his head.

"Keanon it's a pleasure to see you again." says Serena walking up to Ash, Pikachu and the kids.

Clemont and Bonnie werent far behind and caught up to the rest of the group.

"Is Goodra here? I'd like to meet him and introduce myself and my new friends to him." says Ash.

"Goodra should be at the springs. That's the last I remember." says Keanon.

"The springs aye? Where is the spring located?" wonders Goten.

"Bellsprout go get Goodra for me. I'm sure he would love to see his old friends along with new ones." says Keanon.

"Don't bother with it. We will find him as we take a look around." says Ash.

"I see. I'm sure he will be happy to see you all." says keanon.

"We'll see you later." says Ash.

The group left to look for the spring Goodra was at the moment.

The Pokemon that were there seemed to be having fun until they got startled by a voice.

"Is this Goodra?" wonders Ash.

"Yup! Goodra shouldn't be weary of friends of ours but I can't be sure after last time." says Serena.

"Is that supposed to be a purple dragon? Doesn't seem to have wings." says Goten confused.

"He's a dragon type." says Clemont.

"Interesting. So dragons don't need wings here." says trunks.

"Even Pokemon like Charizard look like dragons but aren't. Looks can be deceiving." says Clemont.

All the Pokemon in the spring turned their heads to see the group walk up to them. Dedenne got really excited and scampered up to Goodra, overjoyed to see him again. Ash ran up to Goodra to greet him as Dedenne sat on goodras head. Goodra stared down at ash, to his friends then back at ash and smiled.

"It's so nice to meet you." says Ash.

"At last, we meet again." says Bonnie glomping Goodra.

"Are you ok Goodra?" wonders Serena.

"Apperently they all seem well." says Clemont looking at the spring.

"Goodra, look at who our new friend is. His name is squishy." says Bonnie.

"Come on out everyone and meet Goodra!" says Ash sending out his Pokemon.

Goodra was surprised to see the variety of Pokemon ash had.

"Oh right, I never officially introduced myself." says Ash looking up.

Goodra was happy to see new friends.

"My name is ash and these are my Pokemon who helped me while I was away. Everyone this is Goodra our friends' old buddy. Goodra these Pokemon are Greninja, lucario, Aegislash, Talonflame, Hawlucha and Pikachu." says Ash.

All of Ashs Pokemon greeted Goodra except Aegislash who made a happy expression with his eye.

"Oh and these are Goten, trunks and Hazzel who are like family to me." says Ash kneeling down next to them.

The kids walk up to Goodra and shook his hand one at a time.

Suddenly the ground shook and the carbink from before showed up startling a lotad. Carbink laughed getting lotad mad and strike it even though carbink would always dodge. Carbink got annoyed by this and started a sand storm sweeping up every Pokemon in close range. Everyone was having fun hanging around Goodra when lotad showed up freaking out.

"What happened?" wonders Ash getting up.

"Is someone attacking?" wonders Goten.

"Not someone...more like something." says Hazzel looking up sweat dropping.

Everyone turned their heads to see a carbink using sand storm on the Pokemon at the wetlands.

"Stop this!" says Ash charging at the carbink.

Pikachu wanted carbink to stop too. Carbink stopped as suddenly as he spotted ash and Pikachu with Goodra.

"What Pokemon is that?" wonders Ash.

The rest of the group ran up to ash, Pikachu and Goodra spotting the carbink.

"I met him before." says Bonnie stunned.

Ash put up his pokedex to find out what Pokemon came toward them in a rage.

'Carbink, the jewel Pokemon. Born from the temperatures and pressures deep underground, it fires beams from the stone in its head.' says Ashs Pokedex.

"Why are you doing this? This is a peaceful land yet you wanna disturb the Pokemon here!?" wonders Ash putting his pokedex away.

More carbinks show up to take the mischievous carbink home where it belongs.

"Awesome! More carbinks appeared!" says Bonnie sparkly eyed.

"Usually they live in underground caves so why are they on the surface?" wonders Clemont.

The carbinks were on their way home with the mischievous carbink keeping it in the middle so it wouldn't escape.

"Are they friends?" wonders Bonnie.

"If they live underground then shouldn't they be harmed by the suns rays?" wonders Goten.

"I would think so but they seem fine for Pokemon who live underground." says Trunks.

The mischeivious carbink created another sand storm to trap its fellow carbinks around it then sent them flying. Everyone closed their eyes trying to keep the sand out of their eyes as Bonnie, trunks, Goten and Hazzel got lifted into the air. Clemont caught Bonnie, Goodra held the Pokemon he grabbed close, ash felt around for Goten and Hazzel and grabbed their shirts and Greninja grabbed trunks's waste. The mischievous carbink was pleased the others weren't around to catch it and dug a hole again to get away.

"It disappeared." says Serena.

"Hold on, do you know that carbink? Looks like all of you are buddies yet the carbink wants to get away from you." says Ash looking down at the carbink.

The carbinks nodded. Some were angry, some teared up and others were trying to figure out why their fellow carbink was goofing off.

"What do you think we should do ash?" wonders Serena looking at ash.

"You know, I'm not sure what we could do." says Ash scratching the back of his head.

"Why don't we split up and look around?" wonders Trunks.

"That's a possibility but how would we catch it?" ponders Clemont.

"We can't just leave them like this so maybe splitting up will work." says Ash crossing his arms.

"Splitting up is the best way to go. If everyone works together then we will find your mischeivious carbink bud in no time." says Goten looking down at the carbink group.

"K, let's all split up and look for the other carbink." says Ash facing the gang.

"Good idea." says Serena facing ash.

Pikachu was happy to look for the missing carbink. All the Pokemon around the group were happy to search for the mischeivious carbink and get it back to its group.

"Thanks everybody." says Serena.

"Talonflame, Lucario, help us look for the carbink. Now!" says Ash.

Talonflame and Lucario nodded and left the group in search of the tricky carbink. Clemont sent out Bunnelby.

"Bunnelby use dig to help us look for carbink underground." says Clemont.

Bunnelby agreed to help and dug a hole to search underground for any suspicious carbink.

"K, let's all start looking." says Ash.

Everyone agreed and went their seperate ways.

Talonflame and Lucario...

Talonflame was looking for the carbink from the sky while Lucario used aura sensory on the ground.

Ash, the kids and Bonnie...

"Where are you carbink?" wonders Ash.

"You can't stay in hiding forever!" says Trunks.

"Where would be a good place to hide besides the trees or acting like a rock?" wonders Goten.

"We want you to stop hiding and come out!" says Bonnie looking around.

Dedenne hopped onto a rock by ash and the kids and called out to the carbink.

"Find anything Dedenne?" wonders Bonnie walking up to Dedenne.

Dedenne looked up unsure if they will find it and reunite it with its friends.

Serena, Bunnelby and clemont...

Bunnelby showed up putting a hole in the ground near Serena and Clemont.

"Bunnelby?" wonders Clemont turning around.

Bunnelby shook it's head saying he didn't find the carbink either. The Pokemon of the wetlands searched high and low for the carbink but he was nowhere to be found.

Florges, floette, Quagsire and carbink...

Florges set down a leaf with a berry cut in half for floette and her to share then called out to see if anyone was around them. Florges figured it was ok to eat and went to grab at the berry only to realize it was gone. Florges looked around for the culprit and saw Quagsire stare at them and got annoyed at him.

Carbink group...

The rest of the carbink group were looking near the spring.

Beedrill and mischeivious carbink...

The Beedrill were also looking around when one almost got hit by the carbink they were searching for. Team rocket were nearby watching the carbink mess with the Beedrill.

"Whos the Pokemon that's message around with the Beedrill and florges?" wonders Jessie.

"That's a carbink." says Meowth.

"Carbink?" wonders Jessie.

"It's the jewel Pokemon." says James looking at his handheld computerized pokedex.

"A jewel Pokemon!? Really!?" wonders Jessie looking at James ecstatically.

"That's what it says." says James.

"One second, I guess transforming a large Pokemon into a ring will make my hand heavy. I guess it wouldn't even work as an earring or crown. The earring would make one ear droop lower then the other and having a pointy crown would look silly." ponders Jessie.

James and Meowth stared at Jessie while she was deep in thought.

"That's such a shame." sighs Jessie unamused.

"But those in the know say it's as hard as diamonds." says James.

"Hmmm?" wonders Jessie looking over at James.

"Well it is." says James sweat dropping.

"That's a fun fact worth remembering. I know what we could do." says Jessie happily.

Jessie whispered the plan into James and meowths ears and they giggles deviously.

"That's what I'm talking about!" says Meowth.

"It's carbink catching time!" says Jessie thrusting her arm in the air.

The Beedrill they were near were knocked out and the carbink was leaving the sight to go back in hiding.

Florges, floette, carbink and Quagsire...

Florges tried again to share a snack with floette and happily set the leaf with the acorn berries down. As florges set the leaf down, she got tricked by something behind her and the berries landed ontop of her as she landed on the ground. Frustrated, florges attacked the Quagsire who appeared moments later while carbink laughed to itself behind a bush.

The gang...

Everyone met up with eachother, having not found the carbink.

"Any luck finding it?" wonders Ash.

The others shook their heads, worried they wouldn't find the Pokemon before things got worse.

"I see..." worries Ash.

"Its still in the wetlands. We just don't know where exactly." says Hazzel.

Pikachu was worried too.

"Of course its still here but there hasn't been any luck so far." says Ash.

Talonflame and Lucario returned to the group without luck finding the carbink either.

"Maybe it went farther away." says Clemont.

"Talonflame, Lucario, keep searching. We're gonna spread out and search even more." says Ash.

Team rocket hideout...

"Now, first things first. High tech!" says Jessie.

The group of carbink found their way to team rocket who were putting the finishing touches on their mechanical carbink. Jessie looked down to see the carbink around their hideout.

"Huh?" wonders Jessie.

Jessie brightened up, amazed by how many carbink walked up to them without any worries.

"It's carbink city!" says Jessie happily.

"Quite the contrary." says James looking back, climbing down the ladder.

"Meowth, lend us an ear and she'd done light on what they're saying. Please translate." says Jessie kneeling down.

"Well to make things blunt, it sounds like one of their fellow carbink slipped away and decided to pull pranks on everyone while they organized a search party to get the carbink back." says Meowth.

"That would mean the carbink that we witnessed earlier is part of their group." says James.

"But I could've swarn it went under-"

Jessie covered meowths mouth.

"That's for us to know and only us. We've already been over this. Let's get moving. Shall we?" says Jessie awkwardly.

The carbink were happy for the help.

"Simply put, we're gonna use all 6 of them. We're switching to a 6 prong strategy." says Jessie deviously.

James and Meowth looked at eachother, smiling deviously.

Florges, carbink, floette and Quagsire...

Florges set down pear berries and looked around for anyone suspiscious without realizing the pear berries were taken. Floette noticed the culprit while Florges glared at Quagsire who seems to keep showing up at the wrong time. Infuriated, florges was about to attack Quagsire but floette told her not too since it wasn't his fault. Florges stopped her attack and looked in the direction floette was pointing, curious as to who the culprit really was. The Beedrill showed up talking about the carbink that was ruining everything. The Pokemon chatted for a bit trying to figure out the situation brought upon them. The Beedrill said their goodbyes.

Carbink and beedrill...

The beedrills flew toward the culprit who ended up being the carbink they we're looking for. The carbink got spooked and ran away from them. Carbink didn't get far and was trapped in the middle with the 3 Beedrill above the lake that wasn't to far from where the carbink ate the berries. The carbink thought it had a way to escape the Beedrill but was stuck. Talonflame and Lucario found where the Beedrill and carbink was.

Ash, Bonnie and Goodra...

"Where are you!?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu called out to the carbink as Talonflame showed up.

Talonflame told them where the carbink was located.

"Are you sure you found him?" wonders Ash.

Talonflame nodded and started flying away.

"Bonnie let's go." says Ash.

Goodra and ash followed Talonflame to where he and Lucario spotted the carbink with Beedrills.

"Dedenne, squishy hold on tight. You never know what will come of us after finding him." says Bonnie.

Bonnie ran after the trio to the lake where the Beedrills were around the carbink until she realized Dedenne wasn't with them.

Lucario, Bunnelby, Clemont, and Serena...

"Found him?" wonders Clemont looking at Lucario.

Clemont, Serena and Bunnelby followed Lucario back to the lake where the Beedrill were swarming the carbink.

Lake...

Florges and floette walked up to the carbink startling it, wanting answers.

"There they are!" says Ash spotting what was going on.

Everyone gathered together at the lake, happy to see the carbink was fine.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. Your friends have been looking for you too." says Ash.

Ash looked around for the group of carbinks.

"Whered they go?" wonders Ash.

Everyone heard a noise in the distance coming toward them and were confused by what it could be.

"Wai...where's Bonnie!?" wonders Clemont.

Dedenne, carbinks and team rocket...

"We're all ready." says Jessie gazing at their mechanical carbink.

"Now to put those carbinks to good use." says Meowth.

Dedenne was watching team rocket from behind a rock then scampered up to the cage the carbinks were trying to get out of. Dedenne had a plan so he told the carbinks hed get them out but as hard as he tried there was no luck. Team rocket heard something coming from their cage and noticed Dedenne trying out free them.

"A Dedenne?" wonders Jessie.

"Must be the twerps' Dedenne." says James.

"Now that I get a good look at him...it's the mini twerpette's!" says James.

Dedenne looked to its side to see team rocket had showed up without his realizing.

"Gorgeist use shadow ball!" says Jessie sending out Gorgeist.

"Don't forget inkay! Use psybeam!" says James sending inkay out.

Gorgeist used shadow ball while inkay used psybeam on Dedenne but Dedenne lept out of the way and ran off leaving the carbinks behind.

Bonnie...

"Dedenne?! Dedenne? Where'd you run off too?" wonders Bonnie looking around.

Bonnie was about to lose hope when Dedenne found his way to her.

"Dedenne!" says Bonnie happily.

Gorgeist and inkay were right behind him so Dedenne had to run passed Bonnie to try and keep away. Bonnie has no choice to to run from an attack that was directed at Dedenne.

Lake...

"Bonnie was just with us a minute ago." says Ash.

"Right, Which means she couldnt've gotten that far." says Clemont.

"Does this mean we have to look for her even though we finally found the carbink?" wonders trunks.

"Come back!" says Bonnie trying to catch up to Dedenne.

Everyone looks in the direction they heard Bonnie and watch her run passed them trying to catch Dedenne.

"Bonnie?" wonders Clemont.

"Not now. Any time but now." says Bonnie running toward the group with Dedenne.

Gorgeist and inkay were hot on their trail, now finding themselves near everyone as they aimed attacks at Dedenne and Bonnie.

"What's going on!?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu was curious too, appalled to see Gorgeist and inkay.

"So someone was here to attack us or rather the Pokemon here." says Goten.

"Don't even say their name. It's pointless by-"

The giant mecha carbink showed up behind Gorgeist and inkay.

"Well uhhh...that's something." sweat drops trunks.

"Not you again!" says Ash getting into battle stance.

"What is that silly thing?" wonders Serena.

"Silly? This isn't a silly looking thing. Look again. We've attatched several rock hard carbink to our carbink mecha and there's nothing silly about it." says Jessie.

The lone carbink was frightened by what team rocket has done to its group.

"We call it the carbink mecha drillilizer." says Jessie.

The giant mecha said its name as if it were part of the carbink group then the carbink trapped within it, called out for help. One of the carbinks were pointing out that this was all because the carbink wouldn't go back to its group. Team rocket got inside of the mecha carbink.

"Now it's crunch time." says Meowth.

Meowth moved the controls he had infront of him and had the mecha attack everyone. Everyone ducked for cover but the arm missed and hit a rock.

"This is truly amazing. They really are as hard as diamonds." says James sparkly eyed.

"You can say that again." agreed Jessie and Meowth sparkly eyed.

"And a lot cheaper." says Meowth.

Team rocket manned the controls and used the mecha to attack the Pokemon and group.

"Alright Pikachu use thunderbolt!" says Ash pointing at the mecha.

Pikachu nodded and jumped off Ashs shoulder to use thunderbolt on the mecha.

"Damn it you guys! Can't stand these people already. They should get lost and stay lost." says Ash clenching his fist.

Pikachu agreed looking up at the mecha.

"This baby is build to buck your bolts." says Meowth.

The Pokemon tried to aim at the mechas legs but it was no use either and the mecha kicked them away.

"...or any shenanigans for that matter." says Meowth.

The lone carbink was furious by what team rocket did and told everyone it was sorry and to attack team rocket in any way possible. Goodra gathered the Pokemon around him and told them his plan to free the rest of the carbink.

"Carbink, Goodra do you two have a plan?" wonders Ash.

"What are those nitwits up to now?" wonders Meowth.

"Bring it on hard hat." says Jessie.

Carbink charged at team rocket, drilling into the giant mecha. Goodra looked over at the whooper and quadsire telling them it was their que to strike and they did using water gun to push carbink toward the arms and freed some carbinks.

"Alright! Good idea using carbink against carbink." says Ash happily.

As more carbinks were freed, the same moves were used against team rocket and their mecha and broke more of the arms off making team rocket horrified.

"Who knew carbink could wreak havoc on a bunch of chumps with hard heads?" wonders Meowth freaking out.

They attacked team rocket and their mecha again with the same moves and finally destroyed the mecha freeing all the carbinks. Everyone was cheering for the carbink who got its friends to safety despite the help from everyone else. Team rocket looked down unsure of what just happened.

"Take them by force! Gorgeist shadow ball. Let's go!" says Jessie annoyed.

"Inkay psybeam!" says James annoyed.

Gorgeist used shadow ball while inkay used psybeam on the Pokemon around the group. Goodra was horrified watching team rocket attacks his friends.

"Inkay psybeam again!" says James.

Inkay used psybeam on the Pokemon around the group but Goodra got in the way and got hit by the blast. Smoke formed as fast as it blew away.

"You know what to do guys." says Ash looking down at goten.

Goten looked up confused the nodded getting into battle stance.

"Way to go Goodra." says Ash.

Goten, Hazzel and trunks looked at eachother and nodded.

"Lucario use dragon pulse!" say Goten.

"Goodra you do the same!" says Ash.

Goodra and Lucario used dragon pulse on Gorgeist and inkay, knocking them into what was left of the mecha.

"Good job Goodra. Now use ice beam! Full blast!" says Ash.

Goodra uses ice beam on full blast while carbink help with the attack by using power gem and blew up the mechanical carbink. Team rocket flew away.

Team rocket...

"Our drillilizer showed such promise." huffs Jessie.

"What's a promise if you can't keep it." says Meowth.

"We're blasting off again!" say team rocket.

They were out of sight.

Ground...

The carbink was sorry for all the trouble it's caused everyone but the rest of the group were just happy he was safe.

"They're making up." says Bonnie.

Dedenne was happy everything was back to normal.

"It looks like this case is closed." says Clemont.

"Awesome." says Ash.

"What a relief." says Serena.

"Its time to go back to hanging out with Goodra and his friends right?" wonders Goten.

Pikachu agreed that it was about time they spent the last of their visit with Goodra and his friends. Everyone was in a cave with the group of carbink sayin their goodbyes.

"Just don't make anymore trouble for your friends ok?" wonders Ash.

The carbink went on their way back to being underground.

"See ya!" says Clemont.

"It was nice meeting you all! Take care!" says Bonnie.

The carbinks said their last goodbyes and were out of sight.

Cave with spring...

Everyone was back at the wetlands inside the cave with the spring having fun in the water. Dedenne used Goodra as a diving board and jumped into the water.

"Wow Dedenne! What a dive!" says Bonnie in amazement in a slowpoke bathing suit.

Dedenne jumped out of the water into Bonnie's arms.

"Everyone needs a little down time and rest up for the Kalos league." says Serena dipping her legs in the water.

"It would be better if we were with our new friends but this is just as good." says Ash in his trunks.

"It won't be to long before we get there." says Clemont pulling up his pants legs.

"You bet! I'm gonna give it my all at the league and win it this time!" says Ash getting pumped up.

All of of his Pokemon were excited too as Goodra happily rubbed his head against ash.

"Don't worry. I'll win it for sure." says Ash setting a hand on goodras face.

Pikachu happily jumped onto Ashs shoulder.

Alain...

Alain vs Korrina...

Mega Lucario slammed into a wall and fainted.

"So strong." says Korrins looking back at her Lucario.

"Lucario is unable to battle which means Alain and Charizard are the victors." says Guru.

"Here's the proof that means you won at the shalour gym." says Korrina taking out her badge case.

Alain eyed the rumble badge then looked up at Korrina.

"Take the rumble badge." says Korrina.

Alain took the badge out of the case.

"Now that you have all 8 badges, you'll be entering the Kalos league. Right?" wonders Korrina.

"Right. I'm going there to battle someone." says Alain.

"Then I sure hope that this person you speak of will enjoy battling you. Let me know how it all works out." says Korrina.

"He's strong alright. He'll rise of the top for sure." says Alain.


	141. Chapter 141

**Xy Ep 124; xyz ep 31:Clemont is eager to get to the gadget festival for inventors from all over to check out. What the gang doesn't realize is that team rocket are scheming something as they have fun at the festival. **

Clemont was getting farther ahead of everyone, eager to get to their next destination.

**"**This way!" says Clemont.

"Clemont slow down! You're acting like you did when going to the Zapdos festival!" says Bonnie trying to keep up.

"Come one stragglers! Move!" says Clemont looking back.

The others managed to keep up with Bonnie but as hard as it was to believe, Clemont was basically out of sight.

"It's been some time since we last saw Clemont run this quickly." says Serena running up to ash.

"Clemont let us catch up to you!" says Goten.

"Can't you wait for us?" wonders Trunks.

"Where are we going that we need to rush there anyway?" wonders Hazzel.

"You need to slow down so everyone can stick together!" says Ash.

Everyone finally stopped at a arrow sign pointing toward their destination.

"There. That's it alright. There's no doubt about it. The gadget festival is just moments away. It's the largest exhibition of mechanical objects you'll ever see in the entire Kalos region." says Clemont looking back at the gang excitedly.

Everyone sweat dropped watching what Clemont was doing.

"Clemont looks like he's about to sing." laughs Goten.

"I hope not." laughs Trunks.

"All this for a festival of gadgets? Granted the last one was fun but we had to go through Zapdos to get there. Do we really need anything else to get in our way?" wonders Bonnie.

"Is this festival really that important?" wonders Serena.

"Of course it's important. All the brilliant inventors from all over Kalos will be there to compete and show off their creativity to all who admire them." says Clemont.

"Uhhhh huh?" wonders Hazzel.

"Oh wow!" says Ash.

"And that's important? I guess so." says Serena awkwardly.

"Well you just wait and see. What are we waiting for?" says Clemont taking off.

"Sounds like fun." says Ash.

Everyone finally got to the festival archway and went through it.

"This is it!" says Clemont excitedly.

"Maybe this would be a good place for mom to scout around but I'm more of an action type then inventor type." says Trunks unsure of what to think.

"Wow! It's huge!" says Ash amazed.

"So...this is the gadget fest? Where do you think we should start?" wonders Serena.

"Split iup and group back together when leaving or stick together and try out the first invention we see?" wonders Trunks.

"What? You wanna split up now?" wonders Serena.

"I'm sorry but this realm just doesn't seem right anymore. So what invention do we try out or ignore?" wonders Trunks unamused.

"I vote we take ash sight seeing!" says Goten raising his arm.

"I'll go with that!" says Hazzel happily.

"Oh no you don't. We stick together so no one gets lost." says Serena.

"I'm afraid we might die of boredom but it looks awesome too." says Bonnie amazed.

Dedenne was amazed by the sight.

"That's right. This is the gathering place for all creators of the inventive mindset. This will not only show how creative people are but some find it romantic. Everything you see here is all the compilations of the humans' wits and creativity in one place." says Clemont.

"This better be worth it. I still say we should take ash to our realm but it all depends on him when he comes back to his region." huffs Trunks.

"Ya...a new region may be great but we've come to far to give up on eachother." says Goten.

"I'm afraid to knows what's to come of ash..." says Hazzel.

They all agreed to let ash decide as long as he didn't make the wrong decision.

"The cogwheels of my curiosity can no longer be stopped!" thinks Clemont.

The group saw all kinds of gadgets being used by kids along the way to the gadget fun house.

"That looks cool!" says Bonnie spotting a boy on a chair that could move as the wheels spun in circles.

The group came across an invention that had something to do with opening the acorn berry.

"What this contraption?" wonders Ash.

"Why you're looking gadget. I will help you out by explaining about the gadget with ease." says Clemont.

"Looks complicated." says Serena.

"So, how does this thing even work?" wonders Ash.

"Who gets to try it out?" wonders Hazzel.

"Who wouldnt wanna try it out?" wonders Clemont.

Pikachu was confused too.

"You just pick up this ball and place it in the little basket and watch the magic unfold." says Clemont setting a ball in the little yellow basket.

The group watched as the ball rolled down to the acorn berry in the most interesting way.

"Its genius!" says Clemont excitedly.

The others were stunned by what happened.

"It's an automatic berry opener." says Clemont.

"Seems like a waste of time." says Serena awkwardly.

"Bulma should be here to check it out up close." says Ash.

"That's what portals are for." says Trunks.

"That's still not close enough." says Goten looking at trunks.

Serena cracked open the acorn berry in her hand on the bowl of acorn berries.

"That's boring." says Goten staring down at the berry.

"But isn't doing this a whole lot easier?" wonders Serena.

"Nonsense! You don't get genius when you see it!" says Clemont.

"Genius? It's just a ball rolling down to break open a berry." says Bonnie now seeing how unimpressive it is.

"Gadgets have a sense of playfulness. Playfulness creates a variety of fun in the inventors world of gadgetry! The name of the game is to have fun despite how each contraption works! If you happen to be bored then there's no point in having an amazing time here." says Clemont.

"So...this is what you call fun. Whatever you say Clemont." says Serena awkwardly.

"WEEEEeeeee...so fun." says Bonnie unamused.

"What other exciting things are instore for us?" wonders Goten.

"Anything more entertaining then this?" wonders Trunks crossing his arms.

"There's always the next contraption. Follow me everyone." says Clemont walking away.

The others followed Clemont as Bonnie and Serena sarcastically wooed along the way.

"Fun! Fun! Fun! Here we come!" says Clemont.

gadget fun house...

inside...

"There! I just completed the pokeball stealer mark 1!" says James lifting his hammer.

"So everyone's pokeballs are gonna be our pokeballs." says Meowth holding a screwdriver.

"Right. All that remains is a teansy bit of a fine tune." says James.

"So this is your gadget room?" wonders Jessie scratching her head.

"Yup! It most certainly is. Something wrong?" wonders James looking at Jessie.

"Isn't a gadget what a household needs to keep track of money?" wonders Jessie.

"Ummmm no. That's called a budget not a gadget." says Meowth sweat dropping.

"There's a difference?" wonders Jessie looking down.

"Like night and day! Let's go to all the gadget rooms and discover all the ways gadgets can work. Check out the competition." says James.

"Right behind ya!" says Meowth following James.

"Please...gadget? Budget? Who cares?" wonders Jessie following Meowth and James.

Outside...

The group found their way to the gadget fun house to see people sitting in seats that take you upward to the entrance.

"Who wants to go first?" wonders the man.

"Yay! I do! I do!" says Bonnie running up to a seat and sat down.

The man strapped her in when Chespin showed up out of its pokeball on a vacant seat.

"Looks like Chespin wants to go with us too." giggled Bonnie.

"I bet Pancham wants to come too." says Serena sending Pancham out.

Pancham sat next to Chespin making Chespin annoyed but regardless the man strapped them in and up they went along with Bonnie. Soon the others followed suit.

"The twerps, little pests and Pikachu are here. Looks like we can nab Pikachu without doing anything." says Jessie peaking out from the side of the building.

"I think we can catch Pikachu before we use the pokeball stealer." says Meowth climbing down the mini ladder.

"Here, here, the gadget room should not be used unless it provides ample opportunities." says James looking back at Meowth annoyed.

"We don't want to waste money." whispers Jessie looking back.

James and Meowth sweat dropped looking at Jessie.

"Wrong word Jessie..." says James twitching.

The group...

Ash tried out open the door in a room they came across.

"Must be locked." says Ash confused.

"Give it a push." says Serena.

Ash pushed the door as hard as he could but it still wouldn't budge.

"I pulling it to the side." says Clemont as his glasses glistened in the light.

"Slide aye? Couldn't hurt to try." says Ash.

Ash slid the door open and was amazed by how well Clemont knew how to work the door.

"Oh wow! You're right!" says Ash walking through.

"We coulda done it too." says Goten revering his eyes.

"That's the way the gimmick works." says Clemont adjusting his glasses.

"Come on! We need to stick together." says Serena looking back at Goten, trunks and Hazzel.

The group walked through the entry way into another room that didn't seem to have a door.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do now? There's no door in sight!" says Ash looking around.

"Or so it seems. Let's just see if it is a real wall." says Clemont setting his hand on a wall and it turned creating a way to the next room.

Ash, Serena and Bonnie followed Clemont waiting to know what was instore for them.

"It was really a hidden door." says Clemont.

"Guys, Pikachu and the others are gone." says Bonnie looking back.

Kids, Pikachu, Chespin and Pancham...

'Pikachu! Hazzel! Goten!' says Ashs voice.

'Seems we got seperated!' says Clemonts voice.

Pikachu realized it too, standing next to Pancham and Chespin who bumped into eachother.

'We will meet up later!' says Clemonts voice.

"How'd we get seperated anyway?" wonders Hazzel.

"Must've taken a wrong turn." says Goten looking at Hazzel.

Chespin was annoyed at Pancham.

'Everyone be good.' says Bonnie's voice.

Clemont, ash, Serena and Bonnie...

They came across a room with colored cylinders moving up and down with wallpaper that looks like the sky outside.

"Now let's go this way." says Clemont.

"So we have to get through these to get to the other side?" wonders Ash.

Ash hopped from one or the next and made it to the other side with the others following, trying not to fall off.

"Way to go Clemont!" says Bonnie happily.

"You're like a totally different person today!" says Serena.

"K! Let's keep it up!" says ash taking off.

Kids, Pikachu, Chespin and Pancham...

They came across a human sized pinball machine platform and were amazed by how it was built.

"I go first!" says Hazzel sliding down as if she had a snowboard.

"Wait for me!" says Goten following.

"You'd have to get passed me!" says Trunks sliding down on his belly.

Chespin pushed Pancham down having him bump into everything but manage to get to the end. Chespin was laughing and slid down with Pikachu not put far behind and thry both ended up getting through the pinball platform. Pancham manage to get up but was furious eith Chespin.

"What else is in store for us?" wonders Goten.

"Can't wait to find out!" says Trunks.

"This place is awesome!" says Hazzel taking off.

"Hey! Wait for us!" say trunks and Goten following.

Pikachu told Chespin and Pancham to break up their dispute and follow the kids to the next room.

Clemont, ash, Bonnie and Serena...

The four trainers found their way to a room filled with arrows going in every which direction and walked up to the door on the other side.

"There must be a trick to this door too." says Ash trying to figure out a way to open it.

"You can't push or pull it so what's the next way to open a door like this?" wonders Clemont.

"But it feels like it's been glued shut." says Ash looking at Clemont.

"Let me give it a try." says Clemont walking up to the door.

Ash stepped out of the way and watched as Clemont put his arms on it and let the door take him to the other side by tipping downward. This amazed the others because they didn't think it was possible either. Ash did the same and got through while Serena and Bonnie ducked and got through.

team rocket...

Jessie was annoyed that she couldn't open the door they came across.

"This things broke." says Jessie agitated.

"If you can't pull it then try pushing." says Meowth.

Jessie pushed the door as hard as she could but nothing happened.

"That doesn't work either." groans Jessie.

"Now watch the master at work." says James walking up to the door.

James easily opened the door making Jessie even more annoyed.

"Woolah." says James.

"The annoying master is more like it." says Jessie annoyed.

In the next room...

"What is this stupid contraption?" wonders Jessie pressing her hands on a wall.

"It's obviously a wall." says Meowth.

"It's elementary!" says James pressing Jessie against a wall.

Jessie was startled by what James was doing until the wall became a door and moved.

"See. Open sesame." says James.

"You're still annoying in the budget business." huffs Jessie.

"Its gadget." says James.

"WHATEVER!" yells Jessie.

Kids, Pancham, Pikachu and Chespin...

"Whats this room?" wonders Hazzel.

"It's a gear room." says Trunks.

"Why would gears be in a room?" wonders Goten.

"That's what makes things interesting." smirks Trunks jumping onto the first gear.

The kids easily got to the other side and moved to the side waiting for Pikachu, Chespin and Pancham to get across. Chespin managed to get to the other side but got bonked in the head a couple times making everyone laugh but Pikachu who wasn't amused. Pancham and Pikachu followed suit and got to the other side.

Team rocket...

"I heard pikachu down below." says James.

James easily slid down the pinball platform with ease while Jessie and Meowth bumped into eachother halfway down.

"My bad." says Jessie sweat dropping.

James made it to the bottom while Jessie and Meowth slammed into parts of the platform before finally getting to the end.

"This household budget makes me glad I don't have a house." groans Jessie.

"It's a gadget." says Meowth, ending up on his back.

"Sliding down is the right thing to do." says James looking down at Jessie and Meowth.

Ash, Bonnie, Serena and Clemont...

The rest of the group found their way to a room that looks like they are in space.

"I think you're supposed to sit on this thing." says Ash looking at the seat.

Ash grabbed the handles and sat down as everyone watched Ash go from one side to the other.

"It stopped?" wonders Ash.

"Now that's an amazing contraption." says Serena clapping.

"It's like you're at an amusement park!" says Bonnie excitedly.

Dedenne agreed.

"Now what? Any thoughts Clemont?" wonders Ash.

"Maybe something will pop out like an arm." says Clemont.

"Well I can't wait to find out." says Ash jumping onto a platform above the others.

The others sweat dropped watching the swirly part of the wall spring out startling everyone causing ash to jump down onto another platform.

"Good thing you didn't wait!" says Serena awkwardly.

The others tried it out and got off onto the platform next one to them and jumped down to where ash was.

Team rocket...

Team rocket came across the room with the cylinders.

"This'll be a walk in the park." says Jessie.

Jessie leaped from one cylinder to the other with ease while James walked across and Meowth jumped.

"Atleast we'll catch up to Pikachu." says James looking around.

Jessie got to the other side and almost fell but the cylinder at the end moved upward and rammed her.

"This is not what I had in mind." huffs Jessie.

Both cylinders she landed on we're going up and down like normal getting Jessie pissed by the second.

Ash, Bonnie, Clemont and Serena...

The rest of the group came across what looked like a Japanese tea room.

"What's that?" wonders Ash.

A windup doll walked up to the gang with a tiny cup of tea.

"This windup doll looks so cute." says Serena.

"It looks so well made." says Clemont.

"It's adorable." says Bonnie.

"Whoever made this did really well." says Ash.

Ash leaned down to get a better look at the doll.

"Do you want me to have a cup of tea?" wonders Ash.

The windup doll lifted the tiny plate which got them curious and the cup of tea splashed Ashs face.

"What was that for? It's hot enough to scald my face." says Ash turning away.

Clemont sweat dropped as the three watched what happened to ash.

"I'm guessing that was a little bit of humor. It's all part of the playfulness." says Clemont.

The doll lowered the plate and walked back to the door it came out of.

"It's obvious by the way she bowed. That is her second to none." says Serena leaning down.

"Sure...if you call being scalded fun." says Ash standing up.

Kids, Pikachu, Pancham, Chespin...

Pikachu was hopping from one box to the other trying to get to the other side followed by trunks, Goten and Hazzel.

"Watch where you jump." says Hazzel.

"Don't need anyone falling!" says Trunks.

Chespin and Pancham jumped from one box of the other and finally got to the others despite the slight detour due to fighting which made Goten sweat drop.

Team rocket...

Team rocket found their way to a space room with a peculiar way of getting you off.

"Where are we now? It's gonna be to late to capture Pikachu at this rate." groans Jessie.

"He's further ahead I say." says James.

"Well I need a rest." says Jessie sitting on the seat of the spinning contraption.

Jessie was freaking out that she was moving and got to the other side of the room.

"Hey, this feel pretty good. Why'd it stop?" says Jessie looking down at Meowth and James.

"Maybe another arm will manifest." says James curiously.

"From where? When will it show itse-"

Jessie got hit by the swirly spring and slammed into the wall.

"Man..." huffs Meowth sweat dropping.

Team rocket came across the tea room where the windup doll was walking toward the trio.

"That dolls a doll." says Jessie kneeling down.

"It's well known all over the region." says James leaning down.

"That's so sweet. You brought us tea didn't you?" wonders Jessie leaning forward.

"Thanks for the refreshment." says Meowth leaning forward.

The doll lifted its plate and the tea splashed Meowth and Jessie's faces.

"My tongue turned into burnt toast!" says Meowth.

"We'll never catch Pikachu at this rate. We are stuck inside this looney bin and all because you wanted to scout out the place." says Jessie annoyed.

"As long as you give my tongue some ice." says Meowth.

"So then we will have to employ our pokeball scheme with our pokeball stealer mark 1." says James forming a fist.

"This'll be fun." says Meowth deviously.

Back in their contraption room...

A boy walked in to see team rocket present their creation.

"What's up with this room?" wonders the boy looking around.

"You've walked right into the pokeball budget room." says Jessie.

"It's a gadget room." sighs Meowth.

"What's it got to do with pokeballs?" wonders the boy.

"You place your pokeball right in there." says James.

"Like this?" wonders the boy setting his pokeball on a space on the blue metal rod in the middle of the room.

"Im afraid that's not quite enough weight just yet." says Jessie fixing her hat.

The boy set two more pokeballs on the blue metal rod and off they went in three seperate directions.

"Now watch as they seperate then reunite in the end." says James.

The boy was amazed by the contraption wondering how his pokeballs will be shown at the end.

"And finally they've reunited." says James looking down.

The boy couldn't believe his eyes then realized his pokeballs were gone.

"Where are my pokeballs?" wonders the boy.

"Not you're concern. Buh bye!" says Jessie.

Jessie pulled a switch and the floor under the boy opened and he slid out of the gadget house.

Outside...

The boy was flustered by what just happened.

inside...

Team rocket were gathering the pokeballs into a bag.

"Alright!" says Meowth.

"Pokeball stealer mark 1 works perfectly!" says James happily.

"And everyone else drools." says Meowth.

"Those fools." says Jessie.

The door opened and a girl walked in startling team rocket.

"Wow! What room is this?" wonders the girl.

"Youve wandered into the room where pokeballs are used." says Jessie.

"Where pokeballs are used?" wonders the girl.

"This is called the pokeball gadget room." says James.

"Oh?" wonders the girl.

"You just set your pokeballs there and watch the magic." says Meowth.

The girl set two pokeballs on the blue metal rod.

"But wait...nothing happened." says the girl confused.

"Third balls the charm." says Jessie.

"One more?" wonders the girl setting another pokeball down.

"Success." says James.

Team rocket clapped for the girl as the pokeballs went in seperate directions only to reunite and have the girl get tossed out of the building.

"My pokeballs..." worries the girl.

Back Inside...

in a room with multiple halls...

The group reunited and got startled by a worker wondering where the theives of the pokeballs were.

"Nope, not in this room." ays the worker.

"Is something the matter?" wonders Ash.

"We've gotten several reports of pokeballs missing." says the worker.

"Missing pokeballs? You mean they were stolen?" wonders Serena.

"I guess stolen would be a better way to word it." says the worker climbing through.

"Thats just awful." says Clemont as the worker stood in front of them.

"Let's all have a look around." says Ash looking back at the gang.

After some time of searching...

team rocket...

The next boy watched as his pokeballs disappeared before his very eyes and got worried.

"My pokeballs!? Whatya doing!?" wonders the boy.

Ash opened the door, watched the boy fall through the floor and caught him before he could make it outside. The group and the worker made it into the room.

"Down this pipe?" wonders Clemont shaking where the pokeballs landed.

Ash helped Clemont and managed to yank the tube up while team rocket stared trembling trying not to let them know it was them as pokeballs went into the bag. Ash and Clemont saw the pokeballs head into the bag through the tube.

"What are you three doing in here?" wonders Ash.

"All the world is a stage and all the budgets are an actors told of the trade." says Jessie.

"Gadget not...budget. Oh whatever." groans Meowth.

"Allow us to shed light on our charade." says James.

Team rocket revealed themselves to the people inside the room.

"Team rocket!" says Serena.

"Do you want me to kill you that badly!? Granted I can only do it in the db realm but you three are about to be number one on my hit list if I had one! Now give them their pokeballs!" says Ash.

The boy and worker sweat dropped hearing what ash said.

"Its a long story." says Serena looking back sweat dropping.

"Not today twerp!" says Jessie.

A part of the wall became a hatch that led team rocket into a keyboard room with the pokeballs in their possession while the group, boy and worker chased them further in through a room with sideways cylinders that spun as you jumped on them.

"Awesome. You're really getting into this unlike before." says Meowth.

"Thanks. My brilliance doesn't come out until I'm under pressure." says Jessie.

Jessie fell through the two sideways cylinders infront of her.

"I told her not to scoff at gadgets." says James looking down.

"Get back here!" says Ash angrilly.

James and Meowth fell through and got outside with Jessie now back with them.

"Stop already!" says Ash running out.

"You people make real bad guys look better then you and we're not even sure how this regions enemy will pan out." says Trunks.

"Our only objective is Pikachu. If it were something else the twerp will get in our way regardless. So why not have the best of times toying with you?" wonders Jessie.

"I SAID STOP THIS ALREADY! Give them their pokeballs and no one will have to get hurt." says Ash.

"We've been hustling with budgets." says Hessie grabbing the bag of pokeballs.

"It's gadgets...for the last time it's gadgets genius." says Meowth.

"Go for it Meowth." says Jessie.

Meowth put on a helmet and went inside the giant Meowth gadget machine.

"Whats going on!?" wonders Ash looking up.

"Whatever it is can't be all that bad if it's gadget related." says Goten looking up.

"Feast your eyes. We worked on this for three days and nights without sleeping. Time to show you our greatest work!" says James presenting the giant Meowth gadget.

"Awesome Meowth design!" says Clemont amazed by their work.

"Ummmm what side are you on Clemont?" wonders Bonnie.

"When you have a love for gadgets it's hard to tell." says Trunks.

"That's a really impressive peice of work!" says Clemont.

"Show them what it can do Meowth." says James.

The giant Meowth gadget started moving to which Clemont was sparkly eyed watching.

"This is a budget that walks the walk." says Jessie.

"ITS A GADGET!" yells James.

The Meowth gadget stopped moving and Meowth was outside even though he was latched on. The Meowth gadget moved Meoeth down to Pikachu to strike him but he couldn't reach even though he used fury swipes on him. Pikachu sighed shaking his head shrugging. Jessie fell backwards sweat dropping.

"Well uhhh that was a flop." says Ash waving it off.

"He seems close enough." says Goten.

"If only you let it go further." sighs trunks.

"Better luck next time." says Hazzel.

"Look it would've just been better if Meowth just did fury swipes. That silly thing didn't even flinch." says Jessie annoyed.

"Nonsense! Stop it! Gadgets should have a sense of playfulness and yet you shrug it off as if it were meaningless! It's vital to this very machine behind us with unbridled brilliance!" says James frustratedly.

Clemont nodded in agreement.

"This is the first time I'm agreeing with team rocket." says Clemont fixing his glasses.

"Don't sound like you're on the bad guys side now!" fumes Bonnie.

"I'll say it one more time! GIVE THE POKEBALLS BACK OR YOU WILL PAY!" growls Ash.

"Pay? Pay for what?" wonders Jessie.

"You keep talking budgets so he assumes you'll pay with money." says James.

"Get them Gorgeist." says Jessie sending out Gorgeist.

"You too inkay!" says James sending out inkay.

"Seed bomb! Go!" says Jessie.

Gorgeist used seed bomb but ash and Pikachu got out of the way.

"Use psybeam!" says James.

Inkay used psybeam on Chespin and Pancham but it missed Pancham while Chespin had of jump to safety.

"Pancham dark pulse!" says Serena.

Pancham used dark pulse on Gorgeist but it hit the Meowth gadget instead.

"Oh no! Our gadget!" says James hesterically.

"Now Chespin! Pin missile!" says Clemont.

Chespin used pin missile on the gadget making Meowth fall.

"Alright Pikachu finish them off with thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped high into the air and used thunderbolt making the Meowth gadget explode and have team rocket go flying.

team rocket...

"I guess I'll never understand what you see in those silly gadgets. So juvenile. " says Jessie with burnt hair.

"James did you hear? She didn't say budget this time." says a burnt Meowth.

"Gadgets are a game for the playful. Oh how I wish this could be as well." tears James.

Outside Gadget house...

Ash opened the bag and handed the kids their pokeballs.

"Here you go. You're Pokeballs are safe now." says Ash.

"Awesome!" says the first boy.

"Thanks so much." says the girl.

"You're great!" says the second boy.

"It looks like a happy ending." says the worker looking at how happy the kids were.

"I'm glad that's over." says Serena.

"Then let's go! There are still more gadget rooms to explore." says Clemont walking away.

"Let's go goten, trunks, Hazzel. Even you buddy." says Ash following Clemont.

"Yay!" says Bonnie happily.

Everyone went back to checking out the festival and what wonders it had in store.


	142. Chapter 142

**Xy Ep 125; xyz ep 32:the start of the league is here and with time to let z fighters get ready for the Pokemon realm to watch up close instead of acting like the portal is a tv. Ash reluctantly practically missed his first league match due to a previous battle with a persistent trainer and after Trevor and Alain kick off the festivities, with their Charizard partners going head to head**

**teen spirit by nirvanna**

**dude looks like a lady by aerosmith~ashs opponent**

db realm...

"What are we gonna do about your son?" wonders Vegeta.

"Which son?" wonders Goku turning his head.

Vegeta walked up to Goku who was laying in the grass and glared down at him as he tapped his fingers on his crossed arm.

"Which do you think moron?" wonders Vegeta.

"I only have two sons. So it can't be toward Gohan and Goten." says Goku.

Vegeta stepped on Goku making Goku curl up in pain as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"What gives Vegeta!?" wonders Goku.

"Do I have to give out hints so you'd know?!" wonders Vegeta.

"Vegeta there's no one else who could be my son." says Goku looking up at Vegeta.

"Oh really? I recall a certain someone who had to deal with Buu alongside us who not only looked like you but acted like you. Care to tell me who that might possibly be?" smirks Vegeta.

It took a couple moments to register in Goku's mind then he jumped up and ran up to Vegeta, grabbing Vegetas arms.

"You're not saying Ash could actually be my son. Are you?" wonders Goku.

"From how I saw it...pretty much yes. I don't know why he didn't have the hairstyle he has in his realm but he is 100% no doubt like you. Every time I see him, I see you. If I didn't know better, you'd be his father that left what's her name...Delia was it? Ya...leaving all those years ago except the problem lies in different realms so since the fight with kid Buu, I've been considering you his father even if it is illogical." says Vegeta.

"Obviously I'm not his father but if you put us together you'd think otherwise." says Goku setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya...don't touch me. So once we finalize the wish, who makes the wishes? Pokemon or Shenron still?" wonders Vegeta.

"Shenron would still be the wish maker of earth." says Goku.

"Shenron better be the only wish maker of earth because some Pokemon that can make wishes happen is better off as just in case anything goes wrong with finding the dragon balls if we are able to spot such a Pokemon." says Vegeta.

"We can worry about that after the tournament in Ashs realm." says Goku.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere? A certain somewhere revolving around a portal so we can get on with the wishes already? " wonders Vegeta.

"Ahhh crap! We need to be there now! Thanks for reminding me!" says Goku using instant transmission.

"Ash better not have changed his mind or I will gladly knock him out in the next tournament we have." growls Vegeta.

Goku reappeared infront of Vegeta sweat dropping. Vegeta reverted his eyes annoyed by how Goku was acting.

"Forgot all about taking you there." says Goku setting a hand on his shoulder.

Goku used instant transmission and they both disappeared from the field.

Pokemon realm...

"There it is." says Ash excitedly.

"We will finally get to see our dads and the rest of the z fighters." says Trunks excitedly.

"I hope they show up too. It's only fitting since ash was at our tournament." says Goten.

Trunks nodded.

"To think we'd finally get to the league." says Ash.

Pikachu was excited too.

"All of lumiose city is buzzing about excited fore the Kalos league that's about to begin. There's so much excitement in the air thanks to fans from all over Kalos who are awaiting the start of the tournament. I'm Malva and ill be reporting from the Kalos league here. I'm planning on doing on the spot interviews with participating trainers right away." says malva on the television in the square.

"Working as the tv crew is getting harder to accommodate..." says Meowth.

"But there's bound to be opportunities to catch Pokemon." says Jessie.

"After all, there should be strong Pokemon around." says James.

"Let's look for an opening to slip away while doing this part time job." says Jessie.

"We'll both get funds and Pokemon." says James.

Group...

"Woah! It's huge! There's so many people!" says Bonnie as they got up to a building.

"We finally found it." says Clemont looking up.

"So this is where you'll be battling Ash." says serena.

"Kinda looks like our stadium but it should be exciting to watch like back in our realm with our tournaments." says Trunks.

"I can't wait to see ash in action." says Goten.

"We are just moments away form it starting." says Hazzel excitedlly.

"Ya! Strong Pokemon and their trainers are gathering here. That alone makes us excited. Right Pikachu?" says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

"Excuse me!" says Malva showing up.

The group turn around to see a tv crew.

"Are you a participant in the Kalos league?" wonders Malva walking up to ash.

"Uhhhh...that's right. I'm a participant." says Ash.

"I'd like to have an interview." says Malva.

"Huh? An interview?" wonders Ash.

Team rocket huddled up.

"It's the twerp. What should we do?" wonders Jessie.

"We ran into him right away." says Meowth.

"Roll camera!" says Malva.

"Uhhh ya! Will do!" say team rocket getting into position.

"What's you're name boy?" wonders Malva.

"I'm ash Ketchum from pallet town." says Ash.

"Any word of your ambitions toward the league. Please?" wonders Malva.

db realm...

Goku and Vegeta got back to capsule corp and ran down to the basement to meet up with everyone who seemed to be watching the portal.

"Sh! Ash is on tv." says Yamcha keeping his gaze on the portal.

"You'd rather watch than be there in person? How lame can you people get?" wonders Vegeta.

Everyone got startled and turned their heads to see Goku and Vegeta.

"You want us to go to his world?" wonders Chichi.

"It only seems fair since ash was with us during our tournament, Now we have to return the favor." says Goku.

"That does seem logical but we don't have Delia or misty around." says Gohan.

"Then let's get them." says Goku switching the region to kanto at delias.

"And look at that. Misty is visiting Delia. What good luck we have." says Vegeta glaring at Goku.

"It's only fair that the two most important people in his life watch it in Kalos with us." says Goku.

"Turn it back!" says Vegeta reaching for the remote.

"Not until those two are here!" says Goku walking up to the portal.

"Fine, just don't interrupt them. We always seem to interrupt Ashs friends one way or another." says Vegeta reverting his eyes.

"And that's a bad thing?" wonders Tien.

"We can go to Ashs region afterward. I promise." says Goku.

"Do as you please then. Atleast one of us has to stay with the dragon balls." says Piccolo.

"You can do the honors since you may look weird in his realm." says Goku looking back.

"Shut up." says Piccolo reverting his eyes.

The portal showed Delia and Misty chatting with eachother while they waited for Ashs return.

"Misty, its so nice to see you again even though it seems like we were just with eachother in the other realm." says Delia sitting on the couch.

"It really feels like we weren't away from eachother for long." says Misty taking a cup of tea and sat next to her.

"Any news since buu was around?" wonders Delia looking at misty.

"After buu was destroyed ash wished himself back to this realm for the league." says Misty.

"He did? I guess he felt he wasn't needed there anymore." says Delia taking a sip of her tea.

Goku went through the portal startling them.

"Goku?" wonder misty and Delia.

"Since you can't see the Kalos league from here. We decided that you two need to see ash in action in the region he will be leaving." says Goku.

"Really? We haven't finished our tea. Let alone thoughts on traveling." says Delia.

"Who said anything about traveling? We are portal hopping if you put it that way." says Goku.

"Well it'll let me see ash one last time before he decides to live in the db realm or continue on in his journeys to new places." says Misty getting up.

"A surprise visit will not only make the boys happy but ash will be with his new friends again. We will be with the rest of the gang in the audience but atleast we can see how far he gets." says Delia sipping the last of her tea.

"Ash never won a league so maybe he will this time." says Misty walking toward the portal.

"We won't know until we get there." says Goku looking back.

"So many possibilities yet no way of knowing how they'll pan out." says Misty.

"Thsts what makes it so exciting." says Goku.

Goku, misty and Delia got back to the db realm with time to spare and see if ash finished his interview.

Pokemon realm...

"Any word of your ambitions toward the league. Please?" wonders Malva.

"Ya! I am, of course, aiming to win the entire thing. I'll win each and every battle that comes my way. I'll win the league no matter what become champion!" says Ash rearing to get started.

"If not win it, he'd still get far!" says Goten.

"Ash never backs down from a challenge." says Trunks.

"That's what makes us love being around him." smiles Hazzel.

"This is between me and the interviewed participants." says Malva.

"Well that's all I have to say." says Ash scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well there you have it folks. This kid has a declaration to win it at all costs. Please do your best boy." says Malva.

"Thanks!" says Ash.

On the way to the registration...

"Hurry up ash. You don't wanna be late for registration." says Serena.

"A lot of people were rooting for me so I couldn't help it." says Ash awkwardly.

"Hold it right there!" says a red headed punk trainer getting in the way, "Why don't you show me how strong the guy who declared he'd win is by battling me?"

"Heh?" wonders Ash.

"Let's have a battle!" says the punk trainer sending out Furfrou.

"Wow a Furfrou! You've come at the right moment." says Ash about to send out a Pokemon.

"No! Not now ash! You have somewhere to be!" says Serena grabbing his arm.

"Ya...sure." huffs Ash.

"Sorry but all participants need of be registered to battle in the league and the deadline is very soon." says Clemont bowing apologetically to the punk trainer.

"Come on ash. We can't waste anymore time." says Serena.

"Excuse us." says Clemont.

"Maybe some other time." says Ash.

The group walked away form the punk trainer, toward the registration building.

"What will you do if we get to the registration building and you aren't able to enter?" wonders Serena.

"You can be such a kid." says Bonnie.

"Don't go sounding like Iris." says Ash.

"The girl who likes dragons? I sounded like her?" wonders Bonnie.

"You just said a quote she would usually tell me." says Ash.

"So? You love battling which can't be done until you are registered." says Bonnie.

"Well ya but he deserves a practice match too." says Goten.

"Not until he gets registered for the league. There's only so much time until it closes." says Serena.

Registration building...

cafe...

"Phew. We made it after all." sighs Serena in relief.

Ash scratched the back of his head awkwardly as Pikachu and Dedenne ate.

"Hehehe...sorry bout that." says Ash reverting his eyes sweat dropping awkwardly.

"So many people aiming to become champion." says Goten.

"Just think, all these people made it here because they got all 8 gym badges." says Ash looking around.

"With Wulfric being the toughest." says trunks.

"This'll be great. I can't wait to see what trainers I get to battle." says Ash.

Ash spotted Sawyer smiling as he looked at the group and remembered what he told Sawyer when they were at snowbelle city.

"I knew he'd make it here. I've been looking up to him for so long despite he himself not being here in person and now we might be able to face eachother." thinks Sawyer keeping his gaze on the group.

Ash felt a hand on his back and was suddenly pushed forward.

"Huh?" wonders Ash looking up.

"You must be ash. Shauna was telling us about you so it's great to know I finally get to meet you." says Tierno.

"Nice to see everyone and with new faces I may add." says Trever walking up to the group.

"I have been busy a lot lately..." says Ash scratching the back of his head.

"Ash, these league competitors are tierno and Trevor and are friends of Shauna who you met at the showcase master class. Tierno, Trevor, this is our traveling companion who reluctantly has been away for a long time and brought back new friends." says Serena.

"How's it going?" wonders Bonnie high fiving tierno.

"I'm doing fine Bonnie and seeing serena again is the best ever." says Tierno going gaga over Serena.

Trevor awkwardly smiled watching Tierno fall for Serena.

"Thanks a lot." says Serena stepping back awkwardly.

"Trevor and I watched you in the showcase and boy were you amazing at it." says Tierno.

"Thanks Tierno but I didn't manage to become queen." says Serena.

"Tisk...Tisk...tisk...you'll always be queen to me." winks Tierno.

"So where's Shauna?" wonders Serena leaning to the side.

"She said that she was coming later." says Trevor.

"That's great." says Serena.

"So is it true that you two are competing?" wonders Ash.

"I sure am! I'm gonna win the whole competition." says Tierno getting fired up.

"Oh ya? That's what you think! I'm gonna win the whole competition too!" says Trevor.

"Not before ash becomes champion!" says Hazzel.

"Ash become champion? You really think that?" wonders Tierno.

"Well I am aiming for it too." says Ash.

Ash glanced over at sycamore and Alain and turned his head curiously wanting to know what they were talking about.

"Professor sycamore and Alain?" wonders Ash as he watched Alain walk away from sycamore.

Sycamore watched Alain go out of sight saddened buy the very thought of Alain not wanting to be his assistant anymore.

"Alain, I'm competing. Are you?" wonders Ash running up to Alain.

Alain stopped and looked back at ash who was thrilled to see Alain.

"Well ya because I wanna battle against you." says Alain.

"Really?" wonders Ash.

"But there's the matter of mega evolution energy too." says Alain.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"For now, I want us to keep advancing so we will get to the point where we battle head on." says Alain.

"You don't need to worry about me because I will without a doubt. There's no way I'll lose. The point is to win it battle after battle until you get to a point where you can no longer move on." says Ash.

"Well for you're sake and mine, let's hope that day is when we face off." says Alain.

Unable to say another word, Ash watched Alain walk away until he was nowhere to be seen.

Conference room...

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. We will now reveal the brackets for the first round." says the man.

Everyone kept their gaze on the man talking wanting to know who they will be up against first.

"The match ups of the first round are as follows." says the man showing the participants the lineups for the matches.

"Looks like the first match is Alain vs Trevor. That'll be an amazing match to watch." says Ash.

"Ash you're in the second match. You're right after Alain and Trevor." says Serena.

"My first opponent looks like a girl. She's..." says Ash.

Ash turned his head to see his opponent who nodded looking their way.

"Alright! I'm in the 23rd match!" says Tierno.

Sawyer saw where he was put and the opponent he was going up against.

"Everyone! Please do your best!" says the man.

Everyone in the room cheered while Trevor was nervous being the first to battle.

"So I'm the opening match...huh?" wonders Trevor fidgetily.

"Trevor you'll do fine. After all, you have a secret plan." says Tierno.

"Th...that is correct." says Trevor unsure of himself.

Tierno smiled down at Trevor.

"What? You can tell me." wonders Ash.

"We wanna know too!" says Goten excitedly.

"I would but I can't. It's a surprise and it must be kept secret." says Trevor.

"Come on. It's between us. You can tell me." says Ash putting his arm around Trevor's neck.

"Uhhhh no means no." says Trevor.

"Do you know it Tierno?" wonders Ash.

"Who? Me?" wonders Tierno.

"I want to keep it a secret until tomorrow. After all, I might end up battling you ash." says Trevor taking Ashs arm away.

Pokemon stadium...

There was fireworks going off in the sky above the stadium as everyone gathered in the audience while two girls let fledglings free from inside a giant plastic pokeball they use to start off the league events.

"With weather as clear as this, it almost seems like the sky wants to bless us and the event we hold today. The day has finally come and our participants are eager to find out who will be dug champion of Kalos. We begin with the opening ceremony. It's time for Kalos's champion Diantha to make her speech." says the announcer.

Everyone in the audience cheered for Diantha as she stood up and walked toward the battleground.

"To all of our trainers, you're efforts and experiences are treasures that will always be with you. The tine has come to test these trainers and their abilities to see who will come out on top and become the champion. You all need to give it everything you got for your hard work and dedication. It is my pleasure and great honor to announce that the league begins now!" says Diantha raising her arm.

Confetti shot out at both sides of the arena as everyone cheered awaiting the first two competitors to get on the battleground stage. Diantha took her seat next to Sycamore seeing Trevor and Alain take their spots at both ends of the battlefield.

"The two competitors facing off in the first round are Trevor and Alain. The battle format will be three on three until one of the trainers has no Pokemon left and move onto the semifinals. In addition, the battlefield will be randomly selected. So the battlefield being used for the opening battle is a water and rock battlefield!" says the announcer.

The battlefield showed up as the first battlefield selection for the competitors to see who will win on. Everyone cheered as the referee showed up on the battlefield stage.

"Trainers please bring out your Pokemon." says the referee looking from one trainer to the other.

"Charizard come on out!" says Trevor taking out charizard so pokeball.

Trevor took a deep breath and sent out Charizard.

Audience...

"Amazing. Trevor's Charmeleon evolved into Charizard." says Clemont amazed.

"Trevor has a Charizard too? Nice! Now for Alains choice." says Ash.

battlefield stage...

"Charizard lets go!" says Alain sending out his Charizard.

"Wow both trainers are using Charizard. This will be a battle to remember folks." says the announcer.

Alain vs Trevor...

"Now which Charizard will make the first move?" wonders the announcer.

"If you won't start then I will. Alright Charizard, fire spin!" says Trevor.

Trevor's Charizard used fire spin on Alains Charizard.

"Dodge it quick!" says Alain.

Alains Charizard dodged the fire spin attack, flying toward the ceiling then flying in circles as the attack came toward Alains Charizard.

"Now flame thrower!" says Alain looking up.

Alains Charizard used flamethrower on Trevor's Charizard.

"Dragon claw!" says Trevor.

Trevors Charizard used dragon claw to deflect the flamethrower coming at him.

"Alright, I'll play my trump card right from the start! Let's go Charizard." says Trevor.

Trevor clicked his key stone that was attatched to his camera and Charizard mega evolved to Mega Charizard Y.

"Trevor's Charizard has mega evolved!" says the announcer.

audience...

Ash and the group were surprised to see Trevor being able to mega evolve his Charizard.

"Awesome!" says Ash amazed.

"So the trump card he was talking about yesterday was mega evolution." says Clemont.

"If mega evolution is part of this region then how come ash doesn't have it? Doesn't ash have Pokemon he could mega evolve?" wonders Goten.

"Maybe back home at oaks lab but none of my Pokemon can mega evolve that I know of." says Ash.

"You guys sound impressed. Trevor has been working hard for the Kalos league too." says Tierno.

"If you call all that ash did, working hard to get to the league." says Serena.

"What's that supposed to mean?" wonders Ash looking at Serena.

"Oh nothing." says Serena.

Battleground stage...

"My charizards ability is drought. It will now deliver fire type moves that have greatly increased power. Charizard heat wave!" says Trevor.

Mega Charizard y used heat wave on Charizard.

"Whirl up some water!" says Alain.

Charizard flicked some water from the waterfall toward the flaming heat wave to create steam.

"By instantly raising a column of water, it blocked heat wave!" says the announcer.

audience...

"I expected nothing less from Alain." says Ash impressed.

Pikachu agreed.

"He's making good use of the field." says Clemont.

battleground stage...

"Charizard, attack it relentlessly! Dragon tail!" says Trevor.

Mega Charizard y launched itself into the air then charged at Charizard using dragon tail.

"Charizard evade it!" says Alain.

Charizard flew into the sky moments before dragon tail hit the ground.

"The entire stadium is heating up!" says the announcer.

"Let's play for keeps now, too. Respond to my heart, key stone! Surpass evolution! Mega evolve!" says Alain lifting his arm up to touch his key stone.

The charizardite on charizards neck glowed and Alains Charizard mega evolved to mega Charizard x.

Audience...

"There it is!" says Ash excitedly.

Pikachu was excited to see mega Charizard x too.

"Alain has no used his too!" says Clemont excitedly.

Sawyer couldn't believe his eyes seeing two mega evolved charizards on the battlefield.

"At last, this has turned into a showdown between mega charizards!" says the announcer.

Sycamore couldn't belive his eyes either while Diantha contently watch unphased by how things transpired.

"Did anyone expect the very first match to become this amazing?" wonders the announcer.

Battlefield stage...

"Charizard fire spin!" says Trevor.

mega Charizard y used fire spin against mega Charizard x.

"Flamethrower!" says Alain.

Mega Charizard x used Flamethower on the fire spin cresting a cloud of smoke.

"You can't see anything because of the smoke! What's going on in there!?" wonders the announcer.

"Charizard fly upward! You need to stay out of sight! Please!" says Trevor.

Mega Charizard flew upward so he could see where his opponent was.

"Oh? Looks like Ike Trevor's Charizard couldn't take it anymore and fled into the skies!" says the announcer.

"Fire flamethrower frontwards at 53 degrees!" smiles Alain.

Mega Charizard x leaned his head up to the exact coordinates and fired flamethrower at mega Charizard y creating an explosion.

"Charizard!" worries Trevor.

The smoke cleared and mega Charizard y reverted back to normal having been fainted.

audience...

Everyone in the audience was shocked by how strong mega Charizard x was compared to mega Charizard y.

battleground stage...

"Trevor's Charizard is unable to battle. Alains Charizard wins!" says the referee.

Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered for Alain and his Charizard.

audience...

"Then it's settled." says Ash.

"That command is the kind that is only possible if Pokemon and trainer share an extremely close bond." ponders Clemont.

"It's so strong..." says Bonnie amazed.

"Ash and Alain will easily slip through the ranks with their shared bonds with Greninja and Charizard." says Goten.

"Hey Ash, you should get to the battlefield stage before its to late." says Serena.

"Yeah." says Ash getting up.

"Do your best ash." says Serena.

"We will be rooting our hardest for you." says Goten.

"I'm sure you will." smiles Ash.

"You go and nail it!" says Tierno.

"Don't screw this up. You only get one Kalos league." says Trunks.

"Not just trunks, Goten and Hazzel, we'll all root for you." says Clemont.

"Go for it ash!" says Bonnie excitedly.

"Yeah! I'm off!" says Ash leaving his row in the audience.

Ash looked back at Alain and went on his way to get to the arena platform.

"Please come out! I need you Aerodactyl!" says Trevor sending Aerodactyl out.

"Trevor's second Pokemon is Aerodactyl!" says the announcer.

Ash and punk trainer...

Ash was almost to the battlefield when the pun trainer from before stopped him in his tracks.

"We meet again. Let's battle." says the punk trainer.

"I have a match right now!" says Ash.

"You promised didn't you?" wonders the punk trainer.

Ash remembered what he told the trainer.

"Are you running away again?" wonders the punk trainer.

Pikachu was worried about ash getting to the platform in time.

"I can't just go around breaking promises. I've already broke one and you know who I mean when I say that." says Ash.

"Who you mean?" wonders the punk trainer.

"I was talking to Pikachu." says Ash.

Pikachu tried to talk ah out of doing the battle.

"A promise is a promise and I don't wanna regret anymore promises that I make. I gotta keep it just like our promise with our new friends." says Ash agitated by the trainer who was pestering him yet again.

Pikachu saddened.

"Now that's what I like to hear from someone with eight badges! This will be a one on one match! " says the punk trainer sending out his Furfrou.

"Pikachu I'm counting on you!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped onto the floor to get into battle position.

"What do badges matter anyway?! I'll prove my strength by defeating you." wonders the punk trainer angrilly.

Ash vs punk trainer...

"Furfrou sand attack!" says the punk trainer.

Furfrou used sand attack putting sand in Pikachus eyes.

"Oh no!" says Ash.

"There are millions of trainers who don't have all the badges but are still strong! Furfrou gigs impact!" says the punk trainer.

Furfrou used giga impact on Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge!" says Ash.

Before Pikachu could dodge, Furfrou collided with Pikachu making him launch backwards.

Battlefield stage...

Aerodactyl had landed on the ground fainted.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle!" says the referee.

Ash vs punk trainer...

"Are you alright Pikachu?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu wasn't willing to give up just yet.

"Now furfrou! Take down!" says the punk trainer.

"Pikachu iron tail!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped high into the air and launched himself toward Furfrou knocking Furfrou backwards.

"Don't give it time to recover! Electro ball!" says Ash.

Pikachu formed an orb of electricity using electro ball on Furfrou.

"Furfrou, cotton guard!" says the punk trainer.

Furfrou used cotton guard but Pikachu managed to get through and collide with Furfrou. The smoke cleared but Furfrou was able to stay in the battle.

"That was close." huffs the punk trainer.

"You're strong, thats true. I'm sorry but I'll win this one and make you let me pass! It's not like I made it here with half hearted feelings either. I don't even deserve the badges given to me either since I was stuck somewhere that didn't let me aim for the badges I have now. I can't say all the badges I hold in my backpack are what got me this far but despite my experiences, I've put everything I've ever been through into perspective and now it's time to show everyone that even though I wasn't here most of the time, I won't back down from aiming for what I've always wanted throughout my journeys." says Ash.

Battleground stage...

Florges and mega Charizard x were attacking eachother but the flamethrower was overwhelming and hit Florges and she fainted.

"Florges!" ays Trevor in shock.

"Florges is unable to battle! Charizard wins! Therefore the winner is Alain!" says the referee.

"The winner of the opening battle is Alain! He sure showed us the difference in strength between the two." says the announcer.

Trevor gloomily sent back Florges.

"My time at the Kalos league is over..." says Trevor saddening.

"We will continue with the second match! Competitors titus and ash will be entering the field!" says the announcer.

Titus stepped onto the battlefield but ash was nowhere in sight.

"The next battlefield will be covered in grass!" says the announcer.

Everyone noticed one trainer on the stage with the other still not showing up.

"Uhhhhh ash

Audience...

"What?!" wonders Serena appalled.

"Maybe he couldn't find the entrance?" wonders Goten.

"I doubt it. More like a certain trainer is in his way." says Trunks.

"A trainer? Who could...the red Mohawk guy?" wonders Hazzel.

"Yup." says Trunks.

"Something must be up if a trainer got in the way of his battle." says Clemont.

"What if he doesn't show up?" wonders Bonnie.

"His opponent will win by default and ash won't be able to take part in the league." says Clemont.

Team rocket...

"Does that twerp think he has better things to do?" wonders Jessie.

"What a dumb way to throw in the towel." huffs Meowth.

"Completely caving at the crutch. What nerve?" says James.

Battle ground stage...

"Will Titus win by default?" says announcer.

"Time is up which means-"

"Don't call the winner without me! I had a minor detour but I'm here!" says Ash running onto the stage.

Audience...

Everyone was relieved that ash made it but with limited time to spare.

"Thank goodness. I could do without the stress of worrying." sighs Serena in relief.

"Any longer and Ash wouldn't have a league to concur." says Trunks.

"Just like he didn't get to take part in our tournament." says Goten.

Trunks nodded.

"Ash...you are truly something else." huffs Hazzel.

"If he could just be a little more ontop of things. That would be great." groans Clemont slumping down.

Team rocket...

"Twerp time!" smile team rocket.

battleground stage...

"Well, well, well Ash finally made his appearance on stage and not a moment to soon." says the announcer.

Punk trainer...

The punk trainer was leaning on the wall gloomily but smiled hearing Ashs name despite being shadow eyed, reminiscing about how ash managed to win and get through to the battle ground stage.

flashback...

The battle was practically over and with a thunderbolt from Pikachu, ash won the battle.

"Furfrou no!" says the punk trainer kneeling down.

"Thanks for the battle." bows Ash.

"You really beat me. You shouldn't even take part in the league and yet you won." says the punk trainer sending back Furfrou.

Ash walked passed the punk trainer then suddenly stopped upon hearing what he had to say next.

"I couldn't get all the badges so I won't be able to enter the league. There are lots of trainers who do what they can to get the badges but can't get all in time for the league and I really wanted to take part in this. You didn't even get all your badges yet you're able to get in?! How's that fair?" saddens the punk trainer.

"I had one of my friends get most of the badges in my place. It probably isn't the wisest choice but with me being away so long, they wanted to make it seem like I was still around until I got back." says Ash tipping his hat down.

"All those trainers with all their hopes and dreams crushed before their eyes knowing what they wanted so long, has now crumbled into nothingness. You better win no matter what!" says the punk trainer forming fists, teary eyed.

"I've never won once but I was still happy to have been part of each league in the region I came across. Now it's time to see myself win a league or atleast see how far I can get before the wish I wanted most comes to be." says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

"Wish? You have a wish? Wish is dream right? You wish you're dream came true so many times but it hasn't yet?" wonders the punk trainer.

"It's been nice meeting you but I have a league to concur." says Ash leaving toward the stage entrance.

Reality...

battleground stage...

"I'm ash Ketchum from pallet town and I want to become Pokemon master! Which means I will win the Kalos league and make my dream come true!" says Ash thrusting his arm in the air.

"That's what I like to hear! A declaration of victory!" says the announcer.

audience...

All of Ashs friends were laughing at the declaration ash made while Serena held her hands close to her chest smiling.

battleground stage...

"Alright, let's pay close attention to how Ash battles that makes him believe he will become champion." says the announcer.

"Go altaria!" says Titus sending our Altaria.

"An altaria...huh?" wonders Ash, "Pikachu you can rest for a while."

Pikachu agreed.

"Greninja lets show everyone what we are capable of!" says Ash sending out Greninja.

"Alright let the second match begin" says the referee.

Titus vs Ash...

"Altaria dragon pulse!" says Titus.

Altaria used dragon pulse on Greninja and it hits on impact.

"Dragon pulse lands a hit on Greninja!" says the announcer.

"Are you alright Greninja?" wonders Ash.

Greninja reassured Ash that he was fine.

"Altaria Draco meteor!" says Titus.

Altaria flew upward and used Draco meteor and with all he meteors aiming toward the field.

"Wow, this looks to be a powerful Draco meteor! Is it over for Greninja?" ays the announcer.

"Greninja let's bring out all we've got. Show them the power we have that desires to be awaken! Let's go!" says Ash.? Pokemon trainer ash has yet to be on the battlefield." says announcer.

Db realm...

"That's ash for ya! Fusion at the start of the battle!" says Yamcha munching down popcorn.

"This isn't a movie theatre let alone a tv room!" growls Vegeta.

"Vegeta, this is the best I've seen and the portal isn't supposed to act like a tv." says Yamcha.

"Then it's settled, everyone heads to Ashs realm before Ashs next battle." says Goku.

"Besides we need to get trunks and Goten back here. Hazzel will have to choose between realms." says Vegeta.

"That's if they wanna come back." says Goku.

"Doesn't look like they wanna leave any time soon." says Bulma.

"My baby would rather Ashs lifestyle over his own!? No! That can't be!" says Chichi freaking out.

"If we want both realms as one we better think up a way to have everyone forget buu while having the realms combined. If you can't think of anything we may as well wait for a better time." says Vegeta crossing his arms.

"Vegeta you've grown soft. It's so nice of you to think about ash." says Yamcha.

"It's not something I'd enjoy but he is part of the z fighters now." says Vegeta reverting his eyes.

pokemon realm...

Ash-Greninja came to be as Ashs hair glowed blonde with blue eyes and dodged the meteors that hit the field then jumped into the air and transformed into his second form.

Audience...

Tierno was shocked to see Greninja looked different while the others were happy to see the fusion at the start of the fight.

"Alright ash!" says Sawyer amazed.

Back room...

"So Ash prepared a secret plan too? Awesome!" says Trevor impressed by the way Greninja looked.

Audience...

"What's this!? I've never seen something like this before and I'm sure you haven't either. Greninjas appearance changed including Ashs hair and eye color! That's something you don't see everyday folks!" says the announcer.

"So ash and the boys weren't lieing after all. Not only did Greninja change but ash can too. He's finally perfected the fusion he told of. I may have went along with it but now I know it's the truth even if it's odd for a realm like this." thinks Alain smiling down at the battleground stage.

Battleground stage...

"Greninja water shuriken!" says Ash grabbing an invisible water shuriken from behind him.

Ash-Greninja whipped his giant water shuriken toward Altaria making Altaria faint.

"Altaria is unable to battle! Greninja wins!" says the referee.

"Altaria!" worries Titus.

Audience...

Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered for ash and Greninja.

"Ash and Greninja have taken their first win! Looks like an unexpected star trainer has appeared." says the announcer.

"Wow! Ash did it!" says Serena happily.

"Yay! Ash and Greninja are so cool!" says Bonnie.

"He gets to show off his super Saiyan strength without actually doing anything." says Trunks.

"They are in sync with eachother so ash isn't really in the fight itself." says Goten.

"He's got two more wins to go." says Clemont.

Battleground stage...

"Alright, let's wrap this thing up!" says Ash.

Greninja was all for it.

Audience...

Sawyer was jotting down all that Ash has done so he could come up with a better strategy once it was his turn.

"That's great! Im glad they finally figured it out. That shuriken on greninjas back is proof of its strength and Ash finding a way to have he other realm as part of this realm make it even better to watch. But I haven't just been twiddling my thumbs waiting to see what ash will do about the league. I'll hit ash with all I got." says Sawyer.

Battleground stage...

Time went by and Ash won the match advancing to the next round.

Outside...

Everyone was looking at all who won compared to all who lost on the screen. Even the punk trainer was impressed that Ash made it through it as he looked at the screen and walked away with his hands in his pockets.


	143. Chapter 143

**Xy ep 126; xyz ep 33:The league is heading toward the semifinals as more exciting battles between amazing Trainers come into play. Ash manages to get to the semifinals alongside Alain when going up against a trainer named Astrid. Then it comes to be time to see which of Ashs friends ends up going to the semis between Tierno and Sawyer. It has come time for ash to think of what order he wants his Pokemon to battle for the six vs six battle.**

**The z fighters surprise ash and friends the moment they are alone which makes ash very happy and Serena uneasy and wants the others to keep away from the group who came through the portal otherwise they'd wanna be part of their realm too**

**Tierno vs Sawyer~**

**We will rock you by queen**

**Ash to z fighter~**

**harder better faster stronger by Kanye west**

Tv...

"The Pokemon battle of fierce fights!" say team rocket.

"I'm Malva the shows anchor. The Kalos league has passed its halfway mark and the second half will now begin. Well then, let's look back at the battles we've seen so far with this digest. Right from the start there were developments you couldn't avert your eyes from. Like Alain and Trevor's mega Charizards as well as when Ash and Greninja changed appearances. To think a Pokemon trainer can go blonde from being black haired and even a eye color change is unreal, even greninjas transformation was phenomenal but that was one thing that's as much peculiar as it is spectacular to see. Now, onto the tournament. What makes this tournament so special is the mega evolutions each Pokemon has. There's Astrids mega Absol and Remo's mega garchomp. Due to mega evolution playing a big role, the Kalos league provides mega excitement then previous years! I'm looking forward to the matches in the second half even more now. This is the end of the report by Malva." says Malva showing the events between who won and lost beside her.

Battleground stage...

"Absol, psycho cut!" says Astrid.

Mega Absol uses psycho cut on Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha flying press!" says Ash.

Hawlucha uses flying press on mega Absol and mega Absol falls to the ground fainting.

"No! Absol!" worries astrid.

"Absol is unable to battle. Hawlucha wins! Therefore the winner is ash!" says the referee.

"Ash is the second competitor to advance to the semifinals, following Alain." says the announcer.

dbz realm...

Everyone in the basement cheered for ash finally making it to the semi round.

"If we are to leave, there better be a good time too. I'm not gonna watch this unless we go in person." says Vegeta annoyed.

"Like I keep saying, we need a time when ash and his friends are alone or preferably ash." says Goku.

"I'm not gonna waste my time staring at the league on the portal inotepad of going there to surprise the pest. Sure he's easily getting through the matches but what's the point if we can't be there to support him." says Vegeta.

"Does mr grump Gus wanna go there that badly?" wonders Bulma.

"Shut up woman! Anything is better then being stuck in a basement acting like the league can't be seen in person like it should be." says Vegeta reverting his eyes.

"Now isn't a good time. We just have to wait a little while longer." says Krillin.

"Easy for you to say but as far as I know, I'd rather be training in the gravity room then stare at a portal we don't get to go through." says Vegeta walking toward the steps.

"Vegeta get back here!" says Bulma.

"If you people need me, I'll be training for the time being." says Vegeta stepping down on a step.

"Let him go. He will just have to miss out on if he gets to the finals or not." says piccolo.

"Doubt it. Now if you'll excuse me...anything is better the waiting around for a good time to surprise ash." says Vegeta and left the basement.

"What a hot head. You'd think he'd wanna see if ash actually makes it." says Yamcha looking back at the steps.

"Hes better off not being around if he's gonna be stubborn about it." says Bulma grabbing the popcorn bowl.

"Oh awesome! Bring back more popcorn and something to drink." says Yamcha.

"I'm getting parched myself." says Krillin.

Bulma groaned and went to make more popcorn and get something to drink form the fridge.

Pokemon realm...

Ash walked away from the stage to meet up with Sawyer.

"Ash, congrats on making it to the semifinals." says Sawyer.

"Thanks. You're up next Sawyer." says Ash.

"Yup! I'll win of course. Ash do you remember?" says Sawyer.

Flashback...

"...and fight you in the league no matter what. I can't leave it at a loss. Let's settle this at the league." says Ash.

"Ya! Of course!" says Sawyer.

reality...

"This is why I'll win." says Sawyer.

"Sure! Tierno may be strong too, though." says Ash.

"He's an aquaintance of your friends right?" wonders Sawyer taking out his notebook

"Ya." says Ash.

"Looking at his battles in the first and second rounds, I see that I have to be cautious of his rhythm like style. I'll be the one to break his rhythm." says Sawyer looking through the content then put it away.

"I expect nothing less from you Sawyer." says Ash.

"I have done all I could. I too have a secret weapon." says Sawyer.

"A secret weapon?" wonders Ash.

"It's a secret. I am leaving." says Sawyer walking toward the stage.

"Do your best!" says Ash.

"Ash has gotten this far so what's there to stop me from advancing? I can't afford to lose and give up on our promise." thinks Sawyer.

Team rocket...

"Come on! Hurry! Hurry! Let's do some interviews." says Malva waving team rocket over.

"Interview...interview...we're always rushing around like crazy." huffs Meowth.

"Right. We have no time to sneak away and snatch up valuable Pokemon that thry have here at the Kalos league." huffs Jessie.

"Get them? We don't even have time to appraise them." says James.

"Pikachu is right there and yet it's so irritating." says Meowth.

Battleground stage...

"The victory goes to Remo! With that, three semifinalists have been determined! There's only one bracket left!" says the announcer.

Audience...

"Guys!" calls out Shauna running up to the group's seats.

"Shauna!?" wonders Serena.

"Ahhh man. Did I mess anything? I hope I didn't miss much." huffs Shauna.

"You've made it! Tiernos match should be starting soon." says Trevor.

"Thank goodness." sighs Shauna in relief.

Shauna went out take her seat next to Serena when she saw three new faces.

"Who are these three? I've never seen them before." says Shauna taking her seat.

"Us? You can say we are friends of ash from the other realm." says Trunks.

"Oh? The other realm? HEH!? You mean what ash said was true back at the showcase masterclass. I just shrugged it off and focused on who will get to be with Aria in the finals." says Shauna appalled.

"I know. It's strange to hear until you see it for yourself." says Goten.

"I guess you can say, with the time he's spent with us, he's better off in our realm rather then this one. Ash is gonna be leaving for the next region soon which can be good or bad depending on how it goes." says Hazzel.

"We might have to go back but you'd get to leave with ash if you choose to stay here." says Goten.

"I want everyone to be together though. I'd be empty inside if we can't make it so the realms can't become one." worries Hazzel.

"Oooh, that reminds me. Serena how have you been doing?" wonders Shauna.

"I've been doing good. I'm glad you seem to be doing well too Shauna." says Serena.

"Yeah I sure am! What about ash? It must be hard keeping a secret like him not actually gaining the badges since he's been away for most of the time." says Shauna.

"Sh! Not everyone needs to know." says Serena.

"Ahhh...my bad." says Shauna covering her mouth.

"As for ash, he's advanced in the semifinals." says Serena.

Ash walked down to the row his friends were in startling everyone.

"Oh Shauna? You finally made it?" wonders Ash.

"Ya! I heard you made it to the semi round! Even if you were away you're still as strong as ever if you made it this far." says Shauna.

"I didn't think I'd do well here since I shouldn't take part in it but I've been flying through the matches with ease." says Ash.

"So...who's tiernos opponent?" wonders Shauna.

"A trainer named Sawyer." says Trevor.

Ash sat down between Goten and Hazzel.

"Sawyer is s strong trainer. I've lost to him once." says Ash.

"Is he that strong?" wonders Shauna.

"He's not only a strong trainer but a hard worker and a good analyst." ponders Clemont.

"This will be a tough fight." says Shauna.

"The last round of the quarter finals is between Tierno and Sawyer! The field for this match will be the wastelands field!" says the announcer.

"Both of you, please send out your Pokemon." says the referee.

"Please come out aegislash." says Sawyer sending out aegislash.

"His Doublade evolved! Awesome! Now we both can become leaders. We can become leaders right? Let me check his Aegislash to make sure." says Ash taking out his pokedex.

'Aegislash, the evolved form of Doublade. Apparently, it can detect the innate qualities of leadership. According to legend, whoever it recognizes is destined to become king.' says Ashs pokedex.

"You have an Aegislash? Since when?" wonders Trevor.

"It wasn't planned but I got Aegislash when it was a Honedge and Lucario when it was a Riolu before before the second gym." says Ash putting his pokedex away.

"There's no way you can get a dark stone while being in the other realm. I mean it's quite possible Riolu was happy being in the other realm which got it to evolve but I doubt you'd have a dark stone when living in another dimension." says Trevor.

"That may be true but Serens gave ash his backpack before he showed all of his Pokemon to the z fighters of the other realm. By the time we entered the other realm it was after the seventh gym and by then Serena had a dark stone ready for ash to evolve it." says Clemont.

"That does seem like a plausible thing. For Serena to get a dark stone for me it would have to be after the sixth gym leader. Somewhere after that I assume." says Ash.

"After Valerie? Must've been been when Sawyer got his." says Trevor.

"I only focus on my matches so who knows how Serena managed to get a dark stone. Sawyer got his dark stone after our match. When we were battling he had a Doublade." says Ash.

"So Doublade has evolved." says Serena.

"What Pokemon will Tierno be countering Aegislash with?" wonders the announcer.

"Ludicolo its dance time!" says Tierno sending out ludicolo.

"Turn! One, two, three step!" says Tierno.

Ludicolo was dancing along with Tierno.

"One, two, three, four! We can't dance anymore!" says Tierno.

"Wow ludicolo has started dancing! That's what they're known for!" says the announcer.

Audience...

Everyone in the audience cheered for Tierno and ludicolo.

"I expect nothing less from Tierno." says Shauna.

"Who do we root for?" wonders Hazzel.

"It is hard to root for two friends who are facing eachother. I'll root for Sawyer." says Trunks.

"Ya! I'm rooting for the dancing trainer." says Goten.

"Same!" says Hazzel.

"Does it matter who wins?" wonders Ash.

"No but it's fun seeing two friends battle it out." says Clemont.

"Wow look at them go." says Shauna.

"Tierno and ludicolo are in perfect unison." says Clemont.

"Lots of luck Sawyer and tierno!" says Bonnie.

Trevor was taking pictures of the stage and the competitors on it while Pikachu cheered for Sawyer and Dedenne rooted for both.

"I hope they both do well." says Serena.

battleground stage...

"Let the match begin!" says the referee raising is arm.

tierno vs Sawyer...

"Now here we go with our battling rhythm. Rock it with rain dance." says Tierno.

Ludicolo danced away and crested a storm cloud starting off by using rain dance.

"Rain dance...huh? That means water type moves will be stronger now. That is in accordance with my theory. I know what to do. Aegislash use swords dance!" says Sawyer.

Aegislash levitated toward the storm clouds and used swords dance to raise its attack.

"So he's having Aegislash use swords dance to raise its attack power." says Tierno looking up.

Audience...

"Tierno used rain dance to take advantage of the field and then Sawyer responded brilliantly." says Sawyer.

"If Sawyer gained a Honedge then evolved it fully in time for the league then wouldn't it be like saying 'since ash has this type then I must have that Pokemon too.' which can only be due to the fact you told him of Ashs team once returning here to this realm." says Trunks.

"Anyone could have a sword Pokemon but he does admire ash a lot so who knows what goes through his mind to be just like him." says Goten.

"One can only hope he doesn't have any more Pokemon that are from Ashs team otherwise it would weird ash out more then impress him." says Hazzel.

"I wonder which one will come out on top." says Trevor.

battleground stage...

"Use swords dance one more time!" says Sawyer.

"Use hydro pump!" says Tierno.

Ludicolo used hydro pump before Aegislsh could make its move.

"It's fast. Ludicolos ability is called swift swim. Rain dance not only raise its power but it's speed as well. He's good. Nicely played." thinks Sawyer.

"Don't give them any time to rest! Hydro pump!" says Tierno as he spins.

Ludicolo strikes with hydro pump again.

"Slash!" says Sawyer.

Aegislash charged at Ludicolo aiming to use slash but was pushed back by the force of the hydro pump.

"Aegislash you ok?" wonders Sawyer.

Aegislash seemed to be fine and went into its battle stance.

"Yo, you yo! Are you ready to give up?" wonders Tierno standing on his hand.

"Ludicolo is using its speed and power to toy with Sawyer and Aegislsh!" says the announcer.

"It's power and speed are making it troublesome when counterattacking." thinks Sawyer.

Audience...

"Tiernos Ludicolo is well raised." says Ash.

"He's making good use of rain dance. I wonder how Sawyer will make use of a move that benefits the opponent?" says Clemont.

Battleground stage...

"In that case..." says Sawyer.

"Use hydro pump once more!" says Tierno.

"Aegislash Kings shield!" says Sawyer.

Ludicolo used hydro pump but Aegislash managed to block it using kings shield.

Audience...

"Aegislashs stance changed." thinks Serena.

"I don't think ash ever used kings shield." says Bonnie.

"No...never once thought of using a move like that." says Ash.

"Just like Ashs Aegislash, they both have two forms and this form is the shield form. It can only be used when kings shield is in use which protects it from attacks and sometimes may even lower the opponents attack power." says Clemont.

"Kings shield huh? Maybe I should give that a try. I'm more of an offensive then defensive which is why it never crossed my mind." thinks Ash.

Battleground stage...

"It's time to counterattack. Aegislash sacred sword!" says Sawyer.

"Hydro pump! Go!" says Tierno.

Ludicolo aimed hydro pump at Aegislash who counterattacked using sacred sword sending Ludicolo flying.

"Good job Aegislash! Use sacred swords dance again!" says Sawyer.

Aegislash used swords dance as Ludicolo landed on the field.

"Use solar beam!" says Tierno.

Ludicolo stood as still as a statue waiting for enough sunlight to get in the building from the sun.

"Use sacred sword once more!" says Sawyer.

Ludicolo shot solar beam toward Aegislash but it had the upper hand using sacred sword and hit Ludicolo.

audience...

The group was shocked unable to know which was victorious.

battleground stage...

The smoke cleared showing Ludicolo sprawled on the ground unconscious.

"Ludicolo!" says Tierno in shock.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle. Aegislash wins!" says the referee.

"It's worked! That sacred sword cut right through Ludicolos solar beam giving Aegislash a brilliant victory! Sawyer claims the first victory." says the announcer.

"Thanks Ludicolo. Take s long rest." says Tierno sending back Ludicolo.

"Raichu! It's dancing time!" says Tierno spinning upside down.

Tierno sent out raichu who got into battle stance.

"Raichu charge beam!" says Tierno.

Raichu jumped into the air and used charge beam on Aegislash.

"Kings shield!" says Sawyer.

Aegislash used kings shield for the third time and protectes itsefl form the charge.

"Kings shield again?" wonders Tierno.

"Now it's time to use slash Aegislash." says Sawyer.

"Quick! Dig under the ground!" says Tierno.

Raichu used its tail to help it dig it's way out of being hit by Aegislashs slash.

"Rockin good job!" says Tierno.

"Tiernos raichu has dodged the attack by using dig!" says the announcer.

"Aegislash stay on guard. You never know where or when raichu will strike." says Sawyer.

Aegislash assured Sawyer it would be fine but raichu was directly below Aegislash and without delay, raichu launched out of the ground colliding with Aegislash.

"Yes!" grins Tierno happily.

Aegislash fell to the ground unconscious making Sawyer uneasy about what the next Pokemon should be as he stared shaky eyed.

"Aegislash!" says Sawyer shocked.

"Aegislash is unable to battle! Raichu wins!" says the referee.

"Alright! Raichu lets keep this beat going!" says Tierno dancing with raichu.

"Thanks Aegislash. Youve done very well." says Sawyer sending back Aegislash.

Audience...

"Now it's one to one." says Trevor.

"They're both strong. This may be a close match." says Ash.

"My heart won't stop pounding." says Bonnie.

"The dancing guy better win!" say Goten and Hazzel.

"Nah, as annoying as the green haired kid seems to be, I'd rather him win so we can see a match between Aegislashs." says Trunks.

"We wanna see that too but we like the dancing trainer more." says Goten.

"Jsut think, whoever wins this match could be Ashs opponent." says Trunks.

"How exciting!" says Hazzel.

"Is this the last round of the quarter finals? How is there four slots for semis if there's hundreds of people going against eachother?" wonders Trunks.

"Don't look at us." says Goten.

"Think of it like a tournament. There's only so many trainers who can advance like how there's so many fighters who can advance to get to the final two but unlike you're realm, it's everyone aiming to be champion not just sixteen people." says Ash.

"Youre right! Thinking of it as a tournament in our realm, it seems logical for there to be four competitors for the semi round." says Trunks.

"Ya! In order to have two finalists you need four people in the semis for that to happen despite so many trainers gaining in the ranks." says Goten.

"Exactly. This may be the quarter finals but the matches go by so fast that it's hard to tell who ends up where in the ranks." says Ash.

News crew...

"Geez I'm exhausted. We do one interview after the other with no end in sight. I don't wanna hear the words "Pokemon league of fierce fights" ever again. If I hear them one more time I'll scream!" says Jessie agitatedly slouching on the railing.

"Same." agree Meowth and James.

"Hey, we don't really need to continue right? DIdnt I talk of us quitting to focus on capturing Pokemon like usual?" wonders James.

"You're right. Let's just run off like we tried before!" says Jessie.

"Hey! Don't rest when we have so much more to do! Keep it moving. Alright? It's time to continue our coverage on the Pokemon league of fierce battles." says Malva walking up to the trio.

Team rocket screamed unable to get out of what they were doing.

Battleground stage...

"Slurpuff attract!" says Sawyer.

Slurpuff used attract and raichu started falling head over heals for Slurpuff.

"Raichu!" says Tierno getting caught off guard.

"Uh oh! Looks like raichu has fallen head over heels for Slurpuff." says the announcer.

"Raichu get a hold of yourself and use charge beam!" says Tierno.

Raichu was to infatuated to listen giving Tierno a hard time.

"Slurpuff use energy ball!" says Sawyer.

"Awww man..." says Tierno freaking out.

Slurpuff uses energy ball on raichu making fan explosion but with raichu still charmed by attract it didn't faint even though it should have. Tierno had no choice but to return him and send out blastoise.

"Unable to put up with it, Tierno sent back raichu and sent out his last Pokemon blastoise!" says the announcer.

"There you are blastoise." says Sawyer.

"Slurpuff use attract!" says Sawyer.

"Blastoise it's time to dance." says Tierno.

Slurpuff used attract but it didn't work since blastoise was spinning.

"I see. So it doesn't work." says Sawyer.

"It's obvious the attack couldn't work. That's nothing to be surprised about. We're already attracted to dancing." says Tierno.

Audience...

"Tierno and blastoise are amazing." says Ash stunned.

"Clemont I think I know why attract didn't work on blastoise but I just wanna make sure..." says Serena.

"The mental aspect may be a factor but it's probably because they're both male." says Clemont.

"Both male...that sounds about right. Good thing I wanted to make sure." says Serena.

"Did you plan on using attract on ash?" smirks trunks.

"Heh!? Maybe if we were to battle which is most unlikely." says Serena reverting her eyes.

"Right. Right. You'd use attract on ash so he can make up for all the time he lost." says Clemont.

"Don't you go along with it too." groans Serena slouching down.

Battleground stage...

It has been some time since Sawyer called out his second Pokemon.

"Blastoise hydro cannon!" says Tierno.

"Slurpuff dodge! Now!" says Sawyer.

Blastoise hits Slurpuff with hydro pump before it could get out of the way. Before Sawyer knew it, Slurpuff was unconscious on the field.

"Slurpuff is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!" says the referee.

"Alright!" says Tierno happily dancing with blastoise.

"Thanks Slurpuff. You did you're best." says Sawyer sending Slurpuff back.

Sawyer looked at the board to see who was in the lead and noticed they were still tied.

"Just one more Pokemon to go. Sceptile I need you!" says Sawyer sending out sceptile.

"Sceptile has amazing moves but you won't get passed me. Blastoise, ice beam!" says Tierno spinning.

"Leaf storm! Go!" says Sawyer.

Blastoise aims ice beam at Sceptile but the attack collides with leaf storm before it could reach Sceptile.

"Awesome! I love a good challenge. Hydro cannon!" says Tierno spinning.

"Dodge then leaf blade!" says Sawyer.

Sceptile dodged every time hydro pump came his way then used leave blade on blastoise.

"Blastoise!" says Tierno wearily.

Blastoise reassured Tierno he was ok.

"Sceptile truly is nimble but my Blastoise has more power. Go! Skull bash!" says Tierno.

"Sceptile frenzy plant!" says Sawyer.

Blastoise charged at Sceptile using skull bash but got flung in the air by long vines jutting out of the ground the moment Sceptile used frenzy plant.

"Blastoise! Rain dance! Quickly!" says Tierno.

Blastoise used rain dance forming storm clouds but landed on the ground unconscious just moments after.

Audience...

"Rain dance?" wonders Serena.

Battleground stage...

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Sceptile wins!" says the referee.

"Blastoise...you've done well and with your final attack, have made it so rain dance will give my final Pokemon the advantage." says Tierno sending Blastoise back.

Tierno sent out raichu again.

"Looks to be raichu vs Sceptile for the final match! Both are down to their final Pokemon but which will come out victorious?" wonders the announcer.

audience...

"Sceptile has the advantage in this round." says Ash.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" wonders Trunks.

"However!" says Clemont.

"However?" wonder ash and the kids.

"Something bothers me. Why use rain dance last second if Blastoise had lost?" ponders Clemont.

"Rain dance is suppuosed to look like a storm right? It can't be that hard to tell." says Tierno.

"Yes it is made to look like a storm inside a building. Anyone can see that but there'd be no point in calling out an attack if the Pokemon is bound to be unconscious." says Clemont.

Battleground stage...

"Raichu use the rain dance to your advantage and use thunder!" says Tierno.

Audience...

"I get it now! You're saying that as it rains it tends to thunder and lightning so electric moves can directly hit the opponent." says Clemont.

"Like I said, it's not that hard to tell." says Trunks.

"So that's why rain dance was used." says Serena.

battleground stage...

Using the rain dance to her advantage, Raichu used thunder on Sceptile.

"Sceptile time to mega evolve!" says Sawyer.

Sceptile mega evolved into mega Sceptile.

Audience...

"Sceptile mega evolved." says Serena.

"It's Sawyers secret weapon!" says Ash.

Battleground stage...

"It mega evolved!? Alright then, use thunder!" wonders Tierno.

Raichu launched another thunder attack on mega Sceptile.

"It didn't work!" says Tierno in shock.

"They used lightning rod to defend against raichus massive thunder attack." says the announcer.

"When Sceptile mega evolves it uses its ability lightning rod. Thunder won't work on Sceptile." says Sawyer.

"It can't be." says tierno.

"Dragon claw!" says Sawyer.

"Raichu focus blast! Go!" says Tierno.

Raichu and mega Sceptile aimed at eachother, one using focus blast and the other using dragon claw. Mega Sceptile cut the blast in half and hit Raichu knocking her down.

"Oh no! Raichu!" worries Tierno.

"Raichu is unable to battle. Mega Sceptile wins making Sawyer the winner of the match!" says the referee.

Everyone in the audience cheered and clapped as Tierno sent back Raichu.

"I guess that's it for us. Let's cheer for the winner." says Tierno looking at raichus pokeball.

Audience...

"No...Tierno." says Shauna.

"I'd assume Sawyers sheer passion ove powered tiernos. It seems that's the only thing I can come up with watching Sawyer battle Tierno." says Clemont.

"Ya! Who knew Sceptile could mega evolve?" wonders Serena.

Ash looked down to see Sawyer smiling as he looked up.

"Sawyer trained really hard to get into the Kalos league while all I've been doing is going back and forth between dimensions. Regardless, I can't wait for our battle." says Ash.

Pikachu agreed rearing to get the battle started.

Everyone looked up at the board to see the four finalists.

"All of the semifinal slots have been filled. Starting with the semifinals we'll be seeing full six on six battles. Now to see what the match ups look like for the semi round." says the announcer.

The finalist cards shuffled around and showed who was going against who.

"First to go is Alain vs Remo then it's ash vs Sawyer for the second and last match." says the announcer.

Everyone was cheering at the lineups exciting for the kinds of matches they'll see.

"There's plenty of battle action coming up tomorrow. The Kalos league is really getting heated up." says the announcer.

Evening turns to night...

Outside...

"Ash did you figure out the lineup of your Pokemon?" wonders Clemont.

"I got it all covered." says Ash.

"That's what you say now but you don't know how strong Sawyers Pokemon are." says Serena.

"Goten and trunks don't need to be here anymore! Goku and Vegeta may want them home now!" freaks out Ash.

"So? They can take us home after." says Trunks.

"Ya...if they decide to-"

"Decide to stay and watch you battle it out in the semis and final?" wonders a voice.

Everyone jumped and turned around to see a portal with the z fighters and they families coming out.

"We could take Goten and trunks home but they do deserve to see the last of the matches." says Goku.

"Dad! Mom! Gohan! says Goten happily running up to his family.

"Mom! Dad!" says Trunks running up to Vegeta and Bulma, happy to see them.

"Anyone know what's going on here? Portals shouldn't be around." says Ash.

"And yet we were able to be around." says Hazzel.

"I'm still skeptical about that but at the same time it never really bothered me." says Ash looking down.

Serena growled seeing misty walk out of the portal with Delia.

"Misty! Mom! They let you come here to see me in the semis?" says Ash running up to hug them.

"Mom! Grandma! I don't wanna lose anyone. Can we all stay together?" wonders Hazzel tearing happily.

"I'm not sure about after Kalos but we are all together now." says Delia kneeling down.

"We will know once the wish is made. Don't let it get to you." says Misty petting hazzel's head.

"You look worried that ash will end up leaving you...he's not leaving right?" worries Hazzel.

"You'll know when the time comes." says Delia standing up.

"No...you make it sound like the wish won't happen and something will happen...right? Right?" says Hazzel.

"Actually, when I left everyone in the other realm I wasn't sure if I should go along with the wish at first but seeing everyone here now makes me want the wish more then I ever had prior to being back here." says Ash.

"So it will happen. Everyone can be together again so the portal won't have to be in use." says Hazzel excitedly.

"I still have my doubts because i will be leaving Kalos soon for the next region. Worst case scenario, I will hate myself but if this really happens mom, if we move to the new region and leave misty when I finally got to be with her again, I won't be enjoying it there. Even more so, Hazzel will have to choose between the dimensions of where to stay if the wish can't be done after all. I'm sure you three would love a Pokemon as you're own but I'd rather live with misty as a family then leave everything and live somewhere I will forget everything ever happened and have a new mindset on the Pokemon worlds lifestyle. I'm trying hard to think positive but I know once I leave for the new region, you all will be a lost memory as I start a new journey." says Ash.

"Like I said, you'll know when the time comes. Don't rush things, have fun despite there being not much time left here to have more memories before you leave." says Delia walking up to ash.

"Everyone is just sad that the region is practically over and are worrying about what's to come which is normal but there will always be a time when we can make the wish. Not just when we have to get everyone to forget buu. Don't forget that." says Vegeta.

"We've been wanting this so badly yet we can't even get ourselves to go through with it as doubt clouds the mind." says Clemont.

"Ya! What the geek said. If you let doubt cloud your judgement you won't get anything done how you want it. It will only lead you astray into a dark path that leads to nothing but bad luck and tretory. So keep in mind that we haven't made the wish since your sorry ass hasn't left the region yet." says Vegeta.

"Alright, everyone we better get to the cafeteria for supper then we can talk about the future or what we could do after the league is over. I have something in mind if you don't mind hearing what it is." says Bulma.

"I heard food! I'm starving! Let's get going before it gets to late." says Goku.

"Kakarot...its 10:30pm...I doubt the cafe is open." glares Vegeta.

"Couldn't hurt to check!" says Goku taking off.

"I have to tell my Pokemon something. You all go in without me." says Ash.

"If you insist ash. Don't take to long." says Delia.

Everyone left for the cafe to see if it was still open leaving ash outside to talk to his Pokemon about the semis. Once everyone was gone ash sent out the rest of his Pokemon.

"There's no one else who can win against the Pokemon in the Kalos league like you can. We're the best possible team." says Ash.

His Pokemon happily agreed.

"We'll beat Sawyer together. Now who's with me on training for the match?" wonders Ash.

His Pokemon agreed and they were on their way back into the cafe to meet up with the others and to think up a strategy for the upcoming match.


	144. Chapter 144

**Xy ep 127; xyz ep 34:****With the Kalos league ending soon, it's come down to four trainers and only two will make it to the end. I feel ya Vegeta...start of the battle made me wanna scream thanks to slaking **

**Ash vs Sawyer part 1~**

**remember the name by fort minor**

**all about us by tatu**

**larger than life by backstreet boys**

Alain had Charizard use dragon claw on rhyperior and knocked it unconscious.

"Rhypo!" worries Remo.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" says the referee.

"Rhyperior has lost the battle. Only one Pokemon remains to fend off against Charizard." says the announcer.

audience...

ash, his mom and pokemon friends...

Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Ash, Delia, Trevor, Shauna and Tierno were in one section while the z fighters and their families were in another section with Hazzel and misty.

"Awesome!" says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

"You sure you don't wanna sit with the others mom? It seems weird having you again." says Ash.

"I guess we did come without your knowing but it is nice to see a match up close again." says Delia.

"If you say so." says Ash sweat dropping.

"Alain is so strong." says Bonnie.

"In his previous battles, Alain has only used Charizard and meta gross. His strength cannot be calculated." ponders Clemont.

Serena nodded in agreement as Ash smiled down at Alain.

z fighters and misty...

"It's no different than our tournament so why make it sound so exciting?" wonders Vegeta.

"Does it really matter what goes on here? It's almost like our tournament except using Pokemon instead of your brute strength." says Gohan.

"It's kinda funny, instead of leaving by the semis we end up coming when the semis are about to happen." says Goku.

"We kinda rushed the welcoming since it was late but you didn't have to think about how good the food tastes here." says Chichi.

"Ya dad! I didn't get a chance to talk to ash about his sudden gloominess when he should be excited for the league." says Gohan.

"When you're hungry you have to eat something." says Goku.

"You saiyans don't always need food. Be glad youre here watching the league and not hoarding the food at the snack stands which I'm glad there are none." says Bulma.

"We don't know this realm very well so don't make us look suspiscious." says Chichi.

"I dunno about you guys but I have a bad feeling about this." says Krillin.

"How so? There's nothing that can go wrong during this." says Yamcha.

"Looks can be deceiving. Ash is against himself because in some cases this realm is like ours or so it appears that way and if that is true then somehow some way there's someone hiding in the shadows waiting to ambush the league and try to do something horrible like Babbidi and buu." says Krillin.

"Nah. Ash has gotten so used to our realm that his mind is playing tricks on him. There's no way this realm could be like ours. That's rediculous." says Yamcha.

"I hope so. Ashs enemy always shows himself after the league right? Once the league is over the enemy of the region will appear. Maybe we shouldn't be here. All this talk of dimensions is riling him up and he may lose his concentration when it's his time to battle." says Krillin.

"The only thing he's worried about is if he should stick to his lifestyle or come back to ours and live there. We don't know what the new region is like and nor does ash so we can't think to quickly otherwise we would screw things over on both ends. We all would love to see a life where we can be together but we are of seperate realms and nothing will be good if we just fuse the realms unless you can think of ways that could be a good thing." says Yamcha.

"I'm more worried about if ash can handle the enemy of the region. Will he need more backup then just his friends of this realm? It won't be pretty if something were to happen to ash." says Roshi.

"Alright, well we can only wait and see how things turn out. If the time comes then we can send Ashs old friends to help. It's not something that should happen but you should always think of the alternative." says Goku.

Battleground stage...

"If I win this I'll beable to advance to the finals. Charizard let's give it all we got!" says Alain.

"This will defeat you. Garchu come on out and show him your power!" says Remo sending out garchomp.

"Your power?" wonders Alain.

"After losing to you, I've gone though many workouts. I no longer think of defeat everyday. I'll show you the result of my training." says Remo.

Remo shows Alain his key stone on his strawl umbrella.

"Garchu mega evolve!" says Remo.

Garchomp mega evolved.

"Remo used mega evolution the moment Garchomp appeared on the field! He wants to win at any cost!" says the announcer.

"Alright! It's time to show out power. Garchu use draco meteor!" says Remo spinninging his straw umbrella in the air.

Mega Garchomp used Draco meteor on Charizard.

"Charizard dodge!" says Alain.

Charizard dodged the meteors as he flew around the field but just as he thought he was safe, he got bombarded by a meteor.

"Whatya think of Garchus technique?" wonders Remo.

"Keystone respond to my heart. Beyond evolution, Charizard mega evolve!" says Alain setting his hand on his key stone.

Charizard mega evolved to mega Charizard.

"Alain used mega evolution too! This is a battle of mega evolution." says the announcer.

Audience...

z fighters and misty...

"Where's the announcer? Usually you could see him but we can only hear his voice." says Marron.

"You're thinking of the announcer in our realm sweetie. The announcer hasn't shown himself here." says android 18.

"If we are in the semis now then given the fact there are four people left then it would've had to be between 12 participants like us with 16...weird." says Krillin.

"No wonder ash told us to think of it like our tournament because there's no way you can get through to the semis so fast if there's hundreds of trainers to get through." says Trunks.

"Which is which is why I fear the worst for this realm and region...with the way things are going there will be chaos following soon and no one will be safe." says Krillin.

Hazzel looked up at Misty who was on the verge of tears.

"You ok mom? Maybe we should've stayed with hercule and piccolo." says Hazzel.

"There's no need to worry about things anymore even if it is hard at times as you wonder how things will turn out in the end. Ash will do anything to get what he deserves. Whether it's worth it in the end or not is up to him now. We may have the dragon balls but we would rather have ash make the wish and if he prefers not to then we can always wish everyone forgot buu and no one here knew about the db realm." says Misty holding Hazzel close.

"No...don't. We've had so much fun despite the chaos on their end. Never diss things out of fear. There's chaos all around us no matter where we go but we were happy to be with them. No one can go against that even if..." saddens Hazzel.

"I could never do that but there's always that one thought looming over us that gives us doubt no matter how hard we try to get to where our dreams come to be." says Misty.

battleground stage...

"As expected! Garchu dragon rush!" says Remo.

"Charizard dragon claw!" says Alain.

Mega Garchomp charged at mega Charizard using dragon rush while mega Charizard headed towards mega garchomp using dragon claw and collided but it didn't do much effect on neither Pokemon.

"Charizard toss garchomp in the air then use flamethrower!" says Alain.

Mega Charizard tossed mega garchomp high into the air then aimed at the now falling mega using flamethrower.

"Dragon claw!" say Remo and Alain.

Both megas went head to head using dragon claw but garchomp fainted before he could get the strike in.

"Garchu!" worries Remo.

"Garchomp is unable to continue. Charizard and Alain are the winners of this match!" says the referee.

"The battle is over! Alain advances to the finals!" says the announcer.

"Well done Charizard." says Alain sending Charizard back.

Sycamore was concerned about what they were talking about before the league began as he watched Alain leave the stage.

Backroom...

ash...

"As time went by I've started hesitating over what's to come and where we'll end up but this is now and we won't be giving up any time soon." says Ash.

His Pokemon happily agreed.

"I thank you and all my friends for believing in me when times got rough and I believe in all of you more then I could ever say. We've been through so much since arriving in the db realm and even as I fear the worst, I know we will get through this." says Ash.

His Pokemon happily agreed.

"Between then and now we've had some rough times getting where we are and I won't let it get to me anymore. We only have Sawyer to go up against this round so let's do what we can and hope for the best. If we win this we'll be in the finals with Alain and that's what we're aiming for. We're all in this together, fighting side by side knowing that no one who has ever won against us yet. This may be the last time we fight so be on your toes, keep your guards up and we may just defeat Sawyer to get to the next round. The round where we may become champions of kalos is where it all comes down too. Now who's ready to get out there and battle it out?" says Ash.

His Pokemon agreed practically screaming with joy.

"Alright!" says Ash happily.

Lobby...

Sawyer...

Sawyer closed his notebook after reading over all he's learned about ash prior to the league.

"It's finally time." says Sawyer.

audience...

z fighters...

Gohan got up to talk to ash before his match when videl set her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Gohan was confused by this at first then noticed Sawyer and ash walking onto the stage and sat back down.

ashs mom and friends...

"It's time for Sawyer vs Ash. It's so hard cheering for both sides." says Bonnie worriedly.

Shawna looked up at Clemont.

"Ash was defeated by Sawyer once right?" wonders Shawna.

"Yes. Ash was devistated but he was back to normal in no time." says Clemont.

"Speaking of Sawyer and ash, seems Sawyers battle style is like that of Ashs." says Tierno crossing his arms.

"He may have Ashs style but-"

"But he should really have his own." says Delia.

"Ever since we started telling Sawyer about ash, he's been jotting down everything about his battle style." says Clemont.

"So he's trying to come up with one stronger then Ashs or something like it?" wonders Delia.

"He has a essence similar to Ashs but I doubt it will be easy if Sawyer knows Ashs battle strategy." says Tierno.

Honored guests...

"This is gonna be exciting. Sawyer and ash have the same style of battle but will it be a tie or will one end on a close match?" wonders Sycamore.

"Sawyer and Ash may have a similar battle style but Sawyer bases his battles on analyses while ash goes all out even at a disadvantage. This will no doubt be an interesting battle between analysis and passion." says Diantha.

"Ya, as long as you want to be like someone you can get inside their head and win but will it beable to last. We'll just have to find out." says Sycamore.

Audience...

ashs mom and Pokémon friends...

"Now begins the second semi round of the Kalos league. Both opponents make sure you're present at the field." says the announcer.

"You can win it ash!" says Tierno.

"You can do it!" says Bonnie.

"My boy has gotten stronger since I last came to see him in the kanto league. To think he may win is unheard of but he may just make it." thinks Delia.

Chespin came out of his pokeball to cheer for ash too.

Balcony...

Alain walked up to the ledge of the balcony and looked down at the final semi round.

News cast...

"Get a shot of this. We want to get their faces first." says Malva looking back at team rocket.

"Were hurrying! We're hurrying!" say team rocket.

Team rocket...

"I'm getting to tired to take head shots of the competitors. Espescially of our completely clueless twerp. We should be filming my radiant beauty." groans Jessie.

"Relax the mind. It's just a little more stuff then we can do whatever we please. This is the last battle of the day." says Meowth.

Battleground stage...

"It's time." says Sawyer.

Flashback...

"I'll be waiting for you." says Sawyer lifting his arm.

"Ya." nods Ash.

Sawyer went on his way to the league conference as the gang waved goodbye.

"It's all gonna work out even though the person I admire so much may win in the end. I'll be waiting." thinks Sawyer.

reality...

"I wanna beat ash. I've just gotta beat him and I will." says Sawyer.

"Alright, bring it on. This ones mine." says Ash.

"And now for the battlefield...it's a forest!" says the announcer.

"Ash and Sawyer will be having a 6 on 6 battle and substations are allowed. When all six of the trainers Pokemon are unable to battle, the match will be over. When three out of six Pokemon are unable to continue, the battlefield will change. Ash vs Sawyer will now commence!" says the referee.

"Hawlucha I choose you!" says Ash sending out Hawlucha.

Audience...

z fighters and misty...

"Isn't Hawlucha a masked Pokemon? It shouldn't need to look flashy." says Gohan.

"Maybe he wanted to make a grand entrance." says Tien.

"Like a certain saiyaman." smirks Videl reverting her eyes toward Gohan.

"I was a super Saiyan and so was ash sorta...let's not focus on me now." says Gohan awkwardly.

"When this league is over we are high tailing it back to our realm for the wish. We've waited far to long as it is." says Vegeta.

"We may have to wait a little longer. Ash need to be out of Kalos for us to do it." says Goku.

"That's rediculous! I say, in case anything goes wrong we make the wish so ash can fight alongside his Pokemon again." says Vegeta annoyed.

"No, that won't be possible either. This is his realm so he has to do it his way. We will make the wish when all is peaceful and ash is back home safe and sound." says Goku.

"Don't go making this out to be like what we went through because last I recall was us sending ash away moments before killing kid buu and I refuse to send all his friends to this realm to help him only to send them back." says Vegeta.

"That's only a last resort thing." says Goku.

"We shouldn't be thinking to much into this. It messes with our heads and we'll lose concentration on seeing ash win." says Krillin.

"Oh I'm sure he'll win. I'm not sure if money is involved here but it would be nice to see someone win the proper way." says Chichi.

"It'll be fine in the end because we are together in our hearts even when we are having trouble figuring out right from wrong. Ash wanted a family to come back to seeing as everyone who's been taking on the enemies comes back to their families safely even if at times someone dies. To ash we are all a family made up of small families because we always stick together and help eachother out. In each moment we need someone, there always is and they are waiting to see how they can comfort one another but unlike us, ash has his friends of each region to help him get through the pain and help shed some light when figuring out which place to go or where to end up. All ash has is his mom to go home too and no one to love and run into his arms when they see him walk through the door." says Goten.

"When you really think about it, he is stuck a kid so there's no one who will become his lover but there's always that one chance we can do something for him like he's done for us." says Trunks looking up at Bulma.

Bulma looked down at Trunks then sweat dropped reverting her eyes trying to focus on the league.

"Now that was a mouthful." says Yamcha leaning down.

Misty shoved Yamcha off his seat then went back to watching ash vs Sawyer.

Ashs mom and kalos friends...

Everyone in the audience watched as the masked Pokemon swooped down onto the field.

"Hawlucha?" wonders Clemont.

"He looks different." says Bonnie confused

"Ya?" wonders Clemont confused.

"You see...uhh yesterday after everyone left the cafe for the pokecenter so ash could heal his Pokemon..." says Serena.

flashback...

Hawlucha walked up to Serena with a small blanket.

"Whats up Hawlucha?" wonders Serena.

Hawlucha put the small yellow blanket on around his neck to act like a cape.

"Ahhh I get it now." says Serena.

reality...

"That's dramatic." says Clemont.

"You just need to make an entrance like a forest champion. That's important." says Serena.

"Ya! Alright Hawlucha! Our masked warrior has set the stage. Looking good!" says Bonnie.

Dedenne agreed.

battleground stage...

Hawlucha tossed away his outfit and got into battle position.

"So Hawluchas your first Pokemon." says Sawyer.

"Yup! We go with Hawlucha first!" says Ash.

"Then I'm gonna use slaking." says Sawyer sending out slaking.

Audience...

ashs mom and kalos friends...

"It's so cute." says Bonnie sparkly eyed.

"Slaking cute? Can slakings be cute?" wonders Delia.

Serena got out her pokedex to get a erasing on slaking.

'Slaking the lazy Pokemon. It is the world's most slothful Pokémon. However, it can exert horrifying power by releasing pent-up energy all at once.' says Serenas pokedex.

"I want a hug." says Bonnie.

"That's a slaking." says Tierno.

"Slaking is at quite a disadvantage against hawlucha. I wonder what Sawyers up too." says Clemont.

Ash vs Sawyer...

"Let's go Hawlucha! Make the first move! Karate chop!" says Ash.

Hawlucha used karate chop on slaking but it had no affect on it.

"Now use high jump kick!" says Ash.

Hawlucha used high jump kick using the trees yet there was still no budge from the slaking.

"Try using x scissor!" says Ash.

Hawlucha charged at slaking using x scissor. Even with so many attacks slaking stayed put.

"Really!? While Hawlucha aggressively attacks slaking is doing nothing at all!" says the announcer.

audience...

Ashs mom and kalos friends...

"The style of battle Hawlucha uses is to increase its level, if it receives blows from the enemy. But the opponent isn't moving..." says Clemont.

"It will be hard to fight." says Serena.

Battleground stage...

"Ash will find away as long as he continues fighting." says Tierno.

"Hawlucha karate chop!" says Ash.

Hawlucha aimed at slaking using karate chop but it continued to be unphased.

"Continue using karate chop!" says Ash.

Hawlucha continues using karate chop but Sawyer isn't countering any of the attacks Hawlucha uses.

"Hawlucha continues his attack yet Hawlucha seems to be going nowhere fast." says the announcer.

Audience...

z fighters and misty...

"Wow...slaking is taking the attacks like its nothing." says Videl.

"He'll eventually fall. ash knows what he's doing." says Gohan.

Ashs mom and friends...

"Slaking must be acting tough." says Tierno.

"Tough? Whatya mean?" wonders Bonnie.

Battleground stage...

"Now slaking use slack off." says Sawyer.

Slaking uses slack off and recovers some health.

Audience...

Ashs mom and kalos friends...

"Right now?" wonders Clemont.

Everyone looked at Clemont confused.

"Slack off is a move that lets the Pokemon regain health simply by relaxing." says Clemont.

"Even so, if slaking keeps taking hits like that it'll eventually faint." says Trevor.

"I wonder what Sawyers strategy is." says Serena.

Battleground stage...

"No doubt about it, it looks like Sawyers got something up his sleeve. So I gotta defeat him before he acts on it." thinks Ash.

"Keep staying put slaking. Hawlucha will tire out soon." thinks Sawyer.

"High jump kick!" says Ash.

Hawlucha uses high jump kick yet slaking continues to be unphased.

"This is getting nowhere fast...try using x scissor!" says Ash.

Hawlucha used x scissor yet it didn't seem like it hit when the smoke cleared.

"Guess this as good as we can make it...flying press!" says Ash.

"Slaking counter!" says Sawyer.

Slaking used counter and punched Hawlucha slamming him into a tree. Hawlucha fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hawlucha!" worries Ash.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle. Slaking is the winner!" says the referee.

Audience...

z fighters and misty...

"What the...SERIOUSLY!? A slaking destroys Hawlucha with counter!? O right Sawyer was it...SAWYER THIS IS A MATCH NOT A WAYS TO TIRE OUT POKEMON COMPETITION!" growls Vegeta angrilly.

"Don't forget this is the semi round so things aren't always as they appear." says Goku.

"Ash you better not screw yourself over! If you wanna win then act like you did when taking on buu! Damn it all kid." says Vegta crossing his arms aggitatedly.

"Hawlucha has been defeated after it seemed to have the advantage!" says the announcer.

battleground stage...

"Well done Hawlucha. The masked matador has met his end. I'll let you rest and regain your strength." says Ash sending back Hawlucha.

"I didn't think it would work at first." says Sawyer.

"That was your plan all along. Wasn't it?" wonders Ash.

"I've always wanted to use slaking against a Pokémon like Hawlucha. I knew Hawlucha wouldn't have a chance against a Pokémon that can defend." says Sawyer.

"That's impressive. You used Hawluchas battle style against him." says Ash scratching his nose.

Audience...

Ashs mom and kalos friends...

"That was only one Pokémon! You're doing great honey!" says Delia.

"Who would've thought of such a tactic?" wonders Serena.

"Looks like Sawyer thought through his strategy much more than we anticipated." says Clemont.

Battleground stage...

"Now who will be Ashs second Pokémon?" wonders the announcer.

"Talonflame come on out and use steel wing!" says Ash sending out Talonflame.

Talonflame used steel wing which didn't do much since slaking was still laying in its same position.

"Slaking use slack off!" says Sawyer.

Slaking used slack off to restore its health again.

Audience...

z fighters and misty...

"Keep calm Vegeta. It's only natural that some Pokémon faint in this realm." says Yamcha.

"That slaking is pissing me off. Just destroy the damn thing so we can have something exciting to watch!" growls Vegeta.

"It's only the start of the battle. Don't tense up." says Bulma.

"If ash loses I'll gladly wring his neck." says Vegeta standing up, cracking his knuckles.

Yamcha and Goku sweat dropped looking up at Vegeta.

Ashs mom and kalos friends...

"He healed again..." says Bonnie.

"Maybe they are dragging out the battle by continuously using that move." says Serena.

Battleground stage...

"Slakings gotta be feeling Hawluchas attacks." thinks Ash.

"I wonder what ash is up too." thinks Sawyer.

"Talonflame continuously use flame charge so he won't have time to recover." says Ash.

Audience...

ashs mom and kalos friends...

"Even if slack off works, it doesn't change the fact that slaking has taken damage and eventually that will be an opportunity to strike." says Clemont.

Battleground stage...

"Use hammer arm!" says Sawyer.

While Talonflame used flame charge, slaking used hammer arm to which the attacks collided.

"How's your chance. Use brave bird before Sawyer could call out another attack!" says Ash.

Slaking was trying to get up when Talonflame came toward him at a fast pace using brave bird and rendered the Pokémon unconscious.

"Slaking is unable to battle. Talonflame wins!" says the referee.

Audience...

z fighters and misty...

"Finally! That damn slaking is no more! Now the real battle can begin." huffs Vegeta sitting back down.

"Now we can watch without the constant yelling in our ears." says Yamcha.

Vegeta glared at Yamcha making him lean to the side awkwardly sweat dropping looking between Vegeta and the battle.

battleground stage...

"Talonflame has won against slaking thanks to the attempts made by Hawlucha." says the announcer.

"Alright!" says Ash happily.

Pikachu happily cheered for Talonflame.

"You were amazing slaking. You did exactly what I wanted." says Sawyer sending back slaking.

"Who will be Sawyers second Pokémon?" wonders the announcer.

"Alright clawitzer you're up!" says Sawyer sending out clawitzer.

Audience...

ashs mom and kalos friends...

"Water vs Fire for the second round of the match." says Delia.

"Clawitzer is a water type who's battling Talonflame who's a water type." says Clemont.

"He's going by the book." says Trevor.

battleground stage...

"Clawitzer use aqua jet!" says Sawyer.

"Dodge it quick!" says Ash.

Try as Talonflame may, clawitzer was hot on his trail using aqua jet.

"Clawitzers aqua jet is following Talonflame." says Ash in shock.

Before Talonflame knew it, their attacks collided ending in the flame bird on the ground unconscious.

"Talonflame no..." says worries Ash in shock.

Pikachu was in shock too.

Audience...

Z fighters and misty...

"Well this is just a great start to the match. Ash already has two fainted Pokémon without even trying." says Vegeta looking away trying to contain his anger.

Battleground stage...

"Talonflame is unable to battle. Clawitzer wins!" says the referee.

"And Clawitzer comes out ontop at an aerial battle!" says the announcer.

Everyone was cheering for Sawyer and Clawitzer as ash sent back Talonflame.

"Thanks Talonflame. Atleast you managed to take down one Pokémon." says Ash.

"Talonflame is best known for it's speed. If I could make it stop just for a moment, I knew we could win." says Sawyer.

"That's awesome! Strange but awesome." says Ash.

team rocket...

"Well, well, well, the twerp is acting rather untwerpish today." says Jessie.

"Maybe he's pressured. The pressure could be getting to him." says James.

"Do you think he's gonna lose?" wonders Meowth.

"For some strange reason that stinks." says Jessie.

Audience...

ashs mom and kalos friends...

"I think it's strange how everything is going according to Sawyers plan since the beginning of the match." says Clemont crossing his arms.

"It sure seems that way. Sawyer seems to have ash all figured out." says Serena.

"Ya...as if he's taken everything we told about ash and pitting it against him. All his hard work is really taking off now that he's taken it to heart." says Clemont.

"You know what? Ashs isn't gonna lose. No one can duplicate Ash. Ash hasn't even been around yet Sawyer has managed to become the second ash. There can only be one ash and that ash has been trying to figure out if all he's done up to this point means a better way to see the new region when it comes time for ash to leave." says Serena.

battleground stage...

"Let's see...who'd be the perfect Pokémon to go up against Clawitzer?" wonders Ash.

"Who's you're third Pokémon gonna be ash?" wonders Sawyer.

"Pikachu, get out there and show them that we never give up!" says Ash.

"And there's Ashs third Pokémon." says the announcer.

"So now it's time for Pikachu." says Sawyer.

Audience...

Ashs mom and kalos friends...

"Once Pikachu is defeated the stage will switch up the field or maybe things will turn around on his opponent. We'll see who ends up having the stage switch fields." says Delia getting weary.

"You can do it Pikachu!" says Bonnie.

Dedenne and chespin cheered for Pikachu.

Battleground stage...

"It's all up to you buddy. Use the forest and try to get out of range of the attacks." says Ash.

Pikachu nodded and went into the forest.

"Pikachu makes the first move with such incredible speed! Is this what it means to be lightning fast?" wonders the announcer.

"Pikachu bows you're chance! Use thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped into the air and used thunderbolt.

"Quick! Dodge!" says Sawyer.

Audience...

ashs mom and kalos friends...

"He dodged it." says Bonnie.

"The battles only begun. There may be still time for ash to win this." says Clemont.

"Otherwise it will end in forever ties until one or both have their sixth Pokémon out." says Delia.

Clemont nodded.

battleground stage...

"Use quick attack!" says Ash.

Pikachu charged at clawitzer using quick attack.

"Dodge it clawitzer then use ice beam!" says Sawyer.

Clawitzer dodged the attacks just as it practically touched it then used ice beam as an attempt to keep Pikachu where it stood.

"Dodge that!" says Ash.

As the ice beam inched itself toward Pikachu he managed to get out of the way by jumping into the air.

"Great! Now use electro ball!" says Ash.

"Clawitzer dragon pulse!" says Sawyer.

The attacks collided knocking both Pokémon to the ground yet both managed to get back up.

"None of them are willing to back down in this close battle!" says the announcer.

"We really need to best Pikachu. Defeating him will give us a huge advantage. Alright Clawitzer use Aqua jet." says Sawyer.

"Into the forest!" says Ash.

Pikachu nodded and ran into the forest again with Clawitzer following using Aqua jet. Clawitzer lost track of Pikachu quickly and had no choice but to land on the ground to figure out where Pikachu was gonna strike again.

"Now! Use iron tail!" says Ash.

Pikachu came out of hiding aiming at Clawitzer with iron tail.

"Hurry! Clamp it!" says Sawyer.

Clawitzer clamped onto Pikachus tail giving Pikachu no chances of escaping.

"Now use water pulse!" says Sawyer.

Clawitzer filled its claw with water so he can shoot it at Pikachu.

"You think you've gotten me all figured out aye?" wonders Ash.

"Huh? But we have the ad-"

"Electro ball!" says Ash.

"Wha?" wonders Sawyer.

Pikachu used electro ball before Clawitzer can finish using water pulse.

"Use thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped high into the air and used thinderbolt on Clawitzer and as the smoke cleared, Clawitzer had fainted.

"Clawitzer!" worries Sawyer.

"Clawitzer is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!" says the referee.

"Alright!" says Ash happily.

audience...

ashs mom and kalos friends...

"Wow! Pikachu and ash won! Hurray!" says Bonnie happily.

"You show him ash!" says Serena.

honored guests...

Sycamore was clapping at the way Ash and Sawyer were handling things.

"Marvelous. Such an intriguing battle between them. One to remember." says Sycamore.

Diantha nodded.

"There's such a strong bond between both trainers and their Pokémon." says Diantha.

"You were great Clawitzer." says Sawyer sending Clawitzer back.

Alain was looking down at the battleground while Sawyer watched ash pet Pikachu.

"Now this is the kind of battle I was hoping for ash. I'm glad you're back. You're the guy I look up too." thinks Sawyer.

Ash stood up letting Pikachu go back into battle position.

"Ash you never cease to amaze me. Even though we only had one battle, just watching you get this far in the league has made me wanna defeat you even more." says Sawyer.

"Well I suppose. It's because of Pikachu that I've gotten this far." says Ash.

Pikachu nodded rearing to go.

"So what's you're third Pokémon gonna be?" wonders Ash.

"Alright! Aegislash come on out!" says Sawyer sending out Aegislash.

"Sawyers third Pokémon is Aegislash." says the announcer.

audience...

ashs mom and kalos friends...

"Aegislash huh? You said ash had one too. I wonder what ash will do once Aegislash uses kings shield." says Tierno.

"Let's make it happen buddy." says Ash.

Pikachu nodded.

"Get back into the forest." says Ash.

Pikachu dashed into the forest hoping I thought wasn't seen by the sword Pokémon.

"Aegislash use sacred sword!" says Sawyer keeping an eye on Pikachu.

Aegislash chased after Pikachu usig sacred sword to cut down the trees leaving Pikachu no choice but to stay on the ground.

Audience...

ashs mom and Kalos friends...

"What's going on?" wonders Shawna.

"I'm not quite sure." says Trevor.

"Anything can happen at this point. Sawyer is serious about winning this match. Be careful ash. Jsut be careful." says Clemont.


	145. Chapter 145

**Xy Ep 128; xyz ep 35:It had ****started off with Alain vs Remo and is now ending on Ash vs Sawyer, ****who will be victorious and face off in the finals with alain?**

**Ash vs Sawyer part 2~**

**stand out by tevin Campbell**

**Edge of glory by lady gaga**

**all I do is win by dj Khaled, ludicris, Rick Ross, tpain ft snoop dogg**

"Aegislash has cleared the area by cutting down all the trees." says the announcer.

"What are you planning Sawyer?" wonders Ash.

audience...

z fighters and misty...

Misty watched shaky eyed while Goku was trying to calm Vegeta down before he went after ash in the middle of the match.

ashs mom and kalos friends...

"Why did he cut down the trees?" wonders Bonnie.

"I'm sure Sawyer has something in mind." says Tierno.

"At first glance, it seems like he has a better view by cutting down trees." says Clemont.

Battleground stage...

"Good job Aegislash." says Sawyer.

"Let's go with caution Pikachu!" says Ash.

Honored guests...

"His battle technique is interesting." says Sycamore.

"He's analyzing every movement. What is he planning by using Pikachu?" wonders Diantha.

Battleground stage...

"Pikachu iron tail!" says Ash.

"Kings shield!" says Sawyer.

Pikachu jumped into the air to use iron tail but it was blocked by Aegislashs kings shield.

"Oh right, if I remember correctly, each attack makes him weaker. Each hit is a loss for us." says Ash.

Audience...

ashs mom and Kalos friends...

"It really is a nuisance when Ash is in a tough spot." says Tierno.

"His atrack options are so limited. He can't be attacking carelessly." says Clemont.

"Then what are we gonna do?" wonders Bonnie.

Battleground stage...

"Sacred sword!" says Sawyer.

"Dodge it!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped from stump to stump toward Aegislash trying to get out of range but Aegislash managed to get the attack in knocking Pikachu back.

"Pikachu!" worries Ash.

Even though Pikachu was critically bruised, he managed to stay in the battle.

Audience...

ashs mom and Kalos friends...

"I think he wants to lower his speed." says Tierno.

"Whatya mean?" wonders Shawna.

"The chopped treees are making it hard for Pikachu to maneuver. It keeps him from getting a secured foothold." says Tierno.

"Since Aegislash is in the air, Sawyer maintains the advantage." says Clemont.

Battleground stage...

"Keep going with sacred sword!" says Sawyer.

"Dodge it!" says Ash.

Aegislash was following Pikachu everywhere he went, aiming at Pikachu despite him getting out of the way and finally caught up and knocked him backwards.

"Pikachu!" worries Ash.

Pikachu reassured ash beable able to stand despite all the injuries.

"I need to prevent him from going wherever he pleases." says Sawyer.

"Aim at Aegislash with thunderbolt!" says Ash.

"Don't let him get to you! Use kings shield!" says Sawyer.

Pikachu jumped high into the air and used thunderbolt just as Aegislash used kings shield yet the attack was blocked.

audience...

"He avoided it." says Bonnie.

battleground stage...

"Pikachu I know this is risky but I have a plan that we need to do. You up for it?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu agreed to the offer.

"I believe in you buddy." says Ash.

"Ash is about to do something. I can tell by the look in his eyes. I've seen you have the look countless times like back at snowbelle and even now during the league. Don't let your guard down Aegislash." says Sawyer.

"Pikachu iron tail!" says Ash.

Pikachu iron tails the ground causing the stumps to float in the air.

"Pikachu made the stumps float in the air. What could he be planning?" wonders the announcer.

"It's useless! Furry cutter!" says Sawyer.

"Now use the stumps!" says Ash.

As if Pikachu was toying with Aegislash as he jumped from stump to stump before Aegislash could reach him even though Pikachu was in his sight but each time he cut a stump in half Pikachu was on another. Aegislash cut up the stumps around him hoping to gain the advantage but Pikachu was nowhere in sight.

"I figured that was what you were gonna do. Aegislash kings shield!" says Sawyer.

"Throw the wood before he goes into defensive stance!" says Ash.

Aegislash was in the midst of switching stance when Pikachu kicked a piece of wood toward Aegislash. Sawyer was stunned to see a plank of wood wedged between the sword and shield making it hard for Aegislash to get into the stance.

"Thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped in the air and thunderbolted Aegislash making an explosion that had Aegislash falling to the ground unconscious.

"Aegislash is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!" says the referee.

Everyone cheered for ash and Pikachu as ash and Sawyer were panting and sweating from so much impact between Pikachu and Aegislash.

"That was an impressive tactic. He used the wood to immobilize Aegislash." says the announcer.

audience...

z fighters and misty...

"Now that's what I like to see." says Vegeta sitting down.

Goku sighed regretting ever telling Vegeta to come.

Ashs mom and Kalos friends...

"Pikachu won!" says Bonnie.

Serena sighed in relief.

"That's Ashs battle style for ya." says Clemont.

Battleground stage...

"Good job Aegislash." says Sawyer sending Aegislash back.

"We did it Pikachu!" says Ash.

Pikachu happily jumped onto Ashs shoulder overjoyed to have been able to defeat two Pokémon.

"Pikachu has won two consecutive victories. Sawyer now has three Pokémon meaning it's time to change fields." says the announcer.

"I wouldn't have never imagined you'd do something like that. Even if I went to try something like that, I could never go through with it." says Sawyer.

"Really?" wonders Ash.

"If you don't have good aim then it's impossible." says Sawyer.

"That's because of you. You're the best Pikachu." says Ash looking at Pikachu.

Pikachu happily agreed.

"I see. It's the trust between them that made it possible. That's his strength." thinks Sawyer.

"And now the battlefield we've prepared for them is the desert field!" says the announcer.

"Please get your Pokémon ready." says the referee.

"Alright then why don't you show me more of what you got?!" says Sawyer.

"Sure thing Sawyer! Lucario I choose you!" says Ash sending Lucario out.

"Ash sent in his Lucario as a substitute for Pikachu." says the announcer.

"Show them how its done!" says Ash.

Lucario barked looking back at Ash.

"Salamence lets go!" says Sawyer sending Salamence out.

"Sawyers fourth Pokémon is Salamence. Which will be victorious? Fighting type or dragon type?" says the announcer.

Audience...

ashs mom and Kalos friends...

Serena got out her pokedex and looked up Salamence.

'Salamence the dragon type. It's uncontrollable if enraged. It flies around spouting flames and scorching fields and mountains.' says Serenas pokedex.

Battleground stage...

"Salamence is your fourth Pokémon?" wonders Ash.

"You haven't seen this Pokémon yet. Serena went up against it when it was a bagon and Shelgon." says Sawyer.

"Battle begin!" says the referee.

"Lucario start off with earthquake!" says Ash.

"Dodge it!" says Sawyer.

Salamence flew into the air getting out of reach of Lucario as he tries to hit Salamence before it flew to the skies.

"Lucario aim toward the sky where Salamence resides and use kamehameha!" says Ash.

"Kamehame...huh?" wonders the announcer.

Audience...

z fighters and misty...

"Kamehameha that annoyances Pokémon! It can't be that hard to take them down!" says Vegeta.

"He defeated 3 Pokémon! Two being destroyed by Pikachu!" says Goku.

"Ya...his third Pokémon!" growls Vegeta looking at the screen.

"I'd tell you to go back to your precious gravity room but-"

"I'd love to go if I could but piccolo has the remote. Lucky us." says Vegeta unamused.

"Vegeta its down 2 to 3! Ashs two Pokémon to Sawyers three! Ash is doing just fine." says Yamcha.

"He wasn't doing to well until Pikachu came into play." huffs Krillin.

Battleground stage...

"Wrong realm...hehehe. Aura sphere Salamence outta the sky!" says Ash.

Lucario looked at where Salamence was located and used aura sphere.

"Dragon rush!" says Sawyer.

Salamence pushed the aura sphere back until they were face to face and created an explosion with both Pokémon being still able to fight.

"You alright Lucario?" wonders Ash.

Lucario barked reassuring him.

"I can't lose anymore. Incinerate!" says Sawyer.

"Dodge the fire balls as they hit the ground!" says Ash.

Lucario ran toward Salamence by dodging the flaming orbs as they hit the ground.

"Dive down and use Dragon tail!" says Sawyer.

Salamence swooped down toward Lucario and knocked Lucario back with his tail by using dragon tail.

Audience...

ashs mom and Kalos friends...

Everyone gasped watching the battle unsure of what was to come of Lucario.

"He distracted Lucario by using incinerate then went in for another attack while Lucario thought it was safe." says Clemont.

battleground stage...

"Salamence is still air borne so what attacks can we try now? Will they even work?" wonders Ash.

Lucario looked back at Ash awaiting the next attack.

"Keep your eyes on Salamence and use dragon pulse!" says Ash.

"Lucario can use dragon moves even though it's a fighting type?" wonders Sawyer.

"Yup!" smiles Ash.

"Incinerate!" says Sawyer.

Lucario kept his eyes on Salamences movements and used dragon pulse while Salamence aimed at Lucario with incinerate creating another explosion.

"Awesome job Lucario! Now aim dark pulse at the smoke!" says Ash.

Lucario looks up at the smoke and aims dark pulse at it.

"No...it can't be. Can Lucario sense where Salamence is?" wonders Sawyer.

"Lucario is not only an aura user but can sense aura and spot the Pokémon without it even knowing." says Ash scratching the back of his head.

"Salamence protect!" says Sawyer looking up.

Before Salamence could use the move, dark pulse was closing in on Salamence and hit him in the face as the smoke disappears around it.

"Now! Use dragon rush!" says Sawyer.

"Knock Salamence down with aura sphere!" says Ash.

Salamence dived down using dragon rush while Lucario aimed up at Salamence using aura sphere and makes a collision off attacks. The smoke cleared showing Lucario and Salamence down for the count.

audience...

Both sides gasped seeing the fourth round end up in a tie.

"Salamence and Lucario are both unable to battle!" says the referee.

"Both have fallen, it's a draw!" says the announcer.

Battleground stage...

Everyone cheered for both sides as they were contemplating their next Pokémon after sending their Pokémon back.

"You were awesome. Take a good rest. Now it's time for my Aegislash to take you on!" says Ash sending Aegislash out.

"Thanks for a great battle Salamence. Slurpuff let's go!" says Sawyer sending Slurpuff out.

"Sawyer has chosen Slurpuff as his fourth Pokémon and ash sent out Aegislash as his fifth Pokémon." says the announcer.

"Aegislash Sawyer knows what moves you have so it won't be easy but we'll get through it." says Ash.

"So it's come to Aegislash. Are there any new moves since last time? We should beable to handle Aegislash since I have one of my own. Stay on guard and you should be fine. Use flamethrower!" says Sawyer.

"Shadow claw! Let's go!" says Ash.

Slurpuff aimed flamethrower at Aegislash while Aegislash charged at Slurpuff using shadow claw.

"Dazzling gleam now!" says Sawyer.

Slurpuff uses dazzling gleam on Aegislash by emitting colored lights from the ground.

"It's a dazzling gleam direct hit. It doesn't seem to be very effective though." says the announcer.

"There's no doubt that Aegislash is tough. Alright let's try this. Fairy wind!" says Sawyer.

There was a sudden breeze coming from Slurpuff turning into a gust of wind made my Slurpuffs fairy wind.

"I know Slurpuff is at a disadvantage since Aegislash is part steel type but I have to win this." thinks Sawyer.

"Cut through the wind so you're face to face with Slurpuff!" says Ash.

"Alright Slurpuff cotton guard." says Sawyer.

Aegislash cut through the wind heading strwight for Slurpuff just as it used cotton guard.

"Iron head! Quick!" says Ash.

Aegislash slams into Slurpuff using iron head.

"Ok." says Sawyer.

"Sacred sword! Go!" says ash.

Aegislash used sacred sword on Slurpuff.

"Now flamethrower!" says Sawyer.

Slurpuff countered with flamethrower creating an explosion as it hit aegislash.

"Now it's our turn! Fairy wind!" says Sawyer.

Slurpuff sniffed around for Aegislash and once it found it, it used fairy wind pushing Aegislash back.

"Aegislash!" worries Ash.

"Slurpuff has an amazing sense of smell. It's beyond incredible. Even in the smoke it can tell where Aegislash is." says Sawyer.

"Didn't think you'd beable to sniff out an object...it being a sword and all. I guess you're getting back at me for Lucario." half laughs Ash.

"Flamethrower!" says Sawyer.

"Aegislash shadow claw!" says Ash.

Before Aegislash could use the attack it was enveloped in flames by Slurpuffs flamethrower.

"Aegislash...endure it best you can." worries Ash.

"They're feeling it. There's no doubt Aegislash is taking damage. Let's finish this with flamethrower." says Sawyer.

Slurpuffs flamethrower got bigger as it continued to use the attack on Aegislash hoping the sword Pokémon would get burnt.

Audience...

ashs mom and Kalos friends...

"Oh no. Aegislash will be burnt at this rate." worries Bonnie.

"Well just have to see how things work out." says Trevor.

"I hope nothing happens to Aegislash. Something needs to give. This can't go on." says Serena.

battleground stage...

Sawyer and Slurpuff were stunned to see Aegislash made it through the hot flames by being slightly burnt.

"Aegislash has managed to deal with the strong flames." says the announcer.

"Now! Shadow claw!" says Ash.

"Fairy wind!" says Sawyer.

Both attacks collided resulting in another tie with both Pokémon having been fainted.

"Both are unable to battle." says the referee.

"And it's another double defeat! What a clash of wills! This match isn't over until its truly over." says the announcer.

Everyone in the audience cheered for both trainers as they sent back their Pokémon.

Audience...

Ashs mom and friends...

"Wow! Ash is doing amazingly for the semi round." says Delia.

"This is a battle I'll never forget." says Trevor.

"I can barely catch my breath." says Bonnie.

Battleground stage...

"Thanks Slurpuff. You were great." says Sawyer.

"You were awesome Aegislash." says Ash.

"Who will be Sawyers last Pokémon?" wonders the announcer.

"Sceptile I'll leave it up to you now!" says Sawyer sending out Sceptile.

Audience...

ashs mom and Kalos friends...

"Ashs opponents last Pokémon." says Delia.

"Sceptile is his last chance at victory." says Bonnie.

"Sawyer is down to one Pokémon." says Clemont.

"But ash only has a weakened Pikachu and Greninja giving ash a slight advantage." says Trevor.

"Don't forget that Sceptile can mega evolve." says Tierno.

"Be careful Ash." worries Serena.

battleground stage...

"Pikachu Whatya say to going back on the field?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu looked at ash, nodded and ran onto the battlefield to get in battle position.

"Ash sent out Pikachu. It's been able to hold up against two Pokémon but will that be enough for Pikachu?" says the announcer.

"Pikachu quick attack!" says Ash.

"Don't let Pikachu get close. Leaf storm!" says Sawyer.

Pikachu charged at Sceptile but got flung in the air by Sceptiles leaf storm.

"Thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu stayed in the air using thubderbolt that didn't have much effect.

"Iron tail!" says Ash.

"Leaf blade!" says Sawyer.

Pikachu dived down using iron tail but got knocked back by Sceptiles leaf blade.

"Frenzy plant!" says Sawyer.

Sceptile put his hands on the ground and used frenzy plant making vines go toward Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" says Ash.

Before Pikachu could get a chance to get away the vines from the frenzy plant wrapped around Pikachu slamming him to the ground.

"Pikachu! No!" worries Ash.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner." says the referee.

Audience...

"Pikachu lost..." sadders Bonnie.

"He has already weakened from taking on two Pokémon." says Clemont.

Battleground stage...

Ash walked onto the battlefield, scooped up Pikachu and held him close bringing him back to where he was positioned.

"You did a good job Pikachu. I'm very proud of the way you held on." says Ash.

"Now ash has one Pokémon remaining and we are on the last round. It seemed like ash had the upper hand but now with one Pokémon each we will know once one Pokémon has finally fainted." says the announcer.

"Here we come. Greninja time to take on Sawyers last chance at victory!" says Ash sending out Greninja.

"Finally Greninja. I've reached this point." says Sawyer.

"Thanks for waiting. You sure you wanna go through the full force of ash-Greninja?" wonders Ash.

"Let's go with everything! Let the best Pokémon and trainer win." says Sawyer.

"Greninja water shuriken!" says Ash.

"Sceptile use dragon claw!" says Sawyer.

Both attacks collided creating an explosion.

"Double team! Let's go!" says ash.

Greninja created an army of Greninja that formed around Sceptile by using double team.

"Frenzy plant!" says Sawyer.

Sceptile used frenzy plant making vines go toward the many Greninjas and make the fakes disappear.

"There's the real Greninja! Use leaf blade!" says Sawyer.

Sceptile charged at Greninja using leaf blade.

"Intercept with cut!" says Ash.

Sceptile and Greninja were neck n neck as their attacks collided everywhere they went until both landed infront of their trainers.

"It seems that both Pokémon don't wanna back down and want the chance of being the winner." says the announcer.

Audience...

ashs mom and Kalos friends...

"Incredible..." says Serena shaky eyed.

battleground stage...

"Ash, I know we've just recently got to know eachother but I've been trying to catch up to you in every the day I met you're friends of this realm. At first it seemed impossible since you weren't around and I didn't see your Pokémon in action despite them telling me the Pokémon you gained and have been using in the other realm. That's why I wanted to fight the real ash and you promised me that we'd fight in the league. So here we are, our final Pokémon going head to head with both never backing down. Today's the day we'll settle this and find out who's the better trainer." thinks Sawyer.

"Sawyer, I'm sorry that I panicked. I was scared by many things like how buu was going to be defeated, if my Pokémon would eventually die to buu, which realm I should stick too, and you, you were coming up to me so fast that you were able to actually surpass me without me actually being here. Seeing my new friends here and now facing you again, I'm able to know who I am regardless of the realms we reside in. I'll not only show you who I am but everyone watching the league." thinks Ash.

"What are you gonna do now? Will Greninja have a chance against Sceptile even with your Ash-Greninja form?" wonders Sawyer.

"Here we go Greninja! Let's do it! Let's win this with all our power!" says Ash.

Ash and Greninja fuse together to become ash-Greninja second form.

"And there it is folks! The estranged hair and eye color change and the mysterious transformation known as Ash-Greninja. I'd say ash was glowing with how golden his hair is but that's unlikely." says the announcer.

Audience...

ashs mom and Kalos friends...

"Yay ash-Greninja!" says Bonnie happily.

"Oh wow. I didn't think he beable to pull off super Saiyan here." says Delia.

"Super Saiyan? What's that?" wonders Shawna.

"I heard the boys talk of it before." says Trevor.

"Goten and Trunks? According to their realm, It's a form he took on that helped him take on buu even though it didn't help much." says Serena.

"This is the form he took on once he mastered ash-Greninja in this realm. I can only assume it's to match the other realm in a sense even though nothing should be happening to ash." says Clemont.

"Must've been hard containing this form in this realm. Being their original realm, it's hard to use a fusion you've hardly used in another realm. Did you ever figure out what this type of fusion is called?" says Delia.

"Sycamore may have an idea of what it's called. I'll have to ask him once this fight is over." says Clemont.

z fighters and misty...

"Yes! Now we will see an actual fight!" says Vegeta.

"Ash can go super Saiyan in this realm too? How's that even possible?" wonders Misty stunned.

"He's been able too for some time now. If you wanna be specific, around the eighth gym when he finally got his last badge." says Goku.

Misty was amazed Ash could go super Saiyan in their realm even though he wasn't glowing while the z fighters stood up cheering for Ash and Greninja, happy to know Ash can still have a part of them if the wish couldn't be made which died out since they didn't like the idea of ash leaving them and sat down awaiting the next victor of the semifinals which they figured would be ash due to his newfound strength.

Battleground stage...

"Get ready Sceptile. We've got a lot of experience." says Sawyer taking hold of his key stone.

The key stone glowed making the mega stone glow as well.

"Mega evolve!" says Sawyer.

Sceptile mega evolves and gets into battle stance.

"Sceptile has mega evolved into mega Sceptile." says the announcer.

"Frenzy plant! Go!" says Sawyer.

Mega Sceptile used frenzy plant making vines go toward Ash-Greninja.

"Dodge it and use cut!" says Ash.

Ash-Greninja used cut to chop down the vines coming toward him.

"Now water shuriken!" says Ash.

While Ash acted like he grabbed at a giant shuriken, Ash-Greninja tossed his water shuriken toward mega Sceptile.

"Dragon claw!" says Sawyer.

Mega Sceptile charged at Ash-Greninja and cuts through the water shuriken with dragon claw.

"Now! Aerial ace!" says Ash.

"Leaf storm!" says Sawyer.

As Ash-Greninja closes in on, it uses aerial ace yet mega Sceptile uses leaf storm which connects with Ash-Greninja and knocks it back.

"Use leaf blade." says Sawyer.

"Cut! Let's go!" says Ash.

Sceptile and Greninja were once again neck n neck, having leaf blade clash with cut and with neither able to gain an advantage, they separate.

"Quick! Use leaf storm!" says Sawyer.

Mega Sceptile used leaf storm levitating Ash-Greninja toward the air again, causing Ash to grab his stomach in pain.

"Not yet!" says Ash trying not to let the pain get to him.

"Wrap this up! Frenzy plant!" says Sawyer.

Mega Sceptile used frenzy plant making vines go toward Ash-Greninja yet ash-Greninja can run across the vines with ease.

"Use cut!" says Ash.

Ash-Greninja jumped up and used cut to chop down the vines below and infront of it but the vines manage to keep Ash-Greninja from advancing toward mega Sceptile.

Audience...

Ashs mom and Kalos friends...

"Ash-Greninja keeps getting pushed back. It can't seem to close the gap between the two of them." worries Shawna.

"How do you handle the power of frenzy plant?" wonders Tierno.

"Ya..." says Trevor.

"What now? Is ash about to lose?" wonders Bonnie shaky eyed.

"No. Try not to worry. Ash is one with Greninja now and they won't give up until there's nothing left to withstand mega Sceptile." says Serena.

"Ashs power is the power of two becoming one like the fusion technique in the db realm except one being is present when the z fighters do it unlike how ash and Greninja do it." says Clemont.

"Z fighter fusions? I wanna see." says Shawna.

"It can only be done in their realm. Ash and Greninja have something like the fusion technique but theirs is a special case. If I knew why this was happening I'd tell you more information yet all I can say is, their style of fusion comes close to how the people in the db realm use it. Judging by the way this fusion is used, as long as ash is becoming one with Greninja, Greninja becomes one with ash even though it appears they are still seperate. They'll always be stronger for when the time comes to use it again." says Clemont.

battleground stage...

"Use cut!" says Ash.

Ash-Greninja used cut to chop down the vines all around him.

Honored guests...

"Oh wow! This is simply marvelous. Ash have become one with his Greninja." says Sycamore amazed.

"Yes. You can almost tell there's something about his Ash-Greninja technique that no one else can figure out." says Diantha.

battleground stage...

"Now Greninja, double team! Let's go!" says Ash.

Ash-Greninja made copies of himself by using double team to have them form around mega Sceptile.

"Get ready for this Sawyer because we never back down from a battle regardless the trainer or enemies like team rocket. We have been giving it all we got!" says Ash readjusting hold of his hat.

"Well so have I!" says Sawyer.

"Greninja water shuriken!" says Ash reaching behind him.

Ash-Greninja uses water shuriken by taking hold of his giant Water Shuriken to aim at mega Sceptile.

"Intercept it with leaf storm! Now!" says Sawyer.

For the final time, the attacks clashed as they went head to head creating a giant smoke cloud on the stage. Everyone in the audience was stunned, wanting to know who was down and who would end up in the finals. Once the smoke cleared Ash-Greninja was shown to be ok while Sceptile was on the ground unconscious.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner meaning Ash will get to face off in the finals!" says the referee.

Everyone cheered and applauded for Ash and Greninja for making it to the final match of the league.

Audience...

z fighters and misty...

"Alright ash!" say some of the z fighters happily.

"Yay! Ash did it!" says Hazzel happily.

"Ash actually made it to the finals." tears Misty happily.

Ashs mom and Kalos friends...

"He's in the finals after all this time. It's unbelievable but we're seeing it with our very eyes." says Delia.

"Ash did it." says Serena.

Dedenne and Chespin cheered for Ash.

"Alright! Ash won!" says Bonnie raising her arms happily.

"Way to go ash." says Clemont.

"Congratulations ash!" says Shawna closing her eyes, smiling.

"Ash is awesome!" says Tierno waving down to him.

"What a win!" says Trevor excitedly.

"Everyone did so great during that battle." says Bonnie.

Serena nods.

"Even though I didn't know what to expect when ash sent out his Aegislash." says Serena.

"Incredible. Now thats what I call a Pokémon battle." says Clemont.

battleground stage...

"Let's give another big round of applause to Ash and Greninja for giving us a stupendous match to remember." says the announcer.

Ash and Ash-Greninja reverted back to normal as everyone continued their cheers and clapping.

"We did it Greninja!" says Ash.

Team rocket...

"Wow, the twerp really pulled it off." says Jessie.

"You know what that means..." says James.

"He can win the whole enchilada!" says Meowth.

Honored guests...

"Incredible. That was truly an indescribable match." claps Sycamore.

"The future is bright for those two trainers. It would make me very happy if there were more trainers like them." says Diantha looking at Sycamore.

"Ya. I agree completely." says Sycamore.

Balcony...

Alain smiled even though his eyes were shadowed as he walked away.

Battleground stage...

"I had to experience everything you had to give. Now I know why I admire you so much." says Sawyer.

"It was great for sure. You had me super scyched. I was having a ball." says ash.

"Thanks for the kind words. I'm going to keep training and battling until I get lots of experience and one day I'll be even better than you." says Sawyer.

"And don't you forget. I'm gonna work harder and stronger too. I'll never give up. We'll battle again. Right?" says Ash.

"Again? Right!" wonders Sawyer.

Ash and Sawyer shook on it.


	146. Chapter 146

**Xy ep 129; xyz ep 36:Lyssandre who is curious about Ashs new power, introduces himself to ash and his Pokémon but what ash doesn't realize is Lysandre is working on his own project behind Alains back but in the mean time Alain and ash get ready for the finals and in the midst of it all sycamore finds something on Ash and Greninjas new power and shows it to the gang**

Pokémon center...

"You're Pokémon recovered and they're feeling fine now." says nurse joy setting his pokeballs on the counter.

"Thanks nurse joy." says Ash.

Wigglytuff walks up to the counter with Pikachu and hands him to ash.

"Hey buddy. It's good to see you all better too." says Ash.

Pikachu jumped out his his arms onto his shoulder happy to take part in the finals.

"To think you'd be taking part in the finals. Are excited for it?" says nurse joy excited.

"I'm always excited for pokemon battles." says Ash.

"Good luck to you and your Pokémon. You'll do great in the finals." says nurse joy.

"I'll do my best and thanks for healing my Pokémon." says Ash.

"Hey! I see you have a huge group here for the league and some of them are grownups. Family and friends of the family fly in to watch you ash?" wonders a voice.

"They came the night before the semis. I guess you won't beable to tell between those who are friends and those who are family." says Ash, not once looking back.

"So many people came. Your parents, brothers, and their friends. Am I wrong?" wonders the voice.

"Alot has happened so I can't really say you're wrong. I only have a mom but the others are like family to me." says Ash turning around.

"I could have sworn you had a dad and brothers. By the looks of it atleast." says Meyer.

Meyer!" says Ash happily.

"Hi. Remember me ash? It's been ages since I went on a rampage." says Clembot peaking out from behind Meyer.

"Ya, it has been a while. I've completely forgot about you two while I was away. I feel rediculous now." says Ash awkwardly.

"You must've done some immense training while you were away from your friends if you made it to the finals." says Meyer.

"I know. I can't beleive it either." says Ash.

Pikachu was happy to see Meyer and clembot.

outside...

"Ya! I see. I'll take note of this experience." says Sawyer jotting notes down in his notebook.

"Hey guys! Look who showed up at the pokecenter with us." says Ash.

Bonnie and Clemont looked toward Ash, his second family, misty holding Hazzel, Delia and their dad who were walking toward the group and went back to what they were doing until it dawned on them and the two jumped up to run over to the group to hug meyer.

"Daddy!" says Bonnie happily.

"Dad what are you doing here?" wonders Clemont.

"I thought I'd bring you guys some goodies but I seem to have found a huge group." says Meyer setting the food on the ground.

"You didn't have too. I was gonna ask Clemont if he needed help with making lunch." says Bulma.

"I'm always making huge lunches for my family so it wouldn't be a bother." says Chichi.

"Don't bother. I just brought a treat for our finalist and the rest of the kids." says Meyer opening the cartridges to set the food on plates for each person.

"They look so good." says Ash.

"Are those lumiose gallets?" wonders Clemont.

"I heard they are almost impossible to get." says Serena.

"Daddy you shouldn't have. You're the best!" says Bonnie sparkly eyed.

"Nah. It was nothing." half laughs Meyer.

"I figured it was lunch time." says Goku.

"You and your urge for food." huffs Chichi.

"Nope. It's snack time." says Meyer sweat dropping.

"It was I who waited in line to get them. A two hour wait is no big deal." says Clembot.

"It couldnt've been that easy." says Serena.

"No trouble at all. We did it because of you. It was a peice of cake." says Meyer.

"Excuse me, that's my line." says Clembot looking at Meyer.

"Everybody eat up!" says Meyer.

"Yippee!" says Bonnie happily.

"Everyone come out and eat with us." says Ash sending out his Pokémon.

"You too." says Serena sending out her Pokémon.

"Time to eat guys!" says Clemont sending his Pokémon out.

Everyone dug into the snacks until all of the treats were gone.

"So good." says Ash.

"Pokémon food comes in strange varieties but they are so yummy." says Goten.

"You said it." says Trunks.

"We'll atleast you can have a snack any time during the day." says Goku.

"Its so peaceful. Having a picnic on such a nice day makes me wanna smile seeing everyone together." says Chichi.

"They look oddly like mini waffles. They're so tasty." says Bulma.

"We need a way to get your foods to our realm." says Krillin.

"We can't take their food from them." says Yamcha.

"They're tasty right?" wonders Bonnie looking down at Dedenne.

The Pokémon were enjoying the treat.

"Glad you like them." says Serena looking at Braixen.

"Delicious. What a sweet way to stimulate my brain." says Sawyer.

"Sawyer, I see you have quite the sweet tooth." says Serena.

"Ya!" says Sawyer.

"Guys, eat up! Ash I'm counting on you and your Pokémon to give us passionate battle tomorrow! Don't let us down!" says Meyer.

Ashs Pokémon reassured Meyer that they were going to give everyone an amazing battle.

"Ash, good luck and do your best in the finals. I'll be rooting for you." says Sawyer.

"I will. Thanks Sawyer." says Ash.

"We'll leave after the trophies are handed out. Sound fair?" wonders Bulma.

"I was gonna have a chat with ash but I guess I can wait on it." says Gohan.

"We'll take the boys and Hazzel home so you can have some time to leave Kalos." says Chichi.

"I could stay with you guys a little longer but I'm also needed at my gym." says Misty.

Pancham and Chespin reach for the last gallette, eyeing eachother unsure of who will get it. Bunnelby told them to share and break it in half. Before Pancham and Chespin could say anything, the treat slipped out of their hands and rolled away.

Streets of lumiose city...

Chespin and Pancham have been running after the treat trying to get out of the way of the people until they were seperated. By the time Pancham realized it, Chespin was able to find the treat only to find out another Pokémon swooped in and snatched it away.

Mairin...

"Which one should I choose?" wonders Mairin.

"If you choose this one. You're wish will come true." says the shopkeeper.

"This will be for Chespie then. I'll take the jirachi one. Please give me this one!" says Mairin picking it up.

"Thanks for purchasing." says Mairin.

Pokémon friends and z fighters...

"Thanks!" says Ash waving goodbye.

"I'll excuse myself then!" says Sawyer waving goodbye.

"Ok now about me and videl-"

"Guys, I don't see Pancham or Chespin." says Serena.

Pikachu looked around, confused by the way Pancham and Chespin were always at eachother.

Streets of lumiose city...

Mairin...

Chespin gloomily tried to find its way back to Pancham and the group when it bumped into Mairin who was looking at keychains. Mairin looked to her side to see Chespin, lost and unsure of his whereabouts.

"Are you alone? I have a Chespin just like you. Where's your trainer?" wonders Mairin.

Chespin looked around realizing he was out of sight of the gang and Pancham wasn't around either.

"Could it be that you've lost your way?" wonders Mairin kneeling down.

Chespin was freaking out that it ran all this way and never thought once to go back.

"I could help you find your friends." says Mairin.

Chespin turned around in hopes they would find its friends soon.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Mairin." says Mairin.

"My Chespin is still sick though. It hasn't gotten out of bed in weeks." says Mairin.

Ash and gang...

Ash and the gang were looking all over lumiose when Serena spotted Pancham.

"Pancham!" says Serena happily.

Pancham happily ran up to the gang and jumped into Serenas arms.

"Do you know where Chespin is?" wonders Serena.

Pancham shrugged shaking its head in a noncaring way.

"Did you two get seperated?" wonders Clemont.

"This is bad." says Ash looking up at the sky.

"We even left your new friends and family behind to go searching." says Bonnie.

"Either way we need to keep looking. Chespin is bound to show up." says Ash looking toward the gang.

Trio...

Tierno, Shawna and Trevor were walking down the street enjoying their chocolate filled magikarp treat.

"There. There." says Mairin looking down at Chespin as she walked by.

"Huh? Chespin?" wonders Trevor.

Mairin looked back at the trio confused.

"I knew it! I know who that Chespin trainer is." says Trevor.

Ash and gang...

"Chespin!" says Bonnie.

"Where'd you run off too?" wonders Ash.

"There they are." says Tierno finding the group.

The gang turned to where the voice was heard to spot the trio with a girl holding Chespin.

"Look, over there!" says Shawna.

Chespin jumped out of mairins arms and ran toward the gang, happy to see them again.

"Chespin you're ok! Geez, where've you been all this time?" wonders Clemont happily picking Chespin up.

"Isn't this great Pancham? We're all back together again." says Serena.

Pancham looked away unamused and started yelling at Chespin. Mairin stared at the gang remembering all the times she had with her Chespin.

"Thanks for finding Chespin Tierno, Trevor and Shawna. We wouldn't have found it if it wasn't fro you guys." says Ash.

"No, we aren't the ones who found Chespin. It was this girl." says Tierno.

Tierno and Trevor stepped out of the way to show the girl behind them.

"It was Mairin who found your Chespin." says Trevor.

Everyone looked at Mairin as she started tearing up.

"What's the matter? You look sad." wonders Ash.

Mairin dried her eyes and pretended to be happy.

"Me sad? Nah! I'm sorry for startling you." says Mairin waving her hands awkwardly.

Pokecenter...

"So here's where you guys went after we went searching for Chespin." says Ash.

"Took you long enough." says Vegeta.

"You have so many friends Ash. You even have your family around too!" says Shawna.

"I wasn't expecting them to show up but here they all are. Oh, the dad you think is my dad isn't really my dad. We just have the same hairstyle. Even his son thinks I'm his brother but there's no way we can be related." says Ash sitting down.

"So these are the z fighters you were talking about. With a power like ash-Greninja, it would be easy for Clemont to think you had a power like theirs. Two realms not knowing what each is like yet you've managed to gain two families between them. You live in this realm with your mom and no father so seeing the family you've lived with made you think you were somehow related yet you shouldn't even been." says Tierno.

"That's not important right now. Our realm is hand to hand combat while you guys use Pokémon to battle. Vegeta was baffled by that and is now assuming Ash and my family are related even though there's no relation to both realms except for the puzzling fact of Goku, Goten and ash having the same hairstyle. Ash has his mom and only his mom while we took him in as our own until he was able to come back. Now drop it! We will be separating ways soon!" says Chichi.

Everyone stared at chichi blankly or sweatdropping.

"Either way...we both love food and battling even though we are of different realms. Goku is more of a father figure then anything else espescially since we have the same hairstyle coincidentally. I can't really be one of you guys but at the same time I wanted to know who my real father was and all I had at the time was Goku who's seems so much like me yet unlike me." says Ash.

"What do you think would be the wisest choice once you get back to kanto? I don't wanna sound like we need you back in our realm but it would be nice to have someone like Delia around when enemies come to earth but you have your own life to fullfil and I the end it's what you wanna do with your life. No one can take that away from you unless it's something you want and will never regret. If you ever wanna be with us, there's the portal at bulmas or whatever that watch can do. If you ever wanna come over you are able to communicate with us through the watch. Right?" says Chichi.

"Right. I wanted to test it out near eighth gym but couldn't get myself to do it so there's a thing I could do." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"It would be nice to see how ash handles our tournaments though since it didn't go so well but as his first time using our techniques, I can't really say he'd be an amazing saiyan." says Goku.

"Ahem. Try to keep our realms lifestyle to yourself or when no one is around us." glares Chichi.

"Oh right. Maybe we could train some time if your not to busy." says Goku awkwardly.

"Then there really is no worrying after all. So...what was it you wanted to tell us dear?" wonders Chichi looking at the gloomy red head.

"Truth is...is that I have a Chespin of my own. That's why I couldn't help but remember Chespie." says Mairin looking down.

"You nicknamed your Chespin?" wonders Serena.

"Ya! It's the most dependable Pokémon out there. Chespie is the best at everything." says Mairin.

"Maybe not everything. Our Chespin is the best at eating pokepuffs." says Bonnie.

Chespin happily agreed while Clemont was annoyed that Bonnie was talking for him.

"So...wait? It reminded you of your Chespin whom you call Chespie? Where's Chespie now?" wonders Serena.

"You see...Chespie has been bedridden for quite a while. Sleeping all this time makes me worry even more then I should be but he'll be better soon. I just know he will." says Mairin.

"Oh no...Mairin I'm so sorry to hear that." says Serena.

"You were the same way waiting for ash to be back where he belongs." says Trunks unamused.

"And we got Ash back. Thanks to coming to his senses and not wishing for anything drastic like fusing the realms without giving it much thought. We are all sitting here still urging for a wish that shouldn't be happening. Ash can't skip out on anything important just so the enemy that supposed to reside in the db realm is vanquished even if it seems more exciting than what's going on here in this realm." says Serena.

"Maybe I can be in their realm for a couple days then I can come back and do what I usually do until enemies show up. But Bulma will have to call me so I can be sure there's real danger but that's mostly if both realms become one." says Ash.

"Ahem! Focus more on the now and not the future because we don't know how that will transpire." says Chichi getting annoyed.

"Don't be worrying about enemies. Right now, Chespie is being treated at Lyssandre labs and the man who owns it is awesome." says Mairin.

"That's good to hear." says Serena.

Pancham agreed while the others looked at eachother in confusion.

"Hello there Ash! I see new faces and I'm glad everyone is getting aquainted with eachother." says Sycamore walking up to the group.

Everyone turned their heads to see Sycamore walking toward them with a tablet in his hand.

"Have you been preparing for tomorrow ash?" wonders Sycamore.

"Sycamore! Long time no see!" says Ash happily.

"Hi Mairin." says Sycamore, now standing next to the table between the couches.

"Professor!" says Mairin standing up happily.

"Good to see you." says Sycamore.

Mairin walked up to Sycamore to give him a hug.

"Are you here to cheer for Alain?" wonders Sycamore.

"Uh huh. Sure am." says Mairin.

"Wait? You're Alains friend?" wonders Ash standing up.

Mairin looked back at the group awkwardly laughing as she scratched the back of her head.

Alain...

Alain was training Charizard when Malva walked into the room.

"Charizard flame thrower!" says Alain.

Charizard used flamethrower on a painting in the room.

"Congratulations on making it to the finals. I guess winning will be easy." says Malva.

"Don't bother me." says Alain.

"But it will be easy for you." says Malva.

"I said don't bother me right now. I'm fine tuning." says Alain walking toward Charizard.

"I'm sure. I never thought you'd be the type to enter the Kalos league. Knowing that you wanna become the strongest trainer of all, I guess that would make sense." says Malva.

"Being the strongest trainer has nothing to do with this. I want to battle him. That's all." says Alain.

"The other finalist named ash? You're giving him so much attention that it sounds like the boy would be flattered to fight a trainer like you. " wonders Malva.

"Whatya mean? Just tell me. Is that the real you talking." wonders Alain turning his head.

"I hear the mega evolution energybgathering is nearly complete. So after you save Chespin, what will you do?" says Malva walking toward the door.

Alain remembered all the times Marin and Chespie were by his side.

"That's none of your concern." says Alain.

"Yes you're right." says Malvalwavign the room.

news cast...

"So tired...please tell me we are done for today." huffs Jessie.

"I'm starving." groans James.

Wobufet agreed that it was hungry too.

"Sh! She can't know about you." says Meowth looking down.

Malva found team rocket who were taking a small rest.

"Here we go! Let's edit." says Malva.

"Heh?" wonder team rocket.

"I thought we were done." says Meowth.

"If we end our shift now then we won't beable to get it on air in time. Come on. Get back to work." says Malva glaring down at team rocket.

"Yes ma'am." sigh team rocket walking away.

Team rocket...

"Wait till you see what tomorrow brings. We'll give you the big news." says Jessie.

"The Pokémon who have made it to the finals are quite strong and will be carefully hand picked by us." says James.

"We've came up with a plan that sot let any of the Pokémon esca-"

Wobufet agreed.

"I said keep quiet." says Meowth.

Pokecenter...

"Have you seen Alain already?" wonders Sycamore.

"Not yet. I'll see him after the finals are over. I know he's gotta concentrate so I dont need to worry about him. There'll be plenty of time to bother him later." says Mairin.

"Sycamore, I was just about to ask you about something." says Clemont.

"I'm already one step ahead of you." says Sycamore looking at his tablet.

"But professor you don't know what I was gonna ask you." says Clemont.

"Well I've been doing quite a bit of research and I found something you might be interested in about Greninjas powers." says Sycamore.

"So it's not called a fusion like our realm?" wonders Goku.

"Apperently not you moron!" says Vegeta glaring at Goku.

"Then what is it called here?" wonders Yamcha.

"It has to be a form of fusion. How else can they become one with eachother?" wonders Krillin.

The rest of the z fighters contemplate a reasoning for such a development but nothing came to mind.

Computer room...

Sawyer was watching the matches from previous rounds to see how they can improve on their battle tactics.

"So that's a drain punch? It's a powerful move that drains the other Pokémons energy and uses it as it's own. Now if they decide to use leech seed they can turn it around in their favor if possible." wonders Sawyer.

Sceptile peered over the wall and agreed with Sawyer.

"This is so amazing. There's so many tactics out there that I don't know yet. There sure is a big world out there." says Sawyer jotting down the tactics he can improve from.

Sceptile was looking at the notes he was jotting down then looked back at the screen.

"Pokémon battles are deep alright." says Sawyer clenching his pen.

Sceptile looked over at Sawyer who was shadow eyed trying to keep himself from crying.

"Being able to take on ash at the Kalos league, I've gained more experience here than I could ever imagine and it was so much fun too...my greatest fight yet. That's it...my Kalos league challenge is over now. I told ash I'd cheer him on with a smile on my head yet here I am crying because it hurts. I'll cheer him on with as much vigor as I could give but it really hurts. " says Sawyer tearly eyed.

Sceptile reassures Sawyer that it'll be alright.

"I just wish I could've had the chance to battle more. Just a little more time will do." says Sawyer.

Sceptile agreed even though it wouldn't happen. Sawyer took a deep breath and dried his tears.

"I know what to do. I'll get more experience the next time I battle. I can't let anyone know that I was crying." says Sawyer standing up.

League balcony room...

"What do you think Lyssandre? I would like to provide this room for you to watch the finals in." wonders a man.

"I appreciate you arranging this so quickly. Thanks very much." says Lyssandre.

"Not at all. It's such an honor to have a well known resident of Kalos watch our event. We all thank you. Well I must be running along now. I best be going." says the man leaving the balcony room.

video call...

'Lyssandre...' says Xerosis.

Evening...

Prism tower...

Team flare trucks showed up at prism tower to continue their plan to destroy Kalos.

"We've taken control over central lumiose. The gym is closed for a duration of the league." says Xerosis looking down at his portable holo phone.

Balcony room...

'So it was easy.' says Xerosis.

"Make sure the preparations are completed." says Lyssandre looking back.

'At once.' says Xerosis.

video call ended.

"What's Mairin up to now?" wonders Lyssandre looking out the window.

"She made contact with the trainer who's is going up against Alain." says team flare admin.

"Oh? So she met Greninjas trainer. Good." says Lyssandre.

pokecenter...

"I was looking at this old manuscript and I found something. Look for yourself." says Sycamore setting the tablet on the table.

Everyone looks down at the tablet curiously until Goku grabs the tablet trying to make sense of it.

"Goku! Let them read it over!" says Bulma.

"Can't you figure out how it's worded Bulma? It would make reading it easier." says Goku.

"I can't do that unless we are in our realm besides its more toward ash than anyone else." says Bulma grabbing the tablet and setting it back down.

Sycamore laughed awkwardly.

"From what I can tell, it's a power called bond phenomenon." says Sycamore sweat dropping.

"Bond phenomenon?" wonders Ash looking down at the tablet.

"Here's what it says. It's a rare phenomenon that happens between trainer and Pokémon and the bond and trust between them grows. In addition it appears that Pokémons latent skills matter too. So its not something that happens with every Pokémon." says Sycamore.

"Fusion isn't what it says called then. Ive been calling it fusion even though it's unlike the Saiyan fusions of the other realm." says Ash.

"I guess it's like you're fused together since you become one with eachother but it's a battle phenomenon called battle bond which makes you and Greninja unique from other trainers." says Sycamore.

"Then that means Greninja is special." says Ash.

"With that being said, Ash isnt meant for the realm of saiyans like i originally thought. Then why the power? No one else has it but him. Of all people to have it...it's ash." says Trunks.

"I kept telling you that. You never listen." says Serena.

"Ok...so I'm not supposed to be a Saiyan yet I'm the only one who is capable of changing the appearance of Greninja when our minds link as one and it's due to the bond phenomenon." says Ash.

"He's so different thanks to the bond thing that I could've swarn he was one of us." says Trunks crossing his arms reverting his eyes.

"No one was able to know what it was called until now so whether it's called a fusion or bond phenom...phenom..." says Goten.

"Phenomenon." says Bulma.

"Ya that! Ash is unlike any normal trainer and has had an amazing power since his time in our realm and now that he can use it here in his realm...he doesn't need us...anymore..." saddens Goten.

"Goten..." worries Ash.

"I remember when Greninja chose you as its trainer right from the beginning. At the same time, Greninja may have been aware of its latent skills all along. It may have known that you ash would be the one to bring out its true power. Perhaps your encounter was truly meant to be." says Sycamore.

"But I had two encounters, one that was meant to happen and one that wasn't yet ended up being my favorite place to be." says Ash.

"Being away doesn't necessarily mean you don't have the time to train. You have to adapt to your surroundings and use that knowledge to your advantage." says Sycamore.

"Ya..." says Ash.

"Then it's settled. The moment ash gets home, he will be with us again. As long as he made up his mind about the wish he intended on despite being weary about how things will turn out. Whatever he decides on will become reality and he will be given one chance then we will be doing our own things like normal." says Vegeta.

"Vegeta wants to wait until the league ends since you said you needed to do the league ash, Goku decided to wait a little longer until you get to your hometown, Krillin is worried about hat evil will come forth in this realm and if it's like our enemies, and chichi is thinking about you and Delia moving in with the son family so she won't be lonely while you seem perfect to be a family member yet aren't related whatsoever." says Bulma.

"We shouldn't get to excited about it until we are all ready to make such a wish become reality. We don't wanna ruin someone's lifestyle jsut to make the other happy." sighs Chichi.

"If you keep talking about it then the wish I say will definately not be the one I intended on. So wait until the time is right. I know you've been waiting and are starting to get agitated by how long it's taking but once I'm home with mom, I'll know where I want to be and who I wanna be with." says Ash.

Prism tower...

"We agreed with the setup." says Xerosis.

"Sir!" say the male team flare grunts taking off their disguises.

The team flare grunts were getting ready for the master plan to begin and with that in mind, both tubes started glowing.

Night...

Serena, Mairin, bonnie...

Serena, Pancham, Mairin and Bonnie were walking out of the pokecenter.

"Thanks for everything. I'll be on my way so I could be with Alain from here on." says Mairin.

"Stay with us. Please? We wanna talk with you more." say she Bonnie.

Serena nodded in agreement.

"But Lyssandre is waiting for me. I don't wanna keep him waiting. As much as I wanna be with Alain, I'd rather not bump into him right now." says Mairin awkwardly.

Mairin knelt down to pet Chespin.

"Chespin you are so sweet. I'm glad that I met you." smiles Mairin.

Chespin was happy to of been around to help her calm down.

"You're a bit different from my Chespie. You act kind of silly. You know, you're kinda like me." wonders Mairin.

Chespin awkwardy scratched the back of its head.

"Oh that reminds me, Mairin if you need anything or there's anything we can do, just let us know. We'll do whatever we can to help." says Serena.

Mairin looked between Serena and Bonnie unsure of what to say.

"We sure will." says Bonnie.

"Good luck and I hope Chespie gets well soon." says Serena worriedly.

"Oh he will. Chespie is going to be fine. It will be better soon. I'm sure of that." says Mairin.

"When it gets better, please bring your Chespie over to play with our Chespin." says Bonnie happily.

Chespin happily agreed.

"Thanks again guys. I will. See ya soon! It's been fun!" says Mairin taking off as she waved goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow! Ok?" says Bonnie waving goodbye.

Serena was waving goodbye.

"You betcha!" says Mairin and was gone.

Battlefield...

"Maybe Pokémon vs Saiyan isn't such a good idea but you managed to get some training in by letting trunks, Hazzel and Goten use your Pokémon." says Goku.

"You can't really use your techniques here so it was more like a what Pokémon can land a hit on you type of training then came the kids helping me train my way." says Ash.

"It's getting late though. Shall we get back to the others?" wonders Goku.

"No! I wanna do more!" says Goten.

"Ash needs to get to bed as well as us. If it makes you three feel better, we can train early tomorrow morning so he will be ready fro the finals." says Goku.

"That's if ash gets up in time. He has a habit of sleeping in." says Trunks.

"That's because I train all night for moments like getting ready for the league or gym." says Ash reverting his eyes.

"That is true. You do tend to train all night and forget about sleep like dad." says Goten.

"That's supposed o be our little secret." says Goku scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"You guys can go back if you want. I just need to give my Pokémon one last pep talk before the match." says Ash.

"You pep talked them when we first arrived so there's no need for one now." says Goku.

"That may be true but this is the finals and we need to give it all we got." says Ash looking up.

"Well the way you act is like me...once you do something, you never go back on it which can annoy certain people like chichi...when it comes to me and training." says Goku sweat dropping.

"Ya. We always have to make sure we are strong enough to beat our rivals and enemies." half laughs Ash.

"Alright you three, let's get you to bed before chichi yells at me for letting you stay out this long. Tomorrow is another day." says Goku.

"Awww...alright." say Goten and trunks.

"This means we can stay over one more night in this realm. Be happy." says Hazzel.

"But it's one more night. Once the finals are over we have to leave..." says Goten.

"I will be coming back for Ash anyway. He can't stay out much longer then intended on either." says Goku.

Once they were gone ash looked at his Pokémon and smiled knowing they will do fine even if they end up being runner up which comes close to winning.

"Tomorrow is the day we take on Alain and his Pokémon. Now that we know we have gotten this far, we can only think of one thing. It's high time we showed the region that we can battle better then we ever have before and win this!" says Ash thrusting his fist toward his Pokémon.

His Pokémon cheered in agreement.

Alain...

Alain was watching Charizard fly all around until it landed beside him.

"Tomorrow is the day we fight ash. I just can't wait and not sure why but that's how I rule feel. I'm sure ash feels the same way about his new friends of the other realm. He's unsure why he loves being with them when he shouldn't be part of that realm but he can't keep away and that's fine by him." says Alain turning to face Charizard.

Ash and Lyssandre...

Lyssandre found ash and his team and decided to have a little chat with ash.

Alain and sycamore...

"Charizard very soon we'll have enough." says Alain petting Charizard.

Alain was showed Charizard how much mega evolution power they had when sycamore showed up startling them a bit.

Goku...

Goku had found his way back to Ash when he noticed a man talking to him.

"Red hair like ash did back in our realm when we showed Goten and trunks our super Saiyan forms? Is he also a good guy? No...I'm not quite sure he is. He may have good intentions but they don't seem like they would be for the good of the people." says Goku peering from behind a tree.

Ash and Lyssandre...

"Hello there. You must be ash." says Lyssandre.

"That's right. What can I do for you?" wonders Ash.

"Nothing really. I just thought I'd talk to the famous Greninja trainer." says Lyssandre.

"Me? I'm not famous but I am the Greninja trainer you've been hearing about. What's your name?" wonders Ash.

"My name is Lyssandre. I am the one who is helping Chespin get better for Mairin." says Lyssandre.

goku...

"So he's Lyssandre? The manager of Lyssandre labs and is helping Mairin? Maybe he isn't all that bad after all." thinks Goku.

ash and Lyssandre...

"It's a pleasure to meet you." says Lyssandre.

"Mairin? So you're the one Mairin mentioned about." says Ash.

"Oh? So you've met Mairin?" wonders Lyssandre.

"Ya! We met the moment she found my friends Chespin. We were jsut hanging out with her. She left for her hotel." says Ash.

"That's so nice of her to meet new friends but I came here to see you." says Lyssandre.

"See me? I haven't been around much to be seen from someone like you." says Ash.

Alain and Sycamore...

"Got a second? I just wanna catch up. Wow Charizard, you've grown so much stronger since the last time we met." says Sycamore.

Charizard was happy to see sycamore too.

"So much to say." says Sycamore scratchy the back of his head.

"Uhhh huh." says Alain.

"There's a lot I wanna tell you but now the words escape me." says Sycamore awkwardly.

"Are you angry that I didn't come back." wonders Alain.

"Angry? I'd never be angry at you. I heard that you've been working with Lyssandre on his work." says sycamore.

"I have been but I didn't wanna put you in danger." says Alain.

"Whatya mean danger?" wonders Sycamore.

"They say there's great value in the energy emitting from the mega stones when using them during battle but there are those who will want it for evil purposes and will do anything to get it." says Alain.

"You did that so you'd protect me." says Sycamore.

"And I can't return. I've lost far to much after I left for my journey. Until I can get thrm back, I have to become much much stronger." says Alain.

"Do what you need to do." says Sycamore.

Ash and Lyssandre...

"The talk of the Kalos league is toward you and Greninja but I'm surprised you managed this far when you weren't around for the gym needed to enter this league. You most certainly haven't cheated your way in but then how can such a thing happen unless one of your friends pretended to be you so you can enter the league like intended. Making it seem like you're in two places at once when in actuality you weren't." says Lyssandre.

"About me and Greninja? You must be talking about the bond phenomenon. Wait...how'd you know about me? About what I did?" wonders Ash.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. When you and your Greninja merge it's called bond phenomenon?" wonders Lyssandre.

"That's right. At first I thought it was a fusion since Greninja and I are the only ones able to obtain the new form but now that I know it isn't, I will still call it it's one version of fusion even though it's a type of bond phenomenon called battle bond." says Ash.

"I see." says Lyssandre.

"Is that all?" wonders Ash.

"Such power is amazing. It's a new possibility between people and pokémon. It's sure to be a guiding light that ushers in the new world that has yet to come. Mega evolution is what I'm interested in and the bond that exists between trainer and pokémon. I'd love to hear your story and details on your time away and how you've gained such a power unlike any other after the league is over. Can we make a promise to meet?" says Lyssandre setting his hands on Ashs shoulders.

"Sure." says ash.

"Thank you and until then I bid you farewell." says Lyssandre.

Goku...

"I don't like where this is going. Please be safe ash." says Goku stepping infront of the tree.

battlefield...

"I wish you the best of luck in the finals." says Lyssandre and walks away.

"Uhhh thanks." says Ash watching blankly.

Once Lyssandre was out of sight Goku walked up to Ash.

"What was that all about?" wonders Goku.

"I have no idea but I get to have someone to tell about my meeting you and the z fighters of the other realm other then my friends after the finals." says Ash.

"How peculiar?" wonders Goku.

Team flare...

Lyssandre was staring intensely at prism tower that was in the distance.

"Hi Lyssandre!" says Mairin waving him over to her.

"Mairin I have good news." says Lyssandre walking up to his admin and Mairin.

"Good news?" wonders Mairin.

"Everything will be better tomorrow. It's because of all of the mega evolution energy Alain has gathered." says Lyssandre.

"Thank goodness. I've been waiting for this day to come. I'm so relieved." says Mairin tearing up.

Battlefield...

"So you up to another round of seeing if you can hurt me with your Pokémon or are we done for the night." wonders Goku.

"As tempting as it is, I'll pass. We need out energy for the battle anyway." says Ash.

"So be it. This will be the last time we see eachother until you get home." says Goku.

"That sounds fair. We shouldn't even see eachother even now yet we stuck together despite our differences. In some ways we are alike, in others we aren't but we helped eachother get through our toughest of days. You better have a good explanation for when I see you as I enter my house otherwise you're better off in your realm while I live my life here with mom at my side...hoping that one day my dream will come true. It may...it may not...it'll be strange from here on out but it will be stranger being back in your realm especially since I have Pokémon to battle with upinstead of powers like yours that help you in your hand to hand combats wit the enemies and rivals of your realm." says Ash.

"Just relax the mind and get through the finals first then make sure nothing is amiss about how Lyssandre acts once you talk to him. For now, let's head to bed for the greatest day you will ever have." says Goku.

Ash nodded and headed back to the pokecenter.

"He's so much like me yet so much unlike me. It's a strange world out there but he can take it no matter what gets thrown at him. He's been able to handle himself thus far so what's the point in worrying." thinks Goku following Ash.


	147. Chapter 147

**XY ep 130; ep 37:It has come down to Ash vs Alain to see who will become champion of the league. Who will beable to get through all six Pokémon?**

**Ash vs Alain part 1~**

**Eye of the tiger by survivor **

**Roar by Katy Perry**

"After a series of fierce battles, the Kalos league has reached its climax. In this bout of six vs six who will be victorious and end up the next champion of Kalos? Here are the two contestants who made it to the finals. The participants Ash and Alain, will you please come onto the stage." wonders the announcer.

Balcony room...

"Alain, good luck. You can do it!" says Mairin peering down from the window.

Battleground stage...

"Finally, the time has come for me to challenge Alain. I'm going to give it everything I have." thinks Ash.

"I've been waiting for this. This will be the place I take you on. However, I won't go easy on you." thinks Alain.

"The battlefield for the finals is the rock and water field!" says the announcer.

The battlefield appears on the stage for the finalists to start their battle.

"The battle between ash and Alain is about to begin. When either trainers three Pokémon have fainted, a new battlefield will emerge for the second half of the battle. Once all six of the trainers Pokémon are unable to battle, the trainer will have lost the league while the other becomes champion of the league. Bring out your Pokémon." says the referee.

"Pikachu you've done well in the semi round, I'm sure you'll do awesome this round." says Ash.

Pikachu nodded, ran onto the field, and got into battle stance.

"Tyranitar go!" says Alain sending out tyranitar.

Tyranitars ability sand stream set in and created a sand storm on the field, preventing Pikachu and ash to see where tyranitar was.

"This could be trouble." says Ash.

Audience...

"Well whatya know? Alain is battling with a tyranitar." says Sawyer.

"It has the ability called sand stream that is able to create a sand storm that limits Pikachus sight and movement." says Clemont.

"It's ok. Ash will be fine." says Serena.

"Good luck ash and Pikachu!" says Bonnie.

"Destroy him!" says Vegeta.

"Don't think like a warrior. Think like a Pokémon trainer!" says Bulma.

"Right. Whatever. TAKE DOWN HIS POKEMON SO WE CAN GET ON WITH OUR LIVES!" says Vegeta annoyed.

"LET THE KID CONCENTRATE!" yells Bulma.

"If he becomes champion then he can come home. Right?" wonders Vegeta.

"Well ya but we can't rush him." says Bulma.

"Anger isn't gonna get us anywhere. This is Ashs last chance at victory and he's letting nothing get in his way." says Goku.

"That's so like you two. Battle for fun, never to make sure you get the win." says Vegeta.

battleground stage...

"Let the battle begin!" says the referee.

"Get ready Alain." says Ash.

"Bring it on ash." says Alain.

Ash vs Alain...

"Tyranitar dark pulse!" says Alain.

"Pikachu dodge it!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped out of the way of the dark pulse aimed at it, having the attack hit a boulder instead.

"There's an opening! Pikachu use iron tail on the water!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped into the air and used iron tail to form a wave that splashed tyranitars face.

"Thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu electrocuted tyranitar by using thunderbolt.

"Not bad." says Alain.

Audience...

"Alright!" say Serena and Bonnie jumping up excitedly.

"They did it! It's amazing how they got rid of the sandstorm with a splash of water." says Clemont leaning forward amazed.

"Also Tyranitar was soaked so thunderbolt was super effective!" says Sawyer.

Battleground stage...

"Amazing." thinks Alain.

"We haven't finished yet. Electroball!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumps in the air and dives down aiming its electroball at tyranitar.

"Stone edge go!" says Alain.

Tyranitar countered using stone edge to deflect Pikachus attack and stop it from hitting it in the process.

"Hit the pillars with your tail!" says Alain.

Tyranitar whipped its tail at the stone pillars, launching the pieces at Pikachu.

"Hit them back with iron tail!" says Ash.

Pikachu launched the pieces of stone back at tyranitar with its iron tail, creating a huge cloud of smoke.

"Wait for it to land then use crunch!" says Alain.

The moment Pikachu landed tyranitar was in its sight aiming to crunch down on Pikachu.

"Quick iron tail!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumped up and aimed iron tail at tyranitar who chomped down on its tail and flung it back in the air.

"Now electroball!" says Ash.

Before tyranitar could do anything, it got hit in the face by electroball and face planted into the ground unconscious.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner." says the referee.

"An impressive win no doubt and ash is off to an early lead." says the announcer.

"We got one win right outta the box." says Ash.

Pikachu was confident in is abilities.

Audience...

Everyone in the audience cheered for Ash and Pikachu for getting the first win.

"Yay!" say Serena and Bonnie happily.

"Wow. That was a quick victory." says Tierno.

"Since he got the first win, he'll have the advantage as the battle goes on." says Trevor.

"Yes! Now to take down the other five Pokémon! You can do this!" says Vegeta.

"I agree with Vegeta about winning against the rest of Alains Pokémon. If he wins against all five other Pokémon, he will become the champion." says Clemont.

Honored guests...

"Ash has been fired up since the simis." says Diantha.

"Ya." says Sycamore.

Sycamore remembered back to what Alain told him.

Flashback...

"And I can't return. I've let far to many things when I left on my journey. Until I can get them back, I have to become much much stronger." says Alain.

reality...

"Alain what feelings are you holding inside?" wonders Sycamore.

News cast...

"Its the Kalos league finals and the audience is beside themselves. However the battle is just beginning and everyone's in an uproar wanting to find out who will become champion." says Malva.

"Ok. Cut!" says Meowth.

"Alright, follow me so we can get the next shot in." says Malva walking away.

"Right!" say team rocket.

Team rocket...

"This battle won't be a walk I need the park, you know? This kind of battling would get any Pokémon worn out." says James.

"And once they're on empty, we will swoop in to capture them all. Team rocket." says Jessie.

"First we'll grab the winner's Pokémon then we'll grab the runner ups Pokémon. Making our get away will be easy with everyone focused on the champ to be." says Meowth.

News cast...

"We've got work to do. We can't waste time!" says Malva.

"Off to work we go!" say team rocket rushing after Malva.

battleground stage...

Ash knelt down upon seeing Pikachu scamper back up to him.

"Well done Pikachu. You can rest now." says Ash.

"Lucario, i may need your aura sensory for this!" says ash sending Lucario out.

"Ive been waiting for this. Go weavile!" says Alain sending weavile out.

"The second round will be Weavile vs Lucario!" says the announcer.

"Lucario dark pulse!" says Ash.

"Weavile protect!" says Alain.

Lucario charged up dark pulse at its side and aimed it at Weavile who blocked the attack with protect.

"Night slash!" says Alain.

Weavile charged at Lucario and used night slash, knocking Lucario down.

"Quick! Earthquake!" says Ash.

Lucario got up and used earthquake, forming cracks in the ground as the field rumbled knocking weavile back into a boulder.

"Ice beam!" says Alain.

"Aura sphere!" says Ash.

Weavile landed on the ground and aimed ice beam at Lucario who charged up aura sphere at its side and aimed it at Weavile, having both attacks create an explosion as they collided.

"Dragon pulse!" says Ash.

"Double team!" says Alain.

Lucario charged at Weavile aiming to use dragon pulse but by the time Lucario closed in on Weavile, it used double team to hide itself within its clones.

"Lucario use your aura sensory to see where the real Weavile is!" says Ash.

Lucario closed his eyes and sensed around for the real Weavile who ended up in the middle of all its clones.

"There it is!" says Ash.

Lucario had Weavile in its sight, closing in using the dragon pulse.

"Dodge it and use ice beam!" says Alain.

Weavile jumped out of the way, got Lucario in its sight and used ice beam on it.

"Dodge it!" says Ash.

Lucario moved backwards left and right, trying to get close to ash and ended up with a frozen shoulder and arm partially frozen down to its elbow. Lucario looked back to see where it ended up and tripped, falling into the water.

"Night slash!" says Alain.

Weavile jumped into the air, toward the water and dived in to use night slash on Lucario. Water splashed up onto the stage with Lucario coming out having been hit and slammed into other ground.

"Are you ok Lucario?" wonders Ash.

Lucario reassured Ash it would be fine. Hawlucha came out wanting a chance at defeating Alains Pokémon after having a small chat with Lucario.

"I know you wanna handle Weavile for Lucario but you can wait until next round right?" wonders Ash.

Hawlucha looked down at Lucario then at Ash back to Lucario and nodded knowing it would be the best choice. Ash stood up sending back Hawlucha and nodded at Lucario to get back in the battle.

Audience...

"Lucario is still in it to win it!" says Bonnie happily.

"Hawlucha seems to have wanted to battle in Lucarios place but it was turned down." says Clemont.

"That's fine. Hawlucha will find a way to beat the next Pokémon as a favor for Lucario." says Serena.

"Why even bother rooting for him if he's just gonna lose?" wonders Vegeta.

"Vegeta keep quiet." says Bulma.

"He is, isn't he? We all know the outcome but some of us don't wanna admit it." says Vegeta.

"This is the finals so what may look easy to win, gets harder as each trainer gets through the rounds." says Clemont.

"If ash could make it this far, he could win if he had a brain that worked. Instead we are wasting our time on another full on tie in the rounds to come." says Vegeta.

"Vegeta I said shut it. Ash will handle it his way. There's no telling who will win within the rounds so keep quiet and let ash handle it. Better yet, go into town and see what snacks you can buy since there seems to be none here." says Bulma getting annoyed.

"Then we will miss out on the match." says Vegeta.

"Why bring me into your quarrel? I just wanna see who gets the prize and we can't focus on it if we leave." says Goku.

"There are tvs genius! We will beable to see what's going on but we need other be back before the league is over." says Vegeta.

"Then I say we stay here. Tempting as finding food is, battling is more important." says Goku.

"Ash needs to keep his eye on the prize." says Vegeta.

"Men..." sighs Bulma face palming.

battleground stage...

"Lucario use aura sphere!" says Ash.

"Dodge it!" says Alain.

No matter how hard Hawlucha tried aiming at Weavile with aura sphere, Weavile would move out of the way every time.

"Here comes a fierce attack by Lucario! Weavile is doing its best to keep away from Lucario!" says the announcer.

Audience...

"Fighting types are super effective against Pokémon like Weavile. I guess it doesn't matter which Ash uses." says Sawyer.

"Hawlucha can take on the next Pokémon but whether Ash continues using Lucario or switched out for Hawlucha, the fighting moves only work if they make contact. Weavile is very aware of what is going on." says Clemont.

Battleground stage...

"Now direct ice beam at Lucarios feet!" says Alain.

Even though lucario was able to get out of the way, Weavile turned the water into ice, making it slippery for lucario to walk on.

"An ice field huh?" wonders Ash.

"Keep your eyes on lucario and use ice beam on it this time!" says Alain.

"Just stay where you are and counter with flash cannon!" says Ash.

Weavile shot ice beam toward Lucario who used flash cannon, having the attacks collide then disperse. Weavile and Alain stared at Lucario in confusion, watching lucario hop on each foot by heating itself up and melting the water.

"Now use night slash!" says Alain.

Weavile launched himself toward Lucario and by using night slash pushed Lucario back, knocking him to the ground again.

"Lucario seems to be in a desperate situation. Will Ash reconsider switching out for Hawlucha? No, Lucario's still standing!" wonders the announcer.

Lucario continues to hop on both feet waiting for the next attack.

"Lucario, you've done awesomely but we need to wrap this up so Hawlucha can take its turn! Now it's our turn to strike!" says Ash.

"Bring it on! Night slash!" says Alain.

"Lucario go! Close combat!" says Ash.

Even though Weavile closed in on Lucario with night slash, Lucario was able to get a hit in with close combat and slam Weavile into the ice water and knock it out.

"Weavile is unable to battle. Lucario is the winner!" says the referee.

"Alright!" says Ash happily.

"Lucario won by using close combat to knock Weavile into the ice water!" says the announcer.

Audience...

"Ash got in two wins! Now to finish off the rest of them! You got this in the bag!" says Vegeta.

"He's got full use of Lucarios fighting style." says Clemont.

"Lucario trusts in Ash like Ash trusts in Lucario. I wonder how Hawlucha will do." says Sawyer.

"That's because it's Ashs ultimate weapon." says Serena.

"How? You can't trust anyone these days." says Vegeta.

Balcony room...

"All of their Pokémon are impressive. Ash is getting the upper hand thus far but it will soon change." says Lyssandre.

"Alain, do your best." says Mairin leaning against the window.

Battleground stage...

"Come out Bisharp!" says Alain sending out Bisharp.

"Lucario, you are in need of a good rest." says Ash sending Lucario back.

"That's the second pokemon to be substituted on the field. What could ash be up too?" wonders the announcer.

Alright I'm counting on you!" says Ash sending out Hawlucha.

"Alains third Pokémon is Bisharp while Ashs third Pokémon is Hawlucha! Here comes the third round!" says the announcer.

"Stay focused and keep on your guard." says Ash.

"Thunder wave!" says Alain.

Bisharp used thunder wave to send Hawlucha backwards, knocking it to the ground.

"Hawlucha!" worries Ash.

"Bisharp started off with a thunder wave putting Hawlucha in pain before it could get in an attack." says the announcer.

"Get up Hawlucha!" says Ash wearily.

Pikachu was also worried about if Hawlucha will beable to fight. Hawlucha may have been paralyzed but it was able to get up.

"Guillotine!" says Alain.

"X scissor!" says Ash.

Hawlucha and Bisharp charged at eachother using their attacks and collided on impact that knocked both Pokémon to the ground.

"Now high jump kick!" says Ash.

Hawlucha jumped in the air and charged at Bisharp aiming to use high jump kick.

"Dodge it!" says Alain.

As Hawlucha closed in using high jump kick, Bisharp was able to move out of the way quickly causing Hawlucha to suddenly hit the ground shocking Ash.

"Guillotine go!" says Alain.

Bisharp was easily able to strike Hawlucha with Guillotine causing smoke to form and once othe smoke was gone, Hawlucha was on the ground unconscious.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle. Bisharp wins!" says the referee.

"And there's you have it. That was a powerful move made by a deity." says the announcer.

audience...

"Judging by the board, Ash is winning by two to Alain defeating one." says Delia.

"That won't last much longer during a battle that will win it all." says Krillin.

"This will be a close battle like ash and Sawyers." says Yamcha.

"Ash may still have the advantage." says Tierno.

"Even so, Alain will even the score when ash let expects it Ash may lose if he says not careful. That guy will be tough to win." says Trevor.

battleground stage...

"Awesome job Hawlucha. You were great. Now take a good rest." says Ash sending back Hawlucha.

"Battling against ash is a lot of fun. I don't remember the last time I've had so much fun. It allows me to forget about time completely." thinks Alain sending back Bisharp.

"I wonder what Pokémon Alain has in mind?" wonders Ash.

"Unphezant come on out!" says Alain sending out Unphezant.

"I'll save Lucario for when he switches out another pokemon. Talonflame you're up!" says Ash sending out Talonflame.

"Steel wing let's go!" say Alain and Ash.

Talonflame and Unphezants movements were in sync with eachother and like a mirror image, the two bird Pokémon struck eachother with steel wing causing an explosion.

"What a tremendous impact!" says the announcer.

A sudden gust of wind came as unphezant and Talonflame came toward Ash making him cover his eyes and flew upward.

"Talonflame flame charge!" says Ash looking back at the bird Pokémon.

Talonflame looped around unphezant until flames started forming around it and flew upward with a line of fire showing itself near unphezant.

"Use Sky attack!" says Alain.

Unphezant had a glimmering light down all around him as Talonflame and unphezant went head to head with their attacks causing another explosion.

"Air slash!" says Alain.

Unphezant had a head start on flying toward the sky then stopped itself so Talonflame could get in front and aimed at it with air slash.

"Dodge it Talonflame!" says Ash.

Unphezant may have been catching up to Talonflame but it was able to get out of the way of the air slash until Talonflame was caught off guard and was hit, knocking it toward the water below but was able to regain its composure and fly back to Unphezant.

"Ramp up your speed with a flame charge!" says Ash.

"Dodge it!" says Alain.

Having been hot on unphezants trail. Talonflame turned itself into fire and managed to hit Unphezant with flame charge.

"Use Sky attack!" says Alain.

Talonflame kept flying until it realized Unphezant was now behind it.

"Ok Talonflame, brave bird!" says Ash.

Talonflame turned into a blue flame and collided with unphezants sky attack creating a third explosion in the air.

"And sky attack and brave bird collide head on!" says the announcer.

Audience...

All of Ashs friends stood up hoping Talonflame made it out ok despite the attacks.

"What just happened?" wonders Bonnie.

battleground stage...

alain and ash watched as both bird Pokémon landed on the ground unconscious.

"Talonflame!" worried Ash.

"Talonflame and Unphezant are both unable to battle!" says the referee.

"That aerial collision has caused both Pokémon to take on a double knock out!" says announcer.

"Alains side has three Pokémon remaining so we will move onto the next battlefield." says the announcer.

Audience...

"Three against four with Lucario taking on a lot of damage having been taking on two Pokémon, as well as Pikachu who only fought tyranitar. The means it will be tricky. It may seem as though Ash has the advantage but two of his Pokémon already took damage." says Clemont.

"Any mistakes and the whole match could turn around on Ash. Anything goes now." says Trevor.

"Ya, I know what you mean. I'm getting nervous just watching this bout between trainers." says Tierno.

"I'm not sure if you guys already know this but Ash may have only taken on Alain once but he was defeated by him." says Clemont.

"He's that strong?" wonders Shawna.

"But that was only because he was getting used to being back in this realm, the realm he belongs in. Spending time in another realm has made him stronger then he was back then." says Serena.

Battleground stage...

"My four against Alains three...Lucario may end up going down since it already took on two Pokémon then there's Pikachu who took on one Pokémon..." ponders Ash.

Pikachu told ash that everything was gonna be alright as long ast they fought their hardest.

"Ya! I've got my whole team at my side and all of you know you got me." says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

"Hey Alain, let's have fun to the end!" says Ash.

"What a competitor. Seeing Ashs expression makes me wanna battle with everything I've got. This is why I was so focused on battling him." thinks Alain.

Balcony room...

"It's so good to see Alain smiling. I've never seen that expression." says Mairin.

"Is that so?" wonders Lyssandre.

"Not once. He's always had a bitter expression." says Mairin.

"Execute the plan. The finals will reach its climax soon. The people of Kalos...no, of the entire world, would be set on lumiose city." says Lyssandre.

Battleground stage...

"The field for the second half of the finals will be the grass field! I wonder what the effects would be when taking on Alain on this field?" wonders the announcer.

"Trainers let out your Pokémon!" says the referee.

"Pikachu I'm counting on you!" says Ash.

Pikachu gladly jumped onto the field and took its position.

"Come out metagross!" says Alain sending metagross out.

"Pikachu is back in the battle going up against Alains metagross!" says the announcer.

"Battle begin!" says the referee.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" says Ash.

"Agility!" says Alain.

Pikachu jumped in the air and used thunderbolt on metagross but metagross was to fast and got behind Pikachu when it landed.

"Get as far away from metagross as you can!" says Ash.

"Corner it!" says Alain.

No matter where Pikachu went, metagross would get in its way giving Pikachu no chance at escaping.

"Metal claw!" says Alain.

Metagross raises one of its front legs to pound Pikachu into the ground yet the attack pushed Pikachu backwards.

"Rock slide!" says Alain.

With metagross still facing pikachu, metagross was able to use rock slide to strike by having rocks get hurled at it.

"Pikachu!" worries Ash.

Pikachu was impaled by the mountain of rocks yet was able to jump out of the pile back onto the field.

"Way to go Pikachu!" says Ash happily.

"Meteor mash!" says Alain.

Metagross put its upper legs together and shot meteor mash at Pikachu who was injured by the rock slide, pushing it back, slamming Pikachu into a wall.

"Pikachu you ok?!" wonders Ash.

Team rocket...

"We'll beable to get a powerful Pokémon like metagross. Awesome." says Meowth.

"But I'm getting mixed feelings seeing Pikachu, who always defeats us time and time again, get defeated." says James.

"It doesn't matter who wins, since we will be gathering both side's teams." says Jessie.

"No, I get the feeling that...I guess you're right." says James.

Battleground stage...

"Before Pikachu gets up, use comet punch to finish it off!" says Alain.

"Hang on, Pikachu! Use electro ball!" says Ash.

Pikachu launched electroball toward metagross who was gearing up to use comet punch.

"What the!?" wonders Alain.

"That's one persistent Pikachu!" says the announcer.

"Get on top of metagross!" says Ash.

Pikachu nodded and hopped on top of Metagross.

"Shake Pikachu off!" says Alain.

Try as metagross may, Pikachu clung on tightly while metagross shook as hard as it could.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Once metagross stopped, Pikachu was able to use thunderbolt.

"It's an unpredictable thunderbolt from Pikachu! Will metagross beable to tolerate it!?" wonders the announcer.

Audience...

"Since Pikachu is on Metwgross's back, it can't attack him." says Sawyer.

"Will metagross be down first or will Pikachu be shaken off?" wonders Clemont.

"Hang on Pikachu!" says Bonnie standing up.

Battleground stage...

"Metagross seems to be staggering. The thunderbolt attack is taking effect!" says the announcer.

"Metagross!" worries Alain.

Metagross started spinning, tossing Pikachu into the air.

"Pikachu iron tail!" says Ash.

Pikachu dived down onto metagross using iron tail causing metagross to collapse unconscious.

"Metagross is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!" says the referee.

"Way to go!" says Ash.

"What a comeback by Pikachu and amazing to see Pikachu is still able to get through the round." says the announcer.

Audience...

"Yes! Yay! Alright!" says Bonnie happily.

"Now it's four against two!" says Serena clapping her hands happily.

"Ash is still in the lead!" says Tierno.

"But he's up against Alain so he can't lose focus." says Clemont.

"Pikachu is still hanging in there." says Sawyer.

Honored guests...

"Talk about a surprise." says Diantha.

"It's not over until it's over. I think Ash can pull it off." says Sycamore.

team rocket...

"Yes!" says James excitedly.

Jessie and Meowth reverted their eyes toward James annoyed.

"Hey! Time out! If it doesn't matter who wins this then I'm obligated to cheer for the twerp." says James awkwardly.

Alain sent back metagross and sent out Charizard.

"Charizard let's go!" says Alain.

Audience...

Ashs friends gasped seeing Charizard as Alains next choice.

"Charizard is up next." gasps Serena.

Battleground stage...

"Ok. Now we have to really bring it! We are so close to winning yet so far away." says Ash.

Pikachu was rearing t attack Charizard.

"Pikachu quick attack!" says Ash.

Pikachu charged at Charizard using quick attack and rammed into Charizard then bounced back into the air.

"Alright, Pikachu thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu stopped midair and used thunderbolt on Charizard.

"It's a thunderbolt straight after using quick attack! A swift attack by Pikachu!" says the announcer.

audience...

"Its effective! Definately effective!" says Bonnie excitedly.

"Thunderbolt is super effective against Charizard." says Sawyer.

"Ash...Pikachu...hang in there. Pikachu nor Lucario may not have much health but you've come this far. You can do it. I just know you will." says Serena shaky eyed.


	148. Chapter 148

**Xy ep 131; xyz ep 38:A champion of Kalos has been claimed and he now holds the trophy but in the midst of all ****the excitement Lyssandre leaves and starts his doomsday destruction starting with lumiose city**

**Picture Alain as Trump and Ash as Hilary and that's how the elections ended up**

**ash vs Alain part 2~**

**Hall of fame by the script**

**sweet victory from spongebob**

"Pikachu quick attack!" says Ash.

Pikachu fell on its knee trying to catch its breath.

Ash left in shock couldn't think of what to say as he stood there shaky eyed.

"Use flamethrower!" says Alain.

Before Pikachu could do anything, it got enveloped by flames then got knocked backwards.

"Pikachu!" worries Ash.

"Oh no! Pikachu is unable to move! What will ash do?" wonders the announcer.

Audience...

Ashs friends gasped watching Pikachu sprawled on the ground. The z fighters were lost for words, unable to fathom what just happened.

"Is Pikachu alright?" wonders Bonnie.

"The effects of the damage from the previous battle Pikachu had are still there." says Clemont.

Battleground...

"Fly toward Pikachu Charizard!" says Alain.

"Get up Pikachu! I know you can do this! You just need to last a little longer!" says Ash.

Pikachu managed to stand up and face the charging Charizard.

"Flamethrower!" says Alain.

"Use iron tail to blow the sand away!" says Ash.

Charizard shot flamethrower at Pikachu who dodged it by launching itself in the air then dive down to use iron tail on the ground.

"Impressive. Alright, Charizard use dragon claw!" says Alain.

"Iron tail!" says Ash.

Charizard and Pikachu charged at eachother with their attacks and caused an explosion in the air and fall to the ground with Pikachu falling to the ground unconscious.

"Pikachu!" gasps Ash.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner!" says he referee.

"Pikachu has been defeated! With that, Alain is getting back at Ash!" says the announcer.

Ash ran up to Pikachu and picked it up.

"Pikachu are you ok? Thank you. You've tried your best didn't you? Leave it to me." wonders Ash.

Ash looked up at Alain and Charizard then carried Pikachu back to where he stood.

"Oh we are just getting warmed up." says Ash.

News cast...

"That was some fierce fighting at the Pokémon league. What will ash do in order to defeat Alains Charizard?" says Malva.

"What the hell is Pikachu doing? He was doing amazingly before." whispers Jessie.

"He's completely crushed our dreams." whispers Meowth.

"Hey now! Since when are you two rooting for the twerp?" wonders James in disbelief.

"We don't wanna see this either!" whispers Meowth.

"That twerp is our long time enemy! As if we'd let it slide, seeing Ash always lose in a league." whispers Jessie.

James smile brightened upon hearing what Jessie said.

"Let's all cheer for the twerp. He's deserves this more then ever." whispers Jessie.

audience...

"Awwww...Pikachu lost." huffs Bonnie.

"Alains remaining Pokémon are Charizard and Bisharp." says Trevor.

"And we need to take in consideration that Alains Pokémon aren't at full health while Lucario is the only one with low health out of who's left in Ashs team." says Sawyer.

"Of course, besides Lucario, Ash has two Pokémon who have full strength. That's what gives him the advantage." says Clemont.

"Yes, it'll be ok. Just seeing Ash smile, I can't imagine it being a better time to become champion." says Serena.

Balcony room...

"Do your best Alain." says Mairin.

battleground stage...

"Lucario, you've made it this far. I'm counting on you!" says Ash sending out Lucario.

"Charizard return." says Alain sending Charizard back.

"Alain has chosen to withdraw Charizard for the time being." says the announcer.

"Go Bisharp!" says Alain sending out bisharp.

"Ash sent out Lucario while Alain sent out Bisharp! Both being in previous battles, there's no telling which Pokémon will win!" says the announcer.

"First, let's find out if you can get us tied. Lucario use flash cannon then use aura sphere!" says Ash.

Lucario gathered energy for the flash cannon and fires it then followed up by aiming aura sphere at Bisharp.

"Dodge them then use iron head!" says Alain.

Bisharp flipped twice to the side, dodging the attacks that were headed its way then charged at Lucario using iron head.

"Take it on!" says Ash.

Lucario stopped Bisharp in its tracks by using psychic to keep it from getting any closer.

"Toss him into the air then use dragon pulse!" says Ash.

Lucario tossed Bisharp into the air with psychic from where Bisharp stood, looked up at the soon to be falling Pokémon and shot dragon pulse at Bisharp.

"Quick! Focus blast!" says Alain.

Bisharp shot a focus blast at Lucarios aura sphere causing an explosion midair and landed on the ground safely.

"Quick guard!" says Ash.

Bisharp rammed into Lucario, pushing it back toward Ash and onto its knees.

"Lucario you ok? I could send you back if you're in need of more rest." says Ash.

"Focus blast!" says Alain.

Bisharp fires a focus blast at Lucario who gets up just in time to get hit and knocked out.

"Lucario, you've done all you can and now you can get much deserved rest." says Ash sending back Lucario.

"Lucario lasted as long as it could but finally couldn't handle the pain and has fainted on impact. Ash is now tied with Alain so he better keep a keen eye if he wants to win this." says the announcer.

"A knight needs his sword to take on enemies wherever he goes. Aegislash it's time to come out and slay the knightly Pokémon Bisharp." says Ash sending out Aegislash.

"Go around it then jump up to use iron head!" says Alain.

Bisharp ran behind Aegislash and jumped up to use iron head that pushes Aegislash forward.

"Now! Night slash!" says Ash.

Aegislash slashes Bisharp using night slash making Bisharp fall to its knees.

"Bisharp are you ok?" wonders Alain.

Wetlands...

cabin...

The league was being shown on tv and Goodra along with its friends saw Ash on the screen with Aegislash on the field.

'There's Ashs counterattack! Aegislash has overwhelmed Bisharp!' says the announcer.

Goodra was sad that it couldn't watch the league up close but it was happy that ash had made it all the way to the finals. Even Keanon and the rest of the wetland Pokémon were happy to see how far ash got.

lumiose city...

Meyer and Clembot...

Radio...

'I'll admit, that Ash had more Pokémon during his second half of the match but now that they are tied, there's no telling who will be victorious.' says the announcer.

"That's one interesting battle they're having. I wanted to watch it at the stadium too." says Meyer taking hold of some wires.

"We would if we didn't have to do this." says Clembot handing Meyer the tools he needed.

League...

battleground stage...

"Jump up again to use iron head! Go!" says Alain.

Bisharp charges toward Aegislash, jumps into the air and uses iron head.

"That was a potent strike. Could this be trouble for Aegislash?" wonders the announcer.

"Now use guillotine!" says Alain.

"Come on Aegislash. Use shadow claw!" says Ash.

Bisharp was about to be face to face with Aegislash when Aegislash used shadow claw slashing away at Bisharps guillotine blades. When Ash though Aegislash had the upper hand, Bisharp cut through the shadows and ended up behind the sword Pokémon. Before Ash could call upon another attack, Aegislash fell to the ground.

"Aegislash!" worries Ash.

Aegislash leaned forward trying to get back up and managed to get back into its levitating position but fell back down unconscious.

"Aegislash is unable to battle. Bisharp is the winner!" says the referee.

"Bisharp has defeated Aegislash! Aegislash barely had a chance on the field yet was easily taken out!" says the announcer.

audience...

"I feel so bad for Aegislash." says Bonnie unamused.

"Just one Pokémon left..." says Sawyer.

"Which means Ash will be down to his last chance at taking down Alain." says Shawna.

"Good luck ash..." worries Serena.

Battleground stage...

"Sorry knightly sword of Kalos. You did what you could and were great in the least. If this were like the other realm I'd see to it that it ended differently." says Ash sending Aegislash back.

"What is Ash contemplating? Was he expecting a different outcome? I'd be if my Pokémon was out as soon as it appeared on the field! That's the second Pokémon to go down quickly too!" says the announcer.

"Let's win this together. Go Greninja!" says Ash sending out Greninja.

News cast...

"So Ash has finally brought out his Greninja. Greninja will be the final Pokémon taking part in the Kalos league." says Malva.

"Who does she think she is? Talking like Greninja is gonna lose." says Jessie.

"Chill Jess! The more the twerps under pressure, the more the twerp will beat the pants off Alain!" says Meowth.

"Correct! After all..." says James.

"We're the ones who whipped ash into shape for each league in the regions he has gone too!" say team rocket.

battleground stage...

"Bisharp give it everything you got!" says Alain.

"Lets do it Greninja!" says Ash.

"Use iron head!" says Alain.

"Now! Double team!" says Ash.

Bisharp aims for the clones, but is nowhere close to finding the real Greninja despite using iron head.

"Water shuriken!" says Ash.

The many Greninjas jump into the air just as Bisharp was about to make contact with the real one. Bisharp jumped into the air, facing the real Greninja as the clones disappeared only to be knocked back down by water shuriken, leaving it unconscious.

"Bisharp is unable to battle! Greninja is the winner!" says the referee.

"Alright!" says Ash happily.

audience...

"They won!" say Serena and Bonnie happily.

"If Aegislash wasn't defeated then ash may not have a chance to use ash-greninja." says Sawyer.

"Whatya mean? Greninja is on the field now so it could happen." says Serena.

"Of course Greninja is on the field now but given the circumstances, Aegislash might've stayed on the field longer leaving ash-Greninja unable to show itself." says Sawyer.

"Ya...it's if a Pokémon faints when going against Greninja but we only know what Sycamore told us so who knows how the battle wouldve panned out." says Clemont.

"I know you can do it ash! You've come to far to let yourself down!" says Serena.

battleground stage...

"Go Charizard!" says Alain sending out Charizard.

"Enter Charizard! This battle will be decided between the contestants' last Pokémon! Will ash beable to win or will Alain overpower him? Let's find out!" says the announcer.

Everyone in the audience were cheering for both sides wondering what the outcome will be as the battle closes in on its end.

"Charizard this is the battle we've been waiting for. Let's enjoy it all the way!" says Alain.

"Greninja, let's not only do this for Hawlucha and Aegislash but do our best and prove we're worthy opponents. Besides we couldn't have asked for a better opponent. Let's give it 100%. Run toward Charizard Greninja!" says Ash.

"Go Charizard!" says Alain.

Greninja and Charizard charged at eachother.

"Use flamethrower!" says Alain.

"Dodge it then use cut!" says Ash.

Charizard fires a Flamethrower, but Greninja dodges it and strikes Charizard straight in the chest with cut, causing the Flame Pokémon to be pushed back.

"Greninjas attack hit! Charizard is definitely feeling the pain!" says the announcer.

audience...

"Will Greninja beable to withstand charizard? I could see Hawlucha fainting quickly but not Aegislash." says Sawyer.

"Alain just has stronger Pokémon, I'm assuming. If you really think about it, water types overpower fire types so Greninja has the advantage over Charizard." says Clemont.

"It's ok, ash will be the one to win." says Serena reassuringly.

Battleground stage...

"Let's go Greninja!" says Ash.

Greninja gets back into battle position.

"Alain, I...we're not gonna lose. We're putting everything into this. Count on it!" thinks Ash.

Ash activates the bond phenomenon and fuses with Greninja creating ash-Greninja with himself having blonde hair and blue eyes.

audience...

"There it is!" says Bonnie.

"Ash-Greninja!" say Bonnie, trunks, Hazzel and Goten happily.

"Still want us to leave?" wonders Vegeta.

"Forget it. There's probably no snacks to buy in this realm." huffs Bulma.

"I'd hate to say it...espescially with Delia here...but-"

"Vegeta its about time we heard nothing from you! I told you before and I'll keep telling you! Don't say anything that will make ash think differently about his mom." says Bulma unamused.

"But Bulma...lif he is a true full fledged Saiyan then Delia isn't really his mom." says Vegeta.

"Vegeta it was tolerable when you cheered. Now before we jump to any more conclusions, let's watch the last of the battle to see who's worthy of becoming Pokémon master." says Bulma looking up at Delia.

Honored guests...

"It's marvelous." says Sycamore.

Team rocket...

"Yay!" say team rocket happily.

Battleground stage...

"Thanks ash. I've been waiting for your full power. Now lift me to a higher level of stages. Ok then...this is it..." thinks Alain.

"I'm pretty sure I know what he's going to do by now." thinks Ash.

"Alright, respond to my heart key stone. Beyond evolution, mega evolve!" says Alain setting his hand on his keystone.

Charizard mega evolves into mega Charizard x.

balcony room...

"Oh please Charizard...have Alain win this." says Mairin closing her eyes worriedly.

Battleground stage...

"Fantastic! Alains Charizard has mega evolved and this battle will decide it all! Who will be the winner?" wonders the announcer.

"Go Greninja! Use double team!" says Ash.

"Use flamethrower to take down the fakes." says Alain.

Ash-greninja charges at mega Charizard and uses Double Team, but mega Charizard uses flamethrower to get rid of the clones.

"Water shuriken!" says Ash.

"Dragon claw!" says Alain.

Ash-Greninja hurls his giant Water Shuriken at mega Charizard who counters with Dragon Claw.

"Aerial ace!" says Ash.

"Dragon claw!" says Alain.

The attacks clash a couple of times, until mega Charizard finds an opening and manages to land a direct hit on ash-greninja, causing Ash to hold his arm in pain.

"Flamethrower! Go!" says Alain.

"Cut!" says Ash.

Mega Charizard fires flamethrower but Greninja uses cut to slice through the hot blue flames.

"Blast burn!" says Alain.

"Thrust your water shuriken into the ground!" says Ash.

Mega Charizard aims blast burn at the ground to which Greninja counters by slamming its Water Shuriken into the ground like a pickaxe, causing a wave of water to burst out of the ground and block mega Charizards attack.

"They defended against blast burn by using water shuriken! I've never seen a battle like this before!" says the announcer.

"Aerial ace!" says Ash.

Greninja charged toward Charizard and strikes it on the head using Aerial Ace, causing it to get slammed down to the ground.

Audience...

"Go! Go ash and Greninja!" says Bonnie excitedly.

Clemont was leaning out of his seat in shock.

Battleground stage...

"You alright Charizard?" wonders Alain.

Balcony room...

"Alain sure is enjoying his battle with ash." thinks Mairin.

honored guests...

Sycamore nodded smiling at the screen infront of him.

Battleground stage...

"Thanks ash. It's because of you that I'm finally having fun and lots of it. I'm having more fun battling you than I have in such a long time. I'm grateful to you for letting me feel this. However..." thinks Alain.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"I have to be the strongest one. I can't lose to anyone again! Charizard use dragon claw!" says Alain.

Mega Charizard uses dragon claw, pushing ash-greninja backwards toward Ash, causing even more pain as Ash himself clenches his stomach.

audience...

"Wow...powerful." says Tierno.

"They're still hanging in there." says Trevor.

Battleground stage...

Ash-Greninja managed to get up thanks to Ash focusing more on the match.

"I'm having the time of my life battling such a strong trainer like you Alain but this is gonna be over soon." thinks Ash.

Ash-Greninja kept its focus on mega Charizard as Ash smiled keeping his gaze on Alain.

"Whoever wins, no hard feelings. Right?" wonders Ash.

"Ya...sure thing ash." says Alain.

"So look out for a full powered attack! Greninja use cut!" says Ash.

"Charizard dragon claw!" says Alain.

Ash-Greninja and mega Charizard charged at eachother aiming to use their attacks and collided going head to head with cut and dragon claw.

"Thunder punch!" says Alain.

"Water shuriken!" says Ash.

Ash-Greninja and mega Charizard clash going head to head, until the Water Shuriken finally overpowers the Thunder Punch, and ash-Greninja slams the shuriken straight into mega Charizard's chest, causing mega Charizard to slide backwards toward Alain.

"Greninja is taking on the thunder punch with a water shuriken. What intimidating offensive and defensive abilities!" says the announcer.

"Let's keep going with water shuriken!" says Ash.

Ash-Greninja launched its giant water shuriken toward and as it headed for Charizard, water swirled around it creating a typhoon around the shuriken that started having flames swirl around the shuriken alongside the water and turned into a giant flaming donut shaped orb that hovered over ash-Greninja.

audience...

"What happened to water shuriken? It sure looks like a giant flaming donut but Greninja is a water type." says Krillin.

"Don't get them hungry..." signs Bulma.

"Giant flaming donut...yummy donuts for everyone." says Goku getting hungry.

"To late..." says Chichi looking down at Goku.

Alain was taken aback by the sight then regained his composure soon after.

"Blast burn!" says Alain.

Mega Charizard used blast burn to break apart more of the field while Ash-Greninja launched the flaming water shuriken at mega Charizard, creating a massive explosion that shocked the audience. When the smoke cleared up, Ash-Greninja and mega Charizard look at each other, not moving at all. Charizard stumbles a bit making everyone unsure if Alain has lost, but Greninja falls over, reverting back to its regular form with Ash falling on his butt reverting back to normal as well.

"Greninja is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner making Alain the champion of kalos!" says the referee.

"It's settled! The one who took fierce fighting to the next level in the Kalos league is Alain!" says the announcer.

Alain walked up to Charizard as it reverted back to normal and happily congratulated it for winning the battle by petting it.

"Wow. They're strong." says Ash.

Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Audience...

"That kept us on our toes with how the match was going." says Yamcha.

"That final move made by ash-Greninja...I can't help but wonder if the flaming water shuriken is like destructo disk." says Krillin.

"This realm having a version of destructo disk is impossible." says Clemont.

"But you have to admit, that's a move I wouldn't wanna be on the opposing side of." says Sawyer.

"Uh huh. For ash-Greninja to form something like that with an attack revolving around this realm doesn't make sense at all yet we saw it with our very eyes." says Bulma a bit freaked out.

"Even though ash lost..." saddens Bonnie.

"What a crying shame...he was so close." says Tierno crossing his arms.

"He was just about to win..." saddens Shawna looking over at Tierno.

"Well atleast he gave us an impressive match. Would've been awesome if Ash won but then we can't have everything go our way." says Vegeta.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. The impressive match part...atleast." says Sawyer.

"Ya. It was a battle worthy of Ash to take part in." says Clemont.

"Ash is smiling..." says Serena.

"It never matters who wins as long as Ash has a great time battling Alain." smiles Misty.

"He's gotten so far that it doesn't matter who won in the end." smiles Hazzel.

"Yup!" says Misty looking down at Hazzel.

"You may see it that way but I think he probably gave it his all and ended up satisfied with the result." says Serena.

Battleground stage...

"You've done well Greninja." says Ash helping Greninja up.

Greninja was sad that it made ash lose by collapsing soon after Charizard stumbled.

"Don't apologize. Two Pokémon may have fell as soon as they started battling but I am thankful for all of you guys and your hard work helping me get this far." says Ash.

"Thanks ash." says Alain walking up to ash and Greninja.

"No, I should be thanking you. You gave us such a fun battle." says Ash.

Alain smiled taking hold of Ashs hand and shook it as the audience cheered and clapped for the champ and the runner up as well as the battle that was like no other.

news cast...

"At this point, there are no winners nor are there losers. There's only the refreshing spectacle of those two trainers who ended their match with a bang." says Malva.

"I'm being deeply moved by feelings of rage right now." says James trying to contain his tears.

"That battle was the genuine article." tears Meowth.

"Who cares about beating twerps! All I care about is now." tears Jessie.

Balcony room...

"Alain you are awesome. You should be proud." smiles Mairin.

Honored guests...

Diantha and Sycamore stood up clapping for both trainers.

"Alain, I hope you found the answer through your battle with ash." thinks Sycamore.

Back room...

"Ash you not only had a great battle but it was very impressive by far!" says Tierno.

"Sorry for not answering your expectations. Espescially yours Vegeta. I don't seem to be good enough for you to acknowledge me." says Ash scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"No, it's very apparent that you and your Pokémon battled to the best of your abilities." says Sawyer.

"You're only as strong as you can be regardless of how much you train." says Vegeta.

"Alain truly was strong. Charizard was not only formidable but stubborn so it was only inevitable that you lost." says Clemont.

"I wanna keep meeting more and more trainers like Alain and keep getting stronger. That's just what I'm gonna do. Right buddy?" says Ash petting Pikachu.

Pikachu agreed.

Lobby...

"Both of us grew from that battle and ash made it all possible. Let's go and gather a little more mega evolution. Almost there." says Alain looking down at Charizards pokeball then stood up.

Prism tower...

The zygarde core was watching what team flare was up to through the tube it resided in.

"All preparations are complete. It's time to begin." says Xerosis.

The admins brought the holo screens lower and started working on the operation. While everyone was back at the Kalos league, the zygarde cell powered weapon is aimed at z2, then fires a bright red beam at the imprisoned Zygarde core.

Stadium...

Stage...

"Alain, you've created a strong bond between you and your Pokémon. As a trainer, you've demonstrated unparalleled strength to a number of trainers and their challenging battles. I applaud you." says Diantha handing Alain the trophy.

"Thanks so much Diantha." says Alain.

Audience...

Everyone in the audience cheered and clapped for their new champion.

Stage...

"Alain! Congratulations." smiles Ash.

Balcony room...

"I'm so happy. Of course these tears are happy tears. Hey Lyssandre, don't you...feel the...same?" tears Mairin happily.

Mairin turned around to see no one in the room with her.

"Where'd Lyssandre go?" wonders Mairin.

Prism tower...

"This is why humans are so evil." thinks the zygarde cell.

Stadium...

audience...

Squishy senses something strange and looks around as if trying to find the source of the danger. Bonnie looks down unsure of what has squishy so distraught.

Prism tower...

"Lyssandre, our research is finally about to produce results." says Xerosis walking toward an entrance.

"Zygarde, it's time to show your power. Show me now!" says Lyssandre walking up to Xerosis.

"Humans are foolish things. They must disappear. All the foolish humans of earth must disappear!" thinks the zygarde core as the tube cracks open.

Bursting out of its container and through the side of the Gym, floating to the top of the Prism Tower, Z2 begins summoning its Cells from all across the city around it.

"The curtains are up and the spotlight on my greatest work of all!" says Lyssandre.

Lysandre and Xerosic enter the summit of the tower as well, witnessing such a sight.

A pulse of energy runs through the Prism Tower, and enormous roots start bursting out of its sides and the streets below it, causing people to run and scream in panic.

Clemonts house...

Meyer and Clembot stare wide-eyed at the ensuing chaos.

"What's going on?" gasps Meyer.

Prism tower...

"Anything and everything on this planet is about to be reborn. Reborn as a beautiful world." says Lyssandre.

stadium...

The massive roots begin to reach where the league has been held, taking everyone by surprise and causing everyone to panic.

"What is that thing!?" wonders Sycamore horrified, looking up.

"What in the world is going on here?" wonders Diantha looking up horrified.

audience...

"I knew it! Danger struck the moment the league ended. And you thought it wouldn't." says Krillin.

"This isn't the time to be a know it all Krillin! We decided to leave when the league was over and now we may be stuck here thanks to the mastermind behind this! Whatever it is that's making these strange vines!" says Vegeta looking at Krillin.

"We might still beable to leave but it'll be risky with everyone around." says Goku looking around.

"There's always danger...just like our tournament was ruined. We don't get a congratulatory party for ash...this is not what I had in mind when wanting to see ash win." says Goten.

"No one was expecting this." says Chichi.

"Now what? We can't help ash like he was able to help us." says Trunks.

"Ya...Delia and misty need to get back to their region and we need to get back to our realm but I guess we can scrap that now." growls Vegeta.

"What?" wonders Serena.

Squishy senses that its fellow zygarde core is in trouble, hops out of Bonnie's bag and flees during the chaos within the stadium.

"Huh...? Squishy! Wait up! Where are you going?!" wonders Bonnie running after squishy.

"Bonnie! We need to stay together! Where are you going!?" wonders Clemont chasing after Bonnie.

Serena runs after Bonnie and Clemont trying to figure out what's happening outside.

"Welp, now Ashs traveling companions are gone. The last thing we need is something to happen to them." says Yamcha.

Prism tower...

As the roots continue to spread around Lumiose City, a bright red Zygarde lets out a vicious roar from the top of the root-covered Prism Tower.


	149. Chapter 149

**Xy ep 132; xyz Ep 39:team flare aim to capture ash and his pokemon while Alain looks away unable to do a thing since he is actually with team flare**

**Not only did I tear up upon watching this due to what's happening to ash but like Imperfect cell saga; gero had cell in a glass tube trying to create the perfect android while lyssandre has a zygarde cell in a glass tube experimenting on it to see how he can control zygarde and now buu saga during the fight between majin vegeta and goku, ash is pinned in the air like Goku was pinned to a boulder. Alain I could have ash attack you for keeping this from the gang but I like you so you'll be sparred unlike the evil doers who've gone insane in the head! **

**Lyssandre throughout team flare arc~**

**Gives you hell by all American rejects**

**crawling and papercut by linkin park**

**dark side by Kelly clarkson**

**Voodoo by godsmack**

**paralyzer by finger eleven**

Z fighters, ash and Alain...

Stadium...

The group, having been seperated by everyone running out of the stadium in panic and disarray, were trying to get themselves through the giant roots red zygarde put through the stadium.

"What's going on? Where's Mairin?" wonders Alain.

"I didn't think it was a bother when I saw you at the finals but during it, she asked me not to tell you." says Ash.

"She's always overthinking things." says Alain.

"Hey Goku, since you wanted to leave so badly, now may be a good time." says Vegeta.

"I'd call piccolo but Alain only knows you guys through what I've told him about the going between realms thing. He doesn't personally know you enough for me to see if this is a good place for you to get help from other regions, let alone getting back to your realm." says Ash.

"Who cares if he knows us or not!?" says Vegeta.

"We need to get out of here before anything else goes wrong!" says Goku.

"We do need to keep the kids safe too ya know!" says Krillin.

"I know. I know but at a time like this I guess I could ask." says Ash looking back.

"Ask what?" wonders Alain.

"How important is Mairin to you? I don't know how long this will take but for the time being we need to get everyone we know to the db realm. If not, try to find a place away from or within this city until this all blows over." says Ash.

"Well...uhhh...that does sound like a good idea. Ya, she is. I'd feel somewhat better if I saw her." says Alain.

"Let's go find her! We'll help you look." says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

"We're always there to lend a hand but we need to find Mairin fast." says Tien.

"Define fast? If this is how Ashs enemies handle things, I'd rather not be reminded of our enemies and how they did things." says Vegeta.

"Look the entrance! We can finally get out!" says Yamcha.

"Hallelujah." says Krillin.

Outside...

"It's out here also." says Ash.

"Well don't just stand around! Call piccolo!" says Vegeta.

"Don't rush me! We need to make sure-"

"Ash!" says Serena running up to the group.

"There you are." says Ash happily.

"Are you guys ok?" wonders Clemont catching up to Serena.

"Ya, we're doing fine. We just need to figure out a good place for the others to leave at." says Ash.

"Ash!" worries Bonnie running up to the group.

"What is it Bonnie?" wonders Ash.

"Ash...Squishy just up and left us." saddens Bonnie.

"Wait...what?" wonders Ash.

"Squishy disappeared and ran off somewhere." tears Bonnie.

Ash was shocked by the news.

"Bonnie maybe squishy will be back. I'm not quite sure where your other Pokémon friend went too but it should be trying to find a safe place for us." says Goku.

"Ya...safe place when everywhere and everything has roots coming out of them." glares Vegeta.

"Brfore you called them vines." says Krillin.

"Ya, and I could've tossed you into one so you can get strangled." says Vegeta.

"Everyone let's just stop and think." says Yamcha.

"We've been standing here for some time now Yamcha." says Vegeta.

"No I mean-"

intercom...

'In the view if mysterious events that occurred, giant mysterious creatures have damaged the prism tower. Evacuate from around prism tower this instant. I repeat, there has been major damage around prism tower and we need to evacuate as soon as possible.' says Malva.

"What's that?" wonders Clemont looking over at prism tower.

Everyone turned their heads to see the reason behind the giant roots around the city.

"It's glowing." says Bonnie.

"Could it be zygarde?" wonders Alain.

"Zygarde? Is that thing with or against humanity and it's Pokémon?" wonders Tien.

"Zygarde...didn't Diantha show us something on him?" wonders Goten.

"Ya...when Diantha wanted to battle ash." says Trunks.

"Its red though. The picture showed it as green." says Hazzel.

"Those vines are the work of zygarde for sure." says Alain.

"Some say vines, some say roots, mainly me but who's caring at this point what these things are." says Vegeta.

"No..." worries Clemont.

Squishy...

"Respond! Respond!" thinks Squishy hopping toward the tower.

With the power of the other zygarde cells, z1 transformed into zygarde 10% and continued on to the zygarde on prism tower.

"You! What is it!? Respond! Respond!" thinks Squishy.

Outside stadium...

"It's squishy! Squishy is headed toward prism tower." says Bonnie turning around.

"What? Really?" wonders Clemont.

"I'm sure of it." says Bonnie taking off.

"Bonnie! Wait! We can't lose eachother again!" says Clemont.

"Don't worry about us. Go follow Bonnie. We'll catch up to you later." says Ash.

"What about you?" wonders Serena.

"We need to find Mairin and our families anyway." says Ash.

"But-"

"We'll see you as soon as we find them." says Ash taking off.

"Try not to worry!" says Goku.

"Hey ash! Take this!" says Clemont tossing Ash a blue walkie talkie.

Ash stops in his tracks, almost dropping the walkie talkie as it lands in his hand.

"It's a communicator. I thought we'd encounter a situation precisely like this one. It's not that powerful but it should be handy." says Clemont holding a yellow and red walkie talkie.

"Thanks Clemont but I already have one from bulma." says Ash.

"Well ya...technically. The watch version is so you can keep in touch with the other realm unlike here with us." says Clemont.

"True..." says Ash.

"They look like walkie talkies that you talk through to reach someone who has another walkie talkie." says Goten.

"You've run out of ideas so you based a gadget off a walkie talkie you can just buy." says Trunks crossing his arms unamused.

Clemont awkwardly sweat dropped.

"Be careful ash!" says Serena.

"I will!" says Ash taking off again.

Alain and the z fighters took off following Ash in search of mairin and the z fighters' families.

streets of lumiose...

"This way and stay calm!" says a man.

Roots were coming out of the ground as Sawyer came into view.

"Sceptile go! Leaf blade!" says Sawyer sending out Sceptile.

Sceptile mega evolved and chopped the vinelike roots infront of Sawyer.

"Alright, hurry up!" says Sawyer.

Tierno, Trevor and Shawna, who had been following Sawyer, finally caught up to him in hopes of helping any way they could.

"We will make a pathway!" says Tierno.

"Ivysaur come on out!" says Shawna sending ivysaur out.

"You too Charizard!" says Trevor sending out Charizard.

"Come out Blastoise!" says Tierno sending out blastoise.

Sycamore...

"Everyone that way!" says Sycamore pointing to a safe place.

As more roots came out of the ground Sycamore remembered back to what Olympia told him in Anistar.

flashback...

"Green fire, the flickering green flame. I saw it engulf Kalos and consume all the people and Pokémon in a swirling fire." says Olympia who had her back to sycamore.

Reality...

"Olympia foresaw all this?" wonders Sycamore stepping back.

Olympias thoughts were running through everyone's mind as they ran toward their destinations.

'Inside the storm, your lives will be essential. You will all play a substantial part in the chaos and termoil.' says Olympias voice.

"Where are Ash and his friends now?" wonders Sycamore looking around.

streets of lumiose...

Residents were running from the roots that were forming when a man tripped just as a root formed infront of him and was hit by Gardevoirs shadow ball attack.

"Are you alright?" wonders Diantha.

"Yes ma'am!" says the man.

"Thanks for everything!" says officer Jenny running up to the man and Diantha.

"Everything's alright now but im glad you're here. How is the evacuation going?" says Diantha.

"I've got every officer on duty but the damage is quickly spreading." says officer Jenny.

"Ok. Show me the way to the tower. Please." says Diantha.

Diantha followed officer Jenny to the prism tower with Gardevoir close behind while team rocket were trying to keep the roots away from made them.

news cast...

"This is crazy! What is going on!?" wonders Jessie.

"It doesn't appear to be a natural disaster." says James.

"This is a huge problem." says Meowth swinging his mic around.

"Lyssandre..." says Malva.

Team rocket stopped freaking out and stared at Malva blankly.

Balcony on a building...

Mairin, Gohan, videl and misty walked up to the ledge to see hoe much damage there was and will soon be in their sights.

"Mairin!" says Alain.

"Chichi! Gohan!" says Goku.

"Bulma!" says Vegeta.

"Misty! Mom!" says Ash.

Mairin looked down to see everyone below, having finally found the others.

"Alain? Alain! Alain!" says Mairin happily.

Mairin!" says Alain.

"Thank goodness you guys are ok." says Krillin.

"Everyone is accounted for. Right?" wonders Yamcha.

"Everyone is here." says Misty.

"That's good to know. Everyone is heading to-"

A root shot out of the ground startling the people on the balcony and seperating everyone as soon as they grouped back together.

"I'll save you! Charizard dragon claw!" says Alain sending out Charizard.

Charizard used dragon claw on the root, breaking it apart with its claws then landed infront of the group.

"Good job Charizard." says Alain.

When they thought it was safe to jump down to the others, another root shot its way out of the ground seperating them once again.

"Pikachu use iron tail! I'll call Piccolo to see if he can turn on the portal." says Ash.

Pikachu jumped off Ashs shoulder and used iron tail on the root infront of the group while Ash turned on his communicator watch.

"Piccolo? Hercule? Anyone?" wonders Ash.

Piccolo showed up on the screen, amused by what he was watching.

'What's wrong ash? Not enjoying what's coming to you?' wonders Piccolo.

"Shut your trap! We can give you two options." says Vegeta.

'Oh right...the others went to see your tournament in action.' says Piccolo frowning.

"Piccolo we need you to put a portal up. You may be entertained by this but they want to leave now." says Ash.

"Or if not, there's always making the realm fuse so we can help ash." says Vegeta.

'I was hoping we'd use the dragon balls after both realms chaos dispersed but I guess I can make an exception.' says Piccolo.

"That sounds better then us acting like normal human beings. No offense ash and...new friend of his." says Vegeta amused.

'I'll need to check for a good time so you will be waiting for some time to see what happens.' says Piccolo.

"You better not screw this up namekian." says Vegeta turning off the communicator watch then closed it.

"Vegeta!" says Ash glaring at vegeta.

"Focus more on the roots. I just hope Piccolo chooses a good time for the wish." says Vegeta.

"Ya...and how to word it." says Ash.

Two roots shot out of the ground in the previous roots places startling ash and Alain.

Streets of lumiose city...

"Get to a safe place! Quick!" says a male officer who was waving for people to run passed him.

Zygarde 10%, who kept getting pushed back by the roots, was only halfway through the city.

"Answer me! Respond! What happened to you?" thinks zygarde 10%.

News cast...

"Hey! Where are you going?" wonders Jessie.

"The show is off the air. As for you, you can do whatever you want." says Malva walking away.

"But Malva..." says James.

"You mean you're just gonna stop recording?" wonders Meowth.

"I remembered something important." says Malva.

"Huh!?" wonder team rocket.

Soon Malva was out of their sight and off searching for Lyssandre.

"What are you trying to tell us?" wonders Jessie angrilly walking toward Malva.

"Jessie...calm down. Everyone's trying to find anyone familiar." says James.

team rocket...

"Ugh...fine." says Jessie turning around.

"Whatya planning to do?" wonders Meowth.

"I have an idea! Roll the camera!" says Jessie taking hold of her cap.

"Alright! Camera rolling. I'm ready!" says James taking hold of the camera.

"And...go." says Meowth.

The camera focused on Jessie and James gave her the thumbs up to start talking.

"Dear viewers, this is the situation that has been going on since being at the league stadium. Right now, the closing of the league event has been disrupted by mysterious roots. All these plants, starting with the stadium have been showing up around Lumiose city." says Jessie.

Jessie could be heard on radios and seen on tvs in classrooms and other places throughout the region.

'What's happening you make ask? I am giving my life to continue sending out information on the situation at hand.' says Jessie.

balcony on a building...

Ash and Alain continued to take down the roots but to no avail, ended up getting interrupted by an attack coming at them.

"What was that?" wonders ash.

The group turned their heads to see Celosia and her drapion who were ready to split up the z fighters from ash and Alain.

"Ok, pay attention. Are you ready now?" wonders Celosia looking down at the group.

"I know you! I saw you aiming to get squishy watching what was going on this end of the portal!" says Ash annoyed.

"You were? That sounds rediculous. As for today, I'm in the mood to capture something different. Care to guess?" says Celosia.

"Goku, you and the others get to the tower. Alain and I will handle her." says Ash.

"Ash...don't let any of your or Alains Pokémon get caught or neither of you captured." says Goku picking up Hazzel.

"You keep the kids safe too. We shouldn't be that far behind." says Ash.

Goku nodded and the z fighters took off for the prism tower.

"Earth to trainers! Unclog your ears and stop ignoring me." says Celosia.

"We heard you!" says Alain.

"That's good. Hard to tell these days. Since you seem to not wanna guess, I'll go ahead and tell you. We need to capture Ash ketchum, the runner up of the league." says Celosia.

Ash and Alain stared up at Celosia unable to know what to say.

"M...me? Wha...?" wonders Ash.

"What are you saying?!" wonders Alain.

"Lyssandres orders." says Celosia.

"Alain...don't tell me that you know this person." says Ash looking at Alain.

Alain couldn't get himself to tell ash the truth.

"Hey Alain..." says Ash.

"Does he know me? Of course he does! We are colleagues after all." says Celosia.

Ash was shocked to hear what she said while Alain reverted his eyes regretting she ever told ash.

"You...with team flare? You're working with the enemy!?" wonders Ash unsure of what think of the situation.

"Lyssandre will see you now. So come with me or since my associate has gone after squishy giving me no choice but to take you by force." says Celosia pointing down at Ash.

"Alain, whatever she is saying, don't go along with it." says Ash.

Ash was trying to get Alains attention yet Alain was ignoring the conversation that was going on between Ash and Celosia and wanted nothing more then to have her go away.

"Let's get going." says Ash grabbing Alains arm.

Ash went to run away from Celosia with Alain but Alain yanked his arm away staying put, looking down annoyed at himself. Ash stopped and looked back concerned.

"Alain, it can't be true. Can it?" wonders Ash.

Ash looked around shocked to see two male team grunts show up in order to obtain him and his Pokémon.

"Drapion use confuse ray!" says Celosia.

Drapion aimed confuse ray at ash and Pikachu, knocking Pikachu off Ashs shoulder while Ash fell to his knees then on the ground.

"Alain...wha...what's going...on...?" wonders Ash closing his eyes.

Pikachu tried to keep it's eyes open, scampering up to Ashs face and called to Ash, hoping he would wake up but to no avail, was ready to fight once team flares Pokémon swarmed the trainer and pokémon.

"Awwww, Pikachu loves its trainer so much, it wants to be a hero and save him. Gag me." says Celosia.

Before Pikachu could do anything, it fell backwards closing its eyes again.

"Grab them!" says Celosia.

"Right." say the male team flare grunts.

One grunt goes infront on ash while another goes behind him and put strange metal spheres on his hands and feet.

Team rocket...

With the camera facing Jessie, she continued to speak more on what is happening to the city.

"I am coming to you live from lumiose stadium. As you can see, there's a huge amount of damage throughout the city." says Jessie.

Something went wrong with the broadcast making Meowth weary when it walked out of the van.

"Something's weird. Hey, the broadcast was cut off!" says Meowth.

"What?" wonders Jessie.

The broadcast was cut off by Lyssandre appearing on screens and his voice being heard from radios.

Outside...

Clemont, Bonnie and Serena...

Bonnie was watching the screen passing by then stopped and went back, making Clemont and Serena stop as they reached her.

'To my beloved Kalos region and the entire world, Team flare is here to do my bidding.' says Lyssandre on the big screen outside.

"I know him!" says Clemont looking up.

Mairin, misty, and the z fighters' families...

'I have an announcement. We are here to make a better world that is made of both pure beauty and peace.' says Lyssandre.

"Lyssandre?" wonders Mairin.

"Who?" wonders Misty.

"Look up everyone!" says Mairin pointing to another giant screen that was outside.

The others looked up to see Lyssandre talking on a big screen in the part of lumiose they were in.

"That's Lyssandre!? Aren't red heads good or was that just ash when he went with you to help in west city?" wonders Chichi.

"I guess not all red heads are as they seem." says Gohan.

'Team flares purpose is to transform the world into a new creation by using a Pokémon who goes by the name of Zygarde. This legendary Pokémon will preside over the new order of the Kalos region. As your new rulers we have decided to collaborate with this Pokémon. Zygarde is angry with the way humans and Pokémon coenside with eachother. The order of this world is unbalanced with how people became reckless along the years. People don't understand and will never understand unless they battle it out amongst themselves by using Pokémon. They forget to share and start stealing from eachother. When that happens, there's not enough for anyone. In order to bring back peace, we need to take decrease the amount of people so that the chosen ones will be left for our bright and hopeful future on earth. We of team flare along with Zygarde will beable to make that judgement and with that new order, we'll turn away the chaos of the world and bring about the beauty of our own desire.' says Lyssandre.

Everyone in lumiose were talking amongst themselves wearily toward what's to come of the people of earth.

Mairin, misty, and the z fighters' families...

"Lyssandre..." worries Mairin.

"Mairin, we have orders from Lyssandre to bring you in." says a male grunt walking up to the group.

"She's sticking with us!" says Chichi annoyed.

"Ma'am, I will leave you be once you let me take Mairin." says the male grunt.

"So you're the bad guys too." says Mairin turning around.

"You're mistaken Mairin." says the male grunt.

"I don't trust you." says Mairin backing up.

"No one does at the moment but once this is over, all will be well with the world. We will be sure of it." says the male grunt.

"She doesn't want you around. Just go and we will go on our way." says Android 18.

"Does everyone in team flare have red hair?" wonders Marron.

"I dont know but I'd hate to find out." says Bulma.

"Keep close Mairin." says Videl taking mairins hand.

"No, we are doing this all for the cause of world peace." says the male grunt reaching toward Mairin.

Sycamore saw what was going on and put his arm on the male grunts arm.

"Professor." says Mairin in shock.

"Forcing children to do something against their will is wrong. I don't like how you're taking her away from the people she came to know and would rather be around." says Sycamore.

"Forget this!" says the male grunt yanking his arm away.

"Skorupi poison sting!" says the male grunt sending out skorupi.

"Anyone have any Pokémon?" wonders Sycamore.

"Sorry, left mine at cerulean gym when coming for the league from kanto. Delia doesn't either." says Misty.

"Anyone else? Not at the moment...? Alright then, garchomp dragon claw!" says Sycamore sending out garchomp.

Skorupi aimed poison sting at Garchomp who was ready to use dragon claw creating an explosion on hitting Garchomp. By the time the smoke cleared, sycamore and the group were gone.

Team flare helicopter...

Alain and both team flare grunts were in the back with ash and Pikachu who were on the floor unconscious and bound by metal spheres.

Sycamore, Mairin, misty and z fighters families...

"Professor what about Alain?" wonders Mairin.

"You guys saw Alain?" wonders Sycamore.

"We saw Alain when we were on a balcony somewhere in this city." says Gohan.

"That's right! Alain was with ash, his dad and their friends!" says Mairin.

"They were trying to tell us something but the roots got in the way." says Videl.

"Alright, everyone calm down." says Sycamore.

"Ash said they were headed for prism tower." says Mairin looking away worriedly.

"I see. He and ash could be in danger. Are you guys headed there too?" wonders Sycamore.

"We were told to meet up there." says Misty.

"Then we need to head there now. Everyone stay close." says Sycamore.

"I'm worried about what Lyssandre told everyone professor..." says Mairin.

"Yes but we have to be careful and find out what is really going on." says Sycamore.

Prism tower...

The male admin walked into the room Xerosis was in with Alain following behind.

"Hello Alain, Lyssandre is waiting for you." says Xerosis.

"What about zygarde? Why did you involve Ash!?" wonders Alain angrilly.

"Lyssandre will soon give you all the details." says Xerosis.

Alain walked out onto the roof, toward where Lyssandre and red Zygarde stood, watching the city below.

"Lyssandre!" says Alain annoyed.

"There you are." says Lyssandre turning around.

"If what you told the world is your plan then why capture ash!? Why is he important in this scheme of yours!?" wonders Alain.

"First off, tell me what you think. Isn't it exquisite?" wonders Lyssandre.

"Huh?" wonders Alain.

"Thanks to you, the system is complete." says Lyssandre.

"But...wait...I still need..." says Alain shaky eyed.

"The world is at peace, just as I've been working toward." says Lyssandre.

Streets of lumiose...

The city was covered in roots that kept showing up no matter where they originally sprouted with Zygarde 10% finally making it to prism tower.

On top of Prism tower...

"Isn't it beautiful? All of the ugliness is slowly disappearing. Behold!" says Lyssandre turning toward Alain.

"Lyssandre leave Ash out of this." says Alain.

"Let me speak. As you can see, zygarde represents all of our anger and rage." says Lyssandre.

"You're destroying the city and the people. That's not what world peace is about. You said you were going to protect us!" says Alain.

"Yes I did. I'm protecting the chosen ones only." says Lyssandre.

Bottom of prism tower...

Zygarde 10% was climbing up the roots to get to the top of the tower and found itself behind red zygarde, on the other side of the roof.

On top of prism tower...

Red zygarde turned around to see zygarde 10% facing it, wanting answers to why z1 was destroying the city.

"What is it? Don't you wanna hear my voice!? Answer me! Don't you know me!?" thinks Squishy.

"Ahhh, you're here z1." says Lyssandre turning his head.

Alain was shocked to hear z1 had found its way to them.

Clemony, Bonnie and Serena...

Clemont and Serena had Braixen and luxray take out the roots on their side of the city but the Pokémon were exhausted, the more roots shot out of the ground.

"I'm afraid it's no use." says Clemont.

Two roots came out of the ground,behind the trio and aimed for them. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena turned around startled by a noise to see an explosion go off then Clembot and heliolisk appear.

"Clembot!" gasps Clemont.

"Yes, yours truly. At your service." says Clembot.

Heliolisk was happy to see Clemont again.

"Thanks a lot heliolisk." says Bonnie.

"If my master is in a jam, I'll always be there." says Clembot forming a fist.

"Clembot, way to go! I need your help now. I want to go to prism tower." says Clemont happily.

"Right away." says Clembot.

Roots shot out of the ground forming around Clembot, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena, forcing them to huddle together when mega blaziken appeared, using flamethrower on the roots.

"That was close young ones." says blaziken mask jumping off a building.

"Blaziken mask!" say Serena and Bonnie happily watching blaziken mask land infront of the small group.

"I'm here now, so you all can relax." says Blaziken mask.

"Blaziken mask, I think the cause of this is all because of what's going on at prism tower. If you can go and help then you will beable to save lumiose city." says Clemont.

"Understood. Leave it to me." says Blaziken mask walking away.

"But-"

"You and the others need to seek shelter." says Blaziken mask.

"Blaziken mask, we were seperated from the others and planned to keep in touch as we found our way to prism tower, which so happens to be where my gym is." says Clemont.

"Squishy too!" worries Bonnie.

"Stay away. Who knows what I'll find there? You could be in mortal danger." says Blaziken mask looking back at the group.

"But squishy is my dear friend." saddens Bonnie.

"And I can't abandon the lumiose gym. I have to many precious memories there. If I don't do something, I'll regret it forever." says Clemont.

"Come on!" says Bonnie.

"Let us go too! They might be at prism tower right now!" says Serena.

"Who could be heading toward prism tower?" wonders blaziken mask.

"Alain, ash, Ashs new friends..." worries Bonnie.

"Ash along with his family and friends of family going to prism tower?" thinks blaziken mask.

"So can we...?" wonders Bonnie.

"I understand. I'll allow you to follow behind me but at any sight of danger, you have to turn back!" says blaziken mask.

"Right!" say the group.

Prism tower...

"Wake up!" thinks Squishy getting agitated.

Red Zygarde and Squishys attacks collided but red zygarde was the better of the two and knocked Squishy off, turning it back to its core form.

Bottom of prism tower...

The z fighters had just made it when they noticed Squishy falling toward the ground they stood on and had to jump out of the way.

Blaziken mask, Serena, Clemont, clembot, and Bonnie...

They were nearing the prism tower when Bonnie stopped in the middle of the root infested road.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" wonders Clemont nearing Bonnie.

"It's Squishy..." worries Bonnie.

"Huh? What's wrong?" wonders Serena stopping to turn around.

"Squishy is in a lot of pain. "We've gotta hurry!" says Bonnie.

"We're almost there." says Blaziken mask looking back.

Everyone rushed through the roots to get to the prism tower entrance.

on top of prism tower...

"Lyssandre, you said you have to be strong to protect the world. Is this what you meant by that?" wonders Alain.

"You speak of the power to protect. Just what do you want to protect in the first place? A world that is worse off tomorrow than it was today?" wonders Lyssandre.

'All preparations are complete.' says an admin from inside.

"Excellent." says Lyssandre looking up.

Alain was in shock while Lyssandre was pleased to see Ash and his Pokémon were moved to the roof, in bounds for all to see as they stayed afloat in the air.

Bottom of prism tower...

Blaziken mask, Bonnie, Clemont and Serena made it to the tower to see all the z fighters except Gohan with the kids.

"This is horrible." says Clemont.

"Where's Squishy?" wonders Bonnie.

"I don't know. When we got here, Squishy had landed on the ground startling us." says Krillin.

"First, let's secure the entrance. Use flamethrower!" says blaziken mask.

Blaziken was about to use flamethrower when an attack came out of nowhere.

"Blaziken!" worries Blaziken mask.

"We can't allow that." says Alaina.

"Team flare?!" says Clemont in shock.

"Sorry but there's no way you're getting passed us." says Aliana.

"This area is off limits to outsiders." says Bryony.

ontop of prism tower...

Ash woke up to see his Pokémon bounded just like he was except Talonflame was bound by a red glowing circular metal and Aegislashs sword and sheild were strapped to a wooden board that was big enough for the shield to fit on, with a long plank holding the wooden board up with nails that came out of the roof with them.

"What am I doing like this?" wonders Ash trying to break free of the metal spheres bounding him in the air.

Ash looked down horrified to see Greninja in bounds just like him.

"Greninja! Pikachu...everyone are you ok?" wonders Ash unsure of what was going on.

"Hello ash. So nice of you to show up." says Lyssandre.

"Lyssandre! Alain, what's going on? Let us go!" says Ash looking down.

"Forgive me for your rough treatment but I can't release you." says Lyssandre.

Ash turned his head to the side to see the red zygarde that set out to destroy the city.

"Zygarde." gasps Ash.

"Alain! What's this about!?" wonders Ash looking down.

Alain was shadow eyed, keeping himself from looking ash directly in the eye.

"You see ash, you may be one of the chosen ones." says Lyssandre looking up.

"I've always known I was but how do you...back when you talked to me...you shouldn't beable to know so much about me." says Ash shaky eyed.

Bottom of prism tower...

"Well I think you're the ones that should be leaving! The lumiose gym is mine and I have the right to be here." says Clemont annoyed.

"Oh puhlease!" says Bryony.

"Ya." says Alaina.

"So team flare was behind this?" wonders Serena annoyed.

"Ya, seems to me they're the ones who are up to no good for sure." says Clemont.

"This situation is more dire then I thought." says blaziken mask.

"Doesn't look like the portal will be shown any time soon." says Yamcha looking around.

"Piccolo is waiting to be sure no one is around to see the peculiar portal that goes between realms." reassures Goku.

"What are you talking about?" wonders Bryony.

"Must be waiting for the cavalry to come and help them escape." says Alaina.

"It's squishy." says Bonnie turning her head.

Squishy jumped into the sky and formed into zygarde 50% shocking everyone that saw it transform.

Below...

"Squishy!" says Bonnie trying to get z1s attention.

"That's z1!" says Alaina in shock.

Above...

Green zygarde was glowing as it came face to face with red zygarde who was still perched on prism tower.

Below...

"Yay! Squishy!" says Bonnie happily.

prism tower...

"So squishy is...is zygarde." says Ash amazed.

Bottom of prism tower...

Clembot couldn't believe his eyes.

"No way..." says Serena in shock.

"Now that's the zygarde Diantha showed us!" say Goten and trunks happily.

"That's unbelievable." says Clemont not believing what he was seeing.

"Well Whatya know...?" wonders Ariana.

"Zygarde appeared just as Lyssandre said it would." says Bryony.

Red zygarde jumped down to face off against green zygarde who was flying toward the roof of the building.

"If you won't listen to me, I will use force you ignorant fool!" thinks Squishy.

Both zygardes landed on the ground, still facing eachother, staying near the prism tower.


	150. Chapter 150

**Xy 133;xyz ep 40:now that team flare has captured ash and his pokemon, Lyssandre intends on getting ash on the dark side while Alain watched is disarray wondering why Lyssandre lied to him all this time**

**the final wish has been made in time for ash and the z fighters to beable to go super Saiyan with lyssandre thinking he made Ash start glowing until he meets the z fighters in person but it'll be hard to not kill the humans and Pokémon during the destruction of the world starting with Kalos and since i never actually wrote the attires from when ash brought them to the db realm, I decided to give Ashs friends new attires, starting with May and Dawn **

**Team flare~**

**TNT by AC/DC**

**Bad boys(and girls) from cops**

**faint by linkin park **

**Lyssandre and Ash~**

**wanted dead or alive by Bon Jovi**

**unwell by matchbox 20**

**earth song by Michael Jackson**

**imagine by john Lennon**

**shape of my heart by backstreet boys**

**Ash~**

**halo by Beyoncé**

**dream on by Aerosmith**

**all around me by flyleaf**

**no life after you by daughtry**

**my immortal by evanescence**

**secrets by one republic**

**Apologize by one republic**

**drift away by uncle cracker**

**airplane by Hailey Williams ft b.o.b ****and Eminem**

Bottom on prism tower...

"POKEMON WORLD...THE WAY YOU ACT LIKE OUR REALM IS REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!" yells Vegeta angrilly.

"You just gotta let things be as they are no matter how strange it is seeing ash use our way of doing things in his realm." says Krillin.

"Piccolo better hurry up. We don't exactly have alot of time." says Yamcha.

ontop of prism tower...

Śs"So let me get this straight...Squishy who hangs around Bonnie is actually Zygarde?" wonders Ash.

"Zygarde is the Pokémon that is constantly watching over this world. It carries out judgment on those who disturb its order." says Lyssandre.

"Going between realms may have become one of the reasons behind Squishy...I mean the red zygarde attacking the city?" ponders Ash.

"Witness the wrath of the zygarde who is on our side. We'll return the world to its primitive state. Soon, that zygarde will come to see our point of view and all will be dyed red by our wrath." says Lyssandre.

"What wrath are you talking about? Squishy will never think that way!" says Ash angrilly.

Pikachu agreed.

"Alain, what is the meaning of this?!" wonders Ash.

Helicopter...

"Take a look everyone. In the center of the root infested city are two enormous Pokémon that not only look alike but are overtaking lumiose city. They are believed to be the legendary Pokémon, Zygarde." says Jessie looking out the helicopter door.

ground...

Green zygarde vs red zygarde...

Green zygarde launches itself at red zygarde, slamming the evil zygarde into the wall of a building.

Bottom of prism tower...

"Squishy!" says Bonnie turning toward both zygardes.

"Don't you dare look away from us!" says Bryony.

"Druddigan use dark pulse!" says Aliana.

Druddigan jumped in the air and aimed dark pulse at the group when Garchomp came out of nowhere and countered the attack. The first group turned their heads to see the second group arrive and were happy to be reaquainted with eachother.

"Alright! Now that everyone is here, Piccolo can open the portal!" says Krillin.

"What?" wonders Sycamore.

"Ignore him." says Vegeta.

"But it's the perfect time to-"

"SHUT UP KRILLIN!" yells Vegeta.

Krillin grumbled, sweat dropping.

"Anyway..." says Vegeta.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" wonders Sycamore.

"Professor!" says Clemont happily.

"Mairin!" says Serena happily.

"What's this?" says Bryony.

"That little brat." growls Alaina.

"Professor..." says Mairin in shock.

"That's..." says Sycamore shocked.

"Zygarde." say Sycamore and Mairin.

near prism tower...

"Have you finally quit your act and open your eyes?" wonders Squishy watching red zygarde get up.

Bottom of prism tower...

"Squishy...hang in there! Try to understand your friend." worries Bonnie.

"Considering we are going up against two mega evolved Pokémon, were at a bit of a disadvantage." says Aliana.

"Liepard shadow claw!" says Bryony.

"Blaziken blaze kick!" says Blaziken mask.

Liepard and mega blaziken charge at eachother and collided with their attacks that knocked them backwards.

"Come on out bunnelby and Chespin!" says Clemont sending out bunnelby and Chespin.

"Go heliolisk!" says Clembot.

"Let's go! Luxray use wild charge!" says Clemont.

"Dodge it!" say bryony and Aliana.

Liepard and Druddigan got out of the way as soon as Luxray leaped toward them using wild charge.

"Chespin pin missile!" says Clemont.

"Heliolisk use dragon tail!" says Clembot.

Chespin jumped into the air and launched pin missiles at Liepard while heliolisk aimed dragon tail at Druddigan, slamming it to the ground.

"Liepard dark pulse!" says Bryony.

"Use mud shot!" says Clemont.

Liepard shot its dark pulse at Bunnelby moments before Bunnelby countered with mud shot, having both attacks collide.

"Blaziken use flamethower!" says blaziken mask.

"Druddigan dodge and use dragon claw!" says Aliana.

Druddigan flew into the air dodging the flamethrower blast that came toward it then dived down aiming to use dragon claw.

"Serena did you get a chance to see ash and Alain? They said they'd be here at prism tower." wonders Mairin.

"Not yet. I havent seen them." says Serena.

"I wonder if something bad happened." worries Mairin.

"You don't have to worry about Alain and ash. You know they're both strong." says Serena.

"I'm just so worried about Chespie too." tears Mairin.

Serena remembered what Mairin told everyone about Chespie.

flashback...

"You see...Chespie has been bedridden for quite a while. Sleeping all this time makes me worry even more then I should be but he'll be better soon. I just know he will." says Mairin.

"Oh no...Mairin I'm so sorry to hear that." says Serena.

fast forwarding...

"Don't be worrying about enemies. Right now, Chespie is being treated at Lyssandre labs and the man who owns it is awesome." says Mairin.

Mairin looked between Serena and Bonnie unsure of what to say.

"We sure will." says Bonnie.

Reality...

"I hope Chespie gets well quickly..." thinks Serena gloomily.

"Mairin, Chespie is at Lyssandre labs right?" wonders Serena taking hold of Mairins hands.

"Ya...right." says Mairin.

"Clemont-"

"Of course you can. We'll handle everything. Take care of Mairin and Chespie." says Clemont looking back.

"Thanks Clemont!" says Serena.

"Let's go. Chespie needs us." says Serena.

"Ok!" says Mairin.

"I'll go with you guys. As for Ashs family and their friends, go see if there are any back entries. Im sure there isn't but that was before team flare turned the gym into a lair of sorts. Clemont and blaziken mask can hold these two off." says Sycamore.

"Oh I get it. We'll go check for back entrances." winks Yamcha.

"Go. Before they realize you guys are gone. I have a car in the back of the lab." says Sycamore.

An attack was fired at Sycamore, Serena and Mairin, startling them.

"I don't know what you're up too but we will not be ignored!" says Bryony.

"You'll know if something happens." says Goku.

Goku looked at Clemont who was helping blaziken mask take on the enemies then followed the z fighters who went around to the back. Alaina turned her head to see some of the group leave and smirked, shrugging it off.

"Like that would help the situation." says Aliana.

"Liepard shadow claw!" says Bryony.

Liepard pounced toward the group using shadow claw yet was stopped by Bunnelbys mud shot.

"Alright, let's go!" says Clemont.

"Blaziken mask you do the rest! If you need assistance, go to the rest of the group who are searching for another way in. " says Sycamore sending back his Pokémon.

"Leave it to me!" says Blaziken mask.

"Well then, I guess we'll leave them to Celosia." says Aliana.

"Ya. We'll stick to our job and get rid of this kid then the others who are desperate to get inside." says Bryony.

"I remind you, you're up against the leader of the lumiose gym." says Clemont.

team rocket...

Team rocket peeked out from behind a giant root

"Lyssandre labs?" wonders James.

"Could that be the glasses gangs secret place?" wonders Meowth.

"Could be. We don't need glasses to see what's happening." says James.

Team rocket snickered then their mouths went agape seeing the fighters from the other realm on the other side of prism tower.

"How long were they around?" wonders Meowth.

"Better question, How did we not notice them until now?" wonders James.

Team rocket shrugged assuming they were looking for any buildings that were crushed by the roots.

Behind prism tower...

The z fighters looked around to see if anyone was behind the tower and weren't sure if Piccolo would appear or not.

"Piccolo, you gonna show up or are we wasting our time?" wonders Yamcha.

Vegeta hit Yamcha on the back of his head growling.

"Between you and Krillin, I wonder which is most useless?" wonders Vegeta.

"I'm more useful than Yamcha." says Krillin unamused.

"Piccolo, I know you can see us! Unless you're more focused on prism tower." says Goku.

A portal appeared on the wall of the building, with the others not paying attention, since their backs were facing him.

"If you're wondering what's up with ash...he's in a predicament of his own." says Piccolo.

"Piccolo!" say everyone turning around happily.

"Ya! Ya! Good to see everyone's alone too...if you call this being alone." says Piccolo.

"I told you to use the dragon balls!" says Vegeta annoyed.

"And I am. Just relax for a moment. I had Hercule get Ashs friends of the other regions prior to this one. Don't even ask about it because it was to awkward to watch." says Piccolo closing his eyes, sweat dropping.

"So...?" wonders Bulma.

"So as I was saying...I'll let his friends take part in helping as long as everyone but the z fighters comes back to this realm. Bulma is better off calling for the dragon." says Piccolo awkwardly.

"Deal! Don't take to long!" says Goku.

"I'd tell you what ash is up to but you'll see soon enough." says Piccolo.

Piccolo and Goku then helped the females of the group back into the other realm then helped Ashs other friends jump out of the portal onto the ground one by one. With everyone where they should be, Piccolo nodded to the z fighters and Ashs friends and closed the portal.

"Soon enough? Is Ash captured by Lyssandre? Is that why we were to go to prism tower?" wonders Tien.

"Originally it was to see why zygarde was at prism tower but now we really do have a reason to head there." says Goku.

"Then we better get there quick! The last thing we need is someone watching our every move." says Gohan.

Everyone nodded and headed toward the front of the tower where blaziken mask clembot and Clemont were.

"Ash...we saw everything and are here now to help in any way we can." thinks May.

ontop of prism tower...

"Alain, this is all thanks to you. Mega evolution actually gives us power to control zygarde." says Lyssandre.

Alain and Ash gasped hearing what Lyssandre said.

"The mega energy gathered has proven quite useful in the destruction of this imperfect world. Just look, there is no tomorrow for this world. When the sun rises, the world will be anew. How beautiful the end of the world is when we take the first step toward world peace." says Lyssandre.

Alain fell to his knees realizing what he has done to create such a plan that may end in grief.

"Alain..." says Ash shaky eyed.

"Damn it!" says Alain punching the roof.

"Take it all in Alain. Everything is as it should be. Bringing peace this way was the only choice we had in showing everyone in the world what we see as peaceful times." says Lyssandre.

"No it's not...everything I accomplished...did for Mairin..." tears Alain.

"Let all you're feelings out now. It will all be over by tomorrow." says Lyssandre.

"Mairin...Chespin...is this the reason for all my battling? ALL OF THEM FOR THIS!?" wonders Alain leaning his head down.

All ash could do was watch Alain in pain over what he let happen, damning himself like Ash did.

"I did this all for...this...evil purposes..." says Alain punching the roof.

It was Ashs turn to remember what Mairin told everyone about Chespie.

'You see...Chespie has been bedridden for quite a while. Sleeping all this time makes me worry even more then I should be but he'll be better soon. I just know he will.' says Mairins voice.

"So that's it...Alain did it for them." says Ash.

"For Mairin and Chespies sake, your wish had pure intentions, a truly noble wish indeed." says Lyssandre looking down at Alain.

streets of lumiose...

Sycamore, Serena and Mairin were running toward Lyssandre lab, when team Rocket stood in their way.

"Hold on! What are you doing in such a dangerous place?" says Jessie.

"We have to get to Lyssandre labs. My precious Chespie is there." says Mairin.

"You jest! Why, that's terrible!" says James wearily.

"So step on the gas!" says Meowth.

"It's a good thing we happened to find you three then." says Jessie.

"Ya...good job." says Serena.

"This is perfect timing! We are from lumiose tv. If you tell us the location of the lab, we will take you there by helicopter." says Jessie.

"That'd be greatly appreciated." says Sycamore.

"Thanks a bunch!" say Serena and Mairin.

"It's alright, no worries!" says Jessie.

"You scratch our backs, we'll scratch yours." say team rocket.

Everyone heads into the helicopter and flies toward the remains of what Sycamores lab ended up as.

Helicopter...

"Well then, here we go!" says James.

"Lyssandre labs, here we come!" says Jessie.

"What did you just say?" wonders Serena.

"I said you got flare and a lucky face." says Jessie awkwardly.

Ground...

Both zygardes were tearing the ground apart continuously attacking eachother while Bonnie watched, being a little ways away from the tower.

"Squishy...I hope it hears you and your heart." worries Bonnie.

Squishy slammed red zygarde into a various amount of buildings until it hit a building near Bonnie.

"No! Squishy!" worries Bonnie.

Dedenne urged for Bonnie to keep moving so she could be by Clemonts side again.

"Ok." says Bonnie and took off toward the tower.

Streets of the city...

People were still running from the horrific roots that plagued the city.

"Hurry up!" says Diantha.

"Thank you Diantha!" says a man running passed her.

Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor and Shawna ran up to Diantha ready to help her destroy the giant roots.

"Champion! Diantha you've gotta let us help you. Please!" says Sawyer.

"Sawyer!" says Diantha turning around.

Diantha was stunned to see the group who were ready for anything.

"We can't just stand by and watch." says Shawna.

"Ya! We wanna help you." says Tierno.

"Please Diantha." says Trevor.

"In that case, rescuing children and the elderly are top priority. Can you bring them here?" wonders Diantha.

"With pleasure!" says Trevor happily.

"We'll take care of it." says Shawna.

"Alright!" says Tierno winking.

"Got it." says Sawyer.

helicopter...

"If we take control..." says James.

"...of their secret base..." says Jessie.

"...team rocket is popping the keys to lumiose then we'll be top of the place." says Meowth.

Ground...

Squishy was slammed into a building, manages to get up and charges toward red zygarde, dodging all the roots aimed at it.

Outside Bulmas house...

Five months have passed since ash left the db realm and Bulma summoned the dragon to wish for both realms to become one as long as everyone forgot who buu was.

"It doesn't seem right to word it into one sentence but can you make it so no one knows buu except us as well as acting like normal in the new version of earth?" wonders Bulma.

"Again with the other realm wishing? I told you it's not in my power to do such a request." says Shenron.

"Well we originally wanted to make it so no one knew buu but we also want the worlds to become one earth." says Piccolo.

"I see the predicament but I can't do such a thing." says Shenron.

"You were able to seven years ago." says piccolo.

"Well ya but that was the spur of the moment. You can't expect me-"

"Please shenron. Friends stick together and we don't want the portal to be misused by the enemies that come." says hercule.

"Very well. This is the last time I do such a thing." says Shenron.

"Good because with both realms becoming one, you won't need to feel like the wishes aren't capable of being wished." says Bulma.

"I just hope you guys know what you're doing by asking such a request." says Shenron.

Shenrons eyes glowed and he made it so not only everyone on earth was unable to know who buu was but the world was being morphed into a different kind of earth yet seemed similar except for Pokemon roaming around and all the regions being in different parts of the world.

Kanto...

Near satan city, Bulmas house...

"Thanks again shenron for doing this for us." says Bulma looking up at shenron.

"Its not something I think is right but I guess I can make one more exception." says Shenron and was gone along with the dragon balls.

Kalos...

Ontop of prism tower, lumiose city...

"You're able to gain that powerful strength without using mega evolution. What you did with Greninja wasn't by the use of a key stone but by the bond you have. When I saw that, I was thrilled. Ash, you have shown me that there are limitless possibilities for humans and Pokémon still and I want that power for myself." says Lyssandre.

Lyssandre sent his winged portable lazers up to Ash and his Pokémon and had them zap ash and Greninja with their rays. Alain looked up and gasped watching Ash close his eyes in pain.

"This light is strong enough to control zygarde. It will soon do the same to you and Greninja in order to make you one of us to help in our new world order. I'll be the one to take control of your bond phenomenon. You'll beable to see what we see once you've become one of us." says Lyssandre.

"What?" wonders Ash.

"In other words, you shall become mine." says Lyssandre.

Unable to contain it any longer, Ash and Greninja started screaming in pain, with his Pokémon watching in horror.

"Lyssandre, please stop this." says Alain.

Ash and Greninja came back to their senses hearing Pikachu cry out to them.

"There's no way you're having us as pawns! Turning evil just to get what I desire isn't something I want!" says Ash.

"You still don't understand! Once this world ends, I'll promote you to the guide of the chosen ones." says Lyssandre.

"We're never gonna become that! We'll never change!" says Ash.

"We'll see about that." smirks Lyssandre.

"Alain, I don't know what you went through but you gotta stop regretting it and take charge! Don't remind yourself of what's in the past! I trust the Alain I know now! I love the world the way it is. I care about the people and Pokémon that reside on earth. I will never let it get destroyed! No way!" says Ash.

A flaming water veil swirled around Ash and Greninja as Alain watched speechless, having been grief stricken and Lyssandre was pleased to see the bond phenomenon happen before his eyes, assuming he brought it out to use against the people of kalos.

"I don't care who you are or what your dreamfilled world will be. These people dream of the future and try to forget whatever past they have in order to accomplish what they thought would never have been possible." says Ash.

"And yet here I stand accomplishing what I hoped for in just a day." says Lyssandre.

"You want ash-Greninja, you got it." says Ash.

"I'm already bringing it out of you. What great joy this world will have when the sun rises." says Lyssandre.

"SHENRON, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, GRANT ME THE POWER I GAINED LIVING IN THE DB REALM TO HELP ME FIGHT ALONGSIDE MY POKÉMON ONCE AGAIN!" yells Ash at the top of his lungs.

Bottom of prism tower...

The z fighters and Ashs friends stopped in their tracks hearing Ash screaming to Shenron.

"We kinda figured Ash was captured by lyssandre but it sounds like Ash is on the roof. How'd he get up there so fast?" wonders Yamcha.

"We can't say Instant transmission since we don't know if the wish really came true." says Tien.

"Instant transmission would mean ash wasn't captured. So he had to of been up there for some time. I can only estimate Ashs capture and being brought to the roof where the red zygarde resided to be just mere moments away from us making the final wish." says Krillin.

"He had to of been there before piccolo pulled through with showing us the portal to get home. Why else would Piccolo tell us he was already in danger?" wonders Goku.

"You can test it, right? Bulma had to of made the wish so you can use instant transmission to help ash and Alain now." says Dawn.

"Alright...I'll head to the roof, try not to harm any humans or Pokémon in the mean time. Half of you help blaziken mask while the other half helps Clemont-"

"Z fighters hang around the SO called super hero while the trainers stick together? Fine by me! Knocking someone out is just as good." says Vegeta.

"Don't go overboard helping everyone take of team flare. Once Ash is free from lyssandres clutches, we'll figure out a way to get back to you."

The others agreed and ran the rest of the way to the front of the tower.

goku...

"Bulma, I'm glad you wished our realms together but ash wasn't ready when we already were. By now, Ash is telling Lyssandre to think of better solutions yet lyssandre doesn't feel the need to worry about how things will become much worse by the time this war of what the world should be rather than has transpired to become the world of today. I'm sorry that it had to come to this but it was the only way we could help you take on your enemies. I know part of you wanted this yet the other part didn't feel it was ready and now that you see the horror of what possessed them into wanting a justice by clearing out the humans and Pokémon of the earth, when they themselves will be gone for good...giving this planet nothing to live for...the emptiness of the planet will not only be their greatest feat but it's their downfall. What they may see once they've won will not be what they fought so hard for. In the end no one is really happy with all they've done. Happiness can only be around so long but this isn't just about us anymore, this is for the people of earth who's innocent lives will be killed all for the sake of team flares deeds!" thinks Goku flying up to the roof.

ontop of prism tower...

"Battle me lyssandre!" says Ash.

Ash and Greninja screaming at the top of their lungs then out of nowhere the flames that were coming out of the water veil shaped itself into a sphere that hovered above Ash and his Pokémon. Greninja was free and the water sphere turned into a waterspout that turned into a giant water shuriken resting on its back. While that happened Goku appeared using instant transmission and helped Ash escape his binds without ashs knowing. Ash landed with his feet touching the roof, ready to battle Lyssandre, glowing golden yellow with blonde hair and blue eyes, only to fall forward due to the circumstances of the portable lazers lyssandre aimed at him and Greninja with reverting back to normal. Goku focused his sights on Lyssandre then at the trainers who were there and landed on the roof beside Ash and Alain who caught him before he landed on the ground.

"Oh? What's this now? Humans can't show up here unless they get inside the tower." says Lyssandre.

"Ash, you ok? You're supposed to be blonde now...or did that fade the moment you were zapped by the rays?" wonders Alain.

"Alain, hand him over to me. It's nothing personal but I'd rather him wake up to someone he's known a while." says Goku scooping Ash up.

"I failed you as a friend ash yet you still believe in me, even after I betrayed you by not once helping you in your time of need." thinks Alain turning his head.

Goku walked toward Lyssandre carrying Ash, keeping his eyes on Lyssandre who was excited to see ash-Greninja in person rather then from a viewing point in the stands.

"This can't be right? Ash had blonde hair and blue eyes. Did my lazers have anything to do with this? Either way, it is nice to see a transformed Greninja even if the trainer didn't change appearance." says Lyssandre.

"So you want someone to change an appearance? He only got that way becausex of my realm. No...I shouldn't even say that now because both realms became one thanks to Shenron." says Goku.

"Shenron? Ash screamed that name but it was a name I never heard of. Care to explain?" wonders Lyssandre.

"Explain? You try explaining why you need Ash for something dispicable like this? You will never know who Shenron is, even if this world is anew and the chaos is over. What you see here, right before you're eyes, will be something you'll never see again!" says Goku.

"You're talking gibberish. I'm assuming you're the father of ash and you want revenge for what I've done to the chosen trainer?" wonders Lyssandre.

"Chosen trainer...is that what you call this poor child!? A chosen being who only deserves to have the life drained out of him just to fuel the needs of people like you!?" wonders Goku.

"Uhhh...sir?" wonders Alain.

An aura formed around Goku stunning Alain as the aura turned yellow with his hair and eyes changing color right before lyssandres very eyes.

"Alain?" wonders Ash opening his eyes.

"No ash, you're in my arms now. I appeared just in time for Alain to catch you." says Goku.

"Goku...? You're...but how? This realm can't let you go super Saiyan..." wonders Ash.

"Bulma wished for both realms to become one, though I can't really get into detail...it was as awkward for them as it would be for us if we were there." says Goku.

"Bulma wished for the realms to be one, aye? Shenron heard both of us then? Thats great to hear. Is it ok if I call you dad from now on? I have my two families back together and I can't wait for this day to be over..." says Ash.

"Sure, just this once couldn't hurt. Ya...atleast until team flares plans are foiled. We'll let Lyssandre think we are really family." says Goku.

"Awesome." says Ash.

"As for Shenron...I can only assume he heard you the moment he disappeared." smiles Goku.

"That truly is fascinating. Mega evolution energy doesn't have any effect on you or Greninja. Even better to find out you have a family that can change hair and eye color just like you." says Lyssandre impressed.

"So...you gonna set me down any time soon?" wonders Ash.

"Uhhh right...head back over to Alain." says Goku.

Ash nodded and flew over to Alain who didn't know what was going on or how to react to Ash suddenly being able to fly to as to his blonde hair and blue eyes look that isn't showing now.

"Ash...I...that is..." says Alain.

"There's no point in hiding it now. Only a few of my friends know about this and that includes you and lyssandre now." says Ash.

"Well...uhhh...thanks Ash. Errr...that is...thanks to you, my eyes are wide open." says Alain.

"Thats good to hear." smiles Ash.

"We've gotta do something about this together!" says Alain.

"Now you're talking, Alain." says Ash.

"Charizard I need your assistance!" says Alain sending Charizard out.

"Alain, Ash, stay close. We don't need anyone trying anything." says Goku looking back at ash and Alain.

"Charizard use dragon claw to free Pikachu and the others!" says Alain looking up at Charizard.

Charizard nodded and used dragon claw to free the rest of Ashs Pokémon. As the peices of wood fell onto the roof, Ash flew passed Charizard, heading toward Aegislash to grab the sword and shield and land between Goku and Ash holding Aegislash like a real sword and shield again. Charizard looked at Ash confused to see a trainer being able to fly without the need of a Pokémon then landed on the roof along with Ashs other Pokémon.

"Dad...if you prefer me calling you that...ummmmm, you can go back to normal now. It doesn't look to be that dire yet for super Saiyan forms." says Ash.

"You sure? Things may look calm from up here but it's still pretty hectic down there." says Goku reverting back to normal.

"Is everyone ready to do this?" wonders Ash getting pumped up.

"So you intend on defeating team flare with fists and Pokémon attacks?" wonders Lyssandre.

"Not exactly but you can have it that way if you prefer." says Goku.

"So you honestly think you can defeat team flare? In order to do that, you need to get through me first." says Lyssandre.

"Isn't that obvious?! We can prove to you that protecting someone takes real strength by beating you!" says Alain.

"Alain, you really disappoint me. As amazing as it would be to have your power ash and Greninja, I won't be needing anyone in the new world I'm creating." says Lyssandre.

"It doesn't matter how many people need saving or the enemies that take over the world, we may have our differences but there's always that one thing we have in common with our realms despite the lifestyles we reside in...we overcome the pain we endure in order to help those who suffered from the chaos plaguing earth." says Goku walking over to ash and Alain.

Goku set his hand on Ashs shoulder and reverted his gaze toward Lyssandre.

"What he said! Needed or not, who are you to make that decision!?" wonders Ash agitatedly.

"Seems I've got no choice..." says Lyssandre putting headphones on.

Within seconds, Lysandre equipped his machine to his body and levitated over to the upper part of the roof, now facing the Pokémon, Ash, Alain, and Goku.

"...I'm going to have to get rid of you with my own hands." smirks Lyssandre.

Bottom of prism tower...

"Liepard, dragon claw!" says bryony.

"Druddigan use dragon claw!" says Aliana.

Druddigan and Liepard charged at Clemont and Clembots Pokémon.

"Heliolisk, flash!" says Clembot.

Heliolisk used flash, blinding Liepard and Druddigan who closed in on heliolisk.

"Luxray, wild charge! Bunnelby, mud shot! Chespin, pin missile!" says Clemont.

Chespin jumped into the air and used pin missile on Liepard and Druddigan.

"Liepard!" says Bryony.

"Druddigan!" says Aliana.

Aliana and Bryony looked back at their Pokémon who were sprawled on the ground.

"Return!" say Aliana and Bryony sending back their Pokémon.

Clembot tied Bryony and Aliana to the roof of the entrance. Bryony and Aliana looked down to see clembot smiling up at them.

"Hey!" say Bryony and Aliana agitatedly.

"Targets have been captured." says Clembot.

"Excellent job clembot!" says Clemont happily.

May came into view wearing a dark blue bandana with light blue swirls, a sleeveless and short blue tunic with a black collar, white shorts, black biker shorts, blue gloves with black wrist band, and blue sneakers. The second coordinator to come into view was Dawn who ran up to May wearing Hilda's cap, pink hairpins, black vest shirt, black scarf, her pink skirt, and white sneakers with pink straps.

"May? Dawn? But how...when? Did I miss something here?!" wonders Clemont.

"No time to talk. The others are right behind us or atleast they were." says May.

"You have a huge tower for people who like to see it from all sides." says Dawn.

"This is your fault." says Aliana.

"No, this is your fault." says Bryony.

near prism tower...

Bonnie ran up to both zygardes, crying out to Squishy then fell to her knees sensing something amiss and saw a machine inside the tower that was controlling z2.

Inside prism tower...

Xerosis signaled for the machine to start up and without a second thought, a ray shot out of the machine in the direction of Squishy and Bonnie.

streets of lumiose...

Squishy was enveloped by the ray that soon went upward into the sky with more roots forming around z2 heading toward Bonnie. Blaziken came just in time to carry her to Blaziken mask and the z fighters, stunning her.

"Bonnie!" say Trunks and Goten happily.

"Little girl, what are you doing way out here all by yourself?" wonders blaziken mask kneeling down.

"I'm scared...scared Squishy is gonna...lose." says Bonnie trying to catch her breath.

Squishy cried out in pain, trying not to get possessed like his friend.

"No...Squishy...no...no...make it stop." says Bonnie clenching her eyes shut, covering her ears.

"Bonnie...?" wonders Blaziken mask setting his hands on her shoulders.

"Bonnie, I thought you were with the others. When did you slip away?" wonders Trunks.

"We're you with squishy al this time!?" wonders Goten.

"What happened to my squishy?!" wonders Bonnie.

"Children shouldn't be taking on so much when the world is going through rough times." says Blaziken mask.

"We should've made sure everyone was with us at the time we were heading to our realm before things got worse." says Krillin.

inside prism tower...

Xerosis was excited to watch the ray disappear in thin air.

"True success." says Xerosis.

ontop of prism tower...

'Lyssandre we've taken control of the other zygarde as well.' says Xerosis' voice.

"It can't be." says Ash.

Pikachu was also appalled by Lyssandres evil chuckles.

"With two zygardes within our grasp, were well on our way to world peace." smirks Lyssandre.

"Peace this...peace that...it's all we ever hear about! I'd love to know what about all this leads to peaceful days?!" wonders Ash.

"What would you know about peace? You don't have a clue when it comes to the ugliness of this world." wonders Lyssandre.

"Ugliness of the earth?" wonders Goku.

"Just like what your father said about others in need or were suffering due to dark times like how you see it now. There was a time when I too helped people who were in need or were suffering." says Lyssandre.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"...and they rejoiced." says Lyssandre.

"That's good right?" wonders Goku.

"But that didn't last long. They all took my help for granted. They expected it like they had some sort of right. The people only became louder and louder with their demands and my help actually brought about their arrogance. Foolish arrogant people who only thrive on the help of others. It would only be a matter of time before their world is destroyed by their entitlement. That's why I'm going to create a new world of peace. It's time for a new start to creating a new utopian dream but that dream has no room for you." says Lyssandre.

"Ash, I need you to go super Saiyan now. It may not help much but you've gained our super Saiyan form through the bond phenomenon that I prefer to call the fusion technique...just in your style." says Goku.

"No more talking you freak of a father! You and ash are freaks who will never come to understand anything about the world we see while doing all this! Ash ketchum...you wanted your battle, so be it. Battle me now like you intended in the first place!" says Lyssandre sending out his pyroar and a shiny gyradose.

Red sunglasses appeared on Lyssandres face.

"Now gyrados, release your mega evolution energy!" says Lyssandre lifting his arm in the air.

Gyrados mega evolved into mega gyrados.

"Respond to my heart, keystone beyond evolution, mega evolve!" says Alain.

Charizard mega evolves into mega Charizard x.

"Let's go everyone!" says ash.

helicopter...

"Over there!" says Mairin pointing to a building.

Inside prism tower...

"Oh? You're back so soon? How are things in lumiose?" wonders Mable.

"It was a festival of roots or as you call them, vines. To bad you had to stay here mable." says Celosia walking up to mable.

"A news helicopter is heading toward us." says Mable looking at one of the screens.

"A news copter?" wonders Celosia.

"You know the drill. Let's give our guests a warm welcome." says Mable.

Clemont and clembot...

Clemont and Clembot went inside while May and Dawn waited for the rest of the group outside. Clemont was figuring out what the lock code was yet as the only one to make it inside besides clembot, the code Clemont remembered wouldn't let him into the room.

"The lock code is changed." says Clemont.

"I can handle this." says Clembot.

Clemont turned to face clembot, happy to know Clembot had a way inside the room. Clembot hooked himself up to lock pad and analyzed the code to the room.

"Analyzing all possible codes." says Clembot.

Z fighters, blaziken mask, and Bonnie...

The group was on the roof of a building watching the battle between the zygardes.

ontop of prism tower...

"Pyroar and gyrados use incinerate!" says lyssandre.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt! Lucario use dragon pulse!" says Ash.

Pyroar and gyrados used incinerate on the Pokémon who were standing around the trio. Pikachu and Lucario charged at gyrados and pyroar. Pikachu jumped into the air and used thunderbolt while Lucario used dark pulse, having all three attacks collide.

"Greninja use cut!" says Ash.

"Alright, pyroar use hyper beam!" says Lyssandre.

Ash-greninja went to use cut but was hit by pyroar's hyper beam.

"Aegislash...let go of my hands and use night slash." says Ash looking down at the eye on the sword.

Aegislash slipped out of Ashs hands and used night slash on the two attacks that were already colliding with eachother to create even more explosions.

"Charizard dragon claw! Lets go!" says Alain.

"Gyrados use stone edge!" says Lyssandre.

Mega charizard charged toward pyroar ready to use dragon claw when Gyrados joined in by using stone edge to keep mega charizard away from pyroar.

"Hawlucha use karate chop! Lucario you and I will use aura sphere!" says Ash.

"Its strange enough you two can have golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Now youre saying you can use attacks now? Oh, this is just to good to be true. You've gotta be out of youre mind Ash. Humans are not and will never have powers like Pokémon. Therefore, we can't attack like them. If you still believe you are capable of doing what you're telling me then you're sadly mistaken. The portable lazers took your power to change hair and eye color the moment you were free." says Lyssandre.

"Try me." says Ash glaring at lyssandre.

"Alright, pyroar use fire fang!" says Lyssandre.

Pyroar and Hawlucha were head to head using their attacks the moment pyroar jumped into the air.

"Pikachu keep them busy with thunderbolt!" says Ash going super Saiyan.

While Ash and Lucario were forming a ball, Lucario using its aura with its paws and Ash creating an orb by cupping his hands, Pikachu jumped into the air and used thunderbolt on pyroar and gyrados.

Streets of lumiose...

Bonnie, trunks and Goten were chasing after Squishy who got farther away from the kids who were trying to keep up.

Ontop of prism tower...

Ash used kamehameha while Lucario used aura sphere and knocked out pyroar. Now with pyroar fainted and back in its pokeball, Lyssandres was down to one Pokémon.

"We'll defeat you and save Squishy! You're selfishness will not destroy the world!" says Ash.

"The more you go against it, the more you will ruin the chance of a lifetime." says Lyssandre.

"More like it's the other way around." says Alain.

"I hope I didn't kill pyroar by helping Lucario. That wouldn't be good." says Ash keeping his gaze on Lyssandre.

"Yet you still did it anyway." says Alain.

"When you see a madman needing proof of what you say...you're not gonna get much choices on how things pan out." says Goku.


	151. Chapter 151

**Xy ep 134; xyz ep 41:While ****Ash and Alain have teamed up against Lyssandre, ****they find out an operative of team flare has switched sides and is now helping them fend off against Lyssandre and his organization. I****n prism tower, ****Clemont reclaims his gym only to have something happen to clembot in the process. ****Serena meets Hoenn champion Steven who shows up to help at Lyssandre labs. Bonnie, fearing the worst, chases after zygarde ending up face to face with her now controlled friend. ****Iris finally caught up to May and Dawn and rushes into the building in search of Clemont to see if everything was alright **

**Ash and friends~**

**be with you by Enrique iglesias**

**Wake me up when September ends by greenday **

**I won't tell no one your name by goo goo dolls**

**this ain't a scene by fall out boy **

**Jesus take the wheel by Carrie underwood**

**carry on by fun**

**move along by all American rejects**

**Mirrors by Justin Timberlake **

**perfect by simple plan **

**Hero and if everyone cared by nickel back**

night...

"Lucario use dark pulse! Pikachu thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Lucario and Pikachu use their attacks on mega Gyrados.

"No matter what you do or how many there are, it is useless! Hyper beam!" says Lyssandre.

Mega Gyrados uses hyper beam against the dark pulse and thunderbolt creating an explosion.

"Dragon tail!" says Lyssandre.

Mega Gyrados did a backflip in the air and used dragon tail on Pikachu. Lucario looked back at Pikachu and got infront to shield off the attack, getting hit in the process. When the smoke cleared, Lucario was sprawled on the ground when mega Gyrados landed on the roof.

"Lucario!" says Ash in shock.

Hawlucha ran up to Lucario wondering if it could still move or not. Lucario was sure it could but wasn't sure how much longer it could last.

"Thanks Lucario. I don't wanna lose you any more then you have the right to still battle gyrados." says Ash sending lucario back.

"Dragon claw!" says Alain.

Mega charizard flew high into the air and swooped down using dragon claw hitting mega gyrados in the process.

"Hawlucha high jump kick!" says Ash.

Hawlucha flew up and used high jump kick on mega gyrados, pushing the shiny back.

"Catch it. Quick!" says Lyssandre.

Mega Gyrados launched itself toward Hawlucha and grabbed it with its mouth, spitting hawlucha out, knocking hawlucha to the ground.

"Hawlucha..." worries Ash.

Hawlucha couldn't move, leaving ash no choice but to send hawlucha back.

"Well done hawlucha. Leave the rest to me." says Ash.

"This power of mine is what mega evolution is all about. This power that blooms is the fighting instinct during battle. An ability they've forgotten due to being in the presence of humans for so long." says Lyssandre.

"Don't pokemon and humans help eachother to get stronger? Without humans, pokemon wouldn't beable to evolve or-"

"That's what they want you to think. If you really put your mind to it, pokémon just merely got used to being tamed by humans. When the fighting instinct is free though, pokemon get a new power!" says Lyssandre.

"You're wrong, that's not mega evolution whatsoever!" says Alain.

"Only the victors can decide that, Alain. Gyrados hyper beam!" says Lyssandre.

streets of lumiose...

Blaziken mask caught up to the little trio and grabbed Bonnie's arm.

"You three cant just slip away...youre friend is on team flare's side now." says BLaziken mask.

"Let me go! Let me go and be with Squishy! I need to be where Squishy is." says Bonnie trying to yank herself away.

"What could you possibly do, young lady!?" wonders Blaziken mask.

"We-"

"We just what? Follow Squishy in hopes that he just let himself get controlled!? Squishy is no longer good and it will stay that way unless we have a plan and every time we do, it gets changed or someone decides we split up to cover more ground even if we don't tell the others!" growls Vegeta.

"I will be the one to save Squishy! I promised him that I wouldn't leave him alone!" says Bonnie.

"Bonnie..." thinks Goten.

"Let me go! Let me go and be with Squishy! I need to be where Squishy is." says Bonnie trying to yank herself away.

"What could you possibly do, young lady!?" wonders Blaziken mask.

"We-"

A"We just what? Follow Squishy in hopes that he just let himself get controlled!? Squishy is no longer good and it will stay that way unless we have a plan and every time we do, it gets changed or someone decides we split up to cover more ground even if we don't tell the others!" growls Vegeta.

"I will be the one to save Squishy! I promised him that I wouldn't leave him alone!" says Bonnie.

"Bonnie..." thinks Goten.

"Let me go to him!" says Bonnie yanking her arm away.

"Bonnie!" says Blaziken mask.

"Get back here you brat! It's not a good place to be able to get to see Squishy. Let alone, the danger that you are about to face. I should know because I never care who I face off against!" says Vegeta going super Saiyan, taking off after bonnie.

"We can go super Saiyan again!? Awesome!" say Goten and trunks happily.

"Wha...hey...?" wonders Blaziken mask.

"Alrighty then, time to help ash in his time of need!" says Goten.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here?" wonders Blaziken mask.

Goten and Trunks flew off toward prism tower.

"Vegeta! Goten! Trunks! We were told to stay by blaziken mask not abruptly take off whenever you please!" says Gohan rushing after Goten and Trunks.

inside prism tower...

"I found the right code and successfully unlocked the door." says Clembot.

Gym...

The team flare grunts were spooked by the door opening.

"Whos there!?" wonders a male grunt.

The grunts who were in the room were surprised to see Clemont and Clembot on the other side with their pokemon.

"I am the gym leader of Lumiose city and I'm here to take it back!" says Clemont.

"And I am the substitute gym leader, clembot!" says Clembot.

"What do you see?"

"Scanning now." says Clembot.

Clembot scanned the room for how many enemies there were in the room.

"There appears to be three enemies in the room. Two who are facing us and anther in the back. I think the one in the back is controlling the machine. I can detect activity similar to the red zygarde coming from the machine." says Clembot.

"The control system, huh...?" says Clemont.

"You are able to handle things here, right? If you are able to stop these two team flare members, I may beable to hack into the main system by injecting a parasite." says Clembot.

"All right. Luxray electric terrain!" says Clemont.

Luxray used electric terrain and electrocuted the two members, knocking them to the ground.

"Clembot, do it quick before they get up!" says Clemont.

"On it!" says Clembot taking off.

"Who's making all the commotion?" says Xerosis from behind the machine.

Xerosis walked to the side of the machine to find the two grunts on the floor and Clemont at the door.

"Well...well...well...it seems we have an intruder. What brings you back to the tower? What are Bryony and Aliana doing out there?" wonders Xerosis.

"You're the one who is controlling zygarde with that system, aren't you?" wonders Clemont.

"That is correct! It's one of my greatest inventions." says Xerosis.

"You've managed to invent a machine that that not only controls Pokémon but have the Pokémon wreck havoc on the city and bring sorrow to the people of earth!?" wonders Clemont agitatedly.

"Why do you guys feel the need to make sure we have no chance at a peaceful victory?" wonders Xerosis.

"Inventions are supposed to help people and Pokémon!" says Clemont angrily.

"And you say that you can change the world using such inventions?" wonders Xerosis.

"To be more precise, the world changed already!" says Clemont.

"The world changed already? How when we are in the midst of changing the world? Ohhh, you're trying to get inside my mind. Nice try! There's no invention that had the power to create a new world except ours." says Xerosis.

"If you went outside the tower, you'd see for yourself." says Clemont.

"What a childish imagination you have...a way to bring about a new world before team flare. Good one." chuckles Xerosis.

"I believe it with all my heart." glares Clemont.

"Crobat, air slash! Malimar psycho cut!" says Xerosis sending out Crobat and malimar.

"Bunnelby mud shot! Chespin pin missile!" says Clemont.

Clembot snuck passed the battle between Clemont and Xerosis and hacked into the system without Xerosis noticing.

Lyssandre lab...

ground...

Mable looked up to see the helicopter come into view of the lab.

"It looks like we have visitors Weavile." says Mable.

Weavile agreed.

Sky...

helicopter...

"Someone's there." says Meowth.

"Huh?" wonder the others.

ground...

"Ice shard! Go!" says Mable.

Weavile aimed ice shards at the helicopter in the air that came to rescue Chespie.

Sky...

Serena opened the cabin doors to get a better look at who's been attacking the helicopter and saw Mable outside with a Weavile.

"Braixen are you ready?" wonders Serena.

Braixen agreed.

ground...

"Weavile use ice shard!" says Mable.

helicopter...

"Braixen use flamethrower!" says Serena.

sky...

The attacks collided midair creating an explosion.

Inside helicopter...

"Serena is amazing." thinks Mairin surprised.

Ground...

"Icy wind! Go!" says Mable.

Weavile forced the helicopter to leave using icy wind but only pushed it so far that it was still near the hideout.

Sky...

The gadges on the helicopter went crazy while everyone screamed trying to keep still.

ground...

An attack came out of nowhere hitting weavile straight on leaving Mable confused as to who would be helping the people in the helicopter.

"Jeez, what was that? Who aimed at us when we are keeping pests away?" wonders Mable.

sky...

Steven, who was on his shiny mega metagross, showed up to help take on team flare.

helicopter...

"Hey, look!" says Serena.

"That's Steven!" says Mairin stunned.

"The champion of Hoenn? Hes actually here?" wonders Jessie having hearts for eyes.

ground...

Mega metagross landed infront of mable and weavile, letting Steven get off and stand by his pokemon.

"Meteor mash!" says Steven.

Mega metagross used meteor mash, almost colliding with Weavile and Mable who jumped out of the way moments before the attack hit. Mable and Weavile looked back to see a building was struck by the attack that was aimed at them.

"You're the hoenn champion, Steven." says Mable.

Mable and Weavile stood up facing Steven again.

"Lyssandre sure fooled me. To think he managed to deceive the entire world." says Steven.

"Oh please, 'deceive' is an understatement. Its far from it. Its an enterprise made to change the world." says Mable.

"'Enterprise' you say?" wonders Steven.

"You better cooperate with us, for your own good." says Mable.

Team flare grunts came outside and lined up next to Mable, ready to take him on.

"Wanna have a go? You're about to learn who the best trainer to amaze everyone that comes in contact with trainers with is." wonders Steven.

The helicopter landed safely and Mairin was the first to jump out and run up to Steven.

"Steven!" says Mairin.

"We're glad you're here." says Sycamore jumping down to follow Mairin.

"I was right to drop by for a checkup before I went to lumiose." says Steven looking back.

"Inside the building is Mairins Chespin and the megalith." says Sycamore.

"Ya..." says Steven.

Team rocket were the last to get out of the helicopter with Jessie still going gaga over Stevens abrupt arrival.

"Is he really the hoenn champion?" wonders James.

"I'm about to get that babe on tape." says Jessie.

"Cool your jets." says Meowth taking off.

Wobbuffet wanted to see what was happening at the moment.

infront of team flare grunts...

"Everyone get inside. Ill handle things here." says Steven.

"Ya!" says Mairin.

Sycamore, Serena and mairin take off toward the laboratory while the grunts sent out their pokemon.

"Weavile, ice shard!" says Mable.

"Use dark pulse!" say the grunts.

Team flares Pokémon attacked mega metagross using ice shard and dark pulse.

"Flash cannon!" says Steven.

Mega metagross used flash cannon against the ice shard and dark pulses.

Serena, Mairin, Sycamore and team rocket...

"It's this way!" says Mairin.

Serena and sycamore followed Mairin down the hallway with team rocket close behind.

"We are now inside team flares secret base but we'll continue our coverage even if we are in danger." says Jessie looking through the camera.

Serena and Mairin jumped to one side and sycamore jumped to the other side, dodging an attack made by Drapion that was now heading for team rocket. The trio looked back to see team rocket bruised from the attack.

"You alright?" wonders Serena.

"Come on! You need prior approval for an interview." says Celosia.

The trio turned their heads to see who started talking to see celosia next to her Drapion.

"Why you...!" says Jessie agitatedly.

"Who do you think you are dealing with?" wonders James agitatedly.

"Your glasses are choking your brain!" says Meowth agitatedly.

The news cast revealed themselves to be team rocket.

"Team rocket?" wonders Serena surprised.

"You guys again?" says Celosia.

"To be fair, we are always around the twerp and at times wherever you are. Now, get going you three." says Jessie.

"Go and save your precious Pokémon." says James.

Mairin nodded.

"Any enemy of our enemy is our friend." says Meowth.

"We have no intention of handing over the world to you thugs or would you rather be the scum of the earth?" wonders James.

"It's a team rocket world." says Jessie crossing her arms.

"This is really the boss's world." says Meowth.

"The babble...its so boring." says celosia shooing team rocket away.

"I know you are. Gourgiest use seed bomb!" says Jessie sending out gourgiest.

"Inkay use psybeam!" says James sending out inkay.

Inkay uses psybeam while gourgiest used seed bomb against Drapion.

"Drapion use sludge bomb!" says Celosia.

The attacks collided creating an explosion.

"We better hurry." says Sycamore.

Sycamore, Serena and Mairin run passed the battle hoping to find Chespie soon.

ontop prism tower...

"Thunder punch! Now!" says Alain.

"Shadow claw!" says Ash.

Mega Charizard strikes mega Gyrados with its thunder punch then Aegislash pushed mega gyrados back using shadow claw.

"Use hyper beam!" says Lyssandre.

Mega gyrados uses hyper beam, knocking out Aegislash.

"Aegislash return." says ash sending Aegislash back.

"Awwwwww, is the widdle glowing Pokémon training Saiyan done already?" wonders Lyssandre.

"No way. I never back down until it's over. I think you called that fighting spirit but there's a lot more to a Pokémons strength than that. I realized that bring with my second family and my new friends whom I'm happy to share a lifestyle with! The power between me and my Pokémon draws out from believing in ourselves and caring for each other more than anything else. If you don't realize it then we'll show you!" says Ash.

"I sense two kis coming our way." thinks Goku.

"Talonflame use flame charge! Greninja you use cut!" says Ash.

"Use stone edge!" says Lyssandre.

Ash-Greninja and Talonflame charged at gyrados but couldn't get anywhere near it as Stone edge gets in the way of their path and they were tossed into the sky.

"Catch them!" says Alain.

Charizard flew up to catch ash-Greninja and Talonflame only to find out they've been caught already.

"Hey dad!" says Goten.

"Hey ash!" says Trunks.

"What are you two doing!? Get back to blaziken mask!" says Goku looking up.

"Not happening!" says Trunks.

"Ash is handling this with his friend!" says Goku.

"And what? You standby and watch?" wonders Goten setting ash-Greninja on the roof.

"That's boring." says Trunks setting Talonflame down beside him.

"Boys, this is Ashs fight and his alone. I can't interfere even if I wanted too." says Goku.

"Looks more like one against two. You say this is Ashs battle yet Ash has Alain taking on this creep alongside him." says Trunks landing on the roof.

"I'm a creep you say?" wonders Lyssandre.

"Ya! The leader of the bullies who are attacking everyone on earth!" says Goten landing beside trunks.

Alain looked up to see mega gyrados above mega Charizard.

"Charizard it's above you!" says Alain looking up.

"Dragon tail!" says Lyssandre.

Mega Gyrados flipped over and slammed mega Charizard into Talonflame and ash-Greninja. Mega charizard and ash-Greninja were the only ones able to stand up and continue the battle.

"Thanks Talonflame. I'm glad you held out this long." says Ash kneeling as he sent back Talonflame.

Ash stood up glaring at Lyssandre, now only having Pikachu and ash-Greninja at his side.

"What's the matter? You were speaking so highly about yourself before, yet that is your worth?" wonders Lyssandre.

"You have no idea how many glowing forms or rather between the four of us and our many super Saiyan forms." says Ash.

"I'm sure you family of freaks do." says Lyssandre.

"I'm a friend not a family member. Nor is-"

"Well then, let's finish this! Hyper beam!" says Lyssandre.

An attack came out of nowhere, the moment mega Gyrados's hyper beam was midway aiming to hit Ashs remaining Pokémon. Lyssandre, Alain and Ash looked to see who called for an attack during their battle to see Malva come into view.

"You're-"

"Malva." says Alain.

"The reporter?" wonder trunks and Goten.

"How about you stop all this, Lyssandre?" wonders Malva.

"What is the meaning of this Malva?" wonders Lyssandre.

"Its really simple..." says Malva.

Mega houndoom walked up to the group and stood beside Malva.

"...I'm putting my complete trust in these two." says Malva.

"Huh?" wonders ash.

"I know this world isn't perfect. Even as the world is now, it's far from it." says Malva.

"Then why must you, my own member, interfere with my plan?!" wonders Lyssandre.

"Because I saw them. I saw the sky grow dark even though it was still day time. I thought it was strange to see night come before it was supposed too then it disappeared just before Ash was free from your metal bounds. I soon shrugged it off then was appalled once again by a man able to appear out of nowhere ontop of this building just to help ash and now kids are able to be up here without being seen inside. I can't quite figure out what's going on but someone somehow changed the world before you did and Ash now has powers he shouldn't beable to have." says Malva.

"Bulma fused the realms as one whole so we'd beable to help ash take on Lyssandre." says Goku.

"Bulma? Who's Bulma? Was she the someone who changed the world even though Lyssandre-"

"It was something ash and us of the other realm agreed on long before Lyssandre struck terror in people's minds. Sorry to thwart your plan but we did it first." smiles Goten.

"No wonder you're a freak ash. You shouldn't beable to glow whatsoever yet you have every time Greninja came out." says Lyssandre.

"And then some but that's beside the point." says Ash.

"No matter, even if you changed the world so both realms coincide with each other which I'm sure was a horrible move, I'll still create my new world where team flare is all there is left." says Lyssandre.

"Ooooo scary." says Trunks sarcastically.

"Changing the world isn't about destroying it and what they did may end up going wrong or not but that's up to these people not a low life organization leader who strives on destroying the world for his own gain and these people are proof of that. You won't think that now but in due time you will." says Malva.

"Then let me ask you this, is the world you wished to obtain worth it in the end? Is taking team flare down for a world that contains both realmly elements for the best? For what the earth is worth now, these people, who have caused the world to change for their own desires, are destined to lose all that's coming to them from doing such a task and in its place will be my rule over a world where no one will get in our way." says Lyssandre.

"They haven't lost yet. Have they?" wonders Malva.

"Hmmmm?" wonders Lyssandre.

"Even though ash wanted to take you on by himself along with his friends of Kalos, his friends of the other realm took the liberty of not only bringing more friends to back us up but chose to wish for a new way of life that consists of both lifestyles, not for the reasons you think but for a world where everyone can have the pleasure of having Pokémon with the acception of the age limit on starting your trainer journey throughout the world." says Malva.

"How'd you know?" wonders Goten.

"Easy lil bro, she knows everything more or less." says Gohan landing next to Malva.

"Gohan!" say Goten and Trunks happily.

"We may have a new world but the first enemy we have to face in this world is a stingy good for nothing leader who loves terrorizing people, just to get what he desires most." says Gohan.

"The possibilities are real and I want to see this new world through. I no longer care for the world you desire but to see how such a world both realms graced us with will come about." says Malva.

"This conversation is through! You've wasted enough of my precious time with all the gibberish you spat out. Gyrados use incinerate!" says Lyssandre.

"Greninja use water shuriken!" says Ash.

Incinerate and water shuriken collided with eachother moments before ash stepped forward.

"Now listen, you may not like this new world much but so what. This world isn't just about Pokémon or the people who have them by their side anymore, it's about everyone! Your plan to recreate the world, all your gibberish you call world peace, you don't have the right to say that!" says Ash.

Lyssandre was taken aback by Ashs words.

"Tomorrow people will meet up with people who are very important to them, will make their dreams come true even if we have to get through you in the process, will leave on their journey as trainers, and will have their wounds healed. Each person on earth as their own tomorrow! Who are you to terrorize people into worrying about what they will end up seeing, being in the aftermath of this horrific sight!? That's why I'm fighting my fullest, for the pokemon and for the sake of the future of this new world!" wonders Ash.

"Why cant you believe in them and entrust them with the future?" wonders Malva.

"Quite honestly, youre naïve. A long time ago, I considered such a possibility. Maybe ive read the signs wrong and thought I was the one to bring about a new brighter tomorrow with the way I do things but then we wont know what happens as we, the people head into this new unfamiliar way of lifestyles." chuckles Lyssandre.

lyssandre lab...

Sycamore and mairin found the room chespie was in and gathered around the bed.

"What a relief. Its not hurt." sighs Mairin in relief.

"Lets take it to my laboratory." says Sycamore picking up Chespie.

"Thanks professor." says Mairin.

Outside the room Serena was fending off more team flare members and their houndooms with Braixen, pancham and sylveon.

"Theyre so persistent." says Serena worriedly.

The door opened and out came sycamore carrying chespie and mairin who was at his side.

"Hows Chespie?" wonders Serena.

"Its ok." says Mairin.

"I'm so relieved." says Serena.

"Now all we need is a way to get through these guys and their houndoom." says Sycamore.

Suddenly the grunts and houndoom were levitated into the air by a psychic move.

"I heard you guys aren't to fond of pain." says Steven.

Serena and Mairin were happy to see Steven walk up to them with mega metagross close behind.

"Steven." says Mairin happily.

streets of lumiose...

Blaziken mask and the remaining z fighters were trying to figure out how far Bonnie and Vegeta went and found Bonnie near Squishy with Vegeta just making it to them.

"Hey brat, I head into danger regardless of the strength and normally don't care about what everyone else does but you like everyone, who hopefully left the city, gets a tomorrow that looks nothing like this." says Vegeta.

"Wow vegeta...something really screwed up your mind if youre talking like this." says Yamcha.

"Shut your trap yamcha." says Vegeta.

Everyone who went after bonnie were grouped back together facing Squishy who was under team flare's control.

"Squishy..." worries Bonnie.

Will you really be alright?" wonders Blaziken mask.

"We can always check back with your brother." says Yamcha.

"I doubt that will do us any better." says Tien.

"When does the real fight start because I cant handle this meaningless torture without so much as a enemy coming at us from any side." says Vegeta.

"The true fight will start soon. Team flare is just making sure we are off our guard for when the real danger comes." says Krillin looking around.

"Clemont is sure to be alright. He knows what hes doing. As for squishy, squishy will definitely understand me. Trust me! Squishy needs to be free of the agony team flare brought to this region." says Bonnie.

"Just...just don't get to close." says Blaziken mask.

"Squishy, everythings ok now! Its me, bonnie! You recognize me...don't you? Squishy, you don't really wanna do this, do you? I know that!" says Bonnie.

Squishy ignored Bonnies plea and attacks bonnie with its roots but before the z fighters could do anything, blaziken mask went infront of Bonnie and got slammed into a building.

"Blaziken mask!" says Bonnie in shock.

Squishy was inching itself closer to the group infront of it and saw Bonnie crying.

"Squishy..." saddens Bonnie looking down.

Everyone looked down at Bonnie shocked to hear her mumble a song to Squishy.

"Did you know about a song?" wonders Tien.

"We were fighting Buu so how would we know!?" wonders Vegeta.

"Sh! Let her sing." says Krillin.

"Squishy...and so soft...youre squishy...squishy...and so green...squishy...squishy...and inside my over the shoulder bag...is your favorite place, squishy...youre squishy, squishy and so soft! Youre squishy, squishy and so green! Youre squishy, squishy, and inside my over the shoulder bag...is your favorite place! Where did you come from? Why is mister sun your food? I love my mysterious squishy so much! Teach me more about you!" says Bonnie.

Blaziken mask got infront of Bonnie and held her close.

"When you and I have nuzzled, we're already friends, we'll always be together! I'll protect you! I'll protect you!" says Bonnie reaching out to Squishy.

Squishy aims at Bonnie using dragon pulse but the attack ends up missing to everyones surprise.

"Squishy! You were able to hear it! You were able to hear my voice." says Bonnie shocked.

Squishy leaned down and let Bonnie hug it.

"Squishy...im so happy!" says Bonnie.

Squishy reverted back to its core form to Lyssandres misfortune while everyone on prism tower watched.

"Squishy..." saddens Bonnie looking down.

Everyone looked down at Bonnie shocked to hear her mumble a song to Squishy.

"Did you know about a song?" wonders Tien.

"We were fighting Buu so how would we know!?" wonders Vegeta.

"Sh! Let her sing." says Krillin.

"Squishy...and so soft...youre squishy...squishy...and so green...squishy...squishy...and inside my over the shoulder bag...is your favorite place, squishy...youre squishy, squishy and so soft! Youre squishy, squishy and so green! Youre squishy, squishy, and inside my over the shoulder bag...is your favorite place! Where did you come from? Why is mister sun your food? I love my mysterious squishy so much! Teach me more about you!" says Bonnie.

Blaziken mask got infront of Bonnie and held her close.

"When you and I have nuzzled, we're already friends, we'll always be together! I'll protect you! I'll protect you!" says Bonnie reaching out to Squishy.

Squishy aims at Bonnie using dragon pulse but the attack ends up missing to everyones surprise.

"Squishy! You were able to hear it! You were able to hear my voice." says Bonnie shocked.

Squishy leaned down and let Bonnie hug it.

"Squishy...im so happy!" says Bonnie.

Squishy reverted back to its core form to Lyssandres misfortune while everyone on prism tower watched.

ontop prism tower...

"That's-"

"Zygarde is dispersing." says Malva.

"Xerosis whats going on?" wonders Lyssandre looking dowbn at his communicator.

'Lyssandre, nows not the time, I'm battling an intruder.' says Xerosis.

"Intruder you say?" wonders Lyssandre.

"Its the gym leader of lumiose, sir!" says Xerosis.

"Clemont!" says Ash shocked.

"Hes in there alone? I told your other region friends to help him out." says Goku looking at Ash.

"You did? You did! That's awesome Goku!" says Ash happily.

"Goku? Is that your fathers name? Why would you call your dad by his name?" wonders Lyssandre.

"I wonder what they could be doing instead of heading into the gym." ponders Ash.

"I'm not his real dad despite the same hairstyle we have but I do like to call him my son since my youngest son is attached to him." says Goku.

"And I like to call him the father I never had." says Ash.

"That's peculiar but its something I cant be worrying about. Every single one of my members is useless to me." huffs Lyssandre.

Streets of lumiose...

The glowing Squishy emitted stopped and Squishy fell into Bonnies arms.

"Squishy! Everythings alright now." says Bonnie happily, shaky eyed.

inside prism tower...

"Chespin, pin missile! Bunnelby, mud shot!" says Clemont.

Chespin and Bunnelby attacked malimar and crobat knocking them down using pin missile and mud shot.

"Return you two." growls Xerosis sending Crobat and malimar back.

Lights start flashing in the building causing Xerosis to look for whatever triggered them.

"Oh...now what!?" wonders Xerosis.

Xerosis saw Clembot nearby, finicking with the system.

"I've done it. I've infiltrated the system!" says Clembot turning his head.

"What are you doing!?" wonders Xerosis running up to Clembot.

"Activate the system!" says Clemont.

"Roger." says Clembot.

Before Xerosis realized it, he fell through a trap door while Clemont walked up to clembot.

"Well, that worked out nicely." says Clembot.

"Who knew? It sure came in handy though." says Clemont.

"It's my invention after all." says Clembot.

Clemont walked up to the computer and started typing.

"Initializing synchronization of clembot and the system. Shut down the entire system!" says Clemont.

"What's this?" wonders Clemont.

"If you force me to shut down, it would impose a heavy load upon the system and my main memory would be lost." says Clembot.

"Clembot..." says Clemont.

"My main memory that's synched up to it will be deleted." says Clembot.

"All of it?" wonders Clemont.

"Ya...are you still willing to do it?" wonders Clembot.

"Hold on, I can't do this to you." says Clemont freaking out.

"However, so long as you don't do it, the war of changed worlds won't come to an end. You're Clemont, the leader of the lumiose gym. A kind and generous gym leader who is always thinking of others, considering the good of many over the one, so you must know what you should do. So do it." says Clembot.

"I know...I know I have too or else I won't beable to help anyone." tears Clemont.

"You're the boy who will help save the world. You told me before that we'd grow up together." says Clembot.

Flashback...

"Let's grow up together clembot." says Clemont.

"Understood." says Clembot.

reality...

Clemont tries to contain his tears.

"I was happy. Thank you." says Clembot.

"Clembot..I'm glad I met you too." saddens Clemont.

"Ya, I know so glad I was made by you." says Clembot.

"Clembot..." says Clemont.

In doing so, even though he regrets it, Clemont has clembot shut down along with the system.

Streets of lumiose...

Z2 stops in its tracks and reverts back to its core form. Squishy senses its friend and leaps out of Bonnie's arms and takes off toward the other zygarde.

"What's wrong?" wonders Bonnie.

Inside prism tower...

May and Dawn were the first to run into the gym to find Clemont crying next to a robot.

"There you are!" say May and Dawn.

"Clemonts in there?" wonders Iris walking up to the other girls.

Iris, wearing a white and carnation-pink dress with flowing ribbons and frilly ends. Her sleeves are very large and long with bright pink cuffs. She wears small golden crown upon her head with two emeralds encrusted within the triangle-shaped sides. On her feet she wears white sandals with a round green gem encrusted in the center of each shoe, looked at clembot who was sprawled on the ground, shut down and fried with Clemont at his side crying.

"Poor Clemont...he finally got his gym back and his invention shuts down..." says May.

"I'm not sure who all were in here but it must've been hard to get through." says Dawn.

"We need to find ash and quick!" says Iris.

ontop prism tower...

"The other one has dispersed too." says Malva watching the cells disperse.

"Did Clemont do it?" wonders Alain.

"It must be! Lyssandre, by the looks of it, you lose." says Ash.

"I wonder, just how much more entertaining youd be?" wonders Lyssandre.


	152. Chapter 152

**Xy ep 135-136; xyz ep 42-43:Ash, Malva and Alain finally take out gyrados, only for Lyssandre to slip away before they could grab him. In the middle of Steven trying to figure out what team flare was up too, the megalith and chespie were fused together to form a zygarde made out of rock that destroyed the lab. Ash and his friends make it to the gym to find Clembot unable to move with Clemont near him, unable to contain his tears. Everyone rushes toward the megalith and its destination by helicopter, aircraft and plane trying to figure out how and why it's active suddenly. While they are trying to stop the megalith, the champion and gym leaders appear to help rescue Chespie. In the midst of everyone's efforts to take down the megalith, one by one the saviors were getting binded by the roots until what was left of the group finally made it to the megalith and free chespie. Everyone, using all the Pokémon to attack, aim to destroy the megalith once and for all. Lyssandre appears on the megalith, gaining control of the stone and give the megalith the ability to move again. After blaziken masks face is revealed, the zygarde cores take it upon themselves to help the saviors of the world and say their farewells once they leave.**

**1 hour special**

**xyz fighters vs Lyssandre and the megalith~**

**Written in the stars by tinie tempah**

**prelude 12/21 by Afi**

**over and over again by nelly**

**This one thing by finger eleven**

**grenade by Bruno mars**

**no air by Chris brown ft Jordin sparks**

**More then words could say by six part invention**

**it will rain by Bruno mars**

**I'm trying to forget you by Aerosmith**

**I dont wanna wait by Paula cole**

**guardian angel by red jumpsuit apparatus**

**Arms of the Angel by Sarah McLaughlin**

**ill be by Edwin McCain**

**i believe I can fly by r Kelly**

**lean on me by bill withers**

**stay by Rihanna ft mikky ekko **

**boulevard of broken dreams by Green Day**

**angel with a shotgun by the cab**

**hanging by a moment by lifehouse**

**its been awhile by staind**

**just like fire by pink**

**hero by Enrique iglesias **

**always something there to remind me by naked eye**

**all I ever wanted by basshunter**

**in the air tonight by Phil collins**

**Take on me by aha**

**diary of Jane by breaking Benjamin**

**learn to fly and Kung fu fighting by foo fighters**

**if I die young by band perry**

**bullet proof by la roux**

**Drive by incubus**

**it ends tonight by all American rejects**

"Hyperbeam!" says Lyssandre.

"Pikachu quick attack!" says Ash.

Pikachu dodges Mega Gyrados's hyper beam and uses quick attack to slam into mega Gyrados's head.

"Keep up the heat using dragon claw!" says Alain.

"Greninja cut!" says Ash.

Mega Charizard and ash-Greninja attacked at the same time and hit mega Gyrados on impact.

"Keep it up with thunderbolt!" says Ash.

Pikachu knocks mega Gyrados down on its side using thunderbolt, ending the mega evolution of Gyrados, houndoom and Charizard.

"It appears that this so called 'fighting instinct' you had is a thing of the past." says Alain.

Greninja and Ash reverted back to normal as well, ending the bond phenomenon.

"It's over now Lyssandre." says Ash agitatedly.

"All your petty talk, itll never extinguish my dream." says Lyssandre sending Gyrados back.

Lyssandre backs up toward the ledge of the roof.

"Im still committed to recreating this world. This changed world will be erased and we, team flare, will have the right to make the world peace of earth real!" says Lyssandre.

Lyssandre leaned back further and further until they couldn't see him anymore.

"Don't! You're not able to fly! You'll fall to the ground injuring yourself!" says Gohan stepping forward.

"Greninja help him!" says Ash.

Greninja went to help Lyssandre but he was already falling mere inches from being halfway to the ground. Everyone rushed to the edge of the roof Lyssandre fell from.

"Lyssandre!" says Ash.

Malva fell to her knees while Goten and trunks flew down to help Lyssandre but by then, he was out of sight. Ash heard the walkie talkie beep and turned it on.

'Ash?' wonders Serenas voice.

"Serena? Where are you?" wonders Ash.

Lyssandre labs...

"I'm at Lyssandre labs, we just rescued Chespie. Mairin, the professor and Steven are with me." says Serena.

'Mairin...Mairins there too!?' wonders Alains voice.

"I'm here Alain! Are you ok?" says Mairin.

Ontop of prism tower...

"Ya, what about you?" wonders Alain.

'Same here and Chespie is unharmed too.' says Mairins voice.

"Isn't that great Alain?" wonders Ash.

Lyssandre labs...

"Where are you at ash?" wonders Serena.

'We are ontop of the prism tower.' says Ashs voice.

"You're on the roof of prism tower?" wonders Serena.

'Ya!' says Ashs voice.

"In that case, could you head down to the gym?" wonders Serena.

Ontop of prism tower...

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

'Clemont is...' says Serenas voice.

Lyssandre labs...

"Sludge bomb!" says Celosia.

"Ice beam!" says Mable.

Weavile and Druddigon attack team rocket, using sludge bomb and ice beam.

"Use mirror coat Wobbuffet?" wonders Jessie.

Wobuffet used mirror coat and shifted the attacks back at Druddigon and Weavile.

"Do it now, James! String shot!" says Jessie.

"Im not a bug type you know." says James awkwardly.

James shot a net toward Weavile and Druddigan and they became bounded to the ground with Celosia and mable.

"Hey! Let us out of here!" says Mable.

"Not...cooll" says Celosia.

"We caught two flare operatives. That's our catch of the day." says Jessie.

lyssandre labs...

Steven was checking something on the computer and was surprised to find data on the megalith zygarde.

"What are you doing?" wonders Serena.

"I'm investigating the kind of research that has been conducted by team flare." says Steven.

Steven was stunned to find data on a Chespin, preferably Chespie.

"There it is." says Steven.

"What is it? Is something wr-"

The ground started shaking and the lights blared red forcing Steven to stop what he was doing. Mairin looked down at Chespie, hoping it was ok.

"What? Whats happening?" wonders Serena.

The glass around the megalith stone shattered. Chespie and the megalith started glowing and Chespie slipped out of Mairins arms toward the glowing stone.

"Chespie!?" wonders Mairin.

Mairin runs up to the glowing stone trying to reach for Chespie.

"Hold on!" says Mairin.

Before Mairin could grab Chespie, Chespie was absorbed by the megalith.

"Chespie! Chespie!" cries Mairin watching Chespie slowly becoming unnoticeable.

"Wait Mairin!" says Sycamore grabbing her arm.

"Chespie is disappearing!" cries Mairin.

"Its dangerous! We've got to get away Mairin." says Sycamore.

Thanks to absorbing Chespie, the megalith transformed into a zygarde made from the stone and destroyed Lyssandre labs by the time the group made it outside.

outside the now destroyed lab...

"Chespie..." saddens Mairin.

"Professor Sycamore, whats happening?" wonders Serena.

"I have no idea. Is the giant rock involved in some way?" wonders Sycamore.

"Forget it being involved, the giant rock is the source. Anything can happen now." says Steven.

team rocket...

Team rocket was running away from the stony xygarde along with the grunts who resided there.

"Heads up!" freaks out Meowth.

"What is that thing?" freaks out James.

"To prepare you for trouble, we're sensing you a scoop." says Jessie.

"Because we are a double edged news gathering group." says James.

Team rocket found their way to the helicopter and got inside.

helicopter...

"To protect the world and not tell a lie." says Jessie.

"To unite all people whenever we fly." says James.

"To denounce the evils of staying mute." says Jessie.

"To extend our reach by staying cute." says James.

"Jessie." says Jessie.

"James." says James.

"Team rocket shows the headline by shining bright lights." says Jessie.

"Team flare has fizzled so we fought a good fight." says James.

"Meowth that's right!" says Meowth.

Wobuffet agreed.

Anistar city...

near the sun dial...

"The sun dial is afraid." says Olympia.

outside prism tower...

Ash was the first to land, flying down to the ground infront of prism tower where Brock and Cilan stood with Alain swooping down riding Charizard, landing next to ash. Brock turned around to see Ash with a friend and nudged for Cilan to turn around to which he did and they were happy to see Ash again.

"Ash!" say Brock and Cilan happily.

"Brock, cilan? How long were you standing here?" wonders Ash walking up to the two friends.

"Not long after the girls went inside." says Brock, wearing a black undershirt, a long sleeved orange shirt, gray pants and brown shoes.

"Something mustve happened when Clemont aimed to regain his gym." says Ash.

"Whos your friend?" wonders Cilan.

"What friend?" wonders Ash.

"The boy behind you." says Cilan.

"Oh, that's Alain. I met him along the way to the stadium here." says Ash.

"Who are these people and how did they get here?" wonders Alain catching up to Ash.

"Alain, these are my friends from previous regions, Brock and Cilan. How they got here isn't important right now. We need to get to Clemont and see how things are going inside." says Ash.

"The girls already went inside to check things out and might be with Clemont now." says Cilan.

"They could've waited out here but they decided to head inside and leave us out here unsure of their whereabouts." says Brock pointing to the door.

"Well what are we waiting for!?" wonders Alain running up to the entrance.

Ash, Brock and Cilan ran after Alain into the building and with Ash as the lead, headed straight to the gym, soon making it into the room happy to see Clemont was alright.

"Clemont we're he-"

They took a better look at the situation and saw the girls around Clemont, who was on his knees shadow eyed, trying to comfort him the best they could with Clembot infront of him fried to a crisp unable to move.

"Ash...you escaped." says May looking up.

"Ya...thanks to Goku and Alain. We had to get through some obstacles before finding out about Clemont." says Ash.

"Hey ash...Clemont just needs time al-"

"What happened?" wonders Ash reverting his eyes, shadow eyed.

"What does it look like!?" wonders Iris.

"Iris!" says Dawn annoyed.

"You five head back outside. Clemont, Alain and I need some alone time." says Ash.

"Don't be to long. There's only so much time until Lyssandre shows his face again." says Dawn standing up.

"Until then guard the entrance. You can never be to careful." says Ash.

The girls looked at Clemont then at the Ashs group and ran out of the room with Brock and cilan.

"Clembot did it all..." says Clemont.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"Clembot did it all." says Clemont clenching his fist.

"Can clembot be repaired?" wonders Ash walking up to Clemont.

"I'll try my best...I haven't been of any use so far..." says Clemont.

Ash reached for the walkie talkie that was beeping and turned it on.

"What's up?" wonders Ash.

Plane...

"Ash its an emergency." says Serena.

"The giant rock from Lyssandre labs absorbed Chespin!" says Sycamore.

prism tower...

"Huh!?" wonders Ash.

"Absorbed Chespie!?" wonders Alain.

plane...

"The megalith is heading towards somewhere." says Sycamore.

"We don't know where its heading. I'm sending you its current location. Head that way with blaziken mask." says Steven.

"We'll remain on its tail and try to analyze it." says Sycamore.

"Ash, be careful." worries Serena.

prism tower...

"Ya." says Ash.

Ash looked over at Clemont, putting the walkie talkie away.

"Clemont...?" wonders Ash.

"I'm fine." says Clemont standing up, "This war of battles isn't over yet."

Streets of lumiose...

Squishy finally found Z2 sprawled on the ground with Bonnie catching up to it with Dedenne. Bonnie knelt down beside squishy happy to see its friend was back to normal.

"Hello, you must be squishy's friend." says Bonnie.

Z2 backed away from Bonnie, afraid of what she might do to it or if she was just like the humans who captured and tested on it. Squishy jumped down to reason with its friend, who wanted nothing to do with humans.

"Take a look at this disastrous scene. Its all the doing of those humans." says Z2 telepathically to Squishy, looking around.

"I, for one, believe in humans." says Squishy telepathically to Z2.

"Why do you go so far?" wonders Z2 telepathically.

"Its because the humans haven't given up just yet." says Squishy talepathically.

Bonnie walked up to z2 and held out her hand for z2 to come up to her.

"You don't have to be scared. Come here. Let's go together." says Bonnie kneeling down.

aircraft...

Misty, wearing a moon necklace, a mini yellow tang top with a black neckline and two yellow straps on both sides, blue shorts with black on the bottom, and yellow sandals, opened the cabin door and waved ash and the group over to the airship.

"Ash! Everyone! We finally made it back to Kalos! With limited time to gather Pokémon and fly back here, I told my Pokémon that whichever six wanna come visit Ash gets to come with me. Everyone else have their Pokémon?" wonders Misty.

"We don't even know whether or not our Pokémon are able to win but we will know when it's over." says Ash.

"It's good to know Ash has so many friends who are willing to fight alongside him." says Malva.

"We don't have time for chitchat, we need to take down team flare as soon as possible!" says Bulma walking up to Misty and the others.

"Back in hoenn it looked like you two were an item and it became even more than that back when both realms were separate." says May.

"That's none of Malva business if we-"

"Alright you two, no more bickering. We have no idea where Lyssandre is or how long it'll be until he shows himself again." says Bulma.

"Sycamore told us that the megalith from his lab was brought to life and is now on the move." says Ash.

"Megalith?" wonders Bulma.

"He'll tell us more about the megalith while we search for the stone entity." says Alain.

"Eveyone get in the back! The reporter and I will be in the front navigating our way to the mysterious stone that miraculously started moving on its own." says Bulma.

Ash along with his old friends, Alain, Clemont, Goku, Gohan, Goten and trunks come across a helicopter and took to the skies in search of the megalith.

streets of lumiose...

"I left on a journey with this young girl and got to see a great number of things. Things such as cooperation, great efforts, happiness, beliefs, goals and progress, together with people who never give up even when times are hard ." says Squishy telepathically.

"Squishys friend is my friend too. I won't do anything to you. Let's get along, ok?" smiles Bonnie happily.

Everyone was smiling, watching Bonnie with both zygarde cores except Vegeta who wanted to be part of the action.

"When I tickle Squishy under the chin like this, it laughs." half laughs Bonnie.

Bonnie tickles z2 under the chin, making z2 laugh until it looks up, seeing a helicopter head their way. Blaziken mask looked up seeing the helicopter coming into view and waved to it.

Plane...

"Everyone, listen up. I will be filling you in on what we currently know about the megalith so far. We tried scanning the megalith and in doing so, we found out its entire body is made of a huge mass of energy resembling that of Zygarde." says Sycamore.

aircraft...

The z fighters, Blaziken mask, Ash and his friends were watching the screen in their helicopter, seeing what the others were seeing from their plane hoping to get an understanding of what they were in store for.

'Additionally, we detected Chespins life force coming form its core.' says Sycamores voice.

plane...

"There were records about chespin in the database we obtained from lyssandre labs. According to what they say, it appears that chespin ended up taking in some of Zygardes energy in an accident some time ago. Its possible that the megalith sought out the energy and absorbed Chespin itself." says Steven.

"As bad as it sounds, the megalith is tracking down the next energy source." says Sycamore.

aircraft...

The linked screen showed a line going from point a, where the megalith was coming from to point b, its destination.

"That's..." says Alain.

plane...

"Its Anistar city." says Sycamore.

aircraft...

"Anistar city?" wonders Ash.

'It's heading straight toward the sundial.' says Stevens voice.

'The sundial is a huge crystal that fell to earth from space. We know that the energy emitted from the stone is the same as the energy radiating from Pokémon when they mega evolve.' says Sycamores voice.

"Assuming the megalith is aiming for that energy, just why would it need an energy source like that?" ponders Blaziken mask.

"What I'd like to know is, why aren't we getting there any faster!? While that is going on, we're stuck here trying to figure out things most of us probably don't care about." wonders Vegeta.

'If the megalith and sundial come in contact and fuse with with eachother-'

plane...

"Then that means..." worries Serena.

"It'll be the end of the world." says Sycamore.

aircraft...

"Lyssandre intends to go as far as recreating the world to get what he desires..." growls Alain punching the door of the helicopter.

"Normally...if the realms weren't combined, the way he worded it sounds like the Pokémon realm would be no more without a earth and no one should beable to be killed." says Krillin.

"But since we did combine realms last minute, it's all fair game on who kills who before the end of the world of fused realms comes. I would so enjoy that moment if we ever get there! Any slower and I'll force everyone who is able to fly to get to the destination quicker. It would actually save us some time to do that rather then being stuck in a helicopter." says Vegeta partially amused.

"No one should beable to die but if it comes to that then there's no way we could stop it." says Ash angrily shadow eyed.

"Now you're speaking my language pest." smirks Vegeta.

"Sycamore, we'll save Chespin and stop the megalith! We can do it!" says Ash.

"Even if it kills us or we kill them! Splendid way to end this hellhole life you live Ash." says Vegeta amused.

"Keep thinking that vegeta. Not everything has to be about slaughtering the enemy." says Goku.

"Though its a nice touch. I mean we can kill people now so...we deserve to kill our first human and I think we all know who that is without saying it." says Vegeta.

plane...

"Ok, we're with you!" says Serena happily.

aircraft...

"Awesome!" says Ash happily.

Pikachu agreed.

"Mairin, I promise that Im going to save Chespie." says Alain.

Plane...

"Thanks..." tears Mairin happily.

Anistar city...

"That's everything sycamore told us." says officer Jenny.

"We need to evacuate the citizens of Anistar immediately." says Olympia.

"Right!" says officer Jenny taking off.

"The sundial can't be destroyed. Gather!" says Olympia.

helicopter...

Team rockets helicopter caught up to the plane that was nearing the megalith, giving Jessie time to open the cabin door and do a scoop on the megalith.

"The mysterious gigantic rock shaped zygarde object is currently making its way to Anistar city." says Jessie.

Sawyer, Shawna, Tierno and Trevor...

pokemon center...

'Citizens in the vicinity, please evacuate in a speedy manner!' says Jessie on the screen.

plane...

Steven opened the cabin door to check out where the megalith was currently located.

"Are you ready to go?" wonders Steven.

"Ya!" says Sycamore taking out a pokeball.

"We wanna help too! If we don't then the world will end." says Serena.

"Serena..." says Mairin.

"I can't bear the thought of that happening!" says Serena.

"Now, metagross go!" says Steven sending out metagross.

"Garchomp go!" says Sycamore sending garchomp out.

"Braixen come out!" says Serena sending Braixen out.

Sycamore and Steven have their Pokémon mega evolve, to have mega garchomp and mega metagross appear. Braixen jumps off the plane and lands on mega metagross.

"Flash cannon!" says Steven.

"Use dragon pulse!" says Sycamore.

"Use flamethrower!" says Serena angrily.

Sky...

Even with mega Garchomp's dark pulse, mega Metagross's Flash Cannon and Braixen's Flamethrower aiming to destroy the roots, the roots blocked the way to the megalith.

"Use dragon pulse!" says sycamore.

"Use flamethrower!" says Serena.

"Use flash cannon!" says Steven.

helicopter...

The Pokémon continued using the attacks, while Team Rocket watches the plants gran the Pokémon one by one.

"Hey, it's the twerpette!" says Meowth.

Plane...

"Garchomp!" worries Sycamore.

Sky...

Braixen looked back to see mega Garchomp swatting away the roots best it can and had mega metagross go back to help but got caught in the roots in the process forcing metagross to drop Braixen.

Plane...

"Braixen!" worries Serena looking down from the door.

"Metagross!" worries Steven.

Sky...

Mega Charizard with Pikachu riding, save Braixen, shocking everyone on the plane.

Plane...

"Charizard!?" wonders Sycamore.

"Pikachu!?" wonders Serena.

Serena and Mairin were happy to see the others arrive.

"Ash! Clemont!" says Serena happily.

"Alain!" says Mairin happily.

helicopter...

"There they are!" says Jessie facing the other helicopter.

"The gang is all here!" says Meowth peering out the door.

bulmas aircraft...

"Charizard flamethrower!" says Alain.

"Pikachu iron tail!" says Ash.

Mega Charizard and Pikachu attack the roots and free mega metagross and mega Garchomp.

Sawyer, Shawna, Tierno and Trevor...

pokecenter...

'Presently, in order to stop this giant in its tracks, the professor and the twer...errrrr I mean a group of trainers with mysterious people continue their battling vengeance!' says Jessie on the screen.

"Take care Ash..." worries Sawyer.

aircraft ...

"Professor do you know Chespins exact location?" wonders Clemont.

'The scan only indicates it's close to the core.' says Sycamores voice.

Ash-Greninja walked up to Ash and with their linked sight, showed ash Chespins whereabouts.

"Greninja did you see it too?" wonders Ash.

Greninja nodded.

"Alright, I just got an idea." says Ash.

"We power up, fly away from this lame helicopter ride and destroy the rock zygarde using our powers? Yes? No?" wonders Vegeta.

"Vegeta, this is my way of doing things and if you're bored to death then I can't really say much for that." says Ash looking back.

"Screw it. Pokémon trainers continue thwarting off the roots with your blasted Pokémon creatures, we the z fighters will fight using our style of tactics and as for you Ash...as the pest of both realms, you better get done with this so you can help us by using our tactics. I won't feel sorry for anyone who gets killed. See ya lame brains!" says Vegeta shoving Ash out of the way.

"Vegeta, we can't have people see us flying! Remember the camera thing back from the buu chaos?!" says Goku running up to the door.

"I don't give a damn about the paparazzi or how these kids and their precious pokemon thwart off the enemy! If you really wanna help, then forget the camera people and turn this rock formation into tiny little peices so we can laugh in the red headed guys face!" says Vegeta.

"We could all be chitchatting about who should be dead or could end up dieing at a better time! We need to focus on this stone zygarde thing and destroy it pronto before we get another visit from the insane person we know as lyssandre!" says Tien agitatedly.

"Fine, we'll go along with your plan. I was just getting to that anyway." says Ash reverting his eyes, annoyed.

'Ash are you sure about this?' wonders Sycamores voice.

"Of course! Just give us a chance." says Ash.

Squishy and it's friend watch Ash-Greninja jump out of the helicopter and the z fighters run up to Ash, so they could be ready for anything that comes their way.

"Pikachu follow Greninja! We'll follow you shortly!" says Ash.

"Charizard you do the same as well!" says Alain.

plane...

"We need to follow them too." says Sycamore.

"That includes you metagross!" says Steven.

sky...

Ash-Greninja and the other Pokémon head toward the megalith.

plane...

"Chespie take care and be safe." worries Mairin.

Sky...

With their linked sight, ash-Greninja and ash saw where Chespin was located.

bulmas aircraft...

"There it is. Alright, z fighters, you guys and I will follow Greninja and blast the crystal on the-"

"Finally, we can actually do something now!" says Vegeta slamming Ash into the wall of the aircraft and took off.

"...blast the crystal on the stomach of the stone while Greninja uses water shuriken so we can save...Chespie." says Ash standing up.

"Vegeta just loves being the first to take down anyone in his path. Superb plan Vegeta...superb plan. Lyssandre better show himself. For all we know, he could be watching this utter chaos his stupid rock zygarde formation has caused us." sighs Yamcha.

"Just get off the aircraft already! Vegeta might kill greninja before we free Chespin!" says Misty.

"Uhhhh...right." sweat drops Goku.

"Lyssandre must be enjoying this from afar if he's nowhere to be found. Laughing to himself wondering why the very thought entered our minds to fuse both realms just to help Ash when in fact he can handle it himself." says Tien crossing his arms.

"I SAID GET OFF THE AIRCRAFT THIS INSTANT! We don't have time for chitchat!" growls Misty.

Everyone stared at Misty unsure of how to react so Ash along with the z fighters took off after Vegeta who was tailing the Pokémon.

"Now where was I?" sighs Ash.

"Telling Greninja an attack while we help which will probably get us nowhere fast." says Krillin.

"Oh...right. Right." says Ash unamused.

"Greninja use water shuriken! Goku, Gohan, Goten...we'll use kamehameha. Any objections?" wonders Ash.

The others nodded and waited until ash-Greninja flung its giant water shuriken at the crystal.

"Over there! Chespie is where the water shuriken hit! Everyone aim for the water shuriken!" says Ash.

The megalith made a wall with its roots that were swatting the pokemon away.

"Pikachu I need yo to use thunderbolt! Goku, everyone ready?" wonders Ash.

"Ya. The moment Pikachu attacks, we'll use Kamehameha." says Goku.

Ash nodded.

From ontop of mega Charizard, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, destroying some roots at the moment Ash and the son boys used kamehameha to bypass the roots.

Bulmas aircraft...

"Flamethrower!" says Alain.

sky...

Mega Charizard used flamethrower, destroying more roots that came their way.

plane...

"Hyper beam!" says Sycamore.

"Flash cannon!" says Steven.

"Flamethrower!" says Serena.

sky...

Mega Garchomp uses hyper beam, mega Metagross used flash cannon and Braixen used flamethrower to destroy the roots blocking their way.

plane...

"Its endless." says Steven.

"At this rate we won't even get close." says Sycamore.

Sky...

"Quick! Use cut!" says Ash.

Ash-Greninja cut down most of the roots around him using cut but was blinded in the process. Pikachu turned its head to see ash-Greninja blinded by the roots and jumped over to help get the binds off but got bound by the roots too.

"Pikachu no!" worries ash.

bulmas aircraft...

"Charizard!" worries Alain.

sky...

"Not to worry! I got this!" says Krillin.

Krillin formed a destructo disk and tossed it like a frisbee toward Pikachu and ash-Greninja, almost cutting them as it neared the roots but it missed just as it made contact with the roots binding the two Pokémon and cut some of the roots surrounding them.

"Phew...I missed Ashs Pokémon. I could've sworn I'd hit them by mistake." sighs Krillin in relief.

Ash stared at Krillin then at his Pokémon.

"Errrrrr...that is...missed Ashs Pokémon...sliced the roots...oh joy." huffs Krillin.

Mega Garchomp, Blaziken and mega Metagross continued attacking the roots only to get bound by them while Vegeta used dirty fireworks, Yamcha and Ash used spirit ball, Krillin used destructo disk, Tien used tri beam, and the son family used kamehameha on the megalith.

Plane...

"Braixen!" worries Serena.

"Metagross!" worries Steven.

"Garchomp!" worries Sycamore.

helicopter...

The camera had stopped rolling, with Jessie now in the passenger seat of the helicopter.

"Hey, they're in trouble. What should we do?" wonders Jessie.

sky...

"Old traveling companions of the pesky Pokémon training Saiyan, where the hell are your Pokémon!? You can't just sit around and do-"

An attack, aimed at the megalith, came out of nowhere, releasing the Pokémon.

helicopter...

"What's happening!?" wonders Jessie.

Ground...

The smoke cleared, revealing the gym leaders with Diantha, shocking everyone who was in the air.

Sky...

"Seriously!? Now there's more people wanting to take on the rock zygarde!? Anymore people we missed out on!?" wonders Vegeta.

"Shut it Vegeta!" say Tien and yamcha.

"Check it out! It's Diantha and she's brought backup!" says Ash happily.

Bulmas aircraft...

"Everyone's here!" says Clemont happily.

"Yippee! Yay!" says Bonnie peering out the door.

"And not a moment to soon." says blaziken mask.

Ground...

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." says Korrina.

"I'd say, that thing won't stop even if we wanted it too." says Diantha.

"It surely is big. Now don't get distracted. Ok grant?" wonders Viola.

"Ya heard her right and Id rather be climbing the megalith like a rock climber. I can do that too, right?" wonders Grant.

"That plant is strong. We must stay focused. Let's go gogoat." says Ramos.

"Horrendous energy is everywhere." says Valerie.

"The megalith must not make contact with the sundial." says Olympia.

"And that's means one thing, let's go full throttle." says Wulfric.

The megalith heads in the gym leaders and Dianthas direction.

"We won't beable to even stall it. We need to retreat for now and devise a new plan." says Diantha.

Not to far from the megalith...

"I understand the circumstances. So Chespies retrieval is our top priority." says Diantha.

"Right. Half of us are able to attack with our Pokémon while the others are able to create energy beams from their hands. We need to get inside the megalith through the crystal that the water shuriken hit." says Steven.

"Oh...Vegeta, I'm not the pest of both worlds, its the best of both worlds. I get the powers and get my Pokémon to help in situations." says Ash.

"Nah, you're still a pest. Maybe not as much a pest as you were but if I had to choose...you're a pest who would do anything for others and don't remind me that you are the one who saves every region because that would be pointless now." glares Vegeta.

"Now that we are in your shoes, we see how you save each region even though we can't say how the enemy gets vanquished." says Goku.

"You have a pretty good idea just from helping me here." says Ash.

"The target is there. Focus on the shuriken." says Steven turning his head.

The megalith was getting closer to the group.

"We'll attack using our combined power." says Diantha.

"Im honored to beable to battle alongside you, champion Diantha." says Steven.

"It is I who is honored to battle by your side, Steven." says Diantha.

"We couldn't possibly have had more reassuring allies." says Steven.

"We wanted the champions and gym leaders from the previous regions but that won't be happening now that the airport is out of commission." says Diantha.

"Ash!" smiles Korrina skating up to Ash.

"Korrina!" says Ash happily.

"So this is the Greninja I've heard so much about. I've heard many rumors about it." says Korrina.

"Sure is! It's power merges with mine." says Ash.

"Excellent!" says Korrina excitedly.

Olympia walks up to Korrina, Ash and Ash-Greninja.

"And now you have two powers that became yours. It's good to see you're finally back where you belong ash." says Olympia.

"That's right! I could show you my super Saiyan form." says Ash.

"There's no need for you to show us at the moment. You can practically showed us already." says Olympia.

"But you just got here. How could you see what's going on when you just arrived?" ponders Ash.

"Everyone, this is our last line of defense. Under no circumstances will you allow the megalith to collide with the sundial. Handle it with caution." says Diantha.

"Let's go Houndoom." says Malva sending out houndoom.

"Serena, take care of Mairin and Bonnie." says Ash turning around.

"And thanks a lot for your help." says Clemont.

"You've got it. Leave it to me." says Serena.

"Now all of you be careful." says Bonnie.

Mairin walks up to Alain worriedly.

"Alain...?" wonders Mairin.

"It's ok. I know I'll come back and have Chespie with me." says Alain.

"Ok..." says Mairin.

Helicopter...

"Meowth get a good hold of it!" says James.

"Leave it to me." says Meowth peering through the window.

"People of the entire world, please take a look! Watch as this bunch of titans have been entrusted with the threats against the world. Some are new faces but we need all the help we can get! Help give them support and end Kalos's chaos." says Jessie peering out her window.

As the megalith continues moving, the group is running towards it.

"Everyone aim for the water shuriken! Chespie is on the other side! Rescuing it is top priority!" says Diantha.

The megalith sprouts roots, aiming them at everyone heading toward it.

S"Pikachu use iron tail!" says Ash.

"Flamethrower!" says Alain running up to Ash.

Pikachu and mega charizard attacked the roots that were heading their way. Ash flies toward Ash-greninja and Pikachu with Alain following behind to be with mega charizard, and see how far the megalith was from them and Anistar city. The megalith sprouts more roots to try and stop the group that was in its way.

"Flamethrower!" say Alain, Malva and Blaziken mask.

With combined power, all three fire type megas used flamethrower to burn down the roots.

"Now!" says Ash.

Olympias meowstics's future sight came out of nowhere.

"Moon blast!" says Valerie.

Spritzee fired Moonblast to destroy the vines.

"We need to get there quick!" says Ash grabbing Alains hand.

"Ash, you sure about this?" says Alain.

"Hold on tight." says Ash looking around for cameras.

"Uhhh ash...let's think this through." says Alain.

Ash lifted himself and Alain into the air.

"Thanks you two!" says Ash looking down.

"It would be better to run across the roots." says Alain.

"We all would think it was the best choice but I'd rather us get to the top before we get trapped by the roots ourselves." says Ash.

"Seems logical." says Alain.

"You're better off riding Charizard." says Ash.

Ash and Alain were shocked to see Brock, who was about to send out a pokemon and Valerie get grabbed by an incoming vine.

"You ok?" wonders Ash.

"Don't worry about us! You and your friends need to get Chespin!" says Olympia.

"Understood!" says Ash and flew toward the megalith.

Mairin, Serena and Bonnie...

"You can do it guys." worries Bonnie.

Xyz fighters...

"Here Charizard. Alain is much safer on you. Try not to drop him." says Ash setting Alain on its back.

"Get close to the roots and use flamethrower!" says Alain.

Mega Charizard swooped down and used flamethrower on the roots it was nearing. Pikachu and ash-Greninja cleared a path for Ash to fly through. Ash landed upon noticing Korrina come into view with mega Lucario kicking the roots.

"Korrina!" says Ash in shock.

"You need to go! We'll take it from here!" says Korrina.

"What do you mean by we?" wonders Ash.

Ash looked around and saw Dawn ahead of them, next to mamoswine who broke some roots using ice shard.

"Over here ash!" says Dawn waving to Ash.

"Thanks guys!" says Ash.

The roots slam mamoswine onto its side and mega lucario into Korrina.

"Korrina, Dawn you ok?" wonders Ash.

"Ash you cant worry about us right now! Its very thoughtful of you but we have limited time to stop and check on others! Get to the megalith without any second thoughts and faltering." says Korrina.

Ash looked up the rooted path to see if anyone else was nearby and decided to run, only to run into Ramos and Gogoat who were infront of him, Greninja and Pikachu.

"Use grass knot!" says Ramos.

Gogoat used grass knot to create a longer path for ash to reach the megalith but got caught by the roots.

"Not that gym leader too!" says Ash looking back.

"Stop worrying about us and focus on your destination! If you don't do it, then who will?! Keep going!" wonders Ramos.

Ash, Greninja, Pikachu and Alain, who had since gotten off his charizard ran passed Ramos and gogoat, only to get caught up in the roots themselves.

"Don't forget about me!" says Trunks using double buster on the roots surrounding Ash, alain, and Ashs pokemon.

"That's my line." says Piccolo flying up to Trunks.

Piccolo shows up to use special beam cannon, getting through the roots to get to the crystal on the megalith. Ash was about to help attack the megalith when Tien shinhan used dodon ray and Vegeta used gallick gun. Viola was holding onto Vivillon who was using solar beam to get rid of the roots with May and Beautifly close behind.

"Beautifly use aerial ace!" says May running up to Viola and Vivillon.

"Use rock tomb." says Grant.

While Beautifly used aerial ace, Tyrunt used rock tomb to stop the roots in their tracks.

"Faster! Faster!" says Viola losing her grip on Vivillon.

Grant jumped toward Viola and managed to catch her, only for them to be gripped by the roots they missed.

"Grant! Viola! You ok!?" wonders Ash.

"Just get passed that wall." says Grant.

"Do it now!" says Viola.

The roots charge toward Ash, Alain and their pokemon, who were climbing up the rock pile when Wulfric and Cilan came into view.

"Ice shard. Go!" says Wulfric.

"Pansage solar beam!" says Cilan.

Krillin uses scattershot at the same time Pansage uses solar beam and mega abomasnow uses ice beam.

"Hurry up young ones!" says Wulfric.

"You need to get there before Lyssandre figures out!" says Cilan.

They made it to the top of the roots and were face to face with the megalith.

"There it is." says Ash.

The son family, trunks landed next to the group.

"We need to make a path." says Malva running passed the group on the right.

"Take care of chespie!" says Sycamore passing the group.

"Don't worry! We'll handle it!" says Diantha passing the group on the left.

"No doubt!" says Clemont following suit.

Luxray, Bunnelby and Chespin chasing after him, along with Blaziken mask and Steven who were close behind.

"Right behind you!" say Misty and Iris running after Malva and houndoom.

Right...

"Dark pulse! Go!" says Malva.

"Dragon rage!" says Sycamore.

Mega houndoom used dark pulse on the roots then jumped out of the way for mega garchomp to use dragon rage on the roots.

Left...

"Staryu use rapid spin!" says Misty.

Staryu used rapid spin to cut through the roots but the roots formed a wall preventing them from going any further. Ashs group ran down the rock pile, passed Sycamore and Malva who were tangled in the roots.

"Professor!" worries Alain looking back.

"Don't stop!" says Sycamore.

"Go!" says Malva.

"We won't let everyone's feelings go in vain." says Ash.

Bonnie, Serena and Mairin...

"Chespie...everyone has been doing their best to help save you." saddens Mairin.

Xyz fighters...

"Chespin use vine whip! Luxray use swift! Bunnelby use mud shot!" says Clemont.

Chespin used vine whip, Luxray used swift and Bunnelby used mud shot on the roots.

"Nows your chance! Get going!" says Clemont.

"Thanks Clemont!" says Ash.

The girls ran toward the megalith to get a better look at what everyone was doing and just as a root goes for an attack, Gourgeist and Inkay fire Seed Bomb and Psybeam to stop it. Ash looked up to see who called the attack and noticed Meowth using the camera.

Sky...

"What are you staring at?" wonders Jessie.

ground...

"How long were you filming? Noones supposed to know that there are people who are able to fly, let alone the green guy. We'd rather some of what you've been filming be kept secret." says Ash.

sky...

"No can do! Everyones watching as we speak!" says Meowth.

ground...

"Me being the green guy or the people suddenly able to fly? Well we are used to flying but I can't really see you being able to fly even if the realms combined." says Piccolo landing next to ash.

"And the namekian being around isn't even the strangest thing?" wonders Ash looking up at Piccolo unamused.

"To be fair, I am the only namekian living on earth since Dende lives above Korins tower. So, how are the Pokémon fairing?" wonders Piccolo.

Sky...

"Twerp." says James.

ground...

Team rocket was ignored by Piccolo and ash who were still chatting.

sky...

"Pretend we were never here...why don't ya?" wonders Jessie.

"Earth to twerp! Hurry up and get Chespin!" says Meowth.

"Advance like you never advanced before!" says James.

The roots attacks the helicopter making it explode, forcing team rocket to fall toward the ground.

"Team rocket!" worries Ash.

Gardevoir used psychic to catch the trio and set them on the ground.

"You ok?" wonders Diantha.

"Ya!" say Jessie and James.

"The camera is the journalist life!" says Meowth.

Ashs group were inching themselves closer and closer to the megalith that was facing them when they noticed an attack aimed at the megalith.

"Don't worry about the roots!" says Steven, running on the right side.

"Keep moving forward! Our future is depending on it!" says Diantha, running on the left side.

"Psychic!" say Diantha and Steven.

Gardevoir and mega metagross used psychic to form a path to the megalith then continue to blast away the roots. Blaziken Mask is overwhelmed by the nonstop incoming roots while Mega Blaziken uses Flamethrower.

Mairin, bonnie and serena...

"Why are they giving so much?" wonders Z2 telepathically.

"This is what humans and pokemon are. I too came to realize that after watching these humans." says Squishy telepathically.

xyz fighters...

"Over there!" says Ash.

What was left of Ashs group found their way to the megalith.

"Pikachu electro ball! Greninja water shuriken!" says Ash.

"Charizard flamethrower!" says Alain.

"Haxorus use x-scissor!" says Iris.

Before the pokemon could attack, the megalith defended itself by forming roots around the crystal.

'Let's go!' says Viola, Grant and Korrinas voices.

'Over there!' says Ramos's voice.

'Hurry up!' says Valeries voice.

'Let's go!' says Olympias voice.

'Do it!' says Wulfrics voice.

'Let's go!' say Steven, Sycamore, Malva, Clemont, blaziken mask and Dianthas voices.

"Let's go!" says Ash.

"Let's go!" says Alain.

'Let's get this overwith!' says Vegetas voice.

With the help of Gohan using electric kamehameha, Goten and trunks using friend kamehameha, Goku and ash using spirit bomb, and the Pokémon launching their attacks, the group destroys the roots and part of the Megalith. Ash and Alain jump across and arrive to the spot where Chespie is.

Inside megalith...

"Chespie hold on!" worries Alain running up to Chespie.

Alain reaches for Chespie, but the crystals inside the megalith start sprouting and attack him.

"We'll try and buy you some time to free Chespie best we can. Charizard help us out. Lets go!" says Ash.

Alain went toward Chespie while Ash and the Pokémon fended off the crystals.

Ash and Pokémon...

"Pikachu electroball! Greninja cut!" says Ash.

Alain goes to reach Chespie, while Ash-Greninja uses cut and Pikachu with electro ball to destroy the incoming crystal.

Bonnie, Serena and Mairin...

The Megalith has nearly closed in on Mairin, Bonnie and Serena.

"Everyone let's go!" says Serena.

Braixen, Sylveon and Pancham attacked the roots that started to encase them.

Inside megalith...

Mega Charizard used flamethrower to get Alain through but more crystals keep showing up.

"Don't stop Alain! Greninja water shuriken!" says Ash.

Ash-Greninja, Pikachu and mega Charizard destroy the crystals, giving Alain a chance to jump toward Chespie in an effort to save it.

"Chespie, I've come to save you! Let's go back together where Mairin is." says Alain reaching for Chespie.

Mairin, Serena and Bonnie...

"Mairin!" worries Serena holding her close.

A root aims at Mairin and Serena when it comes to a stop, confusing the girls.

Xyz fighters...

Ash-Greninja was the first to come out, followed by Ash who was flying beside mega Charizard who had Pikachu, Alain and Chespie on its back.

Serena, Mairin and Bonnie...

"Its Ash and Alain!" says Serena happily.

"Chespie!" says Mairin happily running toward the megalith.

Xyz fighters...

"They did it." says Wulfric.

"This was neither climactic nor suspenceful." says Vegeta crossing his arms.

"Well it would seem that way since it's different than what we're used too." says Goku flying up to Vegeta.

"All is fair in love and war." says Trunks.

Goten nodded.

"You did it Ash!" says Clemont happily.

Korrina and mega Lucario were jumping for joy.

"Marvelous! Alain you did a good job!" says Sycamore.

Ground...

"Chespie...I'm so relieved. Thanks Alain." says Mairin holding chespie close.

"Well, all that's left is that thing." says Steven looking over at the megalith.

"Everyone attack, all at once! Now!" says Diantha.

The z fighters turn on the Megalith and attack alongside the champion, gym leaders and Pokémon trainers who have their Pokémon launch attacks on it, causing it to fall down.

"Did it work?" wonders Ash.

"If it didn't, there's always our tactics." smirks Vegeta.

Everyone was surprised to see the megalith stand up and become activated again with Lyssandre walking out of the shadows.

"It can't be!" says Alain stunned.

"But how...? I thought we...on the prism tower...?" wonders Ash stunned.

"Lyssandre." glares Malva.

"Lyssandre...you're a senile man." glares Ash.

"Oh good. The insane one actually showed himself. I prefer you weren't around but since you're already here..." says Tien.

"Take that desire and power of yours and scram! You're not gonna take this chance from me. The moment Ash dies is not by your hands! It will never happen so long as we are able to get passed your delusional dilemma." says Vegeta.

Megalith...

"Even if somehow you've managed to defeat me, I will still destroy this world. I count on it." glares Lyssandre.

Ground...

"Lyssandre...you should know by now that you had the best chance to retreat and you blew it. How is he even doing this!?" glares Ash.

megalith...

"The count down to destruction will not stop!" says Lyssandre.

Ground...

"Here it comes." says Diantha.

"Light screen!" says Valerie.

Spritzee used light screen to deflect the megaliths attacks.

"He's strong!" says James.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" wonders Jessie.

"If he manages to get the sundial, the world will come to an end!" says Meowth.

The light screen ends and everyone looks around to be sure they were safe.

"Pikachu...Greninja...you two alright?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu and Ash-Greninja reassured ash.

"Charizard you're not hurt...right?" wonders Alain.

meyer, Bonnie and Clemont...

"So...what happened?" wonders Bonnie crawling out from under blaziken masks cape.

"How many people and Pokémon are badly injured?" wonders Clemont crawling out from under blaziken masks cape.

Clemont and Bonnie turn their heads to see the mask fall off revealing blaziken mask to be Meyer.

"Dad!?" wonder Clemont and Bonnie stunned.

"Guilty as charged." says Meyer trying to laugh away the pain.

"You ok? Are you hurt?" wonders Bonnie.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Are you two alright?" wonders Meyer.

"Ya!" say Clemont and Bonnie.

"Where are Ashs family and their friends?" wonders Meyer.

"They're still around...figuring out what atracks to use." says Clemont.

Lysandre has the Megalith continue marching toward the group.

"It started moving." says Diantha.

"How do we stop it?" wonders Alain.

"Everyone, listen closely. It looks like the machine on his arm is giving the megalith the ability to move." says Clemont.

"Then if we destroy it-"

"It will stop in its tracks." says Ash.

"It's worth trying." says Clemont.

"Ashs new friends, muster up the last of your power! We'll follow suit!" says Diantha.

Mever, clemont and Bonnie...

"Are they really going to fight against that giant monstrosity?" wonders Z2.

"The humans and their Pokémon will never give up." says Squishy.

"They are to incompetent." says Z2.

"They don't think of themselves as incompetent. You should have realized it by now. Humans certainly are incompetent, considering how weak and frail these beings are. But by having dreams, trusting eachother and getting close to one another, they're able to sympathize. That is their strength even if they don't agree on certain issues. They believe in their power and bring about their power to create." says Squishy.

Xyz fighters...

The megalith fires another attack, which blows everyone away and hurts them.

Meyer, clemont and Bonnie...

"Let us believe in them too!" says z2.

"Do you realize it now?" wonders Squishy.

"Ya!" says z2.

Squishy and z2 jump out of Bonnie's arms and hop toward the group, Lyssandre and the megalith.

"Squishy!" worries Bonnie.

"Bonnie...wait." says Meyer getting infront of Bonnie.

Squishy and z2...

"I am zygarde, defender of order. We will show them our full power and make sure this world never ends." say Squishy and z2.

The Zygarde cells are absorbed into the two, gaining a giant transformer-like form.

"What's that!?" wonders Lyssandre.

Xyz fighters...

"Squishy..." saddens Bonnie.

"Is that zygarde?" wonders Alain.

"Deep green eyes...that is..." says Olympia shocked.

"That's what?" wonders ash.

"That is the form zygarde takes on when all become one." says Olympia.

"So we are facing the final form of a Pokémon, the only pokemon to be able to have different forms without evolution? Are you sure that thing's a Pokémon?" wonders Vegeta.

"Yes it is a Pokémon that is unlike any other." says Olympia.

"Kinda like ash who's unlike any other Pokémon trainer." says Gohan.

"What do you mean by all...psychic of Kalos?" wonders Ash.

Megalith...

"It's hard to believe you had hidden another form from us. Surely you've set your sight on the same world as I did. As the humans endless lust kept disturbing peace. Couldn't you feel it at all? If i don't raise my voice, this world will lose its way. What could you possibly prove by protecting these unrighteous people and Pokémon right now, revealing yourself at such a late stage? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" says Lyssandre.

"But they do have a right! I have put my faith in these humans! They have always protected me! They promised to never leave me alone! Now it's my turn to return the favor!" says Zygarde.

"I will incinerate you!" says Lyssandre.

The Megalith fires a beam, which Zygarde stops with Dragon Pulse. Zygarde flies away from the plants and strikes the megalith, pushing it away.

"Imputant fool!" says Lyssandre.

"Looks like we need gotenks! Wanna show them our way of fusion?" wonders trunks.

"It lasts thirty minutes though. Would there be enough time?" wonders goten.

"There's always enough time when we fuse and enter the battleground as Gotenks." says Trunks.

"Ok! Time to do this gotenks style!" says Goten happily.

Trunks and Goten nod.

"Everyone watch and be amazed by the fusion technique that combines two people!" say trunks and Goten getting infront of the group.

"Goten...trunks...don't tell me you're-"

With everyone wide eyed, watching Goten and trunks do the fusion dance and fuse together to become gotenks.

"Step aside Ash! Let a real fused being take on the creep of the day." says Gotenks.

"Those two kids combined into one being! How is that possible!? I hear two voices just like...zygarde." wonders Lyssandre stunned.

"No wonder why he keeps calling ash-Greninja a fusion...it's two beings working together as one just like ash and Greninja only two beings becoming...one...instead of one taking on the form of the other." says Serena stunned.

"Gotenks it's not like you can do anything to help the situation!" says Vegeta.

"You'll see!" says Gotenks.

Gotenks uses galactic donut to pin Lyssandres arms to his sides and keep him from using the weapon on his arm.

"Well that's something." says Vegeta unamused.

"Alright, Pikachu use thunderbolt! Greninja use water shuriken!" says Ash.

"Charizard use flamethrower!" says Alain.

Pikachu, Ash-Greninja and mega Charizard attack Lysandre's device, disabling the weapon upon impact.

"Alright!" smile ash and gotenks high fiving.

megalith...

"It can't be. It must be a mistake! All of my matriculous planning was perfect!" says Lyssandrle clenching his arm.

Zygarde crashes through the Megalith, nearly throwing Lysandre off balance.

Meyer, Clemont and Bonnie...

"Squishy!" says Bonnie happily.

"I will protect all of Kalos!" says Zygarde.

Would you care to have us blast you too?" wonders Vegeta.

"Help if you want but this is my fight now." says Zygarde.

"Vegeta, tempting as that is, we all did what we could. Now it's zygardes turn." says Goku.

"Ugh...fine." says Vegeta reverting his eyes.

"Squishy! Go!" says Bonnie happily.

Zygarde launches a z attack, destroying the Megalith.

"Not yet! It's not done!" says Lyssandre falling to the ground.

"Oh, it's been done the moment zygarde went into its final form." says Vegeta amused.

Lyssandre and chunks of Megalith are absorbed into a green portal.

"Giant snake Pokémon you people call zygarde...made it so the insane one named Lyssandre disappeared off the face of the earth." says Tien amazed.

"Neat!" says Goku amazed.

"I would've rathered not seeing something that reminded me of garlic jr." says Gohan.

"Who?" wonders Goku.

"No one you know dad!" says Gohan.

"Forget it. This barely had suspense to begin with so why bother with climactic moments. I'd rather our way of doing things so we could see a dead body and yet there's nothing where the stone zygarde and the paranoid guy stood." sighs Vegeta.

"And that's a wrap!" says Meowth.

"Take a look at what has become the conclusion of this war like battle." says James.

"It took awhile but we finally defeated that giant monstrosity and we're still standing." says Jessie.

Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor and Shawna...

pokemon center...

'The threat of Kalos has been lifted!' says Jessie on the screen.

Everyone was pleased to see the world had been saved thanks to the xyz fighters on the screen at the Pokémon center.

Near Anistar...

"We were able to protect the sundial." says Olympia facing the sundial.

"It's all thanks to everyone's help." says diantha walking up to Olympia.

"We won! We really won!" says korrina happily walking up to diantha and Olympia.

z fighters...

"I can't really see this as a true happy ending if we didn't have enough time to plan things out in order to take down the stone zygarde and the mad man." says Vegeta.

Tien, krillin and yamcha glared at Vegeta.

steven and malva...

"So...anyone notice where Lyssandre went?" wonders Steven walking up to Malva.

"Who knows?" shrugs Malva.

Alain and ash...

"Ash, you haven't gone super Saiyan since you were freed from the binds. Unless you did and I never noticed." says Alain.

"Everyone was to focused on the crazed world destroyer to notice. I was basically flying time to time." says Ash.

"True enough." says Alain.

Steven, Malva and tien...

"We assumed he disappeared off the face of the earth." says Tien walking up to Steven and malva.

"As for team flare, I'll be taking care of them. When I clean them up, I'll drop by officer Jenny." says Malva walking away.

Alain and Mairin...

Chespie wakes up making Mairin tear up in happiness.

"Chespie you're awake!" tears Mairin happily.

Mairin looked up to see sycamore and Alain walk up to her and Chespie.

"Alain look! Chespies awake!" says Mairin happily.

"I'm so glad." says Alain stroking Chespie.

"Alain I'm so happy Chespin is safe thanks to you and ash." says Mairin.

"Mairin...I'm so sorry for everything I did." says Alain.

"No its ok. So long as you're not hurt, we're good." says Mairin.

Zygarde descends down to Ash and his friends.

"Thanks squishy." says Bonnie.

"No...thank you Bonnie. Ive merely done the same as you've done to me. I'm grateful to you." says Zygarde.

Using its power, zygarde dispels the roots at Lumiose City then dispersed back to two cores. Chespie jumps out of Mairins arms and runs up to the floating zygarde cores.

"As for you, I must show you my gratitude too. Thank you. And...Bonnie, to have journeyed with you and to have learned about humans from you, I am grateful." says squishy.

"Is this goodbye?" wonders Bonnie.

"I'm tired and think I would like to rest in the sun. I'm glad to have met you." says Squishy.

"Oh...squishy...I'm glad I met you too." tears Bonnie.

"I'll never forget you Bonnie." says Sauishy.

"I love you squishy! I'll never forget before you either!" says Bonnie.

Bonnie dried her tears as everyone watched the zygarde cores disappear into the clouds moments before sunrise.


	153. Chapter 153

**Xy ep 137; xyz ep 44:while Ash and his Kalos friends were working hard to repair the prism tower, team rocket was talking to giovanni. A boy shows up wanting to battle clembot even though Clemont isn't sure if clembot is ready to start blattling yet. The gang gets invited to a surprise party at the lab that kinda goes wrong, especially when team rocket arrives to try to take Pikachu. After the gym battle between clembot and Alvin, Sycamore rewards everyone at his lab for their efforts.**

**This reminds me of New Year's Eve so...Merry Christmas and happy new year to the new world! You've gotten through the chaos and now starts the new year of new beginnings for Ash and his friends...with ash having a New Years resolution in mind as he tries to figure out where to go once kalos ends**

**xmas part 1~**

**So this is Christmas by john Lennon **

**Christmas shoes by newsong**

**12 pains of Christmas by bob rivers**

**do you hear what I hear and my grownup Christmas list by Amy grant**

**where are you Christmas? by faith hill**

**believe by josh groban**

**new years~**

**good life by one republic****  
**

It has been some time since the z fighters took Ashs old friends to their homes in the regions they lived in and Ash and his Kalos friends were working hard to repair the prism tower.

"Ok, thats enough. Thanks Pikachu." says Meyer.

Ash took off the wires that were attached to Pikachus cheeks.

"Now lets take a break." says Meyer handing ash a drink.

"Thanks alot meyer." says Ash.

"Are you injured?" wonders Serena holding a broom.

"I feel better than ever. After all, I've trained very well." says Meyer tossing Serena and Bonnie drinks.

"Just a little bit more." says Ash.

"Right, all we have left is the final check. We'll be up and running tomorrow." says Meyer.

Bonnie was jumping for joy.

Clemonts going to be so glad." says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

clemont...

"Alright...how about this?" wonders Clemont pressing a button.

The machine that was attached to Clembot was unattached and clembot was up and running again.

"Initializing program. Hi my name is clembot. Nice to meet you." says Clembot.

"I'm clemont and I created you. The pleasure is all mine." says Clemont.

"Hello clemont." says Clembot.

team rocket...

video call on portable holophone.

'I have also received information on the destruction of team flare.' says Giovanni.

"It has not been announced publicly yet." says James.

"The three of us made a plan and managed to defeat team flare." says James.

'Give me more details.' says Giovanni.

"We are in the center of lumiose city. We will give you more details in private." says Meowth.

'I'll be looking forward to it.' says Giovanni.

end of call...

"Did you hear that?" wonders Meowth tearing happily.

"Our efforts have been rewarded!" says Jessie tearing happily.

"The effort to have continued working hard and making it through Kalos." says James tearing happily.

"Yay us!" say team rocket happily.

"That reminds me..." says Jessie.

"What?" wonders James.

"We need some sort of surprise for the boss." says Jessie.

"Good point. With Pikachu as the prize-"

"We'll be on our way to happy land! The boss will have Pikachu and we'll have the dough." says Meowth happily.

"Oh a catching we'll go!" sing team rocket.

Prism tower...

"Oh I see...so it didn't work." says Meyer.

"I'm sorry..." says Bonnie.

"I'm afraid the data has been completely lost. Its impossible to get back." saddens Clemont.

"Hello! Excuse me?" says a voice.

The group turns their heads to see a boy walk into the gym.

"I came to battle the lumiose gym." says the boy.

The boy stopped in his tracks surprised to see Ash in the gym.

"Its you!" says the boy pointing to ash.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"Y..you're...you're ash. You're the runner up from the league!" says the boy amazed.

"Uhhh...ya. I am." says Ash.

"The finals were so amazing!" says the boy sparkly eyed.

"You saw them, huh?" wonders Ash.

"You were so cool. I got so into it. That's why I wqanna battle in the kalos league too." says the boy.

"Well, if Alain didn't enter I would've been champion, going up against someone else." says Ash.

"You want a battle?" wonders Clemont.

"That's why I'm here." says the boy.

"Then welcome to my gym. My name is clemont." says Clemont.

"Wait...wheres clembot?" wonders the boy looking around.

Clemont told the boy everything that happened to clembot during the chaos.

"Oh...ok. I see...awhile back I challenged this gym but clembot beat me badly." saddens the boy.

"Huh?" wonder the others.

"I was so upset. I new I had to battle clembot again and win that badge! So ive been training really really hard ever since." says the boy.

"I know just how you feel. Trainers and pokemon work really hard together because they just gotta win." says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

"So then...what'll you do clemont?" wonders Bonnie.

"Clembot can battle with you but its back to its default memories. So it wont remember anything from before. Sorry..." says Clemont.

"I don't care! I just wanna battle clembot! Can I, please?" bows the boy.

"Alright, I understand. One thing though, the battlefield isn't ready yet so I hope you'll beable to come back tomorrow. In the meantime ill give clembot some tweaks." says Clemont.

outside...

"Great! Thanks so much! " says the boy happily and took off.

"See ya tomorrow." says Clemont.

"Bye!" waves Bonnie.

The door opened and Meyer peaked his head out.

inside...

"Excuse me, Ash. Professor Sycamore just called. Alains gonna be coming back today." says Meyer.

outside...

"Wow awesome!" says Ash.

Sycamores...

Mairin was toppled over ontop of Chespie and started freaking out upon hearing someone on the other side of the door.

"Hey you guys!" says Ash opening the doors.

The gang was stunned to see mairin on the floor with chespie.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" wonders mairin.

"What happened?" wonders Ash walking inside.

The rest of the gang followed suit.

"Well...see...the thing is..." says mairin awkwardly.

"I can guess." says Serena looking around at the decorations.

"See...now that Alains coming home, I thought wed have a little party." says Mairin getting up.

Clemont sniffed the air and smelled something burning.

"Ummm...smells like something is burning." says Clemont.

Bonnie sniffed the air and caught a whiff of the burnt smell.

"I smell it too." says Bonnie.

"Burning!? Oh no!" freaks out Mairin.

Mairin runs off, seeing the cake she baked has been burnt with the gang running after her toward the kitchen.

"Ive got it. Any ingredients left mairin? We can make it work out. I'll help! We'll make it great!" wonders Serena.

"I can help too." says Clemont.

"And we'll all get it done in time." says Ash.

"I wanna decorate, ok?" wonders Bonnie excitedly.

"Thanks everyone." says Mairin.

Sycamore and alain...

"Glad you're back! Have you been busy?" says Sycamore happily.

"Ya." says Alain.

While Sycamore drove Alain to the lab, Mairin and the gang made something special for Alain.

kitchen...

"I wonder what Squishy is doing?" huffs Bonnie looking at a zygarde core ornament.

"Don't worry. Squishy is doing fine." says Ash sitting beside bonnie.

Pikachu agreed.

"Ya...you're right. Its probably lying in the sun." says Bonnie.

Sycamore and Alain walked through the door to see the table was set with food on it.

"We're back!" says Sycamore happily.

Everyone turned their heads to see Sycamore and Alain.

"Professor sycamore!" says Serena happily.

Alain was amazed by the décor all around the lab.

"Welcome home alain. We're having a little party to welcome you back. Everyone helped." says Mairin.

"We've been waiting." says Ash.

"Lets eat before it all gets cold." says Serena.

"I'll go make some tea." says Clemont leaving the room.

"Not bad, huh?" wonders Sycamore.

"I don't see Ashs somewhat dad or his family and friends. Did they leave?" wonders Alain.

"Everyone left as soon as we went back to going about our day normally." says Ash.

"I see. They could've stay longer." says Alain.

Soon everyone dug into the goodies when Pancham and Chespin started arguing over the pokepuff. Chespie intervened and made pancham and chespin stop. Dedenne offered his pokepuff which chespin gladly ate.

"Alain, try this pokepuff." says Mairin handing Alain a chocolate pokepuff.

Alain grabs the pokepuff and takes a bite out of it.

"How is it? Do you like it?" wonders Mairin.

"Ya." says Alain.

"I'm so glad." says Mairin happily.

"So the lumiose gym is reopening." says Sycamore.

"Theres already a challenger waiting. Right?" says Bonnie.

"Uhhh...ya." says Clemont awkwardly.

"So ash...any new plans now that its basically time to move on from kalos?" wonders Sycamore.

"New plans...hmmmm." ponders Ash.

"You want to be with your new friends yet you love adventuring so how will you beable to do both?" wonders Sycamore.

"I promised Goten and trunks id travel with them but in order to start anew, I'm not sure if I wanna start fresh in a new region or stick to my own." says Ash.

"You cant decide if you wanna go to a new region and go from there or stick to your region and make it like when you started your journey?" wonders Sycamore.

"Yup. Now that I can finally go home its time for new decision making and with each new decision being made I wont know if the decisions I made here will reflect how things will end up or what i'll do once it comes to be that time." says Ash.

"Interesting." says Sycamore.

"Either way, I want to take on many strong trainers once I begin again." says Ash.

"Whatever you choose, it sounds like something you'd do." says Sycamore.

Everyone at the table looked down to see Chespin ate most of the pokepuffs.

"Not again!" says Clemont.

"Why do you have to eat so much?" wonders Bonnie.

"Lets get chespin to bed." says Sycamore.

Alain walked into the garden where his pokemon were kept and gets greeted by many Pokémon he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Good to see you too." says Alain.

"Its been awhile since you've seen them, huh?" wonders Ash walking up to alain with garchomp.

"Ya." says Alain.

"So what are you gonna do now that the league ended and Lyssandre is gone?" wonders Ash.

"I'm not really sure." says Alain.

"Oh I see." says Ash.

"I didn't mean to but I helped with Lyssandres plan. Whether I knew it or not." says Alain.

"Ya...I felt like that too many times before I got my eighth badge." says Ash.

"Ive caused trouble for a lot of people and pokemon. Ive made so many mistakes." says Alain.

"Alain...do you want to know the truth?" wonders Ash.

"I cant even begin to tell you, the professor or mairin how sorry I am and how much I wanna make up for it all." says Alain.

"Alain...you don't need to worry. Just listen, I don't wanna go through anymore regions because this feels like the final region I was meant to enter a league in yet since I'm always adventuring, I continue to come across new regions and want to explore them but it will be hard going back and forth once I arrive at the next region so I figured I'd let Goten, trunks and Hazzel pick the starter Pokémon since I already have Pikachu who's technically a starter then we all can have Pokémon as we go along the path and challenge people throughout the region but then Goku would have to pick me up when danger arrives to the earth which I may not beable to leave right away then there's revisiting the gyms back in kanto so I'd still be with my new friends so they can get a starter and we'd be on our way to the kanto league so I can help them get through the gym battles while keeping tabs on the z fighters auras so it's debatable on where I go from here. I do know this much though, battling you was a blast. Especially since I was technically one of the z fighters before the wish was finalized. I get so psyched and pumped up during the battles that its like I power up with how much stronger my pokemon get each time a trainer comes our way or we see how we fair against the gym leaders." says Ash.

"Thanks ash." says Alain.

"That's it I guess, other than the fact I can battle alongside the z fighters and still have time to battle trainers and catch pokemon. Just promise me one thing, I want you to battle me again." says Ash.

"Again? You're always helping me out and you did it again." says Alain.

"I should be saying that to my new friends. Originally I didn't want to fuse the realms together since it felt weird being in a new environment even though everyone was friendly except vegeta but he had his moments...I guess. Now that ive been through so much, theres no point in us living lives normally whether we try to keep it at the back of our minds or try to forget it altogether. Although its hard to tell what the future will bring, fusing the worlds may be for the best." says Ash.

"I guess I never truly won. Its a deal! We'll battle again." says Alain.

"Sorry...i keep having the same thoughts cross my mind without realizing it and the more they come to mind the more I wonder what's wrong about the way things panned out but I think of the good times too which helps me get through these rough times and with each happy thought comes a thought that puts dread into my eyes as I start to tear up upon so many thoughts that wager on so many outcomes when we got through our final bout." says Ash awkwardly.

Alain and Ash heard a noise coming from the lab and Pikachu screaming.

"Pikachu!" says Ash.

Ash and Alain ran toward the building to find Ashs friends but no pikachu.

"What happened?" wonders Ash.

"They stole Pikachu!" says Bonnie annoyed.

Ash looked up to see team rocket had captured Pikachu.

"Team rocket, hasn't this gone on long enough? When are you gonna stop?" wonders Ash angrily.

"You had better let Pikachu go or else." says Sycamore.

"Or else? Or else what? Are you gonna tell us how marvelous everything is until we give up?" wonders Jessie.

"This prized Pikachu has a one way ticket to the boss." says James.

"Oh no you don't. Greninja help us out with water shuriken." growls Ash sending out greninja.

"Gorgeist dark pulse!" says Jessie sending out gorgiest.

"Inkay use psybeam." says James sending inkay out.

Both attacks hit greninjas water shuriken.

"Second act, seed bomb!" says Jessie.

"Charizard use flamethrower!" says Alain sending out charizard.

Gorgeist and Charizard's attacks collided on impact.

"That smoke is bad for my lungs." says Jessie.

"Vacuum them up with vim!" says James.

"...and vigor!" says Meowth.

"Greninja use cut and destroy their machine!" says Ash.

Greninja jumped into the air and cut the vacuum freeing Pikachu.

"You ok buddy?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu reassured Ash.

"Alright, cut the comedy!" says meowth.

"Use dark pulse!" says Jessie.

"Psybeam!" says James.

Inkay used psybeam while Gorgeist used dark pulse on the group below,

"Braixen flamethrower!" says Serena.

"Chespin use pin missile!" says Clemont.

Chespin used pin missile and Braixen used flamethrower and attacked gorgeist and inkay before they could get their attack in.

"Alright, Pikachu thunderbolt. Go!" says Ash.

"Charizard flamethrower!" says Alain.

Pikachu jumped into the air and used thunderbolt on gorgeist and inkay while Charizard used flamethrower on team rocket and sent them flying.

team rocket...

"In our defense, lets not leave out the fact those two were finalists in the kalos league." says James.

"I would've wagered the twerp and the big guy for the win." huffs Meowth.

"Pikachu is still a great homecoming gift. Gotta fly for now but we'll be back!" says Jessie annoyed.

sycamore lab...

"Alain you were incredible." says Ash.

"You too ash." says Alain.

"Oh well...i'll go get my tools. Hopefully Ashs new friends will be around later." says Sycamore.

"Later?" wonders Mairin.

"Never mind. I'll see what I can do about fixing the lab." says Sycamore.

next day...

Prism tower...

Clemont...

Clemont was checking on Clembot to see if he needed anymore improvements and was satisfied with the result.

"To think...you will be having your first battle. Lets do it." says Clemont petting clembots head.

gym...

"The lumiose gym battle between clembot, the substitute gym leader and Alvin the challenger has arrived. Each trainer will have the use of three pokemon and the battle is over when all the pokemon on either side are unable to continue." says Meyer.

"Clembot you ready?" wonders Clemont.

"Yes sir! My first pokemon to enter the battle is magnemite." says Clembot sending out magnemite.

"Viviillon today we win!" says Alvin.

"I wonder what they'll do." says Ash.

"I wonder if they are really taking everyone home. Its been a day already and no sign of them around since Lyssandre was defeated." huffs Bonnie.

"We'll see them again but until then, I cant wait to see what will come of this battle." says Ash.

"The battle between clembot and Alvin will now begin." says Meyer.

Alvin vs Clembot...

"Bug and flying types are weak against electric types so use electroball." says Clembot.

"Alright, vivillon flash then quiver dance!" says Alvin.

Vivillon used flash to blind magnemite then used quiver dance leaving Clembot unsure of what to do.

"What's my next move?" wonders Clembot.

"Clembot you need to stay calm. Focus and observe, predict your opponents next move and give precise commands." says Clemont.

"Observe sir? Then predict?" wonders Clembot.

"Vivillon use sleep powder!" says Alvin.

Vevillon uses sleep powder which makes magnemite drowzy.

"Alright, use energy ball!" says Alvin.

Vivillon used energy ball, knocking out magnemite.

"Magnemite!" says Clembot shocked.

"Magnemite is unable to battle. Vivillon is the winner!" says Meyer.

"Yes!" says Alvin getting pumped up.

"Vivillon completely paralyzed its opponent by using stun spore." says Serena.

"They attacked without missing a beat. Hes awesome." says Ash impressed.

Pikachu agreed.

"Magnemite return." says Clembot recalling magnemite.

"Listen clembot, you cant get nervous. Eyes open at all times." says Clemont.

"Right! Watch me win this time!" says Clembot sending out magneton.

"Vivillon use stun spore!" says Alvin.

"Use rain dance." says Clembot.

Magneton used rain dance deeming stun spore useless.

"Magneton use thunder." says Clembot.

Magneton used thunder, electrocuting Vivillon and knocking it out.

"Vivillon is unable to battle. Magneton wins." says Meyer.

"You saw Vivillons movement and attacked using thunder. Good. Excellent strategy." says Clemont.

"Because I observed, predicted and formed a plan. Watch me win again." says Clembot.

Alvin sent out Pyroar.

"Use flamethrower!" says Alvin.

Pyroar uses flamethrower on Magneton.

"Magneton use thunder." says Clembot.

Magneton uses thunder, electrocuting pyroar and knocking it out.

"Pyroar is unable to battle. Magnetons the winner." says Meyer.

"We did it sir." says Clembot.

"Clembot doesn't it feel good to win?" wonders Clemont.

"Yes." says Clembot looking back.

"Looks like you're my last pokemon. Cubone go!" says Alvin sending out cubone.

"Ground type which means electric attacks may have no effect. Weak against water types. Magneton is at a disadvantage." says Clembot.

"Cubone, bonemerang!" says Alvin.

"Magneton sonic boom." says Clembot.

Cubone jumped into the air and used bonemerang while Magneton used sonic boom.

"Brick break!" says Alvin.

Cubone uses brick break and knocked out Magneton.

"Magneton is unable to battle. Cubone is the winner." says Meyer.

"Alright!" says Alvin happily.

"Ahhh...alright, Magneton return." says Clembot sending back Magneton.

"Losing can be hard but losing helps you learn to become stronger. Just like ash used his experience with the z fighters, you need to use this experience to help you grow and use the knowledge you gain to your advantage." says Clemont.

"Who with who?" wonders Clembot.

"Its nothing clembot. It was both chaotic and endearing but ash got through it." says Clemont looking at Ash.

"Now heliolisk, I need your help." says Clembot sending out heliolisk.

"That badge is mine no matter what. Cubone brick break!" says Alvin.

"Dodge it heliolisk!" says clembot.

Heliolick kept dodging the brick break Cubone was using.

"Electric moves won't work. Instead use dragon tail." says clembot.

Heliolisk did a flip in the air and used dragon tail, pushing Cubone back.

"Bone rush!" says Alvin.

"Use focus blast." says Clembot.

Before cubone could use bone rush, heliolisk injured Cubone using focus blast.

"No! We're never giving up. I'm sure we will win. Clembot taught us a lot." says Alvin.

Flashback...

"All Pokémon have infinite possibilities. You have to get that force. That's the role of a trainer." says Clembot.

reality...

We believed in those words." says Alvin.

"My words?" wonders Clembot.

"Cubone use bonemerang!" says Alvin.

"Focus blast one more time." says Clembot.

Clembot thought he had the win when heliolisks focus blast neared Cubone but Cubone bonemerang oferpowered the attack and knocked out heliolisk.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle. Cubone wins making Alvin the winner of the battle!" says Meyer.

"Alright! We did it! Yay! Cubone you were great!" says Alvin happily.

Cubone jumped into alvins arms, hugging Alvin while clembot reflects on the battle.

"Having a Pokémon battle is lots of fun. Most enjoyable." says Clembot.

"Good." says Clemont.

evening...,

"Give him the voltage badge." says Clemont.

"Congratulations Alvin. Here you go challenger." says Clembot walking up to Alvin with the badge.

"Thanks a lot. Wow." says Alvin picking up the badge.

"Good for you Alvin." says Ash.

"Thanks." says Alvin.

"You battled well clembot." says Serena.

"Magnetite, magneton and heliolisk...they were great too!" says Bonnie happily.

"Ya...thanks everyone for cheering for us. I want to learn more about drawing out a pokemons power. Won't you teach me? Please Clemont." says Clembot.

"I'd love too. Let's grow together. Deal?" says Clemont.

"It's a deal." says Clembot.

Clemont and Clembot shook on it.

Sycamores lab...

"Alright, now that we are all here together, it's Kalos league award time." says Sycamore.

"Kalos league award time?" wonders Ash.

"That reminds me, it never happened due to the chaos brought on by Lyssandre and his team flare goons." says Serena.

"You're right! So let's reward them right now." says Clemont.

"Let's all be rewarded for taking on Lyssandre and his organization." says Bonnie.

"But some of us had to go home." says Clemont.

"I thought everything was going to be back to normal again." huffs Serena.

"It is, for the most part. Besides regardless of where we end up after this, you won't be seeing any of my old friends ever again." says Ash.

"So Bonnie wants everyone to be rewarded?" wonders Mairin.

"Ya! Since we all took on team flare! That's why." says Bonnie.

"That's a great idea." smiles Sycamore.

Sycamores assistants walked toward the group carrying a box of medals.

"These are for the talented trainers and their Pokémon who gave it their all to save the world. I'm sure the rest of the saviors have their own kind of reward ceremony." says Sycamore grabbing a medal.

"To bad the z fighters couldn't stay longer." says Ash.

"im sure they're doing fine. Congratulations Ash, for a kid who had been living two lives, you've managed to get to the finals and become the runner up." says Sycamore putting the medal around Ashs neck.

"Thanks." smiles Ash looking down.

"Congratulations Alain." says Sycamore putting a medal around Alains neck.

Alain smiled at Sycamore unable to think of what to say.

"I'm wondering if you'd consider helping me out again with my research." wonders Sycamore.

"But I can't." says Alain.

"I need your assistance and lumiose sure could too. We all could." says Sycamore.

"Alright." smiles Alain.

"Ya! That's great!" says Mairin happily.

Soon the Pokémon got medals of their own and the assistants took a picture of the group with their Pokémon.

Night...

Everyone in lumiose counted down to the moment the prism tower reopened.

"Today is a day of celebration." says Meyer turning on the prism tower lights.

The citizens saw fireworks go off around the top of the tower.

"Electricity is so cool!" says Ash excitedly.

"So pretty!" says Bonnie looking at the fireworks in awe.

"That signals the lumiose gym is back!" says Clemont.

"I'm gonna shine just like prism tower, like the brightest star and the z fighters! Whatya say buddy?" says Ash happily.

Pikachu agreed.

"Me too...well like prism tower but still!" says Bonnie happily.

Dedenne agreed.

"Serena, you haven't told us what you're doing after this." says Clemont.

Serena awkwardly looked at the others.

"I'm not really quite sure what I'm gonna do." says Serena.

flashback...

"Would you like to learn with me?" wonders Palmero.

reality...

"You'll be just fine Serena. I believe in you." says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

"Wow! Thanks Ash!" says Serena happily.


	154. Chapter 154

**X****y**** ep 138; xyz ep 45:Serena was thinking long and hard about what she wanted to do in the future then got an idea upon seeing the faces of the citizens on the television and devised a showcase performance for the citizens of lumiose to cheer them up. While Shawna and Serena put on a performance, not only did Alain and Mairin meet up with the rest of the gang but Jessie decided to be part of the showcase and dazzle the audience with her grace. Everyone was enjoying themselves during the showcase that ended the moment Grace appeared to check on things then heads back to the hotel she stayed at with Serena who wasn't sure what to do once Ash leaves for Kanto. As Ash and Serena take a walk around the city, Ash takes notice of how Serena was acting and decides to have a battle with her that makes Serena make a final decision.**

**xmas part 2~**

**all I want for Christmas by Mariah Carey**

**do they know it's Christmas time? by bandaid**

**greatest time of year by aly and aj**

**last Christmas by cascada **

**Simply having a wonderful Christmas time by Paul McCartney**

**underneath the tree by Kelly clarkson **

**pokemon/dbz~**

**The real thing by bo bice **

**dynamite by taio cruz**

**cant stop the feeling by Justin Timberlake**

**Please don't stop the music by Rihanna **

**moves like Jagger by maroon 5**

**serena~**

**Take my breath away by berlin**

**cant fight the moonlight by Leann rimes**

**nothing compares to you by sinead oconner**

**bleeding love by Leona lewis**

**almost by bowling for soup**

**noone by Alicia keys**

**suddenly I see by kt tunsall **

next day...

While the rest of the gang were facing the tv, Serena was thinking back to what Palermo told her before she left.

flashback...

"Ok. Have it your way until you're satisfied. Until you've become satisfied, call this number to contact me." says Palermo handing Serena her business card.

reality...

"Ah, look at that!" says Bonnie looking up at the tv.

'Prism tower has been lit with the light of hope. Even though most of the citizens still have scars throughout the city, it shines brightly on us as we work toward lumioses restoration.' says a reporter on the screen.

"Lighting up prism tower really brought smiles on the citizens' faces!" says Bonnie happily.

"It sure did. It's the first step towards restoring the place. Not all of the Xyz fighters were present but it felt good to see prism tower light up again." smiles Clemont.

night...

Serena was with Sycamore coming up with a way to make everyone happy.

"I see." says Sycamore.

"Whatya think?" wonders Serena.

"That's a great idea. Ok, I'll be glad to help out." says Sycamore.

"Thanks so much." says Serena happily.

next day...

The rest of the gang curiously followed Serena down the streets of lumiose city.

"Where are we going Serena?" wonders Bonnie.

"It's a surprise." says Serena.

"What surprise?" wonders Bonnie.

"Well to be blunt, you'll know when we get there." says Serena turning her head.

The rest of the gang was still confused about what Serena was referring too and soon found their way to the city's square to see a crowd of people sitting around a stage awaiting something.

"Oh wow!" says Bonnie amazed.

"What's up?" wonders Ash.

"There's so many people." says Clemont.

"Hey everyone." says a voice.

The gang turn their heads to see sycamore and walk up to him.

"Is there something going on here sycamore?" wonders Ash.

"There's a performance exabition today." says Sycamore.

"A performance?! When?" wonders Bonnie excitedly.

"It was Serenas idea and it will be going on soon." says Sycamore.

"Serenas idea? What's the occasion?" wonders Clemont.

"No occasions whatsoever. This is what I love and wanna do." says Serena facing the rest of the gang.

"Serena has really inspired me. I wanna help whenever I can. As a showcase finalist, what do you think of this stage? Do you like it?" says Sycamore looking at the stage.

"Ya!" says Serena happily.

"Serena, sorry I was late!" says Shauna running up to the group.

"Shawna!" says Ash happily.

"Sorry for calling you out here on such short notice." says Serena.

"Don't be! I want to help out!" says Shauna happily.

Sawyer was the second to come up to the group.

"We'll help too." says Sawyer.

"We?" wonder Clemont and Ash.

Trevor and Tierno made finally it to the group.

"Just tell us what to do." says Trevor.

"That's right!" winks Tierno.

"Trevor! Tierno!" says Bonnie happily.

"Sawyer!" says Ash happily.

"I'm glad we get to meet up like this again." says Trevor.

"I was so worried about you guys after seeing you on tv." says Sawyer.

"Sorry about that but look at me now. I'm all powered up and full of energy." smiles Ash showing his biceps.

"Geez...so where is your dad and his friends? You even had friends from other regions helping out. Where are they?" wonders Sawyer.

"Dad and his friends...including my friends? Oh! They left a couple hours after sunrise." says Ash.

"Oh...it was strange watching your dad and his friends use attacks on a battleground that was meant for Pokémon but it was awesome nonetheless. We didn't get to see much of your old friends' Pokémon either." says Sawyer.

"Seeing you all safe and sound is what matters most." says Tierno.

"Come with me. It's almost time for the curtain to rise. Get ready." says Sycamore.

"We will!" smile Serena and Shauna.

Stage...

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys, girls and Pokémon in the audience, this is a special event. I give you the special stage we prepared for the showcase performers! Its marvelous!" says Sycamore happily.

Streams on fire lit up and formed into fireworks as Serena and Shauna jumped on the stage with their pokemon.

"We hope you enjoy the show!" say Shauna and Serena as their pokemon landed next to them.

The audience cheered for the girls who started dancing.

"Braixen flamethrower!" says Serena spinning around.

"Ivysaur solar beam!" says Shauna.

The attacks collide, spreading sparkles around.

audience...

"Look at that!" says a girl stunned.

"Awesome." says a woman.

"Hey, I know those girls." says another girl.

"I know. Right? They both competed in the master class." says the girl next to her.

stage...

Shauna gets carried around by Ivysaur's vine whip with Flabébé following her around.

"Braixen use flamethrower again." says Serena.

Braixen continues using Flamethrower as she twirls around the stage.

The stage had sparkles formed around Shawna, Serena and their pokemon with Bonnie admiring from where they stood.

rest of the gang...

That was so beautiful." says Bonnie leaning her head on her hands in awe.

Pikachu turned its head to spot, Alain and Mairin with the z fighters.

"Sorry we're late! It's hard getting from one region to another when going by aircraft but I've managed to bring back the z fighters." says a voice.

The rest of the gang turned their heads to see Alain and Mairin with the z fighters walking up to them.

"Goku! Everyone! You guys could've stayed back in kanto." says Ash running up to the z fighters.

"It was last minute but we all agreed...well everyone but Vegeta..." says Yamcha.

"We all agreed that we will stay another day since the kids aren't ready to leave ash." says Goku.

"But you're not missing much." says Clemont.

"Looks like we popped in at the wrong time. What's everyone doing?" wonders Piccolo.

"Serena and Shawna are doing a special performance to brighten everyone's sprits form the chaos that ensued." says Clemont.

"Serena does showcases while Ash does gym battles? That seems fair enough. You cant have two pokemon trainers in a group otherwise that would be double the badges." says Yamcha.

"We don't need to be here? Good. Let's go back and let Ash have time to himself." says Vegeta walking away.

"Don't go anywhere!" say Krillin and Yamcha.

"Don't be a grouch and stay put!" says Tien.

"Theres nothing to do back home anyway...so whats the point in leaving now?" says Goku.

"What about that ughness of tragic circumstances?" wonders Vegeta looking back.

"Just stay here. There's no one else who knows us." says Krillin.

"Let's make this quick then. Our wives need us home now and I'd hate to know what Bulma will do. Chichi should be pissed right now seeing as we left just as Bulma got to Ashs home region." says Vegeta walking up to the group.

"I don't mind at all. Everyones enjoying the performances so why not join in and help them put on a show." says Ash.

"Ash really does love bring around them." says Alain.

"We wouldn't have been able to keep him around if we wanted too." says Clemont.

"I can tell." says Alain.

"Ive never seen Serena perform before." says Mairin.

"Truth betold I didn't get to see Serena perform until the master class showcase." says Ash looking back at Alain and Mairin.

"Shes great! Isnt she?" wonders Mairin looking down at Chespie.

Chespie agreed.

team rocket...

Team rocket was watching the showcase while the audience cheered and clapped at the amazing performances going on.

"The pokemon showcase is here? That is a puzzler, isn't it?" wonders James.

These are twerps." huffs Meowth unamused.

Wobuffet and inkay agreed.

"And distracted twerps as well. Its an excellent chance to catch Pikachu. Don't you agree?" says James.

"Well I've seen enough!" says Jessie agitatedly.

Jessie couldn't wait any longer and takes off her disguise, showing her Showcase dress.

"I'll show them a real performance. Now, Gorgeist lets educate them." says Jessie.

"And lift off..." groans James.

"No putting out that fire." says meowth unamused.

Gorgeist agreed and took off with Jessie to join the special showcase, to show how great her performances are.

stage...

"Now, everyone pay attention to ever so bouncy me!" says Jessie spinning around with gorgiest then tossing it in the air, "Gorgeist, use seed bomb!"

Gorgeist used seed bomb to create sparkles in the air.

audience...

"Hey that's Jessilee." says a boy.

"Shes great! I'm a big fan." says the boy next to him.

"Its everyone from the master class finals." says man.

The audience was amazed to see all the semifinalists in one place and loved it.

stage...

"Its Jessilee." says Serena running up to her.

"Wow. She came!" says Shauna following behind.

"Sure. Where theres a stage, theres Jessilee." says Jessie.

"All together now!" says Shawna.

"Its show time! Sylveon use swift!" says Serena.

"Flabebe use moonblast!" says Shauna.

Both attacks collided creating more sparkles that formed into a bow. Soon everyone was dancing along with the performers and their pokemon.

"Hey alain, why don't we dance too?" wonders Mairin grabbing alains arm.

"I don't think I should." saws Alain awkwardly.

"Ya! Ash, how about we dance above the stage?" wonders Goten.

"Above the stage? Wouldn't you rather dance on the ground?" wonders Ash looking down.

"Ahhh, cmon! Lets dance!" says Mairin tugging on him.

Chespie helped mairin tryi to get Alain moving then get startled by Sycamore coming up to them.

"You need to have some fun. Ya, go on! Noones here to judge." says Sycamore.

"Professor..." says Alain.

"Well if you insist." says Ash.

"Yay!" says Goten happily.

Alain watched as Ash and Goten flew toward the stage and danced above it then at Mairin who started dancing on her own.

"See alain, dancing isn't so bad. Its really a lot of fun." smiles Mairin.

Bonnie ran up to Sycamore and grabbed his arm.

"I don't have a partner. Will you dance with me professor?" wonders Bonnie.

Sycamore was unsure of how to answer the request but reluctantly agreed and started dancing with bonnie.

stage...

"Lovely, this feeling I have. Its like I found my true calling. Perhaps I should remain here after all and aim for the crown and become kalos queen!" says Jessie happily.

James and Meowth...

"Don't forget your day job, your highness." huffs James.

"Uhhh...huh." huffs Meowth.

stage...

Shauna and Serena ran up to the edge of the stage waving.

"They're so hapy. Don't you think?" wonders Shauna.

"Ya! I'm so glad everyone is having fun." says Serena.

Soon Goku and Gohan joined Ash and Goten as everyone continued dancing while Grace watched the stage from afar happy to know that despite the strange circumstances, Serena and her friends were doing just fine.

"That's all!" say Jessie, Shawna and Serena joining hands to end the showcase show.

The performers finish the performance by having Gourgeist's seed bomb, Sylveon's fairy wind and Flabébé's moonblast collide, creating fireworks. The showcase ended with The son family and Ash landing on the ground just as Grace came into view.

"Serena!" says Grace.

Serena looked out at the crowd and was surprised to see her mom at the special showcase.

"Mom! What a surprise!" says Serena stunned.

Grace smiled at Serena, happy to know she didn't have to worry after all.

evening...

Clemonts house...

"Thanks for helping my daughter serena so much." says Grace.

"My pleasure. Shes been a big help with the way shes been taking care of my boy and girl. Serena is so important to all of us." says Meyer.

"Well I'm so glad shes been helping out a little." says Grace.

"Mom, why not go and relax a little. I'll make some dinner." says Serena.

"You make dinner?" wonders Grace.

"That's right! You may not believe it but since having had to keep myself busy while Ash was away, Ive turned into quite the cook." says Serena.

Chespin popped out of its pokeball wanting something to eat.

"If you were planning on cooking, we could've brought Bulma and Chichi with us to help." says Goku.

"This is why we shouldn't leave before anyone gets the chance to say if they wanted to come." says Vegeta.

"I'll get them now." says Goku awkwardly.

"Huh?" wonders Grace.

Goku used instant transmission to bring bulma and chichi back to kalos.

"Care to explain goku!?" wonders Chichi annoyed.

"What gives? You cant just leave unannounced then come back for us!" says Bulma annoyed.

"Well uhh...you see...Serena needs help in the kitchen and you two make yummy delicacies so...care to help out?" says Goku sweat dropping.

"You didn't have to Goku." says Serena.

"I guess I didn't think about if you wanted to cook on your own." says Goku rubbing the back of his head.

"Well now that Chichi and Bulma are here, I guess they cdan whip something up but Id like to help in any way possible." says Serena.

"Same here!" says Ash heading into the kitchen.

"We all can help cook up a meal." says Clemont following Ash.

"I wanna help too." says Bonnie.

Soon Chichi, Bulma and the gang were in the kitchen.

hall...

"So grace, did you get a chance to see it today?" wonders Meyer.

"Ya...uhhh...well I've been worried about how my daughter has been doing but I guess there was no reason to worry about her, with Ash being away for so long, I figured she wouldn't beable to handle things and come home right away but I see now that she found a way to keep her mind off things and focused on what makes her happy." says Grace hesitantly.

"But did you like the performance being held outside?" wonders Meyer.

"Yes, it was wonderful." says Grace.

"And it was all serenas idea." says Meyer.

"Her idea?" wonders Grace.

"You have a wonderful daughter, just wonderful." says Meyer.

"Thanks. You're very kind." says Grace.

dining room...

Soon everyone was eating their meal and Bonnie was helping Serena with the dishes.

Grace was ready to head back to the hotel now that she knew serena didn't need her.

"I'll be heading back to the hotel." says Grace.

"Wait mom, can I...if you want...can I stay with you tonight?" wonders Serena.

Grace nodded.

night...

hotel...

Serena and Grace were in bed about to get some sleep when a thought popped into Grace's head.

"Serena? Is there something you'd like to talk about?" wonders Grace.

"Huh?" wonders Serena.

"It seems weird that you'd wanna stay with me for the night. It just isn't your style. Whats on your mind? I'm all ears." says Grace.

"See mom...today when I was on stage, I finally realized why I wanted to be a performer. I understand a little better what I was missing before. Looking at all the smiles in the crowd and how happy they looked, made me realize that all I want is to make even more people smile like Aya but then if I do that, I'm afraid ill have lost all I gained on my journey." says Serena.

"Well-"

"I'm sorry mom...i should've came to you whenever I had the time." says Serena sitting up.

Grace sat up and faced Serena who was to gloomy to wanna talk yet said things she felt were going against her.

"Well I don't agree with that. Judging by the way you performed says otherwise. You need to focus you and you alone, it's not always about what everyone else wants. I could see that you've changed but your experiences are to be apart of you. You need more confidence in yourself. " says Grace.

"Mom..." says Serena looking over at Grace.

"Because no matter what comes your way, your always gonna be my daughter. Come on, let's get some sleep. We need to get up early tomorrow." smiles Grace.

Next day...

"Are you heading home already?" wonders Clemont.

"Why can't you stay here a while longer?" wonders Bonnie.

"I'm relieved after seeing Serenas face." says Grace.

"Ya...certain people need to keep themselves from showing up here." says Serena.

"And we do! We get bored easily now that there's no enemies to take on." says Krillin.

"Training can only do so much after awhile." says Goku.

"Riiiight. So mom..." says Serena.

"Give me a call after you decide on what we talked about yesterday." says Grace.

"Ok." says Serena.

"Well then, guys it's your turn to visit vaniville town. You can come over whenever you want. The door is always open."says Grace.

"Right!" says Ash.

"Yippee!" says Bonnie happily.

"Bye Serena." says Grace.

Grace got on the bus and heads home, back to vaniville town.

"So...shall we all head to sycamores lab or are you leaving soon?" wonders Shauna.

"Who leaving soon?" wonders Piccolo.

"You guys, right? You only came to see the showcase." says Shauna.

"You can say that." says Yamcha.

"I dunno about going to the professors lab but I wanna stay with Serena and dance with her again." says Tierno, having hearts for eyes.

"You promised." says Shauna grabbing teirnos ear.

"Ever since the incident, wild Pokémon have been distancing themselves from lumiose, so he asked us to investigate the case." says Trevor.

"Is that so? Good luck!" says Ash.

"That being said, we better get going." says Shauna.

"Take care, everyone." says Trevor.

"Owww, I get it! I get it!" says Tierno.

Shauna walked away with Tierno followed by Trevor.

"Well, its time for me to get going too. It was nice seeing your dad and his friends." says Sawyer.

"Where will you be heading too now?" wonders Ash walking up to Sawyer.

"I'll go to the site of Lyssandres labs building that got demolished, as Stevens assistant. It appears that the megalith disappeared in the past. So steven believes that even after its recent disappearance, there's a chance that its not completely gone." says Sawyer.

Sawyer took out his keystone and showed it to everyone.

"See this keystone, it was given to me by Steven. Maybe it can be of some use to him. I'd like to pay him back for his help." says Sawyer.

"Sounds great!" says Ash.

"Hey ash...?" wonders Sawyer.

"Huh?" wonders Ash.

"Next time we meet, you and I have to battle again. In the meantime I'll keep gaining experience." says Sawyer.

"Sure! It's a deal." says Ash.

"I'm going to win for sure." says Sawyer.

"Ya? Well so am I!" says ash.

Sawyer and ash shook on it.

"See ya." says Sawyer.

"Buhbye!" says Bonnie.

"See ya soon." says Clemont.

"Take care of yourself." says Serena.

"Right." says Sawyer taking off.

"I guess I should be heading back to my gym. I still have cleaning up to do." says Clemont.

"I wanna help too." says Bonnie.

"What about you guys?" wonders Clemont.

"What should we do? What are you going to do Serena?" wonders Ash.

"Me? I don't know." says Serena.

"You can stay with me, you know." says Ash.

Serena was flustered, taken aback by his words.

airport...

"No way! Alright! They say the airport will be open soon." says Ash happily.

"Yay...wooo...great." says Serena.

Ash smiled looking back at Serena, excited to finally go home.

"Psst, ash if you wanna go home we could take you home. Unless you wanna do I then yourself." says Goku.

"Us use instant transmission I never an airport? That's insulting but makes things faster." says Ash.

"I guess you're not in a rush to get home. So be it. Don't stay to much longer. We all need to be home sometime." says Krillin.

"Yes we do but with the airlines down, I can't use instant transmission until my time is done here." says Ash.

"What a trooper. He would rather stay around Serena then finally get the chance to get away from her. We praise you for your kindness Ash but if you had the chance to leave, take it." says Yamcha.

"See ya everyone! Serena and I need to be somewhere." says Ash.

"Suit yourself my lil man!" says Goku.

Ash waved goodbye and off the z fighters, chichi and Bulma went using Gokus instant transmission shocking the airport clerks. Ash and Serena left the airport to go around town to see what's places they end up.

streets of lumiose...

"Look at that! Lumiose city is almost back to normal." says Serena.

"Ya." says Ash.

While Ash and Serena were walking around, they stop at a display of a shop and gaze at some clothes.

"Hey, Serena! Check these outfits out!" says Ash.

"So cute." half laughs Serena.

Ash looked over at Serena and noticed she was deep in thought about something. They even have some cookies, which makes Ash delighted by their taste.

"Man that was delicious." says Ash.

"Lumiose specialties are back as well." says Serena looking at the bakery.

Ash looked over at Serena to see she was deep in thought again, as if she wasn't ready for anyone to leave.

"You ok Serena? You seem down for someone who's agreed to hang around me for the day." says Ash.

"Huh? Oh...just going over what I should do. It's not all that important." says Serena.

"It may not seem important to you but what you end up doing in the end can't be changed so we need to live in the moment while it lasts. I have an idea. Let's have a battle." says Ash.

"Now? As in now?" wonders Serena.

"Come on! this way!" says Ash grabbing her hand.

Ash takes Serena to the battlefield, he and Clemont fought at when he arrived in Kalos.

battlefield...

"I remember this. When I first came to Kalos, well to be more specific, landed at the lumiose airport, I has my first battle with Clemont." says Ash.

"Right here?" wonders Serena looking around.

"It feels like it's been ages. You see, even when I'm feeling down with the blues, it helps me feel better when I battle with my Pokémon. I can tell you are gloomy over me leaving soon seeing as I haven't been around much so cheer up! Let these last moments be special and cheer up." says Ash.

"Ya...thanks ash." says Serena.

"As one friend to another, we need to find ways to cheer ourselves up regardless of what pains us." says Ash.

"One friend to another huh...? Now that you mention it, we never had a chance to have a proper battle. Ok, let's do it!" says Serena.

"Awesome!" says Ash happily.

Ash vs Serena...

"Now Braixen,, let's go!" says Serena sending out Braixen.

"Going with Braixen, huh? You're up Pikachu!" says Ash.

Pikachu jumps off Ashs shoulder and enters the battlefield.

"Ok Pikachu, start with quick attack!" says Ash.

Pikachu charged at Braixen using quick attack and rammed into Braixen, knocking Braixen back.

"Braixen. Pikachu is so fast." says Serena.

"Let's keep it up with iron tail! Let's go!" says Ash.

"Defend yourself!" says Serena.

Pikachu jumped in the air and used iron tail only to get blocked by Braixen's stick that failed to swat Pikachu away, knocking Braixen down.

"You ok Braixen?" wonders Serena.

Braixen managed to get back up and reassures Serena.

"I know what to do. Just act like were rehearsing." says Serena.

Braixen looked back agreeing.

"Alright, Braixen use flamethrower!" says Serena.

"Dodge it! Quick!" says Ash.

Pikachu dodged the flamethrower Braixen used.

"Jump up!" says Serena.

Pikachu landed on the ground, keeping its gaze on Braixen who jumped up the moment Pikachu landed and jumps back into the air just as flamethrower got in Pikachus face.

"Braixen use scratch!" says Serena.

"Pikachu iron tail! Go!" says Ash.

Braixen jumped up toward Pikachu to use scratch but Pikachus iron tail collided with Braixen's scratch attack then land on the ground at the same time.

"Braixen fireblast!" says Serena.

Braixen uses fire blast that ends up burning Pikachu.

"We did it!" says Serena happily.

"Pikachu!" worries Ash.

Pikachu got up reassuring Ash.

"Not bad, serena. As expected, you and Braixen are a perfect match for eachother." says Ash.

"Ya!" says Serena.

"You've got a reassuring bunch of pokemon with you. You may have three pokemon but you got through a lot with those three pokemon, Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon. " says Ash.

Serena didn't know what to say and just stood there speechless.

"Course I know, you know Greninja and I had our fair share of problems for awhile but then I figured it out. You cant do anything by yourself. Its because you are with pokemon that support you that really makes you do your best. Believe me, it was hectic when the realms were split and I was in the db realm and I couldn't keep my head straight when helping the z fighters. Especially when I came back for the league and the fus...battle phenomenon didn't wanna work for some reason." says Ash.

"Oh...Ash..." smiles Serena.

"I'll tell you one thing though, I'll always be cheering you on and on." says Ash.

Pikachu agreed.

"Oh ash...Pikachu. Thanks." says Serena.

Serena sent out Pancham and Sylveon who appeared on both sides of Braixen.

"I'm really not alone. You're all with me." says Serena.

Her pokemon agreed.

"Braixen...pancham...sylveon, I knoe it may not be an easy journey but will you take it with me?" wonders Serena kneeling down.

"Thanks so much. All of you." says Serena.

Serena stood up and looked over at Ash.

"Ash, I know what I wanna do now." says Serena.

Evening...

Hotel...

Video call...

'So we meet again. Ive been waiting. Have you found an answer yet?' says Palermo.

"Yes madam, I sure have." says Serena.

'Alright. What is it?" wonders Palermo.

Serena bows sorrowfully for not wanting to go with her.

"Forgive me madam but I cant go with you. Aria helped me, she really taught me that my smile can give other people strength. I experienced that for the first time. Even though they've been through so much, people smiled when they watched my performance. That's what made me decide, I want more people to see me perform. That's what I have to do to really grow. If I were to go and study with you, Id depend on you to much and that's not what I need. You see, they're my friends. I wanna see lots of places with my pokemon in other regions and I'm certain we'll all experience things together that will really help us grow and mature." says Serena.

Her pokemon agreed.

"Its probably not what you expected but ive made my decision." says Serena.

'Well that's a shame. I want the best for you too. You're the first to refuse my invitation. Well, have you decided on where you wanna go next?' says Palermo.

"No...not yet." says Serena.

'In that case, how about hoenn?' wonders Palermo.

"Hoenn? Isn't that... the place-"

'I hear they have Pokémon contests which are different from Pokémon showcases. Pokémon contests would be just the thing to help you gain experience.' says Palermo.

"Great! I'll do it! I might even meet up with someone I know there who can tell me all about Pokémon contests." says Serena.

'Very good. When you come back, I want you to show me all you've learned. I'm looking forward to all the ways you'll grow.' says Palermo.

"Huh?" wonders Serena.

'Didn't I tell you? My dear, I'm a big fan of yours!' smiles Palermo.

"Thanks. I promise I'll come back." bows Serena.

The call ended.

Next day...

Clemonts house...

"May I have your attention please?" wonders Serena.

"Huh?" wonder Clemont and Bonnie.

"Alright, I've decided that I will go on a performance training journey!" says Serena.

"Wha...?" wonders Clemont.

"You're gonna leave us too?" wonders Bonnie.

Dedenne was shocked while Chespin started crying.

"I realized that in order to grow more as a performer, I needed to do a bunch of learning. I'm going to head to lots of regions, starting in Hoenn and plan on studying them and see where I end up by the last contest I do." says Serena.

"Congratulations Serena." says Ash.

"Ya. I don't know how far I'll go but I'll give it all I've got. I'll do my best. We'll do their best." says Serena.

Her Pokémon agreed.

"And who knows, while we help lots of people find their dreams, I'll meet up with May at some point and hang out with her. Maybe even watch her contests she may do to get an idea of how contests work." says Serena.

"Speaking on May, she could've left with you instead of with Bulma and the z fighters when they decided to take my old friends to their home regions but that was her choice." shrugs Ash.

"Ahem." says Clemont.

"Well she lives in hoenn so there's a chance she continued doing contests." sweat drops Ash.

"I think...no I'm sure I can do it!" says Serena excitedly.

"Ya! Go for it! Whether you meet up with May or not, you'll have a great time there." says Ash.

Serena nods smiling.


	155. Chapter 155

**Xy ep 139; xyz ep 46:Ash and friends meet up with Goodra who was happy to see them one last time. Just as the group knew the airport had reopened, roots shot out toward them from out of nowhere. Ash-Greninja sliced apart the root only to be face to face with Xerosis who wanted to be rid of the gang now that the plans were foiled who snatched away Clemont for his new plan. Team rocket were editing the saviors of kalos video they filmed dreading the worst if they didn't do something about it. Upon finding the van, Ash-greninja gets caught but then is able to keep hidden when Xerosis flees from the gang as they show up and is soon able to rescue Clemont with the help of the rest of the gang. The gang meets up with Squishy, who is in need of Ash-greninjas help to which Ash-greninja decides what he feels is best.**

**my sacrifice by creed**

**make a memory by Bon Jovi **

**Love the way you lie part 2 by rihanna ft Eminem**

**What hurts the most by rascal flats**

**its not easy to be me(superman) by five for fighting**

**do you remember by jay Sean ft lil John and Sean Paul **

wetlands...

"You were worried about us, werent you?" wonders Ash.

Goodra was relieved to see the others were ok as tears rolled down its face.

"Don't give me that look. We'll meet again and battle some time." says Ash.

Dedenne tearfully jumped off Bonnie's head onto goodras nose, not wanting to leave.

"Take care Goodra." says Ash.

Lucario, Hawlucha, Pikachu, Talonflame and Greninja reassured Goodra that everything was going to be ok again. Goodra tearfully handed dedenne back to Bonnie.

"It was awesome meeting you again. Good luck with helping around the wetlands." says Ash holding out his hand.

Goodra shook his hand then waved goodbye to the group.

"Everyone, be sure to get along." waves Bonnie looking back.

"See ya later!" says Serena looking back.

"Goodbye!" says Clemont looking back.

"See ya!" waves Ash looking back.

Forest...

Serena was looking for when the lumiose airport was ready to be open and found something on it.

"Looks like lumiose airport has reopened and is resuming flights." says Serena.

"Ya? In that case, once we get back to lumiose city, we'll finally be home Pikachu and Serena will be on her way to hoenn." says Ash.

"Now that our journey has ended, I feel somewhat lonely. Not to the point I'll cry but it hurts to know we all will be going our separate ways." says Clemont wearily.

Bonnie looked down gloomily at Dedenne, who was bummed to be away from Goodra. It seemed so calm now that Lyssandre was conquered but the gang had to stop a moment upon hearing something they never thought they'd hear ever again.

"What's going on?" wonders Serena.

"Don't speak." says Ash.

"What's the matter?" wonders Serena.

"Nothing. Did you hear that?" says Ash looking around.

"Hear what? I'm confused." says Serena.

"Sh!" says Ash stepping forward.

Greninja popped out of its pokeball startling everyone.

"You heard that too Greninja?" wonders Ash.

Greninja jumped back just as roots swarmed it.

"What is going on here?" wonders Ash.

"That's...no it can't be...the roots from the lumiose massacre." says Clemont.

"Don't tell me team flare is still up to no good. I thought they were disbanded after what happened to Lyssandre." says Ash.

"Have team flares remnants be the cause of this? Could it have survived without our knowing?" wonders Clemont.

"Last I recall, squishy removed all the roots." says Bonnie.

"Regardless of the circumstances, we need to destroy it before it forms more. Lets go greninja!" says Ash.

Greninja became ash-greninja and Ash became super saiyan due to the bond phenomenon. Ash and Ash-Greninja see some red roots inside the root that stopped moving. Ash-greninja wonders if Ash could see whats going on with the root.

"Ya...I can see it too." says Ash.

"What is it Ash?" wonders Serena.

"I can see something red in there. Its worth a shot so lets try it. Greninja water shuiriken!" says Ash.

Ash-greninja used water shuriken on the root and sliced it in half, making the root disappear.

"Alright!" says Bonnie happily.

"It looks like its gone for good." says Clemont.

"Was the red light the cause of the roots formation?" wonders Ash.

A zygarde cell showed up on a branch near the gang when an earthquake formed, startling the group.

"Whats going on?" wonders Ash.

The gang was forced to jump out of the way as a vehicle headed toward them and snatch away the zygarde cell.

"Look! That's a zygarde cell." says Clemont pointing to the floating zygarde cell.

"Is that one of squishys friends?" wonders Bonnie.

Clemont looked up at who was on the roof of the car and was shocked to see Xerosis was back.

"Its you!" gasps Clemont.

"Seems we meet again and the runner up is still glowing brightly as ever." says Xerosis.

"Whos he Clemont?" wonders Serena.

"How would you know? Only Lyssandre and Mairin were able to...unless lyssandre told you while we were battling." says Ash.

"Hes Xerosis. I battled him while Ash was captured but at that time I didn't realize he was. If I remember correctly, you fell for one of my traps." says Clemont.

"You are indeed correct, for I have lost to you once but it wont happen this time. I'm now in the process of creating Team neo flare." says Xerosis.

"Team neo flare?" wonders Serena.

"What are you planning to do?" wonders Ash agitatedly.

"Give back squishys friend! Right now!" says Bonnie annoyed.

"No, I can't do that. I'm going to obtain every cell and get zygarde complete form. Lyssandres ambitions will beable to come true." says Xerosis lifting his arms into the air.

"I'll never let you get away with that! Greninja smash that thing! Water shuriken!" says Ash.

"What about you glowing boy? Can't you do any tricks besides glow?" wonders Xerosis.

Ash-Greninja used water shuriken on the test tube xerosis was storing zygarde cells in.

"If not, it's such a shame. Malimar use signal beam to block off the attack." says Xerosis.

Malamar used signal beam to counter Ash-greninjas water shuriken.

"Clemont how will we free Squishys friend?" wonders Bonnie.

"Im thinking. Im not even sure how many he captured this far." says Clemont.

Malamar used psychic to levitate Clemont up to the truck.

"I'll be taking this kid too." says Xerosis.

"Clemont!" worry Ash and Bonnie.

"You can chase the truck, right? Im counting on you. I'll see what I can do in the mean time." says Ash.

Ash-greninja nodded and rushed after Xerosis' van.

team flare van...

Clemont, was bound by Malamar, levitating infront of the test tube with 5 cells contained in it.

"Is this really necessary now!? What on earth are you planning by taking lyssandres place for your corrupted new world!?" wonders Clemont.

"Forget about the new world for a moment. This new world of yours can go horribly wrong in so many ways but then what do I know? It barely began the moment Lyssandre vanished. Now, lets focus on the gym leader of lumiose because id like to use this science of yours to make you one of us." says Xerosis.

"As if I would cooperate with people like you!" says Clemont agitatedly.

"I have no need for your consent. With my control system I'll have you on our side like I did to Zygarde 50%. I will get an enhanced human who will do my bidding." says Xerosis.

Malamar released Clemont, forcing him to fall to the floor.

"Prepare the beam!" says Xerosis.

"W...wait! Hold on a moment! I get that you want me because of your failure last time we met but could you grant me one request?" freaks out Clemont.

"A request?" wonders Xerosis.

"Ya...just let me wipe my glasses." says Clemont.

"I'll allow you to do that much." chuckles Xerosis.

"Thanks." says Clemont standing up.

After Clemont cleaned his glasses, Xerosis had the lazer fire at Clemont, having Clemont scream.

team rocket...

Team rocket was editing the video they took of the Xyz fighters during the chaos when Jessie and James were getting annoyed by the way the video was looking so far.

"No! No! No! This is all wrong! Nows a good time to do a close up of my face!" says Jessie agitatedly.

"Show the scene where I give orders to Inkay!" says James urging for some parts.

"What are you two talking about!? Im showing the boss the one where I was piloting the helicopter!" says Meowth.

"What!? We cant risk the boss seeing people hes never seen before! Let alone how they helped the twerps!" say Jessie and James annoyed.

"That was when I was filming!" says Meowth agitatedly.

"No that was when I was filming!" says Jessie annoyed.

"Does it really matter!? We need to get this done before the boss finds out we we're liars." wonders James annoyed.

"We all had a part in steering a helicopter so who knows which segment we should show the boss." huffs Meowth.

"Then what would be of our plan of switching the twerps' and the z fighters' doings as ours?" wonders James.

"What will we do if you already sent this to the boss!? It will make us look like liars when we already are for telling him we did the saving!" growls Jessie.

Team rocket hear a root come out of the ground, the one thing they didn't wanna see again. Once they started freaking out as they turned around, two zygarde 10%s show up and take down the root.

"What just happened!?" wonders James.

It was so fast that I couldn't see anything." says Jessie.

Jessie looked down, stunned to see wobuffet was filing the moment.

"Heh!? You just filmed that!?" wonders Jessie.

Wobuffet was happy to film a bit for the video they were editing.

"Alright, attach this scene to where I am starring." says James going back over to the laptop.

"No let me-"

"No let me!" says Jessie trying to get a chance to edit some moments.

team flare van...

"Oh, zygarde cells! Where are you hiding?" wonders Xerosis getting out of the van to look around.

Ash-Greninja managed to find the vans location and waited for a good time to sneak inside.

Ash, Bonnie and serena...

The gang stopped for a moment upon Ash seeing what Ash-Greninja saw as it stayed out of sight.

"I think Greninja just found them." says Ash.

"How's Clemont?" wonders Serena.

"Well all I see are Xerosis and malamar." says Ash closing his eyes.

Xerosis, Malamar and ash-Greninja...

'Do you think you can get inside undetected Greninja?' wonders Ash.

Ash-Greninja reassures ash, keeping an eye on Xerosis and malamar.

"Oh there you are. Malamar use psychic." says Xerosis spotting a zygarde cell.

Malamar used psychic to take the cell to the test tube on the van. Ash-Greninja stealthily walked toward the van but alerts Xerosis and Malamar by stepping on a twig that landed on the ground.

"What are you doing here?! Malamar use signal beam! Keep the pests Pokémon away from our zygarde cells!" says Xerosis.

Ash-Greninja dodged the oncoming signal beam Malamar used.

'Alright, Greninja use water shuriken!' says Ash.

Just as Ash, Serena and Bonnie found their way to the van Xerosis and Malamar stood beside, Ash-greninja used water shuriken on malamar.

"We found it!" says Bonnie happily.

"Hand over Clemont and the zygarde cell!" says Ash angrily.

"We'll retreat for now but we'll be back to take down your group as well as your intriguing new look glowing boy." says Xerosis.

"I'm not glowing boy! My hairstyle and eyes just change color!" says Ash.

"Whatever you say boy. Malamar get rid of these kids with psycho cut." says Xerosis.

With the help of Malamar's psycho cut, Xerosis was able to flee almost hitting Ash-greninja or so it looked like it as it horrified Serena.

"No! It cant be!" says Serena covering her face with her hands.

"No, its ok Serena." says Ash.

"Really?" wonders Serena worriedly.

"No worries. Its fine. I can see where Greninja is located and looks like hes hidden himself under the van without Xerosis' knowledge." smiles Ash.

"Thank goodness. That startled me for a moment." sighs Serena in relief.

"No kidding." says Bonnie.

"Lets go! We need to go after them!" says Ash taking off.

"Right!" say Bonnie and Serena following behind.

team flare van...

While Xerosic unknowingly makes a stop and equips his van to a rocket glider, Ash-Greninja heads for the top of the aircraft, which flies away and becomes invisible with the touch of a button Xerosis pressed to mask his presence.

"They wont beable to get to us up here. we had to rush things so I hope we were finished gathering the cells in that location." says Xerosis standing up.

Ash, bonnie and Serena...

"I can see them up there! We can make it to Xerosis if we hurry." says Ash looking up.

"We're coming clement!" says Bonnie taking.

Ash, Serena and Bonnie chase after the invisible rocket gliding vehicle, in hopes of getting Clemont back safely.

sky...

rocket gliding vehicle...

"So, how are you feeling now?" wonders Xerosis walking up to Clemont.

"I feel great thanks to you mast Xerosis, leader of neo team flare." says Clemont.

"That has such a nice ring to it." says Xerosis, loving the idea of being the new leader.

ground...

Ash, serena and Bonnie...

Ash, bonnie and Serena made it to the top of the mountain where Ash checked in on Ash-greninja to see how it was holding up.

"We've finally made it. I can see Greninja flying around here but I cant seem to find where Xerosis is." says Ash.

"Are you sure?" wonders Serena.

"Greninja, we're here! Look at the top of the mountain! That's where we are located!" says Ash.

Ash-greninja turns its head to see where Ash, Bonnie and Serena are located.

"I see it. We should beable to reach it if I fly you up to where Greninja is. I'll fly down to that plan while you two stay here." says Ash.

"Heh!? Even if you are able to fly a great distance, theres no way you can find Clemont in time." says Serena wearily.

"What happens if you get caught?" wonders Bonnie.

"You were already captured once. We cant let that happen to you again." says Serena.

"Well we cant let them escape. Ive gotta do it. I'm the only one who can get to Greninja. You ready Pikachu?" says Ash running back.

Pikachu was ready to go when Ash was.

"Then I'm going too!" says Serena grabbing Ashs hand.

"Me too! We're always a team. RIght?" says Bonnie.

"Looks like you give me no choice then. One at a time or both?" wonders Ash.

"Both of us are coming silly." says Bonnie.

"Right...I knew that. Alright, just make sure you do as I say." says Ash looking between the girls.

Ash gave Bonnie a piggyback ride while holding Serenas hand with his other hand.

"Serena, hold my hand tight so you wont lose your grip and Bonnie, keep your arms around my neck so you wont fall. Now, lets go!" says Ash.

Serena and Bonnie nod then Ash and the girls ran to the edge of the mountain and took to the skies and with Ash-greninjas help, one by one they made it onto the aircraft.

Aircraft...

"You did it Greninja." says Ash happily.

"Thanks." says Serena.

"That was close. It's a good thing you were able to get us on here." says Bonnie.

Ash-Greninja was happy to help. Ash set Bonnie down then the group went off in search of Clemont.

"Clemont..? Where are you?" wonders Ash.

The trio soon find where he was located and were happy to see he was ok.

"Clemont!" says Bonnie happily.

The trio and Greninja, who just entered the room turn around hearing laughter to see Xerosis and malamar come into view.

"Welcome to the unveiling of my new enhanced human." says Xerosis.

"New enhanced human? What's going on here!?" wonders Ash.

"Give us back my brother and squishys friend!" says Bonnie annoyed.

"Your big brother is currently being mind controlled and has become team neo flares first enhanced human." says Xerosis.

"Huh?" wonders Bonnie looking back at Clemont.

"That is correct master xerosis." says Clemont.

"Clemont...?!" says Bonnie shocked.

"Oh no..." worries Serena.

"Snap out of it Clemont!" says Ash.

"As my first enhanced human, I want you to seize your friends!" says Xerosis.

"Yes master xerosis." says Clemont.

"You must be joking Clemont!" worries Serena.

"Clemont think before you do!" freaks out Bonnie.

Clemont walks toward the others, reaching toward them.

"Clemont can't be easily mind controlled. He won't lose to a simple brain washing. If he really is then I might have to injure him just to snap him out and I don't plan on doing that." says Ash.

"Clemont what are you doing?" wonders Bonnie.

"I need to bring you three to master Xerosis but I cant seem to reach you." says Clemont.

"You're getting close to them. It cant be that hard to grab them." says Xerosis.

Clemonts glasses glistened showing that he wasn't possessed after all.

"Thanks ash! I'd never expect you to injure a friend." says Clemont.

"Clemont! Youre ok!" say Ash, Serena and Bonnie happily.

The gang was happy to be together again while Xerosis was taken aback by the fact his beam didn't work.

"Wha...what!?" wonders Xerosis.

"I'm an inventor! The future is now, thanks to science! Clemontic gear on." says Clemont adjusting his glasses.

"Gloomy as this day is, I'm so glad this is the last invention we will see." says Bonnie.

"After what happened before, I invented this multi electro magnetic wave blocker that I call Jamming unit 1. I pretended to wipe my glasses when in actuality I attached the wave blocker to them." says Clemont.

"Unbelievable." says Xerosis.

"That makes it twice that you failed to get through my inventions. This devise and clembot should prove whose inventions are superior to the other's. Time to admit you have been defeated." says Clemont.

"My inventions are inferior? This is not possible!" wonders Xerosis backing toward a wall fidgeting.

"Ahhh, but it is." says Clemont.

"Crobat use air slash! Now!" says Xerosis.

"Chespin pin missile!" says Clemont sending Chespin out.

Chespin used pin missile to block off Crobat's air slash.

"Clemont lets get him together." says Ash.

"Alright." nods Clemont.

"Alright Malamar use signal beam and Crobat use wing attack!" says Xerosis.

"Dodge it!" says Clemont.

Chespin latched onto Ash-greninja using vine whip, having been able to dodge the attacked Malamar and Crobat used.

"Use tackle!" says Clemont.

Chespin launches itself toward Crobat, who is damaged by its tackle attack, knocking Crobat down.

"You pesky little brats! I'm not gonna let you kids foil my plan due to the way we use inventions differently! Crobat air slash!" says Xerosis agitatedly.

"Water shuriken!" says Ash.

Ash-greninja slices through the attack by using water shuriken and knocks out Crobat.

"Return Crobat." says Xerosis sending Crobat back.

"One down...one to go." smirks Ash.

"I'll never acknowledge this! As long as I have all of my ideas and a gifted intelligence, I'll beable to recreate the world and I don't mean your messed up world! Defeat is not an option!" says Xerosis.

"Get back here!" says Ash running up to Xerosis and malamar.

Xerosis pressed a button that opened the door of the rocket.

"Return malamar." says Xerosis sending malamar back.

"Don't you even dare." glares Ash.

"Let's meet again! My plans won't be ending any time soon! Sayonara brats!" says Xerosis looking back at the gang.

"You're not getting away!" says Clemont agitatedly.

Xerosis jumps out of the rocket glider only to be caught by Clemonts aipom arm.

"Let go!" struggles Xerosis.

"You need to pay for all the awful things you did and from now on you need to invent for the people not against them." says Clemont.

Ground...

Officer Jenny put cuffs on Xerosis' wrists and walked him to the police car.

"Just tell me one thing, you've got a lot of strength but why?" wonders Xerosis.

"Simple really, we all start out not believing in ourselves but as time goes by, our worries slowly wash away until we realize what we've been doing all this time has made everyone a better version of themselves even if it doesn't seem that way." says Clemont.

"I was talking about you not your pest of a group." says Xerosis.

"I was just getting to that. As for me, I was never strong to begin with but being with friends and all that we've been through along the way has made this end to the journey not only gloomy to see everyone go their separate ways but happy to know that all we've done up to now wasn't all for nothing." says Clemont.

"Focus on you lumiose gym leader. Ignore your friends and tell me all about you." says Xerosis.

"I am and that's what gave me the strength I have now." says Clemont.

"Companions that became best friends, old and new. You are never alone." says Xerosis.

"Go on. Get inside." says Officer Jenny.

The gang watches the police car drive away, having forgotten about the airport that reopened.

"Good to know this case has been closed." says Serena.

"Hey, do you know who squishy is? Squishy is your friend...right?" says Bonnie kneeling next to the zygarde cell.

An earthquake comes out of nowhere and a root shoots out out of the ground, startling the gang. The root aims for Bonnie but before it could snatch her up, something saves her.

"Whats happening?" wonders Ash.

Boonie was mesmerized to see Zygarde 10% revert back to the Zygarde cell they hung around.

"Squishy!" says Bonnie happily running up to the zygarde core.

Squishy happily jumped into Bonnies arms.

"I missed you so much. Have you gotten better?" says Bonnie.

Squishy reassured Bonnie it was doing alright.

"I cant believe we get to meet up with Squishy again." says Serena.

"Isn't this great Bonnie?" wonders Clemont.

"Sure is." says Ash.

Pikachu agreed. Squishy jumped out of Bonnies arms and hopped away.

"Squishy?" wonders Bonnie.

"Follow me." says Squishy telepathically.

Ash-greninja nodded and ran after Squishy.

"Wai...where are you going?" wonders Bonnie.

"Let's follow Squishy end Greninja to see where they are headed." says Ash.

The gang follows Ash-greninja who was following Squishy to a grove where Squishys friend was staying in its zygarde 50% form.

"Its zygarde!" says Ash shocked.

"Greninja ive come to ask a favor of you." says Z2 telepathically.

"To think people can hear pokemon speak now." says Serena.

"Normally pokemon cant talk so it must be using telepathy although somehow your pokemon were able to talk to you before the realms got fused together." says Clemont.

"Ya...this is nothing new to me but its still startling so lets assume telepathy since none of my pokemon can talk now." says Ash.

"The roots that reappeared just moments ago originated from negative energy that spread out deep within the ground. What we destroyed was merely on the surface. The scars from the incident that destroyed the world run deep. Only myself and Z1 ehom you call Squishy are going all around Kalos to destroy each root one by one." says Z2.

"However its for even me to pinpoint their exact location yet Greninja..." says Squishy.

"Greninja can wha...?" wonders Ash.

"It seems Greninja is somehow able to locate them." says Squishy.

Ash remembered that he and ash-greninja were able to see a red glow coming from the vines.

"So that was the negative energy." says Ash.

"I don't know why you are the only one who is able to possess such a power but I am in need of your assistance." says Z2.

"Both of us or just greninja?" wonders Ash.

"Greninja will you lend us your strength?" wonders Squishy.

"But that means..." says Serena shaky eyed.

Ash walked up to Ash-grenina reverting back to normal.

"What will you do Greninja?" wonders Ash.

Ash-greninja turned around to face Ash.

"I know very well what we need to do." says Ash.

Ash-greninja kept its gaze on Ash.

"When Greninja becomes Ash-greninja, Ash changes too...right? How come Greninja is staying Ash-greninja?" wonders Bonnie.

"I still have my saiyan powers but to think greninja might beable to locate the negative energy in the roots without me is incredible...no astounding." says Ash keeping his gaze on ash-greninja.

"But you two...are synched together as one. Greninja should be back to normal too." says Bonnie.

"Bonnie we understand but this isn't the time to worry about their forms." says Clemont.

"We cant let another incident like that happen ever again." says Ash.

Ash-greninja nodded.

"Remember back to what Sycamore said? That maybe it wasn't a coincidence that we met up back when you were a froakie. I sort of feel the same way about it. In all seriousness, I wonder if us meeting eachother that day and the power we gained through being with the z fighters was meant for this occasion." says Ash.

Ash-greninja didn't know what would be expected but it seemed pretty obvious now.

"Ya...it took me so long to realize that it didn't matter where you came from, once you found people you can depend on and feel happy to be around then it doesn't matter what the outcome ends up as so long as we follow our hearts and ignore the doubt that plagues our minds." says Ash.

Ash-greninja nodded.

"Either way, you've always gotten stronger for the sake of others. So now this time, you'll help kalos and even though we will be going separate ways, we will be saving the world in its times of need with your new mission being to locate the negative energy flowing through this region while mine is to help the z fighters take on enemies of earth." says Ash.

Ash-greninja agreed.

"Ahhh man...I feel like I'm talking to the z fighters when I'm telling you all this but we are linked together as one after all. What weve got is something that can never be torn apart. All that's left now is for you to choose what you wanna do. Noone is forcing you to do otherwise. Whatever you choose, I'll be happy for you. Just as the z fighters were happy for me when I had to come back." says Ash.

Ash-greninja walked up to Ash for a handshake then hugs Ash as Ash and Pikachu try not to cry.

"Oh...greninja..." says Ash.

Ash-greninja walks back over to squishy and z2, making its decision to stay and help out in Kalos.

"That's right...its better off this way." says Ash pulling down his hat, shadow eyed.

"Your help is greatly appreciated." says Squishy telepathically.

"Ash, now that you have your own powers, you have realized you no longer need Greninja by your side and you wont have to worry about anything for we will take good care of greninja." says Squishy.

"Ya...I leave greninja in your care Squishy." tears Ash.

"Squishy!" says Bonnie on the verge of tears.

"Bonnie we probably wont be seeing eachother in a while." says Squishy telepathically, saddening.

"Its ok...I know you've got a lot of important work to do. Ill always be cheering you on, you know." tears Bonnie.

"I'll always be with you too bonnie." says squishy.

"Ill come and find you when I become a trainer. We'll be together again. Its a promise." says Bonnie.

Dedenne was teary eyed, wanting squishy to be with them again too.

"That's a promise." says Squishy telepathically.

Ash, his pokemon and the gang waved goodbye to both zygardes and Greninja as greninja follows them further into the forest.

"Take care of yourself greninja!" says Ash.

"You too squishy!" says Bonnie.


	156. Chapter 156

**Xy ep 140; xyz ep 47:after the video call, everyone headed back to Clemonts house to relax before leaving for their destinations. Team rocket talks about their success at defeating zygarde and team flare. Ash and friends walk outside to see sycamore, Alain and mairin and learn that this will be the last time they see eachother. The gang head for the airport and were about to separate ways when Dedenne ran away sad to see Serena and Ash were leaving . Once Pikachu found Dedenne, Serena was ready to leave the group but not without making sure ash knew how she felt. Ash and Clemont have one last battle to show how strong they've gotten then its time for ash to head home himself. Even though the group was heading their own ways they remembered everything they've been through. Ash comes home to a feast with friends.**

**I've decided to go by db series and bumped Ashs age up to correspond with Gohan and gotens age gap for a future sequel**

**Serenas goodbye~**

**ever ever after by carrie underwood**

**crush by Mandy Moore **

**according to you by orianthi**

**what about love by heart**

**Dbz/Pokemon~**

**everything I do by bryan adams**

**ash and misty~**

**what about now? by daughtry**

**I don't wanna miss a thing by aerosmith**

**true love by pink**

**Z Fighters to ash~**

**Time for me to fly by reo speedwagon**

**Ash is finally home~**

**Under the bridge by red hot chili peppers **

**god bless the broken road by rascal flats**

**Your song by Elton john**

**crazier by Taylor swift**

**who says I can't go home by sugarland ft Bon jovi**

**I'm coming home by dirty money ft skylar grey**

**Thanks for the memories by fall out boy**

video call...

Ash and friends...

Pikachu was pressed against the screen happy to see Delia again.

Ashs house;Pallet town...

"Hey now, move out of the way Pikachu. I can't see everyone else." says Professor oak.

'Come here Pikachu.' says Ash.

Ash and friends...

Pikachu looked back at Ash and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Mom it's so nice to see you again. Professor? What brings you to my house?" wonders Ash.

Ashs house;Pallet town...

"It's good to see you too. Seems you've aged thanks to the wish." says Delia.

'Thanks to the...wish? Oh right...right. I was to focused on lyssandre so I guess everyone aged a bit without noticing.' says Ash.

"A wish you say?" wonders professor oak.

'Long story short...I should be 10 but since it's like im the middle child of the son family, I'm 12.' says Ash.

"Interesting. Well don't worry about me. I'm just checking on your mother." says professor oak.

'You have no need too but it's nice to know you were concerned.' says Ash.

"More importantly how've you been?" says Professor oak.

'I've been doing great! Had ups and downs but I loved every moment. Mom where's the son family and Hazzel?' says Ash.

"Son family? Hazzel?" wonders professor oak.

'Ya...are they around or is this a bad time?' wonders Ash.

"They're doing their own thing now. I'll be sure to tell Goten and Hazzel you called." smiles Delia.

"Is there something I'm missing out on?" wonders professor oak.

"Ash has been spending time with the son family and they love being around eachother so much that they aren't like a second family. Espescially since the father and son have the same hairstyle as ash." says Delia.

"I see. How come I haven't met them yet?" wonders professor oak.

"Ash has known them longer so it might be better to show you rather than tell you. So ash...since being back with your Kalos friends, have you given them any trouble or been a burden?" says Delia.

Ash and friends...

"No, since being back in the region he was supposed to be in, he's only felt like a burden once but he got back on his feet and is happier than he's ever been." says Serena.

"We are grateful to Ash and all he's done. Without Ash, we wouldn't even have known Ashs friends. Errr...that is..." says Clemont.

"We had lots of fun going between realms and now that we are together without the burden of them being separate, we'll have even more fun!" say Bonnie happily.

Ashs house; Pallet town...

"When you left the son family and their friends you left in such disarray that you broke mistys heart and left her where she couldn't get to her gym." wonders Delia.

'I realize that but I needed to be back for the league and left her where she wouldn't feel lonely and looking back now, I had so many things on my mind that I couldn't think straight and everything blew up in my face. Once I got to the inn for the final gym, I started spazzing after hating myself over all I've been through to get this far. Then it dawned on me and soon it didn't matter what I did or how I did it as long I made it through everything that came my way. Oh and mom, I have something to tell you but it'll have to wait until later. I'll be flying back this afternoon so I'll be telling you then.' says Ash.

"Oh? I'll be looking forward to that. In fact tell me everything the moment you get inside." says Professor oak.

"Just be careful on your way home. You all should come see Pallet town Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. Ash, theres a surprise waiting for you that revolves around a feast for my hero." says Delia.

Ash and friends...

"We'll be there." says Bonnie sparkly eyed.

"Alright, we'll be thinking about it." says Clemont.

"I'll have to be sure not to forget anything as I prepare for my flight home." says Ash.

It dawned on Ash that somehow Delia knew about leaving Misty with the z fighters and before he could ask Delia turned off the video phone on her end.

Video call ended.

Clemonts house...

Ash and his friends went back to Clemonts house for lunch.

"Let's eat!" say Ash, Bonnie and Clemont who were sitting at the table.

"So tasty." says Ash.

"There's pLenny left so eat up while you still can." says Serena walking up to the table.

Serena looked at Bonnie who didn't feel like eating.

"Is something wrong? Are you not hungry?" wonders Serena.

"It's not that." mumbles Bonnie gloomily.

"Are you sick?" wonders Clemont.

"I may have eaten too many sweets earlier." says Bonnie awkwardly.

"I warned you not to eat before a meal." says Clemont.

"Uhhh...ya..." says Bonnie.

They heard the doorbell ring and went outside to see professor sycamore, Alain and mairin in front of the building.

"Alain!" says Ash happily.

"Professor sycamore!" says Clemont happily.

"Hey guys." says Mairin happily.

"Hello everyone." says Sycamore.

"What are you doing here professor sycamore?" wonders Ash.

"Just thought we'd say hi before we head our separate ways." says Sycamore.

Team rocket headquarters...

Video call...

Team rocket presented their video to Giovanni.

'Team flare was controlling the legendary Pokémon zygarde who's unleashed a massive attack on Kalos.' says Jessie's voice.

'The only thing that can defeat the evil is evil.' says James's voice.

'So team rocket wiped out team flare and took out zygarde while we were at it.' says Meowths voice.

'And that's the way it is.' says Jessie's voice.

'The high tide team flare victory report...' says James's voice.

'...is now history.' says Meowths voice.

The clip ended and the trio showed up on the screen.

'So what do you think?' wonders Jessie.

'Were we successful, sir?' wonders James.

'Now team rocket can go back too ruling the world.' says Meowth.

Wobuffet agreed.

"Interesting." says Giovanni.

Alley way...

'The situation is quite clear, the fact you were behind the complete annihilation of team flare. Well done Jessie, James and Meowth. You can now return to the base.' says Giovanni.

"Roger that!" say team rocket.

"We'll head straight to kanto right away." says James.

'I'll be waiting.' says Giovanni.

video call ends.

"Woohoo! Alright!" say team rocket happily.

"Our video really rang the boss's chime." says Jessie.

"It was worth every recording moment." says James.

"These paws of mine are editing gold." says Meowth.

Wobuffet agreed.

"The boss never questioned the video. Yahoo! The boss never questioned how we were the only ones taking on team flare in the video! Back to headquarters we go!" says James happily taking off.

"This is no time to be slow!" say the trio heading down the street.

Ash and friends...

"Wait...Alain too?" wonders Ash.

"That's right. There's nothing to keep us from our future journeys now but I'll be helping the professor with mairin." says Alain.

"The first thing we are doing is heading for frost cavern." says Mairin.

"This is the path I've decided to take on." says Alain.

"I see." says Ash.

"We've learned that when the sundial is bathed in the light of the setting sun, it gets exposed to energy. When we followed the energy it emitted, we discovered a material like that of the mega stones." says Sycamore.

"Wow! So that means the material found is located in frost cavern." says Clemont excitedly.

"Ya, we found the same substance all around the region." says mairin.

"That's why we're on our way there to do some research." says Alain.

"I just noticed something, where'd your mega ring go?" wonders Ash.

"Oh that? I borrowed that mega ring from Lyssandre. I gave it to authorities to use as evidence." says Alain.

"But now Charizard can't mega evolve." says Ash.

"It'll be fine. I'll just look for a mega ring and key stone on my own. Just like you I'll be starting from zero." says Alain.

"Ya, let's do our best." says Ash.

"When the time comes, let's have a battle again. Whatya say ash?" says Alain.

Alain walked up to Ash And shook hands with him.

"Serena, thanks for everything. Remember the time you let me know you'd come with me. That was so nice." says mairin.

"I wasn't being nice. A deal is a deal." says Serena.

"Hey I'm glad we'll always be friends." says mairin.

"Me too!" smiles Serena.

Mairin and Serena clapsed hands giggling.

"Alain, mairin time to go." says Sycamore.

"We'll see you later." says Alain.

"Bye guys!" waves mairin.

"You all have a marvelous time." says Sycamore.

"And you too." says Ash.

"Take care everyone." says Clemont.

"See you." waves Serena.

"Let's meet again!" says Bonnie holding Chespin.

Sycamore drove away so the gang could go back to what they were doing.

"Welp, they're gone. Let's get going ourselves. We should get ready for the airport." says Ash.

"Right." says Serena.

Ash, Serena and Clemont walked away while Bonnie stayed behind, getting gloomy again.

Airport...

ash and friends...

"Final boarding call for dragonite airline flight K91 to Kanto is now boarding at gate 12." says the voice on the intercom.

"Looks like your flight is the next one." says Clemont.

"Latias airline flight H71 to Hoenn will be boarding soon." says the voice on the intercom.

"Looks like Serena will be boarding first." says Ash.

"Lets get your boarding pass." says Clemont.

team rocket...

Team rocket run toward the flight gate, hoping they wouldn't be late.

"Step on it!" says Meowth.

"Remember gate 12! Gate 12!" says James.

"We spent to much time buying presents!" says Jessie.

"Speak for yourself moneybags!" say Meowth and James.

"This is for the boss, investments and all!" says Jessie.

Team rocket hadn't noticed they dropped the gifts they bought for Giovanni as they rushed to the gate.

ash and friends...

"Everyone its time to say goodbye." says Serena.

"We wont be seeing you for a while." says Ash.

The pokemon were sent out to say their goodbyes to Serena and her pokemon which made some pokemon tear up except for Dedenne who didn't wanna say goodbye.

"Dedenne you've gotta say goodbye." says Bonnie.

"Just for a little while." says Ash.

"We'll see eachother again." says Clemont.

"Dedenne..." saddens Bonnie.

Dedenne leaps out of Bonnies arms and takes off making everyone chase after it.

"Dedenne!" worry Clemont and Bonnie.

"Whered you go? Pikachu help us out." says Ash.

Pikachu used its electricity to pinpoint where dedenne was and took off toward the tv section with the gang following.

"Dedenne!" worries Bonnie.

"Latias airlines to H71 to Hoenn is now boarding." says the intercom.

"Dedenne!" worries Ash.

"Where are you?" wonders Clemont.

"Did you find dedenne?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu scampered up to the final tv dedenne was hiding behind and tried to tell Dedenne that Serena had to leave just as the others showed up.

"Dedenne, thank goodness. Come out Dedenne. I'm begging you." worries Bonnie.

Dedenne peaked out from behind the tv and wasn't to happy about Serena and Ash having to leave.

"Dedenne you've gotta come out. Please..." worries Bonnie.

Dedenne hid again tearing up about the fact everyone was separating ways and that they couldn't stay one last day.

"Dedenne..." says Ash.

"Dedenne doesn't want anyone to leave. I feel the same way Dedenne but what do I do? I need you to come back to me. I don't like the idea of anyone leaving either and know you wanna have everyone stay together forever because we had so much fun hanging out with all of ashs friends and the z fighters. You may be feeling hurt but you need to realize we all need to follow our dream as well as this being Ashs second time having to say goodbye to friends. I love everyone too and all the great memories we shared but Ashs time here has come to an end and Serena will be going her own way so we need to be there for them when they leave. Its painful to watch but we can smile knowing they'll always be with us in our hearts. When I become old enough, ill be a pokemon trainer and ill want you to be my partner, be as good a performer as Serena was, earn a gym badge from my brother and we'll beat ash and Pikachu and then we'll become number one in kalos. So lets dream too. We can say our goodbyes and still laugh together. Whatya say?" says Bonnie.

Dedenne peeked out from behind the tv and leaped into bonnies arms.

"Its ok." says Bonnie holding dedenne close.

The others circle around bonnie and dedenne then kneel down.

"Dedenne you could help bonnie make her dreams come true." says Ash.

"You'll see! We'll even get to battle." says Clemont.

"I know I'm gonna have to do my best or you'll beat me." says Serena standing up.

"None of us wanna lose to you." says Ash.

Their pokemon agreed.

"You hear that? Everything will be ok." smiles Bonnie.

"This is the final boarding call for H71 flight to Hoenn. Ticket holders who've not yet boarded, please hurry." says the voice on the intercom.

"Ok. Its time to go." says Serena running up to the escalators.

"Clemont, bonnie you've given me so much, more then I can say." says Serena turning around.

"Give us a call once in a while." says Clemont.

"You'll know when we get the chance to visit." says Bonnie.

"Ash, for the time you've been with the group, thank you. I'm glad I got to be part of the group with you even though you were with us in spirit, it was like you were with us throughout the journey. I started my journey because youre the kind of person I wanna be and without my realizing, I guess my taking your place for most of the journey made it happen." says Serena.

"There was nothing you could do about it. You kinda had no options but it would have more interesting if you were able to create your own outfit for when you needed to become me for the gyms." says Ash.

"That's the thing, you're the kind of person I wanna be. Next time we meet, you're gonna like the person I become." winks Serena.

"Uhhh huh? Strange as that sounds, I'm happy to know I've been your role model. Without my presence, you've been motivated to do your best and pull through in the end for when we were able to have the chance for everyone to journey together again as a group." says Ash.

"See ya everyone." says Serena heading down the escalator.

Ash walked toward the escalator smiling.

"That reminds me, ash I need to do one more thing." says Serena looking back at the group.

"You wanna do what?" wonders Ash.

Serena ran up the escalator so she could be face to face with Ash.

"Uhhh Serena...?" wonders Ash.

Serena leaned toward Ash and pecked Ashs lips. Clemont blushed realizing what just happened while Bonnie tried her best not to look as she watched the scene unfold.

"Quick ash, what's the first thing that comes to mind. What are the kids up too?" thinks Ash.

Kanto...

Viridian forest...

Vegeta and goku were watching Goten, trunks and Hazzel play with the Pokémon when Vegeta brought up the subject again.

"Now that the worlds are about to be combined, he's considered a 12 year old who is dating a 14 year old, has adopted a little girl who I'm gonna assume is Goten and Trunks' age. Kids should not be parents to kids." says Vegeta.

"Relax Vegeta. I'm sure Delia will be happy to help Ash and Misty in every way she can. Ive even been opting for Ash and Misty to live with us but I'm sure Misty will insist on Ash to live with Delia." says Goku.

"I knew it was a bad idea to make the wish. You never know how wishes turn out. You end up with the wish of your choice which is ok for us but the regions are basically part of our version of earth." says Vegeta.

"Not necessarily. It is our world but with the gym leaders of the regions up to Kalos are living in cities along with there being Pokemon all around us now to catch and befriend." says Goku.

"Exactly! That boy isn't thinking!" says Vegeta.

"Vegeta hate to break it to you but there will regions we don't know of that resides in another part of the world. Everyone Ash has ever known up to now throughout his journeys are living in different parts of the world except now there are Pokemon roaming around so everyone can have one or many to befriend." says Goku.

"Kakarot that's not helping. I live near west city while you're supposed to live in a forest. Now it's like everyone in the Pokemon realm is living among us. We can't be sidetracked about Pokémon when battling. That's absurd." says Vegeta unamused.

Isn't it great? I mean Trunks and Goten wont have far to go to get to each others houses. Well more or less since ash will live between us. Unless you prefer he live in west city." says Goku happily.

"Dad, I found a green bug! Can I keep it?" wonders Goten running up to Goku,and vegeta.

"Green bug? Looks more like an overgrown caterpillar." says Goku.

"Caterpillars become butterflies, right? So we'd have a butterfly in the house." says Goten.

"Correction runt, we have no pokeballs. So there's no catching Pokémon so we can keep them as pets." says Vegeta.

"But dad said we can choose a Pokémon to have in the house until we're old enough to train them." saddens Goten.

"Hey dad, I found a bug too." says trunks.

Goku turns his head to see Trunks holding a weedle and starts freaking out.

"What are you freaking out over!?" wonders Vegeta turning his head.

"N...n...needles!" says Goku flying into the air.

"What about needles?" wonders Vegeta looking at the Pokémon in trunks hands.

Vegeta felt sick to his stomach and swatted the weedle away.

"Keep that thing away from me and find a different Pokémon to take home!" growls Vegeta.

"But dad, if Goten gets to have a bug then I deserve one too." says Trunks.

"If you can't find another one then I may have to let you keep the disgusting creature." says Vegeta.

"Awesome!" says Trunks happily.

"Hey guys, I think I know where ash got Pikachu!" says Hazzel.

The others looked toward Hazzel who was kneeling in front of a Pikachu in a patch of grass.

"Pikachu live in this blasted forest?" wonders Vegeta.

"Well how's about that. Pikachu reside in this forest for trainers to catch." says Goku.

"How many Pikachu did you find?" wonder trunks and Goten.

"See for yourself." says Hazzel.

Kalos...

Airport...

"Ash? You're starting to zone out." says Serena.

Ash was lost in his thoughts and started mumbling to himself.

"Earth to Ash...anyone there?" wonders Serena.

Ash snaps back to reality.

"Who? Wha...huh? Uhhhh...well I uhh...ok then..." says Ash.

"Thanks so much." blushes Serena.

"Your...welcome?" says Ash confused.

"You let me do the one thing I wanted to do since we first met up." says Serena.

"Good to know." says Ash.

"You're the best Ash." smiles Serena.

"Take care of yourself! Bon voyage Serena! Hopefully May gets back to Hoenn!" waves Ash happily.

The others waved goodbye as Serena went down the escalator until she was at the bottom and watched the plane take off after serena boarded it.

"Bye Serena!" says Bonnie.

"There she goes and with a kiss goodbye." says Clemont.

"Serena will get a lot stronger in hoenn. I just know she will." says Ash.

"She sure will and i'll work hard to be an inventor who makes everyone happy." says Clemont.

"Ya!" nods Ash.

"You still have time until your flight." says Clemont.

"What do you guys wanna do until then?" wonders Ash.

"Can I ask you a favor?" wonders Clemont.

"A favor?" wonders Ash.

"Its something I really wanna do." says Clemont.

battlefield...

"If you don't mind I want one final battle between you and me." says Clemont.

"Bring it on Clemont. Lets go Pikachu!" says Ash.

Pikachu ran onto the battlefield ready to battle.

"Alright bunnelby, you too!" says Clemont.

"Alright, battle begin!" says Bonnie.

Ash vs Clemont...

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" says Ash.

"Dodge and use mud shot!" says Clemont.

Pikachu jumped up and used thunderbolt but Bunnelby was able to dodge the blow and countered with mud shot.

"Use iron tail then use quick attack!" says Ash.

Pikachu swatted the mud balls away using iron tail then landed on the ground to use quick attack.

"Use wild charge!" says Clemont.

Bunnelby countered quick attack using wild charge which pushed both Pokémon backwards.

"Double slap!" says Clemont.

"Iron tail! Go!" says Ash.

sunset...

Time passed and the rest of the group said their final goodbyes then Ash boarded his plane with Clemont and Bonnie watching the last plane leave the airport.

Hoenn...

Day...

Serena arrived in hoenn and walked out of the airport remembering everything she's done with her Pokémon up to now.

Serenas flashbacks...

Serena met fenniken and chose it as her starter.

"I'm Serena." smiles Serena.

Fenniken was happy to be her partner.

Serena found pancham and caught it after reasoning with the Pokémon.

"Can you help me name my dream come true?" wonders Serena setting her sunglasses on panchams head.

Pancham couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Serena had a gogoat race with her mom.

"Finish!" says Clemont.

Serena won the gogoat race against her mom.

Reality...

Serena remembered what Ash said as she boarded her plane.

"Serenas gotten really strong. She'll be fine." says Ash standing next to Clemont.

Serena smiled and mumbled to herself as she went back to recalling everything she and her Pokémon have been through.

Serena found an eevee dancing in the forest at night.

"Wow I'd love to be great friends with the eevee." says Serena looking at the dancing eevee that soon became her partner.

reality...

"I've done everything I possibly could." thinks Serena.

flashback...

Serena was on stage with her Pokémon having finished the finals.

"Finish!" smiles Serena.

reality...

Serena was happy to get the chance to put her talent into Pokémon contests.

kalos...

Clemont went back to fixing up clembot and any machines he wanted to improve while Bonnie watched. Clemont and bonnie remembered all theyve done being with Serena in Kalos.

Clemonts flashbacks...

Clemont was taking on ash for the first time.

"The future is now thanks to science." says Clemont.

Clemont tries out his inventions.

"Clemontic gear on." says Clemont.

Clemont meeting up with luxio and watching it evolve.

"You came back after all luxio." tears Clemont.

Serena taking on Clemont as Ash for the fifth badge.

"I wanted this moment to last forever. Serena treat this battle as if ash were battling me." says Clemont.

fast forwarding...

"I've actually won? I won the badge for Ash!" says Serena happily.

Clemont regretting having to shut down everything for the sake of the world.

"Clembot!" tears Clemont.

Fast forwarding...

Clemont rebuilt clembot and was able to meet for the second time.

"Clembot...im so glad I met you..." says Clemont.

Bonnie's flashbacks...

Bonnie was excited to meet Pikachu when she and Clemont encountered Ash.

"A Pikachu and what a cutie." says Bonnie.

Bonnie played ninja with the Pokémon then found a Flabebe in her hair.

"It's so cute. It looks like a flower." says Bonnie.

Bonnie and new friends waved goodbye to lapras.

"Take good care." says Bonnie.

Bonnie was with a tyrunt n a forest.

"You're all clean now." says Bonnie.

Bonnie was holding squishy close.

"I'm gonna take care of it." says Bonnie.

Bonnie was asking Lillie to be Clemonts girlfriend.

"Please take care of my brother." says Bonnie.

Bonnie was hugging zygarde.

"You heard me right?" wonders Bonnie.

Bonnie was saying her goodbyes to squishy.

"We'll be together again. That's a promise." says Bonnie.

reality...

There was an explosion inside the prism tower startling bonnie and clement.

Kanto...

Cerulean gym...

Misty had finished her pokebattle with the final trainer and decided to visit Delia after rewarding her exhausted Pokemon by playing in the pool until thoughts of if ash was actually going to come roamed her mind. She got out to grab a towel and dry off then fed her Pokemon huffing not knowing if whether or not what he said about letting her torture him once he got back to Kanto was true or not. She spent all this time away from him so how was she to know what was true or not. Half the time when thoughts came to mind she didn't pay attention to what she was doing until she looked down at their food bowls and jumped up closing the poke food box she was holding.

"Sorry guys. Looks like we all could use a nap but I need to be somewhere." says Misty backing up.

The seel she was near looked up at her tilting it's head and went back to its corner to sleep. Misty set the poke food down on the table and walked toward the door to leave.

Kalos...

Squishy, Zygarde and greninja...

Grenijnja was slicing roots left and right as they went throughout kalos.

plane...

Ash...

Ash and Pikachu were looking out the window as they remembered all they've been through.

Ashs flashbacks...

Ash and Pikachu arrived in lumiose city with Alexa.

"Ash ketchum of pallet town is finally here!" screams Ash happily.

Ash and Pikachu found the lumiose gym.

"This is it! The lumiose gym!" says Ash happily.

Pikachu was happy to see the tower too.

Ash fell off the tower and got hit by a frubble when froakie wanted to be caught.

Ash got his first badge.

"Ok Fletchling, steel wing! Lets go!" says Ash.

Ash ended up in another realm that hes never seen before and started training their way.

"Its getting late! we will start training him tomorrow!" says Piccolo. "YES!" say Krillin and Gohan happily.

"Tomorrow? So soon? Im not even sure what im capable of in this realm!" says Ash.

"You'll figure out something!" says Piccolo.

Gohan and Ash became the heroes of satan city and began fighting evil as saiyamen.

Saiyaman and God Saiyaman nod.

Saiyaman picks Videl up and flies toward Gohan's house.

Ash charges at the hijackers and roundhouse kicks both in their face. Then, he charges at the them again and hook kicks them away from the bus. The hijackers growled and shot bullets at Ash. Ash places a index and middle finger on his forehead to help concentrate and before they could think he was behind them.

"Most people don't know God Saiyaman but that's cuz I was able to get to it with no problems! Though we can't all talk about me! I won't kill you just paralyze you!" says Ash and with a single punch with the back of his fist he was able to stun the hijackers.

Goku came home for the world tournament and was stunned by what he came home too.

Goku had just arrived at home and entered the house to see two gohans, a orange haired android 18, a mini version of himself, a little girl, and chichi.

"I know it had to have been some time since Cell came but a twin? Is Android 18 changing her look? Why is she here anyway!? What's with the little girl and what's up with mini me?!" wonders Goku.

One by one Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Ash took on the enemies inside a spaceship.

Stage 1...

"You are as annoying as Ash who is just as annoying as Kakarot now...ive lived on a planet with the same gravity and trained with five hundred times the gravity of earth now tell me I cant win." says Vegeta.

Pui Pui was speechless.

"Nothing? Not even a peep?" wonders Vegeta.

"Youre just bluffing. You cant have been training with that much gravity weighing you down." says Pui Pui.

"Wanna make a bet?" smirks Vegeta.

"No human being can withstand that much gravity. Youd be dead the moment you start training." says Pui Puii.

"Maybe I'm lying. Maybe I'm not. You have no proof." says Vegeta.

"Enough!" says Pui Pui running toward Vegeta attacking with a barrage of punches which Vegeta still dodged and punched Pui Pui in the gut and kicked him away.

"So you still think I'm bluffing?" wonders Vegeta just getting pumped up.

Pui Pui growled and ran toward Vegeta for the third time but by the time he got to him Vegeta had set his hands on his chest and blast him to smithereens.

Stage 2...

Yakon opened his mouth and sucked up the light energy making Goku revert back to normal.

"It's pitch black again." says Gohan.

"Yes. Kakarot is back to his normal state." says Vegeta to no one in particular.

"Yummy. I've never eaten such an enriching delicious amount of light energy before." says Yakon.

"What's that? You want more?" wonders Goku.

"Don't Goku! You are super saiyans so the energy you emit is a delicacy to him." says Shin.

"Is that all? He's just hungry? Why didn't you say that sooner." says Goku.

"But Goku-"

Goku turned into a super Saiyan again emitting light once more.

"Thanks for the meal. Now come to me." says Yakon and sucks up the second dose of energy.

The further Goku was dragged toward Yakon, Yakon gained weight sucking in the energy that wouldn't go away and exploded with Goku still in super Saiyan mode.

stage 3...

"Think fast!" say Gohan and Ash.

"Wait...Ash?" wonders Gohan.

"Sorry to cut in but...well you know." says Ash.

Gohan nodded smirking and slammed Dabura into the ground. Dabura got up just in time for Ash to form the Spirit Ball by making an upwards facing open palm, and placing the other hand around the adjacent arm for support. The user then gathers surrounding energy into the open palm and shapes the energy into a yellow-orange sphere.

"Distract him!" says Ash.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" says Gohan flying toward Dabura and punched him making Daburs fly backwards.

Dabura stopped himself, formed a sword in his hand, and started slashing Gohan only to keep missing.

"Come on already! You wanna help so badly then just do something!" growls Vegeta taping a finger on his arm impatiently.

Dabura slashed his sword toward Gohan but Gohan had it in his grip and broke it in half.

"Do it Ash!" says Gohan.

"Huh?" wonders Dabura looking back.

Ash being able to control the spirit ball, guides it by pointing his index and middle fingers in Dabura and Gohans direction.

Buu was revived and with each form was taking on the z fighters.

Majin Buu...

Gohan flies up to Buu with Ash close behind and kicks him out of the way. Majin Buu gets angry, but Gohan charges at Majin Buu. Majin Buu fires a Vaporize! blast that sends Gohan flying far away.

"Buu I though you were awesome so heres a gift from me to you." says Ash.

"Gift?" wonders Buu.

"Here's to being the first fun enemy I came across." says Ash.

"Buu?" wonders Buu confused.

"Yup! Just for you. I will do this!" says Ash.

With Buu now on the ground, Ash aims at him with his outstretched index and middle fingers held together and creates a huge explosion on Buu. It didn't phase Buu and what he did to Gohan now did to Ash. Shins eyes glowed and Gohan and Ash landed in a forest area.

Super Buu...

in hole...

Buu whips Gohan and Ash with his stretched tentacle then zaps them in which gets deflected by Gohan powering up.

"Ash are you able to fight still?" wonders Gohan.

"Can't say I am able to your way but I can't be to certain my way will work either." says Gohan.

"I've probably said this before but I can't remember half of what's gone on since we've been focusing on Buu. It's kinda irritating though. You started out wanting to leave once the tournament was over but that changed to when the enemy is gone for good. Look at us now, you could be doing things with your friends instead of hanging around here getting pummeled to a pulp by an enemy that won't go away. We lasted this long so why not finish this and come up with a wish everyone will want." says Gohan.

"I wouldn't have it any other way but I figured I'd leave as soon as Buu was gone since it's only fair with me being mostly in this realm. Besides no matter how much I want to keep away I can't. I know I shouldn't be here but I can't get myself to leave for long. The longer I'm away...the gloomier I get." says Ash.

"Whatever happens, I'm glad we stuck together to the end." says Gohan.

"Right back at ya!" smiles Ash.

There was a sudden earthquake where the others were as a pink been shot out of the ground behind them, having Gohan and Ash land unconscious.

fast forwarding...

Vegito waves Buu over as if he were toying with him but dodged as Buu angrily charged at him only to get knocked to the ground. Buu growled getting angrier by the second flying back up to the fused Saiyan and doing a barrage of kicks and punches to Vegito, knocks him to the ground.

"Now for Ash but is it really worth the fight? Are you gonna use your Pokemon to protect you or will you use the powers you gained being here?" wonders Buu.

"In some cases I want to get away from here but I've been having so much fun being with everyone that I can't get myself to leave. It seems wrong to be here but it also feels right and with how long I've been here, I couldn't have had a better experience. I was never meant to be here but in all my time living here as one of the gang, I was and still am happy. I am a Pokemon trainer through and through and still will be except it will be different since I have families in both worlds. You don't need to be related to be called family because for all I know Goku is like a father to me and I will accept being part of his family even just for a little while longer." says Ash.

"You sound like you are trying to hard to see where you belong and knowing you feel like you belong here makes you wonder which world you belong too and should be part of." says Buu unamused.

kid buu...

"I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news but I don't see any way we can withstand Buus energy." says Goku.

"We would have more backup if you didn't have me take my friends back." says Ash.

"It was the only way they would be safe from Buu." says Goku.

"Now we can't get to them so smart thinking." says Ash.

"Hold on you two. There's only so much time until Goku is exhausted again. Then again Ash has been fighting Buu since the original version, not only tag teaming with Gohan, Goku and us as Vegeto but now back to fighting alongside Goku. Which means I will have no choice but to be stuck with him. To bad I already took my turn." thinks Vegeta.

Ash and Goku looked at eachother and nodded.

The gang looked up at the stars.

"Is everyone ready to make their wish now?" wonders Bonnie.

Everyone made their wishes, hoping they would come true.

Ash finally got to meet Alain and battled with him.

"Hi, my name is ash." says Ash holding out his hand.

"I'm alain." says Alain shaking his hand.

Ash tiredly walked up to Serena and latched onto her.

"Nows your chance Serena. Now...now." says Ash trying to breathe.

"Wait...what? Hold on. Where's all this coming from?" wonders Serena.

"I...I..." says Ash.

Ash put his hands on her arms, looking up at her making Serena blush.

"I what? What is it Ash?" wonders Serena.

"I...iron tail pi...ka...chu..." says Ash collapsing on the ground.

Clemont, Serena and Bonnie started freaking out as Clemont and Bonnie ran up to ash and Serena.

Serena continued tossing snowballs at Ash, making Ash trip over the log he was sitting on. Goten, Hazzel and trunks jumped out of the way but were on opposite sides of him.

"You're not acting like your usual self. Even your other so called 'brother' noticed it!" growls Serena.

Greninja turned his head, looking at Ash who was petting spewpas head.

"A while ago I wanted to save him and thanks to you I did." says Ash.

Ash walked infront of Greninja and faced him.

"Greninja, I want you to share your power with me. Let's start from the bottom and work together from there." says Ash.

Trunks, Hazzel, and Goten looked up at the sky as the moon shined down on Greninja and ash as they shook hands in agreement.

Ash was getting through the rounds making it to the semifinals in the league.

"Get ready for this sawyer! This is everything greninja and I have got. Water shuriken!" says Ash.

Ash-greninja aimed water shuriken at mega sceptile and made it to the finals.

"Charizard use dragon claw!" says Alain.

"Ready for more!" says Ash.

The attacks clashed.

Everyone lined up side by side to attack the megalith one final time.

"Everyone attack, all at once! Now!" says Diantha.

The z fighters turn on the Megalith and attack alongside the champion, gym leaders and Pokémon trainers who have their Pokémon launch attacks on it, causing it to fall down.

fast forwarding...

Zygarde launches a z attack, destroying the Megalith then left saying its goodbyes to the gang.

Ash and ash-Greninja were saying their goodbyes.

Ash-greninja walked up to Ash for a handshake then hugs Ash as Ash and Pikachu try not to cry.

"Oh...greninja..." says Ash.

Ash-greninja walks back over to squishy and z2, making its decision to stay and help out in Kalos.

reality...

Kanto...

Airport...

Misty was at the airport waiting for Ashs arrival along with Delia who invited her to tag along and all that went on in her mind were thoughts like which realm did they belong to compared to feel right in or if he still wanted to go through with the wish that had changed everything for the people of both realms. It wasn't that long for Ash to walk out of the gate with Goten, trunks and Hazzel who had ran inside thinking Ash missed his flight but it felt like ages since Misty never noticed due to being zoned out as more thoughts came to mind. It took Hazzel and Goten to snap her out of it and turn her around to face Ash who was happily hugging Delia.

"I know Ive practically seen you recently, especially when I get home from each region but it's so nice to be in your arms again mom." says Ash happily.

"Ahem. Don't you need to be somewhere, let alone with a certain someone?" wonders Trunks.

Ash looked down at Trunks then over at Misty who had the other kids around her.

"Misty, I'm not sure what kind of party mom is throwing but it will most likely be a dinner party for everyone since our friends of the other realm had something planned." says Ash walking up to Misty.

"Well before you made the critical wish, the thought that plagued my mind the most was if the wish were to be granted...and the other realm becomes dominant, I will be weary at first letting you help face enemies but it's kinda your thing to leave on short notice to new regions so why should leaving to help save earth be any different?" wonders Misty looking down gloomily.

"Remember back when I pushed you into your gym out of despair and regret? I told you to pummel me as much as you wanted. You still up for it or are we gonna wait until we get to my house?" wonders Ash picking her head up.

"...Ash." tears Misty.

"I'm so glad you all decided to see me when I got off the plane." smiles Ash.

"Ash and misty are gonna be together like mom and dad! It feels right since our moms get angry a lot." says Goten happily.

"Chichis the angriest of them all." mumbles Trunks walking up to Goten and Hazzel.

"Whatya saying?" wonders Hazzel looking at Trunks.

"I said out of all our moms, Chichis the angriest and we can all vouch for that." says Trunks.

On the way to the ketchum residence...

"It's good to be back in Pallet town." says Ash.

"Its even better now that the family is back together." says Hazzel.

"I can't really call us a family since we are kids ourselves." says Misty.

"That never stopped you when you were with the z fighters." says Delia.

"Well ya...that was when I was 17, as strange as that sounds but now I'm 12 and so is misty now that I think about it." says Ash.

"I understand. Goku and I were chatting with misty about the arrangement of where Hazzel gets to live." says Delia.

"You were? What's the verdict?" wonders Ash.

"Misty will need to be at her gym for future battles so we decided on Hazzel living with the son family until you're old enough to get your own home." says Delia.

"I figured as much. I was kinda hoping misty lived with us too but as a gym leader the gym is a home to her and she can't leave her Pokémon." says Ash.

"Then it's settled. We should be close to the house soon. Anyone up for a huge dinner for my heroic runner up?" smiled Delia.

"You're embarrassing me mom." says Ash awkwardly.

Delia and misty giggled.

once they were home...

The group walked into the house to see the z fighters and their families in the living room, waiting for Ashs return just like they said.

"Who's up to some dinner? I know someone who would love my cooking." says Delia.

Everyone stared at Ash then laughed and headed for the dining room to eat a feast for Ash who was not only a runner up and a hero but was pronounced an honorary z fighter before the night was through and Ash was off to bed after everyone left for their houses.

**_~TO OUR OWN WAY~_**


	157. Chapter 157

**extended ending 1~everyone is having a party at bulmas to celebrate Lyssandre and evil buus death and Ashs place as runner up for the league. Goku is late to the party to which Chichi is getting furious the longer Goku isn't with them. Once Goku gets done with his duty to help keep the eggs safe, he arrives at the party to everyone's delight.**

**Not much I can do with the last ep of trunks and goten as kids for dbz since gokus doing his own thing. Like for ash...I always doubt misty is ever going to be waiting for Ash in the anime even though it would be nice to see if their love is still there since by the time Ash gets home, he leaves for the next region as immediately as he comes back and this came to mind since I originally wanted to go by kai but without the eps I went by the original and now that the kai Buu saga is out I guess it makes more sense for ash to be 11 instead of 12 just like the sun and moon games but when corresponding to the db series I was thinking about the original Buu saga not the kai version so ash will be a year older then he should be if going by kai unlike the original buu saga**

**Welcome home party/barbecue songs~**

**Listening to while eating~**

**celebrate by cool and the gang**

**At the beginning by Richard Marx ft Donna lewis**

**pictures of you by hello goodbye **

**payphone by maroon 5 ft whiz khalif**

**two worlds by Phil collins**

**waking up in Vegas by Katy perry**

**sweet escape by Gwen stefani ft Sean kingston**

**uptown phunk by Bruno mars**

**Break free by Ariana grande **

**broken wings by mr mister **

**cake by the ocean by dnce**

**good feeling by florida**

**any way you want it by journey**

**give me everything by Neyo, afrojack, nayer ft pitbull**

**big yellow taxi by Joni mitchell**

**it's still rock and rolle to me by billy joel**

**ill be there for you by Bon Jovi **

**light em up by fall out boy **

**animals by maroon 5**

**truly madly deeply by savage garden**

**i wanna dance with somebody by Whitney houston(glee version)**

**check yes Juliet by we the kings**

**animal by neon tree**

**amazed by lonestar**

**mr brightside by the killers **

**everything you want by vertical horizon**

**everybody talks by neon trees**

**stereo hearts by gym class heroes **

**diamonds by rihanna **

**forever young by rod Stewart **

**right round by florida**

**starships by Nikki minaj**

**on the floor by Jennifer lopez ft pitbull**

**For the first time by script**

**happy by Pharrell Williams **

**melt with you by Modern english**

**Glad you came By the wanted**

**shiny happy people by r.e.m**

**shut up and dance by walk to the moon**

**every time we touch by cascada**

**you raise me up by Lena park**

**because you loved me by Celine dion**

**treat you better Shawn mendez**

**why cant I by Liz phair**

**bad romance by lady gaga**

**pocketful of sunshine by Natasha bedingfield**

**shes so high by tai bachman**

**sing along with song~**

**feel this moment by Christina Aguilera ft pitbull**

**jack and Dyann by john mellencamp**

**Anywhere but here by Hilary duff **

**piece by piece by Kelly clarkson**

**crazier by Taylor swift **

**collide by howie day**

**voices carry by til Tuesday **

**im so excited by pointer sisters**

**its time by imagine dragons**

**here in your arms by hello goodbye **

**be with you by mr big**

**let it rock by Kevin Rudolph **

**she drives me crazy by fine young cannibals**

**my boo by usher **

**keep on loving you by reo speedwagon**

**first cut is the deepest by Sheryl crow**

**style by Taylor swift**

**Small town by john mellencamp**

**hotel California by eagles**

**If you wanna be my lover by spice girls**

**life is a highway by rascal flats **

**fireball by john ryan ft pitbull**

**7 years by Lukas graham**

**trap queen by fetty wap**

**calling all the monsters by China anne mcclain**

**follow me by uncle kracker**

**stuck like glue by sugarland**

**down by jay sean**

**chasing cars by snow patrOL**

**together forever from Pokémon~tribute to DBZ/Pokémon **

**I hope you dance by leann womack**

**tonight we are young by fun**

**hot n cold by katy perry**

**all night long by lionel ritchie**

**dancing in the dark by bruce springsteen**

**land down under by men at work**

**safe and sound by capital cities**

**cant touch this by mc hammer **

**great escape by boys like girls**

**somebody to love by anne Hathaway~tribute to couples**

**marry me by Jason derulo~tribute to Gohan and Videl **

**let me love you by dj snake ft Justin beiber **

**What I like about you by the romantics **

**she will be loved by maroon 5**

**in your eyes by Peter Gabriel **

**why cant we be friends by war**

**Joker(space cowboy) by Steve Miller band**

**one more night by maroon 5**

**centuries by fall out boy**

**with you by Chris brown**

**You're the one that I want from Grease**

**abracadabra by Steve Miller band**

**dont by ed sheeran**

**shake it off by Taylor swift**

**sugar by maroon 5**

**every little thing she does is Magic by the police**

**jealous by nick Jonas **

**dance too~**

**et by Katy Perry **

**a thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton**

**fire burning by Sean kingston**

**cant hold up by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis ft ray dalton**

**i haven't met you yet by micheal buble**

**cheap thrills by sia**

**never had a dream come true by S club 7**

**come on get higher by Matt nathanson**

**you and me by lifehouse**

**dj got us fallin get in love by usher **

**I knew I loved you by savage garden**

**just dance by lady gaga **

**respect by pink **

**moment like this by Kelly clarkson**

**telephone by lady gaga**

**sos by rihanna**

**angel by shaggy**

**are you gonna be my girl by jet**

**just the girl by click 5**

**paparazzi by lady gaga**

**blank space by Taylor swift **

**Rosanna by toto**

**hey Juliet by lmnt**

**Right here right now by zac efron and Vanessa Hudgens **

**For good from wicked**

**good time by owl city**

**Wanted by hunter Hayes **

**all star by smash mouth**

**footloose by Kenny loggins**

**where have you been by rihanna**

**come and get it by Selena gomez**

**hey ya by outkast **

**scream and shout by will. ft Britney spears**

**umbrella by rihanna**

**i'll be there for you by the rembrandts**

**shake it by metro station**

**funky town by lipps inc**

**how do I live without you by Leann rimes **

**heart attack by Enrique iglesias **

**Slide by goo goo dolls **

**beautiful girls by Sean kingston**

**i got a feeling by black eyed peas **

**video killed the radio star by begees**

**old time rock and roll by bob seger**

**shut up and drive by rihanna**

**drive by by train**

**you found me by Kelly clarkson**

**This girl is on fire by Alicia keys **

**burn by Ellie Goulding**

**All you wanted by Michelle branch**

**Wild one by Florida ft sia**

**dirty little secret by all American rejects**

**We belong by pat benatar**

**Born this way by lady gaga**

**love like this by Natasha bedingfield**

**bubbly by colbie caillot **

**heartbeat song by Kelly clarkson **

**making love out of nothing at all by air supply**

**we're in heaven by dj sammy**

**beat of my heart by Hilary duff**

**from this moment on by Sheryl crow**

**you can go your own way by Fleetwood Mac **

**Come clean by Hilary duff**

**my life would suck without you by Kelly clarkson**

**story of a girl by nine days**

**Someone's watching over me by Hilary duff**

**do you believe in life after love by cher**

**photograph by nickel back**

It was party day at Bulmas and ash was in Viridian forest near the stream with Gohan trying to figure out where to go from here while Misty searched for him.

Ketchum house...

"Misty can you get Ash and bring him back here? Id much appreaciate it." says Delia.

"Gladly Delia...but we may be away for awhile until he calms down. Don't expect us anytime soon." says Misty and leaves the house to look for ash.

Misty looked all over town and soon entered viridian forest, coming across ash talking to Gohan. She didn't think she would be a bother and snuck up to them to overhear the conversation.

Stream in viridian Forest...

"I'm finally back in kanto but now I have to leave yet again when I specifically wanted to stay in my home region. It would be great to take on enemies by your side but-"

"Times like this, you think you should be one place when you should really be somewhere else even if it pains you to be open to many possibilities and the Pokémon that comes with your powers. Whatever it is you end up doing with them." says a voice getting closer.

Behind tree...

"Why is Gohan here? Shouldnt he be getting ready for the party at capsule corp?" whispers Misty curiously.

Gohan and ash...

"Heh?" wonders Ash looking around.

behind tree...

"The last thing I need is to be found out." thinks Misty putting her back to the tree, still keeping her gaze on the stream.

Gohan and ash...

"Hey bro! I can call you my brother right?" says Gohan sitting next to ash.

"I do like the idea of being part of your family but I can't really say that you and the rest of the son family are really my family. You're more like a family of friends rather than being family itself." says Ash.

Behind tree...

"Is Gohan trying to calm things down? Nah...can't be. The realms may have become one but the fact ash leaves for the next region, wherever it's located, will make it hard to see eachother. Unless...unless he's done taking off to unexplored places." says Misty.

Gohan and ash...

"Says the forever kid." chuckles Gohan.

"Seems that way. Doesn't it?" half laughs Ash until gloom loomed over him again.

"I know! I know. So...sounds like you don't want a certain something to happen." says Gohan looking over at ash.

"That's none of your business! It's something that can't be undone." says Ash.

"Uhhhhhh...huh. I see. Grouchy are we this morning?" says Gohan nudging Ash.

"Well now I'm able to age but it would've been better if I could get older over the course of my journeys. Then maybe, just maybe, I'd actually be with someone rather then forever Pokémon battles that get me nowhere near my goal. Kalos was the only region where I was practically at my goal of becoming Pokémon master." says Ash.

Behind tree...

"Really ash...you'd go through pain and suffering during your journeys and now you desire something thatS so close yet so far away!?" groans Misty.

Ash and Gohan look behind them and saw no one since misty quickly hid behind the tree.

"Don't sweat it buddy. Mom and Goten are waiting for me to return with you." says Gohan.

"Doesn't help the fact you're waiting for goku to come home." huffs Ash.

"Ehhhhhh dad needs better ways to slip away from mom. As for the wish Bulma piccolo and hercule made..." says Gohan.

"I havent had time to thank Bulma for doing that on short notice when you guys wanted to grant wishes after half a year went by." says Ash.

"Vegeta desperately wanted the wish made. So by the time you were screaming like a madman trying to escape, the wish was made and here we are now. Chaos came and gone and now we have nothing better to do than see where things go from here." says Gohan.

"Leave Gohan..." says Ash.

"But we aren't the same without you like I've been trying to tell them. Goten is excited to have you around and all of your friends who are really special to you have to be happy to meet a kid who has so much potential for the path ahead. Come back to the son house so we can find something for you to wear." says Gohan standing up.

"Thanks for coming even if it was brief but go back and tell Goten it's not what I wanted either...I'm leaving kanto to journey aagain soon yet if there is a way I'd rather stay with you guys time to time. Granted there's nothing going on." says Ash getting up.

Misty watched Gohan and ash walk passed the tree she hid behind then rushed after the two remembering she had to pick up Hazzel.

Son house...

"Chichi how do I look?" wonders Hazzel running into the room chichi was in.

"Hmmm?" wonders Chichi turning around.

Hazzel had her hair in buns on both sides of her hair, wearing a light blue headband with a sky blue butterfly on the side, a blue tangtop with white polkadots and a ruffled white neckline and bottom, blue jean shorts and blue dress shoes.

"You look adorable Hazzel. would have thought you'd rather a dress instead." says Chichi looking down at what she had to choose from.

"Thanks chichi. Misty bought me a blue dress but I wanted to wear this instead. I wonder what misty is wearing to the party." says Hazzel.

"You'll have to find out when she shows up." says Chichi grabbing a dress to check it out in the mirror.

"You look busy. I'll go see what ash is up too." says Hazzel and left the room.

"Now where was I? This one makes my bottom look big. This one wont do either." says Chichi looking into the mirror putting both kimono like dresses up to herself then dropping them.

Chichi picked up a pink kimono dress and put it against herself.

"Hey...ya! This'll work. Its a classic but its still alluring." says Chichi.

Ash and Gohan walked into the room startling Chichi.

"Ash, hazzel was just in here looking for you." says Chichi.

"She was? She must want me to see what she's wearing." says Ash.

Chichi turned around to see Gohan in a light blue tuxedo with an aqua tie on and ash wearing a blue cap, white shirt with blue neckline and sleeves, black jeans and blue sneakers with black laces.

"Gohan you look stunning and ash you look great too. I wanted everyone to look spiffy for Bulmas party but I don't suppose that attire should have been for another occasion." says Chichi.

"Its a good thing I dont wear tuxedos. I mean I'd rather wear something comfortable instead. I even almost woar my attire from when I ventured with Misty." says Ash awkwardly.

"Anyway...thanks mom but don't you think we could be overdressing?" wonders Gohan.

"Why would you say we are overdressing ourselves? Ash doesn't look overdressed and nor does Hazzel. Dunno about misty though. Haven't seen her yet." says Chichi.

Gohan awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"I would choose a tuxedo for ash but it would be strange seeing you two wearing the same colored tuxedo despite it being two different shades. Besides isn't gohans future wife gonna be there and don't forget misty who rightfully deserves to be with ash one last time?" says Chichi.

"Speaking of misty-"

"Mom exnay on the engagement ok?" wonders Gohan.

"...you've been engaged since the league was going on!?" wonders Ash.

"Hehehe...tried to tell you that we got engaged but things kept getting in the way." says Gohan.

"I just figured you became lovers, let alone having been engaged while I was away." says Ash.

"Fhings happen when you least expect it." shrugs Gohan.

"Oh wow. That's amazing Gohan. Congrats!" says Ash happily.

Gohan blushed embarrassed.

"Are you hearing me? I remember the first party that goku and I went too." says Chichi.

"Feels like ages since misty and I had a party." huffs Ash.

"Did I ever tell you about our first party? Don't think I did." says Chichi checking out more outfits.

Chichi turned around to see that gohan and ash were gone.

gohan and Goten...

Gohan was helping Goten get ready for the party to celebrate ash on the verge of winning despite having a barbecue at bulmas.

"You would think we were going to the opera but we're heading to bulmas." says Gohan fixing gotens tie that went with his yellow shirt and green overalls.

"Were having a barbecue right? This is gonna be awesome since ash almost won the league so we are technically celebrating Ashs almost victory." says Goten.

"Well you can put it that way. A joined party for one last get together before we go our separate ways." says Gohan standing up.

"Dont remind me." says Goten.

'Ash! Gohan! Where'd you go?' wonders Chichis voice.

"I'm helping Goten with his attire mom! I think Ash went to find misty!" says Gohan.

Chichi ran into gotens room with her hair in a bun with her hair split to the sides, a pink long sleeved shirt that was tucked in, white pants with a brown belt, earrings and a necklace.

"Gohan what do you think of this outfit? To casual?" wonders Chichi.

Gohan and Goten starred at chichi as she caught her breath after looking everywhere for them.

"You look great mom. You actually look a lot better in this outfit more then those other ones." says Gohan.

"That's good. Then I guess a little lipstick couldn't hurt either. What about my hair? Do you like it the other way?" wonders Chichi.

"Uhhhh..." says Gohan looking down at Goten.

Goten shook his head.

"Well there you have it." says Gohan.

"I'm glad we got that settled. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna see where your father and misty are. For all we know your father and ash are talking to eachother somewhere. Is he or misty ready to go yet? Oh and I hope you managed to tell ash about your engagement Gohan. I realize you were trying to when were watching the league but still would be nice to tell him the news. I just hope it isn't to late." says Chichi looking back at the boys.

"Dad should be ready but I'm not sure where misty is or if she's ready either. Ash had other things to say about what he was meant to be doing or should have been done already so it never came to mind seeing how hurt he looked." says Gohan.

"There's so many people here now that I'd lose track of my thoughts trying to get everyone ready for the party." says Chichi.

"I'm just gonna go out on a limb and say he already left." says Gohan.

"Oh did he now?" wonders Chichi crossing her arms annoyed.

"Chichi, I'm here to pick up Hazzel." says Misty walking up to the room the three were in.

All three stared at misty who had her hair down, a dark blue checkered tangtop with a white bow, black jeans and blue sneakers with white laces.

"Uhhh misty, we'd love to go but we don't know where ash or dad are. Maybe they left before us because Hazzel went looking for ash then ash went looking for you and Hazzel shortly after and we haven't seen him since." says Gohan.

"Ash...always makes everyone pissed at him over the stupidest things. He better have an explanation." says Misty.

"Misty did you choose Hazzels attire or her? Either way I would have loved to see her in a dress." wonders Chichi.

"Hazzel wanted a turqoise blue dress but there was nothing left. So I got her a different attire for the party." says Misty.

"I guess it will be fine to wear that but I would've preferred something else." says Chichi annoyed.

"We were also in a rush so we had to choose something quickly." shrugs Misty.

"As for dad, he was here a few minutes ago and now he's gone." says Gohan.

"I know where he went too. I saw ash bump into him while looking for you two." says Goten fixing his bow tie.

"You do?" wonders Hazzel walking into the room.

"Uhhh...ya. Maybe dad and ash are-"

"Awww great! Where'd he take ash!? This better be good!" growls Chichi.

Goku and ash...

Goku, in a purple suit and brown vest with white shirt and blue tie, was looking after the dinosaur eggs he came across when an egg started disappearing and reappearing until it appeared on a branch.

"Hey! That's not supposed to happen." says Goku startled by what just happened.

"An egg fell onto a branch?" wonders Ash looking up.

"So that's what happened. The egg fell through its nest. It's a good thing I came." says Goku taking off his overshirt, standing up.

Goku flew down to take the egg to the nest when he spotted ash grabbing it.

"Ash? Werent you looking for misty and Hazzel?" wonders Goku.

"Huh? You were here all along Goku?" wonders Ash turning his head.

"Well ya. I wanted to check on the eggs before we left." says Goku taking the egg.

"Seems I better head back to see if anyone found them." says Ash awkwardly.

"I'm sure they did by now." says Goku.

"See ya at bulmas when you're done here." says Ash and flew back to the son house.

The parents of the eggs show up and are pissed at Goku for having the egg in his possession.

"This is what I get for trying to help?" wonders Goku dodging the parents every time they came near him.

Goku kept dodging the parents but they kept coming at him.

"Alright! I get it! Like I said before, I was trying to help not steal it." says Goku looking up at the parent pterodactyls.

The parents wouldn't listen and aimed at Goku who kept dodging to no end. Goku kept his eyes on the parents and set the egg back where he found it.

Goku jumped back onto the cliff he originally sat on and looked down at the pterodactyl family.

"I'm sure glad you're happy but if you keep your eggs here, they won't be living for long." says Goku.

The river below was becoming rapid as the water hit the rocks along the current.

Son house...

"You mean to tell me, your father and ash left to go look at some eggs!?" wonders Chichi.

"In my defense, I was busy searching for misty and Hazzel thinking they were outside when I came across Goku who was heading to some eggs that didn't have their parents around." says Ash landing.

"Ash, I thought you were gonna wear one of your old attires from previous journeys. WHat mae you change your mind?" says Goten looking up.

"Are you sure you wanna wear that attire?" half laughs Ash.

Goten looked down embarrassed.

"Though I wouldn't prefer this hat. You dont really need a hat but the hat does go with that attire." says Ash.

"Well uhhh...dad wanted to make sure they were ok since they are gonna be hatched soon." says Goten looking up at chichi.

"I looked all over mom. He's nowhere around here." says Gohan landing next out the trio.

"I know where he is but is it worth looking for him?" wonders Ash.

"Are you saying he's on the other side of the mountain? If so I'll look over there." says Gohan looking at ash.

"No way! We're leaving without him! If he decides to come then let him be late. We are late ourselves trying to make sure everyone is accounted for. Delia and Ashs friends must have arrived at Bulmas by now so we don't have to worry about tthem but when Goku shows up, boy does he have another thing coming. He always has a need to save someone and forget that we need to be a family. Why can't someone else be the egg man today?" says Chichi angrily.

Hazzel and Misty walked out to see everyone walking away and giggled smiling at eachother.

"This is absurd." growls Chichi.

Goku...

The pterodactyl parents were gathering sticks to make sure the nest wouldn't break apart and the eggs wouldn't fall through again.

"You're smart but this obviously isn't the best choice of action." says Goku watching the pterodactyls.

The pterodactyl father screeched at Goku making him lean back startled.

"Oh ok. Sorry for interfering. I just wanna help you so I can take off. I have a family of my own that I need to tend too. I have two boys and a wife. An extremely pissed wife who probably is trying hard not to think of ways to kill me right now. Even though it feels like I have another son but he's been away a lot lately which I don't mind as long as we see eachother time to time when he leaves. He is here today but it's only for a brief time before he leaves for a new region in another part fo the world." says Goku looking down, getting up.

The pterodactyl got startled by a snake that came slithering their way and was wanting the eggs it came across.

"Yikes!" says Goku getting out of the way.

The pterodactyl was about to aim for the snake but Goku got to him first and yanked the snake toward him and away form the eggs. Goku swung the snake around and tossed it in another direction.

"Can't say I blame you for trying but in times like these, you need to do a better job of making sure noones around. So sayonara and have a nice flight!" says Goku.

The snake was out of sight and Goku went back to watching the pterodactyls fix up their nest.

"Oh boy...how'd I get myself into this? More like how'd our lives get to be this way? Sometimes I wonder if wishing the realms together was a wise choice espescially with buu around." thinks Goku sitting back down.

Capsule Corp...

The doorbell rang and trunks opened the door to see krillin, marron and android 18 at the door.

"Hey Krillin, 18, marron!" says Trunks.

"Hows it going trunks? You've gotten a little bigger, havent you?" says Krillin.

"Come in." says Trunks turning to go inside.

Trunks noticed something in the sky and backed away spotting two beings coming their way. Yamcha and Puar made it to the house just in time to swoop in and startle Krillin who's family was about to go inside.

"Sorry for startling you guys." says Yamcha.

Krillin walked up the trio unamused as he walked into the building.

"Can't you stop at the door instead of ramming into us?" says Krillin.

"Ya...I guess I got excited." says Yamcha.

"Next time use the door." says Trunks.

"I said I was sorry." says Yamcha.

"Wow, are you excited about the barbecue?" wonders Krillin.

"Im just gonna go out on a limb and say its not just about the barbecue." says Gohan.

"Yamcha needs a new girlfriend and fast." says Ash.

"Oh haha." sarcasts Yamcha.

"Are my friends here or has Bulma been unable to get in touch with them?" wonders Ash.

"Not sure. We just got here ourselves." says Yamcha.

"I guess I can take a look around then." says Ash leaving the group.

"Hey everyone." says Goten walking into the house.

"It's great to see you guys but wheres Goku?" says Krillin.

"Well you see...uhhhh..." says Gohan awkwardly.

"Goku? Never heard of him. Who's he anyway?" says Chichi angrilly walking away form the group.

"Gosh, what's Goku up to this time?" wonders Krillin.

"He's having a baby." says Chichi annoyed.

"A baby?" wonders android 18.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later." says Gohan walking away from the group.

upstairs...

Party room...

Ash was happy to see all his friends but they weren't paying attention to him. They were busy mingling with eachother wondering what everyone was doing once they were home.

"Hey guys! How long were you here? Wouldve been hard to get to kanto if you left for your regions after the chaos in kalos." says Ash.

"That's classified kid." says Iris looking over at Ash.

"Well either you guys secretly stayed over or Bulma left to bring you here. I'm gonna go with sleep over." says Ash.

"Sleep over it is then." half laughs Iris.

"I see everyone is getting acquainted with eachother." says Ash.

"Cilan and Brock helped in the kitchen while we set up the tables and chairs." says Iris.

"Clemont didn't help? Not even Cilans brothers?" wonders Ash.

"I can understand Cilans brothers needing to stay behind for their restaurant gym but clemont and serena declined coming saying they needed to get things done if they wanted to start anew." says Iris.

"Youre not just saying that. Are you?" wonders Ash.

"That's what Bulma told us. I heard when Bulma ot back with may, Drew and Max, Serena wanted to focus on contests rather then have a party and when she went to Kalos Clemont wanted to stick to prism tower and help Bonnie train with pokemon for when she becomes a pokemon trainer with the help of clembot." says Iris.

"I see. No wonder why you're the only person I could find at the moment." says Ash.

"Nice of you guys to leave the moment Hazzel and I walked out the door." says Misty annoyed.

"Chichi was even more annoyed goku hasn't shown up. Besides I thought you two were right behind up." says Ash turning his head.

"Well we're here now so there no point in complaining. So what happened at the airport? Anything secretive?" says Misty.

Ash sweat dropped leaning to the side.

"Well uhh...to be blunt something happened unlike the previous regions but it's nothing to be pissed about. Especially with a party going on. Ehehehe..." says Ash awkwardly reverting his eyes.

"Uhhhh...huh. Hazzel go find Goten and trunks. Looks like Ash should've stayed with goku, wherever he ended up." glares Misty.

Hazzel nodded and took off looking for Goten and trunks while Misty tried to get ash to tell about what went on at the airport before he left.

Kenny and dawn were testing the karaoke equipment for when people wanna sing to the songs that come on.

"Kenny, I doubt we'll have time for singing." says Dawn.

"Sure we will. It may be awkward at first but its enjoyable when with others. Youd be a natural." says Kenny.

"So many wires to hook up though. I hope no one trips." says Dawn.

"Everything will be fine." smiles Kenny.

Bulma and videl...

"Anyone want some ginger ale?" wonders a servant robot.

Bulma was making kabobs and setting some on Videls plate.

"Anyone want a club sandwich? Come on up." says servant robot 2.

The robots were getting beer to hand it the people who wanted some.

Tien and Krillin...

"Here Krillin." says Tien handing Krillin a piece of pizza.

"Thanks." says Krillin.

Yamcha, Brock, Roshi and oolong...

"You know, it was taken right before she dumped me." says Yamcha leaning over roshis shoulder.

Roshi had been looking at an album he found in the house. Yamcha and Roshi were laughing at the pictures as they looked through the album.

"Guys, what about us?" wonders Oolong.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." says Brock.

Everyone else was doing their own thing. Buu and Vegeta were eating on seperate sides of a rock but as much as buu ate, he walked over to Vegetas side and drooled seeing sll the food he had. Vegeta who was trying to eat turned his head to see Buu lean over his shoulder. At first Vegeta didn't wanna share but he finally gave in and shared a hoagie with buu. Hercule was watching happy to see everyone was enjoying themselves.

"So guardians are proven to attend parties?" wonders Hercule looking over from the table he sat at.

"If they aren't, it's a bit late now." says Dende.

Gohan and videl...

"Here gohan." says Videl handing Gohan a plate of food.

"Thanks videl." says Gohan taking the plate.

They heard rustling in the bushes and looked down to see Piccolo minding his own business laying in the rose garden.

"Piccolo? I didn't think you came. This is great." says Gohan.

"Ya." says Piccolo standing up to shake his hand.

"I hope there's enough food for everyone. Between saiyans and Ash and his friends, the food will surely be gone quickly." says Videl.

"Dont sweat it. Bulma has it covered." says Piccolo.

May, max and Drew...

"Arent you going a little overboard with the flowers drew?" wonders Max.

"Theres never enough flowers to go around to show how much I love may." says Drew picking roses from the bushes not to far from where Gohan, Videl and piccolo stood.

"That's what I'm afraid of." sweat drops Max.

"I don't mind it. Its actually sweet that hed give me flowers but the amount can be a little overboard." says May.

"So you wont take my flowers? That's to bad because I wanted a setting where we could dance in a meadow of flowers rather then seeing bushes you can take flowers from." says Drew standing up.

May blushed at the thought of them in a meadow of flowers dancing the day away.

"Well...that is up to bulma. It's her place after all." says May reverting her eyes awkwardly.

Goku...

Goku was comfortably watching the pterodactyl family, forgetting about the time as he was happy to know there wouldn't be any harm to the kids.

"Sweet beginnings...I started my life on this mountain just like these little ones are about to be. It's just that the egg I hatched out of happened to be a spaceship." thinks Goku remembering the days of his youth.

Flashback...

Baby Goku was awake and crying, not knowing where he landed but once grandpa Gohan saw him, he felt better seeing someone as he held him up.

"I don't remember much about being in the woods or the fact I was all alone. Then, he came. Gohan, my very own grandpa, once he picked me up I knew everything was gonna be alright." thinks Goku.

Grandpa Gohan couldn't believe his eyes seeing Goku being unlike any baby he ever saw but he loved him anyway.

"Ahhh grandpa Gohan...I mean grandpa Gohan was stern at times but he knew there were some highly unusual circumstances. I kept him on his toes. Thank goodness he had a loving heart." thinks Goku.

As Goku got older he was given a pole by grandpa Gohan even though he broke everything in sight.

"I was a mess. I meant well but I wrecked everything in sight. He always managed to see the humorous side of it though. I've come a long way since seeing you again as a child and made new friends from another dimension and since Ash is like the son I never had, he's become part of the family. I hope you have a good time during your next adventure Ash. Juggling normal lives with taking on bad guys is what we do best but that doesn't mean you don't have any chances to make contact with us while on your path to success." thinks Goku deep in thought.

Suddenly the ground shook making Goku lose his train of thought seeing dinosaurs attacking eachother. The pterodactyls didn't like it either as the trex and triceratops aimed at eachother as well as the pterodactyls who were trying to stay with their eggs.

"Hey you two! As awesome as it would be to watch a fight, you two need to fight elsewhere." says Goku grabbing the Dinos and lifting them into the air.

Goku flew away with the Dinos who were unsure of how or why the human who dropped them in another rocky area was able to fly.

"Have at it guys! Knock yourselves out!" says Goku then used instant transmissionx.

The Dinos couldn't believe their eyes. Not only was the human able to fly but he could disappear too.

capsule corps...

Bulma shooed everyone off the stage and held the mic.

"We sang our hearts out hoping Goku would show and so far hes a no show. So to buy him even more time, let's boogy!" says Bulma thrusting her arm in the air.

"Dance? As in right now instead of stopping for a bit to wait a little while longer for goku?" wonders Ash.

"Don't worry about goku. I'm sure he will arrive soon enough. Now head to the dance floor and dance like there's no tomorrow!" says Bulma.

Little by little the dancefloor was getting filled. Soon everyone on the dance floor started dancing to the music on the stereo until there was only krillin, oolong, roshi, bulma goten, Hazzel and trunks. Roshi stopped dancing and went to a group that was watching the dancefloor.

"Go on. Don't be shy about it." says android 18 pushing gohan toward the dance floor.

"Dance your heart out gohan!" says Roshi.

"Ehhehehehe..." says Gohan awkwardly looking back at Roshis group.

Ash and Misty decided to dance with Gohan and Videl even though it felt awkward for Gohan at times.

"What are you doing gohan? You act like you haven't danced before. Step aside and watch a dancer in action." says Chichi walking onto the dancefloor.

Everyone on the dancefloor stopped what they were doing and watched chichi do tai-chi dance moves.

"Look at chichi go! Your mom is so cool goten!" says Trunks amazed by chichis dancing.

"Gohan whyd you stop dancing? Wait a minute...did you know about this?" wonders Goten.

"Uhhhh...huh. I knew that mom was the master of the eternal turtle style but I didn't think she'd do it here. I'm positive I haven't seen it before though." says Gohan walking toward the group.

"That's right gohan. You and the others weren't born yet." says Bulma looking down at Goten and trunks.

"Ash never even learned of it either." says Gohan.

"Of course he wouldn't. Why would he care about what chichi did?" wonders trunks.

"I guess it was never brought it up." says Gohan.

"You're right about that Gohan. I call these dance moves tai chichi." says Bulma.

Chichi was in the middle of her tai-chi dancing when she cracked her back.

"You ok mom?" wonders Gohan sweat dropping.

Everyone on the dancefloor stopped and looked over at chichi who was leaning over due to pain.

"I guess you cant dance as much as you used too when it comes to age." says Chichi.

Everyone in the room clapped for Chichi and her impressive dancing.

"As one would expect from gokus wife." says Dende.

Everyone snapped back into realization that goku never showed up to the party.

"Goku?" wonders Bulma.

The chats that went on during the barbecue fell to awkward silence wondering why goku was really late to the party.

"Goku sure is late." says Hercule looking around.

"Maybe this is why guardians shouldn't be at parties." thinks Dende looking down gloomily.

"It's just not the same without goku. If he were here this party would be livelier yet all the stuff we planned on doing just doesn't seem as fun as it should have been." says Bulma.

"Gosh, you really care for goku. I have an idea. Let's switch husbands for a day. Vegeta for goku. It would be taking a twist on things. Whatya say? A full day with different husbands." says Chichi.

"Vegeta at the son House instead of goku? Vegeta hates me. There's no way I could get close to him without him snapping at me." gulps Ash looking over at Vegeta.

Vegeta reverted his eyes, crossing his arms as Ash sweat dropped.

"Chichi let's be reasonable here." thinks Ash looking back at chichi and Bulma.

"Vegeta isn't as sweet as goku but he's certainly more dependable." says Chichi.

"Chichi what are you trying to say?" wonders Ash.

"Don't get the wrong idea ash. It's not like I need him to go over to your house to be with Delia. With goku gone so much he may as well live at your house." says Chichi.

"Hey ladies! I'm available if you'd rather have me around." says Yamcha.

"Yamcha, we don't need a downgrade. I'm just saying we could take turns since Delia needs a loving husband around too. Unless she prefers to be alone then it's all up to Bulma." says Chichi glaring at yamcha.

Everyone laughed at yamcha until videl started worrying about the idea of goku always taking off at the most critical of moments.

"I feel sorry for your mom. Ash doesn't even have a dad to pow around with so you'd think he was with Delia since she hasn't been around either." says Videl.

"Don't worry they'll be here. If not Delia, Goku is sure to come. He may always be late but hes never bailed out on us when we needed him most." says Krillin reassuring dende.

Goku...

"This could take all day." thinks Goku.

Goku turned his head to see monkeys join him, wondering what was going on.

"I used to have a tail just like that." thinks Goku.

The mother pterodactyl squawked angrily hearing more animals arrive making goku turn his head to see who all showed up.

"You guys worried about the babies too?" wonders Goku.

The tigers and bears nodded.

"Wow, thats really nice of you. What good neighbors." says Goku.

A storm was approaching making the branch with the egg blow in the wind.

"Uhh oh. I don't like the looks of this." says Goku looking up.

It started thundering and lightning forcing the animals to head back to their homes to get out of the rain leaving goku all alone to help the pterodactyl family to which he father pterodactyl was freaking out about the egg that was about to fall.

"That's not gonna hold. I could take the eggs to a safer place but the parents aren't gonna let me. Hopefully they will reconsider seeing as the storm may cause the eggs to fall into the river below." thinks Goku looking down at the family as he stood up.

Goku looks up at the sky pondering what to do for the family.

"Damn...this is gonna get worse before it gets better. Forget thinking about how hateful the pterodactyls will be, I need to do something fast." says Goku flying toward a forest.

Goku gathered trees and flew back to the mountain where the pterodactyl family lived.

"Hold on guys." thinks Goku flying up to the pterodactyls.

Goku was setting the pillars around the pterodactyl nest.

"Easy there girl, we're going to make this nest stronger." says Goku.

The mother was terrified by the sudden encircling wood and wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Don't be scared. This is going to help." says Goku.

Soon all the pillars were placed, giving the mother pterodactyl a chance to fall asleep. Then Goku flew down to the branch that held the fourth egg and grabbed at nearby branches.

"Hold on. I'm gonna try and reinforce it." says Goku.

While rocks fell off the mountain goku gathered branches to keep the egg from falling. Suddenly the wood around the nest fell knocking the egg out of the branch. Goku flew down to catch it but it landed in the river before goku could catch it.

"That's it. Stay with it." says Goku following the father pterodactyl.

The pterodactyl frantically tried to catch up to the egg that was being washed away.

"No!" says Goku speeding up to head down the rapids where the egg landed.

Goku made it to the bottom of the rapids and grabbed the egg.

"Woo. That was close. Let's get this guy to a warm safe place." says Goku seeing the father fly up to him.

Before goku could fly back to the nest a giant fish jumped out of the water as closed its mouth around him. The father pterodactyl looked for any fish shadows in the water, hoping goku was alright until the fish jumped out and goku opened its mouth to fly out.

"It's ok! Everything's fine now! No need to worry!" says Goku looking up at the pterodactyl.

Evening...

sunset...

capsule corp...

'Go fish.' says oolongs voice.

'Look at that grin. He's hiding something.' says yamcha.

inside...

Yamcha, oolong, hercule and Roshi were playing go fish at a table while dende and ash were watching.

"Well it's been great but I think we better be heading home." says krillin.

Bulma, yamcha, Gohan, dende, Piccolo, ash, Hazzel and purr were saying their goodbyes to krillin, marron and android 18.

"Thanks again Bulma. Goku may not have been here but it was a blast having everyone get together." says Krillin.

"Sure, any time!" says Bulma.

"So ash, figure out when your leaving for the next region? That is kinda your thing no matter how much you wanna stay." says Piccolo.

"I'll know when it happens. No sense in worrying about how I'm gonna go back and forth right now." says Ash.

"Don't rush it. Take time to think things over then go from there." says Piccolo.

Ash nodded. Krillin and android 18 opened the door to leave when goku showed up startling them.

"Guys hope I'm not to late!" says Goku frantically.

"Ow. What the heck goku? Coming when we are just about to leave is uncool." says Krillin.

Krillin took a moment to realize goku finally got to the party the moment it ended.

"Goku?" wonders Krillin.

"Goku!?" wonder the others.

"Did you go to my house to check on mom and bring her here? She hasn't been around so I think she was worried about you and stayed behind. I was kinda hoping mom would atleast be here but she hasn't shown." says Ash.

"Delia was worried about me? How long was the party for her to never show up?" wonders Goku.

"Chichi assumed she had gone ahead since I was with your family." says Ash.

"I was kinda doing something else." says Goku.

"I know I told you to come when you were done but I didn't expect it to be this late." says Ash.

"What happened to you?" wonders Gohan.

"Well it's a long story and hi everyone." says Goku scratching his cheek awkwardly.

Goku walked up to Gohan and whispered in his ear.

"Where's your mother?" wonders Goku.

"I'll tell you where I am! I'm on lonely street!" says Chichi.

"There's no such-"

"Shut it ash! Poor Delia had to miss out on the party because of your constant disappearing once something comes up. I understand when you were dead but the one time we have a party for not only ash but for everyone to have a get together and have fun for once but now it's shameless niglect. I hope you're happy with yourself mister shows up only to save the world and never anything else." says Chichi annoyed.

"Awwwww come on chichi. Don't be mad. If you could see those eggs. They were so helpless and fragile." grins Goku awkwardly.

"You are so lame goku. But you were protecting helpless little babies. Lucky you." says Chichi putting her hands on her sides.

"I could go get Delia now. If it's not to late." says Goku.

"Have you eaten anything?" growls Chichi.

Goku shook his head trying to white the grin off his face.

"So does this mean we al head to my place?" wonders Ash.

"May as well. We have to make something for goku to eat since we don't have many left overs." says Chichi.

"Awesome! Dinner party at Ashs place!" says Krillin happily.

"No dinner party at Ashs! Tempting as that is, we are better off staying put." says Bulma.

"Awwww..." says Krillin.

"What a bothersome husband. Come on Bulma. Its to late to check in on Delia so lets make Goku something to eat." sighs Chichi.

"I said I'd go get her and you practically yelled at me." says Goku.

"Whatya expect? You never pay attention to anything!" says Chichi annoyed.

"I'll bring delia! Just don't do anything until we get back." says Goku.

"Too late now goku! You had your chance and you blew it!" says Chichi.

Soon the food was spread out on the table that goku was sitting at with everyone around him.

"Now eat before your food goes to waste." says Chichi.

"So did the eggs hatch?" wonders Goten.

"Tell is about it goku." says Krillin.

"Feels like forever since you told us a story." says Ash.

"Atleast this one we know is true unlike the one told on the lookout." says Trunks.

"That's up to you if it's can true or not." says Goku.

"How many babies were there?" wonders Krillin.

"Well it was truly something else krillin. There were four beautiful babies and after the storm settled down, there was a warm glow from the sunset. All kinds of moms and dads wit her their children came out to see the miracle. No one was making a noise since it was intense watching those eggs until they hatched making everyone smile upon seeing the little cuties. " says goku.

"So dad, what was the weirdest part of the day?" wonders Goten.

"Well, what's to tell? Let's see, for a guy who loves to eat fish, one ate me before I realized it was there." says Goku.

Everyone laughed at the idea of goku getting gobbled up by a fish until Goku noticed Vegeta leaning on the wall.

"Hey Vegeta. Why must you always be by yourself? Don't just stand over there, come over by us." says Goku.

Vegeta smiled, turning his head to look at the setting sun through the window.


	158. Chapter 158

**Extended ending 2:Cilan came to Kalos to check on clemont and Bonnie before getting back to his restaurant gym in unova** **and something goes wrong during his time there**

**It's time to leave this story and move onto a new one. Everyone had fun doing what they do best and move onto the sequel and contemplate where each character best fits in the upcoming situations. I can't say whether the sequel will be as good as this one so I'll leave that up to you to decide. Until then, I bid the z fighters and ash and co farewell as well as the new world that may or may not be as good as it has been with the realms separated.**

**what I've done by linkin park**

**now you're gone by bass hunter**

**closing time by semisonic**

It was Clemont and Bonnie's day off and they were attending a fishing contest with Bonnie ending up bored waiting for the water types.

"I get that we haven't fished in a long time but I don't wanna fish right now." huffs Bonnie.

Dedenne was bored of waiting too.

"Clemont, you ready with your fishing rod?" wonders Bonnie looking back at clemont unimpressed.

Clemont and Bonnie weren't aware of who had been standing beside them. When Bulma took the group of friends home, cilan wanted to check on clemont and Bonnie when he heard about the fishing contest upon arrival.

"The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic gear on! This is the greatest fishing rod I ever made. I figured I'd prepare something for this occasion. I call it the automatic fisher and jumper!" says Clemont taking out his fishing rod.

"That's more like a description than a name." says Bonnie unimpressed.

"It launches like a professional. It's programmed to make it look like I'm fishing so I can fish in the most perfect way. The mere mention of science intrigues me." says Clemont looking at a screen that shows how it works.

"It's weird hearing you say that now that ash isn't here." says Bonnie unamused.

"Oh what a shame." says a voice.

Clemont and Bonnie turned their heads to see cilan standing next to them.

"You missed out on a great party. The one thing you could have came too to be with Ash one final time. I understand Ash was recently leaving this region but he will not be forgotten." says Cilan.

"Heh?" wonders Clemont.

"Hey guys! It's been a while since I've seen you." says Cilan looking at the siblings.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" wonders Clemont.

"Though last time, danger was around every corner." sighs Cilan not wanting to remember.

"That's right! The z fighters had old friends of ash appear in lumiose with the help of the portal! You were with Ash when he and Alain ran inside to check on clembot and myself!" says Clemont in realization.

"Precisely! Now about this amazing fishing tournament, what you just did isn't fishing at all, it is but a joke gone wrong." sighs Cilan.

"What's wrong with inventing fishing rods?" wonders Clemont annoyed.

"You may know me but you do not realize what I am capable of. Today, to put it simply, I am just a meer fisherman." says Cilan setting down his rod.

"You don't look like one." says Clemont.

"That is true but it's a good day for fishing!" says Cilan getting excited.

Clemont and Bonnie sweat dropped watching the way cilan was acting.

"Why'd the weird friend of Ash's have to show up?" wonders Bonnie.

"Call me strange if you want but I live for the pleasure of fishing which passes by the moment the fish latches itself not othe hook for you to thrust the rod back and find out what wanted to be caught. Also, when pulling your rod back, you can't let go so it won't get a chance to get away." says Cilan.

"Your mechanical fishing rod won't let you know the true feeling of catching fish. You can't leave everything to the computer and let it automatically catch anything comes your way." says Cilan pointing at Clemonts rod.

"Ehhh..." says Clemont confused.

"It's a machine that takes away the pleasures and passions of fishing." says Cilan unimpressed.

"I think I should contradict you on your statement but based on that, it should be possible to invent machines that help you enjoy the push and pull. In short, science will open the future!" says Clemont annoyed.

"I'm against the idea of machines taking the fun out of doing things. Leaving things to machines may be all good but it doesn't seem to be a worthy perspective on life." huffs Cilan.

"That's understood. Not everyone has to like mechanical inventions." says Clemont.

"You told us you were a connousuir of many things. What exactly are you really? We never got to fully introduce ourselves." says Bonnie.

"My name is Cilan, a Pokémon connousuir if you want to know. Pokémon connousuirs like myself, measure the compatibility between Pokémon and trainer and we give advice to trainers so they could have a good relationship with their pokemon. By the way, I'm a connoisseur of the first class." says Cilan.

Clemont was stunned to see his mecha rod in action.

"Its pulling already!?" wonders Clemont shocked.

"It can't be!" says Bonnie stunned.

Bonnie grabbed onto the rod and was about to pull back when cilan intervened.

"Hold on, you are new in this field, aren't you? You shouldn't rush so hurriedly." says Cilan.

"Really?" wonders Bonnie looking up.

"You must hold out like a rattata waiting for the rain to pass." says Cilan.

"Like this?" wonders Bonnie croutching down annoyed.

"You're doing it." says Cilan.

After some time a Pokémon latched on and dragged the pokeball lure into the ocean.

"Great job! Now lift it with great force!" says Cilan.

Bonnie stood up and back away while lifting her rod little by little.

"Pull the string the lure is attatched too in a natural way." says Cilan swaying his arms.

Bonnie aimed to real the fish in and stepped back hoping it would help.

"This thing is to big." says Bonnie getting pushed forward.

"Bonnie!" worries Clemont grabbing Bonnie.

"With the force the fish is making, it must be a big one." says Cilan excitedly.

"Don't worry Bonnie! I'll help you!" says Clemont tightening his grip around Bonnie.

"No! I'll do it on my own!" says Bonnie shoving clemont back.

"All right! Now bring it up to you will all your strength!" says Cilan.

Bonnie stepped back and pulled back her rod will all her might and out came clawitzer. Clawitzer used Aqua jet on everyone moments before cilan sent out stunfish to counter the water type.

"Not good! Aqua jet is coming our way!" worries Clemont.

"Stunfish use mud shot!" says Cilan.

Stunfish used mud shot and knocked clawitzer back into the water.

"Awwww, it escaped." saddens Bonnie.

"Thanks Cilan. Thanks very much." says Clemont have happily.

Stunfish appeared near the trio.

"Bonnie, you need to thank cilan too!" says Clemont looking down at Bonnie.

"Cilan...was it? Thank you and Stunfish for doing that." says Bonnie.

"No worries. I'm just showing you how to fish." says Cilan.

"Time's up! Take your rods out of the water and see how many Pokémon you caught!" says the announcer.

"Awwww, no Pokémon were caught and we were so close to getting one. We could've gotten a prize." saddens Cilan.

Bonnie was sad to have the Pokémon get out of their grasp moments before the contest ended.

"You seem to have some experience in fishing. Have you ever caught something big?" wonders Clemont.

"To the Pokémon called the king of the river, electross..." huffs Cilan.

"You caught that!?" wonders Bonnie amazed.

"Not at all." sweat dropped cilan awkwardly.

"Then we are both regretful for our time fishing." says Clemont.

"But hey, since the contest is over, we have time to think things over." says Cilan.

"I see." smiles Clemont.

"Awesome thinking cilan!" says Bonnie happily.

Dedenne agreed. Cilan, clemont and Bonnie walked away from the contest, unsure of what they wanted to do now.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" wonders Bonnie looking up at cilan.

"I plan on going to prism tower. It is up and running again, right?" says Cilan.

"Would you like to battle the gym leader and find out?" wonders Bonnie.

"You have it all wrong. I'm a connousuir of towers, who has seen a variety during my journeys around the world." says Cilan.

"But Clemont said you were with ash in the tower when he checked on clemont. How do I know your not lying?" says Bonnie suspiciously.

"Ever since that night, I've wanted to check out prism tower. I don't know how you can get a tower up and running in a short amount of time but it is worth the price of the damage it took." says Cilan pointing at the tower.

"Ok then, I guess you've noticed by Clemont's actions when walking up to Clemont during the chaos, that he is the lumiose gym leader. If you want we could take you there." says Bonnie.

"You will? By the looks of what went on that day, I'd have to assume Clemont is the...if I can recall..." ponders Cilan.

"Ehehe...I am Clemont the gym leader like Bonnie says. You must have been confused by everything that went on that night." says Clemont.

"Nah, it was startling at first but it was nice to fight alongside ash again. I'm sure Ash's other friends do too. Without the z fighters, we wouldn't have been able to get together and fight as a group." says Cilan.

"Ash probably wanted it that way. Ash is so lucky to have friends like them. As odd as they are...they get the job done. Ahhh, right. I am the electric gym leader and fifth out of eight gym leaders trainers needed to go up against. Sorry for not showing up before." says Clemont awkwardly.

"Well I'll introduce myself one more time. I am the leader of the Striaton gym, cilan." says Cilan.

"We are both gym leaders. That's so awesome!" says Clemont excitedly.

"Seems Ash keeps on traveling with a gym leader." half laughs Cilan.

"Seems so." laughs Clemont.

"Nice to actually be aquatinted with you without something getting in the way." says Cilan holding out his hand.

"It's my pleasure." says Clemont shaking Cilan's hand.

"Well, then, we'll be taking you to prism tower now." says Bonnie starting to walk away.

"Why not use the subway? There is a subway here, isn't there?" wonders Cilan.

Inside subway...

"Wow, there's so many subways in Lumiose. All these subways use ato?" says Cilan.

"What's ato?" wonders Bonnie.

"It's short for automatic train operation." says Clemont.

"In other words, it's the automatic train management system!" says Cilan excitedly.

"You seem to know about trains a lot." says Bonnie.

"Perhaps...?" says Clemont.

"Precisely! I am also a connousuir of metros!" says Cilan triumphantly.

"You're a connousuir of almost anything." sweat drops Bonnie.

"Wow, this is rare!" says Cilan sparkly eyed.

"What's rare?" wonders Bonnie.

"Only I am able to explain! You don't need to say a thing." says Cilan triumphantly.

"Uhhhh...?" wonder clemont and Bonnie.

"This is an experimental lane, no doubt. It has the latest automated technology." says Cilan pointing to the train.

"Ehhh huh." says Bonnie.

"You can independently control the speed and match it to the arrival time. You have an improvement in the brakes and the friction of the rails. It's a wonder how thi sll cane to be." says Cilan.

Bonnie noticed the train door open and went inside.

"Hey guys, get on the train before it leaves!" says Bonnie.

"No! Bonnie you can't enter it without u-"

Clemont turned around to go inside and instead of letting them enter, the door closed on him, making him conk his his against the door.

"Clemont what's going on!?" wonders Bonnie turning around.

Clemont ran after the train as it sped away.

"Wait! You can't leave if there's only one passenger! My sister is in there!" freaks out Clemont.

Clemont and cilan rushes into one of the control rooms to find out what was up with the train Bonnie was inside.

control room...

"Sorry for barging in on your work duty but there's a problem! An empty train has started moving on it's own with my sister on it!" says Clemont.

"Your sister? I would like to solve your problem right now but for some unknown reason the ato is malfunctioning and all the ato have started move on their own." says a worker.

"WHAT!?" wonder Cilan and Clemont frantically.

"If there's no way to control the trains then an accident is waiting to happen." says Cilan.

"That can't be!" says Clemont worriedly.

Bonnie and Dedenne...

"Dedenne, where is this train taking us?" wonders Bonnie.

Dedenne looked up concerned for Bonnie.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you Dedenne." says Bonnie holding Dedenne tightly.

Engineer room...

"Now that we have the famous electric scientist, we feel confident that this will end soon." says the worker happily.

"I trust you will beable to fix the problem. As you can see, the train system has been totally erratic." says another worker.

"I understand. I'll do what I can to get you free." says Clemont.

Clemont started fiddling with the buttons, figuring out which one was the train Bonnie boarded.

"The micro processor used to control the trains, it doesn't seem to obey any kind of signal. I think this is the problem with the train operations." says Clemont.

"Well then do something about it!" says the worker to Clemont's left.

"I can try but it's still risky." says Clemont.

"You, over there! Help Clemont best you can!" says the worker.

"On it!" says the worker running to the other side of the room.

After some time Clemont got done tinkering with the wires and closed the hatch.

"Try it now! Turn on the system!" says Clemont looking back at everyone at the control desk.

"I'm doing it right now!" says the worker pressing the buttons.

Finally the red error message was gone and everyone I never the room was happy that everything was working again.

"The ato system has recovered!" says the worker happily.

"Thanks Clemont. If it wasn't for you we'd still be stuck this way." says the other worker shaking Clemonts hand.

"Stop all trains at the nearest station." says the first worker.

"Evacuate all passengers and check security!" says the second worker.

While the workers left the room and went to each stop to evaluate the problem's cause, Clemont and cilan stayed behind to watch the cameras.

"With this, we will be more secure." says Cilan reassuringly.

Clemont wasn't pleased with the way the problem stopped and wanted to be more thorough in tracking down the cause.

"No, there is still one more train still on course and hasn't stopped link the other trains." says Clemont.

"That's the super marstriene." says Cilan.

"Bonnie must be stuck in that train!" says Clemont frantically.

"There is a possibility that the problem was caused while this train was in manual mode." says Cilan.

"Heh!? That means it won't obey any orders given from the system." says Clemont taken aback.

Clemont slammed his fists on the control desk on the verge of crying.

"What do I do? Bonnie's all alone on the train..." saddens Clemont.

"Leave this to the subway connousuir. It's the perfect time to use the super marstriene's control table." smirks Cilan.

Clemont and the workers looked over at cilan awaiting the instruction, unsure of how he knew so much about subways.

"First we must guide Bonnie to the control room." says Cilan.

Bonnie and Dedenne...

'Bonnie? Are you able to hear me?' wonders Clemont's voice.

Bonnie looked around wondering where Clemonts voice was coming from then looked up at the speaker.

"I hear Clemont's voice." says Bonnie startled.

'Listen to me carefully, I'm gonna give you instructions. I need you to head to the control room. Use dedenne's electricity to open the door.' says Clemont's voice.

"You heard him Dedenne. Open the door for me." says Bonnie looking down at Dedenne.

Dedenne nodded and jumped onto Bonnie's head, began conducting electricity with its cheeks then jumped onto the door handle and used its built up electricity to open the door. Once the door was open, Dedenne happily jumped back into Bonnie's arms.

"Well done Dedenne!" says Bonnie happily.

'Once that's done-'

"I've already entered!" says Bonnie.

'Good job Bonnie, now that you've entered-'

Control room...

"Find the red buttons and press it!" says Cilan.

Bonnie and Dedenne...

'Do exactly as cilan says!' says Clemonts voice.

Bonnie pressed the red button on the control panel.

'Very good! Now we can hear eachother.' says Cilan's voice.

"You're the connoisseur, Cilan!" says Bonnie happily.

'Ya! I think there's a huge lever infront of you. Below that on the right, there should be a blue button.' says Cilan's voice.

"I think I see it." says Bonnie setting a finger on the button.

"Press it.' says Cilans voice.

"Alright!" says Bonnie.

Bonnie pressed the blue button and waited for the next instruction.

Control room...

'I pressed it!' says Bonnie's voice.

"Strange...the automatic system isn't operating." says Cilan peering over Clemonts shoulder.

"Maybe the control unit is defective too?" wonders Clemont.

"I see. We just need to tell Bonnie to do it." says Cilan, eyes glistening.

"Heh!? Bonnie doing it on her own?" wonders Clemont looking up.

The workers that entered the room were taken aback too.

Bonnie and Dedenne...

"Wait...I have to do it by myself!? That's impossible!" freaks out Bonnie.

'It's not gonna be a problem if you follow my instructions.' says Cilan's voice.

'You can do it Bonnie! I believe in you!' says Clemont's voice.

Bonnie was worried about the end result but composed herself and got herself to face the operating system.

"What do I do next?" wonders Bonnie.

'Do you see a big handle?' wonders Cilan's voice.

"Ya!" says Bonnie.

'If you pull it, the train will slow down. Pull it slowly and calmly. You don't need to yank it down in a rushed pace.' says Cilan's voice.

"Understood." says Bonnie.

Bonnie slowly but steadily pulled the handle down.

"I need to be steady. Pull it slowly but not to slow." thinks Bonnie.

'Next to the lever is a speed meter. If you look closely, you can see how slow or fast the speed goes.' says Clemont's voice.

'Now pull the lever as slow as you can.' says Cilan's voice.

"Right, as slowly as I possibly can." says Bonnie.

'Have you don't it yet?' wonders Clemont's voice.

"I did it." says Bonnie.

'Now you will just have to wait for the train to stop.' says Cilan.

Bonnie and Dedenne were proud of themselves seeing the train come to a hault.

"We did it!" says Bonnie happily.

Control room...

"Good. The train stopped." says Clemont.

"Very good." smiles Cilan.

"And its all thanks to Cilan." says Clemont.

'Now what should I do?' wonders Bonnie's voice.

"Oh...uhhh...I want to say we should go but..." says Clemont.

'But...?" wonders Bonnie.

"We can't move the train until the safety of all the trains is verified. This is all we can do at the moment." says the worker beside Cilan and Clemont.

'Heh!? I have to wait here!?' wonders Bonnie's voice.

"Can we use the alternate pathways? Are there any trollies around?" wonders Cilan.

"You know about the trollies?" wonders the worker.

"Come on!" says Clemont running out of the room.

Cilan followed close behind until they ended up on the tracks using a trolley.

trolley...

"Its gonna be hard finding Bonnie in the subway." says Clemont.

"Leave it to me. I have the whole map of lumiose city memorized." says Cilan.

"Here, to the right! Leave the directions to me." says Clemont.

Clemont used his aipom arm to change the direction of the trolley to the right track.

"Now to the left." says Cilan.

Clemont changed the direction to the left track.

"Now we just have to head straight." says Cilan.

"We're on our way Bonnie." says Clemont.

Train...

"Will Cilan and Clemont get here in time?" wonders Bonnie.

Bonnie and Dedenne got startled by a sound that came form the train.

"What was that?" wonders Bonnie.

Trolley...

"Hey! Bonnie!" says Clemont.

Bonnie turned around to see bright lights heading their way then saw who was on it and was happy to see them come into view.

"Clemont!" says Bonnie happily.

trolley...

"I can see the train! We're almost there!" says Clemont.

Clemont noticed a hole in the wall near the train.

"What could have made that hole?" wonders Clemont.

The trolley came to a stop just as the train started up again and started moving.

"Bonnie!" worries Clemont jumping out of the trolley.

"Clemont!" worries Bonnie.

CLemont ran toward the train but couldn't reach the door.

"I'm not sure why the train started up again." worries Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" freaks out Clemont.

Cilan drove up to Clemont while Clemont ran as fast as possible to get to Bonnie.

"Clemont, hop on!" says Cilan.

"Whats going on here?" wonders Clemont getting in the trolley.

"I don't know but this is gonna be really bad if the train continues as it is now, there wont be any tracks for it to stop it." says Cilan.

"Eh!? That can't be! What are we gonna do now?" worries Clemont.

Cilan and Clemont thought long and hard until thoughts of what ash would do in a situation like this popped in their heads.

"Whatever the situation, we can overcome it with our partners." says Clemont.

Cilan nodded.

"If we merge your power with mine, we'll find a way to save bonnie." says Cilan.

"Think...think...think...Clemont you should know what to do. I've got it! Cilan you need to prepare your fishing rod. Ill take care of the directions." says Clemont.

"Alright." says Cilan.

Cilan took out his fishing rod and Clemont took out his lure.

"Tell her to open the emergency door." says Clemont.

"Ok! Bonnie, I need you to open the emergency door." says Cilan.

train...

"Right! Ehh...I think this is the button." says Bonnie pressing a button that was near her.

The emergency door opened putting bonnie and dedenne in their line of sight.

"It's done!" says Bonnie wearily.

"Fish bonnie with this automatic hook." says Clemont attaching his lure to Cilan's rod.

"I'll see to it that this plan will work." says Cilan.

Control room...

"Oh no! At this point, the train is going to crash!" worries a worker.

Trolley...

"Bonnie I need you to jump from there!" says Clemont.

"Ok!" says Bonnie.

Bonnie jumped toward the trolley like her life depended on it.

Trolley...

"My abilities as a fisherman are not to be underestimated!" says Cilan launching Clemont's lure toward Bonnie.

Like a speeding rocket the lure got close to the train and latched onto bonnie's shirt.

"I did it!" says Cilan happily.

train...

"Clemont!" freaks out Bonnie.

trolley...

"Bonnie you'll be just fine!" says Clemont.

Using his aipom arm Clemont grabbed Bonnie and pulled her toward him.

"Stop the cart!" says Clemont.

Cilan stopped the trolley in time to watch the train ram into the road block sign.

"That was close." says Cilan.

"That's good." sighs Clemont in relief.

"Thanks Clemont and cilan." smiles Bonnie looking back at them.

"Anyone know why the train got this way?" wonders Clemont jumping out of the trolley.

"Leave this to the detective connousuir." says Cilan confidently.

"Now you're a detective connousuir?" wonders Bonnie looking at cilan.

"Whatever caused this chaos made the control system go crazy. The reason for system failure is the mysterious light that loomed over the train a moment ago. It's origin is plasma shower." says Cilan.

"Heh?" wonders Bonnie.

"This was caused by a Pokémon with really strong teeth. How else can a huge hole be made in the wall? It was made by none other than electross." says Cilan.

Subway...

Clemont and Bonnie looked up to see Elektross on the train that crashed.

"Why is there an elektross here?" wonders Clemont.

"It must've come from the waterways and ended up on the train tracks, unable to get anywhere. When it got lost, Elektross used plasma shower to make the system go crazy. After that, it hopped onto the first train it saw and drove the control system crazy." says Cilan.

"Now that you mention it, I heard a loud noise coming from the train." gasps Bonnie.

Out of rage, Elektross used plasma shower to keep the trio away from him.

"That's plasma shower!" says Cilan amazed.

"Chespin pin missile!" says Clemont sending out chespin.

Chespin aimed pin missile at Elektross and hit it before plasma shower could come in contact with them. Elektross leaned up and use and used shock claw.

"Its shock claw!" gasps Clemont.

"What an unexpected outcome. It's my turn! Come out pansage!" says Cilan sending out pansage.

"We'll also attack!" says Clemont.

"Vine whip!" say Cilan and Clemont.

Chespin and pansage used vine whip on Elektross, unable to let the Pokémon strike.

"Elektross seems to be acting strange." says Bonnie.

"Bonnie's right! It looks like it's sufffering." says Clemont.

"Now let me, the Pokémon connousuir explain! The nature of the electric type, Elektross is connection. It's a strong technique that imits electricity from its fangs. However, when it got stuck in the pipes, it started getting stressed and electricity started accumulating inside and now it's suffering for its own electricity." says Cilan.

"What should we do?" wonders Bonnie.

"What we need to do is fight it." says Cilan.

"You want to fight it?" wonders Clemont.

"The only way for Elektross to release its energy is to use Dedenne. Dedenne is the only one who has a technique that can reduce the tension brought upon by Elektross." says Cilan.

"You mean when Dedenne conducts electricity from its cheeks?" wonders Bonnie.

"Presicely." winks Cilan.

"We can try." says Clemont wearily.

"I'll do it!" says Bonnie running up to the train.

"Be careful Bonnie!" worries Clemont.

"Don't worry!" says Bonnie looking up at Elektross.

Elektross looked down at Bonnie, ready to shock her at any given moment.

"Hi Elektross. My name is Bonnie and this is my friend Dedenne." says Bonnie.

Dedenne happily waved to Elektross.

"We can help you, if you want." says Bonnie holding up Dedenne.

Elektross grew curious about what she was doing.

"We can even do it right now." says Bonnie.

Dedenne began conducting electricity in its cheeks and jumped onto Elektross. Bonnie backed up toward cilan and Clemont watching Dedenne use its electricity to help Elektross. Soon the access electricity was gone and everything was fine again.

"Everything is better now." says Clemont happily.

"Ya." says Cilan.

Elektross and Dedenne jumped off the train and Dedenne leaped toward Bonnie.

"Good, Elektross." smiles Bonnie.

"It's time to get Elektross out of this dark place and return it to its home." says Clemont.

"Of course we will." says Bonnie happily.

Outside...

waterway...

Electross was happy to be heading back into the waterway and turned around to wave to the trio.

"Bye Elektross! Hope we get to see you again! Be careful!" waves Bonnie.

Clemont, cilan and Bonnie watched Elektross leave through the waterway, never to return again.

"Another problem has been resolved." says Cilan.

"Now that Elektross is gone, let's get going to prism tower before it gets to late." says Clemont.

Finally the trio came across the prism tower and cilan was amazed to see the prism tower had been fixed up soon after it was demolished.

"Now that the chaos of team flare is over, I can truly see the beauty in the structure of the tower. To see such a sight at sunset is wonderful. I couldn't have chosen a better way to end the day. As a tower connousuir, I'm having a great time. It's also nice to know I can see it with friends." says Cilan in awe.

Cilan looked down at Clemont, impressed by the way Clemont handled things.

"That was on impressive rod you have. It was the most incredible release that I've ever felt. Without your technique and imagination, we wouldn't be where we are now. Thanks to you we got out of that mess." says Cilan.

"Cilan, you may be strange but you say good things time to time." says Bonnie.

"Ocassionally." shrugs Cilan.

"Hey guys, I just remembered something-"

"I also did. Friends who don't give up even if things seem lost end up getting through the risks the day gives them." says Cilan.

"If there's anyone like ash, I'd like to find out who they are." says Cilan.

"Ash has amazing friends who stick by his side until the bitter end." says Clemont.

"Someday we will find out if Ash is truly meant to be a z fighter like those people with unbelievable powers." says Cilan.

"I'd like to see that too." nods Bonnie.

"Welp it's time for me to venture off to look for the master tower. Thanks for everything you two." says Cilan.

"Have a good trip!" waves Bonnie and clemont.

Cilan waved goodbye and went on his way in search for the next tower, leaving his new friends behind.


End file.
